Crazy Trouble With Love Part 3
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Third sequel where all sorts of pairings can be done. Meaning you can send in any request, but that doesn't promise they'll be done. Keep that in mind.
1. Yugito and Hidan

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Yugito and Hidan

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A blonde haired woman ran through a sewer while glancing back to make sure the two following her were still there. 'Great! First I get up to train and a dog bites my leg NOW these guys are attacking me! Just great!'

' **Well you could just let me control you for a second kitten.** ' Spoke a feminine voice. ' **I could burn them in just a second.** '

'No! The last time I let you run wild the east side of the village was destroyed! I swore to make sure to harness your power for Kumo and it'll stay that way.'

' **Aw poo. Oh well and incoming.** ' The voice said before a large explosion hit the wall in her direction.

She ducked and hissed before reaching the room where other sewers met and turned to the pursuers.

"Hidan." Spoke a man with tan skin. "Make sure the jinchuuriki isn't one of your sacrifices."

"I know well enough to not slaughter her for Jashin-sama, so don't make assumptions." smirked a silver haired man with a scythe that had three blades.

"Yet you're too dumb to remember not to keep your body together." He said. "And I don't have much threads to reattach your body every time you act like an idiot."

"You two are both dumb to follow me here." smirked the woman before activating the exploding tags around the sewer entrances. The entrances were filled with stone and concrete as the room got dark.

' **Try sneaking up on the silver haired man. He might be weaker than you after a bottle of sake kitten.** '

Yugito growled before dashing towards the man with her eyes more accustomed to the dark while pulling out two kunai and slashed him across the neck.

The head slid off and landed on the water.

' **Not bad.** '

"Fucking hell!"

"Not again Hidan." Kakuzu sighed in annoyance. "You really need to learn not to let your guard down." he jumped to where he guessed they were while making a grab for her. But missed and only grabbed air.

'He's either old or very bad at seeing in the dark.' She thought with a grin.

' **Don't be cocky. He might have a trick up his sleeves.** '

"Kakuzu she's to your left!"

He turned and grabbed her but he missed by a few inches.

"Now you're fucking right!"

Same result as before but it was a little TOO close for Yugio's comfort.

'I need to end him and fast!'

' **Incoming kitten!** ' The Nibi yelled as Kakuzu was about to grab her arm.

Yugito jumped back while seeing Kakuzu pick up Hidan's head while seeing some thread come out of his sleeve.

"You better pay me after this." He said as the threads reattached Hidan's head. "My threads aren't made of money you know."

"Blah blah blah." spoke Hidan before smirking as he lunged at Yugito and swung his scythe at her.

She ducked before using a kunai to strike Hidan's arm. 'This will definitely slow this guy down.'

' **Hopefully kitten. But he did survive a beheading so….he might be immortal like me in a sense.** '

Hidan laughed before swinging his other arm and slammed his fist into her gut. "You can cut my body up, but I will drown in your sorrow after this is over!"

"Hidan. No killing remember." Kakuzu said.

"Oh fuck you old man!"

Yugito gasped and jumped back. 'Damn it, if he's immortal and that other guy can use threads from any part of his body, this might be trickier than I thought. But I expected that with the Akatsuki.'

' **Yes but you must admit kitten. The sliver haired man is kind of handsome.** ' Nibi said with a grin. ' **Maybe you could use your charms to get out of this jam?** '

'Nibi!' she thought with a growl. 'I am a proud kunoichi of Kumo, I will not offer my body like a prostitute to get out of a situation I can't handle.'

' **I never said that. I mean just distract them then use a flash bomb to escape. But…..if you are really wanting to do that I won't stop you kitten.** '

Yugito let out a scream of frustration before seeing Hidan rush at her and slammed his elbow into her gut, sending her flying back and made her roll against the wet ground with a groan.

"Now let's make sure she's secure." Kakuzu said walking towards the girl. "And again. NO sacrifices to your false god."

"He's not a false god!" he growled while Kakuzu brought more threads out from his arms and made them move down towards her.

' **Get up kitten!** ' Yelled Nibi. ' **Get up! And hurry!** '

She groaned as the threads moved onto her body. "W-Wait."

"What? Begging for mercy?" He said.

'I can't say it damn it, it's not in me!'

' **Just do it! I don't want to be extracted from you!** ' Nibi yelled in fear. ' **Just DO IT KITTEN!** '

"You can do whatever you want with me if you let me go!"

"Like what? Giving your entire bank account to me?" He said with a grin.

"No...I mean….fucking." she spoke with a blush.

That got their attention.

"Are you serious?" Kakuzu said. "I'm not interested in sexual matters."

' **He's gay.** '

"Besides, I prefer cash, especially since we were sent to take you while I had a good bounty to go after. This is just a last chance for getting out of this."

"But maybe I could um….give you my last mission payment if you let me go?"

"How much?"

"About 13 hundred ryo."

"...not enough to get out. But enough to live with only one eye."

"Hold up." Hidan spoke up with a grin. "You're obsessed with money, so you wouldn't understand the perks to a woman's body, so what say you take the ryo and I'll take the fucking part while you go sit down on the side and wait till we're done?"

"Oh really? You, the one that loves killing men, women and the local neighborhood dog to make your so called god happy, knows how to make a woman scream with pleasure? Now that's a laugh."

Hidan got a tick mark and headbutted Kakuzu. "I know plenty you old bastard!"

He shook his head at that while rubbing his head. "Like what? You know maybe if you COULD do that I could give you a few coins. Even if that's impossible for you Hidan."

"Oh really? Care to bet on that old man?"

"Yes." He frowned. "If you can fuck this jinchuriki good, I will let her go and keep quiet. If not, you owe me about….1,000,000,000 ryo's. In hard cash and you will have to stop praying to your god for a year."

"What?! That's insane!"

"Well it's either that or nothing boy."

Hidan felt his eyebrow twitch and flipped Kakuzu off. "I hate you."

"Same with you. So we have a deal or not?"

"Fine deal."

' **They act like us. You know I just realized something kitten. He's like a male version of you.** '

Yugito growled before he turned to her and didn't hesitate before ripping her clothes off.

"If you need me." Kakuzu said while walking near a wall. "I will be here, taking a nap and counting money in my dream money bin."

Yugito didn't know whether to be relieved or angry that she was offering her own body and only one of them was interested in going wild with it.

' **Oh and kitten. I went ahead and put some sperm killing chakra in your pussy. So don't worry about being pregnant yet.** ' Nibi said with a hint of enjoyment.

'That doesn't help much!'

' **Do you want kittens instead?** '

'Well no, but you make it sound like I'm planning on having some in the future.'

' **Maybe~** ' she grinned as Hidan started to take off his robes. ' **Have fun kitten.** '

Yugito looked and blushed since she never saw a naked man before, especially since she was just as naked too.

"Well, like what you see bitch?" He grinned while moving himself over her body.

"I-I've seen better." She tried to lie as her face blushed redder.

"Oh? Well have you felt his?" he reached up and cupped her breasts before he started kneading them.

"Ah!" She moaned while feeling a little hot, that's do to a certain cats chakra. 'Damn it Nibi! You made me horny!'

Hidan grinned while hearing her moan as he kneaded the breasts faster.

Yugito moaned even louder as her body temperature increased. "Ah!"

"Nice and firm, just the way I like it." he grinned while licking one of her nipples.

She moaned while feeling her snatch getting warmer and wetter from the licking. 'Damn you Nibi! Damn you overgrown fur ball!'

' **I'm not a fur ball, I'm a Russian blue.** '

'I don't care!' She mentally yelled as she somehow purred a little. 'Damn why did you make me purr?!'

' **Because it might get his attention. That and it makes you more cute kitten.** '

"Heh, you even sound like the demon inside you." he chuckled. "You must be feeling it more than I thought."

"I-I'm not meow!" She said before Hidan started to put a hand near her pussy and rubbed it.

"Yet your wet like a cat out of water." He said while rubbing the snatch a little harder. "Who knew you got off on offering your body up like this."

Yugito groaned while feeling her pride/honor getting torn as Nibi chuckled in her mind. 'What's so fucking funny!?'

' **Oh just seeing you acting like a pussycat in heat. Plus he got you there.** '

'That's only cause you're making my body more sensitive!'

' **Details details.** ' It huffed. ' **Anyway I think this guy might like your tits a lot.** '

Hidan moved back to kneading both breasts before leaning down and started sucking on one of the nipples while tweaking the other one.

"Meow!" 'Damn it!'

He heard that and continued to suck and tweaking the soft breasts like they were wine bottles. Or blood bags if you're Hidan. 'This is getting better and better.'

' **Oh yes. Kitten I just remembered something. You can now purr permanently!** '

'THAT DOESN'T HELP!' She mentally screamed in rage.

' **It does. For me that is kitten.** ' It said in a singsong voice.

'Fuck you!'

' **I love you too. Oh and he's about to see you cum. Make sure it's extra wet.** '

"Ah! I'm….cumming!" Yugito cried out as her wet pussy spewed out her love juices.

Hidan grinned while reaching down to take some juices on his fingers and started licking it up.

She panted a little before Hidan moved his cock close to her face. 'B-Big!'

"Alright, let's see how you like tasting me."

' **Don't worry. It's not going to kill you….just make you wish you had more to taste.** '

'F-Fuck you!' She thought before hesitantly taking a lick of the large rod. 'It feels warm and salty.'

' **Yes it is. Especially with your sensitive tongue. Now lick faster.** '

"Mew." She said before licking the cock a little faster as she took in the taste and smell. 'After this is done I'm SO getting back at you.'

' **But you will be too busy making love to care.** ' Nibi laughed. ' **Which is good since you ARE a stick in the mud virgin.** '

'Up yours!'

' **Just focus on making sure he doesn't get pissed. Especially if you fuck this up….yep I just saw us dying a horrible death with us being gang raped by tentacles and dogs.** '

Yugito growled before she started licking up and down the cock faster while hearing him groan out in response.

"My, you're really a horny cat."

She purred in annoyance at that. Which Hidan mistook for pleasure as he stroked her cheeks.

"Good cat. Now lick a little faster and don't forget to lick the tip."

She obliged and licked around faster while swirling it around the head and reached up before rubbing his balls.

Hidan grinned at the sight as he grunted a little. 'Man, she's good. Really good!'

' **Keep it up and how about nipping it.** ' Nibi said as Yugito got a dark idea. ' **And no ripping his dick off. The other guy will just reattach it and we are BOTH good as dead.** '

'Fine.' she thought while nipping the tip lightly while she started sliding the top of it into her mouth while sucking on it. 'It kind of….tastes good.'

' **Yep. And who knows. After this day in the distant future we can look back at it with some laughs as this guy kisses your large belly of kitte-** '

'Don't even finish that line.'

' **Kittens.** '

Hidan got an idea and grabbed her head before he started pulling her over more of his cock.

Yugito purred louder as she moved up and down the cock while feeling her nipples getting harder with each thrust.

"How do you like it? Tastes like fish to you?"

'...that didn't make any sense at all.'

' **I agree with you kitten. It made no sense since you know his cock tastes like dried pre cum.** ' It blurted out. ' **Yeah you shouldn't have heard that….well my bad.** '

"Come on, suck harder." he grunted while thrusting while pulling her head over his dick.

She growled before sucking harder on the cock.

Hidan heard that and grinned a little. "So you have a little temper. I like that in a woman."

' **That's a good sign. He might take a liking to you kitten.** '

"Just remember to use your tongue faster." he grunted.

Yugito glared before using her tongue and felt the cock twitching slowly in her mouth. 'That's it…..oh no! No no no!'

' **Yep. He's about to cum in your mouth. So relax and take it into your stomach.** ' Nibi grinned.

Yugito felt the cum pouring into her mouth as she felt some cum going down her windpipe. She had to pull back and cough while panting while relieved none of it went down the wrong hole.

"How was that?" He said with a grin.

'Nasty!' "N….Nice." 'Why did I just say that?!'

' **Horny. Remember? You are horny thus you are being honest to your mate.** '

'He's not my mate!'

' **Not yet kitten. Not yet.** ' Nibi grinned as Yugito tasted the cum on her lips and got hornier than before.

"Oh? Is that why your pussy looks more wet than ever." he smirked pointing to the small puddle below her pussy.

"Y-Yes." She said with a purr. "Want to….lick the source?"

"Hell yes!" he made her stand and spread her legs before crouching down to get right in front of it before leaning in and started lapping at it.

"M-Meow!" She moaned as he continued to lap her wet pussy up. "F-Faster!"

He obliged as he licked her pussy even faster. 'Man, it's like I'm guzzling sake with how much is here.'

Yugito moaned louder while feeling her instincts taking over. "Faster! Make me cum like a bitch!"

' **That's my kitten.** ' Nibi mocked cried.

"Oh you want it? You'll have it!" he spoke before thrusting his tongue up inside her before swirling it around.

"Ah meow!" She cried out. "Yes! Faster! Faster!"

'I can't wait till I make her really scream with my dick.'

Yugito moaned louder and louder as she felt her pussy getting even wetter from the constant licking. "Oh ah! Yes meow!"

'She's really making me hard right now.' he thought before pulling his head back.

She looked at Hidan with lust as she felt a little disappointed. "Why did you stop? It was getting good."

"I want to see if you can get it in yourself while you stay standing."

Yugito gulped before moving herself near Hidan as her snatch poked his hard cock. "Mmm, it's so big mew."

He grinned at that. "And it's waiting for your wet pussy."

She slowly lowered her pussy onto the cock and gasped while trying to stay standing. 'It's big! I might not fit it all inside!'

' **Calm down and let my chakra numb the pain kitten.** ' Nibi said as Yugito moved her pussy down the cock.

"Mew!"

"Damn! You really are nice and tight!"

"You're so large!" She moaned as she moved closer to Hidan while feeling her hymen getting pushed by the tip.

He smirked and mashed their lips together before feeling his cock tear the barrier.

'Ah!' She cried in her head as Nibi's chakra started to lessen the pain in her pussy. 'It's….so good! I'm addicted to his cock!'

' **Good, then this'll definitely keep us alive.** ' It grinned. ' **Also use your tongue!** '

She obliged as she started to wrestle Hidan's tongue with her own tongue. This just urged him to wrestle it harder while grabbing at her breasts again.

Hidan grabbed on the mounds really hard as Yugito moaned louder and purred up a storm. 'So she likes rough housing. That's my kind of gal!'

'Oh god! I can't believe his cock is opening me up like this.' she thought while rocking her hips up and down while her legs wobbled while it was hard to fully stand up.

Hidan noticed this and broke the kiss. "How about you wrap your legs around my waist? It might work ten times better than standing on wobbly legs."

"Yes." She said while Hidan help her get in position as she wrapped her legs across his waist. "Now fuck me."

"That was the plan." He grinned while thrusting his cock deep within her tight folds.

"Ah! It's so big and stiff!"

"And you're fucking tight!" he grunted. "How's it feel to give up your virginity to your enemy like that?"

"It feels great!" She purred. "Kiss me you fool!"

"I'm not a fool!" He said with a tick mark. He leaned in and pressed their lips together while not hesitating to push his tongue in and wrestle it again with hers.

'Oh yes! This is so good! I'm feeling warmer!'

' **Yes you are kitten. Yes you are.** ' It grinned while Hidan groped her breasts even harder as he kneaded the mounds.

'I'll make sure she can't walk for a week after I'm done.' He thought as Yugito purred louder as he felt the sound vibrate on his chest. 'And maybe give her some tuna for the heck of it.'

"More! Fuck me more!"

"Of course pussy cat." He grinned before thrusting harder into the pussy as Yugito cried out even louder. "Come on, tell me how much you love this dick."

"I love it so much that I could die here and now if you don't fuck me harder!"

'Die by fucking. That might work on other sacrifices but not really at this time….yep I just said that and I got sick thinking about it.' he thought while ramming into her harder.

"Ah!" She cried out. "Fuck me harder! Make me fall into a sex coma! Meow!"

"I'm gonna blow! Get ready to take it all in your slutty hole!"

Yugito cried out as Hidan's cum poured into her womb as the tailed beast chakra started to turn them into blanks. Well maybe a few of them but….not ten or twenty sperm that were 'miraculously' saved from the chakra. "It's hitting my womb!"

"How it's all feel?"

"It feels perfect!" She moaned while Nibi grinned in her mind.

' **Yep. I'm going to enjoy this.** ' It thought with a chuckle.

Hidan saw Yugito panting and smirked. "We're not done just yet."

She grinned before kissing his lips.

(Later on)

Kakuzu yawned as he woke up from his dream. "Man that ryo wife was a good businesswoman."

"Alright, we can go." spoke Hidan walking over with a satisfied grin.

"Was it a very short business?" He asked as Hidan growled at that jab. "Because I couldn't hear it at all."

"Up yours! And your ears are getting old and weak with old age."

"That's your opinion. I really don't care." he shrugged before standing up. "So since we're going back empty handed, we got time for this new bounty I kept on hand just in case."

"Maybe someone from Iwa? They are the most 'paying'." Hidan said with air quote.

"You read my mind. There's a shock."

"Oi! " he glared. "I'm smart when I want to be."

"Which is every ten years." Kakuzu said sarcastically. "Let's go before you start fucking a rock."

"Hey!" He growled before Kakuzu used a jutsu to break the wall in front of him. "I'm not that kind of person!"

"Then you like fucking a corpse then?"

"No!"

"Then shut up and lets go."

Hidan grumbled as they walked through the wall as the camera zoomed into Yugito who was covered in cum and finally in her right mind again.

' **My, you really were a beast. You made me so proud kitten.** ' Nibi grinned. ' **Now how did that feel? Exciting? Fun? Makes you want more?** '

"Shut….up….furball…." she panted out while her leg twitched. 'Nine rounds, NINE rounds.'

' **Actually it was ten. And you loved every minute of it.** '

'At least I'm not pregnant.'

' **Um…..well….I might have let a few sperm into your womb….** ' It said.

'How many!?'

' **...twenty sperm. But hey you're going to be a mother of kittens so that's good right?** '

'Are you insane! I lost my virginity to the man who was gonna kill me and had to degrade myself! Do I sound like I'm happy that I lost it to a pretty damn handsome man who made my legs numb?'

' **Yes. Yes I think you're happy since YOU called him handsome. So shrug it off and rejoice! You're going to be a good mother!** '

She sighed and sat up while wincing from how sore her lower portion felt.

' **And don't worry. I'm healing your sore legs now. So in exchange…...go find him and make more passionate lo-** '

'How about I JUST GO HOME!' she thought with an eye twitch while taking the last bits of her clothes. 'But first, I get new clothes to preserve the last of my modesty.'

' **I can help with that!** ' Nibi said before turning Yugito into her second form. ' **There instant clothing.** '

"NOT WHAT I ME _ **AN!**_ " She roared in anger as the screen went black.


	2. Purple and Drew

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Purple and Drew

Yes they're anthro pokemon, but for this series, I'll accept, but that doesn't mean I wanna see request after request for more anthro ideas. Here and there is fine though.

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark in the unspecified city as anthro Pokemon gather at a stadium to watch some battles happen!

"Oh! Here comes Dark Hurricane's signature move Darkest Lariat!" Shouted one announcer.

"Ooh that Hawlucha picked the wrong day to learn Swords Dance!" shouted the other.

Said Hawlucha went flying and fell outside the ring.

That's when the ref, a Wobbufett blew his whistle. "Sky High Bodyslam is out! The winner is Dark Hurricane!"

"Yeah!" roared the wrestler who had no shirt, blue jean shorts, and a baseball cap. "Number one! Let's snap into a Slim Jim!" Shouted Dark Hurricane, AKA Drew Shapely to his family and friends.

The crowd cheered loudly.

That's when his manager from another dimension appeared. "Great job Drew, that was incredible. Right now...I kinda feel like having dinner with you and your family."

"Great! I've actually been meaning to tell my kids the great news."

"What news? Please don't tell me you're quitting, I'm so close to making the teleporter to send me home!"

"Teleporter?"

"Yes teleporter! Why do you think I'm your manager from another dimension? The money I make as your manager to fund the teleporter gives me hope I'm gonna escape."

"Well I keep forgetting! I take a few hits to the head, remember?"

"Uh-huh, so where are we heading for dinner? Your place or some great restaurant?"

"My place."

"Wonderful."

"Hope you're ready to meet my awesome..."

"Wrestling's fake!" Shouted a random Pidove before being roasted by Drew's Flamethrower.

"...my awesome family! My genius daughter, my talented son and my sweetheart of a wife."

"I don't think I've met your wife."

"Well I'll tell yah something about my lovely wife Purple, she's so nice."

"Her name is Purple?"

"Hey, her name ain't as weird as yours Trahzo."

"Fair point, you can keep going while we head to your house."

As they walked to Drew's home which was not that far from the stadium, Drew told Trahzo more about his family.

"...And that's how my kids Timmy and Jessica saved Christmas."

"Interesting..."

"...Anyways, we're here." he smiled while unlocking the door. "Kids! I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Cried a happy little Litten as she ran to give Drew a hug. She had a elementary school uniform and held her dad in a big hug.

"Hey dad." Said a teenage Torracat as he finished an episode of Channel Zero. His son wore a red hoodie and blue pants.

"Tell mom to set up another plate."

"We're having a guest? Where is the guest?" Asked his son.

"He's behind me."

"Yo." waved Trahzo.

"Trahzo, this is my daughter Jessica and over there is my son Timmy."

"Hi." they greeted at the same time.

"Kids, this is my manager Trahzo."

"Hey kids, wanna touch a real gun?" Trahzo offered, whipping it out.

Drew smacked it out of his hand. "Don't do that! You're gonna give my wife a heart attack! Speaking of...hey Jessica, where's mom?"

"Kitchen."

"I'll go tell her to get another plate." Said Timmy.

"Thanks son."

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah Timmy?"

"Dad brought his manager over for dinner."

"Okay, I'll set up a 5th plate."

Back with Drew and Trahzo.

"Mind coming inside?"

"Not at all." Trahzo walked in and sat with Timmy who was watching TV. "Dear Arceus, this show is frightening."

"Meh, it's not so bad."

"Probably because you've gotten used to it."

"Dinner's ready." Called a butter like voice.

"Ooh, your wife sounds sexy."

"Her body is just as good."

"Ech! Dad! Don't talk about your perversions in front of me." Said Timmy.

"Suck it up, soon you'll be grossing out your own kids."

Timmy just rolled his eyes as he followed behind Jessica.

"Alright Trahzo, prepare to meet my wife Purple." smiled Drew as they sat at the table.

Then as they entered the kitchen...

"You must be my husband's manager. Hello, I'm Purple." Spoke the Purugly who wore black form fitting pants, showing off her butt and a short white tank top that showed off her belly button ring.

"You're wife's a Purugly?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...why is she so ugly? That's so typical of you guys who just call her ugly because of her species. How about I tell you the story of how we fell in love as we eat?"

"Go ahead."

"So what are we having for dinner babe?"

"Beefsteak, your favorite."

"Grrrrreat!" Shouted Drew.

So they all sat down and started eating.

*flashback.*

Elementary School...

"Our love story didn't really start off that good." Said Drew. "Heh...back in Elementary School, believe it or not, Purple was my school bully."

Drew as a Litten fell down as Purple as a Glameow stood over him.

"You'll never become a celebrity, you know that?"

"Stop! Anything can happen if I set my mind to it."

"Hah! Yeah right!" she laughed. "Why don't you go play in the sandbox like the kid you are?"

"I used to be such a wimp, but that's when my childhood friends Leland and Cassy saved me."

"Hey! Leave Drew alone!" Shouted Leland the Rowlet.

"Yeah! If he works hard, he'll be the best wrestler in this city!" Said Cassy the Poplio.

"Ech, you need losers like this to bail you out? Okay, but next time I'm gonna kick your ass even harder."

"Wow...when did the bullying end?" Ask Trahzo.

"Well...she moved away after Elementary School, but then I run into her again in College and she's a young Purugly looking for a date but keeps on being turned down. It was just me and Leland since Cassy was busy with her record deal as a famous pop-star."

"So what happened?"

"Hey handsome, wanna go out on a date?"

"P-p-Purple?!" Gasped Drew who's a young Incineroar.

"Drew? Oh my Arceus you're so handsome! Wait a minute...*gasp!* Oh my gosh, I just remembered something from childhood."

"And that would be?"

"I said I was gonna kick your ass the next time we met." That's when Purple used Hypnosis and then woke him up with Wake-up Slap!"

"So a battle broke out in the middle of the College because she remembered a promise to beat you up?"

"Well a little bit, but it was more of keeping a promise, plus she wasn't much of a bully anymore at that point."

"Okay...ow...guess I broke this promise since you beat me." Said Purple as she sat up, with a few bruises.

"I...I did it..." Drew turned around and then..."I STOOD UP TO MY SCHOOL BULLY AND WON!"

Leland the Decidueye scooted away because of how embarrassed he was from this display. 'Maybe I should've taken Cassy's offer to be her bodyguard sniper.'

"Alright alright, you won." groaned Purple. "So wanna date?"

"What?"

"Please? I've been looking for a guy to love me ever since I evolved!"

"And you think asking the one you bullied is a good idea?"

"Aww...please?"

"She was the most desperate kitty I've ever met."

"I was not." pouted Purple.

"Anyways, I turned her down, but she was persistent." "

"Were you really that persistent mom?" Asked Timmy.

"Yepperoni son, I'd ask him out everywhere."

"And man did it annoy me."

*Drew's Part-Time job.*

"I was busy frying up some french fries until suddenly..."

"Wanna go out on a date this Saturday?" Purple asked as she cartoonishly popped out of the fryer.

"No!" Then Drew threw her into a bag of fries. "Number 71, your extra extra large order of fries!"

*During Drew and Leland's study time at the library.*

"Ok, so do I just put the formula this way?"

"Yeah, don't forget that this will be on the test."

"And after the test, maybe consider going out with me?"

"No, me and Leland have plans."

"Plans?"

"Yep."

"What kind of plans?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

*After the midterms.*

We see Drew and Leland, along with a Blastoise and Electivire sneaking around the girls dorm of their college. Ready for a panty raid.

"Alright guys, we got everything?" asked the Blastoise.

"Yep Franky, got the ladder and sack." Drew replied to the Blastoise.

"Vector, climb up and use your glowing tails to make sure Shirley Whorington and her room mate Dolly Slutsberg are gone." Said Leland.

Franky held the ladder steady as their flashlight Vector climbed. As they waited for the coast to be clear, Drew felt a tapping on his shoulder, he turned around.

"Yes?" And bam! Just like that, Purple shoved her used panties into Drew's mouth.

"Like the taste? I masturbated to you in them." She giggled. "Feel like a date now?"

"Gah! N-No! But I will keep these." he spoke while stumbling back and bumped the ladder.

Vector screamed as he fell! It alerted the night guards.

"Crap!" Said Leland.

"Hey! Who's there?!" Shouted a Garchomp.

The all 4 boys ran for it!

"Eventually I caved and said yes. During our 1st date, I think that night was the fastest a man could ever fall in love. She cuddled me as we walked down the sidewalk. She purred everytime I got her something nice. She told me many positive things about myself. When a random hater walked by, I defended Purple."

Drew and Purple were walking down the street with Purple holding his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmmh..."

'Wow...never knew a Purugly could be so cute.'

"Eww! You're dating a Purugly? Dude, dump the trash and go out with me." Said a Delcatty.

"Uh, no thanks, I'll pass."

"What? How could you choose an ugly girl over a pretty one?"

"Bitch! Who the Hell dictates who we date? Huh?"

"The appearance of course!"

"Bullshit! We should date who ever we want!"

That's when a Lucario and Lopunny couple stopped walking. "Thank Arceus someone said it. My parents are forcing me to marry this mean Lopunny." That's when he KO'd the Lopunny with Close Combat! "Fuck you mom and dad! My heart belongs to Sasha the Chesnaught!"

"So, what do you say now?"

"I'm gonna restore balance to how things should be, by killing that Purugly."

And then Drew beat-up the Delcatty.

"Drew?"

He turned to see a crying and smiling Purugly, ready to tackle him. "You alright Purple?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"You're the most gorgeus Pokemon in the entire multiverse. Now tell me, are you okay?"

"I'm more than alright, I LOVE YOU!" That's when she pushed Drew down and

began kissing him...everywhere!

"She rewarded me with many kisses...probably too many."

"Heh...what can I say? After being called ugly by every guy just because I'm a Purugly, I just lost control after Drew here called me the most gorgeous Pokemon in the entire multiverse, then beating the tar out of that jerk." she blushed with her tail swishing.

"And we were inseparable after that." Drew said.

"I'd put on a cheerleader uniform whenever Drew had a wrestling match and cheer him on."

"There was wrestling at your college?"

"Yep...we lost our virginities the day Purple put on her home made cheerleader uniform."

After a great match, Drew's team finished changing and left the locker room, not noticing a sexy kitty slipping by.

"Man, that was really tough." spoke Drew wiping himself with a towel.

"Yep, we're all alone, you're nude and I'm wearing sexy clothing, I want to spend a certain type of quality time with you, can you tell what I want?"

"Yes! I want the same thing you want!" Said Drew as he pulled Purple over.

Purple wore a bright 2 piece pink uniform with some yellow highlights. The back of her shirt had the words Property of Drew the Incineroar written on it.

He made her face her before pressing their lips together. Drew and Purple held one another close, with Drew's dick rubbing against Purple's increasingly wet panties.

'Fuck, if I knew this is what she had in mind I would have taken her in front of everyone.' Thought Drew as he grabbed one of her breasts. This made her moan while he pushed her tongue down and started dominating her. His cock continued to rub against her.

'Oh god, I should have done this sooner. I want him to ravage me here and now!' Thought Purple. 'If his cock keeps on rubbing me, I might cum!'

Drew got an idea and stopped the kiss while moving his cock away from her panties.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Beg."

Purple's eyes sparkled. "Please almighty Drew, bestow upon me, Purple your divine cock so I may have it's holy sperm and possibly birth a child from the sperm."

"Alright, get on yours knees and use your mouth then."

Purple, now on her knees opened her mouth as Drew shoved it in.

"Mmm, man who knew your mouth was this tight and warm?" He growled. "Oh, just like that babe..." he held her head and started to slide his cock in and out with a growl.

Purple gagged each time his dick came out. 'So big, hot, and musky, I love it already!' And, just because Drew's a fire type, his pre-cum was a bit spicy.

"How's my cock taste?"

"It tastes like I ascended to a higher plain of existence." She replied after pulling his cock out of her mouth.

"Good, now take your top off and lets try out your big jugs."

Purple removed her bra, exposing her G cups.

"How big were these during your puberty?"

"D."

"Damn, and if people still think you're ugly with these, they must be blind as hell."

"I love you so much!"

He grinned before sliding his cock in between her chest and started moving it back and forth. "The feel of your breasts is like velvet, but when I squeeze them, it's like marshmallows!" He said while Purple licked his dick every time the tip came up. "I could use them as pillows!"

"Now that sounds so awesome!" The feeling of Purple's chest against his dick was a lot for Drew. Drew wasn't sure how much longer he can make the foreplay last.

"Purple, I'm gonna blow any second!"

Purple took his entire into her mouth, not wanting to miss a drop of his cum.

He let out a growl and held her head before unloading all his sperm into her mouth.

She gulped down everything. 'It's so hot and good!'

After he finished cumming, he pushed Purple down, flipped her over, pulled her panties down with one claw! He held her ass and started rubbing all over it.

"Please punish me. Pound my pussy for everytime I pounded your face in while we were little."

"Oh trust me, you won't be able to go a day without thinking of me fucking this pussy." He assured her before pushing in.

She let out a gasp feeling his cock widen open her slit. Purple's next reaction was to clench her pussy.

"Ah! Tight!"

"Sorry, I want my pussy to give your big black and red striped dick a big hug!"

"Man, if I knew you were this much of a pervert, I would have given you the fucking of a lifetime when we met."

"Well now that we're *moan* together, you got all the *moan* time in the world to *moan* make up for you missed time!" she moaned as he slowly thrusted in and out of her pussy. They didn't even notice that Purple's pussy was bleeding they were feeling so good.

He grunted and kept sliding his cock in and out faster. "Come on my little slut, get tighter."

"Yes master! Whatever you say!"

"Turn around." he ordered while stopping.

Purple turned towards him. He reached down and sunk his claws into her breasts before he started kneading them like though.

"These are Arceus damn G's, how much bigger will they get once you have my egg?"

"I don't KNOW!" she moaned out as he started ramming into her while squeezing her breasts.

"Well no matter how much bigger get will just be lucky for me." He said as his dick was now twitching. "Purple! I'm gonna blow my load inside! Tell me how much you want it or I'll pull out!"

"I want all of your Litten and Torracat children! So please cum inside!"

"Have it all!" he slammed all the way inside before his sperm went shooting inside her.

"Yeeeeeeessss!"

"Take it all you slutty pussy!"

"B-b-before you p-p-pull out, there's a big bandage in my purse! Take it out and plug my hole!"

"Someone was prepared." he smirked reaching to the bag and pulling the bandage out.

"Our parents are gonna be pissed when they figure out I'm pregnant! Wanna elope?"

"You're one naughty cat, and I like it." Drew quickly pulled out and then placed the bandage on Purple's vagina. "Now you're bound to get knocked up."

"The biggest middle finger to my strict ass step-mom."

He leaned down and hugged her while they pressed their lips together.

"What's that?" asked Jessica.

"Wait till you get Sex-ed in 6th grade okay?"

"Okay daddy."

"So yeah it sounds crazy, but I'd never pick another wife."

"Aww...Drew."

"What a nice and touching story."

"And then a Pelipper came and dropped us off." spoke Jessica. "That's what mommy and daddy told us."

'So adorably innocent.' Thought Drew, Purple, Timmy and Trahzo.

And thus the family dug into the meal.

Afterwards...

"Well, that was a great dinner." Said Trahzo.

"Thanks again for coming by."

"Keep on making me rich." smiled Trahzo while walking off.

After Drew's manager left the house, the family cleaned up the dining table and then Timmy carried Jessica to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After that, both kids went to their rooms.

"Hey Drew."

"Yeah Purple?"

"Remembering the night we lost our virginities got me into the mood."

"Aw, does my slutty little cat need me to fix that?"

"Please, my hole really needs a few quarts." she hugged him while feeling her pussy wetten.

Drew lifted Purple over his shoulder as they entered thier room. "Just know I might be a little wild seeing you dressed like that."

"I aim to please. Also..." Bam! More of Purple's used panties in Drew's mouth.

"Oh you slutty slutty cat."

And like that, both began some sexy wrestling, where they made out while taking off each other's clothes.

'I'm gonna go wild on her tonight.'

'I hope we flood our room tonight.'

Soon both were naked and on the bedroom floor.

"Not the bed?"

"The kids will hear the bed creak."

"Good point."

"Now get on your knees."

She obliged while he grinned and purposely rubbed his cock in between her ass cheeks.

"I ain't gonna tell you to beg, I'm just gonna slap your ass with my left and squeeze your J cups with my right." he reached down and grabbed her breast while slapping her ass with the other.

"Ah! Yes Drew!"

"And just for the heck of it, this time I'm gonna stuff your ass."

"Yaaaaaaaay!"

"Shh, we don't want to wake the kids."

As it turned out, the kids weren't sleeping, Jessica and Timmy are actually playing on their 3DSXL's.

"Did you hear something?"

"Don't worry about it."

Drew started spreading her anus and prodded the tip against it.

Purple was getting really tense.

"Whoa...ease up babe."

"S-sorry honey, we almost never do this "

"Just relax or I won't get halfway in."

"Okay." Purple calmed down as Drew went up her ass. She let out a gasp feeling her anus get stretched out as his cock pushed in deeper and deeper. She grit her teeth as a tear of pain rolled down her left eye.

"It's so much tighter up the ass." Moaned Drew.

'Oh Arceus we need to do more anal!' Thought Purple now that Drew's entire length was finally in.

"Fuck! I forgot how snug and hot this felt!" And that's when he began thrusting in and out of her. Although it was tough due to how much it hugged him all around. But with Drew's Incineroar strength, he'll manage. He gripped her ass and tried to speed it up.

"Oh yeah Drew!"

"I'm gonna make you roar!" he grunted while growling in her ear.

Even though Puruglies are known as the Tiger Cat species, this Purugly, was showing more Tiger as she began growling in pleasure.

"How's my cock feel right now?"

"Like I might scream loud enough to alert the neighbors." she moaned while biting her finger.

"Ooh, if it's gonna be that loud..." That's when Drew began slamming his dick in Purple's ass faster!

"Oh god Drew!"

"Who's God?"

"I-I mean, oh Arceus Drew! You're such a wild Pokemon."

"Much better."

"More Drew! More!"

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it inside!"

"I love it when you say that!" he growled before his sperm erupted inside her.

Purple let out a strong primal roar as his cum shot inside. "MY ASS IS MELTING!"

Their kids heard that, the neighbors heard that, even Rayquaza up in the ozone layer heard it.

She panted and fell onto the ground while Drew patted her back.

"That...was...awesome. You mind if I keep my dick in your ass all night as we sleep?"

"Go...ahead."

"Thanks babe." So him and her got into bed, Drew spooned her and made certain his dick stayed in for the rest of the night.

The next day...

"Alright family, see yah, I gotta go train! Tonight's the night I take on Bruiser Baddie."

"Punch him for me daddy!" Said Jessica as she followed behind Timmy, heading to school.

"Good luck on your training my love." Said Purple.

"Thank you babe."

Both shared a kiss while the title 'The End' popped up above them.


	3. Lola, Bugs, Babs, and Buster

Crazy trouble with love

Lola, Bugs, Babs, and Buster

Series: Warner Brothers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Breaking news, there's a shortage of cartoon wabbits!" Elmer Fudd said on the News. I don't know who's responsible for this, but when I find them, I'm gonna..." That's when the cops walked in. "This just in...seems I'm the one responsible for the shortage of cartoon wabbits...huhuhuhuhuhuh...so for any cartoon wabbits still alive, please get into huge groups with other wabbits and make more wabbits. Now I must go with these nice police men. This is your local news caster Elmer Fudd, signing off."

Bugs ended the broadcast and rubbed his chin. "Hey Daffy!"

"Yes Bu..."

That's when Bugs kicked his roommate Daffy out of the house!

"Here's a check for 1000 dollars, just don't come home till 11PM!" And with that, he locked the door. "Now to make some calls."

At Acme Looniversity Babs was bored out of her mind in class.

"Hey Babs, Mr. Bugs called us over to his house."

"Really?"

"Yeah! He and Lola should be coming to pick us up."

'Wonder why they want us over.' Babs thought with a curious look in her eyes.

(Later)

A knocking came to Bugs' home. He answered the door and saw Buster and Babs had arrived. "Great, you're here just in time." He then turned his head. "Cum with me upstairs, me and Lola need your help."

"Did he just say cum instead of cum?" Asked Babs.

"Hmm...that does sound suspicious...let's not bother with it right now until we find a chance to bring it up." replied Buster as they followed the rabbit upstairs. Soon they stopped at a door.

"Come in, me and Lola really need your help."

They walked in and went wide eyed as soon as they saw Lola, fully naked and sitting on Bugs' bed with her legs crossed.

"Hey kids."

They turned to Bugs. "What's going on here?!"

"Well you see...the news just showed there's a shortage of cartoon rabbits because of Elmer Fudd." Bugs explained.

"And now you invited us here for an orgy to repopulate?"

"Exactly." Replied Lola.

"Couldn't you have asked some other rabbits?" Asked Buster.

"We tried, but..."

"Sorry Bugs, I can't make it! Too busy repopulating!" Replied Richard Waterson before hanging up the phone." Anais! Here I cum!"

"Aiiiiie!"

"Just relax honey, you're doing great!" Said Nicole Waterson.

"Sorry Bugs, busy repopulating with Yin! Bye!" Replied Yang. "Get ready for my new technique Yin!"

"And that is?"

"Dick of Tsunami!" Shouted Yang as he came a literal tsunami!

"Hey! Don't leave Yuck out of this!"

"Of course not, it's your turn after I finish cumming!"

"Sorry Bugs, but Max is bringing out the toys." Said Ruby before hanging up.

"Sorry Bugs, but Angel Bunny kinda has his hands full with every last bunny in Equestria!" Replied Fluttershy.

"Sorry Bugs, can't help you, Walt Disney won't allow us to meet unless we buy Warner Brothers." Replied Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. "But don't worry, Ortensia is helping me crank out baby bunnies like it's no-one's business!"

"They were all busy on their ends."

"And so we need you two to help us."

"S-so we're the only other bunnies in the Looney Tunes universe that's available?"

"That's right Buster."

"Can't you 2 just fuck?" Asked Babs.

"Yeah, but we wanted a bigger gene pool."

"And this way you two can quickly learn what's it like to do it with older partners." Added Lola.

"I dunno..." Babs trailed off.

"Aw come-on Babs, last night I noticed you weren't into the sex we had last night."

"Th-that's not true Buster, I love you."

"Babs, we're co-hosts and I can tell when you're lying."

"Okay fine, so I got bored of the same thing, so what?" That's when she was grabbed by Bugs.

"So...sex with a different partner should help with that boredom." Said Bugs as he traced Babs young chest.

She jumped while Buster was pulled onto Lola's lap.

Lola rubbed Buster down there with just her pinky.

He groaned feeling the pressure while Lola started to feel the cock slowly get hard.

"Ooh...aren't you big down there."

"Still young, so I still got more potential doll."

"Don't ever call me doll, or I'll show you what I did to the last guy." She said while looking at Bugs.

Bugs slipped his hands under Babs' shirt to get a feel for her breasts. "Whoa Babs, these are big for a girl your age, and you still have potential when you grow up."

"Th-thanks Mr. Bunny."

"Please, outside of class, it's Bugs." he smirked while caressing her chest while flicking the nipples.

"Ah! O-okay B-bugs!"

'I was right, look how excited she looks.' Buster thought as Lola jerked Buster's dick.

"Remember now, don't focus on another girl when another is jerking you off."

"Sorry Lola." He said to her before turning away.

"Now, grab my breasts while we make out."

He reached up and grabbed the breasts while they started kissing.

"Buster..."

"Wow, they're really going at it, let's follow their lead." Said Bugs.

Then we see Bugs and Babs making out while Bugs squeezed her chest.

'Ooh, his hands really know where to touch.' Thought Babs.

'Her hand has so much technique.' Thought Buster.

'Man, feeling my own student's chest is making me harder than I thought.' Bugs thought as his dick touched Babs's wet panties.

'He's like a Bugs junior with this cock.' Thought Lola while she fondled Buster's literal blue balls. 'But let's see if he has the stamina.' That's when she broke the kiss.

"Huh?"

"Let's see how good you are with that cock." She said to him before spreading her legs and exposing her pussy.

"Wow, no foreplay?"

"Buster, I'm a sex symbol, you really want to make me go through foreplay? I want a dick in me now."

"Well if the lady says so." Buster obliged as his dick poked her entrance. He held her hips and started to slowly push into her.

Lola bit her lower lips with her front teeth as Buster went deeper.

"You ready for that?" Bugs asked as they looked at Buster.

'I've always had Buster in me...I'm worried about the size Bugs has.' Thought Babs as she turned to see Bugs' dick at full mast. "Wow! It's..so...so..."

"Bigger than Buster?"

Babs was too embarrassed to say it. "W-well..."

"You Buster are still kids, that thing could be bigger than me one day."

"Well...yes! It's such a big juicy carrot Bugs."

"Well why not give it a little taste?"

Babs held his dick in both hands and then gave it a lick. "Mmm...that taste is so good!" she grinned before licking the underside more. Babs happily licked all around Bugs' big dick.

"That's it Babs, lick all around my carrot."

'Oh I will.'

"Yeeeeessssss!" Moaned Lola as Buster's entire length was now in her. She then noticed Buster and Babs still had their clothes on. "Aren't you two gonna lose the clothes and go wild?"

Buster quickly removed his shirt while Bugs undressed Babs.

"Much better." Said Lola before Buster resumed his humping.

"There we go...now I have a nice view of everything." Said Bugs as he rubbed his dick against Babs' ass. "I'm almost tempted to pop that black cherry of yours."

Babs tensed up.

"Yeah...something to look forward to after I cum in your young pussy."

'If he puts that thing in either hole, I hope I can take it.'

"Oh, Buster, faster!" moaned Lola as Buster's hips were moving faster than she expected.

'I hope Babs gets this sexy when we grow up!' he thought while squeezing Lola's breasts while licking one of the nipples.

Lola moaned even louder from that.

Bugs meanwhile had Babs rubbing her pussy against the tip of his dick. "Beg for my big juicy carrot."

"Please fuck my young pussy with your massive cock."

"Anything for one of my students." He told her before inserting his dick into her pussy.

She moaned out as the tip and the rest of the dick slowly started to stretch her hole wider than Buster could. 'I'm sorry Buster, as much as I love you, Bugs is just so much better!' she thought feeling it keep going while she moaned out louder.

Buster kept up his speed and the force of his thrusts.

"Oh Buster, Babs is such a lucky girl."

"So is Bugs, your pussy is so hot and warm around my whole cock." He said as his dick began to twitch. "I'm gonna blow my load!"

"Do it Buster!"

Buster shot his seed into Lola.

Lola moaned loudly as she felt the sperm go into her.

Meanwhile with Bugs and Babs, Bugs slammed her pussy even harder.

Feeling her young and tight pussy clamp around him made him move faster and harder then even he thought possible.

"Bugs! Please! I want your cum!"

"Be patient." He replied as he went faster as well. "If I knew this is how good someone's pussy felt at this age I might get addicted to it!"

"Don't you dare switch to little bunnyholes on me!" Threatened Lola.

"I'm not, I'm just stunned how good it feels."

"Not gonna lie, might've killed you if you were being serious."

"Trust me, you're my girlfriend and nothing will change that fact...unless we get married and in that case you'd be my wife." He assured Lola as his dick was ready to burst.

"Bugs, I can feel that you're about to cum!"

"It's only fair to warn you that you may feel some swelling in your stomach." he grunted. "But try to clench your pussy so plenty stays inside!"

Babs clenched her pussy as tight as she could before Bugs' seed entered her. "OH GOD YES!" Babs cried. There was so much that it did make her stomach expand for about 2 inches.

"Come on Buster, lets see if you can give me another load."

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Rabbits can get double pregnant."

Hearing that made him grin before he started moving again with his cock quickly getting hard again.

"Ooh! Yes!"

Seeing Buster and Lola do round 2, made Babs looks at Bugs.

"You heard 'em Babs."

"B-but I don't know if I can hold anymore sperm in my pussy after you came in it."

"Didn't I say I was gonna pop your black cherry?"

"But what if it doesn't fit?"

"Trust me, I'll make it fit. Come-on, I sawed off the entire state of Florida in just a few seconds." he grinned while holding her close while rubbing the tip against her ass.

"What is that supposed to even mean?"

"That I can do anything!" Said Bugs as he pushed into Babs' other bunnyhole. "Wow, your anus is way tighter than your pussy."

"OW! OH FUCK!" she cried out in pain while feeling her hole slowly get stretched open. "Oh my God, it's so big!"

"Damn! How's it feel to lose your ass to your teacher?"

"It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt!"

'Aww...I said the exact same thing when Bugs took my ass virginity.' Thought Lola as Buster's dick began twitch again. "Ready to flood my pussy again Buster?"

"Yes! I'm ready again Lola!" He shouted as his 2nd load flooded her pussy.

"Mmm, good job." she sat up and kissed Buster.

Buster got off of Lola and sat next to her as they watched Bugs and Babs go at it. With said teacher making her bounce up and down his cock while he thrusted upwards.

Bugs then proceeded to go faster as he felt her hole get used to the big thing. "Fuck! I'm gonna go faster in your butthole!"

"Yes! Give it too me Bugs!"

"See how much she's enjoying it? You need practice." Lola told Buster.

"Believe me, if we get a sequel chapter with more bunnies, I will improve tremendously." Buster assured Lola.

"Babs, I'm going to cum!"

"Fill my butt up with your cum!"

Bugs' 2nd load blasted inside Babs! So much cum overflowing and leaking out!

"OH YES!" Babs screamed. After Bugs finished, he pulled out and she stood on a limp.

"That was fun." Said Buster.

"Thanks, now me and Lola are gonna freshen up in the shower, you can stay here for the night if you'd just call your parents to make sure it's okay." Said Bugs as he and Lola went to the bathroom.

Buster then ran over and caught Babs as she fell backwards.

"Thanks Buster."

"So...you really enjoyed Bugs' dick more than mine didn't you?"

"Well..."

"You know, I think you deserve a punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Bugs came in your pussy once, meaning it's my turn to get you preggers!"

"Whu..." That's when she was thrown onto the bed and tackled by Buster!

"I'm gonna make this hurt!"

"Uh...I love you?" Said a nervous Babs, because she knows she will be in the wheelchair from Buster's punishment sex.

"Love ya too, but that ain't gonna hold me back."

"Uh-oh..."

And then we hear Babs' moans of pleasure all throughout the night as more and more cartoon rabbits are repopulating.


	4. Cipatil and Martin

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Cipatil and Martin

Series: Martin Mystery

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mexico, Outside Mexico City, Under a forgotten Aztec Pyramid underground-

'Yep, this is an odd mission.' Martin thought as he looked around the room. It was a room covered in ancient hieroglyphs and holding a large calendar in the center of the room. But it felt off, like something else was in the room as well, and was giving off a cold chill as well. 'And I can't believe Mom wanted me to do this solo.'

As he looked around, he saw that there was a hidden switch right near the calender. One problem though, it was on the very top of it and he never really was much of a jumper.

"Alright, I can't jump there, but I can grapple there." he smirked before his U-watch brought out the grappling hook with him taking aim and fired it, hooking it on a stone and started reeling himself up.

As Martin got closer to the calendar, the grappling hook….

Snap!

Snapped at the wire. Oh crap.

"Ahhh!" He cried before he landed on the calendar's edge. "That was too close." He then got up and pushed the switch.

A wall behind the calendar moved as a large obsidian mirror with no marks or nothing appeared. The cold chill grew in Martin's skin as he looked at it.

"Huh? That's kind of cool. But what is it?" He said while the calendar started to move as it began to move down a hole under it. "Oh no." He then jumped off it as the calendar disappeared into the hole. "Better make this quick or I'll end up part of this place."

As he moved towards the mirror, he noticed that it was pretty old looking but looked brand new. As if it was preserved in the wall for centuries.

"This is really neat looking." Martin said while looking at the mirror. "This would make a nice souvenir for home."

" **Beyond the world of light and normalcy, is a world of darkness!** " Yelled a dark voice as the mirror glowed a dark sickly green.

"Woah, that didn't sound good." he remarked now on the defensive.

The mirror glowed brighter as Martin's refection started to become more feminine, with its clothing looking like an Aztec priestess outfit and gaining a D cup chest and a very large butt. It's hair became a lot shorter and a little wilder as this image literally walked out of the mirror itself!

"...what year is it?" She asked with a cold yet sultry tone.

"Uh….2010, and who are you? And why do you look like me, except...you know."

"So it's nearly the age of the fifth sun's destruction." She sighed. "Typical, and I am Cipatil. High priestess of Tezcatlipoca. And you are?"

"Martin Mystery."

"...that's a strange name." Cipatil said. "And what class are you, warrior? Worker? Noble?"

"Class? Um, well I got math in about an hour, does that count?"

"No." She said coldly while walking closer to Martin. "Now tell me your class."

"I got gym later, than history, and that's it!" he spoke backing up.

"You must be an idiot." She deadpanned. "Now tell me, honestly, what is your class!"

"I keep telling you! I'm not a noble, those guys are too stuffy, I don't really work, unless you count going across the world, so maybe...warrior?"

She sighed again. "Well, it's better than being a skate that I have to kill. So yeah, I'm fine with that."

"A skater?"

"Oh sorry. I just said something stupid." She said with a light blush. "I meant to say a slave."

"Well why do you look like me?" 'Especially as a hot aztec chick?'

"I should ask the same thing about you." Cipatil said looking him over. "You look like me but….the clothes are just….tacky."

"Hey! These are brand new and make the ladies glued to me." he smirked with pride.

"Yeah. Then you know what a woman's vagina looks like then?" She smirked as Martin went red. "And how tight it can be when you put a testicle in it?"

"I-I'm taking it slow!" he cried out. 'Yeesh, she evens sounds full of herself too.'

"Then you are not a lady's man." She chuckled. "Which means you are alone, sad, and pent up." 'Teasing, the god of discord's favorite past time.'

"Oh yeah? Well what about you? I bet no guy ever gave you a second glance." he threw back.

"...you're right." She sighed. "But it's because we don't marry often and I like taking the hearts of sacrificed to the gods. Especially the ones that have no regulars to women."

'That's kind of morbid.' he thought with a cringe. "So….where did you come from? In the mirror? Like some weird mirror world?"

"I'm from Tenochtitlan and what are you talking about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You tell me, you're the one who came from that mirror." he pointed to said artifact.

"Oh that's the Mirror of Tezcatlipoca. The most powerful artifact of this temple. It brings the truth to this world and brings….oh. Now I get it."

"Get what?"

"That I'm a being from another world. A world where one's inner self resides with the god of jaguars himself."

"...you had me and then you lost me."

"I'm your inner self." She sighed. "And the mirror is where inner selves reside."

"Inner self? So you really are me? Hold up hold up! Why is my inner self a girl?"

"It appears that way. It's more complicated for someone like me. And VERY complicated to you." Cipatil said while looking at Martin closely. "Mmmm…...yet. I have the better hair style."

"What? No, mine is better and stands up more." he replied back.

"Meh, short messy hair is better. You look like a parrot with that hair." She retorted. "And your clothing looks like a sad igrana with a skin condition."

"Well at least I don't look like a Mexican stripper." he crossed his arms. "I'm pretty sure you could put a lot of women to shame if they saw you in that."

PUNCH!

"Ass! My people are fine with such clothing! And women were WELL respected you asshole!" Cipatil yelled in rage.

"Ow!" he held his nose. "Gah, alright alright! I admit, that was a little over the line, but I couldn't come up with something that wouldn't sound like I'm dissing myself."

She frowned before taking a deep breath. "Next time, think before acting like an asshole. And a better 'dissing' is this." She took a deep breath and yelled. "YOU ARE AN EAGLE ASS!"

"Um….touche?"

"It was that or a virgin with no testicle." She grinned. "So, why did you come here? It's a long way from civilization."

"Well, I was here looking for a large coin with a snake on it that caused some plagues up above."

"Oh that." She chuckled. "It was that calendar that used to be in the center of the room. It was a discord calendar that the priests used to use to play planks on others."

"How is causing plagues funny?"

"Different times, plus it works on random. The last time it was used a large storm of soil appeared and caused the temple to become filled and buried underground." Cipatil sighed. "But oh well, ancient history now I suppose."

Martin nodded before a very familiar green alien popped up behind Cipatil.

"Hey Martin."

"Ah!" She screamed before kicking Billy out of his chair and into a wall.

"Ow! That hurt." he groaned before falling off the wall and onto the ground.

"Well you should have just NOT scared me then you….green skinned gecko!"

"I'm not a gecko."

"Then what are you?! And how did you get down here!?"

"I'm an alien and I just came here."

"...what? You lost me there gecko."

"Imagine him floating down from the sky, not from the planet." spoke Martin helping Billy back onto his seat.

"A god?" She asked confused. "Or a very ugly star?"

"No!" groaned Martin. "I swear I never thought my….well self could be this annoying." 'Oh god I sound like Diana.'

"Same." Cipatil said said. "But with you and….that gecko. Mostly the gecko."

"I'm still not a gecko!"

"Billy, why did you stop by anyway?" he asked.

"To tell you that the the plagues have dispersed a few hours ago. And that Mom needs to get you back to Torrington."

"A mom? She's your mother?" She asked confused.

"No she's my boss."

"So…..your mother is your boss?"

"No, mom is her codename."

"Oh." She said with a somewhat acknowledging expression. "But what about me?"

"You could just return to that mirror world."

"Can't, it's a one trip kind of mirror. Only way I could return is if I die."

"Ooh, then….are you gonna stay here?" asked Billy.

"Of course not you gecko! I'm still human so I will die if I stay here." She said as Martin paled at that. "So I'm going to stay with Martin."

"What?! Woah woah, back it up there." he spoke. "You can't just decide that by yourself."

"And why not? I have privileges and right too you know." Cipatil frowned. "So what I say can be used without you telling me otherwise."

"Just cause you're the inner me, doesn't mean you can suddenly say that. That's like me saying you can see me naked but I can't do the same to you."

"I'm still coming." She pouted. "Please?"

"Maybe you better do it." Billy whispered.

"Why is that?" Whispered Martin asked.

"Well this might help us learn more about the mirror, plus if she's you, you two might learn something from each other."

"True, but still she doesn't know about our time. She might get….you know mad or something."

"Well, it will be worth something Martin."

He sighed before considering that logic. "What if she stayed in the center? You guys got lots of space there."

"Remember she kicked me, imagine if she saw the other aliens and supernatural creatures. Plus she might not like being….stared at if you know what I mean."

"Fair point." he sighed. "So I gotta take her to my school?"

"Yes. And." He pulled up a screen and typed up a false student ID. "She's in. But I need her name."

"It's Cipatil." Spoke Cipatil while looking at the contraption. "And what are you doing gecko?"

"Trying to see if I can get you as a student where Martin lives, and it's Billy." he frowned.

"I see." She mused. "So I'm under Martin's care…." She blushed a little. 'Calm down it's not a marriage proposal it's just a 'student ID' whatever that is?'

"Yes and you will be under the alias 'Grinny Mystery'."

'...oh god it's a marriage proposal!' She screamed in her head while blushing red. 'And….I have to grow my hair long again.'

"Wait, why are you giving her my last name?"

"Because I put her as your cousin. A second cousin to be precise."

"...Martin." Cipatil spoke with a blush. "...can you take care of me with your life?"

"Um yes-"

Chu!

Martin blushed red as Cipatil kissed him on the lips. 'W-What! W-Why is she kissing me? Is this wrong? Weird? I mean, she's my inner self, so this is like kissing yourself, right? So that doesn't make it weird, right? Right?'

"There." She blushed. "We are properly married. Just like the gecko scribed down on that 'student ID'."

"SAY WHAT?!"

"But the gecko said that we were….married."

"No. We weren't."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this is just a way for people to identify you." spoek Billy handing her the card. "Don't lose that now."

"...so….I kissed him for nothing!" She blushed red while taking the card. 'Gah!'

"I don't think he's against it." chuckled Billy seeing Martin's blushing face.

"Billy!" He yelled.

"What? You did like it."

He glared at him while thinking about the kiss. 'Ok….it felt nice but….it seems a little….wrong.'

"Martin." Cipatil asked. "Did you...really like the kiss?"

"Well….I won't say it was bad…."

She smiled at that before kissing his cheek. "Then that makes me happy, Martin."

"Come on you two lovebirds." Bully said while opening a portal to the Center. "We have some things to do."

Martin blushed and put his hands in his pockets before they walked through the portal.

(A while later)

-Torrington-

"Such interesting architecture and clothing." Spoke Cipatil while wearing a green and orange shirt with long blue pants that showed off her ass perfectly. "But I like my clothing better."

"If you did that then every guy around here would be slapping it."

"And I will kick them if they did that." She frowned before seeing a brown haired girl with a purple shirt. "Who are you? A prostit-" she got interrupted by Martin covering her mouth. "Mmmm!"

"This is my step sister." he whispered.

She went wide eyed. "Mmm."

Martin uncovered her mouth and sighed.

"Oh, hello I'm….Grinny Mystery. Martin's cousin." She said with a cold frown.

"Cousin?" Diana turned to Martin. "Martin, you never mentioned you had a cousin."

"You never asked before." He lied. "So what reason should I tell you about Grinny?"

"Maybe the reason why she looks like a twin of you."

"A twin?" Cipatil said. "We aren't that different." She then turned and shook her butt before turning around. "See, it's bigger than Martin's."

"Not what I meant." blushed Diana. "Especially regarding that."

"So, are you a virgin?" She asked.

"WHAT?!" cried out both Diana and Martin with wide eyes.

"What? It was a simple question." She shrugged. "Plus she looks like one to me."

'Right. She said that to me before.' Martin thought. 'So….is she teasing or something?'

"W-Why are you asking something like that?" asked Diana.

"Just because."

"Well I better get her familiar with the school bye Diana!" spoke Martin in a rush as he escorted her away.

As they they turned a corner, Cipatil looked at Martin with a sigh. "Did I just mess up?"

"Yes you did. So next time, try not to say that line."

"Yes Martin." She said before looking around and kissing his cheek. "I promise to stop."

"W-Why do you keep kissing me?" he blushed.

"Because I like you." She said bluntly. "Is that wrong?"

He blushed red at that. "Um…..not really."

"Then." She smiled before kissing his cheek again. "I'm happy with that Martin."

'Yup, definitely weird.'

Ring!

"Is that the bell?" She asked while Martin panicked.

"Yeah, let's go!" he spoke before pulling her behind him.

Cipatil smiled at Martin while the screen went black. 'I think I might consider marrying him in the future.'


	5. Hydran and Dan

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Hydran and Dan

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vexos Motherpalace-

In a room full of dolls and various dresses, a lone woman laid on her bed with a bored expression. She was a light blond with green streaks on the tips of her hair, had light purple eyes, wearing a long white dress with brown boots and sported a C cup chest. This was princess Hydran, former princess of Vestal and Subterra brawler.

"This day sucks, just like all the others." She said while looking at the ceiling. 'And it doesn't help that those damn brawlers keep interfering in collecting the most powerful bakugans! Especially Dan Kuso!'

She sat up and gritted her teeth. "Saying they're friends and all that rubbish, all I'm doing is making a great collection, yet he's a constant thorn!"

As she got off the bed, she thought about how he always tries to 'help his friends' and 'keeping bakugan encased in stone is wrong'. Something that got her really mad and tempted her to go down to earth and punch his pretty little face with a good one two.

"Damn that human! He's really getting on my nerves! Hell if he wasn't a human I would have collected him for…...that doesn't sound bad. Make him apart of my collection and see how his attitude changes after that." she smirked. "And with him out of the way I can collect the other bakugan without trouble."

She then took her battle gauntlet and placed it on her hand while trying some coordinates to earth.

"Hope you have a good last day of freedom because after I come you'll be mine." She grinned before disappearing.

-Earth-

Dan was sitting in his house while watching TV. "Man, this is a nice change. No Vexos, no battles, just watching TV."

"Be careful Dan, it might be nice now, but that can mean that something's coming." spoke Drago.

"Oh you're just being paranoid buddy." He chuckled as a light appeared from in the kitchen.

'Commoners. Ugh, I really hate commoners.' Thought Hydran with a low grumble. 'Now I just need to surprise him and he'll be easy to take out.'

"Hey Drago." Dan asked while getting up from the couch. "I'm just going to get some popcorn. It will be a few seconds alright buddy?"

"Alright, but hurry, they're almost done judging the winner."

Dan chuckled as he walked into the kitchen, only to get his neck chopped before an 'unknown' figure.

"Now Dan Kuso, you're mine." Were the last thought Dan had before falling unconscious.

(Later)

Dan groaned as he started to slowly wake up. "Ugh, what hit me?" He looked around and noticed he was in a girl's room, a very fancy looking one at that. "Huh? Why am I in a room like this and….why are my hands and legs not moving?"

"Because I made sure you couldn't move."

Dan looked around before seeing Hydran walking in with a mirror in her hands. "You! What do you want!?"

"Simple. I want you in my collection." She said while letting Dan look at the mirror. "Plus it's funny seeing a human male wearing a ballroom dress."

"W-W-What did you do to me?!"

"I put a dress on you." She frowned. "My dress from when I took dancing classes to be exact."

Dan growled as he saw he was wearing a very expensive dress of purple and black with a gold seal on the left side of his shoulder.

"Like it, because I tried ten dresses on you a few hours ago and this one was the only one that looked presentable in my eyes."

"I look like a dork! Now let me go!"

"No." She said. "I'm keeping you here for a long time Dan Kuso. And also, it looks fine with me."

He growled while trying to break through the restraints.

Hydran grinned while sitting on the bed. "Don't bother, I made sure to use very tight ropes. Not even Gus could break out of them."

"Just what do you mean add me to your collection?"

"Simple, I collect things. So I thought why not add my most annoying enemy as a doll in my own room. So I came to earth, knocked you out, and now you're here to stay. But don't worry, I will take really good care of you Dan Kuso." She grinned with a glint in her eyes. "Now relax and let me inspect you."

"W-What do you mean by that?" he asked nervously.

"I mean." She said while getting a brush. "That I'm going to brush that unkempt hair of yours. Really it's a mess and very boring personally." 'Not to mention it's a disaster.'

'Oh, thank god I thought she meant something else.'

"If you were thinking lecherous thoughts I won't have it." She said while brushing his hair. "It's just rude and unsightly." 'And annoying. I mean I don't think about that stuff….much.'

"I-I-I wasn't thinking that kinda stuff!"

"Yeah…."

Slap!

"Like I believe that you lech!" She frowned while Dan's cheek was bright red from the slap from her right hand.

"Hey!" he growled.

"Be quiet." She frowned before brushing his hair with her left hand. "And let me brush my new doll's hair."

"I'm not a doll you crazy person!"

Hydran frowned at that. "I'm not crazy, I'm perfectly sane thank you very much." She then accidentally pulled a knot in Dan's hair.

"OW! Watch it back there!"

"Sorry." She said while starting to brush a little gentler. "But you really need to start brushing this ungodly hair more often. It's like a bird's nest." 'A very tangled one at that.'

"I like it the way it is."

"Still, you need to brush it more often." She said while finishing the brushing. "There much better, but it still needs one small thing."

"And that would be?"

"Some mascara, maybe some lipstick." She grinned.

"No way!"

"I was kidding." Hydran sighed. "All you needed was a hot meal."

GROWL!

"And it sounds like I was right on the mark."

"You kidnapped me when I was getting popcorn!"

"Well," she said while getting up and walking towards the door. "I will be right back with the meal. Just don't 'move' around too much."

'Like I have a choice.' he thought with a frown.

(Two hours later)

Dan groaned as his stomach felt ready to eat itself. And Hydran didn't come back with the food either!

'Fuck it! I'm getting out of here.' he thought while rolling on the bed and fell on the ground.

Kaclink.

"Oh?" She said while holding a large bowl of soup. "Did you just fall off my Dan doll?" 'Such a foolish human trying to escape me.'

"I'm not a doll already! Now get these ropes off me!"

"No." She said while putting the bowl on the table and picked Dan up and placed him on the bed. "Now let me feed you myself. You should be honored to be hand fed by a princess of Vestal."

"Yeah, being kidnapped, tied up, and put in a dress makes me feel SO honored." he spoke with sarcasm.

Hydran sighed while putting a spoon near Dan's lips. "Say 'aw'."

He reluctantly opened his mouth. And found that the soup….was really good.

"I can see you like my cooking." She smirked. "It's my famous mild hot pepper soup with a bit of chicken meat."

'Huh? She can cook…..that's just not like a spoiled brat.' he thought while he accepted more spoonfuls.

'At least someone appreciates my cooking.' She thought while actually enjoying this. "You know, if you want I could give you some cake."

"Wait, desert too?" he spoke in surprise.

"Of course. I'm really careful with the wellbeing of my collection." She grinned. "So angel, devil or red velvet cake?"

"Maybe angel."

Hydran nodded before getting up and walked towards the door. "I will be right back. And this time it will be quick."

(Three hours later)

'Quick she says.' he thought with annoyance.

Kachink.

"Sorry about that." She said while covered in cake batter and frosting while holding a small angel cake. "Someone…..forgot to turn the oven off." 'Damn you Shadow Prove!'

"No prob." He said before Hydra put the cake on the table.

"Just hold on a second." She said before taking off her dress and took a red dress with black highlights from a doll and put it on. "Much better."

Dan blushed a little since he saw her red and purple bra and panties for a brief moment. 'W-Why did she just do that in front of me?'

She turned and sat on the bed while giving Dan a fork full of angel cake. "Say 'aw'."

"...no."

She frowned and glared at him. "I said. Say 'aw'!" 'If he says no again I will force this cake down his throat!'

"And I said no."

She growled before shoving the cake down his throat. "Eat it you bastard! Eat it all up!"

Dan groaned and tried keeping his mouth shut. But it didn't work as the cake went down his throat, painfully too. 'Oh god! I'm gonna choke on this!'

Hydran then calmed a little and saw Dan choking. "Oh god!" She yelled before doing the heimlich maneuver on Dan as the cake got spat out for his mouth. "Sorry! I just got a little mad, I didn't mean to choke you."

"...a little?" He choked out. "You looked ready to kill me!"

"Well you said no to me feeding you cake. It was really rude since I made that cake for you! Heck I made two cakes with one being blown all over me!" Hydran frowned. "If anything it was your own fault for being stubborn."

"You kidnapped me! So excuse me if I'm not feeling relaxed being in the enemy's territory!"

"We'll just deal with it." She frowned. "Because I'm not letting you go, you're my doll for life."

"Again, I'm not a doll!" he growled. "When are you gonna realize not everyone is something you can OWN?!"

She rolled her eyes at that. "Please, this whole 'bakugan are friends' and 'people are free' crap is getting old. All I want is a nice collection that will be remembered more than my father. I want to get a name for myself other that 'Zenoheld's daughter' and this is what will make me a legend."

"...ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" he cried out. "This whole time, you want a collection, just to get a name for yourself?"

She winced at the yell. "Of course, what else would keep me from being in 'father dearests' shadow all the damn time?"

"Why not try something else like oh I don't know…...TRYING TO BE A KIND RULER THAT ISN'T A SPOILED BRAT!" he yelled before slamming his forehead against hers.

"Ow!" She winced. "That hurt!" 'He dares harm a member of the royal family?! He's so dead!'

"Do you have any idea how much of a brat you sound like? That's like if someone took you to make their own 'collection' complete. If that happened, what would you feel like?"

"I would be pissed. So what?"

Dan growled before head butting her head again.

"OW! Stop doing th-"

"Open your eyes! Put yourself in my position or all the bakugan who were captured by you guys!"

Hydran thought about that and went wide eyed. 'Oh….Fuck he's right! If that happened to me…...oh god! Oh god oh god!'

"Yeah, you'd be helpless and unable to do anything while they could do anything they wanted to you."

"...you're right." She said before hugging him. "You and those stupid brawlers are right….I'm a brat….a stupid weak brat…."

"Can you untie me?"

"In a minute." She said while hugging him. "I just….need something to cuddle with." 'And to cry on.'

"I meant so I could hug you back."

Her eyes widened. "You...you mean it? No tricks?"

"Yes." 'I wouldn't get far anyway since I don't know the way around here.'

Hydran let go of Dan before taking out a knife and cutting the bounds around Dan's arms and legs. "There, you're free."

He rubbed his arms before pulling her into a hug. He then felt the exiled princess returning the hug while he felt tears running down his neck.

"...I'm sorry Dan Kuso."

He patted her back. "Look, maybe hitting you like that was much, and I let my anger get the better of me, but I was just trying to get you to listen."

She nodded sadly. "Still, it hit home and….just….ugh….made me conflicted."

"Let me guess, you got whatever you wanted when you wanted it, right?"

"Yes but not the love." She said. "I was not lying about being in my father's shadow. He….sees me as useless even when I try to do my best. It's always 'weakling' and 'you're nothing but a spoiled, spineless worm'."

'Wow, sounds harsh too.'

"So that's why I want to say…..you're free Dan Kuso." She said while breaking the hug. "You can return to earth."

"Uh, actually I can't."

"Why?" She asked a little confused.

"I'm still in a dress."

"...so? It's not like it's going to do any harm."

"And I'm in your room, on another planet."

"It's a spaceship and just get to the point Dan Kuso." She said with a tick mark forming. "What's the problem?"

"I've never piloted one. Are we still on earth? Off it? You never said."

"We are in another dimension, in Vestal space." She sighed. "Its simply around an asteroid field."

"That doesn't help at all." he sweatdropped.

"Well we have a few teleporters." She said. "And I have a personal one in my closet."

"Really?"

"Of course but I don't use it often. For obvious reasons." 'That and accidentally appearing in Vestal one time naked….I hate that day.'

"What reason?"

"...I kind of….teleported to Vestal when I lived there and….I was…..n….naked." She blushed red while covering her face.

Dan blushed while thinking of a naked Hydran in the streets of Vestal. 'Wow, that'd actually look pretty hot.'

Slap!

"Don't think about it!" She blushed red. "Just stop thinking about me naked you lech!"

"Ow! Sorry!"

Hydra frowned before rubbing Dan's cheek. "Fine, but don't think about it….unless I order it."

"Um, ok?" 'Weird.'

"Now, just head to the teleporter and I will type the coordinates." She said. "And don't worry it will replace your clothes." 'Not really since I put the dress over his old clothes.'

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said as Dan moved towards the closet and saw….lots of dresses, shirts, t-shirts and a large silver teleporter in the center of the closet. "And again sorry I apologize for taking you and stealing you away."

"It's alright, and really, even though this was….odd, I'm glad to see you learning something. But next time, kidnapping people might wanna be the last thing you do." he chuckled.

Hydran smiled as she typed the coordinates to earth down. "Thank you…..Dan."

"No problem Hydran." He said before being teleported to earth.

"...you know. I might visit him again." She grinned. "Maybe sooner than he expects. But maybe wearing a nice ninja outfit with dog ears would work?"

-earth-

Dan landed in the kitchen as he looked around, not knowing the dress was still on his person. "Thank god I got here in one piece."

"Dan." Spoke Drago. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah Drago, and I'm back!"

The little pyrus bakugan flew into the kitchen and stopped. "...um….what are you wearing Dan?"

"Uh?" he looked down and jumped. "AHHH! Why do I still have this dress on?!"

"So you're not a fan of dresses?"

"No!"

"Oh. So I guess I don't need to tell everyone about this then." He said while flying away.

"Drago don't you dare!"

"Too late." He chuckled while flying towards Dan's room.

"DRAGO!"


	6. Gagaga Girl and Yuma

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Gagaga Girl and Yuma

Series: Yugioh Zexal

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an average day and our hero was…..talking about cards? Well yes they do talk about duel monster cards all the time but this conversation….felt a little awkward.

"I'm telling you guys, card crushes do exist." smirked Tokunosuke with a glint from his glasses. "Everybody has a secret, and I heard there are kids in our school who are crushing on their own cards!"

"Yeah, that's hogwash." Spoke Tetsuro. "There isn't such a thing as card crushes."

"Oh? Then you mind telling us I saw you rubbing a card against your face yesterday?" smirked the boy.

"I-I wasn't!" He blushed. "But what about you! You were kissing a card just two hours ago!"

"Eh?!" he blushed as Yuma and Takashi looked at him. "T-That's not true!"

"Then why did you call it 'wife' then? Hmm?" He frowned. "Are you trying to say that it looks like a good wife?"

"That's not true mister 'I want to make you my bitch'!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"You two crushing on cards is just sad." spoke Takashi shaking his head.

"Yet you were doing the same thing just an hour ago!" Both yelled. "You even started taking your pants off-"

"LIES! ALL LIES!" he yelled out with a blush. "Yuma back me up on this!"

"Um…...it's fine with me but I don't have a card crush."

That got their attention.

"What?! You don't have a card crush!"

"Now that I find hard to believe!"

"Yeah! Everyone has at least one card crush!"

Yuma backed away slowly. "Well, I don't so maybe we should talk about something el-"

"Start talking Yuma!" spoke Takashi. "If all three of us have to feel humiliated, then you should be a man and confide in us the truth!"

"Um, it's true-"

"Tell us now Yuma." Frowned Tetsuo. "Or else."

"Uh…." he gulped before they saw two girls bump and fall down in a way that had their skirts flipped up. "Oh look! Some girls just fell and they're not wearing panties!"

They turned their heads to the spot while Yuma ran for the hills.

'Thank god! That's just what I needed to get away!' He thought as he ran straight home. 'Really a card crush. That's just silly.'

He ran upstairs and shut the door while shutting the curtains and pulled out his deck. He pulled out a card and sighed. "At least I don't have to worry about crushes right Gagaga girl?"

The card slightly glowed a little before said card image appears in front of him.

"Yo." she waved before hovering on her back in the air. "I didn't know your friends had card crushes."

"Yeah, kind-wait how did?"

"I can hear you know." She sighed. "But to me card crushes are annoying. Like fangirls and fanboys." She then sat down on the bed. "So how was your day Yuma?"

"Pretty exhausting." he sat on his hammock. "I managed to get away before they could pester me."

"So you don't need me to keep you warm tonight?" She said with a slight wink in Yuma's direction.

"U-U-Um, I wouldn't say that." he blushed.

"Well then I guess I have to get undressed." She grinned while typing into her phone and chanting a spell. "Gagaga gaga gagia!"

Yuma covered his eyes as snow filled the room.

Gagaga girl then appeared as the smoke cleared as she was now wearing a simple white shirt and a pair of frilly pink panties. "Like what you see Yuma?"

"Uh, yes." he spoke without pulling his hands from his face.

She smiled before floating closer to him. "Thank you Yuma, I was saving this only for y.o.u~" she then blew in Yuma's ear which caused him blush crimson.

'If I look I might get a nosebleed, but I'm curious what she's wearing.'

"Yuma." She said while moving to his face. "Tell me, are you seeing anyone?"

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Like have you been trying to see any girls behind my back?" She glared. "Have you Yuma Tsukumo?"

"N-No!" he shook his head. "Why would you think that?"

"You have been looking at Kotori and Cathy a little too long for comfort. Hell you also have that girl Anna going after you. And for those women, Droite AND Rio, you have been looking at their beasts every time you SEE THEM!" she pulled his hands away. "And you haven't looked at what I'm wearing!"

"Um…..there's a reason."

"Tell me or I will make you small like a mouse and put you down the drain!" She growled in envious rage.

Yuma gulped. "You see….I was looking but…...I didn't want to…..die from loss of blood."

She blinked. "Really? You think it's that hot?"

He nodded before Gagaga girl hugged him against her breasts.

"Oh you, I forgive you for being a suspect to being a cheat." She grinned. "So how are my sexy breasts?"

"G-G-Good." he stuttered with a bright blush.

Gagaga girl grinned. "Good, that makes me happy Y.u.m.a~"

'Man, this is hot.' he thought feeling his blood come out.

"Oh and also." She smiled while moving her hand over his head. "If you are tired now I will be your pillow for the night….maybe more if you want?"

He grinned before more blood spurted out and his eyes rolled into his head.

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled.

(Later)

Yuma slowly woke up and noticed a pair of mounds near his face, no shirt no nothing just bare breasts.

"Sleep well Yuma?"

He slowly looked up and saw Gagaga Girl smiling down at him.

"You were asleep for an hour." She smiled. "And you were saying my name as well. I think you called me 'sexy cute Gagaga Girl'."

He blushed and looked away without moving from the soft cushiony spot.

"Don't be embarrassed. I don't mind being called that." She grinned. "Plus I think it shows how much you like little old sexy mage me."

"I don't think you're old."

"Well, then what do you think I am?"

"Well, beautiful and….young." He admitted with a blush.

"Aw!" She smiled before rubbing his head. "You're too cute Yuma!"

Now you're probably wondering just HOW Yuma got together with one of his own cards, and a hot one at that. Well it all started like this...

-A few weeks before the present-

We find Yuma sighing as he layed on his bed, a little tired since he nearly got blasted by Anna again. And he was so tired that he couldn't even form a smile at all.

"Yuma, I read that human's usually try to seek medicine when feeling hurt." spoke Astral appearing next to him.

"Yes but I'm too tired to get up." He said while moving to his side. "Plus I'm not in pain, just need some sleep that's all Astral."

"Well I have heard enough sleep can make a person relax."

"Yes it does." Yuma yawned. "But maybe you should just….go for a while? I just need no noises today." 'Plus it would be strange being watched.'

"Alright." spoke Astral before fading away to give Yuma privacy.

He sighed before falling asleep, not noticing a faint glow appearing in his deck. Slowly it grew with a card sliding up and out of the deck.

It was a girl with a dark blue and orange witch's hat, blond spiky hair, black high heels, black dress with a black and brown skirt, a ribbon like necklace of light and hot pink, a large pink bow behind her back as she held a phone with two giant metal skulls attached to chains on it like an accessory. Her red eyes blinked a little as a ball of light formed over the card.

"Huh? Where am I?" She said while looking around before looking at Yuma. "Excuse me young boy. Do you know where I am?"

He blinked and looked at her. "Wow, I'm so tired I can see my own cards floating in the air."

"Huh?" She said before activating her phone. "Gagaga gaga gagaiai!"

A large pot of water appeared over Yuma's head and poured cold water right on him.

"AHHHHH!" he jumped and fell out onto the floor. "Owwww."

"Sorry." She said with a concerned tone. "But I wanted to wake you up. Please forgive me child."

"It's Yuma. And why are you here?"

"Nice name, and I'm not sure. One minute I'm looking at a spell card and the next I'm in spirit form and in this messy room."

"It's not messy. I just….haven't gotten around to cleaning it."

"It's messy." She frowned. "And I will help fix that. Gagaga gaga gagagigia!"

A puff of smoke covered the room for a few minutes before disappearing and revealing a EXTREMELY cheap room.

"There you go, one clean room free of charge." Gagaga Girl grinned with pride.

"W-W…." he shook his head. "If this is a dream it's really realistic."

"It's no dream." She said while floating over and pinching his cheek. "If it was you would have been seeing me naked or something."

"Ah! Ow ow ow! Alright!" he spoke pulling her hand off. "But then….that means you're real!"

"Of course I'm real." Gagaga Girl frowned. "If I'm not real I wouldn't be here right now. So either you just stop thinking how this is 'illogical' and think this is all a dream or I will turn you into a frog."

"Ok ok!"

She grinned before sitting next to him. "So Yuma, how have you been?"

"Good, but I'm confused. How...I mean if you're real, then…" he blushed and looked away.

"Then what?" She asked while floating over to his face. "You can tell me anything Yuma."

"N-N-Nothing!" he stuttered while looking away.

Gagaga Girl frowned before sitting on his lap and turned his head towards her. "Tell me Yuma or I will turn you into a bra and use it."

Yuma paled at that. 'Wait, that'd mean I'd be right over her b-b-breasts!' he popped a nosebleed at the thought.

"Yuma." She frowned while moving closer to Yuma. "Please tell me, I want to know."

"I can't say."

"Please~" she said with a cute face. "Tell me Y.u.m.a~"

He gulped and had a hard time looking away.

She moved a little closer while whispering. "Yuma, tell me and I will give you a nice, big, hug." She blew in his ear as he felt another nosebleed happening.

"Alright! It's because I'd hug and kiss you while you were a card!"

She blinked at that before blushing a little. "Me? You….did that to me?" 'It's the first time hearing that…..just….wow!'

"And I kind of….sleep with you on cold nights…." He blushed red.

"...that actually made me happy." She smiled. "I mean I never had someone like me like that before."

"You're kidding. I bet people even jerk off to you. I mean, you look just like an old card that tons of people loved. I think it was called….Dark Magician Girl I think."

"Oh you mean my aunt." She chuckled. "She loved the attention but with the years, it's kind of hard to get the attention but she's kind of with uncle Syrus in the duel monster world right now."

"Wait, you're related to her?" he blinked in surprise.

"Oh course. Why do you think I'm a magician?" She giggled. "But back to the point, I find that you were...the only one I know that's ever been loving to that point." She hugged him. "So I'm very moved by your affection to little old me, Yuma."

"You're not really old." he blushed. 'So soft.'

"And honest too." She giggled. "I like that in a man, especially someone that likes my sexy C cup chest~"

He blushed redder at that as another nosebleed occurred. 'Oh god, if this goes any further, I'll pass out for sure!'

"So I decided to stay with you forever, Y.u.m.a~" she said with a sultry tone as she whispered in Yuma's ear. "Ok?"

"S-S-Sure."

She leaned back and then kissed his lips.

His eyes widened while she held his cheeks to keep him from pulling away. 'Wow! This….actually feels nice.'

As they kissed they didn't notice that his sister came up the stairs and into his room.

"Yuma, are y-" she stopped and went wide eyed seeing her brother kissing a girl.

Gagaga Girl noticed and broke the kiss. "Hello, are you Yuma's sister by chance?"

Said girl dropped her jaw before falling back and passed out.

"I'll take that as a yes." She grinned before activating a spell. "Gagaga gaga gagaiaiaa!"

A large bowl of extremely cold water appeared and splashed her back into consciousness.

"Gah!" she sputtered and shook her head. "Yuma! W-What's going on here?!"

"Um, it's kind of a long story." He blushed.

(One long conversation later)

"And that's when she got here."

"And when I kissed him." Gagaga Girl grinned while rubbing Yuma's back. "Any questions?"

Akari blinked in confusion while trying to process what the hell she just heard.

"If not, will you give me permission to date Yuma here?"

"Duel monster….dating my brother….yup, night night." she went cross eyed before passing out again.

"Sigh, Gagaga gaga gagagagga!" She said as a hammer hit Akari on the stomach waking her up. "Please stop fainting, it's really annoying."

"Ow! Well this is no way normal! And not something you see every time!"

"Neither is your brother living in an attic." She deadpanned. "So there."

"...point taken."

"So I'm going to date him, end of story." She said before hugging Yuma.

"Yeah sure, but try not using….your magic on me. It kind of hurts." Akari said while rubbing her head.

"No promises." She grinned. "So Yuma, do you agree with me dating you?"

"Sure." he blushed. "I mean, it does seem that way at this point, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled before floating towards his face. "Now pucker up lover boy~" she grinned before kissing him.

-in the present-

"Yuma." Gagaga Girl said while nipping his ear. "Are you paying attention to me?"

"Kinda hard since we're so close."

"I said that I want to show those guys with 'card crushes' that they are missing out on something kinky." She grinned. "And to show those girls that you are already taken."

"Nah, otherwise we'd keep getting hounded."

"Still, I'm doing it." She grinned while activating a spell. "Gagaga gaga gagagaagai!"

A large portal appeared as the two vanished into it and reappeared in front of Yuma's friends.

"Yes it works!" Gagaga Girl exclaimed in pride. "Take that Silent Sorcerer! I can do high level spells as well!"

"What in the world?!" cried Takashi as all of them were baffled by what just happened.

"Oh hey guys." Yuma nervously gulped. "How are you doing?"

"We would say the same thing about you." Cathy said while looking at Gagaga Girl. "And who is she?"

"I'm the duel spirit of Gagaga Girl and Yuma's girlfriend." She frowned at the girls. "So if you have feelings for him, talk to the ass and shove it!"

All their eyes widened with the guys dropping their jaws.

"Also," she said while kissing Yuma's lips. "He's mine~"

They either fainted or looked ready to murder them as Gagaga Girl resumed her kiss.

'Oh man…..this is nice but the girls will kill me!'

Gagaga Girl broke the kiss and turned to the girls. "Now if you excuse me, I'm popping some cherries tonight. Gagaga gaga gagagaagai!"

A portal appeared and took the couple away as the girls stood there pissed and crying their eyes out.

And to think, this all started with a simple conversation.


	7. Female SpaceGodzilla and Godzilla

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female SpaceGodzilla and Godzilla

Series: Godzilla

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Monster Island-

On a stretch of beach in the middle of the Dragon's Triangle, a lone man walked the lonely beach. He was a man in his mid twenties with short blue hair, yellow eyes, and wearing a blue and black shirt with some dark blue pants. On the shirt was a bomb getting into mid explosion.

This was Godzilla, king of kaijus and destroyer/savor of the world. And he was just bored out of his wits end.

'I swear, other than destroying, saving cities, or eating fish, there's nothing to do. Wonder if I should go off and see if living as a person in the cities is interesting.'

As he thought about this he didn't notice a large burning object entering the atmosphere and going straight towards him!

Hissssssss!

He blinked and turned his head up to the sky and went wide eyed.

Hisssss!

The asteroid flew closer and closer until…

KABOOM!

It crashed in the middle of the beach as sand around it turned into glass and the befitting around it erupted into flames.

He stepped back from the fire and dusted the sand from his body. "What the hell was that?"

The smoke started to clear as something started to rise up. It was a large lizard like creature with navy-blue skin with a patch of smooth dark reddish-purple skin on it's abdominal area and has fire-orange eyes and a trans-orange crest on it's forehead. Two massive white crystals that erupted from it shoulders and it's tail had with several crystal-like spikes along it. It's dorsal plates on it's back was made of similar crystals and were white in color. It's mouth had sharp teeth and tusks on the sides of it's mouth. And it looked JUST like him!

"No, you've gotta be kidding." he remarked with narrow eyes. "That copying bastard is back!"

" **GRAHO!** " It cried out before looking at Godzilla. " **GRAHOO!** " It then started to float up, it's crystals glowing a lot, and attempted to blast Godzilla with a Corona beam.

"Woah!" he jumped to the side and growled before his form glowed and he started to grow and expand. He lost his hair and gained claws on his hands and feet while gaining a tail while his form was covered in scales and he let out a roar before he looked at the kaiju in the eye.

It growled before using its mind to throw large whales from the sea right at Godzilla. " **Grrra!** "

Godzilla ducked and charged before tackling SpaceGodzilla into the water.

The kaiju growled before using its tail to grab and throw him him onto the air before levitating him and sending him flying into the beach.

Godzilla crashed and growled before pushing himself up while charging up his blast.

" **GRAOO!** " The kaiju yelled before creating a crystal shield and deflected the blast before firing another Corona blast.

This time Godzilla flew back and landed into the water. 'Crap I forgot this guy was intelligent!'

SpaceGodzilla roared before causing Gozilla to levitate out of the water and threw him right at it before punching him again and again and again in the same fashion for several seconds before using its tail the grab Godzilla's head and threw him right back on the island. " **GRAOO!** "

'Dammit! I'm getting REAL pissed off now!' He growled before remembering something. 'Wait, a second….this guy gets weaker if it's shoulders get damaged! I just have to hit him with my tail and he's history!'

" **GRAOO!** " It growled while floating over to Godzilla with a large slab of space crystal floating nearby with a sharp tip at the end. " **GRAOO!** "

Godzilla roared before swinging his tail at the kaiju and hit one of the shoulder crystals.

" **GRAH!** " It cried in pain as the crystal broke to shards. " **GRAOOOOO!** "

'Ha! How's that you bastard!' he thought before running and tackled the kaiju's stomach.

It fell back while landing on the ground with a thud as Godzilla broke the other shoulder crystal. " **GRAO!** "

'I'm gonna end this for good!' he thought before he started charging up his breath.

However something odd happened.

" **S-Stop earthling! I surrender!** " SpaceGodzilla said in a girl's voice. " **Don't kill me!** "

'Huh?' he slowly stopped and looked down at the kaiju. " **You attack me, and now you plead for mercy?** "

" **You bested me in combat. Isn't it showing mercy to the defeated aggressor that you earthlings use?** "

" **Humans might, but not me.** " he growled.

" **Please spare me! I will do anything under your power just don't kill me!** " She begged. " **Show me mercy earthling!** "

He growled before huffing. " **Fine.** "

She calmed slightly before slowly shrinking in size and turning into a human, similar to Godzilla's human form but with long black hair with orange high lights, yellow eyes, wearing a orange and red jumpsuit with crystals all over it that showed off her D cup chest and large ass. Her shoulder were broken and is slowly healing as she looked at Godzilla. "Thank you earthling for showing me mercy."

"Well you better be grateful, especially since you started it." he growled.

She nodded. "I'm sorry again. But I had this urge to challenge you for some reason."

"...what? That was your reason to attack me twice!"

She nodded as Godzilla looked ready to burst a gasket.

"Any small child are the ones who would go with their instincts instead of reason!"

She looked away. "I'm not a child. I'm only five hundred years old."

"..."

"Actually it was fifty."

"..."

"Alright! I'm only five earth years young HAPPY?!" She yelled with a blush. "But I'm technically fifteen in space!"

"Tch, still a child." he scoffed before walking away. Only to levitate back and right in front of SpaceGodzilla.

"I'm not a child! And I will prove it!" She growled before cupping her chest. "Like what you see?"

He blinked and blushed. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you my body." She said while turning and shook her butt. "Didn't this make me a woman?"

"N-Not really."

She frowned before putting her chest right in his face. "What about now!?"

"S-Stop that!" he blushed while turning his back to her. "If you're going to keep pestering me, then maybe I should end you here and now."

"Oh?" She said while making him turn around. "And that would be something you earthlings would do? Kill someone that's already weak?"

'She got a...wait!' "If you're weak then why and how are you using your powers!"

"Because my crystals as still growing. It takes a month to fix but I still can use telekinesis. But nothing more than that." She said. "So I'm weak as a earthling with no arms right now."

"So what happens if I crush them to where they can't grow?"

"Easy. I die." She shrugged. "But I know you earthlings wouldn't do that."

"I would." He frowned. "Now get me down now!"

She sighed before letting him down on the ground.

"Good, now leave me be and go take a walk, go eat fish, or something!"

"Or." She said with a sultry tone while pointing to a dead whale on the beach. "You can eat that with me feeding you?"

"How about no."

"Please?" She said while moving closer and rubbed his cheek. "Let me feed you~"

'Is she coming onto me?'

SpaceGodzilla then started to blow in his ear while whispering. "So let me be your slave earthling~" 'If this doesn't work then nothing will!'

Godzilla blushed red while trying to figure out what the hell is she doing to him. 'I can either leave her here and try to forget her weird attitude. But then again, she's given me trouble before, and her being my slave for now would be good and since she's so forward, I can use that!'

SpaceGodzilla grinned before rubbing her leg over Godzilla's body. "I know you like this master~"

'Ok! I'm going to lose my mind if you keeps doing this….even if I like it.' He thought before SpaceGodzilla suddenly stopped and pulled away. "Huh? Why did you pull away?"

"Because I thought you were going to tell me to stop." She blushed before cupping her breasts again. "So punish me master~"

He blushed before clearing his throat. "You want me to punish you?"

"Yes." She blushed. "Punish me master."

"Um….do a headstand."

She nodded before doing the command. "It's done master."

"Now spin on your head without falling.

She did while accidentally causing a hole in the ground to form. "I….s…..thi…..s…..good…...mas…..ter?" 'Ugh so dizzy!'

"Now say I'm a big chested top."

"I'm….a….big….che...sted...to...p….ugh…." She groaned while feeling a little sick.

"Ok, stand up and take a moment to relax."

She stopped spinning while getting up and puking a Crona blast into a nearby tree. "Ugh….my stomach…"

"Now…..touch your ass and grope it."

SpaceGodzilla nodded before groping her ass and moaned a little. "Ah, anything else master?"

"Strip naked."

She blushed as she took her plug suit off. "Is this….good….m-m-m-master?" 'It's for him. Just endure it!'

"Hmm, not bad." he remarked poking one of the breasts. "Soft, but firm."

"Ah~" she moaned. "M-Master…"

'Kind of cute….great I just said cute!' he thought with a groan. "Alright, now go in the water and pretend you're a seal."

She nodded before walking over to the water and laid on her belly. "Oui oui oui oui!"

"Do it again."

"Oui oui oui oui oui oui oui oui!"

'Note to self, make her do that all the time.' "Now dance."

SpaceGodzilla got up and started doing a funny dance. "Like this master?"

As he was about to answer, a large dragon appeared and looked at the girl.

" **Huh? A naked woman here?** " Manda said. " **Must be lunch time.** "

"No Manda, this is SpaceGodzilla." spoke Godzilla. "Now start acting like….a happy shark."

"Ok!" She said before biting Manda's leg.

" **GAH! Get off me!** " She yelled while throwing her off and diving back down into the ocean. 'Next time, keep my mouth shut and eat.'

"Come on! You gotta really act like a shark!" Godzilla called to the other kaiju as she floated in the water.

She started to swim while going under and grabbing a bird from the air and diving back down.

'That works…..I think?'

SpaceGodzilla swam back and got on the sand while holding the bird in her mouth. "Mmmm Mmm Mmm."

"What?"

She spat the bird out. "I said, anything else master?"

'Hmm, should I do something really embarrassing next?'

She waited a little bit while looking at the sky. 'It's a nice planet I'll give it that.'

"I got it! I want you to turn your back to me, bend over and show me your spot!"

"Yes master." She said before turning, bending over and revealed her snatch. "Does this please you master?" 'So embarrassing!'

'She really did it!' he thought with a dropped jaw.

"Master? Should I stay like this?"

Godzilla blushed while looking away. "Um...no you can stand back up."

She got up and turned towards him. "Anything else master?"

"Um…..say I love Godzilla." 'She would never say-'

"I love Godzilla." She blushed while Godzilla himself blushed red.

'Yup, she said it.'

SpaceGodzilla walked towards him before kissing his lips. After a few minutes she broke it. "Did that….suffice master?"

Her answer came from him babbling with shock and confusion.

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled before hugging him tight. "Let's be master and servant forever master~"

'I can't wait to rub this in that damn moth's face!' He thought as the screen went black.


	8. Female Shukaku and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Shukaku and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Land of Waves-

Crash!

Bang!

Splinter!

Naruto panted as he kept making marks and indents in the tree's side. He was mad, really made since Inari called him indirectly a brat and a pompous boy. Something he wasn't!

'Damn him! He doesn't know ANYTHING!' He growled before punching the tree hard. 'He think he's had it bad? Well I've probably gone through worst TEN TIMES!'

Crash!

'I was beaten, nearly raped, and poisoned yet HE has the gall to call my life PERFECT!' He yelled in his mind before kicking a tree so hard that it cracked. "I AM NOT AMUSED!"

He kept venting to the point he was panting and sweating.

"That brat…..he's so getting a beating!" He growled before feeling tired. "But….after a nap…."

Ka thud!

And he promptly passed out on the ground.

(In the mind)

Naruto slowly blink as he got up. "That was weird."

As he looked around he saw he was in a temple with strange black symbols on the walls as large raccoons dotted the ceiling and rusted pipes covered in cactus. Sand covered the floor as tiny snakes slithered by.

"Where am I?"

"Oi." Spoke a voice in the distance. "I want more sake!"

He looked around. "Hey! Is someone there?"

"Yes, and it's your fairy godmother ahaha!" It laughed insanely. "Don't just stand there, get me some sake!"

He frowned. "Show yourself!"

"Look behind you." Spoke the voice as the sand rose and solidified.

He turned and went wide eyed seeing the sand slowly start to gain details.

The body was that of a thirty year old female with a G cup chest, a large ass, long brown hair, two golden eyes with black rings under them and a black four sided star with four black dots around it in the center of each eye, tan skin with blue markings all over her, a large raccoon tail made of sand, and draped in nothing but a harem dance outfit. Her smile looked like a cross between a crazy person and a drunkard. "Did I scare you pipsqueak?"

He frowned while blushing. "W-Who are you lady?!"

"I'm Shukaku! The mistress of sand, master of wind, and the best drinker this side of Suna!" She laughed. "I'm also the fucking one tailed Biju!"

"Biju?"

"A tailed beast. Like a certain bastard fox with a superiority complex." She growled before snapping back to calm. "So who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." he replied while surprised at how quickly she calmed down.

"Mmm, fishcakes. I really like them." She grinned. "But it needs blood to make it better."

He shuddered and took a step back.

"What?" She glared. "Offended by my like for blood, fish fucker?!"

'Just what is with this woman? She's fine one second and then loud the next.'

"You know." She grinned. "I think I should take you to my chambers for a drink. How about it?"

"Uh, no thanks, I need to get back to….where I was." he replied turning and started walking away.

Only for her to reappear. "That WASN'T A REQUEST YA FUCKING BASTARD!"

He reeled back and saw the sand below slowly rise up and hold him in place. "H-Hey!"

"To the sake!" She smiled while walking deeper into the temple. "You will love it fishy-chan."

He felt the sand pull him after her and couldn't get himself free.

She grinned as they made it to a large prison gate with seals on it and a few pillars of iron. "We're home dickless!"

"What do you mean? And my name's Naruto!"

She just laughed while entering the bars and entered a room similar to Naruto's apartment but cleaner and full of sake bottles the size of a fridge. Oh and sand too. "Welcome to sand central, where I live and masturbate to porn!"

He blushed before the sand made him sit down next to her on the couch.

"Now, let's have some blood." She grinned while her tail opened the fridge and took out a bottle of blood and some sake. "Here you go fish-chan." She then forced the blood down his mouth. "Drink it up you brat. Every last fucking drop!"

He gagged and tried pushing it away while tasting the burning and bitter taste of the combo.

"Hey Naruto-chan." She grinned while letting him go. "How does it taste?"

"D-Disgusting!" he cried out while spitting on the floor and shuddered. "How is that suppose to be good?!"

"It would have made me happy!" She barked back. "Now you made me fucking mad you piss head!"

"Oh don't get mad at me! You practically forced that stuff down my throat lady!"

"So?" She said with a shrug. "It's tastes good right?"

"NO!"

She sighed before punching him in the nose. "Better now bitch?!"

"GAH!" he cried out before punching her in the cheek back.

"..." She looked at him with a dark glare as sand started to rise up.

'Oh crap!'

"AHAHAH!" She laughed insanely. "AHAHAHA!"

"Um…..wha-"

"You got guts kid!" She grinned while interrupting Naruto and rubbing his head. "I like that in a human! You're alright in my book."

Naruto looked at the girl in immense confusion and bewilderment. 'What the hell is up with her?'

"Oh right." She said while grabbing a very VERY familiar orange book. "Want to read? It's good porn."

"N-NO!"

"Do it." She growled. "Or I will make you insane and kill all your friends visa sand up their anus!"

"Hey don't talk to them like that!"

"Then READ IT!"

He growled and took it. 'Insane woman.'

"Oh and if you finish, I will give you some ramen." She smiled kindly. "With extra fish cakes in it."

"Wait what?!" He said with wide eyes.

"Yep. So get reading Naruto-chan~"

He groaned and started looking at the book.

(One reading later)

"That was good." The woman grinned. "It really made my snatch wet. Wet as a decapitated head!"

Naruto was red nose with his nose bleeding. 'Whoever wrote that is a massive pervert!'

Shukaku grinned before licking the blood from Naruto's face. "Delicious, such fine blood Naruto-chan."

"AHH!" he jumped back.

"What?" She frowned. "Afraid of having a fucking woman licking your shitty face?!"

"I'm scared to get my head cut off because you keep jumping from nice to angry!" he shouted back. "Pick one!"

"I CAN'T!" She yelled. "I'M SCHIZOPHRENIC YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I don't know what that means!"

"It means I have two personalities." She said calmly. "You try having two FUCKING personalities in the same body ya little shit!"

"I didn't know! The damn teachers never mentioned what that was!"

"...then they are idiots." She grinned. "Very shitty idiots for letting MY host so ignorant!"

"So why exactly am I here? Just to mess around with?"

"No." She frowned. "You just came here because you got fucking tired and mentally fatigued. I'm just here because your father sealed me in your smelly ass gut!"

"...what?"

Shukaku sighed. "It's a LONG ass story. Full of death and porn." She then wrapped her tail around him. "So stay and relax on my tail Naruto-chan."

Naruto sighed as he grudgingly laid back.

(One LONG story later)

"And that's how I got my ass handed by your father, a death god, and a fucking ass toad!" She said as Naruto just sat down in shock. "So how was it little shit?"

"I….I…."

"Speak up." She growled. "Or I will make you."

"Give me a sec to let that sink in!"

Shukaku shrugged. "Ok. But not too long. I still need you for something Naruto-chan."

He sighed and fell on his back. "I can't believe it."

As he layed there, Shukaku got up and started to grope her chest. "Huh, I think I need some more shitty ramen. My chest feels firm. I hate firm tits!"

Naruto blushed at that. 'What? That makes no sense.'

"Naruto-chan, can you feel my chest?"

"W-What?!" He blushed red.

"Or should I do a 'silent yet deadly' up. Your. FACE!" She yelled in anger.

He sighed and reached up before cupping one of the breasts.

She giggled at that as sand covered the hand up. "Don't let this stop you Naruto-chan. Just grope my tit and see if it's flabby or firm."

'I can't believe this is happening.' he thought before he started squeezing it. "Um...f-f-firm."

"...FUCKING HELL!" She roared in rage. "FUCKING SHIT FUCKING HELL FUCK-"

'Man, it's soft too.' He thought before Shukaku stopped cursing and licked her lips suddenly.

"I wonder how your cock tastes like~?"

"W-WHAT?!"

"You heard me." Shukaku frowned. "I'm going to eat your dick with my snatch."

"Again….WHAT!"

"I watched you for years. And you're fucking cute Naruto-chan." She grinned while the clothes turned to sand and fell apart. "And since you're here, I'm going to make you, my host, as my fucking lover!"

He went wide eyed and stared at her naked body while paralyzed from shock.

"Like it? Better than that pink monkeys boyish body?" She grinned while letting Naruto's hand go.

He nodded. 'Holy shit it's amazing!'

Shukaku smiled at that before picking him up. "Now let's go on the bed and fuck Naruto-chan."

"B-But I'm a virgin."

"So?" She chuckled. "I find it fucking cute."

He blushed as she carried him away.

Shukaku walked deeper into the room until they entered an oasis full of sand and a massive bed of silk. "Here we are Naruto-chan. Fuck central."

He was tossed on it while she crawled towards him with a hungry expression.

"Now take your clothes off and let's fuck like raccoons in a tornado." She grinned while Naruto got nervous at the comment.

'That sounds more painful than hot.' He thought before she started to unzip his pants. 'But this is like a wet dream.'

She saw his underwear and started rubbing a hand against the bulge while licking her lips. "My you're quite endowed."

"T-Thanks." he spoke up with a groan.

She grinned before pulling down the underwear. "Aw how cute Naruto-chan." she leaned in and flicked her tongue against the tip.

Naruto groaned as he felt his cock being licked by this sand lady. 'It must be a dream! Or I'm being fucked by a crazy lady!'

"Mmm, I can't wait till it gets nice and big." She grinned before putting her mouth over the large cock. 'Needs some salt.'

He gasped and grabbed the ground as she started to slowly bob her head up and down with a growl. 'This is insane!'

Shukaku grinned before taking a nip of his cock as she saw Naruto's expression. 'Adorable, fucking adorable.'

"Ah! I...I can't believe you're sucking on it!" He yelped before getting nipped again. "Gah!"

'Maybe if I do this he will pour out cum quicker?' She thought before nipping again. "How's that feel?"

"So strange!"

"Then you will like this." Shukaku grinned before creating sand hands from her body and made them tickle Naruto's stomach.

"Ahah! S-Stop!" He laughed.

"Nah." she smirked before she started bobbing her head up and down faster.

Naruto continued to laugh while his cock got harder and a little twitchy inside Shukaku's mouth. 'If this keeps up I might blow!'

She hummed and started swirling her tongue around the tip.

"I-I'm cumming!" He cried out as his cum poured into her mouth.

Shukaku blinked before taking a lick. "Tastes good Naruto-kun."

That clicked in Naruto's head as before she said 'chan' not 'kun'. "Ok spill it lady! Are you skitso something or not!"

She grinned. "I'm not schizophrenic, just regular insane."

"What? What's the difference?"

"Easy, schizophrenics have multiple personalities that can kill or harm people. I don't since I love killing at all times of the year." She laughed. "Plus I only did that to get a reaction out of you Naruto-kun."

He gulped. 'Still doesn't make me feel safe.'

"Naruto-kun." She grinned while moving back and revealing her snatch. "Want a lick~ It's all wet and moist for you."

He blushed red. 'Wow, it does look hot and wet.'

Shukaku grinned. "Come on now, come here and lick it. I promise not to bite." She then winked at him.

'Ok…..either I just don't do it and get her mad or move down there and lick it….I'm doing the last one!' he moved over near her slit and noticed a sweet scent coming from the folds. 'Wow, it smells good…'

"Take it in Naruto-kun." She smirked. "Take the smell in before you lick my snatch up like water." 'Too cute. But still, he will love being the one to lose his virginity to.'

He stuck his tongue out and took a quick lick of the whole thing.

"Mmm." She moaned while Naruto took another lick her snatch. "How does it taste?"

"...kind of wet and sandy."

She grinned at that. "That's what like I hear Naruto-kun." she wrapped her legs around his head. "Go ahead and push your tongue in there and really get it all."

Naruto blushed before licking the slit a little more.

"You can do better than that." She grinned. "Lick my folds like you mean it Naruto-kun."

He licked up and down while slightly prodding the inside of her snatch with his tongue.

"Ah!" Shukaku moaned. "Good work, you're getting bold at this." 'Oh this feels so good!'

'It's so soft.' He thought before licking the snatch even faster as Shukaku moaned louder. 'Maybe I could use this as revenge for tickling me?'

'This really feels good! I dare say better than killing people with tons of sand!' that's when she started to feel his tongue push into her. "Ah! That feels so good Naruto-kun!"

'Wow, she got turned on by this.' He thought before moving deeper into the folds. 'And her insides feel really warm.'

Shukaku moaned before feeling her folds getting ready to release its juices. "Ah! Take my juices Naruto-kun!"

His eyes widened feeling the hot juices splash over his face.

"How does it taste?" She asked while letting his head go. 'That felt good, but I think I peed a little.'

Naruto pulled back and blinked. "What is this stuff?"

"Juices." She said. "Maybe some pee but mostly juices that women excrete when we are aroused."

He blanched at the first part while idly licking some.

"So after you're done." Shukaku grinned while stretching her pussy. "Let's stick that cock inside my muddy snatch Naruto-kun."

'...this will definitely make the teme pissed off!' he thought feeling his cock get hard.

"I'm waiting." She said sultry while her tail moved Naruto closer to her. "And making a woman wait is rude you know."

He gulped and lined them up before slowly pushing in forward. 'Wow, it really feels sandy and wet.'

Shukaku moaned as the cock entered her folds. "Ah, yes Naruto-kun! Put it inside my snatch!"

"It's so hot!" he groaned and pushed his cock in more while stunned how much it felt around his genital.

"Your cock is so big!" She moaned as the cock poked her womb. "Ah! This feels great!"

"Um what now?"

"Just thrust your hips in my slit and plow me while you either grope my breasts, suck my nipples, or pull my tail. I don't really care but I want you to plow me so badly that I can't move for ten years." she growled in lust.

Naruto nodded with a red face before starting to thrust into the tight folds.

Shukaku moaned loudly as Naruto slowly thrusted faster as he started to grope her breasts. "Ah! Yes more Naruto-kun!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! It's really tight!" He yelled while thrusting faster.

"All the better to take your sperm with." She laughed before moaning louder as Naruto squeezed her breasts harder. "Ah! Again!"

He squeezed them and it seemed the harder he squeezed the louder she moaned. 'Man, this is really happening!'

Shukaku moaned as her folds began to tighten around Naruto's cock. 'Oh god! This is better than any impaling I have ever done to humans! I didn't want this to end!'

"S-Shukaku! It feels amazing!"

"Yes!" She cried out. "And your cock is making me crazier! Thrust me harder Naruto-kun!"

Naruto groaned as he decided to be bold and kiss Shukaku's lips as his cock started to twitch. 'I'm gonna cum!'

'Oh yes cum in me!' She cried as she felt the hot cum pouring into her womb as her own folds tightened and milked it dry. 'Oh Naruto-kun!'

After several minutes of fucking Naruto felt his cock drop as his cum finally dried up. He groaned and fell on top of her while panting.

"That was good Naruto-kun." She grinned. "And now you're a man." 'So much cum...I wonder if chakra constructs can give birth? Ha that's a crazy idea!'

"T….Thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh and also." She grinned. "Because you satisfied me today I will give you the knowledge of ONE of my techniques."

"Wait what?!"

"You heard me, I'm giving you knowledge on how to use one of my techniques. And that one is Quicksand Waterfall Flow." Shukaku grinned wider. "Oh and don't worry I will keep you safe by encasing you in extremely hard sand ok?" 'Can't lose a handsome guy now can we?'

"Encasing me?" he spoke with a pale face.

"Like a second skin." She deadpanned. "Keeps you from getting hurt. And don't worry, your dick will get use to having sand in it."

Naruto paled again at that.

"And here you…." She said while putting a hand on him as some of her tattoos spread to his head and glowed on his forehead before fading into his skin. "Are now able to use the Quicksand Waterfall Flow."

"Thanks." 'I think.'

Shukaku grinned as Naruto started to fade. "Don't worry, I'll wait until you need another stress releaser."

(Outside mind)

Naruto slowly got up as he felt his pants a little wet. "Aw man, this sucks."

"Hey dope where are you!" Yelled Sasuke. "Sensei wants you back at the house asap!"

' **What a bitch that guy is.** ' Shukaku spoke in Naruto's mind. ' **Maybe if you killed him-** '

'What? No!'

' **Worth a try.** ' She said while Naruto walked back to the house.

(Later on in the mission)

-unnamed bridge-

"Ha." Spoke Gato in dark glee as he kicked Haku's dead body. "Looks like I don't have to pay this brat anything now that he's dead!"

Naruto growled and glared at the man. 'That bastard! Haku was someone who just wanted a place in this world! And he has the gall to treat him like trash!'

' **Well maybe we could oh I don't know kill him and his goons.** ' Shukaku said. ' **And that technique I gave you will work perfectly here.** '

'But...I've never killed anyone before.'

' **Well it's going to be tough but remember, the ones you kill are evil. I'm just here for the blood.** ' She said. ' **So will you let this guy live to spit on that boys grave or will you kill him and make sure he stays down?** '

'...how do I use the technique?'

' **Easy, clap your hands and use boar, monkey, rat, monkey, horse, dog, ram, horse then clap again while using your sand to grind up the rocks and concrete on this bridge. Don't forget to use the sands at the ocean bottom. It will help out when you give them a watery grave.** '

Naruto did what the sand tanuki said as his sand started bringing up ocean sand and grinded up stone and concrete as it corned a massive sand wave. "Die, Quicksand Waterfall Flow!"

Gato and everyone else looked and went wide eyed seeing a large wave of sand rise up from behind Naruto. It then moved like a tsunami towards the thugs and swept them away as they became covered in sand and crushed minerals that dragged them into the water to their deaths.

As the sand wave disperse, the spot where the bridge was hit gained a smooth surface from the grinding sands with a bit of blood on the ground as well.

Naruto panted and fell on his ass while everyone else still there looked at him in surprise and shock.

"W-What the heck!" Kakashi said in shock.

'That was a lot of chakra wasted.'

' **Well it was a powerful technique. Since I had a good time before I gave you that technique. If it was bad I would have given you nothing.** ' Shukaku said before Naruto's sand blocked Sasuke's punch.

"Ow! You idiot! You nearly killed us!" Fumed the boy while wanting the technique. 'It could kill Itachi if I KNEW what it was!'

"Hey! Watch it teme! I had to kill that bastard for what he did to Haku!"

"I really don't care. You nearly killed us!" He growled before the sand grabbed him and threw him into the sea. "AAAHH!"

Splash!

"Naruto!"

"He started it!"

' **Actually that was me.** ' Shukaku laughed. ' **I wanted to see if he could swim. But oh well.** '

"Naruto-bak-" Sakura yelled before getting grabbed and thrown into the sea as well.

' **Ok, that time was because she keeps calling you a baka. That's my job!** ' She growled. ' **Also let's go so we can have sex. Hell I will teach you how to make a sand clone of me~** '

He blushed bright red hearing that.

' **So what are you waiting for? Let's leave!** '

'Fine!' "Oh I'll be right back." Naruto said while walking away from the still in shock Kakashi and Zabuza.

"...since when can a genin do that?!"

"I don't know...I really don't know." Kakashi said while the screen went black.


	9. Rachel and Nigel

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Rachel and Nigel

Series: Kids Next Door

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nigel groaned as he tossed and turned under the covers. "Nnnnn...no...no...no." he moaned.

"Nigel?" He heard a female voice say as he felt someone shake him. "Nigel wake up!" He heard them say again before he began to slowly open his eyes.

"Uh...wha...where am I?" He moaned as he pulled a sheet of his head.

"Nigel come on, it's time to get up. You'll be late for the press conference."

"Ugh, wha? What press conference?" He asked as he looked at the woman who talked at him before widening his eyes in shock. "N-Numbuh Three sixty-two?" He stammered as he looked at her, her face looked the same, but she was older, perhaps in her mid thirties and to top it off she was wearing some very revealing nightwear.

"What? Nigel what are you talking about? It's me Rachel, your wife." she smiled.

"W-wife! I'm too young to have a wife!" He shouted frantically. He jumped out of bed and ended up hitting the floor with a groan.

"Nigel! Are you ok? What are you doing?" She asked as she made her way towards the side of the bed.

He didn't answer and ran to the bathroom and looked at his reflection. He looked at the mirror and nearly fainted, he looked older like that other time, but he didn't have hair. "Oh no, not again." He said as Rachel walks into the bathroom and draped her arms around his neck, pushing her breasts into his back.

"Nigel, come on, what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"This...this isn't real, none of it is."

"Do you need the doctor?" she touched his forehead. "You don't feel warm though."

"I'm fine, I'm just in a simulator, I'm a young kid and part of knd, codename Numbuh One." he spoke while pointing at her. "And you're Rachel, the supreme commander and Numbuh Three sixty-two."

She looked at him before smiling and saying. "No, I'm Rachel, your wife, we haven't been kids for nearly twenty years."

"W-Wait a sec, press conference, marriage, being an adult. Um, am I also...the president?" he asked.

"No, you're not."

"Oh thank god." he sighed in relief.

"You're the ambassador of adults."

"Say what?!"

"You're the adults ambassador to kids, you deal with the knd."

He groaned and rubbed his face. "I need to wake up from this dream."

"This isn't a dream sweetie." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Now come on, we gotta get dressed." She said as she pulled him into their room.

Nigel sighed.

(Later)

"I hate wearing suits." he said as he tugged on the collar of his black suit as Rachel tied his tie on his neck.

"Relax, just go there, answer some questions, and you'll be out of it in no time." She said as she finished his tie.

"Um, just to humor me, where do I go for the conference?" He asked as she handed him a briefcase.

"Just down the street and then take a left. I'll meet you there later to go get lunch, say hi to Mickey for me when you see him." she said as she walked him to the door.

'Mickey?' He thought as he was pushed out the door.

"Be careful dear!" He heard her call before the door closed. He sighed and walked down the street while glad since he didn't seem to have as much attention when he was the president.

"At least there's one good thing about this." he mumbled before turning the corner and widening his eyes at the building in front of him. "Oh...my...god." He said as he looked at the building. He had been expecting a boring office building, but instead it looked like the love child of a skyscraper and knd tree house. "It's like the perfect blend of a treehouse and a regular building." He said as he slowly made his way to the structure.

He walked in and saw numerous adults and kids walking around. "What happened?" He wondered out loud as he walked through the doors.

"Nigel!" He heard someone call out to him.

He turned and was stunned to see Numbuh Two, the same way he was in the last simulator walking over to him with a smile.

"The meeting is ready to go, follow me to the conference room." he Said happily.

"Numbuh Two?" He asked as he followed his large friend.

"What? Nigel it's me, Hoagie, one of your childhood friends remember?"

"Yeah, but last time I saw you you were twelve, what happened?" He said, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Twelve? Did you hit your head?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I don't know, I went to sleep twelve and woke up like this!"

"I know we all wish we were young again, but you only live once. Now come on they're waiting for you." He said as he pointed to a pair of large doors.

Nigel turned and sighed before pushing them open. Inside the room was a large table with two adults in similar suits and three kids who were obviously knd operatives. He walked over to the adults and sat down in between them. "Morning." he said to them as they greeted him back. "So...how's everyone doing?" He asked the kids.

"Decent." remarked who he assumed was the leader.

"Good, anything you would like to discuss?" He asked as he opened his briefcase to see what was in it. 'Looks like some boring papers.' He thought as he looked at them before closing the briefcase and looking at the kids. "So, anything really major?"

"Not really, any remaining anti-knd people are either ignored or are in prison, everything is going good." the head kid responded. "And you?"

"No complaints here." he said.

"Well, then I think this meeting can end early." spoke one of the adults.

"Alright, till next time gentlemen."

'Wow, that was easier then I thought.' He thought as he left the room. That's when he saw Numbuh Three walking through the lobby with Numbuh Four, except instead of a general's attire he was in a suit and looked grumpy. "Hey, Numbuh Four!" He called out.

"Huh? Hey Nigel!" waved said man. "Bout time you showed up, I thought me and the misses here were gonna go to lunch without ya."

"Wait, you two are dating!?" He asked in surprise.

"Nigel, we're married." she spoke with a raised eyebrow. "You should know that."

"I...I can't, I don't remember anything! The last thing I remember I was a knd operative, I don't know what happened!" He shouted out in frustration.

"What? That's crazy! Next thing you'll say we were the same and all fought adults next." snickered Wally.

"You were! You were Numbuh Four and you where Numbuh Three! We fought together for years!" He shouted as he held his head.

"Nigel, maybe you should drink some coffee to calm down." spoke Kuki looking at the time. "Abigail and Hoagie should be meeting up with us soon."

"Ah...ah...fine, ok." he said as she led him to a table as Wally went to get the coffee.

"Black coffee with five sugars." spoke Wally putting the cup down in front of him with him and his wife sitting across from him.

"Thanks." he said as he carefully picked up the cup and looked at the mixture inside. He saw the other two drink it with no problem and took a sip from his own. His eyes widened as the hot beverage entered his mouth. He pulled it away and hissed while surprised he wasn't jumping around like Numbuh Five when she first had this stuff. "Why would anyone drink this?" He said, surprising the other occupants of the table.

"Nigel, now I know you must have hit your head." spoke Kuki. "You drink it all the time."

"What! Why would I drink this stuff! It tastes terrible!" He said.

"You get use to it." spoke Wally while adding more and more sugar before Kuki held it away from him. "Hey!"

"Nows not the time Wally, our friends needs help."

"Yo, what up guys?" asked Abby's voice behind Nigel.

"Nigel's lost his memory!" Kuki said.

Nigel turned and saw Abigail in a black suit and white undershirt with a red tie and without her hat and looking surprised. "Well with his head on clear display maybe too much sunlight cooked his head." "Numbuh Five, what's going on?" He asked, making her stop laughing.

"Numbah what? It's Abby Nigel, and I think maybe your head is a little fried."

"No, no, we were all agents of knd, I was never an adult, what happened!" He asked as she sat down. "I mean...oh god, this simulation is just as bad as the last one."

"Simulation?" She asked in confusion.

"Is he still a little nutty?" asked Hoagie sitting down with them.

"Yeah, but we think he may have lost his memory." Wally said.

"I haven't lost my...you know what, just forget I said anything. I think I just didn't get enough sleep." he spoke while forcing himself drink more coffee.

"There ya go, go home and get some sleep, you'll be back to your old self in no time." Wally said.

"And let Rachel know we said hi." spoke Kuki.

"No need." said a voice behind Nigel.

He turned and saw said girl in a pink dress with a smile. "Rachel? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah, who else?" she walked over and draped her arms around his neck. "Now then, let's go get lunch sweetie!" She said happily.

"Ya know what? Sure." he smiled.

"Good, now come on." she said as she grabbed his hand.

He followed her out as she lead them back down the street. "So where are we eating?" He asked her.

"I was thinking a home cooked meal." She said with a grin as they made their way back to their house.

'Wow, Rachel's gonna turn out beautiful. And this world, no fighting, no hatred, everyone seems happy.' He thought as she led him into the house. "Hey Rachel, just in case I forgot something else, do we have kids?"

She looked at him and said. "Of course we do, we have a son named Micky."

'Huh, there's another change.' He thought as she led him into the kitchen. On the way he saw a photo of himself and Rachel in wedding attire and were smiling at the camera. 'We look so happy.' he thought with a smile. 'If this is a dream, would we still be the same in the real world?' He wondered as she sat him down at a table. "Rachel, can I...do something?" He asked hesitantly as she set his lunch in front of him, a hamburger.

"Sure, what is it?"

"C-can I kiss you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course." she smiled.

"I-ok" he said as he got up and came towards her.

She puckered her lips and he gulped before slowly moving closer with his own lips puckered. But before they could kiss there was a sound similar to static and everything started to become fuzzy.

Nigel blinked and started to see everything go dark. "What! No! Not yet!"

But it was too late and he started to feel himself slowly waking up.

"...ake up, wake up!" He heard a voice call as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Uh...what? Where am I?"

"You're at knd headquarters, you volunteered for an experimental simulator test." a nerdy boy said. "And I must say it was a resounding success." He said as he took a helmet off of Nigel's head.

"What? Wait, when was that put on me?"

"About four hours ago." said a voice behind him.

He turned and blinked. "Rac-I mean, Numbuh Three sixty-two?"

"Yes, I was coming to see how you were doing after the simulation." she said. "I'm sorry for doing it out of nowhere, but I wanted to see just how you might react to it out of nowhere. Not to worry, I made sure to let the nerds pick the simulation, so it must have been pretty simple."

"Yeah, really simple." he said as he looked away.

"So, how was it?" she asked.

"It ah, it was nice..." he said as he looked at her. "Listen, uh, Rachel. Do you wanna...maybe...go get a pizza later on?" He asked nervously as he remembered the simulation.

She blushed and looked away with a small smile. "Um...sure, I'd like that a lot...Nigel."

"Thanks, Um...does tomorrow work?" He asked.

"It's a date then." She said with a smile as a random nerd began to lead Nigel away.

Nigel blushed hearing the date part while one of the other nerds cleared his throat next to Rachel.

"Now, about our payment..."

"Yeah yeah." she pulled out some yipper cards and handed them to the nerds.

"Awesome! Thanks!" They said as they looked at the cards.

'Now I've got a date to get ready for.' She thought with a smile as she turned around and began to walk away.


	10. Desiree and Danny

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Desiree and Danny

Series: Danny Phantom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny went flying through the air and crashed into a building wall.

"Give up ghost child, you can't win!" Desiree shouted as she sent another blast of energy at him.

He went intangible before flying up above her. "Not today Desiree!" He shouted as he sent a ball of green ectoplasm at her.

Her eye widened before it sent her flying away.

"Ha! How does that feel!" He said as a familiar red head started to run towards them.

Desiree growled and righted herself and charged up another beam. "It's time to end this ghost child!"

Jazz saw what Desiree was doing and frantically tried to pull the thermos lid off. "Don't worry Danny, I'll save you!" She shouted as she aimed the thermos at them.

"Jazz wait!" called Danny seeing the aim.

"Take that ghost!" She shouted as she turned on the thermos, sending out a blue light.

Both turned before it not only hit Desiree, but Danny too.

"No! Not again jazz!" He cried as he and Desiree were pulled towards the thermos.

Jazz panicked and tried looking for a way to stop it. "Ah! I'm sorry Danny!" She cried as he and Desiree were sucked into the thermos as the light ended. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?" She asked into the open thermos.

"Get me out of here!" He and Desiree shouted at the same time.

"Oh man, I really messed up." She said as she put the lid of the thermos back on. 'Maybe there's a thing at home that can fix this.' She thought as she put it in her backpack.

(Meanwhile, in the thermos)

Danny and Desiree looked and saw they were in a cylinder shaped room that made the former think of it as a broom closet.

"Don't touch me ghost child." growled the genie scooting as far as she could from him.

"The feelings mutual." he said as he sat down. "So until Jazz gets me out, we're stuck here." He said as the room began to shake. "W-Woah! I forgot how much this thing jostles." He said as he and Desiree tried not to tumble around.

"This accursed thing! Another thing that gives me reason to despise you." spoke Desiree.

"Hey, it's not my fault you tried to take over amity!" He shouted as he fell on his face inches from her. "Oh, sorry." He said as he tried to get up as she glared at him.

"Stay on your side man or I will ensure you can never walk again." She said as she pushed him back over to the other wall, putting them back to only a few inches of space apart.

"Yeah, I'll just leave and you can have a lot more space." he spoke with sarcasm.

"Ha! You can't get out of here without letting me out man, so please, by all means, free yourself and me."

Danny groaned and sat down. "Look, the inside is made to make any ghost powerless, trust me I've tried, so it'd just be a waste of energy."

Desiree grumbled before looking away from him angrily.

"So...wanna just try and start some small talk?"

"Small talk?" she raised an eyebrow. "I find that hilarious considering our past battles."

"Well, it may be a while until we get out and I'd rather talk than just have a staring competition the entire time." he remarked. "I know it sounds crazy, but it doesn't have to be major, just small talk."

She glared at him before saying. "Fine...why do you fight ghosts?"

"Simple. Ever since I got these powers, I've felt it's my job to use them and keep this town safe from them."

"Even though they treat you like dirt when you're not a hero?" She asked as the room continued to shake.

"Well that's normal. Usually people get scared of something they don't understand and that's their way of dealing with new stuff. Besides, you don't see police or fire fighters thanked every single time because it's their job to save people."

"True, but they aren't treated like dirt when they're off duty, it's terrible." she said.

"Technically I'm fine when I go on my usual day as a human. So no one knows a thing."

"Huh, I thought you would have told everyone, they would worship you as a hero, you would have your own kingdom." she said as she remembered the kingdom that she almost had as a mortal.

"Well I'm fine with what I got. Even if my parents don't know and wanna rip me molecule from molecule."

"What! That's terrible! Mine only sold me to the sultan for his harem, but they never wanted to hurt me!" She shouted.

"Relax, if it ever came to that I'd tell them. But let's just say I'm not in a rush to tell them." He said when he felt the room begin to shake more than it originally had been before. "Woah! Either Jazz is running or dropped us down some stairs."

He said as the lid was taken off, allowing them to hear what was going on.

"Jack are you sure we should just clean it without emptying it?"

"I'm positive, Jazzy said she couldn't find a regular thermos for her soup so she used one of ours, a quick trip through the dishwasher will fix it, these things are water proof!"

"Oh no." spoke Danny with dread.

"What? What's going on?" Desiree asked in confusion.

"Hope you brought your floaties, because this is gonna suck, a lot." He said as the shaking stopped as the thermos was placed down somewhere.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion as she heard a machine begin to start up. That's when they saw water begin to pour into the thermos. "What is going on!" She shouted as she stood up.

"They're putting it in the dishwasher!" He shouted As he stood up as well, the water now up to his ankles.

"You've got to be kidding me." growled Desiree.

"I'm dead serious, Jazz probably lied to them so they wouldn't dissect us, so it's either this or being strapped down on a lab table." he said as the water level began to rise. "You can hold your breath right?" He asked as the water rose to their waists.

"I would have been able to not need to, but if our powers are neutralized, then no."

"Well shit." he swore as the water reached their chests.

Soon it stopped and they felt the thermos start to shake before they found themselves thrown around with the water.

They were pushed together and at one point Danny was thrown in between Desiree's breasts.

'Shit!' he thought while seeing said genie scowl.

"I said don't touch me!" She shouted with a blush as she pushed him away.

"I didn't mean to do that! And I can barely brace myself in here!" he blushed out while the water swished all around them.

"I don't care! It's your fault for getting me in here!" She shouted angrily.

"Me? First off, Jazz sucked us up here, second, if YOU didn't keep on granting wishes to make yourself stronger and make said wishes cause trouble, I wouldn't have to bug you!"

"It's not like I can stop making wishes!" She shouted back. "It's been that way ever since I became a ghost and it's not like I can just snap my fingers and make it go away!" she shouted as he was thrown against her again, accidentally ripping her small top off. "AHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She shouted as she began to blush as she covered her naked breasts.

"AH! I swear I didn't mean to!" he covered his eyes. "I didn't mean to! Honest to god!"

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED, YOUR FAULT I'M STUCK IN HERE!" she yelled before lunging and wrapped her hands around his throat. "JUST DIE!" She shouted as she strangled him as she tried to push his head under the water.

He went wide eyed and grabbed at her arms while trying to keep his head above the water, which was hard as it kept shaking around them. "Whoa! Just calm down Desiree!" He shouted as the water threw them against the wall, pinning her to the side of the wall.

"Not until you pay for seeing my chest!" She shouted as she struggled to get free while unintentionally rubbing her exposed breasts on his chest.

He blushed before they felt the thermos stop shaking. "Is it over?" He wondered, as Desiree stopped struggling.

"Alright, should be all cleaned up. Now we just gotta hook it up to our new device, the ghost extractor, just to make sure it's free of any spectral dust."

They heard Jack say, making them pale.

"Oh this isn't good, they're going to know we're in here!" He said as he let go of Desiree.

"Good, as soon as I'm back in the ghost zone I can get a new top and get my revenge." she frowned.

"If they catch us they're not going to let us go, they're going to experiment on us and dissect us!"

"Once I'm out of this infernal container, I will end them before they can touch me." she frowned.

"No, you won't, if they suck us up it will most likely be into a ghost proof machine like this, except they will know we were in it and then they will find some way to dissect us!"

That's when it stopped and they heard what sounded like the thermos getting hooked up to something.

"What's happening!?" Desiree shouted as she began to panick.

"I tell ya Maddie with this device not an ounce of ghost dust will be left behind."

"Alright, I hope it gets rid of regular dust and water too." she replied as Danny and Desiree heard a flip switch and the room began to shake again.

They held onto the walls before feeling a strong updraft coming from the top.

"Oh god, this is it!" Desiree shouted in fear as the water began to fly upwards.

They saw their clothes start getting sucked up before parts of Danny's suit started tearing off.

"What's going on!" Desiree shouted as she tried to keep her soaked harem girl pants on her body.

"They're trying to suck up any ghosts in here!" He shouted as more of his uniform was torn off.

Desiree's eyes widened while seeing some of Danny's chest. 'So the ghost child has some muscle.' she thought, unconsciously loosening her hold on her pants. Wrong move as they tore off and got sucked up. "No!" She shouted as she used her hands to cover her privates as Danny got a glance at them.

'Woah.' he thought with a blush while looking away and felt his own lower part of clothing get torn off. "Ah shit!" He swore as he moved to cover his privates, cursing the fact he had gone commando today."

'He's...big.' She thought with a blush as the last bit of clothing was torn from them.

"Hang on!" he spoke bracing himself harder without covering himself since staying inside was better than getting sucked up.

"Alright!" She said as she did the same, not wanting to be dissected.

Slowly the sucking kept going before grinding to a halt.

"All right, that should be it, the thermos is completely clean, let's give it to Jazz now." they heard Jack say.

The two inside felt it moving again and sighed while sitting down.

"Man, I'm glad that's over." he said.

"Except for one thing." spoke Desiree covering her spots with a blush.

"R-right, that." he said with a blush as he turned around.

"Come on, let him go you stupid thing." They heard Jazz say as the room began to shake once more. "If I can just find that stupid button!"

"Of course, she can suck me up but can't release us."

Outside Jazz groaned while spotting a tray of brownies on the counter. "I might as well give him a treat to make up for it." she said as she picked up a large brownie. "Hey Danny! If you can hear me, I'm giving you something to hold you over for the time being." She said as she held the desert over the opening before dropping it.

Danny and Desiree jumped and stuck to the walls as the brownie landed in between them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Desiree shouted as she stared at the washing machine sized desert.

"A brownie, and considering we might be stuck here, we might as well keep up our strength."

"What's a brownie?" She asked in confusion as she hid behind the large desert to hide herself.

"You've never heard of a brownie? They're really good." He said as he pulled a handful of brownie off the giant chunk. "You should try." he remarked before biting into it.

She narrowed her eyes as she slowly reached out her hand and took a small piece off before putting it in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she slowly chewed it and was stunned. "This...is...DELICIOUS!" She shouted as she started to shovel pieces of brownie into her mouth by the handful.

"Woah there, don't wanna stuff yourself on this, even if it does taste great."

"Shut up, eating!" She said before diving into the massive brownie.

'Wow, that's gonna really go to her hips if she's not careful.' He thought as he stared at her green legs and ass wave around as the rest of her body was sunk in the brownie. He blushed and looked away. "Uh, you can calm down now."

She squirmed in deeper into the brownie and poked her head out the side and asked. "Huh? Why?"

"Because if you eat too much, you might get bloated."

"Wait, this stuff will make me fat?" She asked as she looked at the brownie she was in.

"Chocolate and fudge will do that to someone." He said with a sweatdrop.

Desiree blushed and tried pulling out, but felt she was stuck in the treat. "I-I think I'm stuck." she said with a blush.

"Wow, that went to your hips faster than I thought." he idly remarked.

"Shut up and get me out!" She shouted.

"Alright, just don't move too much." He said as he reached his hands into the brownie. He started taking some of it off and away from around her waist.

"Don't get any funny ideas now." she said as he pulled more brownie away from her.

"I won't, but just trust me, I'm not some guy who thinks about women all the time. I know how to control myself." He said as he removed a large piece of chocolate and saw that her legs were stuck in a big glob of caramel. "Ok, this is gonna get tougher."

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked nervously.

"You're stuck in caramel, meaning this is gonna get really sticky."

"Caramel? But that's rare and only kings can afford it!" She said as he tried to figure out how to get her out without getting stuck as well.

"Nowadays it's pretty common." He said as he looked for a way to free her. "Can you move your legs at all?"

"Actually, yes. It still feels sticky, but I don't think I'm permanently stuck."

"Great, I'm going to grab your arms and pull while you try to wiggle out, ok?" He said as he made his way towards her arms.

"But be careful." She said as he grabbed her hand.

He used the brownie as leverage before he started pulling. Slowly Desiree began to emerge from the brownie, covered in chocolate, caramel and bits of brownie.

"Yuck, now I need to wash when I get out of this accursed thing!" She complained as she was finally pulled free.

"Ah ha! I found it!" They heard jazz say as the lights turned blue and there was a powerful vacuum suction in the room.

"Hang on!" cried Danny as they started going up.

"Ok!" She said as she grabbed him as they were pulled out of the thermos. They went flying out and crashed onto the couch.

"Alright, I finally got you out...Danny." she said as she stared at the two naked ghosts who were covered in chocolate and pieces of brownie. She blushed and covered her eyes. "Where are your clothes?!"

"Mom and dad sucked them up." Danny groaned as he lifted his head to see Desiree on top of him.

"Uh, D-Desiree?"

"Yes Danny?" She asked.

"Can you get off me?"

"O-of course." she stuttered as she quickly got off him. "Wait, if we're out of that thing, then our powers should be back right?"

"Yeah, they should." he said.

She smirked and used her powers to clean herself up and restore her clothes. "Good, because now we are mortal enemies once again."

"Oh come on! I can't do that! Can't we just call it a day?"

Desiree stopped and thought about what had just happened and blushed before saying. "Fine, but we will finish our fight another day!"

"Alright, you got a deal." He said as he led out his hand.

She frowned and hesitated before taking it and they shook before flying through the hall.

"What was that!?" Jazz shouted in confusion.


	11. Female Seto and Joey

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Seto and Joey

Series: Yugioh

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba was currently looking at his computer trying a report while a package from his least favorite person Pegasus sat in his desk unopened. He was hoping if he finished this report he'd look and the box would be gone so he didn't need to worry about it.

But it didn't work out as he just finished the report and it WAS still there on his desk. Sad really, I mean….this was a package and it wasn't in his mind. Really tragic.

'If I throw it in the furnace know one can bother me with it.' He thought before trying not to look at it. 'But it might be important. But knowing Pegasus it might be something stupid and crazy.' he looked at it. 'Either it's something to get on my nerves, or it might be some new card he wants me to try out.'

At LONG last, his curiosity got the better of him as he started opening the package. Inside was a smaller box within another, and another and another and another…..

'I knew it, something to get on my nerves.' His eye twitched before the LAST box opened up revealing a single duel monster card with a pinkish purple color, a picture of a bra and speedo, and the words ' _Gender Madness_ ' on the top. Nothing else was in the text box except this ' _To those that read this message, beware. For those that doubt shall be changed in body and mind. -Omni no Yui._ '

"What sort of card is this?" he picked it up. "Some sort of gag, I bet Pegasus is laughing at this." As he was going to call the man to give him a piece of his mind, the card glowed slightly as a smog came out of the card and enveloped Kaiba.

"What the!" he coughed while dropping the card and hit the button on his desk to turn the fans on to blow the smog away. But for some reason, the fans clogged up and stopped as the smog increased in size as he felt a strange sensation in his body. He dropped to the floor and gripped his body while feeling a pain overcome his whole body.

He felt his body shrink and condense as his hair grew longer. He felt his chest getting heavier and his butt getting bigger as well. "W-What's going on?!"

The smog started to clear as the fans reactivated.

He groaned while getting off the floor and feeling a little unbalanced for whatever reason. He braced himself against the desk and looked at himself with wide eyes. He was now a feminine version of himself with longer hair that reached to his now large D cup chest. He had a very slim body with a nice curvy ass that looked a little bigger then Tea's. Over all, he was now a woman.

"A...A….AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the guards ran into the room.

"Mister Kaiba are you….."

"Who are you?"

She looked at them and frowned. "It's me, Seto Kaiba."

"You kind of look like him."

"But…..not really." A guard said while trying not to stare at her chest. "We need to see some ID first."

"ID." She frowned. "Don't you have any brains! Look closely at my face."

"Ma'am we are just being sure. Yes you resemble Mr. Kaiba as a woman, we just don't wanna lose our jobs. I mean it's just standard to be sure."

"I'm the one that will make you mail boys for life if you don't get this in your head." She growled. "I'm. Seto. Kaiba!"

Both gulped. "U-Um, sorry Mr, I mean Ms Kaiba, but um...how did you become a….Ms?"

She huffed. "Like I know." 'I can't just tell these buffoons about that card. Who knows what they will do with that sort of info.' "Now get out and don't breath a word about this until I sort this out do you understand!"

"Y-Yes sir!" they spoke in fear before rushing out of the office.

Kaiba rubbed her head. "Idiots, every last one. Just like that idiot Joey." She then blushed a little since he did kind of care for the duelist, even if he does act like a dog or monkey on occasion. "Mm, maybe I should get some new clothes. Plus I could also get some fresh air from being in this cramped office all day long."

That's when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She said while turning around.

It opened to show Mokuba. "Seto?"

"Yes." She said while Mokuba's jaw dropped. "What is it Mokuba?"

"A...Ah….A…" he spoke, utterly baffled.

"Speak up." She eye twitched.

"W-What happened?!"

Kaiba sighed while rubbing her head. "It's a short story but I find it odd. Like Yugi's mumbo jumbo heart of the cards."

'It's Seto.' he thought. "Well, maybe it makes sense. You can tell me."

"A card changed my gender." She said bluntly. "It said it came from Pegasus, some weird smog came out and before I know it, I'm like this."

"...I have nothing to say here." Mokuba said with a sweatdrop. "But how are you feeling?"

"Top heavy and my ass looks like Tea's fat rump." She said looking at her curves. "Not that I'm complaining, but I don't think my clothes will do it with this body."

Mokuba covered his ears. "Alright alright! I'll see if I can get someone to help, just don't say too much."

'I already told some idiots about that.' She thought. "Fine, but why are you covering your ears?"

"Seeing you like that is one thing, I don't wanna hear specific details about….you know!"

"My breasts, ass, lack of a cock, or large hips?" Kaiba said while Mokuba covered his ears. "Oh grow up Mokuba, you need to learn about this sooner later."

"How would you feel if I became a girl out of nowhere!"

Kaiba was silent and mulled it over. "Ok now I see how this is awkward. Look, just see if you can find someone who might be able to help me since I have no idea how to find girl's clothes that would work."

Mokuba nodded while walking out of the room. "Ok Seto. I'll be right back."

Seto looked at his, or her, chest and groaned. 'This is just fucking perfect!'

(A while later)

Kaiba sighed as she walked the busy streets. She was wearing a blue jacket with a black undershirt, some black pants with high heels, and a hat with a Blue Eyes on it. 'Alright, just try not to stumble with these heels on, and see if you can avoid anyone who might know you.'

As she walked towards a busy corner of the street, she noticed a very familiar 'dog' walking by while looking at his duel disk.

'Damn it! It's just my luck today!' she gritted her teeth before looking away and tried walking in the opposite direction. But it didn't really work so well as she tripped on her heel and landed on the ground. "Stupid shoes!"

"Huh?" Joey said before seeing a girl on the ground and ran towards her. "Hey, are you alright miss?"

"Y-Yes." she muttered while hoping her new voice would keep her hidden. "Perfectly fine."

"Oh." He said while extending a hand. "Well if you are then you wouldn't be on the ground."

'You think!' she growled while letting him pull her up while keeping her face away. "Look, I'm in a hurry, so I can't talk right now."

"Well, where are you heading?" He asked while the girl kept quiet. "Maybe I could help you?"

'Shit! I don't know what I was going to head too!' She mentally yelled. 'I was just here to get some fresh air not talk to this idiot.' "It's none of your business, and don't you have somewhere to get to?"

"Not really." His eye twitched. "And you know, you act almost like a certain jerk I know of." 'That guy really irks me to no end!'

"Well this has been fun, but I'm leaving." she turned and walked away. Only to trip again in the heels. 'These shoes are the bane of me! I just know it!'

Joey sighed while helping her up. "Maybe I should help you out lady. Especially if those shoes of yours are out to get you."

Kaiba glared at him. "I already told you I'm fine, so don't make me drop you."

"Drop me how?" He glared back. "I'm just helping you up so either can it or be grateful I was helping you out and not someone else!"

'Oh I'll remember that.' she thought with a scowl. "Fine, but don't try something or else."

"Ok ok." He said. "No need to get mad lady." 'Jeez, she REALLY acts like that bastard.'

They walked over to a bench and sat down with things going silent.

After what felt like an hour, Joey broke the silence. "So….what's a young lady like you doing walking around Domino city alone? There are violent gangs that could have mugged you or something."

"Trust me, I've had my share of fools where I can handle myself."

"Oh, but that doesn't explain why you were walking around with no one-"

"I was just talking a breath of fresh air from my job." She interrupted.

"You have a job? Wait, let me guess, you're a secretary at some shoe company right?"

SLAP!

"Ow!" Joey yelled while holding his red throbbing cheek. "What was that for?!"

"You made it sound like I was some run of the mill girl. Let me make this clear." she pointed at him in the face. "I've come a long way to get where I am, I own a big time company where I run everything, so don't piss me off."

He glared. "You have some issues-"

SLAP!

"Jeez! That hurt lady!" He yelled.

"Want me to draw blood next time?"

"No no." He raised his hand to his face. "I'm good." 'Anger prone lady.'

'Once again, idiot.'

Joey looked at her a little more closely. "Mm….you know. Now that I look at you closely…..you do have that CEO smell."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"No no. Just an expression." He quickly lied. 'But you do smell like clean suits and paperwork.'

'Damn it, if this goes on he might figure out it's me.'

"Well, I have to say this." He said with a light blush. "Who ever is dating you is one lucky gu-"

SLAP!

"Ow! What did I do?!" he frowned. "What? Now you get mad if I bring up your boyfriend?"

"I'm single!" She growled. 'Hell I'm not even dating anyone.'

Joey got the picture. "Oh, sorry about that lady." 'Great I now look like an asshole.'

Kaiba huffed at that while feeling a little better. 'Idiot. But I have to admit that hitting him on the cheeks three times is kind of much.'

'If she slaps me again even I gotta say that's my cue to leave.'

"So sir." She said. "Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"Well I was wondering something for awhile." He said while looking at her. "Do you have a sister or something?"

"...yes." She lied. "But she is much younger than you so no."

"Hey! I was just asking. No need to get angry lady!" He frowned. "Yeesh, you're almost like Kaiba!"

'Fuck!' "Who's that?"

"Just a jackass with an ego the size of a skyscraper." He groaned. "Plus that smirk of his, it's annoying! And being the 'best at everything' attitude just makes me want to punch him into next week!"

'Heh, just try it Wheeler.'

"And personally." Joey said looking around. "He's kind of gay. Especially for Yugi. Always challenging him, making him duel him for odd reasons, and acknowledging him! If it's not him being gay I don't know what he is!"

'...WHAT!' She thought with wide eyes. She gripped her hands and scowled. "Oh? And what would you do if he wasn't a big asshole as you thought?"

"That he…..um…" He thought about it. "Mmm…..I got nothing."

"Did it ever occur to you that he's a supposed 'asshole' because running a company is hard? Or that maybe his sibling getting hurt or kidnapped makes him scared that he might fuck up and lose said sibling? Did that ever occur to you!" she growled.

"Well you got a point there lady. But how do you know that much about that guy?" He said while Kaiba gulped. "Are you his cousin or something?"

"No, but maybe if you thought about how he might be feeling, you wouldn't sound like a jealous douchebag."

Joey looked at her before sighing. "Maybe you're right about that. But he just acts really jerky. Plus…..you're kinda right about the jealous part. It's like he loves winning and it didn't help that I lost to him in the Duelist Kingdom tournament and nearly lost my chance to get Serenity's surgery money."

Kaiba looked down at the ground. 'He did all that for his sibling, just like what I did for Mokuba. Sure he's a little bit of a dunce, but when he's trying to work hard for a goal or for those he cares about, he's persistent and stubborn to stop. Guess that's something I tend to overlook a lot of times.'

"But hey," he said with a grin. "I'm a better duelist now and who knows? I might get some respect from him if I beat him in a duel!" 'Oh that will be the day!'

She looked at him with a slight smirk. "That might happen you know." 'You kind of did right now. Well you're moved from idiot to respectable dunce.'

"You think?" He said while looking at her. "You think he would respect me?"

"He might not show it due to all the stuffs he had to deal with, giving him a high horse, but yeah."

Joey grinned. "You know, if Kaiba was a girl like you. I would have just kissed him."

She looked at him with a blush. 'W-What?! He would….kiss me! That just came out of nowhere!'

"Course, that sounds pretty weird right?"

"Y-Yeah." She blushed while looking away. "Really weird."

"But hey, Kaiba might actually look like a nice girl if he was born the opposite sex." He chuckled. "Like imagine the boys drooling at her and that kinda ridiculous stuff."

'...now I know he either knows my identity or is really telling me this….stuff!' she thought. "Well….maybe you should try being his friend if you two are bitter to each other."

"Maybe, but knowing him he might laugh at the idea." He sighed. "Still that might work out?" 'When I'm six feet under.'

"Well, you never know unless you try."

Joey chuckled at that before noticing something. "You know, you look almost like Kaiba. I mean with that hair and eye color you might be his sister or something."

'Shit he knows….but maybe I should tell him?'

"Or maybe, and I'm just saying, you could be Kaiba in a girl's body." He laughed. "But that would be crazy right?"

"Not exactly."

"Huh?" Joey said confused. "What do you mean by that?"

She took the hat off and looked him in the eye. "You've been talking to him this entire time."

He blinked once, twice, three times before jumping back. "K-KAIBA! What the fuck?!"

"Believe me, I had the same reaction."

"But…..how did this happen!?" 'Oh god, I just told him, her, whatever! Everything! Oh crap I'm going to be in a world of pain!'

"It was some kind of card, and also you really said all that stuff about me, didn't you." She said with a frown. "Like calling me an asshole and how you would punch me into next week?"

He shook his head and frowned. "Yeah, so what? Just cause you're a girl doesn't mean I'm gonna take any of that back."

"I'm not saying that." She said. "I'm just….you know….intrigued in the idea of…..being friends."

Joey looked at her in surprise. "You're serious about that?"

"Yes, the only question is if you are."

"Well…..yeah. I'm all for it." He said with a grin. He then realized something that made him blush. "But um….there is something….that I said before that might make this kinda complicated."

"What's wrong Wheeler, getting cold feet now?" she smirked. "Sounds like you're still a monkey if you're backing out already."

He glared before leaning in and giving Kaiba a quick kiss to the lips. "Does a monkey do that huh?"

She blushed red at that. 'I didn't think he'd actually do that.' she shook her head and stood up. "Don't get cocky Wheeler, if I'm stuck this way, I still need to keep up my image. I'm not saying it was bad, but you'll have to work extra hard to get a free pass like that in the future."

Joey grinned. "I'll keep that in mind Kaiba. And if I get more respect then I'll ask you to date me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is. And if I beat you then I'll ask you right there and then to…..marry….you." 'I should have kept my mouth shut.'

"Provided you get that far."

"You're on!" He grinned while seeing a small smile on her face.

'Maybe, but let's see what happens Joey.' She thought as the screen went black.


	12. Jack the Ripper and Maka

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Jack the Ripper and Maka

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Random city in Britain-

A monstrous being with long sharp claws walked along the streets while looking around for fresh prey.

This was the Kishin, Jack the Ripper, and he was looking for women to kill and eat. He was on his seventh soul already and he wanted his eight one tonight!

He spotted a girl around the corner who didn't notice him and gave a low growl while slowly making his way to follow her.

"Mh mh mh." She whistled before getting a cold chill down her spine and turned around. "Huh? Must be my imagination." but as she kept walking she spotted something sharp glinting in the streetlight near the corner of her eye and turned before her eyes widened at seeing the creature with its sharp claws. "A-A-AAAH!"

Slash!

Shuish!

The woman felt her stomach pierced before being ripped apart as her soul floated in the air.

"He hehe. Time to eat." he grinned grabbing the soul and moved it closer before his long tongue stretched out and pulled it into his mouth before munching on it. "Tastes like meat pies."

Just as he was about to search for another soul to eat, a voice called out to him.

"Hold it right there Jack!"

The Kishin turned and saw a young girl and a young boy on the stairs. "Good, more souls to eat." He licked his lips with his long tongue.

"Serial killer Jack the Ripper, your soul will be ours." spoke the girl as the boy stood up and formed into a scythe the girl expertly twirled around and held over her shoulder.

He ran towards her with hunger in his eyes while bringing his claws to striking position. His claws were blocked before she jumped up and pushed him back before kicking him down and made him roll along the stairs. "Damn you!"

' _Maka, try to strike when he's in reach._ '

"Trust me, I don't plan on letting him get any closer." she remarked while seeing Jack get back up with anger in his eyes.

"You little rat!" He growled before jumping at her and slashing the scythe.

"Wrong move." smirked the girl before pulling back and let the momentum for him to go forward before she jumped and made them go flying up using the staff part of the scythe before aiming and swung the blade through his whole body.

"GAH!" He cried out before getting turned into a Kishin egg.

' _Good work Maka. That was cool._ '

She grinned as the scythe turned back into a boy. "Eat up Soul, this is number ninety-nine."

He nodded before putting the soul down his gullet. "Tastes kind of like pork." He turned to Maka. "Just one Witch soul and I'll be a cool Death Scythe."

"Yes, but it will be tough so be on guard."

"You got it."

-In Soul-

"Damn that girl!" The soul of Jack grumbled. "She had to attack and turn me into an egg! This is ridiculous!" it floated with the other kishin souls inside Soul himself. 'I'll get my vengeance on both, I just don't know how right now.'

"Hey idiot!" Yelled a soul. "Get away from Bloody Mary! You are too ugly!"

"Up yours I just got eaten!"

"Hey don't be a jackass!" Yelled another soul. "We ALL got eaten! Even Billy the Kid! Which is me!"

"So just leave Bloody Mary alone you newbie!" Yelled another soul as the Kishin eggs yelled in unison.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Jack yelled in annoyance. 'Good GOD this is gonna be a while!'

(Five hours later)

"...so what do you guys do here?" Jack asked.

"Contemplate life and get digested by this guy's gut." Spoke a soul named Bill. "Besides that I just think about being a interdimensional triangle god."

Jack groaned before they felt the place start shaking. "What's going on?"

"Oh it must be a new soul." Spoke a soul named Jason. "Maybe it's Freddy's lost cock."

"Up yours Jason!" Yelled said soul.

Just then a soul with cat ears and a witches hat appeared. "Meow."

"...that's a magic cat soul." Spoke Mary. "A bloody magical cat!"

Said soul looked around before a beam of magic shot out and hit Jack.

"Gah! What did you do you damn cat?!"

"Meow~"

"I think it just licked you." Teased Bill. "Or it just shot you with a magic shot that turns you into a young boy. I think?"

Jack growled before feeling himself tingle and slowly get bigger. "W-What the?! What's happening?"

The soul started to get bigger and bigger as the cat soul dissipated into the body.

"Later Jack!"

-Outside Soul-

"Ugh…...Maka…." Soul groaned while his face turned green. "I don't feel….so good…."

"I know Soul, same here." she sighed. "We worked so hard for all those souls and end up with nothing in return."

Soul held his stomach and groaned before feeling something pop out and saw it was a Kishin egg hovering in mid air.

The egg started to grow bigger and bigger as it started to form a body. It was a young teen with black hair, blue eyes, wearing old Victorian clothes with a top hat, in his hand was a cane with a silver skull on the top. "Huh? I'm out….and young?! And why am I in my old clothes?!"

Soul wiped his mouth while him and Maka looked at the guy with wide eyes.

"Oh well." He said. "At least I'm out of that boy's gut. Really those other souls were getting on my last nerves."

"Jack the Ripper?!"

"That's my name girl." He frowned. "So now what to do…..maybe take a walk or have a bite to eat?"

"H-How the hell did you get out?" spoke Soul. "You should have been digested."

"Don't remind me." He grumbled. "And tell that to the magic cat soul that blasted me with magic!" 'Cats, why did it have to be a damn cat?!'

"What? How did Blair's soul cause this?" asked Maka with said cat sleeping on the side.

"Like hell I know! One minute I'm talking to a soul named Billy the next it shows up and blasts me. So in all due respect girl, I don't know how that cat did this!" he huffed. "But the fact remains I'm back, and you know what that means."

"You get eaten." Soul growled.

"Actually, I was thinking of just taking a nap. Being an egg for about five hours is exhausting." He yawned. He pulled out an old stopwatch. "Then again, I still have some time for fun, so I'll be leaving to see if I can restart my reputation, good day."

He was about to leave when an invisible force stopped him as he walked ten feet away and dragged him back.

"What in the world?!" Jack yelled. " Did any of you use some kind of hocus pocus on me?!"

"No, but it makes this easier." smirked Soul forming his arm into a blade while jumping up and formed into his weapon form with Maka catching him.

As they attempted to strike Jack down, it was blocked by a large soul barrier that looked like a blood red soul with a knife in its head.

"What! What's going on here?" frowned Maka.

"I don't know but." He grinned while unsheathing his cane, revealing a long blade. "I'm going to enjoy taking your uterus and mutilating your body before eating your soul!" He attempted to strike her down but he couldn't move his hand. "Damn you hand! Move!"

" _Uh, maybe we should talk to Lord Death._ "

"Maybe, plus this is odd even to me." Maka replied.

" _So let's get to it._ "

Maka nodded before walking to a window, breathed on it, and wrote the number on it.

It then slowly formed a mirror as we see Lord Death talking to Spirit.

"Sprit, I get you want to get Maka a rare book on English History, but please don't use Stein's own money to buy it." frowned the god. "And quit spending your own money at that bar!"

"It was only because I was looking for a mother for Maka!"

"We'll try Azusa. She might be a good mother figure." He said before noticing said girl in his mirror. "Oh hello Maka. How's it going?"

"Lord Death, we've got a….situation." spoke the girl. "A really confusing one."

"Oh? And that would be?" He asked before seeing Jack. "Who's the gentlemen? A friend of yours?"

"I'm not a friend to her!" Yelled Jack. "So don't go saying that Grim Reaper!"

"It's Jack the Ripper, and somehow, after Soul ate one of Blair's souls, he just burped Jack up, he became human again, and for some reason, we can't hurt him, and he can't hurt us. And we have no idea why."

Lord Death thought about it. "It's possible that the magic in that soul affected the Kishin's soul. Did it get pulled back by an invisible force or started to stop moving?"

"Yes," Soul said. "And a large red soul appeared and blocked my blade."

"Huh, I think you got a Kishin/Witch hybrid on your hands. Don't worry, they are rare but if one is formed it kind of….gets attached to the last Meister and Weapon that defeats it before getting the wrong soul in it."

"What do you mean by wrong soul?"

"Eating a non witch soul. Like a magic cat, a real demon soul, the soul of an alien, souls of interdimensional beings, souls of paradoxes and time travelers. Those kinds of souls."

"Wait, but I'm not attached to them. In fact I want to get far away from them." spoke Jack walking over.

"Well too bad." Death said. "It's the normal safety mechanism. You can't leave due to your own soul being corrupted. So it will take a long time to purify your soul which will turn you into a real human again. When that happens you can be freed and you can go anywhere you want."

Jack groaned while Spirit popped by in front of the mirror.

"Hi Maka, sorry to hear that, but just keep calm and remember, you've come this far, you can handle anything!"

"Thanks papa." She frowned before realizing something. "Wait, you were looking for a mother figure for me?"

"Um….well….yes." He admitted while looking away. "Well um….see you later Maka." He then walked out of sight and went behind a corner. 'Gah! My surprise for Maka is ruined!'

Maka felt her eye twitch. "Lord Death, what should we do with him? Can't we just leave him to someone else or lock him up?"

"Problem. If you leave him alone he might reappear in a few minutes. And locking him up won't work since that same invisible force might increase in strength and cause him to break the walls or something." 'Not to mention property damage.'

"Considering what this guy's done, we're cool with that." Soul piped up.

"Hey!" Jack griwled. "I kill women because I'm pissed at prostitutes! And I only killed seven souls in life before I turned into a Kishin! So I'm not like those other bastards you brat!"

"You also wanted to cut out my uterus." spoke Maka with a twitch while Spirit heard that and ran over.

"WHAT?! That bastard threatened you?! Lemme at him! I'll make him wish he wasn't born a man!"

"I only did that because in my eyes it's a fearful organ." He said. "Plus I did that to castrate them in a sense."

"Plus Jack here was afraid of women in life." Lord Death said. "Was one of the reasons why he killed in the first place."

"S-SHUT UP!" Jack yelled.

"That doesn't change the fact he might hurt my baby girl! Hang on Maka, I'm coming!" called Spirit before running out of the room.

"...is he always like this?" Jack asked Maka.

"Yes." she sighed. "So you mean he has to come live with us now?"

"Yes." Lord Death said. "But don't worry, he's not a lech."

"Of course not! I'm a gentlemen! Not a common lech!" He growled.

"That's good then. Well I better get Spirit. Later." Death said before cutting the connection.

"Yes, REAL gentlemen don't go and eat women's souls." spoke Soul with sarcasm.

"I was hungry ok." He frowned. "Plus it's better to get women than males. At least they don't punch my face hard."

Maka growled before taking a book. "Maka chop!"

Crash!

"GAH! What the hell is your problem?!"

"If you're gonna bunk with us, then you're gonna learn to behave, or I'll split your skull open."

"I would love to see you try." He grinned while fixing his hat. 'Really breaking a good top hat.'

CRASH!

"GAH! Just stop you brat!" He yelled in pain as blood flowed down his head. "Did your mother teach you any manner-"

CRASH!

"GAH!"

"Just stop before she really reaches skull." spoke Soul.

Jack growled before taking a bloody cloth from his jacket and wipe his forehead with it. 'Bloody women. All temperamental!'

"Done yet?" Maka frowned.

"I'm good. But don't do that! It hurts like getting sliced by a scythe!"

"Gee, it's like it just happened." snickered Soul.

He turned to Soul and glared. "Cheeky brat!"

Blair slowly woke up while turning into her human form. "Hmm, what did I miss?"

Jack turned and went wide eyed seeing her form. "You!"

"Huh? Who are you?" She asked while hugging Soul.

"Jack the Ripper and your soul turned me into this!" He growled before charging her only to freeze. "Damn it all!"

"Apparently he's gonna be bunking with us, and you can go back home." spoke Maka.

"Mmm, no." Blair said while hugging Soul tighter. "I'm staying with Soul."

"Great. She's a prostitute." Jack muttered only to get Maka Chopped again. "GAH!"

"And why should we let you? You already own a house." Maka raised an eyebrow.

"It's a temporary home." She said while snapping her fingers as a small bag appeared. "I just live in different towns then leave. But for Soul here I'm thinking of staying much longer."

"...yep. She is a pro-" Jack said before closing his mouth. "I mean a skank."

She frowned before snapping her fingers and made a pumpkin grow from the concrete before it started wrapping vines around him.

"Hey let go!" He struggled.

"No, unless you stop using derogatory terms." Blair frowned.

"Alright! I will stop just get this thing off me!"

She smiled as the pumpkin let go.

Jack fixed his clothes while noticing that Maka was glaring at Blair. 'Mmm…..I see, she likes him. How quaint.'

"Let's just get home already."

"Fine with me." Jack said before a mist formed. "Oh don't worry, it's something I used to keep myself hidden." 'Why I lost this ability I never know.'

Maka sighed as Soul got his motorcycle ready while trying not to blush from Blair's hug. "Blair, if you're coming with, then go into cat form so I have room."

She sighed before turning into a cat. "Fine, but I'm going to sleep on Soul's head."

"Just sleep on this guy's lap." Maka said while pointing to Jack.

"No."

"I agree with her."

"Grr." Jack griwled. "FINE! But if she pees on me I'm throwing her out of this horseless vehicle!"

"I'll have you know that I'm house trained." Blair glared as Jack got on and sat near Maka. "So don't just say such lies."

He rolled his eyes before Soul started driving them out of town. 'I really hate today.'


	13. Female Natsus and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love

Female Natsus and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

CRASH!

KAPOW!

SMASH!

"Damn you Natsu!"

"Get out of my face icehead!"

"You first fire ass!" Gray yelled before punching Natsu in the face.

Yep another day at Fairy Tail...wahoo….ugh this is really getting boring. Fighting and more fighting really it's just boring, like watching paint dry.

Gray swung his fist up and this one landed on Natsu's chin and this caused him to go flying through the roof.

"Gah!" He yelled before landing in the attic. "Damn you ice face!" He looked around while noticing it was kind of roomy and looked like the best place to sleep. "Huh, never been up here before. But it looks kind of nice." he pushed himself up and sighed. "I'm gonna remember that Gray!"

As he looked again he saw a large mirror with a dragon on it in the corner of the room. "Oh, a mirror. That's nice." He said while walking towards it. He picked it up and looked it over. "Looks pretty new, but why is it here?"

The mirror shined a little as Natsu's reflection split in three and changed into female faces, one with a crown of black iron, one with a nun's hat and one with red horns.

"Hello."

"Yo."

"Salutations peasant."

"AHH!" he jumped and threw the mirror up. It then landed on the ground with the mirror not breaking.

"Hey! That wasn't nice." The nun said.

"You dare drop me?" Growled the iron crown girl.

"Really? You want a fight hatchling?!" The horn girl yelled.

"Y-You talked! You're talking to me right now!"

"Yes we did." The iron crown girl frowned. "Such a stupid boy."

"Now now. He's not that stupid." The nun said. "But Natsu, if you can get us out it would be appreciated."

"Or are you a baby?" The horned girl yelled. "A little pansy baby?!"

"Hey! Who the hell are you three anyway?"

"Get us out and we will tell you monkey." The iron crown girl said. "It's unfit for a queen to be stuck inside a mirror."

"Yeah!" The horn girl yelled. "Get us out!"

"Please?" The nun said nicely. "Would you be so kind Natsu?"

"Um, how do I do that? Should I smash it?"

"NO!" They yelled in fear.

"Just put your hand in and we will grab your hand." The nun said. "Don't worry, we won't pull you in."

"Now you put that image in my head! No way!" he turned and started walking away.

"Please?" She said again. "Won't you be nice to a girl in need?"

"You are a jerk!" The horned woman yelled.

"And a lowly human that can't even get us out of a mirror much less defeat that Gray person." The iron crown girl frowned as Natsu stopped walking. "I mean you can't even stop him from sending you flying into the roof with a uppercut."

"Loser!"

He growled and turned back to the mirror with his hand flaming. "Say that again."

"Ok." The horned girl grinned. "You are a loser with no life."

"Stop that! We need the mirror intact." spoke nun said with worry.

"Meh, fine." She frowned. "But he can't get us out so...he's a loser."

"And a common human." The iron crown girl frowned. "Really I don't get why he hasn't become a de-"

"Don't say it." The nun frowned. "It's not yet time for that info."

She huffed at that.

"Natsu ignore her insults and please put your hand into the mirror."

"How do I know I won't get pulled in?" He said with a frown.

"I swear on Igneel's missing eye that we won't pull you in."

"Fine." he relented before moving his hand towards the surface. He then felt his hand grasping something before he pulled it out.

"Gah!" The iron crown girl yelled while Natsu saw she was wearing a red and black dress with a few red ribbons on her arms. Her breasts were a D cup in size and her hair was longer and in some pigtails "Thank you commoner."

"It's Natsu."

"And I'm queen Enda." She retorted. "I'm higher on the social pyramid."

"So?" he replied before feeling something else grasp his hand.

"My turn." The horned girl grinned. "You have so so hands. But hey it's interesting touching you."

"Just pull!"

Natsu sighed before pulling the girl out of the mirror.

"Ah." She said while stretching her body, which had two large red wings and a tail, a set of red armor mixed with a bikini that showed off her F cup chest. Her hair was in a ponytail and reached to her legs. "Much better!"

He blushed and tried not to look before feeling the third one grab his hand.

"Thank you Natsu." She said while he pulled her out. She was wearing a nun outfit and her chest was about a G cup. Her hair was short and covered a bit of her eyes. "That was really kind of you."

"Yes." The horn girl said. "Oh and did you know I look like a feminine Gray?"

"No because I just met you." he sweatdropped.

"Meh. True but we know you right Teresa?"

"That's right Draconia." She grinned. "All three of us know you better than you do."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Enda grinned. "You have a fear of small spaces and for brussel sprouts."

"And you can't fight while sleeping." Draconia chuckled.

"Plus you Natsu, are a sucker for cats." Teresa said. "Need we go on?"

His eyes were wide and shook his head. "H-How do you know all that?"

"Because we are you." They said in unison. "Like you are us."

"...uh?" he tilted his head confused.

Teresa sighed while Enda bonked Natsu's head.

"We are your reflections. Each of us are apart of your personality and heritage."

"Yeah like me!" Draconia grinned. "I'm your dragon half."

"And I'm your human side." Teresa smiled.

"And guess which side I am." smirked Enda.

"Um…...my mage side?"

She frowned at that. "No, I'm your demon side peasant."

"What? I don't have a demon side." he frowned.

"Yes you do. But Teresa said NOT to talk about it." She frowned. "But don't be upset, because being a demon is good. Especially living forever."

"...you three are crazy." he remarked with a straight face.

They looked at him while Teresa started to cry.

"I'm not….c-crazy….." She teared up before crying.

"Idiot!" Draconia growled. "Now look what you did you insensitive jerk!"

"What? What'd I do?"

"You made her cry." Enda frowned. "I may be a demon but that was cold."

"Apologize!" Draconia yelled. "Or else I will burn you!"

He gulped a little. "Um, sorry about that?"

Teresa looked at him before crying some more. "Natsu….hates me! Ahaha!"

SLAP

SLAP

"Ow! What was tha-"

"Natsu." Draconia griwled. "If you don't make her happy I will roast your cock."

"And I will skin you alive." Enda frowned. "Trust me, it will be painful."

"I can take you two." he spoke feeling his fighting spirit light up. Only to die down as they exerted a ton of killer instinct at him.

" **Just apologize Natsu!** " They growled while their eyes glowed a dark blue.

"Natsu….ahah!" Teresa cried while Natsu gulped a little at the killer instinct from the two women.

"Sorry sorry!"

She looked at him. "Y-You mean it?"

"Yeah." He said before getting hugged between her breasts.

"Oh Natsu!" She cried out while feeling better. "You're so sweet!"

He blushed feeling her chest while the other two rolled their eyes.

"Get a room." Draconia frowned.

"Or better yet." Enda said while looking at Natsu. "Get your breasts off him." 'That's my job.'

"Sorry." she spoke pulling him away.

"Gah...that's fin-" he tried to say before the same thing happened to him with Draconia.

"Why settle with her? My breasts are better." She grinned. "Right Natsu?"

He blushed while Enda slapped Draconia in the back of the head.

"Knock it off." She frowned. "This peasant shouldn't have lizard breast on his face." She then pulled him away while placing him between her own breasts. "Only the beasts for this peasant."

'Who's who?'

"Let him go!" Teresa said.

"No, he's mine."

"No he's mine!"

"You're both wrong!" Yelled Draconia. "He's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

They yelled and pushed their breasts against Natsu's head as said dragon slayer felt confused and lightheaded at this odd spectacle.

'So soft, but why are they acting like this?' He thought before realizing that this might be something Lucy once told him. 'A lovers quarrel? How does that work?!'

"Let Natsu decide." Teresa spoke up. "Let him pick who he likes."

"Nice idea." Draconia smirked.

"Fine but I know he will choose his better." Enda grinned. "So peasant, who do you like more? Me, Teresa or Draconia?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who do you like as a woman."

He went wide eyed at that. "W-What?!" he looked at each of them. "Why are you asking me that?!"

"Because," Draconia grinned. "We like you."

"...again WHAT?!"

"Yes Natsu." Said Teresa with a blush. "We like you Natsu."

"But we just met!"

"But we been with you for years." Enda said. "So it's fine."

"Think of us feminine manifestations of who you are, and we already know about you."

"Plus we like you for you." Draconia grinned. "For example, I love your willingness to survive."

"I care about your kindness." Teresa smiled.

"And I care about your power." Enda said. "So choose, which of us do you wish to bed?"

"W-What?!" He blushed red.

"That's too soon." Teresa blushed. "Plus we both know Natsu is nervous about those topics."

"Yeah, hell he's afraid of being fucked by Mirajane." Laughed Draconica. "And trust me, we watch your dreams. ALL of them!"

Natsu blushed at that implication. 'Oh god someone stop them!'

"So."

"Natsu."

"Who do you."

"Pick?" They said in unison while Natsu felt ready to faint.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I never got put in this spot."

They looked at him with a confused look.

"Plus it's kind of awkward. I mean you are...me in a sense."

"Consider it like kissing a mirror." Teresa said.

"But three times the fun." Draconia grinned.

"Yes, but you have a choice." Enda said. "Either me or these two peasants."

"Wait, if you all are like me, then shouldn't you know what my choice is already?"

"We don't." She frowned. "That's the problem, you don't know how to embrace your human side, your dragon side and your demon side. Thus we are fighting for you."

"And I'm winning." Draconia grinned.

"No I am." Teresa said.

"He's my peasant. So he's mine!" Enda glared.

'This is crazy!' Natsu thought in his head. "Can't I just pick you all!"

The three looked at him with an intrigued expression.

"..."

"..."

"...that could work." Teresa smiled. "It could make Natsu happy and we don't have to fight anymore."

"Fine, I'll allow you two to share him." spoke Enda.

"I'm game." Draconia grinned. "But let's give him a kiss."

"Sounds good." Teresa smiled. "And since Enda was here first, she can kiss him first."

Said girl smiled before grabbing Natsu's face and pressed their lips together.

'Soft.' He thought while feeling some tongue action in his mouth. 'By god!'

"That's enough." Draconia griwled. "It's my turn!"

"Actually, it's mine." Teresa said. "So you have to wait."

"Aw!"

Teresa grabbed Natsu by the vest before slamming her lips against his.

"My." Enda said. "You were really wanting that peasant's lips."

Teresa flipped her off before breaking the kiss.

"My turn!" Draconia grinned before kissing Natsu's lips. And just to further it, she pushed her tongue into his mouth to brush up against his.

"Natsu!" Yelled Gray from downstairs. "Are you up there?!"

He let out a muffled response before Draconia broke the kiss.

"Let's show the masses." She grinned before grabbing Natsu and dropping down the hole he made as both Enda and Teresa followed right behind her.

CRASH!

"That was fun." She grinned. "Right Natsu?"

"Yeah."

She looked around before seeing Lucy. "Oh hey miss cow. How's life?"

"Yeah." Enda said with a dark grin. "How's life miss disowned brat?"

Lucy looked at them in surprise before Natsu grabbed the two selves in a double headlock.

"Don't call Lucy that!"

Teresa looked around before eyeing Gray. "Hello Gray, how was your date with your reflection?" 'It's against my nature to do that but he….just annoys me.'

"What?"

"Never mind ice dick."

"Say sorry you two! Say it!"

"I won't!" Enda growled.

"Yeah she asked for it for having tits the size of her head!"

Bonk

Bonk

"Ow!" Both yelled in pain.

"You two are me, which means I won't hold anything back." he glared. "Now say it, or else."

"Grr." Enda growled. "Fine! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Lucy." Draconia said.

Lucy just looked at them in confusion as Teresa walked towards Erza.

"Good day Erza. How's your day?" She grinned. "Want some cake?"

"Um...sure?"

"Natsu, who are they?" asked Happy looking at them. "They kinda look like you."

"They are."

Happy looked at him before looking at the girls and then jaw dropped. "What?!"

"It's true." Spoke Enda while grabbing Happy by the tail. "So peasant, get me some water, extra ice."

"Enda." growled Natsu.

"What? I was joking." She said while petting Happy. "I wouldn't be harsh on my adopted son, well our adopted son that is."

"What?!"

"Isn't it strange for your demon side along with your human and dragon sides thinking that Happy is a son when you think so?"

"Uh, yeah."

She sighed as Teresa came back and kissed Natsu.

"Let's go on a date."

"Hey!" Draconia growled. "That was my plan!"

"Actually it was mine." Enda frowned. "So I get to date him first."

"No it's my turn!" Yelled Draconia.

"No it's mine."

"No mine!" Teresa frowned.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Another fight occurred as the three girls started to fight against each other.

'Wait, if they all fight like me, and with each other, OH NO!' Natsu paled with wide eyes.

"DRAGON!"

"DEVIL!"

"FIRE!"

"SLAYER ROAR!" They yelled out before three flames, one normal, one black and another one bright blue, came flying at each other before causing a large explosion that destroyed the Fairy Tail guild.

Everyone went flying and landed all over the ground while dazed and stunned.

"Much better." Sighed Teresa while dusting herself off. "That was some good stress reliever."

"Yes." Enda smirked. "All that rage out like a flame."

"Plus I got to go full out with that one." Grinned Draconia. "So I will let you take Natsu on a date Teresa."

"Thank you Draconia." She said before they chuckled in unison as everyone looked at Natsu in rage.

"Now let's get Natsu." Enda said while the three walked towards Natsu.

'Oh this day just turned INSANE!' He thought before getting dragged away by the three girls as the screen went black.


	14. Sorceress and Ralph

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Sorceress and Ralph

Series: Wreck-It Ralph

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see an old retro arcade machine with children around it.

"Come on! You're almost to the last window!"

"I know, I know!" spoke the kid while they looked at a large man in the game smashing windows.

"I'm gonna wreck it!" He shouted as he smashed another window.

Then a shorter man with a hammer moved around to fix any broken window. "I can fix it!" He said as he fixed the last window.

Slowly the large man reached the top of the building. Up top with him was the blue dressed man and a bunch of tiny people giving him a tie.

"Huh? I never heard of the game ending like that." He said as the little people turned to glare at Ralph before coming over to him and picking him up as they made their way to the edge of the roof. They tossed him over where he landed in a pile of mud.

"That's what I expected." a random kid said as an old man in a black and white shirt came over towards them.

"Sorry kids, but it's time for the arcade to close up for the day."

"Aw, really mr. Litwick?"

"Sorry, but you can always come back tomorrow when we're open again." He said with a kind smile as the kids begrudgingly made their way towards the exit. The man waited till they were out before he left and started locking the doors. He walked towards his car and drove off, not noticing the dance dance revolution girl watching him from her screen.

"All clear!" she called out to the other games. "The arcade is closed!" She added.

Instantly the other games lit up with the game characters in them moving about by themselves without any problem.

"Good job today everyone!" Felix said as he looked at all the people on the roof with him. "Another great day for all the games here in the arcade. Nice job today Ralph!" He shouted down at the giant man picking himself out of the mud.

"You too Felix!" he called back while pushing some mud off him. "Really glad about the mud pile, WAY softer than bricks."

He said as he went over to a screen that showed shaggy resting by a tree with scooby

"Yeah, we made sure to remove all the bricks from the mud, you gonna hang around here or go to bad-anon?"

"I think I'll stop by and see how they're doing." He said as he wiped the last traces of mud off of himself. He waved them off before heading out of the game. "I'm glad they're treating me better, but I wish they'd at least make the train bigger." he grumbled as he squeezed into the small train cart.

"Hey Ralph!" He heard a female voice call.

He turned and smiled at seeing the Sorceress enter. "Hey Sorceress."

"Ralph, it's been so long, how are you?" She asked as she came towards him.

"Pretty good, and how's your game been doing?" he asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Pretty good, could be better, the hero apologizes after stabbing me through the heart now." she said. "I think your stand has really made a lot of games think about how we villains must have felt, thanks Ralph." She said with a smile as they entered the room the rest of the bad guys were in.

"Ralph! Glad to see you could make it." smiled Zangief with the other villains greeting the two of them.

"Glad to be here Zangief." he said as he shook the large wrestlers hand.

They sat down with Bowser speaking up. "Ralph, all of us here would like to say something."

"Yes? What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Well because of your big adventure, every game around has started to adjust to appreciate all of us. Why just yesterday Mario gave me a mushroom to heal my wounds when I fell into the lava."

"Really? That's great news!" He said happily.

"Around here, villains are truly getting the respect they deserve for their role. We thank you Ralph, for following your dream, and showing that with enough strength, dreams can come true." spoke Zangief.

"Thanks guys, I just hope no one had to go through what I had to those thirty years."

(One meeting later)

"All right, good meeting everyone, let's finish with the bad guy affirmation" Bowser said as they all stood up, "I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me." they all spoke together.

Once they finished they all let go of their hands and began to make their way out of the room.

"Hey Ralph." spoke Sorceress stopping him.

"Yeah Sorceress?" He asked as he turned to the floating villainess.

"Um...I know you already were thanked, but I want to fully show how happy I am." she smiled. "Wanna go stop at Burger Time for some early lunch?"

"Um, sure, I'd love to." he said happily.

Both of them headed out while taking the car to said arcade game. They sat comfortably in an awkward silence as both thought of what to say.

'Wow, this is something I've never expect.' He thought as he glanced at Sorceress.

'I hope this goes well, I don't wanna put a damper on his mood.' She thought as she glanced at Ralph as well.

Soon the car stopped with them getting off.

"Welcome to burger time, would you like a table for two?" Asked a living hotdog as they neared the entrance.

"Yes please." She said as the sausage picked up two menus and began to walk away.

He lead them to a large spot that was like a restaurant with the game right above it with numerous foods walking around with the occasional video game character there too.

"Alright, I'll be back soon to take your order." he said as he handed them the menus before walking away.

"Huh, you know I don't eat out here that much." remarked Ralph while looking at the menu.

"Oh? What do you eat then?" She asked curiously.

"I'm more of a steak kinda guy." He said as he tried to hide the fact that he had been eating garbage from the dump for the last thirty years.

"I think that's on the menu."

"Oh, really? Great!" He said excitedly at the thought of his first non garbage steak.

"What can I get you two?" spoke up the Chef walking up to the table.

"I'll have the steak please." he said.

"And I'll have the bacon and eggs." spoke Sorceress.

"Good choice." he smiled before walking away. 'They look like a cute couple.'

"So...anything new in your game?" Ralph asked, trying to break the ice.

"Well other than the hero finding some hidden gem he never saw, no."

"Huh, how'd he never find it before?" He asked curiously.

"He always went on the basic route, but as it turns out, there was a secret cavern that had never been found before."

"Really? Was there anything in here besides the jewel?"

"Well a few bonus coins, but nothing much." She said with a shrug as two good guys entered the restaurant.

"Man Ryu, after last round, I'm starved." spoke Ken.

"Yeah, same here man" Ryu replied before stopping Ken and spotted Sorceress. "Hey Ken, check out that hot babe"

"Woah, never seen her before."

"Let's go introduce ourselves then." he said with a grin.

Both walked over which Sorceress and Ralph noticed.

"This can't end well." he muttered as they reached the table.

"Hi there, I'm Ryu, this is my pal Ken, and we were just wondering who you were beautiful."

"My name is Sorceress and I'm trying to have a conversation with my friend here." she said.

They turned. "Oh! Sorry, we didn't know you were on a date, we thought it was just a get together."

"Well, it's not a date, it is a get together." she said as she frowned.

"So...you're single?"

"Yes, I am single." she sighed in frustration. "And no, I'm not interested in either of you."

"Hey, no need to be so mean, we're having a nice conversation here." Ken said as he grabbed a chair and sat down next to her.

Ryu saw Ralph frowning at them and could tell things might get nasty. "Ken, might wanna pull back and let's just sit somewhere else."

"Not now Ryu, I got this." he said cockily. "So hot stuff, what say we head to dance dance revolution and see if our moves matchup?"

"I said I'm not interested." she said with a frown.

"You heard the lady, now leave." spoke Ralph standing up.

"Yeah, and who's going to make me?" He asked not bothering to look at Ralph.

Ralph tapped him on the head and Ken turned before going wide eyed seeing the size difference. "That would be me." he sad as he cracked his giant fists.

"Uh, what I meant to say was...have a nice date you two." he spoke backing up behind Ryu.

"I told you." Ryu said as they walked away.

"Whoo, sorry about that." apologized Ralph sitting back down.

"It's ok, I'm just glad he went away." she smiled. "You looked ready to deck him if he kept going."

"I probably would have." he chuckled as the waiter brought them their food.

"Enjoy the meal and your date." he smiled before walking off.

"It's not a date!" They both said as he walked away. They blushed and just started digging into their meal without looking at the other.

'Oh god, what do I say now?' He thought.

'Come on, say something!' thought Sorceress. "So...how's your steak?" She asked.

"Pretty good, cooked just right actually." He said happily before adding. "How's your eggs?"

"Just perfect, this is why burger time is a great place for lunch or dinner." She said happily as she ate her eggs.

'I definitely gotta come here more often.' thought Ralph.

"So, what would you usually be doing right now?" She asked him curiously as she finished her eggs.

"Relaxing after getting thrown off the building. Or playing some minor games with QBert and the other guys."

"Cool, I'm resurrecting my minions for the next day, not much to do really in my game." she sighed. "And trust me, considering there's ghosts, golems, and slime beings, it takes a lot of time."

"Wow, that kinda sucks, so how are you here with me then?" He asked curiously.

"I managed to finish up a little early and had some free time." She said with a smile as Ralph said. "Well, if you finish early again you're always welcome in my game, there's plenty of places to relax."

"Thanks Ralph, and I really am glad you came because this is the best way I could come up with to say thank you."

"Well, thank you, you didn't need to do this." he said as the waiter came towards them.

"Nonsense, it was my choice." She said as the waiter set the bill on the table.

"Your check." He said before walking away.

"I got it." she smiled.

"You sure? I can get it." he asked.

"It's alright, it was my idea for this and I want to." She said as she brought out a red jewel as she put it on the check and they stood up.

"Would you like me to walk you to your game?" He asked as they made their way out of burger time.

"I'd be delighted." she smiled with a light blush.

"Great, so where is your game?" He asked curiously.

"I'll show you when we get there." She said as she led him onto the shuttle. They were strapped in before the cart exited the game.

"So when could I see you again?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

"Well anytime, tomorrow even." she spoke with a little eager tone.

"Great, would you like to come to my game? I think the nicelanders have a pool on the roof we could use." he offered.

"Really?" she asked with a smile. "I have a swimsuit to wear if that's alright."

"Cool, I think I can find one for myself." he said with a grin while waving her away. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." she said as the train stopped at her game. She got up and smiled at Ralph. "Enjoy yourself Ralph."

"You too Sorceress." he said as the train began to move away.

She watched while silently giggling to herself. "I'll see you soon my Ralphy."


	15. Revolta and Shaggy

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Revolta and Shaggy

Series: Scooby Doo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We enter a dark castle on top of a dark hill. Inside it was old and bare with old furniture and cobwebs. The only signs of life was the odd bat likes creatures and the lit torches and a partially open door with light coming out of it.

"Creeper, vial of newt eyes." A rough female's voice said to a stump like creature with vines for appendages.

"Yes Revolta." spoke the creature using a vine to grab the vial and handed it to the woman.

"Good." she said as she took the vial and poured its content into a large cauldron. "Once this potion is done, I will claim a more youthful form and thus, I will be able to seduce any of the most powerful monsters and make my way to becoming the most powerful being in the world." She cackled as the potion turned pink and bubbles as pink vapors came off it. "Yes! It's finished." She said as she picked up a large ladle. She took some into it and smirked before slowly drinking it.

When the last drop had entered down her throat she doubled over in pain. "Gah!" She cried as her skin became smoother, her warts and moles disappeared, her teeth whitened and straightened, and her breasts and ass became firmer and a bit bigger.

Creeper's eye widened while her green hair straightened up and became shinier too. "R-revolta? Are you ok?" He asked as her skin started to lose its yellow color.

"Uh, yes, and I...feel...GREAT!" She said as she stood up with her voice sounding clearer. "I feel like I can run, jump, and do all kinds of things without a problem!"

"Great, now you can start seducing those monsters!" He said happily.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled seeing her old youthful face. "The potion worked better than I expected." she said with a grin before registering what Creeper said. "That's right Creeper, with my body and looks, they'll be putty in my hands." She said as she put two of her hands On her hips and rubbed the others in anticipation.

"But, what happens if they don't?" asked Creeper.

Revolta stopped smiling and frowned and said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you do look fetching, but maybe a demonstration is needed. Plus the powerful monsters you're trying to seduce are really old, most have lost their limbido decades ago, your gonna need practice." he added.

She tapped her chin. 'He's right, sure I might not really have to sleep with them and use my looks alone to bewitch them, but a little practice since it's been years wouldn't hurt. And I can truly make it look like I'm offering up more than just a pretty face." "Who do you suggest then, it's not like we're surrounded by men here." she asked.

"What about the girl's coach? He seems old enough and would fall to your charms quite easy." He said as he went over to a screen that showed Shaggy resting by a tree with Scooby.

"Then I'll use him as my test subject. And I can't seduce their fathers, I'll use him to help me take the girls." she laughed.

"Excellent Revolta!" Creeper said as he began to laugh as well.

(Later)

"See you girls tomorrow, me, Scoob and Scrappy are going to hit the hay." Shaggy said to the girls.

"Night coach!" they call called out.

"Night girls!" Shaggy shut the door and yawned while he, Scooby, and Scrappy headed for bed.

"Night shaggy, night uncle scoob!" Scrappy said as he got into the bed.

"Right Raggy, right rappy." spoke Scooby.

"Like, night guys!" Shaggy said as he got into bed as well.

Slowly all of them drifted off to slumber. Unknown to them two bats that looked a bit like spiders flew into the room from the window.

They made small sounds to each other and flew down near Shaggy before flying around him while weaving out a pair of earmuffs with their webbing. They were carefully not. to wake Scooby or Scrappy as they finished the earmuffs before flying out the window

Shaggy snored while the earmuffs started glowing red.

"You will take the girls and go to the swamp." Revolta's voice whispered in the earmuffs.

"I will take the girls and to the swamp." he woke up with glazed eyes and repeated the words.

This went on long into the night until the voice stopped and he went back to sleep.

(Next day)

"So where are we going coach?" Winny asked as the girls got into his van.

"Like, I thought a little field trip through the swamp would be good exercise and help ya stretch your legs out." He said as he shut the door and got into the driver's seat.

"Sounds fang-tastic to me." smiled Sibella with the other girls cheering in agreement.

"To the swamp!" He said as he turned on the van and began to drive away, but he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something.

'Hmm, maybe I didn't stock up on snacks? Oh well, I'll remember later on.' He thought as he drove out of the gate just as Scooby and Scrappy came out of the house.

"Shaggy! You left us behind!" called Scrappy.

"Raggy!" Scooby called as the van got farther away.

(Later)

"All right, here we are!" Shaggy said as he parked the van at the edge of a scary looking forest.

"Wow, this spot is perfect." smiled Phanty while going through a tree. "I can already feel my pores opening up, if I had any left!"

"Let's go find the quicksand pits!" Elsa said as she ran into the woods.

"Don't get too far girls!" He called as the rest of them ran after Elsa. 'Huh, you know I'm feeling pretty relaxed today.' He thought as he leaned against the van.

That's when he heard a whisper in the wind. "This way." it said as the wind slightly pushed him towards the direction of the voice.

He blinked and felt a pull and started to slowly walk with his eyes glazing over slightly.

"Yes, come this way." the voice whispered as he neared a small wooden shack.

He walked faster with the door opening by itself.

"Yes, come on in." he walked in and felt himself come back before shaking his head and looking confused.

"Huh? How'd I get in here?" He asked as the door shut. He turned and tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. "Like, what's going on!" He said as he started to panic when suddenly the shack began to shake. He stumbled and fell on his butt while feeling like it was moving up.

"I gotta get out of here!" He said as he scrambled towards the only window and looked outside. His eyes widened seeing the shack was flying and fell back while paling and shaking in fear. "Aaahhhh! Scooby doo! Where are you!" He shouted in fear as he jumped away from the window.

(Later)

The shack landed next to Revolta's castle where Creeper was entered it and saw Shaggy had passed out due to fear.

"Well, might as well take him to Revolta." he said as he slung Shaggy over his shoulder. "If he's this weak natured from the ride, he'll be a babbling fool seeing Revolta." He said as he brought him into the castle.

Said younger witch sat in her room while looking at her reflection. "I really do look good." she said cockily.

"Revolta, I've brought the human." spoke Creeper entering the lair.

"Good, leave him on the bed Creeper." she said with a grin.

He nodded and propped Shaggy on the bed before leaving.

'Now then, how am I going to seduce him?' She thought as she looked at him. 'Hmm, if I recall, one good way is swaying your hips when walking towards the male, then sit right next to them.' She thought as Shaggy began to stir.

"Uh...like, where am I?" He said as he shook his head groggily.

"My lair." she spoke with a purr.

"Y-your lair? W-who are you?" He asked nervously as he looked at her. His eyes widened before his jaw dropped wide open.

Revolta had her hair down and she was wearing a red bathrobe.

'Perfect.' "Hello there, and let me introduce myself. I am Revolta, and you're Shaggy, correct?"

"Y-yes, how do you know my name?" He asked nervously. 'Wow, she...she looks hot!' He thought with a small blush as she stood up and began to slowly walk towards him as she swayed her hips.

"Let's just say I have eyes everywhere." she smiled before sitting down next to him with their legs touching.

"S-s-so why am I here?" He stuttered.

"Oh I just wanted to see if you could help me with something."

"A-and what's that?"

"Does this look good?" she asked while undoing the robe.

"Y-y-yes, I-it looks good." he said as he stared at her tight fitting dress while trying NOT to look at her chest.

"Great, that's good to hear." she said with a smile while leaning closer to his ear. "Care to have a feel~?"

"W-w-what?" He asked in surprise while blushing and wondering if he was dreaming or if this was happening.

"You heard me, would you like to touch them~?"

"N-N-No thank you." he got out while tugging at his shirt collar.

"Really? You don't want to feel them?" She asked in confusion. 'Do they still look wrong or lopsided? I've looked them over and they seem perfect.' She thought as she racked her brain about why he didn't want to feel her breasts.

"Like, c-c-c-can I leave?" he gulped with a blush. 'I looked! Aw man.'

"What? You want to leave? Why?" She asked in confusion.

"B-Because I need to get back to the girls."

"Don't worry, they're probably fine, let's just stay here." she said as she started to become a little bit desperate. "Just sit back and get to to know each other closely~" She said as she pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

'Shit! I'm not saying this isn't hot, but I barely know her and she's coming onto me!' He thought as she began to slowly take off her bathrobe. But as he started to see more of her outfit, she spotted an extra pair of arms. "A-are those another pair of arms?" He asked as he began to pale and shiver.

She looked down. "Oh! Yes, do you like them?"

"Aaahhhh!" He cried as he struggled to get free, his instincts of being made bait for Fred's traps telling him to run. He jumped away from under her and bolted out the door.

"Wait, come back!" She cried as she looked at her now empty door. 'Damn it! I forgot he's jumpy around monsters, but at least now I can test out my legs.' She thought as she jumped out of the bed and started running after him. "Get back here!" She shouted as she exited her bed chambers.

Shaggy panicked and kept sprinting down the creepy hallway. "Like, how do I get out of here!" He shouted as he looked for a door. He opened one and saw it was filled with water that didn't rush out and was filled with piranhas.

"Nope!" He said as he closed the door and opened the next one only to show a giant eyeball that filled the entire doorway. "AHH!" he slammed it shut and opened the next which was nothing but burning flames. "What is up with this place!" He shouted as he slammed the door closed.

'I gotta find a way out, and like, fast!' He thought as he continued to run down the hall. He spotted a pulley system with a chain linked up to a pair of doors. "That must be the way out!" He said as he ran to the pulley system. He grunted as he started pushing it and saw the doors opening. "Alright, I'm almost free." he said just as Revolta came around the corner and saw him.

"Stay away from that!" She shouted as she ran towards him.

He panicked and rushed to open the door faster before running out as fast as his legs would take him.

"Nooo! Come back!" She cried as she stopped at the door. "Damn it! I can't believe I failed to seduce a mere human!" She shouted angrily as she stormed back into the castle.

"How did it go Revolta?" asked Creeper seeing her stamp pass.

"Shut up!" She shouted angrily as she stormed into her laboratory. "I need to find out just HOW this human managed to elude my charms." She said as she began to activate a monitor that showed him running through the woods. "For now I'll have to wait and simply watch him, but when I find the answer, I'll ensure next time he won't be able to resist me." She said as she studied Shaggy as he ran.

"Uh, Revolta?"

"What?" She snapped at Creeper.

"I might have a suggestion." he spoke nervously.

"What is it?" She asked him as she gave him her full attention.

"Maybe use the plants at the school for a more accurate analysis."

"Yes! You're right! Good thinking Creeper!" She said with a smirk. "He'll think he's safe and then I can find out just what could have gone wrong."

(Later)

"Like, you girls sure seem happy." he remarked since after he and the class came back each one seemed extra happy while smiling.

"Yeah, we had...fun." Sibella said as she looked at the military school next to them with a grin.

"I can't wait for our next volleyball game." giggled Phanty.

"Yeah, we'll have a howling good time." Winny chuckled.

"And a shocking celebration." smiled Elsa.

"They'll have a hard time wrapping their heads around our victory." Tanis said.

'Like, something definitely happened.' He thought as he looked at the girls, unaware of the eyeball/cornstalk hybrid plant looking at him.


	16. Jet and Storm

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Jet and Storm

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The quiet in the forest area was soon shattered as two figures zoomed through the clearing in breakneck speed.

"Haha! Come on Wave! Is that all you got?" called Jet as he narrowly dodged a tree.

"Don't get cocky Jet! We're not at our destination yet." Wave responded as she trailed close behind.

"Well you oughta know I've got this in the bag." he smirked while ducking under a branch with a cocky grin. "You're free to give up if you want."

"Heh, in your dreams!" Wave responded as she can see a clearing up ahead. She prepares a boost as they approached it, 'Wait for it…' he saw Wave's face turn to a smirk before her smirk got bigger and hit the boost and passed him. 'Bingo!'

"What?!" Jet cried out in surprised as he tried to maintain balance. He tried to catch up to her, but saw the clearing line ahead and Wave crossed it before him. "Dammit!"

Wave hopped off her extreme gear and held it upwards with one hand. "Who had it in the bag now?" she grinned.

Jet groaned and he turned while frowning. "You just got lucky this time."

"Lucky? Don't be a sore loser. A defeat is a defeat." Wave pointed out.

"You only got that ahead of me because….uh...because you distracted me!"

Wave shakes her head side to side. "And how do you suppose I 'distracted' you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Because you're a girl. You dress in a way I can't help but look." he spoke with denial. "If I was paying more on the race I would have won hands down."

Wave's smile turned into a frown from that remark. "That's gotta be the worst excuse I ever heard."

"Well that's the truth." he spoke while looking ahead with a frown. 'I'll never be able to live this down if it's revealed I just wasn't paying attention.' "I'm heading back to the ship." he stated as he got on his extreme gear and headed off.

'Oh, so it's cause I'm a girl? Well let's just see what you say later.' she thought with a glare before following. 'I normally can put up with your cocky prideful attitude Jet, but this one I need to teach you a lesson.'

(Next day)

Jet yawned as he headed down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He opened the fridge and grabbed a few things and closed the door, only to see Wave next to him. "Oh, morning Wave. How's it going?"

"Well just wanted to let you know Storm is going out later tonight, and you and I need to have a little chit chat."

"Oh okay." he moves to the table. "What do you need to talk about?"

"You saying my winning is because of my 'charms'?"

"Um.. Well yeah of course." Jet answered, having been caught off guard a bit.

"Well since you think that's true, you can go ahead and go out a day in my shoes. Go out and act like a girl for the whole day."

"Wh-what?" Jet asked completely surprised.

"If you think being a girl is what it takes to win or think you can't lose cause of it, I dare you to go out and see what it's like to be a girl."

"Oh, and give me one excuse as to why I should do this?" Jet asked smirking.

"Because if you don't, I'll not only toss your extreme gear off, but I'll pluck all your feathers off and drop you at station square." she smirked.

Jet loses his smirk and started to sweat from nervousness. "... How long do I have to stay dressed like a girl?"

"One whole day. You have to go to some of the crowded spots without using your real name, tell people you're a male, and not try anything to alert them who you are."

Jet grumbled at the request, but nodded his head. "What kind of clothes will I be wearing?"

"Come to my room, I already have something in mind." Wave got up and started walking.

Jet groaned and followed her. They entered her room and saw some clothes set up on her bed while she pointed at the seat in front of her mirror.

"Isn't there another way you can forgive me?" he asked as he sat down. 'If anyone figures this out, my reputation as the leader of the Babylon Rouges is ruined!'

"Just sit still while I get the makeup."

Jet groans in defeat, 'That's a no.'

"Close your eyes." she grinned while pulling out some eyeliner.

Jet sighs and reluctantly does so. 'This won't end well.'

(Later)

"Okay. I'm done. You may look." Wave announced.

Jet looked in the mirror and was surprised. The feathers around his head were styled into a low ponytail with his face having some violet matching lipstick over his beak, and with some fake eyelashes. He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans that clung to his legs with a red tank top that clung to his chest like a second skin and with red high heels. "Okay we're done. So should we go now?"

"Yup, and remember, when we go out your name will be Johanna."

"Right." he said as he got up and followed Wave out. "But why did you have to make me wear so much tight clothes?"

"Thought you like something bold." Wave said to him with a smile as they walk. "Or are you scared someone's gonna stop and stare?"

"N-no. Of course not." he answered, but gulped quietly. 'This is gonna be a long day.'

(Later)

Wave and Jet were walking down Central Square, which was more crowded than usual. Jet followed Wave quietly, head a little low to hide his embarrassment.

"Come on Jet, you need to stand up straight and walk like a girl." Wave whispered.

"And how do I walk like a girl?" he whispers back.

"Head up high, back straight, and try to add a little strut." she smirked while walking as she explained.

'Oh just kill me now.' he groaned as he does exactly what Wave explained he needed to do. "How can anyone walk in these? I can already feel them killing my feet."

"Oh quit complaining and keep walking. Keep your head up though." She told him.

He sighed and tried copying her while praying no one looked at them, let alone recognize him.

After a little while Jet asked, "I know you're trying to teach me a lesson and what not…" he paused to catch his breath as walking like a girl and the tight clothes was taking a bit out of him. "But do you at least have a destination of some kind?"

"Not really, just trying to see how long I can take this." she smirked.

"Well can we stop for a bit? My feet are killing me." Jet asked.

"Of course, but that doesn't mean we're done."

The hawk groaned, "I know…." he sighed.

They sat down on a bench while he sighed with relief with Wave crossing a leg over her other.

He sees her watching him for a little while, when he crossed his leg as well, she smiled and looked away. 'Just how long will this stop being SOO embarrassing?'

Jet looked down on his watch to see what time it is. 'I still got 10 more hours of this.' he thought as he looked at the passing people. He saw a few guys stare at them with a couple winking at him. That caused Jet to blush at them. The males thought it was flattering, but Jet was actually embarrassed.

"Oh, looks like a couple of them like what you're wearing." smirked Wave.

"Don't remind me." he whispered as one approached him. "Uh… Hello?" he asked making sure his voice was high.

"Hey there, I couldn't help but notice you and your cousin sitting here and wanted to say you're lookin fine." grinned the male who was a yellow koala.

"Uh, actually she's a friend of mine." Jet pointed out.

"Really? You two look so alike I figured you two were related."

"No, but we get that a lot." Wave smiled. "Can we help you?"

"I wanted to know if this cutie was open today?"

"Oh, uh sorry. I can't." Jet said sheepishly.

"Yeah, she already has a date later on." spoke Wave.

"Rats. Well take care." the Koala said before heading off.

Jet blew a sigh of relief. "Thanks for that excuse."

'It won't be one for long.' Wave thought with a hidden smirk. The swallow got up.

"We're going someplace else?" Jet asked.

"Nope, I'm going back home, you on the other hand won't be coming with."

"Wh-why not?" Jet asked surprised, getting up himself.

"You're gonna find out what's it like to go around as a girl by yourself."

"C-come on Wave. You proved your point. Please show some mercy." he begged holding his palms together.

"Nu uh. Lots of girls learn how tough it can get WITHOUT friends around them. And that's what you're gonna have to deal with for the rest of the day."

Jet sank his head down for a moment, but then thought, 'I could change into something else when she get's out of sight.'

"Oh, and while I'm gone, you still have to keep up the act. Trust me, you break it for even a sec and I'll know it. And I'll make sure what happens after is ten times worst."

"T-t-ten times worst?" he stuttered from the tone.

"Yup, now go out there while I go and relax. And remember, I'll be watching." she smirked before walking away.

He groaned as he got up and started walking. "Getting hungry. Might as well get something out of this punishment." he said as he started walking towards a nearby restaurant.

(Few hours later)

'Man, why can't today go by faster?' he thought while walking down the street. He checked his watch with would now be his 9th check. 'Eight hours left.'

"Ugh, now what do I do?" he asked as he started walking. "Pretty much done things I wanted to do. And I been walking like a girl. What does Wave expects me to do now, keep walking around all day?"

As he tried walking through a crowd he swore he saw some guys stare while feeling someone slap his ass.

Jet let out a yelp in reaction to that. "Hey, what was that for?!" he frowned and looked around at the crowd with some looking at him confused or others just walked past him without looking.

"Ulp.. uh.. N-nothing." Jet said trying to compose himself as he started walking off. 'Someone slaps my ass and no one bothered to own up and kept walking. Is that what lots of girls have to handle in a big crowd?' he thought as he kept walking. 'Huh, being a girl is not as easy as I thought.' he sighs.

He sat on another bench and tried to relax before two guys, a crocodile and cat sat on both sides of him.

'Ignore me… please ignore me.' Jet thought as he looked at the passing vehicles. "Um, can I help you two?"

"Oh, we were just passing by and we needed a spot to rest, and we figured a cute bird like you could use some company." the cat answered with a grin.

"And we figured maybe the three of us could have a little….fun." spoke the crocodile with a chuckle.

Jet's face flushed at the tone he had when he said fun, but he shakes his head, "N-no thanks. I'm good." 'Wait, I might be acting like a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't defend myself, right?'

"You sure? It'll be a night you'll remember." the cat said stroking his sides.

"I said no, now leave or I'll make you leave." Jet spoke keeping the feminine tone with a scowl.

The two were surprised at the kind of tone the hawk was displaying.

"I might be a girl, but I've learned how to fight guys like you, so you really wanna test your luck?"

The cat sighs and got up. "Suit yourself, your loss." he said as he and the crocodile headed off.

Jet sighed in relief. 'Phew, Wave can't say I broke the deal since girls do exist and can stand up for themselves. Man, I really did sound like a sexist bastard earlier.'

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he got up. "Hmm, maybe I can try a movie. That'll help pass the time faster." he said as he started heading towards a theater. He didn't look at what he bought a ticket to since it was just to pass the time and headed inside.

"Okay." He also bought a snack and drink and look at his ticket. "Theatre 3." he said as he headed to the acquired location. He walked in and took a seat near the back and got comfy. But as he did he heard the doors open with a familiar voice muttering to themselves.

"Come at this location… 7 pm…. I hope I'm not late." a male voice sounded out.

'Wait, is that Storm?' he wondered while seeing the larger bird. 'Oh shit! I pray to god he doesn't see me!' He saw him go down the alleyway of chairs as he looked for a seat. But he came back and spotted him.

"Oh there you are." he said as he went and sat near Jet.

'Crap! He knows it's me!' he panics a bit as he was opening his mouth. "H-hold on, I-I can explain everything."

"Sorry I'm a little late, I'm not use to coming out this far for a date."

"H-huh? A d-d-date?!" he asked.

"Yeah." Storm sat next to him. "Wave told me you were gonna be cute, but you're more cuter than I imagined."

Jet started to panic and get a bit angry. 'Wave set me up?! I know she's trying to humiliate me and all, but this?!' he cleared his throat. "W-Well thank you."

Storm smiled and asked, "Are you two friends? Cause Wave said she was trying to help you out."

"Well you could say that." 'Wave, I am SO going to remember this when I get back!'

Jet looked at Storm again. "This might sound weird, but… have we met somewhere?" Jet asked that.

"N-No, of course not." he shook his head. "I tend to just have that face a lot of people see." Storm answered quickly.

Jet looked surprised. "Oh, I see. Sorry for asking that out of nowhere." he apologized,

'He doesn't recognize me?!... Well, Storm was more known for his brawns instead of his brains.' he thought in relief. 'I suppose I can get through this.'

Soon the movie started with everyone in there looking at the screen.

"Um.. what movie is this by the way? I just chose it in a rush." Jet asked.

"Some sort of romance, I didn't really pay attention."

"Romance?" Jet asked. 'Okay, I should've checked the title, but it's okay…. Just gotta enjoy it.'

So they tried to enjoy the movie, which seemed like any other romance comedy with all the basic stuff you'd see in one.

Jet took a sip of his drink as he looked at the large bird who was watching the movie as well. 'IS this some test to see how a girl handles a date?' Jet thought as he resumed watching the movie which the two have embraced each other in a deep hug. 'Huh, that's pretty nice.'

Then they saw that the two started going into a kiss.

Jet blushed a bit. 'It's a little much, but they're just kissing. Nothing wrong with that.' he glanced at Storm. 'Does he want to do the same after it's over?... Would he want to…. Kiss me…?' he thought getting nervous. 'Oh god! If I don't do that will he get upset? And what should I do if he does want to?' He started to get more flustered, 'How will I be able to take that?'

But as he thought that he failed to notice the movie kept going and reached the near end. Jet eventually tried to get those thoughts out of his head and just tried to watch the rest of the movie. When it did the people got up to leave the theater.

Jet got up and looked at Storm, "That was a enjoyable movie." he said even though he missed most of it. "What about you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny."

Jet couldn't help but smile as he reached out and offered him a hand up. Said bird accepted and stood over Jet with said bird looking away. "So….I take it you want something for a good time?"

Storm blushes a bit as he responded, "If you don't think it's too early or anything?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well um.." Storm went and embraced Jet tenderly. "This is meant to thank you for this time, I don't date that often."

The hawk blushes a bit as he patted the large bird's back. "You… you don't have to thank me for that." 'Wow, who knew hugging a big guy like this would feel so soft.' "Um… is there anything else?" Jet asked.

"Well no, unless….you had something in mind."

"Oh no, I'm good myself." Jet said smiling. "I was just wondering about you."

"Well, you probably don't wanna do it."

The hawk looks at him confused, "What do you mean?" He gets his answer when the bigger avian caress Jet's head and then places his beak over his own. Jet's eyes widened at the move and was utterly stunned and didn't stop Storm as their beaks stayed together.

'That was really sudden, but I don't think I should stop him since I don't wanna upset him.' Jet thought before he felt Storm's tongue entered his mouth and wrapped around his. He shivered and tried moving his tongue against his in return. 'And… to be honest… it doesn't feel as bad as I thought it would be.' Jet closed his eyes to clear that out of his head. 'Where'd that thought came from?'

'Wow, her tongue feels really good. Thank god Wave told me what to do.'

After a little while, they both separated and took a moment to catch their breath.

"How was it?"

"That was wonderful." Storm answered smiling. "What about you? Sorry for going so suddenly."

"It was unexpected, but I didn't hate it."

Storm lets him go and Jet straighten himself. "Well I appreciate the time meeting you St- I mean, what's your name?" Jet asked quickly hoping to cover up his slip up.

"Storm, and you are?"

"I'm Je- uh.. Johanna." he answered quickly. "I'm new in town, and if you want, we could do more than that."

"Hmm, what else?" he asked.

"I'll explain, but not out here. What about an alley nearby?"

"Um.. well sure thing." he said as he moved out of the way for Jet to walk pass him and lead him to their destination.

'Am I really gonna do this? I know I'm pretending but if I do this, there's no going back. Although, I have been curious on what's it like for two guys to fuck, but I need to make him think I'm a girl.'

Jet exited the theater and looked around quickly and left with Storm, going around the building. 'If I'm going for it, might as well give it my best.' he thought as they arrive at a dark alley.

Jet turned around to face Storm, his face clearly blushing as he asked. "Has Wave told you anything else… like what could possibly happen after the kiss?"

"Well...she said sometimes it can lead to something frisky."

"Yeah it could happen… What do you think about me?" he asked can't helping himself but ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know we just met and all, but what's your opinion about me?" he asked.

"Oh! Well you look cute, hot, and seem nice." he listed off his fingers.

Jet giggled femininely, "Thank you." 'Did I just giggle like that? Thank god Wave didn't hear that.'

"Well what do you think about me?" Storm asked smiling.

"Well, I'm thinking I show you how much better this can get." he smirked with his best shot at a seductive look.

"H-how so?" Storm asked blushing a bit.

Jet walked over and put a hand on Storm's groin. That caused the bigger avian to shudder and freeze. Jet moved his hand around while touching what he assumed was his teammate's cock. 'Big.. just like him.' he thought smiling a bit.

"Woah!" groaned Storm from the unexpected feeling. "W-What are you doing?"

"Just setting the mood right." he said sweetly. 'I think I'm getting a little more into this role.'

"Oh I see." he said as he blushed. "I should do the same then." he moves his hand towards Jet's waist, but he pushed it aside. "Huh?"

"Ah ah ah, relax and enjoy big boy." he said seductively, 'And don't discover my secret.'

"But, what don't I need to rub you down there?"

"I um… I have my reasons." he stated. "Besides, you just stand there and I'll really make you feel good."

Storm blushes as he let Jet do what he wants. He saw Jet get on his knees before rubbing his groin as it's slowly getting harder.

Jet was able to see it grow. 'Whoa… It's gonna be bigger than I thought.' he opened his mouth and moved his tongue closer before flicking the tip.

Storm's body shudders from the unfamiliar feeling. "J-Joanna…"

Jet licked the tip while shocked he was actually doing this. 'I'm actually licking a guy's penis… I hope Wave's not watching this.' He thought as he stared at the big cock. 'Should I put my mouth on it?' he made sure no one was in the alley but them before moving closer and started to carefully slide his beak over it.

"Are you okay with this? You don't have to push yourself." Storm pointed out. "I enjoyed everything else."

He gave a thumbs up before he started to lick up and down the cock while flicking it across the tip.

Storm let out a soft moan as Jet's warm mouth surrounded his member. "Wow...this is really good."

Jet made a noise that sounded happy as he licks around it carefully. 'It's a bit salty and bitter.' he thought as he sucks. 'Just be careful of my beak and we won't have any problems.' He supported himself on Storm's sides as his licks around the cock, making sure to get it all wet.

"M-More! Can you do more?"

Jet pondered what else can he do, then he started to slide more of Storm's cock in his mouth. 'Just relax my throat and keep sucking.'

Storm groaned in pleasure as his tongue hangs out of his mouth. "This is better than what Wave said it would feel like."

Jet grumbled a bit with the mentioning of her name. 'I still can't believe that conniving swallow set me up with this…' he thought. 'Maybe I better make him cum and soon.'

As he thought that, he felt hands fell on top of his head and rub it softly, he looked up and saw Storm's smiling blushing face. That caused Jet to start blushing as well.

"Johanna, this is amazing. Can you move your head up and down?"

He blushed a bit while doing what Storm asked. 'Man, I must be very close to him. His body heat is already warming me up.' that's when he swirled his tongue around the tip while humming.

"You have a nice hum Joanna." Storm complimented. He groaned feeling it around his cock and started feeling a pressure build up.

Jet looked up at him confused, 'Humming?' he thought as he felt the cock twitching. He felt Storm hold his head there before he felt the hot sperm start shooting into him. Considering the position, Jet had to swallow the seed in order to not choke from the amount.

Storm groaned with relief while Jet tried to gulp down each load as best as he could.

Thankfully, the amount stems before Jet lost control of it, then he slid his beak off of it. 'Good god how much was that? A gallon?'

"Sorry about that, you okay?" Storm asked in concern.

"Yeah, just….never did that before."

"Neither did I… but that felt amazing." Storm said kindly.

"Heh, thanks." he glanced at his groin and went wide eyed seeing he was hard. 'Oh no! I can't let Storm see that!' he turned around quickly. 'I can't believe I'm this hard just by sucking him off.' Jet thought blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Storm.

"Oh, I'm alright I just…. Just…" he stutters trying to find an excuse. "Wet myself." he said embarrassingly as he could.

"Oh, should I go get a towel?"

"No I'm okay thanks." he said turning his head around. "So, you'd like to move on?"

"Y-Yeah, if that's fine with you." he spoke with hesitation.

Jet gulped a bit as he starts to take off his jacket and shirt slowly. 'Now how am I going to do this and keep my identity a secret?' "Um, I might not have a big chest, but that's cause I'm a late bloomer."

"I don't mind. It's okay." Storm said reassuringly.

Jet opened his mouth. "Um… what are you interested in?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the thing is… I'm a virgin in both ways, and I'm not comfortable yet for someone to take my virginal virginity." he tells him. "So I'd prefer it if you took my ass instead."

"Okay, I'll leave your pussy alone." Storm said, placing a hand on Jet's shoulder. "But wait, won't it still hurt?"

"At the start it will, but thanks to the blowjob earlier, it shouldn't hurt as much." he said, though he had a tinge of nervousness in his tone. He turned to the wall and bent over to brace himself against it while his ass faced Storm. "Can you take these off a little? Just so you can see my hole."

He nods his head slowly as he slowly pulled her pants down, only getting to where his hole is visible. He blushed and felt nervous, but that didn't stop him from licking his finger and moved it over before rubbing it against the puckered hole.

The hawk let out a soft gasp at the bigger avian's finger rubbing against his entrance. 'Stay calm, or he might see the bulge. Man is his finger big though.'

Storm carefully rubbed Jet's ass with his finger before carefully prodding the hole. "Wow, I can feel it clinging around my finger." he smiles as he starts to slowly push more inside.

Jet bit his finger feeling it moving in him while feeling a tingle go to his groin. 'Damn it! Don't get too hard, don't let him see it!' He tried to think about relaxing at his ship in an effort to calm himself.

Storm got curious and used another finger to push in while spreading Jet's anus wider. "Wow, it looks so tiny and tight."

"H-hey, warn me before you do something like that." Jet got out as his body started trembling. "Besides, aren't you gonna put it in or not?"

"Just trying to help you loosen up back here. I'd rather not hurt you more that I need to." he said in concern. He moved closer with the tip of his cock rubbing in between Jet's ass cheeks. "Ready?"

Jet takes a deep breath as he nods his head. "Go slow okay?"

Storm nodded and held Jet's hips before lining them up and grunted as he started to push his cock into the hole.

Jet grunted as well as his eyes widen from the pain going through him. He clenched his hands against the wall while feeling his ass slowly get stretched out due to the size, even clenching his teeth. "Eehh.. you're so big!" he groans out.

"Thanks." grunted Storm as he kept going while stunned at the tight hole. "You're very tight too."

Jet felt pride hearing that, but groaned as it kept going while feeling his cock get harder. 'Oh no, I don't think I can keep it down, I just hope Storm can't see it.'

Luckily Storm didn't look down and let out a groan feeling the ass and pulled back before pushing back in.

Jet let out a moan as it started to feel good now. 'Wow… it's pretty thick, and it feels good.'

"This is amazing! Is this what sex is like?" Storm grunted as he kept moving his hips.

"I suppose it is. Ahh, so wonderful." Jet moaned out, becoming lost in the pleasure. "C-Come on Storm, move a little faster."

"If you say so." he held on Jet's sides and increased his pace, moaning whenever he thrust inside. "I've never had sex before! It's gripping all around me!"

"Neither did I." he murred out as he tried to push back to his thrusts. 'I can't believe I'm dressed up as a girl and taking it up the ass from my friend. And the big part? It actually feels good!'

Jet panted and moaned in pleasure, then yelped a bit when his cock rubbed against the wall. 'Whoa there, I gotta be careful and hold on until he climaxes. I'll have to explain the big wet spot otherwise.'

Storm started moving faster with a grunt with his hips slapping against Jet's with his cock moving in and out faster. "H-how you holding up?" he asked through moans.

"A-Alright!" moaned Jet. "Just keep going!"

Storm nods and started to thrust harder and faster inside Jet's asshole. As he did he got an idea and leaned over him before moving his hands up to rub against Jet's chest.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" he asked blushing.

"I heard from Wave the nipples feel good when rubbed."

"I-I don't think that's true." he said stuttering. But when Storm's hand rubbed where his nipples were, he let out a louder moan.

"You sure about that now?" Storm asked in a teasing tone. That's when he started to feel a pressure building up in his groin. "Something's coming."

"T-Then relax and let it out in me." moaned Jet.

Storm thrusted a few more times, then he hilted all the way and groaned out. He held Jet's hips before he felt something hot gush out and shoot inside the crossdressing guy.

"W-whoa, it's so warm." he shudders from the feeling. He let out a moan feeling Storm pinch his nipples and felt his own cock start ejaculating in his pants.

He couldn't help but relax in Storm's arms after the climax. "W...W….Wow."

"You okay, I didn't overdo it did I?"

"Not at all….not one bit."

Storm sighed in relief. "That's good. I was really nervous about this."

'You're telling me.'

Storm slid out of Jet, some sperm dripping out of his ass. "Thanks, now I'm not a virgin anymore."

Jet blushed as he kept his back turned. "I'm… happy you enjoyed it. I did too."

Storm looked down and saw his cock was still hard. "I think I can keep going."

Jet's head jolted up a bit, "A-again?" 'Crap!' "Um… But we just went at it."

"So you don't wanna do it again?"

"U-Um…." he paused to think, 'Do I want to do it again?' he looked at the cock and Storm who looked disappointed before sighing. "I've got plenty of time, so why not?" Jet got up and braced himself to the wall.

Storm smiled and held his hips before pushing himself back in with a grunt. Jet let out a moan as well at the familiar feeling.

(Some time later)

Jet yawned and made his way out of his room while trying to keep his limp being noticed. He entered the kitchen and saw Wave eating.

"Morning Jet. Hoped you slept okay considering last night." she said.

He frowned and got some coffee. "I bet you had a lot of laughs telling Storm all that, right?"

"I was giving him pointers about how to have a good date. Just trying to help a friend out." Wave answered before smiling. "Also I can tell you're limping."

"Thanks to you. I couldn't say no to the guy. I know this was to teach me a lesson, but did you have to have us go into sex?" Jet asked.

Wave crossed his arms, "Jet, when did I ever say at any time about how to have sex to you?" Wave asked.

"Well if you didn't plan on us having sex, then how did it lead to that then?"

"Well what did you say to him after the movie ended?" she asked.

"We kissed, and then after that he was wondering if we could do sex next and….well you get the picture."

"You mentioned more can happen after the kiss, you lead him to that alley, you licked and suck on his cock willingly." Wave pointed out Jet's actions. "Meaning it was YOU who got him to fuck you."

"That...That… That was…" Jet stuttered trying to find some reason to explain it.

"Sounds like someone LIKED getting fucked like a girl." she smirked. "But I gotta say, you were rather affectionate when it was happening." her grin started getting bigger. "I wonder…"

"How did you know I was being affectionate? And wonder what?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I was checking if you were still following our agreement and I caught you two at the moment." she smiled as she said. "And I was wondering if the reason you were going that far with Storm is because…. Maybe you have feelings for him perhaps?"

"It's not that, it's just…" he looked away with a blush. "I was getting into character."

"Oh? But you could've just said no when he asked again." Wave pointed out. "So why you went for it again?"

"Because it felt good!" he yelled out.

Wave chuckled. "Okay, just keep telling yourself that." she chuckled as she got up. "Just watch that limp okay? Storm will take notice as well."

"Morning guys." spoke Storm walking in with a smile on his face.

"Hey there big guy. What are you so happy about?" Wave asked.

"Yesterday I had my first ever date and...well it was amazing!"

"Wow." She turned to Jet. "Hear that, Storm here had a great first date. What a guy!"

"Yeah, I heard." spoke Jet while trying to stay cool while Wave walked over and patted Storm on the back.

"So tell us, who is she? Is she nice?"

"She's very nice, though kinda shy. Very beautiful as well." Storm described his date. "I gave her my number and I hope she calls soon. I asked for hers, but she couldn't cause she doesn't own a phone."

"Well I'm sure she will, what do you think Jet?" Wave asked her leader with a discreet smirk.

"Huh? Oh uh… Yeah, if things went well with you two, you might get a call back." Jet said sweating a bit. "Did she...say her name or show any identification?"

"Her name was Joanna." Storm answered. "Actually, now that I think about it, you and her could go for siblings."

"R-really? The two of us look alike?" he asked trying to look surprised.

"Yeah. Oh! I gotta go work on my extreme gear." he spoke before heading back into his room.

"Yeah, same with me Jet. Take care." Wave said leaving Jet alone.

'Great, now I gotta worry about him finding out the truth and my ass hurts. Wonder if I should go and sleep the day away.' He got up a bit and started walking before stopping at the trash can as he takes out a piece of paper out of his pocket. 'But if I need to give him a call, I don't think it'll be hard.' he threw the paper away and limped back to his room. Though he stopped a bit as he stopped at Storm's room.

"He's a good guy and really soft to hug him. And the sex was wonderful and all…" he blushes as he recalls the moment. 'Cool it down Jet, don't think on it too much.'

He cleared his head and started walking again, unaware of Wave watching him from the distance. "I was really not expecting what happened after the movie. But I gotta say, he seemed to enjoyed it." she said to herself. 'Maybe I can find some more clothes that'll REALLY get them in the mood.'

She takes one more look at Jet. "Well leader, was last night really just you being in character… or is it more?" she asked as she closed the door.


	17. Carmillamon and Tai

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Carmillamon and Tai

In a way, this is a female Myotismon, and while not an exact duplicate of what one would expect, it's pretty good. Besides, you never know, she might gain an alter form or something.

Series: Digimon Adventure 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone Angewomon was flying through the air and over a dark forest. This digimon was on a job to look around the former castle/base of Myotismon to ensure that no remaining minions were left and to deal with any of them as such. As she got closer, she noticed that the castle was in ruins with the only thing left was a large portal that looked unscaved from the ruined castle.

'This is odd, but thank goodness that no one's around.' she landed down and looked at the portal. 'Odd, I'll have to tell my superiors about this.'

As she looked at the portal she didn't noticed that a small bat was looking at her from a nearby tree. A red eyed one to be exact.

'Need new body. Master will have new body soon. Her body will do.' The bat thought before flying towards her and landed on her head. "Squeak!"

"Gah! Get off me you rat with wings!"

"Squeak! SQUEAK!" It hissed before biting her neck and turned into data. Said data started going into the wound while Angewomon cried out from the sensation and stumbled.

"W-What was in that bite?!" She cried out as a dark energy started to envelop her. 'What's going on?!' she grabbed her throat and it showed her teeth slowly getting sharper while her clothes started to slowly darken before the screen darkened.

(Later that day)

"So Tai?" Asked Davis. "What are we doing again?"

"Well did Izzy tell you what's been happening lately for the past week?"

"I forgot." He blushed. "So what was it again?"

'Why me?' Tai thought with annoyance. "A few digimon have been losing blood in this area. Each time a flock of bats appear and attack them."

"But don't digimon need to eat others just to survive like how animals do that here?"

"I really don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe but that never happened with me."

"So wait, are we going there to see what's going on?"

"Maybe." He said while heading into a abandoned hospital gate. "This is where the attacks occur."

"A hospital? That's kind of….ironic." Davis said before seeing a bat land on his shoulder.

"Squeek."

"Ah!" he jumped swiping at the bat.

"Squeek." It said before more bats flew onto him. "Squeek."

"Squeek."

"Squeek."

"Ah! Get off me!" Davis yelled before he got bitten. A lot. Painfully mind you. "GAH!"

"Davis get away from them!" cried Tai.

"Squeek." The bats said before flying off revealing a pale Davis.

"Damn….bats…." he groaned out.

"Davis did they take any of your blood? Do you need to sit down?"

"I'm….fine…." He said before passing out cold.

"Damn it, we should have brought Agumon and Veemon with us."

"He he he." Spoke a voice from out of nowhere. "Such tasty blood, but I wonder how your blood tastes like?"

Tai looked around while sticking close to Davis. "Who's there? Where are you!?"

"Around you. Maybe under you or over your head." It said again. "But if you must know, I'm right behind you."

Tai turned and jumped back as he came face to face with a woman with pale skin, a pair of black wings, dark orange hair, red eyes, wearing a revealing red and gold dress that revealed her black stockings and her black nightwear, a set of D cup breasts and a large helmet on her head that looked like a bat's.

"Hmm." she leaned in a little and sniffed him. "You smell like this boy, but it has a faint hint of something a little extra."

"W-Who are you?!"

She smirked while a text appeared on screen.

Carmillamon, the Blood Countess Digimon.

Rank: Ultimate

Type: Virus

Attacks: Bloody Arrows

Devil Temptation

Bat Slash

"I'm Carmillamon, the Blood Countess digimon. My Bloody Arrows and Devil Temptation attacks will leave my victims lifeless and with less blood than before. I'm also a Ultimate Virus type with an allergy to garlic."

"C-Carmillamon?" he spoke. "I've never heard of you."

"Maybe you didn't know?" She shrugged. "But back to business, I'm hungry and you look like a good five star meal right about now."

Tai glanced at Davis and got an idea before sprinting down the nearest hall. He ducked behind a corner before looking back. "I hope that did it?"

"No it didn't." Spoke a voice from behind him. "It was just pointless."

He turned and saw Carmillamon hanging from the ceiling upside down. "Just why are you doing this? Why attack so many digimon and now my friend?"

"I'm simply hungry." She said before dropping to the ground. "Isn't it wrong to be starving?"

"Well, yeah, but at the rate you've been eating, you're causing a lot of trouble to the nearby digimon. If you want to eat can't you do that somewhere else?"

"Besides rats? No." She said before looking closer at him. "...you look familiar, maybe an acquaintance of mine?"

"If I didn't know you existed, how is that possible?" he deadpanned while idly moving to the side without her noticing.

"True, but." She said before giant red arrows formed from her wings. "I'm not going to let that stop me from eating my meal, Bloody Arrows!"

Tai ran as fast as he cold as the arrows shot towards him and embedded themselves in the walls, floor, doors and windows. 'Damn it! I need a...there!' he thought spotting an old vent and ran for it before crawling into it. 'She can't fit in here!'

Wrong move as a swarm of bats started to fly up the vent and right towards him.

"Squeek!"

"Squeek!"

"Squeek!"

"Gah! Get away!" he cried trying to swat at them and keep moving.

The bats continued to attack him before Tai felt the vent breaking and fell right through the vent and landed on a hospital bed.

"Heheh." Carmillamon chuckled while the bats reformed into her true form. "Nice try but you can't escape me."

'Damn it! Is this it? Am I gonna die here?'

She moved closer to him before taking a whiff. "Huh? Ok, now I know I met you from somewhere. But I don't know when." 'Maybe a party?'

'Wait, those bats looked familiar. Like….his!' "Um, before you kill me, are you...related to a Myotismon?"

She looked confused at that. "Myotismon…..doesn't ring any bells. You must be confusing me with someone else."

"What about Angewomon? Or a LadyDevimon?"

"No and why her?" She asked. "Really I'm not a Devi class digimon or a Angel class digimon. I'm a Vampire class."

'This is getting me nowhere.'

"Any other questions? If not I'm going to have my dinner." she smirked while holding him down by the shoulders and moved down with her fangs in clear view. "Any last words?"

"Um….." 'Think Tai think-...wait this might work!' "Um Carmillamon, could you um….be my…" 'I can't believe I'm saying this!' "Girlfriend?"

She blinked at that before pulling back and looked him straight in the eye. "What?"

'I said that, I really said that!' "Y-Yeah, will you be...my girlfriend?"

Carmillamon looked at him before grinning. "That can be arranged boy, just know I'm an expert in fine wine and excellent in bed." 'This might be interesting.'

'Shit! Why did I have to say that?!' "Um, that sounds nice and all, but does that mean you'll let me and my friend live?"

"Yes. But I expect you to be a perfect boyfriend. Meaning no cheating, no lies, and absolutely, no garlic!" 'I hate those things! Hate hate HATE!'

"D-Deal." he spoke with fear. "So, can you let me up?"

Carmillamon smirked at that before helping him up and then hugged him. "Let's cuddle a little, I'm in need of a good cuddle."

"But what about Davis? He needs to get his blood back up."

"It's a simple thing for me." She grinned before causing a swarm of bats to appear. "Now, Devil Temptation!"

The bats glowed red before flying out of the room and right towards Davis' direction.

"The boy will regain his lost blood momentarily but," She grinned while rubbing his head. "it's time to cuddle."

He gulped and blushed while glancing at the lower portion of her clothes before feeling her lay beside him with his head right next to her chest. 'Don't look just don't look!'

Carmillamon smiled before rubbing his head. "Such a nice boy, but tell me what's your name?"

"Tai." he replied while keeping his gaze away from her scantily clad body.

"Tai, what a nice name for a handsome boyfriend." She said before kissing his forehead. "But for now, we cuddle all night." she hugged him closer and laid her head on the pillow.

'This is really going to be hard to tell the others.' he thought while he heard footsteps coming before a wobbly Davis entered the room.

"Tai, are you al….right?" he stopped seeing the scene with wide eyes.

"Shush." Carmillamon said. "We are trying to cuddle."

Tai looked at Davis and mouth out the words 'help me' before keeping still.

"Um….I'll just wait outside." Davis said while walking out of the room. 'Damn lucky bastard! If only Angewomon was THIS nice to me!'

"Tai." Carmillamon said. "After we cuddle, let's go on a date."

"Um, sure." he tried smiling. 'Yup, this is gonna be REALLY hard to explain to the others.'

Carmillamon smiled before kissing his head again as the screen went black.


	18. Anko and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Anko and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a boring day in Konoha as Anko slowly ate her dango. She would have just trained but her mind was elsewhere today.

'Huh, it's funny but that brat returning to the village was a good thing.' She thought with a grin. 'I mean, it's been boring without his crazy antics.' she laid on her couch with a sigh. 'Just wish it wasn't so hot out.'

And it was true since it was about eighty degrees outside and while the heat wasn't that bad, the dry weather was enough to make even a seasoned ninja hang out inside their homes.

'But oh well, it's not like it's going to get cooler anyway.' She thought while grabbing another dango from the table. 'Still, eating dango all day is so boring.' she blinked. "Wow, never thought I'd think that."

As she layed on the couch, her mind started to wander again but this time it was about the last Chunin exams. 'Heh, good times. Well except for the invasion, that bastard of a teacher, and having the hokage dying by said teacher's hands.' She continued to think back before remembering the second part of the exam. 'Now those genin were scared shitless, especially that blonde.' she snickered. "I thought he was gonna piss himself when I cut his cheek."

But the more she thought about it the more she found that the boy was kind of cute, in his own ridiculous way.

'Yep, he's kind of adorable when scared shitless.' She grinned while getting up. "Maybe I should pay him a visit to pass the time."

(With Naruto)

We find our blonde ninja just sleeping on his bed, trying to sleep off the heat.

Knock knock.

"Ugh…"

Knock knock.

"I'm coming." He groaned while moving off the bed and grabbed the door handle. He opened it and covered his eyes from the sun. "What is it?"

"Hey brat." Anko said while sweating a little. "Mind if I come in?"

"...why would I?" He asked in an annoyed tone. A kunai whizzing past his cheek to make a small cut was his answer. "O-Ok, come right in."

She grinned before walking into the room, while shaking her butt a little, making Naruto look away. 'Yep, he's a perv.' "So brat? How are you taking this heat wave?"

"I was asleep before you came by." he yawned. "But why come here? Don't you have your own place?"

"Yes," she said while sitting on the bed. "But it was getting too boring so I thought 'why not visit the brat?' and so I'm here."

'How does that make any sense?'

"You don't mind if I get comfy do ya?" She said before taking off her jacket as Naruto saw her fishnet undershirt and blushed. "Ah, much better."

'Just don't look! Don't look!' he chanted while looking away. 'Damn it, why did pervy-sensei have to try and get me to become a pervert like him on that trip!'

Anko sighed while taking off her shoes and laid on her back. "So brat, what do you have to drink in this place?"

"Water and milk." he raised an eyebrow like it was obvious.

She frowned at that. "No sake? Really, you're a genin and you haven't tried sake. Oh man you are missing out on some good stuff!"

"I've seen baa-chan drink it, no thanks." he replied before walking to the kitchen to get breakfast.

'How innocent. But how long can he last?' She thought with a grin. "So brat, did you have any lady friend over yet or am I the only one?"

He blushed at that. "W-What do you mean?"

"You know, had some girl over here all alone with you. Someone you can get _real_ close to." she smirked.

"N-No!" Naruto blushed. "I didn't have anyone here!" 'Damn you pervy-sensei!'

"Oh, so I'm the first one here heh?" She grinned. "That must be _really_ slick of you." 'Oh this is interesting, plus it's fun to tease him about that.'

He huffed and rushed to the kitchen to ignore her. 'Don't even think about it, just ignore her.'

Anko rolled around onto her stomach before grabbing an orange book on the right side of the bed. 'Oh, now I KNOW he's a perv.' She then started reading it. 'Wow, so he's into all sorts of girls. Especially tomboyish ones.'

"Ok, I got some ram….WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto yelled as he saw Anko reading 'pervy-sage's' new book.

"Oh hey, I was just taking a look at this book." She said with a smirk. "My my my, what a pervert you are brat."

He ran over and took the book and threw it to the side. "Why can't you just go home?!"

She frowned at that. "My house is hotter than this room, and I thought you would like my company."

"Why would I and-" he said before seeing Anko rolling on her back and saw her breasts. "Put something ON!" 'Just don't look! Just don't...gah! I just looked!'

"What? I'm wearing something." she spoke looking at the shirt. "This is made to help me stay cool. It's either that, or I get naked. Or is that what you really wanna see?"

Naruto blushed red while thinking of a naked 'snake-lady'. "N-N-NO!"

She smirked before getting up and moved a little bit of her shirt off. "Are you sure? It might be your last time seeing a woman voluntary getting naked." She winked at a steaming Naruto. 'This never fails.'

He backed away while trying to hold back a nosebleed. He saw her slowly pull the bottom part of it up and stared as the underside of her breasts were in plain view before running out of the room with his nose bleeding.

Anko grinned before deciding to take it off and carefully moved off the bed and towards the direction Naruto ran. 'Heh, success. But let's see how he likes a naked woman.'

'Ok! What is going on?!' He thought while putting tissues up his nose. 'First she comes here, then she starts reading that book, then she strips! Just what is going on?! And why can't I get that image out of my mind?!'

"Hey Naruto, does my skin look burned?" she asked tapping him on the shoulder from behind.

"AH!" He jumped before turning around and saw the naked woman, which prompted him to have another nosebleed. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Getting cooled off." She grinned while moving closer. "Now does my skin look burned to you Naruto?"

He looked and went wide eyed at her bare breasts and shut his eyes while holding his nose. "They look fine! Now put something over your chest!"

Anko frowned at that before moving onto Naruto's chest. "Oh? So I'm just fine. Well if that's the case, I'll just stay like this until the heat dies down."

'That's worse!' he panicked inside. 'Wait! If I keep running away she'll win! But if I can make her flustered and stare, then I can prove how much I've gotten better.'

"So Naruto." She grinned while pushing her breasts onto Naruto's chest. "How do I look, sexy as always?" 'I wonder what he'll do? Maybe run away or faint for blood loss?'

"Um….yes." he spoke while trying to stay firm. "Pretty...hot."

Anko looked at him with interest as she has been called a lot of things in her life, but never once did someone call her hot. "Oh? How hot are we talking about Naruto?"

"Like….hotter than this heat." 'Pervy-sage' if I get out of this, I'm never going to question you're one liners ever again!'

"Wow, you just love using that silver tongue, don'tcha?" she smirked moving closer while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now let me return the favor." She said before placing Naruto close to her head before biting his neck.

"Ow!" he cried out while trying to push her away.

After a few minutes, she let go of him leaving a large red hickey. "There, now everyone can know that Anko marked you."

"M-Marked me?!" he blushed.

"Yup, guess that makes us married~" she sang with a wink. 'Hope he can take it.'

He stuttered before saying something surprising. "I-I-I'll take responsibility!"

She blinked at that. 'Huh? He thought that far ahead?'

'Why did I say that!' he thought. "U-U-Um...since...you're nearly naked, I guess I have to be the same, right?"

Anko chuckled at that. "Sure thing, since we're married in a sense." 'I'll tell him about what marking really means later.' she reached down and started taking his shirt up and looked at his torso. "Wow, someone's getting real fit. Been working off all that ramen?"

"Yes." He blushed before Anko started to undo his zipper. 'This is either a good thing or I'm having a wet dream.'

But she smirked and stopped undoing the zipper and looked him in the eye. "Hold up. If we're gonna do that, we need to do it right."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "How so?"

She held his cheeks before leaning in and pressed their lips together.

He blushed at that while feeling her tongue playing with his own. 'Yep, I'm not having a wet dream!' he fell back while she tossed the shirt to the side and blushed with a gulp before they heard a knock at the door.

"Naruto." Spoke Tsunade. "Open up and let me in!"

"Now now Tsunade-chan. He might be sleeping due to the heat."

"Well if he doesn't open up in the next three seconds I'll open the door myself."

Jiraiya sighed before Tsunade punched to door open and walked inside. 'Note to self, get Tsunade a stress ball.'

"Naruto!" she called out with Jiraiya following before they looked and stopped at seeing a near naked Anko on top of a shirtless Naruto.

Jiraiya gave him the thumbs up while said pupil blushed red at the position.

"Oh hey lady Tsunade." Anko grinned. "How's it going?"

"Anko….if you and Naruto were going to do that, put a sign up outside." groaned the woman rubbing her nose.

"I'll keep that in mind." She grinned. "Especially with Naruto-kun."

'Kun!' Naruto thought with a blush.

"Way to go gaki! I knew you'd have the ladies if you followed my books." grinned Jiraiya. "Let me know how it goes, I can use it for my next book."

"Pervy-sage!"

"Just don't forget the snakes and a first edition copy." Anko said. "I want to read it while letting Naruto-kun ride me like a horse."

Naruto blushed red at that. "W-What?!"

"Will do." Jiraiya grinned before getting pulled by the ear by Tsunade. "Ow ow ow!"

"Say one more word about your book and I rip it off, now tell him why you're here." growled the hokage.

"R-Right." He gulped. "I was going to train you Naruto but since you are about to have fun with your lady friend. I will just ask another time."

"You're going to train him, but after he finishes a mission I have for him."

"Alright alright." He said. "No need to get mad Tsunade-chan."

"Wait mission?" Asked Naruto confused. "You had a mission for me baa-chan?"

"Yes, now get your clothes on already."

Anko frowned before getting off Naruto. "Lady Tsunade, I recommend myself as acting Jonin for the mission at hand."

"Denied."

"Wait." Jiraiya said. "It might be a good idea to let her out of the village. Especially in this heat wave."

Tsunade thought about that. 'True, plus it could help the villagers. Especially after that incident with the summons. Really, why would anyone take her food right in front of her?'

"No idea." 'Plus it'll give them a chance to rock the bed!'

She looked at him before sighing. "Alright, I will let her go on the mission but," she turned around to the still half naked ninja. "No unnecessary injuries."

Anko grinned while hugging Naruto. "No problem."

"And NO sleeping together unless you have no other choice, complete the mission first, after that go ahead."

Naruto blushed at that as Tsunade turned towards the door.

"Meet me at my office in five hours for your mission update." She said while walking out the door with Jiraiya following behind.

'Wait, then that means we….' he thought glancing at Anko.

"Naruto-kun." She grinned before kissing his cheek. "Want to have some fun before the mission?"

The image, plus situation was too much for him and made him pop one last nosebleed before promptly passing out.

Anko grinned before licking her lips. "Looks like I'm staying a little longer, Naruto-kun." She started to give him another hickey.


	19. Salacia and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Salacia and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, Emerald Forest-

"Ah, what a nice day for a swim." Jaune said while walking down a Grimm free pathway to a nearby lake. It was a three day weekend and that means no class today. He put a towel down along with an umbrella and made sure no Grimms were around before running and jumped into the lake.

He felt calm and relaxed in the water as the stress of classes, training, and fighting flowed out of his body.

"This is the life." He sighed while floating on his back. He sat up though seeing something near the trees.

As it grew closer Jaune could see the outline of yellow tinted goggles and some light blue hair.

'Huh? Is that Neptune? But why is he out here...oh wait. He must be here for the sun.' He thought. 'Plus I couldn't get in the water anyway. He's afraid of water.'

Said male kept walking while Jaune was confused where he was going.

'Mmm, maybe I should follow him? Just to make sure he doesn't get into trouble, oh great now I'm acting like Glynda.' He thought before swimming towards the male's general direction.

'Ok, no one's around.' Neptune thought with a sigh as he walked towards a small patch of beach away from the safe zone. 'Just relax and don't touch the water.'

But what he didn't know was Jaune swimming right towards him. Or that he just got to shore and walked towards him.

"Hey Neptune." He said while putting a hand on his shoulder. "How's it going?"

"Ah!" He jumped while turning around as his skin started to hiss like it was in a heated pot. "J-Jaune?! What have you done!"

"I just put a hand on your shoulder." Jaune said while noticing that the skin was burning. "Oh god! What's happening?!"

"You just touched me with water!" He yelled in a girl's voice. 'Oh crap! It's starting!'

Jaune blinked as Neptune fell to the ground and let out a cry. He then saw that he was getting smaller, more slim, and looked hike his chest and butt were getting extra pounds to them. 'What the? This is what happens?! What was in that water?!'

"No!" cried Neptune looking at her form. She was now similar to Weiss but with a bigger chest, about a D cup, and with Pyrrha's large ass. "What have you done Jaune?!"

"I don't know but tell me." He said panicking. "Am I turning into a girl? Am I gaining breasts? Oh god what is my mother going to say or my sist-"

"NO!" she interrupted. "It's not the water it's me!"

"Huh? What?"

"You know how I can't go near water."

"Yeah and…..oh." He said with wide eyes.

"Yes, water affects my body." She frowned. "When water hits me I return to my real self, when I'm dry I turn into a male you and everybody else knows and loves."

"Wait, so this whole time you've been a girl? But then, why pretend to be a guy?"

"I'm a tomboy." She sighed. "Plus I found out that being a male keeps unnecessary flirts away. But it doesn't mean I can't flirt with girls." She grinned at that. "Especially Weiss."

"...that really doesn't make any sense." he raised an eyebrow. "I mean, HOW are you able to look like a guy?"

"My doctor said it was 'Semblance Allergic reaction' or something like that. I really didn't pay attention to him, I was flirting with the handsome male nurse." 'Such nice abs~'

'That made no sense at all!' Jaune thought in disbelief. "Um, well that's nice but I have to get back to swimming now so….later."

"Wait! You can't tell anyone about this!"

"Really? I'm not that kind of person." He said before getting an idea. "But, I might tell Weiss about this."

She paled. "Don't even dare!"

"Then maybe we can cut a little deal." He smirked. "I mean it's simple for someone like you Neptune."

"It's Salacia."

"Salacia." he corrected himself. "Now about that deal."

"Fine! What is this deal Jaune."

He grinned wider at that. "It's simple, if you swim with me for the entire day, with only your underwear, I will keep my mouth shut. If you don't I will tell Weiss and we'll see how long she can keep her mouth shut."

'Oh that bastard! That no good bastard!' she thought with a growl. "I'd expect that from Cardin, but you?"

"Well let's just say I'm a nice guy but," he grinned. "I'm still a guy too so expect me to be a bit forward." 'Even if this is my first time trying this, I mean I'm not a fan of this, but this is too good to pass up.' "So we got a deal Salacia?"

"Fine, but if one word gets to Weiss I'll drown you with my bare hands."

Jaune nodded nervously. "Ok, so…" He turned around. "I will just let you undress now."

"Even if you saw my male form naked before?" She grinned. "How hypocritical of you Jaune."

He blushed while she went ahead and started undressing.

After a few minutes, she walked up to Jaune and pushed him into the water.

"Gah! What the he...ll Salacia…." He yelled before blushing as he saw her in boxers and had no bra. 'Oh god...don't stare too lon...gah! I just did!'

"Like what you see Jaune?" She grinned while poising a little. "Now I know I'm not the big pervert here."

"I'm n-not a pervert!" He blushed. "But why don't you have a...bra on?!"

"I was in my male form. Why would I wear a bra or panties? It would look weird."

'That actually makes sense.' he thought. "So you don't have a spare to put on?"

"Let's see." She said while moving towards a large bag. "A rain jacket no. Sun's stolen breakfast no. Blake's panties...nope. Ah here it is." She said while moving back up and showed Jaune a large yellow bra. "Yang's special bra."

"Wait, you stole her bra?"

"Well, of course." She grinned. "Every laundry day I would sneak in and grab the nicest and cleanest bras and panties for myself. Trust me, it feels nice having soft bras and panties that actually support my cup size."

"Why not just go out and buy them yourself, or just order them online?"

"Think, if I did that and anyone found out about it. They would call me a pervert or a crossdresser and trust me Jaune. I don't want that affecting my image."

Jaune looked at her for a while before face palming. "Let's just swim Salacia."

'Yeesh, what's his problem?' She thought before slowly getting into the water, her body intentionally trying to make Jaune blush with little shakes of her hips.

And it worked as Jaune had a hard time trying to swim normally without looking at the alluring body.

'Stop looking dammit! Just imagine her as the Neptune you know and everything will be fine.' But it didn't work as he saw only the female self and it was making him have a nosebleed. 'Damn it!'

Salacia smirked at Jaune's little nosebleed as she swam in the cold water.

"Dammit! I can't tell if this is your real self or if you're still acting. I mean, you did a great job acting like a guy, so you acting like this is hard to imagine!"

"Who said I was acting?" She said while swimming towards him. "This is my natural self."

"Well when you were Neptune sure you were cool, confident, and tried to seem like a player, but do you realize how hard it is to look at when you're being like that as a girl? I….I'm just still stunned alright?"

"That's fine with me. Besides you did make an impression on Pyrrha and Weiss. So really you are just fine in my books."

"So wait, no one else besides your parents know?"

"Yep, not even Sun knows about my condition." She said with a smirk. "Count yourself lucky."

'Or unlucky.' He thought as Salacia felt something wrong with her leg.

"What the? I think something's near my leg." She said before feeling a sharp pain in her leg. She then tried to swim but her leg couldn't respond at all. "Shit! I can't move my leg!"

Jaune turned as Salacia started to sink into the water. "Salacia!" 'Oh crap what should I do?!'

"Help me Jaune!"

Just like that he got into 'hero' mode and swam towards her as the girl started to struggle to get afloat. "Hang on!" he reached out and grabbed her hand and tried pulling her.

But she was struggling too much and he couldn't get a good grip as she started to go under the water's surface. "Jaune hel-gagrg!"

He panicked and kept trying to grab onto her whole arm.

'Is this the end?' She thought while feeling her lungs filling with water. 'Am I going to die here? And with...out a...boy...frie…'

(Later)

"...breath damn it! Breath!" Yelled a voice as Salacia slowly started to regain consciousness.

"Gah!" She gasped while coughing out water. "Ah...what? I'm...alive?" 'How?'

"Yeah, but you nearly went under for good." spoke Jaune sighing with relief.

She looked at him. "Jaune…."

"Are you feeling alright? I mean you didn't get hurt anywhere else?" He asked while the girl chuckled at his antics.

"I'm fine, but what happened when I blacked out?"

"Well, I finally grabbed your arm, dragged you to the shore, started checking for a heartbeat, did the heimlich on you and…" He blushed while looking away.

"What? You did what?"

"...I kind of tried getting the water out of your lungs…." He gulped. "And well…."

Salacia blinked before turning bright red. "Mouth to mouth?"

He nodded while feeling his face heat up. 'Oh god, she's going to kill me!'

'Woah….so then that means we….'

Both blushed while feeling uncomfortable at this point in time. Hell if you could see the awkwardness like a balloon, you can see that it's about the size of a hot air balloon.

'Say something!' Both thought before Salacia spoke up first.

"So….does this mean….you find me hot?" 'That was just bad, even by my standards! I nearly drowned and I'm trying bad flirts! That was I thinking?!'

"Uh….well, I'd be lying if I said you didn't really pretty…"

She looked at Jaune before grinning. "Then you are a perv. Heh, you must have gotten a good feel of my chest while giving me the heimlich."

He blushed at that. "I wasn't thinking about that!"

"You sure? Any guy could do it and act like everything's normal."

"Not when they are drowning!" He frowned. "Really you should be happy that I saved you instead of trying to flirt!"

"I'm sorry! It's a force of habit!"

"Just don't do that again." He sighed. "Really a nice girl like you shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff when they nearly died." 'Jerk.'

"Alright alright, I'll try to watch it." Salacia sighed while getting an idea. "So Jaune, want to feel my chest again?"

"...no." He said with a straight face. "And I didn't in the first place."

She looked surprised at that since most people would try to aim for the lungs aka the chest area when someone was drowning. 'He really is something I'll give him that much.'

"I take it you wanna skip out on anymore swimming today?"

"Maybe but how about we call it a day after." She grinned. "We bury ourselves in the sand."

'Knowing her, she might leaving my head exposed and bury me near the water's edge.' "Alright, but you go first."

"No I insist. You go first."

"Ladies first."

"Age before beauty."

"Endowed before exposed."

"...what?"

"Nothing, but I still want you to go first."

"Fine, you act like I'm gonna do something to you."

"A little." he admitted.

She sighed. "I'm not going to do anything to you Jaune." 'Besides leaving you buried in the sand.' "So I'm letting you go first my hero."

He blushed a little at that. "Alright, I will go first."

She laid down on the sand while he went to work on covering her with the sand.

"Just don't forget to get my ass." She winked.

'Like I would.' He thought while getting the sand in said part.

-next day-

Jaune sighed as he went to the cafeteria, while reminiscing on the fun he had yesterday. Even if he WAS buried to his head in the sand. But he got his revenge by leaving her in the sand with her ass in the air.

'Let's hope she doesn't try something else to get back at me.' He thought before seeing 'Neptune' walking towards him. "Hi, Neptune."

'He' grinned while putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yo Jaune, how's your weekend?"

"...are you trying slang?"

"Kind of, wanted to see how the girls take it." 'He' shrugged. "But seeing your reaction, it didn't work so well."

"Gee, ya think?" he sweatdropped.

"Well," 'he' said while leaning towards Jaune's ear. "I hope to have another swim with you Jaune~"

He blushed at that as 'Neptune' moved and walked away. 'That's a little awkward seeing her look like a guy say that.'

'I think I'm going to enjoy messing with him.' 'He' thought with a smirk. 'Who knows, he might realize that he's my new target.'

As the screen started to fade to black, we see that 'Neptune' had something in his pocket, and that was Jaune's stolen underwear.


	20. Female Fire Nation Soldiers and Aang

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Fire Nation Soldiers and Aang

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxx

High above the clouds is where a figure was relaxing while lightly sleeping. It was a young woman with long flowing robes of white, her hair was also pure white and her ass as larger than most women but...her chest was a size B cup.

This woman was a spirit, a almost forgotten spirit from the first Avatar's time. Her name was Bai Mudan or the White Peony the spirit of temptation and seduction. She was rolling on her side before her eyes started to slowly open.

"Mmm," she yawned as her milky white eyes looked around the cloud. "That was a nice nap. Especially after having some fun tempting those Air Monks." she sat up and walked over to a pond in the cloud itself. "Time to see how many are there. Maybe a few new ones, I love teasing newbies."

The pond's surface shimmered before showing a map of the entire world, which she used to find monks with. But unlike the last thousand times, she only saw a small red spot on the map near the Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads dots in the north and south….showed a multitude of black spots that was over the normal death rate. About a few million deaths.

"What? What happened while I was gone?"

The pond shimmered again as a massive fire enveloped the Air Nomads spots with pure yellow marks, representing the Fire Nation, spread across half the world over the span of a hundred years.

The spirit growled in rage at this...this atrocity. "Damn it! Why is it humans constantly try to push their power on others? The Air Nomads were harmless, I doubt they'd do anything to deserve death like that!" She growled as a white aura formed around her body. "Show me who's responsible for this!"

The pond showed an old man riding a black dragon before it showed countless men over a hundred years before seeing a man with a dark aura around him giving orders to start another invasion on the Earth Kingdom after a failed invasion of the Water Tribe.

"So, that blood line is responsible for this massacre, I will make sure that that they will never survive to see another day!" she growled while crossing her arms. "I need a way to fix this before it all ends in-that's it!" she smirked. "A way to get back at that bastard, stop this pointless war, and to slowly repopulate the number of lives taken." She looked at the pond again. "Show me that last Air Nomad."

It shone again as she saw a boy with tattoos riding a Flying Bison with several others from the Southern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom. She looked carefully and felt a very familiar presence in the boy.

"I see, so that's why they killed the Air Nomads, to keep the Avatar from reappearing." she tapped her chin and let out a chuckle. "Well then this plan will REALLY hit that bastard where it hurts."

She then started to float as large pair of peony wings sprouted from her back.

"Now, I will make that bastard pay in the most ironic and backstabbing way possible. No one messes with my monks! No one!" she held her hands together and started making an orb that glowed violet before throwing it at the map. "I hope you like this, because I will love this!"

The map showed the violet orb beading towards a town that was in the direction of the Flying Bison path.

-earth-

"We there yet?" groaned Toph.

"Sorry but no." Aang sighed.

"Ugh! It's so boring!" She grumbled while falling onto Appa's back. "There's nothing to do!"

"I could tell you my newest joke." smiled Sokka.

"If it's about the cowseal and the carpenter them I'm going to throw you off." She frowned.

Sokka shut his mouth and turned away while Katara was looking over the map.

"Aang, are you sure that there's a town near here? I mean this map is over one hundred years old and well, you know."

"Trust me Katara. It's a nice town with lots of trees and it's famous for its mud baths." Aang reassured. But as they got closer they spotted numerous fire nation soldiers and tanks circling the town.

"Yeah," Sokka deadpanned. "And it's full of Fire Nation soldiers!"

"Awesome! Finally we get to do something." smiled Toph cracking her knuckles.

Just then a large ball of violet shot passed them at a great neck speed towards the town. It crashed before causing a cloud of violet fumes to raise over the land.

"What was that?!" Sokka yelled.

"It looked like a meteor."

"Then why was it covered in violet? That's not normal!" He said before seeing something coming out of the tank. "Oh great, they're about to attack us!"

"The avatar!" called the captain as they took stances to launch flames at the bison.

However the fumes started to get into their lungs as a strange change overtook them.

"Gah!" groaned the captain as he dropped to the ground like others as their bodies to shrink muscle mass with their faces slowly becoming more feminine. Their chests started to grow into different sizes as the fumes also caused their armor to shrink and become more streamlined and gaining a red and black dress like fabric. Their armor also started to gain small horn like structures on the shoulders as their masks became more streamlined and less menacing, to a point.

Team Avatar went wide eyed at the change while Toph, who was now on the ground, saw that their very bodies, both body and spirit, were changing from the inside out.

"Uh….guys? Something weird just happened."

"But how's that possible?" Katara asked.

"You got me there." she shrugged before taking a stance. "Doesn't change the fact we get to kick their butts."

The newly made female captain groaned while slowly getting up. "Ugh...what happened?" She then looked at the group before seeing Aang and blushed. 'Wow, he's so hot!'

The other soldiers slowly got up as well before falling under the same spell as the captain. And they were more vocal then the captain.

"Look at that guy!"

"He's so hot!"

"And those tattoos! They are so cool!"

"Uh, are they talking about me?" Aang asked his friends.

"I think so?" Katara said.

"I mean who else has tattoos?" Sokka asked. "Besides Appa."

"Gah!" The bison responded in an annoyed tone.

"Wait, I remember now, he's the avatar!" called one soldier.

"Yeah," Another soldier with a scar on her chin said. "Oh it's our lucky day!"

"Capture them!" called another before the soldiers rushed to surround the group.

Good thing Toph decided to create a wall of stone between them and the soldiers or it would have been messy.

"Ok, this is a good time to fight twinkle toes!"

"I know that already." Aang said before creating an air scooter and 'ran' to the side of the wall before blasting them with a gust of wind.

Several soldiers were sent flying as the rest started to send fireballs at him.

He swung his staff and made a gust of air following it and blew the fireballs away.

"Come on soldiers!" The captain yelled. "You can't let this boy make a mockery of us! Squad six and ten! Keep firing, squad nine and three! Make sure the others are captured!"

"Ai ai sir!" Said squads called out before following the orders to the dot.

"Make sure the avatar isn't hurt too badly, just enough to where he can't escape!"

"Ai ai sir!"

Aang kept on swinging blasts of air from his staff while dodging the fire blasts. All the while his friends were fighting off the squads with water, earth and boomerang. But it was clear their numbers easily dwarfed the friends'.

However, a certain spirit was watching her handy work and was less than pleased at the newly made women's idea of capture.

"I wanted them to use more alluring methods not barbaric and meaningless brawls." Bai Mudan frowned from atop her cloud. "Looks like I need to adjust the next one a little bit."

She then saw that the soldiers captured the monk's friends and caused him to stop.

"Avatar, you will desist or your friends will pay the price." The captain called out as some soldiers grabbed their arms and, in Toph's case, picked her up by the legs and held her away from the earth.

Aang frowned while feeling conflicted between trying to attempt to free them or surrender.

"The choice is yours." She said while lighting her hand on fire. "Their lives or your surrender."

"Or something better." smirked Bai Mudan holding a new violet orb and dropped it towards them.

The orb shot faster than a dragon before exploding right in the immediate area.

"What th-gah!" The captain yelled as the other soldiers felt the same sensation occurring at the same time.

Aang's friends took the chance to break free and ran over before dragging Aang as they ran to Appa and climbed onto his back.

"Yip Yip!" Aang yelled as Appa took flight and went to the far north.

The soldiers watched while feeling their minds slowly start to change. Each one felt their loyalty shifting from Firelord Ozai to the Avatar as they felt their heart beat faster as they thought about the boy.

"Soldiers! Send word out to every nearby town of our troops to capture the avatar without any harm!" ordered the captain.

"Ai ai sir!" They yelled as they got a few falcons ready with messages.

"And don't forget to send word to ANY squads from all over the continent, over the seas, in the homeland and beyond, that the avatar must be caught without any harm! Do you understand?!"

"Ai ai sir!"

"I can't hear you!"

"AI AI SIR!"

"Now get your butts in gear and send those messages! On the double!"

The goddess watching smiled with a nod while holding up several more orbs. "This will definitely end this war without bloodshed. Plus I always liked seeing monks faint from seeing a large harem."

(A few months later)

"This is crazy!" Aang yelled out while trying to avoid the ground as possible. "What's with all these girls!?"

Which was true since ever since that day, every time they landed for whatever reason, the same violet orb would cause the male soldiers to become females and the female soldiers to change in personality. But that's not the least of his problems as they tried to seduce him, capture him, gag him, chase him down while taking a dip in the lake, and worst of all...they always seem to find him!

It also didn't help that he was made 'public enemy' number one and was wanted all over the world, even in unoccupied areas like the Water Tribe.

And at this point, he was getting a little fatigued and paranoid.

"It's the end of time! Game over man, game over!" cried Sokka.

"Knock it off Sokka!" Katara yelled. "It's not the end of the world. There has to be an explanation for all of this."

"Like what?" Toph asked. "That they're crazy for twinkle toes? WE already knew that months ago!"

"Not that. I mean who's sending the orbs." She said. "It's not a coincidence that they show up and cause them to act like crazed stalkers."

"Well at this point we're gonna die from fatigue." yawned Sokka while nodding off.

"He's right." Toph said with her stomach growling. "I can't last anymore."

As they contemplated their 'demise' they didn't see a small violet orb slowly coming towards them. It then stopped while floating near Aang's head.

"Um...Aang." Katara said in surprise.

"What?"

"There's a orb near your head."

His eyes widened as he looked at the orb and scrambled back.

"Heh heh, silly monk." The orb said before it grew in size as a woman appeared in front of the group. "You were so scared of little old me."

"W-W-Who are you?!"

"The elders didn't tell you about me?" She sighed. "Well let me introduce myself, I'm Bai Mudan, the spirit of temptation and seduction."

"Please tell me you aren't here to jump twinkle toes' bones too." groaned Toph.

"Nope," she grinned. "I tempt monks, not fuck them. I know how they are with the whole enlightenment thing. But," she frowned. "Now that the Air Nomads are nearly extinct, I have to get my hands dirty so that I can regain my teases."

"So then why are you here?"

She smiled. "I'm here to tell you why those girls are after this cute monk." She winked at Aang.

"Wait, you mean you're the one who changed them?" asked Katara in shock.

"Bingo." She grinned. "As for why, it's simple really. I hate the Firelord's bloodline since they killed the Air Nomads, so I decided to end the war without bloodshed. I sent those orbs to give the avatar an army loyal to him as well as a harem to repopulate the entire Air Nomad population." She then looked at Aang. "Think of it like this, with the entire army, navy and eventual air force as females that care for you, the war can end with a massive show of force. And afterward you can make love with them all so that an entire people will resurface. And with that you will not have to kill the bastard, lives will be spared, and I can keep my hobby of tempting monks from being lost in time. In the end we all win."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wow, I think I like this woman." chuckled Toph.

"Thank you young one." She grinned. "And for that I will let you in on a secret." She moved towards Toph and whispered. "You can join in if you want~"

"Nah, he's not my type."

"Figured, but I just wanted to ask." She chuckled. "But if you change your mind, the offer still stands."

"Hold up! I can't just get with all of them!" spoke Aang with a blush.

"...and why is that?" She said with a frown. "I gave you all you need to end this war and more yet you tell me you can't even do 'that' with them?"

"Well, it's just so odd! I mean, all of them use to be men and….that's a little too many."

"Meh." She simply said. "You are really a dense boy, they don't remember being males and all they care about is serving you. But if you feel that way I could turn them back."

Aang sighed.

"But, if I do that and their memories return then not only will they catch you but they will brutally kill you in the worse possible way in either this world of the Spirit World." She grinned darkly. "And that would lead to the end of the Avatar cycle as you know it."

That made the group gulp in fear as Aang paled at the idea of getting killed like that.

"So, do you still wish for me to change them back?"

"Just take the chance twinkle toes."

"But-"

"Just do it or I will throw you off the bison!"

Aang gulped as his body was still tired from the constant sleepless nights. He couldn't even make a gust of wind he was that tired, so falling off a few miles off the ground is a no no. "Fine. I will do it!"

"Good," the spirit grinned. "Now just land right here and don't worry they will not attack."

Aang sighed before getting Appa to start landing. And right down there was an entire squad of Fire Nation soldiers surrounding them.

The captains looked at him before grinning. "Welcome lord avatar."

"Uh...hi."

"Lord avatar." Spoke one captain with long black hair. "What is your command?"

"Command?"

"Yes, your word is law and we will follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond."

"Um, don't chase me and my friends around?"

They bowed. "Yes lord avatar. Your wish is our command."

'This is really strange.'

"However lord avatar, we have one request."

Aang blinked. "And um...what is this request?"

"We each wish for a kiss." she smiled with a blush.

"Wait….all of you?!"

"Yes lord avatar. All of us."

"Woah, that's gonna take a while." Sokka whispered to him.

"I know and I don't know how many there are." Aang whispered back before talking to the captain. "Um, how many are you exactly?"

"About five thousand for each squad."

'WHAT?!'

"Actually captain." Spoke a lieutenant. "It's ten thousand per squad."

Aang's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped at the amount of soldiers in the Fire Nation. 'Oh spirits! That's WAY too many!'

"Then we'll have to get to work right away." The captain said with a grin.

"Have fun." Bai Mudan said before floating away with the group following her example. "And don't forget to use your tongue."

Aang blushed bright red while the soldiers grinned lustfully.

"Get ready lord avatar." The captains grinned as they got closer to Aang. "Because you can't escape our kisses."

'Damn you Bai Mudan!'


	21. Grinny and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Grinny and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pallet Town, School-

"And that class is how you clean a Raticate's fur." Spoke a young woman with purple hair in a ponytail, pink eyes and wearing a pink shirt with blue jeans and a yellow apron. This is Grinny, a school teacher and overall favorite person to teach the students here at Pallet Town elementary. "Any questions?"

One hand raised by a black haired boy with 'z' marks on his cheeks. "What if when we clean it like that it bites us?"

She chuckled at that. "It won't happen Ash, Raticates are mellow when you brush them so you won't get hurt."

Said boy put his hand down as Grinny was about to continue before the bell started ringing.

"Ok class, time for recess." She smiled while the class cheered and ran out of the room. Well except one. "Ash? Why aren't you going out to recess?"

"I'm comfy right here." he spoke with a smile. "Really."

Grinny chuckled at that. "Well maybe you could help me out cleaning the toy chest? You can get a gold Staryu on your achievement chart."

His eyes lit up at the mention of a gold Staryu. "Ok!"

Both of them walked over to the box and got to work together.

"Miss Grinny, can I ask you a question?" Ash asked while picking up an Ekans plushy and placed in the box.

"Of course Ash." she smiled. "What is it?"

"Is it true that a baby is made when a girl kisses a boy?" He asked with a blush.

"No. It's more difficult to explain." she answered. "You just wait till you're older and you'll understand, alright?"

"Yes miss Grinny." He said. "But miss Grinny, is it true that….you are a mom?"

She blushed. "No, I'm not a mom Ash, I'm still unmarried." 'Why would he ask that?'

"So, that means you don't have a someone in your life?"

"Yeah." Grinny chuckled. "I'm still finding that special person Ash. But why?"

"Well...you're pretty, smart, and….very pretty." Ash said with a blush.

"Aw, why thank you Ash." she rubbed his head with a smile. "But what brought that up?"

He gulped. "I….I kind of….like you."

Grinny smiled at that. "I like you too Ash."

"No I mean...really really really like you miss Grinny." he admitted with a bright blush while looking at the floor.

She looked at Ash with a blush at the honest face while feeling a little...happy at that. 'So sweet, how sweet!' she shook her head. 'No! Don't forget the important thing!'

"Miss Grinny? Are you ok?"

She blinked while looking at Ash. "I'm fine Ash. It was just a surprise to me." she cleared her throat. "But the important thing is that, I'm afraid liking me like that isn't right."

"Huh?" He said while cocking his head. "Why miss Grinny?"

"Well...it's fine to like someone, but liking me like that, since I'm older than you and your teacher, it's not….allowed."

Ash sniffled while starting to cry. "B-B-But…."

'Oh no!' she thought before pulling Ash into a hug and started patting his back. "Easy Ash, it's alright. Just because it's now allowed doesn't mean you can't find a girl your age is just as good or even better."

"But….I like you miss Grinny." He cried. "I like you so much."

'He's serious.' She thought while trying to comfort her student. 'And holding him this close is kinda wa-NO! You can't lose yourself and do something against the law! It could scar him for life and get you arrested!'

"Miss Grinny. I...I want to...marry you." He sniffled sadly.

Her eyes widened and stared at his blushing face. 'Too cute!'

Ash cried even more before Grinny smiled and picked him up.

"There there Ash." She smiled. "Don't cry."

"B-But...you said no!"

"I did but," she said while hugging him. "I changed my mind."

Ash's eyes widened before his tears flowed out again. He hugged her back with joy while her thoughts started to turn a little less mature.

'Oh he's so cute! I wonder how big his cock is~?' She thought as various scenarios appeared in her mind, each one more perverted than the last. 'Plus with the kids out, we have the whole room to ourselves~' "Ash, want to play a game?"

"What kind of game miss Grinny?"

"It's called strip fun."

"Strip fun?"

"Yes, it's where we take turns taking our clothes off without letting anyone else see us."

"Really?"

"Yes, and the first one to get naked will play with the other's body." She smiled. "So want to play?"

"Yeah!"

Grinny grinned before putting Ash down. "On the count of three we will get undressed. Now one. Two….three!"

Instantly Ash rushed to try and get his shirt off while Grinny took her time.

(After a while)

"Looks like you win Ash." She grinned while cupping her E cup chest. 'Wow he's so cute.'

Ash blushed a little while covering his dick. "D-Does that mean I…..get to touch….your chest?"

"Yep, you can touch my chest and my cute hole." She smiled while pointing to her hairy snatch. "So come on Ash, touch them."

He gulped and moved over before rubbing his hand against her breast. "It's...so soft."

"Thank you." Grinny smiled. "Now you can do anything you want with me." 'Oh it feels good.'

"Really?"

She nodded. "Anything."

He reached out and rubbed his hands over both them before lightly rubbing her nipples with fascination.

She moaned a little at that. 'Oh yes, right there.'

He moved closer and started rubbing his head between the mounds while rubbing her nipples faster.

"Ash," she smiled. "You really love this don't you."

"Miss Grinny, I like everything about you." He said honestly before saying. "I...I care about you miss Grinny."

"Aw, well what say I show you what an adult kiss is like?" she grinned.

"An adult kiss?" He blushed. "But...I might make you have a baby."

"It won't." She smiled. "But do you want one Ash?"

He nodded before getting kissed on the lips. His eyes widened while she pulled him closer against her breasts.

'How adorable.' She thought with a grin. 'Screw being jailed, I want this cute boy! I want Ash!'

'Wow! Miss Grinny's lips feel so soft, and her chest is making me feel all warm and tingly.'

After a nice long kiss, Grinny broke the kiss. "Ash, do you want me to have a turn now?"

"A turn?"

"Yes, you play with my body, then me, and then back to you. So we can both have fun."

"Yes Miss Grinny." He smiled before being picked up and felt his dick near her mouth. "AHHH!"

"Don't worry Ash." She smiled while taking a lick. "It's all part of the game." She then started to put the cock into her mouth. 'It's been years since I did this, but never with a cock this young before.'

Ash groaned as his dick grew and hardened inside the teacher's mouth. "Miss Grinny, it feels so strange!"

'I'm really sucking on my student's cock here in the classroom. I really am a pervert.' She thought while taking a long lick as she heard Ash moan. 'But he's so cute! Especially when he moans!'

"M-Miss Grinny! Why does it feel so good!" He cried out as his cock felt a slow twitch. "My wee wee's acting strange!"

'Aw, he's getting ready to cum. How cute, but I might need to discipline him for next time….if there is one.' she thought before swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Ah miss Grinny! I'm a-about to pee!" He yelled out before 'peeing' into Grinny's mouth.

'Mmm, nice and warm.' Grinny thought as she drank the cum. 'And so addicting!'

"Ah….miss Grinny….is it my turn?" Ash panted.

"Of course, and that's not pee, you just came."

"Came?" He asked confused as Grinny placed him back on the ground.

"It's when you shoot out something called sperm instead of pee. But it only comes out when you feel really really good."

Ash nodded before looking at the hairy hole. "I know what to do now." He said before moving closer and put his cock right near the tip.

"Hold up, first I want you to lick there." she smiled. "It's only fair right?"

"But you said I could….do anything to you miss Grinny." He said sadly.

"I did say that but consider this part a test. If you make me cum, you can stick it in. If not it's fine with me." She smiled.

"But what do I do?"

Grinny chuckled. "You can poke me if you are having a hard time. Just move slowly Ash."

He reached out and touched her slit before slowly moving his finger across it with curiosity.

"Mmm, that felt good Ash." She moaned. "A little faster Ash."

He listened and rubbed the slit faster while feeling his penis get harder hearing her moans. "Does that feel good Miss Grinny?"

"Yes," Grinny moaned. "It feels so good!" 'I really am getting addicted!'

Ash moved faster against the slit as Grinny moaned louder from the sensation. He looked closer and saw a clear liquid dripping from the hole.

"Ash!" She cried out as more juices poured from her snatch. "Faster! Make me cum!"

'Wow, it feels warm.' he thought pushing his fingers against her snatch and moved his whole hand faster.

'Ah!' "More! Rub me more Ash! Make me cum!"

He gulped before she cried out and felt something gush out of her and over his fingers. He then placed it in his mouth and tasted it. "It's salty."

"Yep," Grinny panted before smiling. "And since it's my turn, I want that wee wee in my body."

"You mean...in your hole?"

"Yep." She nodded. "And this is the last game, if you can make me cum ten times then I will think about being married to you." She looked at him with a serious tone. "But if that happens you must wait until you're of legal age and a Pokemon trainer."

"I'll do it!" he declared with eager.

"Then put your wee wee inside my hairy hole." She grinned while stretching it open revealing a wet pink fold.

This made Ash even harder while mesmerized by the hole.

She sat down and laid on her back while he moved closer and tried lining them up. "And don't hold back Ash~"

'Miss….Grinny. She's so pretty!' he thought before pushing his dick right into her hole. "It's so soft!"

"Mmm, I can feel your cute little cock." she hummed as he kept pushing it in. "When you get in all the way just pull back and push back in."

"Yes miss Grinny." He said while feeling his cock inside his teacher's pussy before thrusting slowly but hard. 'It's tight!'

"Ahh!" She cried out with a loud moan. "Good boy Ash, but try not to tire yourself out too soon."

"Yes miss Grinny!" He grunted as he thrusted faster and harder into her.

'Oh yes! It's so big for a child his age! It's making me cum!' she thought as more of her juices sprayed out onto the floor.

Ash thrusted faster as he felt his dick twitching again. "Miss Grinny! I'm cumming again!"

"Then cum inside me!" She cried while feeling the hot cum pouring inside her, all the while cumming herself. "ASH!"

"MISS GRINNY!"

Both cried out before said boy fell on top of her while panting.

"You now have to make me cum nine more times." Grinny smiled.

"I...I can't." he got out. "So….tired."

She chuckled before kissing him. "Maybe we can have tutoring sometime. So you can make me cum more."

"Ok...Miss….Grinn...y." he got out before falling asleep.

Grinny smiled before kissing him again. 'Yep, I'm going to live teaching you, Ash.'

(Years later)

Ash smiled as he and Pikachu were heading back to Pallet Town. He just finished the Unova league and two things happened, one he was AWAY from Trip, and two AWAY from Iris. Even if he lost he was more relaxed then normal….in appearance but his sexural activities have been going coldFearow. And by that we mean he had been not getting laid since before he went on this journey.

"Ah," he said while making it towards his house. "Home at last right buddy?"

"Pika."

"Ash! Is that you?" called his mom from upstairs.

"Yes it's me mom!" He called back before seeing a large package in the center of the room. "Um…...mom, why is there a package in the middle of the room?"

"Oh that." Delia said while walking down stairs with a groceries bag. "It came this morning, and it was addressed to you from a special someone." She then walked towards the door. "I'm sorry Ash but I have to go to the next town over to get some groceries, I will be back in a few hours."

"Alright, see you later mom." he waved before looking at the package. "Huh?" He looked at the label and saw a simple note ' _Open me~_ '. 'Why am I feeling happy all of a sudden?'

He then started to open it before a purple haired woman in a sexy Pikachu outfit jumped out and hugged him.

"Ash! How have you been my favorite student?"

"M-Miss Grinny?" he blushed while hugging her back.

"Oh I missed you!" She said. "I missed you so much!"

He smiled. "I missed you too, and really, that outfit is helping me cause….well last time we had some fun was so great, I was having trouble sleeping a few times without having a hard on."

Grinny looked at him before grinning. "Want to have another game of strip fun Ash?"

"You know it." he grinned while squeezing her ass.

"Oh," she moaned before seeing the Pikachu. "Ash, maybe you should let you cute Pikachu outside for a while?"

"Pika." Pikachu said before walking away. "Pika pika."

"You were saying?"

Grinny grinned before grabbing Ash's pants and squeezing his cock. "My you are hard as a rock Ash."

"Isn't it always when we go at it?" he threw back with a smirk.

"Yep." She smiled. "And Ash I have a homework assignment for you." She then pointed to her snatch. "Make me cum fifty times and I might consider being your girlfriend, one hundred if you want me as your sexy wife." She winked at him.

He picked her up and set her down on the couch and crawled over her with a lustful glint. "By the time we're done you'll be wearing a wedding dress without a top or panties."

Grinny blushed. "Then let's play Ash~"

'I wonder if she'll like the ring I got her after we're done.'

'I wonder if I'll get knocked up before or after we're married.' She thought as the screen went black.


	22. Raven and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Raven and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-A few miles away from Vale-

In a dark room covered in raven feathers and red furniture, a lone woman sat in her couch. She was known as Raven, Yang's mother, and was going to head to Beacon to check up on her.

"I just hope she didn't get her father's temper." She said to herself while thinking of the incident involving that umbrella wielding girl nearly killing her daughter. "Then again knowing her, she might have." she then remembered she would be spotted by not only Yang but most of the staff there. Especially Ozpin. 'I'll be there for a split second when I know the coast is clear and leave.'

But she knew that it might take longer if 'certain people' found her and she wasn't one for chances. So she decided to try her team mate's example and wear a cloak. 'That could work but better to change into something less suspicious.'

(One change later)

Raven looked at herself in the mirror with a satisfied grin. She was now sporting a yellow and black shirt with black pants, a yellow cloak with some brown boots. She also wore some black shades to mask her eyes. "Yep, perfect disguise."

She grabbed her sword and made a cut in the air, causing a portal before slowly walking through it.

-Beacon-

As the portal opened over a tree, Raven walked on the branch and surveyed the area. 'Looks calm but it can change in a heartbeat.'

She jumped off the tree and slowly made her way through the campus. She looked around and noticed that there wasn't many students out today. 'Must be taking classes.'

That helped her keep hidden, but it also meant she'd have to wait to spot Yang.

So she sat on a bench and waited.

(Two hours later)

'Just how long are these classes?' Raven's eye twitched in annoyance. 'I've been walking nonstop and my feet are killing me!'

Just as she walked towards the left, she bumped towards a blond haired student. "Hey watch it."

"Sorry." He said. "Wait…..Yang? No, sorry I thought you were a friend of mine."

'So he knows my daughter.' She thought before glaring at him. 'But still he's still annoying.'

"Excuse me." he spoke walking around her and walked away. 'That was odd.'

She frowned while following the boy with the same glare.

(An hour later)

The boy gulped as he felt a chill from behind his back, right from a table behind him. 'Something tells me I should just keep looking ahead and not turn around.'

He then saw Ruby walking towards him.

"Hey Jaune." She smiled. "What's going on?"

"Ruby, tell me, is anyone glaring at me?"

She blinked before looking around. "No, why do you ask?"

"Because I'm scared to look behind myself."

"Why?"

"I've got a chill and it's coming behind me."

She looked at him before looking behind of Jaune and saw nothing. "Huh...no one's behind you Jaune."

"It feels like someone's ready to end me here and now."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked while the 'figure' hid above the ceiling in a red portal. "Because if you are getting stressed, I could take you to the nurse's office."

"No no I'm good." He said before getting up. "Well I have to go to the library, see you Ruby."

"Try not to have a mental breakdown." she joked.

"I will try." He chuckled as he walked out of the room.

(Two hours again)

'This is not good.' Jaune thought while feeling the cold feeling behind him as he ate some food. 'Really not good.' he looked around. 'Just how long is this gonna go on for?'

"Are you ok?" Asked Velvet while sitting next to him.

"No, I feel like somethings glaring at me."

Velvet cocked her head at that. "Huh?"

"Nevermind."

As this occurred the figure moved closer to Jaune but was careful as she walked behind a pillar and glared at the boy with more intensity.

Jaune shivered while feeling a sense of dread coming from behind him. 'Am I gonna die? Oh god what is that!'

"Jaune?" Velvet said. "Are you feeling alright?"

He shook the feeling off. "I'm fine Velvet." 'Just where is this feeling of dread coming from, and why me?'

(Three hours later)

Jaune twitched his eyes while looking around like a crazy person. 'That's it! I don't care if it's a pack of wolves, I'm gonna find the source and take it on!'

He then felt the glare again but this time it was coming from a door right in front of him. JNPR's room to be exact. He steeled himself and ran before throwing the door open.

But no one was there.

"Huh? What's going on!?" He turned around before seeing the same woman from before right behind him, glaring, and she just locked the door. "Are you the one who's been doing that all day?!"

She simply glared at him in a dark cold tone that rivaled Glynda's.

'Yep, I'm going to do it!' He thought before speaking his mind. "If you have been just STOP!" he cried out. "It's driving me insane!"

"..." 'So he has a backbone. Heh, interesting not even my ex husband was like then when I gave him the cold shoulder.'

"Plus what did I do to you? I just bumped into you yet YOU followed me AND glared at me for no fucking reason!" He yelled. "Look lady, if you are mad just say it NOT making someone paranoid and on the fucking breaking point!"

"...I'm surprised."

"Wait huh?"

"You just talked back to one of the most dangerous Huntresses in Remnant." She said. "That takes guts boy."

"Again, what? I don't even know you!"

She chuckled. "My names Raven Branwen. Former student at Beacon and…" She looked at him. "Boy, if I tell you this you must never share this with anyone."

"Um….alright."

"I'm Yang Xiao Long's mother."

"SAY WHAT?!"

She frowned. "I am boy. So don't yell or," she brought out her blade. "I will slice your throat."

'Ah!' Jaune mentally screamed. "O-Ok."

"Good, and if you run off, I'll cut your legs off."

"Noted." He gulped. "But why are you here?"

"To check on my daughter and see if she's growing properly."

"Oh. Well….why did you follow me?"

"...just because." She shrugged. "That and you bumped into me."

"...you glared at me, all day might I add, because I bumped you?!"

"Yes. I hate getting bumped."

'Kind of like Yang and her hair but….less punching.' he thought. "Well can you just leave and follow her instead?"

"I could but," she looked at the window and saw it was dark. "She would be asleep by now so I will just check up some other time." She then looked at Jaune. "...is my daughter dating you by chance?"

"N-No!"

"Oh, well I guess blonds being comparable is just a myth then." she shrugged. "I'll be bunking with you and your team by the way."

"Wait what?!" He said in shock. "Why?!"

"It's so I can monitor my daughter's actions and to keep her safe." She said. "That and your room looks cozy."

"Well that's not possible. The others are gonna be back ANY minute now."

Raven grinned before making a portal. "I can just enter this portal and that way I can stay here and your team won't find me."

"Still that won't work. You can't just do...whatever you just did, they will find out."

That's when they saw the door opening.

"Ok," Ren said while looking at a beat up Nora. "What have we learned?"

"Not to cut Yang's hair…"

"Exactly."

"So wh…." Pyrrha as about to say before seeing Jaune and an unknown woman. "Who is this Jaune?"

"Ravan Brawitch." Raven lied. "And a friend of….Jaune."

"Who? Jaune never mentioned you."

"We just met." Jaune said.

"Yes, in a mall bathroom." She said. "I'm still amazed you came running in while I was using the stall."

All their eyes widened while Nora burst into laughter.

"That's too funny!"

"It gets better." Raven grinned. "Jaune here was so busy trying to use the bathroom that he didn't see me until AFTER pulling his pants down and sitting on my lap."

"AHAH!" Nora laughed. "Oh god my stomach AHAH!"

Jaune blushed and leaned in near her ear. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm just making sure that they won't ask unnecessary questions." She whispered back. "Also," she grinned. "Jaune was so embarrassed that he was kind enough to buy me dinner. And he was the perfect gentlemen."

"Wait, you two went on a date?" asked Pyrrha with wide eyes.

"It was more like an outing." Jaune lied. "But Ravan accidentally forgot her purse so I had to pay for it. And she was so happy that she cried tears of joy."

'I will remember that!'

"Aw, our little Jaune found a girlfriend." grinned Nora. "So, have you two done _it_?"

Jaune blushed red.

"Not yet, but he did kiss me after that outing." Raven grinned. "He was so good with that tongue of his."

"Um, I need to go check on something." spoke Pyrrha before leaving the room.

"Nora." Said Ren. "Let's go and I'll make you chocolate pancakes."

"Yea!" She smiled as the two left the room.

"Your friends seem interesting." Raven said. "Especially that Nora girl."

"You haven't spent a month with her."

"Well that will change Jaune." She said before sitting on his bed. "So I have one request, don't bring my daughter anywhere near this room."

"Let me guess, or you'll cut me into pieces, right?"

"You are learning." She grinned. "But who knows, you might get someone's attention."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." she replied before climbing into his bed. "Good night."

Jaune sighed. "Night Raven."

She smirked before falling asleep.

(Next morning)

Jaune yawned as he got up from the floor, which was really uncomfortable mind you, and headed to the bathroom.

As he got into the sink and reached to his toothbrush, a small red portal appeared and he felt something squishy at the other end. "Huh? What is that?"

"Mmm, you naughty boy." Raven said at the other end. "It's quite bold of you to grab my breasts like that."

He took a second to register that and blushed before yanking his hand out. "R-R-Raven?! W-What are you doing?!"

"Letting you touch my breasts." She said. "Want another feel?"

His jaw dropped and looked at his hand before falling back from surprise and shock.

Raven chuckled as we see her holding a few pillows near a portal. 'Yep, I'm going to like it here. Especially with this guy.'


	23. Tak, Gaz, and Zim

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Tak, Gaz, and Zim

Series: Invader Zim

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zim narrowed his eyes as he poured chemicals into a beaker. He was trying to create a concoction to make him smarter.

Zim had recently learned the truth about his "mission" and that had smashed his ego into pieces. The Irken had decided that if he was smarter, maybe he could actually be useful. Though a big part of Zim's mistakes were caused by his ego. Because he had lost said arrogance the Irken "invader" was actually using common sense and had at least Average intelligence.

"I'll show them all, once my brain intellect is double what theres is, this planet will be easy to crush and then I'll even start making my own armada." he laughed. Zim waited a few moments for it to settle before taking a deep breath and sticking his head it for a moment, He pulled his head out of the liquid and waited for something to happen…

He tapped his fingers on the counter, but didn't feel any smarter. Zim sighed, his ego instantly deflating at yet another failure. "Like I was expecting anything else. Computer! Make sure to keep an eye on Gir. I'm heading out for the day." He said, approaching the elevator. He went up while unaware of a pink fume emanating from his body. He quickly put on his new disguise, making him look like a pale human male with the same eyes and hair as his old disguise, His PAK changed to look like a backpack.

Zim eventually make it to the Skool building, keeping his eyes open for Dib or anything else while the pink fume remained.

'I'll have to try again later when I get home.' He walked towards class, passing Gaz as she unintentionally breathed in the pink fume.

She sniffed and looked at Zim. 'That guy looked like Zim, and he smelt pretty good.'

Zim continued his way to the classroom, taking a seat in his chair as he waited for class to start. Apparently it was a holiday known as Valentine's day, though The Irken thought it wouldn't come up in class, Knowing Bitters.

'Filthy humans and their stupid holidays. Something I'll crush when the time comes. Though I may not need to do much. Most of these stupid humans might be enough to take out the whole filthy race.' Zim continued thinking about that as class started. Zim finally snapped out of his thoughts as a Purplish jet landed, the new student walking out.

"Students, today we'll be having a new student joining us. Tak."

Zim raised an "eyebrow". 'Why does that name sound... familiar?' He thought before looking at the new kid. It was a girl who wore a pink and purple uniform with pale skin and blue hair with a stern expression in her eyes. Zim's eyes narrowed before he looked away, the pink fume reaching Tak.

Her eye twitched and she looked at Zim. 'That's weird, why does that human smell good? Must be some sort of cologne I've heard they use.' Tak saw an empty seat next to Zim and decided to head there, sitting right next to the Defective.

'Great. This mystery girl is sitting next to Zi-...me. This is gonna be a long day.' He thought, resisting the urge to sigh.

'Hmm, his cologne seems stronger than I expected. I'll have to endure it for now.'

As the time passed it became harder and harder for Tak to keep herself from Jumping Zim, let alone keep herself from blushing, but she managed it, if barely.

Right now it was recess with Zim sitting next to the tree while pondering to himself.

'Tak...I know that name but I don't know where...Either way I'm certain she's Irken, meaning that she's here to either off me or take Earth...' The Irken thought, making plans in his head on how to deal with her.

Meanwhile Gaz was trying to play her game, but her eyes kept drifting to where Zim sat. 'He must of done something. I can't focus.' She thought, sending a death glare at Zim. 'Forget the game, I'll go over there and slug him before demanding he fix this.'

Gaz got up and put her game down, walking over to Zim. The Irken saw this and mentally panicked.

"Um...greetings...um...Gaz?"

Gaz blushed before walking off, finding herself unable to smack him.

Tak noticed and glared at the girl for some reason before walking towards Zim.

"Tak right?" Zim asked, raising an 'eyebrow'.

"Yes." she nodded while finding it even harder to resist the earlier urge.

"Do you mind meeting me at my house after school? I need to ask you something that's better said in private, if you don't mind." Zim asked, silently hoping she would say yes.

'Yes!' "Very well, just don't be late."

"I won't." He said, giving Tak a charming grin which Gaz noticed, making her glare.

Tak blushed and coughed before walking off while she and Gaz held eyes for a second.

Gaz looked away, trying to focus back on her game as Zim, who saw Gaz's reaction, sat there, confused..

'Something tells me I should be cautious.'

(Timeskip)

Zim reached his house, quickly thinking about what to do incase Tak tries to kill him. "Computer. Keep the defenses online but make sure they only show up if Tak tries to kill me."

"Yes Zim." it spoke before Zim headed to the couch where Gir was.

"Gir, I need you to head down to that lab. You can use the screens down there to watch your show, ok?" Zim asked.

Gir nodded, giving a dumb grin as he ran for the toilet.

"As for me, I need to be on high alert." Zim took a deep breath, turning around. 'If she tries something, I'll be ready.'

He heard a knock on the door. Zim walked over and opened it, seeing Tak at the front door. "Hello Tak."

"Hello...I don't think I got your name."Tak said as Zim grinned.

"All in due time. Why don't you come inside?" Zim said, moving out of the way.

She walked in and looked around. 'This can't be how a human dwelling is like. Proof he's an Irken.'

"Now then. It's pretty obvious you know what I am now, but apparently you and I have met if Your name's familiar. So let's do each other and drop our disguises. Then I'll have a face to go with your name." Zim said, getting serious.

She narrowed her eyes as he dropped his and her eyes widened. "I knew it!"

"Then you mind filling me in? Even when I was arrogant your name was still in my head, so that means you aren't some mindless sheep." Zim said, crossing his arms.

"You're the one who caused me to fail being an invader!" she growled while dropping her disguise and lunged at him.

The bases weapons came online, aiming at Tak as Zim dodged.

"And I'm a defective stuck on this hunk of rock. I ain't exactly living it up." Zim said with a glare.

"How in the world would the Tallest let YOU be an invader?"

"Because I'm not. I'm a defective. They lied about it to keep me out of their way. As for originally...They probably wanted idiots whom they could control." Zim said with a shrug. "And I don't think it's a wise idea to get upset since you're in my territory."

Tak glared at Zim, noticing the weapons aimed at her.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not the same idiot who used a giant robot to get a snack from a machine. If you are gonna try and kill me, then you better bring your best."The irken said, grinning.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, the pink haze had grown stronger, having a much more powerful effect with a slightly longer range, causing Tak to blush.

'I oughta run up to him and smother him with kisses before-WHY AM I THINKING THAT?!'

Zim saw Tak start to look worried."Uh...You ok?" He asked uncertainly.

"I-I'm fine." she spoke while holding her head.

"You're all red. Are you sure?" He asked, looking at her blushing face.

"GAAAH!" she cried out before tackling him.

Zim wasn't fast enough, falling onto his back with Tak ontop of him.

"I can't take it anymore!"

"The hell are you talking about?!" Zim exclaimed, struggling to get up. She grabbed him by his uniform before moving their faces closer. Zim didn't know what to do, especially as she forced her lips onto his. "Mppphh?!"

'Oh sweet universe his lips feel soft!'

'WHY IS SHE KISSING ME?! And why does it feel so damn good.' he thought while conflicted between stopping her or let her keep going.

Eventually she pulled away, letting Zim catch his breath. "W-what was that?" He asked in between breath.

"You tell me. Ever since I saw you I've felt weird."

"How the hell should I know? This hasn't happened befor-...I just realized what's causing this, damnit." Zim sighed, trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't." she grinned staying on top of him.

Zim blushed, looking at Tak. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"More then I thought."

"I'll admit, I kinda enjoyed that to..." he spoke before feeling her lips on his again. This time Zim returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'Hmm, this is pretty good a second time.'

'I'm supposed to hate him, he ruined me! but this just feels so right~!' she thought before pushing her tongue inside his mouth.

Zim returned the favor, wrapping his tongue around hers. 'I can't believe I'm making out with someone who was trying to kill me.' He thought.

Before they could keep going they heard a loud banging on the front door.

Zim pulled away. "I have a bad feeling about this. You can get into my base through the toilet. It's a bit of a design flaw but it works." He said, getting up and reactivating his disguise. "Computer, deactivate the weapons."

The weapons moved away while Zim went and answered the door. Outside was Gaz of all people, looking angrily at Zim, causing him to gulp."W-why are you here?"He asked, trying to gather up his courage.

"You're gonna tell me what you did to me and now." she spoke making a fist.

"I didn't do any-Crap. I think I know what happened but I don't know how long it will take to fix it." Zim said, realizing the experiment he did beforehand caused this.

Tak walked over and growled at Gaz who glared at her in return.

"Easy. I can and will fix this but it'll take longer if your at each other's throats." he spoke feeling the air get tense around them.

The two kept glaring as Zim sighed, heading towards the "elevator" to start getting to work. 'I hope they don't fight.'

Zim started looking over his notes on the experiment, trying to see what went wrong. "What was supposed to happen was completely different from what was supposed to happen. What could of caused it...Computer! Do you have any idea what could have messed this up?"

"Analyzing. One of the chemicals was mixed up and interfered with the cerebral intentions."

"Can it be reversed?" Zim asked.

"Analyzing...no."

"Well crap...I'm dead!" He exclaimed, trying to figure out what to do. That's when he heard a loud thump from the ceiling. Zim ran towards the Elevator, heading up to see what was going on. When he got there he saw Tak and Gaz rolling around on the floor. "Ladies, please stop!"He said, trying to separate them.

"This troglodyte started it!" snapped Tak.

"Easy. Just tell me what happened."Z im said calmly.

"I told her to move, she didn't, so I made her." spoke Gaz.

"Look. I have bad news. Whatever went wrong can't be reversed, but I might be able to weaken the effect, might being the keyword."

"You better or so help me I'll make you my bitch here and now!"

"Trust me, If there was a way to stop this I would use it, but apparently this was caused by mixing up a single chemical for my experiment." He said as the fume's effects strengthen on Gaz, seemingly having a mind of their own. "So, can you two stop fighting?"

"...Fine."Gaz said, getting away from Tak who went to Zim's side. "But you owe me big time later."

"Fair enough. I'm heading to the lab. I'll let you know if I come up with something tomorrow." Zim promised. 'I hope.'

Tomorrow at noon Zim was still working on making a way to weaken the affect. After working with the combination of chemicals for the whole day the irken was close.

'I pray this works, or my whole plan to get smarter will be crushed!' He left the lab, knowing that Gaz would be waiting for the "antidote".

As soon as he stepped outside she stood behind him. He turned around, seeing Gaz, getting scared before calming down. "I have the antidote, or rather a concoction that should weaken the effects." Zim said, pulling it out.

She grabbed it before opening the top and started drinking it.

Zim crossed his fingers, hoping it would work, holding his breath.

She dropped the vial and looked at him. "I don't feel any different."

"...Give me a moment." He said, walking off.

From where she stood, Gaz could hear Zim's muffled screams, using every swear word he known, English or otherwise before it stopped and he walked back.

"Ok, I got that out of my system, so if you're going to murder me, I ask that you make it quick."

"I'd rather do this." she grabbed his face and smashed their lips together.

Zim's eyes snapped open in shock, not sure what to do.

Gaz pulled back and sighed with relief. "When you get to school, you owe me twenty kisses, got it?"

"O-ok." He said, completely shocked, but glad he wasn't going to die.

"Good." she smirked and patted his cheek before walking past him.

"That went a lot better then I thought." he remarked before heading off to get ready for tomorrow.

Zim got up like usual, getting his things together as he made his way to school. 'Ok, I have to remember to Kiss Gaz twenty times in order to survive...Crap, how's Tak gonna react? This doesn't look good. 'He thought, reaching the School. 'Maybe I can avoid her before she finds out and gets angry.'

As Zim thought, he bumped into someone, falling flat on his ass, looking up in annoyance, only to see Tak. 'Crap Baskets. there goes that idea.'

"Zim, there you are."

"Hey Tak...I just want to warn you. I'm going to have to give Gaz twenty kisses because the antidote failed. Before you get mad if I don't do this she will undoubtedly kill me...If I do it your going to kill me aren't you." Zim said, getting up and giving a blank look.

She scowled. "No, but that just means you have to give me double the amount in return."

"That sounds fair."He said, quickly kissing her cheek.

She blushed. "I didn't say on the cheek."

Zim nodded, pecking her in the lips. But that's when he glanced to the side and paled seeing Gaz standing there. "Before you kill me, let me at least explain." Zim said.

She let out a scream before lunging and tackled Tak before a cartoon cloud popped up.

"This is my life now...I wonder how long it is until they kill me." Zim said with a sigh.


	24. Female Vegeta part 2 and Goku

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Vegeta part 2 and Goku

xxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at the house where Goku and his family lived. He and his family were sleeping, Goku and his wife in their bed and Gohan in his. But the sunlight started streaming in through the window.

"Mmmmm, I'll destroy you sun." Goku's wife muttered as she buried her head into Goku's chest in attempt to block out the sun.

Goku yawned and blinked while rubbing his eyes. "Morning already?"

"Mmmm, not yet, let's just sleep." she moaned as she nuzzled her face deeper into his chest.

Goku tried to oblige and was close to shutting his eyes before feeling his stomach gurgle. "He he, sorry Vegeta, but it's time for breakfast." he said sheepishly as he tried to get up.

"Oh fine." she groaned sitting up while stretching without any clothes on.

"I'll make some for you and Gohan." he said as he put some pants on.

"Just try not burning the house down." she groaned covering her face with the sheets.

"Ok, I'll have Gohan get you when it's ready." he said as he closed the door. 'Hmm, now what sounds good for breakfast today?' He wondered as he made his way towards the kitchen. He pulled the fridge open and showed numerous meat pieces. "Hmmm, pork, beef, fish, dinosaur, that thing that vegetable killed..." he said as he looked at the different types of meat. "Pork sounds pretty good for breakfast. He said as he pulled out a large piece of meat before closing the fridge.

He walked over to the stove and put it on before adjusting the knob to what he thought was the best setting. "Ok, I'll let the pan heat up as I slice the meat." he said as he pulled a large knife off the wall and turned to the slab of meat on the table.

"Hmm, now how big should I make them?" He wondered as he hovered the knife over the meat.

(Later)

"Alright, now to wake up Gohan and Vegeta." he said as he looked at the giant pile of cooked meat.

"I'm already up." yawned said woman walking in without any clothes on.

"Alright, but you should put some clothes on before Gohan wakes up." he said. "I doubt it's natural for saiyans to walk around naked, am I right?"

"No, but we aren't your average Saiyans, are we?" she remarked before going back to the room. 'But I'll do it for your sake.'

"Thank you." he said with a grin. 'Although, she did look pretty good without any clothes.' He thought with a blush as Gohan walked into the kitchen as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning dad."

"Morning Gohan, pork for breakfast!"

"Sweet!" he grinned walking over and taking a seat. "Smells really good."

"Yep, it was killed yesterday so it's fresh!" He said with a grin. "Dig in son."

"Yes dad!" He said happily as he began to throw food into his mouth.

Vegeta came back in wearing one of Chi-Chi's old dresses. "Ugh, the chest is too tight." she complained as she sat down. "But it looks like the food is just right." She said before she began to dig into the pork.

Goku grinned before chewing onto the meat with all of them holding nothing back.

Within a minute most of the meat was gone except one large piece in the middle of the table. All of them put a hand on it before looking at each other.

"Goku, Gohan, give me the meat." Vegeta said as she narrowed her eyes.

"No way, I'm still hungry." frowned Goku.

"Me too." said Gohan.

"Then you two are gonna learn how to deal with this." smirked Vegeta.

"Deal with what?" They asked in confusion.

That's when she snatched the piece up before biting into it. "Dealing with that." she said with a grin before Gohan jumped up and bit into the other end. "Oh, so someone wants to play alpha does he?" She said with a grin as she looked at Gohan before she started tugging on the piece and dragging him away from the table. "Give...me...the...MEAT!" She shouted as Gohan kept his grip as she tried to pull it away from him as he held onto it like a dog.

"N-No!" he growled back while trying to tug the piece out of her jaw.

Goku just laughed as he watched. 'Well, at least this might help Gohan be forward and determined...I think.' Goku thought as they began to growl.

"If you really want this food, then take it!" She growled as she tugged harder on the meat.

Gohan growled and tugged harder, but Vegeta's experience made it clear she would win. 'Time to bring out the big guns.' he thought as he looked at Vegeta and made big eyes and said. "Please give me the meat mommy."

Her eyes widened at the move and ended up letting go without realizing it.

"Yes!" He shouted in victory as he quickly shoved the piece of meat into his mouth. "I win!" He shouted happily as he swallowed.

'Damn it! I can't believe I slipped up!' She thought in annoyance as she looked at Gohan grin at her in victory. "Don't get so smug because I'll be the one grinning when we start your training today." She said, making him pale as Goku chuckled.

"Just try to go easy on him." He said as he got up and made his way to the door.

"Trust me, we'll be fine." smirked Vegeta.

"Ok, I'm gonna go find some more giant pigs, we just ran out of pork". he chuckled .

'This isn't good.' thought Gohan seeing his mom's dark grin.

"Now, the first thing I'm going to teach you to do is dodge." she cracked her knuckles. "Now let's go outside."

"I need an adult." he said weakly.

"I am an adult." she replied before dragging him outside the home.

(Later)

"Dodge!" Vegeta shouted as she punched Gohan in the face.

He went flying back and groaned as he rolled on the ground.

"Come on Gohan, you have to dodge." she sighed. "If you keep getting hit you won't get stronger. Well in a way you will, but a true saiyan warrior needs to learn how to do the basics without thinking." She said as Gohan began to slowly pick himself up.

"But...won't this training hamper my growth?"

"Nope, you're a saiyan, if anything it enhances it." she crossed her arms. "Now try to fly."

"Fly?"

"Of course. All saiyans can fly."

"I didn't know that!"

"It's simple. Focus on the energy inside you and use it to make you fly."

"How do I do that?"

"Call on the power when you feel danger." she smirked. "Now try and dodge this."

"Ok." he said as he prepared himself.

Vegeta swung a fist at him which he backed up from while noting he felt a little taller. "There you go, I knew you could do it!" She said happily.

He looked down and saw he was a foot or two off the ground. "I-I'm flying!"

"Hovering's more like it, but it's a start." She Said with a grin. "And now...DODGE!" She said before hitting him in the chest.

He gasp and went flying back.

"Come on, you have to keep dodging!" she frowned. "Use your saiyan instincts and try to expect what's coming!"

"Ok." he said just as Goku walked towards them carrying a gigantic pig.

"How's training coming along?"

"It's going good, he's starting to learn how to dodge." she remarked. "His instincts need some work, but I got him to learn how to fly so that helps."

"He can fly!?"

"Of course, can't you?"

"No, I just use the nimbus."

"Looks like I get to teach you too." she smirked.

"Cool." he said happily. "So what do I do first?"

"Try focusing your energy and imagine you're flying."

He set the pig down and tried focusing.

"Just imagine yourself going up." she said.

"I'm trying."

"Try harder, if you do it I'll give you a prize tonight~"

He blushed hearing that and kept picturing himself over and over while trying to exert energy beneath him.

"All right! You're doing it Goku!" She said happily.

He looked down and saw he was in the air. "Wow! I did it!"

"Yep, and tonight you're going to get a prize~" she said as she flew up and wrapped her arms around him.

He blushed with a smile. "Well I sure hope so."

"Go Call your bald friend to bring Gohan to Kame house." she said.

"Alright, the pig's down there so it doesn't go to waste. Wait till he sees this." he smiled before flying off, although leaning a little around since he wasn't use to this.

"I can't wait." she said with a smile as he flew off.

(Later)

"See you tomorrow Gohan!" Goku said with a grin

"Baldy if something happens to him I'll turn you inside out." growled Vegeta.

"Ok, I won't let him out of my sight." he said nervously. 'Especially if I wanna stay in one piece.' He thought nervously as he looked at Vegeta. Both him and Gohan flew off while Goku waved them off.

"Have fun Gohan!"

"And I think I found the perfect thing for your reward." she smirked.

"Really? What is it?"

"Come to the bedroom later tonight and you'll see."

"O-ok." he said as he watched her walk back into the house as she swayed her hips. 'I wonder what it looks like.' He thought as he followed her into the house.

'I can't wait for tonight.' Vegeta thought with a grin.

(Later)

"Vegeta? Where are you?" He shouted as he tried to find his wife.

"In here!" she called back coming from their bedroom.

"Ok." he said as he made his way to the bedroom. When he opened it he saw Vegeta naked on the bed with numerous pieces of meat on her.

"It's time for you to get your treat~" she said as she beckoned him forward with one finger.

He grinned and rushed over and let his tongue hang out before he started taking the meat from her body and licked at the spot it laid for the juices they secreted.

"Ooooh, someone likes his treat it seems." she moaned as he lift up a piece of meat that was on her right breast.

After eating it he leaned down and trailed his tongue around the mound. He continued for a second before lowering his mouth onto her nipple and began to suck the juice off her nipple.

"Hmmm, don't forget the other one." She moaned as he softly nibbled on the nipple.

He licked up the juices while grabbing the meat on her other mound before eating it up and moved to said breast before licking around that niiple.

"Oooohhhh, I'm gonna have to give you treats more often." she moaned in pleasure.

'I wouldn't mind.' He thought as he stopped licking her breast and began to slowly make his way towards the piece of meat covering her vagina. He snatched it up and devoured it before moving down to the slit. He stuck his tongue in and began to slowly lick around the slit.

"Ah!" Vegeta jumped.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, just didn't expect that."

"Well then, how do you like this?" He asked as he moved his head down and stuck his tongue into her slit.

She let out a gasp as he slowly licked around her inner walls.

'Mmmmm, she tastes good.' he thought before holding her hips and started to move his tongue back and forth inside her.

"Oooohhhh yes, you're so good at this Goku." she moaned in pleasure. "Go ahead and taste my snatch everywhere." She moaned in pleasure as he stuck his tongue deeper inside it.

'I think I can taste something sweet.' He thought as he licked faster.

Vegeta hummed and moaned while gripping the sheets. "Oh Kami, yes, yes, yes!"

As he licked around her insides, his teeth lightly touched her clitoris.

"Ooooohhhh." she moaned in pleasure. "Do that again." She commanded Goku.

He obliged and licked back and forth with his teeth touching her clit over and over.

"Yes, Yes, YEs, YES, YES!" She moaned in pleasure. "I'm going to cum!" She moaned as Goku kept licking her snatch. She held his head there with her legs before feeling her juices gush out onto his face.

'Salty but good.' he thought as he licked the juices up.

Vegeta panted and wiped the sweat from her head while stunned she came so soon. "Y-you're a natural Goku."

"Really? That's good to hear. Now to the main event." he said with a grin as he pulled his face away from her snatch.

"Remember Goku, don't hold anything back." she smirked.

"I won't." he said with a grin as he positioned his erect cock over her vagina. He slowly moved forward and groaned feeling it push into her hole.

"You're so big Goku!" She moaned.

"You're so tight." he groaned as he hilted his whole dick in her.

"Oh kami yes!" She moaned as he began to thrust in and out. "Come on Goku, you can go ahead and grab my breasts too."

He nodded and grabbed both of the breasts and began to squeeze them. "Wow, they're really firm." He said as he squeezed them again, making her moan. He got an idea and leaned down before putting one of the nipples in his mouth.

"G-goku, what are you doing?" She moaned. Her answer came from him starting to suck on the nub.

'Mmmmm, still tastes like meat.' he thought as he started resuming his thrusts inside her.

"Oohh, harder Goku, harder!" She moaned.

He obliged and sucked harder while gripping her hips and started to throw his weight into the thrusts. "Whatever you say!" He said as he began to thrust harder and harder. "V-Vegeta! You're getting tighter!" He moaned as he continued to thrust.

"That means I love this! Oh god faster! Fuck me and pour your sperm inside me!" She moaned as he continued to thrust into her. 'Damn it! I'm going to cum any second!' She thought as Goku continued to thrust.

"V-Vegeta! I'm gonna cum!" Goku moaned in pleasure.

"Do it inside! We need to repopulate our race!" She moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, refusing to let him pull out.

Goku grunted and slammed their lips together before feeling his cock twitch. 'Here it goes!' He thought as he shot his load into her.

"AHHHHH!" She moaned as she came as well.

Both of them slowly panted after their orgasms.

"That...was...amazing..." Vegeta panted.

"You...can say...that again..." panted Goku.

"Yeah...I'm glad...Gohan...isn't here." she panted as she kissed his cheek. "Come on though, we haven't used our full strength yet, and I'm gonna take this chance to make sure you knock me up." She said with a grin.

"Heh, well it was bound to happen eventually." he chuckled.

"Well, I was never that patient, so let's do it." she said with a grin.

Both of them powered up with Goku resuming his thrusts, this time though the bed shaking with his thrusts.

"Harder, harder!" She moaned.

He grunted with the bed slamming against the wall with the thrusts.

The entire house rocks as the two saiyans made love. But as they fucked, Goku felt something click inside him.

"W-what's going on!" He moaned as he thruster harder and harder.

Vegeta moaned and looked before seeing his hair start turning blonde. "G-goku, what's happening?"

"I don't know!" he cried as his hisp moved faster before his hair turned completely blonde.

"Wait, are you stronger now?" She asked as he thrusted harder and harder.

"I think so!" he grunted with his dick getting slightly bigger inside her.

"Whatever is happening don't stop! This feels amazing!" She moaned.

He grunted and moved faster to the point he looked like a blur to her.

"Oh kami yes, yes!" She moaned as she began to drool a bit.

"I'm gonna cum again!" He shouted as he continued to thrust before his sperm came gushing into her much more stronger.

"Oh yes, kami yes!" She moaned before feeling the bed crash through the wall from the force behind the thrust.

"Vegeta! Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes..." she groaned with a pant.

"Good, I think I'm back to normal." he said as his hair turned black. "What was that anyway?" He asked as he sat on the now destroyed bed.

"Tell you...later...need sleep..." she got out.

"Yeah...me too." be said as he laid down. He rested his head on her chest while she hugged him in place.

"G-night Goku." she mumbled.

"Night Vegeta."


	25. Tonya, Mandarella, and Peter

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Tonya, Mandarella, and Peter

Series: Marvel

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Earth-616 universe, New York-

It was a nice evening, the cars were honking, the criminals were locked up, and it was relatively calm for a Friday. Well….except for a red portal appearing on the Daily Bugle building.

Two cloaked figures appeared with one dropping down and fell face first onto the roof.

"Ok." Said the red cloaked figure. "Next time, don't antagonize the Beyonder!"

"Blah blah blah, you gonna keep nagging me?" asked the black cloaked figure?

"You're lucky we're still alive." The figure sighed before looking around. "Mmm, looks like he sent us to the 616 universe."

"Keep an eye out for costumed heroes, in this world they're just a hop skip and a drop away." spoke the other figure as he crawled to the edge to look around the city.

"Oh like him?" The red cloaked figure said pointing to a red and blue hero while swinging on white webs. "Because if that's a hero then Shirou's a woman."

"You know sometimes I think you wanna just go around and bang every male turned woman."

"Meh, I'm more of a anything goes harem person." The figure said. "But seriously, who was that hero again?"

The other figure facepalmed at that. "Really? You don't know one of the best heroes in the marvel universe? If not, then get out of here before I toss you in a volcano."

"I was joking." He chuckled. "I was just being a jerk, kind of like….Tony Stark."

"I think you mean Tonya Stark." smirked the other figure with a devious chuckle.

"Oh? And what about the Mandarin?" The red cloaked figure grinned. "Or should I say Mandarlee...no. Um….Empress...um…"

"How about Empress Mandarella?" spoke the other figure.

"I like it, now the bet." He grinned. "We get one of the males and turn them into females, then make them go crazy for Peter. First one to see their girl kiss the spider gets a free trip to the Savage lands!"

"One small problem, well for you at least."

"And that would be?"

The black cloaked one moved over before quickly strapping a bracelet around the red cloaked one's neck as he fell to the roof instantly.

"Damn you!" He yelled while a similar bracelet appeared on the black cloaked figure's arm.

"Ha! I'm closer to Tony then you are to the Mandarin, so I'm already a shoe in." smirked the figure before running and jumped over the edge. Only to have the bracelet activate and turned him into a shark. A very large megalodon to be exact. This led to him crashing against the ground making him feel pain, but keeping him alive, but in massive pain.

"Ha ha! Got you!" The red cloaked figure laughed while making a portal. "You can't mess with a portal master and a lover of arcane magic!" And with that he vanished. Only to end up at the moon. "...Yui."

(With Yui)

Said figure dragged himself up the side of Tony's building with a hiss. "Damn it Omni, that hurt like hell, and now I gotta climb up the side of this place. Why couldn't he just be a normal person and make it the first floor?"

As he finally got up there he saw Tony Stark working on some upgrades to his Ironman suit. But also listening to _What You Did In The Dark_.

'Hmm, looks easy. And here I thought he had some high tech traps around.'

Beep.

A few large lasers appeared and aimed at Yui.

"Oh shit." He said before the lasers deactivated.

" **System shutdown.** " Spoke Jarvis before the entire building was engulfed in darkness.

'Bingo.' he thought before slipping through the glass while Tony rushed to get the system back on while putting his suit on.

"Not again." He grumbled while not noticing that a figure was walking behind him with a massive USB stick with a heart on it. "This is the third time this week."

The figure lunged and jammed the stick in a port he found. It sparked a neon pink as it started to course through Tony's armor and body.

"Gah! What the fucks going on?!"

"Makeover~!" sang the figure.

He turned and saw a black cloaked figure. "Who are you and how did you get in here!"

"That's not important, what is important is finding out what your size is." he laughed while Tony stumbled in his suit.

His body started to shrink and condense as the armor slimmed down as well. His hair grew until it reached his legs, his face lost his scruff and his chest started to get bigger until it was a D cup size that filled up his black shirt. His groin rotated and shrunk back into his body. "W-What did you do!?" He yelled in a girl's voice.

"Come out of the armor and look in the mirror."

He did so before looking through a large mirror that the black cloaked figure pulled out of nowhere. "Oh, it's a trick mirror."

"That ain't no trick mirror, it's as real as these armors."

"...yep I'm drunk." He said while looking at his chest. "Completely wasted."

"Nope, this is all real."

Tony's eyes widened before screaming. "AAHHH!"

Bonk!

The newly made woman got hit with a hammer at that.

"Feel that?"

"Yes." She said rubbing her head. "But what are you? Wait...you're that Impossible Man guy that the Fantastic Four keep running into!"

"No, I'm much more handsome and cooler, but I can do just as much as he can, along with more."

"Like what?" She frowned before getting a warm sensation in her body and mind, thinks to the USB stick data. She groaned and held onto the counter while hitting a few buttons on the console before several of the suits turned on and turned to the figure and aimed their weapons at him. "Now talk! Why did you do this?!"

He looked at the weapons before spinning around like a certain tasmanian devil and spun towards Tony.

Her eyes widened before she got sucked in and cried out while the suits didn't fire due to not getting a command. She then felt the tornado stopping as she was sent flying into a wall. "OW! I'm gonna feel that in the morning."

The figure grinned before walking towards Tony and grabbed her neck. "Now just hold still and look at this." he pulled out a picture of Spider-Man and held it to her face.

She looked at it as a burning sensation occurred in her body as her face turned red. "What are you-"

The figure interrupted by showing a picture of Peter Parker naked. "Don't talk to me, just focus on the picture, Tonya Stark."

She looked at the picture before feeling her body getting warmer and warmer until she couldn't take it anymore. "P-Parker….must….find Peter Parker!"

The figure grinned as he let Tonya go and saw her getting into her suit. "I think he went north."

She nodded before taking flight and exiting the building.

'Wonder if I can raid the fridge.' He thought before getting hit by a pie from a portal.

(With Omni)

"Take that Yui!" Omni said while floating above the Mandarin's fortress invisible. "That's the power of custard pies!"

He landed on the inside and made his way towards the main doors.

"Ok, now which spell to use." He muttered to himself while walking through the gates and into the fortress. "Maybe a disney one...no no. Um, a spell from the DC universe, no. Hmmm…."

But as he walked, he failed to spot a laser trip wire that sent a silent alarm to the main room where the Mandarin was.

"Mmm, oh I got it!" Omni grinned before seeing a lot of guards. "Yep," he then pulled out a large dragon from a portal. "It's CHOW TIME!"

" **GRA!** " It roared before running towards the guards.

All of them scattered and fired at the dragon as it fought off the guards with Omni sneaking off.

"Now that I distracted them, where would I find a self absorbed, ape shiting, ring obsessed, cow humping-" he kept rambling on while waiting for the Mandarin to take the bait.

Which worked too well as a blast of energy hit Omni in the face. "Ow, looks like it worked."

"You fool." Spoke a man with green and yellow robes, blue eyes with long black hair, and ten multi colored rings on his hands. "How dare you enter my fortress."

"I dare!" Omni grinned. "For I'm sir Omni, King of the Britons!"

"Then you will fall here and now." he frowned before a purple smoke came from his hands and was thrown at Omni.

Omni saw the smoke before it engulfed him. "Ok, this is just silly, I mean a smokescreen. I've seen Pokemon do better than this!" He then felt a little sick. "Oh poison….meh I've had worse." He then summoned a large fan and blew it way.

The Mandarin however smirked before creating a powerful wind with his hand and sent a whirlwind at Omni.

"Oh look." He said while using a rope and lassoed it before riding it like a bucking bronco. "I'm Pecos Bill! Yeeha!"

"You will perish!"

"If you can touch me!" He laughed before summoning a massive foot and stomped the Mandarin on the ground. "Monty Python, got to love him!"

"Release me!"

"Let's see…." He said while moving closer to him with a mass of pink energy with runes around his hand. "No, Egnahc Xes Elamef!"

The Mandarin's eyes widened as the energy was dropped onto his forehead. He then felt his body convulse and stutter as he felt his body compress and before more feminine. His ass became larger as his chest grew to a D cup that was noticeable in his robes, the rings on his hands changed from gold to platinum as his crotch started to shrink.

"Say goodbye to the Mandarin and hello to the Empress Mandarella!" Omni grinned as the spell finished its course.

"W-What have you done?!"

"I used an irreversible spell to change your gender." He shrugged. "Oh also," he pulled out a picture of Spider-man. "Take a good long look."

Mandarella looked and started to feel a sudden warm feeling through her body. "T-That have-"

"Shush." Omni grinned before showing a picture of Peter Parker in the nude. "Just keep looking at him. Keep looking and feel yourself getting warm, warmer than any place on earth. And picture him in your heart." 'She's about to crack, they always do.'

She looked on before feeling her chest pounding and her mind envisioning the person in the picture in emperor's robes. 'W-What's happening to me?' She thought before the last shreds of her logical mind gave away to a sensation of longing and lust. "You, tell me where to find this boy."

"He's in New York City, and make sure you kiss him on the lips." Omni grinned as the Lady Mandarella activated her rings as she created a vortex of wind under her feet. "Have fun!"

(With Peter)

He swung around while looking for anything involving to crime. And it was too quiet, not even a bank robbery occurred today. 'Wow, if I knew it was gonna be this quiet I would have gone to see a movie.'

"Spider-Man!" Yelled a female voice as the sound of jets proposition came right towards Peter.

'Spoke too soon.' he turned his head and saw what looked like Iron Man, except for the fact it was more slimmer and streamlined.

The armor crashed into the webslinger and sent him into a window. This lead to him rolling through an office through cubicles while feeling each wall.

"Ow...that's going to leave a mark." Spider-Man groaned in pain as he saw the armor flying towards him again and grabbing him tight.

"Calm down and let me kiss you." she spoke while the helmet opened up and he looked at her face.

"Huh?! T-Tony?!"

"It's Tonya. And pucker up now." She said while getting ready to kiss him.

He got his arms free and pushed her back with a grunt. "Tony listen! What the hell happened to you?"

"It's Tonya." She frowned while putting her mask back on. "And I'm quite fine, so just don't run and I will give you a nice kiss."

'Ok, this must be some kind of dream! Or maybe Mysterio finally perfected the perfect illusion!?' he grabbed her helmet and pushed it back. "Listen...Tonya, let's go find Dr. Strange or someone who can figure out just what happened, but I need you to let go first."

"Only for a kiss." She said while holding him tighter. "That's my only request."

'This is getting me nowhere!' he thought. "Um, alright, but first you have to open your helmet up."

She did so as her long black hair flowed out of the helmet. "Like it?"

"Sure." he spoke while she leaned in and he aimed his hand just right before firing some webbing out and covered her face.

"Mmmm!" She muttered out while trying to take the webbing off. "MMM!"

Peter slipped away and ran off through the window. "Sorry Tony! Er, Tonya! I'll help you out later!" he called before slinging out and away from the building.

"Spider-Man!" Another female voice yelled out as a woman in green and yellow robes, floating on a vortex of air, sped towards him. "You will not escape my emperor!"

"What the?!" he went wide eyed before ducking under her and clung to the nearest building. 'Who's that? She looks familiar though.'

"You will be mine!" She yelled before a large fire ball sped towards the building. "Even if I, Empreses Mandarella, have to bring you back as a cripple!"

His eyes widened and jumped off the building and shot another web to swing around her before using his free hand to shoot a webbing around her feet.

"You will pay for that!" She yelled before sending lightning at the hero.

Spider-Man dodged as he thought about who she was. 'Ok, she said her name was Empress Mandarella, so the only….oh god no! That's the Mandarin!' he looked and narrowly dodged, but the dust made by the lightning obscured him. 'Damn it! What sort of dream am I in!'

The woman grinned before causing the air around Spider-Man to solidify around his arms and legs before using a wind vortex to catch him. "Ah, my emperor is secured."

'Fuck, I didn't focus on my surroundings.'

"Now," she grinned while moving closer to him. "Let us make love right now. Or perhaps a kiss from my soon to be emperor?"

'Holy shit! Is this really the same Mandarin? Cause this is mind blowing and insane!'

"Get your hands away from him!" Yelled Tonya while flying towards Empress Mandarella and tackling her into a building.

Peter blinked and went falling while he grunted to lift the slabs against each other to try and crack them. "Come on come on! I need just one arm free, just one!"

"You bitch!" Tonya yelled. "He was mine!"

"Yours?" Empress Mandarella growled. "He was my future emperor!"

"No he's mine!"

"In your dreams whore!"

"Oh you didn't just call me a whore you slut!"

"You will pay for that!"

Spider-Man struggled against the blocks as he heard building crash and explosions occurring from the two pissed of women. He swung them one last time with one breaking and freeing one hand, giving him a chance to fire webbing and swung over onto a roof before he broke the other slab against the roof and sighed in relief.

However he couldn't rest as he still has to do something about the two women, like right NOW!

"Two women, who use to be guys, causing more damage than I do. If there was anytime for someone to give me a hand, now is the time!"

"Yo." Spoke a red cloaked figure while floating in front of him with a black cloaked figure. "You rang Peter?"

"Uh….who are you two?"

"Names Omni, master of space and time. And this guy is Yui, master of crazy ships and other assorted things." The red cloaked figure grinned. "Huh, so which one kissed you? Empress Mandarella or Tonya Stark?"

"Neither. And wait….are you two the ones behind this?" he frowned.

"Yep." He grinned while giving Peter a cat. "Your prize young grasshopper."

"Zuba!" The cat said before turning into a butterfly and flying away.

"Look, if this is some prank it's gone too far." he spoke before hearing another explosion. "If they don't stop they could cause someone their life!"

"Like Gwen or perhaps most of mankind?" He shrugged. "But this wasn't a prank, it was a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yep, to see who would kiss you first. I changed the Mandarin and Yui here changed Tony. But wait…" He turned to Yui. "How did you change back from my megalodon curse?"

"You think turning me into a giant shark is hard to get out of? Please, I've been turned into worst."

"Like that Alp." He grinned. "I'm still amazed you liked that form." 'Even if you tried seducing a few boys with it.'

"Point is Peter, we like turning men into women. And yes it's weird, beyond weird actually, but considering all the insane stuff in this universe, what's giving Tonya a kiss compared to other stuff? Just kiss her, and things will calm down."

"True, but we do crazy pairings." Omni grinned. "But kiss Empress Mandarella and you can have all the powers in the world. Even to protect this universe from beings like Thanos and….Deadpool."

"He hates Deadpool for some reason, even though he's the best merc with a mouth around."

"Meh. He's so-"

Bang!

"GAH! Who just d….DEADPOOL!" Omni yelled while seeing Deadpool holding a shotgun near his head.

"Hey Omni! Yui! You two messing around with universes still?"

"It's our job to create new worlds." Omni frowned. "Also why did you just shoot me! I had enough problems from the female Roman Torchwick shooting my face and balls so WHY you!?"

"One, because Yui here is a big fan of mine and invited me. And second, because I wanted to see if it would hurt. Did it?"

"Meh." He shrugged. "I've had worse, trust me Waine, I know about it after getting shot by Daleks, mutilated by Slenderman, and turned into a large futa girl by a crazy cursed medallion Yui made!"

"HEY!" yelled Peter. "Can we focus on the big problem here?! Those girls are out of control and YOU TWO are the cause behind it!"

"Yeesh Peter, you're more uptight than Jaune is. And he's having problems being a Hunter in a world full of Grimm." He sighed. "But look, it's permanent, they can't change back but if you can get them to either, kiss you one at a time, or just at the same time. They will stop. But to get their attention just say this line, _Girls, I want to ask you both on a double date!_ , and then that's it."

"...are you insane?!"

"That's Deadpool's job." He frowned. "Not mine."

"Trust me dude, even I can't make them turn back to normal. But look at the upside, they stop fighting and causing more property damage, you might get two hot girlfriends, yes one of them is a supervillain but you can reform her, and both are very resourceful. It's either that or stand by and wait till they destroy each other up, someone else does, or possibly Deadpool here bangs them." spoke Yui pointing to said merc with a wine bottle.

"Don't." Omni frowned. "Just don't or I will throw him into the one place his abilities can't work." He grinned. "The end of time itself."

"What's with you? This is just a bottle of wine I keep with me just in case I need to impress the ladies. What'd you think I was gonna do with it?" asked Waine.

"Easy, kill them with a broken bottle." He deadpanned. "Also word of warning, don't EVER try to get your mind 'fixed' or else you will be killed by us."

"Aw, I think he's warming up to me." Deadpool whispered to Yui.

Omni heard that as a large portal appeared as an Indominus Rex appeared and ripped him in half before vanishing into the portal.

"You've really gotta cool down. As for you Peter, we'll get their attention, but you gotta be the one to kiss them."

"And try not to fuck them yet. Trust me, we know you BANG a lot of girls." Omni sighed. "And I do mean A LOT."

Peter facepalmed before Yui picked up a small rock and hurled it at the two women at amazing speeds. And it missed due to a gravity field.

"Let me try." Omni sighed before creating a portal which summoned a man with a yellow suit, a yellow fedora hat and a green mask, with a horn with the letters, _Use lightly_.

It was used and a cartoon mouth appeared.

" **AAAALLLOOOOGGGAAAA!** "

Both women turned from the sound with Yui dangling Peter by his ankles over the building.

"Come and get him!" Omni yelled. "He's hot, fresh, and ready to make you his lovers! Come and get it!"

Both grinned before flying towards Peter.

Yui let go of Peter who flipped him off with the hero being caught by Tonya.

"Spider-Man." She smiled. "Let's kiss."

But Empress Mandarella shot her with a burst of light.

"Gah!" She yelled while dropping Peter before Empress Mandarella grabbed him.

"Don't worry my emperor, I will keep you safe from that whore."

'Need to time this right.' he thought seeing Tony flying back up. He jumped out of Mandarella's arms and shot his webbing out, tying their heads together. "Bingo!"

"Mmm!"

"MMM!"

He chuckled at that before seeing that they were so preoccupied with getting the webbing off that they were about to fly into a billboard.

KASPLAT!

But luckily Peter shot more webbing to cushion the crash and stick them to it together. However his web canisters ran out then and there right over the street, and right above a construction sight to boot.

"I'll get him." Omni sighed while using a portal to catch him and sent him right on the building with the webbed up girls. "That was too close."

"Ok, this is gonna be weird, but I'll do it." spoke Peter pulling his mask up a little so his mouth was out and climbed up near Tonya. "Can you undo your helmet?"

His answer was her mask folding back as Tonya's face and hair revealed itself. He moved over and pressed his lips against hers while getting a moan out of her.

"Damn." Omni sighed. "Looks like I lost."

Peter pulled back from the bounded Tonya and moved over to Mandarella before tearing the webbing off from around her mouth. "Sorry if that stung, pretty sticky stuff."

"It's fine my emperor." She said. "Plus it might be good in bed."

He blushed before moving closer and connected their lips next. He heard a moan and felt his tongue being wrestled with. 'Oh god, she really likes this!'

Eventually he pulled away and put his mask back over his mouth and turned to the figures. "There, everything fine now?"

"Well yes and no." Omni said. "Yes you got them to calm down but….now they will not let you go in the slightest."

"As it turns out, we're better at making crazy women than we thought." remarked Yui. "But they should be a little less high strung after tasting your lips."

"So you should be happy about this Peter, you have two girlfriends now."

"And look at the time, we gotta go."

"Yeah," Omni said before making a portal. "So have fun and as for us….I'm going to spend time in the Savage Land. Later." And with that they vanished into the portal as it disappeared into oblivion.

'I hate those guys.' He thought before turning to the girls. 'But now….how am I going to explain this?'

"Hey Spidey, what say we lose the extra weight and go back to my place for a couple of drinks." smirked Tonya.

"Or we lose the commoner and make love in my chambers." Empress Mandarella grinned.

"No he's coming with me."

"Over my dead corpse!"

"Knock it off you two!" Yelled Peter in annoyance. 'If I knew this is what two girlfriends was gonna be like I would have just knocked them out.'

"Spider-Man." Tonya said. "Kiss me again."

"Me too my emperor." Empress Mandarella said. "Your lips were simply delectable."

'Yup, I'm gonna knock those guys out next time I see'em.'

(With said guys)

"This is the life." Omni said while punching a raptor in the face. "Right Yui?"

"No Omni, for there are countless other pairings that must come to life." spoke Yui overlooking a cliff with a black bar above and below the screens.

"So damn true. Like Female Mephos and Spider-Man and maybe a female Ultron and Spider-Man." Omni laughed. "But right now I want to see what happens if you punch raptors."

"Nothing. When I punch raptors, they go extinct."

"...ok at least Deadpool's not aro-"

Kaslish!

"DAMN YOU!" Yelled the head of Omni in anger.

"Deadpool you're making it harder for Omni to like you."

"Meh." he shrugged.

Omni growled before using some chain like weapons with blades at the end to slice Deadpool to pieces. "And stay down."

"I'll be back later, or at least when the sequel comes out~" he sang.

"And I will be there to give you the one thing you fear." He pulled out a certain box. "Something that nearly Ajaxed you to death."

"Blah blah blah, how much longer is this chapter again?"

BANG!

Omni grinned while shooting Deadpool in the head with a shotgun. "Now it is bitch!"


	26. Princess Iron Fan and Jackie

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Princess Iron Fan and Jackie

Series: Jackie Chan Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Netherworld-

The eight demons were floating on the rocks aimlessly, as usual, with Shendu not being that attacked by his siblings since they already did that before and it quickly got old.

"Shendu." Bai Tza growled. "You are a fucking idiot! You with your stupid plans!"

"I agree." Tchang Zu growled. "He was done nothing but sent us back into this prison!"

"I know that!" he snapped. "You've said that ever since the portal closed! If we're trapped here for eternity, at least come up with something else!"

"Here's an idea." Po Kong said. "Let me eat you!"

"Or better yet." Dai Gui frowned. "We use him as target practice."

Just then a massive wind hit the area as massive flames licked the sky until it looked like a burning hellscape.

"W-What the? What's happening?!" cried Hsi Wu flying away from the flames.

"I don't know!" Tso Lan yelled.

"CHILDREN!" Yelled a feminine voice full of rage and hate that boomed like a hurricane over a volcano. "YOU ARE DEAD!"

"It's-" started Dai Gui.

"MOTHER!" cried Shendu as all of them looked down the void.

From the void came a large dragon like creature with six legs, massive phoenix wings, several red eyes, tentacles around its dragon head, large curved horns, spines down its back with a large double sided tail with a iron fan like blades. The symbols of fire, sky, water, mountain, earth, wind, thunder and moon surrounded it's body as massive claws of pure fire grabbed the rocks around it. It was much bigger than Shendu's physical form but more slim then Po Kong's body.

It growled before flapping its wings and tails as another gust of wind and fire coated the area with extremely hot winds of death.

"Ah! Hot hot hot!" cried Hsi Wu as all of them felt like flame was being blown right all over them.

"YOU!" It growled as more flames lit the area. "You fucking idiots!"

"G-Greetings mother." spoke Bai Tza nervously. "Had we known you were coming, we would have….prepared something for you."

"Shut up!" She growled. "I have been here for ten centuries after that accursed Monkey King sealed me away."

"And that's a misfortune." Tso Lan gulped. "But why grace us with your presence?"

She glared. "To punish you for breaking your father's oath!" She looked at them with hate. "For not only messing with human affairs BUT GETTING SEALED IN THIS WORLD!"

"B-B-B-But mother! It's not like that." spoke Xiao Feng with a gulp.

"Yes it was! You ruled the world yes but," she sent a blast of hot flames at them. "You try to challenge the mortals! And after that whole Xuanzang incident and WHEN that accursed Monkey King killed your father and oldest brother Red Boy, you still TRIED TO CONQUER THEM!"

"But mother, we have so much more power than them! And when we tasted even the smallest bit of freedom, we saw how much the humans had progressed. They barely made us flinch, except for…" spoke Tchang Zu.

"Except for who?" She demanded.

"That chi wizard." spoke Hsi Wu with a frown. "If it wasn't for him, we would have been free to reclaim our kingdoms."

She darkly laughed at that. "A chi wizard! HAH! I faced against a demigod turned immortal that faced demons, gods, the rulers of hell, AND men. A chi wizard is nothing compared to him, and Shendu." She turned to the spirit. "What happened to your body, the last time I heard from the world, YOU stole the sacred powers of the zodiac!"

He gulped remembering that incident and how much his mother hated missing with the natural order. "Well, I had my powers, but….they were…..taken."

She moved her head closer to the spirit as flames came from her mouth. "By who?!"

He gulped. "Jackie Chan."

"...and what sort of monk or warrior is this Jackie Chan?" She growled while looking at her children. "Tell me WHO this Jackie Chan is!"

"He is that tasty morsel who's stopped all of us from being free." spoke Po Kong. "And I was this close to devouring him too."

"But he's skilled in martial arts." Tchang Zu said.

She looked intrigued. "So this human defeated you with martial arts….HAHAHA!" She laughed as more wind and flames licked the sky and burned the stones to liquid rock. "That's ridiculous! One man? Hahahahaha! You children know how to make me laugh!"

"We aren't joking mother." Bai Tza gulped.

She stopped laughing an grew a dark look on her face. "You're telling me that you, the most dangerous demons second to Red Boy, were defeated by a simple human." She growled as the heat increased to boiling temperatures. "You all ar **e FAILURES IN MY EYES!** "

All of them panicked with the demons jumping on the rocks they were on with His Wu and Shendy more lucky.

" **I WILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF YOUR MOTHER!** " She roared in rage. " **AND I HEREBY DISOWN YOU ALL!** "

"But mother!" they all cried out with wide eyes.

" **I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER ANYMORE!** " She yelled before sending large gusts of fire at them as they were sent flying deeper into the void. " **AND IF I SEE YOU EVER AGAIN I WILL CONSUME YOU ALL!** "

All of them cried out before it slowly died out due to the distance.

She growled in anger before looking into the void. 'They don't deserve to be my children. They disobey my late husband's wishes and get defeated by humans! They are nothing to me!' she flew off while narrowing her eyes. "I'll use my reserves of magic and exit this accursed world!"

She raised her arms before sending a black flame at the void as a large green gate with the Chinese symbol for death appeared. She dove into it before it closed behind her.

-San Francisco, near Uncle's shop-

"Uncle? Where do you need this collection of chinese cups?" asked Jackie holding a box in his arms.

"Right near the table." Uncle said while making a potion. "Now don't interrupt Uncle!"

"AAHH!" Jade screamed while running into the room. "JACKIE!"

"BYA!" he jumped and nearly dropped the box before Jade tripped and hit the table.

"Jackie! There's a strange lady in my room!" Jade said in fear.

"Huh?"

"It was a lady, but not a lady! She just appeared out of a green gate and changed!"

"Green gate?" Jackie put the box down and rubbed his chin. "The only gates that link up with that would be….the demon ones! But, that can't be. All eight portals were closed for good."

As he said this a woman with black, red, and yellow robes that reached her legs and hands, a dark pink ribbon around her arms and circled her back, long black hair tied on the top with a green ribbon with gold hair pieces between her bun, with a gold jade necklace, red eyes and holding a large green fan with two circles in the center, walked in.

"So this is what the humans have been doing, it makes me laugh how they progress this far." She grinned.

Uncle blinked and adjusted his glasses before going wide eyed. "Aiyahhh! Jackie! Take Jade into the back at once!"

"Why Uncle?"

"Do not question Uncle!" he spoke while ushering them to the back while smiling at the woman. "Excuse my nephew, he does not know how to show proper respect. Can I get you some nice fresh tea?"

"No thanks." She said. "I'm here to find Jackie Chan. Do you know where he is?"

"No, Uncle has never heard of him. I believe you can find him in next town over."

She looked at him. "Sorry human but I'm not falling for something like that. Especially after being sealed by that Monkey King."

His eyes widened and broke into a nervous sweat. "I see, can you excuse Uncle for one second."

"Yes but do hurry, I have much to do after ten centuries." She said while looking around. 'Chi ingredients, such a waste of energy.'

Uncle walked into the backroom and panicked. "Jackie, you must get far away from shop. Go anywhere, but whatever you do, you must keep going."

"But why? She's just a demon."

Wack!

"This is no normal demon! That's Princess Iron Fan! The demon that fought the Monkey King and had NINE demon children! The first was Red Boy, then you know the other eight!" Uncle yelled while slapping Jackie's head. "And don't question Uncle!"

"Ow!" he rubbed his head. "Sorry, but can't we cast a chi spell? Isn't there a symbol to help banish her to where the others are?"

"No there's isn't! She was sealed by the Monkey King! And she has a fan that can create humongous gales and fire storms! Only an insane idiot would try fighting her!"

"So in short, we're screwed?" asked Jade.

"Yes." Uncle said before hearing footsteps.

"Ok human, you're one second is long overdue. Tell me where Jackie Chan is or I will burn this place to the ground!" Yelled Princess Iron Fan while walking towards Uncle's location.

"Think Jackie can make it far through the window?" gulped Jade pointing to said window.

"I don't know Jade." Jackie gulped. "But it's worth a shot."

"Human!" Princess Iron Fan yelled. "Come out or burn to death!"

"On second thought." Jackie stepped back and ran at the door before kicking it down, causing it to go flying and hit the demon in the face before he jumped off it and used her as a springboard and ran to the door and out to the street.

"You….." She growled while the dirt burned. "You will PAY!" She then ran out of the shop and ran after Jackie as flames and wind covered her body.

"Anything we should do?" Jade asked.

"No but." Uncle said while running to the kitchen. "Help Uncle with the burning door!"

Jackie panted and saw the demon flying after him with lightning in her hands.

"You will pay!" She yelled before shooting the lightning at Jackie. "WITH YOUR LIFE!" She then used her fan and swung it as a gust of flaming wind mixed with debris flew towards him.

"Ah! Bad day bad day!" he cried before spotting a car and ducked behind it before the attack missed. "Why are you attacking me!"

"For attacking my head with a door!" She growled. "And for making me disown my bastard children you little fuck!"

His eyes widened and ducked from a fireball. "But they were trying to take over the world! I had to!"

"Yet they were SUPPOSED to not meddle with human affairs!"she growled. "They disobeyed my late husband's dying wish and got defeated by you! You, a simple human what has no powers! I may have been defeated by the Monkey King but you," she raised her fan in the air. "Are a simple LOWLY HUMAN!" She sent a tornado of fire at Jackie.

He ran while the car was hit and exploded from the flames. "REALLY bad day!"

Princess Iron Fan groaned while causing the earth to break apart. "I will kill you and make sure YOU will never enter the afterlife! For I will burn your soul!"

'She's serious!' he thought while trying to keep from falling over.

She used her fan to send the car flying at Jackie. "You are nothing. Even that accursed monkey and his master had more spark then you Jackie Chan!"

"Can't we talk this over!" he called by before running down an alleyway.

"How about I kill you." She growled while moving closer to Jackie. "Then I will talk to your charred corpse!"

Jackie gulped and saw he was backed up and took a fighting stance.

"So you wish to fight me?" She frowned. "How stupid. I can kill you before you can even punc-"

CRACK!

She stumbled back as Jackie punched her in the face causing her nose to bleed. "...you."

"I normally don't like fighting women, but right now I know this is a serious fight, so I won't hold back."

Princess Iron Fan growled in rage before punching Jackie in the ribs and sending him flying into a wall. "You will pay for hurting me human!"

He grunted from the impact and saw her coming closer before he ran and started running between the walls to get up and made it to the roof.

She looked up before punching the building with her hand as the building shook and started crashing down.

"Waaah!" Jackie cried jumping on the rubble and saw her glaring at him. "Heh, hello."

She growled before grabbing his neck. "You have made a great enemy today Jackie Chan. And I will end you right here RIGHT NOW!"

"GAH!" he choked out while trying to pull her arm off his neck.

"What are your last words human?" She asked with hate.

"D-Don't kill me! I have to take care of Jade!"

She looked at him confused. "You want to protect a stone?"

"No. My...niece."

Princess Iron Fan looked at his eyes and saw the same eyes she had when her first son Red Boy died. The need to protect. "...you seem noble." She said while letting him go. "And that's enough to tell me that you are something more then these weak humans."

Jackie coughed and rubbed his neck. "Thanks, but...even still, why are you letting me go? Aren't you going to end me?"

"I would have if you didn't have the same eyes as me when I faced the Monkey King in battle." She said. "I lost Red Boy to him so I engaged him in battle and lost. That is why I spared your life human."

"To be honest, the Monkey King doesn't look that intimidating when we faced him." he remarked standing up.

She raised an eyebrow. "Then you saw his false form. His real form is a monkey with a gold bo staff and he was strong enough to battle demons, humans, gods, and the rulers of hell. That was the one that killed my husband Bull King and my son."

"Oh, I am so sorry." he bowed. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"At least some humans have manners." She said. "But you didn't kill them, but you did do me a favor."

Jackie looked confused as she continued.

"You allowed me to disown my own children. They were supposed to stay away from humans but they didn't listen. Especially Shendu when he stole the zodiac powers from the immortals."

"So….what will you do now then?"

Princess Iron Fan sighed. "I'm going to stay in this realm for a while. Take in the progression of humans and see if I can punch that monkey in the face." She grinned at the last part. "Maybe find a new husband and raise more children, well behaved ones."

"Well, as long as no one gets hurt, I wish you the best of luck." he smiled extending his hand.

"...what are you doing?"

"Oh! This is for two people to shake hands. It's a sign of understanding and respect."

"I see." She said while taking his hand. "Then let's start over, I'm Princess Iron Fan. Evil demon queen of flames and wind."

"I am Jackie Chan, archeologist and you could say ex-demon fighter." he smiled while shaking her hand.

"Archeologist….is that like a scholar?"

"No, it's a job involving researching lost civilizations."

"Oh, that's a good occupation." She said before looking at him. "You know, looking at you more closely, you are handsome."

"Heh, why thank you." he smiled with a blush.

"You're welcome." Princess Iron Fan smiled. "But with all do respect, I'm taking a shine to you Jackie Chan."

"And I to you Princess."

She smiled. "Maybe you can court me. I mean you did survive my rage so that's proof that you're worthy of courting me."

He blushed and sputtered hearing that.

"So." She said while extending her hand. "Care to court me Jackie Chan?"

"C-Court? But we just met."

"Yes, but that's how courting works. Always on the first try." She smiled. "Plus I do mean it when I took a shine for you."

"Um, I'm flattered really, but maybe that's rushing it, a bit."

She frowned. "If it meant by having intercourse you're sadly mistaken. What I meant was to 'date' I think that was the right term."

"Oh! Well I thought you meant….marriage."

"Courting is like flirting." Princess Iron Fan frowned. "I'm not one for being a whore and just marrying the first person I see."

"I didn't mean to sound rude."

"I know, which is why I ask again." She said extending her hand. "Care to court me Jackie Chan?"

"Um, well…."

"Yes he would!" called Jade popping up behind Jackie.

"Oh." She said while Jackie jumped. "It's the human that screamed like a bat out of hell."

"No, I'm his niece." she raised an eyebrow. "And he'd love nothing better to then take you out on a date."

She chuckled. "Well then I will just say this to Jackie." She leaned in and whispered. "When we get to better know each other, you will have to make love in my human form and demon form."

He blushed while she kissed his cheek before she was covered in flames and became her demon form.

"Isn't my demon form powerful?" She said in a booming voice. "And alluring?"

"Yes." he responded with a bigger blush.

Jade looked at him in shock. "Huh? Jackie, she's bigger than Shendu! How is that attractive?!"

"You'll understand when you're older." he replied while she flew off. "And just how did you catch up to us?"

"I kind of….chased after you with a skateboard with the Rabbit talisman."

"Jade." He frowned. "Why did you take that talisman from Sector 13?"

"Because it was to make sure their security was up to date?" she smiled.

"Go return it."

"Aw. But it's a coo-"

"Now Jade."

"Oh fine." she conceded. 'Not.'

Jackie sighed while surprised that he just started dating a demon, the mother, well ex-mother of the demon sorcerers. 'This is either a bad day, or just a crazy day.'

"Jackie." Jade said. "Is she going to be my new aunt? And will you get married soon?"

"Jade, that's jumping ahead too soon. We haven't even gone on a date yet."

"Oh, so you aren't going to….fuck?" She said while Jackie looked at her in a frown. "Heh heh….oops."

"Jade! Where did you hear that word?!"

"You." She gulped. "You're kind of a loud sleeper."

'Bad day.' he thought while facepalming.

"So…..can I be the aunt to your kids?"

"Jade!"


	27. Nemu and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Nemu and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Soul Society-

"Mayuri-sama, I have a request."

The scientist turned to his assistant with a bored expression. "What is it?"

"I wish to pay the human world a visit."

"Why would you even want to go to the human world?" He asked boredly.

"To better see how it differs from the Soul Society."

He looked at her before picking his nose. "Go ahead but report your findings to me later."

"Yes Mayuri-sama." she bowed before walking away.

Mayuri looked back at his findings while looking at a red fabric. "Now, how does this fabric spawn portals?"

-Human world-

Ichigo walked down the street while wearing a black shirt with long white sleeves with blue jeans and was on a day off from school. He looked at the road while trying not to look at a ghost with red hair and no clothes.

"Hey! I know you can see me." The ghost frowned. "So look at me damn it!"

"Nice weather." he remarked trying to ignore the ghost.

"I know you can see me!" He yelled. "So look at me or else I will mouth rape your face!"

'This guy's really annoying.' he thought. 'Wish it was a girl inste-hold it! Don't think too much on that thought.'

"LOOK AT ME!" He yelled before getting punching in the face. "GAH MY NOSE!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The ghost screamed in pain before flying away. "YOU SHIT EATER!"

'Finally! Now I can enjoy my walk in peace.' He mentally sighed before crashing into someone. "Oof. Sorry about that."

"It's fine Kurosaki-san."

He blinked before looking at Nemu. "Oh Nemu-san? What are you doing here?"

"I wished to visit this world."

"Really?"

"Yes, and my apologies for bumping into you."

"No it's fine, it's on me for not seeing you."

Nemu nodded. "Now if you excuse me I must observe this town a little more."

"Oh, well maybe I could help you out. I know this place like the back of my hand and it'd be kinda awkward if you got lost."

She looked at him surprise. "Really? You would help me? I'm flattered but I must decline."

"You sure?" he asked.

Nemu nodded. "Thank you anyway."

As she walked off Ichigo felt disappointed. 'Huh, I was actually hoping to spend some more time with her. I don't think I know much about her.'

' _Then go to her._ ' Spoke Zangetsu. ' _If you want to spend time with her, do it now or regret will plague your heart._ '

'I just don't wanna seem like a creep or pervert. You sure I should take the chance?'

' _It won't. Trust yourself._ '

' **And don't act like a pussy!** ' snapped his hollow side. ' **Go after her and tap that ass!** '

'I hate you so much.'

' **Same here kingy! Now go get her!** ' The hollow laughed wildly.

Ichigo ran over to Nemu and put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait Nemu."

She looked around. "Kurosaki-san? What is it?"

"While I respect your choice to go around on your own, I was wondering if maybe I could tag along and we could just talk instead."

"Oh really? You would do that to me?" She asked. "I'm...honored but-"

"I swear just one talk while we walk and I'll leave, promise." he held his hands up.

"...ok." she nodded. "Then you might be of help. I wish to try and find a clothing store to see how this world's clothes differ with the ones in Soul Society."

"Ok Nemu-san." He said while feeling a smile coming up. "We're not that far from a good store that has decent prices and great clothes for summer time."

Nemu looked at him. "Ok, I will trust you Kurosaki-san."

"Call me Ichigo."

"Ok, Ichigo-san."

He lead the way with her next to him and glanced at her form. 'I know this is rude, but I never really noticed how beautiful Nemu is. She keeps an emotionless face, but at the same time has a natural beauty to her that catches the eye.'

' _Yep, she is beautiful._ '

' **And has a nice rack too!** '

Ichigo blushed while his eyes drifted to her noticeable chest, which wasn't as big as Rangiku, but was definitely bigger than Rukia and was made clear under her clothes.

"Ichigo-san." Nemu said while making it to a clothes store. "Is this the place?"

"Oh! Yeah." he spoke looking away. 'Damn it I can't keep staring!'

' **You could if you want. Besides, picture her with no clothes on.** ' The hollow grinned. ' **Because I am!** '

'Shut up!' he thought while he and Nemu walked into the store.

"Ichigo-san." Nemu said while picking up a G cup bra. "Would this work for me?"

He blushed crimson and tried to remain calm. "D-D-Doesn't it….seem kinda, big?"

"It's my size." She said bluntly. "So does the color work Ichigo-san?"

'Holy shit!' he thought popping a nosebleed and grabbed it while his hollow self burst into a loud laughter.

"Just joking." Nemu said. "I'm a D cup."

' **You just got had kingy!** '

' _I have to agree._ ' Zangetsu said. ' _You fell for the oldest trick in the book._ '

He sweatdropped while Nemu started looking around at the different bras.

"Mmm…" She muttered while looking at an orange bra. "Ichigo-san, is this one good?"

"Well, it's decent, but it doesn't seem like you're kind of color."

"My favorite color is white and orange." She said. "So is it nice?"

"Well I say go with what you feel is uncomfortable."

She nodded before picking up a very see through bra. "How about this one?"

He blushed and tried not to imagine Nemu half naked while wearing it.

' **Yep, you like her!** '

'Shut up!'

' **Make me!** '

"Ichigo-san? Are you ok?"she asked seeing him blush and go silent.

"I'm good, just...thinking about um…" He looked before picking up a pair of panties. "This….pair of panties…"

"..."

'Dammit! I fucked up!'

"...that's amusing." She said before taking the panties. "And you just found the matching pair too. Thank you."

"Oh...um, you're welcome."

"Also," she said while walking towards the register. "You are somewhat interesting when you're flustered."

' **You're getting her attention, a little more and then you can bang her pussy all the way to Monday!** '

' _Ignore him, just take this moment to learn more about her.'_

'Sounds good.' "So Nemu-san, what are your um...hobbies?"

"Experimentation, dissection, eating rice, and looking at rabbits."

"Well, everyone likes rabbits."

She nodded. "That's why I like rabbits, especially orange ones."

'I don't think they exist.'

' _They do._ '

' **And they will if you know what I mean kingy.** ' The hollow laughed.

Ichigo blushed at the implication. "Uh, well all that sounds really neat Nemu-san."

"Ok Ichigo-san." She said while paying for the clothes. "Now I must-"

"Um Nemu-san, how about we stay together a little longer? Maybe….take you out for a bite?"

"A boy and girl going out to enjoy a meal together. I believe I have heard that is called a date. Are you asking me on such?"

"N-No it's an outing not a date!" He blushed. "But could we….do that Nemu-san?"

"...that sounds tempting plus I'm starving so." She said with a smile. "I will join this outing Ichigo-san."

"Great! I mean, great, I know a restaurant that I think you'll like." he smiled with a blush.

' **Good job lover boy!** ' The hollow laughed. ' **Now you're getting it!** '

Ichigo growled in his head while Nemu walked out first with him following.

(At a restaurant)

"So Ichigo-san." Nemu asked the orange haired boy while sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant. "Is this place any good?"

"Yeah, my family and I love coming here when we wanna get out of the house and the food really makes you wanna come back again and again."

She nodded. "But I have a question." She looked at the menu. "What is….a death burger?"

"Oh that's just a burger with hot spices and swiss cheese with a side of mozzarella sticks."

"...interesting." she remarked. "I think I'll have that."

Ichigo nodded with a smile. "Funny you said that, I really like that burger."

Nemu looked at him with interest. "I see, so you like this burger." 'What a coincidence.'

That's when the waiter came over. "Are you two ready to order?"

"I'll have the death burger, hold the pickles and a small Sprite please." Ichigo said politely.

"Same but with some beer." Nemu said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we don't serve alcoholic drinks here."

"Then just.." She looked at the menu. "Some Dr Pepper?"

"Alright then, your orders will be ready soon." The waiter said while walking towards the kitchen.

' **Who knew that she was an alcoholic.** '

' _She's probably just use to sake, that doesn't mean she's addicted.'_

' **Still, she might be fun if kingy here decides to bang her up while drunk.** '

'Just shut up!' Ichigo yelled in his head. 'I'm not gonna do that if she ever got drunk!'

' **What if she wants too? What then kingy?** ' The hollow retorted with a grin as Ichigo blushed red.

"Ichigo-san, are you warm?" asked Nemu noticing the blush.

"Huh? Oh um I'm fine Nemu-san." He said while cursing his hollow.

"Should I get some ice Ichigo-san?"

"No really I'm fine. I'll be alright."

She nodded. "Alright then, but tell me this. Why do you fight? I know it's to protect but what do you try protecting and why?"

Ichigo blinked at the question. "Well, it's a pretty simple answer. I fight to try and keep my friends and family safe."

"That's a noble endeavor." She said. "And I think that shows a good show of character Ichigo-san."

"Thanks, but what about you?"

"It's simple, I would protect Mayuri-sama even if I have to die in the process."

'That's pretty blunt.'

' **Big time.** '

' _Agreed but think Ichigo, if she dies you might-_ '

' **Cry like a pussy. That and seeing her dead body would make you give in and let me take complete control.** ' The hollow laughed.

'Hey! I might feel sad, but we're on one date. You two act like we're suddenly a couple.'

' **I'm your inner self. So I know you feel something for this chick.** '

' _And I'm your Zanpakuto. So I know your heart has fallen for this girl._ '

'Just shut up.'

"Ichigo-san." Nemu said while pinching his cheek hard. "The food is here."

"Ow!" he winced rubbing the spot. "Did you have to pinch me?"

"Yes, you were turning red and I didn't want you to forget this outing." She said while taking a bite of her burger. "...this…."

"How do you like it?" he asked while biting into his own.

"...it's so…." She said before smiling. "So good!"

'Well it's good to see her smile.' He thought as he saw her eating the burger with gusto.

' **Man, if she eats that before you I'll eat my shoes.** ' The hollow said in surprise. ' **And I mean it!** '

' _That I would love to see._ '

'Agreed.' Ichigo thought before seeing that Nemu actually finished the burger, mozzarella sticks and her Dr. Pepper before him. "I take it you liked it all?"

"It was suffice." Nemu nodded. "So Ichigo-san….are you going to eat or should I eat it for you?"

' **Wow, is she damn boar or what?** '

'Don't call her a boar you pale faced gay assed mother humping piece of shit!'

' **...damn kingy. Backbone much?** ' The hollow said in surprise and in a calm tone.

"Um, go ahead Nemu-san."

Nemu nodded before taking Ichigo's plate and eating the food.

' **Yep….I'm still surprised that you just backed talked at me.** '

'You were getting on my nerves. Especially since you're talking about a beautiful girl and on my first date, so stow it!'

' **Meh, fine but kingy. Your date is done eating and looking at the dessert menu.** '

"Mmm…." Nemu thought while looking at the menu. "Which of the desserts do you recommend?"

"Well the….milkshakes are good."

Nemu nodded. "Then I will get one Ichigo-san."

That's when the waiter arrived again. "So how was your meal?"

"Excellent. I am ready to order a dessert." spoke Nemu.

"Ok and what will it be?"

"The couple's milkshake, with vanilla please."

The waiter nodded. "It will be out shortly." He then walked to the kitchen.

"Couples milkshake?" he coughed with a blush.

"Well I thought that since this was an outing, that I would share my dessert with you Ichigo-san." She said. "It's only fair since you shared your meal with me."

' **She got you there kingy.** '

'"Um, you do know who usually orders those, right?" he asked.

"Yes I do Ichigo-san but I wanted to repay you for the meal so…." She said with a small pout. "I just wanted to be nice."

'Woah, she looks twice as cute with a pout. Oh shit did I just think that?'

' **Yes you did.** '

' _You did and yes she is cute._ '

' **Mostly sexy.** '

Ichigo zoned them out before the milkshake was set down between them.

"Enjoy." The waiter smirked before walking away.

"Ichigo-san. Want to take the first sip?"

"After you."

"No I insist."

Seeing how she wouldn't falter he moved closer and took a sip of the desert.

This was then followed by Nemu taking a sip of the milkshake as well. "Mmm, tasty."

"Um...yes it is." He blushed while feeling like they had an indirect kiss of sorts.

"I wonder if strawberry milkshakes taste any better?"

'Wait...ugh?! Oh god….why that implication!?' Ichigo thought while thinking something steamy and hot in the bed with Nemu.

' **Damn kingy! I knew you were secretly a pervert!** ' The hollow laughed. ' **But it needs something...oh I know! A sixsome with you and five naked clones of that girl!** '

'SHUT UP!'

' _He has a point, thinking of such deeds would solidify your relation to the girl. Even if you are a bit….submissive._ '

'I am not!' he thought while they both sucked on the straws.

After a while, they finished the shake as Nemu felt full finally.

"Thank you Ichigo-san. This meal was delectable." She saw some whip cream on her cheek. "Oh, I will just-"

"Let me." Ichigo said before leaning over and licked the whip cream off. "There all gone." 'W-Why did I just do that?!'

She blushed and was surprised. 'I did not see that coming, but I...don't have a problem with it.'

"Um….Nemu-san? Are you ok?" He asked while seeing her blush. 'Oh great! She's going to think I'm a pervert or something!'

"I-I'm fine Ichigo-san." she spoke. "I appreciate you helping with that."

"And I….kind of appreciate your company Nemu-san." He blushed. "I really….found it nice."

"Same." she smiled. "I wouldn't mind experiencing this again sometime soon."

He smiled as well. "Well, maybe next time I could...visit you in the Soul Society?"

Nemu felt flattered at that. "Ichigo-san, I would like that very much."

"Great, I'll get the check and we can head out."

She nodded as Ichigo got the waiter's attention and payed for the check. 'Such a gentlemen, and kind of sweet in his own special way.'

After paying for it they left and walked down the road in silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ichigo-san." Nemu said while breaking the silence. "This was a nice outing."

"Yeah, I had fun too."

"And it was nice to talk to someone. Even if that little...incident with the whip cream."

He blushed and nodded.

"...if you like I could do the same for your cheek." Nemu blushed. "It's only fair Ichigo-san."

' **Do it!** '

"T-That's alright Nemu-san, I don't want you to be compelled to do it." he reassured.

"I insist Ichigo-san." She said before licking Ichigo's cheek. "Tastes like...strawberries."

He blushed crimson while his hollow half and zanpaktou laughed out loud or chuckled.

Nemu smiled before unexpectedly getting kissed on the forehead. 'W-What?!'

' **...** '

' _..._ '

"I-Ichigo-san? Why did...you do that?"

"S-Sorry! I got caught up in the moment."

Nemu looked at Ichigo while feeling red. "It's fine...I just was shocked that's all."

'Why can't I just stop!'

' **Maybe because you like her.** ' The hollow laughed. ' **I mean you did lick her chick.** '

Ichigo blushed before noticing that Nemu was moving closer to his forehead before kissing it. He was stunned while she moved back with a smile.

"I hope you like it Ichigo-san." She smiled. "Because I did."

' **Go kiss her lips! Or better yet fuck her!** ' The hollow yelled while Ichigo blushed red.

'Shut. UP!'

' **Make. ME!** '

"I wish I could stay longer, but Mayuri-sama will want me back soon."

"Oh. Well...I un…" He flustered. "Well...I hope you get home safely."

"Just one more thing before I go."

"And what is it Nemu-san?" he asked before she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him down before their lips met. 'Oh god!'

' _Wow._ '

' **YES! GO KINGY!** '

'Wow….her lips are so soft.'

The kiss lasted for about fifty minutes before Nemu broke the kiss with a very seductive smile.

"Hope we see each other soon Ichigo-kun."

"Um...s-same here Nemu-c-c-chan." He stuttered while blushing crimson red.

Nemu smiled before opening a portal to the Soul Society. "Good bye Ichigo-kun, hope to see you real soon." She winked before entering the portal as it disappeared.

' **Kingy….you just got yourself a girlfriend.** ' The hollow said. ' **All you need now is to grope that ass and make her your queen!** '

'SHUT UP!'

' **MAKE ME!** '

-Soul Society-

Nemu walked back towards the 12th squad barricades with a smile on her face. Which creeped some people out since this NEVER happened before. Some were even wondering if this was an experiment gone wrong from Mayuri.

Speaking of said mad scientist, he just walked by and saw her. "What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean Mayuri-sama?"

"You know what I mean, you're showing too much emotion."

"Sorry, I just came back from an enjoyable outing."

He looked at her boredly and shrugged it off. "Fine, carry on."

Nemu nodded before walking off as her smile never left her face. 'I can't wait for my next outing.'

'How odd.' Mayuri thought while walking to his lab. 'But no matter, as long as she continues to work without question, let her be happy.'


	28. Charms of Bezel and Ben

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Charms of Bazel and Ben

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Wildvine held onto the rollercoaster while dodging the blasts of magic Hex was hurling at him. All the while said nut case was using the Keystone of Bezel to reform the other destroyed charms to make himself all powerful. And that didn't fly in his books. 'If I just get close I could knock him out and stop this whole mumbo jumbo.'

"I will not be denied this power." frowned Hex firing a flaming spell at the alien.

Wildvine dodged before reaching to the top. "Well I'm going to change that Hex!" he shot his arm out and slammed it into the sorcerer's gut, making him fall back and was thankful Gwen was dealing with Charmcaster before stretching his body up and stretched his fingers out around the charms before applying pressure with cracks forming.

However something went wrong as a bright yellow light started to build up in each one as Hex shot a spell of black fire at him. This combined with the light caused the second largest explosion on earth to occurs as the charms were destroyed and a shockwave spread across the city as trees and other objects toppled to the ground from the blast.

Wildvine and the others on the ride fell back and had to hold on or they'd fall from the ride.

"Damn you boy!" Hex yelled. "You just destroyed the charms and keystone of Bezel!"

"Yeah yeah." Wildvine frowned. "And your plans for world conquest is destroyed bla bla bla, I heard this a lot you know."

"Um, Ben? Look." spoke Gwen pointing up into the sky.

He looked up and saw the light and blast wave going back into itself as the charms and keystones reformed and started to get bigger and bigger as it started forming human bodies. The bodies started to float down as they touched the metal and finished forming the bodies.

They all looked like Gwen but with purple cloaks, the symbols of the charms and keystone of Bezel on each, and with different hair colors from black, yellow, purple, light blue, red and brown.

"...uh, what just happened?" questioned Wildvine.

"I don't know." Gwen said as Hex looked on in shock.

The girl with the symbol for luck on her chest moved towards Hex before kicking him off the building, which caused him to land on a fish truck. "That's for being an ass!"

Charmcaster saw the attention was off her and took the chance to try and book it.

"Hey." Spoke the girl with the symbol of telekinesis yelled before raising her hand up and picked Charmcaster up with a purple force. "Don't even try running away."

"Who are you?" she frowned. "What happened to the charms?"

"We are the charms." Spoke the girl with the keystone symbol. "And you are unworthy for using our powers."

"Yeah." Spoke the girl with the electrokinesis symbol frowned. "You and that fool trying to take our powers."

"So either shut up." Said the girl with the pyrokinesis symbol. "Or I will burn you."

"And I will keep reviving you for eternity." Spoke the girl with the resurrection symbol with a dark glare.

"Kinda far." Wildvine remarked to Gwen before hearing the beeping sound and went back to normal.

The red head girl turned and saw Ben. "...let me guess, magic user as well?"

"No. I'm not a magic user."

"Then that's fine with me." She shrugged. "Now tell me who you are child."

"Ben, and just who are you guys?"

"We are the charms of Bezel." They said in unison. "The charms that give the user unlimited power and abilities far above normal beings."

"...uh, Gwen? This is really happening, right?"

"Yes it is doofus."

The black haired girl walked up and looked at Ben closely. "...oh I know you! You that boy that got my bad luck a few weeks prior to our resurrection."

"Uh….I think so?"

She sighed. "I'm the charm of luck and probability. And for the record, I didn't mean for all that bad luck to affect you, it's just my powers."

Ben looked at more closely and jumped back. "Oh no! I'm not getting bad luck again!"

"Relax, that mainly happens to others in the vicinity of me who AREN'T receiving good luck."

"Yeah." Spoke the light blue head. "Now if it was me, you would be shocked by my powers."

"And you are?" Asked Ben confused.

"I'm the charm of electrokinesis. And I love volting the competition." She grinned while shocking Ben with a small shock to the arm.

"Yeow! Hey!" he frowned while Gwen snickered. "Not funny."

"It was." The yellow haired girl chuckled. "And I'm the charm of pyrokinesis. And if you get me mad I will burn you to ashes."

"I'm the charm of resurrection." The brown haired girl smiled. "Nice to meet you."

The purple haired girl turned to Ben. "I'm the charm of Telekinesis. And I hope to be friends with you."

"Um, sure?" he shrugged still confused.

"And I'm the keystone." The redhead said. "And the leader of the charms. I hope you can be of use to us non-magic user."

"First, questions." spoke up Gwen. "Like, how did you gain human forms? And why do they look like me?"

"It's simple." The leader said. "A combination of our own magic being destroyed mixed with black magic caused a backlash that gave us human forms. And for the second question, yes we are females but since you had use the longest your magic powers gave us a template for our bodies."

"Think of it like a clone." The black haired girl said. "But with magic not….science."

The girls gained a disgusted look on their person at the mention of 'science'.

"Great, as if one Gwen wasn't bad enough." he muttered to himself.

"So boy." Spoke the yellow haired girl. "Since you caused this, you have to give us names and a home."

"Woah woah woah! Hold up." he looked at them. "I didn't know it was gonna cause this, so it was an accident."

"Even accidents have consequences." The black haired girl frowned. "So it's your responsibility to help us out and give us names."

"So please, take this honor." The redhead frowned. "Or perhaps you're a jerk and see us as nothing more than tools?"

"I never said that!" he frowned. "And besides, Gwen here is the one who used you all. And you all look like sisters, scary thought, so why don't you ask her for names?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

All of them just looked at him with light glares as Ben felt very nervous.

"Might wanna tread carefully, you don't wanna get on a girl's bad side." Gwen whispered to him.

"I get it but they are….kind of….like you in the morning."

Bonk!

"Ow!"

"Easy there girls, this is just a lot to take in." spoek Gwen while covering his mouth. "Even if that was kinda funny."

"Maybe." Spoke the purple haired girl. "But it's his fault so it's his responsibility to help us."

"Yeah, plus I hate waiting for this boy to get it in his head that he's responsible for us." Spoke the light blue haired girl.

"Stop it!" he cried out with a frown. "I was just trying to keep those two from taking over the world! It's not my fault I was doing what I could to keep everyone safe! If anything, it's YOU guys who should feel responsible since you're the ones who give any wacko those powers to do who knows what to people."

The girls looked at each other before nodding.

"You're right." The redhead said. "You were trying to save the world so we should be thanking you for your heroism."

"We're just not use to...well having bodies or emotions for that matter, so we may have spoken without thinking before." spoke the yellow haired one.

"Yeah." The light blue haired girl sighed. "Sorry about being a pain in the butt."

"We really mean it." Spoke the black haired girl. "We just...acted like that asshole I kicked off this building."

"Much better." he smirked crossing his arms. "And what else?"

"That," the purple haired girl said. "You are sweet?"

"And a very brave boy." The redhead smirked. "And that's my only compliment for right now."

"But child." Spoke the brown haired girl while walking towards Ben. "Can you give us names now? It's kind of making us...antsy."

"Well….I'll try, but I've never really given...magical charms turned girls names."

"Just try." The black haired girl grinned. "And it will be lucky, cross my new fingers."

"Well, you could be….Lukia." he spoke pointing to the black haired girl.

"Nice name." She said giving a thumbs up. "I love it!"

"And you are…." He said pointing to the yellow haired girl. "Pyra."

"Suits me perfectly. Thanks."

"And you are…..Electra." he pointed to the light blue haired girl.

"I'm shocked by the name but I volt it a lot!" She grinned while giving Ben a hug. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He blushed before looking at the purple haired girl. "Your name will be…..Kinshi?"

"Um...good name. Strong yet calming, perfect."

"And me?" Asked the brown haired girl. "What's my name?"

"How about….Resuria?"

She smiled while liking the new name. "Thank you so much. I will carry this name with pure bliss."

"And you? Maybe...Kiana?" he pointed at the redhead.

"Ha! I like it boy. It's just like me, strong, perfect and has the potential to strike fear in my enemies. Boy, you just earned my respect." She laughed with a grin.

"Wow Ben, and here I thought you'd make them mad." joked Gwen.

"Oh ha ha." Ben frowned before Lukia walked over and smiled at him.

"Yep, I'm going to be your best friend. Right sisters?"

"Yep."

"That works."

"I will allow it."

"I will volt for that one!"

"As long as he sees us as friends."

Lukia grinned. "Then it's decided, we are your best friends for eternity."

"Uh, yeah." he replied. 'That's gonna be a LONG time.'

Electra then hugged Ben. "You know, I kind of like you."

"Yeah." Pyra grinned while giving him a noogie. "You're just a overall nice guy."

"Thanks." he spoke while trying to ignore her noogie. 'Hopefully she's not the pranking type.'

"Sisters." Spoke Kiana. "Let's give the boy a group hug!"

"Ok!"

"That's sounds good."

"Let's!"

And with that the girls gave Ben the world's nicest, yet strangest hug on earth.

He blushed while seeing Gwen snicker at his blushing face.

"So boy." Resuria said. "Should we sleep with you or on the ground? Not that we mind but it's better to ask our new eternal best friend."

"I'm sure he won't mind if you all sleep together." spoke Gwen before Ben could.

"Then let's volt." Electra smiled.

"Yeah!"

"It's going to be nice."

"I'm going to take the pillow!"

"This is going to be a swell arrangement."

"So Ben." Kiana grinned. "I hope you like sleeping with your best friends."

'More like girlfriends.' laughed Gwen in her mind while Ben gulped from the hug.

'This is going to be so embarrassing!' He thought as the screen went black.


	29. Tina and Lee

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Tina and Lee

Series: Detentionare

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tina sighed while getting her books from her locker and was dreading the fact the morning announcements were going to be hell, especially with Chaz being his typical self and stealing the spotlight. "I swear that guy must have ADD or something."

But when she got her last book she noticed an ipod in the back. "Huh? Where did that come from." she reached in and pulled it out and looked it over. "This doesn't look like it belongs to me. Maybe someone left it here and they thought it was their locker. But then how did they get the combination?" she looked it over for anything unusual yet the only thing was the Mann, Wurst, and Finnwich logo.

She looked up and saw there was some time before she had to start and shut her locker before walking away. "Hmm, I know it's wrong to look at other people's stuff, but maybe the owner won't mind if I just take a listen, just to pass some time."

She put the earphones in and turned it on. She found it weird that there was only one song on it. Especially since she stared at the ipod without looking where she was going and felt her eyes droop for some reason. "Whats….going on?"

Lee and his friends were hanging out at Lee's locker while Tina kept drifting on and when she was fully entranced, a voice spoke.

" _Be true to your feelings."_

'Be true, to my feelings…' she repeated in her mind.

"So I was just walking to home the other day and I swear all of the cheerleaders winked at me." smiled Cam. "I think they got the hots for me."

"Holger is hearing that before." the tall blonde haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they all just had something in their eyes." spoke Lee with a chuckle while seeing Tina walk past them slumped over while walking. "Hey guys, did Tina seem a little...off to you?"

"Who knows? Maybe she didn't get enough sleep or drank some bad milk. Trust me, I know the feeling of expired cafeteria milk." cringed Cam.

The song reached its end and Tina came out of her trance while rubbing her head. "That was weird, not the kind of music I usually listen to. Wasn't I just at my locker?" she looked around and saw she was just outside the door for the news studio. "Eh whatever." she shrugged and walked inside.

Sitting at the desk looking at his reflection while brushing his hair was Chaz smiling and trying to look, in his eyes, perfect. "Ah, if only I could marry myself I would propose right now

She rolled her eyes before walking over and took her seat next to him with the papers on the front. 'Narcissist.' "Just try not to take up too much time on your honeymoon."

"Envy is such an ugly emotion Tina." He put the mirror down while the time was getting close. "I think I can already see wrinkles on your face."

She let out a growl before she was given the cue to get ready. The camera guy counted down before it hit zero and she cleared her throat. "Good morning students, I am-"

"Hogging camera time." Chaz cut her off with a smile. "I'm Chaz and today we have some juicy gossip for you today."

"Like how you use more hair care products then all the girls in this school combined?" Tina cut in.

He looked at her in surprise while everyone watching snickered at that.

"I mean seriously, I've been to enough beauty salons to know that you could fit ten of their whole stock in your home. Or is that just this month's amount? And speaking of amounts. When are your next weekly shipments from AVON coming in? I'm sure you got plenty to share with me, and the whole cheerleading team."

"Wha….uh...huh?" he got out while the students watching started laughing outright.

"And Chaz did you remember to send your daily letters to your grandma, or as you call her, Gammygam?"

"How did you know that?!" he screamed out before covering his mouth with the students laughing harder. Some even shedding tears or rolling out of their chairs and holding their sides. "Uh, I mean….I have no idea what you're talking about." he spoke sitting down and putting on a neutral expression. "We'll be right back after a brief intervention."

"No way, we're giving the students the morning news, without sto- EEP!" she was grabbed out of her seat and dragged out of the room by Chaz.

"Sorry folks we'll be real quick!" he called while pushing her out of the room and slammed the door shut behind them. "Okay Kwee, talk, how did you know all that?"

"Because Chaz, I'm a reporter. It's my job to get the facts. And believe me I know _a lot_ more than those." she said with a dark smirk. "Do you really want me to spill the beans about your _special undies_?"

He made a deep audible gasp. "You wouldn't dare!" he cried out in horror.

"Oh I would." she said grabbing his collar and pulled him in to glare into his eyes. "You have been desecrating the fine art of journalism for too long with your stupid gossip. I stayed quiet for this long because I was being nice. Well no more Miss. Nice Girl. Either you shape up and take this job seriously or I will destroy you. Kapeesh?"

"Kapee, Kapee, yeah." he nodded in fear.

"Good," she said letting him go. "Phew, that was so therapeutic." she frowned at him. "Isn't it time we resumed the news now?"

"Yes ma'am. Whatever you say ma'am." he gulped while opening the door for her as they walked in and sat back down at the desk.

"Sorry for the interruption everyone it won't happen again. Right Chaz?"

"Right, not at all." he nodded with his best false smile. "In other news the Tatzelwurm has escaped again and is most likely in the vent system."

"I could have told them that." Lee muttered to himself. 'But I gotta say, never expected her to do that to Chaz.'

After the announcements the two walked out.

"Nicely done Chaz." Tiba remarked as he held the door open for her. "Keep this up and I'll keep my lips sealed."

"Yeah, yeah, although that was a little uncalled for bringing Gammygam into this."

"Well guess what? With journalism you have to play dirty sometimes. Especially to those who get on my nerves." she narrowed her eyes.

"Eep."

"And if you get any ideas to get dirt on me, then I'll just make sure to have my finger on the send button at all times. If I get dirty, I. Will. Bury. You." she spoke with a cold tone.

"Uh, right." he gulped nervously.

"Now if you excuse me, I've got other things to do. Piece of advice, cut back on the hairspray." she said knocking on his hair which made a metallic clank with each strike.

He moved back and held his hair while she walked past him.

"Later Chaz."

'That girl is scary.'

Tina walked through the school hall giddy as a...well a school girl. 'That felt great! I should have done this at the start of the school year.'. She giggled with a hand over her mouth but because she wasn't watching where she was going and walked into someone.

"Oof!" Lee looked and chuckled. "Sorry about that Tina, I wasn't watching where I was going. By the way, I saw what you did on the report and I gotta say that was pretty good. The whole embarrassing Chaz part I mean, not that the rest wasn't just as good."

"Oh, uh, Thanks Lee." She said with her face starting to heat up. "I guess it just came out of nowh-"

"Ping!" came Barrage's voice followed by the clang of his metal shoe. "Don't be gettin' any ideas about goin' on any lunch dates, you still got detention!"

Tina scowled and crossed her arms. "And I say you need to tone down on all the drill Sergeant crap Bucket Butt!"

Lee and Barrage looked at her in shock while any nearby student who heard gasped or dropped their books.

"I think I know what your problem is, a number of your body parts replaced with Cybernetics and deep _deep_ down you feel like less of a man, so you act all big and tough to make up for it."

Lee's eyes widened while Barrage pushed him aside and walked up to Tina while crouching down to look her dead in the eye with a glare before he broke down crying.

"Oh god! It's true! It's all true! I'm just half a man ever since I got these metallic lies! Sure they help in battle and disciplinin' youths, but they're not me! I mean, what woman wants a man who's half robot!" he leaned into the lockers and banged on them with his mental arm leaving large dents.

Every student watching was baffled while Tina moved over and patted Barrage's back.

"It's alright. Look, while you might not get them back, that doesn't mean you should give up. You've got the look and knowledge to really make a difference. You could actually impress a lot of people, men and women, because you could show them your strength, confidence, and overall how you can get people in line. A lot of women actually wish they had that in a man."

He sniffled and wiped his remaining eye. "Thank ya little lady. Although I still gotta give ya detention."

"I kinda figured that." she stated with a shrug.a

"And the rest of ya, get to class." he ordered the students with his serious expression before walking off.

"Whoa, Tina…" Lee said with a slack jaw. "Did you just really….make Barrage cry and open up?"

"Looks like it." she smiled. "And it looks like we'll be spending some time together in detention."

"Yeah, you, me, and Biffy."

'Wow, did Lee get a little bit more cuter today?' she thought to herself.

(Later)

Barrage lead the two to the detention room around lunchtime and opened the door. But unlike every other times Biffy was nowhere in sight.

"I'll be back for you two after lunch, just don't go and get any funny ideas." he spoke as they walked in and sat at two desks.

"Uh where's Biffy?"

"Mr. Goldstein will not be joining you on account of a bad cold. So you too will be all alone today." he narrowed his eye. "So don't go getting any funny ideas you two." he slammed the door making the two cringe.

"Wow, is he always like that before detention?" asked Tina.

"More or less." he shrugged. "Don't worry, you'll be out of here in no time if you don't look at the clock and worry about it." 'Without out Biffy here I can't continue my investigation.'

'Wow, here alone with Lee and without his annoying 'girlfriend' here to get in the way. Hmm, maybe I can use this.' she looked at the teacher sleeping at the desk. "Does he sleep often during detention?"

"Sleeping Ugly? Yup, the guy who won't wake up from anything. Just watch." Lee picked up an eraser and tossed it at the male and hit him in head, but the teacher kept snoring without stirring. "See?"

"So he won't report us, no matter what we do?"

"Not unless he's got a camera on him." 'Which I should check, just to make sure.'

"Great." Tina said standing up. "So... what do you do in here?"

"Um….just sit here and do homework."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that crock of bull?" She questioned. "The guy to pull off a prank that big would spend his time in detention doing homework?" She sat on a desk and crossed her legs. "What really goes on in here? Planning an even bigger prank for next year?"

"What? No way. Really that was just a front. I just love homework." he waved off while inwardly panicking. 'If she finds out, this might get to Barrage and then I'll be screwed.'

"Well if you don't feel comfortable talking about it we could do something else." she smiled while leaning over with a grin. "Something that both of us will just _love_." she reached over and rubbed the side of his head.

Lee blushed at the hidden meaning. "Uh, Tina? Y-You feeling alright?"

"I've never felt better in my life." She replied.l

"You sure? Cause maybe I could get the nurse." he spoke standing up and slowly backing away.

"Oh come on Lee, a guy and a girl all alone, no one to reprimand us?" She said with half lidded eyes while wiggling her eyebrows.

He blushed as red as his hair before she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him over with his face inches from hers with a giggle. "Kiss me bad boy."

"W-" he was cut off before she pulled him closer and their lips pressed together "HMMM?!"

'Man have I waited too long to feel his lips.' She thought while her hand moved around his neck.

'Is this really happening? Is Tina actually kissing me?!' he thought while slowly relaxing while feeling her soft lips against his. 'Yup, and I'm not dreaming, yes!' his hands went to her waist as her body pressed up against him. 'But wait, I need to try and find out why she's so forward.' he thought before pushing her back. "Tina what's going on? What's gotten into you?"

"What? I'm just using this chance to express myself. For once I'm being true to my feelings, and it feels great! I got Chaz to stop with the gossip and knocked Barrage off his high horse!"

He gulped before she pushed him to the ground and sat on his waist before she started undoing her top and showing her bra. "W-W-Wait Tina! We can't do that, especially here!"

"Why not?" she asked. "You said the that guy is always asleep."

"Well, yeah. But I mean this is detention for lunchtime. If we try anything like that Barrage is gonna see us and things are just gonna get worse."

"Ugh." she groaned and buttoned her top back before turning away.

"Why don't we just talk, like what the hell brought this on? Did anything weird happen today?"

"Well….there was this Ipod I found in my locker, but I assumed it was someone else's, even though no one else could have my combination, but everything else was just fine." she said pulling out out the Ipod.

He took the device and looked it over. "Did you listen to the music on this?"

"Yeah but there was only one song on it. But for the life of me, I can't remember what it was."

'Oh no, that damn song. But wait, it doesn't make a person change like this. Maybe it's some sort of new version. But why put it where Tina would find it?' "Hey Tina can I see that for a sec?"

"Sure." she replied handing it to him.

He put the earphones in and played the song. He slowly heard the same words Tina did while not feeling that different.

" _Be true to your feelings."_

He stopped it and looked at Tina. "This song was telling you to be true to your feelings."

"Well message received." she said with a hand on his chest and the other one going to the back of his head.

"Well with some modification I can fix you."

"Not a chance" she said swiping the device. "I'm sticking with this new me and not going back to what I was before." she then slammed the device on the floor and slammed her foot down on it.

"No!" he cried out before seeing the music player was broken. "Tina you don't know what might happen! For all you know you might be too free and do something rash."

"I'll take my chances." she crossed her arms. "I don't know who made that song, but if I see them I'm thanking them every day for the rest of my life."

"Tina please you don't know what you're involved in."

"Well if you know what it is then, go ahead and tell me."

"Well-" before he could get another word out the vent in the ceiling opened and the red tatzelwurm fell out.

"What the- why's the tatzelwurm here?" she asked jumping on a chair in surprise.

It looked at her before looking over at Lee and hissed before pointing at the door.

Lee cleared his throat and gestured to Tina with his head.

It looked at the still shocked Tina before going wide eyed and turned to Lee before flashing a thumbs up and made it's way back up to the vent before slithering away.

"Lee, what the heck was that about?" Tina questioned.

"Well it all began like this…" Lee explained what was happening and that he wasn't responsible for the big prank.

(Later)

"Wow….That's heavy." Said Tina.

"And that's what I've been doing while in detention. Trying to clear my name while getting involved in a whole lot of other crazy stuff like tunnels under the city and Cyborg tatzelwurms."

"Wow, that's-" Tina was cut off as the door opened and they saw Barrage enter.

"Alright free to go, back to class." he narrowed his eye. "And I assume nothing happened here, right?"

"You calling me a harlot?" Tina asked the Cyborg with narrowed eyes. "Because something like that can cost you your job if word got out you're accusing a student of that without evidence."

"Whoa, whoa, easy little lady I didn't mean nothin' by it." he held his hands up.

"Then we'll just be going now to class." she spoke while grabbing Lee by the wrist and lead him past Barrage. "My god I always wanted to stick it to that blowhard."

"I wouldn't let it get to your head, otherwise he might give you a worse punishment than what I have."

"I may have more freedom but I'm not stupid." she replied. "Besides, sometimes a journalist's job is to take risks."

"I'm still not so sure about this new free Tina." Lee remarked.

"Just give it time and you'll get use to the new me." she said tickling his chin.

He let out a laugh before covering his mouth with a blush. 'Come on man! Now she knows you're ticklish.'

"Lee!" Brandy cried.

"Oh, hey Brandy." he waved awkwardly as the Glamazon stamped up to him.

"What are you doing with her?" she demanded pointing to Tina.

"News flash Brandy, when gesturing to someone, use their names. You know what a name is, right?" smirked Tina. "Or did all that makeup you wear mess with what little brain cells you have left and personally if you have to blackmail someone to be your boyfriend it just makes you look pathetic."

Brandy was shocked at the sudden throw back before frowning. "Oh really? This coming from a girl who's only goal in life is to tell people what's already happened? That's the most boring thing I've heard in my life."

"Not if you haven't already heard it." Said Tina. "And what's your goal in life? Try to look pretty and end up like a plastic doll? Wow, that's something that literally ANY girl can do with plastic surgery, or maybe you'll be standing on the sidewalk in skimpy outfits giving blowjobs and handjobs like Halloween candy."

Brandy gasped before lunging at Tina and knocking her to the ground. "You bitch!"

"I may be a bitch but at least I have a future ahead of me," she said rolling around. "What do you have going for you?"

"Girls calm down!" spoke Lee who tried crouching down to pry them away from each other.

"If you studied as much as you applied makeup, you'd actually be respectable." spoke Tina pinning Brandy on the floor with a frown. "Are you ready to throw your life away like some cheap whore or actually be someone others can respect? I'm sorry if I sound offensive but someone has to get it through that head of yours that looks can only take you so far, what do you think will happen when those start to go?"

Brandy tried squirming away, but let that sink in and looked away. "I don't know, but it's the only thing I know."

Tina rolled her eyes and got off of Brandy before pulling her up. "Look Brandy, a lot of things in life are going to seem hard but the most worthwhile things are never easy, go to the library and start cramming your head instead of cramming your purse."

Brandy looked away and just walked off while letting that sink in while Lee looked at her form and then back at Tina who smiled while dusting herself off.

"Dang girl." Said Lee. "First Barrage now Brandy? You could be a school counselor if you did that to all the Glamazons."

"Hmmm?" She looked away with a thoughtful expression. "Well it never hurts to have a backup career if being a journalist doesn't work out."

"Now if only you could work your magic on my mom to get me ungrounded."

"Throw in a date with you and I might fix that." she winked.

"Oh...wow." Lee blinked not expecting that response.

(Later)

It was near the end of the school day when Lee walked through the halls when he was approached by Brandy again. "Hey Lee, can we talk?"

"Um, yeah sure." he replied. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Look, Tina was right, I need to make something of myself. And thinking it over, suddenly making you my boyfriend isn't the way to go. So I think it's best if we split up, that way you're not tied down, and I can figure out my own life. That alright with you?"

"Uh yeah?" He replied before she pulled him in close.

"I could have done this over the phone but breaking up in public gets the word out faster. Hey ladies Lee Ping is back on the market, you want him, come get him!"

"What are you doing?" he asked before hearing the sound of numerous footsteps.

"You should run." said Brandy.

He saw a crowd of girls running around the corner knocking down any guy in their way and he went wide eyed before bolting down the other way.

"Sorry Lee!" Brandy called before the girls passed by her.

Lee ran as fast as he could through the halls and nearly ran into his friends.

"Hey Lee! What's the crowd of chicas for?" asked Cam.

"Brandy, break up, gotta run." he got out before running off with the girls running past the two.

"Oh! This is reminding Holger of the time he ran in the yearly running of the yaks." smiled Holger. "Such fun, good exercise too."

The girls were starting to gain on him before he was pulled into a classroom and the door was then blocked by his mother.

"Oh thank god. Or in this case, thanks mom." he sighed in relief.

"You girls leave my son alone, he's not going to have time to date any of you, because I have already chosen who he will date."

Hearing that made the girls groan with disappointment and Lee look at his mom like she was nuts.

"Mom you can't just make that kinda decision for me."

"Can and did. She's a nice girl, very persuasive, not to mention spunky." She said pointing to the desk where Tina was standing. "She'll make a respectable man out of you."

"Tina?" he blinked. "Wait, did you just...did you really talk to my mom about what you said earlier?"

"Yep, I couldn't actually get her to unground you but we reached a compromise."

"She came and talked to me and came up with a great idea. That she can help you with school and in return she can help keep you out of any more trouble. That's why I pick her to be the right girl for you."

The other girls glared at Tina who wrapped her arms around Lee before she stuck out her tongue at them.

"Now you all go and go home, school's over." frowned the mother with the crowd begrudgingly listened and departed away from the door. "Here Lee," his mother said handing him $20. "Go see movie with Tina, but from now on you are to be home by six."

"Uh, sure mom, thanks." he spoke while accepting the money as his mom left the room. "Wow, did we...just become a couple?"

"Is that a problem? You get a few free hours to continue your little investigation."

He looked at the time, money, and smiling Tina and smiled. "No, I don't see a problem with it at all. Catch you after I get out of detention?"

"Oh you will." she said leaning in, "because we still need to finish what we started in there." she said kissing his cheek then walked out swaying her hips.

He blushed at what she meant and tugged at his shirt collar. 'Oh boy, I better keep my eyes on her. And a condom in my wallet.' he thought to himself before heading out.


	30. Dancer Girls and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Dancer Girls and Jack

These here are some of the girls you can see in the second episode if you look close enough.

Series: Samurai Jack

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Central Hub)

Walking down the ground of this big and bustling city full of all sorts of beings was the lone samurai who had sworn to banish the great evil who changed the land into this. However, recently his determination had been waning. Every time his goal was within reach it was torn away from him. He was getting sick of getting his hopes up only to have them dashed.

He looked up to the sky with a glum expression. "Mother, father, if my journey continues like this, I fear my mission will be all for not. For that, I am sorry." he lowered his head and wondered what he should do. It wasn't long before he saw a familiar looking symbol by a door and realization hit him. "I remember this place."

He walked over to it and saw three slots in it and blinked while recalling the three men he first met when coming here. "This place, it is where I first encountered my first battle this time." he walked over and knew what to expect if he went in. Loud music, thugs and reprobates of every kind, and women lewdly dancing in cages.

But at this point where it seemed like he was making no progress on his journey, the temptation to try and forget it all was right at the edge.

"If I am to be trapped in this horrid world, his is as good a place to start my new life than any other." he sighed before giving the door a firm knock.

The slots opened and six eyes looked out. "What do you want?"

His first instinct was to be polite and say he wanted a drink but with all he had been through he wasn't in the mood. "I want a drink, so let me in or you will have less eyes to see with." he said pushing his sword out from its scabbard slightly with his thumb.

"Samurai jack!" The bouncer behind the door widened his eyes and shut the slots before opening the door with the loud music blaring out.

"Very good." said the samurai walking into to the bar. "You did the wise thing."

His reputation was certainly well known at this point. The very mention of his name made every lowlife he met think twice about challenging him. In a way, he almost missed the fighting.

He walked through the bar with the other patrons and waitresses letting him pass without any problems while gulping at seeing his sword. The dancers in their cages saw him yet simply continued dancing and tried to ignore him.

He walked up to the bar making those already sitting there scatter and sat in the nearest stool. "Bar keep." he said raising his hand to get the beings attention.

The bartender, being an octopus like being with several eyes moved over with a nervous smile and cleaned several mugs at the same time. "Hi there! What can I getcha?"

"Anything that is safe for human consumption." he reached into his gi and pulled out medium sized bag before taking out a ruby as big as his eye. "Will this be enough?"

"You betcha!" he smiled with glee, snatching the ruby before getting to work as his numerous arms flew all around the shelves and started pouring some in the same glass and put it in front of him. "You got more where this came from?"

"Yes," Jack said grabbing the cup. "many more, and each one as flawless as the next."

"Well with this little beauty, I think that's worth a dozen more drinks. With more of those you're free to get all the drinks you want. Of course we also have some lovely ladies who can 'entertain you' if you like?"

Jack had the decency to blush hearing that and tried drinking from the mug to hide it.

Meanwhile in one of the booths a trio of dancers were on their brake.

"Ugh, I friggin hate this job." said a woman with yellow skin and two sets of horns on her head. Her outfit comprised of a crop top, a skirt, high heel boots that reached her thighs and gloves on her hands.

"Tell me about it, I keep hitting my head on the top of the cage when I really get into dancing." said a woman with dark purple skin and had her matching hair pulled on top of on her head with a light purple mask around her eyes and had a total of six arms with a matching crop top, a skirt bottom with a loincloth going down the front part with the sides have two extra pieces of cloth on her legs while she wore a pair of high heeled boots that went up to her knees.

"I don't mind the dancing or the outfits that much. But the small pay is bullshit." said the third who had her white hair done in a rabbit ears fashion, grey skin, and three pink eyes. She wore only a green crop top, high heeled shoes, and shorts with an odd accessories that looked like a skirt.

"I swear, if some guy thinks I'm gonna give him a private dance while I'm trying to relax, I'm gonna lose it." frowned the yellow skinned girl rubbing her temples.

"You can say that again Sister." the grey skinned girl informed.

The purple skinned one looked around before spotting someone at the counter and her eyes widened. "Girls, look over there. Isn't that Samurai Jack?"

The two turned and the grey skinned one nodded. "Yup, that's him. No one wears something like that these days, and I got a close look at him before he went and started cutting hands off those lizardmen last time he was here a few years ago."

"Damn, I remember that. Just a regular day and then when he comes in a big fight starts with him cutting one guys claw off, next thing you know his brothers or copies or whatever jump in and all of them getting their hands cut off. Man that day was crazy." remarked the horned girl.

It was then that the bartender walked over to their booth. "Girls, we got a big spender today." he said with a smile.

"Come on, we're still on break." frowned the purple girl. "Who's the big spender who wants all three of us to entertain him?"

"Samurai Jack." the multiarmed bartender said quietly. "Look what he used to pay for his drinks." he then pulled out the ruby and put it on the table in front of them. "And he's got plenty more where this came from."

"Woah." the yellow girl held it up. "This isn't some small rock, this is pretty expensive. But wait, I thought that guy was all about being a gentlemen or something like that?"

"Any man who's been pushed to his limits can be tempted by pleasures of the flesh." the six armed girl said.

"Bingo, so I need you girls to go over there and entertain him as best as you can. Or better yet, take him to one of the rooms upstairs for some private fun and get every gem he's got if you have to."

"Alright, with the three of us, he'll be dropping those rocks in no time." smiled the grey skinned girl before the three of them stood up.

"We better get a raise when this is over." said the horned girl as the three made their way towards Jack's spot.

"Just a second Bea." the bartender stopped the grey skinned girl by grabbing her arm. "Tell that lazy twin sister of yours that if she keeps coming back late from her breaks she's fired."

"I'm on it." she nodded as she followed the other two.

Jack himself didn't notice and coughed since he was still trying to adjust to the alcohol in his drink.

"Not much of a drinker handsome?" asked the purple skinned girl as she stood next to him.

He turned and shook his head. "No, I have not ever consumed this type of drink, Miss…."

"Call me Kalica." she answered. "And my friends and I are here to help you relax."

"Friends?" he turned and noticed the other two stand near him

"Remember me?" The girl named Bea asked him. "You got sucker punched into my cage last time you were here."

He felt his past experience with bounty hunters and danger kick in while he tried to remain calm. "Ah yes," he said before clearing his throat. "And what do I owe the pleasure today ladies?"

"We just thought you could use some company." the yellow girl said sensually. "I'm Terakia, and this is Bea."

"So what brings you back here? It's been quite a while." smiled Bea while sitting on one of his sides with a seductive smile.

"Well in all honesty, I had no idea I was back here. My journey across the world for a way back to my home has been a long and tiring one." he replied with a sigh. "I came here because I feel my dream is one I cannot claim, and have decided it is best if I stop."

"Oh you poor man." Said Kalica in her best caring tone hugging his arm between her breasts. "That's why we're here to help you."

"Let's go to one of the private rooms up stairs and you can tell us all about it." said Terakia while hugging his other arm. "Will you follow us?"

"I suppose it would not hurt." he finished his glass with difficulty and set it down before letting the girls lead him away to the upper level and into a room with no windows and a large bed.

"Sit down and just relax~" purred Bea in his ear while the other two walked him over to it and had him sit. "Now tell us what's got you so down in the dumps?"

"Well, I do not know where to begin. But, you can guess that I am not from around here, correct?"

"It is pretty obvious." Terakia replied as she nuzzled up against him.

"The reason for that is because I am not from this time, I was flung into your time form the distant past by Sorcery."

"Well…..that would explain the old fashion clothes and look. And who even uses a sword nowadays?" spoke Kalica moving behind Jack and rubbing his shoulders.

"You would be surprised." Jack replied. "but it was not just about getting back to my time. It was also to save my people and destroy the evil being that had enslaved them, Aku."

"Well if it involves Aku there's no surprise. He does messed up stuff just for kicks." said Terakia rubbing his chest.

"It wasn't to taunt me, Aku sent me to this time because he feared me." Jack said making the girls freeze.

"Wait, hold on a sec." spoke Bea. "How did you make him afraid of you? And is that the reason why you've got the biggest bounty in the world?"

"Aku fears me because I hold the only weapon that is capable of ending him." Jack said looking down at the sword and pulled it from the sheath. "One cut from this sword causes him great pain. It was forged by all that is righteous and good, everything Aku is not."

"So just cut him with that and it hurts? Just like that?" asked Kalica.

"Yes, the gods themselves assisted in its creation, and it was my father who bested Aku with this blade and bound him to the earth in the form of a sickly, blackened tree. I was only a boy with a mind full of dreams when he returned, destroyed my home, and tore apart my family." Jack closed his eyes and lowered his head before returning the blade to its sheath.

"Wow….thats...wow." Terekia blinked.

"Aw, I'm so sorry." frowned Bea while rubbing his head. "Life can be cruel and strike anyone, like me and the girls here. We're trying to earn enough money to buy a place out in the country, unfortunately being gogo dancers is the only job we could get and it doesn't pay much. My twin sister's got this other job but she won't tell me what it is. She's always sneaking off taking unexpected breaks and she's usually gone for awhile. From the black she usually where's my guess is she's a prostitute."

Jack blushed at the word while slowly relaxing under the shoulder rub. "And are you close to accomplishing your goal?"

"Yeah, in like fifty years." Said Terakia crossing his arms with a frown. "The pay sucks and we dance our asses off to a bunch of leering patrons who tend to get real grabby if you know what I mean. I came to this planet because the males back home are aggressive in bed. You'd think it would be tolerable, except they have barbs on their junk that really tear us girls up if their not gentle. But when I got here I didn't realize I'd be working here getting felt up by every guy that walked in."

Jack blushed as he coughed to try and keep his mind from drifting too far.

"At least you didn't have your future ripped away from you because you refused to sleep with someone." Commented Kalica. "My parents lost bet and couldn't pay the money so being that I worked in a big company they asked me. I asked my boss for a raise and she gave it to me, just like that, at first I thought it was odd but didn't ask questions. However the next day she calls me into her office and kissed me, on the lips. Apparently she had a crush on me and said I had to be her lover to keep my raised, I turned her down hard and made it clear I was never going to do it. Although had I learned she'd slander me, ruin my reputation, and destroy my social life I might have thought twice."

"I am sorry to hear that." spoke Jack.

"As for me, I just like to dance. It's the only good thing about this job." Stated Bea. "Now, what say we show you how to REALLY relax, huh handsome?"

"Uh...I-" he spoke with a blush while she wrapped her arms around his neck and the other two moved away before Bea moved onto his lap.

She pressed her chest into his and began to grind against his groin. "Tell me, ever kissed a woman before?"

"Well I-I mean-." He started to stuttered and watched the other two women begin to dance erotically. "Um...no."

"Well, here's to firsts." She smiled before pressing her lips to his.

His eyes widened and didn't know how to respond with his eyes moving back to the other two who kept dancing while feeling Bea hold his face in place. 'Oh my.' he thought to himself.

'Ooh, I'm gonna enjoy showing him what it's like to get close to a woman.' thought Bea. Aaid girl let out a soft moan and moved her tongue past his lips.

Jack's eyes widened before grabbing her and broke the kiss. "W-What was that? I apologize, it's just...I was never taught on this...you know."

"You're not to familiar with Frenching are you?" Asked Bea.

"Frenching? You mean you placing your tongue in my mouth?"

"Wow, Okay look just go with whatever feels right." she leaned back in and pressed their lips together before slipping her tongue back into his mouth.

"A man who doesn't know about making love?" Kalica questioned with surprise. "Sounds like we'll have to fix that."

Jack's hands started to roam over Bea's sides. It moved near her legs where he stopped and hesitated.

One of her hands moved to his and guided it down further. She put his hand near her ass and moved his hand around the spot.

'Goodness.' he thought while stunned. 'Her behind is so….firm' he thought while giving her rump a squeeze. That made her let out a sound of enjoyment before she broke the kiss to remove her top. Seeing it made him recoil in shock and saw her bare breasts jiggle out and felt his mouth hang open.

"If you're shocked because I'm not wearing a bra, it's because these outfits are tight enough as it is with out them."

"Bra?"

The three girls looked at him and blinked.

"How far in the past are you from?"

"I hail from the land of Japan, but living in a palace as a boy I was raised to be respectful and proper the first years of my life."

"You're a Prince?!" They chorused.

"Well yes. My father was the former emperor, therefore I was the prince due to me being an only child."

'Holy shit!' the girl's jaws dropped.

"Are you alright?" he asked seeing their expressions.

"Uh, yeah...we just weren't expecting to be entertaining royalty tonight." Terakia said.

"Due to my failure, I am not fit to truly be called such." he said sadly. "When I found my home land in this era it nothing, but empty ruins."

'Great, we just made the mood sad.' thought Terakia.

"I rather not think about my failures in the past right now." Said Jack. "To be honest, I would like to continue, if that's alright with you ladies."

"Fine with me," said Bea "you've been pretty good with those hands so far." she kissed him again while moved her chest so it pressed against his and made his hand rub her ass again. 'Wow, he learns fast.'

'I'm stunned to know this is how good it would feel with a woman. I pray my mother and father will forgive me for this as we are not married.'

Bea's hands moved under his Gi and rubbed his chest. "Mmh, wow, you're so chiseled."

"Thank you, I was trained in numerous arts of combat and defense while growing up from all over the world."

"It shows." Bea said as she blushed. "Wanna go ahead and take the lead?"

"If you'd like." He said. He rubbed her ass while moving his other hand up and tried cupping her breast just right.

The rough calloused hand against her soft skin made her blush harder. "Hold on." she said moving off his lap.

He was about to ask what was wrong when she started taking off her shorts exposing her lower half. He blushed brighter and turned his head away.

"No need to be shy, it's okay to look." she smiled. "Right now don't think about offending any of us and just cut loose a little. No better cure for stress then sexual relief." Bea spoke and reached for his crotch.

He jumped and let out a groan as she rubbed her hand across his groin while caressing his chest with the other hand.

"Now why not take off that silly robe and stay awhile."

"Perhaps...that is an excellent idea."

Once his gi was off it was clear he was packing, but not with a gun.

"Woah, I might think we got the better deal." Kalica whispered to Terakia.

"Bea's gonna be walking funny tomorrow." the horned girl remarked.

"Wow, is that a second sword or are you just happy to see me?" Bea teased rubbing her hand across the bulge before reaching in and pulled out his member. "Wow, and you've kept this fella hiding in there this whole time?"

"Of course." Jack replied. "I cannot leave it exposed."

She smirked and got on her knees while rubbing the tip and top part while leaning in and licked the bottom part of it and trailed up from the base to the tip.

Jack jumped and let out a groan of surprise. "I know this is wrong, but it feels so good."

"Trust us, this is just the beginning." smirked Terakia.

The next thing Jack knew his manhood was in Bea's mouth leaving him shocked. He felt a jolt of pleasure run up his spine while speechless since this something lewd and new to him. "What-what is this?"

"A blowjob." spoke Terakia. "Bet you didn't know girls could make a guy feel good with their mouth, right?" she asked before licking the shaft.

"N-No!" he groaned out while stunned beyond belief. "but it is not at all unpleasant."

""Hey Kalica, why don't you give Jack here something to suck on?" grinned Terakia.

"Good plan." said the six armed girl before she started undressing. She moved over while naked and held her breasts up to Jack's face. "Go ahead and suck to your hearts content."

He felt hesitant at first, but slowly leaned in and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He hummed in satisfaction and wrapped an arm around her waist. He started sucking on the nub slowly with the girl moaning in reply.

"Oh Jack." Kalica moaned out. "Don't be afraid to suck harder or even pinch them."

His hand moved from her waist to her other breast and tweaked her nipples. This made her moan out loud in response. "Oh yes! Yes!"

Bea in response moved her head faster while Terakia moved down and started licking around his balls.

Jack bit down on the nipple as he groaned from the sensation.

"Yeow! Easy there, I only have two of these. Might wanna speed it up you two!"

Both nodded before Bea sucked harder while Terakia sucked and caressed Jack's balls and gave them a light squeeze.

"This is the most blissful moment I ever experienced in this dark time." he groaned out while feeling a pressure building up.

Bea felt his cock begin to twitch. She sucked harder one last time before he gasped and she felt his hot seed gush into her mouth. "Mmmmhh."

Jack panted as Bea pulled off with some of his seed dripping out onto the floor. "My…..goodness….."

"Wow, the was one hell of a load." Said Bea before swallowing the sperm as best as she could. "You sure were pent up."

"I'll bet." said Terakia with a grin. "So Jack, what say we show you the best part after you get your second wind?"

"I have no objection."

"Great, only question is, who do you wanna go at it with first?" asked Bea.

"Me!" Terakia blurted. "I wanna give this bad boy the ride of his life."

"Hey!" Kalica cried "I wanted to go first!"

"Alright, then we'll let him decide."

"Me?"

"Well you are the one paying for our services, so it makes sense you get to choose." Terakia said making a suggestive pose.

"Well…..I am curious what else is possible, so perhaps you could show me."

"Well you could finger one of us or eat one of us out."

"Why would I want to consume your flesh?" he asked horrified and with a cringe.

"No, no. It means you do to us what we did to you." clarified Terakia. "As in I ride your cock and you lick the other's slit with your tongue."

"Oh, I see."

"So just lay back and we'll do the rest to guide you." Kalica said pushing him back. She moved onto the bed while taking her lower skirt off while Terakia climbed onto his lap.

"Oooh, you're definitely not like the the men back home." Terakia said. She raised herself up and started to slowly lower her snatch over the cock with a moan.

As he groaned Kalica positioned her pussy over his mouth. "Alright Jack, just stick your tongue out and rub it against my hole." she said licking her lips.

Jack moved his head up and brushed his tongue across the slit before groaning as Terakia started to slowly move her hips up and down his dick.

"Hah! Oh my god! So big!" she moaned out feeling her hole stretch open. "Don't get limp on us now! I wanna really enjoy this bad boy."

Kalica jumped with an audible gasp as his tongue flicked against her clit. "Oh! Do that again Jack, you just found the spot every girl loves." she said before feeling him lick at her clit repeatedly. "Oh fuck yeah!"

"You think that's good?" asked Terakia, "My twat is being stretched out by this rod and its not even half way in!"

"Aw, I wanted a go." huffed Bea to herself.

Kalica's top pair of hands moved behind her head, the middle pair went to her breasts, and the bottom pair held Jack's head to her pussy. "Lick harder Jack, Oh fuck! You're getting the hang of this."

"Ah hah! Oh holy fuck! Shit! Oh my god!" Terakia moaned bouncing faster. "Come on Jack, try thrusting up!"

He bucked up into her making her squeal in surprize at the sudden action. All the while he kept licking at Kalica's clitoris.

"Oh god this is so hot." Bea said while fingering herself. "I just hope I get a turn soon."

The girls moaned as waves of pleasure crashed over them. Kalica rubbed her groin against Jack's face harder while Terakia moved her hips as fast as possible for her.

"Oh my god I'm gonna cum!" shouted Terakia. "If you feel the same pressure Jack, let it all out inside me!" she bellowed.

The other two girls went wide eyed before Jack groaned and he and Terakia cried out with their juices and sperm shooting out into her. In response she threw her head back and let out a moan that echoed off the walls as she hit her peak.

"Oh yes! Fill me up to the brim!" she cried before moving off him and laid on the bed. "Wow, now that was amazing."

"Oh my god, Terakia you are such a slut." said Bea.

"Slut nothing, she's a filthy cum dump." remarked Kalica before moaning as she felt her own juices splash out onto Jack's face. "Oh yeah. That's the stuff."

"Oh please like you two are such saints." frowned Terakia sitting on her knees with her arms crossed. "I bet Kalica here is just itching for him to fuck her like a bitch in heat. Just look at this thing." Terakia gripped his shaft.

"T-That's different! I'm not begging for him to knock me up." frowned Kalica crossing her two sets of arms.

"Kali, we're not the same species, you think this is my first time getting creampied?" Terakia asked. "Now are you gonna sit there or are you gonna let this fella bang you, if you don't feel comfortable getting your pussy filled there is always the _rear_ entrance."

"Hmm, maybe he should give that hole a try." grinned Bea. "It would get out the rod she's got crammed up in there."

Kalica's eyes widened as the two grinned at her before they rushed over and pulled her onto the bed while making her get on all eights with her ass facing Jack. "Hey!"

"Come and get her Jackie." Bea beckoned him. "This time you're gonna learn that her asshole can feel even better than a pussy, course that depends on who you do it with."

"We call this Anal sex."

"But….is that hole not," he cleared his throat. "Dirty?"

"Don't think about it too much, a lot of guys would kill for a piece of ass like this." said Terakia slapping Kalica's rear.

She let out a 'Eep' in response while Bea spread her hole. "Just do what you did with Terrakion and remember to move your hips as much as you want."

"Mhh…..very well." Jack said before moving over and held her hips. He rubbed the tip against the hole before pushing against it with a grunt and started to feel it slowly get sucked in the more he pushed.

Kalica groaned as she felt her asshole get stretched open to where it almost hurt. "O-Oh god! I can feel it all!" 'Fuck! The things I do for my pay.'

"AH! Y-You were right! It does feel tighter." groaned Jack who was stunned at how snug it felt and much it clenched around. His hand moved to her breasts and cupped the soft mound in his palms. "Would you care if I squeezed these while I moved?"

"Act-actually, that feels kinda nice." she got out before moaning as he softly kneaded them before pulling back and pushed back inside her anus.

"Someone's blushing." Terakia stated while groping Bea's tits. "His dick must feel extra good in there if you're looking red."

"Shut it cum slut!" she got out while feeling Jack squeeze her mounds harder and moaned louder. He pushed in deeper and harder with every thrust until his hips were slapping against her ass."Ah! Ah! A-ah yes! Fuck me Samurai!"

"Mmh, I could watch this all day." said Terakia as Bea fingered her clit.

"You can go harder Jack, she can handle all sorts of pounding." smirked Bea.

As Jack started ramming Kalica, he grabbed her lower set of arms and pulled her into his thrusts. "I apologize if this is too much, but it feels too good!" he spoke with sincerity.

"Oh fuck! It's fine, ah-hah! Keep fucking me and don't stop!" she replied between moans and used her middle set of arms to knead her mounds. "Turn my asshole inside out!"

He pounded away at her for a good few minutes. In that time her top pair of arms gave out and her head met the bed with with a goofy cross eyed grin on her face and her tongue lolling from her mouth.

"Think he broke her already?" teased Bea to Terakia in a whisper.

"Well he definitely fucked her brains out that's for sure." Replied the horned girl. "How much longer do you think it'll take before he floods her ass?"

As if on cue Jack shouted out as went in as deep as possible as he released. He held Kalica's ass close while she shouted out with wide eyes feeling the seed flood her anal cavity.

Her eyes then rolled into the back of her head as wave after wave of carnal pleasure washed over her in release. "Oh yeeeeeeesssss!" her juices sprayed out on the sheets before all the strength left her body. Jack let go of her arms and she fell to her side while panting.

He reached up to his forehead and wiped the sweat from his brow. "My, that was…indescribable."

"Well just make sure you know how to describe it when you fuck me." grinned Bea. "And don't hold anything back on my account. I'm not a pussy like these two."

"Hey!"

Bea laid on her back and spread her legs for him. "Ravage me. Take me like a true warrior would."

Jack nodded while wiping a bit more sweat off and moved over grabbing her wrists and holding them to the bed with his cock above her snatch. "If that is what you wish, then I shall happily oblige."

She braced herself with anxious anticipation before he penetrated her with enough speed and force to bury himself entirely into her. Her eyes shot open with her pupils shrinking as she threw back her head. "OH FUCKING GOD!"

Terakia and Kalica's jaws dropped in shock as there friend was impaled in one thrust. Jack groaned and they watched as he started to pull back and thrust back into her without going slow and seemed to be giving it his all without faltering.

"Holy shit!" Terakia said as she watched Bea's breasts wildly bounce as said girl was being hammered. "Maybe I should have had him do that to me."

"I don't think my ass could have handled that." Kalica replied.

"Ah! How is this?" grunted Jack pushing in and out as fast as he could with all the strength and stamina he had left.

Bea only cried out in incoherent babbling in response. 'So big! So hard! So Fast! SO AMAZING!' Her legs then wrapped around his waist as she wished for the moment to never end.

"Do you wish for me to slow down?" he groaned out.

Bea shook her head frantically and bunched into his thrusts trying to match his pace as best she could. "M-MORE! GIVE ME MORE!" she bellowed feeling her second release coming on.

Jack obliged and moved his hips faster before getting an idea and leaned down near one of her breasts before he started sucking on the nipple.

She audibly gasped and arched her back. If he weren't holding her wrists down her arms would have gone around his neck. 'He's become a natural at this!'

"Bea...I am close." He grunted. "Brace yourself."

"Go ahead and do it inside me!"

He let out a roar and buried himself as deep as possible before he bottomed out inside her. The feeling of his sperm shooting into her made him feel weaker while she threw her head back with a loud cry of pleasure. As he went limp he felt her body twitching beneath him.

"So…...so….good…." she got out with a smile.

"That was... definitely worth the price." Jack said after catching his breath.

"Yeah, too bad we won't even get half of it." Said Terekia.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We work here so we have to give a large sum to our boss, we only get a quarter of what we earn between us."

"That is unjust." he frowned. "You three have shown me a most enjoyable time, taught me things I had never learned, and is this what he has you do to other men?"

"It's his establishment." Said Kalica "We'd quit, but we need the money."

"Hmm...I think I might have an idea."

(Later)

The bartender was at his station when he saw Kalica and Terakia with Bea's arms over their shoulders as they came down the stairs. "What happened to her?"

"Samurai Jack gave her the best fuck of her life." Terekia informed.

"He practically destroyed her, We need to take her to the medical clinic because she thinks her pelvis fractured." spoke Kalica.

"Dang! Well get going and have her checked out, she's one of my best dancers."

"Got it." spoke Terekia as they helped Bea away and out of the bar before Jack walked down next.

"I apologize if I overworked one of your employees."

"It's no problem, but you understand this is going to cost you a lot extra."

"I understand. But unfortunately," he pulled out the bag that was once filled with jewels but now was empty. "I have no more jewels."

"What!"

Elsewhere the girls races into an ally, reached into their tops and pulled out the flawless gems Jack gave to them.

"Wow, this one is double the size we saw." remarked Bea holding up a gem.

"This is enough to buy a place out in the country and then some."

"If only we could be there when Jack tells him that we quit."

"I just hope he'll be fine. Last thing I want is the police going after him since he might still be down about you know what."

"From what the rumors say I don't think the police will risk it." said Kalica. "He'll slice them to bits."

"I honestly hope he finds what he's looking for." Terakia said.

The three girls nodded and made their way out of the city to start their new lives.

Back at the bar Jack was walking out while a few guards were unconscious or incapacitated while he looked at the ground with a small smile. "Strange, I feel much better than before. I guess my time with those girls relieved more stress then I thought."

Looking around he slowly gained a serious look. "And coming back here helped me form my journey. My goal was to vanquish Aku, and if I sway from my path from each fail, then I have brought failure to my family. I must go forth and continue doing what I can to find a way home. If so, I can fix this world. If not, then I might have a forever slumber knowing that I defied that monster." with his body cleanse of stress he continued on his journey. Feeling stronger than ever with the knowledge it took three beautiful women that helped him.


	31. Azula, June, and Aang

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Azula, June, and Aang

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Earth Kingdom, occupied Fire Nation fortress-

Aang groaned as he felt he was on a floor and was restrained. He was also blinded and felt the cold air against his naked skin. "W….Where….am I?"

"You're in a Fire Nation fortress." Spoke very familiar voice. "A cell to be exact."

"J-June?"

"It's me. Funny that we got the same cell." spoke the woman who was also naked with Aang groaned as he tried to sit up.

"How did you get stuck here?"

"Tried stealing some money for a client but got caught and striped naked before getting chained up. And you?"

"I...don't know. I was just with my friends sleeping in the forest and then woke up here."

"So you weren't here to bust me out?"

"Sorry, but I will try." he replied while trying to strain against the rope.

Just then the door opened revealing a very cheerful Azula. "Avatar, June, how are you doing today?"

"How do you think we're doing?" frowned June.

Azula locked to door behind her. "I'll take that as 'I'm fine and dandy'."

"Azula, how did you find me and my friends?" frowned Aang.

"Simple." She said. "Your friends were sleeping right near the fort and I just took you and placed you here in this cell. Though you are heavier than you appear avatar."

He frowned before remembering he was naked with two woman in the room and blushed while looking at the ground.

"Don't be like that." Azula grinned while taking her clothes off. "You should be lucky being in the presence of a princess."

Aang blushed brighter before gawking with June's eyes widening as they were staring at Azula's groin that had a half hard cock.

"What the?!"

"You're a hermaphrodite!"

"Yes I am." She rolled her eyes. "And funny thing about being one, I feel horny for both sexes." She licked her lips. "Especially strong ones like you June or," she looked at Aang with a grin. "You avatar."

"W-What!?" he blushed to the point he popped a nosebleed.

"Well you caught my interests avatar." She grinned. "June as well. So I captured you both so that you can be my new sex slaves." she walked over to June after opening the cell and moved to where her cock was near the woman's face. "How's it look? Bigger than most men you've slept with?"

"Fuck off." She growled. "I'm not interested in getting fucked by a bratty princess."

She frowned at that. She reached down and grabbed June's nipples before giving them a twist.

"Gah!"

"Sensitive." She said while twisting them again. "How quaint."

June cried out again while seeing Azula's cock slowly get harder.

"I wonder what will happen if I did this?" She grinned before slapping the breasts hard.

June let out a gasp while Aang watched and gulped while seeing the bounty hunter's chest jiggle.

Azula grinned before slapping the breasts again and again as June moaned at the hard slaps. "Sounds like someone is liking this. Who knew you had a fetish like this."

"Mm, s-stop." June moaned as she felt her nipple getting harder.

She just grinned as she slapped harder as June's breasts became bright red. Her dick stood rigid and she glanced over at Aang who was staring with his dick slowly getting hard and got an idea. "If you wish to be set free bounty hunter, get on your side."

"Why would I do that?!"

"Because it's your punishment, and if not I could always make it more painful than pleasurable for you."

She glared before laying on her side. Azula moved down and raised one of her legs up and blushed since her slit was facing Aang.

"Now take a good look avatar." Azula smirked. "Take a nice good look at her pussy."

"Don't you dare." June growled while feeling embarrassed.

Aang blushed while trying not to look at the slit but found he couldn't take his eyes off of it. 'W-W-Wow.'

"Looks like the avatar likes that pussy of yours." Azula grinned. "You should be proud that your slit excites both him and me."

June blushed at that before gasping with a moan as Azula started to slide one of her fingers in the hole.

"You're soaking." Azula grinned as she started to rub it harder. "What a slut you are June."

"I-I'm not some two bit slut." she got out before moaning. "I-I'm not a slut!"

'Hmm, that gives me an idea.' she thought before using her flames to burn the barricade between the cells. "Move over to the avatar, now."

"What are-"

"Don't make me burn those breasts off." She warned with a frown. She grabbed the ropes holding June's arms and made her move over near Aang and held her head before moving it near Aang's cock. "What say you help him with his little problem?"

June gulped seeing the cock. 'It's big for a child's….no, just don't give in!'

"Come on now June, just take a little lick." Azula beckoned. "It won't bite."

June gulped before taking a lick of the cock. This got a gasp from Aang while the hunter saw his cock get a little harder in response.

"Now June." The Princess said. "If you can make him cum, I will let you taste my royal cock."

June tried not to make it look like she liked the idea while dragging her tongue up and down Aang's dick.

Said monk moaned as his cock got bigger and bigger while both girls started to get fascinated by the massive rod. Especially Azula who's dick got bigger with each passing minute.

'I can't believe I can feel myself getting hot just from sucking his cock.' June thought as she continued to lick Aang's cock with vigor.

'Damn, it's too good!' Aang thought while his dick continued to get bigger from the sensation.

Azula felt June's pussy get wetter and grinned before slipping a second finger in and started pumping her fingers faster.

"Mmm!" June moaned as she felt the pussy getting wetter while she tried focusing on the task at hand. 'It's hitting my sensitive spot!'

"Don't mind me." Azula said while moving her fingers faster in June's pussy. "Just keep licking the avatar's cock." but as she rubbed June's snatch she felt her cock get so hard it was painful. 'Hmm, maybe it's time I start punishing this woman for treading on territory.'

June continued to lick Aang's cock as Azula got ready to strike. 'His cock….it's so tasty.'

"I think it's time you had a taste of this too." smirked Azula rubbing her cock while spreading June's pussy open.

"W-Wait! Don't put that inside me!" June yelled while she kept sucking Aang's cock.

"I'm going to. Besides, my cock can't take it anymore." she held it to the folds before slowly pushing into with a groan.

June moaned as the cock entered her body, with Aang watching with morbid curiosity. "Oh god! It feels like a horsewolf is pushing in!"

"Thank you for the compliment June." Azula grinned as she pushed deeper into the folds as blood flowed from it. 'I guess she was a virgin after all.' "Now say my name slut!"

"P-P-Princess."

"No not that." She frowned while pinching June's nipple. "Say Azula. Not princess."

"Azula!" she cried out in pleasure. "Azula! Fuck me!"

Azula grinned before thrusting harder and harder into June's pussy as June felt her womb getting hit with the tip each time. "Mmm, your little hole is tighter then most of the handmaidens I've fucked at the palace. Maybe I'll take you back there and make you one too!"

But June was too busy feeling the cock in her folds as Aang felt his body getting warm and for some reason, very very horny. "Ah! Harder Azula!"

"Glady, and make it clear to the avatar just how good my cock is making you feel."

"Ah! It's so big and mighty!" She cried out while Aang felt something affecting the back of his mind as his cock started to twitch like mad. "Azula! Make me a cum bucket!"

"Glad to hear, because I'm going to blow my load in the deepest part of you!" she grunted while grabbing at June's chest.

"Ah! Azula!" She cried out while feeling her pussy getting tighter around Azula's twitching cock. "Fuck my womb!"

Azula slammed inside one last time before her sperm went shooting inside the woman.

"I'm cumming!" June cried as she felt the speed pouring into her womb.

As this occurred Aang felt his cock cumming as well while the feeling in the back of his mind started to increase in quantity as his eyes slowly glowed from the irises.

June panted while some of Aang's cum fell on her face while she slipped off Azula's cock and laid on her side while panting.

"Look at this." Azula smirked while moving closer to Aang. "You came when I fucked this bounty hunter. How cute."

Aang didn't respond to the princess as he looked like he was meditating. Or something like that.

"Since I'm a nice princess, and since you'll be executed, I'll grant you the honor of losing your cherry to me."

Still no response as he started taking very deep breaths.

"Did you hear me? I just-"

His eyes glowed white as he breathed fire into the bounds on his arms and legs as they burned away. " _Quiet!_ "

Her eyes widened while seeing him stand up.

" _You have made a grave mistake and now, the tables are turned._ " He said before earthbending Azula's arms and legs and placed a stone slab around her mouth. " _And I will make you submit to me._ "

She tried to pull against the binds, but had to admit seeing him in control and her spot in plain view did seem a little exciting.

Aang moved towards her while his cock started to get bigger then before. He slapped her breasts hard before using the earth to create a rock dildo from the ground before it slowly pushed into her snatch.

"Mmmm!" she moaned out feeling her folds spread open with her cock twitch from the sudden jolt of pleasure.

" _Now see that I can do to you Azula._ " He said before grabbing the cock and squeezing it hard before rubbing it just as hard.

"MMM!"

Aang grinned before using the power of water to make Azula's sperm increase until it was getting hard and twitchy as he placed stone around the cock like a piece of string.

'No! That's not fair!' She thought while feeling her cock getting ready to explode.

" _Before this day is over, I will make sure you will only think about how much this makes you horny. You will only think of my methods, my dick, and how much sperm I will pour into your womb!_ " He said before slamming his dick right into her pussy as blood poured from her folds.

'Oh god that hurts!' she screamed in her mind. 'Is this what June and every other virgins feel like?'

Aang thrusted harder and harder into the pussy as he groped her breasts and pinched her nipples. " _You have hurt many a women, now they will take their revenge on you Azula! I will make you a bitch! My bitch!_ "

Azula's eyes widened while feeling the cock hitting her womb and her cock getting more swollen. 'Gah! S-Stop! I learned my lesson just stop!'

Aang kept thrusting in and out of her while Azula felt her body heat up with excitement, which just made her cock feel more pain.

" _I'm going to get that stone off your face but you must promise never to do this to another virgin ever again and that you will only think of me and only me!_ "

She nodded frantically while moaning with each thrust inside her.

Aang used his left hand to remove the slab from Azula's face. " _Now, who is your master?_ "

"You! You're my master." she moaned out as he kept thrusting into her pussy.

" _Then say my name!_ " He grunted while feeling his cock getting ready to explode. " _Say it and I will let you cum!_ "

"AANG! OH SWEET GOD AANG!"

With a grin he released the rocks around Azula's cock as he poured his seed into her as her belly became big with cum until it was the size of a large boulder.

"AANG!" She cried out as she released her sperm onto Aang's body as she felt her stomach blushing with the millions of sperm inside her womb. Her mind felt hazy while she swore her dick was going to fall off from the pressure.

Aang looked at the girl with a grin as he created a large rock dildo and pulled away before inserting the dildo deep into her folds. " _Now Azula, you will carry my children. But don't fret, after this day you will only think of me and me alone._ " He then turned to June before picking her up. " _June, I know you wanted to be fucked by me so I will ask you this once. Will you let me be your second?_ "

"Y..Yes...fuck me." she got out with a grin.

Aang nodded before kissing her lips as he inserted his cock into her pussy. " _Be still and let me do all the work June._ "

She nodded before moaning as Aang thrusted into her pussy with both gentleness and roughness. 'Oh god, I really am a slut. First Azula and now Aang? It feels so good!'

" _June._ " He said while thrusting. " _I know you're not a slut, so don't let Azula's words affect you. You're a beautiful woman and I would be lying that I didn't find you attractive when we first met. If things were different I would have been your first, but I promise to make your second memorable June._ "

'Oh fuck, who knew this kid had a silver tongue?' She thought with a blush as she considered that. 'Aang….I think you just peaked my interests.' She then felt the cock thrusting harder into her folds as the cock got bigger and swollen. 'If he cums I might pass out.'

" _June, I'm about to cum._ " He grunted. " _Say my name and kiss me you beautiful bounty hunter!_ "

"A-Aang!" she moaned out.

" _Louder so I can hear your beautiful voice!_ "

"AANG!" She cried out as her womb started to fill with cum as her belly became the same size as Azula's cum belly. She moaned while she and Aang started kissing.

They kissed and fucked for half an hour before Aang created another rock dildo and pulled back before pushing the dildo into her pussy.

" _It is done._ " He said before the glow in his eyes faded and he felt his body getting woozy before passing out near June's breasts and belly.

(Later)

Aang slowly woke up while feeling a massive headache and a very sore dick. 'Ow...where...am I?'

"Aang…"

"Aang…"

Said boy looked around and saw both Azula and June in various positions with large cum bellies, rock dildo's in their pussies and saying his name in ecstasy. And they looked really happy and in total sync with the universe.

'W-What happened when I was out?!' he thought in panic. 'Did I do this?'

He then remembered that he was watching Azula fucking June and he felt his past lives pouring into his head then nothing.

'...oh crap! I did do this! And when I was in the Avatar State too!' Aang mentally screamed in horror. 'Oh fuck!'

"Aang….more…." moaned Azula.

"Aang….make me...your slut…" June groaned with a smile.

'Yep….I'm dead.' He thought while feeling an obligation was made last night. A very important obligation. 'Wait, how do I explain this to the others? Oh god this is insane!'

"Aang….kiss my snatch…" Azula moaned.

"Make me your….fuck bucket." June said while Aang blushed at this….sexy talk.

'Maybe I should stay here until they get in their right minds?' Aang thought as he sat down and waited as the screen went black. 'I hope this doesn't bite me in the butt later on.'


	32. Queen Sess and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Queen Sess and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Undersea cave, under Long Island-

In a cave that was guarded by sea serpents, a large palace of bones and precious metals stood erect as a symbol of the Scythian Dracaenae's power over the region.

As the camera zooms into the throne room we see an imposing figure with all the characteristics of her species, but with pure green hair, blackish blue scales, and wearing imperial gold armor with a crown of pure pearl and silver. Her yellow eyes looked at the room in boredom as she crossed her arms around her E cup chest.

This is the queen of the Scythian Dracaenaes, Queen Sess. And she was tired, having a slight cold and very VERY pissed today. Reason? Same thing most rulers probably suffer. Boredom when there's no fighting, diplomacy, or arguments breaking out. Especially with the rise of Kronos coming to pass soon. While she did send her soldiers to fight for the army, she herself wasn't convinced that it would help her kind. For all she knew, it might backfire and cause her people to fall into Tartarus. A fate worse than death.

'Sitting here and worrying and dealing with this damn cold is going to drive me nuts.' she thought with a hiss. 'Should I have an early meal? No I might puke. Hmm, maybe I should say forget everything and find some random monster and mate, all for the sake of burning the time. At least then I might find SOME satisfaction.' She then sneezed so loud that it messed up her crown. 'Stupid cold!'

"My queen, perhaps you should go lay down." spoke one of her servants entering the room. "I'll go have one of the others gets some medicine for you."

"No I'm fine." She said trying not to sniffle again. "Just, go tend the stables or something."

"Yes my queen." she bowed before slithering off while Sess felt her nose twitch.

She sighed before sneezing again. 'I don't need to rest, I need to find SOMETHING to do.' Sess then got an idea, why not find a mortal to pass the time. 'That might work, plus it would be nice to check out how humans have advanced since the days when….Poseidon tried to make Athens his own Positinopolis or something.'

Satisfied she got up and slithered down her throne and out the room to get transportation. Which were two giant sized sea serpents with dragon heads and lion legs, also called Sea Chimeras.

" **GRA!** "

" **GRA!** "

"Silence!" she hissed out.

They quieted down while hissing boiling bubbles from their nostrils.

"You will take me to the surface and to the nearest city at once."

They growled before swimming at full speed out of the city and towards a human city.

-New York City, near fishmongers market-

The serpent's rose up before Sess slithered off and onto the land as they descended back under the water.

"Ok now…." She went wide eyed as she saw some fish getting killed by these humans, especially sea snakes! "W-What are you doing to that sea snake!"

"Getting this sea snake ready to sell." Spoke a fishmonger. "What about it?"

"Do you have any idea what they have to deal with!? They have it enough without you killing them early in life!"

"Look kid," he said. "It's my job so run off to your mom and scram."

She growled and hissed before slithering over to the man.

"What is it kid? I'm working here." He said before getting grabbed by the 'little girl' and thrown right into the sea. "AAHH!"

"My beasts! Eat that man!"

" **GRA!** "

" **GRA!** "

The man screamed as 'sharks' attacked him before he died from loss of blood and lack of a head.

"Good job my achoo!" She said before sneezing loudly. "Ugh….I hate this cold." she turned and walked away while entering the large city.

As she looked around she noticed that everyone saw her as either a small child or a very 'sexy' teen stripper...whatever that meant. 'Mortals have become odd.'

As she got deeper into the city, she saw that there were….lots of pigeons. Her most hated bird on earth.

"Coo?" A pigeon said before flying on Sess' shoulder. "Coo coo."

She hissed and swiped at it. "Cursed bird!"

The bird flew away as more pigeons appeared and covered her body.

"Coo."

"Coo."

"Coo."

She growled and swung at all of them. "Get away from me before I roast you all!"

But they landed back on her while most of the humans laughed at her misfortune.

She growled even more before the pigeons flew away and left...a nasty surprise all over her body. 'I will end every pigeon on this planet!'

"Hey are you ok?" Asked a boy walking towards her. 'That's a lot of poop.'

'Huh? A boy...ugh stupid cold! I can't get a good smell on him!' she groaned. "Yes, now leave me alone."

"Why? Wouldn't you need help getting some new clothes?"

She looked down and groaned. "Possibly."

"Well, maybe I can help you with this?" He asked.

"Then show me boy." Sess frowned. "Or else."

He blinked. "You're kind of snotty for a girl about two years older than me."

"That just goes to show you should listen."

"...ok." He shrugged. "But what is your name by chance?"

"Sessy." She said while trying to come up with a good false name.

"Sessy? That kind of sounds like something you give a pet snake."

'I should bite his head off for that.' She thought before sneezing again.

"Excuse you."

"Just lead the way before I sneeze my head off."

He nodded before walking towards a large department store.

(One change later)

"..." 'Yep, I'm going to kill him.' She thought while looking at her new clothes that consisted of very short shorts, a sleeveless shirt that showed her stomach, and for some reason, her sea green bikini. Her hair was now a blackish green thanks to the mist and she looked nineteen, but still...she was really pissed at the new wardrobe. "What's the big idea?"

"What? I thought you were the type of girl that likes this stuff?" He said while looking away. 'Just don't look and think about something else.'

"I don't." She frowned. "I happen to hate clothes that show off my body." 'Except with my subjects, at least they respect me and my goddess curves but….being in this outfit in front of all these mortals...gah!'

"Oh….sorry about that then."

"It's fine, but now if you'll excuse me I have stuff to do." She said before sneezing so badly that she actually was sent flying to the ground, hard, right on her ass. 'Damn it!'

"Excuse you Sessy."

"Thanks." She said while getting up. Only to sneeze again and fell right into the boy's chest.

"Excuse you." He chuckled a little while helping her up. "Um, are you having allergies by chance?"

"No, it's just an annoying cold."

"Oh, well I hope you feel better." He said. "But how did you get a cold anyway?"

"I was sleeping in a cold bath for several hours and when I got out I got this c-c-c-ACHOO!" She sneezed before falling on the boy. "Sorry, I meant to say cold."

"Isn't it pretty dangerous to sleep in a bath?" he asked.

"Not really." She lied. "It was a very large tub." 'About the size of the entire ocean.'

'Ok, don't know why, but something feels off about her. Maybe I should leave her be.' He thought before seeing Sessy sneezing again. 'Or maybe I should get her to a doctor? It's not like she's a monster or anything….wait can monsters even get colds?'

Sess grumbled while trying not to sneeze again. 'Why did I even get this cold?! Not once in my long rule have I EVER got a cold!'

"Do you need a doctor? Or medicine?"

"I'm fine." She frowned. "I'm not wea-achoo!" She sniffled. "Weak."

"Who says having a cold is being weak? Everyone gets them, it's just natural."

"Not me." She frowned. "I never had a cold in my life till today."

"...so you never had a cold before?"

"I literally just said that." she frowned. "Now are we going to keep wasting our breath or go off and do something actually worth our time?"

He chuckled in embarrassment. "Oh, well….maybe we could get you some cold pills?"

"I said I'm fine! Now tell me, where are we anyway?"

"New York City." He deadpanned. "Let me guess, tourist right?"

"I meant this place!" she gestured around. "The place we're in where these clothes came from!"

"Oh. We're in central square." He said. "And we just got out of a Sears store."

"A what store?"

"Don't ask. I just found the store."

"Well if you'll excuse me I need to try and find...someone." She then walked away while sneezing like crazy.

'Hmm, I still can't shake this feeling about her. Never had a cold before, snappy a lot, and birds gather around her. Is she a goddess? Doesn't seem like any I've met before. Demigod? Maybe, but she seems older than the usual ones who at this point would have been at camp or claimed by their parent.' He thought before deciding to follow Sessy.

'Foolish boy, really he's really annoying.' She thought while trying to find her way out of the city and towards the shore. 'Forget finding a mortal, this city has already annoyed me to where I'll just go home.'

As she turned a corner, she was punched by a thug with a giant scar on his eye.

"Get on the ground now!"

She hissed from the punch and glared at the human. "You dare strike me pathetic mortal?!"

"Oh?" Spoke another thug with a gun in his hands. "A stupid prostitute, perfect. Oi, Mary!"

"Yes boss?" Said a girl with blood on her shirt.

"Want to have some fun with her?"

"Ok!" She grinned while pulling out a very bloody knife from her pocket. "I'm going to enjoy cutting your tits off."

Sess growled in anger as she tried to get herself up but due to the cold, caused her powers to diminish drastically. 'Damn it! You have GOT to be kidding me!'

As the thugs got closer something odd occurred as a large waterspout appeared and threw the thug with the scar and the girl with the knife into a trash can.

"What the hell?" The main thug growled as he saw a boy walking into the alley. "Oh? A demigod? Just my fucking luck!"

'What? Demigod?'

"Yeah, and who are you pal?"

"Albert De Geil, son of Hermes. And you must be a son of Poseidon." He grinned. "I'm going to love killing you, eating your lungs, and stealing your weapons."

Sess turned and was stunned to see it was the same boy she met who looked serious.

"You know." He said while taking out a pen which turned into a bronze sword. "You make the children of Hermes look bad, plus eating lungs? What are you a serial killer?!"

"Of course." He smirked. "I'm a killer that took inspiration from Ted Bundy, the cannibal murder."

"...you're sick."

The thug shrugged before running towards him and struck him in the leg. "That's your opinion, but I'm still going to eat you."

He hissed from the strike before swinging his sword and gave Albert a nasty cut against his arm.

"Not bad." He frowned before striking him again, but missed. "But you're nothing against me. Plus once I kill you I will kill the bitch and fuck her body."

The boy growled at that before striking Albert's leg and caused it to bleed heavily. "Over my dead body psychopath."

He hissed in pain before deciding to pull out a needle with black liquid from his pocket. "You will pay, and with this Minotaur blood I will crush you to bits!" He then injected the blood into his arm as his body started to change into a more monstrous form as his wounds healed.

'Oh shit.' thought the boy stepping back a little.

'How is that even possible?!' Sess thought with wide eyes as Albert turned into a Minotaur about seven feet tall and looked like it was on steroids.

" **Die!** " He yelled before charging at him.

The demigod rolled to the side to avoid his fist. "You missed beef head!"

The beast growled before charging at him again. " **Fuck you!** "

He rolled to the side again before using the trash cans to allow him to jump onto the demi monster's back.

" **Get off me you bastard!** "

"No chance!" he yelled before stabbing his blade into Albert's back.

" **GAH!** " He yelled as the blade hit his spine and caused him to be paralyzed to the waist down. " **You bastard!** "

"Oh just shut up." The boy said before stabbing him in the neck.

" **Ga-ga...ga...ga…** " Albert gargled before slumping to the ground as the monster form disappeared, leaving a dead body with a severed spine.

'Wow.' thought Sess while the demigod got off him and put the sword away as it became a pen again. 'That...was brutal.'

He puked onto the ground while trying to stand up. 'Even now, I hate killing demigods. Even serial killers.' he turned to Sess and gulped. "Um, please ignore what you just saw."

"You mean the fact that a demigod with the intent to kill and rape my corpse, who also used Minotaur blood to turn into one that was killed by another demigod?" She said bluntly. "How can I n-n-n-achoo!"she sniffled. "Not ignore that?"

"Wait, if you really did see him change, then you can see through the mist." he spoke up. "Are you also a demigod?"

"..." She shut her mouth at that. 'I mustn't tell him or he would kill me, or worse.'

"And if you're just human with the ability to see into the mist, then listen. It might seem scary, and to an extent it is, but you can't tell anyone what you saw."

"I'm not human!" She growled while sneezing again. "Um...I mean I'm not human because I….um...eat fish?"

"...what?"

"Nothing!" She gulped. "Nothing at all, just the stupid cold affecting my scales that's all." 'Fuck!'

"Scales? What scales?" He asked before noticing that the mist around her was flickering around her. One moment she was human and the next she was older and more serpent like. He narrowed his eyes. "You're not human at all."

"Yes," she said as the mist stopped working as her real form appeared. "I'm the queen of the Scythian Dracaenaes, Queen S-S-S-ACHOO!" She sneezed so badly she fell onto her ass. "Ow… Queen Sess."

"You're their queen?" he pulled out his sword. "So that's why you're snappy. Being surrounded by humans and dealing with a cold, who knew monsters could even get colds?"

"Well they can." She frowned. "And I'm snappy because, one, pigeons exist. Two, my kingdom is making me stressed, and three, I'm not convinced about joining the Titans." She then sneezed. "And four, having a blasted cold!"

"Wait...you're not fully joining the Titans?"

"Yes, on one hand it might be favorable for the kingdom but on the other hand it might cause my people to perish in a pointless battle." She said with a sniffle.

He blinked at that. 'Wow, never thought I'd see the queen of those guys be this...rational.'

"Now if you can put that sword away we can just talk." She said while getting up. "And don't worry, I'm not going to attack. I have honor especially for the one that just….saved my life." 'I hate admitting it but he did save my life.'

He was hesitant, but complied and put it in his pocket.

Sess grinned. "Good now let's just talk. My first question is, what was your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Ah, the one that attacked my new recruits." She sighed. "Well at least they fought with honor."

"New recruits!" Percy said in shock.

"Yes, I wouldn't send my elite guards to a test run made by that fool Luke. So I just sent some fresh recruits from my army and well you know the rest." she shrugged.

'I faced newbies!? Oh gods that just...scary.' he thought. "So your elites would be much stronger?"

"Yes, they could kill ten legions of Spartans if need be." She said with pride before sneezing again. 'Damn this cold!'

"You should really get that cold looked after."

"Yes, but I thought I could get some fresh air." Sess sighed. "But….it's not working."

"That only helps so much. You need some medicine."

She looked at Percy before remembering something. "Don't children of Poseidon have healing powers through aqua therapy?"

"Huh?"

"Like expelling alien bodies from the body. Like bloodletting."

"...that's not really a good practice."

"So? It's the only thing that works right at this point!" She snapped. "Just heal me!"

"Alright alright, but I still think it's a little risky."

"Just do it and I will be eternally grateful." She frowned. "Even if you saved me, I just want to be healed."

Percy focused the water nearby and slowly brought it up and over her form. As the water enveloped her, green extracts starred to appear on the water's surface. But she also seemed to be having a hard time breathing and did his best to hurry up.

'I can't breath….wait.' She thought while her gills started to filter the oxygen into her body. 'Gills, foolish me.'

'I think I almost got it.' He thought as the water turned a sickly green. He moved it back into the ocean.

Sess took a deep breath and felt her body return to normal. "Much better. Thank you so much."

"I honestly thought you were gonna drown since I never did this before."

"I'm a Scythian Dracaena. We have gills." She grinned. "It helps us out when we scout the surface for potential mates."

'Didn't need to know that part.'

Sess then took a better look at Percy. "You know, you are much more...honorable than most demigods."

"Oh, well thanks." he replied. "Usually most monsters don't tell me that, course most of the time I'm fighting for my life, but you can see the point."

She nodded. "So since you helped me twice, I will do you two favors."

"Like?"

"One, I will ally myself and my kingdom to you and your camp." She said. "And two, I will," she moved closer and hissed. "Be your advisor~"

"My advisor?" 'Why did she say it like that?'

"Yes, your advisor in all things. Both on the battlefield and," she hissed seductively. "Off the field~"

He blushed hearing that. "Um, that's….great."

She grinned. "Then it's a deal, Percy dear."

'Dear? Oh boy this can't be good.' He blushed red.

'I'm going to enjoy this. Plus he is hot.'


	33. Psycho Rangers and Power Rangers

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Psycho Rangers and Power Rangers

Series: Power Rangers in Space

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"GAH!" Cried Psycho Pink as she fell back from the combined strike from the Pink and Yellow Ranger.

Psycho Black and the Black Power Ranger grappled with their staffs with Psycho Black overpowering him, before the ranger purposely leaned back and used the copies momentum to use his feet and kick him over his head.

"Die Ranger!" Yelled Psycho Yellow firing several energy pellets at the Yellow Ranger. She managed to duck under before returning fire and hitting her mark as Psycho Yellow stumbled back from the hit.

Psycho Blue and Psycho Red were fighting their respected good selves while trying to use brute force like Psycho Black.

The Red Ranger was failing to push back his counterpart, but saw he and TJ were close and got an idea. "TJ! Let up!"

"Got it!" Listened the Blue Ranger as he slacked and pulled back with Andros doing the same and stepping out of the way. The result was the two dark rangers moving at the other and hitting the other with their axe and sword.

"Ah! Watch it you idiot!" Growled Psycho Red pushing away from Psycho Blue.

"Me!? You're the one that fell for that trick first!"

Psycho Pink growled and stood back up and honed in on the Pink Ranger. She ran at her and jumped as the ranger tried blasting her with her Satellite Stunner before grabbing her arm and started hitting her gut with her free hand.

Psycho Yellow ducked behind a pillar and started returning fire on the Yellow Ranger who had to stay behind her corner with no opening to get out.

"You think that would keep me down?" Laughed Psycho Black getting back up and charged with his Psycho Rod aimed at the Black Ranger who tried parrying it aside, but the force pushed his staff aside before the end hit him and he hit the wall with the Psycho Ranger holding him up and threw him at a pillar, making the ranger feel a rib break from the force and position of his body.

"I'm going to destroy both of them." Growled Psycho Red looking at the Blue and Red Rangers.

"Get in line, the Blue Ranger is mine."

"Bring it Psychos." Called TJ.

"Psycho Spin!" Psycho Blue started spinning on his foot with his arms outstretched with his weapon in one before his leader got an idea.

"Psycho Slash!" Psycho Red held his Psycho Saber back before swinging, causing a powerful slice to hit the Red Ranger just as Psycho Blue shot over and started repeated hit his counterpart with the Blue ranger having no way of counterattacking.

Andros and TJ fell from the attacks while Ashley tried standing up to fire at Psycho Yellow, but regretted it as a barrage of energy pellets hit her and made her fall back with her Psycho counterpart laughing.

"How does that feel bitch?" Psycho Pink hissed as she grabbed the front of the Pink Ranger's suit and threw her over to Andros and TJ with said teammates checking to see if she was alright while Carlos' crawled over while holding his side.

Psycho Yellow reached down and grabbed the Yellow Ranger's helmet and dragged her over to the others before tossing next to them. "Hah, now let's finish them."

"I couldn't agree more." Chuckled Psycho Red.

Just as all of them raised their weapons, they were sent back from a surprise laser fire from Zhane's Auto Slider who drove through the wall.

"Guys! You alright?" He asked getting off and running over to them.

"Little banged up, but we'll live. Now's our chance guys." Spoke Andros.

"Right!"

Each one pulled out their weapons and fit them together with Andros combing his AstroBlaster with his Spiral Saber and making the booster mode while his team held the Quadro Blaster.

"Fire!" Andros yelled, pulling the trigger as he and his team sent two condensed orbs of energy straight at the five copies.

"NO!" Yelled the Psychos before the attacks hit and engulfed them all in a large explosion that made each one fall down on the ground while groaning from the combined strength of the attacks.

"Alright, now it's time to finish this." Spoke Zhane.

"Good call, we can't take the chance of them getting away." Spoke Andros.

Before they could walk over though, a familiar red headed woman appeared with her staff.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible rangers." Spoek Astronema. "After all, you've barely even learned the true strength of the Psychos."

The rangers were about to run at her, regardless of their injuries, but Astronema and the Psychos glowed before vanishing.

"Damn it! She got away." Spoke Carlos in aggravation.

"We'll have to worry about them next time, right now we're all hurt." Spoke Andros.

Zhane and TJ helped Carlos due to his rib while Carlos and Ashley helped Cassie.

(Astronema's ship)

The woman and her rangers reappeared with said rangers groaning as they stood back up.

"Damn them! We were this close." Growled Psycho Red clenching his fist.

"You were close? I had the Blue ranger right where I wanted him! But that stupid Silver Ranger showed up out of nowhere." Spoke Psycho Blue.

"Both of you shut up! I don't need you two acting like children when I was the one who actually was about to end the Pink Ranger's life!"

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed Astronema as the rangers turned to her. "It's time you all got fixed, now follow me."

The Psychos followed as they knew Astronema still held all the cards and walked into a dark room with large tubes for each one. They walked over and got in their respected tubes as they closed and filled with liquid to heal their injuries faster.

Astronema grinned while the Psychos rested and held up a red card with circuitry across it. That was the moment Elgar entered the room.

"What's that little thing? Some card?" Asked the creature.

"Much deadly than a common card. This is a specially made electronic card that will make a few changes with my rangers." She spoke walking over to the console connected to the tubes and put the card in the slot before pressing a few buttons.

"What kinda changes you talking about?"

"I'm going to make the Blue, Red, and Black Psychos know a woman's touch, and make them quite….enamored with the rangers." She replied pushing a few more buttons.

"Woah woah woah! Hold up. You mean you're gonna make them girls and turn them all into fangirls? Now I'm really lost."

"It's simple. The rangers would never expect their enemies to act so close and loving like crushes, which would put them off guard and confused. Then once they're close enough, I'll have the Psychos place several detonators in their ship, and then end them without any interruptions."

"But wait, if they get all obsessed with the rangers, won't that be hard for them to obey?"

"Even if they fall for the rangers, I still hold power over them, so they would be wise not to test me." She smiled and turned to the tubes as each Psycho started tossing and turning in the tubes, especially with the containers of the Red, Blue, and Black ones

"I'm getting out of here, don't wanna be around when that happens.' Spoke Elgar walking out in a hurry.

In the Blue, Red, and Black tubes, the three males groaned and twitched as their bodies started shrinking down. Their bodies were forming into more shapely figures similar to Yellow and Pink while even their groans started sounding feminine.

Astronema moved to leave the room so the download could finish in peace.

(Next day)

The woman walked back in and saw the Psychos all sleeping peaceful and pressed a green button as the tubes started draining. That seemed to rouse them as they pushed the lids up and slowly sat up.

"Uh, man my body feels so much better." Spoke Psycho Black before feeling different. The dark ranger looked down and jumped. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"What is it?" Groaned Psycho Red before looking at the ranger. "Oh my god! You're a girl!"

"So are you dumbass!" Spoke Psycho Blue pointing to the leader's frame. That's when she looked down and jumped. "ME TOO!?"

"Heh, now you know how we feel." Laughed Psycho Pink while stretching her arms out.

"Enjoy your sleep?"

"Uh, yeah. I had a great dream." Spoke Psycho Blue in a chipper tone.

"Oh? About what?"

"Mmm, me and the Blue Ranger were fighting, he held me down, and oh boy!" She stopped while chuckling to herself.

"Good, because it's time for you to go out and find them." Ordered Astronema. "And when you find them, I want you to keep them occupied at all time."

"Oh, I'll make sure the Red Ranger is occupied all right." Spoke the Red Psycho with a slightly seductive tone.

"Then why are we just standing around here? Let's go!" Spoke Psycho Yellow impatiently.

"Silence. You will not only keep the rangers distracted and occupied, but try to infiltrate their ship. Once you've gotten that far, you are going to plant several explosions and keep the rangers from discovering them. Then once you let me know, I'll detonate them, ending the rangers for good."

"Oooh, yeah, that's not gonna happen." Spoke the Black Psycho.

Astronema glared and was about to shock the copy, but suddenly found Psycho Blue and Yellow run over and punch her into the wall with Psycho Pink and Black slamming their fists into her face, knocking her out.

"Kill them? I plan to do so much more." Purred Psycho Yellow.

"Just don't get in my way of finding the Pink Ranger." Growled Psycho Pink.

"Wait, this could work for us." Spoke Psycho Red to the other two former males. "We might be woman now, but that just makes it easier to get closer to those three."

"For once I agree." Spoke Psycho Blue.

"Let's go get our men." Spoke Psycho Black.

The five of them walked out of the room with Elgar noticing the three new females.

"Good thing I stayed away." He muttered.

(Angel Grove)

Five colorful streaks landed outside the town and were revealed as the Psychos before their forms glowed and the resembled people.

Psycho Red now looked like girl with short brown hair, Psycho Blue had long black hair, Pyscho Black had curly blonde hair, Psycho Pink had medium brown hair with a pink highlight, and Psycho Yellow had light brown hair with necklace beads around her neck.

Each one had a shirt corresponding to their color with matching black leather jackets and pants. Overall they looked like a possible all female biker gang minus the bikes.

"Wait, if we're in this form, we need to call each other something different." Spoke Black.

"Good point. I'll go by Scarlet."

"Alright, spread out and find them. If you find any, tell the rest." Ordered Red.

"Then I'll be Momo."

"Topaz."

"Onyx."

"Turquoise."

"Make sure not to let any of them notice something's wrong or they'll run." Spoke Scarlet.

"Yeah yeah, we got it." Spoke Turquoise.

All five spread out while anyone who saw them tried to keep away for fear of getting on their bad side.

Scarlet walked through a crowd while looking across the faces and tried seeing if she could hone in on the voice of the Red Ranger.

Onyx sat at a bench while looking at anyone passing by.

Topaz and Momo themselves sat at a table while sending a glare at anyone who tried coming over.

Turquoise however was less calm than the others since the thoughts of TJ and her in a private place and him all over her was making it hard to keep it together.

"Where are you sexy?" Growled Scarlet under her breath. 'If I don't find him, I'm gonna lose it!'

'Where is the Black Ranger? None of these men are him.' Thought Onyx with a frown.

"Any sign of that cute Pink Ranger?" Asked Momo with her arms crossed.

"No, what about Yellow? I want to make her beg for me." Grinned Topaz while lickng her lips.

'Me and the Blue Ranger behind a rock, him fucking me from behind, telling me not to cry out-that's it! I can't take it!' Thought Turquoise who stopped walking and held up a glowing hand before firing it at an empty table, destroying it and making the surrounding people start running in fear.

The rest of them heard the explosion and turned to see Turqoise firing blasts in random directions, making each one growl before running over to her.

"What the hell are you doing!" Growled Scarlet grabbing the girl by her shirt.

"I'm making enough commotion to make them come to US!" She growled pushing Scarlet back. "All we need to do is keep from hurting anyone and when they get here, they're ours!"

"She might have something." Spoke Topaz. "But don't kill anyone, otherwise they won't hesitant to get rid of us, and I don't plan to lose out on my chance to get the Yellow Ranger."

"In that case-" Onyx fired a blast at a vending machine. "Let's go."

The rest followed and made sure to blast any area free of people and made sure to make any left to run by firing in the air to show what they could do.

"Come on Power Rangers! We're waiting for you!" Called Scarlet blowing up an empty food stand.

Hearing the explosion, Andros and the rest looked around a corner and saw five girls with colors matching their own.

"Think they're some of Astronema's monsters?" Asked Ashley.

"Only one way to find out." Andro walked out and towards the girls. "Hey! Stop that!"

The five Psychos turned with Scarlet grinning. "Looks like we got you to come out."

"Who are you? You're definitely not human, no human can do what you're doing."

The rest of the team walked over with the rest of the Psychos getting eager.

"Glad to see the gang's all here, I was worried I wouldn't find ya hot stuff." Grinned Turquoise to TJ.

TJ looked at her in confusion and a little suspicion with the woman licking her lips like a predator.

"As for who we are, I'm hurt you don't recognize us." Grinned Onyx to Carlos. "After all, it was just yesterday we all fought and I broke one of your ribs. By the way, how is it? Need me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"Wait, the Psychos?!" Cassie cried out with the rest stunned.

"You know it cutie." Spoke Momo. "And we came all this way to find you."

"And now that you're here, it's time for the best part." Purred Scarlet looking at Andros.

"Wait, if you're suppose to be the Psychos, then why are three of you different?" Spoke Ashley.

"Oh? Us? Well a little makeover never hurt anyone and this makes it so much easier for what we have in mind." growled Turquoise while staring at TJ.

The Rangers got into defensive stances while each Psycho just grinned.

"I think you should learn to loosen up." Grinned Scarlet.

"Yeah, we just came here to 'play'." Spoke Topaz while looking at Ashley. "I think a collar would look just right for you."

"W-What?!" The woman screamed in shock.

(Astronema's ship)

Said woman had woken back up and was pissed if her expressions said anything. Something Ecliptor took notice of.

"Ecliptor, send a monster down there and make them understand this, if he finds the Psychos, KILL them." She ordered.

"Yes Astronema." Bowed the creature.

(Angel Grove)

"We don't know what you're playing at, but it's not going to work." Spoke Andros in a firm tone.

"Oh? Not even I do this?" Scarlet rushed over right up to Andros and moved a hand over his chest. "Hmm, nice and hard."

Andros jumped back from surprise with the others on even more edge as the Psychos followed suit.

"Mmmm, making me wait so long, bad boy. Why not take me right here, right now." Growled Turquoise in TJ's ear before licking it.

"Get off me!" Cried Cassie while Momo hugged her from behind.

"Mmm, nope." Spoke Momo who rubbed her hands across Cassie's stomach while breathing on the back of her neck and making the ranger stiffen up in surprise.

"Why don't you and I go out for a little walk, hmm?" Suggested Onyx holding Carlos' arm. "I won't bite, unless you want me to."

"I've already got the perfect collar in mind for you." growled Topaz hugging Ashley close to her.

"WHAT!?" Ashley yelled while trying to push her off. "What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not into that!"

"G-Get off!" Cassie yelled trying to pry Momo off who kept hugging her.

"Woah there! Not happening!" TJ tried to get Turqoise's arms off his waist.

"No way!" Carlos tried pushing Onyx off.

"What's your game?" Andros asked trying to push Scarlet away while keeping a calm tone.

"Oh no game, unless you wanna play hard to get." Purred Scarlet in Andros' ear. Before she could go any further, all of them saw a light land a little bit aways from them and saw it was some kind of plant monster with a venus flytrap head.

"Hahaha! I found you five! And look, you actually got the rangers. That makes this so much easier." Laughed the monster.

Before the rangers could say anything about this being a trap, the Psychos let go and glared at the monster.

"You won't touch OUR rangers!" Growled Scarlet.

"You want them? You go through us." Spoke Onyx.

"Wait, you're on our side?" Spoke Carlos.

"Of course, cutie." Winked Onyx.

"Fine! I'll kill you all!" Cried the monster.

"Wanna join in? It'll be fun." Grinned Turquoise to TJ.

"You can talk to us after we deal with him." Spoke Topaz.

The rangers looked hesitant from what she said, but still needed answers and the sooner they dealt with this monster, the sooner they got answers.

The Space Ranger's stood in line, ready to fight. As one they brought their right arm in front of them and outstretched their left arm. As one the five called "Let's Rocket!" before they pulled their arms back. They pressed the red switch, flipping the lid open, before they pressed the buttons.

3! 3! 5!

In a flurry of shining lights, the five were coated in their suits, their helmets appearing last before the dome on their forehead's flashed showing an image before their morph ended.

"Let's follow their lead." Scarlet smiled, the other Psycho Ranger's nodding. Together they pulled out what looked like the belt buckles of their Psycho Ranger's forms and held them in front of them.

"Psycho Power!" they called. Suddenly liquid metal seemed to be wrapped around their bodies, the liquid metal being their under suit before the coral like armour on top of their suit appeared followed by their gauntlets and their boots and then, finally, their helmets. Then, in a flash of their colors, their suits solidified and their suits gained color. The ten stood there together, allied.

"Red Space Ranger!" Andros called, drawing his Spiral Saber.

"Blue Space Ranger!" TJ continued, slashing his Astro Axe.

"Black Space Ranger!" Carlos continued, spinning his Lunar Staff.

"Yellow Space Ranger!" Ashley added, readying her Star Slinger.

"Pink Space Ranger!" Cassie finished, holding her Satellite Stunner next to her face like a gun.

"Space Power Rangers!" they called together as explosions of color went off behind them.

"Psycho Red!" Scarlet followed their lead, holding her Psycho Sword in both hands.

"Psycho Blue!" Turquoise smiled, copying Scarlet as she rested her Psycho Axe on her shoulder.

"Psycho Black." Onyx smirked as she mirrored Carlos.

"Psycho Yellow." Topax said, swinging her Psycho Slinger nonchalantly .

"Psycho Pink." Momo finished, drawing her Psycho Bow.

"Psycho Rangers!" they called as one, colored explosions going off behind them followed by a second set of explosions going off behind all ten of them.

"Fine... then you all die." the monster snarled. "QUANTRONS!" and with that a large squadron of the silver warriors appeared.

The Psycho Ranger and Space Rangers charged, ready as they entered the swarm of enemies with the two red's charging the monster.

Psycho Pink and Cassie were fighting back to back with the Space Ranger using her small hand-gun sized weapon shooting small sonic pulses while Psycho Pink was struggling to shoot with her bow. Frowning she put her bow behind her back which faded away before she pulled Cassie's Astro Blaster from her holster. "Mind if I use this? My bow is bad at close range firefights. Thanks cutie." Psycho Pink smiled, splitting the AstroBlaster into its twin gun mode and dancing around, shooting.

"I hate to admit it but it's good to have you on our side." Cassie admitted. "You're all good fighters and very strong."

"Thanks." Psycho Pink said, spinning and pushing her body against Cassie chest to chest. "You know... your suit doesn't hide anything." Pink smirked, putting the Astro Blaster back together and reaching down. She grabbed Cassie's ass under the pink suit, massaging the soft Asian flesh before she grabbed Cassie's right leg and wrapped it around her waist. "Ready to dance?" she teased as she slipped the Astro Blaster into Cassie's other hand.

"W... Oh!" Cassie asked, before she nodded as she realized what she meant. Grinning Pink began to spin, dipping Cassie as she did. As they span the dipped Cassie held the Satellite Stunner and Astro Blaster straight outwards, shooting rapidly with both guns while using the leg wrapped around Pink's waist to balance herself. Soon they stopped and Psycho Pink pulled Cassie back up with her hands supporting her back. "Was the ass groping really necessary?" Cassie frowned.

"Oh calm on, it's not like you're fat. It's all tight and soft." Pink smirked as she groped Cassie's ass again "No need to go on a diet anytime soon."

"... let... let's just get back to fighting." Cassie whispered.

As this was going on Carlos and Psycho Black were slashing and sending Quantron's flying with their staff's.

"On your left!" Black called as she span around sending a bunch of Quantron's back.

"Thanks!" Carlos nodded, slamming the base of the Luna Lance into the face of another Quantron.

"Oh look, a new movie is coming out!" Black smiled as she looked at a poster, backflipping over Carlos. "Want to go see it?"

"I.. er... sure." Carlos flustered a bit, shrugging.

"Look at these schmucks!" Psycho Blue laughed as she and TJ hacked and slashed at the robots around them. "Falling like little pussy's! Oh this makes me so wet!"

"Wow... er... I don't think I need to know that." TJ muttered.

"Of course you do! You're gonna be balls deep in it later! I know!" Blue laughed.

"Can you at least mind the language! Children might be watching this!" TJ snapped.

"Fine! But you owe me by making my throat hard with that big black log you've got!" Blue pouted as she jumped off TJ's shoulder and coming down with a big slash that made the Quantron explode.

Ashley and Psycho Yellow were running around, rolling and shooting energy pellets rapidly.

"Wow." Yellow smirked. "No wonder Astronima needed us, these guys suck!"

"You could say that." Ashley nodded.

"You know, I was honest about that collar thing! It would look PERFECT around that elegant neck of yours! I have the perfect one to! It emphases its beautiful length, your smooth skin and its slenderness!" Yellow gushed. "Oh and the thought of you on your knees worshiping my boots, my legs, my pussy! Oh it gets me SOOOO wet!"

"What is WITH you and that collar/leash thing!" Ashley snapped, blushing.

"What can I say? I'm still sadistic, I just like being LOVINGLY sadistic, now." Yellow shrugged.

"Really?" Ashley deadpanned as she and Yellow finished their lot of Quantron's.

"Yep." Yellow nodded with a smile, before she wrapped her arms around Ashley and pulled her close. It was a hug but at the same time it was sensual and filled with love. And, somehow, it was like Yellow was giving Ashley a kiss with her whole body. "Don't worry, I'll be a good Mistress." she purred. "Now, let's go help the others." Yellow nodded, running off.

"W... What is with her?" Ashley muttered, blushing, before running after her Psycho counterpart.

Andros and Psycho Red were doing a dance as they slashed at the venus flytrap monster, called FlyTerror. Andros slashed, Red rolled over his back and stabbed, Andros fired with his Astro Blaster, she grabbed his arm and threw him, he kicked FlyTerror in the face, she jumped off his shoulder and came down with a slash and then they performed a cross-slash together.

"Graaa! Damn you!" FlyTerror hissed, holding his arms out and shooting a barrage of needles at them.

"MOVE!" Red yelled, jumping at Andros and pushing both of them out of the way.

"Er... thanks." Andros muttered.

"You're welcome." Red purred softly, picking up a posted that fell on her helmet. It showed a red hawk, blue shark, yellow lion, green elephant and a white tiger. "Huh. Cool kids show." she shrugged, throwing it away before she rolled off her Space Ranger counterpart.

A few seconds later the other Ranger's arrived, helping the two up.

"Humans, Ranger's, Psychos? You're all the same! Pathetic!" FlyTerror laughed.

"Hey! Don't underestimate our planet!" Carlos yelled as he charged, stabbing his Lunar Staff into the monster's gut and throwing him over his body.

"HIYA!" Andros, Red, TJ and Blue yelled as one, jumping into the air and coming down with slashes of their axes and swords followed by Black slashing her staff horizontally into the monster's side and sending it flying. Yellow, Pink, Ashley and Cassie all fired their weapons as one sending their blasts into FlyTerror and sending it tumbling back. Before the monster had a chance to react it stood up before it's eyes widened.

TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie stood together with the Quadro Blaster setup. Next to them Andros had the Spiral Sabre in Booster Mode. The Psycho's gathered around them and put their hands on their counterparts shoulders, channeling more power into the weapons.

"FIRE!" the ten called together, both weapons shooting large blasts of energy that slammed into FlyTerror making him scream and explode.

(timeskip)

After morphing back to their normal selves with the Psychos resuming their human forms, all ten of them sat at a table near a snack bar with the area still deserted with the Rangers facing their counterparts.

"So, mind explaining why three of you are...you know." spoke Carlos.

"Sexy and hot?" grinned Scarlet.

"No, he means why three of you suddenly became girls." spoke Ashley who didn't like the flirting going on.

"Well we don't know. We remember going to sleep in the capsules to heal us, but we woke up like this. Honestly it doesn't feel all that bad. Sure we were guys before, but it feels like we've always been this way." spoke Scarlet leaning closer to Andros with her chest rubbing up against his arm.

Said male gulped while Ashley sent a glare at the girl, something Topaz noted and frowned.

'So, looks like my little Yellow has a thing for Red. We'll have to fix that.'

"So wait, does this mean you all are against Astronema?" asked TJ.

"Well I think we can ensure some kind of peace, but you need to make sure I can't walk for a week." purred Turquoise.

"Or maybe we could try and work on a temporary truce to deal with her. I mean, I don't think you can go back to her." spoke Carlos.

"And we don't want to." Momo huffed, having been hugging Cassie from the start and not letting go.

"Well, we could always try to work something out somewhere else." spoke Onyx. "Say...somewhere private."

"Well, maybe the MegaShip?" suggested Carlos while Onyx had her hand on his own.

"Ooh, perfect. We can find plenty of space for some fun." purred Turquoise looking at TJ.

"Hold up, I don't think so." spoke Ashley.

"What's wrong? Worried I might be a little hard? Don't worry, I'll be extra gentle." grinned Topaz.

"It's not that!" she cried with a blush. "I mean, you might have helped us, but bringing them there is not a good idea. How do we know this whole thing isn't some kind of trick Astronema set up?"

"If that was the case, then why didn't we team up with the monster and attack you from several directions?" asked Scarlet with a smirk at seeing Ashley glare at her.

"Look, how about this? Cuff us and you can lock us up without any trouble." offered Momo rubbing a hand down Cassie's side and making her shiver.

"Oooh, that would look really good on you." purred Topaz winking at Ashley.

"Mmm, hey TJ, why don't you put those on me and you can take me like a bitch in heat?"

"Uh, maybe we should just stick with the cuffs idea." suggested Andros. He held his communicator up and contacted DECA. "DECA, we need you to send Alpha down with some handcuffs. We're taking in a few prisoners."

"Alpha will be down in one minute." replied DECA.

"Come on, we can use that alleyway." spoke Carlos nodding towards it.

The others agreed and walked over down it with each Psycho using the narrow space to press up against the Rangers.

"Mmm, I could get use to this space." purred Momo trailing her hands across Cassie's stomach from behind while breathing closely to her ear.

Carlos noticed Onyx press against his arm and blushed while TJ tried to keep turqoise a little away from him.

"I can just imagine you taking me right here, right now, and making me scream like a bitch." she purred.

'This might be harder than expected.' thought Andros.

(Timeskip-MegaShip)

On board the ship, each Ranger stayed beside their designated counterpart, even though at this point they were wanting some space. Which was hard considering each Psycho had their hands on or around their hands and arms.

"Ooh, nice place. Point me in your room and I wouldn't mind keeping these on." purred Turquoise leaning in close to TJ.

"Don't try anything, you're on our ship now. So you're going to a cell right now." spoke Andros in a firm tone.

"Ooh, does that mean we'll get parole? Cause I think I can help change your mind to let me out~" purred Scarlet with a grin.

Topaz noticed the empty room they were passing and grinned before quickly moving her arms up and covered Ashley's mouth and ignored her muffled screams before quickly dragging in the room and shut the door as the others kept walking.

"What do you think you're doing? Was this your plan the whole time?" she glared at the Psycho.

"To get you alone and make you my pet? What else?" she held her wrists up and gripped her hands before pulling and broke the shackles.

Ashley was stunned and backed up while Topaz walked closer to her with a lustful grin. She touched the wall as the Psycho put her hands on both side's of the girl's face.

"Now then, let's get started." growled Topaz in lust before slamming her lips against Ashley's.

Ashley's eyes widened in shock and gasped as she felt Topaz start rubbing her chest and tried pushing her back, but that made Topaz press up against her and keep her sandwiched between the wall and her counterpart.

"Nice try Yellow, but I'm gonna make you scream my name." she purred before moving a hand down to Ashley's pants.

"S-Stop that!" Ashley squirmed feeling the appendage moved down and gasped feeling her fingers touch her underwear.

"Aw, I can't do that. I need to show you just WHO'S in charge here." Topaz growled while lightly sucking on Ashley's neck while using her other hand to rub and caress Ashley's breast through the shirt.

'I need to stop her!' thought Ashley feeling her strength slowly leave her and let out a moan as Topaz started rubbing directly against her folds through the fabric. "Ah!"

"Mmm, much better." Topaz pulled her hand away from Ashley's breast before it glowed and a leash and collar materialized.

"No way!" Ashley pushed Topaz back and tried running for the door, only to trip from Topaz grabbing her leg and felt the counterpart sit on her back before feeling the collar wrap around her neck.

"There, perfect." grinned Topaz before reaching back and started slipping Ashley's pants down and saw her panties. "Mmm, just wait. After I'm done, you won't be wearing clothes out in public again."

Ashley tried wriggling from her spot, but let out a moan as she felt Topaz move her fingers down the back of her panties and move them forward to where they touched her folds.

"Ooh, I can tell you like this." purred Topaz rubbing her finger up and down the slit while squeezing one of her ass cheeks. She frowned and started to push her finger up inside her.

"W-Wait! I-"

"Let me guess, you wanted it to come from that Andros guy, right?" she spoke with a growl which sounded hurt.

"How did you…"

"You were mad at Scarlet, I could tell." she growled slowly moving the finger back and forth while squeezing her ass harder. "Well I can show you more pleasure than he could anyday."

"S-Sto…" Ashley tried to get out, but let out a moan and felt her body shudder feeling the finger.

"Let me make this clear, you are mine." growled Topaz moving the finger back and forth faster while wiggling it all around inside her walls. "That collar is proof that you are my pet, and I am your master."

Ashley couldn't speak since she felt her body slowly starting to go weak from the fingers. 'This is nuts. I can't be a pet, and why does it feel so good!' she thought before moaning louder as Topaz moved her fingers faster. "N-No!"

"What's wrong? Are you going to cum?" grinned Topaz as she started brushing her other fingers across the girl's clit. "Then cum and moan like my little bitch."

Ashley gripped the floor and couldn't take it anymore before letting out a loud moan as her pussy tightened and her juices came spraying out onto Topaz's fingers who grinned with satisfaction.

Onyx grinned at seeing Topaz start and faked tripping on something as Carlos stopped.

"You alright?" he asked crouching down.

"I think I might have hit my leg on something." she fake winced as he tried helping her up. "Maybe I should sit down in one of these rooms."

"Well, I'm not sure." replied Carlos seeing the others walk away.

"Please? Just for a moment, I promise." she looked at him with soft eyes.

"I... Okay." He sighed and nodded, bringing her to a room to rest for a minute.

"Do you need me to take a look and see if there's a scratch?" She offered, holding her leg out cutely. "Uh, well it would help just to be safe." he replied, even though his other sense were telling him not to.

He knelt down, pulling her pants out to look at her ankle. All the while seeing her skin was unblemished and seemed quite smooth. "I... Don't think there's a problem." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Come on, look closer." she smiled using her other leg to push him a little closer to her bare leg.

"I... It looks fine?" He repeated. 'I need to get away before we do something the others might see if they notice us gone.' He thought only for her to use her leg to push his face into her crotch.

"Since you're there, why not get a look there to make sure everything's fine~?" Onyx purred happily, undoing her pants.

"W-What are you doing?!" he blushed backing up in shock.

"You got me all wet!" She moaned happily. "Come on, please?"

He shook his head and made his way to the door before she stood up and tackled him away from it.

"Carlos!" She pouted. "Please?"

"W-We can't!"

"WHY?!" she growled. "We've got a room for ourselves, and a little fun won't hurt anyone!"

Carlos stuttered, unable to think of a real excuse. "Uh...well um..." he got out before she started to grab his zipper and went to work on undoing it. She quickly pulled it down, her hand going into his black boxers.

She felt her hand touch his cock, causing him to jump.

"So nice." She smiled as she started to move her fingers across it while tugging his boxers off to get a clearer look at it.

Carlos moaned, his body relaxing. 'Oh crap! We need to get back to the others, but maybe...a little bit of this won't be TOO bad.' He thought, just enjoying the feeling of her hand. "A-Alright, but we can't take too long or the others are gonna notice." He moaned.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." She smiled, licking his cock.

The others were now in the engine room.

"Hey big guy, what say you take me here and now and see just what I can do?" Turquoise whispered to TJ.

"What..." TJ started before she fell to her knees, opening his pants quickly while TJ stood there in shock and the others left none the wiser. "W-What are you doing?!" he whispered with wide eyes.

"What does it look like?" She smiled, pulling his cock out of his blue boxers. "Wow, nice and big, just like I pictured." she purred rubbing her cheek against the big cock. She then quickly took it in her mouth and sucked.

TJ groaned and covered his mouth to muffle himself while stunned at how fast this was happening. And how good her mouth felt.

'Mmm, his musky scent really makes this hot!' The blue psycho thought, taking his entire length.

TJ groaned and braced himself against the wall. "H-Hold on! What if someone sees this?"

"That makes it even hotter." She purred, sucking on his balls quickly as she caught her breath before she swallowed his cock again.

TJ let out a louder groan from surprise and could only stare as her head bobbed back and forth eagerly while caressing his balls.

'This... This can't be real!' he thought in shock and pleasure. "W... Why are you doing this?" He moaned.

"Because I wanna fuck." she replied like it was obvious after taking her mouth off his dick.

"But... Why?"

"I'm horny, and with this bad boy in me, I don't think I'll be walking for a week." she smirked while rubbing her hand up and down the dick. "You're also hot and awesome, it'll feel SO good and passionate and loving!"

'Hard to imagine she was a dude just yesterday.' TJ thought as she smacked his cock against her tongue, grinning sexily.

"Come on, we're alone and this fella looks ready to go." She purred, taking off her pants slowly as she licked his cock lightly.

'Well, when she puts it like that, a little fun wouldn't hurt, right?' TJ thought, grunting as he came on her moaning face.

Back with the other group, they were down to just the pink and reds but they didn't realise.

Pink however noticed and grinned while discretely rubbing Cassie's ass.

Cassie jumped and pushed her hand away but didn't react past that

'Oh I'm going to have some fun with you my dear.' Momo thought, looking around for a good way to get the two alone without being suspicious. She spotted a slightly open door and grinned before moving her arms up over Cassie's head and covered her mouth.

Cassie's yell was muffled as she was dragged into the room, Momo resting on the gently and laying atop her to pin her to the floor. "Come on cutie, let's have some fun."

"P... PsychoPink!" Cassie gasped, blushing. "Let me go!"

"Why?" Momo pouted, kissing over Cassie's chin and down her neck.

"I can send you to a world of pleasure and ecstasy." She said, slowly unbuttoning the Asian girls shirt. "I love you." She continued, kissing lustfully and lovingly over her bra covered nipples.

Cassie blushed hearing that and let out a gasp from the kisses. They were so soft and teasing... So gentle and sensual. 'No! I need to get her off and warn the others!' Cassie thought but as she went to try and do just that Momo gently bit her nipple. "AH!"

"Like it?" Momo smiled, slipping a hand under her pants and her underwear. "Then you'll really moan from this!" she smirked pushing a finger against her snatch through her panties.

Cassie gasped, her body shaking and her back arching.

"Mmm, if that's just from my fingers, just wait until we REALLY get into it." she whispered.

Cassie whimpered, feeling the pleasure rock her body.

Andros and Scarlet entered the bridge of the MegaShip. But that's when Andros finally took notice of the lack of friends and prisoners behind them. "Wha..." He started but Scarlet pushed him into a chair and straddled his waist. "What's going on here? Where is everyone?"

"It was all part of our 'evil' plan." Scarlet grinned, wanting to see her reaction. "What do you think? Surprised you?"

"The... The hell?!" He gasped and frowned. 'Damn it! I brought them here and they STILL got the jump on us!'

"Our 'evil scheme'... Is to make our counterpart our lover." She smiled while leaning in closer. "And that includes rocking the world out of them."

"... What?" He blinked before she grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. His eyes widened but she had him pinned, so he reluctantly kissed back and quickly finds it enjoyable.

'Yes! I got him right where I want him.' Scarlet thought happily, rubbing their crotches against each other.

Topaz was laying naked on the floor with Ashley licking her feet. "You've become quite docile my pet, are you giving in?" Topaz teased, moaning as Ashley lightly ran her tongue over her foot as if worshiping it. "Will you be my pet and let me be your Mistress?"

"Y...Y...Yes." Ashley spoke up with a blush.

"Really?" Topaz smiled as she got on her and titled Ashley's head up. "Do you really mean that?" She asked happily.

Ashley blushed more and nodded while feeling a submissive side she never knew was there rear up. "You are amazing Mistress. Beautiful and loving and you make me feel so good." Ashley said submissively and happily. "You knew I wanted to be dominated before I did, you showed me such pleasure and so much love. I... I want this relationship with you..."

Topaz grinned before holding Ashley's face and slammed her lips together with the ranger's. Ashley kissed back, not using her hands as she wasn't given permission, but she kissed back lovingly.

Topaz got an idea and slid her hands over Ashley's naked chest and gave her nipples a twist.

Ashley gasped and moaned deeply.

Topaz broke the kiss while tugging on the nubs. "Wow, you're already so hot. I can tell cause your little nipples are rock hard."

"F... For you." She moaned before gasping as her mistress started sucking on one nipple while tugging the other one harder and used her remaining hand to move down and rub against her snatch.

"You're a good girl... So you get a reward." Topaz smiled.

"W-What is it?"

Topaz pushed Ashley onto her back gently, pushing their waists together so their pussies rubbed against each other. "I'm going to make you cry out in bliss."

Ashley gasped and moaned, feeling the pleasure as Topaz started to rub their slits together up and down with a grin. "Mistress!" Ashley moaned.

"That's right, keep on moaning." Topaz grinned, moaning from her own pleasure. "How's that collar I mentioned earlier sound my slutty little pet?"

"I love it Mistress!" Ashley moaned, rubbing the leather that Topaz had put around her neck. "More mistress!"

Topaz kissed her, moaning as the two came together.

"Oh yes!" Onyx moaned as she bounced on Carlos' cock. "Come on Carlos, thrust your hips up more!"

"I'm trying babe!" He groaned, loving the feeling of her pussy around his cock. He held her hips while moving up while her pussy kept slamming down with more force than he expected.

They moaned, kissing happily.

'I can't believe me got me to start fucking her.' He thought, not feeling negative. 'But damn is her pussy tight as hell!'

"Carlos!" She moaned, kissing him deeply.

'I pray no one sees us or we're both fucked!' He thought, although he was more worried about his orgasm growing closer.

Onyx moaned while instinctively feeling his cock was ready to blow any second now. "Cum deep inside me!" She asked desperately.

"B-But won't you get pregnant?" he groaned.

"Do you think I care?!" she growled. "I want you to blow your load inside me. NOW!"

"Fuck!" Carlos gasped, cumming.

Onyx moaned feeling it shoot into her and held onto him tight. "Yes baby!" She moaned happily as she felt his cum shoot inside her.

Turquoise moaned louder and louder as TJ rammed into her pussy while she was pressed up against the wall.

He was slamming in and out as fast and hard as he could. "You wanted this? Well take it all slut!" TJ snarled.

"Oh god yes! Fuck me with your massive black cock!" She moaned happily while her body tingled with each slam into her. "I love this! Yes yes yes!"

"I'll fuck you so much you can't even morph." he grunted while reaching to her front and squeezed her chest.

"Yes! Do it! Do it! Break me!" She moaned .

'Damn it! I need to remember to pull out before I cum inside her!' TJ thought, not wanting to make her pregnant. Slowly he started to feel his dick twitch and started slowing down.

"W... Why are you slowing down?" She asked in shock.

"Because the last thing I need is you getting pregnant."

"But you were so close! I want your warm cum!" She groaned. "I was nearly there you tease!"

"Alright alright, I'll go fast, but I'm pulling out when I cum." he spoke firmly.

"Y... Yes! Please!" She nodded/begged.

He held her hips tighter before he resumed going faster inside her.

"Oh... Fuck!" They both moaned, feeling themselves cumming in any second.

'I gotta pull out now!' TJ thought, pulling out and cumming on her ass.

She moaned, disappointment it wasn't inside, and joy feeling how hot it was. it didn't hurt that she came as he was pulling out

"Oh god...that was awesome." TJ panted, falling back.

"I still wanted to feel it inside me." she pouted.

"M... Maybe another time." He nodded. 'Why did I just say that?!' He thought, before he shrugged and thought it was just him being overly happy after the sex.

Cassie moaned as Momo licked her ass while fingering her pussy at the same time. "Y... Yes! Faster! Please!" Cassie moaned.

Momo obliged with gusto with her fingers curling up while moving while she pushed her tongue into the ranger's asshole.

"OH YES!" She moaned while trying to move her hips closer to Momo to feel it even more.

"You've really gotten into it." Momo smiled. "How would you feel if someone saw us? Would you want me to stop?"

"I..." Cassie muttered before she moaned loudly as Momo's fingers curled against her G-Spot. "No! Please, more!"

"Tell me and I'll keep going."

"T... Tell you what?"

"If someone came in here and saw you moaning like this, would you want me to keep going or stop?"

"K... Keep going." She whispered with a blush.

"Even if it was your close friends?"

"Y... Yes!" she moaned out. "I'd want this even more if they were watching!"

"Oh, slut." Momo grinned before moving her fingers out to the point she grasped Cassie's clit and started pinching on it while licking inside her anus faster.

"YES!" Cassie moaned as she came.

Momo grinned seeing the girl spasm with her juices gushing out onto the floor. "Beautiful." She smiled.

Scarlet moaned as Andros thrusted in and out of her snatch with her bent over the console. "Oh fuck you're wild!" She moaned.

"You wanted me to go all out, well I'm giving it all I got!" He growled while slamming into her pussy again and again while using his annoyance to help fuel him. As well as his attraction and the fact he hadn't had sex in a long time.

"Come on, more!" She moaned happily, wiggling her hips tauntingly.

'I'll go out and make sure she can't make any moves to escape!' Andros thought, moving as fast as he could as he felt her squeeze around him.

"Oh yes! Really fuck my pussy!" Scarlet grinned, shuddering as she came hard.

Andros groaned feeling it tightened up and reached down to grab at her chest while feeling his own cock twitching. "I'm going to fill you up." He whispered into her ear.

"Then do it!" she moaned.

Andros groaned, cumming inside the red Psycho.

She moaned out feeling the hot seed while Andros felt her pussy squeeze him all around with eagerness.

"So good." Andros panted a bit with a smile. 'Wow, I actually enjoyed that more than I thought.' He thought gently. Slowly he pulled out with Scarlet humming as she felt his sperm slowly seep out.

"That was amazing... Lover." Scarlet smiled happily.

"Yeah, even I admit it was pretty damn hot." He chuckled gently before turning serious. "But tell me, did your friends take the others off for the same reason?"

"Yep." She smiled. "We all wanted it."

"So then all we can do is wait for them?" Andros asked.

"Or... You can keep fucking me?" She purred

"Well I do have it in me for another go." he remarked.

*a few weeks later*

Andros smiled as he sat relaxed at one of the consoles. The Psychos had caused a massive shift on the ship, and for the better. With their knowledge of Astronema's ship they were able to sneak on board, kill most of the soldiers and knock Astronema out.

Once they had knocked her out they had worked on removing the cybernetics, reverting her back to Karone. Also using the data from Astronema's computers they managed to find and rescue Zordon and with the Psychos mere existence sapping Dark Spectre of his strength they just needed to wait a month or so before they did a full out assault. This lead to a well strong and tough battle, but luckily he was weak enough to the point they all made it out alive and had managed to stop the danger to their home.

It was all thanks to the Psychos.

And it wasn't just the fight they helped with, being with them had changed the Rangers a bit. They had relented and became a permanent item with their respective Psychos while having time to just do what they wanted and relax since their jobs as Rangers had pretty much come to an end.

And the relationships had changed the Rangers a bit. Like Ashley wearing a collar with Topaz's name on it and being a little submissive to her, or how Turqoise made TJ a little bit more open to flirting or dirty talk while they were out. Or Cassie being dressed very very skimpily and pushing very close to Momo.

Luckily no one took notice meaning no rumors could go spread around. But they were friends, so they didn't mind. And Overall, it was a pretty great change from what seemed like just more pain.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around his shoulders, lips kissing against his neck.

"Why are you up to?" Scarlet purred.

"Nothing, just laminating on everything's that happened." Andros smiled, kissing her lightly. 'I'm REALLY glad they hit on us.'


	34. Starfire, Raven, and Mad Mod

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Starfire, Raven, and Mad Mod

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven and Starfire groaned as they tried to tug out of their bindings.

"How did we end up in This situation?" Grumbled the former as She tried to Break free, but failed to do so. 'Last thing I remember is some package coming, smoke filled the room, and then everything went dark.' Thought the Dark haired Titan annoyed.

"Raven, have you any luck breaking these chairs that bind us?" asked Starfire while trying to use her full strength to break them.

"No." She scowled before the chairs took both her and Starfire in different paths!

"Raven!"

"Starfire!"

They kept going and going before both found themselves in two separate small room with nothing in it.

"W-What is this place?" Cried out the fiery alien nervous. That's when she saw a redheaded british man's face appear on a screen. "Mad Mod!" Yelled the red head angrily.

"Ah, hello my little duckie."

"What do you want from us?!"

"Simple. I've decided that I'm gonna give you and your little gloomy friend a personal class."

"And the others?"

"Busy with their own classes. Now for you and your friend though, this time we'll be going over sexual education."

"Sexual...education?" She repeated slowly.

"What? You don't know what sex is my love?" he chuckled. "Well then, looks like this'll be

Something about what he said made Star shiver ominously.

"Now first, let's get you relaxed." soon his image disappeared and was replaced with a black and white swirl.

"N-NO!" She scowled as she tried to break free, but failed to do so. Two hands made out of the chair rose up and made her face to the screen and kept her eyes open.

"There we go!" Laughed out the British villain's voice.

Starfire gritted her teeth and stared while trying to push her head away.

"Don't even bother, it's useless to resist." came Mad Mod's voice as her pupils started to slowly become swirls the more she looked at the screen. "Yes, very good. Just give in to the endless pleasure~!"

Starfire slowly felt her mind move away while her body started to relax.

"Good, just give up and accept your fate!" laughed Mad Mod's face appearing but smaller on the corner. "Alright duckie, this time we're gonna move to the next step."

"W-What step?" Mumbled the now hypnotized Titan.

"Simple. Stay relaxed and watch the tape." he replied before the swirl changed to a porn video showing a woman licking a man's cock.

"W-WHAT IS THIS?!" Cried out the embarrassed titan, temporally breaking out of the hypnosis.

"Ah ah ah, no losing concentration." he smirked as a small swirl came back with her eyes being kept open and focused on it.

"N-No!" She cried out, but it was too late. Her eyes became swirls again and she looked back at the porno as the woman licked up and down the man's cock.

"Now, what do you think it's happening here?" Asked Mad Mod's voice.

"I...I am not sure. I have never seen nor ever learned about the act of copulating."

"You poor, pitiful girl...don't worry for I, Mad Mod, shall teach you in detail what sex truly is about!" Declared the villain. "Pay attention to the video and don't look away. Not like you could anyway."

With that, Starfire was forced to watch the video as, unknown to her yet, several tentacles were busy trying to remove or rip through her clothes. They slithered up her leg and under her skirt with some trailing up her arms and into her top.

Soon enough with a few *RIIIIPS*, her top was ripped apart, revealing her surprisingly big breasts around an F-Cup size.

"Well well, seems my little duckie is more of a swan." chuckled the villain while two of the tentacles started wrapping around the orbs.

"U-Uhhhhhh..." Moaned subconsciously the female titan as a blush began to form on her face. She kept watching while her body felt a tingle from the rubbing of the tentacles with some trailing up and down her legs. And with another *RIIIIP!*, the bottom half of her clothes was ripped apart, showing her wet white panties.

"Well love, nice knickers." chuckled Mad Mod as the tentacles glided over them. "Tell me, you wear these so no one can see any wet spots on them?"

"N-No! I-I..." she stuttered before letting out a gasp as the tentacles squeezed her chest harder and the two below slid into her panties.

"Don't lie my dear, that's not good at all." he chided while grinning as he saw her let out a gasp feeling the tentacles rub against her slit. "After all, naughty bad girls like you deserve to be punished!"

Starfire gasped and moaned as the tentacles around her chest started brushing against her nipples while one of them near her spot started rubbing harder against it.

"Good, now give in my dear!"

"A-Ah!" she moaned out while the porno she watched showed the woman slowly bobbing her head on the cock.

"Now my dear, what are those two in the video doing?"

"T-T-The female is...sucking on the man's..."

"Yes? Go on please..."

"P-Penis." Star finished with a look of shame and...arousal?

"Very good my little duckie. Now keep watching while my little 'helpers' get you more comfortable."

"H-Huh?" she responded before moaning louder as one of the tentacles started to push into her slit. Not only that, but another went near her asshole and began to play with it. 'T-This feels strange, but good!' moaned Starfire in her head feeling both her holes rubbed.

Now she could see the woman of the video being pierced in both her pussy and ass as well. She moaned louder and spread her legs in response and panted from how good her body felt. "W-Why is that woman...having t-two d-dicks in HER?!" She panted at the end as the tentacles got more aggressive in their hold!

"Because other holes can feel just as good when they're stuffed with a nice big dick." chuckled Mad Mod. "Now keep watching."

In his own room Mad Mod grinned seeing Starfire moaning and glanced over at the screen for Raven.

(With Raven)

She was going through the same thing as her friend, except she was moaning louder. Even so, she was still more defiant than her hypnotized friend somehow, possibly her demonic heritage at work.

'Man, this is better than I thought.' smirked Mad Mod with a bulge in his own pants. "Well, I'll be...perhaps I should join in soon." Mumbled the British young villain to himself. "Been awhile since I went at it, and after today, these two will make fine students."

He chuckled as he stared at his back, as if speaking to someone else, "Don't you agree, gentlemen?"

All he got was groaning in return while he let out a laugh.

He then said, "Still, I need to find a way to make sure that I don't become an old man again, especially now that I got such hot slaves!"

With Raven, she kept moaning each time the tentacles rubbed firmly against her nipples. 'M-Mustn't...give in!' Futilely thought the half demoness titan as she tried to use her magic

Then she let out a louder moan as one tentacle lightly brushed where her clit was. 'D-Damn it!' She thought as the idea of giving up was sounding more compelling for her.

"Alright my duckies, how are we feeling now?" smirked Mad Mod to both of them.

"Good..." Both of them moaned at once.

"Well it's about to get even better."

"H-How so-OOOOOOHH~!?" Moaned Raven in pleasure at the end.

"Patience my duckies, you'll see." laughed Mad Mod. Inwardly, he thought, 'Now it's time to see how they will deal with a real cock!'

Back with Starfire, she was moaning louder and was squirming in the chair while feeling her body get hotter and hotter.

"A-Almost thereEEEE." She panted, feeling herself about to come yet again. That's when the tentacles stopped and moved away. "W-What?! I-I almost came!" She screamed out in surprise and frustration.

"Because why would you wanna cum with those drawl things when you could have the real thing?"

"The...real...t-thing?" Mumbled both females as one curiously.

Mad Mod laughed before the real one walked into Starfire's room via a hidden door.

Then Starfire noticed the wall on her left open to reveal Raven in the same state as her as well! Her eyes widened, but she made no attempt to move to her friend since her body was still numb with the pleasure.

"Yes, the real thing." Continued Mad Mod as he revealed his now impressive manhood, making both titans swoon inwardly. "Like mine."

'S...So big.' Starfire thought while transfixed.

'H-how it can be so big?!' Inwardly gaped Raven.

"Now, what say you try to do what they did?" he grinned moving his cock right in front of Starfire's face.

"Y-You mean..."

"That's right."

Now the only thing that a dazed Starfire could think off was the big, meaty cook in front of her and how much she wanted to kiss it, suck it, and do all the new things she learned about. She saw it move closer and stuck her tongue out before it started to run down the side.

"There we go." he grinned seeing her move her tongue up and around the sides with a glazed expression. "Nice and slow, that's how I like it!" he smirked while patting her head. "Don't be afraid to lick faster my little slutty duckie."

Starfire moaned before doing as told, giving more pleasure to her new master. Each lick made her tingle due to the salty and bitter flavor.

"Good, very good~!" he grinned. "Now work your way to the tip."

"As...you wish...master." Mumbled Starfire before doing as told, licking with her tongue in a way akin to a cat. 'So warm...so big...' Could only think the former titan now slave to her master's cock.

"Alright duckie, try to take in the head."

Starfire did as told with a moan of pleasure, making both men and women shiver at the feelings of excitation they were having. She licked around the head and sides while her exposed pussy dribbled more juices onto the chair.

"Good, very good! You're a natural born slut!" He complimented. He held her head and started to push his cock into her mouth with a grunt. "There we go! Nice and deep!"

'So big, so hot, so tasty.' Those were the only thoughts that came out of Starfire's mind at the moment. 'My body is so hot, I want to suck on this penis more and more.' Thought Starfire, with Raven wanting to be in her place as her loins were burning.

Mad Mod grinned and thrusted back and forth inside Starfire's mouth with a grunt. "Come on duckie, really suck harder!"

"MPPPHHHHHH! MMMMH! MPHPP!" moaned Starfire licking around the dick as it moved.

Raven could only gulp nervously, wanting to get that dick as well.

"Oh! I'm ready to blow my load! Make sure you drink it all up like a good slut." Warned Mad Mod as he began to be rougher with Starfire's head until he felt about to explode! "HERE IT COMES, WHORE! HERE I CUM!"

She hummed and started feeling the hot seed shoot into her mouth with amazing force. 'So...much!' She thought while gulping down as much semen as she could.

Mad Mod groaned and pulled his cock out with some of his sperm dripping out from her mouth. "Ahhh~! There we go!"

Starfire panted while not realizing she came with the juices dripping over the seat and onto the floor.

"Not bad, not bad at all, duckling." he smirked. "I haven't had to ejaculate that much since my time as a young duckling back at my first boarding school." "Ahhh! How great is to be young again! No way in hell I'm letting myself become old again!" he turned to Raven with a smirk at her leaking folds. "I take it you want some too?"

"Y-Yes..." Raven admitted, even if her mind wanted to say no, yet her body's needs won out in the end.

He walked over and held his cock in front of her face with her leaning in closer to try and lick it with her tongue.

"Then you know what to do now?"

She nodded before he moved his cock closer and her tongue met his cock finally and started moving it up and down.

"Not bad~! Not bad at all~!" he grinned. "And just think, before you got here you were an emotionless duckie."

"I-It was part of my training." She answered before resuming her licking and sucking. "It tastes so good...so thick." Raven said as she soon sucked the dick like it was her favorite candy, making Mad Mod groan in pleasure at how rough she was.

"That's it love, really show me how well you use that tongue of yours." He gloated as he keep pushing his manhood inside the female titan's mouth. "Remember to relax, don't need one of my slutty students choking." He jokingly reminded her.

She nodded and swirled her tongue around the tip before slowly sliding her mouth over it.

"Good. Very nice~!" he grinned. "Start bobbing your head on your own."

Nodding, she did as told with such ferocity that would soon make him cum if she continued like that.

"My my! Who knew you'd turn out to be more of a pervert than your friend back there."

That made Raven feel embarrassed, yet oddly satisfied and pleased. She bobbed her head as fast as she could while swirling her tongue all around the tip.

"Great! I'll cum soon!" he grunted while thrusting his cock back and forth inside her mouth. "Try to suck it all up like your friend!"

Raven couldn't do much but suck harder at her given order.

Soon he held her head down and felt it start twitching. "I'm gonna cum, you damn beast! Take it ALL!"

She moaned as her mouth was filled with the hot seed. 'So hot...so much...' Was all she could think off as she drank the semen.

He pulled out and sighed with relief. "Now then, are my little slut duckies ready for me to graduate them from my class?"

"Yes!" Both girls quickly said at once.

"Alright, then it's time I pop your little cherries."

"Our..." Began Starfire.

"Cherries...?" Finished Raven.

"That's right." He said as he walked past them. "Not only am I gonna take your virginities, but it'll be a great sign you've graduated and are ready to be my permanent little slutty duckies for the rest of your life." With that said, Mad Mod looked at the bottoms of the girls, which were quite wet already. "Only question is, whom do I start with?" Mock asked the horny criminal.

"M-Me!" moaned Starfire out with more eagerness than Raven.

"No! Do it in me!" Cried back Raven.

"Relax my duckie, you'll get your turn." Assured the villain as he moved to the eager redhead. He lined his cock up to her folds, but didn't push it in.

"W-Why aren't you pushing in?!"

"Now now, don't get impatient. You need to beg for it." Answered back the red haired male.

"P-Please put your cock in my hole." 3. All but begged the former princess of Tamaran.

"Come on, let's hear you really beg." Goaded on Mad Mod.

"Please let my pussy take in your cock! It lives to serve you for all time!" She admitted, finally breaking down.

He grinned before slowly pushing his cock into her. "Very good~!"

Starfire moaned out loud as her body tingled feeling the cock enter her. 'So...big...!' She gasped as she felt it enter without problem due to her lack of hymen during one of her more extreme training sessions when younger against her sister.

"Mmm, nice and tight, just the way I like them." He chuckled before asking curiously, "So who stole your first time?"

"N-No one. I broke it during training." she got out with a blush.

"Oh my~! Feisty even then? No wonder I loved the idea of punishing you!" he grunted while grabbing her chest as he moved his cock in and out of her. "Oh yes! Tight indeed!"

"Ah! M-More! I want to feel more!" Cried out the redhead.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you taste my cock as much as you want." He told her back amused.

"YES!" she cried out as he started going faster and he body shocked as her breasts jiggled with each thrust.

Soon he took a hold of said breasts with his hands in a rough hold, enjoying himself. "My my, if your friends knew how soft these were, I bet they'd have fucked your sweet little hole years ago!" Laughed off the villain.

"More! I want more!"

"As you wish!" he grunted speeding up his thrusts faster and with more force. "I'm gonna cum soon, little ducky! So you better take it all inside!"

"Yes! Yes! Cum inside!" Screamed the female as they both came. His hot sperm shot into her while her juices gushed out onto his dick. "AH YES!" she cried out with wide eyes as her juices gushed out even more to show she came twice.

"Ahhhhh~! How satisfying!" Laughed the red haired british. He pulled out with his cock still rigid. As a result, his cum began to get out of Starfire's pussy before he put in a vibrator, making sure no more cum would leak out. "Keep this in or you'll have to be disciplined." he smirked before turning it on, causing Starfire to moan louder.

"A-As you wish, master!"

He turned to Raven who stared at his cock with a glazed lustful expression. "Now then madam Roth, it's your turn~!"

She looked as he moved his cock to her pussy and gulped before bracing herself.

"Get ready~!" he smirked before pushing in with a grunt while she screamed out with lust. "Well, I'll be...it's even tighter than your friend's!" he grunted. "You must have been REAL eager for my cock, weren't you?"

"Y-yes!" she moaned. "I wanted it more than Starfire!"

"Awwww, how cute!" he grunted while pushing all of his cock inside her. "And here's your reward!"

"OH GOD YES!" She screamed in pleasure.

He grunted as he moved. "I can feel you squeeze all around me, what am I gonna do with a slutty duckie like you?"

"A-anything you want! As long as you make me feel like This, I DON'T CARE!" She screamed at the end. 'His dick is so hard and hot! I love it all!' Thought the formerly serious titan.

"That's it my goth duckie! I'll make sure you get a nice big load like your friend!" Goaded Mad Mod, feeling himself coming soon enough.

"Oh yes! I want it all in me!" Raven pleaded, wanting the man's cum inside her.

"I'll give you so much you'll get knocked up without any problems!" He screamed as he came inside her!

Raven cried out with wide eyes swearing she could feel every sperm cell race into her womb. 'So...full...' Was all she could think off.

"Soak it all in." He said happy.

Raven moaned louder with each thrust and had her tongue hanging out.

"Here...we...GO!" he grunted before his sperm exploded inside her. "Ah~! There we go~!"

Raven moaned out feeling the sperm before Mad Mod pulled out and pushed a vibrator in her while turning it up like Starfire. 'So much...' She moaned.

Mad Mod looked at both girls panting with his seed dripping from their holes. "Very good work, myself."

'M...M...More..." Starfire got out.

"P-Please..." Mumbled out Raven.

"All in due time my slutty duckies, all in do time." he chuckled.

(Later)

Mad Mod walked into his main room and sat down while looking at the three males sitting across from him. The males were revealed to be the now elderly male members of the former Teen Titans (Imagine their old selves from TTGO.) All of them glared at him while feeling too weak to get up while said villain just crossed a leg over his other with a smirk.

"Awww, what's wrong old men? Sad you didn't get laid before I took your youth away? Don't worry, because I'm going to give it a great use for all of eternity because I'm never going back to being old again!" Mock laughed the villain while making his plans to get eternal youth. "And just think, this nifty little gem helps me stay younger much longer." he held up the red ruby around his neck. "Why without it I might have lost all that youth while I was balls deep in that redhead. Speaking of which, she seems like someone you might be into. Or is it the goth one?" he asked while standing in front of Robin.

Robin merely glared back, too weak to move on his own.

"Don't worry, eventually I'll have so much more youth I'll practically be immortal, and I'm not gonna stop with those two." he chuckled. "I've heard about all those other super powered little duckies around the world. And it's my job to 'discipline' them into my fine honor students. Or sluts if you wanna be technical."

That caused the three titans to try to move, only to fail and hit the ground.

"And I think you'll love the new uniforms I've got in mind for them." With that said, he moved to a covered object and unwrapped it, revealing it to the titans!

It was a mannequin wearing a red top with a black 'M' in the middle of the chest area with a white short skirt, shorter than any regular one that would show off a lot of skin and even their pussies, with a red accent around it.

"What you think? I MAY have to go a bit off on the skirt, which while good, it could be pretty boring with how much is shown." He admitted in a thinking pose. "I'm even thinking about some new underwear, sling style to make it easier for me to discipline them if they make one wrong move." He laughed. "Although that could make them look TOO cheap...hmmm, what you think gentlemen?"

They groaned with Beast Boy trying to shift, but barely got claws before he stopped and panted.

"Fair enough, a G-String will be good enough." he laughed. "Maybe I'll send you old blokes some pictures."

"Ughhh..." Scowled Robin, trying to get up but failing.

"Well you all take some naps, I've got some students to recruit." And so he left the elderly titans to their fate while mumbling, "Maybe I should start by joining this HIVE academy?"


	35. Galatea and Hercules

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Galatea and Hercules

Series: Hercules

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal day in Greece, people were in togas, Hercules was fighting a monster, the usual.

"Come on kid, lift with your legs!" A small half goat half man yelled at him.

Hercules grunted as he grabbed the cyclops around the gut and strained to use his legs.

"Come on! Lift him up and throw him into a mountain!"

"Trying here!" he groaned out as he got the cyclops up and pulled back with his arms and hurled the monster as far as he could.

"Nice job kid! Though next time do it faster, ok?"

"I'll try Phil." he spoke while rotating his arms. "I thought I was gonna pop my arm out of place with that one."

"That's why we train kid, to get better." he smirked before they started walking down the street. "Look on the bright side, every time you get banged up and come back, that just shows you're too stubborn to stay down."

"Yeah, true, plus now the monsters can't hurt people." he smiled. "But it does kinda get boring cause now I gotta work on my report, which is due in two days."

"Eh? A report? On what?"

"On how many uses rocks have. Really boring."

"Eh, definitely sounds boring, so are you doing it yourself or do you got help?"

"By mys-" he was cut off as he bumped into someone without noticing.

"Ow!" They said as he and the person fell to the ground in a heap.

Phil looked and blinked before jumping. "Look out kid! It's that crazy broad!"

"Huh? Crazy what?" He asked in confusion before seeing who he had bumped into. "Galatea?"

"Hercules?"

"Uh, hey, how ya doing?" he asked awkwardly while helping her back to her feet.

"Good, good, how've you been doing?" She asked.

"Really great. Just uh, beating monsters up, saving the day, you know the usual."

"Yeah, great, um, are you also doing the report on rocks?"

"Yeah, really boring am I right?"

"Yeah, um...would you by chance want to, I dunno, work on it together?" she asked. "I mean, if not I can totally understand if you're busy."

"I'm, no, I'm free, where do you wanna work?" He asked.

"Well, you could come by my new house if that's fine with you."

"Sure, where is it?"

"Just outside of town."

"Ok, I'll be there in an hour." he smiled while she walked off and Phil shook his head.

"Kid, you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "Wasn't that girl all nutty and obsessive? And someone you made Aphrodite come to life just cause you couldn't find a date?"

"But she's alive now and Aphrodite fixed her."

"The day I get a woman is the day I believe that. Trust me kid, once they go nutty, they never go back."

"Aphrodite herself fixed her, she's fine." he reassured while we cut back to Galatea.

"Ah, nothing like coming home." she said as she entered her house. She walked over to her couch and sat down with a relaxed sigh. "Life is good." she said, unaware of the figure behind the couch. "I'm my own person, I've got a nice house, what else could a girl ask for?"

"How about Hercules?" A voice said behind her.

She jumped and turned to see Hades standing there with a smirk. "Hi, Hades, lord of the underworld, how you going?"

"Excellent. And I couldn't help but overhear you saying all the things you got that make you feel alive and like a real girl, am I right?"

"Yeah, why do ask?" She asked curiously.

"Because I know something else you're gonna need."

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"Ok, you got an education, place, and you're your own person. A lot of good stuff, but ain't you lonely in this house? Sure you could get a pet, but then you got all that hair and mess to clean up. So what about a man instead?"

"Well, I'm kind of lonely, it's not like I have any parents." she admitted looking at the ground making Hades smirk.

"Good, I can make that happen you know."

"How? Make a man out of thin air? One out of clay and dirt?"

"Nope." he said as he made a potion appear or of thin air. "This little number is something I made to help you out. It's made to direct you to the right man for you. Quick, easy, and takes no effort whatsoever."

"Really? What's the catch?"

"No catch. Except for a feeling of dizziness, over energetic, but other then that, you'll be alright."

"Ok, sounds good." she said as she carefully took the vial from him.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." he muttered the last part before disappearing.

"I wonder what that means?" She wondered. 'If it's from Hades I'm tempted to just ignore this.'

'But then again, I am kind of lonely.' she thought as she stared at the vial. 'Just a sip couldn't hurt.' She thought as she uncapped the vial and tipped it to her mouth.

She emptied the potion in her mouth and swallowed it before saying. "Huh, tastes fruity." But as she set it down she twitched and made faces while groaning. "Ooohhh, I don't feel so good." she moaned while sitting down. "I knew I shouldn't have taken that stuff."

Suddenly, she felt an incredible urge to be with Hercules. But her rational mind tried to keep her calm.

"Snap out of it, you're not like that anymore, you're your own person!" She said as she clutched her head.

'On the other hand, that doesn't mean you have to quit men altogether.' She thought as images of Hercules appeared in her mind.

"N-No! Yes he made me, but I didn't focus on anything but him!"

'But he was nice to you, he would have stayed with you if you hadn't pushed him away.'

"I wanted to be myself! My own person, and I wanted to get away because acting crazy like that was embarrassing."

'You can still be yourself, except you'll have him, you won't be lonely anymore.'

"But he'll go running for the hills as soon as I ask him."

'Then don't ask him, take him and show him how much you love him.'

She blushed while her thoughts drifted to Hercules stripping and her seeing his bare body. "B-but what if he doesn't like me?"

'Oh please, with our looks and powers, we can make him fall for us easy. Plus we were made basically in his image of the perfect girl, we are what he wants.'

"Well...ok you've got me there." She said with a blush.

'See? Now go out there and don't wait for him to come to us, we'll go to him!'

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna do it!" she smiled. "I'm a little rusty, but I'll show him what I can really do with my body."

'That's the spirit, now get out there and get him!'

Galatea sighed before walking out of her home. "I hope this goes well." She walked down the road looking around for him. "Now where is he?"

As she walked she turned and went wide eyed seeing Hercule drench his face with water from a bucket with the water trickling down his muscles.

'Isn't he hot? He is yours, that's all yours.'

Galatea blushed and walked over while Hercules dried his face with a towel. "H-hey Hercules." she said, getting his attention. "W-Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, I was just cleaning off my sweat before coming over to your house."

"O-Oh, that's cool." she gulped while staring at his chest.

"So, wanna go to your house and get started on the report?"

"Yeah! I mean, sure." She quickly said.

"Alright, I'll be around in two minutes."

"Alright, I'll be waiting." she winked and walked away while swaying her hips.

"W-wow." he said as he watched her before shaking his head. 'Focus Hercules! You need to get this report done.' He thought as he picked up his book bag and made his way towards her house.

'Ok, just stay calm, get the report done, THEN jump his bones.' She thought as she waited for him to knock on her door. When it did she made sure she looked good before answering. "Hi there Hercules."

"Hey Galatea, ready to work?"

"Yup, you just sit on the couch while I go get my paper."

"Ok, sounds good." he said as he walked in.

She grinned and ran to her room, grabbed it, and ran back before taking a seat next to him. "So, what are the uses of rocks?" She asked.

(Timeskip)

"And the final use of rocks is a projectile weapon." he said.

"There, we're finally done." She said as she set down her paper as she looked at him.

"So...looks like we've got some free time." He said as he set down his paper as well.

'Now's my chance!' She thought as she stared at Hercules. "Hey Hercules, what say we celebrate?"

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?"

She climbed onto his lap with a sultry look. "Us getting that done of course."

"W-what? Getting what done?"

She grinned before her arms stretched out and wrapped around him. "Why our marriage of course."

"M-M-Marriage?!" He stuttered as he struggled to free himself. 'Wait, is she reverting to what she was before?' He thought as Galatea tightened her grip on him. "W-Wait Galatea! I thought you were your own person?"

"I am, and I want you." she said as she got up and began to drag him to another room. "Sure I have a home and my own personality, but then that made me ponder. Why not share this place with the guy I was crazy for? Cause I'd be lying if I said you were revolting and hard to look at."

"B-but what about Ajax? I thought you liked him?"

"Forget it, I got bored quickly with his hygiene." she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"B-but why me? I thought you didn't like me?"

"Well it's not really that. I just wanted to be myself instead of some crazy girl going after you. And in a way, I am myself. But who says a girl who's her own person can't find that special someone?"

"Then what do you call this!?"

"What? Sometimes being a little forceful is needed for a growing relationship." she replied while they entered her bedroom.

"But this is kidnapping!"

"Says the guy who made me just to have a date." she shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"I uh, well..." he stuttered in embarrassment.

"See? Now let's skip the ceremony and get to the honeymoon~" she purred with half lidded eyes.

'I gotta get out of here!' he thought before quickly using his strength to break free of her long arms and ran out of the room.

"Hey, get back here!" She shouted before getting up and ran off after him as he got out of the house.

"I gotta get out of here, where's Pegasus, she can't follow me in the air." he said to himself as he ran.

"HERCULES!"

He turned his head and gulped as he saw Galatea chasing after him. He booked it faster with Galatea making sure to keep him in site.

"I won't lose you!" She shouted while pushing people out of the way with a determined look in her eyes.

"Crap, Pegasus, where are you!?" He shouted.

Said horse was having an early lunch with Phil at this very moment.

"Want some hot or tin cans?" Phil asked him.

Pegasus neighed.

"Hay it is." he said as he handed him a large bundle of hay.

'I really need help here!' He thought as Galatea got closer.

She held one hand out before it stretched out towards him. "Get over here!"

His eyes widened and he ran past a corner with the arm following. "Could she do that last time?" he questioned before the hand grabbed the back of his toga.

"Gotcha!" She said happily before reeling her arm in like a fishing rod.

"Whoa!" He shouted as he was dragged back. He grabbed at the arm and ripped it off. "Sorry!" He said as he dropped the severed arm and began to run.

She frowned and reeled both arms back before getting an idea and molded them into a set of wings before she started flapping them. "Come on." she said as she flapped harder as she began to lift off the ground. She slowly got higher before flapping her body to where she figured Hercules was. "Don't worry my love, I'm coming!"

Hercules ran and ducked down and alley while looking down the street to see if Galatea was running after him. "I think I lost her."

But in the air Galatea spotted him and slowly started to descend near his spot.

Hercules, who had yet to spot her leaned against a wall to catch his breath. "Woo, that was way too close."

"Yeah, I almost lost you." a voice said above him.

His eyes widened and looked up to see Galatea with her new wings. "You can fly!?"

"Big time." she grinned before they morphed back into arms and stretched them out to him. "Now get over here!" She shouted.

He jumped before her arms tied around his body.

"Hey, no fair, stay still!" she frowned as he tried wriggling free.

"What? No! Let me out!"

She got an idea and swung her arms up and brought Hercules onto the roof before her arms wrapped up over his legs and tighter around him.

"Hey, what are you doing!?"

"This." she smirked while her own body stretched out to help wrap around him with her head in front of his. "Comfy?"

"Well, kinda but I'd be more comfortable if you let me go."

"How about this?" she leaned in and pressed their lips together while she gave him a squeeze like a hug.

'She's kissing me!' he thought. 'Wow, and her lips are really soft too.'

She kissed him for a few more seconds before pulling away and asking. "How'd you like that?"

"Uh, well...it was good." He said sheepishly as she smiled happily.

"Good, because I just thought of something you'll love even more."

"What?"

A few smaller tendrils rose up and started morphing into extra heads of her own. "Now then, let's have some fun~" they all said in unison.

He blushed before two moved over and started kissing him at the same time. 'Wow, not how I thought this day would go.' he thought with a blush as they kissed him.


	36. Rosie and Flik

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Rosie and Flik

Series: Bug's Life

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Flik was running away, thinking to himself. 'How did I get into this situation?'

"Get back here Flik!" A female spider shouted as she chased after the ant.

"No thanks!" he yelled while avoiding any bugs he happened to pass by. "Take one of them instead!"

"No! Only you!" She shouted as she jumped over the bugs.

'Why oh WHY did she have to eat that berry?!'

(Flashback)

"So this is the big city!" He said as he walked into the bug filled metropolis. He was stunned at all the buildings and all the numerous bugs filling in.

"This is amazing!" He said in wonder. But as he moved around, he spotted a building with one bug tossing another one out and it seemed like a place for tough bugs. "That's probably the place where I can find my warriors!" He said excitedly as he made his way towards the building. He walked inside and saw it was filled with all kinds of bugs sitting at tables or drinking at the bar, but none of them seemed much like warriors.

"Damn, maybe one of them knows where to find some?" He said to himself as he Walked in. He walked over to a mosquito. "Excuse me sir."

"Hey, how ya doing?" He slurred as the bartender put a large drop of blood in front of him. He stuck his nose into it and started sucking it up before letting out a hiccup and wobbled before falling off the seat.

"Ok, so that was a dead end." he muttered as he looked around for another bug. That's when he saw a group of various insects at a table stand out against three flies and was stunned. 'Maybe they're warriors!' he thought before walking over with hope. "Um, excuse me?" He asked as he got close to the table, getting their attention.

"What is it?" asked a ladybug who didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"I was wondering, are you guys warriors?"

"Warriors? What gave you an idea like that?" asked the stick bug.

"It's just looked like you were a strong group, and I'm trying to find some to save my colony."

All of them blinked before the bugs started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Kid, we ain't no warriors." spoke the ladybug.

"In fact we're circus performers." the butterfly chuckled.

"What? Then, do any of you know where I can find some warriors then? My colony really needs them."

"Why? Kid, take a seat." the ladybug said as he pointed to an empty seat. Flik took the seat. "So tell us what's going on, you said something about a colony?"

"Yeah, my colony is in danger from a swarm of grasshoppers who make us give them food or they'd cause nothing but trouble for us."

"That has to suck, so they sent you here?"

"Well no, I...was banished because I got rid of the whole food supply by accident."

"Really? How'd you manage that?!" They asked in surprise as the flies lost interest and went away.

"I was trying to show how my invention could help us, but while testing it, it messed up and caused the supply to fall down a trench."

"So because of an accident they kicked you out?"

"This was our entire food supply for winter. wouldn't you?"

"True, I would." the ladybug said.

"That's why I'm hoping to find bugs to help us or we might not make it through winter."

"You mean they'll starve, not you."

"I can't just leave them be. I got them into this mess, now I have to get them out of it."

"Why? They abandoned you, did they tell you to help them or did they kick you out?" The spider asked as she signaled the bartender.

"Kick me out, but they had a good reason. That's why I've gotta help them or I'll have nowhere else to go to."

"Then join us" the stickbug suggested. "We're a circus troop, except we were just fired."

"But you could stick with us, you'll fit right in with the rest of us misfits." the ladybug chuckled.

"Order up." spoke the bartender setting a pinkberry on the table.

"Ah, that's mine." the spider said with a smile as she picked up the berry. She bit into it while Flik pondered the choice.

"Well, I dunno, what about all the people I used to know."

"Times change and I'm sure they'll miss you, but maybe this is for the best." spoke the praying mantis.

"You know what, sure!" He said with a grin.

"There we go." smiled the butterfly while the black widow bit into the berry.

'Mmmm, sweet.' she thought as she ate the rest of the berry.

"But, what could I do?" asked the ant.

"Ya said you invented something, maybe you could make something and use it? Also, what's your name?" The ladybug said.

"Flik."

"Well my name's Francis, welcome aboard." he said with a grin as he reached out his hand.

Flik shook the hand while the black widow rubbed her head while feeling a little dizzy.

"Oooh, my head." she moaned, getting their attention.

"Rosie? You alright?" asked the butterfly.

"Y-yeah, I think I'm ok." she said before looking at Flik. That's when she started feeling warm as every other noise seemed to go silent. She felt all her senses being amplified as she stared at him.

"osie...Rosie...ROSIE!"

"Huh? Wha?"

"Why are you zoning out?"

"Oh uh, I was just looking at our new companion, what's his name again?"

"Flik."

"Flik, I like it." she said with a grin as she got out of her seat and made her way towards him. "What say you and I really get to know each other?" She said as she wrapped her arms around him and sat down next to him.

"Uh, how so?" he asked with a gulp while the others were surprised at her move.

"On a more personal and...physical level." she whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened while her friends gasped.

"Whoa, calm down Rosie, you just met him!" The stick bug said.

"Yeah, at least give him a week or two." spoke the caterpillar.

"But he's so handsome, I just really want him." she said as she pulled him closer to her. "Right here, right now." She said with a grin, making him gulp nervously.

"Uh, look a helpless fly!" he called pointing behind her.

"Yeah, that won't work on me." she said with a grin as she stroked his head.

'Oh no.' He thought nervously as the ladybug and stick looked at each other before nodding before the stick stomped on the beetle's foot, making him cry in pain.

"Owww!"

"Dim! Are you ok?" Rosie asked as she let go of Flik and went over to the rhinoceros beetles side.

"Now's your chance to run." whispered Francis.

"Thanks, see you guys later" he said before running out of the bar.

'He won't get far.' They thought as Rosie realized that Flik was running away.

"Hey! Get back here!" She shouted as she ran out of the bar after him.

"Um, shouldn't we stop her?" asked the praying mantis.

"Do you wanna stop her, then be my guest." Francis said.

.

"Get back here!" She shouted as she chased after him.

(end flashback)

"Get over here!" She shouted as she chased him into an alley.

"I'll pass!" He said as he exited the alley and ducked behind a larger bug.

Rosie grinned and ran across the roofs and towards the bug.

"Hey buddy, go away!" The large bug said as he walked away from Flik.

He gulped before finding a silk thread latch onto him. "Uh oh." he said before he was yanked towards Rosie.

"There you are." she grinned while holding him with her legs.

"H-hey, um, could you please set me down?" He asked nervously.

"Nope." She said with a grin before she started shooting more silk out and spun him around to tie him up.

"H-hey, what are you doing?!" He asked as more and more silk was spun on him.

"Making sure you can't run of course." She said with a smile as she patted him on he head.

He gulped while she started walking back with him slung over her back. "W-where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere a little bit private." She said with a grin as Flik gulped nervously.

'This can't end well.' He thought nervously as he struggled to get free.

Rosie kept going before reaching some buildings at the end and shot some silk on one end and hooked it to the other and walked out before making more strands attach all around.

"Um, what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Making things more comfy." She said as she made circles that got smaller and smaller on the lines.

He tried breaking out of the webbing before she set him down in the center.

"There, perfect" she said with a smile.

"Um, how long am I supposed to stay here?"

"Oh, don't worry about time, we'll join the others later."

"Then what are you gonna do to me now?" He asked her as she crawled on top of his web cocoon.

"Kiss you of course." She said as she held his face with her hands.

He blushed before she leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Suddenly Rosie felt a vibration on her web They looked down and looked over at the left side. Climbing onto the web was a large tarantula who appeared to be female. "Who are you?" frowned Rosie.

"My name is Teresa." she said as she made her way towards them.

"And not a bad catch you got here." She said with a grin as she looked at Flik. "Care to share him? I haven't eaten all day." She said as she licked her lips.

"No, now leave." scowled Rosie without hesitation.

"What? Why? What's the problem? You're eating him or what?"

"What I do with him is my business, so buzz off or you'll be my dinner instead!"

"Wait a second, you're not using him for a meal, are you?" She asked with a grin.

Rosie blushed before growling. "I said leave!"

"Oh you are using him for fun, mind if I join in? She asked as she looked at Flik's face.

"NO!" she growled before lunging at the tarantula.

"Hey, get off!" She shouted as they fought and wrestled on the web.

Flik panicked and trying wriggling out of the webbing. 'I gotta get out of here before they stop fighting!'

"I caught him! So don't get any ideas!"

"Don't be greedy, there's enough for both of us or do I have to steal him from you!" Teresa shouted angrily.

"I'll drain you into a husk if you touch him!" Rosie shouted in anger as they rolled around on the web as some of the strands of web began to snap.

Seeing those made Flik go wide eye since they got closer to him. "Oh crap." he swore as more and more strands snapped.

The two spiders noticed and saw Flik fall as the last strand broke. "Flik/handsome!" They shouted as they jumped down after him.

Rosie pushed Terisa away before shooting her silk out and narrowly caught him. "Yes, I got you Flik!" She said as she shot another strand at a building, stopping her fall. "You alright?"

"Yeah." he said before another strand hit his cocoon. "Oh no." He said before the web began to pull him towards Teresa.

"Come on over handsome." She said with a grin before Rosie frowned and began to pull in her strand of web.

"Let go of him!"

"No way, I offered to share but you refused!"

Both growled and started tugging on him. He was yanked back and forth as each spider refused to yield to the other.

'I'm gonna get sick!' He thought as he was tugged back and forth.

Rosie was getting more and more annoyed with this tarantula. "Just give me my Flik! I caught him fair and square!"

"Well I ain't letting go so YOU can go and buzz off." Teresa retorted as she tugged harder on the string. That's when she spotted a lone fly buzzing over their heads. "Whoa, fly, twelve a clock!" She shouted as she let go of the strand of web.

Rosie grinned and walked off with Flik dangling under her while Teresa rushed off after the flying bug. "You're mine now Flik~"

"For what exactly? a meal?" he gulped.

"Of course not, I have other plans for you." she said with a grin.

"L-Like?" He asked nervously as she continued to walk away with him.

"I'm thinking maybe some private time, mating to be precise." She said as she brought him up towards her.

"Mating?!" He shouted in surprise.


	37. Binky and Buster

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Binky and Buster

Series: Tiny Toons

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'd rather not do this...can't you just have a cartoon without me?"

"No! Even though Babs is unavailable at the moment, the other co-host, that's you...must find a substitute."

Said the higher ups from Warner Bros.

"Aw come on. Can't we just do a bunch of episodes with me making Max look like a dork until she comes back?"

"Gooooo..." They demanded.

"Aw-man." Then as Buster walked away, he mumbled to himself. "I swear, they're gonna make a dark and gritty action packed Scooby

"Hey, wanna know what we should do?"

"A dark and gritty version of Scooby Doo by DC Comics?"

"Yeah! It'll be awesome...but let's bide our time with this...once we get a sorta boring Scooby Doo show, and a 2nd Scooby Doo Crossover with WWE."

"Sure."

"Hi...I'm Trahzo, one of the author's co-writers...it's not like Scooby Doo Apocalypse is a bad thing, I'm just writing a joke."

Buster sighed as he sat behind a table. "Okay...auditions for my co-host stand in is a go!"

Then there was the 1st audition. "I'm Honey Bunny, and yes that's the name of Bugs' Bunny's first girlfriend, my parents named after her." spoke a rabbit his age that looked female with a yellow dress.

"Hmm...what can you do?"

"I'll laugh at your jokes, even if they ain't funny."

"No, when people laugh, I want the laughing to be real." he frowned. "Try somewhere else."

"Fine."

Then the next bunny girl. She walked up to stand only to be ran over by Yakko, Wakko and Dot who were being chased by security.

"Yeeeeaaaah...I'm gonna have to say a no."

Then the last one walked in. "Like, is this is where I audition?"

"Yes."

"And like...are you Busted?"

"I'm only ever busted, for being handsome. The name's Buster."he greeted. "And you would be?"

"Binky Bunny." she replied. "Is this where I audition?"

"Well that depends, do you have any experience in acting?"

"I once faked my age for beer."

'Why must you bring back memories of that banned episode?' he thought with a groan. "That doesn't count."

"Then I guess I'm just a pretty face." she smiled while fluttering her eyes.

"Oi vey, and to think Trahzo picked this over the author's suggestion for a Margot x Plucky sequel." Buster said in annoyance.

"Aww, come-on, I'm sure the boys are gonna just love the eye candy."

"That's Fifi's job."

"What's a little more sweets gonna do? Give the audience eye diabetes?"

"That's possible."

"Please let me in the show? I'll work really hard and maybe...you and I can go out when we ain't working." she flirted leaning on the table with a sultry look.

That's when Buster began sweating as he looked at the non-existent line. 'Seriously? Just 3 auditions?' "W-w-well...B-b-binky...I-I-I..."

"And if you want, I could always help you relax." She leaned in, closing the distance as Buster looked into Binky's eyes.

"U-U-U-Um...well... a little bit couldn't hurt, right?"

"Right." That's when she grabbed Buster and a gave him a long deep kiss.

His eyes bugged out of his head from surprise. And then Binky pulled her head away, with her tongue pulling Buster's out a little. 'Woah! She's really going all out!'

"So when do we start rehearsing lines?"

"Um...five minutes."

"Great!" That's when she pulled him in for some more kisses.

'Sounds like I'm getting laid.' he thought before kissing back and pulled her onto the table.

'Hook, line, and sinker.' Thought Binky.

They broke apart with Binky starting to take Buster's shirt off.

Buster returned the favor by taking her shirt off too. Her breasts jiggled free and he saw a lack of a bra. "Wow! Puberty must've been generous."

"Come on big boy, go nuts with these babies."

Buster gladly obliged placing his cock inbetween them and thrusting his dick up. Binky fondled her D-cup chest, taking a lick of Buster's dick.

'If I knew this would happen I would have made it part of the audition.'

"Your dick has a pretty strong scent." Said Binky. "Is this your natural smell or did you just not wash?"

"Hey, I took a shower yesterday, I'd same I'm okay until tomorrow."

"Well, guess we'll be doing it in the shower tomorrow." she smirked before rubbing her breasts harder around the dick before licking the tip faster.

'That's actually better than Babs.' he thought with a groan before groaning louder as she started to slide her mouth around the cock.

'His dick tastes really good.' she remarked in her head. 'Wonder if he's even a virgin.' That's when she began lightly dragging her bunny buck teeth against Buster's length.

"Damn, Babs never does that when we're doing foreplay."

"Oh? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"So you're cheating on her?"

"Oh-no, she was totally cool incase I get busy with her substitute." he smiled. "Honestly I think she'd be all for a threesome if she was right here."

"I hope we get to have a threesome as soon as she's all better." She said while stroking his dick. "Now gimme a good facial."

"Coming right up!" He shot white ropes of cum all over her face.

What she caught, she swallowed. "Your cum tastes so good, that I'm jealous Babs got you."

"Heh, well think of it this way, I'll have to fuck you twice as much since she's not here."

"Oh really?" she smirked. "That depends if you got what it takes to handle me."

"Just watch and I'll prove it..." He told her.

"Well you'll have to prove it to me later, time to rehearse."

'Damn! I forgot she has to actually show she can act.' He turned to the Warner Bros. "Can I..."

"No, you chose her as your substitute co-host, too late to go back."

"Dammit...alright, let's see your acting Binky."

"I won't mess up."

Hours of rehearsal later...

"Wow do I suck." Binky admitted.

"That's why we call it rehearsing." Said Buster. "Let's keep on trying, you did a little better every time we reread the lines."

"I feel like I'm getting worser every time."

"Just keep up your confidence and keep on following the director's instructions. I'll help as much as I can."

"Well, do you know where you can relieve my stress?"

"I know just the place." he grinned before grabbing her hand and lead the way.

Later...

"You know, people should really lock the doors to schools, people with tech nerd friends can easily break in and possibly hack their grades." Said Binky as they stood on the Acme Looniversity roof.

"Well at this moment it gives us the chance for me to help you with that stress."

"Are you always this sweet to Babs?"

"I try to be."

"You drive her mad?"

"Yep, but that just means we get to fuck rougher." he grinned while moving his hands to her ass and gave it a squeeze through the skirt.

Binky hummed. "You gonna take my panties off or just feel me up?"

He was already ahead as he felt up her legs and grabbed the underwear before pulling it down. Buster then grabbed her chest. "Alright, get ready." he grinned with his cock full and ready.

"Give my loose pussy a good pounding."

Buster thrusted forward, his dick easily sliding in.

"Mmm, you're bigger then I thought."

"Wow...that's the same thing Babs' mom and my mom said after they agreed to a foursome."

'Damn does this guy get around.'

Buster pinched her nipples hard as he thrusted faster. "Maybe we can have a 6 way with your mom later."

"If you think I'm sexy, you never met my mom." Binky giggled She made him kiss her while moving her hips up and down on his shaft faster.

Binky and Buster moaned in their mouths as Buster thrusted faster.

"Wait, I got a better position in mind." Buster got off of Binky.

"So whatcha got in mind you literal motherfucker?"

"I sit and bounce you on my lap."

"Oooh, I like the sound of it."

Buster sat on his butt and let Binky sit on his lap before slowly moving her pussy over his cock. "Let's do it babe." he leaned in and resumed sucking on her breast while he started to slowly move his cock up and down inside her.

"Oh yeah, there's my G-spot Buster!" she moaned out while hugging his head closer while feeling the dick. Binky bounced faster and Buster thrusted faster, Buster's dick was twitching.

"Binky, I'm gonna blow!"

"Do it inside! Every guy does."

'I gotta train her in loyalty...says the guy who has a lot of threesomes with his girlfriend.' he thought before his sperm shot up inside her.

"It's so hot inside me!" she moaned out while her hips slammed down one last time.

Once Buster stopped, Binky collapsed on him.

"Woo, I love getting creampied."

"Aren't you worried of pregnancy?"

"Aren't you?" Binky asked back.

"Me and Babs are famous cartoon characters, we have the money to support kids."

"Oh...nevermind."

"Now aren't you worried about having kids at such a young age?"

"Nah, I like being pregnant. Sure I risk stretchmarks on my body, but it feels very good."

"And what do you do with the babies?"

"I either give 'em to couples who can't have a kid of thier own or keep 'em."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it may be crowded at my place, but I like the company."

"So you're a mom who goes around with any guy, and has just how many kids?"

"Not sure, my kids usually leave me when they've reached a rabbit's sexual maturity."

'Considering your choices I'm not surprised.'

"I feel that soon, us rabbits will take over the world." Joked Binky.

Meanwhile...

*Shudder*

"What's wrong Brain?"

"I sense...an evil greater than I!"

"Is that so, well why don't we crush the source of the problem?"

"That's just it Pinky...I don't know where the source of my disturbance came from."

Also meanwhile...

"Did you feel that Plank?" Asked Johnny 2x4. "I think the rabbits are gonna try and take over the world for real this time!"

Meanwhile as well...

"What the?" Said Quagmire as he stood up. "Have more kids than me will yah? Well game on!" He shouted as he put up a sign outside his front door that said 'Come-on fat chicks, I need to prove a point!'

Meanwhile still...

"Th-th-they're g-g-g-gonna rrrrrrrrise up ssssssooooon! I...I...I...I...gotta g-g-g-get weady for another Wabbit Season!" Said an on edge Elmer Fudd.

Really? Another Meanwhile?

"Hey Jumpy Ghostface, you feeling okay?" Asked Mighty Ray.

"Yes...yes..." Said Jumpy Ghostface the Rabbit King. 'My subjects w-want me to lead them in taking over the world...once that time comes, I shall quell their rage with wisdom.'

Back to Buster and Binky.

"It may be sad to see my kids go, but that's why I have more to fill the void."

"You do know that's pretty irresponsible, right?"

"I know..." she sighed. "I just never pictured myself as a real mom and wanted to be free you know?"

"Where are your kids?"

"You don't notice how the human to rabbit ratio in each establishment is 2 humans to 4 rabbits?"

"Now that you mention it...there are more working rabbits."

"Well there you go."

"Huh...you know, maybe I can help get your life back on track."

"You will?"

"Yeah, me and Babs can surely help you be a better person."

"Thanks!" she smiled while holding his head against her breasts.

'I'm gonna like this substitute.' he thought while feeling his cock slowly get hard again.

"Ready for round 2 I see." Said Binky.

"You know it babe."


	38. Cat Guards and Sly

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Cat Guards and Sly

Series: Sly Cooper

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sly ducked behind a corner while a baboon guard walked by with it's lantern and let out a sigh of relief.

" _Sly, how ya holding up?" asked Bentley through the Binocucom._

"So far so good, but security is pretty tight in this area. I need to get up higher or those gorillas are gonna see me."

" _Technically they're baboons." clarified Bentley._

"Same old same old." he smiled before using a nearby rope to climb up to the nearest rooftop. He stayed low and moved silently across the open space while noticing the baboon guards leaving the area with the siamese cat guards walking out and looked around the area.

"I hate watching empty streets." remarked one to her friend as they stood near the building while Sly looked down at them. "Especially when there's plenty of strong men who can get the job done better."

"Oh be silent." hissed her friend. "We were given an order and we must follow it without question. You sound just like the others who can barely use their swords."

"I know how to use mine, but you're the one who keeps being so uptight." frowned the first. "Besides, if that woman wasn't paying us so much I'd be out there trying to find a better life then wearing this outfit."

"Better life? Ha! We'll be seen as sex objects no matter what happens." scoffed the second while a third cat walked over with a pouch.

"Listen you two, I just found something that might help us all." she smiled. "A way to get enough money so we don't have to listen to that blowhard elephant."

"Unless you can make gold rain from the sky that's a joke." the second guard rolled her eyes.

The third guard opened it and pulled out what looked like a white rose with thorns on the stem. "Do you know what this is?"

"Oh my!" gasped the first one. "Is that a…."

"A hard to find Shahwat Biraem." she nodded with a smile. "The flower said to release a pollen so potent and powerful that it once caused a city to go into a lustful chaotic end. If we were to sell this to the right buyer, the money will be ten times the amount and all three of us, plus the other girls can quit and relax for the rest of our lives."

"But if the seeds are released so will the pollen and then we'll be trapped in a lustful dream for who knows how long." frowned the second. "I say get rid of it and save us all the trouble."

"You getting all this Bentley?" Sly whispered.

" _Yes, it's said the flower died off as time went on due to lack of nutrients, and some cities did in fact go into chaos due to the inhabitants slowly dying off because they would constantly have sex and not tend to the crops, animals, and would rarely eat and drink, leading to them dying from dehydration and starvation. Watch it because if the pollen gets on you you'll be helpless and too dazed to do anything."_

"You got it." he looked down and didn't notice a small rock getting knocked off near his hand and fall near them. 'Damn it!'

The rock came down onto a petal of the flower, making the girls look up and spot Sly. "Intruder!"

"Oops." he chuckled grabbing his cane before seeing a violet mist seeping out from the flower. "Hey drop that! It's starting to spread the seeds!"

The cats turned and went wide eyed while the third dropped the flower, but the impact with the ground just made it open more with more of the mist seep out. This caused the guards to try and cover their mouths, but it was too late as they started to feel their bodies relax and slowly start to get warm.

" _Sly, what's happening?"_

"Bentley, what's the first signs of being infected?" he asked with caution.

" _Well it won't make the people right off horny. It makes them feel relaxed and warm, then it will escalate into feeling infatuation with the first person they see, then it'll lead to them eager to being touched and you can guess the rest."_

"Yeah, I should start running now, right?"

" _Bingo."_

Sly turned tail and ran for it. The guards watched him while feeling butterflies in their stomachs before chasing after him.

"Wow! That thief looked cute." growled one of them.

"I wonder if he's single."

"He won't after we get to him. Use any method to catch him!"

"Right."

Sly ran across the rooftops while making sure not to lose his footing or land on the ground. "Okay just gotta get back to the hideout before one of those crazy cats has a chance to jump my bones and Carmelita kills me."

" _Uh Sly? I know this might sound crazy considering the situation, but could you possibly go back and try to procure the plant? I'm aware it's risky and insane, but if you can tie it up in a cloth for the time being, I might be able to find out more about it since history has very little knowledge on it."_

"Really? And this has nothing to do with getting a girlfriend?"

" _Too soon Sly, too soon."_

"I'll see what I can do, provided I don't start rocking the bed, but if that does happen please explain to Carmelita that it was not of my choice." he replied before one of the cat's swords flew by and embedded in the wall in front of him. "Gotta go." he looked at the guards looking up at him with smiles and came closer to the building. "I don't suppose you fine ladies wouldn't be interested in someone more your job range? Those baboons look way more into you."

"Tempting but we have our orders to capture you."

"And if you make it easier for us, we can make it _very_ fun." purred another licking her lips.

He noticed a stall nearby with cloth that he could use. "Sorry ladies but I'm spoken for." He said using a smoke pellet.

"Hey!" they went wide eyed and rushed over before climbing up to the roof and looked around while growling.

"Yoink!" he spoke snatching the flower from the cat holding it and wrapped it the cloth. "Thank you!"

One of them hissed and jumped up before grabbing his tail. "Gotcha!"

"Yeowch, easy on the tail!" he hooked the back of her top and flung her away. But that's when he saw her top still hooked on the crook of his cane and blushed. "Oh boy, not what I meant to do." he said taking it off.

"Someone likes to tease us." smirked one of the cat's before climbing up using the wall. "Gonna try getting our pants off next?"

"N-No thanks." he shook his head and tried jumping back, but that's when the other guard jumped on him from his blind spot where they crashed on the roof and he felt the flower fall away over the edge and between two more cat guards who loomed down at it.

"What say you forget that silly little flower and we have some fun before I take you away?" purred the guard on top of him while licking his ear. "Let's make some babies."

Hearing that made Sly go wide eyed while the guards below looked into the bag and saw the flower just as the pollen puff out in their faces.

Both of them coughed while waving the pollen away and looked up just as their eyes met Sly's before noticing the other girls. "Hey, that's the guy we were ordered to capture!"

"And those hussies are gonna turn him in first." the other said.

Both hissed and started climbing up the side with their claws while Sly spotted the other guard, who's top he yanked off, running back towards the building.

"Let go of him!" one of the two yelled out.

The guard on top of him stuck her tongue out before Sly stood up and tried shaking her off him by running around in a circle. He bucked her off and when the two guards reached the top he snatched the bag. He jumped off and started bolting away while hearing the cries of them and didn't turn around. One guard threw one of her swords at him but it only managed to leave a cut in the bag causing pollen to leak out.

"After him." growled one of them before all five of them made their way down before chasing after him.

"Bentley, please tell me there's an antidote for this flower, I got five crazy cat guards chasing after me!"

" _I'm afraid not Sly. Considering how rare it was and how much was covered up through history, we're lucky I could tell you that much about it. But if you can get it to me I might be able to synthesize some sort of concoction that should dull it's effects."_

"I'm on my way." Sly said not noticing the pollen leak out of the cut in the bag. "Just gotta keep this little stalk from any other girls, keep away from those fine felines, and I'm home free."

"Come back!" One of the girls yelled chasing after him.

"We just wanna cuddle!"

"No thank you!" he called back. He spotted an alley up ahead and got an idea before ducking down it before shimmying up the walls before finding a windowsill and stuck to it before looking down to see them enter the alley and looked around confused.

"Where'd he go?!"

"He couldn't have just disappeared!"

"We gotta find him, I'm getting antsy."

"Oh we're gonna find him, and he's gonna give me the biggest litter in this whole town."

"Oh man, these girls are getting worse." he muttered as they ran out of the alley while he used the clotheslines nearby to make his way up to the roofs of the buildings. "Gotta get back to the hideout."

But as he walked across the roof, he failed to notice a piece out of place and tripped, causing him to lose his grip on the bagged flower. "Shoot!"

He ran after it and lunged for it, but didn't realize he jumped off the roof before looking down with him and the flower falling towards what looked like a stain glassed dome. "Oh this is gonna hurt."

Inside the building a minute before Sly started falling is where dozens of naked, wet feline guards were soaking in their bath water to also try and unwind from the day. Somewhere massaging others to work out the knots of a hard shifts work.

"Man, I've been looking forward to this all day." sighed one getting her shoulders rubbed.

"Yeah its one of the best perks of working for Miss Decibel."

"Really I don't get why we need to be on the lookout for some thief. I mean, what big thing can they do anyway?"

*SMASH*

All of them screamed and looked up as they saw a raccoon falling down before splashing into the water with some clothe item landing near the statue in the middle of the bath. With the pollen spilling out and mixing with the water.

"Ooh." Sly looked up and saw all the guards without any clothes on and chuckled while picking his hat up a little. "Hello Ladies, don't mind me just passing through."

"PERVERT!" they screamed as one. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sly stood up and grabbed the flower before running out of the bath house and out the doors. "Damn! Damn! Damn!"

"I can't believe some two bit pervert would come in through the roof." growled one of them. "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go after him and skin him alive!,Who's with me?"

"No thanks, I actually feel a little relaxed." spoke one guard sitting down in the pollen filled bath water.

"Same here, plus when you look at him, he wasn't half bad." sighed another with most of her body submerged past her nipples.

The guard outside the bath groan before getting her clothes. "The heat must be getting to you, but I'm still going and ripping his head off." she said and ran outside.

"Huh, you know he did look cute. Sure he looked like a...thief, but...oh my god." one guard jumped out of the water and to her feet. "That was probably the thief we were told about!"

"WHAT!?" The others screamed in realization. All of them rushed to get out while grabbing their clothes while noting their bodies were still relaxed and were feeling a little warm.

" _Sly! I'm detecting a number of bogie's on your tail!"_

"Considering I just interrupted a bunch of girls and their bath, I'm not surprised."

" _Yikes, I wouldn't want to be you right now."_

"Ye-" Sly was cut off when a sword flew near his head and nearly cut his ear off.

"He's over here!"

'Shit!' he ran off as the girls came after him. 'Just how many of these guards are there in this place?'

Nearby Miss Decibel and Cyrille Le Paradox walked through the street.

"I trust my forged documents are nearly completed, Miss Decibel?"

"Yes, you'll have them once the Lion, The Tiger, and The Panther finish them. Which will be quite soon."

"Excellent." he smirked. "Now all that's left is to find and eliminate that filthy-"

He was cut off as Sly ran by them with some of the pollen falling out and the guards right behind him.

"Cooper!?" Le paradox jumped back.

Some pollen wafted up into Miss Decibel's trunk as she looked back at the skunk.

"Decibel! After him!"

"I would, but I suddenly feel flushed." she admitted while her face turned a little pink and she tried fanning herself with her eyes looking over him feeling her attraction towards him spike.

He growled and stamped while noting the large amount of guards chasing Sly. "Faster you fools! Capture that raccoon!" he yelled before the elephant pet his tail. "What are you doing Decibel?"

"Your fur is soft." she said huskily. "Oh I can't contain myself!" she said and slid of her coat. "Come to me you adorable thing you!"

His eyes widened as she lunged at him before he turned and bolted away screaming.

"Playing hard to get? Oh you little tease." she giggled and chased after him.

Sly panted while feeling the guards' hands and swords right behind him. "You better have your lab ready Bentley! I'm almost there!"

" _I'm just about done! Hurry Sly!"_ Bentley called out.

'This next corner should be the one and then I'm good.'

"Nyah!" a guard jumped down and grabbed him. "Got him!"

"Crap!" he jumped and tried shaking her off before he felt the pressure of the dozens of other cats catching up and dogpiling on him. "Bentley, they got me!"

"Get the rope!" called one of them while grabbing his arm.

"I got his weapon!"

Sly tried grabbing the cane before he felt a rope wrap around his wrist and was held in place before more rope started wrapping all around his body.

"If you stop struggling this can be very fun for all of us." purred one beside him before licking his cheek while he was slowly pulled tightly into a bundle of ropes and lifted into the air by the mob. "Let's go ladies, I know where we can be alone for a while."

" _Don't worry Sly, by my estimate they should be finished with you in approximately….four hours. Just let them do all the work."_

"Provided I stay firm." he muttered as they started carrying him off.


	39. Miss Prissy and Foghorn

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Miss Prissy and Foghorn

Series: Looney Tunes

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another day on a farm with a familiar rooster walking around.

"Now I say, it is a mighty beautiful day out today!" Foghorn leghorn said as he walked. "A fine day alright to messin' with that dog there I tell you what." He said as he began to walk towards the dog house. He picked up a board and moved near the side before knocking on the door.

When there wasn't an answer he knocked harder.

"I say, I say wake up dog. I gots a surprise for ya." He said as he banged harder on the door.

Slowly the door opened.

"Now there ya are, now get out here and get what's comin to ya!" He shouted as he waved the board above his head.

"If you insist." came a seductive female voice from the opening.

"Huh? Did ya eat something weird old boy?" He asked curiously before seeing a chicken's foot slowly stick out with a long and smooth feathery leg following that drew his eyes.

"W-what? Dog? That ain't you, is it?"

His answer came from seeing two white feathered covered hands reached out and pull the person out with Foghorn's eyes widening, his beak dropping open while he dropped the piece of wood. "Oh I am no dog big boy." a soft feminine voice said.

The person was revealed to be a white feathered hen with a curvy physique and shorter than Foghorn, but had a luscious beak with a red comb that was long enough to cover her right eye with the other one half lidded seductively.

"W-w-who are you?" He asked as his eyes widened.

"Why Foghorn, I'm sad you forgot lil' ol me." she purred cocking her hips to the side.

"I-I-I would have remembered a beautiful chicken like you." he stuttered as he gulped. 'Yowza! Which hen house did SHE come from!' He thought as she softly giggled and said. "Don't you know me? I'm miss Prissy"

That's when his jaw hit the ground and his eyes bugged out. "M-m-miss Prissy!?"

"Yes." she winked.

"B-but I saw you yesterday, you didn't look like this!"

"I got this way because of this." she pointed at her noticeable chest.

"Y-y-your breasts?" He stuttered.

She reached in between them and pulled out a plastic bottle. "No, though they are an amazing side effect, these beauties did it to me." she said as she handed the bottle to him.

He looked and read it out loud. "New state of the art acme magical drug. Guaranteed to give you the body to knock em dead or your money back."

"Yep, I ordered them from this magazine I got and I took them before I went to sleep and I woke up like this." she put her hands on her hips. "Care to ruffle my feathers big boy?"

"W-what do you mean? Like a game of football or something?" he gulped. 'I say, I say if she's goin' where I think she's goin', I might not control myself.'

"No, I was thinking of an activity that happens in the coop with just the two of us." she said with a grin while leaning in and blew near where his ear was.

He shivered a bit and said. "A-are you sure? D-don't you want to think about this first?"

"Yes." She said as she took his hand and began to drag him towards her coop.

He gulped while staring as the coop was empty today.

"N-now hold on miss Prissy, don't you think you're rushin this?"

"Nope." She said as she pulled him towards her nest.

'Well...I guess I can't argue with the lady.' He thought as he stopped resisting.

"Take a load off big boy and let me get you relaxed." She said as she lightly pushed him onto the nest.

He sat back while she pushed his legs apart and started moving one of her hands across his groin.

"Ooohh, I'm glad that big beak of yours isn't compensating for anything." she said with a grin while feeling his girth react to her hand while he blushed.

"W-well ya know what they say about beaks and size." he said with a grin before gasping as he felt his cock start to slowly poke up from the feathers.

"Now then, let's help this little guy out." she said with a grin as she lowered her head towards his penis.

"I say, I say he ain't so little." He said with a grin as it grew bigger and bigger.

"I like." she leaned in and started licking across the bottom part.

"Oh yeah, you're good at this miss Prissy." he moaned. 'Gosh darn it! If I knew Acme had a drug like that, I woulda taken it years ago!' He thought as she continued to lick his cock.

'Mmm, I sure hope this goes alright. I've never done this before.' She thought as she pulled his cock into her mouth.

Foghorn groaned while feeling her tongue lick around the sides and bottom.

'So far so good.' she thought before feeling his cock start twitching.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come!"

Miss Prissy moved her head over it as much as she could before feeling his seed shoot into her. 'So salty!' She thought pulling back with some extra shooting onto her face.

"He he, sorry miss Prissy, I'm built for multiple times, not endurance." he chuckled.

"Oh I know, and that's gonna make up for it all." She said for a grin as she maneuvered herself until her vagina was over his cock. "Ready to give me the rest down here?"

"Yes ma'am." he said as he nodded his head before Miss Prissy lowered herself onto his cock with both moaning from the snug sensation. "So tight, I say it's so tight!"

"T-Thank ya'll!" she moaned out while stunned feeling her pussy get stretched open.

"Hold on miss Prissy!" He moaned as he pushed deeper inside her. "Ooh! Now this here is snug and tight!" He said as he began to thrust in and out.

Miss Prissy gasped from the thrust while Foghorn leaned in closer to rub his head in between her chest.

"I say I do love me some good chicken breasts."

"Oh you." She giggled as he continued to thrust. "Mmm, really go wild big boy." She moaned in pleasure while both started feeling their peaks coming.

"I'm coming!" They moaned in unison. His seed shot up into her while her juices splashed over his dick. "Oh yes!"

Slowly as they stopped both panted a little.

"That, was amazing!"

"I say, I say it sure was."

"So now what?" She asked as she rubbed up against him.

"I say, I say I got plenty in me for a while, if you're up to it."

"You know I am mr. Leghorn" she said with a grin.

Soon moans were heard from the coop as they kept going and going.

(Timeskip)

Slowly the moans stopped as we see the two panting while on the nest.

"Alright, that concludes round thirty, you good miss Prissy?"

"Y...yeah..."

"G...good, because I think I'm all dried up now." he panted while wiping the sweat from his brow.

"That's good, I feel like a turkey stuffed on thanksgiving." she chuckled before feeling her body tingle. "Ooohh, its happening!

"What is?"

"It's wearing off, the drugs wearing off!"

"Ain't that a good thing?"

"I don't know! The bottle said there would be some side effects once it wore off!"

"Aw come now, what's the worse that can happen?"

"I could explode or you could leave me if I change back to normal!" she cried out before her form shrank and her body started going back to normal. "Oh no, I'm back to normal!" She moaned.

"Well, I don't see that as a problem." he remarked sitting up.

"R-really? But I'm not beautiful anymore."

He saw her look sad and tried standing up. "Now who in the world says that?"

"I-I thought I could only get you to like me if I looked beautiful."

He blinked and thought it over before going wide eyed. 'Woah, have I really been that shallow? And this here is a nice hen who just wanted a husband and went through all that for me. Gosh darn it, I gotta make it up to her.' "I'm sorry miss Prissy, I've been a mighty fine fool for making you believe that and not noticing you, and I promise that I will make it up to you." he felt a lightbulb go off. "And I say, I say I got just the thing in mind."

"What is it?"

"Ah ah ah, that there is a surprise." he smiled. "But I guarantee you it'll be somethin you'll love."

"Oh come on, tell me, please?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

(Timeskip)

"Foghorn? Foghorn where are you?" Miss prissy called out while seeing the rooster was nowhere in sight. "He said to meet him here, so where is he?"

"Right here." spoke a smooth clear voice behind her.

She turned around and her jaw dropped as she stared at him. Foghorn had gained a muscle physique with his comb brushed back with a more suave look on his face. "F-foghorn?" She asked in surprise.

"I say, I say yes." he grinned with a glistening smile.

"W-what happened?" She stuttered.

"I took some of that acme stuff so YOU could get the same treatment you gave me." He said as he walked towards her before picking her up while she blushed.

"Really? Oh, I can't wait!" she smiled as he carried her off.


	40. Praline and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Praline and Luffy

Word of warning, I'm not putting down Charlotte cause Big Mom's daughters pretty much are all called that. Using the last name makes more sense cause that way it shows who is who.

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's no candy!" Luffy shouted as he added. "I ate them all!"

The Merfolk, Tamago, and Pekoms dropped their jaws in shock at what Luffy just said into the Den Den Mushi.

"What! There was ten tons of candy in the factory!" growled Big Mom on the end. "There should have been tons for me!"

"I ate it all! Just me!" He shouted back.

On the other end Big Mom's eyes widened and narrowed while she made an angry growl hearing that. "You fool! Stop lying! You're covering up for the fishmen aren't you?"

"No! I ate it all, and I'll cover all the candy I ate with this treasure." he spoke while he, Sanji, and Zoro set the three large bags of currency on the ground.

Tamagos and Pekoms' eyes widened as they saw the giant sacks and Tamago quickly grabbed the Den Den Mushi. "Big Mom, perhaps this can be of use. A while back we lost some ships which put us in a bind, so maybe we should take the treasure to help replenish our supply."

The Den Den Mushi was quiet for a bit before it shouted. "NO WAY!"

Everyone but Luffy and his friends reeled back.

"A pirate does not compromise on what they want!"

As Tomago apologized Big Mom chuckled and said. "This brat has piqued my interest, so have it your way, instead of Fishman island, I'll have my vengeance on you!"

"Sure, just stay wherever you are. Because as of now, this island is under my watch!" he cried out.

"Monkey D. Luffy... I know your name, I will take care of you." she said with a grin before ending the call.

"You sure did it now." spoke Zoro before smirking. "I'd be surprised if you didn't make a clear message."

"Yeah, that's our captain, we aren't even in the new world yet we've already pissed off a yonko." Sanji said.

At Big Mom's room, she was mulling over the fact that someone like Luffy talked to her like he was the strongest pirate around.

"How dare he, I am Big Mom!" She shouted angrily. "I have half a mind to send my crew out there and end them before they even get out of that place!" she sighed and said. "No, that would be too easy, he has to suffer." She pondered that while grinning. "He's a cocky brat, but someone who might be of use, and I know just HOW to do it."

She continued to grin as she walked over to a table that had hundreds of small Den Den Mushies on it. She picked one up with her thumb and finger and held it close to her with the device accessorized with freckles and a smile. "Yes, she will take care of that upstart brat." she chuckled as she hit a button on the small snail.

Far outside in the bay of the island is where a clear bubble lay under the water, quite similar to the one that held Fishman Island. Inside the bubble was an average sized house on a beach with two lawn chairs and an umbrella, and in one of the chairs was a mermaid.

This one had freckles under her eyes and long light hair, which was pulled into a bun in the back and also formed an long appendage similar to that of a hammerhead shark. Her tail was dark with a light frilly piece of clothing on the front, and she wore a dark open jacket with flowers on the edges that revealed her cleavage. Her mouth contains pointed teeth like a hammerhead shark's with her smiling as she was reading through a fashion magazine.

"Ooohh, this looks nice." she said as she stared at a dark blouse before a ringing sound vibrated through the small bubble island. She looked at the Den Den Mushi beside her and reached down before picking up the phone and held it to her face. "Hello?"

"Hello? Praline is this you, it's mommy." Big Mom said.

"Hi momma!" smiled the mermaid. "What brings you calling me?"

"I have good news sweetie, you're getting married!"

"Really!" she squealed. "Finally! I thought I was going to have to wait another year or two."

"Nope, I found the perfect man for you."

"Who is he? Is he rich, poor, short, tall? What about looks? Is he buff, skinny, average, human, I need to know!" She practically shouted into the Den Den Mushi in excitement and anticipation

"Have you heard of a rookie pirate named Monkey D. Luffy?"

She gasped and said. "The savior of Fishman island? That's who I'm marrying?"

"Yes. Considering that brat tried to sound tough to me, I think it's time to take him down a peg or two, and what better way then make him part of my crew while giving you something at the same time?"

"I love it! I can't wait to meet him, should I go visit him on his ship or bring him to my... I mean our home?"

"I'm already having a ship or two ready so you can go meet him in person. If you leave now you can catch up to him as he leaves Fishman Island."

"Ooohhh, I can't wait to see him, should I go with him on his boat or drag him back to my home?" She asked curiously as she picked up a shell on a small table next to the chair and made a bubble ring around her torso, letting her get up.

"Tell him what will happen and the ups to accepting, but if he refuses, then he's made an enemy he won't win against."

"Alright momma, I'm on my way right now." she said with a grin while putting the phone down. "Time for me to say hello to my new husband." She said with a grin as she made her way towards the water. She slowly swam down while popping the bubble ring and headed to the harbor where the two ships were awaiting.

'Those must be the ships momma was talking about.' she thought as she made her way towards the ships. She swam near one with one of the crew saluting to her. "Praline-sama, we're ready to head off on your command!"

"Alright, stop straw hats ship from leaving, and if he's already left intercept them and stop their descent into the new world!" she ordered before swimming to the front of the ships with both unhooking from the harbor before they started setting sail.

"Soon my Luffy, soon we'll meet." she sighed dreamily.

(With said crew)

"So, do we have everyone?" Luffy asked as they loaded the last of their supplies onto the thousand sunny.

"Besides the treasure, yes." spoke Nami with a frown.

"Oi, let it go already, it was either the gold or Fishman island." Zoro said.

She sighed while they saw all of the Merfolk waving at them with smiles on their faces. "I know, but regardless I'm adding it to your debt." she said as she waved back.

Zoro rolled his eye while all of them waved back with smiles while the merfolks cheered out in thankfulness as their ship sailed away.

"Alright, to the new world!" Luffy shouted happily.

They slowly reached the end of the large bubble before it got close and started getting a new bubble around itself.

"Alright, everyone say goodbye to Fishman island!"

"Goodbye!" They all shouted, none of the straw hats noticing the two boats heading right towards them.

'Gotcha!' Praline thought as each ship pulled up alongside the sunny.

Chopper noticed them as they rose up and went wide eyed. "G-Guys!"

"What is it chopper?" Brook asked .

The reindeer pointed to the two bubbled ships which circled their own ship.

"Ah, that" he said before shouting. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

All of them finally noticed and saw the two ships aim their cannons on them without moving.

"Shit, how did we not notice them!?" Nami shouted.

"Look at their flag!" cried out Usopp pointing at the sails.

"They're Big Mom pirates!" Frankly shouted.

"How did they get here so fast?" remarked Sanji with narrow eyes. "That's scary and impressive."

"Regardless of how they got here, prepare for battle!" Luffy shouted before they saw a mermaid swim down near their bubble with a smile showing her sharp teeth.

"Luffy!" She shouted as she pushed her face against their bubble. "It's so good to see my new husband in person!" She said excitably as the straw hats shouted. "HUSBAND?!"

"Luffy!" cried Sanji grabbing him by the vest and started shaking him. "How did you get married to a beautiful mermaid without us knowing?! Tell us!"

"I-I don't remember getting married!" he shouted as Sanji continued to shake him.

"Maybe he got some admirer when we weren't looking." idly remarked Zozo.

"Impossible, he's Luffy." Nami said as Sanji stopped shaking Luffy. She turned to the mermaid who frowned at her. "Just who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Charlotte Praline, Big Mmom's daughter."

Hearing that made all of them stunned while Sanji himself was torn between gazing upon her beauty like he would Nami and Robin, or take this very serious.

"Wait, your Big Mom's daughter?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Of course, well, one of her kids." she corrected.

"Wait wait wait, back up, you're one of Big Mom's daughters, the daughter of the woman Luffy just challenged for fishman island?" Nami asked.

"Of course, and she sent me here because of a big proposition for your whole crew." she smirked. "We can talk it over down here or on the surface, either way we'll make you listen."

"Let's hear it here." Luffy said as he became serious.

"Alright. My momma wanted me to tell you about this deal. It involves you and I getting married. This in turn makes all of you part of her crew, meaning you'll be allies and won't suffer her wrath from what you did. And get all sorts of benefits at the same time."

"What do you mean by allies, would we be her subordinates?"

"Well technically speaking yes, but think about the pros. You don't get crushed by her, you get to be part of of the strongest crew alive, and you get a wife like me." she grinned.

"I refuse!" He said making the straw hats smack their heads and Praline frown.

"And why not?" She asked in a hurt tone.

"Me and my nakama have come too far here. If we give up and become part of someone else's crew, then we've turned our backs on our dreams!"

"I'm afraid this wasn't exactly a choice though, gonna have to go with plan B." she said.

'Great, now we'll have to fight them here or make a break for it.' thought Zoro putting a hand on one of his swords.

"I'm borrowing your captain for a bit!" She said as she grabbed Luffy who had been standing near the side of the bubble and pulled him through.

"NANI?!" cried out the crew before Usopp and Chopper ran over and grabbed Luffy's ankles with said captain feeling himself go slack in the water while forgetting to inhale for some air.

"Pull him back, pull him back!" Usopp shouted as he yanked on Luffy's feet as Praline used one hand to get a small shell out of her pocket.

"Hurry before he drowns!" cried Chopper while Robin assisted crossing her arms and formed several arms to sprout out from the railing and grabbed onto Luffy's legs.

"Don't let him go!" Franky shouted as Praline hit a button on the shell as a small bubble blew out of it and covered Luffy's head.

"It'd be much easier if you let go." she spoke while tugging on Luffy with more force.

"No way, what crew would just let their captain go!" Brook shouted.

"So weak." groaned Luffy as they kept tugging on him.

"Don't worry, soon we'll be heading towards our new home, just wait dear~" she said as she pulled harder.

"You ain't taking him anywhere!" called Usopp before letting go and pulled out his slingshot while loading up and took aim at her. "At this distance I won't miss!"

"Ugh, usually I'd hit you for threatening a lady, but I'll look the other way this one time." Sanji grunted as he pulled on Luffy.

Her eyes widened as Usopp launched the seed and when it got close it released what looked like seaweed that quickly wrapped around her face. "Hey! Get this stuff off of me!" She shouted as she began to thrash around as she kept her grip on Luffy.

The crew pulled harder with Luffy getting yanked back onto the ship.

"Yes! We got him!" They shouted victorious as Praline ripped the seaweed off her face and glared at the crew.

"Fine! Men! Bring their ship to the surface!" She shouted to the other two ships.

They aimed the cannons before firing out cannonballs with ropes attached and started moving around, causing the ropes to wrap around the bubble.

"Hey, what are they doing?!" Nami shouted.

"Bringing you up." smirked the mermaid before the ropes tightened and the two ships of Big Mom floated upwards while the strawhats got dragged up as well.

"What? Why?" Chopper asked.

"So it's easy." she laughed as it took some time, but the three ships reached the surface with the bubbles popping.

"Easy for what? To take our captain?" Zero asked as he unsheathed one of his swords.

"I said borrow, big difference." she smirked before diving under the water.

"Everyone, protect Luffy, until he recovers from the sea water let no one through!" Zoro shouted as pirates from the other ships began to board the thousand sunny.

"I'm on it." spoke Sanji before lunging at the oncoming crowd before slamming his foot into the gut of the leaders and sent him crashing into the others, making them fall back onto their ship or into the water.

"Let none of them pass!" Frankly shouted as a torpedo popped out of his shoulder and shot towards another group who was boarding the sunny. It exploded and sent them scattering while Robin formed more arms on a few others backs and made them bend back and drop.

"Damn it, this isn't going as planned, get Abe up here!" A random grunt shouted.

"I'm right here." spoke a large burly man with a poncho on as he climbed up from the ship.

"Great, ya see the guy with the straw hat? We need him in the water."

The man smirked before pulling his arm back and swung it, causing the hand to shoot out on a chain attached to his arm before grabbing Luffy by the head. He yanked again and Luffy and the chain was pulled off the thousand sunny and towards the ocean.

"Luffy!" cried out Sanji before jumping off the side of the ship and towards his captain. But before he could reach him Praline jumped out of the water like a shark and grabbed him.

"Gotcha!" She shouted before she dived back into the water.

"Shit!" cursed Zoro while sending more pirates flying away with his swipes.

"Don't worry Luffy, well rescue you!" Shouted Nami as she electrocuted another group of pirates.

Under the water Luffy felt his strength get sapped away once again. 'Shit...I'm...blacking...oouttttt.' he thought as he began to lose consciousness. But that's when he felt his air supply return and just felt his body feel like lead only.

"There you go, now you won't drown!" He heard Praline say.

He blinked and looked at the smiling mermaid. "W-where are you takin me?" He asked weakly.

"Oh just a little bit away from the fighting so we can talk." She said as kept swimming down. "Besides, sometimes a couple needs alone time." She said as she neared her home.

Luffy groaned and couldn't move and just let her do what she was doing.

Soon they reached her bubble house and she began to enter it.

"Welcome to home sweet home." she smiled while making another bubble ring to get out of the water while pulling Luffy out. "Or should I say our home." she said as she pulled him into her house.

He shook his head as the bubble popped and started feeling his strength come back to him. "Alright, I'm feeling better." he said as Praline opened the front door. "As for what you said before, my answer is still no!" He said as he tried to get out of her grip.

"Oh come on, at least sit down and listen. I'll even get some snacks." She said as she tried to pull him into the house.

"Snacks?" he asked while letting her drag him into the house that had a slight oceanic feel to it mixed with a feminine tone to it.

"Yes, I have tea, biscuits and some small pieces of meat on crackers.

"Oh! Meat." he grinned with stars in his eyes.

"Yes, I have meat." she said with a grin. "Care to have a seat while I go get them?" She said as she gestured towards a large loveseat.

He walked over while she floated to the kitchen to prepare the snacks.

"Alright, right where I left you." she said as she picked up a big platter of food. She got to making the snacks while Luffy pondered the situation.

"Ok, I can't get out or I drown and I can't become Big Mom's subordinate, what do I do?" he tapped his chin. 'I could make her think I give up and then fight her. But she seems so nice, plus she's gonna give me meat.'

'If there's one thing I know it's that the best way to a man is through his stomach.' Praline thought as she piled a lot of meat onto a large platter. She carried it out where Luffy was already drooling seeing the platter. "Alright, I got seaking meat and seacow meat here." she said as she set the platter down in front of him. "Dig in." She said with a grin as she sat down in the same chair as him.

He obliged and started shoveling meat into his mouth while ignoring her on his lap.

"So Luffy, I was wondering, why don't you want to marry me?"

"You said I had to join Big Mom's crew." he got out through the mouthfuls. "And I won't do that."

"But why not? You would get to live in safety, comfort and with me, why refuse?"

"Because then I can't become pirate king." he spoke like it was obvious after finishing up the last of the meat.

"But why be pirate king? You might die, and if you stay here with me you'll be safe." she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"No. If I give up on my dream then that's like turning my back on everything me and my friends have done." he spoke in a serious tone.

Praline frowned and said. "I'm sorry sweetie, but refusing was never an option, it's either marry into the family or have you, your crew and everyone they know die."

He frowned and looked her dead in the eye. "That's something I won't let happen. I'll fight your mom head on if it means keeping all of my nakama safe."

She sighed and said. "I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen sweetie." she said as she reached into her pocket.

He blinked before feeling something get latched onto his wrists. "Huh? What's that?" He asked as he looked down and saw two bluish green metal brackets on his wrists before he suddenly felt weak and tired.

"Seastone brackets." She said as she picked him up and began to move to a different room.

"Not fair." he groaned out.

"We're pirates, we don't play fair." she said as she patted him on the back as she swam through her house on her bubble. "Well technically I'm not part of my mom's crew, but you get what I mean."

"Yeaahh." he slurred weakly as she reached a door and opened it with one hand.

"What do you think? I decorated it myself." She said as she gestured to her bedroom, it was full of coral shells, a bookshelf full of books and a small pool that led to the beach outside next to a large waterbed inside a giant clam. "I always hoped to find the right man so I could expand, but I never did, till now."

"E-expand?" He asked weakly.

"Of course. If I got married we'd need more space for more room so we could sleep here." "Though, we might be able to fit together for now." she said with a grin as she made her way towards the water bed as she held onto him.

He groaned as she set him down and laid down next to him.

"Yeah, this will work for now, but watch this!" She said excitably as she hit a switch and the clam shell began to close.

As the clam closed Luffy weakly struggled and said. "N-no, I have to get back to my crew!"

"Maybe after a little nap." She said as she let out a toothy yawn and pulled him closer to her.

Luffy was thinking around fighting, but even he had to admit the bed felt cozy and the fact his head rested near her chest was making him sleepy. "A-alright, one nap, then I go back to my crew." he yawned as the clam closed completely.

'We'll see~'


	41. Kuki and Wally

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Kuki and Wally

Series: Kids Next Door

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kuki tossed and turned in her bed at the treehouse while having two blankets over her. "S-so cold." she shivered as he teeth chattered.

She sat up and wrapped them around her before walking over to the edge and looked around at her collection of plush animals. "E-e-even you guys can't keep me warm. she said as she shivered. 'I need something better to stay warm.' She thought as she began to leave her room.

It felt colder outside her room as she walked down the hall.

"I-it's so cold!"

She stopped at the thermostat and reached out before hesitating, recalling what happened last time at her own house. "A-a couple of degrees won't hurt, right?" she muttered. "J-Just a few, n-no one will even n-notice."

She touched the white device and began to slowly turn it. She saw the temperature go up while shivering a little less.

"That feels good, a little bit more couldn't hurt." she started turning the dial up higher. Soon she dropped her blankets but kept her hold on the thermostat. "Ah, warm." she smiled feeling the heat go up while we cut away to show the others in their rooms.

Numbuh Four was sleeping soundly, unaware that the walls were beginning to glow red.

"Ah...stupid cruddy teenagers...turn the heat down so I can whoop your butt..." He mumbled as he kicked his blankets off in his sleep.

Numbuh Five groaned while tossing and turning in her bed.

"It's too hot for this." she groaned sitting up and taking her hat off while wiping her forehead. "Why's it so hot in here?"

Meanwhile Numbuh One was getting out of his bed.

"Ah! It's too hot around here." he frowned walking out of his room. "I'm turning the heat down."

Meanwhile Numbuh Two was busy trying to keep his machines in his room from melting or burning up.

"This is crazy! How'd it get so hot so fast?" he questioned while using a makeshift extinguisher to put out a few small fires.

Meanwhile Numbuh one was making his way towards the thermostat. When he got there his eyes widened. "N-n-numbuh Three!?"

Said girl stood in front of it with the same light reddish skin, fiery hair, sharp teeth, and angry looking slippers with her green sweater having the sleeves rolled up to show her burning hands.

"Hi Numbuh one, it's cold in here, don't you think?" She asked with a grin as she continued to crank up the thermostat. "Let's crank it WAY up." She said as she turned the knob so hard it broke off.

Numbuh One felt the floor get hotter and started hopping just as the others came to the hall. "Alright everyone, we knew this day may come, everyone to the escape pods!"

The other two saluted before the three of them ran off while Kuki inhaled and let out a relaxed breath as the wood started catching on fire a little with her body tingling from the heat.

"Oh yeah, this feels amazing, but it's not enough!" she growled. "I need more heat!"

Just as she said that there were three mini explosions as three rockets took off and began their trip away from the treehouse, inside each of them one of the knd operatives.

"Wait, where's Numbuh Four?" asked Numbuh Two over the communication link.

"Wait, I thought he was with you?" one said.

"I thought he was with Numbuh Five."

"So if he ain't with me and he ain't with you fools, where is he?"

With said boy he finally started to register how hot it felt in his room. "Ah geez, why's it so hot in here!? I'm gonna have to go get some ice so I can get back to sleep." he growled as he left his room. He frowned feeling the floor was so hot and headed to the fridge before grabbing the handle and cried out while jumping back and waved his hand away. "Ow ow ow ow! Whys the fridge so hot, it's a fridge!?"

"Wally..."

"Huh? Who's there?" he looked around while lowering his hand to cool it off. "Hello? I know someone called my name, so show yourself!"

"Wally..." spoke the voice from down the hall.

"C-come on out now!" He said as he began to get nervous. Soon he saw the person enter and went wide eyed while Kuki smirked. "Numbuh Three, is that you?"

"Yes, and isn't this great? I felt so cold, but now this place is perfect!" she cried out before two pillars of fire burst from the floor.

"Not really! Don't you think this is a bit extreme?!" he cried out while wiping the sweat from his head and feeling his clothes get soaked with it.

"No, if anything it's not hot enough, because I'm still cold!"

'I need to cool her down and this whole place before it catches on fire!' "You know what would really be great right now? A nice cold bath, huh?"

"NO!" she roared with more fires bursting up. "No cold baths! If I have to deal with anything cold I will explode!"

"Ok, ok! Well...what about some ice cream then? Everyone loves ice cream." he smiled while prying open the freezer and grabbed as many tubs of the stuff as he could. "Come on, have some!" He said as he opened one and chucked it at her.

Her eyes widened before waving her hand and caused a barrier of flames pop up and quickly melt the treat. "That wasn't nice Wally! Now I'm cold!"

He gulped as she started walking towards him and turned before running away.

"Hey! Come back here!" She shouted as she ran after him.

"Aw crud, where are the others when I need them!" Wally muttered to himself as he turned down the hall and sprinted to the weapon's room. "No matter, I'll find a weapon in here and protect myself." he said as he opened the weapon room only to find everything melting or on fire. "Aw crud!" He said as he turned around and saw Numbuh Three getting closer.

She threw her hands back and flung them forward, causing two walls of flame to shoot over on both sides of him.

"Whoa!" He said as he moved to the middle of the floor. "Kuki! You need to calm down and snap out of it!"

"Don't worry Wally, I know what I'm doing." she said with a grin as she began to approach him. "And you're going to help me."

"H-help you? Help you how?" he asked before she picked him up and propped him over her shoulder before she walked out of the room. "Hey, where are you taking me? Let go!"

"No!" She said as she tightened her grip on him.

Soon they entered her room littered with her plushies also looking demonic and scary while she walked to her bed.

"Here we are! This is perfect!" She said with a grin as she waved one hand and made a wall of fire appear in front of the door, trapping them in. She tossed him onto the bed and crawled on as well while grabbing the blankets.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" He asked as he tried to crawl off the bed.

She grabbed him from the front of his clothes to keep him close while putting the sheets over them and pulled him over before wrapping her arms around him. "There we go, nice and warm." she said with a smile.

Wally blushed while feeling her hold him while she pulled them down to rest on the pillow.

"K-kuki, w-what are you doing?" He asked as she pulled him closer to her.

"Staying warm, night night." she yawned before closing her eyes.

"W-wait, you're going to sleep? Let go of me, I'm not tired!"

"Sleep." she growled out without opening her eyes.

"What? No! Let me go!" he spoke but her grip tightened and due to the humidity he felt himself passing out. 'This...isn't...good...' he thought before losing consciousness. 'Aw...crud...'

(Later)

"Hey, wake up."

Wally groaned feeling someone shake him and slowly opened his eyes to see Numbuh Three sixty-two beside the bed.

"Numbuh Four, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah." he groaned before noticing Kuki next to him was back to normal and still sleeping. "But, what are you doing here?"

"We came here when we were told there was another incident like last time and that you may have been trapped inside as well." she looked at Kuki. "When we found you two I had some of the doctors check on her and they found out she had a fever last night that made her feel cold. That's why she turned the thermostat up and we think sleeping beside someone with their body heat helped sweat it out, so I don't think she'll be doing that anytime soon."

"Oh, ok, but if she's better now why am I still in bed with her?"

"We didn't wanna break the happy couple up." chuckled Hoagie walking over.

"Yeah, that and she has an iron grip on you." Numbuh Five chuckled.

Wally blushed while Kuki smiled in her sleep.

"Zzzzz...Wally..."


	42. Princess Bubblegum and Finn

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Princess Bubblegum and Finn

Series: Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bubblegum was currently walking through a forest with Lady Rainicorn while looking at the hologram screen her wrist computer projected. "According to the ancient tablet the artifact should be around here somewhere."

"I ingongmul-eun tto mueos-ibnikka? (What is this artifact again?)"

"Apparently it is suppose to be a cursed jewel from a long forgotten civilization called the mex-I-cans." she said as they continued to walk. "I want to take it back to the candy kingdom and see just what sort of properties it holds." She said as she pushed a large plant out of the way to reveal a hidden door. "Ah ha! This should lead us to it." She said as she began to make her way in.

Lady followed while Bubblegum's screen lit the way through an underground tunnel.

"Imagine the the secrets this place could tell us!"

"Uli hamjeong-e josimhamyeon andwae? (Shouldn't we be careful of traps?)"

"Your right, Lady Rainicorn, you go first."

She nodded and flew up ahead.

"Make sure to look for places out of the ordinary." she called out while not noticing a sharp red stone sticking up out of the ground. "Hey, don't get so far ahead, wait for meeee!" She said as she walked forward and stepped on the sharp rock. "YEOW!" She shouted as she clutched her foot in pain.

She hopped with her other leg while Lady flew back and saw the stone was stuck in Bubblegum's foot.

"Sldos Aldo's snapwe! (There's a rock stuck in your foot!)"

PB looked down with a pained expression before they both saw it slowly sink into her. "Oh glob, that can't be good."

"Eotteohge doen geoyeyo? gibun eottae? (What happened? How are you feeling?)"

"I don't know, I don't feel any different right now." she said as she poked her foot where the rock had entered. "Let's head back so I can run a scan on myself."

"Dik(ok)" she said as Bubblegum got on her back. She flew them out of there while we cut to see Bubblegum in her lab running a scan over her foot.

"Come on, where is it?" She muttered as her scans showed nothing but bubblegum. "It was right there, did it already dissolve into my genetic material? If so, is it going to affect my physical makeup or my personality? This is bad, I didn't even get a sample to find out what it's made of!" she pushed the scanner away and rubbed her head while inside the red gem started to lightly glow. "Ooh, I don't feel so good, maybe I should lie down." she said as she clutched her head.

She stood up before falling face down to the floor and promptly passed out. Inside her body the rock continued to glow as it made its way towards her bubblegum heart where it began to disintegrate into very fine dust and seep into her heart.

She made a groan in response while her body twitched. "Uuggghh, must...find...rock...must...love...Finn."

(Later)

Bubblegum groaned as her eyes slowly opened and she began to pick herself off the floor. "Man, my head feels all donked up." She groaned as she made her way to a chair to sit down in when there was a knocking on the door. "Come in."

"Hey princess." smiled Finn entering. "Lady Rainicorn told me and Jake about your little trip and I came by to see how you were feeling."

She looked up to answer him only to stop and just stare at him as her eyes momentarily turned into hearts before changing back.

"You feelin ok? Need me to get you something?" He asked as she continued to stare at him before shaking her head.

"Um, no thank you Finn. But uh...there is something I wanna test."

"Ok, sure, what is it?" He asked curiously as Bubblegum got out of her chair.

"Testing out an invisible synthetic gel on my arms to determine what your temperature is." she replied walking over and pulling him into a hug. 'He's so cuddly.'

Finn blushed while slowly hugging her back. "Um, so you just...hug me and it'll tell you my temperature?"

"Yes, but for it to be effective I have to hold you for five minutes." she smiled while tightening the hug. "Just relax and don't break the hug."

"O-ok Princess Bubblegum." he felt his face heat up. 'Wow, this is awesome.'

After about five minutes Bubblegum reluctantly let go of Finn. "Alright, now you go and let Jake know I'm fine, but thanks for worrying." she smiled crouching down and kissing his forehead.

"Y-yeah, no problem princess" he said with a big blush as he left the room.

She smirked and giggled. 'His face is adorable when he blushes.'

(Later)

"Hey princess, what'd you say this hole was for?' asked Finn digging a hole next to the candy kingdom.

"Science!" She said as she stared at him. "Just trust me and keep on digging, go ahead and take your shirt off if you want."

"Ok, that'll probably help me cool off." he said as he took off his shirt and threw it to the side. As he resumed Bubblegum stared while seeing the sweat drip from him.

'Oh yeah, that's the stuff.' she thought as she began to drool a bit.

"PB? How's this?" he asked pointing to the hole.

"Huh? Wha- oh that's good" she said as she quickly wiped the drool off her face. "You can call it a day and I'll let you know if I need anymore help."

"Ok princess, see you later." he said as he put his shirt back on.

She pouted when he did that but waved him off. 'I'll just have him come back tomorrow and dig me two holes.' She smiled at the thought and turned around and began to walk back to her castle.

(One week later)

It was early in the morning and Princess Bubblegum was asleep in her bed when an alarm went off. "Wha? What the?!" She said as she looked up wildly as she clung to a life sized stuffed animal version of Finn before she said. "The Finn alarm! He must be waking up!"

She ran over to the wall and pushed a photo into the wall before a door appeared and she ran into a room with numerous screens on a table. "Yes, yes, yes! The perfect way to start the day." she said with all grin while seeing them turn on with Finn's face and the treehouse in all of them while seeing Finn's eyes start to open. "Come on my Finn, wake up." she said as she touched the screen.

"Agh, morning already?" he groaned rubbing his eyes while sitting up.

"Yes, yes it is my dear sweet human." grinned Bubblegum before grabbing a journal and started writing in it. "Tuesday morning, 6:03 am, Finn wakes up with his hair slightly out of place that make me wanna fix it and get close to his face."

"Jake, wake u- oh yeah, he went to Lady Rainicorns last night, it's just me this morning." he said as he got out of his bed.

"Come on Finn, what will you have for breakfast today?" She said as she stared at the screen.

"Cereal sounds good today."

"Yes, its good and healthy for you." she remarked writing that down.

Soon Finn was eating a bowl of cereal as Princess Bubblegum watched him. She wrote down how many were in each spoonful with each bite while putting down any other aspect so she knew literally everything that was happening in the house.

"Alright, I'm done, now, what am I gonna do today?" Finn asked himself as he threw the bowl into the sink.

"Take a bath take a bath take a bath." Bubblegum repeated to herself with eager.

"Hmm, maybe I should head outside, maybe see what Ice King or Marceline's doing."

"Ugh!" groaned Bubblegum. "No! Stay inside, take a bath, something! I can't see you if you leave."

"Alright, all I gotta do is find my hat and I'm off!" He said with a grin.

She smirked while slowly pulling the hat up and nuzzled it against her face. "Good luck finding it Finn~"

"Ugh, where is it?" Finn grumbled as he searched for his hat.

The princess giggled before she heard something crash into her room. "Huh? What's that? Who dares interrupt my Finn time?" She grumbled as she got up. She looked in and frowned seeing it was the Ice King. "Ice king, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi there princess." he waved. "Well my original plan was to quietly carry you from your room back to my kingdom, but since you're already up maybe you and I can, you know." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No! Get out Ice King, banana guards!"

"Aw come on, I came here all by myself and you're gonna treat me like that? Yeesh, rude." he remarked before the guards barged into the room.

"I told you, it's not romantic to kidnap someone, it's incredibly creepy!" she frowned before the guards charged at Ice King who quickly froze them in place.

"Aw come on babe, we can make this work, just give in and come with me."

She growled before lunging and swung her leg up before kicking Ice King in the nose.

"Ow! My nose!" He shouted as he held his nose before she spartan kicked him out of the window.

"And don't come back!" she called out before panting and made her way back to the room. "Alright, where are you my Finn?" She said as she looked through the monitors all of whom showed him no where. "What? Where is he?!" she looked around. 'Did he leave already? I wanted to give him a kiss goodbye!'

"Um, princess?" Peppermint Butler said behind her.

"Ah!" she jumped and turned to him. "W-What is it?"

"Finn the human has arrived and is wondering if you have any work for him."

"Finn's here? As in right here?"

"Yes, he is at the fro-" was all he got out before bubblegum ran past him and out of the room. "Well at least she's not sniffing his hat, at least for now." He sighed as he began to follow her.

Finn whistled while waiting next to the castle.

'Man, I hope Bubblegum isn't busy.'

"Finn." smiled the princess walking over to him. "It's so good to see you here early."

"Hey princess, sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I couldn't find my hat and I was wondering if you knew where it was?"

"Hat? Sorry, no." she shook her head. "But hey, I can fix that for you. I have been working on my sewing lately."

"Really? Thanks! I can't wait, later Bubblegum." he waved while she grinned to herself.

'It wouldn't hurt to add a little bit of myself to the new hat, along with an extra camera to make sure he's safe.' "See you later Finn, come by tomorrow for the hat and I may have a job for you." she said as she smiled at him.

"You got it PB!" He said before running back to his home.

'Oh I'm gonna get it, and much more.' she thought licking her lips.


	43. Scanty and Brief

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Scanty and Brief

Series: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brief entered the church and smiled before hearing a loud crash.

"How dare you eat my sweets you bitch!"

"They were barely that good cow!"

"Shut up slut!"

He saw both sisters rolling onto the floor while clawing and scratching at the other. "Um, Panty?" He asked as he took a step forward.

"What is it geek boy?!" she called out while tugging on Stocking's hair.

"Um, I was with wondering if you would like to go on a date?"

"I'm busy!" she snapped while Stocking jumped on her back and started tugging on her ears.

"Oh, ok, um, what about later then?" He asked as Panty rolled on the floor and pinned Stocking down.

"Unless you learn to peel your foreskin back, no." She said as she used one hand to pull her panties off and turn them into a gun.

Brief blushed before Stocking pulled her namesake off and turned them into swords.

"Just get out of here geek boy, we don't want you and I would never date you!"

He felt that sting before she kicked him out through the door and made him roll on the ground before stopping.

"And stay out!" She shouted as she slammed the door shut.

He looked at the ground and sighed while hearing the sky rumble just as rain started coming down. "How could this day get any worse?" he said as he began to pick himself up.

That's when a trunk came crashing out of one of the windows and slammed into him. "Ow..." he moaned as he rubbed his head and looked at the trunk. 'I'm lucky that didn't break any bones.' He thought as he began to walk away from the church.

'I better head home before I get a cold.' He thought as he walked through the rain, unaware of the vehicle rapidly approaching him from behind.

"Are you sure about this sister." remarked one of the passengers looking at Brief through the window.

"Yes, I am sure, just make sure not to hit him with the carpet."

Brief noticed the sounds of tires and turned his head before seeing the long jeep/limo hybrid drive up next to him before stopping. "Huh?" He said as the doors opened and a long red rug rolled out, barely missing him. He let out a sigh of relief at not getting sent flying and looked to see two familiar red demon girls sitting inside. "Scanty? Kneesocks? What are you two doing here?"

"Here to offer you a ride from the pouring rain." grinned Scanty.

"Really? Why?"

"It's our job to help students who need help." spoke Kneesocks with a serious expression. "Unless you prefer freezing out there."

"Well, I'd rather not freeze but given what you guys did last time we met makes me more than hesitant to accept."

"Just get in." spoke Scanty gaining a cold tone.

"Ya know, I'm gonna politely refuse your kind offer." he said as he began to back up, unaware he was on the red carpet. Before he could turn around it furled back, causing him to get pulled into the vehicle before the door shut and the ride headed off. "Whoa!" He shouted as he landed in the car rolled up in the red carpet with only his Head visible.

"See? Now you're out of the rain." smirked Scanty while leaning back in the seat.

"Not that I really had a choice in the matter." he grumbled.

"We could toss you out while it's going at fifty miles per hour." spoke Kneesocks adjusting her glasses.

Brief slightly paled and said. "No, I'd rather not have that happen please."

"Much better." Scanty said with a grin as she picked up the carpet and pulled on it, freeing him.

He spun around before wobbly moving over and sat down beside her.

"How nice of you to join me." she said with a grin. "Considering the time, what say we go on a little ride before dropping you off at home?"

"Um, I dunno... where would we go?" He asked cautiously.

"This one cafe downtown that actually is tolerable then the rest of the town."

"Though that's not saying much dear sister." spoke Kneesocks. "How it manages to stand so clean is like a beacon in this horrendous city."

"Yes, I am quite eager to eat at a place that doesn't look like a pig sty." Scanty replied.

'Might as well comply. Doesn't really sound like a bad idea.' He thought as he looked at Scanty who was staring at him. "Um, hi." He said nervously as he tried to scoot away only for the seatbelt to fly up and lock him in place.

"Make sure you're buckled up, those are the rules." she smiled.

"W-what about you and Kneesocks though?" He asked as he pointed to their lack of seat belts.

As if answering both of them snapped their fingers before seat belts came over their waists. "You were saying?" They asked simultaneously.

"...nevermind." He said as a large sweat drop formed.

"Fastener, speed it up." ordered Scanty.

The creature behind the wheel nodded its head and stepped on the gas. Instantly the limo jeep reared up before taking off down the street.

"Whoa!" Brief shouted as he was slammed into the seat, unable to move forward. "I-Isn't this a little fast?"

"Nope, in fact we should go faster!" Scanty shouted with a crazy look in her eye.

"Ehhh!?" he and Kneesocks cried out before the vehicle went even faster.

"Ha ha ha ha! Faster, faster, faster!"

"S-S-Sister! Relax!" called Kneesocks.

"C-calm down Scanty, what about traffic laws?"

"Oh right." she cleared her throat. "Fastener, slow down." The driver nodded and the car squeaked to a halt. "Sorry, I tend to get caught up in the rush of speed." giggled Scanty.

"Ya don't say?"

"Sister." sweatdropped Kneesocks before they stopped in front of the cafe.

"Oh, we're here!" She said excitably as their seat belts came undone.

They walked out and Brief saw that the cafe really was clean and stood out from the rest of the scenery.

"Wow, you were right, it is cleaner and different than the rest of the city." he said in amazement. All three walked in and took a table to the left before a waiter walked over.

"Hello, welcome to cafe clean, where Everything is clean, what would you like to order?"

"Me and Brief will have the couple's special." spoke Scanty.

"And I will have the steak please." Kneesocks said as she shooed off the waiter before Brief could speak up.

"W-Wait, couples special?"

"Yeah, they give us a meal on a heart shaped plate we share and a single milkshake with two straws." she smiled. "I thought you might like it and I feel in the mood for something sweet so that's why I ordered it for us."

"Well, I could have ordered my own meal." he remarked. 'But if I leave or order something else that might make them mad.'

"I know, but it would be rude not order for you." she smiled. "Trust me, if you love sweets I think you'll thank me." Just as she finished speaking the waiter came back to them with a large platter covered up by a metal bowl.

"Your couple's special." he set it down and took the bowl off to show a vanilla milkshake with two straws on a heart plate.

"Thank you." she said with a grin as he set the plate down between them.

"And your steak." he spoke setting the plate in front of Kneesocks with the hot piece of meat.

"Alright, hot meat!" She said happily.

"Enjoy." he bowed before leaving them alone.

"Alright Brief, let's eat." she said with a grin.

He nodded while he and Scanty started drinking from the glass. 'Might as well, I am kinda hungry.' he thought as he brought the other straw to his mouth and began to drink. 'But doesn't this make us look like a couple?' He wondered as he continued to drink the milkshake.

'I wonder if I can get a response out of Brief.' Scanty wondered as she stared at him. She stopped drinking and put her hands on her cheeks while blushing. "Oh, Brief-kun~ I've always dreamed of this~"

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"Drinking this with a cute boy in public~!" She practically purred as she scooted her chair closer to him.

He blushed hearing that and her expression made her look like a completely different person.

"What's the matter? Don't you like me~?" she asked as she got closer to him.

"N-N-N-well, it's not that." he got out with a stutter.

"Are you embarrassed of me? Should I get closer~?" She asked as she got up and sat in his lap

'Sister really is testing his resistance. I give him five seconds.' remarked Kneesocks while watching.

"S-s-scanty, c-could you please get off of me?" He asked as his face turned the same color as the demon sisters skin.

"Why? Do you hate this?" she pouted while making her eyes look big.

"N-n-no, it's just that people are starting to look." he stuttered.

She leaned in and whispered in a seductive tone. "Let them look~"

"Your bill." the waiter said, having given no indication that he was coming towards them.

Brief jumped in surprise which just made Scanty's position on him make her chest press against his own.

"Oh Brief, you're so bold, and in public to~" she moaned.

He stuttered before popping a small nosebleed and passed out.

"Aw, he lasted about a minute longer than I expected." kneesocks said as she paid the bill.

"Fufufu, think I was too much?" snickered Scanty while putting one of Brief's arms over her shoulders as they exited the cafe.

"Perhaps, so what are you going to do with him?"

"Talk, and maybe tease him some more." she smirked.

"Mmmm, well I have an idea dear sister." Kneesocks said with a grin.

Scanty grinned as Kneesocks whispered it into her ear.

(Later)

Brief groaned as he began to slowly open his eyes. "Huh? Where am I?" He moaned as he tried to clutch his head only to find that he couldn't move one of his arms. He turned his head and reeled back in so much shock his hair shot up and showed his eyes at what he saw. "S-Scanty?"

Sitting on his arm was said girl looking asleep and with a relaxed expression on her face.

'H-how did this happen? Why is she sleeping with me in my...wait, this isn't my room!' he looked around and saw it was more prim and proper with a demonic feel to it. 'I-is this Scanty's room?'

That's when he felt her start to stir. 'Oh shit.' he swore as she began to open her eyes.

"Mmm...Brief-kun?"

"Y-yes Sscanty?" He asked nervously.

"Did you grab my ass?"

"A-what?" He asked in confusion.

"Did you grab my butt while we were sleeping?"

"N-no, I didn't!"

"You sure?" she tapped her chin. "Then why did I feel a hand touching me down there?"

"I-I didn't do anything!" he blushed.

"It's fine, I wouldn't tell~" she purred to him with a seductive look. "Care to give it a feel~?"

"W-what? W-what do you mean?" He stuttered nervously as she crawled on top of him.

"These." she smirked while unbuttoning the top of her uniform.

Brief's eyes widened as he saw her breasts burst out of her clothes, they were a lighter shade of red than her face. "N-N-NANI!?" He asked as he blushed.

She snickered and covered her mouth before laughing and rolled off him while holding her sides. "Y-you should have seen your face!" She laughed as she almost fell of the bed.

"W-W-What?"

"I-it was hilarious!" She giggled.

"Wait, you mean you brought me here, and acted like that for a laugh?"

"Well, kinda, and there was another reason." she said with a blush.

"What?"

"Well...I kinda...wanted to sleep in bed with you." she said quietly.

"To try and trick me again?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm being serious." She said as she stared at him.

"But...why? We barely know each other."

"Well, the thing is... there's an agreement between our families."

"What kind of agreement?"

"Well, it's the kind that involves...marriage."

He dropped his jaw hearing that while Scanty buttoned her uniform back up.

"So, the reason I was doing it was because I wanted to spend time with you." she admitted. "To better see how we would act around each other."

"Really? Weren't you taking it a little bit extreme?"

"I like to flirt and wanted to see how you'd react."

"I say you got what you wanted."

"Good! Then it worked out fine." she smirked.

"I would have liked to been told we were engaged beforehand though." he sweatdropped.

"I wanted to get to know the real you, not the person you might try to pretend to be to impress me or something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you had known we were engaged would you have acted differently?"

"...maybe a little." He admitted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Point taken." she laughed.

"So what now?"

"Well we could always skip the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon~" she purred grabbing under her skirt and pulling her panties slowly down.

"W-what! D-don't be hasty!" He shouted as he held his hands in front of himself.

She chuckled and pulled them back up. "Relax, I'm not some loose slut like that angel."

"Right, ok, but seriously, do we hold hands or something?"

"Well we can do that and work our way down the line." She said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around him.

He gulped and blushed due to the closeness.

"Y-yeah, so I'll see you at school?" He asked nervously.

"Of course." She said with a grin before kissing him on the cheek.

He blushed while unsure if he should be upset, or happy at his father.

"See you later cutie, Kneesocks will see you out." she said with a smile.

He nodded with said demon walking in with a serious expression as he got off the bed and headed out.

"Right this way Briefs." she said as she led him out of the room. "I do hope you don't try anything that would endanger us after hearing all that, correct?" She asked as she began to tug down her knee socks threateningly.

"Y-Yes!" he jumped nervously.

"Good, now know this though, if you hurt my sister not even those bimbo angels will be able to protect you from me." she said to him as she stopped tugging on her socks.

"Yes ma'am." he saluted while looking a little pale.

"Good, now let's get you home." she said with a grin before leading him out of the house.

(Timeskip)

Brief was walking down the hall behind Panty and Stocking who were fighting.

But they stopped when they saw the two demon sisters blocking their path.

"What do you bitches Want?" Panty asked as she reached for her namesake.

Scanty ignored her and walked over and pass them before stopping in front of Brief. "Hey Brief-Kun, I missed you." she said with a smile as she took his hand.

He blushed while swearing everyone was looking at them while she pulled him past the angels and away with Kneesocks following.

"What the he'll just happened!?" Panty shouted as they walked away.


	44. Sirenoid and Dan

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Sirenoid and Dan

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirenoid cried while in her ball form as she sat on a park bench. "Oh why Klaus? Why did you pick that Alice girl over me? I've been with you far longer."

Yep, the famous Aquos brawler is dating the former Darkus brawler. And well….she didn't take it well at all. This lead to Sirenoid leaving and just wanting peace and quiet.

"Klaus, why?" She sniffed while feeling like her heart was being dragged into a bottomless whirlpool. 'I can't stand seeing them together, but what do I do? I can't go back home or I'll just make a big scene.'

As she was about to leave she saw a familiar boy walking by with a depressed look on his person.

'Runo, why did you have to dump me?' thought Dan. 'I thought we were doing fine. What did I do wrong?'

Sirenoid looked at Dan before he sat right on her. "Hey! Get off me!"

Dan jumped and looked down before looking confused. "Sirenoid? What are you doing here by yourself?"

She looked up at him sadly. "It's...it's nothing."

"Well do you mind if I sit next to you? I'm not having a good day either."

"Sure just don't sit on me." She joked slightly as Dan sat next to her. "But why are you...not having a good day?"

"Well, it's nothing." he sighed looking away and using her own words.

"Look." She sighed. "I get you are depressed but let's….talk about it?"

"Why should I?" Dan frowned. "It's nothing special."

"Oh really?" she frowned while turning to him. "Did you have your heart crushed seeing the one you love go for someone else?"

His eyes widened. "No, but….Runo dumped me for no reason."

"Oh….wait, you two were a couple? I didn't know that."

"Yes, for ten months, three weeks, five days, 5 hours and fifty seconds."

"...that's some commitment." she remarked. "I mean it must have been considering you don't strike me as the kind of kid who puts a lot of effort with math."

"I can so do math!" He frowned. "And what about you miss can't walk on land?!"

"...that was very bad smacktalk."

"Look! The point is me and Runo aren't together, happy?!"

Sirenoid looked at him before jumping up to his shoulder and rubbed against his cheek.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't have hands in this form to hug you." she replied. "I saw Klaus get together with Alice and that's the reason I came here."

"Well, I know it hurts but," he said while a lone tear fell from his face. "We have to suck it up and deal with it."

'Dan.' She thought while feeling the same emotional build up inside her. She sniffled and felt herself tear up while she and Dan just sat there and cried.

(Many hours later)

Both sniffled and cried as they felt their tears dry up from overuse.

"Dan." Sirenoid said. "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"A little." She said while rubbing his cheek. "You really looked like a waterfall of sadness."

"This coming from a mermaid, that's saying something."

She chuckled a little at that. "Well same goes to the flame head such as yourself."

He smiled while wiping the dry tears away. "Man, it got late." he remarked seeing the sky turning dark.

"Yeah." She said before seeing a set of stars. "Is that Aquarius? The mermaid?"

"I think, I never really paid much attention with constellations."

"Well I just thought it reminded me of well...me." She sighed. "Aquarius is a virgin that was stuck in the sky for being the god's waterbearer and...someone else's love interest that she didn't notice till she was in the sky."

"How'd you know that?"

"I read." She said. "And it was a book on mermaids."

'That makes sense….somehow.'

"So Dan. Could I crash with you for a while?"

"Sure, I got plenty of space."

"Was that a joke?"

"No I'm serious. Contrary to what you might think my room's clean and there's enough space for hundreds of bakugans to sleep around if they wanted."

"...thanks." She said with a happy tone. "I really appreciate it Dan."

"Hop on." he held his hand out.

She jumped into his hand. "Ok but be careful, I'm...easily seasick."

He raised an eyebrow. "How can you be seasick?"

"It's a condition I got while living on earth." she spoke while he started walking. "I'm fine in a fishbowl with water, but if I get on a boat I get woozy and sick."

"I will be careful." Dan said before grinning. "So a small boat in a bathtub wouldn't be a problem?"

"Y-Yeah." She lied with a blush at seeing a naked Dan. 'Don't even think about it!'

"Don't worry, we'll get straight to bed cause I think we're both gonna need some sleep."

She nodded. "Ok but….I kind of like sleeping in a hot bath with….someone keeping watch."

"Wait, you had Klaus do that?"

"Yes…" she said with a hint of anger. "Yes he did. He'd do it on times when I couldn't sleep and didn't mind, which makes me feel….well let's just drop it alright?"

"Ok." He said with an understanding expression. "But I don't mind sleeping with you."

She blushed hearing him say it like that. "O-Ok." 'I can't believe he just said it like that!'

"Then let's go." Dan said while walking away.

-Dan's house, bathroom-

"Here we are." Dan said as he layed in the bathtub while Sirenoid sat on a small red plastic boat. "Like it Sirenoid?"

"Yeah, but why put me on this boat?"

"Because I didn't want you to get wet." He said while pushing the boat around.

"Dan, I'm a water bakugan. I'm not gonna drown." she chuckled.

"Still, I didn't want you to rust." He joked.

She rolled her eyes before hopping off the boat and sunk down the water. 'Ah, now this is much better.' She then swam towards Dan and blushed a little seeing his naked body. Especially when she saw his legs spread and spotted his 'special' tool and blushed before frantically swimming up and reached the surface. "On second thought, I think the boat's comfy."

Dan chuckled before scooping her up and placing her on the boat. "Ai ai captain Sirenoid."

'Oh god I really saw that! Now it'll be engraved in my head all night.' She thought while turning red.

"So Sirenoid, you want me to stay with you or are you comfortable about your little boat?"

"I said I would like it if you stay with me tonight so stay Dan."

"Alright, but the water's not gonna stay warm." he pointed out.

"I can handle it. I was born in colder water than this."

"But I can't." he sweatdropped.

She sighed. "Oh alright, but….just please don't leave my side unless you feel ready to get out."

"That I can do." Dan said as Sirenoid jumped off and swam towards Dan's arm and hopped onto his head. "Are you a squirrelfish?" he joked.

"No I'm a mermaid." She said before closing into her ball form. "Good night Dan."

"Night."

Dan waited a little bit while feeling the water getting colder. He made sure Sirenoid was sound asleep before getting up slowly and started to use the towel to get dried off. 'She is kind of cute- don't think about it Dan! Just think about getting to bed without waking her up.'

Thankfully he managed to carefully set her down and he got his clothes on before picking her up and made it to his room before getting in bed and gently set her down on the pillow next to his.

She moaned lightly in her sleep as Dan turned off the light.

(Next morning)

The sun's early light shined in as a beam of light woke the sleeping mermaid from her slumber. And not in a good way either.

"Uh….it's too early." she groaned opening up and looking around the room. "Where am I? This doesn't look like the bathtub." She then heard snoring from behind her as she turned and saw Dan's face really close to her small body. "WAAHH!" she screamed jumping back which seemed to slowly rouse Dan.

"Ugh….mmm...oh morning Sirenoid." He said groggily. "Had a good night's sleep?"

"W-What's going on?! Why am I close to your face, what happened to the bathtub and….where am I?"

"You're on a pillow on my bed." he sat up. "I couldn't sleep in the water all night or I'd catch a cold so I brought you here to sleep."

Sirenoid looked at him with surprise. "You didn't need to do all that. You could have just left me in the tub."

"Well I figured a bed would be more warmer and comfy." he replied while getting out of bed. "Come on, you can say hi to my parents while I get some breakfast."

"Um ok." she gulped before hopping off the bed and towards the door. As she hopped down the stairs, she saw a woman doing yoga near a tv. "Is that your mom?"

"Yep." He said while walking down the stairs. "Hi mom."

She turned around. "Morning Dan, sleep well?"

"Yeah, oh and is it fine if a friend of my stays around for a while?"

"Sure, but." She looked at Dan. "Who is this friend? And please tell me it isn't a….you know...a 'fun' person."

"...huh?"

"She means friend for pleasure." Sirenoid explained. "Or just in laymen terms, fuck buddies."

He blushed and shook his head. "N-No mom! It's her!" he pointed down at Sirenoid.

"Oh." She said while looking at her. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Sirenoid said. "It's a mother's job to look out for her children, even in that category."

"Well I don't mind you staying here, I hope you feel comfortable." smiled Dan's mom before she resumed looking at the yoga lesson.

"Is she always like this?" Sirenoid asked.

"Yes." Dan said while walking towards the kitchen. He took a seat at the table while picking Sirenoid up and set her down.

"Thanks." She said. "But wait, where's your partner Drago at?"

"Right here." Spoke the mentioned bakugan as he hopped onto the table. "Next time Dan let me know we have company, that's just rude."

"Sorry about that buddy. But it just happened so fast." he apologized before digging into the food his mom set out for him ahead of time.

Sirenoid looked at Drago before looking at Dan. "So, this is how you two spend your mornings?"

"Pretty much, so what brings you here?"

"...it's complicated." She said with a very deep sigh. "I really don't want to bore you with it."

"It's a touchy subject." Dan whispered to his partner.

"Oh." He whispered back. "Forget I said anything."

"It's fine." she looked away. "But what do you two do when not brawling?"

"Just looking at odd shows." Drago said. "Like this one show with a mermaid in a harem of other 'monster girls' trying to get a human male's heart. She was kind of...like a mix between a princess and a tragic lover."

"You liked the spider woman." Dan chuckled. "You even said 'if there was a bakugan like that I would have mated with her' while watching the show last week."

"Dan!" he blushed. "We agreed never to tell anyone that."

"I crossed my fingers." Dan grinned.

Drago growled before getting an idea. "Well since you said that to our guest, I could say that you liked the mermaid from the show."

"Dr-"

"Sirenoid." Drago interrupted. "Did you know that Dan here liked the mermaid so much that he actually kissed the screen every time she shows up?"

"DRAGO!"

"He also said that and I quote 'If I had a girl like that I would treat her like a queen'." Drago grinned as Dan blushed red in embarrassment.

"Wow, for a pyrus brawler, he sure seems to like the sea more." chuckled Sirenoid.

"Indeed."

Dan growled before grabbing Drago and throwing him out of the room.

"Now that was rude." remarked Sirenoid. "We were just teasing."

"Still it wasn't funny." He frowned. "What if that happened to you?"

"I would just brush it off." she made a shrug gesture. "Besides, it's fine to have a...crush on someone fictional."

"It wasn't a crush." Dan blushed. "I just...liked her….personality and um….tail."

"And her beauty, right?"

"Of course." He nodded. "It just reminded me...of a certain someone."

She went silent. "Well finish eating and you can show me what we can do around here."

"Ok." Dan said while finishing his meal.

'Certain someone. But the...no no. It's not me, I mean it's not like he thinks of me like that especially when...he dated Runo.' she imagined Klaus as an underwater prince before shaking her head. 'No! If you think about him now you'll start crying.'

"Are you alright?" Dan asked while seeing Sirenoid looking at him profusely.

"W-What...yes Dan I'm alright."

"Well wanna go watch tv?"

"Sure." She said while hopping on Dan's shoulder.

"Good because _Yokai Harem_ is on right now." Drago called out from the other room. "And your crush is on screen Dan."

"She's not a crush spider lover!" Dan yelled back with a blush as Sirenoid chuckled at the antics. "Now you're taking his side?"

"No no." She reassured him. "I'm just laughing at how in sync you two are. Even if you have crushes on fictional characters that will never be real."

'Pretty blunt when you say it like that.'

"But even still." She said while hopping on his head. "It's nice having someone to crush on." 'Even if...no just don't think about it!'

They walked to the couch and sat down while watching the opening intro.

"...so it's just shots of bare breast?" Sirenoid asked while seeing the characters in the nude chasing the main lead.

"Yeah, really you could watch any episode and not even care about plot." remarked Drago. "But damn if the animation isn't something."

"And the spider girl?" Dan remarked with a grin. "Isn't that why you decided to watch this show?"

"Dan!" Drago blushed as a mermaid that looked similar to Sirenoid but more humanoid appeared on screen and hugged the lead character who looked like a more mature mix of both Dan and Klaus.

'Oh god why did it have to look like that!'

"What wrong?" Dan asked.

"I'm fine it's just….um...her chest is too big."

"That's what I said." Drago spoke up. "Her chest is way too big."

"Look, the point is it's just a series that was aired because the girls are hot. Really if you're feeling uncomfortable seeing this we can watch something else."

"I'm fine." Sirenoid said. "Really I am."

Just then the mermaid started to attempt to dance on land but….failed and landed on a pile of 'goo' that wrapped around her and fondled her.

All of them blushed before Sirenoid closed up her body. "Nevermind!"

"Ok Dan." Drago frowned. "Change the channel before my mind goes blank!"

Dan did so and it changed to a mermaid with pink hair kissing a boy with black hair on a boat in wedding attire. "Hey, this one looks fine."

It was before tentacles grabbed the male and literally dragged him to the mermaid before she ate him.

"AHHH!"

"Turn it off! Turn it off!"

He tried but changed it by accident as a mermaid with blue hair started to look at a boy with brown hair and gave him chocolates.

" _Den, please go out with me!_ "

" _Um...sure Sirena._ "

"How many mermaid shows are on anyway?"

"No idea."

"Same." Drago said before seeing them making out and…. "Oh god why show THIS to children! It's a PG rated show!"

Dan shut it off and sighed. "Way too much tv for today."

"And too many….tentacles." Sirenoid shivered. "How about reading a book?"

"Dan hates reading anything but manga and books on mermaids."

"He what now?"

"Yes, he reads. Funny right, since he doesn't plan often."

"I-nevermind." She said before closing up. "Just wake me up later ok Dan?"

Dan nodded as Sirenoid started to fall asleep on his head.

(Several weeks later)

"So Dan." Spoke Sirenoid while Dan walked down the street. "What do you need to get at the store?"

"Besides fish food?" He joked.

"Lame." Sirenoid and Drago both said.

"Hey it was good!"

Both chuckled before Sirenoid saw Klaus and Alice walking down the street. She jumped before quickly rolling herself over and slipped down in Dan's pocket.

"Oh." Klaus said while noticing Dan. "Hello Dan, Drago."

"Hey Klaus, how are you and Alice doing?"

"Fine." Alice said. "We were just about to get some ice cream."

'Ice cream.' Sirenoid thought. 'But he did that...with me.'

"Well you two have fun."

"We will." Klaus said. "But Dan I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"If you find Sirenoid tell her that I miss her." He sighed. "That I miss my partner."

"Uh, well about that." he spoke while glancing at the pocket. 'Should I tell him she's here or wait till she says so?'

"What is it?" Asked Alice.

"Well…"

"She's right here." Spoke Sirenoid as she peeked out of the pocket. "Hello Klaus, hello Alice."

"Sirenoid!" Klaus said in shock and relief.

"It's me." She sighed while hopping on Dan's shoulder. "Who else looks like a mermaid?"

"What happened? You disappeared weeks ago and I was worried sick."

She sighed heavily. "I ran away because….Klaus, I used to love you."

He felt his jaw drop at this confession.

"When I saw you and Alice get together I was sad and wanted to get away, sorry for making you worry."

Both Klaus and Alice looked at each other before said male sighed. "Sirenoid, I didn't know. But you still should have just talked to us. We almost had to call the police."

"..."

"..."

"...you're joking right?" Draco said in disbelief. "You were going to have the police try to find Sirenoid, who I remind you is at the moment barely the size of two marbles right?"

"I was too worried to think!" He snapped.

"Still, it was worse than Dan letting Sirenoid sleep in a fishbowl full of chocolate."

"Hey! I thought she would like that!" Dan retorted.

"But she nearly got stuck."

"You're joking, right?" asked Alice with a sweatdrop.

"Nope." Sirenoid sighed. "I may like chocolate, but I wouldn't live in it." 'So much….ugh.'

"And Dan here had to literally clean you with a washing machine." Drago said with a slight chuckle. "For a Aquos bakugan, you really hated that machine."

"I was tossed around over and over! I'd like to see you deal with that for twenty minutes."

"It was thirty." Dan clarified.

"It was STILL not fun Dan!" She yelled while bopping him on the nose.

Alice giggled while Dan covered his nose. "Well it sounds like you kept her safe and sound Dan."

"Yeah." He chuckled before seeing Runo walking towards him. "Oh, hey Runo."

"Hey Dan." she greeted. "Um, listen Dan, I know this might sound weird, but….do you think maybe, we could get back together?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked with a frown. "Didn't you dump me without any real reason?"

"Yes but I kind of-"

"The answer is no Runo." he cut her off while looking away. "If you gave me a real reason maybe we could have worked it out or left on better terms, but the fact you didn't give me one just hurt me deep, it really did."

Runo gulped. "But Dan-"

"Just go." He said sternly.

Runo frowned before turning and walking off while Dan sighed heavy and looked at the ground.

"What a fucking bitch." Sirenoid muttered to herself before looking at Dan. "Dan, need a 'hug'?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind it right now."

She nodded before hopping on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

"I take it you'll be staying at Dan's for a little bit longer?" asked Alice with a smile.

"Yes. Plus he is…." she blushed. "A good roommate."

"Well...alright, but let me know if you need anything." spoke Klaus before Alice started leading him away.

"Ok." She said while Drago chuckled.

"You know, I could just leave you two alone if you are this close."

"Drago!" blushed Dan.

"What? Just saying." He said.

Sirenoid frowned. "Maybe you should leave. Let us have some privacy." 'Why did I have to say it like that?'

"Sorry Dan's my ride home. But I can go in the pocket." he spoke hopping down into one of the pockets. "Just ignore me."

Sirenoid shook herself. "Dan, if you ever wanna talk, just tell me. I'm right here and you were there for me so it's only fair."

Dan smiled. "Same here Sirenoid. And thank you."

"No problem. Now what say we head back to your house? I think you've gotten me hooked on wrestling." she chuckled.

He blushed at that as the screen went black.


	45. Bebe Bots and Kim

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Bebe Bots and Kim

Series: Kim Possible

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakken was welding something with a mask while smirking behind the mask. "Yes, yes, just a little bit more, and….done!" he pulled it up. "My latest, greatest invention is complete!"

Shego looked up from her magazine unamused. "Like the last several times." she looked at the robot on the table and sighed. "Doc, last I checked, those robots have been used, twice, and guess what? They lost each time."

"It was three times and they won't lose this time." Drakken grinned. "Not after I added a little bit of nanotechnology to it along with some of your blood."

"What!" she stood up with a growl. "What kind of machine runs on blood? And who said you could use mine!"

"An android." He gulped. "And I just looked in 'some boxes' and found a sample to use as a catalyst for this!" He pushed a button on the bot as it started to gain blackish green hair and green eyes. "The Bebe bot mark Delta: Shego addition."

She walked over and looked it over. "Meh, seen better. But the fact you used MY DNA on this thing means I'm charging more. Just tell me this is the only one."

"Actually…" he said while twiddling his thumbs. "It's about….twenty two androids."

"WHAT?!" her hands lit up. "That's it! You better run!"

And he did, and really fast as he sped out of the room. 'I knew I should have just made two!'

As the two got out of the room, the android started to look around before blinking twice.

"Activating remote activation for other model units." she spoke before her eyes glowed.

And just like that several Bebe bots ran into the room, each with the same eyes and hair.

"Activation complete. Awaiting command." They said in unison.

"Prime objective is to eliminate or render target Kim Possible incapacitated, first step is to wait for arrival. Second is to ambush and proceed with mission. Third is to wait further orders."

"Yes Queen Bebe." They said in unison before speeding out of the room.

With Kim and Ron they had just parachuted into the rocky shore and made their way towards the lair.

"Again." Ron said. "Why does Drakken like active volcanoes? Why not a taco shop?"

"Because he likes being 'flashy' and 'menacing', while failing at it." smirked Kim while air quoting the two words.

"True. Even if that plan to turn all the rabbits in the world into killer flesh eating bunnies was menacing enough." He said while remembering the incident. 'So many…'

"Uh huh, bunnies." gulped Rufus as they kept climbing before reaching the entrance.

The entrance was pathetic at best as there was no guards, no lasers, and no killer sharks, just...a ten foot monkey?!

"Eep. Eep." It said while snoring away peacefully.

"KP? Please tell me that's not a monkey." whispered Ron looking pale.

"It's a monkey Ron."

"I told you NOT to say that!"

The monkey slowly moved to the side as another giant monkey walked passed and didn't notice them.

"Just relax, we'll go up the wall like usual."

"B-But-" he stuttered before seeing a fifty foot monkey walking passed them and into the ocean. "Ah!-"

Kim covered his mouth and held a finger to her lips. "Just focus on what's happening and ignore them. Just think about nacos as soon as we get home."

Ron gulped before thinking of nacos. Slowly they moved to the side and away from the guards before sending the hooks up and started scaling the wall.

(Inside)

They entered the lair with Ron falling on his face, while looking around.

"Ow. KP?" Ron said while looking around and saw large machines making….nacos. "Can't we just leave him alone this time?"

"Ron." she frowned. "Focus. Why he's making nacos is….well confusing I know, but Wade said something was fishy about all this and we're gonna find out why. So don't eat any of them."

Too late as he went ahead and ate some. "You were saying?"

Kim and Rufus facepalmed just as an alarm sounded off.

And like a bat out of hell several blurs came running into the room. Each one surrounded them and they saw they were Bebe bots, but slightly different looking.

"Kim Possible detected. Engage capture." ordered the leader while pointing at Ron. "Terminate others."

"Yes Queen Bebe." The others said before attacking the two teens.

Kim back flipped away while Ron grabbed some nacos and tossed them at some of the bots that came at him.

"Try and get-" Ron tried to say before nearly getting his head blasted by a green blast. "Never mind! KP! They have the same powers as Shego!"

Kim's eyes widened and dodged a swipe from one before kicking one in the chest back into another one. "Ron! You and Rufus get out of here, I'll deal with them."

"Ok!" He yelled before running the wrong away and getting stuck in a room full of very hot 'rejected' Kim clones. His eyes widened and jaw dropped open along with Rufus.

They turned and ran towards him before one closed the door as we see Kim fighting the Queen Bebe. Both trading quick blows with the robot matching Kim's strikes easier than she thought.

"Target will be captured." The Queen spoke before several Bebe's ran behind her and grabbed her limbs as another one tasered her. "By any means necessary."

Kim groaned before passing out while the Queen turned and started walking with the others following.

(Later)

Kim groaned while regaining consciousness. 'What...happened?' she noticed her limbs were strapped down and saw she was on a metal table in some sort of lab.

"The target is conscious." One Bebe bot spoke. "Shall we proceed with the test?"

Kim turned and saw the bots surround her and grunted while trying to move. "Where'd you tin cans take me?"

"Lab 136-23 Omega." Spoke the Queen. "A lab made to study the effects of pheromones and human modification." she turned to one bot walking over with a needle. "Is the needed solution prepared and ready for injection?"

"Injection, what are you talking about?!"

"To properly break your mind and self control, you will be subjected to a special pheromone more powerful than any created by natural means." She said before sticking the needle into Kim's arm. But unbeknownst to the robots, it wasn't the right one, it was actually a pheromone that makes the user extremely horny to the point she or he will become more...sexually active than usual.

Kim tried struggling to break free, but she felt the liquid enter her body and felt her body begin to get warmer slowly. 'Damn those tin cans!'

"Start stimulating her body." ordered the Queen to two Bebe bots on both sides of the table.

"Yes Queen Bebe." They said before grabbing Kim's breasts and kneaded them. "Subject Kim Possible seems to be a solid C to D-cup."

"H-Hey!"

"Then give her lots of stimulation on her breasts."

They nodded before kneading faster and harder on Kim's breasts. This made the redhead gasp while trying harder to pull against the restraints.

"Initiate snatch rubbing." The Queen said to another Bebe as said robot walked up and placed a hand in Kim's pants before rubbing the slit.

"N-No!" moaned Kim with wide eyes feeling the spots tingle. 'I can't believe this is happening.'

"Increase speed." The Queen commanded as Kim felt her snatch and breasts getting rubbed harder and faster than before.

"Ah!" Kim moaned.

"Now remove her clothes for increased stimulation."

"Yes Queen Bebe." The other bots spoke before surrounding Kim and started pulling her clothes off. And by pull we mean they ripped her top and pants off exposing her pink underwear. "Subject is more feminine than anticipated."

"K-Knock this off before I turn you into toasters." she got out with a blush while trying to glare at the robots.

"Threat not possible." Spoke one Bebe as she pulled off the bra. "Subject can't escape." she reached down and pressed her cold hands against the mounds and resumed kneading them.

Kim moaned even louder as she felt her nipples getting hard from the cold metallic hands. 'Damn it! I can feel my body getting warmer. If I don't come up with something I'll be helpless if Drakken or Shego come in.'

"Create artificial testicles." The Queen spoke as a large metallic dick formed from her lower body.

Kim's eyes nearly fell out of her head seeing each one slowly form their own cocks. "W-W-What the hell?!"

"It's nanotechnology." Spoke the Queen. "Now proceed with showing Kim Possible our testicles."

"Yes Queen Bebe." They spoke before moving their cocks right in Kim's face.

'Oh god, they look bigger then any guys!' Kim thought with a blush as she felt her snatch getting wet from the rubbing. 'Damn those robots!'

"Commence oral stimulation." The Queen commanded as several Bebe's started to lick Kim's body.

"Ah!" she moaned feeling the tongues which were cold but moved like real ones.

They continued to do this as each one started to get bigger dicks from the stimulation.

Kim felt her snatch getting wetter as her body became warmer and warmer. "N-No~"

They didn't stop as they continued to lick her. All of the while one moved in between her legs and leaned in before flicking her tongue against the folds.

"A-Ah~!" Kim moaned as her juices poured out and onto the robot's faces.

"Kim Possible has had her first release."

"Proceed with anal and slit penetration." Spoke the Queen as their cocks started to become straw like as they moved towards Kim's wet slit.

Kim's eyes widened and moaned feeling them get pushed inside before crying out as they resumed their original sizes with her two holes getting stretched open.

"Previous injection of vagina and anus size increasement a success." Spoke one bot.

"Then proceed with thrusting." The Queen commanded.

"W-Wait." Kim tried to say before they pushed deeper inside her with her crying out as she felt her hymen get torn. "AAHH!"

One looked at Kim before grabbing a needle and injecting it into her arm. "Instant cell regeneration pheromone. We don't want you to suffer too much."

Kim groaned feeling the pain slowly numb away while a rush of pleasure hit her full force.

They then thrusted harder and harder as Kim felt her mind losing control of her rational mind. Each slam inside her made her body tingle more and more while she could feel her holes get stretched out farther and farther.

"How does it feel being a modified test subject Kim Possible?" Spoke the Queen as her subjects continued to thrust into the anus and pussy.

"A-AH! T-They're so big!" She cried out.

"Do you want them bigger?" She asked as Kim felt the cocks getting bigger inside her holes. "Because we can make them as big as we want."

"AHHHH!" moaned Kim with wide eyes feeling her insides get jammed up. "I can feel them! So thick!"

They thrusted harder in response as Kim's mind started to think of only one thing, fucking these robots dry. The pheromones was making it hard for her to think about her friends, family, the mission, or anything but wanting to feel this pleasure more and more.

"Fuck me!" Kim moaned. "Fuck my holes!"

"Bebe bot 7, insert testicles into her mouth."

"Yes Queen Bebe." Spoke the mentioned bot as she walked over and placed her dick into Kim's mouth. "Begin suction Kim Possible."

Kim nodded before sucking on the dick as her anus and snatch started to tighten. 'I'm gonna cum again!'

"Subject Kim Possible has just came." Spoke a bot while feeling the juices pouring out. "Shall we thrust harder?"

"Proceed while initiating vibrator mode."

"Yes Queen Bebe." She said as they started to thrust harder as their dicks started to rotate faster and faster.

'Ah! This feels so good!' she thought while arching her back and sucked on the machine cock faster. 'My body feels like it's melting!'

The robots started to feel a spark inside their heads as they felt their dicks getting bigger, tighter and ready to explode. Their vibrating dicks moved faster before slamming inside her one more time before Kim started feeling something wet get shot inside her holes and mouth.

"Subject…Kim...fuck 4123:&$:7!"

The bots started to spasm and shake become their heads exploded into a goop like paste.

Kim moaned from the cold stuff while the bodies fell to the floor while the Queen was surprised and tried seeing if the bodies would respond.

"Activate." She commanded.

They moved but only once before exploding into goop again.

"Activate." She said again before her own head exploded into paste.

The other bots looked at her body as it fell while trying to come up with a contingency plan.

"Proceed with fucking?" Asked one.

They shrugged before getting ready to fuck again. Two more lined up with Kim's holes and this time three near her top with two letting her arms free and made her grasp their cocks with the third pushing her dick into Kim's mouth without hesitation.

"Taste our dicks." Spoke the third as they felt Kim already sucking on the dick. "Relax and let pleasure of the body cloud your mind and surrender to us."

Kim moaned as she felt her mind getting more lustful until it was like an insatiable animal. 'More, I want more cocks!' she rubbed the cocks in her hands while feeling the cock in her pussy start pushing against her cervix.

"Subject will be fucked." They said in unison as they started to thrust hard into her as Kim's eyes started to gain a lustful glow to them. "Fucked until unable to escape."

Kim felt the dicks getting bigger as she came again. 'Cocks! So much cocks!'

And this went on and on with each bot fuck one of her holes, shoot a cold liquid into each hole before soon they all stopped and stepped away from Kim who was near passed out while looking fucked silly.

The bots looked at each other before finally succumbing to the stimulants and exploding into goop.

"...cocks….must….have more…." Kim moaned as the door opened.

"Ok, now I know I'm los…." Shego said before seeing her bosses archnemesis on the ground covered in liquid. "What the hell?!" she looked at the goop around her and rubbed her head. "Alright, this is…..batshit crazy sounds about right."

Just as she was about to get out she saw Kim getting up just as fast as a Bebe bot before appearing in front of her.

"Fuck….I need to fuck!"she moaned out before falling down at Shego's feet while panting.

"Shit." She muttered in surprise. "What ever happened to her made her...bonkers." she looked down and smirked. 'Then again, I can use that to my advantage.'

As he the screen went black we see Kim getting picked up and dragged away by the green eyed woman.


	46. Female Excalibur and Ben

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Excalibur and Ben

Series: Ben 10 Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxx

-London, under Thames river-

We find ourselves in a chamber where a sword stuck in a stone rested as several humans and...a large ape?, were trying to pull it out.

"Grrr, it won't be long now until this blade is mine." grunted the ape.

"Yeah it's not." Spoke a boy with a green shirt. "So give up."

"Silence naive." spoke the armored knight beside him. "Less you want me to take your head here and now."

He just ignored the knight while a black haired girl looked at him with a frown.

"Do you really have to try and act like a smartass now?"

"Kai, just be quiet."

"No way! You need to get Excalibur away from these armored tin cans!"

"You!" the king walked over and glared at Ben. "You will transform into an alien and free the sword."

"Oh? Are you that tired?" Ben said sarcastically. "You must not get out often." 'Kevin, eat your heart out.'

"Just get the sword or I will crush you into paste!"

"Alright alright." he waved off while walking towards the stone. "Watch and see how a pro does it."

"Just don't screw it up Ben!" Yelled Kai. "Like when you couldn't stay a wolf!"

"Kai." spoke her grandfather. "We need Ben to have focus and remember just what's at stake here."

"Still." She huffed. "He should have stayed a wolf."

'Not helping!' Ben thought with an eye twitch. He transformed into Four Arms before grabbing the handle and started pulling upwards.

But it didn't work once as he felt his sweat building up.

"Come on Ben! You can do better than that!" Yelled Kai. "Just pull the stupid sword out!"

"You wanna try and see if it's so easy? I dare ya." he frowned back. He then pulled back before getting an idea. 'Wait, if brute force didn't help, why not just be a normal guy, like the real king Arthur?' he changed back and grabbed it. "Let's hope this works."

The blade slowly moved as it started to glow a bright gold from the blade itself.

"Excalibur!" The ape exclaimed as Ben started to pull it over his head. "It's free!"

"My word, it's amazing." muttered Rook seeing the blade glow a little.

"It's amazing!" Spoke Kai's grandfather in surprise. "He pulled the sword of kings out of the stone!"

"I could do better." Kai frowned while feeling green in envy.

"Wow, it's pretty light." remarked Ben looking at it closely. Just then it glowed again before it shot out of his hands and started to shine brighter then a small sun.

Everyone covered their eyes as it glowed brighter.

As the light was at its peek, a voice could be heard. "Rejoice, for the king of the britons has been chosen."

They went wide eyed as they saw a maiden with pure iron armor with gold gemstones on the chest plate, long golden hair with a crown of silver gold on the head, her body was similar to Charmcaster but more voluptuous. Her eyes of pure copper looked at the crowd as she emitted an aura of pure holiness and of kingship personified.

"Wow….didn't see that coming." Ben marked under his breath.

The maiden looked at Ben before bowing. "My king, I praise you and give you the right to rule over all Britanny under the will of God."

"No! It was my right to release the sword and become king." growled the ape. "Where is Excalibur you wench?"

"I am Excalibur." She said as her smile remained. "And you are not worthy, for you were corrupted by Devil's magic. Your heart and soul is forever with the Fallen One in the eternal pit."

The creature's eyes widened before letting out a roar and lunged at Ben. "You have taken what is mine!"

Ben was about to turn into an alien but the maiden exerted a powerful force that reminded Ben of a miracle from the Bible.

"You shall not harm the king." Excalibur spoke as the ape felt a massive pressure that made him fall to his knees. "Now disperse or face the wrath of the Almighty."

The Forever knights and red knight were stunned before running to assist their king.

The maiden then raised a hand as a massive blast of pure light hit the red knight as it disintegrated into dust. "Leave. Or. Face. God's. Wrath." She said with an edge on each word spoken.

The knights stopped and were conflicted before Ben became Four Arms and cracked his knuckles.

"I'd listen to the lady fellas, unless you want to get your asses kicked twice."

They gulped before fleeing from both Ben and the literal personification of divine rule.

Excalibur lowered her hand before bowing to Ben again. "My apologies my lord, I let anger overtake me."

"Um, that's fine." spoke Ben while the others walked over. "But, I'm lost here."

"Lost how?"

"I mean, I pull the sword out, you appear, put that guy on his knees, and say I'm king? That's a lot to take in."

"You have a heart of gold and the blessing of God." She spoke. "That is how you, my lord, pulled me out of my stone. You are the king of Brittany chosen by the lord himself."

Seeing Ben still lost Rook walked over. "I have heard of this Ben. Legend says he who pulls the sword from the stone free is king, and considering what just happened, it would seem her magic power is true. Meaning you are technically king now."

Ben went wide eyed at that.

"It's not magic." Spoke Excalibur. "It is the lord's power that guides my hands and the hands of my lord."

"Woah, that's…..wow." spoke Ben.

"Hey lady!" Yelled Kai.

"Yes?"

"I'm the one that tried to find you so that means I'm your master!"

She looked at her before ordaining. "You are impure, full of envy and lust, no nation shall follow you and those that will shall be bled dried spiritually and physically. You are a hariot, a witch, a sinner worse than the greatest prostitute. You, blasphemous women are not my lady, and so the Almighty decrees till Judgement Day." A bright light enveloped the room for a brief minute before it died down.

Kai looked livid before her grandpa stepped in. "Look, let's all get out of here and just be thankful the Forever knights didn't win, alright?"

She looked at him before nodding. "You are wiser than most. God shall see you in paradise when your time comes."

"Um….thanks?"

(Later)

"I see." Spoke the maiden while looking at Rook. "You are a being from outside the lord's domain."

"That is correct. I merely came here to further learn and hone myself as a person and because my species hardly leaves our homeworld."

"Such a noble quest. The lord will bless you and watch over you until your quest ends."

"Thanks again Ben for helping us out." smiled Kai's grandpa. "And I think it's time for us to head home, this day has been hectic."

"No!" Kai growled. "Not until Ben gives me Excalibur!"

"How about no." Ben frowned. "Plus you can't even be nice for once, so being a king, queen whatever, will just fail miserable!"

"You already have a watch that can change you into aliens, you getting a magical sword is just way too much."

"News flash Kai, at least I'm not the one who has a fetish for wolves." he crossed his arms. "And considering the sword, this woman here, is also sentient, trying to take her is basically kidnap. Especially since she can make her own choices."

"That is right my lord." Excalibur spoke. "And if this woman tried, the wrath of God will be great and her damned soul shall be forever burned in the pits of the Inferno."

"Kai, you're acting like a spoiled child, now let's go." frowned her grandpa.

She didn't listen as she grabbed Excalibur's arm. Only to be heavily burned by holy fire from the sentient swords' arm.

"Thou are a sinner. A sinner worse than Mordred and his erk." Excalibur spoke coldly. "You shall be marked with the Mark of Cain. Count yourself lucky or you shall face all of God's wrath."

Kai hissed and pulled her hand back while looking at the mark. It was a single red drop with the word of God on it. "Y-You bitch!"

"Names shall not hurt me." She spoke with an edge. "But speak ill will again and thou will face the wrath of the creator."

Kai was dragged away thanks to her grandpa while glaring at them.

She sighed while looking at Ben and Rook. "My apologies, but that woman was worse than Morgen Le Fay."

"Trust me, considering I use to have a crush on her when we were younger, and the fact she wanted me to be her pet shows we pretty much don't like her so we're fine."

She nodded. "So my lord, shall we discuss more in your chambers?"

"Huh what now?"

"Shall we discuss the state of your kingdom in your chambers?"

"Um….sure?"

She nodded before gaining a smirk that looked kind of like Charmcaster when she got her way. "Then I will wait for you my lord." She then walked off leaving the two Plumbers alone.

"Ben." Rook said. "I think you might want to be careful with her."

"Yeah, my gut's telling me something's up, or I'm just feeling a little hungry. Hmm, think London has a mr smoothies here?"

"They don't." Rook said. "And I mean it, she has that look."

"What look?"

"Like when you're drinking smoothies. But much more….insatiable."

"I'm still lost here."

"Think Princess Looma but with Charmcaster's personality and Gwen's...attitude." Rook clarified.

Ben's eyes widened. "Ooh...now I get it."

"You do?"

"She's obsessed about me and...wants…." he gulped. "To have sex."

"I was going to say make out but that also works."

"Wait, wouldn't that go against her lord or something?

"I don't think so." Rook said. "I read that some monks and nuns in medieval times had certain rooms that they can 'release their sins'. So perhaps she has the same principle but with the king's chambers?"

Ben gulped. "So you mean she might show up in my room to 'release her sins'?"

"It's possible." Rook said before giving him a large sock like thing from his pocket. "This might help."

"A sock?"

"No, that's a Vaxasaurian's condom. Just in case." Rook said while walking away.

Ben looked at him before looking at the condom. 'I hope this is meant to just mess with me.'

The screen changed as we see Ben walking towards his room with a nervous look on his face. He listened closely to see if he could hear anything.

"Ok," Excalibur said to herself. "All cleaned up for our advising. Now to pray for a safe sin release."

'She's in there. I'll just use Big Chill and slip out before seeing if I can stay at Gwen's place instead.'

As he was about to hit the watch, the door opened on its own as he saw Excalibur in very see through nightwear praying near his bed.

"Amen." She said while turning to Ben's direction. "Welcome my lord."

"And goodbye." he spoke before pushing down and transformed into Big Chill. However the watch just miraculously stopped working as Ben returned to normal.

" **Restarting. 1%...1.1%...** "

"What the, why did it do that now of all times?" he groaned fiddling with it.

"Because the lord wills it." Spoke the sword while walking towards Ben. "Now come my lord, let us discuss private matters~"

"W-Wait a sec! As your lord, you have to follow my orders right? Then I order you to stop this at once."

She looked at him before grinning like a certain Incursion. "You are my lord, but when in this room, I'm your queen."

"B-But we barely know each other. Isn't this a little fast? And I thought you were more….well firm and patient? I mean back then wasn't it frowned upon to be so quick to get in bed or something like that?"

"True but not in the bed. It was different." She said. "But you're almost right, I knew about you when your hands touched my hilt I saw your soul, your life and destiny and I felt bliss. Just like my only master Arthur." She then kissed his cheek. "I couldn't hold it, I wanted you as my lord so I will release my sins with you."

"Um….just for curiosity sake, does that entail to my aliens too?"

"They are you but I care for the real you. I was placed by God's hand and by his creation's hand shall I be drawn. You drew me from the stone and I shall be your weapon, your lover, your adviser, and many more as God will allow."

He gulped. 'Wow, she's serious, and I'd be lying if I said she didn't look hot. And if it's alright and not against god….eh what the heck.' "Alright, but don't be surprised if I wanna try some kinky stuff."

"Trust me my lord, I have had many sin's placed on me." She winked before kissing his lips while using her tongue.

'Woah! Well if the lady says so.' he thought kissing back while pushing her tongue with his own.

Excalibur then started to move her hand down Ben's pants while rubbing the unerect cock.

'Man, she doesn't waste time. In that case…' he reached down and started rubbing her ass while wrapping his tongue against hers.

'Such a firm hand.' She thought while dominating Ben's tongue. 'Just the hand to release my centuries long sins.'

Ben groaned while his cock started to slowly get hard in his pants. 'Man, don't doubt centuries of experience.'

She broke the kiss before grabbing Ben's cock. "My lord, you must be sinful if your cock is hard for me." She then took her hand off it before taking his pants off. "Your sword is mighty, but is it mightier than your lover?"

"We'll just have to find out." he challenged.

She smirked before licking the rod with careful precision. 'A cock, so big and well cared for. Oh I will love being plowed by my lord.'

'Man, getting a blowjob by a hot sword in my home alone. Who comes up with this stuff?' He thought before feeling his cock getting 'eaten' by her mouth.

Excalibur moved up and down his cock as she felt the scent of Ben's body turning her on. She licked around it while hearing Ben groan in response.

"Man, you really were pent up." Ben groaned as he felt his cock getting harder in her mouth. 'Fuck! This feels awesome! I'm almost too eager to get to the best part.'

Excalibur moaned as she started to lick the tip at the same time while her snatch wetted at the lust she build up over the years. 'Cum my lord, cum inside my mouth.'

Ben cried out before his dick twitched and he held her head there before his sperm went shooting into her mouth.

She moaned out loud while taking in the taste of the sperm. 'It's so warm, it's really warm~'

'Wow, I really came a lot that time.' he thought panting a little while she slowly pulled her head off.

"Come now my lord." She smiled. "You can't be tired now. You still have to rid my body of sin."

"Who said I was tired?" he smirked. "I'm just getting started."

"Then show me." Excalibur smirked. "Show me my lord~"

He picked her up and carried her to the bed before getting on top and grabbed her breasts before giving them a firm squeeze.

"Ah, oh yes more." She moaned. "Dominate my breasts my lord!"

"Wow, these are really soft and firm. Just how many times did you sin? And how many guys have been in this spot?"

"Once!" She moaned. "And only Arthur. No one else came close!"

'Yep, I'm really lucky.' he thought before pulling the covering off and started rubbing her breasts directly.

Excalibur moaned while feeling her nipples getting hard and her snatch getting a twitch. "More my lord! Make me sin like a common whore!"

"Be careful, if you say it like that, I'll go nuts."

"Then go wild my lord." She moaned. "Make me a whore for one day!"

"I will do it for as long as you want Excalibur." He said before squeezing her breasts hard and firm. 'Hmm, I think I got a kinky idea already.'

Excalibur moaned while her mind started to think of only Ben. 'My lord, oh how I wanted to do this with you~'

Ben pulled back and checked his watch. "Hey, I got an idea in mind, but I need to use the Omnitrix to do it. Will it work this time?"

"If god wills."

" **100%. Omnitrix restart complete. Alien selection at ten. Randomization complete.** "

"Wait, random?"

" **Randomization list: Highbreed, Vaxasaurian, Necrofriggian, Tetramand, Vulpimancer, Celestialsapien, Ectonurite, Galvan, Biosovortian, and Petrosapien.** " The watch said before shutting off.

"Damn, not what I had in mind, but they'll do."

"My lord." Excalibur moaned. "Tell me what you're going to do with me."

"Simple. I'm gonna use each of these guys to make you a blissful mess."

"Then do it." She smiled. "But finish it off with your true self. That is my only wish my lord."

"Alright, what say I let you pick who goes first then?"

"Try the...Ectonurite."

"Ghostfreak it is." he smiled before pushing down on it.

She looked around and jumped a little at the sight of Ghostfreak. "My goodness, that is scary."

"You might like it." he chuckled before several tentacles slipped out of the suit before moving over and wrapped around her legs and arms while one started pulling the lower garments down.

She moaned as the tentacles moved towards her breasts and slit. "A-Ah! My lord, more."

He grinned before brushing the tentacles on the outside of Excalibur's slit. "As you wish."

"Ah!" She moaned while feeling her snatch getting wet. "My lord!"

'Man this feels like a porno, and I love it.' He thought before getting a very dumb idea as he turned intangible and possessed Excalibur. "So this is how ghosts do it. Nice."

' _My lord? What are you doing?_ '

"I'm just going to play with 'myself'." Ghostfreak grinned before rubbing 'her' breasts. "Wow, this makes me feel like a real girl. They're free to play with themselves all they want."

' _My lord!_ ' Excalibur moaned as she felt her snatch getting wet from his sensation. ' _Oh faster and harder please!_ '

"Gladly." Ghostfreak smirked before kneading them harder and faster. "Weird, I'm not feeling them as much as I expected."

Excalibur moaned loud in her mind as she poured out juices from her snatch. ' _I...came my lord._ '

"Oh, so you felt it but not me...that's not far! I possess a girl and I can't feel it! Ghostfreak you cop out!" he groaned. "Well, one alien down, nine more to go."

' _My lord, could you try the...Tetramand? The red skinned creature right?_ ' Excalibur spoke as Ghostfreak exited her body. "Ugh...that didn't feel good on my ironclad soul."

"Well we've got a long list to go." he spoke before he flashed green and became Four Arms.

"So what are you going to do? Besides holding my breasts hard?" She asked with a smirk.

"You tell me." he smirked pointing down at his rigid and much bigger cock.

"Mm," she grinned before shaking her ass. "Fuck my second hole. I want to feel it inside me my lord."

"You sure you can take it? I don't wanna go to rough on you."

"I faced the forces of evil. I can handle it my lord." Excalibur spoke while smirking deviously. "Trust me my lord and master."

'Note to self, make her wear a collar when in public.' he thought while grabbing her ass and spread it before pressing the tip against her ass.

She moaned as the cock started to push her anus apart. "Ah~!"

"Damn! Never fucked someone like this, especially up the ass, but it's real tight!" he grunted slowly easing more of his cock in her.

"My lord!" She cried out. "Harder! Fuck it harder with that sword of meat!"

He groaned till he had half it in before pulling back and slammed back inside her.

Excalibur moaned louder as she felt the cock getting harder inside her. "Harder my lord!" 'So huge! It might best me!'

Four Arms groaned before the watch flashed as he turned into Humungousaur. This of course lead to his more bigger cock stretching her ass open even more.

"AH!" She cried out. "M-My lord, that was so sudden."

"Same here." Humungousaur said while frowning at the watch. "I didn't even plan on doing that."

"But I liked it." Excalibur moaned. "Thrust It into me my lord!"

"Are you sure? Because with his guy it might...hurt a lot."

"Do it!"

He nodded before thrusting his cock deep into her body.

"OH YES! HARDER MY LORD HARDER!" she moaned with the cock making a clear bulge in her stomach.

Humungousaur grunted as he decided to increase his cock's size a little. 'I hope she can handle this?'

"OH YES!" she moaned out while he tried to move faster. "HARDER MY LORD! HARDER!" 'Oh this is making me cum!'

He grunted before feeling his cock twitching hard as his sperm pouring into Excalibur's anus.

"MY LORD!" She cried as she felt the cum pouring into her body. "Ah….ah…"

He groaned while seeing her belly look bloated from the amount. "Wow, um...you alright?"

"Yes." She said with a grin as the watch turned Humungousaur into Lodestar. "Ah~"

"He might not be as big as the other two, but he should get the job done." He said before grabbing her ass.

"My lord, fill me with your sperm!" She moaned with lust. "Fuck me like a whore!"

Lodestar nodded before thrusting her anus. The fact his cock this time was cold metal made her moan from the change in sudden temperature.

"Ah!" Excalibur moaned before Lodestar changed again into Grey Matter. "My lord? What just happened?" 'Did I so something wrong?'

"Aw man, I'm too small to do anything." he frowned. "Though I could hop on your breasts but that's no fun."

Excalibur frowned before grabbing him. "Then do it my lord."

"Alright, it's worth a shot." He said while being put down. "Um, could you move down a little?"

She nodded before moving her chest in front of Grey Matter. He moved closer to one of her nipples and started sucking on it. "Ah~" 'It feels so strange.'

'Wow, I need my whole mouth just to suck on her nipple. I practically look like a baby doing this.' He thought while sucking harder onto her nipple as Excalibur moaned louder.

"My lord! Suck harder on my nipple!" she moaned out before picking up closer while cradling him with one arm.

'Ok. Now I know I look like a baby doing this.' Grey Matter thought before nipping it with his teeth.

"Ah! My lord! Don't do that!" Excalibur moaned. "They are really sensitive."

Hearing that made him grin before nipping them while alternating with licking them too.

She moaned louder while her juices poured from her body and onto the sheets. "My lord, you tease~"

"Maybe I should wiggle around inside your pussy next."

She blushed at that. "Is that possible?"

"No idea." He shrugged. "Couldn't hurt though, unless you don't think you got what it takes." But before he could get ready he turned into Diamondhead. "Damn it! This stupid watch is really getting me pissed!"

Excalibur looked at him before licking him. "Huh? Tastes like candy."

"That's not possible, this guy is made of nothing but hard crystal."

"Well for me it tastes like candy." She said before licking again. "Yep, tastes really good my lord."

'This is really odd.' he remarked. "Why don't you start licking a little down south instead?"

"That was my plan." Excalibur grinned before moving towards his cock and licked it. "Tastes like salted candy."

He moaned as the woman licked his cock like it was a lollipop. 'Who knew I'd feel it, I was worried I'd really be a crystal with no full sense of feeling down there.'

Chomp.

"Yum." She said while taking a chunk of his cock as it grew back. "Delicious."

"...Ah!" Diamondhead screamed. "W-Why did you do that?!"

"Because it was tasty." She blushed. "My apologies my lord for doing that."

"Never do that again, ever." he spoke patting his chest. 'Oh sweet god, if that was my real one….' he trailed off with a shudder.

Excalibur gulped before spitting the crystal out. "Punish me my lord. I...I went too far."

And just like that Diamondhead shifted into Wildmutt. He made a growl while pondering what he could do. Only to get an idea as he licked her snatch.

"Ah! M-My lord!" She moaned from the sudden tongue action. "Please, lick me as much as you want!"

Wildmutt growled in agreement as he licked faster like a 'wild animal'.

"Ah~!" she moaned out. "M-My lord, are you feeling hard even in this form?"

"Gra." He growled before licking faster which made Excalibur cum again.

"AH!" she cried out while panting a little. "So good, I want more."

"Gra." He said before getting turned into Alien X and stopping suddenly.

"My lord?"

-In Alien X's mind-

"Great." Ben groaned. "Just fucking great!" he looked up at the floating heads. "Really guys? As soon as I turn into this guy you drag me in here?"

"We still need to talk about saving the dinosaurs from extinction." Spoke Bellicus. "That's more important than making love with a sword."

"But Bellicus, that sword is Excalibur." Spoke Serena. "And it could harm us if we don't let Ben go."

"Notion denied." Bellicus frowned. "Now getting back to sav-"

"DENIED!" yelled Ben. "I get it! You wanna save the lizards! How about this? After this whole thing is done and me and her are done, I'll come back and we talk about the dinosaurs, how's that? Because I'm not gonna stay here and get blue balled."

Both looked before nodding. "Notion granted."

-Outside mind-

Aliex X shook his head. "Woah, glad that didn't take long."

"My lord?" Excalibur said. "Why are you in the form of God's angels?"

"What do you mean?"

"Most of God's angels even the Fallen One have forms that look similar to...this form."

"Um….what?"

"Nevermind. It would take years to explain." She said before looking at his cock. "My lord, want to plow my pussy with your cock?"

"I thought you wanted me to do that in my human form?"

"Yes but I meant teasing me." She smirked. "Like rubbing it against my wet snatch."

"Oh. That I can do." He said before grabbing her and placed her near his tip. "Just don't get TOO excited."

Excalibur nodded before moaning as the tip tickled her bare snatch. "Ah~"

He grinned before he changed again into Big Chill. "I swear this thing likes fucking with me."

Excalibur chuckled at that while feeling a cold full down her neck. "Mmm, I'm getting goosebumps from you my lord~"

He got an idea and let out a cold breath across her chest and belly.

"Ah." She moaned as her body became frozen. "My l-lord….it's….t-t-too cold…"

"Oops, that was not part of my plan." He blushed.

"Then what was my lord?" She shivered from the cold. 'So cold…'

"Cool you down a little and then try to warm you up by cuddling."

"Oh." She said before getting a little warmer. "Then….just b-break me out m-my lord."

He nodded while trying to make some cracks to pull the ice apart. Luckily the watch changed him into a human sized Highbreed with green eyes and spots. He grunted and broke the ice. "There we go."

Excalibur shivered while covering herself with a blanket. "T-Thank you Ben...what exactly is this called?"

"No idea. I didn't even know I could become this guy and he seems different from the rest. So I'm just as surprised as you."

"Maybe it's a young one?" She said looking at him. "And I think White Knight would work with his form."

"Huh? White Knight. I like it." he nodded before his chest opened up with two tentacles rising up. "Oh! I remember these. Reiny used these when we were stuck and he found us some water."

She smirked. "Then are you going to stick them in my anus?"

White Knight grinned. The tentacles stretched out and pushed up into her hole without hesitation.

"Ah~!" She cried out while feeling her anus getting pushed. "Harder my lord! Put them all in!"

'Wow, she really likes this a lot.' He thought before moving the tentacles faster into her hole. "If I had Wildvine I'd really show you what I could do with tentacles."

"But this feels, ah, so good my lord!" She moaned. "I think I might want my White Knight half the time." 'So good, my anus feels like it's getting looser and wider.'

He got an idea and reached out before kneading and groping her breasts hard.

"Ah! My lord!" She moaned while feeling her snatch getting wetter. "Harder my lord! Make me scream like a wailing slut!"

"Too late."

Excalibur moaned louder before crying out as her juices poured onto the bed. And just in time too as White Knight returned to Ben. "My lord."

"Damn, at this rate I think the sheets are gonna soak." he chuckled looking at the spot.

"My lord." She moaned while her pussy got more soaked. "Fuck me, you promised~"

"You sure, I might wanna keep this going." he teased tapping his chin.

"Please." She begged. "Fuck me my lord~"

"Alright, but this time I'm gonna really let it all out inside you. Just try not to bite my dick off."

"I won't." She smiled. "I promise my lord."

He moved over and rubbed his cock against her before pulling back and started pushing inside her.

Excalibur moaned as she felt the cock hitting her hymen. "B-Break it my lord."

'Should I?' He thought. 'I mean...is it a good idea?' he shook his head. 'Wait, I'm hesitating NOW? We've done several kinky stuff so why hesitate?'

"My lord?"

He didn't hear while he tried to not hesitate.

"Ben? Are you going to do it?"

"Y-Yeah." he nodded. He then thrusted into her while feeling something break.

"AHHH!" She cried out as blood flowed from her pussy. 'It's hurts! Just like the last time!'

Ben was about to stop thrusting but Excalibur suddenly wrapped around him and hugged him tight.

"Don't stop...my lord." She said before kissing his lips. "I can...endure this for you."

"Alright, but you asked for it." he spoke while slowly pulling back with the tip in before slamming all the way back inside.

She moaned as the cock thrusted into her. 'Ah! It fits!'

"Fuck! Your pussy is getting tighter, but I still think your ass is tighter!" He grunted as he got kissed on the lips.

"My lord, I'm getting hard for you and you alone!" she moaned. "Grab my chest too!"

Ben grinned as he groped Excalibur's chest and rubbed them hard and with lustful vigor. He pushed his cock in deeper and faster while leaning in to suck on her neck.

"My lord!" She cried out with pleasure as she felt her folds getting as tight as a snake. "Oh my lord~!"

"How often did you imagine this would happen if you found a new lord?"

"Every hour." Excalibur moaned. "I prayed to God for a new lord to serve and love and now," she gasped from Ben licking her nipple. "He has brought me a lord, you Benjamin Tennyson."

"Well I'm getting ready to dump a big load in you." he grunted pushing in faster. "And call me Ben."

She moaned and cried as she felt her womb getting fertilized by Ben's seed as her stomach started to bulge. "AH! BEN I'M CUMMING!"

He gripped her ass while feeling her juices gush out over his groin. 'Man, she's really milking me dry...and...ugh...I'm getting really tired all of a sudden.'

Excalibur moaned as she continued to take his cum into her womb while also taking a little bit of 'sin' aka 'expelling sin' from both of them. "Oh my lord….so good." 'He really purified me~'

Ben fell back while slipping out of her and panted. Only to get grabbed as Excalibur looked at him with pure lust.

"Come now Ben, you still need to cleanse my body of twenty centuries worth of sin~"

"T-T-That many centuries?" he groaned out with wide eyes.

"Yes." She said licking her lips.

"Can't we take a break?"

"Nope~"

'Crap!'

(Hours later)

-Plumber Base-

Ben groaned as he tried to walk down the hall with Excalibur walking besides him with a heavenly glow around her smiling face. "I swear….I'm….gonna….pass out…."

"Now now my lord." She spoke. "You mustn't do that if you want to rule Brittany."

He groaned and dropped to the floor. "Need sleep."

She sighed as Rook walked up with...a naked and bandaged Kai in chains. "What happened here sir Rook?"

"Kai here tried to enter Plumber HQ, naked, in a box full of...very unique objects."

"Why?" Ben groaned out.

Kai growled. "To get you! You're my pet so I'm going to get you back!"

Slap!

Excalibur frowned as she slapped Kai, hard, on the face. "You whore. Thou dare to call my lord a lowly animal." she held her other hand up. "Perhaps I should send thou to the deepest pit for thy impudence."

She growled. "Like I care you stupid sword!"

SLAP!

She was sent to the ground as her mouth and nose bled heavily.

"Thou are testing my patience." Excalibur growled as her aura gained a powerful force to it as it glowed a dark white color. "And testing the patience of the Almighty."

"I'll just take her away." spoke Rook quickly dragging Kai away.

"And make sure that whore repents!" She called out as her eyes gained a dark tint to it. "If thou would sir Rook."

Rook nodded while dragging the girl away as Excalibur looked at Ben with a frown.

"My lord, forgive me for engaging in your battle but this...whore mocked both me and the Almighty." She then grinned. "But if you would 'counsel' me it might be worth your time."

His eyes widened as he tried crawling away. But was grabbed by Excalibur.

"Come now my lord." She said before whispering. "I know you want to purge my body of sin, Ben~"

Ben gulped as she looked at him with lustful intent. 'Yep, being king might not cut for me.'


	47. Penny and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Penny and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vale-

'That's weird, I thought for sure I saw Ruby here.' Thought Penny as she walked down the busy street. 'It's not like this city is overpopulated with redheads.' she kept going before turning the corner and saw someone run into her before they fell back.

"Oof!"

"Ah!"

Both rubbed their heads while the 'someone' felt like he hit a tank.

"Ow….what'd I hit?" The person groaned while shaking his head.

"Are you unharmed?" Asked Penny while shaking off the 'pain'.

"Yeah, I think." he groaned looking up at her. "Heh, sorry about that, I didn't expect anyone around the corner."

"It's all good, but why were you running?"

"I'm kind of looking for my friend Ruby after she told me she was just 'taking a look at some shops'."

"Oh! What a coincidence, I'm looking for her too."

"Wait you know Ruby?"

"Yes, she's my best friend." Penny smiled as the boy felt a little cheerful at the gesture. "But what about you….mister?"

"Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"Mister Jaune. What is your relation with Ruby? Brother? Cousin? Father?"

"No, I'm a friend of hers too. And I'm not that old looking to be her father."

"...oops I thought you were fifty." She chuckled. "I'm still learning how to tell a person's age from their face."

Jaune shrugged at that. "Well at least you learned."

She nodded. "So Jaune, if you have the time, could you help me find Ruby?"

"Sure, two heads are better then one after all."

"Thank you Jaune." Penny smiled. "You're a lifesaver."

Jaune felt happy about that compliment, even more than usual. Both of them started walking down the street looking around for their friend.

Which was hard since today was international red cape day.

"I am quite surprised a day such as this exists. This will impede our look much more." remarked Penny.

"Yeah, and I really don't want to ask each and everyone in this city." Jaune remarked back. "But who knows? We might find her right?"

"Yes, but we have to persevere." she nodded. "We will look and keep a keen out for Ruby."

He nodded before seeing someone with Ruby's height walking away from him. "Excuse me?"

The person turned around revealing a boy with glasses. "Yes? Need something?"

"Uh, nevermind." he sweatdropped.

The boy walked away as Penny saw another person Ruby's height.

"Ruby?"

The person turned revealing an old man with makeup. "Huh?"

"Oh, apologies, I assumed you were my friend."

"Meh." He said before walking away.

"This is getting us nowhere." Jaune sighed.

"Do you think Ruby might have left back to Beacon?"

"No, the airships don't arrive back for another few hours."

"Then maybe she's in a store?"

"Would have seen her."

"Maybe she's buying something for her sister?" Penny suggested. "Like chocolates or a bottle of hair dye?"

"Wait, are you implying she's not a natural blonde?"

"Possibly. Plus I think she's more like Blake. In haircolor that is, hic."

Jaune looked at her in confusion. "Why did you just hiccup just now?" 'Even if it's kind of cu..wait why did I just think that?'

"Huh? What do you mean hic? I'm not hiccupping, hic."

"You just did it again."

Penny gulped at that. "Um….allergies? Hic."

"..."

"Stomach bug hic?"

"..."

"Ok ok! I hiccup when I lie!" She said with a 'blush'.

"Really?"

"Yes, strange isn't it?"

"A little but we all have our quirks, like I get sick on airships."

Penny cocked her head to the side. "Really? You get airsick?"

"Yeah, been like that since I came to Beacon."

"Have you tried pills?"

"And hypnosis. Nothing works." Jaune sighed.

"Perhaps it's a family condition."

"Only me, trust me my sisters keep telling me that."

"Well, maybe after all this I could give you an address to a doctor I know?"

"I'll try anything at this point."

She nodded before seeing a person coming towards them. "Excuse me sir?"

The person stopped while showing them a masked man with a white posline mask with a mustache. "Yes? You are looking for someone?"

"Yes, our friend. She's a young girl with brown hair and red tips."

"Oh her." The figure smiled. "I saw her go into this building with interesting masks, all white and look kind of like animals but with red marks."

"Thanks." spoke Jaune before he and Penny walked away. "Great, a mask? Now it'll be tougher."

"And the description…." she mused. "It sounds familiar but where did I hear that from?"

"Maybe from a masktique ball?" He tried punning.

"...he he. A masktique ball. That was a good one Jaune."

'Wow, I sound just like Yang now.' He thought while getting a little caught up with Penny's laugh. 'And who knew a bad pun would make someone...this cute?' "Um Penny, sorry for not asking this, but how come I haven't seen you around?"

"I'm from Atlas." She said. "And I take missions for General Ironwood."

"Like a huntress?"

"Almost but it's more...like a spy." she fibbed. 'I mustn't tell him my true purpose.'

"Oh, then Nora would love you." He chuckled. "She thought I was a spy when I first attended Beacon." 'Even if I have no experience in being a spy. I'm not 006.'

"That's...nice?" she nodded.

"Heck, you two could be sisters, or even cousins cause you look so much alike."

Penny looked at him before chuckling. "I get that a lot. But thanks anyway Jaune."

'Wow, she's like a mix of Ruby and Nora together. Similar appearance of Nora, but innocent nature of Ruby. By god that's cuter than I imagined.'

Penny then noticed a person wearing a Ursa mask walking towards a building. "Jaune, I think I found where Ruby is."

"Really?"

"Yes and it's not good news."

"Wait, how do you know it's her for sure if she has a mask?"

"No, I think the man we met meant something else." She frowned. "Something white and full of fangs."

'White Fang!?' he thought. 'Oh this just got worse.'

(In the building)

"Ok men." Spoke a figure with a Nevermore mask. "Good work getting the huntress here, but can someone tell me why they didn't tie her up right about now!?"

"Because she kicked people that take her away from her cookies." Spoke a guard while pointing to Ruby eating a cookie. 'My balls hurt just thinking about it.'

"We're suppose to be the White Fang! And you're scared of a girl who hasn't even gone through puberty yet?"

"She kicked my brother into a wall! How is that not scary!?"

"Ow…" groaned said grunt while moving slightly.

"Just weld her to the floor if you need to, I don't care. But make it clear she's our prisoner!"

"Yes sir."

The leader grinned before a doorbell rung. "Who could that be...and why did we install a doorbell?" He opened the door and saw two masked figures in red cloaks. "Oh stragglers? Well get in here and change shifts. On the double!"

"Yes sir." spoke one of them while they came inside.

"And make sure you lock the prisoner tight. Adam needs her for some big bonfire next week. To show the humans we mean business."

"Yes sir." The other one said as they walked into the room where Ruby was locked. "Change in shift, you can go."

The guards nodded before grabbing the hurt grunt and left the room.

Ruby munched on her cookie while Jaune and Penny shut the door and took off the masks.

"Man, that was easier then my plan." Jaune sighed.

"Yeah, but we didn't have bombs for that plan to work. So sneaking in disguised as White Fang grunts was the only option left. Besides busting inside like a Boarbatusk."

Ruby then noticed them. "Penny? Jaune?! What are you doing here?"

"We're here to break you out of here."

"Break me out...oh! Right sorry I was so engrossed in my cookie that I forgot about escaping this place."

"...what?" Jaune asked confused. "You forget about escaping?"

"This cookie is too tasty not to ignore Jaune! Plus it's delicious."

"You do realize just who took you, right?"

"Yes, just some masked men."

"It's the White Fang." Penny said bluntly. "And they want to burn you at the stake next week."

"...WHAT?!"

"Shh!" Jaune held his finger up. "If they hear us then we'll all get tied up."

"Sorry."

Just then a guard walked in.

"...did she multiply or something?" 'Why did I drink last night?'

"Um, yes." spoke Jaune while Penny stepped back a little behind the guard.

"Oh? Well….yep I'm going bonkers." The guard said before Penny punched his back. "Gah!" Before fainting to the ground.

"We gotta get out of here and fast!"

"But how? That could have alerted the guards."

"Put the cloaks and masks on!" he replied before running over and fiddled with the ropes.

(Outside room)

"Hey Bill?" Asked a female guard.

"Yeah Barb?"

"Have you ever thought about doing animation? Like animating a web show or something?"

"Why? Sounds like too much work."

"But it pays well and it's fun."

"...what have I been doing with my life!?" He cried out dramatically.

"...Bill. Knock it off." The female guard deadpanned as the door opened up as three guards walked out. "How is the prisoner?"

"Still being stubborn, I wouldn't go in there cause she might bite your finger off."

"And kick you." Spoke a guard with the hood covering the face completely. "Hard to be exact."

The guard nodded before seeing crumbs oh the maskless guard. "Were you eating something in there?"

"Yes, I had an early lunch."

"That's kind of true Barb." The male guard said. "It was cookie Monday today."

"...nevermind then."

The three of them walked away and made their way out the door before taking the masks off.

"That was close." Sighed Jaune. "But Ruby, why did you even follow this guys anyway?"

She blushed a little. "...I thought they were part of a cookie factory. And they said that they had a job for me for 1000 Lien."

"You really need to not listen unless they got an official card."

"Yeah but I was short on cash and….Yang's birthday is next week."

'Oh, that makes...some sense.' Both thought with some sympathy.

"And I had no idea you two already knew each other."

"We just met." Penny clarified. "And he's been a nice guy all day."

"Oh? That's nice but why are you here? I know Jaune was here to keep an eye on me but why you?" Ruby asked confused.

"Oh right. I came to tell you I'm joining Beacon for this semester."

"Really? That's great!" Smiled Ruby hugging Penny.

Penny smiled while hugging back, "Yes, and I was going to tell you I had some coupons for a hairdresser as gifts but...I couldn't locate you. At all."

"Again my bad."

"So where are you rooming?" Asked Jaune.

"I wasn't assigned one yet." Penny said while Ruby let go of her.

"Oh well...maybe you could bunk with Ruby? She might like it."

"Yeah! Oh you're going to love being with me, Yang, Weiss and Blake!"

"Are you sure that would be alright? I don't wish to be a burden."

"No you won't." Ruby smiled. "Plus as leader of RWBY, I will it!"

She chuckled at that as Jaune felt his heart flutter at the thought of seeing her on campus.

"Hey, since you two met, you can get to know each other more, or at least, you can learn more about Jaune."

'Oh no.' "Um...I don't think Jaune woul-"

"Actually I kind of want to know you a bit more Penny. Plus, I kind of like being your...best friend?" 'I hope this doesn't backfire in my face.'

"Oh, well, hold on." Penny leaned over and whispered to Ruby. "Would it be rude to have more than one best friend?"

"Not really, I have lots of best friends." She whispered back. "So really you could be his best friend."

She nodded and smiled at Jaune. "I would be delighted to have another best friend."

"Oh thank yo- I mean...thanks Penny." Jaune said while restraining his joy. "And I hope to hang out with you more often, like...maybe tomorrow after class?"

"Did you just ask me out?"

"N-No!" He blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed because don't a man and girl going out together usually show a possible interest in a relationship?"

"Yes, but relationships should be, well, taken slow and steady. I don't mean they can't be best friends first but it should build up and you know….taken seriously."

"Wow," Ruby remarked. "You kinda sound like Blake now. Except for not reading smut."

"Oh, so you merely wish for a time to spend together without any attempt at growing closer?"

"No no no. The opposite." He said. "I kinda want to get to know each other while slowly growing closer."

"So like a date?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Penny said before smiling. "And I would love that Jaune."

"Woo! I can't wait till the others hear this." smiled Ruby.

Jaune felt his heart leap for joy while his mind went on a wild party of emotion. 'YAHOOO!'

Penny looked at him before feeling like he should know one secret about her, not all but just enough to try getting to know her. "Jaune, can you keep a very important secret?"

"Yes. An Arc never breaks an oath."

She nodded before walking towards him and whispered into his ear. "I'm a robot."

His eyes widened at that.

"And I look forward to our date tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah." He said with a stutter. '...I'm dating a teenage robot! That's...kind of hot.' "Same here Penny."


	48. Circe and Icarus

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Circe and Icarus

Series: Hercules

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Icarus, what do you usually do?" asked Circe as she and Icarus were on a large clam heading for her island.

"Well, I usually try to create wings that allow me to fly." he responded as he got closer to the edge of the clam. "Made of the finest wax and feathers in all of Athens!" He said as he began to lightly jump up and down on the side of the shell.

"That sounds...interesting." she replied, although to her it didn't seem that big considering her use of magic.

"So how does this giant clam move anyway? Does it calibrate itself even if I do this?" He asked as he jumped hard on the side.

"It's due to my magic." she spoke while trying to keep her side from tipping over.

"Really? So it can't tip?" He asked as he continued to jump.

"No." she frowned. 'I know he's wild and a freak, but did being scatterbrained have to be part of it too?'

"Wow, amazing! Hey pig guy, mind holding me onto my legs while I look underneath?" He asked one of the guards.

Said guard snorted in response with a serious glare.

"Aw come on, is that a yes grunt or a no grunt?" He asked.

"So what else do you do in your life?" she asked.

"I go to school and I occasionally end up accidentally setting things on fire." he replied with a wave of his hand.

"Really? Nothing else?" She asked skeptically. "Anyway, what do you do for fun?" She asked, hoping to find something interesting about him.

"Well before I met you I would try my gosh darn darndest to woo my old love Cassandra."

"An old love? So I'm just a consolation prize!?" she growled just as they reached the island.

"No no no, nothing like that Ciccy." he said as he waved his hands.

"Then what am I?" She demanded angrily as she began to tap her foot.

"My little Circe Wirce." He said with a grin as Circe groaned and grabbed her head.

"Circe Wirce?! What kind of pet name is that!"

"Y-your pet name?" He chuckled.

She scowled before kicking him off the clam and onto the beach while she groaned. "That's it! Once again a terrible new boyfriend!"

"Aw but Circe Wirce, I can be better!"

"Forget it! I'm done." she growled with her staff glowing.

"W-wait! It hasn't even been a day!" He shouted as he began to walk back before tripping and falling over.

She walked over and raised her staff up, but stopped when she noticed something. 'What is that, does he have a potato in his pants?' She wondered as she looked at his crotch. It showed a well big bulge that surprised her since yes she had boyfriends, but she never actually went that far, nor did she ever see a penis.

"I-I'm sorry Circe, I really like yo, and I wanna make this work." he stammered nervously, not noticing where she was staring.

"Icarus, why are you hiding a potato in there?" she asked pointing to his groin.

"Huh? No, I stopped doing that last week" he said while cocking an eyebrow.

"Then what do you have hiding under there?"

"I don't have anything hiding under there, why do you ask?" He asked in confusion.

"Then...why is it so big?" she asked feeling her face heat up.

"Huh? My groin? It's always been this big." he said.

Her eyes widened and shook her head. "Prove it, take them off now."

"What? Take off my toga?"

"Yes." She said as she pointed her staff at him.

Icarus shrugged and stood up before he got to work on taking his toga off.

As he undid it she thought. 'Now then, let's see what he stuffed down there.' But as it all came off, her jaw dropped along with her staff.

"S-so big" she stammered as her face became as red as a tomato. "A-A-Are you part demigod? Like, at all?"

"Nope, I'm human!" he grinned. "One hundred bonafide human babe!"

"B-but that's impossible, it's just so...BIG!" She stammered as she began to drool a bit.

"Well I do take pride in my not so little fella here." he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." she said as she kept staring like she was in a trance.

"What's the matter? Wait, you've never seen one of these, have ya?" He asked curiously as he began to put his toga back on.

"N-No." she shook her head while snapping out of it.

"Really? Huh, I would have thought you would have with all the guys throwing themselves at you."

"I never got that far with my past boyfriends." She said as she stopped staring at his crotch. "Um, would you care to see the inside of my home?"

"Why sure Circe, I'd love to" he said with a grin while following her with the pig guards following. "So how long have you lived here?" He asked as they walked.

"Since I was ten."

"Really? So do you live here alone with these guards or what? Where's your parents?" He asked curiously.

"My mother is Hecate, and the guards keep me company or entertain me when I'm bored."

"Wow, that sounds kinda lonely."

"Meh, I learned early on how to turn men into animals, so that's why I was sent to live here." she shrugged while Icarus' eyes widened at that.

"Wait, were you gonna turn me into an animal!?"

"Probably, but you've peaked my interest." She said casually like she was discussing the weather.

"Uh, oh! Would you look at the time, I bet my pal Herc is missing me. I better call it a day and make sure he's not missing me." he chuckled turning around.

"So Icarus, do you have family?" She asked, as she continued to walk.

"Yuppers, my old man Daedalus, or as I like to call him, Dad-alus." He said as he continued to back up only to walk into the guards who snorted with glares.

"Come on Icarus, don't fall behind." she smirked seeing him try to run. "Unless I need to carry you there as a dog instead."

"No no, I'm fine, I'm fine, oh my god is that Zeus!?" He shouted as he pointed behind her.

"Nope, boys help Icarus to the palace." She said as she snapped her fingers .

The guards picked Icarus up who sighed and let them take him there.

"Forget about your old life, everything we'd ever need is here on the island." Circe said. 'Besides, I wanna see just how good that thing is. Thank god I've read about how to have sex.' She thought with a small blush.

'Wonder if I picked a crazy.' He thought as he looked for a way to escape .

Eventually they stopped at a well lavished bedroom while she nodded at the guard to drop him.

"So ah, what's this room?" He asked nervously as the guards shut the doors .

"My bedroom of course." she replied while putting her scepter down and started taking her toga off.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing!?" He shouted as he turned around.

"Getting naked of course, and you should to."

"Wait, really? Why?"

"I wanna see if it's true what I've read. How sex with a bigger cock can feel amazing." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He gulped while thinking it over. 'Hot girl, all alone at her place, no questions asked, and is open to getting straight to the fun.' "I-ok, let's do it!" he grinned before rushing to get his toga off.

"There you go, that's the spirit." she said as his toga hit the floor. "Take a seat on the bed and I'll start." She said as she pointed towards the large bed.

He eagerly sat on his side with a seductive look while she moved over to his groin and stared at his cock. "Come and get some Icarus Circe!" He said with a grin.

She reached out and started moving her hand against the cock. "Mmmm, I've read that they grow bigger if you rub them."

"Then rub away." He said with a grin as she began to rub faster. He relaxed with a sigh while finding her fingers soft and smooth.

"And I've heard about something called a blow job, how do I do this exactly?"

"Oh that's easy. You just gotta...um...actually I got nothin on how to do that." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

'I heard it involves the mouth, do I use my mouth?' She wondered as she stared at his cock. She leaned in and stuck her tongue out before brushing it quickly against the side.

'Hmmm, it doesn't taste bad.' she thought while Icarus jumped from the tongue.

"Whoa! That feels good!"

Hearing that made her relax before flicking her tongue against it a few more times. Icarus moaned in response, prodding her to Lick faster.

'Wow, so just use my tongue and it's this simple.' She thought as she continued to lick his cock as it began to get bigger. Slowly her eyes widened as it stood up taller and taller. 'Oh gods, it's even bigger than I thought it was!'

"Wow! That tongue of yours is really doing the trick!" He said as he arched his head back in pleasure.

She felt pride hearing that and saw it get as hard as possible and moved up to the tip before kissing it. "Just wait, the fun's just begun." she said with a grin before she began to slide her mouth over his penis.

"Woo!" He moaned in excitement as she pulled more of his penis into her mouth.

'It's so big, I can feel it stretch out my mouth!' She thought in amazement as she tried to pull more into her mouth,

"Yowza!" cried out Icarus with wide eyes while gripping the bed. "whatever you're doing, don't stop on my account!"

Circe nodded her head as she continued to pull his dick into her mouth. She was stunned at how salty and bitter it tasted all at once and tried rubbing the shaft with her hands.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff." he moaned in pleasure. "Try using your tongue too." He suggested as he put his hands on her head.

'Good call.' She thought as she began to lick around his cock.

"Ooh! Now that's the stuff." He moaned as he began to move her head back and forth.

'Good god it's so hot and warm!' She thought as she began to suck on his cock.

Icarus went cross eyed from the feeling and could swear a pressure was building up. "Oh god, I think I'm gonna come!"

'Wait, does he mean he's gonna-' She thought when suddenly his cock twitched and a stream of sperm shot out and filled her mouth. Her eyes widened feeling it fill her mouth and throat and had to pull back with the rest spraying over her face.

"He he, sorry Circe, you ok?" he chuckled seeing her covered in his sperm.

"S-salty." she stammered as she licked the cum off her lips. "It's like I'm covered in sticky wet salt." She said as she felt the cum on her face before grinning. "But it tastes better than regular salt."

"Well, that's good, right?" he asked while she licked some of it up with a moan.

"Oh yes, in fact I want more, more, I want it inside me!" She moaned as she began to crawl on top of Icarus.

"Well I got plenty." he chuckled thinking it was his 'animal magnetism' doing the job.

"Good, because you're gonna give it all to me!" She said with a crazy look in her eye.

'Hmm, that look is both scary, yet arousing.' He thought as Circe positioned her vagina over his erect penis.

"If this monster doesn't fit, I'll make it fit!" She shouted as she began to lower herself onto him.

Icarus' eyes widened feeling the wet folds while Circe gasped out.

"So big! But it will fit!" she moaned moved down more while gritting her teeth feeling the thick cock stretch her hole out more than she expected.

"Oh boy, you sure are tight!" Icarus grunted.

Circe cried out before shrieking as she felt something tear inside her. "Oh god, what was that!?" She shouted in pain.

"Ah! I...I think it's called...a hymen." He grunted as he saw small a small flow of blood coming down his cock. "Woah! Might wanna not make any sudden moves there." He said as he tried to calm her down.

She winced and bit her thumb while feeling the pain run up her body. After a minute or two she stopped and said. "I-I think I'm good now, let's continue."

"Go ahead and ride this stallion." He said with a grin as she nodded and began to pull more of his penis into her vagina.

She moaned feeling it go in deeper before she stopped at what she could get in before moving her hips upwards. She then bounced downwards and brought them back up again to repeat the action.

"Oh sweet gods! Is this what sex feels like?!" Icarus moaned as Circe continued to bounce up and down. "Wow! I always, ah! Imagined this would happen, oh! With Cassandra!"

"Forget about Cassandra! You're MY boyfriend and I'll never let you leave!" she growled out while moaning. "How does my hole feel!"

"It feels amazing!" he grunted out while trying to thrust upwards. "All hot, wet, tight! It's like it's squeezing me all over!"

"You bet it is! And your so big and hard, it's amazing!" She moaned in pleasure .

"I love sex!" They both moaned together.

"Wait! I gots me an idea." He said with a grin. "Get off and lay down on your belly." He said as she stopped bouncing and asked."Why?"

"Trust me, I got a great idea."

"Ok, I trust you Icarus." she said as she hesitantly got off him and layed on her belly like he said.

He moved over on her back with his cock rubbing against her pussy.

"Mmmmm, give it to me Icarus, give it all to me."

He grinned and grabbed hold of her plump ass before pushing back inside with both groaning with Icarus trying to see if he could get more of his cock into ehr.

"Oooh, carefully Icarus" she moaned in pleasure.

"Not to worry Circe Wirce, I'll stuff you like a boar after we're through." He said with a grin as he pushed more of his cock into her.

Circe moaned and grabbed the bed before Icarus pulled back and slammed his girth back in.

"Yeah, how do you like that?" He grunted as he thrusted into her again

. How do you like me goin' in and out while you take in every last inch of my big ol' dong!"

"I love it! I love it! And I love you!" She moaned in pure ecstasy. "Harder Icarus! Fuck me!"

"Alright Circe Wirce, you got it!" He shouted as he began to thrust harder and faster. "Man! This is amazing!" He shouted when suddenly he felt his dick begin to twitch.

"I think I'm gonna blow my load again!"

"Let it loose in me!" She shouted. "I wanna feel all the hot seed fill me up!" She shouted before Icarus shot his load inside her. "OH GODS YES!" She moaned in pleasure as she felt the hot sperm flow inside her, filling her up.

Icarus grunted feeling her squeeze around him while blown away at how amazing it felt around his dick. "Oh gods, this feels amazing!" He moaned as he shuddered in pleasure.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before he stopped cumming.

"I-I think I'm done." he said as he pulled his dick out of her.

"W-Wow..." she got out with a smile.

"So...what...now?" He panted as he laid down on the bed next to her.

"This." she held her hand up as her staff came floating back over before surrounding Icarus in a purple cloud.

"Huh? What's going on!?" He shouted as the smoke cloud began to clear to show him as a brown haired dog. "Huh? What did you do to me!?" He shouted as he looked at himself.

"I just wanted to turn you into a cute dog for a little bit, that's all."

"What? Why?" He shouted as she picked him up.

"Because you're soft." she smiled while scratching behind his ear.

"But I thought you said you weren't going to turn me into an ani-...oh yeah, that's the spot, right there." he smiled relaxing while his tail starts wagging.

Circe smiled and said. "Don't worry, I'll change you back, I just wanna have some fun with my cute little puppy first."

"Well, if you keep scratching that spot, then go right ahead my little Circe Wirce."

"Of course, my little Icky Icarus." she said with a grin.

(Timeskip)

"So, have you guys seen Icarus since the beach?" Hercules asked Adonis, Helen and Cassandra.

"No, and I'm genuinely worried for him. Maybe he got sidetracked and didn't say anything." spoke Helen.

"Maybe the fool fell off that giant clam and got lost at sea." Adonis said as he inspected his fingernails for dirt.

"Trust me, we're gonna find out today." spoke Cassandra.

"Really? Did you see it with your psychic powers?" Hercules asked.

"That and I see him over there." she spoke pointing in the opposite direction.

"Huh? Really?" Hercules asked as he and the rest of them turned their heads towards where Cassandra was pointing.

"Hey Icarus, where have you been man, it's been like three days!"

"Sorry Herc my man, but me and my lady have been a little busy."

"Really? Like what?" Adonis asked, not believing him.

"Sorry, trade secret."he smirked while Circe hugged him against the side of her breast.

"Let's go get me registered my Icky Icarus." she said with a grin.

The others looked lost while the two walked away.

"What just happened?!" Adonis shouted.

"He finally got someone else not me, see?" spoke Cassandra to Helen.

"Had to happen eventually, you're not jealous though, right?" She asked with a grin.

"No, but I'd make sure Adonis doesn't go hounding her instead." she smirked pointing to the prince who glared at Icarus' form with envy.

"Oh, I'm not worried, I trust that my Adonis wouldn't dare cheat on me, right dear?"

"Hmm, maybe I should give that pipsqueak a little 'accident'." Adonis remarked to himself with a smirk.

"Adonis...don't forget who your girlfriend is." Helen said as she gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Ah! Y-Yes Helen dear." he spoke nervously.

"Good, now remember that and there won't be any problems."


	49. Charlotte and Vendetta

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Charlotte and Vendetta

Series: Making Fiends

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The camera zooms in on a house in Clamberg. Inside Vendetta was working on her next best fiend.

'This will work!' she thought with a grin while seeing a few tentacles wiggle from the bowl. 'If not I'll Eat the fridge!' "Now go my fiend, go and get rid of that foolish girl!" She exclaimed as it left.

It growled and slipped through the door while heading to a sunny and blue house.

*10 minutes later*

"Hmm, I wonder how my fiend is doing." She went over to the window and saw them Dancing. "What?! Not again!" She exclaimed before bashing her head against the wall. 'Stupid stupid girl!'

"Hey Vendetta!" came her voice outside the door.

'No!' she thought staring at the door. "Leave me alone you foolish girl!" She cried out in anguish.

"Don't you want to meet my new friend?"

"NO!"

"Ok! See ya later!"

Vendetta went Over to make another fiend. 'Maybe I'll make it an exploding one.' She thought as she got to work.

(Later)

Vendetta was making another fiend. 'This one is sure to work!' She thought. "Go and Eat the stupid blue Girl!"

It growled before busting through the wall.

*10 More minutes Later*

They were once again singing and dancing.

Vendetta growled and pulled on her hair As her green body turned Red from anger. "I Hate her, hate her, HATE HER! HATE HATE HATE HAAAAAAATTTTTEEEEE!"

"Hey Vendetta!" called Charlotte through the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU STUPID BLUE GIRL!"

"Wanna meet my new friend?"

"NO BEGONE CHEERY TORMENTOR!"

"Ok, maybe later!"

'THAT'S IT!' she thought. "I'm through playing nice!" She marched off to her lab. "This time, I will DESTROY that girl!" She exclaimed Before make another fiend. "This time it will end her for good!"

The pot erupted.

She fell back and covered her eyes. As a small Tick was shown. "Yes! It's perfect! Go my fiend and Kill her!"

It nodded and scuttled out of the door.

*with Charlotte*

She was dancing with the fiends without a care in the world. "Yipee!"

The tic started moving towards her foot. And bit her.

"Ow!" she jumped up. She soon felt dizzy. "Oooh, I feel funny." She said as she fainted.

(Later)

Vendetta was relaxing. "Ah, I'm sure my latest fiend has ended that foolish girl, permanently." She sighed in Content.

That's when she heard knocking.

"Ugh!" she sat up and stamped over to the door. "What?" she growled opening it. However her mouth dropped as everything was happy! "What in the world?!"

"Hi Vendetta!" The clouds said.

"AHHH!" She screamed in fear before bolting and started boarding up the door. "THAT was TERRIFYING!"

Another knock was heard.

"Go away!"

"Come out and play vendetta!"

"Go away you stupid girl!"

"No you will Play!" spoke Charlotte with a firm tone that surprised Vendetta.

'Strange She's never been firm.'

"OPEN UP!" Charlotte yelled before a loud slam was heard.

Making her Jump. "Hey! Leave!" She demanded.

That's when the door was broken open. "COME OUT NOW!" shouted Charlotte. Something she never did.

"Charlotte? What are you doing here?"

"To HAVE FUN!" she cried out.

"I HATE FUN!" frowned Vendetta. "And what's with you being so loud and breaking my door down?"

"Because I want to fuck you!" she smiled with a cheery tone.

"Wait what!?" spoke Vendetta with wide eyes. "H...How do you even know that word?!"

"I just DOOOOOOOO!" She spoke in a distorted voice.

'That doesn't sound good.' She thought as she ran off.

"Get back here!"

"NO!" cried Vendetta bolting out the backway. She Looked on in horror as she saw the entire town and people were happy. "NOOOOOO IT BURNS!"

"Do you like it?" smiled Charlotte behind her.

"AHHHH!"

"I knew you would!"

Vendetta Ran off while seeing people wave at her. "What did I do to Deserve This!" she bolted for an alley and hid behind a dumpster. "Ok umm what's his name uhh God! Yeah that's it!" she looked in the sky. "Um, God? Can you please PLEASE help me with what's going on?"

"FOUND YOU!"

"Oh no!" She panicked in fear as she ran off. 'Must get out of town!' Vendetta thought in panic before finding a net thrown over her. "Noooooo!"

"What do you think of the net? I made it." smiled Charlotte.

"Goodbye cruel and stupid world!" she cried as Charlotte dragged her off.

*later*

Vendetta groaned as Charlotte danced around her.

"Now we can he friends!"

"Not on your life!" Vendetta exclaimed in anger.

"Aw, but why not? Everyone else is my friend." Charlotte said with a pout.

"How did you even do that?"

"Magic!"

Vendetta frowned. "You're more stupid then I thought." But to her surprise Charlotte got angry.

"All I've done is try to be nice, and all you do is try to be mean!"

"Because you're Happy!"

"Well I'm gonna fix that." Charlotte chirped.

"And how?"

"By fucking you of course!"

"...WHAT?!" Vendetta spoke outraged.

"Yeah, that's how I got everyone else so happy." Charlotte spoke with a creepy smile.

"Impossible!"

"Nope its true!" she smiled while pulling up her dress. Revealing a massive blue Cock.

"W-What in the world?!"

"Yep! I got this after a tick bit me!"

"A tick!?"

"Yep a tick!" she smiled. "I got this, and then fucked everyone!"

'Should've made a Gun Fiend!'

"Now who's ready to lose her cherry~?"

"I hate cherries!"

"I meant your virginity."

"I know!"

"Then lets fuck!"

"No!

"Come on it'll be fun!" she smiled while taking the net off.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please."

"NO!"

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"NO NO NO!"

"Please please please?"

"NO NO NO NO!"

"PLEEEEEEEEASE?"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Please?" she pouted.

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Please~"

"...FINE! but only because it'll shut you Up!"

"Yay!" Charlotte cheered.

'Stupid girl.'

*Later*

Vendetta let out a gasp while Charlotte fondled her bare chest.

"Oooh nice and perky!"

"S-Shut up." Vendetta stuttered.

"Aw, want me to really make it feel good?"

"No!" she spoke before moaning as Charlotte started licking her nipples.

'Impossible! I'm enjoying this!?'

Charlotte smile before swirling it around the nub fast. Vendetta's moans got louder. 'Teehee! I knew she'd love this.' Charlotte thought with a smile before he started sucking hard on the nub.

Soon she stopped.

"W-Why did you stop?"

"Oh so you liked it?"

"N-No! I was just curious." She spoke with a blush.

"Teehee, you like this."

"Not true!"

"Is so."

"No it's not!"

"Is so~"

"Nope!"

"Is so so~"

"Not True!"

"Then what if I do this?" Charlotte poked Vendetta's nipples.

"Ahhh!" She moaned.

"See? Told you so~"

"Okay you were right!" she relented. "Perhaps it feels...good." She admitted with a blush.

"Aw, you're so cute when you blush!"

Vendetta lightly growled before moaning as Charlotte resumed sucking on her nipples.

Charlotte started to get hard and pulled back before taking her dress and panties off. "Time for you to have a taste of me!" She cheered while moving it close to Vendetta's face.

"No!"

"Aw come on, not even a little kiss?"

"Fine." she relented turning to the cock With a gulp. 'I'm going to remember this you stupid girl.' She thought in spite before leaning in and kissed the side of the cock.

Making Charlotte jump. "Come on Vendetta, do it again." Charlotte urged with a creepy smile.

Said girl gulped before kissing the cock again. 'I'm actually enjoying this!'

"Now give it a nice long lick!"

Vendetta shrugged and did so before Charlotte grabbed her and opened her mouth before pushing her cock into her mouth.

"TIME FOR THE BEST PART!"

'What is she doing!' Vendetta Thought in Confusion while feeling her mouth get stuffed with the cock. Causing her eyes to widen.

"Wow! Your mouth is nice and snug!" She cheered happily while moving it in and out with a hum. 'It's so Good!'

'It's so big!' Vendetta Thought actually Happy. 'It's like she's a horse!'

"I'm Cumming!" she cried while holding Vendetta's head before her sperm shot out.

Vendetta Tried to drink it all but most of it flooded out down her mouth.

Soon Charlotte pulled away and clapped. "Yay! How'd it taste?"

"Pretty Good."

"Great! Now we gotta feed your other hole." She cheered in happiness

"Hold up! Do you not know what that could lead to?" Vendetta exclaimed.

"Of course. When I put my sperm in you it'll make your body feel even better!" She spoke in a cheery tone.

"And impregnate me!"

"That's the idea!" she beamed. "To make a bunch of happy happy babies!"

Vendetta's eye twitched at this. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid girl.' Vendetta thought as Charlotte went behind her.

"Now let's put a baby in you!" Charlotte cheered in happiness.

"Foolish girl, even if you came in me, I am too young to even have a child."

"I've gotten loads of girls pregnant."

"WHAT?! That is impossible even if you have a dick!" She exclaimed in rage.

"Well it happened~" She cheered in a creepy voice.

'Oh sweet lord. What have I Created!' she thought before Charlotte went ahead and started taking Vendetta's panties off.

'Seriously why me?' she thought before moaning feeling Charlotte rub it against her snatch.

"Ready Vendetta?"

"You do remember to be gentle, right?"

"Of course." she giggled. "And to be extra gentle with my best friend."

"We're not!... Just forget it." she sighed. "Go ahead and put it in."

Charlotte smiled and started to slowly push her cock against the folds. "Ooh it's Tight!"

"AH god!" Vendetta moaned feeling her hole slowly get stretched open As Charlotte kept pushing.

"Yay! You feel so nice and snug!"

"Go faster!"

"Aren't you a virgin?"

"I don't Care!" she winced. "Just keep going!"

Charlotte shrugged and did so while letting out a grunt. She soon reached her barrier. "Ready?"

"Yeah yeah."

Charlotte pulled back and slammed in all the way.

Vendetta's eyes rolled up and tried ignoring the rush of pain As Charlotte started to move.

"Ooh! Nice and snug!" She cheered as she started to move faster.

"E-Easy you stupid girl!" She stuttered as she felt her stomach stretch out. 'She feels like a horse!' Vendetta thought in joy before moaning as Charlotte moved back and forth.

"I'm going to Cum!"

"A-Already?"

"YES!" she moaned before her cum shot into Vendetta.

*5 Months Later*

"Now this is the life." Vendetta sighed Happily while patting her large belly As Charlotte sat next to her in a chair.

"See? And you're smiling!"

"Yeah yeah." she waved off. "Don't rub it in."


	50. Shirley and Courage

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Shirley and Courage

Series: Courage the Cowardly Dog

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'Okay Courage...today is your day off...' Thought Courage. '...My eternal day off..."

"And today in Nowhere News, all of the bad guys from Courage the Cowardly Dog Show are now facing execution in jail."

'Good riddance if you ask me.' But that wasn't enough to cheer up the poor dog, seeing that Muriel and Eustace are now gone forever... 'I miss them.'

Both had finally passed on do to natural causes, leaving the poor dog all by himself.

"I sure hope someone answers the room for rent sign I put up outside the house or my name isn't Trahzo...and it's not." He said to himself.

That's when a knock came.

Courage ran to the door. 'Please tell me it's someone who wants to move in...' That's when he opened the door.

"Hello, wait...your master is The Stupid One isn't he?" Said Shirley the Medium.

'The only time a person is happy that it isn't the pizza guy.' "Hi Shirley, are you here for the room?"

"Yes...after traveling the world, witnessing many, many things, I now feel like just finding a house. I can tell by the room for rent sign that The Stupid One and his kind hearted wife are dead?"

"Yes." Courage sighed.

Shirley walked forward and pulled Courage into a hug while patting his back.

"Thank you Shirley...thank you...you go start moving your stuff into their room."

Even when Courage was given the bad news, their usual Doctor, Dr. Vindaloo didn't hug him. No one hugged Courage as he drove back to the house that sad day. What Shirley was doing made Courage feel a lot better than it should, indicated by the wagging of his tail.

"If you want to talk about it, just tell me." she spoke before going ahead and moving her stuff upstairs.

"Hey! Let go of me yah fools! I was only a minion that one time, I don't exactly count as a villain!" Shouted Di Lung on TV. "I'm innocent...yah fools!"

'The poor dog, I need to do something in order to completely repair his broken heart.' Thought Shirley. 'Maybe when 'that time' comes.'

Months later...

We now see Courage sorting the mail. "A wedding invite?" He opened it. "Awwwwwww, Bunny and Kitty are getting married." He smiled at that. 'Maybe it's time I started a family.'

But that was hard due to the fact the only girl nearby and was a dog like him, was Shirley.

"She probably isn't into finding a relationship." Courage said to himself as he got off the dining table.

"Hey Courage." Shirley called.

"Hm?"

"Could you come up here?"

"What could she want?" Courage walked to the upper floor. "Shirley?"

"Come to my room." She called back.

He walked to the door and saw it was slightly ajar. "Shirley?"

"Come in and close the door."

"Okay." He closed the door after coming in. "So why am I here?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

"No."

"You never participated in dog mating season have you?"

"What?!"

"Yes, this is the day bitches like me go into heat."

He blushed hearing that while noticing a sweet smell in the room. "Is that so?"

"Yes and the smell my heat is giving off should be making you hard right now, then again, I think your dick may have blended in with your pink fur."

He gulped before feeling his dick stand up straight and swollen already.

"Oh...nevermind." Said Shirley. "You're bigger than I thought."

"Thank you Shirley...but are you really sure?" Asked Courage. "Do you really want me?"

"You seemed your happiest when you had them as your family...so I thought maybe giving you a new family will completely repair the void in your broken heart."

He looked away while Shirley walked over and rubbed his back with concern.

"Please give me a chance to make you happy."

"Well...alright."

"Great, now lay on the bed and watch me strip."

He obliged and watched as she took her clothes off. "Ooooooooooooh!" Courage screamed from the beautiful figure under those robes. Thick legs, soft feet, big child bearing hips, elegant arms and just as soft hands, a perfectly curvy belly, and to finish this off, 10 E cups breasts.

"You like?" She got an answer as soon as Courage uncontrollably tackled her! "Eek! E-easy there boy."

All he replied with was licking her face while his tag wagged faster.

'I wanted to make him happy, but I didn't intend on him being this happy.' She thought before moaning as Courage began twirling a finger around one of her boobs. Shirley grabbed his head. "Come here you horn dog." She told Courage before pulling his head in for a kiss.

His eyes bulged from the soft feeling of her lips while his cok got harder. His dick snuggled in between Shirley's 2 lower pairs.

'Not bad for a dog his size.'

'Wow...this is even better than the God Bone!' he thought before moving his hips a little against the tits.

"How does my chest feel?"

"Like marshmallows."

"Come now, go ahead and fondle them as much as you want." She said. "You've been a very good boy."

He squeezed the middle pair, put his face in the top pairs and rubbed his dick between the bottom pairs. He was stunned as his whole body felt like he was laying on a soft bed.

Shirley put her paws on Courage's back, rubbing it as Courage increased thrusting in between her boobs. 'His dick feels so warm as it rubs there.' Thought Shirley. "Courage, look at me."

Courage faced Shirley, and like that, pressed her lips against his with Courage returning the favor.

'I will do my best to make him feel happy again.'

Courage's thrusts then went much faster, his dick increasing it's twitches. 'This feels amazing! I might lose it any second!'

"I can feel you're about to cum between my breasts. Stop and do that inside my vagina." she spoke while lightly pushing him back.

Courage got up, dick still standing proudly.

"You want it missionary or our style?"

"Ours."

Shirley then got on all 4 paws with her ass facing Courage. He got on top of her with the tip rubbing against her moist entrance.

"Is this your 1st time?"

"Er...sometimes when you're a traveling spirit medium...you do certain 'favors' for food when business is slow."

"Yikes, I'll be gentle, don't worry." he patted her back before slowly starting to push into her.

"I can certainly say that your penis's girth is wider than any of those guys I've done favors for." she groaned out feeling it stretch her folds open.

"Your insides aren't as loose as I thought."

"As I said previously *moan* you're wider than them all."

'That helps my self consciousness down there.' He thought, as his dick made it to her womb. Courage then pulled his hips back before going back in.

"Mmmh...you feel so much better!" She complimented and moaned at the same time. "Don't be scared to get rough with me."

"That's one thing I am not scared of."

'Yet you're afraid of everything else.'

Courage listened to what Shirley told him and increased the speed of his thrusts in an instant. All the while stunned at how snug and warm it was.

"Yes Courage! That's exactly what I need!"

"It's what I need too Shirley!" he grunted. "Thank you so much!"

"No thanks are necessary, just cum in me so I can have your children!" she moaned out with her own tail wagging.

Both of their breathing was getting thicker and Courage's tail was wagging too as his thrusts were much rougher.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it now!"

'Look at that, I'm making something without using vinegar.' Courage joked in his head as he shot his baby making batter into Shirley's oven.

"Oh yes!"

More and more blobs of Courage's cum filled Shirley's womb, eventually overflowing and spilling on the floor. Later, Courage and Shirley fell on the floor and layed next to each other.

"Wow...I've never blown a load that much." Panted Courage.

"None of the guys I did favors for came that much."

"So...does this mean."

"We'll upstage Kitty & Bunny at their wedding by announcing ours."

"You sure? I don't wanna seem like a jerk."

"Eh...you're probably right. They just got back to trusting dogs, wouldn't want dogs to destroy that trust."

"But I would like to tell my friends about our engagement later."

"Okay."

"Now let's go take a nap on the bed." Suggested Courage as they got up and napped.

'Soon...you'll have a brand new family to protect.' Thought Shirley as she looked at Courage's sleeping face. 'And I'll help you protect our children.'


	51. Princess Princess Princess and Finn

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Princess Princess Princess and Finn

Series: Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn was looking at a paper while Jake was busy getting breakfast ready.

"Wow, that's a long list of stuff to do Finn." Jake said as he began making bacon pancakes.

"Yeah, well since I'm single I figured I should make a schedule on what I should do everyday."

"You really think you can do all that Finn?"

"Well I include eating, sleeping, and just a bunch of other random stuff. No big."

"Random stuff and you're single?"

"Okay, so I scheduled a bunch of dates for Princesses, so what?"

"That's my boy." he smiled. "Finding that right girl is just what you need."

"Thanks Jake, I hope I can actually find a permanent love interest this time around." he sighed.

"So which princess you gonna get busy with today?"

"Today, LSP, then the next day, Orange Princess, then the day after that, both breakfast princesses."

As he continued to list off dates, he was unaware of a certain 5 headed princess looking through the window.

"I hope he remembers us." remarked the blonde head.

"He has a schedule, he's just gotta." Said the brown head.

"If not I'll show what for." frowned the red head. "I'll sick monster head on him."

"Now now sis, let's not be hasty, let's believe in Finn." Said Blue Hair. "I'm sure he'll have time for us when he's done with the other princesses."

"He better." Said monster head. "Or I'll devour his soul!"

"*Gasp!* Intruders!" Shrieked BMO as he pulled out a laser gun.

"I got my poison pies ready!" Said NEPTR.

The princess jumped and started running off with the two robots trying to give chase.

After that, this 5 headed royal played the waiting game, knowing she's Finn's last date for the month. She sat on a log away from the treehouse and just patted her lap.

'This is what we get for being last to ask him out.' They thought.

Eventually it was the last day of the month. They all were crossing their fingers.

'Come on come on COME ON!'

He didn't come.

"Graaaaaaah! That idiot Finn!"

As she yelled many obscene things to the sky, Princess Bubblegum was nearby doing some research.

"Hmm...huh?" She turned and followed the noise to find it was Princess Princess Princess.

"That *bleep* *bleep* *bleepity* *bleep* *bleep* *blop* *bloo* Finn! He's...he's...*sobbing*" She ran home sobbing.

"Whoa...I know the suggestion to this one." Bubblegum said to herself. She rushed back to the candy kingdom and headed up to her room before grabbing the phone and called Finn. "Hey Finn."

"What's the haps, Prubs?"

"I have a 'mission' for you."

The next day...

"So what exactly was that mission the princess wanted you to do?" asked Jake sitting at the couch.

"Not sure, she just said, go to Princess Princess Princess's castle and I'll figure it out."

"Huh, never been there." idly remarked Jake tapping the table with boredom. "Have fun."

"Bye Jake."

As Finn left the house...Viola, Jake Jr. and Charlie appeared.

"Huh? What are you girls doing here?"

"To be with you." Said Viola, foreshadowing a chapter of Daughter's Dark Love.

Later...at Princess Princess Princess's castle.

Finn looked at the castle which stood in the middle of a forest with numerous tall buildings with smaller ones branching off them like branches. "Huh, weird place."

Princess Princess Princess looked at Finn through her bedroom window. 'Thank you Bubblegum.'

As he walked through the kingdom he noted the people had multiple heads and were walking around. 'Voting must be hectic with so many heads.'

Soon he reached the castle and knocked on the door. "Hello? Triple P?"

"Finn, welcome." All 5 heads greeted as they walked towards him.

"So PB sent me here on a big mission to see you and said I'd figure out just why."

"The reason why you're here, is a date with us!"

"What?"

"You missed our date yesterday, so this is a makeup date." Said the Redhead.

Finn tapped his chin. 'Wait, did I set her up on my schedule?'

"You're trying to remember, aren't you?" Said Blue Hair.

"You don't remember I bet!" Said Blonde.

They were about to cry.

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't cry, I'm sorry I missed our date, I probably didn't have enough paper when writing my schedule." He ran to comfort her. "Come-on, I'll give you the best date, a budget of 100 gold coins can buy."

"You mean it?"

"Totally." he smiled. "Lead the way m'lady."

They grabbed his hand and ran off.

'Perfect. And I can use this date as a chance to see if they click together.' thought Bubblegum watching from the trees.

"Princess, you sure you want to use love as an experiment?"

"Hey, a guy who dates around should find a girl to tie him down." she spoke to Peppermint Butler. "Besides, with five heads, I wanna see if it's possible for all of them to fight over him when it gets good."

Back to Finn and Princess Princess Princess as they made their 1st stop on thier date, Pizza Sassy's.

"Hi there, what can I getcha ya?"

"Hey Sassy, hook me up with a 12 slice pizza."

"You got it Finn."

They got a pizza and sat at a table.

"So Princess Princess Princess, what's your reason for asking me for a date?"

"What does it matter?"

"I want to help you as much as I can."

"Well, I just felt left out since you went ahead and hung out with all the other princesses. I just wanted some attention."

"Aww, even with 5 heads, you still feel alone?"

"Yes."

"Well don't worry, I'll make today feel like a fairy tale." he smiled with a thumbs up. "I promise on my warrior's honor."

They blushed and smiled. "Thank you Finn."

Later, they're at a waterfall.

"Why'd you bring us here?"

"Wait for it..."

Then a powerful wind from a secret cave blasted the water away from the waterfall, causing light to reflect off the drops of water, creating a rainbow.

"Whoa..."

"Me and Jake discovered this place during an adventure, the wind blasts from secret cave every 2 hours."

"It's beautiful." spoke the blue head.

"I love it." Said the smallest head.

"Very calming." Said Red Head.

"You can say that again." Said Monster Head.

"Thank you for showing us this Finn."

"If you liked that, come-on, there's more to show." he smiled leading them away while holding their hand.

"Weee!"

"So, how's riding dragon/wolf/unicorn hybrids doing you?"

"It's so cool! I never rode these before."

They rode a majestic combination of an animal. The tail, fur and claws of a wolf. The horn and legs of a unicorn. The wings and head of a dragon. It sped through the wide open field, the wind making their 5 heads flow through the air.

"It took me and Jake a month before this fella would stop trying to eat our heads."

"Yeah, and I'm actually happy about it!"

"You can talk?"

"I can love my trainers too! Can I have a biscuit once we make it to the last destination of the date?"

"You got it dude."

"Yes! Garfang, away!" He shouted, flying with them on his back to the final stop on Finn and Princess Princess Princess's date.

We now see them at...

"Why are we in the Ice Kingdom?"

"Because, this is the time, he makes it snow, aaah...look at those flakes, catch 'em in your mouth?"

"Isn't that his dandruff?"

"Oh, that was only that one time, this snow he actually did cast by hand." he smiled before he tried catching snowflakes with his tongue.

"Well sisters?"

"Let's trust Finn on this."

And so they joined in, both twirled around the snow, catching flakes in their mouths. As they did said king of the kingdom was watching via his window.

"Now isn't that nice? Look Gunther, the Ice Kingdom has become a dating spot!"

"Wenk." spoke the penguin.

"Shows what you know! Pretty soon, everyone will take the one they love here for some cold fun! Just look, the 1st date is Finn and a Princess, that's mountains of good publicity!"

"Wenk."

Back to Finn and Princess princess princess as they hold hands and twirl while laughing.

"Havin fun you five?"

"Oh Finn, you've given us so much fun!"

"Yeah, we figured you'd have spent all the good stuff with the other princesses." spoke the red head.

,

"I've been to many places on my years of adventure, I always have something cool up my sleeve." he smiled. "So, you all liking this date?"

"Yes Finn, thank you." They all said. "Now, you mind taking us home? It's kinda getting late."

"No prob."

They held hands during the walk back all they way to her home.

"There you go."

"I really had fun Finn."

"Hey, when a Princess needs me, I'll be there."

All 5 smiled before rewarding Finn with kisses.

He blushed while the monster head made sure to give him an extra lick to the cheek.

"Night Finn."

"Night Princess Princess Princess."

Then after her door closed, Finn went back to his home, both thinking of each other.

'I think I wanna date her again if I get that many kisses every time.'


	52. Beast and the Bimbettes

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Beast and the Bimbettes

Series: Beauty and the Beast

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see a lone dirt road with three blonde girls walking down it. Each one had long blonde hair and seemed well voluptuous and each one had a different colored dress that showed their bodies off well. One being green, another amber, and the third being red. Each one of them were crying in misery as they walked down the path.

"It's not fair." sniffled the red dressed one.

"Why'd he want her?" Cried the one with the green dress.

"She's bland, boring, and he could have had all three of us." sobbed the one in the amber dress.

"We showed him that we loved him but he went and married that book worm!" The one in red bawled.

"It's not fair!" they cried out together.

"What's not fair?" A hoarse voice asked behind them.

They blinked and turned their heads. Standing behind them was an old woman with gray hair and a wrinkly face, and she was carrying a wicker basket.

"What is it?" She asked as she urged them to talk.

"The man we loved married some bland bookworm." frowned the one in the red dress.

"All because he bought her a stupid library!" The one wearing green added.

"We'd do anything for him and he goes for one woman? What sense does that make!" huffed the amber dressed one.

"My my, that does sound unfair." the old woman said.

"Just who are you anyway?" asked the red dressed one.

"Just an old woman who might be able to help you."

"How? Our lives are pretty much ruined." The one in green sniffed as the old woman reached into her basket.

"This can fix that." she spoke pulling out a glass vial with a red drink inside.

"What is that?" The one in amber asked curiously.

"A special brew that will help you find the one to fix your hearts."

"This will make Gaston love us?" The one in red asked as she took the bottle from the old woman.

"If it's meant to be." She said ominously as the three sisters stared at the small bottle in awe.

"Should we take it?" whispered one.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna take it." another whispered.

"Me too, I wanna show Gaston he doesn't need that boring Belle."

"All right, let's do it...for Gaston!" They took the cork off before they took turns taking a gulp from it until it was empty.

"Tasted kinda fruity." the one in green said.

"But did it work?" the one in red asked.

"I don't know, I guess this what happens when you get strange potions for free from strangers on the road." the one in amber said.

But that's when they felt a tug in them towards a certain direction.

"L-let's go down that way." the one in green said as she began to walk.

The other two nodded and followed her down the path.

"He he he, I hope you three have fun." the old woman chuckled.

The three walked through a spooky looking forest.

"T-this place is kinda creepy." the one in red said nervously.

"Yeah, maybe we should go back." spoke the one in amber.

"Yeah...but for some reason, I feel like we should keep moving forward." the one in green said. "Just ignore the trees and keep on walking."

"Right, just keep walking."

Slowly they got through and looked out to see a castle in the distant.

"There's a castle near the village? I didn't know that." the one in amber said.

"I'm feeling a stronger tug towards it."

"Yeah, like...we were meant to be here."

"Should we try and go in?"

"Y-yeah, I think so..." the one in red said as she reached for the door. She gave a knock before stepping back. The door creakily and slowly opened, though it showed that no one had opened it. They gulped and slowly walked inside. After they had all entered the door slammed shut. They jumped and hugged while looking around at the amazing, yet empty castle.

"L-let's keep moving." the red one said as she clung to her sisters in fear.

They moved while feeling the tugging sensation get stronger.

"I-I don't think Gaston is here." the red one said as they walked.

"Anyone else feel dizzy?" asked the amber one rubbing her head.

"Yeah, kinda weird to?" The green one asked.

"Yeah." The red one said as she and her sisters stopped walking.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY HOME!" boomed a loud voice that rang through the castle.

"Oooh, that can't be good." the amber one groaned as she and her sisters started to collapse . They started to black out while seeing a large figure walking towards them.

"WHO ARE YO-" Beast yelled before realizing they were unconscious. He frowned and walked over while seeing them pant and sweat. "Hey, get up." he said as he nudged one of them with his foot. 'Hmmm, I can either leave them here or try to put them to bed, or possibly leaving them outside.'

"Sire, what's going on? Who are these woman and why are they on the floor?" Lumiere the candlestick asked as he jumped down the hallway.

"I don't know, but I thought the door was locked?"

"I thought so to, now hurry up and get them off the floor and into a bed!"

"Don't order me." he snarled to the candle while picking the three up awkwardly.

"Wi wi, just get them into a bed before they get a cold." he said as he hopped in front of the Beast, lighting the way.

He huffed before following.

Soon they reached a large room with an equally large bed in the middle of it. He walked over and dumped them on the bed before they made groaning sounds.

"I'll be back in an hour to see if they've wake up." he did as he turned around to leave. But that's when he heard one of them let out a low growl. "Huh? A growl?" He said in confusion as he turned around. He saw the girls groaning and tossing around while their bodies twitched.

"What's going on? Are they dying?" He asked as he walked towards them.

They started growling before he saw their fingers start to gain claws and their eyes shot open.

"Huh? What's going on?" Beast asked as they began to grow golden hair on their arms and legs. He stepped back while their dresses seemed to expand a little while they started gaining sharp teeth. And finally a pair of sharp small horns poked out of their head.

"What sort of witchcraft is this?" He said as he backed up as they began to get up.

"Ooh, I feel...great." remarked the one in red.

"Yeah, and I feel...powerful." the one in green said.

"Oh! Who are you?" asked the one in amber seeing Beast right there.

"I am a beast and lord of this castle, but the better question is who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Paulette." spoke the one in green.

"And I'm Claudette!" The one in red said.

"You can call me Laurette." spoke the one in amber.

"Ok, what are you three doing in my castle and how did you turn into beasts?"

"We felt drawn towards it." replied Paulette before they noticed their new forms.

"Aaahhh! What happened to us?!" Claudette shouted.

"We're covered in hair!"

"Oh my god! You have horns!"

"What happened to us?!"

"I don't know?! Wait, do you have fangs?!"

"AHHHHH!" they screamed out together while he covered his ears in annoyance.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. "Why you became like this I don't know! But what I do know is I want you out!"

"But where would we go? People would try to kill us and Gaston would hate us!" That's when they looked him in the eyes and felt the tugging skyrocket.

"Say, do you live here all alone Mr. Beast?" Laurette said as she got up and started to walk towards him.

"Why do you ask?" He said as the other sisters got up as well.

"Because you look like you could use some company." grinned Claudette.

"Plus, if we can't leave it makes sense we stay here." Paulette said with a grin.

Beast saw them looking at him with affection and started feeling nervous for some reason. "Y-you don't want to stay here with a beast, you should go." he said as he reached for the door.

"No!" they cried before running over and tackled him.

"Get off of me!" He shouted as he tried to shake them off.

"Wow, your fur feels really soft." Paulette said as she rubbed her face into his furry neck.

"And I can feel your muscles too, much bigger than Gaston." Claudette said as she felt his arm

"Let's snuggle~" Laurette said as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"G-Get off!" he snarled shaking them off.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that."

"We just wanna cuddle."

"Now come on over, I'm sure the bed can hold all of us."

His eyes widened as they licked their lips before he turn and busted through the door.

The girls stared for a second before shouting. "Get back here!" Before chasing after him.

The objects around watched while the Beast was chased by three similar, yet different beasts.

"Mama, who are they?" Chip asked curiously.

"I believe some friends of his." She said as she ushered him back into a cabinet with all the other cups.

Watching a ways away from the castle was the elder woman who chuckled to herself. "He he he, have fun prince and treat those girls nicely." she chuckled.


	53. Dark Megawoman and Megaman

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Dark Megawoman and Megaman

Series: Megaman NT Warrior

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Duo's comet-

Inside this structure was a large being with one goal in mind. To end all of humanity due to their evil. By any means necessary, even using the very power of evil itself as was the case with the small, pixelated, ball of dark energy in the center of the room.

"A demonstration of Megaman's very darkness." spoke Duo looking at it. "If he cannot defeat this, what hope is there for him to come close to stopping me?"

"Quite a sight right?" Spoke Doctor Regal while monitoring the progress of the orb. "With this orb of dark energy, the planet can be purified for good."

The orb continued to form as it started to become more solid with each passing minute.

"It's almost done taking form."

"And soon Megaman's darkness shall be the herald of my judgment." Duos spoke with satisfaction.

Just then, unbenounced to the space god, it started to take in data from earth's internet system. More specifically, two important things that humans and netnavi can't live without. Sex and porn. And yes cybernetic beings can also get aroused.

The darkness was subconsciously absorbing in numerous files of various sexual images ranging from basic to all around kinky and crazy stuff. Especially the more unorthodox means of sex from BBW to Incest. It was becoming acquainted with reproduction and the data was starting to format the data into its own programming.

Which would have destroyed it if it wasn't dark power, the most resistant thing on earth and the most durable. Slowly it stopped before it started reading data from several entries that focused on what the humans called a 'yandere'.

' **...yandere. Love's special person….will kill for him or her….he he he. Just my style.** ' The orb thought before it started to spark and contract into a smaller form.

"Yes, it is done." Regal said with a merit of success. "Dark Megaman is forming."

"Go young one, go and show Megaman that darkness is impossible to defeat." spoke Duo.

The orb slowly shrunk as it formed into a red and dark pink version of Megaman but...it was off as it had long pink hair, red eyes, red armor near the chest and head with a hint of pink near the undersides and legs with black around the arms and around the jet pack, and a more feminine body with C cup breasts. It looked at them before grinning. "Yes my lord." ' **Fuck you asshole!** '

"Wait, something's wrong." spoke Regal looking closer. "This is...not what should have happened."

"Yes, it shouldn't have." Duo frowned. "But what's done is done. This form will have to do."

"Hmmm, true. As long as….she, can provide enough of a distraction and obstacle for that infernal netnavi, then this will be a minor change."

The female Megaman looked at Regal with confusion. "Netnavi? You mean my target right?"

"Yes, now go and keep this netnavi," he typed in some keys as a picture of Megaman appeared on screen. "Out of our plan to judge mankind." 'And spread the darkness across the planet to make humans more powerful and strong.'

"Sure thing, as long as I play with him before he is deleted." ' **How hot, and just the right data. Yep, I'm going to enjoy playing with him~** '

"Very well, now go!"

The female Megaman nodded before turning into dark data and used the system to transfer herself to earth.

-Earth-

Lan himself was relaxing on his bed while looking through his history data. Shocking we know. But he had a reason. And that was to look for a website on dancing. Odd but hey it's his PET.

"Hey Lan, I'm gonna head to NetCity while you brush up on your ballet." joked Megaman.

"It's not ballet, it's ballroom dancing."

"Same thing." Megaman sweatdropped while transferring into the net.

-NetCity-

Megaman walked down the street while looking around. 'Alright, what to do since I'm on my own. Maybe I'll stop by the arcade and play some games.'

As he looked around, he noticed a shooting star in the sky.

One that was coming his way!

"Crap!" he turned to the side and ran just as it crashed where he just stood. "What the hell?"

The dust cleared as a figure stood up and cracked its back. "Yep, that was fun. For the first ten seconds."

Megaman stood up and blinked. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The figure said as the dust started to reveal it. "Just fine." ' **Now to find that guy and play with him.** '

Megaman's eyes widened and stepped back. 'Woah, she looks like...me.'

She turned to him and grinned. "Oh? How lucky. My target and he's defenceless."

'Huh? Target?' he thought before getting on the defensive. "Just who are you?"

She smirked. "I'm Dark Megawoman. And I'm here to play with you."

He frowned. "Who sent you? I know that's not just some random name someone gives their netnavi."

"It's simple." She said while showing the Duo's crest on a black screen. "This guy made me. Even if he's a mime."

"Duo." he growled while bringing his mega buster out.

"Welp." Dark Megawoman said while forming her own mega buster. "Time to play!" She then blasted Megaman as he fired his own blast.

Kaboom!

However her shot was a lot stronger then Megaman's base attack as it sent him across the street..

"Gah!" he hit the wall with other netnavi's jumping and started running away. 'Damn it, I should have dodged.'

"Yep, boring." She frowned while shooting him. "Come on now! Fight back!"

He quickly ducked from the shots while several security navi's ran over due to the disturbance.

"Halt!"

Dark Megawoman just blasted them into data. "Buzz off!"

'Ah! Just run and get away from the city!' Megaman thought while running towards the outskirts. That's when several more blasts cut him off.

"You aren't getting away." She said while activating an ability. "Area grabber x 4!"

A large blue energy appeared in front of Megaman as a barrier blocked his escape.

"And now, dance!" She grinned while shooting near Megaman's feet. "Dance like your life depends on it! Ha ha ha!"

'Damn! Wish I had a battlechip!' he thought before taking a chance and fired a shot at her leg.

"Ow!" She yelped while jumping up and down while holding her foot. "That hurt you brat!" ' **He's going to pay for that!** '

"I'm not a brat! You're just a crazy woman!" he yelled before bolting past her and to the arena. 'More space and I can try to see if Lan will take a look and give me a hand.'

Dark Megawoman growled as she ran into the arena. "Crazy woman, me? I'm not crazy! That's your job! I'm just a sexy Darkloid made from you! So saying that makes me pissed!"

"That's the talking of a crazy woman!" he yelled back as they entered the arena.

"I'm not crazy!" She yelled back. "And I will make you a corpse!"

"Crazy!" Yelled Megaman. "Crazy crazy!"

"Quit calling me that!"

"Crazy crazy!" 'I hope this keeps her occupied while I try calling Lan.' "Your crazy like a crazy lady!"

She growled while getting a dark aura around her body. ' **That's it! No more playing around!** '

'Gotta work on my insults, if I survive.' he thought before her mega buster gained spikes on it and seemed to grow a little.

"Dark Shot!" She yelled as it started blasting balls of pure darkness right at Megaman. "Dark Shot! Dark Shot! Dark Shot! Dark Shot!..."

'Ah!' Megaman mentally screamed while dodging the dark balls as they caused massive damage to the arena behind him. 'Hurry up Lan!'

Just then a screen showing Lan's face appeared. "What is- what's going on here?!"

"Lan! I need a few battle chips! Now!"

"All right!" He said while sending several chips into the system.

"You will pay for that!" Dark Megawoman yelled before her Cannon started getting bigger and more demonic. "Darkness blast!"

Megaman's right arm turned into a wide sword as he swung and cut the blast in half as they exploded. "Wooh, thanks Lan."

"You're welcome!"

"Grrr! Dark Shock!" She yelled while a blast of black electricity sped towards him.

"Barrier!" Megaman yelled while a blue barrier appeared around him. The blast was nullified while he rushed at her before a small blue orb with a green stripe appeared in his hand and was tossed at the woman.

"Crap-"

Kaboom!

She felt the flames from the orb licking her body while getting even more mad. ' **I will kill him!** '

"Hey crazy!" Megaman yelled while he formed a large knuckle. "Taste this!"

She grabbed it with one hand while her eyes gained a cold glare. "You are really pissing me off. I was going to make you suffer but now." She threw him to the ground before forming a black sword. "I'm just going to delete you. Even if you are handsome I'm going to kill you right here right now!"

"Megaman!" cried out Lan in horror.

"Darkness swor-" she was about to say before Megaman kicked her in the crotch. "IYEE!" ' **Fucking shit fuck!** '

'Who knew.' Megaman thought before using his last chip as his hand started to grow bigger and more machine like. "Giga Buster!"

Her eyes widened before the fist made impact and sent her flying to the end of the arena and crash into the wall. "Ugh…." ' **Damn...him.** '

"Way to go Megaman!" Lan called out.

"Thanks Lan." he smiled. "I was almost toast if you didn't show up."

"Yes but," he said before looking at him confused. "Tell me what just happened here."

"It's a long story."

"Please tell me it's not you going to an arcade and getting copied by a virus."

"Well technically I was going to the arcade, but this girl just came falling out of the sky and started attacking me. I don't even know why she looks like me."

"Anything else?"

"Besides being made by Duo. I don't know."

As they talked, Dark Megawoman started to get out of the wall before turning into pixels and transferring out of the area.

They looked and Megaman sighed. "At least she's gone, for now."

"At least she didn't delete you." Lan said. "Roll would have want mental."

He gulped at that. 'That would have been bad.'

"Maybe you should head back in case anyone else tries to cause trouble."

"Right." Megaman said before jacking out.

(Five weeks later)

Megaman sighed while Lan was sleeping in class, again. "Lan, wake up."

"Mmm, five more minutes…" he got out.

Megaman sighed before the speakers came on.

" _Is this on? One two thre...yep humans are just stupid._ " Dark Megawoman's voice came up. " _Ok, attention you all. I have an announcement. Megaman has been stealing from the local bank. If he doesn't turn himself in, the police will delete him!_ "

That woke Lan up while he was lost along with the class who murmured while confused on why something like that would come out through the intercom.

" _You have five hours or this whole school will be tried as guilty for assisting a convicted criminal. Good day._ " She said with a dark grin before the speakers turned off and a timer appeared on the screen.

"Lan, what's going on?" Mayl asked.

"I don't know." He said while looking at Megaman. "But you have some explaining to do."

"I didn't do anything!" he cried out. "And why are you so quick to assume I did it anyway?"

"Because you kind of….um…"

"You got nothing."

"Yeah." Lan sweatdropped. "I got nothing."

Just then the timer changed from 5:45 to 1:09.

" _Oh and the police have arrived early so, hurry up you all!_ " Dark Megawoman said before the speakers turned off again.

"Megaman would never do something like that, there must be a mistake." spoke Roll.

"Yeah, he's not a thief." Mayl said. "He's too sweet for that."

"Sweet? You mean nice right?" Megaman asked with a slight blush.

"You're both."

"Something fishy must be going on." spoke Gus. "Maybe this is some big prank someone's pulling."

"Yeah guts." Gutsman agreed. "It could be a prank guts."

"If it's a prank then I wouldn't be stressed!" Megaman yelled. "So just drop it!"

That's when a few men entered the room. "We're looking for a Dan Hikari, is he in here?"

"Dan? I don't know a Dan." Lan said confused.

"Sorry my co-worker meant Lan Hikari." they walked over to him. "Do you know where we can find him? We've got proof his netnavi, Megaman, is the suspect on robbing a bank."

"What do you mean?"

"We have footage of Megaman breaking in and stealing over one billion Zeni."

"A billion zeni!?" he cried out with wide eyes.

"And he also stole a truck and crashed it into several guards before causing an explosion that destroyed the entire bank."

The kids looked at Megaman in shock.

"B-But maybe it was someone who looked like him."

"No. It was him."

Just then the screen showed a video recording, live, of a large truck coming right towards the school at 90 miles per hour!

"Ah! It's heading straight for us!"

"Run!" The men yelled before running out of the room.

"Ah!" Screamed the kids and netnavis.

The truck crashed into the school while the staff, students, and police ran outside and looked at it with shock before the police rushed over and surrounded the vehicle.

The vehicle slowly burned as a police woman saw that the back doors were opening up revealing a blue cylinder glowing inside.

"Huh? What is this?"

"A Dimensional Area generator." Spoke a figure from behind. "It allows netnavi's to materialize in the real world."

They turned and everyone was stunned to see a navi standing there and saw she did bear a resemblance to Megaman.

"But instead of talking about it." The navi said while forming a blaster. "I will show you!"

"Run!" they yelled to the students before several blasts sent them flying back.

"Heh, how boring." The navi frowned before blasting some students and saw Lan. ' **It's him!** ' "Hey Lan, want to play a game?"

"N-No thanks!" he called before running away from the panicked students and away from school.

"Lan! If there's a dimensional area why not let me out so I can clear my name?" Megaman yelled out.

"No time! Busy trying not to get blasted!" he spoke before running right into the edge of the field. Only to be stopped by a blast of darkness.

"Lan." Spoke the navi. "Give me the PET or I will play rougher than normal."

"Lan we need to crossfuse!"

"That's the plan." Lan said before activating the synchro chip.

"Oh no you don't!" The navi yelled before blasting him, which was stopped by a barrier. "Damn it!"

"Not this time." spoke Lan before bringing out the mega buster and opened fire on her.

"Dark Shot!" The navi spoke while shooting rapidly at Lan. Their blasts hit and made small explosions cancel each other out.

' _Lan, try using a Long Sword._ ' Megaman spoke to Lan.

"I didn't put any battle chips in the PET before this, they were all in my pocket."

' _Crap._ '

"Dark Constrict!" The navi spoke before firing a black rope that started to wrap around Lan.

"Gah!" he cried out feeling it tighten around him and tried breaking out of it.

"Now," the navi said while walking towards him and grinned. "Give me the PET or else."

"G...gah…" he got out. "...can't…."

"Then I have to delete you then." The navi said as the rope got tighter. "Too bad, because I was going to give him a gift."

'Damn it! We need a plan here!'

' _Why not stall her? Like make her talk?_ '

'She's not a movie villain!'

' _It's either this or we both die!_ '

"J-Just why do you want my PET?"

"Simple, I want to give him the gift face to face." The navi grinned. "Plus it would be boring hacking it." ' **Among other things.** '

"Well I can't when we're fused, so you're out of luck."

"...then I have to knock you out." The navi said while punching him in the gut. "Come on! Defuse!"

' _Ok that wasn't my best idea._ ' Megaman groaned while feeling the collective pain.

"Gah! I-If you keep doing that, we might be deleted instead, ow!"

She stopped. "Then what? Throw you off a building?"

"No! That's worse!"

' **Though it would be fun, I need him alive so I can 'gift' Megaman.** ' "Look, if I let you go will you defuse and let me into the PET?"

"No way." spoke Lan struggling harder against the ropes.

"Then I have to kill you." She shrugged.

' _Lan! Just do it or we will be crushed!_ '

'But then you'll be in trouble if she gets in there!'

' _What's better? Dying by crushing or dying from something less painful?!_ '

"F-Fine!" he got out feeling his ribs start feeling the pressure. "J-Just...stop…"

The navi grinned before letting the rope loosen and fall to the ground as her colors and body changed before Dark Megawoman appeared. "Glad you saw my way Lan."

He glared at her before the suit dispersed and he went back to normal while his PET resumed its previous form. "Here, now give this gift and leave."

She grinned before turning into pixels and entered the PET.

-Lan's PET-

She reformed while Megaman readied himself for any funny business. "Hey Megaman."

"What sort of gift did you wanna give me? And just what's the big idea of trying to frame me?"

"I wanted to mess with you." She smirked before walking towards him. "And as for my gift." She leaned close to him before kissing his lips. After a few seconds, she let go and grinned. "That's what it is, Megaman."

His eyes widened before he jumped back and brought out his mega buster. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because you're hot." She said bluntly. "And damn sexy in that tight suit. Especially that ass."

He blushed before shaking his head. "What?!"

"You heard. You're hot, sexy, and my type." She winked. "So I'm going to be your stalker." ' **And perhaps bitch.** '

Megaman's jaw dropped while he was shocked the hell out of here!

"Also I'm staying here for a while." Dark Megawoman said while making a bed form. "So I don't mind if you see my tits and ass."

"Y-You can't stay here!"

"And why not?"

"Because you nearly killed me weeks ago!"

"I got over it." She shrugged. "Plus you bested me the first time. After that day I felt happy being around you. Even if I had to suck it up when you blasted me into the wall." ' **That really was painful...and kinky.** '

Megaman groaned. "Lan, help me out here."

" _Megaman's right. You can't stay here._ "

She looked up to Lan's screen. "Too bad, I already registered myself as your netnavi when I got in here. So suck my tits!"

" _You're a darkloid! Now get out of the PET!"_

"No."

" _Get out!_ "

"Go lick a bird!"

" _What?!_ "

"Yeah, and get Megaman a pizza. You know he likes pizza."

"Lan, can't you just eject her from the PET?"

" _It's not so simple. I can't eject a...netnavi forcefully. It would get me arrested for ten days._ "

"And a newly made one would extend your sentence from ten days to five months." Dark Megawoman grinned. "And the fine would bankrupt your entire family, even with your dad's big salary."

"But she's a darkloid!"

" _I'm sorry Megaman, my hands are tied._ "

Megaman paled while Dark Megawoman gave him a seductive wink. "Wait, Chad! He can find a loophole for her!"

"Nope." She grinned. "He can't, especially after giving his PET a little something."

(With Chad)

"Sir." Protoman cried out while running from a female swordswoman with no clothes on. "Help me!"

"I'm trying!" he cried while typing at the computer. "But that damn virus is tougher than the usual and won't stop!"

"Come back! I just want to kiss you!" The swordswoman called out as a woman with green hair and a wedding dress walked into the room.

"Hello? Is this Chad?" The woman asked.

"Who are you?" he asked with a stern expression. "I'm busy."

"I'm Mary Decada. And your new wife." She blushed while Chad's eyes went wide. "Please treat me well."

"What?! You're insane, where's the security I had outside?"

"They let me in." She said while showing him a wedding certificate. "Here, the proof darling."

He looked at the paper and saw that his signature was on it and it was legit, even the 'C' was perfect and in his handwriting. "T-This can't be real! I don't even know you!"

"But I know you." She blushed. "I was your last secretary before you fired me."

'...oh. Her. The one that I thought was giving me weird looks…..oh crap.' he sighed. "Look, just where did you get that anyway?"

"Five weeks ago, but I wanted to date and eventually marry you for a long while." She said. "So Chad, will you accept me as your loving wife?" 'I hope so.'

"Um…."

"Please?" She said while pulling out a shotgun. "Because my father wanted to do a shotgun wedding and I really don't want to scare you."

He paled while Protoman screamed while the netnavi started dragging him by the legs.

"Let's cuddle Protoman." She smiled. "Ezra Bladewoman wants it."

'Ahh!'

(With Dark Megawoman)

"He he he." She muttered with a grin. "Anyway, they are too busy for a loophole search."

"Fine! But if you cause any trouble, I'll have to delete you." spoke Megaman with a serious look.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "I won't cause too much trouble. But," she frowned and glared at him. "You are not allowed to date anyone."

"What? You can't tell me what to do. Especially since you could have KILLED people using that truck!"

"But I didn't." She frowned with an edge. "And that's my only request. Take it or leave it hot stuff."

"Who would I even date?"

"Me." Dark Megawoman smirked.

"That'd be like dating myself."

"So? Some people actually marry themselves." she trailed her hands over herself. "Besides, don't I look good?"

Megaman blushed while trying not to look at her breasts. "Um…..not really?"

She frowned before cupping her breasts. "How about now?"

He blushed and looked away while Lan himself looked away from the sight.

"I'll take that as a yes." She smirked. "Oh and if you decide to have sex with me, I'm a fan of whips and tentacles." ' **Oh that makes me wet thinking about it!** '

(One week later)

"Megaman." Dark Megaman said while walking besides him in NetCity, wearing a long pink Victorian dress. "Do you like this dress?"

"Uh, yeah." he nodded before seeing his other friends walking over. "Hey guys!"

"Oh hey….what's going on?" Asked Roll confused.

"Yeah guts. Why is there two of ya guts?"

"Apparently this is a darkloid who's me, but as a girl." he sweatdropped. "And won't leave me and Lan alone."

"And I'm a certified netnavi." She grinned. "So if you have a problem with it, speak up so I can hear your whiny voices."

"Guts! Darkloid." growled Gutsman punching his chest. "Me get rid of!"

"...yep what an ape." She mocked while Gutsman charged her as she punched him in the face. "Just go get a banana."

"Hey!" cried Roll while Glyde helped Gutsman. "What's the big idea of attacking Gutsman? And why are you putting up this front about being a certified netnavi? All darkloids wanna do is cause trouble, and you've done it now!"

Dark Megawoman frowned. "He attacked me. I was defending myself and I'm not causing trouble since I registered myself as one last week. So either back off or get your legs broken."

"Hey!" Megaman frowned. "They're my friends, and if you got a problem with them, then go."

"...yeash." She sighed. "I wasn't going to break their legs, why would I do that to my boyfriend's friends?" ' **Even if I would want to for making me pissed off.** '

"Boyfriend?!" they cried out with wide eyes looking between the two while Megaman shook his head.

"Yes, and he agreed to it." She smiled. "Right Megaman?"

"No I didn't." he spoke instantly. "She's crazy and is living in my PET. Get help."

"For the last time, I'm not crazy." She sighed. "And if you weren't my boyfriend, why did you blush at my naked form just a few hours ago?"

"B-But you were-"

"Taking a shower, yes. But you just walked in and had a nosebleed. Not that I mind but next time just warn me so I can get the tentacle toys."

"Ahhh!" Megaman blushed and turned to Roll who blushed. "Roll! Try and get in touch with Chad and get him and the net police to get her out of the PET! And we're not in a relationship!"

"...I wish you luck." She said while thinking of the tentacles. "And I hope you get married soon."

"We're not together!" he groaned facepalming.

"But you were saying my name in your sleep." Dark Megawoman smirked. "And you called me 'sexy lady'."

"Uh, I'll just leave you two alone." sweatdropped Roll. 'This is way too weird for one day.'

"Yeah later." Glyde said while walking away with Gutsman glaring at Dark Megawoman before walking off.

"I think that went well." she smiled while Megaman bashed his head against the side of a building. "And I do love you so don't fret. You won't be lonely at night."

"You're not helping!"

"I know, but if you want to sleep together. My bed is fluffed and ready for you handsome."

'What else could go wrong?' He thought before seeing Dark Megawoman moving down to pick something up as her dress flew in the wind, revealing no panties underneath. His eyes widened and popped a nosebleed. 'Damn it!'

' **I hope he sees.** ' She thought. ' **Because tonight I'm going to make him mine! I don't care if he is shy, I'm going to get him to fuck my snatch!** '

When she looked however she saw him gone and already rounding the corner. "...Megaman!" She yelled out before running after him. "Don't leave your girlfriend alone!"

(Later that night)

"Lan get me out of here!"

" _I'm sorry but I have to go to a night class. And it's no PET's allowed._ " Lan said while getting ready. " _Why did I sleep so late today, ok. Later Megaman!_ "

Kaclink.

Megaman groaned before noticing a small bin at his feet. When he looked in he saw several battle chips already sent to him, confusing him. But before he could ponder it he heard the sound of Dark Megawoman coming back.

"Megaman." She called out. "Want to watch a movie? I got a action movie!"

"No thanks."

"But I got the pizza and everything!" She said with a disappointed tone. "Can't you just consider it?"

"No thanks."

"...please? I actually bought the food and movie for you." She said with a sad tone. "Would you be so cold to your girlfriend?"

"You're not my girlfriend."

"But you're my boyfriend." She called out. "And I'll be sad and depressed if you don't watch the movie I spent 3000 Zeni on today."

Megaman groaned. "Fine, but ONLY if you stop calling me your boyfriend."

"...ok. But I still think of you as a boyfriend." Dark Megawoman said with a happy tone. "And hurry up, the pizza is getting cold."

'Might as well humor her.' he thought walking to where she was. And blushed as she was wearing only a blue t-shirt, no bra, and a pair of pink panties.

"Hey, relax and have a seat next to me." She beckoned to the navi. "I won't bite." ' **Much.** '

"I'm good here." he spoke sitting on the other side. "You stay on your part."

"Come on now. We have been living together for two weeks. It's alright to sit next to me." She said while patting her side. "Plus I really want some company on this end cutey."

"Have you heard anything I said? We're not a couple! And why Chad hasn't gotten you locked away and out of here is beyond me."

She shrugged. "Come on Megaman, just sit next to me and I will let you have the bacon tomorrow morning."

"Again no tha-" he tried to say before getting grabbed by a tentacle of darkness and yanked to her side.

"There." She smiled while putting him on her lap. "That wasn't that hard Megaman."

'Easy for you to say.'

Dark Megawoman smiled while turning on the movie. "Hope you like ' _Darkness and Sex in the Net_ '. Because this movie is the best in the box office with a 99% tomato rate on ."

'Sounds like a porno.'

The movie continued to play as Megaman found it wasn't a porno, but a energetic movie with lots of action, romance, and lots of comedy. Overall, a very good movie.

But it didn't change the fact she would eat popcorn while occasionally rub against his back, chest, or legs.

"Megaman." She said while finishing the popcorn. "Tell me honestly, are you enjoying this movie?" ' **Or me?** '

"Yeah, it's actually pretty good."

"Thanks, I wanted to make you happy." She grinned. "That's the point of a relation, making the one you care for happy."

"Even though you don't get along with my friends." he sweatdropped.

"It's not my fault they either attack me or try calling me stupid names like 'dark-chan' and 'roider'." She sighed. "Really, I'm not that bad but if they keep it up I might snap."

"Do you have any idea what the darkloids have tried with us? They have a good reason for all this, and again, what you did."

"Yeah yeah. But tell me this, have I tried anything since we lived together? Like blasting people and doing illegal things?"

"Blasting, yes. Illegal? Not that I know of, have you?"

"No. I even got a job at a jewelry shop."

"Wait what?"

"Yes, why did you think I got the groceries? Stealing?"

"Yes."

She frowned. "I didn't so I feel insulted by that. Plus I even bought you the new pack on your back with my own money."

"...well if you're meant to be me, then you should understand my reason."

"I get it, you find me a blemish on your life. But really, I wanted to be with you and I'm trying to change but if you and friends keep discriminating me for my nature. It will just hurt. A lot." ' **Like a sword the the heart.** '

Megaman blinked at that logic. "Well….I didn't mean it to be like that, I've just never had a darkloid try to turn out good."

"Well, you're looking at an exception." She frowned. "So just consider it when your friends attack or mock me for being me."

"Technically they're just standing a little bit away and watch what they say since you're like me."

"Tell that to Gutsman. Every time you aren't looking, he attacks me." Dark Megawoman frowned. "And every time, you think I'm attacking him when it's the opposite."

"Well….alright I'll talk to him about that."

She smiled at that before hugging him. "Thank you Megaman." ' **He feels so warm.** '

"But um...can I get off your lap now?"

"No, you don't let me do this. And I really wanted this."

He blushed at that. "But how long do I have to sit like this?"

She smirked. "About an hour more, then I want you to play a game of spin the bottle."

"Why? I mean just...why?"

"Simple, I like your company and since we don't have fun without something happening, I just want to make this evening memorable." ' **In more ways than one.** '

"Alright alright."

"Again, thank you." She smiled happily.

(One hour later)

"Ok," she said while grabbing a large bottle. "Let's play spin the bottle!"

"Alright, you first."

Dark Megawoman grinned before spinning the bottle which landed on Megaman. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your opinion of me?"

"Well, hard to say, can you be more specific?"

"Do you find me a pain or a nice person to be around?" She sighed.

"Oh, well….I find you...a pain but a so so person."

"Alright, your turn."

Megaman nodded before spinning the bottle. "Truth or dare?"

"Mmm….I say truth."

"Do you know any important secrets I should know regarding your creation or anything that could risk this planet?"

"One, if Duo's gets the crests, then he will judge the planet. Even if you convince him about humanity being good, your planet will be judged for destruction." She said with a shrug. "Which is fine, but if you are deleted….I would go mad." ' **And destroy EVERYTHING!** '

"Your turn."

She nodded before spinning the bottle. "Truth or dare hotty?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip into your underwear."

"W-What?!"

"Strip to your underwear. And don't worry, I won't judge if you're wearing pink underwear."

'How does she know?!'

"Come on now, strip." She smirked. "Strip, strip, strip, stri-"

"Alright alright." he sighed while his suit dispersed away until he was in his underwear. Which was bright pink. "Happy?"

She had a nosebleed seeing the hot body. "Yep, really happy." ' **By god! He's so sexy in that underwear!** '

"My turn." He said while spinning the bottle. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Do your worse!"

"I dare you to strip naked and tie yourself up with your own tentacles."

' **Kinky.** ' She thought before her clothes pixilated as a multitude of tentacles appeared and wrapped around her. "Mmm, there~"

'She did it!' he popped a nosebleed and blushed seeing her like that.

"My turn." She said while using a tentacle to spin the bottle. "Truth or dare tentacle fetisher?"

"Um, dare."

"I dare you to wear a bra while masturbating in front of me."

"I don't have a bra."

"You can have mine." She said while forming a see through pink D cup bra with frills around it. "And don't worry, I cleaned it every day."

He sighed before putting it on with a blush and reached into his boxers before grasping his cock. 'I should have said truth.'

' **Mmm, I'm liking this.** ' Dark Megawoman thought while seeing Megaman masturbate. ' **Oh, I hope he picks a similar dare when it's my turn~** '

He gasped and grunted as his cock started to slowly get hard.

' **Ah, it's making me wet.** ' She thought while her snatch started to get wet. "You are doing great."

"How long...do I need to do this?"

"Until I say stop."

That's when he stopped rubbing his cock. "Whatever you say."

"Wh-That's not what I meant!"

"Still it's my turn." He smirked before spinning the bottle. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said with an eye twitched. ' **What a trick, what a dirty trick!** '

"Which of your holes is your most sensitive?"

"Simple, my vagina." She said while showing Megaman her wet vagina. "When you kicked my six weeks ago, you made me so wet that I had to mastaurbate for twelve hours straight."

His face turned red. 'I can't believe I did that.'

"My turn." She said while spinning the bottle. "Truth or dare?" ' **Pick dare! Pick dare! Pick da-** '

"Truth."

' **Damn it!** ' "Who do you like more, me or that Roll girl?"

"Um….uh….can I buy a vowel?" he joked.

"No, tell me the truth. Who do you like?"

"I guess….you?"

She blinked at that before smiling. "Aw you. That was so sweet!" ' **One point to me! Zero points for that bitch! Ahahah!** '

"My turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She smirked. "And don't worry, I can tell you anything."

"Do you have a fetish for getting stuff pushed up your holes?"

"No, I have a fetish for having my breasts sucked. Either that or being bounded and thrusted by a massive cock." She said while getting a nosebleed.

'Alright, plan to stuff her up with some of the stuff and fucking her ass won't work, but that'll give me an ace in the future.' "Your turn."

"Truth or dare?" ' **Maybe if I think the opposite idea would work. Ok, pick truth! Pick truth! Pick trut-** '

"Dare."

' **YES!** ' "I dare you to have sex with me while bounded with my tentacles."

"Actually I was gonna do that anyway." he grinned while his cock was fully hard under his underwear.

"...wait. I thought you didn't think of me as a girlfriend?" ' **Not like I mind but...that's just a 180 in personality.** '

"Yes, but considering how we're dressed and talking about that stuff, can you really blame me? Besides, it's more like something we both can enjoy and then see what happens after."

Dark Megawoman smirked at that as her tentacles started to wrap around Megaman and moved him closer to her body. "Then what are you waiting for? Let's fuck lover boy."

'I never did this before, but I talked a big game already. Looks like I'll have to try my best.' He thought while feeling the tentacles actually rubbing his cock. He took the bra and underwear off while groaning from the slimy feeling.

"You know. I love seeing you moan." She grinned while rubbing the cock faster. "Especially when it's by me."

"Well, I also like seeing you cup those tits of yours. Especially when you see me get up in the morning." he admitted before reaching down and grabbed said breasts.

"Ah~ Harder Megaman. Harder!"

He grinned before squeezing the mounds harder. 'If I knew this was her weakness I might have copped a feel when we first met.' He then felt his cock getting tickled at the tip. 'Oh that feels odd!'

"S-Someone's eager."

"I should be saying the same thing about you." He smirked. He rubbed and squeezed them again while groaning as the tip started flicking around his cock.

"Mmm, you are a natural." She moaned while the tentacle turned into a liquid and went into the tip. "But I'm also a natural at making your cock cum."

"WOAH!" he jumped feeling it go in while gripping her tits harder in response.

"There, now I'm going to suck your cum before you insert your cock into my womb." She grinned. "Just relax, and keep rubbing my tits."

'This got weird.' he thought while he kept rubbing them while twisting her nipples at the same time. 'But I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me by!'

' **Oh, this is so perfect.** ' Dark Megawoman thought while moving the tentacle up and down the cock. ' **And I feel so warm.** '

Both of them moaned and groaned as they kept up the rubbing. After a few more rubs, they felt their body's getting ready to come.

"I-I'm close." groaned Megaman.

"S-Same." Dark Megawoman moaned while feeling her tentacle rubbing the cock faster. "Ah! I'm cumming!"

Megaman let out a groan as his sperm came racing up and hit the tentacle.

She moaned louder as the tentacle continued to suck the cum out while her breasts got bigger until it was a G cup. "Ah~ Your cum is so delicious!"

'What the?!' he went wide eyed. "How did you do that?"

"I can absorb data. The more I get the more abilities I acquire. But it also allows me to expand my three sizes temporarily." she smiled while her juices leaked out onto the floor. "Time for the really best part."

"Um….sucking your tits?"

"No, getting fucked in the womb." She said while her tentacles moved out of Megaman's cock while her snatch became exposed. "So put that baby maker inside my oven~"

'I really hope she's just getting into it.'

' **I want his child and this is my ticket to motherhood!** ' "Come on Megaman, fuck my womb."

"Well….ok but I might make you limp for a month." he warned moved his cock closer before he started pushing it into her.

She moaned while feeling the cock entering her womb. "Ah!" ' **It's so big!** '

'Wow, it's so wet and...really tight!' he thought while the tentacle around his body tightened up the more he pushed in. Only for it the enter his anus. "AH!"

"Like it?" Dark Megawoman moaned. "Because it's really hot!"

"H-Hey! I never said to do that."

"True, but I was reading your book collection and found out you liked tentacle fucking." She smirked. "So I'm going to make you moan while being fucked my your mega cock."

'That was bad.' He sweatdropped while moaning as the tentacle moved up and down his anus. He took that as the cue to move back before slamming his cock back inside her.

"Ah!" She cried out while some pixelated blood poured out of her vagina. "Harder Megaman! Harder!"

He obliged and grunted while the tentacle moved in sync with his thrusts. He then decided to grab her ass and kneaded it while thrusting even harder.

"Ah!" ' **It's so big and it's making me cum!** '

"M-Might wanna ease up." he groaned since the tentacle around him was getting too tight.

"Why? I thought you liked being rough?"

"Not really, but I don't want my anus to hurt."

"Oh fine." She said before the tentacle moved slower. "But you have to fuck me much harder in exchange."

"Now that I can do."

She smirked before moaning louder as she felt her folds getting pushed harder and faster than before. "Oh yes! Harder Megaman! Harder!"

"I'm giving it all I got!"

"I know! And my mind is going blank!" Dark Megawoman moaned as she felt the cock getting twitchy. "Megaman! Kiss me!"

"What's, ah! The word!" he grunted.

"Please! Fuck me and kiss this bitch!" She cried out as her snatch got wetter.

"You asked for it!" he leaned down and pressed their lips together before he felt his cock twitching.

' **Oh yes!** ' She thought as her womb started to fill up with sperm as the data absorbed started to be converted into her ass, breasts and stomach. ' **I can feel the sperm pouring into my oven! Ah!** '

'Oh god! It's like I'm getting my data purged!' He thought before noticing that Dark Megawoman was getting a little bigger with each passing second. "Y-You're taking in too much data."

"I don't care." She moaned while starting to gain a N cup and look eight months pregnant. "I want your child!"

"Wait what?!" He yelled while feeling his sperm finally drying up. "I-It's not possible."

"It can happen." She panted. "We are comparable and constantly changing so why can't we have a child?"

"I-I don't know! I've never done this before so how am I supposed to know?"

"Well, it's my first time too Megaman." She blushed. "So I don't know but if it's possible then...I don't mind being the mother of your child, sexy." She then winked at him.

'Please let her be wrong.'

(Eight months later)

Megaman sighed while looking at Lan sleeping in class again. After that day, Dark Megawoman started to go out a lot without him for long periods of time and today she never came home.

Yet he noticed she was gaining weight a lot lately but it might have been her ability to consume data after a virus battle. Which was her favorite pastime.

" _Hello?_ " Spoke the screen as Dark Megawoman's face appeared. " _Is this thing working? One two three._ "

"What the-not again." groaned Lan waking up. "Megaman, your girlfriend's starting something again."

"Oh no."

" _Hello, I am Dark Megawoman. Darkloid and Netnavi of Lan Hikari. As I have two important announcements._ " She grinned. " _One, I'm renouncing my evil ways since it's getting boring but mess with me or my friend and I will kick your asses!_ "

The class looked at Lan who smiled sheepishly.

" _And two._ " She said before the camera zoomed back revealing a nine month body. " _I'm pregnant with Megaman's child. And it's a girl!_ "

Cue spit takes and near fainting from everyone there.

"M-Megaman? How is that possible?" Lan asked his friend who paled.

"I-I don't know!"

" _Oh and also me and Megaman are dating and quick note, yes. I will marry him when the child is born, which is like a month away so if you're seeing this which I know your are by the way, I will be waiting my dear hubby~_ " she winked before the screen went black and returned to normal.

"Megaman." Roll said. "I wish you luck with being married."

"Ohhh…" he fell back and passed out with a pale expression.

"Yep….this is one odd day." Lan admitted.

'I see….darkness.' Megaman thought before passing unconscious.

(Omake)

"Megaman." Dark Megawoman called out while cooking some food. "Can you keep an eye on little Shadowgirl?"

"That's harder than you might think." he sweatdropped.

"Why is that?" She asked while tasting the meal. ' **Needs more salt.** '

"Dada! My bride came by!" called their daughter followed by Roll's scream.

"What's going on?" Dark Megawoman walked out and saw their daugher forming a shadowed hand holding Roll up.

Said girl, who looked like a mix between Megaman and Dark Megawoman with a hint of black patches on her head and hair, smiled at her. "I got my bride mama."

"For the last time sweetie Roll isn't your bride." sighed Megaman before looking at his friend. "Sorry about this Roll, you know how she gets."

"Yeah but could someone get me down?"

"No! My bride!" pouted Shadowgirl with more shadows rising up and forming a figure with sharp claws.

"Shadowgirl." Dark Megawoman said sternly. "Put Roll down right now or no play time after dinner."

She pouted before setting Roll down. "Fine, but when I grow older me and my bride are running away together."

"Do that and I will hunt you down and ground you forever." She said while her eyes glowed darkly.

"And because it's pretty weird when you're still young." Megaman sweatdropped.

"Love is more powerful than you think!" Shadowgirl pouted while hugging Roll's leg. "And I love my bride!"

"Is she ever gonna get out of this phase?" Roll asked Megaman in a whisper.

"Possibly," he whispered back. "If she's like her mother it's quite possible."

"Can me and my bride play that game you and mama play dada?"

"Sure, just keep the volume down." smiled Dark Megawoman.

"No! No way!" spoke Megaman while easing his daughter off Roll's leg. "See ya Roll, we have dinner and I bet Mayl is worried about you."

Roll sighed before a dark portal appeared under her as she fell into it as Shadowgirl jumped in.

"I will be back soon dada, mama." She smiled before the portal closed.

"Ugh." Megaman facepalmed and turned to his wife. "You know she got that from you, right?"

"I know, I won't deny that." She said before smirking. "But she got her heart of gold from you dear."

"True, but if she starts rubbing herself against Roll then I'm grounding her."

"She wouldn't. Trust me, I'm not letting my baby girl go that far. Teasing yes but not molestation." ' **Yet.** '

'My wife is dark, sadistic, and perverted, and my wife is like both of us, who knew this is what my life would be like?' He thought before getting kissed on the lips.

"You know, we should have a game later. With you dominating me instead." She winked. "It is our anniversary after all, darling."

"Heh, well I just hope Chad and Protoman are having a good time with their own families." he chuckled.

(With said people)

"Protoman." Erza Swordwoman said while carrying her one month old child, Deltaboy. "Could you hold our baby? He's been kind of sad that his papa didn't hold him earlier."

"Sure, give him here."

She smiled while handing him the baby, who had her yellow eyes and Protoman's hair.

The baby let out a gurgle while Protoman held him. He looked at his papa before giggling. "Adad. Adad."

Protoman smiled a little at that while his user was busy rubbing his four month wife's feet.

"How's that feeling?"

"It feels nice." Mary sighed. "Thank you Chad."

'Wonder if a second baby sounds good.' thought the three females at once.

'Why do I feel like I'm going to have a hard time tonight?' Thought the three males at once with a cold chill down their spines.


	54. Laura and Peter

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Laura and Peter

Series: Marvel

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We enter Charles Xavier's school for the gifted. Inside it showed Luara, or X-23 to some, currently groaning while laying in her bed.

"It hurts...so hot...why?" She moaned.

Lately the past week she had been feeling warm and hot for some reason and no cold baths seemed to work that much.

"Why? Why am I so warm?" She moaned as she rolled off the bed. 'Should I talk to the professor about this?' She wondered as she tried to get up and grabbed the tv remote. She turned the news on just as they had a breaking news.

"Breaking news! Spider-Man has just taken Down the Green Goblin!" A news reporter said before showing a picture of Spider-Man on the screen. "Not ten minutes have passed and authorities are already taking the criminal away thanks to the wall crawler."

"S-spider man?" She shakingly said as she stared at the picture of the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. She recalled how they had worked well together and how nice he seemed, which just seemed to make her body feel even warmer.

"Mmmm, I should go see him again." she purred as she began to walk towards her door. 'And why am I feeling more calm?' She wondered as she opened the door and began to make her way through the mansion towards the garage.

She made sure no one was around before hopping on Logan's motorcycle and opened the garage before speeding out of there.

'I'm coming Spidey!'

With said hero he had just gotten back at his apartment and was taking his suit off.

"Man, Green Goblin really hit me hard this time." he rotated his arm followed by a crack. "Ah, much better."

Going down the road Laura looked around at the buildings while recalling his address and made sure not to crash or her dad would be pissed and probably land her on a news report.

It took a lot of hours and stops to get more gas and before you know it, she found herself in the city and before long she finally reached the apartment and felt her loins get hotter.

Suddenly his spider sense went off as he heard a motorcycle outside. He walked over and looked out to see Laura get off what looked like Logan's ride. 'Oh, looks like Laura's paying a visit, but why did my spider sense go off?'

He watched her run into the apartment building and about three minutes later he heard someone banging on his door.

"Hang on!" he called out while getting his normal clothes and headed down before answering the door. Standing in the doorway was a smiling Laura who was panting a bit.

"Hi, Peter." she greeted. "Can I...come in?"

"Uh, sure, come on in, you look exhausted."

She nodded and walked in while wiping her head. "Thanks."

"Do you need an ice pack or something? You look like you have a fever."

"N-No, just need...to talk." she got out while sitting down at the couch.

"Ok, what do you wanna talk about?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"I've been feeling warm, real warm...all week."

"Really? Laura, you might be sick, do you need my help?" he put his hand on her forehead. "My god! You feel like you've got a fever. That's it, I'm calling up the professor and getting you a doctor."

"No! I-I don't need the professor." she said as she leaned her head into his hand as she made a soft purring sound. "I just...need your help Peter, it's really important."

"Are you sure? I think the professor would be more help but I'll do what I can." he shrugged. "What do you need?"

"I need...you." she said softly.

"Need me to do what?"

"I...need...you!" She moaned.

He blushed at the tone and moved back a little. "In what way?"

"Every way." she said as her eyes turned to slits and her claws came out.

He gulped and stood up with her doing the same as she started walking towards him.

"Peter...I need you...I need you NOW!"

"E-Easy there Laura, you're not acting like yourself." he spoke. 'She acts like a drunken horny girl at a party, minus the drunk part.'

"No, I'm fine, now get over here!" She shouted as she began to sweat a lot.

He turned and ran upstairs while Laura took off after him.

"GET BACK HERE PETER!" She shouted as she chased after him.

He slammed the door shut and fired some webbing across it to try and seal it shut while rushing to get his suit on. "Shit, this is bad, she obviously isn't in her right mind." he said as two claws went through the door.

"PETER!" she roared as the claws moved down the door to make scars with her slamming against it.

"Shit!" He swore as he pulled on his mask before running towards the window. He jumped out and shot a webbing onto a building just as Laura broke the door down.

"NO! GET BACK HERE!" She shouted as he swung out the window.

"Just stay!" he called while swinging away.

"NO! I need you!" She shouted as she jumped out of the window and ran towards the motorcycle. She got on before revving it up as it started down the road. "I won't lose you Peter, not now!"

'I need to find the professor, or maybe even Logan. Then again if he sees this he might tear my head off BEFORE helping me.'

"PETER!" she cried out while driving past traffic while keeping on his tail.

'I need some place to hide out at, but where?' he thought while swinging in another direction, which she quickly followed by turning the motorcycle while causing a near traffic accident.

"GET BACK HERE!" she called out while sounding angry, lustful, and annoyed all at once.

'I can't fight her either because she seems too out of it to really listen and if she doesn't hold anything back then this might get awkward pretty fast. Last thing I need us making out in the middle of the street with half out clothes cut up.'

"Get back here! I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk for a month!"

"Shit! That's it, I'm calling Logan!" He shouted as he pulled his cell phone from somewhere. He swung up to a taller building and landed before hitting his number. "Come on, come on, pick up!" He said as the phone rang.

"What is it?" came the mutant's gruff voice.

"Logan, oh thank god, now before I say anything, promise you won't get mad."

"What do you mean? What'd you do?" he asked.

"It's not my fault she's going crazy, she just appeared at my house and now she's chasing me!"

"Who the hell are you talking about?!"

"Laura! She's gone crazy or something!"

"What are you on about?"

"YOUR DAUGHTER IS TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!"

"..."

"H-hello? You there Wolverine? Oh, this is not a good type of silence."

"...tell me where you are, my ride's gone."

"Please tell me you're not going to kill me first."

"Tell me or else." he replied with a hard tone.

"E-Empire State Building, I'm on the top floor, Laura has your bike."

"Fuck! Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, I don't think she knows where I am right now."

"Don't doubt with our senses bub, she's probably on your tail right now. Just don't go getting any ideas." he growled as the call ended.

"Ok, that was terrifying, but she couldn't have followed me all the way up here, right?" He asked himself. He looked over the edge and saw her stop the motorcycle and look up, meeting him eye to eye before she ran inside. 'Ok, I need to make one last stand at least until Logan gets here. If I run off and he gets here then Laura might already be long gone chasing me and then this could go on longer!'

Laura herself ran past people and bolted up the stairs without rest since the adrenaline and eager to mate was keeping her from stopping. Along with her well fit body. Before you know it she reached the top and panted while spotting Peter. "Peter."

"Oh shit" he swore as he turned his head around. "Laura, calm down, your dad's on his way to help you get the help you need. And hopefully he doesn't take my head off at the same time. Plus think about it, there's a big age difference between us. I mean you don't wanna go nuts with an older guy do you? Why not someone younger at the mansion?"

"NO!...I don't want someone my age….I want you.." she panted before lunging, and since they were at the top he couldn't dodge lest she fall and got tackled. "YES! I got you now~"

"Laura maybe you should-" he was cut off as she pulled his mask off before slamming their lips together. 'What is she doing?!' He thought as she sloppily kissed him. 'I'm not complaining except if Logan sees this he'll tear me apart right here.'

She eventually broke the kiss and said. "Now enough kidding around I NEED you now."

"You sure? Cause maybe Captain America would do better." he chuckled nervously.

"No, only you my Peter." she said as she rubbed her face against his. She pressed their lips back together while using her claws to cut the suit, careful not to scratch him

'Oh this is not good, how do I get out of this?!'

She pushed her tongue into his mouth before it started to wrestle with his own. 'My Peter, he's mine, only mine!'

'Well, if she's not gonna stop, and Logan's already gonna kill me, I might as well enjoy it.' He thought as he returned the kiss.

She moaned while he wrapped his arms around her while trailing a hand down to her ass.

'Nice and firm.' he thought as he squeezed it.

She broke the kiss with a gasp while he rubbed through the suit and against her firm ass. "Oh Peter~" she moaned as she began to take off her suit.

Peter watched as her breasts jiggled out and went ahead before grasping both and gave them a squeeze. "Soft yet firm." he said as he squeezed them again, making her moan.

"More Peter, I want you to ravage my body."

"All right, if you insist." he grinned before leaning down and started licking one of her nipples.

"Ooohh Peter, more more!" she moaned arching her back and pushing her chest closer to him. "I need you in me Peter! I need it!" She moaned. She saw the bulge in his pants and ripped a hole big enough before whipping his cock out with a lick of her lips. "This is mine, you are mine." she did as she licked his cock.

"Woah." he gasped from surprise while watching her as she licked up and down the sides while across the underside of it. She then began to quickly bob her head up and down as she licked it. "E-Easy there! I at least wanna saver this before I die." he muttered. "But wait, how are you this good? I mean, did you have some experience in the past?" 'I hope I'm not prying.'

She stopped licking and looked at him. "A long time ago when I was a kid, I was a prostitute." before she resumed sucking.

Peter was shocked and felt like an asshole for going along with this and grabbed her shoulders. "Wait Laura, please don't do this. I'm sorry for going along with this, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

She stopped sucking and moved up before kissing him and pulled back with a smile. "It's fine, it's all in the past. Besides, I already killed the pimp who I was with and the only thing I wanna focus on now is the future." and thus she got on her knees continued to bob her head up and down 'It's so big and warm! I want all the sperm he has in his balls.' She thought as she continued to suck as she fondled his balls with one of her hands.

Peter groaned while stunned and blown away before she started to move her head faster. "Ooh, I don't know how much longer I can hang on!" He moaned. "Laura, I'm gonna blow any second."

'Give it to me!' She thought by as she bobbed even faster, neither of them noticing the black jet coming towards the building.

'I swear if that punk touches Laura I'll rip him a new asshole.' Wolverine thought as he neared the Empire State Building and set the jet into auto pilot before jumping out. When he landed his eyes widened to see Laura sucking on Peter's cock and pulled away just as he saw her face get coated with his sperm.

"D-dad." Laura said as she looked at Wolverine.

"PETER! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" He shouted as he extended his claws and lunged at him.

His eyes widened before Laura stood up and blocked the claws with her own.

"NO! You can't kill him!" she growled. "Or I'll tear your throat out!"

"Fine! I won't kill him, but you have to stop and listen to me!"

"Fine." She did as she slid her claws back into her arms.

"You're acting like this cause you're going through a time that acts like a heat season for most animals. That's why you need to come back to the mansion to keep from doing shit like this."

"Wait, so she's in heat? So that's why she was burning up!" Peter said as he looked around for the remains of his clothes

"Yeah, now put some pants on." growled Logan. "It's taking all I have not to lose it, so cover your junk or I cut it off and toss it over the side."

"Ok, ok!" He said as he managed to find part of his pants and used webbing to cover up the tears.

"Laura, you're coming back to the mansion."

"No! Not without Peter!" She said as she grabbed the wall crawler.

"Over my dead body young lady. Get on the jet."

"NO! Either he comes or I'm not going!" she growled crossing her arms. "Take it or leave us alone."

Wolverine sighed and said. "Fine, but no funny business!"

"Why don't I sit up front with you?" suggested Peter.

"Not right now bub, it won't end well for you if we're alone." he growled as the plane hovered near the building. "I might lose it, so you two are sitting behind me, but so help me if your hand goes anywhere near her, well you get the picture."

"C-crystal clear." he said nervously as Laura tightened her grip on him.

He turned and walked onto the plane with the two close behind.

"Oh I got a bad feeling about this." he said as the plane doors closed.


	55. Mermaid Shark and Shark

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Mermaid Shark and Shark

Series: Yugioh Zexal

xxxxxxxxxxx

Shark was currently staring at the sunset while sitting on a bench all by himself. He just lost to Yuma and had his Number 17: Leviathan Dragon given away. And this just made him depressed….by a few intervals of fifty.

'I lost, me! I lost a card like that, something that gave me so much power and made me feel alive to a damn rookie!' he gripped his hands. 'He should have just given up like so many others, but instead he beat me!'

As he brooded to himself, he didn't noticed that someone was watching him.

' _Shark. Oh Shark._ '

He blinked and looked around. 'What? Did someone just call me? Probably just the wind.'

' _Shark, oh Shark. It makes me cry seeing you like this._ '

He stood up with a frown. "Who's there! I can hear you so show yourself!"

' _Shark? You can hear me?_ ' The voice said. ' _You can really hear me?_ '

"Yes! Now come out!"

" _Shark!_ " The voice spoke out loud and clearer than before. " _Shark I'm in your deck!_ "

He looked at the pouch and scowled. "Is this some kind of prank?"

" _No! Just look!_ " The voice yelled while it started to glow. " _It's no prank Shark!_ "

He opened the pouch and pulled his cards out while seeing one card glowing bright. It was a card with a blue shark like body with red eyes and a woman's torso with long green hair, green structures near her eyes with a yellow tip at each end, fins for arms, a D cup chest and pure silver eyes. On the top of the card was the name, _Mermaid Shark_.

"Why is my card glowing?" He said before the glow became a ball of light which shot out and landed on the ground a few feet away before it grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a large car as the Mermaid Shark stretched its tail from side to side.

"Ah, it feels good to be out of that deck." She sighed. "I think it was making my back stiff."

Shark's eyes widened while dropping his cards. "A...A….Ah…."

She looked at him before smiling, both her human and shark mouths. "Hello Shark."

"What the hell's going on!?" he yelled while jumping back, both nervous while trying to keep a serious look on his face.

"Oh, where are my manners. My names Zanda, the Mermaid Shark. And I'm your guardian duel monster spirit."

Shark blinked before shaking his head. "Now I know this is either a prank or a dream. I'm talking to a card for god sake."

"It's real Shark, like your sister's obsession with chocolate."

He looked at her shocked. "W-What? How the hell do you know that?!"

"Simple, I have been with you since you started dueling." Zanda smiled. "You just didn't hear me until today."

He walked over and reached out before grabbing her cheek and started tugging on it, stunned it felt real.

"Um….why are you pinching my cheeks? They are still made of rough cartilage."

He pulled back and stared at her. "You're real, this isn't a hologram, you're actually here."

"Yep. I'm real and I'm happy to have you noticed me….but….I'm sorry about the loss. Really I am."

Being reminded made him turn away and go back before he started putting his cards away. "Look, I don't know how this is happening, but I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity." She frowned. "It called being concerned for a kind person Shark. Even cold blooded fish swim together you know."

"Whatever." he replied before he started walking away. Only to be stopped by Zanda's tail.

"You're not leaving until you stop acting like a baby and act like a mature young man." She said sternly. "Now talk to me."

"There's nothing to say." he spoke glaring at her. "Now leave me alone."

"No. And if you say otherwise I will eat you." she warned with her shark mouth snapping closed.

"Whatever." He said before being pushed into the mouth as it closed and swallowed him whole. "Ahh!"

"Sorry but you made me do this Shark." she spoke while her lower body started swirling him around with the tongue licking across his face. "Now you will stay here until either you talk or I eat you." 'Please don't be stubborn.'

"Let me out of here you damn fish!" he yelled while trying to push her tongue away.

"No, not until you talk to me. I'm just worried about you yet you act like a stubborn asshole." She said before the tongue grabbed him and threw him into her throat. "I'm serious, I'll swallow you if you don't concede."

"No way!" Shark yelled while holding the uvula. "I'm not talking and you can't make m-AHHH!" He screamed as he fell down and into the stomach. "Ah! Fine fine! I'll do it dammit!"

"Ok but no running or telling me half assed truths. Trust me, I know how you act enough to get a basic understanding." Zanda said before regurgitating him out. "Ugh….I hate doing that."

Shark groaned as he took out a dead fish from his hair and pants. "Disgusting."

"At least it wasn't that ship I ate." She sighed. "Trust me, it was worse and had a lot of rotting zombie flesh."

"Get to the damn point." he frowned walking over to a nearby fountain to wash up some of the gunk off.

Zanda sighed. "Look, I'm really worried bout you Shark and I want to make you happy. But acting like an emo will just make you dull and foolish. Plus your sister wouldn't like hearing that her brother was acting like an asshole."

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "This is the only way I know how to be."

"No, you could be more uplifting. Like before….." she looked away sadly. "You know…"

He looked at the ground. "I can't. I felt helpless and tried my best to help her, but it's useless when I lose to a rookie like Yuma!"

"Yet did he gloat? Did he mock you? No, he just tried being friendly yet you just went emo on him. Trust me, you can change for the better if you stop acting like a baby and just grow a pair!" She growled. "Besides, if you keep this up and your sister saw this, you'll have BOTH of us to deal with."

He gulped as seeing his sister getting angry is more scary then anything else and after getting eaten, he didn't want Zanda to get mad and keep him in her stomach.

"So grow a pair or WE will make you."

He frowned and sighed. "Fine, I'll try."

She smiled at that before she got an idea. "Shark, I want to show you something that no one else knows about."

"If it's your insides too late."

"No." she said before glowing a little as her real form disappeared and a young woman with green hair and a blue school uniform appeared. "It's my lure."

"Wait, you could have become human this whole time?"

"Yes, but it's more of a lure." She chuckled. "This is how I get my food. I turn into this, wait then return to my real form to eat my prey."

"And you're showing me this because?" he raised an eyebrow.

"To do this." Zanda smiled before hugging him. 'I'm touching him. Oh this is better than my dreams show it.'

He blinked and didn't respond while some of her juices got wiped on her.

"How does this feel? Nice and warm or cold as ice?"

"Awkward."

"...you really are childish you know." She smiled. "But that's why I like being your guardian duel spirit."

"Can we just go? I need a shower."

"Yes," Zanda said while letting him go. "But I'm going to bunk with you from now on."

"Something you've been doing." he idly remarked as they started walking.

"Yep and I will cook, make your bed, scrub your back, clean you-"

"What was the last part?"

"Making your bed?"

"No before that."

"Oh, scrub your back." She smiled. "And don't worry, I've seen you naked before."

"What!?" he blushed. "How? I never once took my cards in the bathroom."

"I'm a spirit remember? I just turned invisible and saw you and your sister naked. Ah, you were so cute and it was nice seeing you grow up into a nice young man."

He looked away still with a blush. 'I can't believe that. Wonder if she'll still be here if I rip up the card.'

"Shark." She frowned. "Are you thinking about being destructive again?"

"No." he spoke in his usual voice.

"...you are lying. You are thinking of being destructive." Zanda frowned. "Do I have to eat you again?"

"No!" he spoke louder than he wanted.

"Then stop being destructive. It's rude and inappropriate for a boy like you." She frowned. "So say it."

"Say what?"

"Say what you were thinking about destroying. And no smacktalk you hear or I will chew you up before swallowing you."

He sighed. "I was wondering if you'd vanish by me ripping up your card, happy?"

"Yes and no. Yes you told the truth but I'm a little mad that you would want to get rid of me. Even if you ripped it up I would still be around but their worlds will be destroyed. And no spirit would want their homes destroyed."

He groaned as they reached him home with him unlocking the door before heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Only to not know that Zanda was walking towards the bathroom as her clothes started to fade into mist.

'I'm coming Shark.' She thought while closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Damn shark." muttered Shark taking his clothes off. As he started to take his underwear off and turned on the shower he noticed the duel monster smiling behind him naked. "AHH!" he jumped and whirled at her with wide eyes "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Taking a bath with you." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Is that wrong to do?"

"YES!" he covered his groin. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"No." she said while walking into the shower with Shark in tow. "I'm going to take a bath with you even if tried tickling me out."

"Tickle?" he felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Yes, I know you like tickling your sister if she bugs you." She said while grabbing a bar of soap. "Now let me wash you off."

Shark twitched his eye in annoyance while blushing at her naked form. "Can't you just put something over yourself?"

"Your sister was naked yet you didn't mind." She retorted. "So why not one that watched you most of your life?"

"Because it's weird!"

Zanda shrugged. "Not really, most girls would do this with someone they care about." 'Especially you Shark.'

"You're not gonna leave no matter what I say, will you?"

She smiled. "You are learning Shark." she held the soap up. "Now let's see that back."

He groaned before turning his back to her as Zanda started to wash his back. 'This is too weird.'

"Just relax and let me help the hard to reach spots." She said while rubbing slowly while looking at Shark's ass. 'So firm and toned.'

"Fine, but from now on I clean myself after this."

"Maybe." She grinned. "Who knows, you might like this a lot."

'Doubt it.' He thought before feeling the soap near his ass. "Don't go so low."

"But you were covered in stomach acid. I just wanted to make sure you don't get acid in any spot that would hurt you later on."

"If I'm still standing here then that shows I'll live."

"Can't be too careful." She smiled. "Now turn around so I can get your front."

He blushed red at that. "N-No."

"Do it or I will eat you with a drink of water as a side dish."

"Just give me the soap and I'll do it myself!"

"No and you can't make me Shark." she spoke reaching to his front and started scrubbing his stomach. "You are well toned you know. Must be the fish you eat every day."

'Damn it, now this is getting even weirder and more awkward!' He thought while feeling the soap rubbing his….crotch! "No no no no! Not there!"

"It's the only spot to clean before I wash your hair. And I'm not looking." She blushed while looking at the floor. "It's embarrassing for me but I'm still going to clean it."

"Why?! No one's telling you to do that!"

"Yes and I want to do this!" She snapped. "I wanted to do this for a long time alright!? Just be quiet and let me clean it Shark!"

He heard her let out a growl and jumped feeling the soap go across his cock.

'Stupid Shark. I wanted to do this because-' "I love you." She blurred out while getting frustrated. "I love you like a man you fucking idiot! Really why would I even try this if I didn't want to."

He looked at her with shock while feeling her rubbing get harder.

"And if I didn't love you I would have just not cared about you being emo. Really, you are fucking stupid Shark. Just fucking stupid when it comes to friends and girls!" She sighed while taking a deep breath. "Shark, should I wash….are you ok Shark?"

He let out a groan while her rubbing had caused her hand to grip his dick and pull on it so hard he dropped to his knees. "Ah...y…..y…...no…." he let out in a squeak.

"Shark!" Zanda cried out while looking him over. "Shark are you ok? Did I rub you to hard?! Please answer me damn it!"

"Too…..hard….."

She looked at him before blushing. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." she looked at him cover his groin and looked away. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"...y...y…" he groaned while blushing like mad. "Y….yea…."

She looked at him sadly before getting up and walked out of the shower. "I'm sorry Shark."

He groaned as she shut the door and winced from the pain. 'She loves me...how?!'

(Later on)

Shark walked into his room while still feeling his crotch throbbing in pain. 'I thought I was gonna lose it if she kept tugging.'

As he walked into the room, he saw Zanda laying on the bed while reading a book on sharks. And she looked sad and concerned about something. "Hey, I'm done taking my shower."

"I know." She said. "And I know you are in pain so...I will not touch you for the rest of the day."

"Sounds fine to me." he muttered.

Zanda looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry but...I was frustrated about something yet I took it out on you." 'Stupid me.'

'That's putting it mildly.' he thought while looking at her. "Just what did you mean you loved me?"

"W-W-What do you mean?!" She blushed red. 'How does he know?!'

"You just told me in the shower." he raised an eyebrow.

She blinked at him for a few seconds before feeling like steam was pouring out of her ears. "W-W-W-WHAT?!" 'I did that!? Oh god! Oh god oh god!'

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"...I-I-I mean every line you heard. I love you so much."

"I mean WHY? What made you love me?"

"I fell for your kind nature and cute looks." Zanda blushed. "You just...were perfect but I couldn't tell you when you couldn't hear me. So I waited and over time it only grew and grew until I couldn't get you out of my heart."

"Well I suppose I'm not what you expected, right?"

"No no. You were everything I hoped and more but you just were emo." She sighed. "It just made you look meek and unattractive."

He looked away. "I get it already, but don't expect me to suddenly smile every single hour and change like that."

"Who ever asked that? I was just saying try not being emo and just try."

"I'll try." he walked over and sat down next to her. "And for starters, it's fine for what happened in the shower."

She smiled at that. "Thanks, but I have a confession…..I kind of organized your bed before I changed into some pjs."

"That's fine." he shrugged. "And I do admit, feeling down does get tiring and repetitive. So considering all that's happened, I can give you something to repay you."

"Well….I want to cuddle with you every night. If you don't mind my snoring?"

"I was going to offer a hug."

"...that works too."

He held his arms open before she moved over and hugged him before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shark. I love you."

He sighed before smirking a little. "Same here Zanda."

Hearing that made her swoon and nearly become her other form. "T-Thank you." 'He said it! He said I love you! Oh happy day happy day!'

'Hopefully she doesn't try to eat me from now on. Once was too much already.'

"Shark, let's get some sleep. You have school tomorrow and even if you are a delinquent you still need your grades to succeed."

"Yeah yeah." he waved off. "Let's just get to bed."

"Shark." She said while said boy got some pj's out. "Should I sleep with you or on the couch?"

"You're already here so we'll sleep in the same bed."

She blushed at that while Shark got into his pj's. "Thank you Shark."

"Just be careful of your hands." he spoke walking over and getting under the covers.

"I wasn't going to grope you or anything." She smiled. "But if my stomach growls, just wake me up."

"Why?"

"I sometimes eat while sleeping I don't want to be responsible for eating you Shark."

"You're telling me this now?" he deadpanned.

"I'm sorry!" She blushed. "I just neglected to tell you."

'Along with other stuff.' He thought before seeing Zanda snoring cutely next to him. 'Did she already pass out? She was just awake!'

She smiled a little before hugging him tight. "Zzzz."

He sighed and laid back before pulling the sheets up. 'Night.'

(One hour later)

GROWL!

His eyes opened and turned to Zanda while hearing a growling sound.

"Zzzzz." She snored while her stomach growled louder and her mouth started to drool. "Zzzz...food….zzzz."

'If this is going to happen over and over, then I'm getting earplugs.'


	56. Ishtar and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Ishtar and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxx

"That's how you calculate the square root of 2 times 45." Rin said while watching Shirou working hard on his math homework.

"Oh, thanks Rin, I was lost there." he remarked writing down the answer. "So what is...4 times 53 divided by 3?"

"70.6666667."

Shirou wrote that down before seeing it broke. He put it down and reached to grab another, but failed to notice how sharpened the point was. "OW!" He yelled while moving his hand back as a small drop of blood landed in Rin's tea. 'Damn that hurts!'

"You should watch how sharp you make those pencils." She sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't remember."

Rin sighed before taking a sip of her tea. "Huh? Tastes….a little metallic."

"Might be from the kettle. It is a little old so it might have put some copper into the water."

Rin shrugged and kept drinking before her eyes widened as the cup started glowing. "W-What the?!" She then saw that her skin was starting to gain magic runes of a long dead civilization as it glowed bright red. "What's going on?!"

Shirou watched in shock and horror as Rin started to get covered in magic rings as a bright light engulfed her.

"AAAHH!"

"RIN!"

The door swung open as Saber ran in with sword in hand. "What's going- WHAT THE HELL!"

The bright light started to turn into a eight sided star before it began to condense and become a cocoon.

"Shirou, what happened?"

"I don't know! I just saw her drink the tea then this!" Shirou exclaimed before the cocoon started to crack.

It exploded as Rin popped out, but her clothes were replaced with skimpy clothes covered in some places with crafted gold with a white bra like cloth with blue and gold around it with a single blue stocking on her right foot and a gold bracelet on her left, she had a necklace of gold with a ruby and two gold loop earrings, her arms were the same scheme with her left having a blue glove that showed her fingers and palm and a gold band around her right arm, her eyes were pure red and her head was crowned with a pure gold crown with black and white stones.

"R….Rin?" spoke Shirou.

"Who is this Rin you speak of human?" She asked. "My name is Ishtar, goddess of fertility, love, sex, war and power." She then looked at both Saber and Shirou. "Why are you staring at me? Is my beauty too radiant for your mortal eyes to comprehend?"

"Shirou." Saber frowned. "Get away from this possessed girl! She's harboring a demon, or worse, a pagan goddess!"

"I'm not a demon! And I'm not this pagan goddess whatchamacallit! I'm a true goddess and I'll expect a tribute of one thousand pieces of gold as a sign of forgiveness."

"Like hell I would! Now get out of that body foul spirit!"

"Easy there Saber." Shirou grabbed her on the shoulder. "Let's take it easy, that is Rin's body after all."

She sighed at that logic while Ishtar looked around.

"Huh? Made of wood and stone. That's just odd." She looked at the two. "Why is this hut not made of mud?"

"Well that's cause no houses in japan are made of mud." spoke Shirou.

"Jazan? Where in Sumer is that?"

"It's japan." frowned Saber. "And just where do you think you are anyway?"

"Easy. In Uruk, my sacred city." She spoke confidently. "Or in šamû."

"What?"

"Heaven." She frowned. "Really it's not that hard to know the realm of the gods."

"I'm well aware of Heaven, but you are in neither place. You've somehow been summoned into the Holy Grail War." Saber turned to her master. "Shirou, what happened?"

"Well….I kind of stabbed myself with a pencil and it hurt…." his eyes widened. "Oh fuck."

"Don't curse in a goddess' presence!" Ishtar frowned. "Really, are humans really getting disrespectful or what?"

"What? Shirou tell me what happened!"

"I bled a little and I think some got in Rin's tea." he grimaced.

Saber blinked before bonking his head. "You fool! You just turned Rin into a pseudo-servant!"

"Ow!" he rubbed his head. "But, I thought you could summon only one servant? And doesn't the blood have to make contact with a heroes artifact?"

"Well you can get more than one servant if you have a large amount of mana. But…." she looked at Ishtar, who was looking at the book on Shirou's shelves. "I don't know how this is even possible."

'Huh? What strange cuneiform.' "Excuse me you two, can you tell me what language this is?"

"Japanese."

"Oh….so it's not cuneiform?"

"Not what?" asked Shirou.

"Cuneiform. It's a form of writing." She said. "Do you have some clay to etch on?"

"No." he replied. "And wait, do you even know why you were brought here? Or why you possessed Rin?"

"Possessed?" She said looking at Shirou. "I'm not possessing anyone and why should I care about being brought to earth? I have descended to the underworld for half the year while letting the soul run barren. A simple summon to earth is nothing special."

"Wait….you went to hell!?" Saber yelled in shock.

"Underworld, not hiel whatever, get your facts straight mortal!" Ishtar frowned before seeing a chain rocketing towards the wall in front of her. 'This chain….oh gods. It's him!'

Crash!

"Saber!" Yelled Gilgamesh as he busted through the window. "I have come for you!"

"I will continue to refuse until the day my soul burns!" she yelled bringing her sword out. "Now leave or be stricken down."

"No! You are my queen and I will get you to marry me-" he said before stopping while seeing Ishtar and growled. "YOU!"

"Hi." She smiled. "How are you love?"

"You! You little witch!" He growled while moving toward Ishtar. "You dare to even EXIST around me?! ESPECIALLY after sending the bull of heaven to destroy my city for SEVEN years and caused Enkidu TO DIE!"

"..."

"..."

"It's water under the bridge." She grinned. "Besides, you did try to reject my love so I just asked my father to make you suffer."

'Did we just enter a lover's quarrel?' thought Saber and Shirou with sweatdrops.

"Oh and I'm no witch." She smirked. "I'm just a woman with a lot of needs, from both gods and men."

"More like whoring yourself! Really don't you have any shame as a goddess!?"

"Meh, we had oral and anal." She brushed the ⅔ demigod off. "But if you take me as your lover that might change."

He growled. "NO WAY IN ALL CREATION YOU WHORE!"

Ishtar looked at him before clenching her hands as a tear went down her face. "Y….You...You…"

"Master, what should we do?" Saber whispered to Shirou.

"I don't know. But we have to-"

KAPOW!

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed while punching Gilgamesh out of the room with a single punch before running away crying.

"Um...we won." Shirou chuckled awkwardly.

"But we have one problem." Saber said. "Rin, Ishtar, whatever is crying and out of the house. I would be fearful for anyone that meets her." 'Especially with that strength. Really that's worse than Berserker!'

"I agree, we need to follow her and see if we can come up with someway to help Rin." He said before running out of the room.

(In town)

Ishtar continued to run while crying that her real crush called her, HER, a whore and while she did get called that in the past but this...this was too much for her. 'Stupid Gilgamesh! You bastard! You….bastard…'

As she ran she didn't notice a woman with pink hair and wearing glasses walking towards her.

Crash!

"Ow!" cried Rider as both of them fell on the ground and she rubbed her head. "Who hit m-Rin?" she blinked. "Why did you change yourself so much?"

"I...I'm not this Rin person. I'm...Ishtar." She sniffled while getting up. "Who are you goddess?"

'How does she know that?!' "Um, I'm Rider or Medusa."

"Medusa...never heard of you. Are you...a new goddess?"

"No. I'm old but I'm not that young." She chuckled. "But why are you cosplaying Rin?"

"I'm not Rin!" she yelled. "I'm not this Rin person! I am Ishtar! Goddess and someone who has had her heart crushed on! And if you continue to assume I'm this Rin girl I will smite you where you stand!"

She frowned at that while her eyes glowed with her powerful ability. "Are you trying to threaten me? Would you like to be turned to stone?"

"Like you could do that!"

"I did and I will do it again if you don't calm down!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"It depends on you." She frowned. "Are you planning to challenge a goddess of hope?"

Both glared at each other before a voice was heard.

"Rider!" Sakura called out while walking towards them. "Are you- sister? Why are you dressed like that?"

"I am not your sister mere mortal." she glared. "I will not repeat myself, now begone or you will join the faith of this wench."

She blinked at that before her aura gained a dark tint and her eyes glowed red. " **Are you trying to intimidate me? If you are it's not working.** "

All three glared at each other and looked ready for a blood bath.

But that was when a 'decoy' ran by. Which was a robber with a gun.

"Give me all your money!" He yelled. "That includes the gold bitch!"

"What…"

"Did…."

" **You…** "

"Say p **unk?!** " The girls said in unison while glaring at the robber with pure rage and hate.

With the combined killing intent put on him made the man realize just how fucked up he was as he dropped the gun before turning and bolted.

"What a stupid mortal." Spoke Ishtar while calming down. "Now whe-"

" **You were about to get beaten by me.** " Sakura spoke while glaring at her. " **And believe me, I can make sure your arms and legs are broken to dust.** "

"You dare threaten a goddess? I will ensure your entrails are strung across the sky!" She growled before getting grabbed by the neck.

" **Not tough when you're getting choked bitch? Now calm the hell down before I break your neck, sister or not.** "

"Sakura!" Rider yelled. "Calm down now!"

She looked at the servant before her eyes returned to normal. "Fine, but," she turned to Ishtar. "You need to stop threatening us. It's quite rude and will get you in trouble."

That's when Saber and Shirou reached them and were stunned.

"Sakura! What are you doing?!" Shirou called out in shock.

Said girl looked at him before letting Ishtar go. "Oh senpai. Um...well sister here was getting angry at Rider so I...was stopping it before someone got hurt."

Ishtar gasped before getting up and walked away. "I'm not your sister and she was the one to bump into me when I'm heart is BLEEDING!"

"What is she even talking about?" asked Rider.

"Well, that's kind of a strange one." Saber said. "I really don't know myself what happened."

"Just tell me."

Saber sighed before explaining to her as Shirou ran after Ishtar, who was kind of emitting a dark yellow aura from her body.

'Stupid Gilgamesh! I loved him yet he called me a whore and TWICE rejected me! Oh I'm going to smite him all the way to the underworld and then crush his soul to pieces! No one messes with me NO ON-'

"Hang on Ishtar!"

She turned to him and frowned. "Oh now you got my name right! What do you want? A pity trip! Well you're not getting one from me mortal!"

"Easy easy, I just wanna talk." he held his hands up.

"About what?"

"Well...I wanted to talk. That's really it."

She blinked at that since most mortals would have just talked about a certain topic like sex or her blessing but never just a regular old talk. "Talk about what exactly?"

"Just about you." He said honestly. "Like your hobbies and….well your life."

She looked away and sighed. "Is this some way to stall just so you can find out a way to get me out of this girl's body?"

"No." he sighed. "As much as that's tempting it would be stupid trying to get you out when you're….sad right now." 'I better be cautious or I might go flying from a punch to the face or worse.'

She crossed her arms. "Then talk, what do you wish to know?"

He thought about it before speaking up. "Um….what's your favorite animal?"

"Lions. It's my sacred symbol after all."

'Kind of like Saber but….' "Can you summon lions by chance?"

"Yes but only when protecting myself or when I'm mad." She rolled her eyes. "Anything else mortal?"

"Well, what was life like back when you were technically still alive? Hard? Nice? Boring?"

"It was stressful. Keeping the earth fertile, making sure love is in the air and war running, making sure my anus is filled with dicks, and…." she frowned. "Stalking that asshole."

"Yeah, question. Why do it? Why, um…" he blushed. "Willingly let people do that to you?"

"Simple, I need to expel mana to keep the earth alive. But I don't want a child yet so I let gods and men fuck my anus and after they are done I leave and just forget the entire thing." She sighed. "It's a difficult job but I have to keep this planet alive somehow."

"So, it's not a matter of pleasure, but more about responsibility?"

Ishtar nodded. "That's right mortal."

Shirou blushed while trying to get that image out of his mind. "But what about Gilgamesh? Is what he said true?"

"About what part?"

"The whole causing him to suffer for rejecting you part."

She growled. "Yes, but it's his fault for breaking my heart the first time! I mean, I fell for him YET he called me a witch and a seductress! I may be a seductress but it's MY JOB TO DO SO!"

"Well did you tell him how you felt the first time?"

"Yes." She frowned. "But that's how it all started. I came to him and confessed but he just brushed me off like I was nothing. It was….just too much so I went into a rage that ended his life but when I got here and saw him I thought he would change his mind." She looked at the ground. "But as you saw it never happened."

'Wow, I never really knew how hard it was to be a deity.' He thought before getting the urge to hug her. Which he did.

"What are you doing?!" She blushed.

"Um….hugging you?"

"I can see that but WHY?!"

"Because you look kind of sad and I felt compelled to comfort you." he replied pulling back. "Sorry."

'This human is either really brave or stupid.' She thought. 'But it did feel nice.' "It's fine, just warn me next time or I might accidentally smite you."

"Duly noted." Shirou sweatdropped.

"You know human, you are very...unique."

"Really? Thanks."

Ishtar grinned before seeing Saber, Rider and Sakura walking towards them. "And you know, I'm thinking about making you my personal servant."

"What!" they all cried with Sakura blushing, Rider's jaw hanging, and Saber shaking her head with a stern expression.

"And if you want you could start pleasuring my anus when we are back in your hut." She teased.

Shirou blushed while Saber marched over and moved him behind her. "Listen closely, you might be a goddess but Shirou is our master, meaning you are his servant."

"So?" She smirked. "It's not like you can stop me from making your Shirou my personal servant."

Her eye twitched before readying her blade. "Care to repeat that?"

"I said who's going to stop me from taking YOUR Shirou away and making HIM my personal servant." Ishtar smirked. "Oh and don't worry I will take GOOD care of him."

"Y-You can't take senpai!" cried out Sakura with a blush.

She looked at her. "Let me guess, you." She pointed to Rider. "And you." She then points to Saber. "And you have feelings for this guy? Oh that's just nice, I mean you just got a concubine situation here!"

Sakura blushed while Rider and Saber shook their heads.

"Then who do you like, wait let me guess." She grinned. "You miss goddess like a certain blue haired warrior and you miss armor like miss goddess? Huh how strange but that's love for ya."

"Uh, maybe we should go home." suggested Shirou.

"Sounds fair." Saber said while glaring at Ishtar who then out of nowhere hugged Shirou against her chest. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hugging my servant." She grinned. "He hugged me first so I'm rewarding him for his good deed." 'And making sure he is acquainted to my chest.'

"For the last time Shirou is your master!"

She stuck her tongue out at that while continuing to hug Shirou as said boy blushed at this hug.

'Yep this is going to be an odd one.' He thought before Ishtar let him go.

"Let's head home Shirou. And if you can cook, I want some soup." She said while walking away.

"Um, alright."

"And then I want a cleaning." She said with a tease. "A full body cleaning while naked."

He blushed while Saber saw red.

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled while running at her as Ishtar sped away. "GET BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"Not unless you can catch me!" She laughed while leaving Saber in the dust. "See you at the hut Shirou!"

"Senpai, is she really your servant?" asked Sakura.

Shirou sighed. "Unfortunately yes. She's my servant now."

"She seems quite...excitable." remarked Rider.

"Yes but she could just be teasing or something." He said while walking towards the running girls. "See you two later!"

Sakura looked at her sempai walking away while feeling two emotions. Worry for her sister's sake and envy for her sempai being hugged by her sister, well possessed sister since she knew she wouldn't try anything like that. 'Sister, if you did like that under that woman's possession I will make sure you know who **loves senpai the most.** '


	57. Julie and Gorem

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Julie and Gorem

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Julie's home, bedroom-

We find our heroine laying on the bed with a pillow over her face and screaming with anger.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" she flailed around while the sounds of sobbing were also mixed in.

"Julie." Spoke Gorem while sitting next to the pillow. "Please don't cry. It's not good for your health."

She took the pillow off with tears running down her cheeks. "B-But Gorem, why? Why doesn't Dan like me? I thought he'd be interested after me and Billy broke up, but he went to Runo instead."

"It happens, but being sad about it isn't good." He said. "You have to calm down and think about your friends happiness."

She curled up while facing him. "But...they're lucky. They have each other, and I don't have a nice guy to hold me like Runo does. I bet even Alice has some boy who likes her. I feel like just sleeping the days away."

"But then you would waste away and I don't want that to happen to you." Gorem said with concern. "And your friends would miss you greatly."

"Well unless you can make a hunk appear out of thin air, I'm just gonna sit in bed." she sighed before pulling the blankets up and turned around before closing her eyes.

He looked at her while feeling sad that he couldn't make her happy. Especially when she's hurting inside from the broken heart. He rolled off the bed and over to the window while thinking on some other guys that might help Julie feel better. One problem, they are either dating, married, giant bakugan or just plain jerks, none of which are good for Julie at all.

"I wish there was something I could do." He thought before rolling up. "But maybe some sleep can help me think?"

After getting back on the pillow he slowly started to drift off to sleep. Only for a small portal from Vestroia to appear and sprinkle some energy into the subterra bakugan. What was it? Where did it come from? At this point in the series who really cares? But to give you a hint, think Naga mixed with a flux in the universal wall. But hey, this is fantasy so deal with it!

(Next day)

Julie slowly raised her eyebrows while feeling a little calmer but still depressed about yesterday's events. 'Maybe Gorem's right, maybe I shouldn't lay in bed all day.'

She turned and saw a face sleeping next to her. Her eyes widened before letting out a scream which made the face open it's eyes and wince from how loud the scream was.

"Ow." The face said while getting up to reveal a tall boy with brown hair with yellow highlights, with red eyes, brown skin and wearing a shirt with green and brown colors with a subterra symbol on it with light brown pants and brown shoes. "Julie why did you just scream in my ears?"

"W-W-W-Who are you?!" she cried out while backing up and fell off the bed before grabbing the lamp nearby. "Stay back or I'll use this!"

"What are you talking about it's me, Gorem." He said while getting up as he stood about seven feet tall. 'Why do I feel off right now?'

She blinked and lowered the lap a little. "Gorem? Nice try! But my friend Gorem looks nothing like you! Now tell me the truth or else!"

"I am telling the truth." He sighed. "And I can prove it."

"How so?" She frowned.

"You like Dan and once tried to stalk him only to fall face first into some dog poop. You were crying for hours after that and gained a hatred for anything involving dogs."

Her eyes widened while dropping the lamp. "I...I...I never told anyone but...Gorem."

He sighed. "It's me Julie. Really we've been together yet you forgot about me after one night?" 'Why are my legs shaking?'

"B-But Gorem! Y-Y-You're...human!"

"Human? That's impossible." He chuckled while extending his hand. "Really my arms are…." his eyes widened before tripping on his own legs and landing on Julie. "Ow...Ah!"

Julie winced since he felt heavier before seeing their faces were inches apart.

"Oh god! H-How did this happen?!" He said in horror before realizing where he was and jumped off and scuttled away. "I-I'm so sorry Julie. Really...I didn't m-mean it!"

"It's fine." she sat up with a light blush. "But, this is….insane! I mean, just how?"

"I don't know." He blushed while trying to get up only to fall on the ground face first. "Ow! That stings!"

Julie crawled over while he rubbed his head. "Are you alright?"

"Besides my pride being broken, I'm fine but if this is how humans feel when in pain, it really hurts."

"Let me see." Julie looked closer and looked at his face. "Um, wow."

"What? Is there something on me?" He gulped. 'Please don't let it be a cut. That would be bad for my pride.'

"No, no cut." she shook her head while blushing a little. "It's just...you look good."

"Good? What do you mean good?"

"Handsome." she admitted before shaking her head. "But this is big! We need to tell the others."

"Wait, why?" He said while blushing at the handsome part. "Wouldn't that be...a bad idea?"

"Why? This is pretty big."

"Yes but what if they mistake me for well someone else? Plus I really don't want them to know yet."

"Wait, why Gorem?"

"Because I can't walk yet." He blushed. "I really can't get this new….body working and it might make them laugh seeing me trip and such."

"That's all? No problem." she smiled. "I'll help you get use to walking in no time."

He looked up and blushed. "You don't have to Julie. I don't want to be a bother."

"Gorem, after all the time we've spent together, do you honestly think this is a bother? This is a walk in the park compared to dealing with Naga." she smiled standing up and walked over. "Now come on, grab my hand and I'll help you."

He looked at the hand before grabbing it and getting up. "Julie. Thanks."

"Now just hold my arm and take one step at a time."

"Ok, I trust you Julie." He said before accidentally tripping on his own legs and falling onto the bed end. "Ow!"

"Ok, so maybe this might take a while." she sweatdropped.

(Hours later)

Gorem sighed while finally walking around. He thanked his maker that he only tripped three times. But each one was odd such and him tripping backwards down the stairs, tripping on his feet and falling out a second story window, and tripping on to Julie and accidentally grabbing a feel of her breast. 'That one really hurt.' He thought while rubbing his still red cheek. 'At least it wasn't my nose.'

"Gorem I still think we need to tell the others."

He looked at her with a blush. "Um...I can't. What if I trip again? I mean I nearly hurt myself falling out that window so what could happen if I went anywhere near your computer?"

"Fine." she sat at the couch. "Honestly I was hoping to take you to the mall cause I wanted to go with Dan, but….well you know."

He looked down while seeing Julie sadden and rubbed her back before frowning. "Julie, let's go to the mall."

"Wait what?" She said looking at him in surprise.

"Yes, let's head there together." He said. "I will protect and keep you safe Julie. That is a promise."

She saw his determined look and smiled. "That's nice of you Gorem, and who knows, I might see something you might like."

He smiled at that. "Yeah, maybe some cologne." He joked. "Or perfume?"

She giggled before running back to her room and came back with her purse. "Come on, let's go shopping."

"Wait Julie!" He said while getting up. "Could we...hold hands while shopping? I mean i-if you want to...that is?"

She blushed slightly at that offer. "Well….I don't see why not."

Gorem raised his hand to her before holding it. "L-Let's head out Julie." 'I can't believe I'm doing this!'

And so they headed out and to the wall, both feeling flustered.

-Mall-

We find the two looking at some perfume as Gorem sighed while trying not to sniff the huge amounts of perfume.

"Why are we here again?"

"Because you wanted perfume." She joked.

'Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?' He thought while getting sprayed by some perfume by an employee. "Gah, hey watch it!"

"Want us to head somewhere else?" asked Julie with a small giggle.

"Yes." He frowned. "I would like that very well."

She chuckled before leading him out of the store and towards a bookshop. "Maybe some coffee would help get the perfume out of your nose?"

"Sounds good to me. And does every girl put that stuff on themselves?"

"Not everyone. I don't use it unless it's...to attract someone." She said while gaining a depressed aura. 'Dan.'

"Julie." He said while holding her hand a little bit tighter. "I know you're sad but you have good friends such as me. So don't let it take command over your life ok?"

She nodded before glancing at him and tapped her chin. "Hey Gorem, I just thought of something. But how does it feel to wear clothes?"

"Kind of odd. I mean I grew up naked and having clothes...it feels odd." He blushed. "Why ask?"

"Because while that looks great on you, I think a few extras might be needed if you stay that way."

"Like?"

"Some shirts, pants, socks, underwear, and maybe a dress for you."

He blushed. "Y-You're not serious right?"

"I'm dead serious." she nodded while his jaw dropped before snickering. "Of course not! Gotcha though."

"Not funny!" He blushed red. "Really not funny Julie!" 'I wouldn't look good in a dress...I think?'

"Though, it would be hot seeing a boy in a dress." She chuckled. "I mean, it's shows that they can be affectionate with both genders."

He groaned in embarrassment before Julie started dragging him to a men's clothing store.

"Now let's see." She said while looking around. "So Gorem, what size are you?"

"Seven feet?"

"Alright, it might be tricky, but we might be able to find something for you." She said before grabbing a shirt with a farting cat in it. "How about this one?"

"Um…..no."

"Oh," she said before grabbing a shirt with a dragon on it. "What about this one?"

"Nah, doesn't feel like me."

She sighed before seeing a shirt with a mountain on it with the words _High Plower_ on it. "How about this one? It looks nice and it kind of reminds me of you."

"...really?" He blushed. "It reminds you of me?"

"Yeah, or did you see something better?"

He looked around before noticing a shirt with a woman with white hair and in a bikini on the table and grabbed it. "How about...this one Julie?"

Julie blushed and just waved her hand. "If you want, I'm not gonna judge." 'Was he instantly pulled towards that one cause of his body?'

Gorem nodded before grabbing some underwear, a speedo to be exact. "What about...this one?"

She blushed and shook her head to keep from picturing him in it. "That's fine!"

"Are you sure? If you don't like it I could just put it away?" 'Why is she blushing? It's just underwear.'

"I said it's fine." she looked away.

Gorem looked at her before putting the speedo down and noticed a shirt with a naked girl on it. 'Nope. Not doing that!' "Julie, what do you want to do after this?"

"Well since we're getting stuff for you, I was thinking of seeing if they have any great sales for myself."

"Please don't tell me you're getting a short bikini." He groaned while remembering the last time she bought something here. Which was for Dan's attention.

She blushed and slapped his arm. "Gorem! Don't say that out loud."

"Sorry." He blushed. "It just came out." 'Ow. That really hurt!'

She sighed. "Well, just don't do that again ok?"

He nodded before seeing a boy with a buzz cut walking up to them.

"Hello baby." He said while looking at Julie. "How are you doing?"

"Don't call me baby." she frowned. "And if you're going to ask me out, suggest we have fun, or try to grab my arm, you'll wish you didn't."

"Don't be like that baby." He grinned. "You'll love being with mura." 'And grabbing that ass and tits.'

"She said no." frowned Gorem stepping in between them and towering over the guy.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

"Yes." He lied. "Now leave or else."

He frowned before walking away while giving them the bird. 'Stupid couples!'

"Gorem?" Julie said while looking at the bakugan turned human. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you just say that you were...my boyfriend?"

Gorem blinked and blushed beet red. "I'm sorry, I just reacted without thinking. I didn't mean to sound so weird."

"It wasn't weird. But it just surprised me." She waved off while blushing a little. "Really it was kind of sweet of you Gorem."

'Wow, that was close.' he thought as they walked over as Julie paid for the clothes. 'I was worried she would be mad.'

'I'm surprised he would say that. I mean...it was to keep that creep away but.' Julie thought. 'I feel kind of happy about him calling himself my boyfriend.'

Soon they headed out and straight towards a women's clothing store.

"Ok, now let's see." Julie said while looking around before seeing a black dress. "Hey Gorem, I found that dress you wanted."

He blushed. "No! Just no!"

"Relax, I was just messing with you." She said with a chuckle before grabbing a shirt with a mermaid on it. "So would this one work?"

"Well it does seem like your style."

"Aw. How sweet of you." She smiled before grabbing a pair of really short shorts. "How about this one?"

"Yeah, but aren't they a little short?"

"Yes, but I wasn't going to wear it in public." She blushed. "Only certain friends will see this."

"Oh...well it's your choice."

She nodded before seeing a brown bikini with rocks on it. "Gorem, would this bikini help me get a boyfriend or not really?"

"Well it would show off your finer traits as a brawler."

She blushed. "Really? You mean it Gorem?"

"Sure." he nodded while trying not to picture her in it. "Um, any others you wanted to see?"

"Oh well…." she said before seeing a purple nightwear with see through cloth. "Um how about...this...one?" 'This is too much!'

He looked and went wide eyed. "Uh...um…..m-maybe."

Julie blushed while feeling red in the face. "Oh...um t-thank you….G-Gorem." 'Don't stutter, it's just not cool!'

Gorem coughed and looked away while Julie picked out some more clothes before they went to buy it all. 'That was...so odd of her. I mean...why would she even pick that? Wait….maybe she found a boyfriend after… no no that's impossible! I was with her all the time! She wouldn't have found the time for finding a boyfriend without me knowing.'

As Gorem thought on, Julie continued to look at the clothing while feeling conflicted about her previous choice in clothing.

'Just forget about it and get out of here before you think too much on it.' She thought before seeing a blond haired girl with skimpy clothing walking towards Gorem.

"Hey hot stuff." She smirked. "What shaking?"

"Um, not much." he replied confused.

She chuckled before holding his hand. "What about we ditch this place and have some fun?" 'He's real hot! Just my type.'

"Sorry, but I'm a little bit busy."

"Aw come now. You can just take a break and hang out with me?" She said. "I mean, you would love hanging with me."

"Excuse me, but he said he was busy." frowned Julie. "If you're looking for some creep just keep walking around, they'll come to you."

The girl frowned. "Oh? And who are you? His girlfriend or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I am, so step off!" she frowned while Gorem looked at her in surprise.

"Meh." She spatted before punching her in the gut. "You are really ticking me off!" 'I don't care if I get kicked out! This hunk is mine!'

"Julie!" he cried out before seeing Julie slam her fist against the girl's cheek and made her stumble back. 'Woah.'

"Gah!" She cried out. "You little bitch!"

"Bring it you two bit skank!"

She growled before charging at Julie and tackled her onto the ground.

Everyone there watched before security ran over to try and pry them away from each other.

"That's enough you two." One guard said.

"Let me at her!" Yelled the girl. "Let me at that gorilla bitch!"

"I'll show you a gorilla whore!"

Gorem assisted in getting them away from each other while they squirmed to tear into the other one. "That's enough! Look, I'm already in a relationship so lady just go away and bother someone else."

She growled while being dragged away by security. "I will get you. I will find you and make you my boyfriend mark my words!"

"What a slut." Julie scoffed while dusting herself off. "Sorry you had to see that Gorem."

"It's fine. Really it's all good." he patted her back. "But are you alright?"

She sighed. "Yes but that bitch just pissed me off. Really what was she thinking when she flirted with you?"

"Guess she thought I looked good."

"Well she thought wrong." Julie thought out loud. "Gorem is mine!"

"Wait what?"

She blinked and covered her mouth. "I-I-I mean, my friend! You're my friend, and hanging around girls like that isn't a good idea."

"...are you sure? Because most friends don't fight like wild animals in a mall."

"Y-Yeah." Julie blushed. "I mean...it's not like you are my boyfriend or anything. Even if you are cute." She muttered the last part a little louder than she expected.

Gorem blushed and looked away. 'Do I really look that cute? I mean she was blushing, but wait….we came here to get clothes, alone, and both felt protective over the other. Does this...is this a date?!'

"Gorem? Are you-"

"Julie! Tell me honestly!" He interrupted. "Is this a date!"

"W-What?!"

"Did you bring me here for a date." He said with a blush. "Please tell me, I just want to know."

She blushed red at the implication. "N-No! We came out here to get some new clothes." 'Even though we've both had to deal with annoying people hitting on us, and I do admit he looks pretty strong and cute, and that speedo looked perfect for him, and….oh god this is like a date!'

"Julie, I know it's like a date and...I…." he blushed red. "Kind of...liked it…"

"R-Really?" she gulped. "Cause when you kept that jerk away you looked really...cool."

He blushed. "R-Really? Because what you did before was….kind of hot."

At this point both looked away with red faces.

"Oh get a room you two love birds!" Yelled the store quirk. "But get out of my store before you start something!" 'I don't need dirty clothes from these two.'

They scrambled and left after paying for the clothes while walking in silence.

After a while of not talking they made it home and sat on the couch trying to get a hang on their emotions.

And failing miserably.

"Julie?" Gorem said finally. "Are you….ok with me being...kind of attracted to you?"

"Well….we have been close, and it'd be wrong to say no when I find you kinda handsome, so yeah."

"Thanks….so...are we a thing now?"

"Well, maybe take it a little slow, I don't want this to get awkward alright?"

"Yeah…" he nodded. "But could we at least….hug or something?" 'Even if you might not like it.'

"Sure." She said with a light blush. She scooted closer before they hugged. 'Woah! I can feel his muscles alright, he's like a boxer!'

Gorem blushed while feeling her soft chest against his chest. 'Wow, it's so nice...no don't think about it!' "Julie, thank you."

"No problem." She said before getting a hug from Gorem. A very tight one at that. "Easy Gorem, you're stronger than I am."

"Sorry but I can't help it." He blushed while letting go. "I just felt happy. Sorry Julie."

"No problem, just learn to control your strength."

He nodded before hugging again with a more gentle touch. "Like this?"

"Much better." She smiled before hugging back. 'This actually was nice. And I kind of feel happier than before.'


	58. Starfire and Beast Boy

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Starfire and Beast Boy

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown part of the pacific ocean-

The camera slowly zooms onto a small island with a volcano as birds flew in the air. As we get closer, we see a burnt part of the T-Flier with flames covering the trees next to it as we see a large indent in the ground as it moved towards the beach.

Beast Boy was seen on the sand and was a little banged up, mostly his clothes though while he started to slowly come to. "Ugh...that was ow…" he groaned while getting up. "Huh? Ok, this seems kind of strange yet...familiar to a tv show."

He shook his head and got some sand out before getting up and looked around. "Alright, just gotta see if the others are alright."

He then turned into a green eagle and flew up into the air. As he got up to a higher elevation a green force field appeared and shocked him. He fell back down into the water before changing back and spit some water out while looking at the field.

"Ok, that might be a problem." He said before noticing a person walking on the shore. "Oh HEY! Over here!"

The person turned and started to float before flying towards him. "Beast Boy!"

"Star!" He called out while swimming towards her. As they got closer, Starfire grabbed his hand and got him out of the water. "Thank god you heard me Star."

"Same, I thought I was the only one on this island."

"Star, did you see anyone else?" he asked as they looked out to sea. "What about that forcefield?"

"No I haven't. And I tried getting out but I nearly landed in the volcano." She sighed. "Sorry Beast Boy."

He groaned at that as they fly back into the beach. They sat down and tried pondering what to do next. "Maybe if we swim out to sea?"

"Tried but…" Starfire said while pointing to a large shark fin in the distance. "That came swimming at me and nearly ate me."

"Him? That's nothing compared to what you can do."

"Look again." She said as large tentacles appeared around the shark fin.

"Ah!" He jumped. "Ok, so that's not a normal shark. But this is nuts, we can't be the only two who ended up here, the others were right with us before we crashed."

"Starfire nodded at that. "But I didn't see them anywhere on the island and I checked all over the place."

"Well maybe I can find something under the water, think you can keep Mr. Chomps busy?" he asked pointing to the fin.

"I can try." She said while her hands glowed. "Just don't get eaten ok?"

He nodded before seeing Starfire fly at the shark fin.

As she drew closer the shark fin sank into the water before the tentacles rose up and lashed out at her. She quickly flew past before firing several starbolts at the appendages.

The tentacles spasmed before diving under the water as the fin rose up and moved right towards the beach.

Beast Boy ran and changed into a swordfish and swam away just as the shark turned and followed. He saw the shark and nearly changed back as he saw a massive shark with octopus legs where it's tail was. It's massive teeth opened up while chasing it new prey. 'AAAHHH!'

Starfire flew over before firing more starbolts into the water that hit the creature's back.

The beast growled before grabbing Starfire with its tentacle and dragging her under while moving her towards its mouth.

Her eyes glowed before firing a beam into it's mouth.

It let her go before swimming away in pain as blood floated in the water. Which attracted more of them! Each one much bigger than the previous one!

'Oh god! What is wrong with nature!' Beast boy thought in horror. He and Starfire rushed to the surface and to shore before seeing more tentacles rise up. The tentacles moved around before grabbing a flock of seagulls and dragged them under the water. "Oh god...that was really freaky!"

"I agree, it would seem wherever we are is not like most places on Earth."

"Yeah and I rather NOT swim my way off this island." Beast Boy said while looking around. "But maybe help will come?"

"Yes, if the others are indeed not here, then that means they might be somewhere else. If we stay here they will surely come." She said while looking around before seeing a giant rabbit with rhino horns eating near the forest's edge. "Um, is that even normal on your planet?"

"Of course it is….I think it is?" he scratched his head. "But this is the first time I'm seeing it."

"Maybe it's friendly?"

The rhino rabbit looked at the two before it barked like a dog before charging at them. "Brah!"

"Not friendly!" he cried before Starfire got up and stopped the animal with her strength.

"Grah!" She cried out before throwing the animal into the forest. "There, it's gone now."

"Ok, we're on an island by ourselves, with a big force field keeping us in, and insane animals everywhere." he sighed. "Can this get any worst?"

It just did as a large three headed dragon like human with tentacles and giant spikes walked out and started to eat several animals that it encountered. "GRA!"

"Yes, it can." nodded Starfire as her eyes and hands lit up while Beast Boy transformed into an elephant.

Beast Boy charged at the monster before being grabbed by its tentacles and started to bite him with its three mouths. He let out a loud noise of pain before Starfire flew up and started throwing starbolts at the heads and back.

"GRA!" It cried out before it took flight and started to fire its spikes at them.

Starfire dodged each before firing energy blasts from her eyes at the creature's chest.

It cried out in pain before letting Beast Boy go and flew away into the jungle.

"Ow." hissed Beast Boy changing back holding the bite mark. "That hurts like a bitch."

"Beast Boy." Starfire said before floating over and looked at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but it stings." he groaned while his shoulder was bleeding.

She looked at the wound before ripping some cloth off of her skirt and wrapped it around the wound. "It's only temporarily. If I could find herbal plants that could stop the blood clotting I could be able to assist you a little bit more."

"Wow, I didn't know you were a nurse." he joked.

"I wasn't but I learned about healing from my sister." She sighed. "Now just don't use that arm and it might not get infected."

"Well thanks, but what do we do? We don't how long it'll be till the others find us, assuming that guy didn't have friends and doesn't come back."

"Perhaps we could find shelter?" She suggested. "That's what you do in situations like this right?"

"Yeah, but how are we going to find one if there are monsters trying to eat us!?"

She frowned. "We'll be careful and watch each others behinds, that's what."

He nodded before noticing a rather large cave near the center of the island which was glowing red for some reason. Both of them slowly moved towards it while keeping an eye out for any more animals.

Inside was a large bed in the shape of a heart with candles all around it. And by large bed, we mean about the size of a whale.

"Woah." spoke Beast Boy. "Is someone living here?"

"It looks like it." Starfire said before looking in the room more closely only to spy a skeleton of a man with a hunter's uniform. "EEP!" She hid behind Beast Boy.

"Wouldn't wanna be that dude." grimaced Beast Boy. "Think those guys outside don't know how to clean up after themselves?"

"Beast Boy, don't joke about this!" She frowned. "It's not funny to do that to the dead!"

"Ok ok." he held his hands up. "Just trying to lighten the mood. But doesn't this seem kinda….off?"

"How so? Well besides the bed?"

"It's just that the bed in a cave is kind of strange you know what I mean?"

"That's true and why is it lit when no one's around is also kind of off."

"Yeah, and what kind of monster would use this...bed…" he trailed off while rubbing his head. "Wait, now I know this doesn't make sense. If some of those ugly dudes were using this place as shelter, then why does this bed look fine? It doesn't even look wrinkled."

"Maybe it's a just a spot for cuddling."

'Or having...oh god! Why did I just think about THAT?!' He blushed while accidentally thinking of monsters having sex. "L-Let's try and see if we can find something to eat, I'm a little starved."

Starfire nodded before floating out of the cave. "Just stay here please. I will be back soon."

"Fine." he sighed before sitting on the bed.

(Hours later)

Beast Boy groaned while his stomach growled in hunger. 'Please hurry Star, my stomach might eat itself!'

Just then Starfire walked in with a large mushrooms with black spots on it in her hands. "Beast Boy, I got some mushrooms."

"Thank god, I could eat a...yeah I'm not gonna finish that, let's eat!" He said before eating a mushroom. Only to spit it out. "Yuck! It's tastes like meat!"

"Huh?" Starfire said before eating a mushroom and spitting it out. "It tastes like rotten fruit!"

"What? To me it tastes like pork."

"And it tastes like rotten Zorka berries to me." She said in disgust. "How would it tastes like pig?"

"It just does. Aw man, if this thing is making us hate it then it's doing a good job. How are we supposed to eat them if they taste gross?"

"No idea but maybe if we cook it the taste might fade away?" She said before her hands glowed.

"Woah there. Maybe do it away from the bed or it might catch on fire."

She blinked before realizing the danger and stopped charging her hands. "Sorry I kind of didn't think ahead that time."

He sweatdropped a little at that as his stomach growled again. "Want me to help? I could go out and see if there are any fruits or plants besides mushrooms."

"No." she frowned. "Your arm needs to rest and I won't let you get hurt again so let me find some food."

"Star trust me, I'll be fine. Besides, this is nothing compared to the beatdown we gave the Hive last month."

"Still I insist you stay here." She sighed while walking out. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

He groaned and shook his head. 'I'm not some little kid, I can easily fly around and snatch up some coconuts. In fact, I'm gonna do that, show Starfire even with a wound I can still help.' He then transformed into a green pelican and flew out of the cave. 'Alright, now let's see what kinda fruit this place has.'

As he flew around he noticed a large plant with fruit growing from its vines on the ground. 'Bingo, and Star thought I should have stayed behind.' But when he got on the fruit he found he couldn't move. 'What the? I'm stuck!'

The plant changed drastically until it turned into a massive spike covered plant with teeth, large tendrils and a massive mouth covered in bones and cloth.

His eyes widened while he changed into a hawk and tried flapping his wings faster. But it made him even more stuck as he was dragged into the plant as it closed its mouth and dropped him into stomach acid. He let out a loud screech feeling it burn his flesh.

(Up above)

We find Starfire looking around the island for food while thinking about Beast Boy's condition. She wasn't trying to baby him, but she didn't want him to push himself and get even more hurt or possibly get sick considering the craziness with this island. This was especially true when she saw it was infected with a mild poison but she figured it would be a bad idea to tell him so she kept that to herself. It wasn't trying to be mean or anything, she just cares for him a little too much.

But as she flew a little lower, she heard a sound that sounded like a bird's screech. She recognized it as Beast Boy's and flew towards the sound with fear in her eyes.

As she got closer she saw that it came from a massive plant and she became coated in fear, despair, and adrenaline. "Beast Boy! Is that you?"

A squak was heard as the plant started to sink into the ground.

"No! Beast Boy!" She screamed before flying towards the plant and ripping it in half. She saw the hawk and used her energy to heat the spot he was stuck on and got him free before picking him up. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the cave."

He gulped while changing back. "Um...I was looking for food?"

"I said I would do that." she frowned.

"But-"

"Don't." She said while looking at him with a concerned expression. "Just don't Garfield. I told you to stay in the cave yet you disobeyed me and nearly got eaten! What would have happened IF I didn't save you? What would everyone say? What would happen to ME if you just died!?"

He looked away with a guilty expression. "Sorry, I didn't think ahead."

She hugged him tight. "You fool, you stupid fool." 'Oh gods, I...nearly lost him.'

He felt his body getting hurt by the hug but decided to let Starfire hug him since he kind of deserved it.

"You stupid fool. You nearly left me alone." She muttered sadly.

"This time I'll stay back and take it easy until my wound is healed, how's that?"

She looked at him with a sad face. "Please do."

After taking him back she went back out to find fruits. All the while Beast Boy stayed on the bed while feeling kind of stupid about nearly getting eaten by a plant of all things.

'That would have bed if Star didn't save me when she did.' he thought. 'If it didn't swallow me I could have gotten out, but I got careless and looked like a complete rookie.' He then thought about her face and noticed it was kind of the same as Terra before she was turned to stone. And that made him feel even worse about his little stunt. 'Great, now I'm gonna be dealing with even more stress.'

As they continued to wait he thought about his time with Starfire and he found, with each memory he looked at, that he was kind of closer to her then Terra was. And he also found that over the last few hours she was a little more concern for his safety then normal.

'Maybe she's feeling a little stressed since we might have to stay here for who knows how long, and I don't blame her.' He thought before a memory popped up involving him getting hugged tight before this whole mission started. And this was when he was just getting out of the shower, thankfully he was wearing a robe, but...it made him red in the face. Honestly he just assumed she was being her usual friendly self. But after the nearly getting eaten by a plant part, he wasn't so sure anymore. "Gah! What's wrong with me?!"

"Beast Boy?" Starfire called out while floating into the room with a large coconut mushroom hybrid in her hands. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh! Yeah, fine. What's that?"

"No idea." She said while putting it down. "But ir might taste good if we cracked it open."

'I pray it doesn't taste like meat.' He thought before turning into a rhino and squashing it with his foot. But as he did it exploded with milk flying all over the place. 'Ok….that didn't work.'

Starfire sighed before licking some of it and perked up. "This liquid in it is actually good."

"Really?" He said while changing back and taking a lick. "Huh? It tastes like….root beer?"

"No it tastes like milk."

"Well to me it tastes like root beer."

"And for me it tastes like milk." She said before noticing that Beast Boy was looking at her a little too much. "Beast Boy? What are you looking at by chance?"

He blinked before looking away since he did see her 'bra' getting soaked with milk. "Nothing, you just, um, had some of that stuff on your cheek."

"Oh." She said while licking her cheek. "Thanks."

'Why did I notice that? I mean it not...that bad but it was so distracting!' He thought while feeling a little aroused in his pants.

"Beast Boy. I think you should rest up." Starfire said while pushing him towards the bed. "It's all for your health you know."

"I don't need any rest Star!"

She glared at him with her arms crossed. "I said, rest!"

"And I said I don't need rest!" He said before getting pushed on to the bed. "Hey!"

"Just rest right now!" She frowned while putting the sheets on him. "You need your rest and I don't want to hear your excuses!"

He frowned while relenting and tried relaxing on his side. Only to blush as she started to get on the other side of the bed.

"You don't mind if I rest with you?" she asked. "It would make sense since there is enough space for both of us."

"Um….sure?" He blushed before getting hugged by Starfire.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now just relax and rest Beast Boy."

'Oh god! This...gah! Don't think about this, she's a friend not anything else!'

"Good night." Starfire said before closing her eyes.

(Later on)

-Five months later-

"Hey Star!" Beast Boy, who was now kind of ragged with a bit of scruff around his chin, called out while holding a large snake like crab in his hands. "I got a..something for you to eat."

"That looks delicious Beast Boy." spoke Star whose hair was a little longer while she didn't have her boots to show her legs and parts of her top and skirt were torn.

He smirked at that while dropping it on the ground before making a small fire outside the cave. "It'll be done soon Star."

"I'll collect more of that delicious bananamelon, the juices are perfect for this meal."

"Ok, thanks Star." He said while cooking the crabsnake up. 'Man, this is pretty sweet. I mean having Star here is actually nice.'

He made sure the fire was good while pondering to himself. About how through the months he had recovered and the two had done their best to hunt and eat to survive, and even how he had to take a drastic step to survive, eating meat. To him it made him feel dirty and like he was committing a crime, but the small amounts of fruit and edible vegetation made him do that or die of starvation. So he decided it would be this only time until they got free and then it was back to tofu for him.

However, over the months he felt a burning feeling in his body every time Starfire was around. While he could keep himself from doing anything to her, he would at times do some masturbating near her head when she falls asleep when they have coccoroom milk. He just blamed it on the milk if she asks about it.

'Man, I know she's not really dating him, but this feels like I'm going behind Robin's back. But dammit! Seeing her dressed like that and be nice could break Slade down if he were here. If they don't get here soon I might end up going nuts, literally!' He thought while feeling his crotch getting hard.

And it was an unconvinced time too as Starfire just floated in with the bananamelon in her hands. "Beast Boy, I got the fruit."

'Shit!' he thought crossing his legs to hide it. "Thanks Star."

She put the fruit down while looking at him a little carefully. "Beast Boy? Is the crabsnake ready?"

"No."

"Oh then why is it catching on fire?"

"Ah!" he jumped before taking it away and groaned. "Hope you like it a little crispy."

She chuckled at that while taking the food and bit it. "Mmm, it really tastes good. You should try this more often."

He chuckled at that while still feeling his crotch getting harder. 'Think of something less hot! Like Plasmus in a speedo, oh god!' He thought of it but it was Starfire made of clay in a bikini and she was showing her snatch to him. 'AH! That's now what I was trying to do!'

Starfire noticed his blushing face and internally thought it was kind of cute. "Beast Boy, aren't you going to eat?"

"Um I'm fine." He blushed. "I'm not that hungry." 'Just think of something..um what about Slade in a diaper?...ah!' The image appeared in his mind but instead of a male super villain it was a real baby with green hair and orange skin being breast fed by a pregnant Starfire. 'Oh god!'

'Beast Boy seems nervous about something, but what could it be?' She thought while noticing a small bulge appeared out of his pants. 'Oh, of course, he was thinking of me. Well I am the only female around so it is possible he got hard by me.'

'Stop thinking! Eat the animal, and then just go take a nap or something.' He thought while eating the animal fast and then ran towards the bed and pulled the covers up. "NightStarseeyouinthemorning!"

'Seems he doesn't want me to notice.' Starfire thought while grinning slightly. 'Well, maybe a little relief would help, but I will wait until he's asleep then I will help him.'

-2:10 pm-

Beast Boy groaned while feeling himself wake up. He slowly woke up and felt something licking his cock. "Aw man, another wet dream?"

As he pulled up the sheets he noticed a bit of red hair where is cock was as he felt his cock twitching fast. He let out a groan while feeling the person suck his cock harder. "Woah, usually I wake up at the best part." He then felt his sperm flowing out as the figure started sucking it up like it was water. "Man, this is the hottest dream ever."

As he felt his cum drying up he saw a face looking up at him with some cum around her lips. "It's no dream Garfield." 'His cum really tastes good.'

"Sure it's not, just like I'm not gonna wake up any sec." he smirked. "Give it a moment, and I'll wake up here with the sheets dirty, but still fine."

A few minutes passed while the girl stayed in her place as she licked Beast Boy's cock even more. Like a dogcat but without the poisonous tongue and teeth.

"Wait, why aren't I waking up?" he asked with a groan.

She didn't answer while licking a little faster as Beast Boy felt his cock getting harder with each lick. "Because you're not dreaming."

"Yeah right. No one this cute and sexy can be doing this in real life." He groaned while feeling his cock get bit on the tip. "AH!"

"Believe me now Garfield?"

"Holy….shit." his eyes widened. "W-W-W-W-Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I want to make you feel better." She smiled while licking the tip. "I saw your dick getting big and I know you were masturbating when I sleep so I decided to try it with you."

"W-What?!"

"I also know you get hard whenever we go and bathe in the lagoon together."

He blushed red. "B-But don't you and Robin have a thing?"

"No, we are just friends. A few outings yes but I never thought of him as anything more than a good friend." she admitted. "To be honest, I harbor feelings for someone else, and it's who I am doing this for."

He blushed red at this. "W-Wait me? You like me?"

"Yes, that is why I was worried about you every time you tried looking for food. I was worried you would get hurt or worse. And I would be devastated if anything happened to you Garfield." she sat up. "I fell for you because you are kind, considerate, and while you can get on others nerves, I do enjoy when you try to make us laugh when things are serious."

"Same, your personality is cute and you really are drop dead beautiful Star." He said while feeling his cock twitch. "Honestly I figured you and Robin were closer so I never gave any hints and was worried he'd kill me if they ever found us."

"He would have if you tried." She sighed. "He's kind of overprotective of me and it's kind of annoying at times. Especially when I try to get close to you. But now," she said licking the cock a little faster. "We are alone and no one's around so I can show you my true feeling to you Garfield."

He blushed before she leaned in and pressed their lips together. 'Wow, Star's lips are so soft.'

She moaned while taking a hand and started rubbing his cock as her tongue wrestled with his own. 'He is certainly big down here.'

As he moved his tongue around her tongue his cock started to spew cum onto both the sheets and Starfire's arm. 'Ok, that actually felt good.'

'I wonder if he will send out more.' She thought while breaking the kiss and started to cup her chest. "Here Garfield, have my mounds."

He had a nosebleed at this. "R-Really?"

"Yes, I want you to suck them." Starfire smirked. "You were always looking at them when I 'accidentally' dropped liquids on my breasts."

'It was all on purpose?!' he thought while grabbing them. "Wow, they feel even better than in the dreams."

She moaned as she felt her nipples getting pinched and sucked on. "Ah! G-Garfield!"

'I'm not holding anything back!' He thought before sucking harder and tasting the succulent nipple. 'I'm gonna go wild since we're by ourselves and make her mine!'

Starfire moaned louder as she felt her snatch getting wet. "Garfield, suck my tits more! Please, make me cum!"

"Woah Star, when did you get this perverted?"

"Since you started licking my breasts when I'm asleep." She moaned. "And I have been like this ever since we met."

'Damn, wonder if I could have gotten away with slapping her ass before all this.' He thought before getting an idea as he moved away and placed his hand over her ass and slapped it hard.

"AH~!"

"Man, even this is better than what I imagined. Makes me even more hard when I get to the best part." He grinned before slapping the ass harder as Starfire moaned louder and louder as she felt her pussy getting drenched with juices. "Who knew you'd find this exciting."

"Ah, I have always found ass slapping exciting." She moaned. "I always slap myself every time I think about you Garfield."

'Wow. She really liked me that much. I'm really flattered and turned on at that.' he thought before moving his hands to her folds and started rubbing it.

As he did so he felt her snatch getting covered in juices as Starfire moaned even louder and her back arched a little from the sensation. "G-Garfield! Keep rubbing me down there."

"Ok Star." He grinned before rubbing the snatch with more effort as Starfire moaned even louder and she felt her snatch getting wet with her own juices. "Wow, you really are sensitive down there."

"Put something in there." she gasped out.

He blinked. "You want something? Like...a carrotato?" He teased.

"No! I want your cock in my snatch! I want you to fuck me until I'm in a sex coma!"

"You sure? I might have something else you'd like." he said before changing into an octopus.

She looked at him with a blush. "Do it Garfield, put your tentacles in my snatch."

He moved onto her back before his arms stretched out to rub across her breasts before others moved down and spread her folds before two started sliding into the folds.

"Ah! G-Garfield! Faster!" She moaned as she felt the appendages rubbing her body wildly. "Make me cum!"

'I'm definitely gonna do this next time we go get cleaned.' he thought wiggling the tentacles deeper inside her with his suction cups tugging on her nipples.

"Ah! More Garfield! More!" She cried out while feeling the tentacles started to rub her body with vigor.

He obliged while using another to rub against her clit. As he moved faster, he felt the juices pouring out from the clit.

"I'm cumming!" she cried out as her juices sprayed out.

Beast Boy looked on before rubbing the slit faster and faster as more juices poured out of it.

"Ah! More Garfield more!" she cried out feeling her body racked with pleasure as her juices kept pouring out. She then felt her body getting hotter and hotter while feeling her body getting ready to fuck Beast Boy. "Oh YES more!"

He got off and changed back. "Alright, you want this?" he held his cock.

"Yes." She said while jumping on him. "I am ready for your massive dick!"

"Then show me your slit." He smirked before seeing her move her legs and revealed her wet snatch. "Now move over it by yourself."

She nodded before moving her slit over the massive cock. Both groaned as they felt the cock slowly get consumed by her folds. "Mmm, your cock is so big, I might not get it all in~"

Beast Boy grunted as he felt the folds getting tight around his cock while seeing orange blood flowing from the slit. "Careful Star."

"I know. But I wanted to be fucked by you Garfield." She moaned while her folds finally engulfed the massive dick. "And I'll endure it for you."

'Damn is this hot.' he thought reaching up and grabbed her breasts.

"Ah!" She moaned while she started to bounce up and down with her tongue hanging out and her back arching a bit. "Garfield! Thrust your cock into my womb!"

"Fuck! This is better than I thought!" he grunted feeling her insides. "If we're gonna be stuck here, then let's do this every day!"

"Yes!" She cried out. "I want to be fucked by you and you alone!"

He grunted before squeezing her breasts harder and started moving his hips up and down inside her.

Starfire moaned louder while feeling her folds getting tighter around the cock while feeling her nipples getting hard. "Garfield! More, fuck me more! I want to be plowed!"

"I can do more that that!" He grunted while moving his cock faster and faster. "I'll knock you up!"

"Yes! Give me your children!" She cried out while feeling the cock twitching in her.

"Then get ready Star! I'm about to blow!" He grunted while getting ready to let loose his cum. "This is five months worth of cum, so take it all in!"

Starfire cried out as the semen poured into her womb while feeling the womb getting hotter and hotter as her stomach bulge a little from the amount. "Garfield!"

"Star!" He cried out as he released more sperm into her womb. After a long while he felt his sperm drying out as Starfire laid on his chest. "W….W….Wow…."

"Yes…" she panted. "And Garfield….call me Koriand'r."

"Why? Your other name...is too cute."

She smiled at that. "I mean say my real name everytime we fuck ok? You can still call me Starfire or Star but I just...want you to say Koriand'r during sex."

"Oh, well that's no problem, Koriand'r."

"Thank you Garfield." She smiled while kissing his cheek. "Now let's continue to fuck, my dear sexy stud."

"Someone's really getting into this."

"Only for you." She grinned while getting up. "Now let's fuck."

He grinned while the camera zooms back as the sounds of moans could be heard.

(Six months later)

We find that a small ship with a T symbol on it landing on the beach as a small hole in the force field showed itself to the world above the island.

"Alright guys, they have to be here on this island, I just hope they're alright." spoke Robin through the headset.

"Well if they were maybe they could have gotten off?" Cyborg said.

"We would have seen them by now." Raven frowned. "But it's not like they got into trouble."

"GRA!" Roared a massive three headed dragon human with spikes and tentacles as it flew towards the ship. "GRA!"

"I should have shut up."

Before it reached them through a pterodactyl came out and slammed into the creature.

"GRA!" It growled before seeing it change into a green version of itself before flying off and started attacking a flamingo slug hybrid. "GRA!"

They looked at the creature before it changed into a familiar green haired boy with a beard on his chin.

"Hey guys!" he waved on the beach. "What took you so long?"

"Well a red cloaked man and a black cloaked man kind of resurrected an army of dead dragons and attacked the city while constantly turning people and objects into females." Raven said. "It was a weird few months."

"Oh well….that's kind of fun. All me and Star had were killer plants and monster animals that look like something from a horror movie." He chuckled before noticing a figure flying towards them with a Octoshark in its hands. "Hey Star! Help arrived!"

They turned and went wide eyed since Starfire was sporting a noticeably bigger belly.

"Hello friends." She smiled while throwing the Octoshark onto the beach. "How marvelous that you all came to rescue us." 'Not really.'

"What happened Star!" Robin yelled in shock. "You look...you look…."

"Pregnant!" Cyborg gasped while reading her heat signature and finding three unknown heat signatures.

"Yes." Starfire frowned. "Got a problem with that?"

Robin was speechless before looking at Beast Boy and got it out. "Did you two...you know."

"Yes." Beast Boy said with a grin. "Yeah it's pretty surprising we know."

"That and the fact you said you guys ate plants and animals. I thought you didn't do that." spoke Cyborg.

"It's called survival." He frowned. "Really if I just ate plants I wouldn't have survived long and Star would have been devastated."

Starfire nodded before walking over and kissing his cheek. "And now we are awaiting our little bumgorfs to be born."

"Um you know it is a heavy responsibility to raise children right?"

"Yeah, but let's just say we had some bonding time while here." spoke Beast Boy.

"I see, well….then I wish you two best of luck." spoke Robin keeping a cool expression while inside he was feeling a little of pain and sadness.

"Yeah." Raven said while her emotions started to go wild in her mind. "We wish you both luck."

The two smiled at that while Starfire felt some kicks in her belly.

"He he, my little bumgorfs are really energetic today." She chuckled while holding her belly.

"Maybe we should get you two back to the tower, cause this is pretty big." spoke Cyborg.

"Maybe, but we have something important to do before we go." She said while giving a hidden sign for sex to Beast Boy. "Right Beast Boy?"

"Oh right yeah we kind of have a big important thing to do before we leave." He said before turning into a horse and let Starfire on his back before galloping away.

"You gonna be alright?" Raven asked Robin who was looking at the ground.

"Maybe." He sighed sadly. "But thanks Raven."

She nodded but before saying more she heard the loud sounds of moaning from the very forest that the two titans disappeared to. "Let's go wait in the ship."

They nodded while running towards the ship and locking it as the camera zoomed back and started to fade to black as the sounds of sex and moaning could be heard.


	59. Jinx and Raven

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Jinx and Raven

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Jump City-

Alarms rang as Jinx ran out of a bank with money bags in her hands. She was trying to see if she could get some extra change on her own since the rest of the Hive Five were dragging their feet at the base.

"Heh, too easy." She grinned while running down an alley away only to get blasted by dark energy and sent flying. "Ow! Spoke too soon."

"Yes, you did." spoke Raven appearing from the wall and hovered in front of her. "And here I thought I could get one day off."

"Oh really?" Jinx said. "Well maybe I could just make it worse!" she dropped the bags before her eyes glowed pink and she sent a wave of energy at some nearby trashcans that flew out and headed towards Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She chanted while making another trashcan flew towards her and shielded her from the onslaught. "You can do better than that."

Jinx frowned before using her power to make the electric lights explode in front of Raven before sending a car at her. All of which were blocked by a barrier around her. The sorceress scowled before grabbing the bags and booked it down the other end.

Raven frowned before casting a spell. "Azarath Metrion Zin…" she then got hit with a pipe and in that instance made a bad mistake. "Eros!"

Jinx reached the end and turned with a smirk before going wide eyed seeing a blast race out and knock her on her back with her body twitching with light pink sparks. "Gah!" She cried out before feeling her body slowly calming down and was left on the ground. "That hurts."

"Good." spoke Raven walking over with her magic holding the bags as she formed restraints on Jinx. 'I could have sworn something would have gone wrong, but maybe it was just in my head.'

Jinx looked at her and she felt her cheeks turn red and her eyes turned pink. 'Wow, who knew she looked so sexy.' "So Crow? How are you doing with that cute face of yours?"

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Nope, but you're real sexy with that cloak on." she winked.

Raven looked at Jinx with an eye twitch. "Flattering me won't make me let you go, and I'm not into girls." she turned and resumed floating.

"Really, because I'm attracted to girls with cute gray skin and cute eyes." She said seductively. "Like you."

"Just keep quiet till we get to the prison."

"Yeah, I'll pass." she smirked before flicking her fingers to the ground to send some pink waves that traveled under the ground and reached a sewer pipe, rupturing the bolts from it and bending it upwards and breaking through the ground.

Raven's eyes widened before getting sprayed away from the sudden torrent of water, causing the restraints on Jinx and the bags to break.

"Catch you around." she winked before jumping up and slid down the pipe before running down the rest of it while Raven frowned and shook her head of the water.

"I really hate when a plan doesn't work." She grumbled.

-Hive Five HQ-

Jinx walked into the room while feeling a little slimy from the escape but stopped as her 'teammates' were wearing her clothes! "What the hell are you idiots doing with my clothes?!"

"AHH!" they jumped and looked scared and embarrassed while Jinx tapped her foot on the floor.

"Um…..it's comfy?" Said Mammoth while looking away. Seeing her not buy it he pointed at Gizmo. "He told us to!"

"No I didn't you sneezeball! It was them!" He yelled while pointing to Billy Numerous.

"No way it was See-More!"

"No it was Kyd Wykkyd!"

He stayed silent while pointing to Gizmo.

He saw Jinx grit her teeth and gulped. "Um, we were….a little curious…..how they felt. It's not weird!"

"You said it was to mock her." Billy Numerous said while more clones appeared.

"Yeah! You wanted to mock her and said we should join it for kicks!" The clones laughed.

"If it helps, I tried my best to stop them." spoke See-More.

Kyd Wykkyd nodded in agreement while taking the clothes off.

"Traitors!" cried Gizmo before finding himself flipped back and sent flying into Billy and his clones before Mammoth felt his own clothes under Jinx's shrink and constrict his body.

"This will teach you for being a couple of idiots!" She growled. "Oh and See-More and Kyd Wykkyd, you can have their rations for dinner."

"What?" squeaked out Mammoth while the clothes kept getting tighter and Billy and his clones got back up.

"Oh, and that goes for all of Billy too."

"NO!" They screamed in disbelief.

"And Gizmo's videogames are yours to play with for the rest of the year." She smirked while walking way. "Now get out of my clothes! I wanna be alone and if I see one of you with them on I'll make you sleep outside!"

They gulped while seeing the 'leader' walking towards her room.

(In mentioned room)

She walked over to her bed and plopped on it while sighing. "Damn that Crow. Shooting me down like that." 'Even if she looks hotter with those annoyed eyes of hers.'

She looked at the ceiling and used her energy waves to form a crow and smiled. 'But doing that to her was fun. Hmm, wonder what I could try next time we meet.' She then got an idea. 'Oh yes! I could use that costume I got from that shop last month.'

She got up and walked towards the closet before grinning. 'Oh this is going to be fun.'

(Three days later)

Raven was reading a book and turned the page. She saw the villain was a master of black magic and was reminded of what happened with Jinx. 'Either she was being desperate, or I cast the wrong spell on her to make her act so weird. I'll need to check later on.'

She then noticed that someone was flying towards her on a wrecking ball.

"CCCRRROOOOWWWW!"

CRASH!

Raven flew back from the sudden crash while putting her hood back over her head and her hands glowed with her magic.

"Ow." Spoke Jinx while wearing a black robe that revealed her stomach and the lower part of her chest, a witches hat, long black boots and short place pants. "That was painful, oh hey Crow. Like what you did with the place."

"Jinx." she frowned. "What's with the entrance and the new clothes?"

"One, to get here a little faster." She shrugged. "And two, to show you my curves." She moved her body seductively while giving her a wink.

Raven kept her calm expression while glancing at the body and did admit to herself Jinx did have great curves before focusing and used her magic before raising up some of the dishes and launched them at Jinx.

She dodged before sending the wrecking ball at her. "Look out Crow!"

Raven's eyes widened before dodging the wrecking ball before seeing Jinx shaking her butt at her before jumping out the window. "What the-"

"Raven! What just-woah!" spoke Beast Boy as he and the others saw the broken window and wrecking ball. "What just happened?"

"I don't know myself." She said. "But it involved Jinx."

"Jinx?" spoke Starfire. "Did she and the Hive Five attempt to attack you?"

"No just Jinx." She sighed. "And she was wearing a witches outfit."

"What?" Asked Beast Boy confused. "Um, alright? Maybe she's going for a new sense of fashion."

"Then why the wrecking ball?" Asked Cyborg.

"Said it was to get to the tower faster."

"That seems….odd for her." remarked Robin. "But what we need to do is repair the damage and keep an eye out for anymore sudden attacks from her or the Hive Five, for all we know this might have been some sort of diversion for something."

"Or maybe Jinx is um...making a movie?" Beast Boy asked.

They looked at him weirdly.

"Just saying."

Robin shook his head. "Let's get this place cleaned up and be alert, alright team?"

They nodded while starting to clean the mess.

(Four days later)

Raven was in her room floating in her meditative pose with her eyes close. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

As she continued this mantra, she didn't notice that a girl wearing a elf costume with a see through bra was opening the window and entered inside before sitting on the bed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos-"

"HEY CROW!"

"GAH!" she jumped before part of her magic lashed out and sent the girl flying against the wall.

"Ow, note to self. Don't interrupt her sleep." She grumbled while getting up. "Hey Crow, what's shakin?"

Raven blinked and saw it was Jinx before growling and used her magic on her sheet before it moved over and wrapped around Jinx to keep her in place. "Jinx, so you came back again. This time I'll keep you from getting away."

"Huh? I see." She said while struggling. "You're an S&M kind of girl."

Raven blushed a little at that. But she saw the sheet glow pink before it tore off and Jinx stood there with a smirk.

"I'm more of a sadist myself." She grinned before cupping her breasts. "Like them? Not as big as yours Crow but they are big enough to play with."

"Why do you keep calling me crow?" she questioned.

"Well, you always appear out of that magic of yours in the shape of a crow, you're pale and use dark magic like me, so I figured why not give you something short and sweet?"

"It's a Raven."

"Crow works better, plus it's a cute pet name." She grinned before blasting the windows open while running out and away from the confused Raven.

'Pet name?' she shook her head. 'I need to see just what happened to her, now.' She then looked at one of her magic books before seeing a spell called 'Eros'.

What the content read was this: ' _A spell that brings out love to the first person they see. Note that if used with demon magic it will be permanent and no force in the universe will break it. Warning: if the target's affections are destroyed the subject will enter a unbridled rage that will consume them until they become a demon that will never stop until the whole world is destroyed._ '

"What kind of sick and twisted person would make something like this." she narrowed her eyes. She then noticed the spells creator. It read: _Trigon the Conquer_. "Out of all the people, that makes the most sense." she shut the book and put it back while looking at the floor. 'If I die then she'll go nuts. But I can't keep dealing with this over and over. I'll just have to figure out a new spell to fix this.'

She looked at the next few books but each one didn't have a counterspell or cure at all. Just spells for summoning demons and turning people into giantess with massive breasts. Which looked fun but not a good idea at the moment.

'This could take a while.'

(One week later)

Raven groaned while looking at her books, which was a disaster since none of the books had ANY counterspells for the 'Eros' spell. Not one single lead and she checked ALL of her books.

'If I can't use a spell to fix her, then I'll talk to her and get her to listen.'

Cue Jinx appearing out of her closet while wearing a succubus outfit. "Hey Crow, finished reading those dusty old books?"

"Ah!" she jumped. "When did you get in my closet?"

"Just a few hours ago. You were so engrossed with it I just entered the room via window and walked in your closet. And boy it's real dusty in there." Jinx said while posing. "Like my costume Crow? I saved this one for you."

Raven stared at the corset and fake tail while noting the cleavage and her long legs. "It looks….fine."

"Thanks, it was a great sale at that Halloween shop last year." She smiled. "Oh and it has a cool feature." She took out a remote and pressed a button as her wings moved and her tail flicked up and down. "Nice right Crow?"

"I've seen real ones." she replied like it was obvious.

Jinx just shrugged before walking towards the bed and layed on it. "So Crow, wanna take a closer look at what I got under this?"

Raven looked at her while trying not to say anything that would turn her into a world ending demon. "...like?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about." she smirked. "Let's go wild and I bet I can make a real succubus look like a virgin by comparison."

"Or we could take it slow and just wait until later?" 'Or when this spell wears off...I think?'

"No. I want it now." she pouted before snapping her fingers. "Wait, are you into guys?"

"Not really." She admitted. "Plus dating people is kind of against my code." 'And keeps me from summoning my father.'

Jinx blinked at that. "What are you a nun?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Simple, if you wanted to have a boy or girlfriend wouldn't that be kind of redundant? Plus it's kind of stupid." She said before laying on her stomach while showing Raven her ass. "But with girls, you'd be surprised how good they can make each other feel."

She gulped while her emotions started to fight in her head about what to do now. "Um, what are you trying to do?"

"Simple, I'm here to let you lick my wet snatch." she grinned moving a hand down to slide part of the thong aside to show her folds. "So what do you-" she turned and saw the door shut with Raven gone. "Say? Hey! Get back here Crow!"

Raven ran like hell while looking for a place to hide. She saw Beast Boy's room and holding her breath entered to room jumped into the dirty socks.

"Crow?" Jinx called out while entering the room. "Are you in here?" 'Yuck! This is worse than Mammoth's room!'

'I can't believe I'm hiding like this. I could easily just put her in a bubble and talk to the others about this, but then Cyborg and Beast Boy wouldn't shut up about me getting a 'number one fan'.' She thought while looking at Jinx trying to find her.

"Crow. Oh Crow, I have some blueberry pie for you." She called out while looking through the junk. "Oh come on. Don't be a drag and come out." she crossed her arms. "If you wanted to play hard to get then you're doing a pretty unfair job, I would have got some other outfit to make it more kinky."

'She has other outfits?!' She thought in surprised before remembering the outfits she wore before. 'Oh right. Almost forgot.'

"Crow, if you want I could be a sexy nun with no top on." She smirked. "And you can convert to my tits of god."

'Boo.' She thought before Jinx moved towards her position.

"Crow, if you are playing hard to get I get it but my patience only goes so far." her eyes glowed pink. "If I don't find you in the next two seconds, I'll make you come out."

Raven gulped before getting blasted out and out of the room. "Ow."

"Crow!" Jinx grinned while walking out of the room. "There you are!"

Raven gulped before floating fast and away from the luck manipulator.

"Come back Crow! I just want to rub that ass of yours!" Jinx called out while chasing after her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she formed a wall in front of Jinx.

Only for it to explode.

"Crow! You can't escape me and my sexy body!" She called out while running even faster.

Raven's hands glowed before making parts of the hall break off and trip her up.

"Ah!" Jinx cried out falling down before cart rolling up and and resuming the chase. "Nice try Crow but I will catch you!"

'Crap!' Raven thought before running into Starfire's room and hid under the bed. Which was occupied by Silky.

"Gurp gible?" The insect said before licking Raven's face.

"Shhh." she shushed while wiping the saliva off.

Jinx walked in before looking around the room. "Crow? Are you in here looking for that girl's skimpy clothing? If so I would love to see your cute ass filling it nicely."

'Great, now she's gonna think about me in that.' thought Raven with an eye twitch. 'Wait, why run when I can easily knock her out?'

"Gulp gerble blop." Silky said while licking Raven on the face again and again.

"Knock it off!"

The bed exploded as Raven was sent flying out of the room.

"Crow! I will get you!"

"No, I've got you!" she raised her hands up and formed a sphere around Jinx.

"Hey!" She cried out. "Get me out Crow! I'm not a fan of sex in the dark!"

Raven shook her head while a little flustered at that last part. "Now stay here." she turned and walked down the hall.

Jinx frowned at that before smirking. "You know, from my angle, your ass looks kind of sexy~"

Raven shook her head to focus and reached the main room with the others and cleared her throat. "Guys, I might need a hand with something."

"Let me guess." Beast Boy said. "Your room needs new windows again?"

"No, it involves Jinx."

"Oh." Starfire said. "What's the problem?"

Raven was about to answer when Jinx walked in with a grin.

"Hey Crow? Did you miss me?"

Raven floated away with wide eyes. "How did you break out there?"

"Simple, I just made it pop." She grinned while walking towards her. "But now, I'm here to let you fuck me senseless. And I will not take no as an answer Crow."

Hearing that, along with her attire made the others gape with wide eyes while Raven sighed.

"Jinx, look. You got hit with a love spell and you're not in your right mind."

"Wait, is that why she's been acting weird?!" asked Beast Boy. "Love spell, I mean, wow Raven, didn't know that was a business on the side you were into."

"SHUT UP BEAST BOY!" She yelled as a blast of pink energy sent Beast Boy right into the tv.

"He was really annoying." Jinx frowned. "Anyway, I'm in my right mind Crow."

"Crow?" spoke Cyborg confused.

"Yes," Jinx sighed. "It's my pet name for the cute gray skinned model in the sexy blue cloak."

Raven blushed while the others were even more floored hearing all that.

"What are you talking about?" Starfire asked. "Raven is...um not a model."

"To me she is. Just look at her, perfect curves, a nice skin color, cute eyes, and a very sexy pair of tits. If she's not a model then Mammoth is a genius."

"Rave, if she is under some love potion or spell, then why isn't she back to normal? You've the expert in spells, isn't there a counterspell?" asked Robin.

"No." she sighed. "And I looked for the spell and it's permanent and if I die then Jinx will turn into a demon that will cause the end of the world."

That caused the titans to pale and turn to Jinx in horror.

"All that….from a love spell?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, and it was written by Nogirt the Conquer. A wizard that is more twisted than Malchior." She said while lying about the real creator.

"...dude." Beast Boy said in shock. "That's just wrong."

"Crow." Jinx said while moving closer to Raven. "Let's fuck."

"No!" she yelled. "We are not a couple, and we are not going to cross that line." she frowned with her magic flaring up.

She looked at her before frowning darkly. "Well I love you a lot to EVEN get dressed like this and I even waited for you to finish before telling you to fuck me so from what I can see, I crossed that line ages ago!"

"It wasn't even a week!"

"Woah there." spoke Robin walking over. "Look, we don't need a fight breaking out, so might I make a suggestion?"

"What?" Jinx asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, I can get you feeling like this for Raven, but if that's true, then you can't push the issue of doing that. Especially when other people are in the room."

She blinked at that. "Well every time I showed up to see Crow I get trapped, tripped by something or have her attacking me with her magic. It makes a girl very frustrated you know."

"Raven. Is that true?"

"What would you do if someone obsessed with you kept sneaking into your room?"

"I would quietly talk with them, then if they get aggressive then I defend myself."

"Even if it was Kitten?"

He gulped. "Yes, even if it was her I would just talk to her before she tries anything to harm me." he turned to Jinx. "Are you still affiliated with the Hive Five?"

"Meh," she shrugged. "Not really, they're more of a drag then a team, plus they had the nerve to wear my clothes."

"...weird, but look, if you're open minded, what if we took you on as a temporary titan?"

"Mmm, and what would this entail? Like what does a temporary titan have in regards to rights, privileges, and responsibilities?"

"Well, you'd get to live here for one, be part of the team, and you could learn just how a couple is suppose to be and not come off as a...stalker."

Jinx looked at him before sighing. "Alright, but I have one condition."

"And that would be?"

"I bunk with Crow. It's either that or no deal."

"Then no deal." he crossed his arms. "I'm not going to make one of my team members into something like that unless she's fine with it."

"Alright alright! I won't not use that condition." She raised her hands. "Then how about this? I cook for everyone instead?"

"Better idea. She has to go through probation, a certain amount of time without using her powers around the tower." spoke up Cyborg. "That way she can't pull anything, and if she bothers Ray, it won't be that hard to get away."

"That could work." Beast Boy said. "But she has to wear a maids outfit since you know, she was wearing...that."

"I feel that is pushing the issue." spoke Starfire. "And to be honest friends, should we not ask Raven what she thinks? This concerns her as well."

"I think Beast Boy has a point." Raven said. "Maybe wearing a maids outfit while on probation would make her somewhat happy." 'And keep her away from...those clothes.'

"Alright, there you have it. If you can manage to get through all that, and prove you're being honest, then you can join the team full time. But let make this clear, if you break any of the rules or try any funny business, then you're going to the nearest jail cell, understand?" spoke Robin with a serious expression.

"Yes boss." She said while looking at Raven with a wink.

'This is going to be a loooong probation.' thought Raven with an internal sigh.

'I'm going to enjoy this.' Jinx thought while the screen went black.


	60. Roll and Bass

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Roll and Bass

Series: Megaman NT Warrior

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Roll yawned as she started to wake up inside the PET. The pink Navi smiled, heading to NetCity to meet up with the gangs other NetNavi's while her operator Maly went out to go on a date with Lan.

'Mayl is so lucky. I wonder if Megaman's thought about asking me on a date yet.' She thought with a wishful smile, skipping a bit as she walked through the digital city. She rounded the corner and spotted the others already together and talking. "Hey..." She called with a smile, running over with a wave bug she froze at what she saw. There was some female Navi hugging Megaman's arm!

"Hey Roll." smiled Megaman. "You're just in time, we just met this other netnavi and she's really funny."

"Hi, I'm Midnight!" The female Navi smiled. She seemed to have d-cup breasts and a nicely sized ass. She was wearing a black body suit with white shoulder pads, dark grey mid-thigh high boots with white lines going down the sides, white gloves that went to her elbows that ended with white rings, long white hair that fanned out and a grey helmet. She had a small amount of light grey armor around her chest area and a bit of a backpack, an armoured skirt around her waist. On her backpack where small decorative wings. Her symbol had a silver ring with the symbol itself being a black background with a white bird on it. Her eyes were bright green and her helmet was simple, a smooth dome atop her head with several white feathers on it. The girl was hugging Megaman's arm close to her chest as she smiled and giggled.

"I'm Roll, and just what are you doing?" she asked with a glare.

"What?" Midnight asked, tilting her head.

"The way you're hugging him." she growled out pointing at her chest.

"Because he's so cool!" She grinned. "I saw him and when I recognized him I couldn't help but ask him all sorts of questions cause he's practically a celebrity."

"Eheh... I GUESS I am." Megaman laughed nervously.

"And just why are you letting her stick so close to you?" fumed Roll.

"What, it's not like you're his girlfriend's or anything." Midnight frowned. "Are you?"

Roll glared, her cheeks puffing out in anger .

"I'm taking that as a no." Midnight grinned.

"Uh, why don't we go out and see what we could do?" suggested Glyde feeling the tension around them.

"HUMPH!" Roll said, turning her back to the group and walking away.

"Whats with her?" Megaman blinked in obliviousness .

The others didn't say anything since they knew how this would play out. They just sighed, except Midnight who laughed lightly even if it wasn't evilly.

*With Roll*

"That big jerk!" Roll yelled as she walked through the Net, just... Angry. "He's quick to let some random floozy rub up against him, but he still has no clue how a girl can feel!" She said, her heart slightly hurting before she noticed she had wandered close to the entrance to the Undernet. The perfect place to blow off steam without worrying about people interrupting her.

But as she walked into the entrance, she failed to notice a figure watching her from atop a building. The figure disappeared in the blink of an eye, like it was never there.

*Time skip*

"ROLL ARROW!" Roll called, her arm a bow as she shot arrows with love heart shaped tips that deleted a small band of viruses. Roll panted when the deletion was finished, feeling tired as she had been at this for a while. And every single virus she shot she imagined was her old rival of Megaman's affections, the nurse type Navi called Medi, or her new opponent Midnight of ANY female who got 'too close' to 'her Megaman'.

'I'm still upset. HE should have figured out I liked him but no! He's too damn dense!' Roll thought in anger that could be mistaken for the middle ground of a tsundere and a yandere. But she froze as a large black arm covered her mouth, making her freeze in fear.

"My my my, what is a beautiful Lady Navi like you doing in such a seedy place like this?" A dark voice said from behind her. "Some big bad Navi might find you and take advantage of such a pretty thing such as you."

Her eyes widened while feeling another hand move over and started trailing across her stomach. 'No!' she thought in fear, shaking... Only for the Navi behind her to gasp in agony, roll feeling a third hand laying road against her back carefully. Looking over her shoulder carefully she saw data particles as the hand in her mouth and stomach disappeared meaning that the figure HAD been deleted. But what shocked her even more was the new face she saw, revealing the owner of the hand that was on her back... It was Bass!

Said navi looked at her while she turned to face him with a shocked expression. And then he said something that shocked her...

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"W..W...Yeah." she got out while looking away.

"I thought I killed all insects like this a long time ago." Bass said standing straight. "Seems I'll need to keep a closer eye out in case there are survivors."

Roll gulped, stumbling back a bit but tripped up and fell on her butt.

"You are Megaman's friend, aren't you?" Bass asked suddenly.

"Y-Yes." she nodded while wondering if he might go ahead and delete her here and now.

Bass nodded, his cape covering the bottom of his face "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I just...wanted to get away for a while." Roll said, looking away.

"Why?" Bass asked, sitting down. "Aren't you usually seen close to him?"

"I... Why do you care?" Roll asked, backing up.

"Because I find it confusing." Bass said simply. "I do not understand friendship so your actions add even more confusion on top of that." he moved a little closer. "Is it not natural to stay close to friends instead of leaving them?"

"I... I..." Roll started before she pulled Bass into a hug and she cried, talking freely about the 'situation' she was in.

Bass just sat there, listening. He did not touch Roll, but he did not push her says. He just sat there, listening. He was quick to work out that Roll was over reacting but he also worked out how to use this against Megaman.

Now, unlike what the general public thought, Bass did NOT hate Megaman. In fact Megaman was the closest thing to a friend Bass had. Megaman was his rival, the brother he did not get along with, his opposite.

He did not want to kill Megaman, no. He wanted to defeat Megaman, humiliate him, be better than him. Megaman's power came from his friends, from others, while Bass' came from solely himself. But... What if Bass' took away one of those friends? Or someone Megaman cared for more than a friend?

He and Megaman once fused, becoming Bass Cross Megaman, to defeat Nebula Grey. During that time they were one being. The two learnt everything about each other and doing that Bass discovered that Megaman had strong feelings for this female Navi, stronger than his feelings for all others besides that human operator of his.

Taking away this female Navi and having her join his side? It would decorate Megaman and take away one of the powers that he draws from.

But killing her would be boring and would make Megaman angry. That wouldn't do.

As Roll finished her talking and cried a bit more, holding Bass close, he looked over her body. Her face was beautiful but her body was VERY flat. She was as flat as a board on her chest and her ass was okay but nothing special. But again, her face was beautiful.

Bass grinned evilly, his cloak shielding his mouth, as he came up with the perfect plan.

"I don't know...what to do." she sobbed out while shaking against him.

"I have an idea." He grinned, finally wrapping an arm around her. Both arms actually, along with his cloak. Not that she seemed to either care or notice. "Perhaps you should find something better."

"Some... Something better?" She asked .

"Megaman is like myself, a warrior." Bass said. "While it does not control him like it does myself he is drawn to fighters. Meaning you must get stronger, instead of crying, how about I help you grow stronger?"

"You mean, train me?" she blinked. "You really think that'll help?"

"Of course." He said. "You do not have to agree right away but do not take too long to think about it, I do not have much patience."

Roll looked away while noting how close they were and felt her face turn a little pink. She began to think if this was a good idea, being trained by Bass... But then she thought of all the girls getting close to Megaman. And she made her choice "... I'll do it. For Megaman." She said seriously, nodding.

"Good, but be warned, it won't be easy." Bass warned, his cape hiding his evil grin.

"Yea!" She nodded with a determined smile. "Just tell me what we gotta do first."

*time skip*

Roll fell to her knees after hours of training, her outfit slightly ripped.

"Come on, I told you it would be tough." Bass said as he walked over. "But you have already gotten much better."

"Really?" she asked with hope. "I feel like I'm still at square one."

"Because you are tired." He explained, kneeling in front of her with his face close to her. "Just relax and we can resume if you still have the energy."

"O... Okay." She nodded, blushing a bit from how close his face was. "Y... You know, you are nicer than I thought."

"I thank you for the compliment." Bass said, gently taking her hand. "It is late, you should stay with me until morning comes. Return to your operator in the morning."

"But, what if Mayl is worried and thinks something happened to me?" Roll asked, looking away.

"It is dangerous, especially in your condition, to go at this time. She will just have to worry tonight. Tell her what you wish to tell her tomorrow when you return." Bass said, gently holding her hand. "Stay with me for tonight, I will protect you." A small part of Bass felt sick at saying these sappy words, he was not this kind of Navi. But he had to, for his end goal and his rewards he would gain.

"Bass..." Roll blushed, looking into his red eyes with her sparkling green ones before nodding weakly with a small smile. "Okay. I shall stay with you tonight. Just no funny business."

"I assure you, nothing of the sort will happen." Bass said, helping her up and holding his cloak around them both.

Roll nodded and accepted that while sticking close to him under the cloak and tried relaxing. Which was hard because she ended up right against his hard strong body.

She tried to ignore it as he lead her through the vast cyber deserts that where the Undernet, wondering what sort of home Bass would have as well as trying to think of ANYTHING to keep her mind off his body.

'I mean Mega's body is nice, like a well trained swimmer, but Bass here is... He's the same but it's like he lifts a lot to.' Roll thought, comparing her new 'teacher' with her love, before she shook her head to try and get rid of those thoughts. 'No! That's wrong!' she thought 'I shouldn't be thinking about Bass like that... Or comparing Mega with him... I mean I love Mega! ... Right?'

Soon Bass stopped near a dome like building with a door in front. "We're here."

"O... Okay." Roll nodded, the two walking inside the house which was hidden between a lot of cyber rocks.

The door opened when he held his hand up and he lead her inside before it closed instantly behind her. It was as basic as it could but it wasn't too bad.

"Where should I sleep?"

"You take the bed." He said simply.

"But then where are you gonna sleep?" She asked in confusion.

"I shall be fine. I can sleep after you return to your operator in the morning." He replied.

"Well...if you're sure, thanks." Roll said, hugging herself as she blushed and walked towards the bed but she stopped and turned back to him. "But... It's your house and we were only out so late because you offered to train me so... So... You can... I dunno..." She trailed off, soon looking to her feet in embarrassment .

"I can what?" Bass asked as he walked over, tilting her head up slightly via her chin. He held her chin lightly with two fingers, gently tilting her head up so her eyes were locked with his.

"You can... Well..." Roll trailed off, blushing and unable to look away from his eyes. "It's your bed I... Guess we can... If you want... Share it tonight? So you can sleep? It's... Only fair."

"You're kind to offer that, and what you say is understandable." he remarked with a smirk in his mind. "Very well, we will share it."

"O... Okay." Roll nodded, reaching behind herself. She undid her green ribbon, the small bow turning to data and making her hair fall free from its sharp straight line ponytail design. She then reached up carefully to the side of her head, where her helmets 'earmuffs' where. She lightly twisted them while carefully pressing a few hidden indents, allowing her to take her helmet off revealing more golden blonde hair that feel peacefully around her head..

"I had no idea you were a blonde." Bass smirked, making her blush again.

"My ponytail wasn't just for show." She mumbled, laying down on the bed.

"Do you need to remove anything else before sleeping?"

"Huh?" Roll asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Do you need to take any clothes off to feel relaxed while sleeping or not is what I'm asking."

"T... Take my cloths off?!" Roll gasped, blushing and seeming like that statement was the most taboo thing in reality.

"Is that a yes or no?"

Roll looked down with a blush, tapping her NetNavi symbol making her cloths from the neck down flown and fade away revealing her simple and plain white bra and panties. "J-Just don't stare."

Bass grinned, taking his cloak off while making it seem like he wasn't staring.

Roll took one side of the bed while Bass walked over with his back to her.

He pressed his Navi symbol, his cloths fading away, before he took his helmet off

She glanced at him and blushed since she saw his bare body with his black hair.

He slipped into the bed with her, seemingly not caring she was there with him.

'Sleep well." Roll thought, closing her eyes to try and get to slip... And found herself curling into Bass' side.

Said navi smirked while draping an arm over her while internally laughing. So far this was going perfect.

*Next morning*

Roll moaned gently as she awoke, her eyes fluttering open slowly... And saw Bass' sleeping face inches from hers! Her eyes widened before she jumped back from surprise and felt his arm draped over her. The arm stopped her from getting too far away, trapping her against his body.

'Oh no, why is his arm around me like this? I told him no funny business.' She thought in shock and panic bit as she calmed down and looked around she realised he probably just did that in his sleep without even knowing he did it. 'Maybe I should try and slip out from under.' She thought, although she was amazed at his body with her hand lightly rubbing his chest. 'It feels so firm and strong, is this what Megaman must feel like?' She thought before she lightly shook her head. 'No, Megaman wouldn't feel this strong built. He's slimmer. I... kind of like this.'

Little did she know that Bass had been awake the entire time, staying perfectly still as he let her 'enjoy herself' but he decided which was enough. "Having fun?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Ah!" she cried with wide eyes while looking at his face. "W-W-When did you wake up?"

"Just now. I must say, you give a nice chest massage." He smiled, opening his eyes. "You can keep going if you want."

"Y-Y-You felt that?!" she blushed beet red.

"It felt good and you woke me up." He nodded, lying at the end. "You're free to do it more if you want." Seeing he had caught her off guard he continued. "I have realised another reason why Megaman has not given you any romantic attention. And I am sorry but I will be blunt. You are beautiful... But you are not sexy."

She looked at him in shock before frowning and pulled away while turning her back to him and crossed her arms.

"Listen to me." He sighed as he sat behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his body. "You are a beautiful Navi. I will not lie, possibly the most beautiful I have ever seen. However your body has no curves. You are rather flat up top and your backside is cute, it is nothing to scream about. Think about those other girls chasing after Megaman and their more... 'mature' bodies. As I said, you are beautiful but the lack of sexiness is keeping you as a 'friend' in his mind."

"Well...I can't help it, it's the way I came to be." She said sadly making Bass grin evilly.

"I can help you there." He whispered in her ear.

"Huh?"

"I can install a Program in you that will allow you to 'grow' until you are the sizes you want." He whispered seductively in her ear, almost like a shoulder devil.

Her eyes widened while an image of herself looking curvier with a bigger chest and ass while winking in a pose popped up in her head. Plus Megaman, unable to take his eyes off her.

But Bass... He was doing something to her without 'meaning to'. The way his breath brushed against her neck and ear making her skin feel tingly, the way he held her waist with his thumbs lightly teasing the edge of her panties and the way his body pushed against hers. It was filling her with some weird feeling she wasn't use to .

"Y... You aren't lying, are you?" She asked nervously.

"What I'm saying is the complete truth." Bass said, able to tell she was getting aroused.

"Well...will it hurt?"

"A little bit because it is changing your frames data. But it won't hurt for long, I promise you." Bass said, kissing her neck which while she felt she didn't care.

"Go ahead." she spoke up without thinking.

Bass smiled, a ball of black data forming in his hand which he quickly pushed into Roll's symbol.

She let out a gasp feeling it get shoved in before it seemed to slowly shrink before she felt a tingling sensation. Her body began to shake, black and purple energy sparking around her body as her cloths reappeared and began to change. She flinched in pain, screaming gently.

"Don't worry, it'll slowly pass." Bass soothed, rubbing her back.

She stiffened up while biting her finger feeling a bigger surge run through her body while feeling an odd sensation come over it. She felt true lust, as well as her love for Megaman disappearing. She felt her body warping and changing and her power growing. Inside and out she was changing. Slowly her chest started to grow and expand until it looked like a solid D-cup. Her ass became plumper before it looked delicious. Her feet altered, her cloths changing so the base of her shoes became heels.

She let out a moan on accident while slowly the feeling died down.

"How do you feel?" Bass asked.

"Just...wow." she spoke while taking a moment to look herself over. She had Bass' shoulder pads and the colors of her outfit had slightly darkened. The 'pants' of her suit had curved up and shrunk into a thong looking thing and her 'shirt' shrunk revealing more of her black bodysuit and that looked much more alluring with her larger chest and ass.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, lifting her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"Really...really good." She said, licking her lips lightly.

"So you feel good." Bass nodded, rubbing her side lightly and she didn't pull away.

"Yes, my body already feels so much better." She said, shuddering at his touch.

"And is that all?" He asked leaning in with their faces facing each other and looking each other in the eye.

"I... Want you." She whispered, unable to remember her past love for Megaman. Her love for him had been deleted and the lust she felt for Bass was all that remained.

"Oh? And just how do you want me?" he feigned obviousness.

"You know how!" She moaned, lightly tackling him onto the bed and kissing him.

'Perfect.' he thought wrapping his arms around her before kissing back. He tapped her Navi symbol, making her cloths vanish as he kissed her

She pushed herself closer with her breasts rubbing against his clothed chest.

Bass reached behind her, undoing her bra and throwing it away.

She didn't notice before letting out a gasp feeling a hand cup one of her breasts.

"Are they sensitive?" He asked rolling the breasts between his fingers, groping her tits and rubbing her nipples against his palms.

"Y-Yes!" she moaned out with a gasp.

"Are they more sensitive than before?" he asked while giving them a firm squeeze while brushing his thumbs against where her nipples were.

"YES!" she moaned deeply. "D-Do that more."

"Very well." He smiled, increasing the massage. 'Mmm, they seem to have grown better than I imagined.' He thought, his hands moving in a circle-ish motions.

"Ah! Bass!" Roll moaned, loving the feeling. "Keep rubbing them!"

"Good." He grinned before he gripped them harder and rubbed them faster before leaning in and started licking her neck.

"Please... I want you inside me." She begged lightly.

"I'm not sure what you mean." he smirked while pulling his hands away. "You need to be clear and loud on what you're talking about."

"Y... Your cock! I want your hard cock deep inside my pussy!" She moaned.

"That I can provide." He said taking his underwear off.

She looked down and blushed harder while stunned at the girth he was sporting. "Oh wow." She whispered reaching out and found herself brushing her fingers across the sides.

"Soft fingers you've got there." Bass grunted lightly at the unexpected pleasure. 'I wonder if she truly knows what to do.' He thought in slight worry that this would not be pleasurable for him.

She rubbed his cock more while feeling her body get warm and move in closer. She reached down, licking the head gently.

He stiffened up from surprise while she licked against the underside lightly.

"It... Tastes good." She moaned gently.

"Try and drag your tongue around it." He said, finding her lips incredibly soft. 'If this will go all the way, then I'll make her scream my name by the end of it.'

Roll was doing as Bass said, licking his cock from right against his balls all the way to the top where she kissed it for a second and repeated the process. 'So big and hot, I wanna taste it all over.' She thought, licking it all over and soon it was sparkling in spit.

"Use your chest." he commanded lightly.

"My chest?" She asked, moving her breasts around his cock. "You mean like this?"

"Yes, just move them around it." Bass groaned, enjoying the softness. "How does it feel to know these are yours from now on?"

"I feel so happy! I don't look like a flat child anymore! Thank you!" Roll smiled up at him in thanks and love.

"Good, now keep rubbing them around my cock." He ordered, moaning as he felt her do as she was told and titfuck him with those juicy tits.

She licked around the tip while rubbing which just added to how good this was.

"You are already quite skilled!" He groaned, feeling his limit getting closer. 'To think I would already be at this point with her. She's more skilled than I thought with that body of hers.' Bass thought, flinching as his dick twitched and digital cum shot out and landed on her face.

Roll went wide eyed while it covered her face, tits, and even went into her mouth before she stopped and licked some of it up. 'It tastes so salty and good!' she thought with a moan as she tasted it, waiting for him to finish before she licked it all up.

Bass panted a little from the release and looked at Roll who savored his seed like it was the best in the entire net. "That... Was good." He said simply. 'It was more than good, it was amazing. And it'll all feel better right now.' "Now get on up." He ordered, patting his lap.

She stood up and eagerly obeyed while straddling his waist. He held her hips, thrusting inside with one easy thrust. "AHHH!" She gasped in pain and pleasure while Bass held her and saw what looked like blood dripping down from her hole.

"Wow." He whispered weakly feeling her hot and tight insides which were snug and not too tight. Like a perfect fit!

"Oh god, your cock feels just right." Roll gasped out while leaning on him with her hands on his chest.

"Bounce on it." He ordered.

She nodded and slid her pussy up with a moan before slamming back down while crying out loud. She bounced on his cock, moaning happily. "Bass! Your cock is so big and hot! I can feel it stuff my hole!" Roll moaned deeply, bouncing herself as she enjoyed the feeling.

He grunted while seeing her breasts bounce and reached up before giving them a squeeze.

"B... Bass!" She moaned, bouncing as fast as she could. "Squeeze my tits harder!"

"You've turned dirty fast." He grinned. "How does it feel to know you sound like a slut?"

"I... I love it! I love it with you fucking me!" She moaned.

He pinched her nipples seeing them get hard before he started thrusting upwards as she bounced down. 'I'm so close!' he thought.

"More Bass! I want more!" Roll begged, feeling his cock throb inside her.

"Then what do you say?" Bass grinned, although he was struggling to hold a straight face.

"Please give it all to me! I need it!" Roll begged, trying to stop herself from cumming.

"You want it all? Then remember who made you feel this good. Cry out my name." He ordered.

"BASS!" She screamed out just as she felt her juices spray out and his seed started shooting up inside her.

"Oh fuck!" He groaned, filling her pussy with his seed and overflowing her womb. "Take in every last drop!"

The two's orgasm lasted a while, Roll soon collapsing atop Bass. She panted with a smile and glazed expression while Bass managed to keep his calm expression.

"That was... Enjoyable." He said in a bored tone.

"So...good..." Roll moaned, falling asleep slowly.

'It seems I've won.' Bass thought in victory, squeezing her ass before he drifted to sleep.

*a few weeks later*

Roll smiled as she walked through NetCity without a care in the world. She had a brown cloak that went down to her ankles, hiding her body from view, as she walked towards the spot she knew her friends would be waiting. It had been nearly a month since she last saw them and she was curious if they'd recognise her.

She stopped and looked around before spotting Megaman and Gutsman coming towards the spot.

"Where is she?" Megaman said aloud, clearly sounding sad.

"I don't see her guts." spoke Gutsman sounding the same.

"She never came back after she ran off that one time. Mayl is worried sick." Megaman frowned.

Roll eventually stopped just as the two stopped walking at noticing her.

"Roll?!" The two gasped.

"Hi guys." She smiled. "Been a while."

"ROLL!" they cried running over and pulling her into a hug between them. But they backed up, feeling something wrong with her stomach.

"Roll, is there something under that cloak?" asked Megaman who swore it looked familiar.

"I never thought you'd ask!" She grinned, throwing her cloak open revealing her form.

Their eyes bugged out and jaws opened at seeing her body looked more mature, curvy, and with bigger breasts and ass.

And a pregnant stomach.

"Roll...are you...p-pregnant?" asked Megaman.

"Yep!" She grinned happily. "It's all thanks to my new boyfriend."

"I... Boyfriend?" Megaman and Gutsman blinked.

"But you've been gone for a month!"

"I was with him!" She giggled.

"Mayl's been worried sick!" Megaman snapped lightly.

"Sorry, but I'm sure she'll be happy to hear about my boyfriend and our baby." Roll giggled, walking past them.

"W...What?" spoke Megaman who was flabbergasted.

Bass was standing atop a building with a smirk. He had won.


	61. Waltham and Tarzan

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Waltham and Tarzan

Series: Tarzan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A single man swings through the vines of the forest, almost one with mature. He flipped before landing on a branch and walked on it with all his limbs. Down below him on the ground was a path of freshly cut trees.

He took in a deep breath and let it out with a smile. He then grabbed a vine and swung to the ground. He easily landed and looked around at the cut grass with interest. He then saw something shiny on the ground and picked it up. It looked tiny and like a rock, but felt different. Smoother and colder while it reflected some of the sun.

He brought it to his mouth and licked it. He pulled it away since it tasted odd and not at all good. He tossed it to the side before hearing a loud gunshot. He looked around with surprise and cautiousness from the odd and loud sound. He quickly climbed back up the tree and began to swing towards where the sound had come from.

'Danger.' he thought.

He soon reached where the sound had originated and saw trees being cut down in a path. He landed on a branch and narrowed his eyes while making his way down towards the spot. "He landed on one of the trees and began to hear people talking.

"Alright, if we keep up this pace we can start bringing in more boxes and get to work on making temporary housing."

"Right, and then we can begin looking for gorillas!"

"Precisely."

"Oh, if only Jane could be here."

The man narrowed his eyes and moved closer while sticking close to the thick trees.

"Yes, a shame she can't be here, but she got sick and coming here while sick could start a plague."

"Not to worry, she might have gotten bored of this dirty place anyway."

"I guess you're right, though she will miss not seeing the gorillas."

Soon the footsteps moved away and the man popped his head up to look. He saw what looked like a small man following a relatively tall female who was carrying a large machete. He raised his eyes at their looks and slowly followed.

"Alright, this seems to be a good spot professor, take my gun and follow the trail back to the ship and tell them to bring the crates, ok?"

"Righty-o."

He saw the small man take a large shiney object before turning around and walking away.

The female turned before noticing something duck back behind a tree and narrowed her eyes. "It appears I am not alone." she frowned as she held her machete in front of her. She crouched and slowly walked towards the area. "Alright then, come on out!" she called. "I know you're there so don't even bother trying to hide!"

When no one came out she gulped and began to walk towards the bush. 'Stay calm, you've got the upper hand. Probably just a small rodent anyway.' She thought as she steeled herself and got closer to the bush.

She jumped and turned around it. To her surprise there was nothing behind it except a small baboon. "Oh, surprised me there." she remarked putting her weapon away.

"Ooh?" It asked as it came towards her.

'Hmm, doesn't seem dangerous, but I need to precede with caution.' She thought as she approached the small animal. "Easy there little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you." She said as he got closer to her machete as he reached for the blade. 'Might mount and stuff you though.' She thought as she raised the machete.

That's when the ape let out a loud screech.

"What is it? Just shut up!" She shouted at the small baboon.

It didn't work and soon more started running to the location.

"Oh bloody hell!" She shouted as she turned around and began to run away. 'Damn it! I need to get a firearm before they swarm all over me!' She thought as she raced through the jungle, not noticing Tarzan swinging after her.

He saw the woman run from the baboons and felt his instincts tell him to save her.

"Bloody hell, I'm about to die in the middle of the jungle by a bunch of baboons!" She shouted as she ran. 'If I knew this is how it'd end I would have stayed at home!' She thought before she was suddenly swung into the air.

"What the?" She said as she looked up and saw Tarzan who had grabbed the back of her dress. "Hey! Who are you!" She shouted as she struggled to get free.

He didn't respond and kept swinging with the baboons slowly getting farther away.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" She shouted as she tried to hit him with her machete. The momentum made her miss though before they landed on a branch with him carrying her in his arms. "What are you doing? Put me down, put me down!" She shouted.

He frowned before putting her down on the branch and moved back while looking at her.

"Alright, now that's better." she said as she straightened herself out before looking at him. "Who are you though?" She asked curiously as she stared at the odd man.

He didn't speak but gave a few grunts in reply.

"Can you understand me? Come on, you're not a gorilla." she frowned. "Use your words."

Tarzan just grunted again and tried to get closer to her to smell her.

"Hey! Watch it." she frowned pulling her machete out.

He frowned at the sight of the machete and stood up.

"I'm thankful you saved me, but that doesn't mean we're allies." She said as she looked around the tree branch they were on. "And how do I get down anyway?"

He grunted in confusion, making her sigh.

"This isn't helping me at all." She then sat down as she began to plan a way down.

All the while the man looked at her and tried sniffing her.

"Would you please stop that?" She snapped at him. "It's weird and rude!" She said as she pushed him away. She groaned. "If you can understand me, then you should learn how I'm talking. Look at my mouth and try to repeat after me. "Hello." she said as she stared at him.

He grunted in return.

"Ok, that didn't work." she grumbled.

"He-llo."

She heard him say as she quickly looked at him. "Wait, say that again."

"Hello."

She smiled. "Alright, so you can speak."

"Alright, so you can speak." he repeated.

"And you're quick to understand, so who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"No, I mean WHO are YOU?"

"No, WHO are YOU?" He repeated.

She groaned. 'This is going to take forever.' "Ok, let's try this, my name is Waltham, WALTHAM." she said as she pointed to herself.

"Waltham." he repeated.

"Yes, good, and you are...?" She asked as she pointed at him.

He pointed at himself and tried getting it out. "T-tar-zan."

"Tarzan? That's your name?"

He nodded his head and said. "Tarzan."

"And just who are you Tarzan?"

"Gorilla!"

"Um, excuse me?"

"I am gorilla!" He said again.

"No, you are human. Hu-man."

"No! Go-Rilla!" He said stubbornly.

She groaned. "Look at the both of us, see anything familiar?"

He looked at her before slowly holding out his hand to her.

She raised an eyebrow before stretching her hand out to his.

They connected and he stared at her for a long time.

"What is it?"

"Y-you are like me." he said as he stared at her.

"See? I'm human."

"B-but I was always told I was a gorilla by my family."

She blinked. "Wait, you mean...you know where the gorillas are?"

"Yes, they're my family." he said casually.

She shook her head and looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you mean...they raised you as one of their own?"

"Yes, ever since I was a baby."

'A full grown man raised by apes, amazing! This is the find of the century! And if I ask him, I could find the gorillas at the same time.' "Tarzan, I was wondering, could you by chance take me to your family?"

"Why?"

"So that me and the professor can study them and maybe take one or two back to England with us, and hopefully you as well."

He frowned and backed up. "No hurt family."

"No no no, we wouldn't hurt them, just take them out of Africa." she said quickly. "We just wanna learn more about them and that's it. After we're done they'd come right back here."

Tarzan thought about it for a bit before shaking his head no and saying. "No, Kerchak wouldn't approve."

"Kerchak? Who's he? Your father?"

"He is both my father and our leader, he wouldn't let anyone leave our home and risk danger."

"Well, how does he feel about humans?"

"He doesn't like them, he may try to rip your arms off."

She paled hearing that and gulped. "Oh, I see."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help, but I don't want you to die."

She sighed. "Alright, but can you at least take me back to camp?"

"Ok, get on." he said as he turned around and hunched down.

She moved over and carefully climbed on his back.

"Alright, hold on!" He said as he began to run to the end of the branch.

"Wait, what are you-" She started to say before he jumped off the branch and began to fall towards the forest floor. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed as she gripped onto Tarzan as he grabbed a vine.

He swung up while she clung to him and felt the wind whip against her face.

"Are we dead yet?" She asked as she held onto him.

"No." he spoke while he kept swinging from vine to vine.

"Oh thank god, warn me next time!" She shouted at him.

He nodded while she looked around at the trees below them the faster he swung.

"This is amazing!" She said in awe as they swung through the trees

He smiled hearing that before flipping through the air as they started falling.


	62. Mrs O'Leary and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Mrs O'Leary and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woof!" a large dog the size of a dump truck said before pouncing on a training dummy.

"Good job girl." clapped Percy as the dog ripped the dummy's head off.

"Ruff!" She said as she got up and licked the side of his face.

He laughed and rubbed her head. "Easy girl, I just got cleaned up.

"Ruff!" She shouted as she licked him again.

"Alright alright!" he got her to stay down. "I'm gonna go take another shower, and this time you stay and don't lick me so much, alright?"

She let out a small moan before licking him again.

He got her to stay before walking back to his cabin.

She whined as she stared at him leave, not noticing the pink smoke cloud behind her or the woman who appeared after in vanished.

"Aw, looks like someone is getting her usual exercise." smiled Aphrodite as Mrs. O'Leary turned and saw the goddess.

"Woof?"

"Don't be mad if I don't pet you, I just came back from the salon and I don't want any dog fur on my new dress." she smiled with a red dress. "And normally I don't come by for this, but I've got a funny idea in mind, and you're part of it."

"Woof?" She asked as she approached the woman.

"Hold up there." the goddess backed up a little. "What if I helped you feel more human? Experience something not as many dogs could?"

O'Leary stopped and turned her head curiously.

"I'm not an expert like Circe, but just stay still, don't slobber on me, and this'll be good." She said as pink energy began to gather around her hands.

Mrs. O'Leary backed up before the energy surrounded her form and made her let out a yipe.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt you."

Slowly the hellhound glowed before her form started to shift and straighten up. Her muscles condensed and some of her hair began to fall off.

Aphrodite watched while some of the her around her hair stayed.

Soon she collapsed and the energy around her dissipated.

"There we go, now to sit back and watch." She said with a grin before disappearing in another puff of pink smoke right as Percy walked back into the arena.

"Alright, that should keep me clean for now. Mrs O'Leary, where are you?" He shouted before seeing a figure lying on the ground in the middle of the arena. He looked closer and walked over with concern. "Hello? Are you ok?" He asked as he noticed that she was naked. He blushed and looked away while hearing her groan.

"P-Percy..."

"Yeah, that's me, but who are you?"

"It's me, Mrs O'Leary." she moaned as she began to get up.

He blinked and saw the girl was a little shorter then him with short shaggy black hair and averted his gaze from her chest while she wobbled and seemed to have a hard time standing. He also noticed a large fuzzy tail right above her ass swinging back and forth. "What in all the gods..." He said before she jumped on him.

"Percy! You're back!" she smiled before she started licking his cheeks.

"W-what? What do you mean? Who are you?" he asked while blushing since her naked body was right on him.

"It's me, Mrs O'Leary!" She said with a grin as her tail wagged. "Don't you recognize me?"

"B-but Mrs O'Leary is the size of a dump truck and she's a dog!" he spoke while blushing. "And, well you're a girl, a naked one."

"Not my fault, this pretty woman made me like this!" she spoke pointing over to where Aphrodite was standing who waved.

"Aphrodite?! You did this?"

"Well of course, what do you think?" she smiled.

"Why did you do this?" He asked as Mrs O'Leary licked his face again.

"You'll understand later. But in the meantime, try and help her get use to standing, it's not ladylike if she walks on all fours." she winked before disappearing in the same pink cloud.

"Wait!" He called but to no avail. "Damn it."

"What's wrong Percy?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." he sighed while she licked his cheek again. "But can you stop that?"

"But why? It shows that I love you." She asked in confusion.

"Because you're...naked." he blushed gesturing to her body.

"So? I was always naked." she replied.

"Well as a human, it's kinda...awkward."

"But I'm not a human, I'm a hellhound!" She said happily.

"Right now, not really." He said as he gestured towards her body.

She looked over herself while shivering. "Where'd my fur go!?"

"I don't know! But I do know that you're human now so you have to wear clothes to stay warm." He helped her to her feet while she wobbled a little. "We're going to the camp store to get something to help, but stay close alright?"

"Ok Percy" she said as she clung to his arm for support.

They made their way to the camp store while thankful they didn't pass that many campers.

"Alright, we're here, now let's get you some clothes" he said as they entered the store.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked a forest nymph who went wide eyed seeing Mrs O'Leary's naked form.

"Y-yeah, we need some clothes for her immediately please." he said with a large blush.

"Um, alright. What size do you need?"

"I-I don't know, she used to be Mrs O'Leary 10 minutes ago."

The nymph blinked once, twice, then three times before grabbing a random shirt and tossed it to him. "Keep it, it's on the house."

"Thanks." he said as he handed the shirt to Mrs O'Leary .

"Are you sure I have to put that on?"

"Yes, I am very sure."

She sighed before taking it and gave it a sniff all over before putting it over her head. "There, how do I look?"

"Like you still need pants" he said as he turned towards the nymph. "But, I don't think we're gonna find any here."

"You got that right, we only carry shirts, sorry."

"Plus you don't have it on." Percy pointed out since the shirt was just on the former hellhound's head and didn't cover her body.

"You said I had to put it on, not that I had to put it on completely!"

He sighed. "Alright, I want you to put it on completely over your body."

"Do I have to?" She asked as she looked at him with big sad puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you do." He said firmly, making her grumble as she pulled the shirt on.

"It feels itchy." she frowned scratching her belly.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the store.

"Where are we going now?"

"My cabin, I should have some extra pants which might fit you." He said as they neared the Poseidon cabin.

"But I'm already wearing this shirt." she frowned while biting into the sleeve and tugging on it.

"Ok, first off, stop chewing on your shirt, and secondly it only covers your top half, you still need pants."

She let out a growl as they reached the cabin and he started looking around for pants.

"Ok, lets see, no, no, bloodstained, ah, here we go!" He did as he held up a pair of pants. "Try these on."

Mrs O'Leary took them and began to smell them before asking. "Why? I'm fine without them."

"Do you want people to stare at your tail or butt?"

"I dunno, I don't mind if you do." she smiled with her tail wagging.

"I ugh, you should still wear pants!" He said with a blush.

"But what if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Then you take them off when you have to go."

She groaned and tried putting them on, but fell back since she still didn't have perfect balance yet.

"Do you need some help?" He asked as she struggled to get the pants on .

"Yes." She said as she continued to struggle to get the pants on.

Percy moved over and held her legs while carefully getting her legs through the ends one at a time. He then pulled them up her legs until they reached her tail. "How's that?"

"I don't like it!" she said as she tried to reach her mouth down to chew on the shirt.

"No! No biting." he spoke before taking two fingers and lightly flicked her nose.

"Ow! But I don't like it!" she whimpered. "Why can't I go naked? If others look so what?"

"Because I don't want people to stare at you, it'll only cause trouble." he sighed. "Look, do this and I'll give you a belly rub, how's that sound?"

She stopped and stared at him before saying. "And rub behind my ears?"

"And a rub behind your ears." He said as she smiled brightly and stopped struggling.

"Yes!" She shouted as she jumped on top of him. "Rub my belly! Ruby it rub it rub it!" She chanted as she began to bounce up and down on top of him.

"Ah! Oh! E-Easy!" he groaned out from her jumping on him.

"Belly rub belly rub belly rub BELLY RUB BELLY RUB!" She continued to shout.

"I, ah! Can't do that, ow! If you keep bouncing on me!"

"Oh, right, sorry, but belly rub!" She said as she got off of him.

"Alright, get on your back." He said as she nodded and got on her back. He reached down and started rubbing against her belly.

"Oh yeah, yeah, that's amazing." she moaned as her tail wagged faster. "A little lower." She moaned as he continued to rub her belly.

He moved lower and rubbed a little harder.

"Oh yes, yes, don't forget the ears." she moaned.

He blushed and reached up before scratching behind the ears.

She shivered in pleasure as he scratched her ear, her entire body going limp. "Oh yes Percyyyyyyyy." She moaned and quivered in pleasure, making him blush red.

"Ok that's enough." he pulled his hands away.

"Noooo, mooore." she whined as she looked at him sadly. "Please?"

"No, and that's final!" He said as he turned around.

She made a whimper hearing that. "Please Percy? Please?" She begged as she began to climb onto his back.

"No, I said no, and I mean no." He said as he tried to shake her off of him.

She made more whimpers while rubbing her head against his.

"No Mr. O'Leary, no means no." he said stubbornly.

"But whyyyyyy?" She moaned as she tried to crawl into his lap.

"Because it's...just weird." He said with a blush as he lightly pushed her out of his lap.

"Meanie." she huffed before getting on all fours and moved around a little before laying on the floor.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a big meanie." he said sarcastically. "It's getting time for dinner so just stay here and I'll be back with a plate for you, alright?"

"Ok, but hurry back." she said as Percy got up. 'Stupid clothes, too itchy!' She thought as she began to rub against his bed in order to scratch herself.

(A little while later)

"Alright, I hope she likes this." Percy said as he made his way back to his cabin with the large plate of meat. "Mrs O'Leary, I'm back." He said as he began to open the door.

"PERCY!" she cried running on all fours before tackling him.

"Whoa!" He said as he managed to keep the pile of meat from spilling. "Easy there girl." he spoke while she licked his cheek.

"You were gone forever and I thought you would never return!" She said As she licked him again.

"Easy easy!" he spoke pushing her back a little. "I said I was coming back."

"But I couldn't see you so I freaked out!" She said before looking at the plate of meat. "Is that for me?"

"Yes, yes it is."

She cheered before lunging at it and started biting into the food.

"Hey, pace yourself!" he spoke while she tried chewing more then swallow.

"Ok, fine." she said between bites. She had a hard time since her teeth were different, but she swallowed the meat in her mouth and carefully ate slower. Soon she finished and was gnawing on a random bone that had once had meat on it.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am, can you rub my belly now?" She asked as she chewed on the bone.

He sighed. "Fine, but just the belly, and I'm not going any lower than that."

"Yay!" She said as she rolled onto her back.

He moved over and started rubbing her belly.

"Oh yes, yes!" She moaned happily as her tail began to wag.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen, and that's saying something.

"Don't care, rub belly." she moaned in pleasure.

He rolled his eyes with a smile while he kept rubbing around the spot.

"Oh yeah, you certainly are the best Percy~" she moaned.

"Ok we're done!" he pulled back with a blush.

"Aw, you always stop right as it's getting good!" She whined.

"Well it's getting a little late so we should be getting to bed."

"Ok, can I take off my clothes then?" She asked as she began to wag her tail.

"No." he blushed.

"Awww, fine." she said as she began to crawl into his bed.

He moved over and slid in while trying to ignore her slim body while pulling the sheet over them. "Goodnight Mrs O'Leary." he said.

He heard her growling before hearing something rip and felt her nuzzle up next to him. "What was that?" He asked as he tried to look at her. His eyes widened since the shirt was ripped at the front and she let out a relaxed sighed.

"Much better" she said with a grin.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but just sighed and shook his head. "Whatever, I'll deal with it in the morning, but until then, goodnight."

"Goodnight Percy." She said as she rolled over on top of him.

His eyes widened feeling her chest and felt like a trapped rat. "Mrs O'Leary, come on, get off." he said as he tried to push her off.

She let out a whimper before hugging him as he heard her snoring.

"Oh come on, don't fall asleep, get up." he said as he pushed her a bit more but felt his hands touch her chest while she let out a gasp before cuddling closer while holding his limbs in place. "Oh come on!" He muttered before giving up and closing his eyes. 'I pray this gets better in the morning.' He thought before succumbing to sleep.


	63. Vanna and Shaggy

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Vanna and Shaggy

Series: Scooby Doo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see an average suburban town at night with a single light on in a window. Inside was Shaggy who was piling food onto a plate for a midnight snack.

"Alright, nothing like a good meal to forget a breakup." he said while sitting down and looked over at a photo of him and Googie smiling. "Man, I wish Scoob was here, too bad he's taking Scrappy back to his mom." he muttered before he started grabbing random food to dig into.

Suddenly there was a knocking on his door.

"Coming!" he called before wiping his mouth with a napkin and walked to the front door. As he got closer the knocking got faster and harder. "Like, I said I'm coming!" He said as he began to turn the door knob. "Like, who is i-" He asked as he opened the door before he was tackled into a hug.

"Oh Shaggy!" He heard his tackler say as his head was squashed between two large breasts.

His eyes widened while feeling the person, a woman obviously, hug him and heard her sobbing. "H-hello? Who are you?" He asked as he slowly patted her on the back.

She pulled back and the woman was shown to have long black hair, yellow eyes, and a tattered slightly purple dress with the top showing some of her cleavage. "Shaggy, it's me, Vanna Pira!" She said between sobs before hugging him again.

"L-Like, why are you here?" he asked blushing while trying to avoid looking at her cleavage.

"D-Dracula kicked me out!" She sobbed. "I didn't have any other place to go, so I looked up your address and came by."

"B-but why me? And why did he kick you out?" Shaggy asked as he patted her on the back and closed the door.

"Well, because you seemed nice and cute, and because Dracky said I was 'too scatterbrained and an idiot'."

Shaggy blushed at the cute part and said. "So he kicked you out because of that? Like don't you have any belongings, money, anything?"

"No, Dracky usually bought me whatever I wanted, but I forgot to grab them when he kicked me out."

"So you have no place to stay and no clothes besides what you're wearing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then you're welcome to stay here then." he looked away. "But like, can you let go?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

He coughed and nodded at how close they were.

"Oh, right of course! Silly me!" She giggled as she let him go.

"Like, as for staying, you can take my room upstairs if you want."

"Thank you Shaggy!" she smiled before hugging him against her chest again.

"L-like no p-problem." he blushed with a stutter.

"Great, what's for supper? I'm starving!" She said as she stared at his neck.

"Um, well like I was making myself a little meal, but-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, I was just admiring your long and nice neck." she said as she began to lean her heads towards it.

'That's right, she's like, a vampire.' He thought nervously as he began to back up.

"Lunch time!" she cried moving forward before sinking her fangs into his neck.

"Aauuggg!" He shouted as he felt her suck his blood.

"Mmmm!" She moaned as she sucked more of his blood.

Shaggy groaned before she pulled back and he felt a little dizzy. "Ooohh, what was that for?" He asked as he began to collapse.

"I missed dinner." she giggled before seeing him groan. "Oops, sorry."

"A-a little warning next time." he groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll cut back after each meal."

"Like, good to hear." he moaned from the floor.

(Timeskip)

The sun was rising over Shaggy's house, while both of its occupants slept.

Shaggy snored before his alarm clock started buzzing. Shaggy groaned as he reached over and turned the alarm off before getting off the couch. "Boy, I'm starved."

"Yeah, me too Shaggy." he heard someone say as two arms wrapped around him from behind.

His eyes widened before slowly turning around. There with her arms around him was Vanna in nothing but a bra and a pair of panties. "W-W-What are you doing in my couch?" He stuttered as she pulled him back into the pullout couch.

"Well I was feeling lonely, so I came down to snuggle cause Dracky and I use to do that."

"O-ok, but why are you almost naked?!" He stuttered nervously as she pulled the sheets over themselves.

"It was feeling a little warm so I took my dress off."

"O-ok, but why are you pulling me back onto the couch?" He asked as she pulled him closer to her.

"I'm not done cuddling yet." She said as her eyes began to droop.

"But like, it's morning, why are you going to sleep again?"

"Again. I'm a vampire, I'm nocturnal, I'm going to sleep for the first time right now." she yawned.

'Oh right, I forgot.' He thought as he tried to figure a way out of this situation as Vanna began to close her eyes before saying. "Good night, Shaggy."

"Hey, um, I kinda need to make breakfast though, plus I'm not nocturnal, so I'm gonna get up, ok?" He said as he started to get off the couch.

"Oh alright." She said dejectedly as she let go of him.

Shaggy sighed in relief before heading to the kitchen. "Man, I thought I was never gonna get away." he said as he opened the fridge and began to pull food out. 'Like, I gotta eat up and get all my blood back.'

And so he went ahead and started gorging himself. After about ten minutes all the meat was gone and shaggy was momentarily full.

"Ah, like that hit the spot." He sighed as he patted his stomach. That's when he saw Vanna walk in with a yawn while sitting down at the table. "Um, why are you up, weren't you about to sleep?"

"Yeah, but since this whole place is filled with people, I kinda wanna try and stay awake and sleep during the night to go out and see what this place has. Ooh! Does it have a mall?"

"Um, yeah, it does, would you like to go?"

"Sure!" She said excitably as she jumped up and grabbed Shaggy. "Can we go now?"

"Like uh, don't ya think you should put some clothes on?" He asked nervously.

She looked down and giggled. "Right, I'll go get my dress on."

"Like, great" he said as she let go and turned around and began to make her way out of the room.

(Later)

"Alright, like, here's the mall." Shaggy said.

"Ooh, so much brighter than the one Dracky use to take me." she smiled as they walked towards it.

"So, like, what are ya gonna buy?" He asked curiously.

"Dresses, shirts, pants, all sorts of new shoes." she listed off.

"Wow, ok. But how are you gonna pay for it all?" He asked curiously as she grabbed his hand and began to drag him into a store.

"Well when Dracky kicked me out I snatched something from him." she smiled reaching into her cleavage. She then pulled out a golden credit card and showed it to Shaggy. "He made a big account here in the human world just in case of emergencies."

"Like, great, for a second I thought I was going to have to pay for everything." he chuckled.

"Well it does have a limit, but I appreciate you caring." she smiled.

"Like, no problem." he said with a grin as she approached the clothing area of the store. 'That's a relief.' He thought as she began to look through the clothes.

"Ooh! This looks nice, oh and so does this one. Hmm, this one's not my style, but this sure is." she smiled while tossing the clothes she picked up at Shaggy who caught them.

"Whoa, whoa!" He said as he moved back and forth in order to catch all the clothes. After some time he held a pile that seemed half his size. "A-anything else?" He asked as he struggled to hold all the clothes, mentally glad he had driven his van to the mall.

"Nah, now let's see how I look in them." She said as she began to pull Shaggy towards the changing room.

'Like, oh boy.' He thought as they reached the dressing rooms and she sat him down in a chair next to the giant pile of clothes.

She took the one from the top and headed in while he waited.

"So, like, what are you planning on doing now?" He asked curiously as she put on the dress.

"Not really sure, maybe take a while to relax."

"Ok, like, sounds good, but for how long?" He asked curiously as she began to open the door.

"Not sure, but what do you think about this?" She said as she stepped out, she was in a tight purple dress with a slit on either side that allowed her to show off her legs and it showed off a sizeable amount of cleavage.

"Like, woah." he muttered to himself.

"Like it?" She asked as she posed for him.

"Y-Yeah."

"Great! Let's try another one!" She said with a grin as she grabbed another article of clothing off the pile. She rushed into the room while Shaggy shook his head to calm down.

'Calm down shaggy, she's Dracula's wife and a vampire for pete's sake!'

"What about this one?" She asked as she opened the door and Shaggy's mouth dropped open. This time it was a form hugging black dress with a bigger v neck that showed more cleavage while hugging her hips.

"I-I-I uh..." he stuttered incoherently .

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Y...yes/" he dumbly said as he slowly nodded/

"Great!" she smiled before grabbing the next article of clothing.

'I don't know how much more of this I can take!'

(Later)

"Alright Shaggy, I'm done trying all the clothes on, let's go buy them!" Vanna said happily.

"Like, ok." he grunted as they walked off with him carrying the clothes.

Soon they reached the checkout counter where a flabbergasted cashier watches Shaggy put the mountain of clothes on the counter.

"All on the card." she spoke handing the cashier the gold card.

"O-ok" she said as she began to ring up the clothes one by one and put them in bags.

(Later)

"Thank you for shopping here, goodbye!" The cashier says as she watches Vanna and shaggy walk out the doors, with the latter struggling to carry all of the bags.

"Like, did you...really need...this much?" He said as they slowly made their way towards the van.

"Well a girl does need the main priorities. Next is the shoe store."

"Ugh, ok, but I'm gonna put these in the van first." he groaned.

"Thanks Shaggy." she smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"L-like no problem." he said with a blush.

(Later)

"Alright, I think that's everything I need!" She said with a grin as Shaggy stuffed the last bag into the van.

"Like, phew." he sighed while stunned since it looked like his van was a balloon with all the bags inside. Suddenly he noticed something and said. "Um, Vanna, there's like, a problem."

"What is it?"

"You bought so much stuff the only seat not covered in bags is the driver's seat."

"Oh, well no problem, we'll share it." she smiled like it was obvious.

"R-really? I don't know if that's like, safe."

"Ok, let's head home!" She said excitedly as she dragged shaggy to the drivers side.

He stumbled before getting put in the seat with her sitting on his lap before putting the seat belt over them. "A-are you comfortable?" He asked as he started the van .

"Yup." she beamed while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"G-great, let's go then." he said with a blush as he began to drive back home. 'Don't think about it, just focus on the road.' He thought, mentally glad that it was all downhill to his house, he didn't think the packed van would make it up any hills.

"Wow, this is more comfy then I thought." she smiled moving a little on his lap.

'Don't think about it Shaggy, don't think!' He thought as he felt her wiggle on top of him. "Like, we're almost home." He said as he saw his house at the end of the street.

As soon as they got there and parked, Shaggy got to work on unloading the van.

"So, where am I putting all of this stuff?" He asked Vanna.

"Hmmm, good question." She said as she tapped her chin before saying. "I got it! Let's put it in our room!"

"I think you mean my room." he spoke. 'Even though it's hers right now.'

"No, it can be ours! It's not fair that I made you sleep on the couch last night so we should both sleep in the bed!" she smiled. "Plus I heard cuddling helps people sleep better."

"B-but we hardly know each other though!" He said as she began to push him into the house while he carried the bags.

"What? Are you scared of cuddling? But you looked so soft when you were a werewolf. Maybe I could change you back temporarily?" She wondered aloud, making him gulp nervously as she pushed him up the stairs.

"Like, no way!" he shook his head. "I've had enough of walking around covered head to toe in fur."

"Aw, but you look so warm when you're a werewolf, I promise not to make it permanent!" She pleaded as they reached the room.

"Like, nope." He said as he set the bags down and left to go get more of them from the van.

"Aw, phooey." she pouted as he left.

"Yeah yeah, like, I'd rather not be a wolf again!" He said as he grabbed another load of bags from the van.

"Fine fine, even if you'd still look cute." She said with a pout as began to make his way back up to the room.

'Like, why are shoes so heavy?!' He thought as he struggled to get up the stairs. 'Is this what all those rich guys feel when they have girlfriends?' He thought as he finally reached the top of the stairs. He sighed in relief and headed to the room where it was clear it was overflowing with the other bags.

"Like, where am I gonna put all of this?" He did as he looked at the bags still in his hands. He walked over and managed to set them down on a clear spot before cracking his back. "Whew, I think that was the last of it, who knew clothes were so heavy?"

"Thanks Shaggy." smiled Vanna walking into the room.

"Like, no problem, but where are you gonna put all these clothes?" He asked curiously.

"Well I'll figure something out, eventually." She said as they heard the doorbell ring.

"Like, sounds like Scooby's back." He said as he and Vanna made their way down stairs.

"Raggy, R'm home!" called the dog before seeing the two coming down.

"Hey Scoob, we like, got a guest with us for awhile, you remember her, right?" He asked.

"Right." he nodded seeing her. "Relcome."

"Hi Scooby, how you doing? I'm gonna be living here for awhile with you and Shaggy." she said as she grabbed Shaggy's arm.

"Really? Rhy?"

"Be-because Dracky kicked me out!" She started to say as she began to sob.

Scooby blinked as the girl hugged Shaggy and started crying on his chest. "Rorrr! I didn't rean it!" Scooby said frantically.

"Like, ya didn't know Scoob." spoke Shaggy before grunting as Vanna squeezed him tighter.

"Shaggy, I'm sorry, but I'm kinda hungry." she sniffed as she stared at his neck.

"What? Like, now?"

"Yes, we could do it here or on the bed, your choice. I'm sorry, I just get really hungry when I cry." she said before holding him close and sank her teeth into his neck.

"Raggy! Noooo!" Scooby shouted as Vanna began to drag Shaggy upstairs while she continued to suck his blood.

He ran up and tried pulling her away by the dress.

"Scooooob, it's ok, she's not killing me." Shaggy moaned. "Like, this is how she...eats." He moaned as Scooby let go of her dress.

"Rut raggy." he spoke before Vanna let go with a satisfied sigh.

"Thanks Shaggy, I feel a lot better now, and don't worry Scooby, he's fine, just a little bit tired now, I'll put him to bed now." she said as she began to drag the limp Shaggy up the stairs.

"Night night...Scoob." he waved while feeling dizzy.

"Right raggy." Scooby said as Vanna dragged him into the room and closed the door. 'Roh roy.'


	64. Patty and Arachne

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Patty and Arachne

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kidd's mansion, Patty's room-

In said room showed the bubbly weapon who was scribbling on some papers with markers while singing a random tune to herself.

"La la la fuck the cat and kick the dog." She sang to herself while drawing large giraffes. "Eat the shot ya bastard la la la."

But while she was in her own little world, several black spiders were scurrying around the home with one looking at her from the ceiling. It crawled down its thread towards the girl before landing carefully on the shoulder before biting her neck.

SMACK!

"Huh? Must have been a mosquito?" Patty said to herself while looking at the squashed arachnid in her hand. She shrugged and wiped it off before she went back to drawing on the paper.

But another spider on the ground looked at her while a magic circle around its eight eyes started transmitting the images to its master.

-Arachne's Castle, master bedroom-

In this room was a massive spider like bad with red sheets and purple pillows with the maker of weapons and the heretic witch was currently laying on the bed in very see through black night garnets.

"Yes, one of my spiders has bitten the subject without any issues." Arachne said while drinking some fine wine. "Now all I need to do is wait for the venom from its fangs to slowly cause her to become consumed by madness." She then noticed that the girl was looking at her spider.

" _Huh? Looks kind of cute….I'm going to call you miss muffet!_ " She smiled while grabbing the spider and placing it in a jar with small holes on the top.

"Well this just makes it easier to see how she turns out." chuckled the witch.

" _Ok now,_ " she grinned before taking out a flamethrower. " _Time to have burnt spiders AHAHA!_ "

'I think it worked a little too well….I think?' She thought before Patty walked away with a nice whistle. 'I'll wait a day or two and see what happens.'

(Day one)

Patty smiled while drawing some giraffes with spider legs on the walls while letting her new pet watch on. "La la la spiders are dancing in my breasts la la la."

"Hey Patty-" spoke Liz entering before stopping at seeing the pictures. "Um, what are you drawing?"

"Spider Giraffes." She grinned. "Do you know why?"

"No-"

"Because that's whatever a spider giraffe does." Patty interrupted while singing a song about spider giraffes.

Her sister sweatdropped. "Um, sure. I was just coming by to see if you wanted to stop at the mall, but I can tell you're busy."

She perked up at that. "Let's go- oh wait!" She grabbed the spider jar. "Can't forget miss muffet."

"Ah!" Liz jumped back. "Patty, why do you have a spider in a jar?"

"It's my baby." She smiled. "My little cutie patootie."

"J-Just keep it in there." she spoke before walking out sweating nervously.

"Bitch." Patty muttered. "Don't worry miss muffet, you can still come with me." She kissed the jar before walking out the door.

'Alright, her mind seems more warped towards spiders, let's hope they don't take notice.' thought Arachne as she kept watching.

As they got towards the mall Patty noticed a pet shop and got an idea. "Let's get you a new home for you miss muffet!"

The spider moved a little while Patty headed inside.

"Let's see." She said while looking around. "Ah! Here's one!" She grabbed a fish bowl in the shape of a small pig with no large holes to escape from. "And it matches your eyes."

'Seems the venom might warp her mind too much.' Arachne sighed. 'I can't cause enough problems if the test subject is too out of their mind.'

"Oh and also," she grinned while grabbing a large bird cage with a woodpecker in it. "I think you two will get along perfectly."

'No, that would not!'

She walked over to the register. "I'll take this bowl and birdy."

"That will be fifty million bucks."

She looked at the person before punching the guy in the face before running out like the devil was coming after her.

'Well that was amusing.' thought Arachne with a smile.

"You know, Soul would love you a lot." She grinned. "He loves spiders, especially sexy spiders like you miss muffet."

'I think I just made her attracted to literal spiders.'

Liz waited near the mall's entrance while checking her watch. "Where's Patty?"

Just then she saw Patty running towards her with a birdcage with a woodpecker, a pig fish bowl and that jarred spider.

"Liz! I got some stuff for miss muffet!" she held the cage out. "Say hi."

Liz looked at the bird confused. "Why the bird?"

"Because miss muffet needed a friend."she smiled. "I'm going to call her Medusa's fat butt."

'Ok, that's amusing.' Arachne chuckled on the other line.

"And you're just going to bring them within the mall." spoke Liz with a sweatdrop.

"Yep." She chirped. "And I'm going to get some pancakes as well."

"Well….alright, but keep an eye on them." she spoke before turning and leading them into the mall.

Patty smiled before seeing a clothes store. "Let's get some new clothes for Kidd."

"Why?" Liz asked before seeing Patty running towards the shop. 'I pray she keeps herself under control.'

(Two seconds later)

"Got them." Patty smiled while holding some dresses with spider like webs around the arms and leg like cloth around the bottom. "All for Kidd."

She fell down anime style. "Patty, that doesn't look like Kidd's style."

Patty blinked while looking at the dress. "Ah….well its looks like his style, especially around that ass."

Again another anime falling in progress.

'Note to self, try to work out spider themes in next batch of venom.' Arachne muttered with a sweatdrop.

"But if you don't want Kidd to wear it." Patty smiled. "I'll wear it. Plus anyone wearing this would feel comfortable near my massive tits."

Liz blushed. "Patty don't go saying that outloud, someone'll hear you."

"Ok." She said before yelling out. "I HAVE A PAIR OF F CUP TITS AND I'M PROUD OF IT!"

"PATTY!"

'Ok, now I know I need to fix that venom.' sweatdropped Arachne before the sisters started moving again.

"Ok, I'm hungry." Patty smiled. "And so is miss muffet and Medusa's fat ass."

"We have a budget you know Patty and it's kind of low at the moment."

"Then…" Patty said before giving Liz the birdcage and fish bowl. "I will be right back!" She ran towards the woman's bathroom while holding the dress and miss muffet.

(Two minutes later)

Patty walked out while wearing the dress. "What a perfect fit right miss muffet?"

All the spider did was scuttle about.

"I'll take that as a yes. You're a good talker miss muffet." She smiled before heading to a Wendy's and towards the register. "Ok mister, I want ten plain burgers with fifty orders of fries."

"Um, right away." he spoke putting in the order. "That'll be….a hundred and two dollars and ninety-nine cent."

She blinked before grinning as she pulled a wallet and took out three one hundred dollars. "Keep the change." 'Hope you like Monopoly money.'

"Hey wait this is fake money! Thief!"

She gulped before grabbing the real money. "My bad, I kind of picked the wrong part of the wallet." she put the money down before grabbing the food and lugged it out of the restaurant.

'Ok, that went out better than I expected. I would have assumed she would try something destructive.' Arachne said while seeing Patty lugging the food towards her sister.

"Patty! Did you spend all our money on that stuff?!"

"Of course not." She grinned. "I used your wallet to buy my food and dress."

"How is that any better?!" she roared.

"You would have used it to buy makeup and push up bra's." Patty smirked.

"That isn't the point!" Liz blushed. "You used my money!"

"Tsk." Patty said while looking away. "Fine, use some of my money if you're gonna make a big deal about it."

Liz sighed before noticing Patty was walking away with the food dragging behind her. "Hey Patty get back here!"

"Nope, I'm hungry so I'm going to eat with miss muffet." she spoke without stopping or looking back.

'Huh? What's going on with my sister!' Liz thought while confused why she would be like this. 'Oh wait, she normally does this.'

(Day six)

We find Patty walking around in her new dress while smiling. "Yep, this is the perfect outfit for me right miss muffet?"

'It's amusing that the venom is making her a fan of my style, but when is she going to be my madness induced ervant?'

"Wanna play with Medusa's fat butt?" She asked while the bird looked at the spider with hunger.

'No! That's one of my few spy's that her sister didn't kill off!'

"Who wants to play? Is it you? Yes it is." she smiled at the spider while putting it in the cage.

'Oh crap.' She said while commanding the spider to run like hell from the bird.

"SQUAK!" It cried out before pecking the ground to try and catch the arthropod.

"Come on miss muffet, it's not nice to give hugs."

'Hug! This is life or death!'

"SQUAK!"

'Why does she even think THIS is hugging?!' she thought while making the spider crawl up the cage and land on the bird's head before the spider sprayed some webbing in the bird's eye.

"SQUAK!" It cried out while flapping about before getting webs on the other eye and on the beak.

"Aw, you like her." Patty cooed. "Now give her a kiss miss muffet."

The spider made a sound and moved down and just tangled the bird's legs up next.

The bird tried to move but was bitten on the neck as venom infected it before it twitched and died.

"Aw, she's sleeping."

'Sleeping forever that is.' Arachne said with a smirk.

"Who wants her treat now?" Patty smiled before grabbing a large cracker and putting it in the cage. "It's oatmeal."

The spider just crawled away since spiders don't eat crackers.

"No no, you have to eat it and be big and strong." she smiled scooting it back to the cracker.

It tried again but the same thing happened as Arachne just sweatdropped at her attempt to feed her spider a cracker.

"Come on miss muffet. I made it with love and cyanide."

'Well I can't tell if this is from the venom or herself, but now I'm questioning her sanity myself.' She thought before Patty put some flies on it.

"This is for desert so eat the cracker first miss muffet ok?" She smiled while looking closer at the spider. "Now eat up so you can get pregnant with babies and die from them coming out of your butt."

'Ok now I know she's insane, venom or not!'

(Day fifteen)

Patty was scribbling on papers fast with a grin while her room was looking a little darker. Especially when she drew several spider girls with naked bodies and large egg filled stomachs while showing some with busted stomachs with babies pouring out. Basically she started to see spiders as humans and well her mind started to zone out of reality on occasion.

That's when a knock came at her door. "Patty." Spoke Kidd . "Are you in there?"

"Come in Kiddy cat." She said with a giggle.

Kidd walked in and kept calm while standing next to her. "Patty, Liz and I are concerned for you."

"Why? Did Lizzy find your stash of porn?" She laughed.

"No." he deadpanned. "It's about your...attitude."

"What do you mean? My attitude is perfectly fine." she smiled before tearing a blank paper and tossed the pieces up. "Confetti!"

"Patty. Take this serio-"

Punch!

"Nut shot!" Patty laughed while punching Kidd in the balls.

"OOOOHH!" He cried out while dropping to the ground in pain.

"Ha ha! That was so funny!" Patty laughed while seeing Kidd in pain. "Let's do it again!"

"No…." he groaned while getting up. "Let's not."

"So what were you saying again?"

"I was saying that you have been acting crazier than usual. From putting snakes down Maka's pants to making Tsubaki go out naked with leeches on her body!"

"He he, that was hilarious." she smiled.

"Patty if you don't stop then I'll make you stay here until you learn to get your act together."

"Aw! You're so mean!" She pouted before grinning. "You're as mean as your broken mirror. The one I smashed with a hammer and painted with pink lipstick."

"That was you!?" He yelled in horror. "I thought it was Black Star!"

"Nope it was me and I'm proud of it Kiddy cat."

"So many unsymmetrical pieces….such a mess…..I thought I was going to die." he groaned looking a little pale.

"Oh and I also put ticks on your bed." She grinned. "And clogged your toilet with your underwear two days ago."

Kidds eyes widened while feeling itchy all of a sudden. "That's it, you're grounded here." he spoke before scratching and left the room.

Patty pouted while looking at her spider. "What's his deal? I mean it wasn't that bad right miss muffet?"

'Yes it was but as long as the son of Death is suffering I'm not complaining.'

"Hmph! I'll go out when he's not looking and we can have a girl's night out!" She yelled in rebellion while looking at miss muffet. "And you are coming with me sexy miss muffet!"

'Sexy? Did she just call my spider...sexy?'

"What do you say?"

The spider just scurried around as Patty opened the window and grabbed the jar before climbing out. Even if it was the third floor!

"LETS GOOOOO!"

'She's bound to die, but she'll probably ignore the pain.'

CRASH!

"That was fun!" She laughed while landing on a rose bush. "And look I'm not dead!"

'But covered in thorns.'

"Now let's go to the woods to catch some Jabberwockies!"

'Which will probably eat her.' Arachne thought as she ran towards the outskirts of Death City.

-Woods, close to Baba Yaga's castle-

"Jabberwockies! Oh Jabberwockies! Where are you!" Patty cried out while looking in every tree and bush imaginable, even in poison ivy. "Miss muffet? Do you see any Jabberwockies?"

The spider just scurried around.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're lying." She grinned before seeing a large spider themed castle. "Look! It's your mommy!"

'That looks NOTHING like my mother.' Arachne's eye twitched. 'Time to bring her here and see if she'll obey.'

Patty smiled before taking off her pants and walked towards a bush. "Just need to piss first."

This made Arachne and even the spider fall down anime style.

'Why do you need to piss now!?' She yelled. 'You're just a few feet away yet you NOW have to go?!'

"Ahhh, much better."

(One hour later)

"I'm done now miss muffet." Patty smiled while pulling up her pants. "I'm still amazed I drank that much milk before we broke out."

'I thought she was hiding water or something and pretended to go just to piss me off.'

"Now let's see your mommy!" She grinned before grabbing the jar and ran towards the castle. "Maybe there's some fine wine? I love drinking the stuff!"

'Interesting bit of information.'

And so Patty reached the doors and started banging on them.

"OPEN UP IT'S THE MOTHERFUCKING POLICE!" She yelled out. "OPEN OR I WILL ARREST ALL OF YOU FOR STEALING MY VIRGINITY!"

'What?' she shook her head. 'Whatever, time to meet her in person.'

The doors opened as Arachne walked out.

"Are you a….sexy spider girl by chance?" Patty asked.

"Welcome to my castle. Now before I answer, come inside, you can get your answers while enjoying some of my imported wine."

Her eyes sparkled before running inside. "Thanks spider lady you're the best!"

Arachne smiled before turning and walking back inside before the doors shut.

Patty ran towards a room labeled _Wine_ and ran in before locking it. "Wow! So much wine!"

(Two hours later)

The door unlocked as a wasted Patty walked out with a bottle of wine in her hands.

"Have fun?" asked Arachne sitting down near a table while trying to keep a calm and neutral smile on her face.

"Yep." She hiccuped. "You really have some nice wine lady. I mean it's better than any wine I have ever tasted!" She then looked at Arachne closely. "Wow, you're smoking hot!"

"Thank you dear, but please have a seat."

Patty moved over before sitting on Arachne's lap. "Ah, nice and comfy. So lady, what did you want to talk about? Breast sizes? Playboy magazines? Seeing horses get eaten by massive fire breathing spiders?"

"None of that." she shook her head. "I meant as the real reason you're here."

"Oh that's simple. I'm looking for Jabberwockies and me and miss muffet wanted to see her mommy. Are you her mommy by chance?"

"In a way." She said while staying neutral. "But tell me, do you know who I am?"

"...you're a sexy woman with the same taste in clothes I do." She smiled. "Wait, are you….my long lost aunt by chance?"

"Nope." she shook her head. "I'm Arachne, Medusa's sister and a witch like her."

Patty blinked while looking her over. "Yep, you're hotter than that fat ass. Really I can't see any resemblance to her in any way shape or form."

'At least someone thinks that.' She internally smirked. "And what's your name young one?"

"Patty Thompson. And having a massive set of tits is my game." She giggled. "And I love what you did with the place. It's so nice and cozy."

"Why thank you Patty." she nodded. "Now tell me Patty, are you aware of how different you've felt for the last few weeks?"

"Not really, but I have the urge to kiss hot girls with spider outfits while they're bound with rope and screaming my name." Patty said while having a nosebleed.

"Well what if I told you I could offer you something better in return and it wouldn't cost you an arm and a leg?"

"Like what? Wait let me guess, you want me to be….your head maid right? Because I do look nice in a maids outfit with a bit of my dress on."

"That and more my dear Patty." she smirked before reaching down and pinching Patty's ass.

Patty moaned at that. "Ah, I see you want to fuck me up. I'm sold but tell me what my end of the bargain is as well as yours sexy Arachne."

"You get to join my organization and I can make you scream my name in ecstasy."

Patty thought about it. "Ok, but only if you get my sister in as well. She loves being in ecstasy."

"I can do that, but you'll have to obey my every command in return."

"Sure just one question. Do I have any day offs? Like to be me and maybe hang out with you?" Patty said with a grin.

"We have day offs but only twice a week on Fridays and Mondays."

"Then sign me up Arachne!"

"Good, now get off my lap."

Patty nodded before getting off and sat next to her.

"Now strip completely."

"Ok." She smiled while taking her clothes off and placed them on the couch. "Ready miss Arachne."

Arachne looked at the body with a smirk. Patty's chest was an F-cup with her body being lithe and small which made her chest stick out more. "Impressive."

"Thanks. Your cute tits are also impressive as well."

"But there's one thing missing." smirked Arachne picking up her glass while several small spiders moved around them.

Patty looked confused at this as Arachne snapped her fingers as the spiders shot their webbing out and wrapped Patty up with more on the ceiling shooting string down and grabbing her before she was hoisted off the ground. "Hey! What are you doing miss Arachne?!"

"Well you said a fetish of yours, so it's time I enjoy it myself." she licked her lips before standing up and started taking her clothes off.

"Oh well…" she trailed off as she saw a massive cock with silk around it. "...WOW! It's so big and meaty!"

'Not the reaction I was expecting.' she thought. "Well this is something I've had after a potion accident, but it does help me when I'm feeling frisky and I need a new toy to wring me out. And that's one of your new jobs."

Patty looked at the cock before feeling her body getting warmer and warmer. Two spiders moved down the threads and torn the thread around her chest to let her breasts free and she was lowered down before Arachne moved over and started caressing them. "Mmmm~"

Arachne smirked while rubbing the large mounds before pinching the nipples hard.

"Ah!" gasped Patty while jumping in her bounds as Arachne tweaked the nubs with her squirming in the cocoon bind.

"Your breasts are so sensitive." She said while nipping the breasts harder. "It's perfect for my new servant."

"A-AH!" moaned Patty who felt warmer while feeling like the threads around her were getting tighter and keeping her in place.

Arachne continued to nip the breasts while her cock got bigger from the stimulus. "None of the girls I have in my group have breasts this big, so I'm going to spoil myself with these."

"AAH!" Patty moaned out. "F-Faster miss Arachne! P-Please!"

'She knows her better, perfect.' she moved a hand down and started rubbing it in between Patty's legs.

Patty moaned louder while feeling the hand rubbing against her snatch. "Mmm ah~"

"While we have some fun, don't hold anything back. If you want to scream, scream. If you want to moan, do it. And if you want to cut loose and be yourself, do it." urged Arachne while rolling one of the nipples between her fingers.

"Miss Arachne! Let me taste your cock! I beg you! Please let me taste your dick!" She screamed out with pleasure while feeling her nipples getting hard and her snatch pouring out juices. "I wanna suck it dry and swallow all it's milk!"

Arachne smirked while taking her hand away from the crotch and had Patty's body move down lower with her cock near Patty's face. "There you go, have a taste."

Patty took no hesitation in licking the tip before opening the mouth and started sucking on it. 'It tastes so tasty! It's better than hot sauce covered pancakes!'

"Mmm, you're more eager then I thought." hummed Arachne. "I wonder if you would have taken any cock in front of you even without the venom."

But Patty was in her own little world as she continued to suck the massive cock as she felt her snatch getting drenched with juices. 'She's like a horse and spider lady mixed in one. Does that mean she'll let out sperm or eggs? I really wanna know!'

Arachne felt her cock getting bigger as she got an idea. She moved herself closer while letting the cock go deeper into the mouth. 'Let's see if my sperm makes her crave for more after this?'

Patty gagged feeling the cock touch the front of her throat and tried licking as Arachne started to move it back and forth. 'Oh this feels so good but I feel ready to throw up as well. I can't choose!'

'Now this is relieving. Much better then using those other girls' mouths.' she thought with a grin. 'Maybe I'll make her suck on it everyday before I wake up.'

Patty moaned while feeling the cock twitching like mad. 'Yes! Give me miss Arachne's sperm eggs!'

"Ah! Relax your throat or you'll choke." grunted Arachne feeling the pressure.

She nodded feeling the hot cum pouring into her mouth and down her throat. 'Oh yes! More! I want more cum eggs!'

Arachne sighed feeling the release while keeping Patty's head there before pulling out with some of it dribbling from her mouth. "Be warned, I do get rough."

"Ah~" she moaned. "I don't mind miss Arachne, I love being rough."

Arachne smirked at this. "Then I will give you a rough time Patty." she snapped her fingers before Patty was held up straight this time before she cut the silk to free her legs before spiders quickly wrapped both up separately and spread them open to show the weapon's slit. "And I'll start by making your pussy a sopping mess."

"Do it miss Arachne, make me cum like a wet elephant with a ten mile cock!" Patty moaned while feeling the tip getting close to her slit. "Mmm~"

Arachne grabbed her hips before she started shoving her cock in with a grunt while feeling something tear.

"AHHHHH!" She cried out while feeling the blood pouring out. "OW OW OW OW OW-"

"I told you I'd be rough."

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD BE THAT ROUGH!" She screamed while feeling her folds bleeding even more. "It hurts...miss Arachne."

"Then we'll fix that." Arachne snapped her fingers before two spider silks shot down and wrapped around Patty's nipples before tugging on them.

"Ah!" She cried out.

"Let's do this to." Arachne slapped Patty's ass at the same time.

"Ah! Miss Arachne!" She moaned while feeling her ass and nipples being either slapped or tugged as her snatch became drenched with juices. "More! Please!"

"Gladly." she smirked before pulling back and slammed back inside with a grunt. 'It's tighter than any girl I fucked in my entire life!'

"Ah! Harder miss Arachne! I want it all inside me!" Patty cried out as she felt her snatch getting thrusted hard and with her stomach getting a bulge from the thrusts. 'Oh yes more! Violate me more!'

"Mm, nice and snug, the others were usually already used and not as tight." Arachne said while licking her lips. "Maybe I could use you as my personal toilet, how about that my dear Patty?"

"Yes! I'll take it every hole! I'll even do doggystyle, cowgirl, 69, public, pet play, everything!" she moaned out. "I'll even fuck every animal in the forest if it'll make you happy!"

"Let's not try the animal sex." She sweatdropped. "Besides, my cock is better then any animals right?"

"Yes! It's so big and fat it might make my womb break in half!"

"Well let's see if it'll break when I do this!" she pushed it in further with the tip touching the entrance to Patty's womb and started thrusting in faster and harder while licking around her breasts.

"Oh yes!" Patty cried out. "Harder! Faster! Make me your bitch and slutty servant!" 'It's so good I might become a nympho!'

"I'm going to cum. I'll cum inside you!" she grunted pushing it in deeper to the point the tip was literally pushing through the entrance to her womb and entering it directly.

"THEN CUM MISS ARACHNE!" She cried out as the cum started to pour directly into her as her stomach expanded with hot sperm. "OH YES FUCK ME SENSELESS! MAKE ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR MILLION CHILDREN!"

Arachne grunted as her cum poured even more into Patty's womb as she was kind of fascinated at how much of her cum she could hold as she saw the stomach expanding in the silk cocoon. Eventually though it slowly stopped and she pulled out with a pop and her sperm dripping out of Patty's vagina.

"Ah~" Patty moaned as she felt the sperm pouring out of her. "Miss Arachne….more….please?"

"Later, I need time to rest since that's the most I've ever sent out." she smiled while walking back over to drink some more of her wine. "But I'd say you passed your first job swimmingly."

"Thank...you miss Arachne." She moaned. "Could...I have some wine...too? I'm..kind of parched…."

"Maybe, if you can please me in the shower tonight. And if you do a good job I will let you grind my pussy and grope my breasts."

Patty nodded before feeling the threads make her lean forward till she was dangling upside down and saw Arachne walk over with a bottle and felt her touch her ass.

"But that doesn't mean I won't give you some wine somewhere else."

"Do it miss Arachne~" she begged with lust in her eyes.

Arachne took the top off before pulled Patty closer and jammed the bottle upside down in her ass. "Drink up."

"Oh~ It feels wonderful miss Arachne." She moaned as the liquid ran down her anus. "I love this, and I love you miss Arachne."

"Now you stay here until I say so and then we can continue." she smirked walking to her clothes before slipping them on before walking away. "Oh, and don't let that bottle fall out and break or I'll make you stand out in the nude while letting the other members tease you."

Patty nodded while remaining absolutely still. 'Oh, I love my new mistress! She's so hot, sexy and has a nice bod. I don't care for being a weapon anymore, I want to be miss Arachne's maid and baby maker!'

(Timeskip)

The camera zooms into Arachne's room as the sounds of moaning could be heard. In the room was a pregnant Patty being fucked by her mistress while in a very large maid uniform.

"Mmm, your ass is squeezing all around me. Is this because you're so eager just for my sperm again?"

"Yes miss Arachne." She moaned. "I live to please you miss Arachne and your babies."

"Who knows, if any of them get eager they can use you as a sex toy." she pinched Patty's sensitive nipples.

"Yes," she moaned as breast milk spurted out of her now H cup breasts. "I want your children to fuck their mother! Like you my mistress!"

Arachne smirked while smacking the large ass.

That's when a knock came from the door.

"What is it?"

"Arachne-sama, we've captured the one you requested."

"Bring her in and make sure you put the special body modification suit on her as per my instructions."

"Yes Arachne-sama."

They turned and saw Liz get tossed in with her limbs bound while she groaned. On her body was a spider girl suit with a strange see through membrane around the stomach.

"Ugh...what happened?"

"Hi Liz!"

She looked and went wide eyed at seeing her sister pregnant and getting fucked by an unknown woman. "P-Patty!? What's going on here?!"

"Oh I'm being miss Arachne's maid and baby maker." she giggled before looking her sister in the eye. "And soon you'll be one too~"

"Yes in about five seconds." Arachne grinned as Liz felt her body burning up and change as the suit fused with her body as the membrane became apart of her stomach and her ass became bigger then her body and her breasts the same size as Patty's normal cup. "Looks like my body modification suit was a success."

Liz looked at herself with wide eyes while a spider ran up her back and to her neck before biting her. "Ah! What...was….that…." she said groggily before fainting. The last thing she saw was Patty moaning out while Arachne came in her again.


	65. Kenpachi and Nnoitra

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Kenpachi and Nnoitra

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-outside Las Noches-

Kenpachi laughed as he swung his Zanpakuto which went flying over his opponent's head before they swung their oddly shaped sword that hit his arm and made a cut, but the blood thirsty Shinigami stayed there without losing his grin.

"You call yourself a warrior!" Laughed a short woman with a thin body, long black hair, dark black eyes with an eye patch near her left eye, a size D cup chest and wearing an Espada outfit with a strange spoon like hood on her back. This was Nnititia Gilga, the fifth Espada and overall warrior of the curved scythe ax. "You're more of a weakling, a very weak man!"

"Heh, not bad." he remarked looking at the cut before using his speed and got up close to her and swung his blade with it meeting hers and putting pressure behind. "But seeing you go out like that just makes me more excited!"

She frowned before kicking him back. "Oh go to hell you weak Shinigami! I have the strongest skin of all the Espada! You can't even scratch me with that beaten up sword!"

Kenpachi laughed before lunging closer and raised his sword before bringing it down, causing it to drag against her and not leave a dent or mark before she glanced down and saw a tear in her suit appear with blood appearing.

'He cut me….he fucking cut me!' She thought with anger. 'That's it! No holding back, I'm going to kill this bastard for cutting me!' she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out with a golden Cero charging up.

Kenpatch saw this and was about to do something when a pink blur sped towards the Espada and right on her head.

"Hello Spoony."

Kenpachi's eyes widened while the Espada stopped charging the cero and saw a pink haired girl look at her upside down. "What the…"

"Hi." Yachiru smiled. "Wow you look so silly with that eyepatch on Spoony."

"Get off me you brat!"

"Nope."

"Yachiru what are you doing? You're interrupting our fight." frowned Kenpachi.

"Oh Ken-chan, sorry but Spoony here looks perfect." She smiled.

"Perfect for what you brat!?" Nnititia growled.

"To be Ken-chan's bride." spoke Yachiru trying to look serious while the two fighters looked at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"Plus Spoony is like Unohana-chan, endowed, loves fighting and looks nice in this dress."

"It's not a dress!"

"Whatever you say Spoony."

"Yachiru get out of here, we're fighting." spoke Kenpachi with a deadpanned look with a growl.

"No." she pouted while holding onto Nnititia's head. "Not until Spoony becomes your bride!"

"I'm not becoming someone's bride! Now get off!" she growled flailing around to try and shake Yachiru off. But she hung on tight as she felt her hair getting pulled. "Ow! Get off me you little-"

"No! Not until you become Ken-chan's bride!" She interrupted.

"I'll cut you up if that's what it takes to get you off!"

Yachiru pouted. "No!"

Her eye twitched before raising her Zanpaktou up before swinging at the girl. But she missed as the little girl moved to her chest. "Get off of my chest!"

"No!"

"Yachiru get out of here!" growled Kenpachi in annoyance.

"No. I'm not getting off Spoony's breasts!" She said while holding on tight. "Not until she's your bride!"

He groaned. "Just why are you wanting me to get hitched? I don't need a wife."

"Yes you do. And if you don't get a bride soon you will die without losing your cherry!"

"Wait, you're a virgin?" spoke Nnititia before smirking. "That's pathetic if you're that big and strong and can't get laid."

"Oh like you have ever got laid!" Kenpachi growled.

She stopped laughing and growled with a blush.

"At least I got muscle, you look so skinny I'm surprised you've survived this long."

"At least I don't look like a living sculpture with fucking bells on the tips! I have better style then you Shinigami!"

"Wait! Before we resume," he reached over and picked Yachiru up and looked her in the eye. "Just where did you hear all those words and stuff?"

"Strawberry-chan." She said with a smile. "And Rangiku-chan."

'Note to self, find them and make them taste my blade!' He thought before noticing that his hand was empty.

"Spoony!" She cried out before grabbing her arm. "Please marry Ken-chan."

"I said no you damn brat!" she snarled shaking her arm. "Go ask a two bit whore or someone else!"

"Like you?" She said with innocence.

"I'M NOT A WHORE!"

"You said it, not me Spoony." She smirked while jumping onto her head. "So please be Ken-chan's bride."

Her eye twitched as she looked at Kenpachi. "Get your brat off my head."

He looked at her before sighing. "It might not work, plus this is kind of funny."

Her eye twitched before she yelled out and started running around in a circle while shaking her head. But each time she shook her head, Yachiru tightened her grip on Nnititia's head.

"Marry Ken-chan! He need's a nice girl to make him happy!"

"Not really." he shrugged. "As long as I can fight someone tough and strong, I'm fine."

"But you masturbated just before we came Ken-chan!"

"Did those two tell you what that means?!" he yelled out with wide eyes.

"Yes, it means to play with one's cock or pussy." She said while holding on tighter. "And fucking is to make babies using sperm!"

"What the hell are you Shinigami teaching your kids." spoke the Espada.

"Oh Rangiku, you're a dead woman." he muttered angrily while gripping his hands. "Yachiru! I don't need a woman! Now get off and let me fight this woman!"

"NO!" She yelled. "Make Spoony your wife! She has the breasts to breast feed your kids and my siblings!"

"Don't go saying that about my chest!"

"But it's true!" She cried out. "Ken-chan was looking at them the entire fight!"

"What?" Nnititia said while looking at the squad 11 captain. "You were eyeing my breasts!?"

"I was looking at your body to know where I struck! I'm not some damn pervert!" he yelled back.

"Oh like that justifies the fact YOU were looking at my body! Pervert!"

"We were in the middle of a fight you idiot! Where else do you expect me to look? The sky? Ground? Or maybe you wanted me to stare at your damn hair!"

"My hair is fine you fool!"

Yachiru then said something surprising. "JUST FUCK ALREADY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they yelled together in unison.

"NO JUST MARRY ALREADY!"

"That's it! When we get home I'm grounding you from all sugar!"

She looked at Kenpachi, but her eyes were red. "Please Ken-chan, take Spoony for your bride. I will do anything, even stay off sugar forever. Please Ken-chan!"

"Persistent little brat. Do you have to deal with this all the time?"

"Since I raised her from a baby." He sighed. "And no I'm not her father, I just adopted her when she was abandoned in the slums."

"Damn, but is she always this hyper?"

"Not always, only when she's being persistent or eating candy." he replied while groaning. "Yachiru can't we talk about this AFTER I cut this lady up?"

"No! Spoony needs to be alive to make babies for you Ken-chan!" She pouted. "Right Spoony okaa-san?"

"I'm not your mother!"

"Okaa-san." Yachiru said. "Marry Ken-chan please?"

"No!" she yelled before lunging at Kenpachi and swung her sword. Only for the girl to kick it away with her foot before getting off and threw it far FAR away. "AH! MY SANTA TERESA!"

"Marry Ken-chan okaa-san." the pink haired girl said before jumping on Nnititia's back. "Please?"

Her eye twitched before crying out as everyone there saw her run at one of the large red pillars head first before crashing into it.

"Again again okaa-san!" Yachiru laughed while unhurt and holding on very tight.

Said Espada stumbled with blood coming from her head and growled. "I will do anything, ANYTHING, but that. What's it gonna take to get you off me?"

"Marry Ken-chan, make love and be a good mother to me okaa-san." She smiled widely.

"I said anything but marriage." she deadpanned. "I'll even get you some damn candy or some other shit."

"No!" She said out of character. "No candy! I want you to be Ken-chan's bride!"

"Isn't there some other ladies or even men in the damn Soul Society who you want instead?"

"They are all afraid of Ken-chan, and Unohana-chan is dating someone right now." She smiled.

"You can't stay there forever, you'll come down eventually."

(Five hours later)

"Okaa-san. Why are you shaking?" Asked Yachiru while still holding on to the Espada.

"AHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She screamed in rage and desperation.

"Okaa-san….WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

She growled and stamped back to Kenpachi who was still in the same spot along with the other people watching. "Fine! If it gets this damn brat off I'll be your fucking bride!"

The captain blinked at that. "Um...ok I guess."

Yachiru smiled while jumping off of Nnititia's back. "Yea! Ken-chan has a bride! Now you don't have to masturbate to Rangiku-chan's porn!"

"That's it! I'm gonna kill that woman when we get back home! And you're grounded from sugar!"

She just grinned. "Ok Ken-chan."

"Uh….what…..the hell…..is going…..on?" groaned the injured Grimmjow besides Ichigo and Orihime.

"I think I got a wife." Kenpachi said with a shrug.

"So okaa-san, when am I getting a little sister?"

Nnititia blushed. "When I know this guy isn't lacking." 'Meaning never.'

"But Ken-chan has a massive sword." She said innocently. "Like the size of a katana."

"YACHIRU!"

Said girl giggled while thinking about the millions of little sisters and brothers in her mind. 'I'm going to be a onee-san real soon.'


	66. Menace and Rana

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Menace and Rana

Series: Queen's Blade

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rana hummed a little tune as he walked in the woods outside the kingdom. Now normally he wouldn't try being alone without his mother but today she allowed him to enjoy himself only if he comes back by closing time.

He saw the forest was calm and even saw a doe run by while he saw other small critters scurrying about. "What a nice day." He then noticed a squirrel walking towards him. He crouched down and held his hand out towards it. "Hello little guy."

The squirrel looked at him before grinning. "Hello little boy."

He stumbled back before seeing the mammal turning pink and growing until it became a goo like girl with large breasts and bunny like ears.

"Gotcha!" she giggled.

"W-Who are-"

"I'm Melona and I'm here to capture you." She said before grabbing the boy and putting him in her body.

His eyes widened as he tried to flail out, but her gooey body slowed him down while he saw her get up before walking off. Luckily and somehow he could still breathe.

"Don't worry I'm not going to dissolve you. But I will show you off to a friend of mine before I play with you." She grinned while walking even faster.

(Seven hours later)

-outside the ruins of Amara-

"Here we are." she spoke before letting Rana slip out onto the ground with him covered in the substance.

"Ah." He gasped while getting some of the slime off him. "Ew."

"Hey, it's not nice to make fun of a girl's body." Melona frowned.

"Where are we?" he asked looking at the ruins.

"The ancient kingdom of Amara, destroyed 4,000 years ago by a rival kingdom by a spy and close friend of mine. Sad really, dying from being trapped in her slaves quarters." she idly remarked before two tentacles from her back picked Rana up. "And now you get to meet her."

"But, if she's dead...is she…." he gulped while thinking a dead corpse covered in dried skin.

"Oh no! She's quite alive." she replied as they walked through the kingdom and towards a tall building. "My master resurrected her as an undead, funny thing about undeads, they are actually more alive than dead but they are fast healers."

"But why are you taking me to her?"

"So I can get some advice about making you my boy toy." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rana gulped hearing that while they entered the building. Inside was a massive throne of pure gold and diamonds as a well-toned young adult female with black hair and blue eyes, wearing an elegant golden headpiece with a cobra at its center, a jeweled breastplate that reaches only midway through her large D cup bust along with striped panties below an opaque cloth at her front. Her arms were also wrapped with a white cloth like bandages. And right now, she was sleeping.

"Oh, looks like she decided to take a nap."

'She's...beautiful.' Rana blushed while looking at the sleeping woman. He looked over her body and blushed brighter before averting his gaze.

"Well, I'll just leave then." Melona grinned while turning around, only for a large stone to land on her face letting Rana escape her tentacles. "Ow!"

Rana ran and hid behind the golden throne. He peeked out while seeing Melona reform without trouble and left the building.

"Zzzzz." Snored the woman while moving her head to one side.

'I should go back home.' he thought while slowly moving away and towards the exit. But the door slammed shut as it started to lock itself with ancient gears of a time long past. Seeing that made him feel more scared while hearing the woman in her throne grumble.

"Mmm….Anarista….why?" She snored while turning her head more. "Why...did you betray...me….zzzz."

'Oh no, I need to get home before she wakes up.' he thought looking around frantically.

The ancient queen stirred a little while falling off the throne and onto her stomach. "Mmm, zzzz."

He saw her and smiled a little since she looked silly. 'Maybe I should help her. Afterall kaa-san says it's not good to sleep on your belly and it's bad for your back.' He walked towards the woman before looking a little hesitant since he really didn't want to touch anywhere inappropriately.

"Mmm…..give me….cake serv….ent...zzzz…" she snored. "Your...queen...demands...it...zzzz."

'She must be dreaming about her old life.' He thought before steeling himself before grabbing her waist and helped her up onto her throne. 'There. All done.'

"Zzzz…..feed him...to the lions...zzzz."

'I hope she doesn't mean me.' he thought nervously.

She then stirred again before falling on top on Rana. "Zzz….comfy pillow...zzz."

"Ah!" he let out before covering his mouth while staying still. 'I hope she didn't hear that.'

But she did as she opened her sapphire blue eyes. "Huh….AH!" She jumped off of Rana. "Who are you and why are you touching a goddess queen of Amara?!"

Rana gulped in fear. "Uh….um…." he got out while she scowled.

"I command you to speak child." She frowned.

"Um….Rana….and you kind of...fell on me...when you were...asleep." he spoke nervously and in fear.

She looked at him before frowning more. "How dare you lie to me, Menace, goddess queen of Amara. I would never do something so indecent to a commoner."

'Oh no, what's she gonna do to me?!'

"For touching my body I condemn you to death by hanging!" She growled while her cloths moved and got ready to strike.

"Ahh!" he screamed as he turned and tried crawling away. But he was caught as the bandages grabbed his neck, arms and legs. "G-Gah s-stop! I'm sorry!"

"Not good enough child. Now face my judgement." she spoke as the bandages held him up in the air.

"Please! I-I don't want to die!" He gagged out. "I don't want kaa-san to cry!"

She blinked at that before moving him closer to her face. "What was that child?"

"M-My kaa-san would cry if I died." he spoke while crying a little.

'Huh? I guess he was telling the truth. I mean, no child this adorable would go crying about their mothers and cop a feel at the same time.' Menace thought before letting him down. "Then live. That is my command."

"W-What?"

"I let you live child." She frowned. "But that doesn't mean you are off the hook. I'm lighting the sentence to eternal servitude."

Rana's eyes widened in shock.

"Now I command you to tell me how you came to enter my throne room? I placed several seals and guards around Amara that only allows close allies. So how did you even get passed them child?"

"Well….this lady let me in and said she wanted to talk to you."

Menace looked confused. "What lady?"

"She looks kind of gooey with bunny ears."

She groaned. "You mean Melona right?" 'Ugh not that pile of slime. And right after I told her to NOT come this month!'

"That's her, she said you could give her tips about….boys toys?"

'Not this again!' "Yes but I'm not divulging this wisdom until you are of age. That's my command and you will obey it child."

He nodded seeing her stern expression.

"Good, now come." She said while walking towards the back. "Your first job awaits child."

He sighed before following after her.

-Inner sanctum-

Menace opened the gold door as she entered a room covered in gems, scrolls, and various other treasure. In the room was also a massive bed with fine silk sheets and pillows, a desk covered in important looking documents, and a stone table in the middle of the room with scented oils next to it. "Come child, I have important business that needs tending."

"Um, what is it?" he asked while looking around.

She moved towards the stone table before laying on it back first. "Oil my body, and don't leave any spot unturned child."

"O-Oil?" he blushed seeing what that meant.

"Yes, now come or I will get annoyed." She said with a annoyed tone.

Rana gulped before moving towards the queen and grabbing a cloth with oil on it. He moved over and blushed before pressing the cloth to her stomach and started moving it around.

"You seem skilled." She said while enjoying the feel of oil in her skin. "Tell me child, what does your mother do? Or your father?"

"Kaa-san is a blacksmith and a giant slayer." He said. "My tou-san was a dragon slayer but…."

"But what child?"

"Tou-san disappeared when I was still in kaa-san's belly."

She blinked while feeling a little bad at that since she didn't really know her own father before his death at enemy hands. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, kaa-san said that he's alive and looking for a way home." He said with a light smile. "I know he can make it back from Aldra lagoon."

'Aldra, where have I heard that name from?' Menace thought before feeling the oil reaching her arms. "Child, you seem shy about this. I command you to tell me why."

"Well, kaa-san says it's rude to stare at a girl's chest." he blushed. "And...it's bad to touch them there."

"...no it's not." She sighed. "It's fine to touch a woman's chest, only if you are close to them, they ask you first, and know them well. But in this case I asked you to oil me, so I expect you to complete your task. You understand child?"

"B-B-But…." he stuttered out with a blush. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I commanded you so I expect you to oil me." She emphasized. "Now, my legs and chest if you will."

He nodded before moving the cloth over her breasts with a bright blush while trying to look away before moving it down to her legs.

'This child is good, most of the servants that try usually are more rougher but his boy is being gentle. Just my comfort level.' Menace thought with a sigh. 'I might get used to this.'

'Don't stare, kaa-san will be mad if I keep staring.' he thought to himself. 'I know she's not here, but that's still rude.'

"Child, tell me this. Why are you wearing a girl's dress? Is it something the children of this era use right now or...are you a lech?"

"No!" he cried out embarrassed. "K-Kaa-san just said that when I was younger that I liked it and I've dressed like this since." he looked away.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you child. It's just you remind me of myself only I wore boy's robes and acted like a boy." 'And dense about my chest until….she showed me otherwise.' She thought about her mentor and growled.

Hearing her growling made him stop in fear he upset her.

"What's wrong? Tired?"

"N-No." he said with fear.

"Oh, child I wasn't angry at you. It was a bad woman that broke my trust."

"T-The one that Melona said. The one that...killed you?"

'MELONA!' "Yes, that was the one." she nodded. "So don't worry, I'm not upset at you, but I will be if you don't resume."

"Y-Yes Menace-chan." He gulped before starting to rub her feet.

"Menace-chan? Why call me that child?"

"I...just thought it sounded nice." he admitted bashfully.

Hearing that made her feel touched. "Well, if you like it, you can call me that, but in public call me Menace-sama, you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now rub my royal chest and make sure you are gentle. They are sensitive."

He nodded and resumed rubbing it across her breasts while she hummed and he tried not to stare and get any naughty thoughts.

(One oiling later)

"Now child," Menace said while showing him her scrolls. "Can you read?"

"Yes."

"Then can you read Amara script?"

"I think?"

"Then I want you to organize all of my scrolls by symbol." She said while pointing to a symbol chart with different birds and animals on it. "The crocodile goes last, the dragon second to first and any other is first you understand child?"

"Yes Menace-sama."

"Now I will be patrolling the police for rats, I expect you to finish upon my return." She said before walking towards the door. "If I see one scroll left uncategorized, I will throw you into the lions' pit, alright child?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." he nodded.

The doors slammed shut as the child started to organize the scrolls.

'I hope kaa-san is alright, she must be worried about me.' he thought.

(Hours later)

Rana sighed as he finally got the scrolls organized, even if he had issues with two things, a talking staff called Sertas bugging him before throwing him out a window, and two, the giant rats that nearly ate the scrolls before he chased them with a large stone.

He sat down and wiped the sweat from his head. 'Kaa-san never made me work this hard before.' He then sighed. 'It kind of feels nice. Better than being bored. But...I don't want to get eaten!'

That was when a large rat appeared and stole one of the scrolls.

"Squeak."

"Hey! Give that back!" he yelled running after it.

It moved faster as Rana continued to chase it as Menace walked in and saw that they were making a mess.

"What is going ON HERE?!"

Rana stopped and gulped seeing Menace glaring at him.

"What are you doing child? You are support to organize my scrolls. NOT chasing a rat!" She frowned while grabbing the rat and taking the scrolls out of its mouth before throwing it out the window. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I'm sorry Menace-chan. I didn't mean too." He said while tearing up.

She walked over and let out a sigh before reaching down to wipe his tears away. "It's fine, but next time make sure nothing keeps you from finishing what I command of you."

Rana nodded. "Y-Yes Menace-chan."

"Now child, I want you to make my bed." She said while pointing to the massive bed.

He obeyed and moved over before he got to work on fixing the large bed.

'He's a good servant.' Menace thought. 'But will he pass the bed test? Let's see what happens.' "And child, once your done. I want you to lay with me while I take a nap."

"W-W-What?!" he blushed while looking at her in surprise.

"I usually have a stuffed scorpion but since it was destroyed when I was dead, I have been in need of a companion." She said. "Thus it's your new job to keep me company while I rest my eyes." 'And to see if I can trust you. I don't want another betrayal on my hands.'

He gulped and tried nodding while he kept working on the sheets. 'Kaa-san….I need your strength!'

"You can stop now child." She said while walking over to the bed. "It's fine for a royal nap." 'And to test your character.'

"Ok, Menace-chan." Rana said while watching the queen covering herself in the sheets before moving the sheets up.

"Come child. Lay with your Menace-chan." She beckoning the boy while patting the bed with her hand.

He blushed and looked away before climbing up and slowly moved over before she pulled the sheets over both of them.

Menace smiled before moving closer and hugged Rana. "Now let us rest, child." 'Let us see if he is the right person to serve me as my right hand.'

He just nodded before laying his head on the pillow while feeling Menace hug him closer, causing him to feel her breasts against his back.

"Good night child." She said before moving him closer as her eyes closed shut.

He gulped while feeling conflicted from his position since it did feel comfy, but also scared since he was worried and hoped his mother was looking for him.

(Next day)

Rana snored while not noticing that Menace moved him and hugged him against her breasts. "Zzzz."

"Zzzzzz."

A small bug crawled in and looked around before screaming. "COCOCOCOCO!" and scurried away.

"AH!" they both cried out waking up.

"What was that?!"

"It was a Coco scarub." Menace groaned. "A pest that usually wake me up every morning." 'I still hate that bug!'

"Wait, morning? We slept through the night?!" he cried out in surprise.

"Yes." She said while stretching. "And you were a good servant. You didn't even grope my breasts when I moved." 'He's honest. He passed the test.'

"W-Why would I do that?!"

"Boys your age are curious about breasts. Especially commoners like you."

He frowned at the jab while looking away. "I'm not a commoner, I'm a free person."

"Huh? That's just silly since all people are either royalty or commoners. Especially ones that are lechs."

"My kaa-san isn't a commoner!" he cried out with a frown. "She works really hard at making weapons for everyone and she doesn't have to listen to anyone."

"Then she really is foolish. I mean maybe that man left her for being a pain." She blurted out before getting a sinking feeling she just did something stupid.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled out at her with his hands clenched. "The only foolish and mean one is you!"

Menace jumped at the loud yell. "You dare yell at-"

"I DO AND YOU AREN'T A GODDESS BUT A DEMON! A MEAN OLD DEMON WITH NO FRIENDS!" he yelled out with his eyes closed.

She blinked while feeling a pang of guilt since she was suppose to be kind, not arrogant. 'Damn it the child is right….I'm a demon with no friends….and I just made this boy hate me.'

"I hate you Menace! I ha-" he tried to say before getting hugged tight. "Hey, let go!"

"No." she said sadly. "Not until I say I'm sorry for being a bitch. It was wrong of me to make fun of your family, I didn't mean all of it. So please, forgive me child."

"What? B...But you said all that without caring at all!"

"I know...it was my arrogance that affected my actions." She said while hugging tighter. "And if you find it in your heart to forgive me...I will understand. Besides, you are right, I am a demon with...no friends…"

He looked up and saw Menace seemed close to tears as she said all that. 'Oh no not crying! Kaa-san said that when a girl cries then they are going to...flood the room!'

"Please….forgive this fool…" she sniffled. "This stupid...fool…"

Rana tried hugging her while rubbing her back. 'Wow, I didn't know that...she was this sensitive.' "I...I forgive you Menace-chan."

Her eyes widened before crying harder and hugging tighter. "T-Thank you child. Thank your kind heart."

'I can't believe she became arrogant to crying so fast.' He sweatdropped while trying to breath.

Just then a massive crash was heard as a large stone was thrown into the room.

"RANA-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yelled a figure as the dust from the wall settled.

"Kaa-san!" he cried out while they saw Cattleya standing there with her trusty sword.

Menace growled while holding Rana tight. "How dare you invade my kingdom! State your business!"

"To get my son back!"

"By breaking my inner sanctum! What kind of woman even DOES that?!"

"What kinda weirdo kidnaps my son! Let him go you perverted witch!"

"I'm a queen! And I didn't capture your child!" She yelled. "It was a slime name Melona! She wanted to keep the child and brought him here!"

"A likely story! Now let him go or else." she scowled with her sword at the ready.

"Kaa-san. Menace-chan is telling the truth." Rana intervened. "I was taken by a bunny eared girl named Melona and she brought me here before I escaped."

Cattleya blinked while confused why her son was helping this woman. Then it hit her. 'She...she made my son a pervert!'

"See? Your son speaks the truth." Menace said calmly. "I didn't steal him, but he is my servant-"

"SERVANT! I knew it! You're using him for your sick little fetishes!"

"Huh? All I did was ask him to make the bed, organize my scrolls and give me a oil massage. Nothing involving what you are thinking in that head of yours." She sweatdropped. "I'm not a pedophiliac."

"Oil massage is not normal to make a child like him give you!"

"He didn't mind and he didn't look." She frowned. "And this child slept with me and he was a sweet young boy."

Rana blushed hearing that while Cattleya's eye twitched.

"And he was just comforting me about something when you smashed my inner sanctum." She glared. "Learn to knock!"

Both glared at each other while dark auras appeared behind them.

Rana gulped seeing it while keeping quiet.

After several minutes a pink slime appeared and looked around.

"Ok, now where is that b...oh!" Melona said while spotting Rana. "There you are boy toy! Now I can take you home and make you cum into my body!"

Instantly the two woman stopped and turned to Melona with scowls and their auras bigger than before.

"You will do no such thing!"

"Melona! You will not take my servant!"

She gulped a little while backing away. "Um...just joking?"

Both lunged at her with her screaming as Rana turned and covered his eyes.

(One beatdown later)

Menace and Cattleya sweated as Melona ran far FAR away from the two 'demon women'.

"I WILL BE BACK!" She screamed while running back to the Swamp Witch. "AND I WILL GET THAT BOY!"

'Bitch.' Thought both woman with hate.

"Is it over?" asked Rana uncovering his eyes.

"Yes child." Menace said. "She won't harm you again. And if she does I will have the entire Amara kingdom protect you."

"What kingdom?" spoke Cattleya. "These are nothing but old ruins."

"This WAS Amara! And it will become a great kingdom again!" She frowned. "So don't disrespect my home!"

"It's true kaa-san. Menace-chan is um…..4,000 years old...wait how old are you Menace-chan?"

"About nineteen. I was about to be twenty before I starved to death in the servant's quarters." 'Damn you Anarista! Damn you to hell!'

"Well it's time me and my son leave, come on Rana-kun." smiled Cattleya.

He looked at her before looking at Menace. "Can Menace-chan come as well?"

"No." frowned Cattleya without hesitation.

"Please? She just wants a friend." He begged.

Menace smiled at that. "You're a sweet boy but I have a kingdom to rule. But I will come visit you once in awhile, as long as your mother approves that is." 'Even if I don't need her to tell me anything at all.'

"Please kaa-san?" Rana asked with puppy eyes.

She looked at the eyes and felt her resolve weakening. "Well….I don't know, I mean look at the way she's dressed."

"But the customers at your shop are dressed almost like that kaa-san."

"And you yourself aren't exactly trying to hide those." remarked Menace pointing at Cattleya's chest. "I mean your chest is huge. Almost as big as mini suns."

She blushed at this while covering her mounds.

"What? You should be proud. In Amara, large breasts are a sign of royalty and power."

"Don't say that in front of Rana!" blushed Cattleya. "Me and my son are going home, now."

"Kaa-san. Please?" He pouted cutely while making Cattleya's resolve shatter into pieces. "Let Menace-chan visit."

"Oh alright. But," she looked a Menace with a frown. "No funny business got it?"

"A queen always gives her word." Menace said. "And I wish you safe….Rana-kun."

"Bye Menace-chan." he waved while his mom lead him out of the chamber.

As she watched on she thought about the visit and grinned. 'I'm going to enjoy this.'

(Five days later)

Rana hummed a tune while sweeping the store with a broom.

Ka-ring.

He turned and saw Menace walking into the store while holding a jar of pink liquid. "Menace-chan!"

"Hello my servant." She smiled. "So how have you been?"

"Good, but what's that?" he asked pointing at the jar.

"Melona." She frowned. "I caught her lurking about so I shrunk her, turned her into oil and destroyed her mind before putting her in this jar." 'No one will harm my servant!'

"Isn't that a little...much?" he gulped.

She nodded 'no'. "If I let he go free she might have stolen you Rana-kun. But is your mother around? I wanted to tell her about this incident."

"She's in the back."

"Ok, but before I do anything I want to command you to do something for me." She said while internally smirking.

"What's that?"

She leaned down before saying. "Kiss my forehead."

He blushed while she tapped her forehead. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, that is my one command for you."

He nodded before moving closer and gave her forehead a quick peck.

Menace smiled before kissing his cheek. "Thank you Rana-kun, your services are done for the day."

That was when Cattleya walked into the room. "Oh, Menace-san, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came to stay for a day." She smiled. "And my payment is this oil."

"We don't accept oil." she sweatdropped.

"This was Melona, the slime that was stalking the shop looking for her 'boy toy'."

She frowned. "And what can I do to her if she can just regenerate?"

"She won't. Her mind is dead and with that she is nothing more than neverending oil." 'With breast increasing properties.' "So don't worry Cattleya-san. She will never come back."

"Well...alright you can stay, but in the guest bedroom."

She nodded. "Ok, oh and Rana-kun." She smiled while moving to the boy. "I hope you enjoy my cooking. Because tonight you and your mother will have some Amaran cooking." 'And some love.'

"That's great Menace-chan."

She smiled. "Thanks Rana-kun, now if you need me I will be in the kitchen making dinner." 'And my love meal.'

Rana watched on as he saw her ass shaking as he blushed and was mesmerized as the screen went black.


	67. Female Hyenas and Simba

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Hyenas and Simba

Series: Lion King

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Simba moved up a rock while seeing his destination getting closer. "Alright, almost there, too bad Nala couldn't come." he jumped off and ran to the edge of the area while eager to what he'd find.

"Alright, let's see what this elephant grave yard looks like." he said as he came over the top of the hill. When he did he was shocked and saw a massive skull with ribs. "Whoa, so this is the elephant graveyard!" He said in awe as he began to slowly make his way towards the skull.

"It's so...big." He said as he got to the base of the skull before stopping. He looked around and gulped while seeing how it was dead, desolate, and foreboding.

"M-maybe this wasn't a good idea." he said nervously as he began to walk backwards. That's when he heard movement around him. "Hey, who's there?" he called out while trying to be brave.

"Well well we;;, look what we got here."

He gulped hearing a voice and slowly turned his head behind him. Staring at him with a big grin was a hyena that looked to be about his size. "Ah!" he jumped back.

"Yeah, a little lion all alone out here." another voice said right behind him again.

He jumped back seeing a second hyena and started getting scared.

"He he he ha ha ha!" Laughed another voice behind him once again.

He turned and saw a third hyena laughing with a lopsided expression.

"Yeah Ed, I don't know why he's here either." the first one said with a grin.

"W-Who are you?" he asked as they circled around him.

"Well, I'm Shenzi handsome." the first one said with a grin.

"Name's Banzai." smirked the second one.

"He he heha ha ed ha!" The final one laughed.

"And that's Ed." Shenzi said as she got closer to Simba. "Now who are you?" She asked as she got closer as Simba gulped and bravely said. "I-I am Simba, future king of the pride lands!"

"King? You're sure tiny for a king." spoke Banzai with a snicker.

"Yeah, I've eaten things bigger than you short stuff." Shenzi said.

"Ahahahahaha!" Ed laughed before she threw an arm around Simba.

"Um, I should really get home." he spoke slipping out from under her arm.

"Why the rush, don't you like spending time with us?" Banzai asked as she started to walk towards him.

"Or maybe he's shy?" smirked Shenzi as he backed up into her.

"He he ha hya!" Ed laughed as she got closer to him again.

Simba gulped before spotting an opening in between the hyenas and darted through it.

"Hey, get back here!" Shenzi shouted as she chased after him.

The other two followed with Simba running as fast as he could.

'Oh boy, this isn't going as planned!' He thought as he ran over and crawled under bones in order to get away from the hyenas.

"Get back here! We ain't gonna bite! Just nibble!" Banzai giggled as she chased after him.

Hearing that made Simba run faster before taking a sudden left.

"He's heading towards the hot springs, after him!" Shenzi shouted.

They split up while Simba was starting to get tired.

"I-I have to hide, and regain strength." he said before noticing a small pond full of steaming water. "I could hide there and relax." He said as he made his way over and slowly eased himself in before submerging everything but his head.

"Ah, this feels nice." He said as he listened to what he assumed was all of the hyenas running past him. 'Thank goodness, now I can relax and head home before it gets late.' He thought before letting out a sigh of relief and relaxation.

But as he closed his eyes the hyenas slowly entered the water from all sides.

'He he, this'll be hilarious' shenzi thought as they got closer to him.

Pretty soon though the cub noticed something off. 'Wait, why is the water rippling so much, only I am in here, right?' He thought.

"Well hi there 'king'." He heard Banzai say as he paled and opened his eyes.

He saw the hyenas around him and had him cornered.

"He he he, how's the water little king? Shenzi asked with a grin.

"Ahahahah!"

"Yeah Ed, if I didn't know better, you'd think he was trying to hide from us!" Banzai said with a grin.

"W-W-What are you going to do to me?" asked Simba in fear.

"Well, there are many things we are gonna do." Shinza said as she got closer to him. "Eat you for one cause we're feelin a little peckish."

Simba gulped in fear when he heard that

"Ahahahaha!" Ed laughed before jumping on Simba.

"Ah!" he cried out before he tried swimming away from her.

"Get him!" Shenzi shouted as she and Banzai also joined in the fray. It didn't take too long before he was back in between them.

"Ha ha ha, you're not gonna get away that easily." Banzai laughed.

Ed reached down and grabbed his tail with her mouth and started tugging him out of the water.

"Ow ow ow! Hey, be careful!" He shouted as the other hyenas followed her.

"Quit whinin and relax, we ain't gonna eat you." spoke Shenzi.

"R-really? Then what are You gonna do with me?" He asked nervously.

"Take you back to our den."

"What? Why?!"

"Don't ask questions kid." Banzai said as she pushed him forward.

He gulped and complied as they reached a cave.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Shenzi said with a grin as they dragged Simba in. "Get comfy little guy, cause you ain't leaving anytime soon."

He gulped as they stopped dragging him and circled him again. "W-what are you gonna do now?" He asked nervously.

"Keep you here as long as possible."

"Why?" He asked as they got closer.

"We're getting food regularly just by keeping you here."

"What? Why and by who?" He asked before Ed started to rub herself against him.

"That's a secret." Shenzi said as she glared at Ed. She walked over and kicked the hyena away before resting her head on top of Simba's. "Forget it Ed, he's mine." she said as Ed got up.

Ed snarled before Banzai nudged Shanzi away.

"Whoa who whoa, what are you two doing? He's mine, I want him." she said as she wrapped two of her paws around his neck and pulled him close to her.

"And what makes you more special then me? I call the shots here." Shenzi shouted angrily as she lightly bit Simba by his tail and pulled him away from Banzai.

"Ow!" he cried out before Banzai grabbed his paws and started tugging him back.

"No, he's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Ed growled while Simba cried out in pain.

"Stop it!" He shouted before Ed tackled him away from Shenzi and Banzai.

They looked and saw Ed start licking all over Simba's face. "ED!" They both shouted angrily.

She stuck her tongue out while Simba tried moving away from the licking.

'What's going on with them?' He thought as Ed put a paw on his back and dragged him back towards her.

Shanzi walked over and growled at Ed before leaning down and licked Simba against the cheek. Banzai, not wanting to be outdone came over and did the same on his other cheek.

Simba blushed while finding this odd, but enjoyable. 'I guess it could be worse.'


	68. Perona and Zoro

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Perona and Zoro

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro steeled himself and ran at the Humandrill who roared at him. They raised their swords and met with a mighty clash of steel on steel. The clash caused a wave of dust to spread out while Perona herself was watching on the edge of the field with a bored expression.

"Ugh, he does the same thing every day, fight the monkeys, beat some monkeys and finally, lose and get patched up again to repeat the process." she huffed. "I don't have a thing to do at all while all this is going on." She watched as Zoro dueled with the giant creature before one of the monsters swords got a luckily blow in on his chest.

"Gah!" he hissed skidding back before he smirked. "Not bad, I felt that one." But Before he could charge back at him a ghost went through both his and the Humandrill's chest. "I'm filth. I don't deserve to live." he spoke on his hands and knees while the Humandrill grunted something similar with gloomy clouds over them.

"Alright, that's enough fighting you two." she said as she grabbed Zoro and began to drag him away. "You're already banged up enough and I'm gonna have to fix you or I'll have to deal with too much crappy wounds."

"I'm dirt, I am worthless, I should die and be reincarnated as a mite." he muttered.

"I agree." she replied before reaching the room and dragged him inside and threw him on the bed. "Now wait while I get the gauze."

"I am dirt." he spoke while his face was face down in the pillow.

"Yeah yeah." she said as she went to go fetch the medical supplies. "I don't get why you go through all this. You could probably get stronger just by doing pushups or something else." She mumbled as she gathered the supplies before returning to the room. She made him sit up before she got to work on bandaging him up.

"Ugh, ow! Why am I here?" He said, coming out of the ghost trance

"I brought you here cause you were too stupid to stop fighting."

"Tch, I could have beat him if you hadn't stepped in." he grunted.

She frowned before walking over and hit him over the head. "Baka! You have to slow down or you're gonna kill yourself!"

"Oi! If I'm already hurt then don't make it worse!" he yelled back with an eye twitch.

"Then don't fight until you almost die!" She shouted back.

"It helps me get stronger." he spoke in a more calm tone while looking at the ceiling.

"Baka, if you die you won't get stronger, you'll just be dead." she sighed. "This is why I don't bother doing any training, it'll just come back and bite you in the ass."

"And that is why you are weak." he chuckled with a grin.

Her eye twitched before she growled and sent two ghosts through him.

"I am dirt, no, I am lower than dirt." he muttered as he get to his hands and knees.

'Baka.'

(Later)

Perona was trying to sleep but couldn't, back at thriller bark she had always slept with Kumacy by using him as a giant stuffed animal, but now he was gone.

She tossed and turned while aggravated before she opened her eyes. "Augh, why can't I find a good replacement for kumacy! Without him I can't sleep!" she pulled her knees to her chest with a pout while looking at the sheets. "I need something big and cuddly, but where am I gonna find something like that here?"

That's when a lightbulb lit up over her head. "There is one person who could fill the spot." she thought with a grin.

In Zoro's room he was snoring without a worry. "Zzzzzz...sake...swords...zzzzzz"

But he started to stir feeling something get beside him and lay on him.

"Mmmm, you'll do nicely." he heard someone say as he began to open his eyes.

He blinked and looked down to see Perona cuddling against him. "N-nani?!" What are you doing?!" He shouted as he began to push her off of him.

"Quit it. I need something to cuddle and sleep so you're going to have to do." She said sleepily as she held onto him tighter .

He growled and tried scooting away from her. "No way, just Go find a stuffed animal or something, leave me alone to sleep." he said, making her pout.

"I can't find one, so you'll help me since I had to bandage you up, again." She said as she tried to cuddle with him again.

"I'm not your damn teddy." He growled angrily as he pushed her away again.

She frowned before bringing a ghost out. "Care to say that again?"

He looked at the ghost before frowning and saying. "Fine, but just for tonight only."

"That's what I thought." She said with a grin as the ghost disappeared and she rolled Zero onto his back. She cuddled onto his chest while he sighed and shook his head.

"This is ridiculous, you know that, right?" He asked as he pulled the covers over them.

"Shut up and go to sleep." She muttered as she clung to him tighter.

Zoro sighed before closing his eyes. 'It could be worse, but at least it's just for tonight.'

(Timeskip)

Persona was treating a bandaged up Zoro who had a top of bandages around one of his eyes. "Are you wanting to end up dead you baka?!" She shouted as she tried to hide the tears in her eyes.

"I told you, if I don't take a risk then I won't be able to get strong enough to handle the new world."

"Risks? RISKS?! That damn monkey almost beheaded you!" she hollered. "Are you trying to survive without a damn head?!"

"He got lucky, it won't happen again." he shrugged off before she started shaking him.

"THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME! I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO OUT THERE AGAIN!" She shouted.

"Why are you so wound up about this anyway?" He asked as she continued to shake him.

"Because you can't!"

"I can't what?!" He shouted back at her

"YOU JUST CAN'T!" she yelled while shaking him like a ragdoll.

"Why? TELL ME WHY!"

She sniffled. "I don't want you to die!"

"What?"

"I don't you to die baka!" she frowned. "If you die then I'll feel lonely!"

"Well, I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so don't worry." he said with a grin. "So wipe your tears way and let me take a nap." He said as he used his thumb to wipe away one of her tears.

She sniffled and watched him go to sleep like nothing happened. "Ok, I'll sleep to as long as you're ok...Zoro." she said as she laid down next to him .

(Timeskip)

"That's it, you need a new look and clothes, your old ones aren't cute enough!" Perona said to Zoro.

"Huh? They look fine to me." he remarked looking down at himself.

"Of course you would say that, but you've been wearing the same thing for a year and a half now!" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"You're the same!" he spoke pointing at her.

She looked down at herself and realized he was right before saying. "Fine, I guess I'll make a new outfit for myself as well!"

"You need it." he muttered to himself.

"What was that Baka?" She asked as she made several ghosts appear.

"Nothing." he waved off.

"That's what I thought, now come on!" She said as she grabbed his hand and started to drag him.

"Oi! Where are we even gonna go? There's no stores on this island and I'm pretty sure they'll tell the marines if we did find one."

"We're going to my room, I'm gonna make us some new clothes."

'Oh god.' he groaned in his mind.

Soon they reached a door that was decorated with pink ribbons. They entered and Perona got to work on measuring him.

"Ok, take all your clothes off." she said as she held up a measuring rope.

"Can't you do it with my clothes on?" He asked with a small blush as she got closer.

"No, they'll just make it harder and I might make the clothes too big." she frowned. "Just do it."

"Ugh, fine." he said as he began to take off his shirt and pants.

She stared seeing his firm chest while blushing. 'S-so hard.' she thought as she wrapped the rope around his chest, making sure to feel it. 'I didn't know all that training could do this.' She thought with a blush as she began to trace his numerous scars with her fingers.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Huh? Wha?" She asked as she realized what she had been doing and blushed. "F-F-Forget what you saw!" She stuttered as she turned away in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Can I put my shirt on?" He asked as he sported his own blush.

She nodded before pointing at his pants. "N-Now take off your pants."

"What! No way!" He shouted

"How else am I supposed to get your measurements then!" She shouted back at him as she turned around.

"You just wanna get a closer look down there!" He said as he pointed his finger at her.

"N-N-No I don't!" she blushed crimson.

"The fact that you're blushing means that you do!" He shouted back.

"Take them off or you can go running around naked!" She shouted as she took a pair of scissors and cut his old clothes to ribbons.

"Hey!"

"Now either let me make you your new clothes or be naked, that's your choice!"

He growled while covering his groin. "Fine, but don't go staring, pervert."

"I'm not a pervert, and it should only take a second!" She said with a blush.

"Well make it quick." He said as she quickly wrapped the string around his waist.

'Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! DON'T LOOK!' She thought as she took the measurements before quickly backing away. "There, happy?" She said as she turned around.

"Yes."

"Good, now I can make your clothes, go sit down or something until I'm finished." she said.

He walked over and sat on the bed while she got to work on getting the fabric.

"Let's see, green would be a good color on him, so let's use that" she said as she took a big role of green fabric and started working.

(Later)

"Alright, I'm done!" She said as she turned round to show Zoro only to find him fast asleep on her bed with only his boxers on. "Hey! Wake up!" She shouted as she nudged his arm.

He grumbled and turned on his side with his back to her.

"Hey, don't ignore me! I finished your new clothes, try them on!" She shouted.

All she got was his snoring in response.

"Ugh, I go through all this effort of making him clothes and he just falls asleep, and on my bed!" She said as she looked at him. She walked over to face him and saw him resting without a care in the world. She was About to shout in his ear to get up before she paused and looked at him while he slept. 'Wow, he kinda looks...cute when he's sleeping.' She thought as she set down his new clothes on a chair new by.

She blushed while glancing at him before walking out of the room. 'I-I'll leave the clothes for him, he can put them on when he wakes up.' she thought.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Persona asked Zoro.

"Are you worried about me? I didn't know." he smirked while they headed to a boat.

"No, it's just that you don't know how to sail, or you'll get lost and all my work at keeping you alive would be pointless." she frowned.

"I'll find my way there no problem." he waved off.

"Yeah right, you couldn't find your way back to your room on your own for six months! You know what, I'm going with you!" She said as she got in his boat.

"Oi! Don't you know what's gonna happen? I'm just meeting up with the others after so long."

"It won't happen if you don't get there so I'll get you there." she said stubbornly.

"Fine." he relented before boarding the boat Mihawk provided for them.

"Great, now let's get going" she said as she looked at him with a blush.

(Timeskip)

"Alright, we should reach Sabaody tomorrow, let's get some rest till then." Perona said.

"Already ahead of you." he spoke before closing his one eye.

"Yeah, well, goodnight." she said as she laid down on top of him. "Night." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He mumbled in his sleep while one of his arms draped itself over her. "Gnight...Perona."


	69. Female Animatronics and Night Guard

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Animatronics and Night Guard

Series: Five Nights at Freddy's

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A man sighed to himself as he walked to a pizzeria. "Four years of college and the only job I can get is as a night guard."

He made sure his uniform was alright and headed inside while the last of the customers left to show it was closing.

"Alright, according to the guy on the phone, the security room is this way." he said as he began to walk towards a hallway before seeing the animatronics on stage. A brown bear, a purple rabbit, and a yellow chicken, all of whom were curvy and were feminine while looking better than actual human women. "Huh, you'd never think this place was for children, wouldn't be surprised if poles came up from the stage." he said as he continued to walk. 'I just hope it doesn't get sued or I don't get paid.' He thought as he passed a large purple curtain, unaware he was being watched.

When he reached the room he sat down and looked around it. "Huh, kinda small." he said as he picked up the ipad on the table. Before he could turn it on though, he heard the phone start ringing.

"Huh, wonder who it is." he reached over and picked it up. "Yes?"

"Hello, and congratulations on becoming a fazbear pizzaria night guard, I'm here to tell you the lawyer stuff!"

"Well hopefully this doesn't take long." He said as the voice continued. "You have signed a contract saying that you have to at least finish a week of work or we can send you to prison for the rest of your life! Also if you tell anyone what happens here we can do the same exact thing!"

"Wait what?!"

"Yep, also if you die on the job we are going to replace and bleach the rugs and wait 80 days before reporting it to the police!"

"What?! You can't do that you bastard!" he roared into the phone.

"Alright, now, I'm going to tell you about the animatronics and your office." the phone said. "You see there's a minor problem in them which lets them move around on their own to keep their joints from freezing up. So there's that."

"Wait, the robots are moving around?!"

"And as such, these ones do more than entertain kids. Turns out when they were built, they were made with the metal you'd find the military using, so they're very touch. And as it turns out, they will jump your bones if they find you."

"What!?" He shouted as the phone continued. "Now Normally I'm guessing the average guard would be excited, but because they're made from metal, they don't know how to hold back and Would most likely kill you in the process."

"Holy shit! What kinda fucked up place is this you sick twisted bastard!"

"Now, next to you are two doors that will slide down and keep them out and two lights that will show if they are there or not, but be careful, do to budget cuts you only have a limited amount of Electricity, and keeping the doors down drain them."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! It's like you want me to die!"

"Now, you can check the security cameras with your iPad to see if any are missing or getting closer to you, in fact, you might wanna check right now."

He reached and picked the ipad up before turning it on. "Ok, bathrooms clear, kitchen clear, stage cle- WHERE'S THE RABBIT?!" he went wide eyed. "Where the hell is that purple rabbit?"

He quickly looked through the cameras before looking at the doors and hitting the light button. He saw nothing before hearing the sounds of footsteps followed by a shadow.

"Oh shit, that's not good." he swore. He hit the button and looked at the ipad and saw the female bunny walking over and stop outside. "Ha! Not today rabbit, not today!" He said as the phone began to speak again.

"Alright, I bet you just saw Bonney, she's really hyper, well, that concludes the introduction, have fun with her, Freddy, Chica and Foxy, the one behind the curtain. Have fun!" It said before it turned off

"A fourth one?" the man went wide eyed before punching the phone and groaned. "This is just fucking great." He sighed and looked back at the IPad and saw that the Bonney was now gone so he opened the door. 'Alright, just be careful and stay out of there sight, then beat that guy's ass!' He thought as he cycled through the security cameras before seeing that Chica was gone now too. 'Alright, where are you crazy chicken.' He thought as he circled through the cameras before seeing her in the hallway posing in a very suggestive position.

He blushed while swearing she was winking at the camera before looking outside the doors to make sure no one was sneaking up. "Ok, no one there, maybe I should find out where that fourth robot is?" He said as he looked through the cameras. "Not in the halls, not in the back, where is she?" He said before the cameras stopped in front of a large purple curtain.

He saw a face looking out and gulped since it felt like they were staring right at him. The face had red hair and fox ears and was staring right at the camera. 'Ignore it, just focus around you.' He thought before the figure stuck one leg out of the curtain. It looked smooth and was in red fur while he quickly checked the other rooms.

"Nothing, nothing, Chica sitting suggestively, nothing, whoa! Bonnies close!" He said as he quickly shut the doors. "Ha! Try and get me now you horny rabbit!" he laughed to the door.

His response was banging on the door which startled him.

'Wait, they won't force their way in, will they?' He thought nervously as the banging slowly stopped. 'Phew, that was too close.' He thought as he went back to the iPad and circled through the cameras again.

"Ok, Chica's face in the camera, Bonnie's laying on the table sexually, but-shit where'd Foxy go?!" He said as he saw that the curtain was wide open with no animatronic in sight. 'Oh shit.' He swore as he quickly began to shuffle through the cameras in hopes of finding the missing fox.

"Where the heck are you Foxy?" He said before he turned the camera to the hallway where he saw her quickly running down it towards his office. "Shit!" He swore as he quickly hit the door button.

But as it closed he saw it stop with a hook grabbing the edge. "Oh shit, shit, shit!" He swore as he kept hitting the down button.

But the door didn't shut and it was pried open.

"No, no, no, no!" He shouted in fear as the door opened more and more. He moved over and tried pushing the hook off with brute force. "Let go of the the damn door!" He shouted as he kicked the hook.

That's when the door was pushed all open and he stepped back at what he saw.

Standing there was a red anthro fox With big breasts, she was wearing an eye patch and she was grinning at him with sharp metal teeth. Some of her fur was gone, revealing bits of machinery.

"Oh...shit." He said as he stepped backwards before grabbing the iPad and bolting out through the other door. 'I'm getting out of here! I'll take jail instead of this!' He thought as he ran down the hallway.

But that's when he heard the sounds of metal feet chasing him.

"Oh come on! Just let me leave!" He shouted as he continued to run. He turned a corner and bolted through the party room.

"Ok, I'm almost out of here, just have to keep running." he said to himself, unaware of the animatronic already in the room.

But that's when he saw a shadow rush at him and saw it was Chica.

"Oh come on!" He shouted as he ran faster away from the two animatronics now chasing him. 'I'm gonna run through the door!' He thought as he kept running forward, unaware of the brown furred animatronic also running towards the door.

He spotted the door before Freddy blocked it with a smirk. "Oh come on!" He shouted as he made a hard left and continued to run.

'Foxy, Chica, and Freddy. That means Bonnie's the last one left.' He thought as he looked for the purple rabbit as he ran .

But the moment he looked away Foxy lunged and tackled him to the floor.

"No! Dammit!" He shouted angrily. "I'm not a guy! I'm a girl! I'm gay!" he cried out to try and see if he could get them uninterested.

Unfortunately nothing seemed to work and they soon began to drag him away.

'Damn it! I might die or lose my junk after this!' He thought as he tried to grab something to free himself when suddenly Bonnie appeared in front of them. "Oh no." He said as she made her way towards the group before grabbing his arms and began pulling. 'Yup, I can say goodbye to my cock.' He thought as the animatronics began to have a small tug a war over him.

He winced feeling how strong they were. "Ow ow ow ow! Stop it, I feel like I'm gonna get ripped in half!" He shouted .

They eased up while making numerous sounds at each other in some form of an argument.

"Hey uh, any chance you could let me go?" He asked nervously.

They shook their heads no and kept arguing.

'Oh come on!' He thought as he glanced at the clock on the wall and sat that it was 5:49. 'Think, there must be some way to distract them long enough.' He thought as they all nodded and began to drag him away again.

As they walked they made more sounds again.

'Oh god, what are they talking about?' He thought nervously.

"I say I should go first, I found him." spoke Bonnie.

"No, I should go first, I made him leave the room so I should get first dibs!" Foxy said.

"I'm the one showing off her stuff so I'm going." spoke Chica.

"Girls, girls, listen, I stopped him from escaping so I should go first." Freddie said calmly.

"NO!" the three girls shouted at Freddie, making her frown.

'Damn it all I'm getting is gibberish!' He thought as he tried to figure out what the anthro animatronics were saying. 'Maybe they're trying to figure out who gets a crack at me.' He thought as as he struggled to get free. "Come on! Can't you all just fuck each other? At least that'll keep my junk in tact!" He shouted, gaining their attention.

They glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume that means no." he said as he looked at the clock and saw that there was only two minutes till six. 'Come on, I'm almost home free!'

Bonnie looked down at him and saw him staring at the wall, so she turned her head to see the clock and how Time was almost up. She let out a disgruntled cry of horror which the others noticed.

'Shit, they noticed.' he swore.

They dropped him before they darted off back to their positions.

"I'm free? I'M FREE!" He shouted happily as he picked himself off the floor. He saw the clock hit six and cheered out in joy. "Alright! I can leave, I don't ever have to come back!" He cheered happily as he made his way back towards the entrance/exit of the pizzeria.

'Wait, I have to come back for the rest of the week or I'll got to jail!' He thought as he fell to his knees in anguish. "Great, just fucking perfect! When I get my hands on that guy, I'm gonna...wait, I have to keep doing this job, but that doesn't mean I can't pay that guy back a little." He said with a grin right as the manager of the pizzeria walked into the building.

"Hey there, glad to see you're still around. How was your first night?"

"What do you mean, 'how was your first night?!' I WAS ALMOST FUCKED TO DEATH BY THE ANIMATRONICS!" He shouted as he grabbed the managed by his shirt.

"Ah! But you weren't, were you?" he smiled.

"That's not the point! There's no way I'm coming back here again!"

"Won't do, you have a contract." he pulled out the piece of paper.

"Screw the contract, prison is better that death!" he spoke before grabbing the manager's scruff with a dark grin. "And if I'm going to prison, then I got nothing to lose, right?"

"H-hey, take it easy, also you should know that the animatronics are programmed to deal with threats in the restraint, so if you attack me here, they'll go after you!" He said quickly.

"Like I said, what else is there to lose at this point!" he grinned with an angry aura while raising his fist. But before he could punch the manager, his fist was grabbed by a purple hand.

"Told you." He said with a grin as the guard paled and began to look behind him to see Bonnie staring at him.

"Oh no." He said as he let go of the manager.

"Hope to see you here tomorrow~" The manager said as Bonnie let go and the night guard walked out the door as he flipped off the manager.

'I'm gonna kill him when the weeks up.' He thought as all the animatronics watched him leave with a grin.


	70. Samantha and Yusei

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Samantha and Yusei

Series: Yugiho 5D's

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-The Facility, main control room-

"Ah." yawned a woman popping a chip into her mouth before chewing it while leaning back in her chair with her feet on the console. She was a dark skinned woman with brown eyes and long black hair which was covered by a Sector Security cap. Her outfit consists of a dark green Sector Security uniform that showed off her well sized E cup breasts with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, a black belt with a rope and deck box attached. This was Mrs. Samantha Armstrong, warden of this prison and overall tyrant of all prisoners, both convicted and innocent alike.

And today was her favorite day, spy on the convicts day, which was all the time!

"Let's see." she dug out more chips and popped them in her mouth while zooming in on the cells for all the inmates and looked around. "Anyone breaking any rules?"

She looked at each one with boredom while finishing her chips. However as she got to one room she stopped chewing and nearly grinned at the sight.

This room you may ask was the prison shower room, the boy's side to be exact.

"Perfect." she zoomed in while moving the camera around with the smooth pad connected to the device. "Mmm, I love this, especially if any newbies are young or ripped. And they can't say jack squat because they've been sent here for worst."

The camera zoomed closer before seeing a prisoner with spiky hair walking in, and he looked a little embarrassed.

"Hmph, looks like this fella is chicken." she chuckled as he walked to a stall and started lathering up. 'That's the one Goodwin seems interested in, but if he gets squish around other men then I don't see what the big deal is.'

He then took off his towel and saw that his 'dragon' was bigger than the average male.

"Well well well." she zoomed in and licked her lips. "Now there's a sausage I wouldn't mind." she laughed while grabbing a bag of gummies and started popping them into her mouth.

Again the camera zoomed before seeing his toned body and massive cock as the prisoner started to wash his hair as it went down and made him look like a trap. A very muscled one at that.

"Damn, wonder how many broads he's used that on." She asked herself before pulling his records up on screen and saw he was clean, no girlfriends no nothing. Not even a trip to the red district if Satellite had any that is. But being in trouble with Sector Security along with stealing was clear as day along with owning a deck and a Duel Runner which was currently impounded. Something she liked a lot since if he stays longer she might get a taste of his hot dog and best part, he will never get out.

That's when she heard a knock at the door and sat up before turning the cameras back to the normal settings. "What is it?"

"Miss. one of the prisoners started making trouble. The one with the black cloak." Spoke a guard. "And the one with the red cloak just fainted, shall we bring him to the recovery room?"

"Fine, but tell them if they keep it up I'll chain them to the wall." she frowned.

"Yes miss." The guard said before walking out.

Only for another to come running in.

"Miss Armstrong! Yusei Fudo just fainted!"

"What? Why?"

"He just fainted, no idea why but before he said anything one of the prisoners said that he muttered 'D-Reactor'." The guard said. "What should we do miss Armstrong?"

She rubbed her chin. "Take him to the recovery room but make sure he's strapped down just in case this is some ploy."

"Yes miss." Spoke the guard before walking out and turned into a red cloaked figure before portaling away. 'Sucker, we aren't that stupid. Hope you like the unlimited stamina version of Yusei!'

Samantha grinned while liking this turn of events. Even if it was a plot to get out she would still have some fun with this signer. She stood up and walked out while heading to the recovery room.

-recovery room-

"Ugh…." Yusei groaned while slowing coming too. "What happened…?"

"You fainted." spoke Samantha in a chair while facing him with a smirk. "Have a nice nap?"

He went wide eyed before trying to get up, only to feel his arms and legs bounded. "What the? What did you do?"

"Just had you restrain in case of any funny business." she chuckled. "Especially when you suddenly fainted in the shower rooms like a chump in high school!"

"I fainted...wait!" He said with a growl. "Your guard came up and stuck me with a needle!" 'I'll get him for that!'

"And just which of my guards are you blaming that on?" she stood up with her arms crossed under her chest. "That's a big accusation right there."

"It's was a red headed guard and I'm not lying! He shot me with a needle right…." he blushed while muttering. "On the dick."

But she heard that loud and clear. "Oh really? So you expect me to believe you got a needle down there?"

"Just look!" He blurted out in anger. "Just take a look!"

"Mmm, nah. Too much work for me." She laughed.

Yusei growled at that while trying to get out of the bounds.

"Wow, for someone who seems calm and cool headed, you're sure eager for a girl to look at your cock." she laughed. "Maybe if you showed me the respect I deserved, I might be obliged to help."

"Wait what?!" He blushed crimson. "T-That's not what I meant!"

She laughed at his shyness. "If that's what keeps you happy at night I'm fine with it. Oh wait not really."

He frowned and took a deep breathe. "Fine, but if something happens, I doubt Director Goodwin is gonna be happy with you."

"Meh, what he doesn't know won't hurt anyone." Samantha grinned. "And don't get cocky, remember here, I'm the boss, so cut the tough guy act and answer. If you plead and beg, I MIGHT have the doctor look it over and make sure nothing's wrong. If not, I can't be held accountable if you get sick since I don't know which guard it was."

Yusei rolled his eyes at her knowing she 'knows' about the guard but isn't going to tell him without something for her. "No thanks, I'll live through it."

Samantha frowned. "Tsk, you lucky you're so 'special' or I would have sent you to solitary confinement for a few years."

"Just how long am I gonna be here?"

"Until I say so." She said with a smirk. "So you can stay here and nap until I tell one of the guards to come and take you back to your cell. Maybe by then you'll learn to respect me."

'Yeah this is getting me nowhere.' he thought before closing his eyes. 'I'm not gonna give her the satisfaction of begging. I can play her little game.'

Samantha looked at him before deciding to take a nap as she put her legs on the table and closed her eyes. 'He'll come, they always do.'

(One hour later)

Yusei sighed as he felt his arms and legs falling asleep. 'Yep, I can't feel my limbs. Not fun.'

"ZZZZZZZZZ." snored Samantha as he looked and saw her drooling while sitting.

'She snores are even worse than Crow. At least he doesn't drool.' He thought while feeling his bladder getting full. 'Crap!'

"Mmmm….come on boys…..take off those thongs…." she muttered. "Yeah...that's the stuff…."

'Great, first I have to pee now I'm hearing this crazy woman having a dream about thongs. What next?!'

"Yeah….stick those dildos in….your asses…."

"Hey….hey!" he spoke out while trying to slip out of the binds. "Wake up!"

She continued so sleep. "Yeah...fuck my...ass up...zzzz."

"Wake up!"

Still she slept while smiling. "Oh yes...fuck that anus like...you...mean it…."

"WAKE UP!"

"AI!" She screamed cutely while causing the chair to fall back as she landed on the ground. "Ow, what the?!" 'And right at the best part too!'

"Hey, let me off this bed!" he spoke urgently. "I have to…"

"Have to what? Speak up!"

"I have to pee!" He yelled with a blush.

"...what? That's why you woke me up? To pee?" she frowned. "If you have to go so much then do it there!"

"That's just insane! Plus I can't do it in public!"

"You can do it in bathrooms, with prisoners might I add, yet you are acting like a shy school girl about peeing right now?" She frowned. "What a pussy."

"Just let me out!"

She tapped her chin before smirking with a glint. "Alright, I'll undo the straps, but on one condition."

"Ok! Just let me out!" He said while feeling his bladder getting bigger.

"Beg me and you're free to go." She smirked with glee.

'Damn her.' he thought with gritted. "F-Fine! Please let me go and use the bathroom."

"Did you say something? I couldn't hear you." She said while 'cleaning' her ear. "You're gonna have to speak up so I can listen."

"Please let me go and use the bathroom!" He said louder.

"Nope, still can't hear you. Try again."

"LET ME USE THE BATHROOM PLEASE!"

She smirked. "Oh alright then." She moved towards the bed and took out the keys. "Just no funny business and come back here after you're done."

"Fine fine." he snapped as she undid the straps and he lunged out of the bed and ran into the bathroom while she sat back down while laughing.

"Too easy." She smirked while taking out a bag of Swedish Fish. "Now to wait."

(Thirty minutes later)

Yusei walked out with a sigh of relief while worried his bladder was gonna blow and saw the warden still in the seat idly eating swedish fish.

"You're finally back." Samantha said while finishing the bag. "That's good because my supply of snacks just ran out."

'That's all going to your hips and stomach.' Yusei thought with a frown. 'Or...no don't think about that part.'

"Well now you can go back to your cell, course since you left the showers early you'll have to walk to it in just your towel." she smirked. "Or go streaking until you get your clothes back."

"Like I would do that." He frowned. "I'm not that foolish."

"Meh, if you say so." She shrugged. "And since I'm here, I'll be a good warden and escort you there, you know, for safety."

Yusei rolled his eyes at that while knowing she's more of a danger then the guards.

"Let's go." she spoke gesturing him to go first out of the room.

"No I insist, ladies first." He said back.

'Lucky punk.' She thought. "No you go first."

"Ladies should go first. After all it is a unspoken law you know."

"And it's a law that if you don't listen to the warden I can dish out any punishments I see fit. So get walking or else." she threatened.

"All right all right." He said raising his hands up. "I'll go first."

She smirked as he walked out with her following as they made their way down the hall and out to the catwalk towards his cell. 'Just focus on the prize and who knows, I might get a good meal.'

'This isn't good, I need to get away from her. Plus I don't like the look in her eyes.'

Soon they stopped and she opened the door before she shoved him in as the doors shut. "Enjoy your stay, and don't go getting any funny ideas."

Yusei frowned as Samantha walked away laughing. 'Really hate that woman.'

"Hey Yusei, what happened?" asked Alex seeing Yusei in a towel. "Um, get lost from the showers?"

"You can say that."

(Later that night)

'Hmm, let's see if that guy thinks he's in control this time.' thought Samantha while walking to the cell. She then turned a corner before taking her keys out. As she got closer to the door she noticed that Yusei was asleep on the bed. She unlocked the door and walked in before nudging Yusei with her boot. "Wake up inmate."

No movement but the sounds of snoring was heard.

Samantha gained a tick mark at this. She reached down before slapping him. "I said wake up!"

He just continued to sleep while moving slightly to the left.

She reached down and covered his nose before waiting.

But he started to breath with his mouth which didn't help her mood simmer down. Not one bit.

"Wake up!" she yelled before slamming her fist into his gut.

"GAH!" Yusei gasped while waking up and gasped for air while she moved back with a smirk. "W-What the hell are you doing?!"

"Waking you up."

"By punching me in the gut!?"

"Well if you weren't such a hard sleeper then it would have been easy, now get up and follow me out of here."

Yusei grumbled while getting up. 'What now? More punches to the gut?'

"And don't make any noise, I don't want the other inmates waking up and causing a ruckus."

"Like you punching me in the gut." He deadpanned.

"Want me to do worse? I'm sure you'd get a nasty few broken bones if you fell off." she implied tapping the railing as they walked.

He frowned. 'She's right about that but still…' "Just where are you taking me anyway?"

"Oh you'll find out pretty soon." Samantha smirked as they moved towards the elevator. They entered as it went up and with the warden feeling more and more eager.

After a few floors the doors opened again to show a room covered in rabbit dolls, a large bed with pink sheets and a few 'toys' scattered around the ground.

"Wow, this is...nice." remarked Yusei who was surprised.

"Yes, this is my room. Away from the guards and prisoners." She smirked. "You're the first to see this room, and live." she turned with a dark look. "But if you breathe a word to anyone, even outside this prison, I'll have your head hung up by chains till you beg for death."

Yusei nodded. "I get it. But….why the rabbits?"

"I happen to like rabbits." She frowned. "Soft and innocent, unlike most animals."

'Wish I could say the same for you.' He thought before seeing Samantha grabbing a bag of licorice and scarfing it down. "You're going to choke on that one day."

"Like hell I would." she frowned while eating. "Besides, why are you still in clothes? Start stripping."

"Why would I do that?" He asked with a blush.

"Because you're in my room."

"What kind of logic is that?!" he frowned. "You might be the warden, but you've just backed yourself into a corner."

"Oh? How so?" Samantha smirked. "By leading you here?"

"Yes. And since this is a secret room and no one knows about it. It means that you are just another person with no power here." he smirked. "If you try to use your position on me here, you'll end up calling for other guards since I won't listen, and then they'll see this stuff. And even if you fire them and make them swear not to say anything, it'll still get out."

She frowned. "That's why I'm not using my position, I'm asking you nicely to strip." 'Cheeky little brat!'

He tapped his chin and looked at her. "I've got a better idea. You probably brought me here just to stare, or something more, am I right?"

Her silence justified Yusei's hypothesis.

"You were gonna make me sleep with you." he concluded. "But this just makes thing easy for both of us. What say we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal boy?" 'This isn't what was suppose to happen!'

"If I sleep with you, and satisfy you, then you have to let me and my friends go without any problem." he spoke.

"Mmm, fine BUT." She grinned. "If you can't satisfy me, you are mine to do as I please. And your friends get the electric chair." she yawned. "But the only way you'd satisfy me is if you somehow got me to pass out cause this won't be the first time I've fucked a guy. But no pressure right?"

'Yeah no pressure.' He thought as his cock felt a strange heating sensation from where he got shot. "Fine, but one more thing. If you pass out, I'm allowed to write 'Property of Yusei' on your ass." 'Even if I wouldn't do that...I think?'

She smirked. "Alright I'll humor you and say sure. But the things I do when you're mine….you're gonna really learn your place here."

"Yeah yeah." He sighed while slowly getting undressed. "Keep saying that."

She chuckled seeing his bare body while unbuttoning her uniform while purposely making sure he could see her cleavage clear as day with her black bra. 'I'll be having a new pet by the end of the night.'

Yusei blushed seeing the bra. 'They're huge...oh wait that's because of her eating habits.' "Let's get this over with."

She started taking her pants off while wiggling her ass at Yusei with matching panties before she started taking them and the bra off. "Come over and get to work, my breasts are in need of some kneading."

'That was...kind of fast.' he thought before walking over and cupped them while stunned at how soft they felt. "Um….kind of...flabby."

Slap!

"My breasts aren't flabby! They are firm and well endowed!" she growled. "Say that again, I dare you."

"...flabby yet cute?"

She frowned. "You can keep the cute part but avoid calling my breasts flabby."

"Right." 'I've never done this before so I'm not that good with talking sexy.' "Um...your breasts are...sexy?" 'Hope that works?'

She smirked. "Damn right they are. Better than any model too." she looked down and grinned seeing his cock. "I looked up your stuff and found you never had a girlfriend, so that means you never once used this bad boy right?"

Yusei gulped. "Y-Yes."

"Then this'll be your first. And I'm going to enjoy eating your cherry." she reached down and started rubbing her fingers up and down it.

Yusei felt his cock getting bigger as the warm sensation increased. 'This feels really weird.'

'Man, he really is stacked.' she thought while seeing his cock start to slowly get hard. 'And it's still getting hard.'

Yusei groaned as his cock got bigger and harder. When it stopped it looking over eight inches. 'How did it get this big? It was five inches before!'

"Looks like you were packing a monster." Samantha smirked while rubbing his cock. "But if you don't know how to use it, then it's not that impressive."

He frowned before kneading the breasts hard. 'Even without experience I'll pull through this.'

"Are you even trying? I've felt better from guys younger than you." 'Not really but it's fun to see someone in despair.'

"Oh yeah? How about this?" he kneaded them harder before moving closer with his cock in between her hips.

"Try harder."

He growled before kneading harder and harder while moving down and pinched her nipples.

"Ah!" she jumped while her hips moved closer with his cock rubbing in between them. "I...barely felt that."

"Then why did you scream?" He smirked before kneading extremely hard while his cock poked the pussy.

"AH!" she gasped out. 'Damn it, I never felt a cock rub between my thighs, and damn is it warm!'

"Hard enough for you? Because I'm going to make you pay for hitting me in the gut!" He grinned while keeping up the kneading as his cock started to poke the snatch. 'Soft and wet...that's what a pussy feels like?'

"Just try it punk." she groaned as she squeezed his cock while moving her hand faster. "I'll make you scream my name."

Both groaned as they continued to knead and rub their respective parts. Both trying to one up the other, but both getting nowhere as each were equally kneading/rubbing hard and with vigor.

'I need to keep going or I'll fall behind.' thought Yusei.

'I'm not going to lose! He's going to be my toy!' Samantha thought.

Both felt their bodies getting warmer as at that instance their cock/pussy came at the same damn time. The sperm flying out onto the floor and her juices spraying onto his legs.

"Damn...it…" Samantha said. 'How did this happen? I usually don't cum and why did it happen at the same time!?'

'Fuck, if I can't handle her thighs then this might be tougher then I thought.' Yusei mused before getting flipped and found himself under Samantha. 'Crap!'

"Let's see if you can handle me riding you. I've made all men blow their load with this position." she smirked.

"Maybe it won't happen." He smirked. "And those men must be fast if they come in this position." 'I think?'

Samantha growled. She tried rubbing her ass against his cock and got a groan out of him in response. "Say that again punk. I dare you."

"Those guys were fast cummers." he grunted. "I might be a virgin, but that doesn't mean I'll give in so easily."

"Then put it where your mouth is." Samantha frowned before positioning her pussy over the cock and pushed it onto the eight incher. 'God! It's huge!'

Yusei groaned/gasped with wide eyes feeling the snug and warm folds slowly engulf him. 'So warm.'

She then shook her ass side to side while seeing Yusei moaning from the sensation. "How's my own asscheeks feel? Gonna blow your load already?"

He grunted as he steeled himself. "No, I'm not going to lose to you."

"Then," she said before moving her hips up and down his cock while shaking it for extra effect. "I will make you cum!"

"Gah!" he gripped the floor. 'Don't focus on it, just try and ignore the feeling.' He then grabbed her breasts and started squeezing them very hard. 'Just focus on getting her knocked out! It's my only way out of this please!'

"Ahh!" she moaned before covering her mouth. 'Too close, but it did feel good compared to those other men.'

Yusei heard that and squeezed harder and harder while feeling the hips moving faster on his cock. "How's this feel? Too much for you?"

"No way! It's nothing!"

"Then you won't mind if I do this!" He grinned before squeezing extremely harder as Samantha felt her breasts getting red.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" she growled while rubbing her ass harder against the cock.

He didn't hear that while his mind became occupied to make her faint. 'I will get out of here with my friends even if I have to knock this woman up!' he leaned up and tried licking across them.

"H-Hey, knock it off!" She blushed while moaning loudly as he started to suck on both her nipples very hard. "Ah!"

'This is her weak spot.' Yusei thought before sucking harder and with vigor as Samantha continued to moan like mad as her hips thrusted up and down and side to side at three times the speed.

'This punk...he's ah! Damn him!' she thought. 'At this rate I might end up cumming!'

Yusei continued to suck the nipples as his cock started to twitch. 'I'm going to get out, and you will be screaming my name!'

"G-Give up!" she moaned out. "J-Just stop!"

He didn't stop as he felt his cock burning up as he poured all of his cum into her womb as Samantha's juices poured out.

"AHHHH!" She cried out as the cum poured into her and filled it up in no time. 'So much! So much cum!'

Yusei grunted more as he felt his cock still pouring out more cum into the warden's pussy. 'Why is it still doing this...wait! The guard! He did this to my cock!'

Samantha moaned as she felt her womb overflowing with cum while her mind felt like it was going blank. But she slapped herself and shook her head. 'No! Keep it together!'

He grunted more as he continued to fill her with cum as her stomach started to balloon out until it looked like a nine month pregnant belly. 'God! I can't stop cumming!'

'How much does he have?! Is this something he's had pent up for years?' Samantha thought in shock as she felt more cum pouring in and making her stomach bigger. 'If that's the case...he's going to really knock me up!' She then felt her mind getting black while her facade shattered apart. "Oh yes! More! More cum!"

He blinked as she panted and he felt his cock finally stop. "Huh? You want more?"

But she fell back onto Yusei while her eyes rolled back. The cock slipped out and caused the sperm to come trickling out onto the floor while he felt her breathing slow down.

"Looks like I'm free." He sighed. 'But...I can't get up.'

(Later)

Samantha sighed as she looked at her screen. As per the agreement she let them go but after that day she started to think about Yusei a lot more then usual. Even eating lots of candy, which she is doing more often than normal, didn't help erase the memory of that intense fucking.

'I've never ONCE lost or feel humiliated like that. And he was a damn virgin!' She thought while eating more Doritos. 'I mean, he made me cum and gave me a belly ache yet he acted like it was no big deal! Grr…..wait.' She typed on the keyboard while revealing a secret camera that she put on his clothes when he wasn't looking. 'I can get him back here. I mean it won't be too hard and with this camera. I'll see his every move and make sure he's not seeing any gir...wait why did I just think that?'


	71. Thunder Nyan Nyan and Syrus

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Thunder Nyan Nyan and Syrus

Series: Yugioh GX

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Slifer dorms-

Syrus sighed as he layed on his bed listening to his favorite song, _Crazy Train_ , by Ozzy Osbourne. Today was a no class day and Jaden and Chumley were out getting lunch so he had the room all to himself.

'These kinda days are so rare, but so worth it.' He thought before hearing the sound of thunder outside his room. 'Spoke too soon.' he looked out and saw it was getting dark out with the signs of rain coming down. "I hope Jaden and Chumley don't get sick or electrocuted."

KABOOM!

He jumped at how close the sound was while the sound of thunder was heard ever close to the dorm. "Now I'm hoping this dorm doesn't get struck by lightning."

KABOOM!

Crack...KABANG!

Lightning struck the area as some hit the dorm and the doors outside the building.

"Ah!" he jumped before ducking under his blanket. "M-Maybe I should just stay here for safety."

KABOOM!

KABANG!

"YAHOO! YA BABY!" Cried out a girl's voice from outside. "LET'S KEEP THIS BEAT UP!"

'Who could be out there in this kind of storm?'

KABOOM!

"YA KEEP IT UP! NOW FOR THE CLIMAX!"

KABOOM!

KACRASH!

Lightning hit the window and entered the room before hitting the floor and making a scorch mark. As all this happened, the storm dissipated as suddenly as it appeared.

Syrus blinked and was lost and shocked.

In the middle of the room was a redhead with red eyes, two tiny orange horns, wearing a tiger dress and skirt that showed off her C cup chest and large ass, two tiger paw gloves, with a ring of japanese drums around her stomach with two large drum sticks in her hands.

"Ya! What a blast!" She laughed loudly. "Now I can show those teen stars a thing or two about music nya!"

Syrus' jaw hung open while the girl looked around and noticed him.

"Oh hey, what's hanging?" She smiled while waving at the shocked human. "Did you hear my new song? I call it Sound of Thunder and Coffee."

"...what?"

"The song." She said. "The one you just heard before. You know, kaboom, crack...kabang KACRASH!"

He shook his head and pointed at her. "You...You're Thunder Nyan Nyan!"

"Yes, but call me Nyan. That whole Thunder Nyan Nyan gets old faster than a boy with a pussy nya." She laughed. "So who are you?"

"Syrus." he replied while rubbing his eyes. "I must be dreaming. That's it, I fell asleep listening to music and this is all a crazy dream."

KABOOM!

Nyan grinned as she hit her drums and caused a bit of lightning to hit the room. "A dream? My music isn't a dream it's a rocking reality nya!"

He jumped and went wide eyed. 'It's not a dream! Not a dream!' He then noticed she was about to eat his leftover eggwich.

"Yum. This is good." Nyan smiled while eating the eggwich. 'Better than birds anyway.'

"Hey! That's my eggwich!"

"What? I was hungry nya." She said while finishing the sandwich. "Playing music takes a lot out of me."

"It's rude to bust into people's dorms and eat their stuff." he frowned.

Nyan blinked before making the drums and drumsticks vanish. "Well your dorm was in my path so fart off."

"...what?"

"I don't curse unless I want to so don't make me mad ok nya?"

He sweatdropped. 'It's hard to get real mad at her when she looks cute, but still!'

"Also are you a dwarf?" She asked while looking closely at Syrus. "Or a hobbit?"

"I'm neither." he blushed. "I'm just short."

"...how nya~" she smiled. "I like short people. They make funny puns."

"Um….puns?"

"Jokes." She chuckled.

"Yeah…..I'm not good at puns."

"Oh, then are you a rocking music fan?" She asked with a cute smile.

"Yeah, I was listening to some before you showed up."

"What kind?"

"Heavy Metal, it was Crazy Train-"

"By Ozzy Osbourne!" Nyan interrupted with wide eyes. "Oh god! He's my favorite musician! You also listen to that rock god nya!?"

"Yeah, when I can."

She looked at him before climbing up to the bunk and hugged him. "Yea! We are rocking in sync!"

He blushed not just from the hug but from feeling her chest against his.

Nyan smiled before rubbing his head. "Soft."

That made him blush even more. 'W-W-Wow! I feel like the luckiest guy on the island! Should I hug her back? Would she get uncomfortable?'

"So Sy. Why are you in this room anyway? Don't you have a girlfriend to cuddle nya?"

"N-No." he blushed shaking his head. "Me and my friends live here, but they're not here right now."

"So you are here….listening to music and a eggwich?" She asked in surprise. "That's just sad nya."

"It's meant for relaxation!" he blurted out.

"Relaxation? How does a eggwich help with that?"

"Nevermind." he sweatdropped. "But how can you be here? I thought you were just a card?"

"I'm a duel spirit." She smiled. "Most don't have a card, but I found out that if I use electrons and that jazz to power my body I can survive with a real body. But I still need a card and well," she took out a card from her chest. "I have to keep it with me at all times or I will be stuck in one place forever nya."

He blushed while she put the card back between her chest.

"So what about you? What kind of things do you do? Let me guess….you dance or sing right nya?"

"No and no."

"Aw. That's boring! Are you sure Syrus nya?"

"Yeah, I mainly just duel and try to get through school."

She pouted sadly. "Aw, that's so sad nya. Can't you sing?"

"No."

"Not even a tune?"

"Nope." He said before getting hugged again.

"Then I will teach you Syrus. Your musical voice will make the heavens cry nya!"

"Wait what?"

"Let's begin nya!" She said before grabbing Syrus and jumping out of the bunk before dropping him. "Ok, now first lesson. Take deep breaths. Breath in...breath out nya."

Syrus sighed before beginning his 'lesson'.

(One lesson later)

"Ok." Nyan said while laying behind Syrus and letting him lay on her lap. "Show me what you got nya."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I believe you can do it nya."

He sighed before starting to sing a tune.

'Yep, good, needs some fine tuning but this is really good nya.' She thought while listening to the song. 'And the pitch, perfect with his short frame.'

"Was that good?"

"Yep, you need practice but with my help I will make the ladies fall for you in no time nya." She smiled while hugging him close. "So what do you say? Want a manager and a singing coach?"

"U-Um, maybe." he blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nyan smiled before petting his head. "Now to get a girl, you have to be confident, have a great singing voice and handsome. You are already the first and last parts of the perfect ladykiller so just stick with me and you will get a harem of girls nya."

"A-A harem!?"

"Just kidding...unless you want that nya?"

"I-I-I-I never dreamed of….a harem." he spoke while briefly envisioning him being lifted up by a crowd of girls from the school.

Nyan smirked at that. "Well, maybe with my training I can make you a harem master." 'Of my kind that is.' She internally smirked before grabbing Syrus and got up while carrying him bridal style. "So let's get some food nya."

"I can walk there." he blushed while she carried him out.

"I know." She said before forming a thundercloud and jumped on before it sped towards the school. "That's why we are going in style nya!"

-Cafeteria-

KABOOM!

Crack...KABANG!

KACRASH!

The room shook with thunder and lightning as a black cloud appeared in the room.

"YEA! THAT'S HOW YOU TRAVEL!"

All eyes turned to see an odd girl on a cloud with Syrus who looked embarrassed.

"What?" She said while moving towards the eggwichs. "Let's get some food nya."

"Maybe we could have just walked here."

"Nope, that wouldn't help with being a harem master." Nyan smiled. "Plus it's faster than walking."

'That was blunt.' Syrus thought before noticing that his best friends were looking at him in shock.

"Syrus? How'd you do that? And who's she?" asked Jaden.

"It's not me it's…" he gulped. "Nyan."

"Nyan?"

"Nyan."

"Nyan Nyan!" Nyan joked. "Sorry but hearing you act like cats is kind of funny not to do a pun."

"Um, alright." he replied with a sweatdrop and chuckle. "So are you a new student?"

"Maybe, but to answer your first question. I'm Thunder Nyan Nyan. But you can call me Nyan." She smiled with a thumbs up. "And today I'm Syrus' manager, singing coach and his ladykiller and harem supervisor."

It was quiet before everyone tilted their heads to the side with a unison "Huh?"

"You heard. I'm going to make Syrus a lady killing, singing harem master." Nyan grinned. "And he just sung two minutes ago so if you want to hear it just ask for oh say…$100.34 or for the ladies, $12.01."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Asked Syrus.

"Nope, besides do you want a harem of boys nya?" She raised her eyebrow at that.

"NO!"

"Then the price sticks." She said before causing the cloud to float. "Don't worry, by the time Syrus is done he will charm and woo all the girls he wants nya." 'Of my species that is.' And with that she commanded the cloud out of the room as a clap of thunder rang out.

And all the while everyone thinking with one loud tone. 'What the fuck just happened!?'


	72. Miko and Beast Boy

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Miko and Beast Boy

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tokyo, Japan, anime district-

Beast Boy walked around the area while taking in the sights and ladies. Numerous stands and shops for food or arcades with other comic shops. And he'd be lying if he didn't feel extra lucky seeing all the cute young girls walk around while some looked his age or older and still looked cute.

Just one problem, he never learned Japanese or any other language for that matter so anything he hears...sounds like Raven's chants. In short he had no idea what they were saying or how to respond.

"Man, this city is awesome!" he smiled. "Now all I need is to find a stand for tofu noodles, a cute girl, and I could live here."

As he looked around at the sights, he didn't notice that a pair of eyes were watching him from the shadows. They watched him as he walked over to a noodle shop and took a seat.

"Um what's good on the menu?"

"What? I don't own a brothel." the owner said in japanese.

"Um, are those good?" he asked pointing to some dumplings on the menu.

"My dumplings are not shit!" he growled in anger.

"Um….what about this?" he asked pointing to some noodles.

"The noodles aren't shit you little idiot!" he yelled while Beast Boy heard the term 'baka' in the sentence.

"Hey I'm not a baka!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" he cried pulling a meat cleaver out and raised it up. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He screamed before dodging the blade. "Dude! Chill out!"

"I'M NOT A SHIT FOR BRAIN YOU BASTARD!" he yelled while getting pissed off.

'This isn't getting me anywhere.'

"Sir." Spoke a voice from behind Beast Boy. "Forgive this boy, he doesn't know the language."

"...fine. But translate for him." spoke the man while putting the cleaver down.

Beast Boy sighed and turned to the person before his eyes widened.

It was a cute girl with black hair, a schoolgirl uniform, black eyes and a B cup chest. "Are you ok?"

"Um...hi." he greeted with smile. 'Wow she's cute.'

"Why are you green? 'Yep, this is the one I have to kill.'

"Uh, what?"

"Why are you green geek?" she asked while sitting down next to him.

"Um….again what?"

'Right can't speak japanese.' "Nevermind geek."

"Um, my name's Beast Boy." he greeted. "Or Garfield if you want to know."

"Miko Tezumi." she said with an internal grin. "Nice to mean you geek."

Beast Boy looked away and rubbed his head. 'Ok, I have no idea what to try next. Maybe I can make her laugh.' "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Um...cats."

"Cats who?"

"Cat's got your tongue."

"...he he." she snickered while letting out a cute giggle. 'So bad it's funny.'

'Yes! I got her to giggle, now to really make her laugh.' "What do you call a kitten riding a turtle? A kittle."

"AHAHA!" she laughed at the bad joke. 'Oh that is too much ahah!'

'Yes! Finally someone who gets my comedy! And it's a cute girl here in Japan too! I could die happy if I play cards right with her.'

She laughed even more while feeling her stomach busting. 'Oh god! That was so...hahah!'

"Yo chef! I'll take an order of those dumplings." 'I've got the perfect trick to keep her going.'

"What?"

"The geek wants dumplings." Miko translated.

"Ah, coming right up." he said while cooking the dish up.

"You'll love what I got in store." he smiled with his best suave smile.

"What are you doing geek?" 'Is he trying to look annoying?'

'I think she digs me.'

Miko looked at him as the dumplings appeared in a hot steaming plate with flames around it.

"Now watch this, but don't freak out." he grabbed a dumpling carefully and tossed it up before changing into a penguin before he balanced it on his beak.

'Tasty.' "Huh?"

'Toda!' The penguin said while doing a little dance.

"...huh?"

Then he changed into an otter and kept it balanced on his snout.

"...what the hell?" she said speechless while the otter danced a jig. 'What is he doing!?'

'And now,' he changed into a dog and kept it up. 'Tada!'

She jumped back while looking at the dog with 'fear'. 'Why dogs?! WHY!?'

He blinked and became himself before biting into the dumpling. "What's wrong? Don't like it?"

Miko nodded. "I hate dogs."

'Well at least she didn't run off screaming.'

"Can you turn into a cat?" she asked while Beast Boy recognized the term 'neko'.

"Neko?" he tapped his chin. "Oh! You mean a cat right? I can do cats easy."

She smiled. "Thank you geek!" 'Let's see how cat like he is. I bet it will be a hairless cat or maybe a tai-'

He changed into a small kitten with big eyes. "Meow."

"...AWWWW!" she cried out with hearts in her eyes while hugging him. "YOU'Re SO CUTE!"

"Mew."

"TOO CUTE!" she cried while squeezing him tighter against her chest. "I WANT TO CUDDLE WITH YOU! SO DAMN CUTE!" 'Oh god he's too cute! I might die if I wasn't on a mission!'

'I'm not complaining right here, but this is too tight.' he thought while trying to wiggle out of her grasp. "Mew!"

Bad move as she continued to hug him tight against her chest.

'Gah! I gotta change back!' he thought before taking his normal form.

"...AHH!" she screamed while pushing him aside. "P-Pervert!" 'Now for a scene he he he.'

"Huh?" he blinked while noting other people stop and stare while others whispered to each other. "Um, did I do something wrong?"

"Look at him. He's a pervert."

"Yeah, and he didn't even know."

"Does he have no shame?"

'Aw man, now everyone's staring. Think Beast Boy, think!' He did as the hamsters in his mind went into overdrive. 'I got it! I'll turn into a lizard!' He then changed into the first lizard his head thought off.

Which was a Komodo Dragon.

"AHHHH!"

"WILD ANIMAL!" They screamed while running out of the store.

'Oops, wrong lizard.' Beast Boy thought before turning into a cobra.

"AH! SNAKE!" yelled the chef before running out of his own shop.

'Man is this day going wrong.' He thought before turning into a cat again.

Only to get hugged again by Miko. "AW! YOU'RE TOO CUTE TO STAY MAD AT!" 'Part one complete, now to get him alone.'

"Mew!" he cried out. 'Man this is nuts! Wonder if I should go off and see if I can find one of the others.'

Miko got up and walked out of the shop before moving towards a hotel with a heart on it.

'Wait, where's she taking me?'

"One room please." Miko said to the employee. "All night and a double bed."

The employee nodded while giving her a key with _69_ on it. "Have a good stay at the Crazy Love Hotel and Baths."

She nodded while Beast Boy was still lost. The girl walked towards the elevator before walking in and pushing the right floor button and watching it close. "Geek, you are going to die by my hands."

He tried wiggling out of her arms without changing. 'Come on, I like hugs but I'm officially lost here!'

Miko got out of the elevator before walking towards a room marked _69_ and entered it. Inside was a massive pink bedroom with a pink bed, a large bathroom and a wide screen tv. "Perfect place for a assassination."

Beast Boy got down before changing back. "Um, I'm not complaining about the ride, but why'd you bring me here? And where are we anyway?"

She locked the door before smirking and said in broken english. "To have some fun otaku."

"O-what? Wait, you can speak English? This whole time?" he asked in shock.

"Yes." she said in japanese. "Yes I can. But I do speak japanese more otaku."

"Um, nooo, I'm Beast Boy."

"Otaku."

"Beast Boy."

"Otaku."

"Beast Boy."

"Otaku-baka."

"I'm not an idiot! And just what is an otaku anyway?"

"Otaku means," She said while her form changed into a tall pink cat girl with a D cup chest, pink eyes, pink paws, pink tail and ears, and wearing a one piece pink outfit. "Geek or nerd. Which you are foreigner."

"Woah, didn't see that coming." He growing nervous.

"Now I'm going to kill you." She grinned before seeing a mouse.

"Squeak?"

"...FOOD!" She yelled before pouncing on it before chasing it around the room. "Get back here you damned mausu!"

He sweatdropped. 'Alright, so she's a deadly catgirl. Wait! I can use this chance to get away!' He then turned into a rhino. 'Not what I wanted!' He then turned into a mouse. 'Oh damn-'

"Come back here mausu!" Cried out the catgirl while chasing the mouse right towards Beast Boy.

'AH!' he thought before running as the mouse reached him and she started chasing both of them.

"Squeek!"

"I'm going to get you!" She cried out. "I'm going to get you mausu!"

"Squeek!"

Beast Boy turn and ran for the door. But it was too small for his body. That and he was pushed towards the bed by the scared mouse.

"SQUEEK!"

'Get away! I gotta get out of here!'

"I got you!" The girl grinned before grabbing the two mice. "Now to eat my first meal since I was born!"

'Wait what?' he thought while she popped the first mouse into her mouth and swallowed it. 'Born? She was born?!'

"Ah. Tasty." She sighed before looking at Beast Boy. "Now for the desert. Shokuji no okage de!" (Thanks for the meal.)

He let out a squeak before transforming into a turtle just as she moved him close.

"Hmm, turtle soup." She grinned while her tail moved side to side. "My second favorite meal, besides ink."

'Ink?!' he thought before transforming into an octopus and wrapped her up with his arms.

"Get off me otaku!" She yelled while struggling against the tentacles. "GET OFF!"

'I'm not an otaku!'

"Get off me!" She growled before getting slapped on the ass. "AHHH! PERVERT!"

'Crap! I swear I didn't mean that!' He thought in shock before accidentally doing it multiple times.

"PERVERT! YOU BAKA PERVERT!" 'I'm going to kill h-AH!'

Beast Boy got off and changed back. "W-Wait! I didn't mean to touch you there!"

She growled. "Yes you did pervert! You touched my ass!"

He gulped before turning into a kitten. "Mew?"

She looked at him while her anger and mission faded from her mind. "AW!" She smiled before hugging him. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

'Great, if I change into something else she'll kill me, but this is the only form where she's calm and giddy.'

"Aw! Who's a good neko? You are! Yes you are!" She cooed while moving towards the bed and layed on it. "So kawaii!"

Beast Boy purred as she rubbed his head and under his chin. 'Damn it, this feels awesome...but I gotta try and focus. I gotta get out of here and warn the others on what's going on.' But he couldn't stop purring as he felt happy that a cute girl was petting him.

'Too cute! Too damn cute!' She smiled while feeling happier than a school girl. 'He's just so cute!'

"Purrrrrr~" 'Dang...this feels….good….'

She smiled while petting his stomach. "Who's a good neko-kun? You are. Yes you are neko-otaku-kun!"

He was close so sleeping before shaking his head. 'No! She wants a cat, I'll give her one!' he closed his eyes before changing into a siberian tiger.

"..." she looked at the tiger before slapping his nose. "Bad neko-kun! Turn back now!" 'Tigers! Why a tiger?!'

He growled and got off before snarling at her. 'Let's see who's top cat now.'

PUNCH!

"Bad neko-kun!" She growled while punching Beast Boy's nose hard. "Don't growl at me!"

'Ow! That hurt!' he thought before roaring and tackled her back onto the bed. Only to get kicked and sent flying towards the wall before changing back.

"You are in need of some discipline."

"I can take you." he smirked before changing into a hawk and flew at her.

She grabbed him by the wings and grinned. "Go ahead. Make my day baka."

He smirked before changing into a hippo and fell on top of her. Only for her to lift him up and threw him into several walls.

"Ha! I'm not that stupid! My master told me about you and your friends so I know all your tricks and how to stop them!" She laughed with a grin. "Try again b.a.k.a~"

'Gonna have to try something unexpected.' he thought before changing into a mouse. 'Take the bait.'

"...too full." She frowned. "Try a fish baka."

He frowned before changing into a flopping founder. 'Take the bait!'

"Meh. I'm in the mood for some parrot." She waved off while laying on her side. "Maybe some squid." 'Maybe a nap will calm my nerves?'

He groaned and changed back to normal. "Are we fighting or is this some kind of game to you?!"

"Meh," she shrugged. "It's all the same to me. After all, once my job is done I'm going to turn into ink and be worthless to my master so why take things seriously?"

"Yeah, what do you mean? I mean, you don't look like you're made of ink."

"I'm made of ink." She said while moving her head towards Beast Boy's direction. "So are all the villains and policemen in this city. All made of ink and following orders from the master."

That got his attention. "Master? What master?"

"The one holding the power." She smirked. "I will give you a hint. The master is the hero of Tokyo."

"Wait…Daizo!" 'The commander!'

"Correct. And he wants to kill all of you to keep his reputation." She turned around. "Even created me to keep you occupied while he keeps your friends busy with Brushogun's other creations."

"Brushogun?"

"Japan's first super villain. Sold his soul to make his paintings come to life. Ruled Tokyo for a long time before master caught him and used his magic to make himself famous." She grinned. "And I'm one of his creations, no soul no nothing, just black ink and a mission."

"...woah." Beast Boy said before realizing something. "Wait if you don't have a soul then why did you laugh at my jokes or hug me in cat form?"

She blinked. "...no….clue." 'Why? Was it an act? Of course it was!...maybe…?'

"And how come you can like me as a kitten but not as a tiger? That makes no sense."

"Um…." she said while feeling her 'heart' beating. 'Wait? When did I get a heart? None of masters creations acquired hearts before.'

He shook his head. "Look, if you're hesitating now, that must mean you're not just made out of ink."

"Then what am I made of baka?!"

"Well flesh, muscle, bones, maybe a soul!" He yelled at the last part.

"...what?"

"I just said it. You. Have. A. SOUL!" he exclaimed. "Without it, how else are you talking your way? Or doing what you wanna do?"

"Um….by video chat?"

He facepalmed. "Look you have a soul and that defines you as your own person. Not a clone or a object. But as a real living creature."

'I...have a soul?' She thought while her heart started to beat faster.

"Just ask yourself this. 'Do I wanna do this?' and the answer is something you'll know."

She asked herself this and found the answer was simple. 'No. I don't want to do this. I want...to live.'

"And just where are we anyway? I've never seen a place like this."

"A...love hotel." She said with a light blush. "I kind of wanted to use this place as...the place of your death but….."

"A what?! You mean….a place where people…" he trailed off with a dropped jaw and blush.

"Make love." She said with a blush. "Yes it is...otaku."

'...WAAAAAHHHHH!?'

"I know it was stupid. But I didn't know...this would happen." She said with a slight blush. "So….are you being...a pervert?"

'Again, WWWWHHHAATTTT!?' "No!"

"Oh….then what were you doing otatu-kun?"

"I was just here to enjoy Japan! What am I doing that's perverted right now?"

"Oh. So...you are a yaoi fan?"

"Huh?"

"Yaoi. Male love. Yuri is female love." She explained. "So are you a yaoi fan?"

"NO!" 'How the hell did it become this kind of conversation!'

She giggled. "Then you like girls. That's a relief. But...wait why were you acting so oddly before. I thought you were being a baka."

"Odd? Odd how?"

"Like acting like a jokester and scaring all those people at the shop."

"I was trying to impress you with a trick since I got you to laugh." He blushed. "But now...that I know you didn't call me cute before…."

"Wait? You thought I called you cute?" 'Not that he isn't. Looking at him not, he's more cute then that kitten.'

"Well yeah, especially since I have no clue how to speak Japanese."

"Well maybe I could help. With," she said with a grin as she started to take off her clothes. "Both your Japanese and your girlfriend issue~"

"Gah!" he blushed. "W-Wait! So you're not gonna kill me?"

"Nope, I'm not."

He sighed with relief before getting jumped.

"But I'm going to take your cherry Beast Boy-kun."

He gulped while staring at her chest. 'Oh boy, should I be happy or nervous? Or both?'

She licked her lips before the camera panned away while the sounds of moaning were heard.

"Oh! You're even gifted with a kyodaina uma no kokku~" (Giant horse cock)

(Next day)

-10:30 am-

Beast Boy groaned as he snored on the bed with no clothes on. He then heard the door knocking.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled out. "BB are you in there?!"

"Ugh….five more minutes…" he groaned pulling the blanket over his head.

"Don't make me come in and give you a wedgie!" He yelled while the catgirl moved closer to Beast Boy with a purr.

"Mmm, Beast Boy-kun~" she purred. "Fuck me more….."

"Mmm, alright." he yawned opening his eyes. "But just one more before breakfast."

"Ok~" she smiled while hearing the door being smashed opened.

"BB! WHAT ARE….um…..what?"

"Get out!" she hissed before grabbing the nearest night stand and chucked it at Cyborg.

"Hey! Watch i-"

CRASH!

Cyborg flew out the door and crashed into the wall as a massive table hit him in the crotch.

"Stay out!" she hissed before turning back to Beast Boy.

"Um...thanks Miko-chan."

"Anytime Beast Boy-kun." She smiled before grabbing his cock. "Now for my reward."

'Man, who knew she'd have a high libido to go with that soul?'

She giggled as the screen turned to black. "Beast Boy-kun~"


	73. Aszil and Tom

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Aszil and Tom

Series: Chaotic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Chaotic-

We find Tom eating with his friends while looking at the various matches on the screens. Especially a player going under the name Danian4412 who was playing as a new creature.

This creature was Danian about nine feet tall, with a humanoid form that was slender and elegant with a black and red chitinous hide, resembling a black widow spider, red eyes, with eight arms with four on each end, and a F cup chest. She looked even more intimidating than most creatures with the elegance of a noble aristocrat.

"Never seen that one around." spoke Peyton. "But man does it look awesome!"

"That's Aszil, princess of the Danians." Sarah said. "She's not only dangerous but by far the most powerful Danian in the tribe second to her mother Queen Illexia. But I've never seen anyone getting a scan of her before."

"You mean like how no one got Illexia, including you?" teased Kaz.

"Hey, it was one time! And yes I should have asked so don't be a smart aleck!" She frowned before seeing Tom looking at the screen with a grin. "Tom? What's wrong with you?"

"If she's stronger than Illexia, how much you wanna bet she's tougher to get a scan of?"

"Tougher than those elementals." Kaz said.

"Even more." Sarah said with a serious tone. "She's guarded all the time and even if you got passed them she would use a Damian Parasite on anyone foolish enough to try scanning her."

"Well I'm gonna take the chance." he smiled standing up. "If I can get just one scan, people'll come flocking with all sorts of offers for the scan and that'll be a gold mine for any scans I don't have."

"Or you might get turned into a Danian." Peyton joked.

"They nearly tried with me remember?" Sarah glared.

"Oh right, my bad."

"Point is, it's worth taking a risk. If someone could that means it's possible, if Peyton can get a Warbeast then I can get a scan of the new queen. Anyone wanna come with?"

"Nope."

"Busy planning for a beta battle."

"Have a match against Yui4Omni later."

"Fine, but I'll be back before you know it." he waved as he headed to the teleporters before heading off.

-Mount Pillar-

Tom reappeared in a room, a very large room with a large bed with several chairs for Danian use. "Huh? That's odd. Why am I in a new area of Mount Pillar?"

"Zzzzzz." Snored a person from...the bed?

Tom turned and went wide eyed as he saw the creature he was looking for sleeping on the bed. 'Woah! Did I port in to her room? That's not suppose to happen, but I'm not complaining. All I need to do is be quiet, not bother her, get the scan and get out of here.' He moved closer to her while being very quiet.

"Zzzz….." the snoring stopped as her eyes shot opened and she got up. "Intruder!"

'Damn it!' "W-W-W-Wait! I'm not an intruder!"

She growled before getting off the bed and stood to her full height. "Then why are you in my chambers? Are you a spy for one of the other tribe!?"

"N-No! I'm just a Chaotic player."

"You mean one of those humans that interfere with our lives for that game of yours." Aszil frowned.

"Well, yeah." he admitted. "But I'm not here to cause trouble! I just came to try and scan you once and then leave, nothing else."

"Why would I give you a scan?" She frowned.

"Um, because if more players learn for you, they'll be cautious to trespass on your territory."

"Yet more of you humans still trespass on our sacred home." Aszil frowned. "And if I gave you this scan then they will be coming in drones and if this happens then I will make sure to pass a law that all humans will be converted into Danians."

'Oh no!' he thought. "Well, why don't I leave and tell them there's no way to get to you?"

She picked him up with one of her hands. "Or I can keep you here to set an example to you humans."

'Oh no, I gotta port out of here now!' He thought before pulling out his scanner. Only for it to be grabbed by Aszil's arms and thrown into a open box that shut itself and became locked. 'No! My only way to get out of here!'

"Now I'm going to make sure you get converted." She grinned while moving towards the door. Only for the door to remain locked tight. "Damn, forgot I can't leave until sunrise."

'That was close.' he thought. "Um, just out of curiosity, but why?"

"Blame assassination attempts since I was hatched." She sighed. "Plus my mother wanted to make sure no one kills me in my sleep."

'Makes sense.'

"But I'm old enough to defend myself yet this one rule is annoying as a Overworlder in a bar."

"Hey, I'm an Overworlder player." he frowned. "And not one of them are...well not ALL of them are annoying, but you get the point."

"Yes human." Aszil frowned. "But why scan me if you like those annoying Overworlders?"

"Well…..because you're a rare scan and I figured if I got one most couldn't, I could….you know."

"Oh so I'm a scan now? What are you some sort of idiot? I'm a proud Danian of royal blood not a object!"

'Maybe I shouldn't have said that.' he gulped. "I didn't mean it like that."

Aszil narrowed her eyes. "You implied that human. So just be quiet and don't bug me."

'Not even gonna say anything about that.'

(Five hours later)

Tom sighed as he remained in Aszil 's arms while she used the other arms to read some scrolls. "You know you could put me down, it's not like I've got any other way out of here."

"If I do that you would try to open that chest and get yourself a scan before leaving." She frowned reading her scrolls. "And I rather not let the first human Danian to leave."

"You know as a Danian, I probably wouldn't be much of a soldier. So really that'd be a waste of a good parasite." he replied.

"Or maybe something more." She said with a smirk. "We do need some more royal guards."

"But...I can't do the attacks you guys can do. Or have as much strength, or use Battlegear." he pointed out.

"That will all change once you become one of us." Aszil smirked before looking at a scroll with various...explicit content on creature mating. 'I love this scroll.'

He glanced at said scroll and couldn't read the words but could see there were images and blinked. 'Wait, is this….some kind of porn!?'

She turned to Tom. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." he looked away with a blush.

"...you are lying." She frowned while moving him closer to her face. "And I hate dishonesty!"

"I swear it's nothing!"

"Tell me or I will rip your arms off!" She growled while her other arms grabbed his legs and arms before pulling the arms slowly yet painfully.

"Ah!" he cried out feeling that while trying to keep his mouth closed.

"Now tell me, I command you!" She growled while pulling harder and harder.

"Ahhh! I saw what you're looking at!"

Aszil blinked while stopping her pulling. "Oh? So you saw the scroll of sex is that right?"

He nodded with a blush.

She grinned while getting an idea as she walked towards the bed and dropped him. "If you liked that scroll then you won't mind if you experience it for yourself."

"Wait, you mean you and me…"

"Have sex." She grinned while getting on the bed. "Yes, and to spice things up if you can make this enjoyable I will let you scan me and I will even let you leave, but if not you will be converted into a Danian and used as my personal guard."

"But, I've never even had a girlfriend before!"

"Then you will love this." She smirked before moving closer to Tom. 'Who knows he could help relieve my stress.'

'Oh man, I better do this if I wanna get out of here as myself.' Tom thought before getting kissed by Aszil. 'God, I'm being kissed by a Danian!'

She grinned while moving her tongue around his mouth. She moved two of her arms under his shirt to rub his chest and made him jump before pushing her tongue in.

Tom was surprised at this as he felt his cock getting hard by this. 'Ok, this is getting...erotic.'

Aszil moved her other arms down his lower body before moving them under his pants and started rubbing the cock and ass.

Tom jumped in surprise while her tongue started dominating his own. He then felt his pants being pulled off while his cock was rubbed harder. 'Holy shit! I never would have thought this would feel better then just doing it yourself.'

'He is endowed, but let's see how long he can hold out against my rubbing.' Aszil thought while continuing to rub and kiss Tom. She used another arm to caress his balls as well.

'This is epic.' Tom thought while moaning as Aszil continued to caress his balls and cock. 'I mean...it's just...wow!'

She then felt the cock getting bigger as she decided to be sadistic as she squeezed his balls.

"AH!" he jumped out with slight pain. "What was that for?!"

"I wanted to spice things up." She smirked while squeezing harder.

"AHH!" he cried out. "Too hard! Too hard!"

She stopped. "I see, so you aren't into masochism?"

"What made you think I was!"

"Most creatures in Perim are sadists. Unless you count some Underworlders." She smirked before taking her hands away from the balls and moved herself down. "Be lucky that I'll be giving your cock a titfuck."

"Wait, really?" 'Holy shit that's hot!'

Aszil nodded before putting her breasts between his cock and started to rub them up and down.

Tom let out a groan while stunned that these soft orbs were under her exoskeleton. Or that she had them in the first place. He didn't know or cared as he felt the mounds making his cock even harder. 'This is so good! I mean...really good!'

She smirked at that before rubbing faster and faster. 'He's going to cum, I just know it. The scroll says so.'

'Come on Tom, don't look like an ameteur, try and hold it in!' He thought while trying to keep his mind steady as his cock got harder.

Aszil then moved her tongue out before licking the tip. 'Tastes like dried salt.'

He groaned and gripped the sheets. 'Keep it together! Don't cum!'

'That willpower.' She thought with a smirk. 'But it will break soon.'

Tom felt his cock getting bigger as Aszil decided to use some of her arms to play with his cock's tip. "Ah! I'm cumming!"

Aszil saw the white sperm pouring out as it landed on her face and breasts. "..." she licked her cheeks and a bit of her breasts while grinning. "You were really are pent up human."

He blushed as she slowly got up and them grabbed him while positioning him near her pussy as his face was extremely close to Aszil's breasts.

"Now it's time I learn what sex feels like." She smirked. "And don't worry, I will be gentle this time, just suck my breasts as compensation."

'I'm not going to pass that offer down!' Tom thought as he felt her pushing his cock into her pussy as small yellow blood appeared. He saw her wince before leaning in and started licking her mounds.

'My first, how...enjoyable.' She thought while moaning as Tom started to suck on her nipples. "Mmm~"

'Who knew that a Danian's nipples would be similar to a human's.' Tom thought before starting to thrust into her pussy. He felt her arch her back and let out a moan while feeling her arms all wrap around him.

"Human, keep it up." She moaned. "Keep making love with your queen."

'Even in the act she acts like a Danian queen.' He sweatdropped while thrusting deeper into the surprisingly wet and tight folds. "Ah, this is WAY better then looking up porn!"

"Porn?"

"Like your scroll." He grunted while motorboating Aszil's breasts.

"AH~!" she moaned out in surprise with both acts. "Human, keep doing whatever it is you're doing!"

"It's called motorboating." He said while keeping it up while thrusting harder. "And call me Tom."

"Ahhh! Tom, move your cock in me faster."

"Sure." Tom said while thrusting faster into her body. "Man for a Danian, you're beautiful and drop dead sexy!"

She blushed. "Thank you Tom! Oh god! More! Thrust even more Tom!"

'Who knew I'd lose my first time to a queen? I fantasised me doing it with Intress, but damn is this just as good!' Tom thought while increasing his thrusts as Aszil continued to hold him tight.

'Oh the Cothica! This is better than the scrolls!' Aszil thought while feeling the cock twitching faster in her pussy. "Tom! Kiss me!"

"You first." he teased.

She leaned her face towards Tom's before kissing him passionately. He tried kissing back while thrusting and tried kneading her breasts all at the same time.

'Oh god, I'm about to cum!' He thought before feeling his cum pouring into Aszil's folds and straight into her womb.

Said queen moaned as she felt the cum pouring into her body while hugging Tom tight. 'Ah!'

Tom grunted since the arms were hugging him too tight. He felt his cum continuing to pour out before it ran dry and Aszil fell on her back.

"Tom….you really are good." She panted. "But, we still are going to keep this up until morning~"

"But….I might not last….till then…." he panted.

"Don't worry, I know some mugic that rejuvenates energy." she grinned. "So don't go passing out on me now."

Tom sighed. "Ok...but I might have some kinky ideas."

"I don't mind Tom. I'm a fan of kinky ideas."

"Well alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

(A entire night later)

"Tom…" Aszil moaned while Tom continued to thrust into her pussy while a scroll was inserted into her anus, which surprised Tom as he didn't expect it to be where a human's butt would be. "Oh Tom~"

"I got one more load in me." he grunted.

"Then pour it onto me." She moaned while feeling the sperm entering her body. "Oh Tom~!"

Said male stayed inside before rolling to the side with a pant and slipped out of her. "No….more…."

She smiled while moving over and kissed him. "You were perfect. Thus I will let you stay human and scan me."

"Sweet."

She slowly got up while moving towards the chest and unlocked it before grabbing Tom's scanner. "Here, for you Tom. And don't tell anyone about this. It's our little secret." 'Until I decide to announce it that is.'

He took the scanner before taking a sec to scan her and smiled seeing it was complete. "Thanks, and trust me, this is something I'll be keeping to myself."

"And don't forget to scan this place, just in case you want to stop by again." Aszil smiled with a wink.

He blushed before taking a quick scan of the room before he got his clothes back on. "Thanks again Aszil."

She waved as he ported out. "I'm going to enjoy him. Mmm, maybe I should find a scanner and replicate it? Oh he's going to love it."

(Omake)

-Five weeks later-

"So Tom." Sarah asked while eating some food. "How was that scanning trip yesterday?"

"Oh, pretty good." He said. 'Really good.'

As they ate, the sounds of screams and shocked gasps were heard near the transporters.

"Sounds like some newbie got transported in the nude." chuckled Peyton.

"Or maybe it was Krystella in the nude." Kaz chuckled.

"I'm right here idiot." Spoke said woman at the next table over.

"Then what's….holy shit!" cried Sarah turning her head to the transporters.

For there right in front of everyone was Aszil with a Danian style belt with a glowing crystal.

"So this is Chaotic, kind of boring." She said looking around before seeing Tom. "Hi Tom."

"Danian!" cried a person running away before others followed or others tried getting a scan of her.

She looked around before sighing while walking towards Tom's table. "This is so odd. Does this sort of thing happen often Tom?"

"Aszil?! How...how is this possible?" he asked. "How did you get here?"

"I just found this scanner," she pulled out a orange scanner. "From a human and used some stolen Underworld technology to make this teleportation belt."

"Tom, how does she know you? You said before you couldn't get in when you tried to get a scan of her." spoke Sarah.

"Well um…you see…"

"He got a scan of me." Aszil smirked. "Only after he got to know each other."

"Like...playing cards?" Peyton asked confused.

"No."

"Helping stop an invasion?" Kaz asked.

"Can't get out until sunrise." She sighed. "So stuck in my room."

"Totally lost here."

"Aszil is a target to assassination attempts since she was born and her room is locked shut until morning." Tom explained.

"Wait? How do you know that?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He helped me 'unwind'." Aszil blushed with a grin. "Especially with my 'hole' body."

They blinked before connecting the dots.

"Oh and Tom." She smiled. "Yesterday after you left, I decided to let humans I trust enter Mount Pillar. That and make you my ambassador."

"Wait what?!" they all cried with wide eyes.

"I just said it." She frowned. "I'm making Tom my ambassador between the Danian's and the humans."

"But why?!" Sarah asked in shock.

"Because he showed me the pleasures of the body." She smiled. "Oh and Tom, my mother approved of our relationship. But we need a child by the next full moon."

That was enough to make all four of them pass out in shock.

"Well that turned out well." Aszil smirked while picking up Tom and walked away. 'I wonder what places there are to make babies in this world?'


	74. Mother and Daughter Pisces and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Mother and Daughter Pisces and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves with Natsu and Yukino as they walked through a forest. The reason why these two are together is simple, they just finished a mission to save a girl's kitten from a group of mages that think cats are gods. Didn't help that they sacrificed them as well. But they got it done and the kitten was safe.

"Mew."

"Man, that was a little too easy." sighed Natsu.

"I agree Natsu-sama." Yukino said while petting the orange tabby. "It was too easy."

"Mew." The cat meowed while purring.

'Wonder if he and Happy would get along?' Natsu thought while Yukino petting the cat.

"Natsu-sama, I must take my leave." She said while one of her keys dropped onto a pink puddle. "Thanks again for the assistance."

"Mew?"

"No problem." He said while watching her leave, but he then noticed a key with the sign of the two fishes on the base of it. "Wait Yukino! You drop something!"

But she was too far away to hear.

He reached down and picked it up and shook some of the water off. "Damn it. How am I going to explain this to her?" He sighed while sitting on a rock trying the figure out what to do now. "Maybe she'll notice it's gone and come back?"

As he waited he looked at the key and thought about how Lucy would use her keys to summon and command spirits. Which gave him a weird idea that no normal person would conceive.

But we are talking about Natsu here so there.

"Maybe I could act like Yukino? Just to see how funny it would be?" he snickered and held it up. "Now what do I say first? Um...come out?"

Nothing happened.

"Um...please?"

Still nothing happened.

"Damn it!" He yelled before remembering the phase. "Open Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!"

The key glowed before a large gold magic circle appeared as two figures emerged.

One was a slim young woman of average height possessing long, straight and glossy dark hair, reaching down to her middle back, which was gathered above her forehead in a prominent front bun, but was left to freely flow backwards on her shoulders in two strands, slanted dark eyes, each linked to the corresponding side of her face by a linear tattoo which forked in proximity to the eye, two dark protrusions reminiscent of membranous fins sit at her head's sides, ample G cup breasts being hugged and partially exposed by a revealing top made of massive light scales, going from her waist to her neck while baring the central part of her torso, with shoulder pads extending on her shoulders, her arms were covered by light-edged dark sleeves adorned by intricate, light decorative motifs; these very same motifs were present on her full-length, mildly loose matching pants, while her feet were covered by plain, dark open top shoes. Her forehead was adorned by a light, simple crown, bearing a massive light gem on the front.

The second was a girl with dark-skin, a well toned body with extremely short spiky light hair with spikes jutting outwards even on top of her head, and a pair of short strands framing her forehead. She shared the first woman's tattoos, fins and crown all which were inverted, but also sported an earring shaped like a shell on each ear, and a light necklace with a similarly shaped yet larger pendant hanging from it, an indument made of scales, this being a massive belt which extends downwards on her legs' sides to cover the lower part of her loose dark pants. A massive, dark ribbon is tied diagonally on the left part of her chest, which was an size F cup being covered with a black bra, going above her left shoulder in close proximity to her neck, around her wrists are massive dark bracelets with light edges, the left one of which is paired with some bandages going up the corresponding arm and yet another bracelet, adorned by a series of dark and light triangles, is found on the girl's left breast. She was carrying around a polearm in her right hand with the tip of the blade part of the pole having the symbol of Pisces under the actual blade.

His jaw hung open. "P-Pisces?"

"Yes." Spoke Mother Pisces.

"That's us." Spoke Daughter Pisces.

He shook his head. "But you two look different."

"How so?" Both asked.

"Um...aren't you support to be giant fish?"

They blinked before chuckling.

"No no." Daughter Pisces said. "Mom and I aren't giant fish unless we want to be."

"And this is our true forms." Mother Pisces said.

"Really?"

"Yes, and mom is always right other mom." Daughter Pisces said with a grin.

"Huh?" he responded with a question mark over his head.

"My daughter was referring to you." Mother Pisces chuckled. "She calls those who call us mom too."

"...that makes no sense."

"So is pink hair other mom."

"Hey don't diss the hair!"

"Sorry other mom." Daughter Pisces said with a chuckle.

He sighed. "Well at least I can tell the others I should be a celestial spirit mage next. Ahahahaha!" he laughed at the idea of what their expressions would be.

Both spirits blinked before smiling.

"You know." Mother Pisces smiled. "You're right. You should be one."

"But we are already in contact with another mom, other mom."

That snapped him out of his fantasies. "Huh? I was just kidding."

"We weren't." Both deadpanned.

"Nah, I'll stick to being a dragon slayer." he waved off.

"Other mom." Daughter Pisces said while sitting next to Natsu's left side. "Why did you call us?"

"I agree." Mother Pisces said while moving to Natsu's right side. "Why did you summon us if you don't want to be a celestial spirit mage?"

"I got bored and wanted to pretend I was Lucy since Yukino dropped the key."

"..."

"...that was shallow."

"How?"

"You should have brought the key back." Spoke Mother Pisces.

"But you didn't." Daughter Pisces said. "That's why other mom."

Natsu sighed before having his arms grabbed between their breasts. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Holding you." Both said while moving their heads towards Natsu's head and nuzzled it. 'Soft.'

He blushed. 'This is weird, but nice.'

"Other mom." Daughter Pisces smiled. "Do you want to give us hug?"

"Yes," spoke Mother Pisces smiled. "Both me and my daughter would love that."

"Um…" he spoke before standing up with his arms away from them. "Maybe we should go and see if we can catch up to Yukino."

Both looked at him before pulling him back and hugged Natsu tight.

"Sorry other mom."

"But we don't want to leave yet."

"And we want to get to know you more."

"And maybe hug while we're at it."

"Um, alright." he replied confused.

They smiled while nuzzling his cheeks.

(Two hours later)

'This is so odd.' Natsu thought while still getting hugged by the two spirits with each nuzzling his cheeks. 'Just how long can they hug and nuzzle me? It's getting really weird!'

"Other mom." Daughter Pisces said with a smile. "You really feel warm."

"Yes," spoke Mother Pisces. "Nice and warm like warm milk."

"Thanks, but I better go." he replied trying to stand up.

"No!" They said while holding him down. "Don't leave!"

He groaned while trying to get up.

"Please other mom, don't leave me and mom."

"Just a little bit longer Natsu-kun."

"Yeah please Natsu-okaa-kun." Daughter Pisces said as the two hugged him tight.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "It's been two hours, isn't that long enough?"

"No." both said while nuzzling the cheeks again with smiles on their faces. "We are staying like this for an entire day Natsu-kun/okaa-kun."

'Dammit! What would Gray do in this situation?'

' _Where are my clothes?!_ '

'Not that!'

' _Get laid._ '

'OH NO WAY! Not yet!'

' _Just go with it before kissing them._ '

'Hmm, that might work.' Natsu thought with a grin. "Ok, I can stay here for a day."

Both smiled while nuzzling his cheeks and hugged him with joy.

'But how long do I wait before kissing them?'

' _Wait until they kiss you._ ' The mental image of Gray smirked.

'Oh stuff it stripper.'

' _Then why are you in a threesome hug?_ '

'Shut up!'

' _Nope._ '

"Natsu-kun, have you ever kissed someone?"

"Yeah Natsu-okaa-kun. Have you ever kissed someone?"

"No."

Both grinned before kissing his cheeks then moved towards Natsu's lips before kissing at the same time.

Natsu blushed red at the kisses. 'I didn't expect this kind of kissing!'

' _Now kiss them you fire dick!_ '

Natsu growled and wrapped his arm around them before kissing back while inwardly trying to show up the Gray in his head.

'Natsu-kun~'

'Natsu-okaa-kun~'

Both smiled while kissing back with passion.

'Ha! See that stripper? They love it!'

' _Meh, try kissing with more passion. I can do better then you small flame._ '

Natsu growled before kissing the two spirits with more passion as the spirits kissed with equal passion. He even moved his hands down their backs without realizing he reached their asses before squeezing.

They moaned while kissing even more while moving their hands behind Natsu's back and did the same thing but with a small unnoticeable squeeze.

He realized what happened and pulled back with a blush. "Sorry!"

"What?" Asked Mother Pisces with a grin.

"Yeah, it was getting good Natsu-okaa-kun." Daughter Pisces smiled.

"Let's go back and find Yukino." he spoke standing up. Only to get pulled back.

"No!" Both said with frowns. "You're staying here with us!"

"But why?" he groaned.

"Because we love you."

"Like women Natsu-okaa-kun."

He blinked and blushed brighter. "N-N-Nani?!"

"We love you Natsu-kun." Smiled Mother Pisces.

"And we want to share you Natsu-okaa-kun." Daughter Pisces with a smile as she and her mother kissed Natsu on the lips again. "Ok?"

He blushed redder while feeling his heart beating faster. "Uhhhhhhhhhh."

"Please?" Both said with cute pouts. "Will you accept our feelings?"

From the nuzzling, hugging, ass grabbing, and kissing, all of it became too much and caused Natsu to fall back and faint with his spirit hovering out of his mouth.

(Two hours later)

Natsu slowly woke up as he saw both Mother and Daughter Pisces over his head as he layed on their laps.

"Natsu-kun?"

"Are you ok Natsu-okaa-kun?"

He nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Then will you be our boyfriend?" Both asked at the same time.

"Um…..can I think that over?"

They looked sad at that while pouting cutely.

"Ok…"

"We can wait…"

"Natsu-kun/okaa-kun."

'Phew, that was close.'

' _Yet now they are about to cry._ ' Gray said. ' _Good job dickless flame ass._ '

'I'm not dickless!'

' _Then make up your mind before they cry._ '

"Ok!" he cried out just as they started tearing up. "I will be your boyfriend!"

They looked at him before leaning down and kissed him on the lips. Just as Yukino walked towards her direction.

"Natsu, where are…..you?"

"Oh hi another mom." Daughter Pisces smiled.

"Are you ok Yukino?" Asked Mother Pisces while she and her daughter rubbed Natsu's hair. "You look kind of red in the face."

She blinked while feeling like she entered a wet dream, but with her and Natsu instead...of this. "Um, I came by to find Natsu-sama and your key, but….do you need some alone time?"

"Well…"

"Maybe." Mother Pisces smiled. "But you can watch if you want?"

She blushed while Natsu's face turned red and gave off some steam before he stood up and bolted off.

"Natsu-kun/okaa-kun!" Both yelled out while running after him. "Come back and make your girlfriends happy!"

Yukino sighed while seeing them run into the distance. 'I don't know if I should be happy about this or if I should cry?'

"You'll get his cock, just wait." remarked a fox passing by her.

She looked at the fox in shock. "R-Really?!" 'Me and Natsu-sama...oh yes!'

"Course." he nodded and disappeared.

Yukino let that sink in before realizing she just talked to a random talking fox and that added to the sudden image of Natsu carrying her made her blush before passing out.

The screen turned black as the fox grinned to himself at the other side of the screen.

"Muahahahahaha!"


	75. Temari and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Temari and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, Forest of Death, Tower-

'Alright, now I just gotta get Kakashi-sensei to train me before the final exams and I'll be ready!' Naruto thought with a grin. Only to see Kakashi walking by reading his smut. "Kakashi-sensei wait!"

"Huh? Did you say something?" He said while turning to him.

"I need you to train me for the finals."

"Sorry Naruto, but I have to train Sasuke."

"But what about me? What am I supposed to do?" he frowned.

"You can just train yourself." He suggested while a certain wind mistress walked by and heard him. "You have been doing well without me teaching you so-"

"What! Aw come on! Sasuke has a better chance to train himself, not me." he huffed. "He's got plenty of scrolls and doesn't even like being crowded so why bother?"

"Because he has a better chance at being a Chunin then you Naruto." He said before turning around, only to get hit by a large fan in the face. "Ow!"

"Are you a fool?" Temari frowned. "Because being bias about your own students is frowned upon in all villages."

He rubbed his face. "Well it's also a bad move to attack someone from the village you're in just to participate. And what my choice is regarding training of my students is my business, not yours."

"Then maybe I'll report this to your Hokage. He might think differently about your bias behavior." She said with a glare.

"Like I said, it's my choice, and I can't train both at the same time." he frowned back before walking away.

"What an idiot. My sensei can train all three of us equally." She said while shaking her head.

"Uh, thanks." spoke Naruto with a sweatdrop.

"It's fine." She said with a smirk. "We may be from different villages but that doesn't mean we can't help each other once in awhile." 'Plus it helps to seem nice so no one gets suspicious.'

Naruto blinked before grinning. "Well then thanks wind lady."

"It's Temari Kazekage." She frowned. "Not wind lady."

"Kazekage?"

"That's my clan. And yes I'm the oldest child of the Fourth Kazekage."

"...huh?"

"The leader of Sunagakure. Like your Hokage." Temari clarified.

"Oh! I heard about him." he replied.

"Then you know that my brothers are also his children, with Gaara being the youngest?"

"Eh?!" he replied with wide eyes. "He's your brother?!"

She nodded. "What did you think he was? My cousin?"

"Wait, if he's your sister….then do you have a second one with weird makeup?"

"Kankuro. And yes, even if he wears my makeup."

"IT'S WAR PAINT!"

"Be quiet!" she called back before sighing. "Anyway, you know me, but I don't know you."

"Oh right, Naruto Uzumaki, genin and prankster extraordinaire."

"Oh? Like what pranks?"

"Making the anbu wear pink while putting laxatives in their food, giving a demon cat a bath of pink dye, and making Kakashi-sensei a nosebleed." he listed off with a grin.

"How exactly did you give that idiot a nosebleed?"

Naruto grinned. "I used my sexy no jutsu on him while he was sleep."

"Your what?"

He sighed before turning into his Naruko form, but with clothes on. "I turned into this but naked."

"..." she blinked before slapping him. "Pervert!"

"Ow!" She yelled while turning back. "What was that for?! I wasn't do anything like that!"

"You turned into a naked girl! That's just perverted!"

"I still had clothes on! And I don't do it other than to mess with people!"

"Just don't do it again." She glared.

"Alright." 'Yeesh.'

She sighed. "Look, I know you might be having a rough day due to that teacher of yours so," 'I'm going to regret this.' "I'm going to make it worth your while by going on...a date with you."

"...WHAT!?" He yelled while causing a scene.

"Shhhh!" she shushed covering his mouth. "Look, is that a yes or no? Cause I'm not gonna repeat myself."

"Mmmm."

"Huh?" She uncovered his mouth. "What was that?"

"...yes." He said while not knowing Gaara was looking at his direction and heard the 'yes'.

'He's dead.' He thought with anger.

"Cool, and since you know this village's layout, you can pick where we go."

"Ichiraku Ramen?"

"That works." She said with a smirk. 'Wow is that simple.'

"But….should we dress casually or...formal?" 'Hopefully it's not...get out perverted part of my mind!'

"Casual."

'Perfect.' "Alright, follow me."

Temari nodded before following the boy out, all the while Gaara was following far behind them.

(Later)

-Ichiraku Ramen-

"So this is the place?" Asked Temari looking at the small shop.

"Yup, they have the best ramen in the world." he grinned as they walked over and took some seats.

"Meh unless it has chestnuts I'm holding my expectations." she replied just as Ayame came out from the back.

"Oh hello Naruto….oh? I didn't know you had a girlfriend." she teased seeing Temari before both went wide eyed and blushed.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Oh, well Naruto does like blonds so I thought that you two are a thing."

"Ayame-chan!" cried out Naruto with embarrassment.

She chuckled. "So what do you want to have?"

"I'll have three miso ramen."

"For you or your girlfriend?" She teased.

He blushed. "Me."

"Oh, and for you miss?"

"Chestnut ramen."

"Oh….we have some but…."

"But what?"

"They are kind of….big." She went into the back and grunted while pushing a massive chestnut the size of a boulder out.

"Wow, those are massive." spoke Naruto.

"Yes, it arrived this morning." She panted. "So would you still want one in your ramen miss?"

"Yes."

She sighed before grabbing a massive hammer and smashed it into pieces.

CRASH!

"There you go. Smashed chestnuts."

"Um, thanks." sweatdropped Temari. 'Note to self, never asked for those chestnuts again.'

Ayame took the chestnut fragments and walked towards the back leaving the two ninjas alone.

"Is it always like this?" asked Temari.

"No, just me eating ramen and making people pay for the bill on occasion."

"You do?"

"Yeah." he nodded while slurping the ramen up.

"So you admit you stick the bill with girls you date?" She said raising her eyebrow.

He nearly choked on his ramen. "W-What?!" he shook his hand up. "N-No! Not at all!"

"So you never dated a girl?"

He blushed with a nod. "I never asked, or really thought about asking someone else other than Sakura-chan."

"You mean the pink haired bitch?" She frowned. 'Waste of space.'

"Hey! She is not a bitch." he frowned.

"Then why did she chase you and the hokage's grandson a few weeks ago?"

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"Simple, I saw you running into my brother." She said. "And I saw a duck headed boy in a tree acting like an emo."

"That's Sasuke-teme, the one Kakashi went to go train." he frowned while eating his other bowl.

"Oh, well he looked like a duck to me." She shrugged before noticing a eye floating near Naruto. 'Gaara!' "You might want to look to your left."

"Why?" he asked while slurping the broth up.

"Because there's a eye next to your face."

He blinked and turned before jumping and dropped the bowl with wide eyes. "N-Nani?!"

The eye looked at him before 'glaring' and moved closer to him. 'He's dead. Dead. DEAD!'

"Ah! Get away eyeball from hell!"

Temari sighed before getting up and walked towards an alleyway as the sound of a fan hitting bones could be heard.

"AHHH!"

Naruto winced while Temari came back dragging her fan, which was covered in blood.

"Sorry about that, just an annoying pervert." she sighed just as Ayame came back out and set the order down. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smirked while showing her the bowl, which was twice the size as a normal bowl. "Oh and due to the lack of bowls, it's….a couples special."

"Wait, what?" spoke Temari with wide eyes. 'She's not thinking…'

"So I guess you have to share with Naruto." 'Best plan yet.' She internally smirked while walking to the back.

Both blushed while Naruto finished his last bowl and quickly pulled out the money and put it on the counter.

"Thanks but I gotta go!" he turned to walk before Ayame grabbed the back of his jumpsuit and made him sit back down.

"Naruto. It's not nice to leave your date alone." She said with a false smile. "So sit down or I will ban you from this shop for good."

He paled while nodding as Ayame walked away and the two were silent.

"..."

"...so Temari?"

"Yes?"

"Since we have...this ramen...maybe we could...share?" He blushed tomato red.

'I'm gonna get that girl back!' "Um….well it does seem too much for me, so...sure."

"Thank you." He blushed before both started to eat the ramen. 'This is really weird.'

'Just calm down. Just just a coincidence so remain calm.' Temari thought while not noticing that they were eating a long noodle that made their faces move closer and closer before they 'kissed'.

Both their eyes widened before pulling back with the noodle breaking as they looked at each other with blushes and dropped mouths.

"Um….um…"

"Oh...um…."

Both went silent and turned away from each other.

'Did we do it?'

'My first kiss….oh god.'

As they sat there silent none noticed that a certain duck butt was walking by with his signature frown.

'I need to kill Itachi! I need- wait? Is that the dope and the wind user?' he glanced over. 'What could they be doing together at that ramen shop?'

Gaara slowly got up while his sand covered the wounds. 'Temari really likes hit...Uchiha? What is he...oh no! He's not getting my sister!'

"Temari." Spoke Naruto.

"Yes?"

"...I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that noodle was long."

"It's alright, neither did I." she replied. 'But I bet that girl did!'

"Yeah…." he said before noticing a 'duck' walking towards him. "What is it mister bread crumbs?"

"Shut it dobe." spoke Sasuke. "What are you doing with this suna nin?"

"Simple." Temari frowned. "I'm on a date with him. So fuck off emo."

He growled while not noticing Gaara behind him glaring at him with hate. "Oh shut up bitc-" That's when a wave of sand slammed him away and onto the ground. "Gah!"

"Gaara. Was that necessary?" Temari asked. "I could have just used my fan on that duckbutt."

"He was testing my patience." spoke Gaara keeping his monotone voice.

"Wait." Naruto said in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"I was taking in the sights." He lied while holding back a growl. 'Kill, must kill him!'

"Can you take the sights elsewhere?"

"Why?" He said while trying not to get into a rage filled killing spree.

"Because me and Temari-chan are dating at the moment!" Naruto yelled while unintentionally saying 'chan'.

'Damn all restraints! I'm going to **kill him right here right now!** '

'Did he just put 'chan' at the end?' She blushed before seeing Gaara's eyes twitching rapidly while sand started to rise from his body. 'Crap!'

"DIE!" he roared as the sand shot at Naruto who jumped away in time.

"Hey watch it!"

"You will die for dating my sister!"

KAWRAK!

"GAH!"

"Stop that!" she cried out holding the fan.

"But sister he-"

KAWRAK!

"GAH!"

"Just leave Naruto-kun in peace." 'Did I just add 'kun'?'

Gaara hissed with his armor cracking a little.

"Don't make me hit you with all my strength Gaara." She threatened with a dark tone.

He gulped while grudgingly walking away. 'Scary.'

Naruto looked at Temari with a slight gulp. "Um...thanks. Temari-chan."

"No problem."

"So….um, maybe just call it a day?"

"...no." She said before clarifying. "Just maybe we could see your home?"

"Uh, nah, that would be boring." he replied sheepishly.

"Oh? Then we can stop by since." She pointed to the now early evening sky. "We've been here for hours now."

'Wow, I didn't even notice.' He thought in surprise. "Um sure."

"Then let's go Naruto-kun." She said while getting up. 'Plus it might be nice sleeping on a soft bed instead of the floor.'

"But….um….alright." he conceded. He then felt his hand being grabbed before getting pulled by Temari. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Running."

"Why?"

"So we can get to your apartment faster." She said with a smile.

'She won't be smiling for long.'

-Naruto's apartment-

"Huh? It's so….."

"I know, it sucks." he sighed.

"No, it's just like Gaara's room." She sighed. "But with less sand and no giant teddy bears."

"What do you mean?"

"He likes teddy bears, even owns ten large bears with tutus." she smiled while looking down. "I think he feels more safe around them then he does us, and I don't blame him."

"Huh? What do you mean Temari-chan?"

Her expression turned sour at that. "It's nothing."

"...let me guess. He was shunned as well?" Naruto said with a stern yet sad tone.

She looked at him in surprise. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"I had the same thing happen with me when I was younger." He sighed. "And even now I'm kind of shunned by most."

'What? But why would….wait, could he….' she gulped. "Do you know why they shun you?"

"Yes, after that bastard Mizuki tried to steal the forbidden scroll he said I was the host to the Nine Tailed Fox. But before that I never knew."

'Nine tailed fox!? That's the strongest tailed beast!' she thought with wide eyes.

"But I'm not that fox!" He yelled. "Do I LOOK like I have a pair of ears and nine tails!?"

"N-No!" she jumped from the outburst.

He noticed and sighed. "Sorry about that Temari-chan. It's just when he told me this he thought I was the fox in human skin. Same goes to the villagers. It's just stupid really."

She blinked and just stood there while trying to comprehend the logic he just said. 'He doesn't sound like he's lying, and he doesn't sound like he's planning to go on a massacre. This is...shocking.'

"Temari-chan? Do I look like a murderous fox?"

"Huh?"

"I said do I look like a murderous fox?" he faced her. "And be completely honest."

"No you're not a murderous fox, you're just a loud boy with whiskers." She said while blushing from the closeness.

"Really? You're sure? No lies?"

She glared. "No lies. Plus...my brother has Shukaku sealed inside him."

"Who?"

"Shukaku, the one tailed tanuki. The weakest of the tailed beasts." Temari explained. "It can manipulate sand but...makes the host insomniatic."

"Wait, so he's…..just like me."

"Yes."

Naruto blinked while processing this new information. 'Is that why he's like that? He can never sleep? Being treated like garbage by his own village, and if he's the one tail, then does that mean there are seven others who go through the same thing?' As he thought this he noticed that Temari was heading towards the bed and plopped on it with a sigh.

"Ah, much better."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Laying on your bed." She said bluntly while holding a pillow. 'This is much softer than those pillows we used at that cheap motel.'

"Um, alright." he sweatdropped.

"So want to lay down with me?"

"W-What?" he blushed.

"It's just for the night and don't worry I won't move in my sleep." Temari said while getting under the covers. 'So soft.'

"But….isn't that weird?"

"We are still on a date so no it's not Naruto-kun." 'Besides this might be nice for you just in case you survive the invasion.'

'She's right, I'm still on a date.' "Um...ok Temari-chan." He said while walking towards the bed and layed on the opposite end of the bed. "Is this fine?"

She nodded. "As long as you don't cop a feel I'm good."

He gulped before getting hugged by Temari.

"Night Naruto-kun."

"N-Night, Temari-chan."

And with that they fell asleep while Naruto thought to himself.

'I'll not only swear to save Hinata, but I'll help your brother Temari-chan.'


	76. Arana and Gray

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Arana and Gray

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy was sitting at the counter trying to come up with an idea for a story while Gray was currently walking around oddly like his legs were bent while he kept looking at his feet.

"What are you doing?" Asked Happy while walking over with Erza in tow while holding a knocked out Natsu.

"Practicing, what else?" he replied without looking up and kept walking while moving his arms randomly before hitting his foot against a table and hissed in pain. "Dammit!"

"Practicing how to act like a monkey?" Asked Erza with a slight chuckle.

"No." he groaned before groaning and walked over to Lucy. "Lucy, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I know!" Happy grinned. "To do the chicken dance!"

"NO!" he growled. "I need practice on how to dance!"

"Huh?" The group said, including a NOW consciousness Natsu, in confusion.

"And I figured Lucy might know how to dance since we did have to practice that one time."

"I'm not a good dancer." Lucy waved her hand. "Plus I was improvising that time."

He groaned. "Then who does know?"

"Not me."

"Sorry."

"Can't ice head."

"Juvia knows how to belly dance but...nothing else."

He sighed. "Great, then I can't do the mission."

Ezra thought before getting an idea. "I think I know someone from Mermaid Heel that might know how to dance."

"Really? Who?"

"Araña Webb."

He tapped his chin. "Isn't she the woman with the green hair?"

"Yes and she knows how to use thread magic." She nodded. "But she's a master at dancing and won a few tournaments involving ballroom dancing and hip hop."

"Really? Then she's perfect." he grinned.

"But she's strict and will wrap you in webbing if you don't follow her exact instructions." She warned before sighing. "Gray your clothes."

"Huh?" he looked down and jumped. "Ah! Where'd they go!"

"Over there." Natsu laughed while pointing to Juvia who was holding the clothes in her hands.

'Gray-sama's used clothes~'

"I'll let her know you're interested in learning." spoke Erza walking away while Gray chased after Juvia who ran away with his clothes.

All the while Natsu was laughing like crazy the the scene.

(A few days later)

Gray was walking through a forest and following the directions to Mermaid Heel's guild. Even if he got lost a few times and nearly got mugged by a guy in a black cloak only to get punched by a red cloaked man and sent flying into a tree. To say the least, it wasn't a fun trip. And now...the guild that prohibits males is somewhere around this forest and he was getting tired.

'Maybe I should just give up and see if I can find some other mission.' He thought before tripping on a thin thread and fell into a pit. "Ah! Yeah, I'm taking another mission."

"Hey kid." Spoke a woman's voice. "Need help?"

"A little." He called out before seeing Araña walking towards the edge of the hole.

"Then hold still." She said before making some spider threads that hit Gray on the chest before pulling him up with force. "Sorry, but there are tons of those around for perverts trying to sneak into our guild."

"Good thing I'm not one."

"Then why are your clothes off?"

"Oh no not again!" he cried out seeing his lack of clothes.

"Don't worry, Ezra told me of your habit before she left with Kagura."

"What, why would she do that?"

"No idea, but it might have been something to do with relationship tips for some flamehead." she smiled while he stood up. "Now while I'm kinda laid back and easy going, I take my dancing very serious, so don't expect me going easy on you just because you need practice."

He smirked. "Same goes to you."

"I'm not the one that looks like a drunk dragon with diarrhea." She deadpanned.

He frowned before she broke the threads and started leading him away.

-Mermaid Heel, Dance hall-

"Now lesson one, stretch before dancing. Helps with the muscles." Araña said while Gray was in a latex tight suit.

"Why do I have to wear this? He feels tight." he spoke with the suit squeezing against his body.

"It was either this or a ballroom dress." she crossed her arms. "Besides, this helps cut down on wind resistance and helps you glide about without tripping over anything."

He groaned before stretching up and down. 'Maybe this won't come off as much.'

"Now stretch your legs."

He obliged and groaned while Arana looked at his ass through the suit.

'Firm, just firm.' She thought with a smirk. "Now twist."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

He complied.

(Two hours later)

"Now spin and make sure you don't go too fast."

Gray twisted his body and started to spin, but his foot was off and he ended up stumbling.

"Again!" She barked annoyed.

He got up and tried spinning again.

"Good now twirl and say I'm a pretty woman."

"Why the last part?"

"To get in touch with your feminine side, so get going."

"Can't I just twirl?"

She glared. "No."

He sighed and twirled. "I'm a pretty woman."

"Ok now jump and do a leg split."

He jumped up and tried spreading his legs, but when he landed it stretched his legs out farther then he wanted and made him go wide eye. "AHHH!"

"Can you feel the burn?"

"Y...Yes…." he squeaked. "And…..it hurts…"

She sighed while helping him up. "Let's try some light stretching."

Gray nodded. "O...k…" 'Oh that hurts!'

(Four hours later)

"I said give me a arabesque!"

"A what? Speak english!"

"You do this!" she balanced on one leg and stretched her other leg behind her up in a straight line.

"...why didn't you say so?!" He frowned while doing the same. 'Ow! This still hurts.'

"Now the other leg and make sure you don't bend it!"

He tried doing that and strained with his other leg before feeling a cramp and fell to the floor. "Ah!"

"Get up! You're still in no way a good ballet dancer!"

"I'm trying to be a….ballroom dancer, not a ballet dancer!"

"Really?" she looked at him surprised. "I thought you needed to learn ballet."

"No! I'm heading to a ball for a mission." He growled. "And this isn't helping."

"Well if I knew that ahead of time it would have saved us time." she sighed. "Alright, take the suit off, I'll go get us some clothes that'll work."

He grumbled at that.

(One change later)

Gray blushed while wearing a tight black and blue ball room dress with a corset as well. "This isn't what I had in mind."

"You wanted to ballroom dance so I'm letting you enjoy it. Plus it was a gift from Erza." she smiled while in a dress similar to her outfit in color. "Besides, if you can figure out how a woman will move in that, then showing you how to balance it out in a regular suit will come to you like breathing."

"Still, why a dress," he frowned. "With some pillow for breasts!"

"So you can get more familiar to the female side of dancing." 'Plus I wanted to see what you would look like as a woman.'

He groaned. "Can we just get started?"

She nodded. "Now remember, always start with a bow." She then bowed her head while lifting the ends of her dress a bit.

He rolled his eyes while copying her. 'Thank god the others can't see this.'

Araña grinned. "Don't forget to take the girl's hand to signal the dance."

He reached out and took her hand. "Like this?"

"Yes. Now kiss it before following my example."

He blushed before leaning close and kissed it.

She smiled. "Ok now follow me miss Grayia."

'Now I know she's pushing it.' He thought while getting ready to learn.

(Three hours later)

"Alright, I think you've picked up the flow nicely."

"Thanks." Gray said while twirling Araña around carefully.

"Now you can change out of that into the male clothes."

"...why?"

"Because you're the one who complained about it earlier."

He sweatdropped. "You told me to stay like this."

"Oh right, I said that…...now that you think about it." She smirked. "Stay in the dress."

He fell anime style and got back up. "Hey! If I got the hang of this down, you'd say I could practice the steps in guy's clothes now!"

"I know, learn to chill and take a joke." she giggled. "Wait here and I'll get some in your size."

'I hope it's not anything restricting.'

(One change later)

"There." Spoke Araña while looking over Gray who was wearing a fancy suit with a top hat and a blue rose in his mouth. "Now you look ready to dance." 'Kind of handsome too.'

"Is the rose necessary?" he spoke through it.

"Yes, it's so you can give it to a nice girl afterward." she smiled. "This also shows them you're being polite and who knows, you might win a few hearts if you do."

"...again why would I? Most girls run from me due to my...habit." He blushed.

"So? It's not that bad, even if you are doing it now."

He blinked before looking down and covered his crotch.

'I don't really mind but it does take up time.' she thought. "Now get dressed and if you do that again I will bind your clothes to your skin."

He paled and quickly put them back on.

"Let's see how your skills are shall we sir Gray?" She said extending her hand out.

He grabbed her hand before kissing and so they began.

(Cue ballroom music with an air of romance)

"One two one two, you're doing good Gray." Araña said while they slowly danced. "Just remember to watch your footing."

He nodded while keeping an eye on his footing before twirling her a little. "So how much did Erza pay you for this?"

"Nothing, I don't dance for money but for fun and excitement." she replied before she twirled back to him close with a smile. "And teaching a rookie how to dance sounded fun."

His eye twitched before he twirled her again faster before sidestepping and letting her fall back into his arm. "Does a rookie know how to do that?" He teased.

"No, but a gentleman can do that with ease. As long as they don't brag too much." she lightly tapped his forehead with two fingers.

He sighed. "Alright, lady Araña."

'Lady Araña, I like that.'

(Music interrupted)

"Hey Araña!" Yelled Millianna while busting in. "Have you…...why is Gray dancing with you?"

"Oh, hi Millianna. I had Gray come over cause he wanted to learn how to dance."

"Oh….wait why does he want to dance when he's clumsier then a cat on catnip?"

"Hey! I'm not clumsy!"

"You did fall in a pit a few hours ago." Araña teased.

"That was because I didn't see the wire!"

"Oh that wire." Millianna said. "Araña makes most of the traps outside the guild especially tripwire ones made from her thread magic."

"That makes too much sense." he sweatdropped.

"Anyway, have you seen my cook book by any chance? I kind of lost it and it's my turn to cook tonight."

"Nope haven't seen it."

"Oh, I'll check the other rooms, have fun you two~" sang the cat mage before leaving the room.

"...yeah that kind of ruined th-"

"Don't say it because we still have light, so we dance until you can make any woman fall to your grace and charm."

"Uh, I just need to dance." he sweatdropped.

"But if you're done with the mission and a girl falls for you, you might be thinking me." She smirked.

He blushed before twirling her.

"Oh? You want a girl now?" she chuckled while doing the same with Gray. "How cute."

"Hey! It's not my fault I can't find a girl to date me!"

"What makes you say that? All because of your bad habit? That's something some might enjoy."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some girls like a man that has a nice body under those layers of clothes. Especially when you do it with no care in the world." she smirked before they stopped. "Then we just bow to each other and the dance is finished."

He sighed before bowing as Araña also bowed as well. "So does this mean I know how to dance?"

"Yes, but you have a long way to go before reaching my level." Araña smirked. "So feeling confident about your mission?"

"A little." He blushed. "But...I'm not too sure about my habit kicking in." 'Especially in front of all those people including the target!'

"Just keep your focus and make sure you know where your hands on. Try to envision them wrapped around a woman and that should keep them from taking your clothes off."

"...really?"

"Yep, just think about that and you won't get slapped, kicked in the balls, or attacked by rabid girls." She listed off.

"Well, I'll try, but it's not gonna be easy." He said while unconsciously stripping.

'Some things can't change.' She thought with amusement. "Oh and Gray, I have something for you. A good luck charm of sorts."

"Really? What is it?"

She moved closer to him before leaning in and kissing his lips. "A good luck kiss."

His eyes widened and was stunned before she pulled away and he was speechless.

Araña smirked. "You know if you can beat me in a dance off that's coming in a few months, I might consider coaching you in _various ways_ , Gray."

He gulped hearing that and was pelted with numerous ideas of what she meant. But the one that stuck with him was this: _Date me Gray and we can tango all night long~_ 'Oh god….I think she...wants to...DATE ME!'

'I hope I didn't break him with that.' She smirked before Gray grabbed her, twirled her around before bringing her back and kissed her on the lips. '...what the?!'

"Payback lady Araña." He smirked.

"Oh? So now you think you know how to kiss a girl?" she teased.

"Yes. Yes I-" he tried to say before getting kissed again. He tried kissing back while dipping her.

(Outside room)

We find Millianna coming back with a cookbook before stopping as she heard some noises and for some reason the sounds of clothes being dropped. She walked towards it and saw it was coming from the dance hall.

As she got closer she saw the door was slightly opened as she peeked in and saw….both Araña and Gray making out with no clothes on. She blushed and covered her mouth while shocked but also giggling a little. 'Finally! Araña got a boyfriend! I thought she was going to be single forever!'

However one problem remained, they were making out too loudly!

'I could either stop them or let someone else find them.' She thought before choosing the secret no option and closed the door. 'Sorry you two but I want to have my nine lives.'

While walking away she heard a loud moan and snickered. "I wonder if they'll have children after this?"

(Omake)

Juvia shivered and frowned. "Juvia senses something is wrong."

"How so?" Asked Erza while chaperoning Natsu's and Kagura's date, which involved having some strawberry cake.

"Gray-sama….is with….a woman!" she cried out in horror. "I can sense it!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Lucy. "I mean Gray is kind of...dense."

"Gray-sama isn't dense love rival!"

Just then a portal appeared and dropped a small girl with a green spider dress, blue eyes and short black hair onto Lucy's lap.

"Huh? Where's mama and papa?"

"What the...who are you?" asked Lucy.

"White Fullbuster. Or White for short." She smiled. "And I'm only six years old."

That confused them before Juvia noticed the likeness to 'Gray-sama' and paled.

"Gray-sama's child!" she cried out before looking like she was stone before breaking to pieces.

"Is aunty Juvia ok?" White asked innocently.


	77. April and Donnie

Crazy trouble with love part 3

April and Donnie

Series: TMNT 2012

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(New York)

The Turtles leapt from rooftop to rooftop on their nightly patrol on a cloudy night.

"Anything Leo?" asked Raphael as they stopped on a roof and looked around with not much going on down at the streets.

"No, nothing." replied the team leader.

"What are we looking for again?" Asked Michelangelo.

"Anything? The Kraang up to no good, any sort of new mutants we might have missed, or if we're that desperate, the common cat burglar." spoke Donatello.

"Oh, I thought we were looking for the missing mutagen canisters, but I wasn't sure." He said looking out at the city. "After all we are the ones who accidentally scattered them across the city and mutated April's dad."

"Gee Mikey, thanks for bringing it up." spoke Raphael with an irritated expression.

"No prob bro." smiled his brother while the others shook their heads. "Oh, wait…"

"Look, let's just keep looking around and then go back." spoke Leonardo looking back down at the street.

"Leo we've been all over the city all night, let's just call it a night." Raphael said and let out a yawn.

"Yeah, bro even I'm feeling tired." yawned Mikey. "And I'm usually full of energy."

Leo looked at his team and sighed. "Alright, let's go home."

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go check on April." said Donatello.

"You mean stalk." smirked Raphael.

Donatello looked back at his brother and glared before the turtles split up. "It's not stalking, it's making sure she's safe." he muttered before he jumped to the next building and started his speedy trip to get apartment. "No gapped toothed punk in sight."

He pulled out a pair of binoculars he fixed up and adjusted to zoom in and looked at the windows to see April in her living room and reading a book. "Oh April." he sighed before looking at the book. "What the…'Taken by the Wendigo'?"

Inside said girl smiled while reading the page. "Man those girl's are so lucky." Her eyes were half lidded as she sighed.

"When did April get into adult novels?" He questioned before looking at the book case and found it was full of raunchy romantic illustrations including the two sequels of the one she was currently reading. "Woah, um...well I'm sure she's just going into a more...mature level of reading." he said before seeing her blush and bite her finger. He gulped since he read somewhere about stuff that could excite males and females and went wide eyed seeing that April might be enjoying the book a little TOO much.

She looked up at the clock and marked her page before putting the book with the others on the shelf and left the room.

"Guess she's going to bed, I should...huh?" He watched as she went to the kitchen and grabbed a cucumber. "What the, is she hungry? No one eats dinner at 11:00 P.M. Well if she wants a midnight snack that makes sense, especially since Mikey eats triple that amount." he expected her to grab a knife to cut or even peel it, however she just walked out with the vegetable still whole. "Ok so I guess she likes them raw, and unpeeled? What is she doing?"

April entered her bedroom and sat on her bed before taking her top off followed by her tights and hot pants with Donnie seeing this who went wide eyed with a massive blush. She reached for the light switch and turned it off leaving Donnie with a lot more to process than normal.

"Wha…..wha…..what?!" he cried out before covering his mouth and took a deep breath. "Alright, calm down Donnie, get it together. You just saw your crush read an adult novel, take a cucumber to her room, and then saw her in her underwear. Does this mean...no! No no it can't be. It just can't be….could it? Okay on the one hand she's a young woman who likes mature books and eats raw vegetables before going to bed, in the buff, but on the other… _*gulp*"_

He looked back at the window and tapped his chin. "Should I just leave? I mean I don't wanna seem like some creep, or even worse, a pervert, but...oh this is harder than it looks!" he looked at the building for a moment and took a deep breath before turning his back and walked away. A moment later he ran to the edge and jumped to the building and stealthily made his way to April's window. 'If I'm caught by April or the guy's, I'll never be able to live it down, ever!'

He had his back to the wall and moved closer to the window. He saw mostly darkness but spotted the outline of April sitting on her bed with her body moving a little.

"Sweet mother of mutation." he gasped feeling his shell grow a little tighter. "If the lights were on, oh I'd be able to see SO much more." But that's when he heard the rumble of thunder in the clouds and saw it starting to drizzle. "Huh? Uh oh."

"Mmm." April let out while rubbing the cucumber across her panties while glancing out the window at the sound of the rain before lightning flashed in the sky illuminating the room. Her eyes widened seeing the figure at her window with a bo staff on their back and screamed. "DONNIE?!"

Said turtle got an eyeful of April's activities before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell on his side on the fire escape. He saw his vision going black with the last picture the window opening and April looking out before all went dark.

Later in the living room after Donnie regained consciousness, April was in a yellow robe with her face in her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

Donnie looked away in silence and coughed to clear his throat. "Um, April?"

She moved her hands with a sigh and looked at him. "What Donnie?"

"Uh, well...I just wanted to say….I'm really sorry. I never meant to see….that." he looked at the floor with a blush.

"And I really wish you hadn't." she crossed her arms. "You better have a good reason just for being right outside my window, at this time of night."

"Well...with your dad not being here, and after Timothy attacked you. I check in on you at the end of patrol with the guys. Just a quick check then I'm gone."

"So do you always stare at me like that all the time?"

"No! Not at all! Usually you're in bed by now." he held his hands up. "I swear I never intended to see that. Even after seeing you with that book and the cucumber. I never thought the worst, even when you took off your clothes."

"Oh god stop it!" she cried out with a blush and waved her hands. "I feel like crawling under a rock."

"Next time you might want to consider closing your curtains _before_ undressing." he said and walked over to the bookshelf.

"Well how was I supposed to know I had a peeping tom." she frowned.

"Checking in, not peeping." He said in defense. "Also it's a common courtesy, who knows who's been waiting across the street in the other building to see more than I did."

April paled and tightened her robe. "Look, can we just forget what just happened?"

"Man you got more adult novels then the adult section at the library."

"Wait, just how do you know that? Did you sneak in just to…." she left it hanging with a blush.

"No! But I did hack their system." he blushed. "But I didn't go off and read any of them if that's what you're thinking! Their adult section isn't even that impressive, it's just one shelves worth and they were all published 50 years ago."

She sighed and laid on the couch on her side. "Great, so I look like some loose girl with that many books right?"

"Well by human standards, maybe." he admitted before seeing her look away sad and quickly waved his hands up. "B-But not to me! Not at all. Really it just shows...you're….more mature than I thought. Besides if that cucumber was anything to go by you'd still be pretty tight for-" he stopped talking and shut his mouth, "Eh...nevermind."

"What? What were you gonna say?" she questioned and stood back up.

"No, I-I shouldn't." He frowned in shame. "Like you said, we should forget what just happened."

"No I wanna hear what you were about to say." She spoke sternly.

"Eh...well, let me put it like this, have you ever even seen a turtle's genitalia?"

"Um...no." she shook her head slowly.

Donnie scratched the back of his head as his cheeks turned pink. "Let's Just say we're one of the luckier members of the animal kingdom. Emphasis on 'members'."

"Is that right?" she questioned taking out her phone and going online. She searched for turtles and their biology before finding some results and started reading an article. "Oh…" she said and blinked before finding a picture. "Jesus H. Christ!"

"Yeah." he nodded. "As you can tell, it's both shocking, and a little terrifying."

"I never knew such a tiny turtle could be so... hung." she remarked and looked at Donnie.

"Uh, yeah." he chuckled embarrassed while looking away. "And as a mutant turtle….well you get what I'm trying to say."

"Damn….sounds like you'd be bigger than a horse."

"Well…." he trailed off in embarrassment.

"You're kidding." April could already feel the arousal in her loins at just the thought. "Can I….see it?"

His eyes widened and quickly turned to face her. "Say what now?"

"Well you saw me in my underwear so doesn't this seem fair?"

"Wh...april I...I mean...I didn't….it's not like…" he stuttered out with a blush.

She shut him up by opening her robe at the top and moved one of the breast cups to flash some nip.

His eyes widened and blushed increased while feeling his cock start respond in between his legs. All that escaped his mouth was incoherent mumbling.

April looked down and her mouth widened seeing his member slowly come out of its place under his shell. "My god Donnie. that thing was under your shell?

He shook his head and looked down before looking up with an awkward chuckle and nodded while rubbing his cheek. "Well now I feel a little embarrassed."

"Why? You could put pretty much every guy in the city to shame with that thing!" she said feeling her nethers grew moist. "I've been reading those books on the shelves since I turned twelve but I never imagined-"

"Wait, you've been reading these since you were a twelve year old?"

"I was an early bloomer. It started with a few but it turned into my personal collection. In honesty my dad walked in on me more times then I can count. Eventually he gave up and just covered the shelf when we had company."

Donnie blushed before feeling his cock get a little bigger in response before April rubbed up against him.

"Why don't you lose the ninja gear and stay awhile?" she asked.

"S-S-Say what?" he blushed at the closeness before her fingers curled around his hard on making him audibly squeak.

"Wow, and it's thick too." she spoke since her hand couldn't grab all the way around it before moving her hand up and down the shaft.

"A-April!" his voice was high and squeaky.

"Wow, you really ARE sensitive. Have you ever touched it like this?"

That made him flinch, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't. 'If she finds out I've been jacking off to a picture of her while she has her hand on my junk, it won't end well.' he gulped and looked her in the eyes. "Uh, maybe once or twice now and then."

"Wow, I figured you'd be doing it more than that." she remarked with a half lidded gaze. "Guess you really are a dork like Raph said."

He made a frown before groaned as her hand kept moving. While the other took the bo staff from it's holster and tightened her grip on his tool. "Gah!"

"Man, if I knew you guys were this hung, I might have come down and set up a great night for all of us to cut loose." she said as she moved him to the couch and pushed him down to sit.

"Uh...maybe that's not a...good idea." he spoke up nervously. "After all, I'm this big, and you can guess what it might happen if all of us….well you know."

"You're probably right, one of you is all I really need." she dropped her robe to the floor and put her hands on her hips.

His jaw dropped in shock while more blood left his brain and went south.

"So is seeing all this really enough to get you that hard?"

"April? What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, this is all me. I've always been this way, I just don't show this part in public because I don't want to look like a floozy."

"But, you could never look like a floozy to me."

"Aw thanks Donnie. Here's a reward just for you." She undid the clasp on her bra and let it drop to reveal her perky breasts.

"Woah." he muttered with wide eyes while lightly pinching himself and winced while thanking everything that this wasn't a wet dream.

She giggled and put her hands on his shoulders and climbed in his lap.

"A-A-Ah, A-April? W-W-W-What are you d-d-doing?" he gulped.

She gave only a smirk before grinding against his member. The result was Donnie groaning out in surprise and pleasure with wide eyes. "Having fun yet Donnie?"

He let out more grunts and gasps while managing to get out a nod. 'If I die now then I die a happy turtle.'

She reached around her hairband and pulled it out to let her hair down. "Wanna really feel good?" she asked before moving off him and turned before slowly taking off her panties.

He watched her bend over with a little drool hanging out of his mouth seeing her bare ass before seeing her folds.

She kicked the panties then turned and jumped back on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

'Oh thank the gods of the universe!' he thought cried in his head while his eyes looked like they were gonna fly out of his head before his hands went to her hips. 'Don't let this moment end ever.' sadly after a few minutes, the kiss did come to an end due to the lack of air.

April looked at him with a heated gaze before she snatched his mask and tied it tightly around the base of his shaft.

"Ah! April, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't shoot off too soon while I'm riding you."

"Wait, you mean, we're really gonna-"

"For an I.Q. as high as yours you're not too bright." she teased. "Yes Donnie, we're going to fuck like rabbits until neither one of us can move." she spoke rubbing the head of his cock.

"B-But what if you get pregnant." he groaned out.

"I'm on birth control, helps when my 'aunt flo' pays me a visit."

"Aunt flo?" he raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of her before."

April rolled her eyes. "Just sit back and let me take care of you."

"Ok." he nodded and sat back while April moved her hips up while gripping his shaft.

"Finally, something that will really stretch my pussy." she grinned before moving down with the tip pressed against her folds.

Both gasped as the tip was the first to enter. They grunted from the snug feeling with April taking a deep breath before she slowly slid herself over more of the dick.

"Oh Donnie~!" she cried out with a smile feeling her pussy slowly stretch wide open the more she took into her.

"W-Wait April! I read something about a...hymen? Something girls have to keep them safe. Shouldn't we be careful about that?"

"Long gone, I broken it with a Zucchini." she spoke before lowering herself over more and cried out feeling more of her hole stretched open. "Ah my god!"

"April! Maybe you should stop." he spoke in concern.

"Don't even think about it! This is the best thing I've ever had inside of me."

"But doesn't it hurt?" he groaned while stunned at how tight her hole felt.

"Ngh! A little, but that's the best part." she moaned while feeling more and more go up with a bulge forming in her gut. "Oh yeah, hah."

"Sweet mutagen of everything! This is the most amazing thing I've ever felt! So tight! he cried out with an arch of his back. "Is this what makes sex so good?"

"It gets better." She said gyrating her hips.

"Oh fuck!" he grunted out feeling his cock move around inside her from that.

"See what I mean?" she smiled while moaning then moved his hands to her tits. "Go ahead and give my breasts a little squeeze if you want."

"Best. Day. Ever!" he cried out feeling her pussy squeeze him while he gripped her chest at the same time.

"Oh yeah baby, you took the words out of my mouth!" she moaned from the gripping as she tried to move her hips up and down on his cock.

'She calls me baby!' he squealed happily in his mind. He kneaded the breasts faster while he tried to move his hips up feeling his cock push deeper in response.

"Ah fuck Donnie!" she moaned out in surprise. "Keep doing that! Hah! Oh yeah!"

He happily obliged and moved his hips upwards more while brushing his thumbs against her hard nipples. He felt himself come undone but the mask tied around his tool kept the semen from coming out. "Ah! April, just how, ah! Long do I have to keep my genitalia, oh! Constricted?"

"Until. I. Say. So." She grunted in-between bounces. "And right now, I say keep thrusting!"

'Whoa.' this was another side of April he'd never seen before. He complied and tried moving his hips up in sync with hers while getting an idea and pinched her nipples.

"Oh yes!" She yelled. "Go ahead and tug on them!" as he did do she continued to move further until the tip was hitting her cervix. "Oh fuck yes!" She hollered throwing back her head. "I want your gigantic dick to go as deep as it will go!"

'Oh man I hope this doesn't lead to any lasting damages later on.' he thought as he felt another orgasm coming on. "Oh boy."

"Hah-ah! You cumming again?"

"Uh huh." He groaned and felt his second orgasm blocked by the tied cloth. "Gah!"

"Just hold out a little more, I'm almost there." she said before his cock went past the cervix. "OH FUCK YES! That's the stuff! Oh Donnie!"

"April! This is amazing! I can't cum, but I never want this feeling to end!"

"Me neither baby!" She moaned with bliss. "Oh sweet god this is perfect! If we did this with the others even I'd think it's too much! This one is plenty! Ah! Oh god! Hah!"

'Oh man, I'm really in there.' he thought looking at her stomach. Something about that bulge inside her was remarkable. "I really hope your insides can take that."

"Come on Donnie, I'm getting close!" she rocked her hips harder. "Move your cock harder!" she said before untying the mask.

"Oh sweet Darwin I'm cumming!" he said before grabbing her by the hips and pull her down hard.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his head. "Do it inside me!"

He grunted before feeling his seed erupt up and into her with a fury.

She screamed at the top of her lungs feeling the seed fill her, her stomach stretched as he shot load after load with every upward thrust.

After ten minutes of this he stopped and laid back while panting with April's belly lookin like she was pregnant, and ready to give birth.

"Hah….hah….hah...D-Donnie." moaned April who was completely red in the face while trying to keep from falling off. "So….m….much."

"Y-Yeah" he stammered and looked down at her stomach and rubbed it with his hand before catching his breath. "Wow, you look...even more beautiful like this."

"What, all filled up with your possible baby's?" she questioned rubbing his cheek.

"Y-Yeah." he blushed as he admitted before wrapping his arms around her waist and stood up while his turtle hood was still buried inside her. "Um, April? There's...something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. But… erm… let's get in the shower so we don't stain the carpet when I pull out."

"Good call." she smiled while letting out a gasp as he started walking with the cock shifting around inside her with every step.

He moved into the shower in the master bathroom and pulled her off his cock. She let out a moan as he helped her lean against the wall while seeing the sperm poor out onto the floor in waves. Before long she was back to her previous shape.

"Wow, that was...amazing." she got out with a smile. "My god, not even vegetables I used were _that_ good." she then looked back to him with those eyes he just couldn't get enough of. "So you wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh! Yeah." he gulped while looking away with a blush. "Um, well….it started when we first met, but….I kinda….l-l-l-like you."

"Heheh yeah I kinda notice. You weren't very inconspicuous about it when you were using that robot."

He looked at her with wide eyes and opened mouth. "W...W….What? You mean….you knew this whole time?"

"You dorks nerd types are so cute when you're clueless." she said with a giggle.

Donnie blushed brighter while April helped him take off his ninja gear then turned the water on. washing the seed spilled all over the floor down the drain. "So...you're not grossed out?"

"I'll admit, it felt a little odd...but after learning what I am and what we just did…..I think we can actually make it work."

Donnie felt fireworks shoot off in his head while inwardly jumping for joy while April leaned in and kissed him on the lips, and the amount of joy was so much he fell back against the wall with a smile.

"Donnie, you alright?" she asked kneeling down to him.

"Oh yeah." he nodded with two thumbs up before standing back up and pulling April into a hug.

"That's good." she said with a seductive tone of voice. "Because I feel like a very dirty girl right now and could sure use some help cleaning myself."

"I can help with that." he grinned before grabbing the soap.

She turned around and let his arms wrap around her before he dragged the bar over her body. "After this we'll have a quicky and you can do it again. Oh and one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Can you run some tests later to see if you can actually put a baby in me?" she questioned bluntly.

"Well sure, but if you're on the pill I'm sure you'll be fine." he smiled. 'I hope I didn't just jinx this.'


	78. Dora and Danny

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Dora and Danny

Series: Danny Phantom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dora was curled up on the floor in a fetal position as she stared at a picture of Danny phantom. "I thank you...for helping my land, but...I fear you will be met with...problems from myself!" she cried out while gritting her teeth.

She rolled around on the floor, her amulet around her neck glowing pink as she said. "At least...you're not here right now."

But as she gripped the floor her fingers started gaining claws. Her arms started to grow scales and a tail began to grow out of her back. She growled while two wings burst from her back. Her teeth sharpened and two horns grew out of her head as her eyes became slitted.

She let out a roar before her form expanded and her overall body mass changed into a dragon. "Mate!" She roared as she let out a breath of blue fire. She flew up and burst through the ceiling before roaring out to the sky and flew off.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone our hero Danny is flying casually.

'Gotta say when it's empty and I'm not going around getting attacked it's relaxing.' He thought as he let out a sigh of relaxation

"Mate!" He heard a loud voice shout, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned and nearly avoided a large dragon flying by him. "Whoa! Where'd that come from!" He said as the dragon turned around and stared at him.

"Mate!" It shouted before charging at him again.

He flew up just as it took a swipe at him. "Whoa, calm down puff the magical dragon!"

"MATE!" The dragon shouted as it tried to grab him.

He went intangible before the claws went through him. "Whoa, what's your problem, why are you after me!" He shouted as he flew back.

"Did I piss you off? If so I don't remember it." He said as the dragon roared and shouted. "MATE!"

He sighed and noticed what the dragon looked like. "Wait a sec, Dora?"

"MATE!" She shouted as she lunged at him again. This time she grabbed him with success. "MATE!" She said as she brought him to her face. She licked his face with a low growl of pleasantry.

"D-Dora? W-what are you doing and is this even you?" He asked as he struggled to get free.

She nodded while rubbing her cheek against him.

"Ok, so it is you, but what's going on?" He asked as she began to flap her wings and fly away with him. 'She never acted this way, usually it was just burn me or crush me but she's not like that now.' He thought as he tried to turn intangible to escape. But when he started slipping through he saw her notice and growl before roaring out loud.

"Sorry Dora, but I think I might just come back later." he turn and flew off.

"MATE!" She shouted as she chased after him

'Mate? Wait, that also means...fuck!' He thought as he now realized what she had been shouting. But as he tried focusing, he found something hit him in the back of his head which was her tail. "Augh!" He cried as he was slammed into one of the random floating mass of rocks in the ghost zone.

He felt weak and his vision was slowly going dark. "This...isn't...good." he said as he closed his eyes, his last vision being Dora landing right in front of him.

(Later)

Slowly he started to feel himself waking up. "Ugh, my head." he groaned as he held his head, not opening his eyes.

"Ah, it seems you're awake." He heard someone say as he opened his eyes.

He sat up, feeling himself on a bed, and saw a sight that really threw him for a loop. Dora was laying next to him, except she didn't look like her normal self, she seemed to be half dragon/half ghost. She had wings, claws and tail of her dragon self while even some of her skin looked like scales.

"D-Dora? What's going on?" He asked as she began to get closer to him.

"Sir Danny, I have need of your body." she spoke with her tail wrapping around one of his legs.

"W-what? Dora, what's going on, what happened to you?" He asked as she began to pull him towards her with her tail.

"There's a time that comes to the user of the amulet...and that is, mating season." she spoke up with a blush.

"Wait, mating season?!" He shouted in surprise as she nodded.

"Correct, and the one I have picked as the ideal mate for this moment is you."

"W-what!? Why me?" He asked as she began to climb on top of him, and at this moment he realized that she was naked. He blushed bright red seeing her bare breasts. "D-don't you think you're rushing this?" He asked nervously.

"Why? Does my appearance seem appalling?" she asked with a pout.

"W-well, no, not really, but we barely know each other!" he spoke up. "Plus don't you have tons of suitors or guys who would go nuts at this kinda chance?"

Dora shook her head and said. "No, I do get a few suitors, but they treat me like a prize or a way to become king, no one treats me like a person like you did."

"But wait, if this is going into heat, doesn't that mean you could get pregnant?"

"Yes, in fact I'm most likely to get pregnant during mating season." she said as she began to tug at his clothes.

"Then maybe we should hold off on something THAT big." He said as he tried to get her to calm down.

"Well...if you came outside, would that work?"

"I guess, but to be honest, I'd rather not do anything at all until we get to know each other better." he said before she tore his shirt off. "Woah!"

"I'm sorry sir Danny, but I'm afraid that isn't an option." Dora said as she began to tug on his pants.

'If I try to run she'll chase me, but if I go along with this and be careful, it might be pretty good.' He thought as Dora began to pull his pants and boxers off of him. "Alright alright, we'll do this. BUT, I have to cum outside you and this is just fucking to help you out during this time, right?"

"Yes, yes, whatever you say!" She said with a wild look in her eye.

"Well in that case, let's go wild." He said as he pulled her into a kiss.

She moaned with eagerness while wrapping her arms around him.

'Oh man, she's already wet!' he thought since he could feel her juices trickling down onto his leg.

"Danny, I need you in me now!" She moaned .

"Easy there, I heard it's better to save it for later and work your way up to it." He said as he grabbed her breasts and began to squeeze them.

"Ah!" she let out a moan with her tail thumping on the bed with happiness.

"Oh, you like that, huh?" He asked as he squeezed them again.

"Yes!" she moaned out while reaching down and moving her hand across his cock.

"Ooh, you're really anxious aren't you?" He moaned.

She nodded before moving down and leaned down before her tongue flicked against the tip.

"Ooh, guess there a plus to the transformation, huh?" He chuckled before groaning while her tongue was long like a reptile's. "Oh yes!" He moaned as her tongue wrapped around his penis like a snake. 'Damn does that feel good!'

'Oh, then you're gonna love this!' She thought as she brought his dick into her mouth. She slowly slid her mouth over it with Danny groaning out louder in return. She then began to suck on it as she continued to lick it with her tongue.

'Woah! This is awesome, I've never had a blowjob like this before. Or anytime for that matter.' He thought as Dora continued to suck before he felt his cock begin to twitch. "D-Dora! I'm gonna cum!" He moaned before as she widened her eyes in anticipation.

She kept her mouth over it before feeling it gush into her. 'YES! YES MY MATE, GIVE ME YOUR SPERM!' She thought as she gulped it down.

Danny panted while she made sure to lick up any sperm she missed. "Heh...heh...that was...amazing!" He panted.

"Thank you, I've never done that before." she smiled.

"No problem." he panted as she stared at his still erect penis with a grin before she started to crawl on top of him.

"But now I want you to really put it where it counts." She said as she positioned her vagina over his erect dick.

"As you wish your majesty." He said with a grin as he grabbed her ass and began to pull her closer to him, making his penis enter her vagina. Both groaned while she shook with pleasure as her body started to slowly take it in.

"Oh yes, yes!" She moaned in pleasure. "I've longed to know what it's like to know this feeling!" She moaned in pleasure as she lowered herself on him more.

"Gah! Easy, we're both virgins." he groaned.

"Actually...technically I'm not." she said as she continued to lower herself on him.

"Wait, you're not? But I thought royals saved themselves for their husband, wife, or whatever."

"Well, it's not like I had a choice in the matter, I died relatively young because I was murdered, but before that my attacker...he...he..." she said as she began to tear up.

'Oh my god.' he thought seeing her start to cry and carefully sat up before hugging her. "There there, you're safe now, they can't hurt you now, I promise." he said as he rubbed her back.

"I just...It hurts!" she sobbed holding him and crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, but I will protect you now, I won't let anything happen to you." he said as she wrapped her wings around both of them.

"I know, and thank you Sir Danny, for all you've done." she spoke while he rubbed her back.

"I know, and I'm sorry I brought up such bad memories." he said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"It's alright, but could you do something for me?"

"I'll do anything, what is it?"

She held his face. "Make me feel nothing but pleasure, like how I wanted."

"Of course, let's continue." he said as he gently pushed her down on the bed. He held her hips and started to resume pushing into her.

"Oooh yes sir Danny, YES!" she moaned out feeling it slowly expand her hole. "Oh yes, yes Danny, YES!"

"Fuck! You're squeezing me tight and it feels so hot!" Danny moaned as he began to thrust in and out of her. 'Damn is this better then looking at porn!' He thought as he reached and grabbed her breasts.

She moaned in response while he slowly worked on a pace and rhythm. "I love you Danny, I love you!" She moaned in pleasure. "Keep making my body feel ecstasy." She moaned in pleasure as he continued to thrust inside her.

"Ah! Should we worry, ooh. About anyone barging in?" he grunted.

"No! The doors are locked! And everyone knows to leave for today!" She moaned in pleasure "Just keep going in me!" She moaned as he nodded.

He moved his cock in and out faster while leaning down to lick her nipples.

"Oh yes, yes!" She loaned as she shot out a small stream of flames into the air.

"Easy there, don't wanna burn the place down." He chuckled as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, but it does feel really good."

"It's ok, just don't set me on fire." he joked before going back to sucking on her nipple.

She hummed and moaned as he went faster with her tail thumping on the bed in response.

"D-Dora, I-I think I'm about to come!" He said as he tried to pull out.

"Do it!" She shouted as she wrapped her tail around both of them and pulled them together.

'No way, not gonna do it inside.' he grunted before going intangible before sliding through her with his sperm flying out and landing on the sheets below her.

"DANNY! Why'd you do that?!" She said as she looked down at the cum on the bed.

"I said I was cumming outside, but you tried to keep me in." he frowned. "I should be asking you that."

She paused and she looked down and said. "I-I'm sorry Danny. I just thought that if I got pregnant you would stay with me here forever."

"Dora you know I can't do that. I've got my parents and sister back home."

"I-I know, but I love you!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around him. "You've done so much and it just moves my heart." She said as she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Well, I'm flattered really, but I can't just knock you up without any thought." He said as he patted her back as she crie.

"I'm sorry...but, can you do something for me?" She asked as she wiped away her tears.

"What is it?"

"Could you come by and visit me at least once a week?"

"Of course I'll come back once a week, in fact would you like me to spend the night here with you?"

"I would love that." She said before kissing him again.


	79. Inque and Terry part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Inque and Terry part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We enter a dark figure flying through the dark city know as Gotham.

"Alright Bruce, so far I'm not seeing anything in sight."

"In our line of work that is generally a good thing. How's your passenger?" Bruce asked over the communication device.

"She's...well I'll let her answer that for you." He said as a small pink blob head poked out of the bottom of his mask.

"A little snug, but definitely worth it." she spoke into the earpiece.

"Good to hear, report back if you find anything." Bruce said before cutting off communications.

"I think he's warming up to me." she joked before sliding back into the suit.

"Hard to tell, I've never heard him change the tone of his voice." he raised an eyebrow. "Just don't get any funny ideas while you're in the suit, got it?"

"Oh, like what?" She asked playfully.

"You know what I mean." He said as he felt her move underneath his suit.

"Oh, you mean rubbing all around? Scared I'll get too close to a certain place of yours?" She said as she purposely began to wiggle in that direction.

He faltered and tried regaining his balance. "Hey! Knock it off!"

"Oh, knock what off? Knock this off?" She asked as she began to cover his crotch.

"You know what I mean!" he cried while landing on a roof. "Seriously, we're here."

"Aw phooey, where are we again?" She asked as she moved away from his crotch.

"Some warehouse Bruce said a bunch of gangs were looting from." He said as he slowly climbed down towards a window.

"Aw, and here I was hoping for something big. Staying in that mansion with barely nothing to do really gets to a girl." She said as she began to wiggle over his chest.

"Just stay still while I handle this." he whispered before opening the window and crept in.

'Maybe~.' she thought with a grin .

Terry carefully stuck to the shadows and walked around before seeing some men carrying some boxes.

"Alright, careful boys, some lab is paying top dollar to get more of this stuff, apparently someone broke into their labs and contaminated everything." one of the men said.

"No prob, we got the other boxes away without a problem, this ain't gonna be different." remarked another one.

"Bruce, come in, I think they're transporting the same chemicals that changed Inque." muttered Terry before pulling a batarang out before tossing it at one of them.

The batarang landed near their feet and exploded in a cloud of smoke. All of them coughed and dropped the boxes while Terry snuck into the cloud. He quickly began incapacitating them before they could fight back.

But one of them was left and was sneaking up on Terry with a pipe which Inque noticed when her eyestalk saw it. "Oh no you don't!" She shouted as she came out of his suit and attacked the thug. She entangled him up and made him cry out in surprise before she started squeezing him. "NO ONE HURTS HIM! HE IS MINE!" She shouted at him.

Terry turned and saw Inque squeezing the grunt and ran over. "Inque let him go!"

"No! He tried to hurt you!" she replied without letting go of the man.

"Inque, let go of him or I won't let you come with me on patrols anymore!" He said.

She sighed before letting go while the goon dropped and passed out before she slithered over and crawled up onto Terry. "You wouldn't leave me all alone in that old mansion, would you?"

"If you keep doing that, yes." he replied while letting her slip back under the suit.

"Fine, I won't do it again, but I will protect you." she remarked while giving his body a hug. "And stay extra close~"

"Y-yeah, ok, but let's Get these guys tied up." he said as he blushed under his mask. He walked over and got to work on tying each of them up.

"Hey Terry, maybe we should tying ourselves up later~" she whispered in his ear.

"Not happening." he replied.

"Aw, you're no fun" she said just as he finished and headed out of the warehouse. "Come on, you can't tell me you're not a little curious, right?"

"Nope, not in the slightest." he said with a small blush.

'I can tell you're lying, I've dealt with several guys before.' Inque thought.

"Bruce, the criminals have been caught and subdued."

"Good work, and I take it there weren't any problems with you know who?"

"No, she got one who was sneaking up on me but besides that no."

"News flash Bruce, it's rude to talk about a girl when she's right here." spoke Inque.

"You're not much of girl to begin with and you can hear everything." Terry said plainly.

That got a small strand of her slipping out and slapping his cheek.

"That's no way to talk to me! I'll get you back for that." she scolded him.

"Sorry sorry, but you technically ARE made of ink."

"I don't care! I have feelings too you know!" she remarked as he reached the top of the roof and starting flying off.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I know you have feelings, and I didn't mean to hurt them." he said as he felt her move inside his suit.

"Oh trust me, you will be." she chuckled moving around across his skin.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Oh you'll find out, but is that all that's going on tonight? Do we gotta kick anymore goons' ass or what?"

"No, that was the only report, we're going to finish our patrol and then head back."

"This time let me come home with you. It really does get stuffy in that big house."

"You know perfectly why I can't do that, my mom has seen you on the news and would freak out if she saw you in the house, not to mention she would find out I'm Batman!"

"Hello, did you forget? I can easily hide around your room with ease. I look like I'm made out of strawberry ice cream for god sake."

"Well, um...maybe next time?" He said sheepishly as he turned around and began to fly back towards the mansion.

"Fine." She pouted while thinking. 'I wonder if he would mind if I "tagged along" with him on his way home?'

Terry made it back to the mansion and into the batcave where Terry went ahead and started putting the suit away.

Inque poured out of the suit and began to transform into her human form. "Terry do you really have to leave?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him. "Can't you stick around and cuddle? We could warm each other up." She whispered in his ear as she reached for his shirt.

"I'm sorry Inque, but I can't, I gotta get home and get to sleep, I have a test tomorrow." he said as he lightly pushed her arms off of him.

"Oh poo." she crossed her arms.

"Yea yea yea, anyway, I'm gonna go to another room to change my pants so you stay here, ok?" He asked.

"Need a hand?" she winked.

"No, just stay here, please." he said as he left the room.

'That's what you think.' She thought as she tried to follow him under the door before hitting something.

"Nice try Inque, but Bruce had all the doors made to be air tight, no liquid can get through them now." Terry said through the other side.

"Spoilsport." She pouted before she spotted his back pack. She smirked before sliding over and went into it. 'He he he, this is going to be good.' she thought with a grin .

Terry came out and didn't see Inque anywhere while grabbing his bag. "Huh, guess she left." he said as he put his bag on his back. "The last thing I need is her sneaking in my underwear or worst." He said as he began to walk towards the mansions exit.

'Not a bad idea~' She thought with a grin as she began to shape her body into a pair of pink underwear. 'Now to just lie in wait till we get there.' She thought as Terry left the mansion.

(Later)

"Alright, home sweet home." Terry said as he unlocked the front door. He made sure his mom and brother weren't around before heading to his room. "Alright, I just have to get to bed, get some pjs on then sleep." he said as he opened his bedroom door.

'Come on, let me see you naked.' Inque thought impatiently as Terry set down his bag.

He started taking his jacket and then shirt off with Inque poking her small head out.

'Yes, yes, a little bit more.' she thought as she stared at him as he took his pants off and she saw him in his boxers. 'Yes, yes yes!' Now all he has to do is take them off and put me on!'

Terry slipped the boxers off before reaching into the bag for a clean pair.

'Oh it's happening, it's really happening!' She thought excitability.

He grabbed her and pulled her out before spotting the odd color. "Huh, that's weird I don't remember having any pink underwear." he said as he inspected her. "Wait, that's because I don't have any! Inque!" He said as he dropped the underwear and covered his privates.

"Aw, you found out too soon." She said as she shifted back to her human form before she had even hit the floor. "But it's not all bad, after all, it looks like we've got the place all to ourselves." She said with a grin as she began to walk towards him as she licked her lips.

Terry sighed. "You're not gonna let up until we do it will you?"

"Oh, you know me so well." she said with a smile. "And think of the upsides, you'll have someone to practice on and then you'll be able to please any woman in bed. Of course since I'm here you won't need any other girl." She whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright, but if my mom or brother come by you hide, got it?" He said as he relented as she smiled and nodded her head.

"Deal, now what say I show you what I can do?" She said as she led him towards his bed. She made him sit down before moving her hand down to his groin and extended it into a tentacle that engulfed his cock before he groaned as he felt the insides rub against the dick. "How does this feel, it's like getting a blow job and the real thing all in one."

"W-Wow." he got out while gripping the bed while his cock was rubbed all over.

"Mmmm, you like that, huh? Maybe we should explore some other places?"

"L-Like?"

"Well, there a couple, your mouth for one, and bathe later, the hole down south." she said with a grin.

"I'll pass on the last one, and I thought you can't deal with water."

"Oh, who said anything about a water bath, you'd be bathing in me~"

"And that would work how?"

"Well, I would pull you into myself and stimulate every part of your body."

"That sounds...odd." he remarked. 'Sounds like something in some weird movie.'

"So, maybe later we could try it?" she asked.

"Alright!" he groaned feeling the rubbing around his cock get more intense.

"Alright! This is going to be fun~" she said as she began to suck his cock harder.

He groaned from the sudden sensation while she hummed feeling the taste go from her arm up to her mouth.

"You know, the best part of this is that it's everything in once for me, I can taste it and still be able to talk." she said before pulling him into a kiss.

'Well no argument there.' he thought kissing her back. 'At least this time she doesn't have me chained up.'

'Yes! This is what I've been waiting for, all I got to do is fuck him senseless and he'll want to be with me forever!' She thought as she stuck her tongue into his mouth.

He tried dominating her tongue, but she made it longer and wrapped around his with a moan. 'This can't get any better!' He thought in pleasure before groaning as he felt his cock twitch and started cumming inside the arm.

"Ooooh yeah, that's the stuff." she moaned as the cum began to spread throughout her body. "Salty, yet tasty. Alright, now for the fun stuff~" she said with a smile. Her form shifted into her other form before she splashed herself over Terry and started to slowly cover his legs, chest, and arms. Soon his entire body was covered in her except his head. "There, comfy?"

"Y-yeah, I kinda am." he admitted while feeling like her whole body was rubbing him all over.

"Good, glad to hear it~" she said as she started to put pressure on his penis. "I'm gonna give your whole body a nice big kiss." She said as she made a small head come out and kiss him on the cheek before going back into the mass.

'This is weird, but not bad.' he thought before feeling some of it surround his cock and groan as it felt like most pressure was around it.

"Ooooh yeah, this is what I've been waiting for." Inque moaned in pleasure while hugging around his body and arms. "It feels like I can get fucked by your cock using my entire body."

"Yeah, and I feel like my entire body is fucking you!" he grunted while unable to move his hips, but the tight pressure made him feel like his dick was being sucked on her all the way. "Ugh, how are you so tight?" He moaned.

"With a body like mine, I can keep squeezing and squeezing and wring out every last drop if I wanted." She said as she squeezed his penis again.

"Ah! Just, try not to squeeze too hard."

"Ok, fine." she said as she lightly squeezed them again. Getting an idea she manipulated her form around the cock and held the tip open before sliding some of herself into it.

"A-what are you doing!" Terry asked as he felt an alien sensation in his cock.

"Rubbing you in there and wanna see what happens." She said as she sent more of herself inside his dick.

He groaned since it was sliding in a hole that wasn't meant to have something, but it was also smooth so it didn't hurt, just felt weird and made his cock harder than before.

"And by your reaction, it seems like you like it~"

"It's just... new. he groaned while feeling like she was licking all around his body now.

"Mmmm, and we're just starting, we're going to be going all. Night. Long~" she said as she felt his dick begin to twitch. She hummed and sucked it up while wiggling the part inside him around.

"H-how long can we keep this up?" He moaned.

"Until you can't cum anymore." She said before she formed a head and pulled him into another kiss.

(Later)

Terry yawned and rubbed his eyes while walking through the hall. "Oh man, last night was amazing, best dream ever." he yawned as he walked into the kitchen and stopped.

"Morning Terry." greeted Inque cooking some eggs. "You can sit down and relax, I'm making eggs if that's alright with you."

"O-ok, so everything last night did happen?" He said as he slowly sat down.

"Of course, what makes you think it was a dream?"

"Well, last night was just so amazing and we did so much, most of which I didn't think was possible in the first place." he said as she set some eggs down in front of him.

"Well trust me, we did it all. You even passed out with a smile." she smiled. "Who knew you would get THAT hard?"

"Y-yeah, who knew?" He said with a blush before looking at the clock. "Woah! I've got twenty minutes before I'm late for class!" he jumped and scarfed the eggs down before rushing out to get his clothes.

"Hey, wait for me!" She shouted as she threw herself at him and wrapped herself around his chest.

"Inque you can't come with." he spoke while getting his jacket on. "I'm pretty sure they'll notice a bright pink blob in the middle of the halls."

"Then I'll stay with you in here, I gotta make sure no girls try to take you from me." she said as a small pink blob poked its head out of the coats collar.

He sighed. "Considering what we did last night, I don't really think any of them could measure up to that if it makes you feel any better." he spoke while leaving the house.

"It does, but I'm still coming with you." she spread out around his chest. "Besides, if you have any problems, I might be able to lend a tentacle or two."

He sighed and said. "Fine, but stay in there unless it's absolutely necessary, ok?"

"Of course." she pecked his cheek while using one part of her to give his ass a pinch.

'I got a bad feeling about this.' he thought with a blush as he left the house.


	80. Terk and Tarzan

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Terk and Tarzan

Series: Tarzan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A large group of gorillas were relaxing in the forest as they ate termites from termite mounds. All while a human male tried assisting his mother with the tiny bugs.

"Hold the stick like this Tarzan." the ape kindly said as she fixed the stick in her son's hand.

"Thank you mother."

"Your welcome Tarzan" she said with a grin before seeing Terk's mother walk over. "Ah, hello Maka, how are you?" She asked.

"Alright, but Kala, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, what is it?" she asked as they walked away from the others and Tarzan.

Soon the two mothers reached an empty clearing and stopped.

"What is it Maka?" Kala asked curiously to Maka.

"Kala, while I don't mind Tarzan, we're all aware of...well he's different from us. And, well when the time comes for mating, what will you do?"

Kala frowned and said. "I don't know Maka, there's no one like him and I don't know if he could get a mate with one of our own since he looks so different."

"Well...I have thought that maybe someone close to him could help him. Someone he could try it with but just so he will feel welcomed and not distant when it happens."

"But who would do something like that with him?" Kala asked in confusion.

"Well, I was thinking Terk might be the best choice." She said as Kala stared at her in shock.

"What? But...they've known each other for years! Suggesting that without them knowing, won't that be too much pressure for them?"

"I know, I know, but I was thinking, maybe we tell Terk and try to have her suggest the idea to Tarzan, maybe that way it will work?"

Kala looked down. "Well, I admit it would help, I just don't want him and her to grow distant because they're such good friends."

"That's why I say we ask Terk first and if she's not ok we won't push the issue."

"Alright, I just hope she takes it alright."

(Later)

"Hey Terk, can we talk to you?"

"Sure, whatcha need?"

"We...have a big favor to ask of you." Kala asked awkwardly.

"What is it?"

"Um, you know your friend Tarzan, right, well...we need your to help him."

"Why? Is he alright? Did he get his head stuck in a tree? Or is he stuck in a cave somewhere?" She began to ask frantically before Maka put her hand on her shoulder.

"No no he's fine, but...we are concerned because as you know he's not quite the same as us, and that means when the mating season comes, it might be hard for him."

"Ok, so what do you want me to do, I could try introducing him to some of the other gorillas if you want"

"Actually. We were wondering...if you might be able to help him."

"Huh? What do you mean by help?" She asked in confusion.

"We mean, could you...um...mate with Tarzan?" Kala asked sheepishly as Terk just stared and blinked.

"Woah, back it up there. You mean...you want me and Tarzan, to...what?!"

"To...mate." Maka said calmly.

"What?! Uh uh! No way! Out of the question!"

"Please Terk, I want him to at least experience it, because he's different he may never find a mate!" Kala said.

"He's like a brother to me! We might be cousins, but I ain't doin it." She said as she turned around and stormed off.

"I knew this would happen." Kala said to maka.

"I'm not surprised, but at least we tried." Maka said as she watched her daughter storm away.

(With said gorilla)

"I can't believe them! Tarzan's like my brother! Look at me, now I'm stress eating!" Terk shouted as she grabbed random fruit and began shoving them in her mouth as she continued to walk.

"And now I'm gonna look like a grown hippo considering I already had lunch!" She moaned as she reached out and grabbed a small pink fruit. She bit into it and noted it had a nice sweet taste to it. "Damn, this tastes good."

But the more she chewed the more she started feeling a little dizzy. "Oooooh, my head." she moaned. "I gotta sit down." She said as she made her way towards a fallen tree and sat down. She found her head drooping and when it did, so did her eyes.

'Maybe a quick nap will help me.' she thought before losing consciousness.

(Later)

"Terk! Where are you?" Tarzan shouted as he swung from tree to tree.

Said gorilla was still on the stump and snoring away. "Zzzzz...Tarzan..."

That's when said man spotted the gorilla and dropped down. "Terk, there you are, everyone's been looking for you!"

Said gorilla yawned and started to slowly wake up. "Huh? What time is it?"

"High noon." Tarzan said, making her quickly turn her head towards him.

"Wow, really?" she rubbed her eyes. "I had one great nap."

"Come on, we should head back."

"Woah there, no need to go in a rush." she spoke putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm actually glad you came by."

"Really? Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well our moms got to talking and it involves you and me."

"What is it? Do they need us to help someone?" He asked curiously.

"No, they want me to help you with something."

"What could you help me with, I know how to do everything you guys have taught me?" He asked in confusion.

"Mating." she replied bluntly.

"Mating? She wants you to help me find someone to mate with?" He asked in confusion.

"No, they want me to show YOU how to mate." She said with a grin making him look at her in surprise.

"But, how?"

"By having you mate with me." she said as she started to walk towards Tarzan.

He looked confused before shaking his head with wide eyes. "What?"

"Yep, so let's start with the lesson." she smiled. "First off, you gotta learn how to kiss."

"W-wha-" he started to say before Terk grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened and conflicted on whether he should push her away.

Terk made the decision for him and pulled away and said. "Ok,next lesson is how to excite your mate."

"Um...like what?" he spoke while flabbergasted.

"Well, for the female to excite the male she could put her mouth on his penis." she smiled. "First though, lay down and relax."

"Ok" he said as he slowly laid down.

She moved over before taking his loincloth off. "Man, you're really packin."

"T-thanks Terk." he said with a blush.

"But it doesn't work if it's not hard." she reached down and gripped it.

"W-what are you gonna do?"

"Rub." she replied like it was obvious before she started doing just that.

"C-careful Terk." he groaned out while stunned from the feeling.

"How do you like that Tarzan?"

"It...feels odd."

"But it's a good odd, right?"

He nodded while she smiled and moved her hand faster.

"Alright, eventually the female either stops when she thinks it's big enough or when the male comes." she looked down as they saw his cock get harder and harder. "Alright, once it's hard enough we'll move onto the next lesson."

He nodded while she moved her hand faster. "T-this feels really good."

"Well it's getting hotter too." She said as she let go and brought her head closer to his now erect penis. "Now this might feel weird but keep a cool head and it'll be great." She said as she began to pull his dick into her mouth.

He let out a gasp feeling the wet tongue brush against him while groaning feeling the lips surround it. "Oh yeah, this is... this is new!"

'Man is he big, and boy does it smell good!' She thought as she began to suck.

Tarzan groaned and was blown away at how warm and wet it felt all at once. "Oh yes, yes Terk, this is amazing!"

'You're tellin me big boy.' Terk thought with a grin as she continued to suck. She also reached down and made sure to caress his balls at the same time.

"Oh god yes, you're amazing terk!" he groaned while holding her head.

'Yeah, I'm amazing, I can't wait once you blow your load.' she thought as she felt his cock twitch. 'As in right now.' She thought as his dick shot out his load of semen into her mouth.

He let out a loud cry with wide eyes while Terk relaxed and slowly swallowed it all.

'Mmm, salty.' she thought moving off while he panted.

"T-that was...amazing. Was that Mating?"

"The first step towards it, but we ain't done yet."

"T-there's more!?" he spoke stunned while she nodded with a smile.

"Yep, now comes the actual mating." she said as she laid down and beckoned him to come to her.

He moved over while she spread her legs and saw some pink slit.

"Now do you see that pink slit? You're gonna put your penis in there, ok?"

"And then what?"

"Then you start thrusting in and out until you come in me." she smiled. "And that's how mating goes."

"So now that I know I don't have to do it, right?"

"Eh, wrong." she frowned. "Get that fella over here and put it in me."

"Ok, whatever you say." he said as he walked towards her. "But, won't this feel...odd?"

"No, in fact it will feel amazing." she reassured. "Just put it in and you'll love it."

"Ok, if you insist." he said as he began to push his dick inside her. He grunted with her humming.

"Oh yeah, keep going Tarzan!" she moaned as he pushed in all the way.

"Ok, now start thrusting in and out!"

He nodded before pulling back and pushed back in with a grunt. "You're so tight!"

"Ah yeah! Well I never did this before." she groaned.

"That would make two of us!" He moaned as he continued to thrust. "It's amazing! It's warm, yet wet at the same time!" He moaned as he continued to thrust in and out.

"Oh yeah Tarzan, keep it up!" she moaned.

"You got it!" He said as he continued to thrust harder. "Terk! It's squeezing me all over!"

"That's good, it's suppose to do that!" She moaned. "Go ahead and kiss me! It feels even better!" She shouted before grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss.

He groaned while slamming his hips against hers faster. He then felt his cock begin to twitch and shouted. "I-I'm about to come!"

"Go ahead and let it go!" She moaned as Tarzan nodded.

He slammed inside as deep as he could before feeling something spew out and into her.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff Tarzan!" she moaned while gripping the floor.

"T-terk, now what?" Tarzan asked as he pulled out of her.

"That's that, you now know how to mate." She said as she got up, cum dripping from her pussy.

"Will I be ready for mating season?"

"Yep, you're ready to go." she smiled. "Just go with what I taught ya and you'll be holding em back with a stick."

"Alright, thanks Terk!" he smiled before turning and walking off.

'Heh, you say that now, but just wait till you come running back for more.' She thought with a grin as she watched him walk away.


	81. Miyamoto and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Miyamoto and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kanto, outside random forest-

The gang was sitting since it was nighttime and was letting their pokemon run around and get some exercise. Especially Togepi the baby pokemon who was playing with Pikachu's tail.

"Tonight feels just right to relax." sighed Ash laying on his sleeping bag.

"Even if you got us lost again." Misty sighed. "Really that was silly of you."

"Pi pi."

"I thought it would be a shortcut." He sighed.

"Even if there was….a...Beedrill nest there." She shivered.

"I didn't know Misty!" He yelled while blushing in embarrassment.

"Pi pi." Togepi said while smiling as he jumped on the tail.

Pikachu smiled while lifting his tail with Togepi hanging on it.

"Pi pi." He said while jumping off and started to wiggle his hands back and through. "Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi."

"Togepi's certainly having fun." smiled Brock.

"Pi pi pi pi pi pi." He continued to chant as his hands started to glow and then stopped moving. "Pi!"

A massive spiral of dark blue, silver and purple shot out of his mouth as it sped towards Ash.

"WAHHHH!" he cried out before being engulfed. He then felt his body started to fade as his body vanished from reality.

"Ash!"

"Pika-" Pikachu cried out before getting blasted as well by Togepi's new attack and vanished as well.

"Pikachu!"

"Pi pi?" Togepi said innocently while looking at his mom with a smile. "Togepi?"

"Ah...ah….what just happened!" Misty cried out with wide eyes.

"I don't know." Brock said with open eyes. "Did Togepi use some new move on them?"

"I don't know but…" Misty said while looking at the sleeping bag. "I feel like we might never see Ash or Pikachu ever again."

(With the two)

Through fire and darkness the two fell as they felt their bodies being pulled apart before landing in a massive jungle with a mountain range in the distance.

"Pika!"

"Ah!"

Both fell down a tree before hitting the ground hard.

"Ow...what happened?" Ash said while getting up, only to see a large Butterfree the size of a man flying past him. "Ah!"

"Pika?" spoke Pikachu looking around in confusion.

"Pikachu, I think we aren't in Kanto anymore." He gulped before noticing a large Tauros running towards them. "Oh god! Run!"

"TAUROOOSSS!"

They turn and bolted with the normal type chasing them.

"TAUROS!"

"Ahh! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pik pik pik!" Pikachu cried while still running like hell.

"Come on you can take him!"

He shook 'no' rapidly while they made it to a cliff.

"TAUROS!" It bellowed before charging faster at the two.

"Golbat! Use Supersonic!" Yelled a voice as a shiny Golbat appeared and sent several rings at the Tauros.

They hit and caused the bull to slow down with swirls in it's eyes before it stumbled a little. It then moved towards the cliff before falling into the river below. "Taru...so…"

"Tauros!" called Ash looking over and watched as it was washed away and was horrified.

"Don't worry about that one." Spoke a woman with purple hair with two curls on each end, green eyes, two large orange earrings, a D cup chest and wearing a black Team Rocket uniform with white gloves and stockings, while walking towards him with her Golbat. "That Tauros is a good swimmer and will snap out of it in a few minutes."

"Who are you?" he asked while he and Pikachu got on the defensive seeing the uniform.

"Names Miyamoto. Class A Agent of Team Rocket and right hand of Madame Boss." She said with a smile. "And you are?"

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." he frowned. "Where are we anyway? Where are my friends?"

"South America, near the boundary between the Amazon rainforest and the Andes." She said. "And what friends?"

"Brock, Misty, and my pokemon." he pointed at her. "And if you're part of Team Rocket, then where are the other three? I've never seen you before."

She blinked while looking at her Golbat. "Huh?" She turned back. "What are you talking about? I work alone especially on missions."

"Gol? Golbat?"

"Nice try, but you can't fool me. Where's James, Jessie, and Meowth?" he asked looking around.

Her eyes widened before glaring while grabbing Ash's collar and picked him up. "How do you know my daughter?!"

"Ah!" he cried out in surprise before Pikachu's cheeks started sparking with warning.

"Tell me right now! How do you know my daughter!" Miyamoto growled while Golbat's wings glowed in retaliation.

"She's your daughter?!" he cried out with wide eyes.

"Yes. My precious daughter that I…" she frowned before gaining a dark look. "Why am I telling you this? I'm the one asking the questions here so tell me! Why. Do. You. Know. My. Daughter?!"

"She's always trying to steal Pikachu!" he frowned back. "And she's part of Team Rocket, so I guess you're the one who got her in it, right?"

She growled before punching his face. "I didn't do anything of the sort! I had to put my daughter into a orphanage due to my job! So if you keep implying that I had anything to do with your lies, I will let Golbat drain your blood and throw you off a mountain!"

"GAH!" he stumbled back towards the edge and started losing his balance. "W...W….Woah…."

Pikachu noticed and tugged his pants before helping him up. "Pika pi."

"Thanks." he sighed in relief before holding his nose. "What are you talking about? She's older then me!"

"She's still a child of only five!" She yelled. "So how can she be older than you idiot!"

"I'm not the idiot! I've had to deal with her, James, and a Meowth trying to steal my best friend!" he yelled back while pointing at Pikachu.

"...really?" She said while calming down slightly but still glaring at Ash. "My daughter would...join the organization and steal a Pikachu?"

"Yes."

"...you are a strange boy." She said bluntly. "Why on Earth would any of that make sense? Or even why would she want that puny pokemon?"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled while sparking up.

"No offense but your species are common and not worth anything besides 50 poke each." She said with a calculator out. "Now if it was shiny it would be 80 poke each but with tax that might be a little much." She put it back. "Overall, it wouldn't be worth as much as a shiny Hypno."

"Pika!" cried out the pokemon before firing a Thunderbolt at her.

"GAH!" She screamed while her hair puffed up. "Ow, damn it you rat! You ruined my hair!"

"Pik." He said with a smirk. "Pika pi."

"Golbat use Poison Fang on that rat!"

"Golbat?"

"Just do it…" she trailed off before looking at an old letter and sighed. "Nevermind, we have a mission to do and Madame Boss needs that recording for the project."

"Golbat."

"I'll deal with you later." she frowned at Ash while fixing her hair before returning Golbat to his pokeball and walked away.

Ash blinked at that. 'What's with her? It's like she's…..oh no.' He realized. 'I'm in a dream!'

Nope Ash, you aren't dreaming silly boy.

"Pikachu, Togepi must have made us fall asleep." he turned to his friend. "If you can shock us we'll wake up."

"Pikachu!" He yelled before shocking him.

"GAH!" He cried out before shaking in pain. "Nope….not dreaming."

"Pika pi?"

"But this is weird. I mean, if we're not dreaming, then where are we?" He said while realization hit him. "Oh god! I'm in a new region….I think?"

Pikachu tapped his head and started going over the stuff they heard.

"Ok, we're in South America, this woman says she's Jessie's mother, she put her in a orphanage at age five and she's here for a recording. But….why?"

Pikachu drew in the dirt before feeling a lightbulb go off in his head. "Pika pika pi!"

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked while thinking about the stuff he heard.

"Pika pika pikachu chu!"

"What? We're….in the past?" He said while slightly paling.

"Chu."

"AHHHH!" he screamed out. "We were thrown into the past!"

Pikachu covered his ears while Ash ran around like crazy. "Chu!"

"Oh god! If we do anything the whole universe will explode!"

No, it wouldn't do that. You would just make a butterfly effect, not explode the universe.

Pikachu sighed and moved up onto his back and gave him a small shock.

"Ah!" He jumped while his hair stood on end. "Thanks Pikachu. Needed that."

Pikachu nodded before seeing the woman getting stuck in a tree covered in two foot Caterpies. "Pikachu!"

Ash looked and saw the woman struggling against the silk threads.

"Damn it!" Miyamoto yelled while moving up the tree. 'Why did I even put Golbat in his pokeball?!'

"Cat."

"Caterpie."

"Pikachu use Thundershock!"

"PIKACHU!" He cried out as a large bolt of lightning hit the Caterpies while causing them to cause the cocooned Miyamoto to fall to the ground.

"Ah!" 'That hurts.'

"Cater…"

"Caterpie….."

Ash ran over and started tearing the threads apart. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said while getting up only to feel a massive pain in her leg. "Ah!" 'Damn those pokemon!'

"What happened?"

"It's nothing, it's just a bruise." She lied while trying to get up only to cry out in pain each time.

"Looks more like your leg's broken." He said while helping her out by surprisingly holding her in his hands. 'Huh? Kind of light.'

"Hey! Let me go!" she scowled. "I don't need your help!"

"Your leg is broken and I don't want you to get in anymore pain so just let me carry you." He said before walking with Pikachu deeper into the forest.

(A long while later)

'Yep. I'm lost.' Ash thought with a sweatdrop.

"We're lost." she groaned. 'How he can carry me is a surprise, but his sense of direction sucks.'

"I know." He frowned before seeing a large mountain at the forest's edge. 'Yep, this might not be a good idea.'

"Just put me down and get away if you know what's good for you. I'm on a serious mission that's not meant for kids."

"I really don't care. I'm not letting you go." He said sternly with Pikachu agreeing. "So just stop acting like a kid and calm down."

She growled before grabbing his cheeks and started pulling on them. "Don't call me a kid when you're barely my height!"

"Hey let go! I might accidentally drop you into a pit or something!"

"Then let go you brat!" Miyamoto glared before Ash saw a small cave near the base of the mountain.

"We can rest there, how's that sound?"

She sighed as they entered the cave. "Fine." 'Like I have a choice.'

"Pikachu." Pikachu said while sitting on a rock. "Pika pi."

She leaned against the wall and slowly sat down with a groan. "Can't believe this, you know if you hadn't shown up I would already be finishing my job."

"Yeah and you would have been stuck in a cocoon." He remarked.

"Hey it just happened!" She shouted in annoyance. "Now I'm crippled because of you!"

"No you're not! Brock told me as long as there isn't too much pressure a broken leg can be fixed."

"Who is this Brock guy? Your brother?"

"No, my friend and gym leader of Pewter city."

"What! You mean Flint retired!?" 'How is that possible?!'

"Actually, me and Pikachu figured out where we are. We might be in the past."

Miyamoto blinked at this before her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

"Pikachu? If you can do the honor?"

He nodded before shocking her awake.

"AH!" She jumped. "You're from the future!? How is this possible!?"

"Well we don't know. Togepi must have used some move to do it, but we don't know what kind."

"...what's a Togepi?"

"Oh, a small pokemon who comes out of an egg and looks really cute."

"Again what?" She said while thinking of a talking egg with a large pair of eyes.

Pikachu sighed while making the shape of Togepi with his body. "Pika pi."

She blinked. "Never seen it before, and how could something like that make you come to the past if that was true?"

"Well it used some kind of attack."

"What kind?"

"Like this." He said while wagging his index fingers side to side.

"Oh that must have been Metronome."

"What?"

She deadpanned. "It's a move that allows pokemon to use random attacks. Any to be exact even ones from legendaries." 'Why is this kid so ignorant?'

"Wait, if you've never seen Togepi before, how do you know what that move is then?"

"I went to a university for pokemon moves before I joined Team Rocket. And even a idiot knows what Metronome is."

"Hey! Are you calling me that?" he frowned.

"Let's see…..yes." She said bluntly and sarcastically. "You are a idiot."

"Yeah well…..at least my hair doesn't make me stand out!"

"Meh, at least I'm not a boy with whiskers."

"They're 'z's' not whiskers!"

"Sure it is like how your secondarily pokemon is weak."

"Actually he's my starter."

"What? That's crazy. You either pick a Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle."

"Yeah….kind of slept in late and I didn't get either." He sweated. "But professor Oak gave me Pikachu and a long while later I caught all the starters."

Miyamoto's jaw dropped. "You...caught...all THREE KANTO STARTERS?!" 'If all three are 5000 poke's each then….oh god! He's rich if he sells them!'

"But when we got here I forgot the others are with Misty and Brock."

She frowned. 'There goes that plan of stealing his pokemon later.' "Then what pokemon do you have?"

"Besides Pikachu, I don't have any of my pokemon with me."

"What? Then you're doomed."

"Why?"

"You can't last here without any pokemon besides that weak rat." She glared at Pikachu. "I bet he can't survive a Meowth's Payday attack."

"We've beaten Meowth over and over so that's easy."

"Yeah and it could talk and dance." She laughed.

"He can talk but I don't know if he could dance."

"...you're joking? A Meowth that can talk…." she said calmly before grinning. "My daughter is going to be rich! Just think about how many pokes it can sell if used right! Like about 30000 to 70000 per year, maybe more-" she started to trail off.

"Well they do somehow always get new stuff to try and stop us, but I didn't think he could give them that much money."

"Nonsense! With the right persuasion and job requirement it's possible that my little baby will be rich and happy!" She said with a grin. 'Oh whoever thinks that a talking pokemon is a stupid idea should be shot by a bullet seed in the face!'

"Um….yeah….."

She looked at him. "What? Speak up now."

"Pika pi." Pikachu said while looking at Ash.

"Well like I keep saying, she, James, and Meowth keep trying to steal our pokemon, but we beat them."

Miyamoto looked at him before facepalming. "That bad, really. They act like newby grunts."

"Pretty much."

She groaned. "Note to self, get my daughter adopted again and teach her how to plan better." 'I don't want her to be a grunt all her life.'

"But if you're her mom, what I don't get is why she never mentioned you."

"I don't know." She said. "But it doesn't matter. I'm stuck here instead of finishing my mission."

"What is your mission anyway?"

"Why should I tell you? It's top secret."

"Yes but it's not like anyone is around to tell besides me."

"I'm not saying a word, so drop it."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said before getting an idea and jumped off the rock before moving towards Miyamoto's feet before ticking her feet with his tail.

"E...ee...eee HAHAH!" She laughed. "S-Stop hahaha!"

"Pikachu what are you doing?"

"Pika pi." He said while keeping up the tickling spree. "Chu chu."

"Hahahaha! S-Stop I will tell j-just HAHA!"

Pikachu stopped while smiling at his handy work. "Pikachu chu pika."

"I think he was trying to get you to smile."

"Chu." Pikachu nodded 'no'.

"Then….oh." Ash said in realization.

"Yes he wanted to make me talk." Miyamoto said. "And I will tell, you ever heard of Mew?"

"Um, I think so."

"It's a pokemon that can change into any pokemon, use their attacks, and is the ancestor of all Pokemon." She grinned. "So rare that it's amount of poke is over the billions range."

"Really?"

"Yes, but some think it's extinct. So after some scientist of ours found a temple with Mew's image in it they saw the outline of a real live one." Miyamoto said seriously. "So Madame Boss sent me to record Mew's voice and if needed take a picture or capture it."

"Really? That doesn't sound so hard."

"I have been here for a month and I haven't found a shadow of Mew." She frowned. "And it can change into ANY pokemon! For all I know it could be a Pidgey or a Rhyhorn!"

"Oh….nevermind." He said before noticing a pink floating cat behind Miyamoto. "Um...look behind you."

The pokemon turned into a Zubat as Miyamoto looked behind her. "Zu."

"It's a Zubat, so what?"

"No it wasn't a second ago."

The 'Zubat' flew around as she turned around, it turned into a Eevee. "Eevee."

"It did it again!"

"What the-Eevee's aren't seen around here, could it be…" she trailed off with wide eyes. "Mew!"

The 'Eevee' looked at her before changing back. "Mew."

"It is! Mew! After all this time I've found you!"

"Mew." It said again before floating around and landed on Ash's head. "Mew mew mew."

"Hold still, I won't miss." she smirked reaching back and grasped a sphere. 'I'll catch it and skyrocket up the ranks!'

"Mew?" It said before its eyes glowed blue as the object floated up and was thrown out of the cave. "Mew~"

"Wah? Damn it!" she frowned before bringing her Golbat out. "Fine, I'll catch it the old fashion way."

Mew blinked before turning into a Pikachu with a heart at the end of its tail before using Thunder on it.

"Golbat!" It cried out before fainting.

"Stop it!" cried out Ash. "You're injured and there's no reason to cause a fight when we're in a cave!"

"I really don't care." Miyamoto frowned. "This Mew is my ticket to making my daughter's life easier!"

"Pikachu." The 'Pikachu' said before turning into Mew. "Mew."

"Trying to capture Mew and let your boss do whatever she wants to it isn't the way to do." frowned Ash. "Doing that to any pokemon anywhere makes you no better than a cold hearted person."

"Pika."

"Mew."

"It's my job. It also helps pay the bills, and Madame Boss and I are friends." She frowned. "Unlike that son of hers, Giovanni."

"Wait...the Viridian city gym leader is the son of your boss?"

"What? That guy is a gym leader, great it's the end of the world." Miyamoto groaned before seeing Mew landing on her head.

"Mew."

She frowned and reached up to try and grip it. Only for it to float up and stuck it's tongue out.

"Mew~" it said with a giggle.

"Stupid Mew! Get closer so I can grab you!"

"Mew." It said before surprisingly whacked her face with its tail before sitting on Ash's head. "Mew mew mew mew~"

She growled while Ash rubbed it's head. "How is it that Mew feels comfortable around you? It just met us!"

"Maybe it's just playful?" Ash said while petting the Mew's chin. "Or maybe it knows about thieves?"

"I steal to make my baby girl happy." She frowned. "Everything I did was for her and her alone."

"Look, I don't really get it cause I'm not like you, but I treat my pokemon like my friends and do what I can to keep them safe. But don't you feel this isn't the answer? Isn't there something else you can do to help her?"

She sighed. "If I took her on my missions she might either die, get hurt or…" she looked away. "Be kidnapped. I don't want that for my little baby." She carefully pulled out a picture of a small baby with a tuff of red hair. "I want her to live the way she chooses for herself. Not get hurt or heartbroken by this organization."

"I mean isn't there some other way to make money without doing all this?"

"No, I'm already a wanted criminal for blowing up a bank on accident." She sighed in annoyance. "And that police station explosion….mostly explosions in different places."

They sweatdropped at that.

"Besides, what else would I be able to do if you think you know everything?"

"Maybe….run a bank of your own?" Ash suggested.

"...mmm, that might work. Besides I could get all the money for Jessie's collage intuition so maybe."

"Pika."

"Mew." Mew said before using Metronome and flopped about on Ash's head. "Mew."

"Wait, just realized something. Would they recognize you if you ran a bank?" asked Ash rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe, but I'm thinking of another region. One where the organization has no influence over. But I'm still going to be friends with Madame Boss, I was her best woman at her wedding."

"Pika pika pikachu."

"Huh?" Ash said looking at Pikachu. "What is it buddy?"

"Pika pika pika chu chu."

"What?" He said before seeing Pikachu doing something.

Pikachu imitated throwing a pokeball while flashing the peace sign.

"...you want to capture a….Pidgey?"

Pikachu deadpanned before climbing up and took his hat off before pointing at it.

"You want me to….give her my hat?"

"Pikachu!" he spoke while shaking his arms around in irritation.

"Then what….wait, you want to tell her my dream?"

"Pikachu." He smiled with a thumbs up.

"What dream is that?" she asked.

"To be a pokemon master."

"...lame."

"It is not!"

"Meh, my dream is to make my daughter happy, even remarrying if need be so she can have a happy family." Miyamoto said. "But with this leg busted it will never happen much less let me get out of this forest."

"Maybe Mew can help us."

"Mew?" The mentioned pokemon said while eating a berry from outside.

"And how is it going to help?" She asked with a frown.

"Well Mew knows all pokemon moves so maybe Mew could either heal you or….something?"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Mew blinked before using Metronome and caused a bottle of milk to appear and land on Miyamoto's lap. "Mew."

"What is this?" she held it up.

"It's milk."

"I know that but why a bottle of milk?"

Mew motioned to the bottle before mimicking drinking it and flying around with energy.

"You want me to drink this?"

"Mew."

"Well, what have I got to lose?" she shrugged before she started drinking from it. As she drinked it, she felt energy pouring in her as her leg started to heal and gain a slight green glow.

"Mew." Mew said while floating around and occasionally poking Pikachu on the cheek. "Mew mew mew."

"What the, my leg!" she bent it. "It's fixed!"

Ash was surprised at this as Miyamoto slowly got up. 'From a bottle of milk? That's….wow.'

"I can't believe it!" she cheered while looking at Mew. 'Should I try again to catch it? Now I know it's helpful and useful!'

"Mew." It said before floating towards her and….farted at her. "Mew mew mew~"

'It's so dead now!' she thought before lunging at it.

Mew dodged before using Mega Punch on her stomach. "Mew."

"Gah!"

"Mew~" it said before floating to Ash's hat and grabbed it before putting it on Miyamoto's head and then landing on the rock next to Pikachu.

"I hate that thing." she growled taking the hat off and putting it back on Ash's head.

"Thanks." Ash said before noticing that Mew turned into a child with a pink dress and pink hair. "What the?"

"Hi." She smiled. "Surprised?"

"You became human!" they both cried out.

"Yep, humans are pokemon in an evolutionary sense so here I am." She smiled. "So let me guess, you are humans of an odd sort. With one being fated to die and the other from the future."

"Wait, he's from the future, but me? I'm fated to die? Everyone's going to die." spoke Jessie's mother with a frown.

"You will die if you try to catch me." She smiled. "Dying by an avalanche and never heard from ever again, sucks to be you."

"Wait….is that the reason I never heard Jessie mention her?"

"Yep, heard it from Arceus and Dialga." She grinned. "And the snow will be full of blood and guts."

"Who?"

"Arceus the god of all pokemon and Dialga goddess of time." She said. "So how is miss gore taking it?"

"How do you think?! Apparently I was going to die on this mission and leave my baby girl all alone!" she yelled. "And now I'm hearing about this talk about a god pokemon and another one in charge of time? I feel like I'm gonna lose my mind!"

"You did when you started talking to a boy from the future." She grinned. "And when Ashy boy is about seventeen the information on the rest of the legendaries will be revealed. Something your daughter will see on occasion but you won't." She turned to Ash. "And the reason why I know is because I read minds and listen to boring meetings."

Ash himself was floored and seemed close to fainting trying to register that.

"Oh and keep awake or I might Mega Punch your crotch." She said with a sing song voice.

He covered his junk at that.

"Now miss gore, you can either stop chasing me or just die. Hopefully it's death~"

"How are you so sadistic you brat?" she growled.

"I saw my family die so I'm just not caring." She said. "But I am fair so either live or die is your choice, but know that if you die I will teabag your dead face."

Both paled while she became her original form.

"Mew mew." She said while floating on Ash's head and fell asleep. "Mew….zzzz."

"That pokemon is seriously scary." Ash said in horror.

"You know what? I'm not taking anymore chances. I'm just gonna go with my idea, open a bank in another region, and raise Jessie there away from this kind of stuff."

"It's all good and stuff but we're still stuck here." He said with a sweatdrop. "And we can't just fly out of here."

"Right." She sighed. "And I only brought a Golbat and….a Magikarp."

'Wow, if James knew this he'd be freaking out.' Ash thought while Pikachu fell asleep on the rock. "Maybe we wait until this...Mew wakes up?"

"Good idea." She said while sitting down.

"So this...is kind of an odd thing I'm going to say but….could I join you? I'm not born yet and I don't want to take chances as well."

"Meh why not? I might need someone to babysit Jessie."

'That's gonna be really awkward and weird. But it'll be a new start. I'm gonna miss everyone though.' he thought looking down. "So….um want to get...hitched?" 'Is that the word for friends?'

No it's not Ash you fool.

"...what?"

"Hitched, I heard that's something close people do when they go out someplace far."

'Is he a fool?' "Um sure, but know this when we get back I'm telling you how to properly understand certain words." 'And make him a lot smarter.'

"Gotcha."

Miyamoto nodded. "Then it's a deal Ash."

(Omake)

-Seven years later-

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

Said pokemon covered itself in electricity before charging at a Arbok. "Pi pi pi pi Pikachu!"

Said poison type hissed and tried lunging at the electric type.

But it was too fast and was sent flying into a tree.

"Ar….bok…." It hissed in pain.

"Pika."

"Good job Pikachu!"

The pokemon turned to its trainer with a thumbs up. "Pikachu."

"Go pokeball!" The trainer said as a pokeball was thrown towards the Arbok and it twitched before a loud pinging occurred. "And there's another one caught."

"Good job pumpkin." Spoke a woman with a business suit and a calm smile.

"Thanks mom."

"Do you know where your father is?"

"No." the trainer sighed. "I haven't seen him."

Just then a man with a familiar hat popped out and hugged the trainer. "Hey Jessie."

"Daddy!" smiled Jessie. "Where were you?"

"Oh just making sure that you didn't get scared on your pokemon catching spree." He said while rubbing her head. "Good job catching that Arbok, you really showed a nact for battling."

"You always say that daddy." she giggled while Ash's Pikachu walked over to hers and gave it a thumbs up.

"Pika."

"So pumpkin." Spoke Miyamoto. "Have you got enough pokemon or are you still ready to catch more?"

"Mmmm….." she mused before hearing her stomach growl. "Maybe a quick bite before catching more pokemon?"

"I can eat." smiled Ash.

Miyamoto sighed. 'Those two are like peas in a pod.' "Alright you two, I'll make some lunch so why not go ahead pumpkin and set the table."

"Ok mom." Jessie said while running towards the house with Pikachu in toll.

"I swear you like spoiling her."

"Same goes to you dear." Ash chuckled. "Especially when I saw you weaken that Arbok before with your Meowth."

"I have no idea what you mean." she smirked while looking away.

"You know what I mean." He grinned. "You don't have to lie with me Miyamoto."

She giggled. "Ok ok, you got me Ash."

"But she is gonna need to battle on her own or she'll get too cocky and lose."

"I know, that's why I'm going to let her fight her own battles after I show you something important." She said with a light blush.

"Oh and what's that dear?"

She pulled out a long object from her pocket and pointed to the middle which had a positive sign on it. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened with Pikachu's jaw dropping. "R-Really?!"

Miyamoto nodded with a blush. "Yes dear, I'm pregnant with your child."

He jumped up with a smile with Pikachu mimicking him.

"This is wonderful Miyamoto!"

"Pika pi pikachu!" Pikachu cheered while Ash hugged his wife with joy.

'Thank god he's full of energy when we go to bed.' She thought while a certain pokemon watched on from a tree.

'Yep, I'm going to love this timeline.' She thought while seeing the two hugging and smiling. 'Mm, maybe I should visit them later, it might be fun for me~'


	82. Female Miroku and Inuyasha

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Miroku and Inuyasha

Series: Inuyasha

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, this isn't getting us anywhere." Kagome sighed while Inuyasha was looking for any trace of Naraku's scent. "Are you sure you can't find anything to locate Naraku?"

"I keep telling you no. We've been at this for half an hour, and I've got nothing."

"That's true." Sango sighed.

"Or Inuyasha is a fool." Shippo smirked.

BONK!

"Shut up Shippo!"

"Ah!" he cried out holding the bump. "I was just saying!"

"Now now." Miroku said calmly. "We just need to calm down and focus on finding Naraku's location."

Grope.

"I mean, it's not like he's going to appear while we bicker around." He said while groping Sango's butt.

BONK!

"Quit that!" Fumed Sango with Miroku sporting his own bump.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." He said before noticing a sign a few feet in front of them. "Huh? What's this?"

The sign read: _Spring of the Perverted Wo-_ however the last part was cut off by weathering.

"A spring? Sounds good to me, my feet are killing me." spoke Shippo.

"Same here." Kagome sighed. "And my hair feels dry."

"Yeah, like last week." Inuyasha muttered out loud.

"Sit boy."

"Gah!" he groaned as he fell face first onto the ground. "Kagome!"

"You had to do it Inuyasha." Sango sweatdropped before noticing Miroku was gone. "Miroku? Where are you?"

"Over here." Spoke said monk from a behind a bush. "And the water feels really good on my skin."

"Miroku!"

"What? There's plenty of room if you'd like to join me."

"No way!"

"Suit yourself." He said while relaxing in the spring. He sighed as he felt the water against his skin as he decided to put his head under the water so his hair felt smooth. 'This spring is just what I needed.'

As he relaxed he didn't noticed that he was getting shorter, acquiring long hair that reached his back, became more feminine with his ass getting a little bigger and gaining two pairs of C cup breasts.

'I think this is enough relaxing.' Miroku thought as 'he' got up and put his robes on. 'Huh? A little tight, must be the fish I had in the last village." She then walked out of the bushes. "Ok, the spring is unoccupied."

"Woah!" jumped Inuyasha with all of them staring with gaping mouths.

"What?"

"Ah...ah…" Sango and Kagome uttered.

"You peeped on me? That's just low, even if I'm a monk in need of a woman to bare my child." 'He' muttered the last part.

"Miroku? Is that you?" asked Shippo.

"Why of course Shippo. Who else would I be?" 'He' asked confused.

"You...you….you're a woman!" Kagome cried out.

"What? Me a woman, how preposterous of you Kagome. I am in fact a man."

"Then why do you have breasts?" Inuyasha said bluntly.

'He' looked at his chest and went pale. "W-What in Buddha's name?!"

"What was in that water?" frowned Inuyasha.

"I don't know!" She yelled out before groping them. "Huh, kind of nice."

"Stop that!" cried out Sango with a blush. "It's just...weird seeing you do that! Was that spring cursed or something?"

"Maybe." Kagome said while trying to comprehend this. "But why curse a spring and who?"

"Naraku?"

"Not sure, but this is rather amusing." Miroku remarked while rubbing her chest.

"No it's not." Inuyasha deadpanned. "If you want a child, then….you have to give birth."

"Hmmm, you do raise a good point."

"And if you're female, you can't hit on any girls." Kagome said.

'Nnnnnoooooo!' she thought with wide eyes. "This is insane! I need to find a cure and soon!"

"You can't." Spoke a small rat with a kimono appeared. "The spring makes one who bathed in it permanently a woman."

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha with suspicion. "Are you the one behind that spring?"

"No." it said. "And I'm Van, kami of insanity. And you are a half demon." It then turned into a cat with snake heads for tails.

"I can't stay a woman for the rest of my life! I need to stay a man and pass on a heir." spoke Miroku.

"You know most heirs are made by females, plus they hold more power since the kami of the sun is a woman." Van said while turning into a winged snake. "Anyway, its permanent and no one can break it."

Inuyasha reached down and grabbed him. "Stop bullshitting! Tell us how to fix him."

"I don't know." He said while turning into a woman with two spider legs on her back. "This spring was around when the gods lived on earth, I was just born when this period of war started. I'm a young kami."

"Really?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, and I don't know how to. No one does except the one who made it but Yuinoah left this world centuries ago."

"Oh god." groaned Miroku. "I'm doomed."

"Don't worry." He said while turning into a small snake with spider legs. "You'll love being a woman. Plus your habit will change to groping both genders later." And with that the kami vanished into mist.

"Well, sorry Miroku." spoke Sango patting her on the back.

"Yeah." Kagome said. "But at least you didn't become a sumo or something odd."

"..."

"Miroku?"

"..."

"Miroku?"

"...oh Buddha. Just imagine the men that would bare my child!" She said with a grin.

"Wait, you mean you're fine staying a woman?" asked Shippo.

"A little, but who knows, I might find the perfect person for me." she smiled. "I might even find him in the next village."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha sweatdropped. "You're going to have a rough time you know."

(Later)

"Will you father my child?"

"No." spoke a man before walking off.

Miroku frowned before seeing a samurai. "Will you father my child?"

"Go away whore." He said while walking away.

"How dare he call me a whore. I only wish to sire an heir." She growled. "And I'm a monk!"

"Maybe you should stop." Spoke Kagome. "I mean, no one here wants to...sire a child with you."

"Why not? Am I not that good looking?"

"No." Sango said. "It's not that, but the way you're saying it makes you...sound like a prostitute."

"No it's not! I'm trying to charm them."

"Same thing." Shippo deadpanned.

"Then what would you recommend?"

"How about not being yourself." Inuyasha said. "Like not grabbing people's asses."

"That helps with finding a strong man or woman when I was male." she huffed.

"But now it just makes you look stupid."

Miroku frowned before moving towards him and groped his crotch.

"AHH!" he jumped while the others stared with wide eyes and blushes.

"What? You told me not to grab anyone's ass." She smirked. "So your genitalia was the next best thing." 'Never tried before yet...it feels right for some reason.'

"Miroku!" cried Sango hitting said monk over the head.

"Sit boy!" cried Kagome out as Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

Bonk!

"Ow!"

CRASH!

"GAH!"

"This is really weird!" Shippo cried out.

"Ow….Sango what was that for?" Miroku said while rubbing her head.

"You don't do something like that either!"

She sighed. "You're right." She then helped Inuyasha up while copping a feel of his ass. "I shouldn't grab someone's genitalia."

"Knock it off!" he growled pushing her hand away.

Miroku frowned while bonking him with her staff. "Don't push a lady Inuyasha."

He growled while the two looked ready to get into a fight.

"Guys." Shippo said. "Stop or else."

"You might be a woman but you're still the pervert we all know." Inuyasha growled.

"And you are annoying." She frowned. "You're an annoying prick."

"You both are annoying." frowned Kagome. "Now just stop or else."

"Yeah yeah." Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry Kagome." Miroku frowned. "But Inuyasha here is just a child."

Kagome frowned while glaring that the two. "You both are."

"I agree." Shippo said.

"Be quiet Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled.

(Later)

We find Miroku walked behind Inuyasha while smirking a little. That and she was giving an aura of 'oddness' at said half demon.

"You gonna keep bugging me?"

"Who, me? I'm not bugging you." She smirked. "I'm just keeping your back safe."

"Sure." he rolled his eyes while walking a little faster.

Miroku nodded while walking faster. 'Nice ass.' "You know Inuyasha, it's kind of funny but you are kind of handsome."

"What?" he turned to her. "Now I know your head must have gone through a weird change too."

"What? I'm just saying you are handsome." She said with a smirk. "I'm still amazed you can't choose between Kikyo and Kagome."

He snarled. "Don't push it."

Miroku sighed as Inuyasha turned around and kept walking. 'This might be harder than I anticipated.'

As night started to fall the group made it to an old abandoned shrine and decided to sleep there, only after cleansing the area of evil spirits.

"Goodnight." called Kagome in her sleeping bag.

"Night." Sango said while falling asleep as Shippo fell asleep on Kagome's head.

All fell asleep, well except two. Inuyasha who was keeping watch and Miroku who also joined him.

"I can handle this myself, you should be sleeping." spoke Inuyasha.

"No, it's better to have two guards then just one." She smirked. "Plus I don't mind being with you Inuyasha."

"Well I do."

She sighed. "Inuyasha, I'm not going to leave even if you try pick me up and throw me into the temple."

"Don't temp me."

She chuckled. "You are an interesting person Inuyasha." 'And hot as well.'

"And you're gonna stay a pervert, aren't ya?"

"Maybe." She said with a grin. "However you are a very temperamental person."

"Gee, ya just noticed?"

She chuckled at that. 'Silly Inuyasha.'

"Course if that rat is right, I'll be expecting you to start rubbing Sango's butt by tomorrow."

"Maybe." She smirked. "Maybe not."

"Well I'm gonna nod off then. Wake me up in a few hours and you can go to sleep next."

"Ok." 'Perfect.'

Inuyasha laid down and closed his eyes.

(A few minutes later)

"Inuyasha." Spoke a voice. "Inuyasha, wake up."

Said half demon groaned and turned away from the voice.

"Wake up, a woman with large breasts is stealing your kimono!" The woman yelled out while chuckling slightly.

His eyes widened as he woke up. He sat up and saw Miroku standing there. "I was sleeping."

"Yes but it's your turn to stand guard."

"I doubt it's been an hour." he deadpanned.

She shrugged while laying on his shoulder. 'This feels so nice.'

"Get off!"

"No." she said while rubbing the spot. "I kind of like it here."

He growled and pushed her away. "You're getting weird again!"

She frowned. "No I wasn't Inuyasha."

He deadpanned and shook his head. "Are you gonna let me get some damn rest or not!"

"Fine. Go to sleep on my lap Inuyasha." She said while patting her lap.

"No."

She sighed. "Ok then." 'How disappointing.'

Inuyasha closed his eyes before falling asleep.

(Five hours later)

"Inuyasha, it's time to wake up."

He groaned while moving to the side.

Miroku sighed before grabbing Inuyasha's ass and squeezed it.

He jumped up and turned to her. "Miroku!"

"What? I just wanted to wake you up." She smirked. "So let's get some food."

"Are the others up?" he yawned.

"Nope." Miroku smirked. "All of them are asleep."

"Then why go out on our own?"

"Because I thought it would be nice to just take a walk." 'And see that cute ass.'

"Alright, but no funny business."

She nodded as they walked towards the forest. As they went deeper Miroku smirked before saying. "You know, I found those ears of yours are cute."

He blushed and kept his face in front. "They're not that cute."

"Yes they are." She smiled. "Plus I like them a lot."

'Ignore her, she's not right in the head and use to be a man.' He thought before noticing that Miroku was looking at his ear. "What are you looking at?"

"Your cute ears."

"Stop looking at them." he frowned covering them.

"No. I love cute ears." She smiled. "Especially yours Inuyasha." She then walked away and found a rabbit before grabbing it. "Here, breakfast."

'At least we can focus on that.' He thought while seeing her starting the fire and cracked the rabbit's head.

"You know Inuyasha, I've adapted to my life as a woman better than I thought. And I think I've found a man who can provide me with a child."

"Huh? You did?" He said confused. "That's fast."

"Yup." she moved over before holding one of Inuyasha's hand. "Will you give me your child Inuyasha?"

"...WWWHHAATT!?" He yelled with a massive blush.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Why me? Couldn't you find someone else? Like another monk!?" 'This is TOO odd!'

"Well this village doesn't have any, and with you around you're more powerful than them. So logically you make the best choice." she smiled.

"...you're insane!"

"No, just horny." Miroku grinned while putting his hand on her breast. "Really horny Inuyasha."

He blushed before scrambling away. "S-Stop that!"

She shook her head while moving closer to the half demon. "No, I want you Inuyasha. I want to be the mother of your child."

"Forget it!" he cried before turning and bolting away.

She sighed before running after him. "Come back Inuyasha! I just want to bare your child!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No way in hell!"

Miroku ran faster while Inuyasha ran even faster. "Please? I don't ask much, just your child in my belly!"

"No way! Ask someone else!"

"I'm asking you only Inuyasha!" She called out. "You are the only one for me!"

As they kept going the others started to slowly stir.

"What was that?" Groaned Shippo.

"No idea." Sango yawned before seeing Inuyasha running towards them at top speed. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Miroku's trying to-"

"Bare my child Inuyasha!" Yelled said monk while running after Inuyasha.

Sango's eyes widened as Kagome woke up before they saw the two run right past them.

"What was that?" Kagome asked confused.

"Kagome, I think we need to stop them."

"Miroku's gone crazy!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's trying to bare Inuyasha's child!" Shippo yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"It's true and they just ran passed with Miroku running like a wild wolf." Sango said while getting up. "We need to make sure that monk doesn't do anything drastic."

They got up while getting on Kirara's back before running after them.

(With said people)

"Come on Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. "Just let me birth your child."

"Get away pervert!"

"I'm not being a pervert! I'm being a woman in need of love!" She called out. "Please consider it Inuyasha!"

'Should I use the Tessaiga on her? I'm desperate at this point!' He thought before remembering that his sword wouldn't harm humans due to the fact it 'protected' humans. 'Oh right….fuck!'

Miroku then caught up to him and hugged him as they rolled down a hill and landed in a lake. "Got you Inuyasha!"

"Get off me!"

"No." she said while smiling as Inuyasha noticed her clothes were drenched. "I'm going to keep this up until you give me a child."

He blushed seeing the robes hug her and gulped. "W-Why not Shippo? He's a kid, but he might be willing to learn."

She frowned. "He's a child, and that's against my teachings to do such an act." She then moved her face closer to his own. "But you are different. You are handsome, cute, and just my type." She blushed. "And to tell you the truth, I kind of had a slight crush as a male but I suppressed it to keep myself from giving into a grave sin."

"What?" he looked at her with wide eyes. "Wait, so even as a guy you would have…."

"Tried to grope you or anything like that. Yes." She blushed. "But is I told you I suppressed it until I became a woman."

'I was doomed either way!' he thought before groaning. "Look, if I give you a kid will you stop bugging me about it?"

Miroku nodded. "But you must promise me this. You must be my beloved."

"Meaning what exactly?" he asked with dread.

"You become my husband." She said. "It would be frowned upon if we weren't married and had a child in wedlock."

He groaned. "Can't I just give you a kid and we call it a day?"

She frowned. "No. I want your child and you as my husband."

Inuyasha groaned in disbelief. "Wait, what about my brother? He could give you tons more and probably wouldn't mind."

"I love you." Miroku smiled. "I love you and only you Inuyasha."

'Oh come on!' he groaned in his mind while rubbing his face. "Alright alright! Fine! I'll….be your beloved." he grumbled.

She kissed his cheek at that before slowly taking Inuyasha's robes off.

"Hey! What are you two doing!" called out Kagome from the edge of the lake.

"Oh Kagome we were about to make love." She smiled. "Right Inuyasha-koi?"

"Wait what?!" she cried out in anger and jealousy. "SIT BOY!"

CRASH!

"GAH!"

"EPP!" Miroku cried out while falling into the water as well.

"Oh no! I think you went a little far." remarked Shippo as they saw the two were gone.

"I...I didn't mean it!" Kagome panicked.

"I will get them." Sango said before running towards the water before seeing a massive whirlpool formed in the water. "Oh no, they were sucked down!"

"No wait." Shippo said before the water levels started getting lower and lower before it started to be a puddle. "That's Miroku's wind tunnel!"

"Meaning they're still alright!"

As the water levels started to lower down we find Miroku's hand being resealed while Inuyasha started to spit out a fish.

"Kagome." Spoke Miroku with an eye twitch. "Why would you do that?"

"I-I don't know!" she spoke with a blush.

"Just don't do that again." She smiled falsely. "Or I will get mad. For Buddha can be patient only three times."

'Scary.'

"Now if you excuse me," she said while grabbing Inuyasha's hand. "We have a child to make."

He sighed as they walked off with the others staying there due to fear and because they didn't wanna see this.

Miroku walked towards a meadow before stopping. "This is a good spot, right Inuyasha-koi?"

"Um yea?"

She smirked before taking off her robes. "Then let's get started."

'There's no turning back.' He thought while un-robing himself.

"Mmm, very nice." she grinned looking him over with a little drool. 'Just look at that genitalia, it's bigger than mine.' "What I expect for a strong, handsome man."

He blushed while looking at her chest. 'Don't think about what she was before.' He then felt his crotch getting groped while feeling his balls played with. "AH!"

"No need to scream, I'm just making you comfortable to my hands." Miroku smiled while groping and playing with the crotch more. 'With his balls being this big, I'm sure to be pregnant after one night.'

Inuyasha growled a little. "Knock it off!"

Squeeze!

"Gah!"

"Sorry Inuyasha-koi but this is necessary for child making so either go with it or," she squeezed his balls harder. "I'll turn them into squashed mochi."

"Just hurry up!"

She sighed a little before rubbing the tip very very slowly. "Better?"

"Yeah." 'Even if it's still strange as hell.'

"Then you will love this." Miroku smiled before rubbing the opening of Inuyasha's cock with her index finger. This made said cock slowly get harder. 'Oh look at this massive pillar taking shape~'

"A-Are ya done?" groaned Inuyasha. His answer came in the form of breasts hitting his face.

"No, now you get a feel of my breasts."

"Hey!" He blushed while trying to ignore the sensation in his cock and the breasts in his face.

"Like them Inuyasha-koi?"

"It's hard to say that before I do this." he reached up and squeeze one of them.

She moaned while feeling him squeezing again. "Mmmm, Inuyasha-koi~"

He growled and squeezed the other one while she rubbed his cock more.

Miroku moaned louder as she felt her snatch getting wet. 'Yes, harder Inuyasha-koi!' "Ah~! Inuyasha-koi!"

Inuyasha squeezed harder while his cock felt ready to blow. "Damn it! I'm gonna lose it!"

She felt her hands and stomach getting hit by sperm as she moved her hand up and licked it. "This is definitely fertile sperm Inuyasha-koi."

He panted while she licked it from her hand and he blushed. 'This is so weird!'

"Suck my nipples."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what a woman feels like when someone sucks there." 'And to get accustomed to child rearing.' She moved her breasts closer to his face. "Please?"

"Fine." he rolled his eyes before cupping them and started sucking on the right nipple.

"Mmmm~" she moaned while feeling her nipples getting hard. "Ah….more…."

He used one hand to grab the other nipple before tweaking it between his fingers. 'This is kind of fun.'

Miroku moaned louder while feeling her snatch getting drenched. 'This must be my sensitive spot, how interesting.'

'Man, who knew I'd be doing this to him, uh, her.' He thought while feeling his inner demon getting wild with lust.

"Inuyasha-koi, faster. Make me cry out like a common whore!" She cried out while feeling the sucking and tweaking intensify.

Hearing that made him growl and start sucking on the nipple harder while pinching the other one.

"Ahh!" Miroku cried out as her pussy got drenched. 'Oh Buddha! This feels like heaven!'

He smelt a sweet scent which made his cock harder than before.

"Inuyasha-koi, it's time~" she smiled with a lustful look on her face.

"I'll say." he smirked before pushing her down and held her arms over her head.

Miroku felt her face heat up as Inuyasha started to move his cock closer to her pussy. 'Oh this is going to either hurt or exciting...I didn't get this far with ANY one!'

"I'm gonna make you a soaking mess." he rubbed the tip against her slit before he started to push it in with a growl.

She moaned louder at this. "Ah! I-Inuyasha-koi….plow me."

He let out another growl before pushing more of his cock inside while feeling her hymen break.

"AHHHH!" She cried out while gritting her teeth. 'Ow! Just ow!' "Inuyasha-koi. Harder but slower please…."

"Mate." he let out before pulling back and pushed back in.

"Ah!" 'Looks like his demon halfs taking effect.' "Yes more!" she cried out feeling her hole get filled and writhe under him while feeling helpless.

"Mate, you are my mate." He growled while thrusting harder and harder into the pussy. "You are my mate!"

"And you are my darling." Miroku moaned while feeling her womb getting penetrated. "Ah!"

Inuyasha growled with her cervix squeezing around him and tried pushing harder against the entrance to her womb.

"Oh Inuyasha-koi!" She cried out while feeling her pussy getting drenched. "Fuck me more! Make me pregnant!" 'Feeling it so deep is making my mind go fuzzy!'

"Will do mate." He growled while picking her up and continued to thrust while holding on to the monk. "I will make you pregnant with my pups!"

"Do it! I want them all!" She cried out while feeling the cock getting bigger and harder inside her folds as it started to twitch. "I want to be a pregnant bitch!"

He let out a loud roar to the air before his sperm came gushing inside her.

"Oh yes!" She cried out as the sperm continued to pour into her. 'So much….so many children….~'

Inuyasha grunted as he continued to pour his demonic sperm into the monk's womb. He moved over before biting into her collarbone.

She moaned as a bite mark in the shape of a dog with a monk's staff in its mouth formed on her neck. "Ah~!" 'Oh this is heaven!'

Eventually he pulled out with sperm dripping from the hole while his senses came back to normal.

"Ugh...what happened?"

Miroku slowly looked at him before smiling. "We made love Inuyasha-koi."

"What?" he looked down at his cock and her pussy and groaned. "I blacked out!"

"More like your demon side took over." She said before kissing him. "Which I don't mind at all."

He blushed at this while feeling a little weak. "Damn, I already feel tired."

"We aren't done yet." Miroku smirked. "I still need a child and we will keep this going until I get one."

'Crap.'

(One week later)

We find the group walking into a village to restock on supplies with Miroku looking at certain kimonos with a smile.

"How about this one for the wedding?" She asked while picking a red and purple kimono.

"Whatever." Inuyasha shrugged off.

She smiled at her 'darling' while paying for the kimono. "Thank you Inuyasha-koi."

"I still can't believe this is happening." Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Agreed." Sango whispered back. "Plus this is kind of...odd."

"Yeah." Shippo agreed.

'I can't believe we're getting married.' Inuyasha thought while seeing Miroku grabbing a piece of kimono used for underwear, the male kind.

"Inuyasha-koi, do you want this for our honeymoon?"

"Looks fine to me."

She smiled before kissing his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Let's have more pleasure tonight, I know this technique involving rope and a sword that ensures pregnation."

His eyes widened while gaining a massive blush.

"And it also involves us hanging from a tree." She smirked while walking off. 'This is going to be fun~'

'I'm going to be sore in the morning.'


	83. Eden and Aladdin

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Eden and Aladdin

Series: Aladdin

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aladdin and Abu slowly walked deeper into the cave. "Alright, that old man said to get the lamp and touch nothing else, ok Abu?"

The monkey nodded before going wide eyed as they entered a room that was filled with treasure.

"Wow, a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!" smiled Aladdin reaching out before stopping and pulled back with a sigh. "But we can't take any of it."

Abu squealed in annoyance at that and got off Aladdin's shoulder.

"Don't even think about it Abu." He said, stopping the monkey before he could grab a handful of the treasure.

Abu made more noises before frowning as Aladdin picked him up and put him back on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, after we find that lamp we'll be rich." he said as he patted Abu's head.

Abu rolled his eyes as they walked past the piles and left the room before seeing them enter down a dark staircase.

Aladdin started to climb up the stairs as Abu looked around nervously. It was dark and felt cold while he didn't dare look over the edge.

'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down.' he thought as he continued to move forward. When he reached the top he saw a gold lamp on a pedestal. "That must be the lamp he was talking about, Abu, you stay here and don't touch anything, ok?"

Abu saluted and hopped off Aladdin's shoulder while said man moved towards the lamp.

He climbed up the small hill towards the lamp before reaching it. "Why would that old man want something like this anyway?" He said as he inspected it before noticing there was a small lid on it. He grabbed it and slowly opened it. "Huh, I guess it's empt-!" He said before a whirlwind activated in the hole and began to suck him in.

Abu saw and let out a scream before running over and tried grabbing Aladdin's pant leg before he was sucked in.

The lid landed shut, leaving an empty cave with no sign of life like before.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" He and Abu screamed as they fell through a black tunnel, nearing a spot of light at the end. They hugged each other and braced themselves for the end.

Soon they reached the end and soon they were covered in life before they felt themselves falling into something wet.

"What the?" He said as he and Abu surface their heads to see they were in a large pool. "What the-where'd this pool come from?" He said as he and Abu swam to the side and pulled themselves out. They shook themselves of the water with Abu's fur poofing up.

"Where are we?" He said as he turned around and saw a large mansion that was connected to the pool. "Woah, and who owns that?" He said as he stared at the mansion, unaware of the small circle opening in the ground next to him or the robot hand coming out.

Abu did however and schrieked in fear.

"Huh? What is it Abu?" He asked right before the hand grabbed him. "Hey! What's going on?!" He shouted as robotic voice said. "I see you've finished your swim mistress Eden, let's get you out of those wet clothes and into some new dry ones." it said before it began to drag Aladdin into the mansion.

"Woah! Hey let go!" He shouted as he tried to get out of the arms grasp but to no avail. He saw the inside was well furnished with stuff he had never seen before. "Hey, where are we, what's going on?" He shouted as he struggled as they passed many doors.

"To get you nice and tidy." The robotic voice said before a door opened and the hand dragged him into a bathroom where more hands were waiting.

"No wait!" He shouted as the hands started to take off his clothes and the voice say. "Now miss Eden, you know you can't wear clothes in the shower or bath."

"I'm not Eden! I'm Aladdin!"

He shouted as the hand took the last item of clothing off of him, leaving him naked before they started to drag him towards where the shower and large bath was. They dropped him in before turning the faucet on with other hands having scrubbers and soap.

"Hey, let me out of here!" He shouted before two hands grabbed his head and dunked him under quickly before another put shampoo in his hair and began to scrub.

Abu watched after walking in and snickered.

"Shut up and help me!" Aladdin shouted as an arm raised one of his legs out of the shower and began to scrub it before saying. "My, you've grown a lot of leg hair mistress Eden, but we'll fix that." "Just put me down!" He shouted as an arm brought out a razor and began to shave his legs as another began to wash his arms.

"You'll be cleaned up in no time." The voice said as the hands began to shave his arms and armpits as well before dunking his head again to get the shampoo out of his hair.

'This is insane!' He thought as the water began to drain and the hands pulled him out of the tub. Others moved towels over and started furiously drying him all over. "Hey, stop it!" He shouted as the towel moved off his face as the others continued drying him as a hand with a blow drier came down. They blew hot air at him and he saw his hair poof up.

"I see you've cut your hair mistress Eden, would you like us to fix it?" The voice asked as the towels stopped drying Aladdin and a fluffy pink bathrobe was forced on him.

"No! It's fine!" He said as he covered his head, not wanting to know what fixing his hair meant.

"Very well mistress Eden."

Aladdin sighed in relief before the arms grabbed him again and started to drag him out of the bathroom.

"Now to get you in the right wardrobe."

"What!? What do you mean by right wardrobe?!" He shouted as the hands dragged him through the hallway before stopping at a door. They opened it before more reached in and grabbed various female clothes. "Oh hell no!" He shouted as he struggled to get free as the hands dragged him inside. "I'm not Eden! I'm Aladdin! A boy!" He shouted as Abu ran into the room right before the door closed, trapping him in there.

"Now what will look good on you mistress?" The voice asked as the hands took the bathrobe off of Aladdin, leaving him naked. "Perhaps a velvet dress?"

"No! He shouted as the hands brought out a long velvet dress with matching shoes and underwear.

"An excellent choice mistress."

"I said no!" He shouted as the hands started putting the underwear and then the dress on him.

Abu watched and snickered while Aladdin growled and tried pushing the hands away.

"You look very pretty mistress Eden, but we could do better." it said before it took the clothes off of him.

"I'm not-" He started but was silenced when the voice said. "What about a nice ball gown? It would be a nice change of pace, no?" As two hand held up a large white dress and heels.

"Keep that away from me!" He shouted as he tried to back up only to be restrained by the arms.

The arms moved up and slid the gown on him.

"Oh come on, just give me my old clothes back!" He shouted as the arms tried to put the shoes on him.

Abu was rolling on the ground as the shoes went on with Aladdin trying to get the arms to break.

"You don't like this and would like your regular clothes mistress Eden?" The arms asked as they held up a large mirror in front of Aladdin.

"Just give me my clothes back!"

"Alright mistress Eden, we'll put you in your regular clothes right away."

"Abu! Stop these stupid things!" He shouted as the arms starts to pull the gown off of him.

Abu stopped laughing and ran over before trying to pull on the arm.

"Ah, mistress Eden, I see you've made yourself a new pet." the voice said as another arm grabbed Abu.

"Abu!" Aladdin said as the voice said. "Here we are; your regular clothes!"

He looked down and saw he was now wearing a rose bikini top with see through green harem pants. "This isn't my regular clothes!" He shouted as the door began to open.

"Ah, I needed that nap."

Aladdin turned his head to see a green woman with long black hair tied in a pigtail who was rubbing her eyes and yawning. She was wearing nothing but a bra and panties. "W-W-Wow." He stuttered, making her stop and move her hands away from her eyes.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she quickly ran towards the clothes and jumped into them in an attempt to hide her body. "Who are you! What are you doing in my house!" She shouted with a large blush as he said. "My name is Aladdin and I have no idea how I got here!"

Abu made several cries of annoyance while squirming in the arm.

"What are you talking about, no one can enter the lamp but me, and why are you wearing my clothes?!" She shouted back.

"These crazy arms grabbed me and kept calling me mistress Eden and put them on me!"

"What! What else have they done?!" She asked as the arms began to twitch.

"Cleaned me up and shaved me and keep putting these dresses on me. And wait, if this is your place, then that makes you the mistress they keep saying."

"Y-yes, I am Eden, and I think I have an idea on why they did that, no one else is suppose to come in so they've only been programmed to take care of me, so they must have assumed you were me and treated you as such." she said before one of the arms grabbed her and pulled her out of the clothes. "Hey! Put me down you piece of scrap!" She shouted as the hand dragged her right next to Aladdin. "Damn it! It must be on the fritz again." She said as the arms began to shake as the voice said. "Hello mistress Eden, we just finished dressing mistress Eden now we need to dress mistress Eden!"

"Can you get them to stop?"

"No, I can't, at least not easily, there is a control pad in the center of the house, but they might overload themselves by trying to deal with two Edens, I wish I could do more but my magic is limited right now."

"Magic? What do you mean?" he asked while the arm holding Abu shorted out.

"I'm a genie, I live in this lamp until someone rubs it and makes three wishes and back in I go." she said as two shaking hands started to put clothes on her.

"A genie?"

"Yeah, infinite cosmic power, crazy living space. Would have thought the green skin would have tipped you off." she remarked before they saw the arms holding them burn up and drop them. "All right, the system shorted itself out!" She shouted happily before realizing she was still semi-naked. "Um, hold on while I get dressed."

"Alright, hey, do you have any men's clothes, I'd rather not wear this." he said as he pointed to the bra and harem pants.

"Sure, I keep extras since I have the space."

"Really? I didn't think you would have anything for a guy since you said no one but you come here." he said and Abu followed her deeper into the giant closet.

"Well when you have my power you tend to get bored, use some clothes to entertain yourself, and that's as far as I'm going with that." She said as she got to a small set of doors that were between a large yellow dress and a golden bikini.

He blushed seeing them before she opened the doors and reached around inside.

"I don't have much, most of it got old and got thrown out, it was a thousand years ago after all." she said before pulling out a moth eaten shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Those'll work just fine for me." He said as he started to take off the bra and harem pants.

She blushed before looking away as he slipped the men's clothes on.

"So, I think we got off on the wrong foot, let's start over, my names Aladdin, how are you?" He asked as she put on the clothes he had just been wearing.

"Good, but how did you find my lamp? It's meant to be hidden away in a cave."

"I honestly didn't even know your lamp was a genie lamp, I was just told to go into this cave that looks like a tiger and get it."

"By who?"

"This old man who I met in a dungeon."

"Well trust me, if you try and get me to him, it won't end well."

"How do you know?" He asked curiously as they began to walk out of the dungeon.

"Old men wanting you to go to a cave barely anyone can get to? You tell me."

"Well, when you put it like, that, yeah, it does sound bad. So...any idea how I get out of here?" He asked her curiously as they left the room.

"Well, technically speaking it should be easy since you opened the lid. After all, now you're my master."

"I am? But I didn't rub the lamp, and I'm not sure how I even got here!"

"Well you were the last human to touch my lamp, so it still counts."

"Ok, but how do I get out then?" He asked curiously.

"You don't, you're trapped here forever." She said casually like she was discussing the weather.

"What?!" he cried out while Abu's mouth hung open.

"Yeah, only magical being can leave, it's a miracle you got here in the first place." she said as she shrugged.

"But...my home, I can't stay inside a lamp!"

"I'm sorry, but it's impossible to leave, but look on the bright side, you won't age in here, and you can have almost anything you could ever want."

"But isn't your magic limited?"

"Well, yes, but I'm sure that you don't want anything gigantic like being sultan, right? I can do small stuff and what I can't do I'm sure the mansion can, and don't worry, we'll fix the arms so they don't confuse you for me again."

Aladdin sat down on the floor while Abu was so overwhelmed he passed out.

"Hey, hey, it could be worse." she said as she got down next door to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Like what?"

"Well, you could be stuck in that dungeon you met that old guy, plus, if you want I'll help make you comfortable here."

"Well...like how?" He asked as she helped him up to his feet as he quickly picked up Abu.

"Well, you get to experience all sorts of stuff that's WAY ahead of this time. Trust me, how else do you think I got the idea for this place?"

"I-I guess that's true, plus there's worse people I could be stuck with instead of a kind and beautiful genie." he said with a smile.

"Aw, you flatter me." she smiled while pinching his cheek.

"Yeah, so, when do you think the arms are going to turn back on? I don't want to go through that again."

"Trust me, I'm gonna fix them and make sure they don't do it."

"Glad to hear that Eden." he said with a grin as she wrapped an arm around him before she began to walk.

"Where we goin?"

"Well, it's been about 10,000 years since I've seen a man and let's just say I have some urges you could help me with~"

Aladdin's face turned red while seeing her wink at him. "O-ok, sure." 'I guess things could be a lot worse.'


	84. Female Subterranean People and Saitama

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Subterranean People and Saitama

Series: Onepunch Man

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Saitama yawned as he sat up in his bed. "What an amazing dream."

He stood up and stretched before feeling a cool breeze pass through the room. "Huh? I don't remember having a window there." he said as he turned his head and opened his jaw at the giant hole in his wall. 'How did that get there?' He thought as he got up and walked towards the hole before looking out of it and gasping.

Numerous wrecked buildings and roads were shown with dozens and dozens of holes that showed that a huge battle occurred.

"So it wasn't a dream." he said as he turned around to see the other hole that he was punched through and all the subterraneans corpses outside.

'Did I fall asleep and forget all that? That sucks.' He thought, unaware of the figures making their way to the surface. "I hope I have enough food for breakfast, I should stop by later on to the store." He said casually as he began to check to see if his clothes were destroyed or not in the fight.

He looked in the closet and found them intact while several forms reached the surface.

"Ah, good thing they survived." he said as he began to put on his super hero suit.

One of the figures looked around and their eyes widened. "O-oh my god, t-they're all dead!"

"What!?" cried another one popping up and gasped. "Oh my lord!"

"What? What's the- oh gods!" Another said before throwing up a bit. "W-Who could have done all this?" She asked in horror as more creatures came to the surface.

"No! Whoever did this has doomed us all!"

"How could someone do this!?"

"Ah, much better." smiled Saitama as he walked out of his house and just past the holes. Before he could completely pass them though a creature jumped out of the hole and landed in front of him.

"You! Did you see who did this?"

"Do what?" He asked in a bored tone.

"That!" they pointed to the field of corpses.

"Oh, that? It was me." he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"WHAT!?" cried out the figure which was finally shown to look similar to the underground men, except it was female due to the curvy physique with the same tribal jewelry the males had, same type of skin, was shorter, had large breasts in plain view, and with more humanoid faces.

"What is it, did you find out who did this?" Another asked, hearing her cries.

"H-H-He said he did it." spoke the first pointing to Saitama.

"WHAT?! HE KILLED EVERYONE!" She shouted, alerting the rest of the females.

Saitama blinked and saw numerous other females getting up from the ground and started surrounding him. "So? What's the problem?" He asked as he poked his finger in his ear.

"You killed the entire male race of our population!" cried the first one with a growl.

"So? Weren't they trying to kill my entire race and me?"

"Well yes, but they had good reason to!"

"Why? What was their reason?" He asked them.

"To get more space because our underground kingdom only has so much space."

"So their idea was to kill all humans so you could have our space instead of trying to talk and make peace with us first?"

"Well it only makes sense. The strong survive, that's how nature works." spoke the first like it was obvious.

"So by your logic you shouldn't be mad I killed them all because I was stronger and they were weaker?"

They tried to say something before stopping and were floored since he got them on that.

"See? Now if you'll excuse me, there's a sale at the market, assuming it's still standing and the cashiers weren't killed." he turned and started walking away from them.

"Shit, what do we do now?" One of them asked as they stared at Saitama.

"Well they did die, but did he really do it? He doesn't look that strong." One of them said as she picked up a piece of rubble.

"Then we'll test him. Throw that rubble at him and see what happens." commanded the first.

"Ok." she said as she chucked the large piece of rubble at Saitama.

Said man kept walking before one of his hands moved behind him very fast and hit the rubble, reducing it to dust.

The subterraneans stared in shock as he continued walking like the rubble had been a mere fly to him.

"He...he didn't even turn around. Like it didn't even bother him."

"H-he's so strong, there's no doubt he did this."

"Then for the sake of our culture and species, you know what we must do." Another said as they all nodded and started to run after Saitama.

Said man finally reached the market and grabbed a cart before going around to see what he had to get.

"Ok, meat, vegetables, rice and udon." he said, unaware of the horde of females surrounding the store. "Oh! Mushrooms are half off." He commented as the subterraneans began to enter the store.

Of course this made other people look and go wide eyed while they walked over and knocked stuff over due to their large size.

"Huh? What's that noise?" Saitama asked in confusion before turning towards them. "Oh, hi. Did you come here to get groceries too?"

"Well, not exactly, but we are here to pick something up."

"Oh? What is it?"

"YOU!" She shouted as she grabbed Saitama.

"Huh?" he responded before she picked him with ease. "Me? For what?"

"Repopulation!"

"...huh?" he responded with a question mark over his head.

"You killed all our males and have proven yourself stronger than them, so you're going to impregnate all of us so we can have strong offspring."

He kept a blank expression before pointing out and gaining a serious look as he looked away. "Look! One of them is still alive!"

"What? Where?" She asked as she looked in the direction he was pointing.

He moved her arms away and dropped down before running towards the other end of the store.

"Hey! Get back here!" She shouted as she realized what he had just done. She ran after him with the others in tow while the rest of the people ran out screaming as the stampede of woman knocked registers and shelves down.

"Get back here and give us babies!" One of them shouted.

He quickly turned and hid behind one of the shelves while they went so far they made a huge hole in the back of the store. 'Wow, I did not think this would happen.' he thought as he heard them tearing apart the store as they searched for him. 'Kinda bummed now that I can't shop here until it's repaired. I just hope they keep it all the same.' He thought when suddenly the pantry was torn away, revealing one of the females staring right at him.

"I found him!" She shouted as she tackled him. Saitama and her rolled on the ground before the others ran over hearing her.

"Yeah, get him! Don't let him escape!" They shouted.

"Could you get off?" he calmly asked.

"Nope, because if I do you'll try to get away." she said.

He sighed before slowly exerting a small amount of KI, not too much, just enough for her to notice.

"Oooooh, that power." she said as she loosened her hold on him slightly.

'Oh right, she wouldn't get scared.' He thought as the rest of the girls began to moan as well. "Why are you moaning?"

"Because we can feel your power, and it's intoxicating."

'Oh...oops.' He thought as he struggled harder to get free.

Which wasn't hard as he was slowly pushing her arms away.

"Oh no you don't, girls, let's head home before he escapes!" She shouted as the rest nodded and began to tunnel down. She grabbed his leg as he broke her grip before dragging him down one of the holes.

"I got a bad feeling about this." he remarked while letting her drag him down.

Soon they stopped moving and stood before a gigantic door.

"What's that?"

"This is the entrance to our home." she spoke before the doors opened and the crowd of females and one hero went through it. The inside was ginormous with tunnels all over leading to what he assumed was more rooms.

"Roomy."

"Yeah, though imagine it with all of us and the males you killed it got cramped fast." she said as she dragged him towards one of the tunnels.

"Again sorry."

"It's not like you had much of a choice, and at least it kind of solves the overpopulation problem."

"So where are we going?"

"To my bed room, it'll be more comfortable to mate there than on the floor." she said with a grin as the others frowned.

'Hmm, it is part of my fault, but if I do that, then I would have to do the same to all of them. That's a lot.'

"Hey, who said you get to go first?" One of the females asked.

"I grabbed him so I'm getting first go."

"Well, I saw him first so I should get to go first!" Another said as she grabbed his leg.

"What about us? We all want a turn!"

"You'll get your turn, but I get him first!"

"Well let's ask him then."

"Hey, who do you wanna have sex with?" She asked Saitama.

"Um...her?" he pointed at a random female.

"Yes! Let's go!" She said excitably as she grabbed him and began to run.

'I wonder if this is a good idea.' He thought as he heard the other subterraneans grumble behind him. That's when he got a thought bubble of him and the subterranean while picturing a baby that looked like a mix between them. 'Is this really a good idea? I don't think I'm ready to have a kid yet.'

With that thought he got up and dug his feet in the ground, quickly halting them in place.

"Whoa!" She shouted as she was stopped dead in her tracks by Saitama.

"Maybe doing it isn't the right idea." he spoke with his usual expression.

"What are you talking about, it's the perfect idea!"

"But what happens to the baby when it's born?"

"We will raise it, what else would happen to it?"

"I mean does it stay here underground or do I raise it in the city?" he asked with a question mark over his head.

"You'd stay down here with us and the babies." she replied like it was obvious.

"But what if I want to live on the surface?"

"What does the surface have that we don't?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Tv, udon, sky, parks, mushrooms..." he listed off and kept going.

"S-so what! Down here you have us!" she interrupted. "I bet up there you can't have the chance to impregnate every female you see."

"No, I certainly don't, but I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet."

She pouted. "Come on! Isn't there someway you'll cooperate?"

"Nope, I'm afraid I can't impregnate any of you right now, I'm not ready to be a father yet." he replied shaking his head.

"But wwhhhyyyy?" She whined before getting an idea. "Wait! What if there was a way we can get pregnant, but you don't have to spend that much time with them until they get a little older?"

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"We raise them for a few years while you stay on the surface, then come down here for a certain amount of time to get to know them and so they know their father."

"I dunno, if I did have a kid I would want to be there for them when they're an infant." he said skeptically.

"Well there has to be some compromise!"

"Well..." he rubbed his chin. "I could always visit a few times a week."

"That could work, now lets have sex!" She said excitably as she grabbed him and dragged him towards a door.

(Timeskip)

In the end Saitama went through with it and didn't get any sleep for three days. When it was done they dropped him off at his home where he went ahead and went to sleep to get the time he lost back.

He visited them a couple days later where they all told him they were pregnant, which he then proceeded to faint. But then for months he went ahead to be a hero for a hobby with the occasional earthquake to show the girls were dealing with the pregnancies as normal subterraneans could.

One day one of them came up and got him, saying that some of them were starting to give birth and that he should be there for it. When he did he saw they were much bigger than a regular baby and much much more feisty too.

The woman finally stopped giving birth five days later and each was holding between one to five babies. Suffice to say, with that many kids on the way, the race would be back up in no time.

He continued to visit every other day where he dealt with the kids, where he and the female subterraneans slowly began to grow closer and closer. Eventually it got to a point where they called them his harem, and he didn't correct them.

Right before he moved down there permanently when the kids got older he proposed to all of them at once, leading to Genos babysitting all the kids so they could "celebrate"

And Genos would always remember it since he had to deal with the ground shaking while the kids nearly turned him into scrap.


	85. Marceline and Finn

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Marceline and Finn

Series: Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marceline was currently tuning her guitar at her home.

"Almost there...perfect!" she said as she finished tuning her guitar. She strung a few notes and nodded while just idly playing some while floating over her couch. "Alright, guitars tuned up, got some food that Jake can eat, all I need to do is wait for him to come so we can jam."

That's when a knock came at the door.

"That must be him." she said as she floated towards the door. She opened it and it was the magical dog. "Glad you could come by Jake."

"Glad to be here, sorry Finn couldn't come." he smiled walking in as she shut the door and took a seat on the couch.

"It's no problem, I'm just amazed you got over your fear of vampires."

"Heh, well I figured if Finn can relax around you, I can do it way more." he gloated while she floated up to the ceiling.

"Oh, so you wouldn't be scared if I did...THIS?!" She said as she changed her face to that of a wolves and got really close to him.

"AH!" he screamed before jumping behind the couch.

"Ha ha ha! That never gets old!" She laughed.

"Not cool." he spoke with a frown and shaking body as she floated down and sat in the chair.

"I'm sorry, I just had to, it was hilarious!"

"Hmp, you're lucky the snacks are so good." he stretched his arm out and grabbed the bag of chips before munching on a few.

"Yeah, Finn complained last time that I didn't have any good food so I fixed that." she smiled while strumming on her instrument.

Jake smirked and said. "Oooh, I get how it is."

"What?"

"I know what's happening, because Finn said something you did something, you like him~" he grinned with Marceline looking at him in shock.

"W-what? No!" She said as she blushed.

"You do!" he chuckled pointing at her. "Your whole face says so."

"N-no, just shut up!" she growled. "Or else."

"Ok, ok, I'll shut up, and maybe I'll tell Finn?~" he grinned before Marceline transformed into her giant bat form with a hiss. "AHH!"

"DO NOT TELL FINN OR I WILL SUCK YOU DRY!" She shouted at him.

"AHHH! Alright alright!" he cried jumping behind the couch shaking in fear.

"Good." she said as she shifted back to her regular form. "So...how's he been doing since...well you know." She asked as sat down and Jake climbed out from behind the couch.

"You mean Flame Princess breaking up with him?" asked Jake while carefully sitting back on the couch and resumed eating the chips.

"Yeah, that, how's he taking it?"

"Not good." he shook his head. "He's been all gloomy and down, but not as much as he was over PB."

"Ok, so that's kinda good, but still bad." she said as she strummed her guitar.

"Yeah, but I think he might have the hots for Slime Princess cause she's been coming over." spoke Jake grabbing some soda before drinking it.

"What? Slime princess?!" She shouted as she started to strum faster.

"Or was it Turtle Princess?"

"Turtle princess?!" She said as she strummed even faster now.

"Hmmm, or maybe it was Hotdog Princess." he remarked while inwardly chuckling at seeing Marceline get steamed up.

"A freaking hot dog!?" She shouted as she was practically punching her guitar as Her face turned red.

"Ahahahaha! I gotcha! Nah none of them have come by. Just PB to see how he's doing, but nothing really major."

"R-really? Great! I mean, ok..." she said as she tried to hide her smile.

"I was right." he smirked while finishing up the chips.

"Shut up! So what if I may have a crush on Finn?"

"Oh I'm not saying nothing." he chuckled while Marceline blushed and looked away.

'What's he up to? Why is he bringing up Finn?' She wondered. "Alright Jake, talk. You already got me to spill the beans on myself, but why are you so worried?"

Jake sighed and said. "Look, I know you care about Finn and right now he needs someone besides me and PBto care for him."

"So what? You want me to go over there and try to cheer him up?"

"Well, no, the thing is the kids suffered a lot of heartbreak and he could use a stable relationship with a girl who cares about him and won't use him as a science experiment or accidentally set him on fire when they hug."

"Wait, so you mean...you want me and Finn...to really get together?" She said as she stared at Jake in surprise.

"Yup." He said seriously before saying. "So go to him, love him, but no teer 15!"

She blushed and sent him a frown as he kept eating before turning and flew out of her house.

"Yeah, go get your man!" He called out to her, making her blush.

'I'm gonna remember this Jake.' She thought as she sped towards the treehouse, glad it was dark out. She floated up near one of the windows to get a peek inside. She saw Finn curled up on his bed, softly crying to himself. "Oh Finn. I hate seeing you cry like this." She said as she began to open the window . She silently floated in and hovered over his form.

"Why...why Flame Princess, why?" he sniffled.

'Oh Finn.' Marceline though as she floated down and pulled him into a hug.

He noticed and seemed to relax against her while sniffling a little less.

"Shhhh, it's ok Finn, I'm here for you." she said as she lightly kissed him on his forehead. 'Man, I hate seeing him like this. Should I wake him up? Or just stay like this?' She wondered as Finn shifted in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed but smiled and hugged him in return.

'I guess it couldn't hurt to let him sleep for a little bit longer.' she thought as she pulled Finn closer to her. 'But that doesn't mean I'll leave.' She thought as she let out a yawn and began to close her eyes.

(Next day)

The sun was beginning to rise over the treehouse that had all its windows covered with a heavy fabric to keep the sun out. Finn himself was sleeping soundly before smelling food being cooked.

"Uugghhh, Jake? Is that you man? Why's it so dark?" He asked as he got up out of bed, He stretched out and yawned before heading down the ladder. "What you making Jake, is it an everything burrito?"

"Not really." spoke the person who Finn saw was Marceline hovering while cooking.

"Marceline, why are you here, I thought you were hanging out with Jake?" He asked curiously.

"Well I was, but he went to visit Lady and asked if I could make breakfast." She said as she brought a pan over towards the table.

"Oh, well...cool." he replied before walking over and sat down at the table.

"So, how'd you sleep Finn?"

"Meh, not that great." he shrugged. "So what's on the menu?"

"Well, I made bacon and eggs." she smiled. "And I got some potatoes on the side too if ya want."

"Alright! Thanks!" He said with a grin.

She set the eggs and bacon on a plate and pushed it to him before grabbing some of the cooked potatoes. "Hey Finn, open up." she said as she scooped up some potatoes.

"You don't gotta do that Marce, I can eat on my own."

"No, I insist, now open wide." she said as she moved the spoon towards his mouth.

"Um, alright." he shrugged before opening as she spoonfed him.

"Great, now here's another." she said as she picked up some egg and fed it to him.

'Hmm, Marceline seems...off today.' He thought as she fed him a piece of bacon.

"Just remember, if you make a mess I'm not cleaning it." she joked.

"Don't worry, I won't." he said before noticing she wasn't eating anything. "Hey, ain't you gonna eat something?"

"No, I'm good for right now and there wasn't much red stuff in your fridge." she said as she tried to get another spoonful of potatoes into his mouth. "Now open up."

Finn sighed and complied as she put more food into his mouth. "Mmm, this is really good Marce."

"Thanks, I made it just for you~" she said as she looked at him with a light blush.

Finn noticed the slight tone and was a little confused, but kept eating each spoonful. 'Ok, something is definitely up, better play along for now.'

'I hope I'm doing this alright, I've never done any of this kinda stuff for someone.' Marceline thought as she tried to scoop some more potatoes only to find that the bowl was empty. "Oh, guess you ate them all."

"Yeah, they were really good, thanks again for making them." he said with a grin, making her blush again.

"Heh no problem Finn."

"So uh, I take it you put up all the curtains in the house?" He asked as he struggled to realize how dark it actually was and that the only light was a couple of candles.

"Oh! Yeah, figured the extra light would get annoying if I didn't cover them." she said as she slowly began to get closer to Finn.

"Makes sense."

"Yeah, plus the light would have burned me." she said as she started to climb on top of Finn.

"Un, Marce?" he spoke in surprise and wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I usually sleep during the day and you're pretty warm, so I was thinking of catching a few zzzs." she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "You don't mind do you?" She asked as she looked at him with big eyes.

"Uh...no." he got out with a blush.

"Great, wanna head upstairs where it's more comfortable first?" She asked as she began to float with him upstairs.

"Um, sure." 'What is going on with her? Why is she acting like this?'

She carried him back to his bed before lowering down and hugged him. "Mmmm, you're so warm and huggable Finn~"

"Heh heh, thanks." He said as he lightly blushed. "Um, Marce? You feeling alright?"

"Never better my Finn, why do you ask?"

"Well I-wait...did you just say my Finn?"

"Oh, sorry, slip of the tongue." she quickly said.

"Um, maybe I should get out and see what's going on around Ooo." He said as he tried to get up only to be pulled back onto the bed.

"Just relax." she smiled. "We cuddle first, then go out and beat up some goblins or something."

"Ok, but I'm kinda worried, you're not acting like your usual self."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're here during the day and you're abbot more clingy than usual."

"Well I'm just trying to show how much I care ya doofus." she chuckled.

"Yeah, I know you care, we're friends, right?"

"Big time." She said as she pulled him closer to her, pushing his face into her cleavage.

Finn's eyes widened and his mouth hung open while Marceline just patted his head.

"Very special friends my Finn~"

'W-W-W-W-W...' He thought, his brain incapable of understanding what was happening.

'I hope I didn't break him.' She giggled as she pulled a blanket over the two of them and closed her eyes to sleep.


	86. Baise and Jackie

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Baise and Jackie

Series: Jackie Chan Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Uncle's shop-

"Tohru! Help Uncle organize ming dynasty tea set."

"Yes sensei." Spoke said man while walking in with a large rectangle box.

"Uncle is thinking it should be put there, next to ancient chinese armor." spoke Uncle tapping his chin. "Or perhaps it would look better over on the right side next to the old chinese wooden ox."

Tohru sighed before putting the box on the ground as Jackie and Jade walked in with the box's lid falling off as a large purple coffin with seals on each side was shown.

"Aiyah! Tohru, you must be very careful with what you lift." spoke Uncle before looking at the coffin. "AIYAH!"

"Wha...oh no." Jade said in shock. "Not this guy again!"

"Jade, that was a different one and he's dust." pointed out Jackie.

"Oh right, kind of forgot." she smiled embarrassingly.

"Do not relax Jade." spoke Uncle looking at the seals. "This may not be the same one, but this is in fact a true coffin of a Jiangshi. These seals are very powerful, and must not be messed with or the Jiangshi will be free to run loose. That is why I am going to go find spell to exorcise it. In the meantime, no one is to open this coffin for any reason."

"Ok." Jade said while Uncle went to look at his books. "So what now Jackie?"

"Now, you go to your room and double check your homework. I'm going to help Tohru with moving stuff around while Uncle works on that spell. And stay away from the coffin."

"Fine." She sighed while walking out of the room. "Besides, it's not like it's going anywhere."

Jackie looked at the coffin and sighed. 'I hope so, I don't want to deal with another one of those.' He looked at the sides and noticed that there was a name on the coffin. "Huh? Báisè Tiāntáng? Why would it be called White Heaven?"

"Perhaps it is meant for some significant meaning." spoke Tohru while lifting a table. "Jackie, can you help me with this? Sensei wishes it to go upstairs to make room down here."

"Sure thing." He said while his hand accidentally touched a seal and caused it to rip a little. "Ugh, this is a little heavy."

"Even for me, and that's saying something." joked Tohru before both grunted and lifted it up before slowly taking it upstairs.

As this happened the seals started to glow before turning to dust as the lid slowly moved away.

(Two hours later)

"Hey Jackie?" Jade said while walking into the room. "I'm done with...my...homework…" she noticed the coffin was open and the contents were gone. "AHHH!"

"What! What is it Jade?" asked Jackie running in before spotting the lid. "Oh no, the Jiangshi is loose!"

"I didn't do it!" Jade said. "I was busy upstairs."

Jackie moved over and noticed dust on the floor and rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I believe you Jade. If you did it the seals might have been torn, but I think they became dust instead. And I was watching you, you didn't get anywhere near them. But then how did the seals get destroyed? And more importantly, where is it?"

Crash!

"What was that?" Jade jumped while looking around.

Crash!

Squish!

CRASH!

KABOOM!

"Jade stay here." spoke Jackie before he ran to where the sounds came from.

Inside the kitchen was a woman with purple and yellow chinese robes with a round hat on her head, light gray skin, long black hair, black shoes, white eyes and with a curvy body with D cup breasts and a large ass. And she was eating several rats as the chi entered her body and caused her eyes to become a greenish color and her skin getting healthier.

Jackie's eyes widened and stayed near the doorway before taking a deep breath and slowly crept up behind her.

She looked around before opening the fridge and ate some chi from the vegetables and meat. "Mmm….much...better."

'Alright, if I can cover her face before she notices me, I can subdue her.' Jackie thought seeing a pot nearby and moved over before grabbing it and slowly moved closer.

"Maybe I should find some rice?" She muttered to herself before sensing something and stood up to her full height of seven feet. "Hello mortal."

Jackie's eyes widened before opening his mouth and took in some air. "Um...hello."

"Why are you holding a pot?" She asked pointing to the pot in his hand.

"Um….cooking?"

"...cooking what exactly? If it's rice I will have fifty bowls of it please."

"Um….fish." he lied with a chuckle. "Um, would you care for some?"

"Sure." She smiled. "I am a little hungry so thank you mortal." 'How nice, I really like humans like him. I wish they didn't try lying when I was still in China.'

Jackie put the pot down and moved over to grab some fish while thinking to himself. 'Alright, if I get her to relax while I cook, I can warn the others and try to distract her.'

She looked around before taking a seat and munched on some rat. 'Yep, this is a nice change from the pitchforks and fire arrows.'

While Jackie went to prepare the fish, we cut to Jade who was tapping her foot and getting impatient since Jackie didn't run out and there were no sounds of fighting.

'What's keeping Jackie so long?' She thought while Uncle walked by with a blowfish. "Uncle we have a problem."

"What problem? Uncle has finished exorcism spell. Now we merely need to-AIYAH!" he cried seeing the coffin. "What...Who opened the coffin!"

"I didn't. It just opened." Jade said before smelling cooked meat. "Um who's cooking?"

"No idea." Uncle said before walking towards the kitchen.

As they walked in they saw Jackie feeding the Jingshi.

"Thanks mortal." She said while eating the fish with her hands. 'Tasty.'

"You're welcome." smiled Jackie while seeing Uncle and Jade at the doorway with confused and shocked expressions.

"You know, this is nice." She smiled while seeing the two. "Oh? Hello, are you acquainted to this mortal?"

"Um, yeah." nodded Jade while Uncle hid the blowfish behind him. "And….you would be?"

"Báisè Tiāntáng." She smiled. "And it's nice to see morals after 500 years of being sealed."

"Jackie, why would you in here cooking?" asked Uncle.

"She was hungry." He said. "Even ate some rats and food from the fridge before I came here."

She looked at Uncle and sniffed the air before standing up. "That scent. It seems….familiar."

"What do you mean?" Jade said while a little scared of the tall woman.

"Wait I know that scent, it's my stupid brother, Lee Bai." She frowned. 'Not him again, I had enough problems from him nearly getting us sealed 600 years ago!'

"Brother?" blinked Uncle. "You are referring to that Jiangshi in that dark castle, correct?"

"Yes, and he was sealed in a castle?" She cocked her head. "That's odd, I saw him sealed away under a rock in a lake in a cave guarded by wolves."

"If that's true, then that was one weirdly shaped rock." remarked Jade.

She looked at Jade. "...how cute. You look like me when I was alive. But a little shorter."

"Uh...thanks?" she replied. 'I think.'

"Thanks for the meal." She said to Jackie. "But I must leave, I have some things to do." 'First things first, get a flower shop ready.'

"Oh, um…" Jackie saw Uncle gesture for him to do something while pointing to the blowfish. "Well...why not stick around a little bit? I could show you some of the antiques here at Uncle's shop."

"Huh? This shop sells antiques? Kind of nice, but does it have rare flower vases?"

"Uh, yes! Lots of vases perfect for flowers." he fibbed while seeing Uncle nod.

"Even jade ones?" She smiled while seeing a nod. "Ok, I can stay. Besides I like being with humans, makes me happy seeing them living the way they want instead of being dead."

"Well, just follow me." he tried smiling innocently as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Wow, she's nothing like that old bag of dust." remarked Jade.

"Yes, but she might be playing a trick." Uncle said. "Remain cautious Jade. I need to make sure not to miss in case she tries something, so make sure all entrances are locked."

Jade nodded while they walked out of the kitchen.

(With Jackie)

"Huh." Spoke Báisè while looking at Tohru. "Reminds me of a panda but bigger."

"Um, hello." he greeted both surprised and nervous.

"Hi." She smiled before looking at Jackie. "So where's the vases?"

"Over here." he spoke gesturing to an old vase. "This one would be perfect for...um...roses!"

"Mmm, I might buy it for my new shop." She said while looking it over. 'Nice design.' "How much?"

"Um, how about…." he saw Uncle hold up the pufferfish and gulped. "Now!"

She blinked before getting blasted by a green chi attack. "Hey! What the Yama was that for?!"

"Uh, Uncle? Wasn't that supposed to make her go into dust?" asked Jade nervously.

"She must be older than the other one."

"Yes over ten years older than Lee Bai." Báisè frowned. "Now what was that for mortals?" 'If they are going to attack I'm going to break my pacifist ways to suck their chi out right now!'

"Uh, exorcism spell?" spoke Jade.

Her eye twitched. "For what reason would you do that to your guest? Have you all no manners to honoring a guest in your own home?!"

"Well it's not that. But considering how we dealt with your brother, we….kind of thought…" spoke Jackie.

"That would devour our chi and turn us into servants." finished Uncle. "But it would seem you are far different from him."

"Of course I am!" She yelled. "I'm a pacifist!" 'Stupid mortals!' "So why would I even attempt that?!"

"Um, I think I speak for us all, minus Tohru, that we have made a big mistake. We apologize." bowed Jackie.

Báisè looked at him and sighed before bowing. "I accept mortal, just don't try it again." She then got up. "And make me fifty bowls of rice as compensation."

"Wait that much!" Jade said in shock.

"Yep, it tastes good and it helped with my development." She pointed to her chest. "That and exercise."

Jade blinked while Uncle covered her eyes. "Jade is far too young to understand, no talk of that."

"My apologies honored one." She bowed. "I didn't mean to imply I just thought she knew already."

"Jade is still a child." frowned Jackie. "Just why would she already know that at her age?"

"I learned about it when I was six." Báisè said. "So I assumed that it applied to other girls."

"Um, that is actually illegal to teach underage children...that subject." spoke Tohru.

She cocked her head. "Mother and father didn't tell me that. Then again they are….kind of stupid about somethings. Like one time they tried asking a panda for directions to the next village over and they spent two weeks asking it directions."

Jade chuckled at that. "Even I know that's just crazy."

"I know, but every time they did something it was always wrong. Like one time they asked for some fish at the prison, they got fish and a punch to the face. And they thought it was the flying tigers that gave them fish, not the guards taking pity on them."

"That is….odd." Jackie got out.

"Yes it was." She sighed. "They were stupid until they decided to be hero's and turned us into Jiangshis and then died after we...ate them." She looked down. "After that I turned to pacifism while my brother became a murder."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...that's messed up."

"Many people have said that." She said. "And many others called it stupid, which it is." She then looked at Jackie. "So since I have no place to settle right now, could you allow me to live here temporarily until I get some money to buy a house?"

"Um, I'll get back to you on that." he spoke before walking over to Uncle. "Uncle, can we talk?"

"Yes." He whispered back.

They walked off to the side where Uncle adjusted his glasses. "Before you say one word, you wish to ask me first to make sure it is alright, yes?"

"Well of course."

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"That is for making food for Jiangshi, but I too messed up." admitted the chi wizard. "I jumped ahead without listening so for this one time, you may flick Uncle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

SMACK!

"Ah!" Uncle rubbed his forehead. "There, now as for her, if she wants to live in Uncle's shop, she must pull her own weight around."

"Ok." Báisè said while popping up behind Jackie. "That sounds fair."

"AH!" he jumped and patted his chest. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." She blushed. "Kind of forgot about how humans hate being scared." she looked at Uncle. "So where do I sleep if I'm gonna work around here?"

"Mmm…..Uncle thinks that you and Jackie should share a room."

"Um tha-"

"Deal!" Báisè interrupted. "And I will help in any chore or odd job you throw at me."

"But I-"

"Please?" She said looking at Jackie with puppy dog eyes. "Let me sleep with you mortal?"

He opened his mouth before sighing. "Alright."

She smiled while hugging him tight. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Jackie groaned from the hug while feeling her breasts press against his chest.

She let go and smiled. "So...Jackie? Are you unmarried or married?"

"Unmarried." Uncle interrupted with a smile. "And very open to any relationship."

"Then," she bowed before taking out a gold ring and put it into Jackie's hands. "I propose to date you before we marry. Like court each other."

Jackie's eyes widened in shock. "BYAAAAA!"


	87. Mega Jorowoman and Lan

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Mega Jorowoman and Lan

Series: Megaman NT Warrior

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Undernet-

The dust covered world of sand and death has seen many sunless days and moonless nights as several virus walked and played out their parts in the matrix of life.

But there was a sand dune where a new virus was being born. One that would change the net forever.

"Met." A Mettaur said while walking by the sand dune. "Met met….met?"

Suddenly a glowing green thread shot out and wrapped around the virus.

"MET!" It cried as it got covered in the substance before it got dragged into the sand dune. "MET! METTAUR!"

It was dragged under before small pixels came up to show it had been deleted.

The sand dune slowly deformed as a shadow appeared over the sands with a pair of pure green eyes glowing in the unchanging light of the area. It slowly moved up the dune while the screen went dark.

-Netcity-

Megaman sighed as he ate some netpizza at a pizzeria. "Yep, losing to Protoman just sucks."

You heard it right, Megaman lost to Protoman, but to be fair he was suckered punched in the face when he was about to use a Sword Chip on the swordsman. Granted it was still fair, but losing is something that really harmed the navi's pride. And his eye, mostly his pride but it hurt like hell.

'Next time, I'm going to punch him in the face!' He thought while finishing his pizza. 'But first, maybe I should just relax.'

Just then a small tear in space appeared as something landed on the table and broke it.

"Woah!" he stood up and blinked as the small object started moving.

It looked like a spider with red and white colorization with large gold legs with a thorax the size of a small coffee cup, green eyes, and a symbol of a skull with horns on the thorax. And to be clear it's the size of a Mettaur but….it was heavy enough to break the fucking table!

'A virus?' he thought as the spider looked around while shaking some of the table off it's body.

"Joro." It said while looking around before spotting the navi with a pizza in his hands. "Joro!" It jumped on the navi while trying to bite the data construct.

"Hey! Get off!" he cried trying to shove the virus off. 'How did it even get in the city?!'

"Joro!" It cried before biting down and injected the navi with a sticky hot venom.

"Ahh!" He cried out before getting paralyzed as his body started to shrivel up while the navi's data started to get sucked by the virus.

The virus, called Joro due to it calling the name, moved over Megaman and found itself stronger from sucking the data, but as it looked at Megaman who glared at it, the virus felt part of it's design kickin. It moved down onto Megaman's chest before the skull glowed and it's form started to slowly sink into the navi.

'Ah!' He thought in panic as he felt his legs splitting apart while his butt started to get larger and more arachnid like. 'What is that virus doing to me?!'

"Joro." it spoke one last time before it's head sunk in and Megaman felt an explosion of pain fill his body.

He then noticed his armor was turning a darker shade of blue as red lines appeared on his arms and legs with his now eight legs gaining a gold tint to the ends. 'Ahh! The pain! The pain!' He then felt his chest expanding and his helmet gaining multiple green eyes as a kimono of blue and red appeared over his upper half and a bit of his 'butt'. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

The pain continued to fill his body as he felt his crotch disappear into his body and rearrange itself while his chest grew to a massive G cup rack. His hair flew as well until it reached his arms with the symbol of Joro overtaking his own symbol and glowed a dark green.

Slowly the pain subsided and he felt his conscious slowly fade away. "What...the...he...ll….."

(With Lan at the same time)

He was at the moment coming back from Higsby's shop with some new battle chips. "With these I can beat Chad at his own game." 'Especially with this Revenge Max Chip.'

He then realized that he forgot to tell Megaman about his shopping trip before he left the PET. And boy he was in a pissed off mood when Megaman ported out that he nearly looked like Bass for a brief moment.

'Maybe he'll cheer up when he sees these.'

Beep beep.

Lan noticed a email pop up on the PET that read: _Lan, let me in~ Megaman_ , with a heart on the end of the message. 'In? In where?'

Another email popped up reading: _Let me in to the PET, please?_ while a cute puppy dog face emoji appeared in the next email.

'That's odd, he never tried this before.' He thought in confusion. He pulled the PET out and hit the buttons to allow his pal in.

And in a flash, a screen appeared showing a very different navi.

"Thanks Lan."

"Megaman?!" he gaped with wide eyes. "W-W-W-What the?!"

She looked at him with a smile. "That's me, or what I was before."

"What happened to you? You look….like a girl!"

"Oh a virus did this to me." She said bluntly. "And I kind of like this body."

"A virus!"

"Yep, a small spider called Joro."

"A...what?" he blinked. 'Never heard of that.'

"A spider." She said with a smirk. "And call me Mega Jorowoman from now on, or just Megawoman if you want Lan."

'This is insane!' he thought. "Megaman, we need to get you looked at."

She frowned. "Why? I'm fine and dandy." 'He will not do anything to me!' "And I'm ready to bust some heads."

"No you're not, we're getting someone to look you over to see what happened."

"Come on Lan, I'm perfectly fine." She said annoyed. "Trust me, I'm fine." 'He's so handsome when he's concerned for me.'

"No, my dad is gonna scan you." he spoke before hurrying down the street.

'This isn't good.' She thought. 'If Lan's dad finds my virus data he's going to take my best advantage away.' She then got an idea. "Hey Lan, I just remembered that your mom needed to get some milk from the grocery store and she can't get it because she's at the doctor."

"What? Why didn't she say something earlier?"

"Because she just called me when I left." She lied before pulling up a message that was in her handwriting. "She even emailed me before hand just in case." 'Hacking, a luxury of life.'

Lan frowned and stopped. "Fine, but as soon as we get home we're having dad look at you."

'That's enough time to make my data seem like a regular navi's.' "Ok Lan, let's get going."

He turned before skating to the store.

(At store)

"So Lan." Mega Jorowoman said while Lan entered the store. "How was everything when I left?"

"Well I stopped at Higsby's and I got some new battle chips that might help if we get a rematch with Chad and Protoman."

"That's great, especially if it's sound based or water attacks."

"Why those exactly?"

"Because I happen to like them." 'Plus my attacks consist of sound and water attacks now.' "So are there any?"

"Well one, it's called tidal surge."

"I like it." She grinned. "Thanks Lan." 'So cute.'

He sighed before seeing the milk aisle, which had no milk except a single carton of chocolate non lactose milk. "Great, now we can't get the right milk."

"She didn't say what kind to buy." Mega Jorowoman said. "So just any old milk would make your mom happy."

"Well if you say so." he grabbed the carton and headed to the register.

"Oh and Lan, she also wants some pork chops for tonight's dinner. She's making pork ramen."

"Ooh, that sounds great." he smiled turning and heading back to grab the stuff.

"And also if you have extra money, she said you can have the change and use it to buy some candy for yourself or some digital candy for me." 'Indirect dating, works like a charm.'

"Sweet."

Mega Jorowoman smiled as they got the ingredients. 'Perfect, now to keep this up and mask my virus nature, plus a free date with Lan is too good to pass up.'

'Hmm, I wonder if she's trying to keep me busy and stall.' He thought while putting the groceries in a shopping bag. 'Nah, it's not like him...her ugh it's so damn confusing.' "What else did mom say she needed?"

"Besides the groceries, just that you wash your ears, brush your teeth, and make sure you get good grades so that you are happy and successful." She pointed out happily.

He deadpanned at that.

"Oh I just remembered, she said that we need heart shaped cookies for dessert."

"Wow, she must be planning a big meal tonight." 'Wouldn't she have told us beforehand though?'

Mega Jorowoman deadpanned. "Remember, she's at the doctor. She didn't have time to tell you beforehand so she told me to relay the message."

"Fair point." Lan said before asked. "Why is she at the doctor anyway?"

"A friend had a broken leg so she wanted to check up on the guy."

"Which friend was it?"

She took a long pause at that before saying. "Her cooking friend, mister Pot A Tom."

"Um...who?"

"Mister Pot A Tom, her cooking friend. He helps teach cooking exchange for free samples. He broke his leg while holding a large meat hammer, it landed on the leg hard."

"Ouch."

"Big time, said he won't get out until after Christmas. It was that bad."

"Well let's just get this shopping finished."

Mega Jorowoman nodded before asking. "So Lan, do you think my form looks cool?" 'Please say yes.'

"...what?"

"I said does my form look cool."

"Um….well it's...new."

"And?" She said with a slight slur. "Anything else?"

"Well I'm just concerned. I mean...you change into a girl and I'm blown away. I just wanna make sure you don't end up deleted." he replied with worry.

'Aw, he cares. How sweet.' "Thanks Lan, but I'm not in danger or anything. So you don't have to be a hero for little old me."

"You're not really that old." he sweatdropped. "Plus you never talked like that."

"Oh….well it's a first right Lan?" She chuckled while a man bumped into Lan knocking the PET out of his hand. "Hey! Watch it buddy!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah." She muttered. "You better be." 'If he bugs us again I'm going to infect his PET and blue screen it!'

The man moved away while Lan picked the PET up and checked it for any cracks.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Lan." Mega Jorowoman smiled. "Especially my legs and chest." 'If they were hurt then Lan wouldn't be happy at all once we officially date.'

"Well I think we got plenty for a few weeks."

"Then let's get this stuff registered and head back." She smiled again. "Oh and Lan, if I'm still 'infected' by this virus would you still like me or not?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I kind of know how….I acted when I was possessed by Dark Energy so I thought you would think differently in this form." Mega Jorowoman said while looking a little sad. "But it's your opinion so...fire away Lan."

"Well, sure I'm surprised, but if you're feeling fine and just more...feminine, than I won't worry. If we can get you back to before that's great, but if not then nothing's changed that much."

She felt a little happy at that answer. "And if I'm not returned to normal, would you like me?"

"I just said that." He deadpanned.

"Then...I'm happy." She smiled. "Thank you Lan. I really needed that."

"No prob." He said while walking to the register.

'Lan.' She thought. 'You know how to make someone feel happy, especially me~'

(Later)

-Lan's house-

"Mom we're home!"

"Lan she's not here, I keep saying that." Mega Jorowoman deadpanned.

"Kind of forgot."

"Several times."

"Not really."

"You forgot about fifty times, and that was before we got out of the store." She deadpanned.

He frowned before getting the bags sets down in the kitchen.

"Oh damn I forgot to inform you this Lan but your dad won't be back until midnight." 'Thanks to me making his PET redirect that never ending ring tone virus to everyone he knows at work.'

He sighed. "Great, now we have to wait till tomorrow."

Mega Jorowoman sighed as well. "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun together right?"

"True, you got me there."

"So we could just watch tv and look for a movie." She said with a grin. "Oh and the milk should be put in the fridge."

"Crap!"

"Language Lan." She warned.

"What? It wasn't that much of a curse word."

"Well yeah, but there are children watching."

"...what?"

"Nothing, just don't do it again Lanny."

"Lanny?"

She blushed. "I mean Lan, sorry." 'Damn it! I just blurted out my nickname for Lan!'

"Um, alright." he replied while walking over and sat on the couch before turning the tv on. On the tv was a program on spiders and how they affect culture.

"Wow, so that's what a spider web looks like when boiled up. That's just cool."

But before they could keep watching it suddenly changed to a movie where a man was carrying a woman through a burning building.

" _Oh Dan, you saved me._ " The woman said while the man's hair started to burn.

" _Just hold tight and don't look away."_

She held him tight as they ran out of the burning building and towards a few fire trucks and ambulances.

" _Survivors!_ "

" _Hurry get them to the hospital stat!_ "

"Why'd it change to this?"

"No idea." 'Love being sneaky.' Thought Mega Jorowoman as the scene changed to a hospital where the man was resting in a hospital bed as the woman stayed besides him.

" _Martha? Is that you?_ "

" _Yes Dan, it me._ "

" _Thank god, I thought for a sec I was a goner."_

She put a hand on his own and cried. " _Dan, I thought you were going to die._ " She held it tight. " _I….I didn't want to lose you._ "

" _Heh, I wouldn't do that to you Martha, you're too special in my heart to break it._ "

Lan held the remote up and tried changing it. But he found he couldn't as each time he changed it, the same channel remained. "What the? Why can't I change the channel?"

"Maybe the batteries are dead?"

"If they were dead then I wouldn't be able to change to other stations then."

"Perhaps the other channels are….having technical difficulties?" 'He will watch this movie, that's my will.' Mega Jorowoman thought with an internal smile. "Oh look, she's about to confess."

" _Dan, I need to tell you something."_

" _Martha?_ "

" _I….I love you. Ever since you saved me as a child I fell for you._ " She said while crying more. " _But I just found out just as we were about to die. Dan...I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier._ "

" _Martha…."_

" _Dan…._ "

"Kiss damn it!" Mega Jorowoman yelled. "Just kiss you two!"

"You're getting really into this." he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, it's a good couple that work out perfectly." She said with a grin. "Just like us."

"C-Couple?" he blushed. 'Ok, now THAT'S out of character!'

"Yep." She said. "We do work together like ice cream and root beer." 'In more ways than one.'

Lan looked at her in shock and confusion while blushing like mad. 'She's...hitting on me!'

"Lan? What's the matter?" 'How cute, he's getting the message.'

"Megam-Mega Jorowoman! Are you hitting on me?"

She looked at him before giggling. "Well what did you think I was doing? Talking to the wall?"

'I think my brain might be shutting down.' He thought before seeing Mega Jorowoman smiling at him as a heart appeared on screen.

"And I really like you Lan." She smiled. "So please accept my heart."

'Yup, shutting down.' he thought with a blush before passing out.

"...yep. He loves it~!"

(Later)

"So Lan," Mega Jorowoman said while Lan walked towards his room. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Well I'm not fainting so that's a plus."

"Even if you looked cute." She smiled. "But are you sure? It was kind of...out of the blue."

"You're the one who confessed and you're telling me fainting was out of the blue?"

She blushed. "You got me there." 'Yeah my bad.' "But I was kind of in the mood when I said that."

"Still that was just….unexpected." He said with a light blush as he started to change into his pjs.

'Hubba hubba!' "Yeah, sorry about that Lan." she spoke while silently recording this.

"It's fine." He sweatdropped. "It just surprised me too much."

"Well my feeling are like Martha. I like you but realized today it was love, womanly love not friendship like love." she clarified. "You're not weirded out, are you?"

"A little. I mean a male navi that I knew just turned into a female."

"Well data is interchanging so it's not that strange. It's like if someone had a sex change but without the painful surgery."

"Plus I've seen you as my best friend, and you're hitting on me, so...it came out of nowhere."

"That's true." She said while internally licking her lips seeing Lan's body. "But you did like it right?" 'I hope so.'

"Um….kinda." he admitted with a brighter blush.

Mega Jorowoman grinned as hearts appeared on screen. "Then it's settled, we are dating starting tomorrow morning."

"Wait what?!"

"We date tomorrow." She deadpanned. "That isn't that hard to understand Lan."

"Hold up! You just decided that on your own without asking me first."

"...then will you date me Lan?" Mega Jorowoman asked with a cute smile.

"...um….eh mmm…."

"Please?" She asked while pouting a little. "Lan date me please."

He groaned seeing her eyes and groaned. "Alright alright, fine."

She smiled as a Cupid appeared on the screen. "Thanks Lan, I love you so much." 'Even more than you think~'

"B-But I pick where we go for the first date." he spoke up.

"Sounds fair." She smiled. "Now let's get to sleep." 'And I'll record you in your sleep.' "You have school tomorrow."

"Alright, night." he yawned before crawling into bed.

"Night." She said while hitting record on the PET. "Have a good wet dream."

He blushed while throwing his pillow at the PET. "Megaman!"

"That's Mega Jorowoman to you." She yelled back. "And good night Lanny poo."

'Yep, this is really awkward.' he thought before going to sleep.

(Next Morning)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ah!"

"Morning Lan." Mega Jorowoman grinned. "Time to wake up and kiss your girlfriend."

He deadpanned. "You planned on that didn't you?"

"Maybe~" she grinned. 'Totally worth it.' "Now kiss me Lan."

"Can't you just wait till we have a date?"

"No." she frowned. "I just want one morning kiss." She puckered her lips. 'Come on Lan, kiss me you fool~'

He blushed and moved over before lightly pressing his lips against the screen and pulled back. "Happy?"

Mega Jorowoman smiled while looking at him with a lustful expression. "Yes Lan~" 'Oh that turns my data on so much~'

'I don't like the way she's looking at me.' He thought with a gulp.

"Lan, let's skip school today and make out." She grinned. "We could use Full Syncro to self masturrbate. I'll even let you rub my breasts."

'Oh god she's corrupted beyond normal!'


	88. Naruko Clones and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Naruko Clones and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown location with sludge-

Deep in the dark sewer is where a large fox laid behind a tall cage.

" **Boring, just boring.** " The fox said annoyed. " **Just sludge, piss and ramen brothel. Nothing exciting at all.** " he stared around at the walls and huffed. " **If I was out there I could be burning villages and having the time of my life.** "

He then thought about how the village acted like pussies and groaned. " **All love and shit. Really? Even when you all are fucking ninjas that KILL AND MURDER PEOPLE! Really why act like pussies if you keep from oh I don't know…..KILLING OFF ALL THE FUCKING BADASS NINJAS AND OTHER ASSORTED HUMANS!?** "

All he got back was his echo which made him lay his head on his front legs.

" **Really if this boy wasn't a fucking pussy and a gay ass I would have had some fucking fun by now.** " He grumbled before getting an idea. " **Wait, I got it! I'll make sure he gets a harem of human girl's to make him stronger! That or get laid, mmmm….maybe both?** "

With an idea in mind he stood up and pushed against the cage to see it was still firmly in place.

" **Shit! The seal is still in effect!** " He growled. " **No matter! I'll find a way even if I have to wait a billion yea-...maybe not that long but I can wait just as long!** "

-Outside the seal-

"Ok." Naruto said while looking at a dummy version of Kakashi. "It's time to get punched in the nuts!" he ran at it and jumped before punching in between it's legs.

Which bopped down before hitting Naruto in the face. Mind you the head was full of cactus quills but hey it's not snake fangs.

"Ow!" he held his head and frowned at it. 'Why didn't I just put cotton in the head?'

It then bopped him on the gut before hitting him down very low.

"GAH!" He screamed while hiding his junk. "Damn...dummy!"

It then hit his face again before Naruto had enough and activated his signature technique.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he crossed his fingers before multiple clones popped up and they all started ripping the dummy to pieces.

"Ha!"

"Beat that!"

-Inside Naruto's gut-

" **Another boring spar with an inanimate object, simply riveting.** " The fox sarcastically said. " **And using that boring jutsu that is impressive if you have the chakra reserves, but not that creative.** "

He then noticed the cage's multiple pipes connected above him and got a devious idea. " **Wait, if I can't get out the normal way then I'll use these chakra pipes to spread my influence into the boy.** " his body started to glow before he focused his chakra up and started feeling it into the narrow pathways. " **I just hope this won't cause anything boring, I hate boring.** "

-Back outside-

The red chakra slowly appeared on Naruto as it started to turn into gas and entered everyone's respiratory system. Not that they knew since they were busy hitting the dummy multiple times. But slowly they stopped and felt satisfaction.

"Ah much better."

"Yep."

"Agreed….wait." Spoke one clone. "Do you smell something nice?"

"Yeah, I do." Spoke the other clones said while sniffing the air.

"Smells like ramen." They said while they poofed into smoke and turned into multiple Naruko clones with different hair styles.

Naruto sniffed around. "Yeah, and it's near."

They sniffed around before finding it coming from the original. "Yum, you smell delicious."

He sniffed his sleeve and blinked. "I thought I showered?"

"Maybe you didn't?"

"Or you used some new deodorant?"

"No that's not it."

"Then are you…." one said before getting a big grin. "Expelling pheromones?" 'It's getting stronger.'

"Pheromones?" he cocked his head. "What are those? And wait a minute! How did all of you even change without me?"

"No idea." They all said in unison before grinning like mad. "But one things for sure, you smell and look super hot."

He gulped and stepped back while they licked their lips. "Uh, dispel!" he cried crossing his fingers and concentrating.

But they still remained as they got even closer towards him.

"What the? Why are you still here?!"

"Don't care!" They grinned. "Now stay here and let us kiss you hot stuff~"

'Crap!' he turned and started running off while crying out in terror. "AAAAHHHH!"

"Hey he's escaping!"

"Yeah get him!"

"For the hot stuff!" Yelled a clone with a long pony tail. "AHHH!"

"AAAHHH!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

-In village-

"Help!" cried Naruto running down the road. "Crazy girl clones are chasing me!"

They noticed the 'demon' screaming like a girl and just turned away thinking like it was just a prank or something stupid.

Naruto scowled before feeling the ground shake and turned to see the clones chasing him like a stampede.

"Come back here hot stuff!"

"And we can kiss your ass!"

"And your lips!"

"AHHH!" he jumped and started running across rooftops.

But the clones started to jump on the rooftops as well while several others started to trample several villagers and ninjas. "Get him!"

"He will be caught!"

"And kissed to doomsday!"

'Wait, I got it!' he crossed his fingers. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

More clones appeared but….they were females as well!

"Hot stuff!"

"Get the hot stuff!"

"Kiss his lips!"

Naruto screamed in fear as he ran faster and with more energy. 'WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?'

The clones went faster and faster before Naruto dropped off the rooftop before landing on a certain duck butt.

"Gah!" graoned Sasuke before glaring at Naruto. "Dobe, get. Off. Me."

"No time!" He yelled while grabbing him. "Need to run!"

"Hot stuff!"

"Come back!"

"We just want to kiss you!"

"Hey, what are you-" Sasuke found himself thrown by Naruto at the swarm which worked as it knocked some back while Naruto bolted away.

The clones looked at the boy before growling. "Hey!"

"Get off you fucking gay ass!"

"Or we will break your bones and make our bread with it!"

"What the-" he blinked before finding them toss him away where he landed headfirst against a wall, knocking him out.

The head clone looked around before looking at the clones. "Split up! Team one take the north, teams two and three take the east and west, and team four take the south! Find hot stuff and destroy any obstacle in your path!"

"Yes miss!"

"Now get going! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

All of them ran off while Naruto panted and stopped near a telephone pole. 'This isn't good, I need to get help and fast!'

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said while hiding behind a corner. "W-What are you doing?"

"Hinata? Oh thank god, I need your help!"

"M..Me?!" 'He's asking for my help? I must be dreaming.' "Y-You want my help?"

"Yes and I really need it right now!"

It didn't help that she thought of something perverted at that exact moment. Her face turned red and she wobbled while feeling close to fainting.

"Found him!" Yelled several clones while jumping out of several trash cans and manholes.

"And he's with a girl!"

"Oh no! She's not hitting on hot stuff."

"Get away from him bitch!"

"Or we'll kill you with our fists!"

"Shit!" cursed Naruto before picking Hinata up and jumped off. "We gotta get away from them!"

Said girl blushed red as the clones started to turn bright red with hate.

" **GET HIM!** " They screamed before charging after him.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, what's going on?"

"My clones are going insane!" He yelled while hopping onto the rooftops. "And now they are after me!"

"...what?"

"They turned into my girl forms and started chasing me! I tried dispelling them but they won't go away!"

That was when they ran into another batch of clones, now red, beating up Kiba.

"You didn't just call us bitches!"

"Yeah you didn't right you fucking cock sucking hell spawn!"

"Tell us now or suffer our punches of hell!"

Both winced as they beat on Kiba without mercy with Naruto paling as one stopped and started sniffing around.

"Wait, that smell." A clone with pigtails said before seeing Naruto. "It's ho…..you cheating **BASTARD!** "

"What?!" They yelled before dropping Kiba and turning to their right. " **YOU CHEATER! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!** "

"Run!" he cried before turning and ran off while Hinata tried to keep up.

" **GET HIM!** "

Naruto ran faster before seeing some clones….giving Ino a make over?

"Yep just a little makeup."

"And some lipstick."

"And….done." Spoke a clone with short hair. "Now you look like us sister."

Ino looked at a mirror and gasped. "Ah! I look like Naruto!"

"Yep." One grinned. "Now let's join the hunt for hot stuff!"

"Yea!" They cheered out with fists raised. "For hot stuff!"

Ino fell back while fainting with Naruto and Hinata gulping in fear.

"This is insane."

"Y-Yea...and Ino being a clone….scary."

The clones looked at the rooftops and saw Naruto before growling in rage. " **CHEATING BASTARD FUCKARD!** "

"Ah!" he cried before running off again, but this time Hinata wasn't fast enough to catch up.

" **Get the girl!** " One clone with long curly hair yelled as several grabbed Hinata before several more clones followed Naruto.

" **You will pay!** "

" **You will pay for seducing hot stuff!** "

" **That's our job you slut!** "

Hinata gulped before one clone with short hair said.

" **Leave her, she's useless to us.** "

They frowned before letting go of the girl and running after Naruto.

(With Naruto)

He panted and taped his head. "Think, what can I do to get them to stop?" He then started thinking, but his mind ventured into perverted scenarios that made his face go red. "That doesn't work!"

"Think he came this way?"

"Maybe." Spoke one clone while several looked around the stores. "But these idiot villages are trying to throw us out."

"Beat them to a bloody pulp, they are just obstacles to hot stuff."

"Ai ai!"

'Shit!' Naruto thought while ducking behind a wall. 'Wait, what if they're acting like this cause of the fox? Damn him!'

' **You rang?** ' The fox said while the clones looked around the shops and punched several 'demon' haters in the face.

'You did this didn't you?'

' **Maybe.** ' He said sarcastically. ' **Of course I did. Who else would make your life more exciting? The Easter Bunny?** '

'The what?'

' **Nevermind. Like the excitement?** '

'No! What's so exciting about my own clones chasing me!'

' **Simple, you have a harem, a few devoted servants, and no fucking gay ass butt fucks with duck hair to MESS IT UP!** '

'A harem with myself?' he sweatdropped.

' **Yes, a self harem that will never hate you. What else would make it better oh wait I know! Getting laid you idiot gay!** '

'I'M NOT GAY!'

' **Then why do you keep chasing a fucking pink haired girl with a cock the size of a buffalo!?** '

'Don't speak badly about Sakura-chan you damn furball!'

' **Then stop chasing that monkey, she's not interested in you and she'll just make your brain stupider then it is now.** ' The fox said annoyed before some clones walked towards Naruto's direction. ' **Have fun, you're going to need it.** ' and with that the connection was cut.

'What does tha-'

"I found him!" One clone with hair on one side yelled.

"Yes good job!"

"Now come to us hot stuff!"

He cried out as they jumped on him to keep him still. Just as the entire clone 'army' appeared and dragged Naruto towards Training Field 7.

"You're coming with us hot stuff." They said in unison. "And you will be kissed by us."

He groaned while seeing some with rope and found himself tied to one of the posts. "Hey! Let me go!"

"No."

"We chased you all over this stupid village."

"And beat up several idiots along the way."

"So we can get you."

"So either you kiss us willingly or we'll make you." They finished while their hands started to form red chakra claws as they flexed them for maximum effect.

Naruto gulped in fear. "Um...who's first?"

"Me." Spoke the long ponytail girl grinned while walking towards Naruto. "And you can make it sloppy as much as you want hot stuff~"

He gulped again before being kissed by the clone. He felt her moan while pressing herself against him and even felt her push her tongue into his mouth.

The other clones moaned as well before the first one broke it and grinned.

"One down, two hundred to go hot stuff." She smirked while winking flirtatiously at Naruto.

"Yes now kiss us." The clones said while walking towards him.

'I'm gonna get you back you damn fox!'

' **Meh, like that will ever happen.** ' the fox grinned.

(Later)

Sasuke slowly woke up while feeling a massive headache occurring. "Ugh...what hit me?"

He then noticed that the ground was shaking while cheering ringed in the air.

"We got hot stuff!"

"And he's ours to kiss and cuddle with!"

"Yeah!"

'What is going on?' He thought while heading towards the street only to see a massive parade of blond haired girls marching down with Naruto being held with rope on the top of several girl's hands while he rode it like a wave of blond. '...is this some insane nightmare?'

"Can you let me go?" Naruto asked.

"No!" They called out while marching towards the apartment. "Now to cuddling!"

"...what the fuck?!" The uchiha yelled while the screen went black.


	89. Female Raava, Female Vaatu, and Wan

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Raava, Female Vaatu, and Wan

Series: Legend of Korra

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'This is really confusing.' Thought Wan while seeing two spirits, one white and blue and another one black and red, struggled against the other while destroying the land around them. He ran over to them shouting "Stop! You two need to stop!"

" **Human help!** " The black one said in pain. " **Help, this spirit has tormented me for eons!** "

" _Quiet Vaatu!_ " The white one yelled.

" **Raava, stop I'm dying!** "

" _You can't die, we're spirits!_ "

" **It still hurts!** "

" _Human stay out of matters that don't concern you! This spirit is trying to trick you!"_

" **No help me, I have suffered by this evil spirit's hands for too long. Please free me human!** "

Wan looked around at the damage and ran closer before firing a stream of fire at where they were connected.

" _No!_ "

" **Yes!** " Vaatu said as the blast separated the two and allowed the spirit to be freed. " **After so long I'm finally freed!** "

"Um that's good right?" Asked Wan.

" **More than good human. More than you know.** " laughed Vaatu flying away the two.

" _No!_ " Raava called out before flying towards Vaatu. " _You will not corrupt this world!_ " but as she tried to fly away her form became a little smaller and saw Vaatu get too far away.

" **Ha ha ha! Foolish Raava! You can't stop me now!** " The spirit laughed before noticing its form was also getting smaller and started to fly lower to the ground. " **What?!** "

"What's going on?" Wan asked Raava.

" _I don't know._ " The spirit said while its tendrils started to fuse into arms and legs while the body started to look like a humans.

At the same time Vaatu also suffered the same fate as the spirit started to look more feminine as the tattoos started to form eyes and other assorted things. " **W-What's happening to me!** "

Wan went wide eyed as he saw the spirits turning into human girl's with either pure snow like skin, blue eyes and long blue hair or pure onyx skin with short red hair and red eyes. They both looked well endowed with C cup chests and large asses. The problem, they were naked.

"W-What the hell happened to my body?!" Vaatu screamed in a normal human voice. "And my voice! My wonderful voice!"

"We're….human!" cried Raava looking at her hands.

"But how…" Vaatu looked at Wan in anger. "You! You did this to me! You turned me into a lowly human!"

"N-No! I didn't do anything!" he cried out while blushing. "I don't know why that even happened!"

"You turned me into a human!"

"Us." Raava said. "You mean us."

"You don't count!" Vaatu growled. "Now change me back human!"

"I said I didn't do it." he frowned while ignoring their attire. "And besides, you were the one who tricked me, didn't you?"

"I needed to get out." She frowned. "This world needs darkness."

"No it needs light." Raava frowned.

"No, you had it for a millennia! It's my turn to rule!"

"Can't you two just get along?" Asked Wan.

"We are the spirits of light and darkness human." frowned Raava. "There is no way for us to get along, especially when I've been fighting Vaatu for millennia just to keep you foolish humans safe. And here you go and separate us, and now we're….human!"

"Ugly ones at that." Vaatu frowned. "Especially Raava."

"Um….you're not ugly." Wan said confused. "Just um…." he turned red. "Naked."

"Yes so?"

"Shouldn't you be feeling...I don't know like you should cover yourselves?"

"We've been naked before the concept of clothes existed." Raava frowned. "It doesn't bother us slightly."

"Even if it's cold and bugs are crawling on my skin." Vaatu frowned while scratching herself. "And it's annoying!"

"Yeah, that's another reason you might wanna put something on."

Raava frowned. "Why should we listen to you? You caused this in the first place."

"I said I didn't know or tried to do ANY of these!" he groaned. "All I know how to do is use fire, that's it."

"Fire, you?" Vaatu laughed. "What are you, a dragon or a human?"

"A human."

"So that's why you smell like you haven't bathed in five days." Raava said while covering her nose.

"Hey! I was exiled by my own village so give me some slack!"

"No." both said at the same time.

He groaned and rubbed his head. 'Why did I have to get stuck in a situation like this?'

Vaatu frowned while walking away. "If you excuse me. I have a world to rule." She then got sent flying back by a chain of shadows that connected to Wan's shadow. "What the?! Human what did you do to me now?!"

"I don't know!" he cried out looking at his shadows. "I've never seen this kinda thing happen before."

"Well it might be a fluke." Raava said while walking off, only for the same thing to happen to her. "What the spirits?!"

Wan looked scared now since he had chains of shadows coming out of his own shadow. 'Using fire as my own is one thing, but this might be more than I thought!'

Vaatu growled at Wan before grabbing his neck. "You will let me go or else!"

"Let him go." Raava frowned. "Killing him won't change the situation at all."

"Don't care." She said before getting shocked by her own tattoos. "Gah!"

"AH!" cried Wan since she kept her hold on him, thereby getting shocked as well.

Raava walked over and pulled her counterpart off while getting shocked as well. "AI!"

The shocking stopped as all of them fell back in pain.

"Ow….what was that?" groaned Wan.

"No idea."

"But it hurts." Vaatu growled. 'Damn you human!'

"It's clear what's happening might not be the human's fault, mostly." spoke Raava. "But if we really are humans, then we are powerless."

"Ha! Like that would happen." Vaatu laughed before starring at Wan.

"Um….what are you doing?"

"Trying to kill you with energy beams."

"...yeah it's not working."

"Give it a minute!" she growled narrowing her eyes. 'Damn it, work!'

(Five minutes later)

"..."

"..."

"...gah!" Vaatu yelled while her eyes hurt like hell. "Damn it!" 'Ow ow ow!'

"I win." Wan joked nervously.

"This is bad, very very bad." spoke Raava pacing. "If we're human, then the balance between light and dark is gone!"

"And my kingdom on earth will be a distant dream!"

"That's not important!"

"To me it is Raava!"

"Hold up! Neither of you explained much on what you mean by balance." interrupted Wan.

Both looked at him.

"The balance of life and death, light and darkness, good and evil. That's what the balance is human. If one takes the other then it shall be dominant and vise versa. But without us…"

"Then it's the fucking end of the world." Finished Vaatu. "Not that it really matters as the Spirit World will still be around."

"End of the world." spoke Wan with wide eyes. "But, if that's true, and you two are both human, wouldn't it stay the same way it has?"

"..."

"..."

"...fuck." Both said in shock.

"Huh, when you think about it, this is actually a good thing."

"How so?" Asked Raava confused.

"Yeah human, how is being a human a good thing?"

"Because the world isn't in any danger." Vaatu asked confused and slightly intrigued.

"Ha! It's always in danger, especially from spirits like Kon and humans like you."

"For once I agree." Raava said. "Humans are even worse than any dark spirit."

"Hey, human right here." he frowned.

"Point exactly."

"So you're worse than pond scum."

He groaned while the cat deer walked over and he climbed onto it's back. "Fine, I won't keep arguing with you two. But I'm going back to resume my journey."

Both watched him riding away but….

"Gah!"

"Ow ow ow!"

The chains of shadows activated and caused them to be carried off as well.

(One ride later)

"Stop, ow! Draggin, ow! Us!"

"Yeah, ow! Stop it, ow! Human, ow! NOW!"

Wan got the cat deer to stop and chuckled. "Sorry, forgot about that."

Both glared at him while getting up, bleeding and with gravel on their skin. "Yes, you fucking did you idiot human!"

"Easy there, I packed some berries that can fix that up." he reached into his bag and pulled out some blue colored berries. "If you smush these up and rub them on the wound they help dry them up real fast."

"Yeah and they will kill us too." Vaatu deadpanned. "Trust me, I know how humans act. All caring and nice until they stab you in the back and laugh at your misery."

He groaned. "Look, I'm sorry, but if you're human then keeping that attitude isn't gonna help. You're flesh and blood, meaning if you bleed out you'll die and be gone. So if that's what you want, then go ahead."

She looked at him with a slight growl before huffing. "Then go ahead, and make sure EVERY spot is rubbed. If not I'll kill you by ripping your head off."

"You know you can do it yourself."

"Call me lazy." She brushed off. "Raava is the workaholic here, especially when she acts like a pampered prick."

"That's your job."

"Yeah yeah and you don't act like a prick all the time."

"Just shut up Vaatu!"

"Make me Raava!"

'Why me?' he groaned while Raava took the berries and crushed them before smearing them over her wounds.

However the berries instead of healing, well it did heal much faster than normal, but...it made her skin turn pink temporarily.

"Ha! That's too funny!" Vaatu laughed.

"Oh, my bad." spoke Wan with embarrassment. "I haven't used those in a while and forgot they have a side effect of turning your skin pink."

"How is that possible?!"

"I know." Vaatu said with a smirk. "He used poison to make the skin pink so it can eventually kill us, well you since you used it."

"No no it's not poison!" Wan yelled. "Really why would I even kill someone, I hate killing!"

"That didn't help with you using the power of fire." scowled Raava. "You should have given that back to the lion turtle."

"I said I can't return to the village." He deadpanned. "And I did it so I can show the elite that anyone, regardless of class, could get along without bloodshed."

"..."

"...that's just…."

"Stupid/Admirable." Both said before looking at the other. "What? The idea stinks/is a noble one. Oh shut up Raava/Vaatu!"

"You know, you two are way less hostile than I thought if you two have spent eons fighting each other. Sure you fight now, but you sound more like friends who like to annoy each other."

They blinked at that before looking at Wan in horror. "That's not the case human!"

"Then what else? Sisters? Cousins?"

"Ha! That's just stupid."

"Agreed, we aren't tied to such human terms."

"...I say your sisters. End of story." he smiled. "After all you look alike and get on each others nerves, so it fits perfectly."

"Oh shut up human!" Both yelled with light blushes.

That was when the cat deer kicked Vaatu in the face.

"Ow! Damn it you fleshy cat hybrid! I'll rip you head off for that!" she cried while rubbing the cheek. 'Damn this human body! It feels so weak and powerless!'

Raava chuckled before the sane cat deer kicked her in the face. "Gah! Human tell your mount to stop kicking us!"

Cue another kick to both their faces before grazing on the grass like a boss.

"Um, maybe not stand behind him." spoke Wan with a wince.

"Or we could eat it."

Growl!

Growl!

Wan chuckled as the two former spirits stomachs growled as loud as a hippo dog. "Sounds like you two are hungry."

"Yeah yeah." Vaatu said while pointing to the cat deer. "Who wants the leg?"

"I'll get the head."

"Hey! Don't eat him!" he frowned. "This fella has been a great traveling companion. Besides, if you're former spirits, aren't you supposed to respect the animals?"

"Not when they kick us in the face." Both deadpanned.

"Regardless, don't eat him." Wan frowned before realizing he had something in his bag and took out a large bean from his bag. "Here, your dinner."

"..."

"...what is it?"

"A watermelon bean."

"You think that'll be enough for both of us?"

"Watch." He said before putting the bean on the ground, put some fire on it and watched as it grew on size until it was as big as a boulder before it exploded and covered them in juices and seeds.

"..."

"..."

"Um...tada?"

"Not funny!"

"Yes, it wasn't funny human." Vaatu frowned. "Now I feel sticky and gross." 'I hate this body!'

"Well you could just….lick yourselves?"

"We aren't flying cat fish!" Both growled.

Wan sweatdropped at the stupid idea before taking out some bread from his bag. "How about this instead?"

"That's better." frowned Vaatu taking it before taking a bite from it. "...it tastes good."

"Well I did steal this from some corrupt elites so it is good in a sense."

"Noble, a little warped, but noble nonetheless." Raava said while taking the bread and started eating it. "So what did you do in this village of yours?"

"Work, steal from the rich, and recently, tried to rise up against them." He said like it was obvious. "Then after I got the power of fire I left and lived with the spirits for a few years to try and defend them after they helped me out."

Vaatu rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and they didn't just take pity on you like you did on us."

"Who said I took pity on you two? I was just helping because I felt obliged to help anyone in need."

"That's...surprising." spoke Raava.

"How so?"

"Most wouldn't just help without any sort of reward involved." Vaatu said. "For example, I would have let you live in my kingdom as my servant."

"That's…..nice?" Wan said a little unsure about that reward. 'Not really.'

"But you just did it with no ill will, that's rare in this world."

"And I should know, I checked and it's rare as Raava not being a stick in the mud."

"Quiet Vaatu!"

"Make me." She grinned.

"Just stop!" Wan yelled. "Really this is getting really old fast so either stop acting like children or I'll just leave and drag you around until you stop."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." He said with a glare.

Both glared back while the cat deer watched on with interest.

"Now what is your answer?" He said while walking towards the cat deer.

"Fine fine we'll stop! Just don't get on the animal!"

"Alright, and here's an idea. If a human like me can learn to live with the spirits, then you two, former spirits, can learn to deal with me."

"Are you crazy?" Asked Vaatu. "We tried to kill you."

"That was you."

"Shove it Ra-AHH!" She cried out as Wan started to ride off with both her and Raava being dragged behind. "Stop! Really we'll stop just ow! Stop!"

The cat deer stopped while Wan raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Cause it doesn't sound like it to me."

"I swear on my own name to stop!" She yelled. "Just stop doing that!"

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

Raava sighed. "When a spirit swears on their own name it means they have to do it or face being permanently nameless and without either purpose, form or memory."

"...huh?"

"It means if I break it then I'll turn into a formless being and in your terms, die."

"Oh, well what about Raava? I don't hear her swearing."

Said former spirit sighed. "Then I swear on my own name to not entice a fight against my counterpart."

"See, even the stick in the mud can keep a promise." Vaatu said. "Now do you believe me human?"

"Fine, but only if you two stop thinking I'm secretly selfish or secretly trying to kill you." he frowned. "Cause last I checked, you two were deciding the fate of the world, not me."

Both nodded.

"And call me Wan, not human."

"Wan sounds kind of weird." Vaatu deadpanned.

"I was born with this name."

"Meh, it's so so." Raava said with a shrug. "But what should you do now?"

"Continue to protect the spirits and travel the world." he answered. "And since you two can't get away, I guess that means you'll be joining me."

"Well it's better than dying." Vaatu said.

"And even if we tried to leave, we would be dragged by your shadow." Raava said. "But we have two proposals for you."

"Which are?"

"One, keep your animal from kicking our faces."

"And two," Vaatu said. "Once you see the world, settle down and rule a small patch of land."

"Or just make a house." Raava said while frowning at Vaatu. "It's much more simplistic than ruling a patch of land."

"And why are you concerned about the second one?"

"Because even you have to settle down and find someone to copulate with." Vaatu deadpanned. "Or are you just going to waste your days with no company or children to keep your line from dying out?"

He blushed and crossed his arms. "That's my own business, not yours."

"Even still." Raava said. "Consider it and we'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Or until we die a most gruesome death." Vaatu clarified. "Whatever comes first."

He sighed. "Fine." 'Weird spirits.'

They walked towards the cat deer and carefully got on its back while holding Wan's back as he got it to gallop away into the distance.

 _To be continued._


	90. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum

Series: Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum's lab)

Princess Bubblegum, dressed in her lab coat, swished some chemicals in a test tube while other vials and beakers were being heated on the table. "Okay almost done. Now for some of my DNA."

She picked off a piece of her hair and dropped it in the tube and saw it turn pink before she added a bit of extra from another beaker and saw it turn a bright purple color.

"Yo Bonnie!" called a familiar voice from the window. "What up my sista from anotha mista."

"Ah!" Bubblegum jumped and nearly dropped the tube before catching it and sighed before turning to the vampire. "Marceline! Don't sneak in when I'm busy conducting experiments."

"Well your text said you needed my help ASAP. Figured I'd fly up to your window to save a few minutes." she shrugged and floated around in an easy going position. "What's the big thing you needed help on?"

"First let me ask you, how often do guys hit on you just so they can get in your pants?" the candy girl questioned while keeping her focus on ber experiment.

"Not counting Ash or include him?"

"Either way is fine."

"Tons. Some would ogle me, try to cop a feel, or outright hit on me when I'm not interested, one slapped my ass so I broke his ? Is that some kind of perfume to help you get dates?" she teased.

"Hardy har har," PB rolled her eyes and put the beaker to a pot with a pink mixture in it, then dumped it in. "no I'm just curios as to why guys start thinking with their wangs when they see a girl instead of trying to get to know them like decent people."

"You do know there are other ways right? Just look it in a book or if you're like me, see if you can spy on two people getting it on."

"In a way...I already did." she said scratching her head. "I caught Finn in one of the castle bathrooms with a picture of….me."

"Woah." Marceline blinked before chuckling and held her stomach. "Man, sounds like he's finally getting to the whole 'experimenting' part of life. Congrats Bonnie, you're his first crush and the first one he jerks it to. Was he still doing it when you walked in or was he already done?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Bonnie frowned as she went red in the face from embarrassment.

"So if you already saw him doing it, just what are you brewing up?"

"Well I decided that I need a more hands on approach with my experiment so…" she grabbed a pair of tongs and dipped them into the pot and pulled something out. "I made this."

Marceline looked and blinked before breaking into laughter while dropping to the floor and held her stomach. "Oh my Grod! And people say you're a total prude!"

"What? What's wrong with it?" she said holding a small pink phallus in the tongs.

"Y-You actually went ahead and tried to make a dick!" the vampire laughed out while rolling on the ground.

"It's supposed to meld with my candy flesh." she said. "I made it to experience the sensation for myself.

The Vampire queen calmed herself down and levitated to her feet. "Well no offence, but you kinda botched it." she said pointing at the object in question.

"Why? The shape and details on it are the best I could get from seeing Finn's."

"Well obviously he doesn't have the size of a real man yet. I mean look at that tiny thing, it's the size of a baby carrot, not to mention you forgot the coin purse."

"Oh, do you mean the testicles?"

"Uh duh." Marceline crossed her arms. "First off, do you even know what comes out of a penis anyway? Or do you make all your candy peeps in this lab?"

"Of course, where else would I build my citizens?"

Marceline lost her smile and blinked. "...Wow... That's...That's just wrong."

"Why? Why's that so wrong?"

"Denying your people the freedom to procreate, that's a little cold. And that's coming from me PB." she remarked shaking her head while Bubblegum frowned. "Look don't worry about it let's get back to this." She said taking the tongs and walked off. "We'll start with getting rid of this pathetic excuse for a dick," She then dropped in a nearby trash can. "and starting from scratch."

"Hey! It took me a week to get that in the proper shape." frowned the princess.

"The shape was fine, it was the size that was the problem, think bigger, longer."

"You mean like this?" She asked holding her hands apart at twice the length of the thing she pulled out of the pot.

"Uh uh." The vampire queen shook her head as she approached PB and moved her hands further apart. "That's more like it."

"So you think one of this size will yield better results?"

"Yep, and for the width, just put the tip of your index finger and thumb together if you need an example."

Bubblegum looked at her hand and put them together. "Are you sure this is right?"

"Trust me, a lot of girls dream of stuff like that, well except for you apparently."

"Hey!"

Bubblegum re-crunched some numbers in her equations, largely increased the amount of chemicals and even followed Marceline's advice and added something extra.

"Just don't go nuts and make it explode too soon." chuckled Marceline at the double meaning.

PB groaned in irritation before adding her DNA into the new mix. "Trust me, I've done this plenty of times to know it won't go off, unless it was heated too much." she said as she stirred. "Okay in just a minute we'll see what we got."

"So is this going to be permanent, or is it like a strap on?"

"It's made to bond together with my body, so in a way a blend of both cause since I can still take parts of my body off, it would be possible to remove." she said and once again took hold of the tongs. "Okay time for the unveiling."

"And me without a drum roll." smirked Marceline as they watched the tongs slowly come up. "Oh wow." Marveled the vampire.

The size was just as Marceline told Bubblegum and looked like it would put any normal guys to shame.

"I still feel this is a bit much." Remarked Bubblegum. "It's at least ten inches long."

"Trust me, this is perfect for your experiment, Mind if I borrow it when you're done with it?"

"Depends on how well it works first. Now please leave so I can attach it and proceed."

"Not a chance, I wanna see how this works out." she smiled leaning back as she floated. "Besides you might need some more advice."

"Fine." relented Bubblegum before removing her coat, reaching down and started pulling her pants down and then her underwear to show her slit before moving the phallus over and pressed it to her body before felt a tingling sensation as it attached itself to her.

"Congratulations, you are now a genuine Futa."

"Futa?"

"It's short for futanari. It means a chick with a dick. Trust me, I've seen a couple and even found some old magazines where they're also called shemales. A lot of people even find it kinky."

Bubblegum reached down and tapped the cock and nodded. "Alright, it's connected properly which means I should be able to properly replicate what Finn was doing and might have an idea of what it's like for boys." She said before gripping her new addition in her right hand and began stroking. "Hmm...well it feels... Weird."

"Like good weird?"

"No...just weird. I don't get it, why do guys like this so much?"

"Wait, are you left handed?" asked Marceline."

"No, I'm right handed."

"Ah. Then you should be jacking with your other hand."

"Why? What does it matter which hand is used?"

"Oh it matters." Marceline nodded. "And try to relax, sit down."

She rolled her eyes and sat on a stool before changing hands and started to rub the cock before feeling a shudder. "Oh."

"Ah, you starting to notice something?"

"Yeah...the feeling really does differ from which hand I use." she let out with a groan as she kept moving her hand over the cock which they both noticed started to twitch and seem to get hard.

Marceline bit her lip as her cheeks turned pink. 'Wow, that makes Ash's dick look like a penny in comparison, and Bonnie certainly did a good job on the balls.'

"Ah...this is….much better then I thought." spoke Bubblegum biting her lip. "Oh Glob, this is good."

Marceline saw the dick get harder and harder and found herself drooling a little before moving and hand to her crotch. She rubbed against the spot on her jeans while seeing Bubblegum moan and rub her dick faster.

The princess of the candy kingdom heard soft mewls and looked to her friend. "Oh my Glob! Are you...getting off on watching me?"

"I said some people find futas kinky, that includes me."

"Ugh!" PB grimaced. "You are such a tart."

Marceline didn't take too kindly to that and skillfully kicked off her boot, sending it flying into Bubblegums balls.

"OOHHH!" cried Bubblegum in soprano covering the balls and grit her teeth with her eyes scrunched up. "Oh sweet Glob! That hurt much!" She fell off the stool and curled up into the fetal position.

"Oops, sorry I was just testing if they really did work like the really thing." smirked Marceline with smugness.

"This is a very deep pain." PB spoke with her voice still squeaky. "This is what guys feel when we hit them there? My Glob, what were we thinking?"

"It helps when we need to get them off our back. But that is hilarious." snickered Marceline.

"Well maybe next time I'll make you a dick and we'll see how you like it!" Shouted the princess as she tried climbing to her feet.

"Dang Bonnie, now I know you must be a secret pervert."

"Oh shut up." She hissed as she sat back on the stool and kept her legs spread.

"Gee, I hope I didn't bust your gumballs too bad." Marceline said some with concern.

"No, I made sure to make them extra durable." she winced while noticing her dick was still standing rigid.

"Huh, if I didn't know any better I'd say...you liked that." Marceline remarked poking at the head. "That or this thing is having trouble registering pleasure from pain."

"D-Don't touch it." Bubblegum spoke while shuddering again which gave Marceline an idea.

"Oh, but I hurt you so bad, let me kiss it and make it all better." she smirked grasping it before leaning down and pecked the sack which got a moan out of Bubblegum.

"Marceline!" PB exclaimed before the Vampire Queen trailed kisses up the shaft which was starting to twitch. "A-Ah! W-What are you doing?"

"Oh just making sure this experience is one of your best." She said before moving her tongue upwards along the underside. "Definitely tastes like you."

PB yelled out as a warm red substance squirted out on Marceline's face.

Said vampire closed her eyes feeling it while some of it got on her tongue. "Wha-huh?" She smacked her lips and soon recognized the taste. "Strawberry syrup?"

Bubblebum panted while nodding. "I….I wanted….to see what it would be like….so I substituted the semen…. for something else that was suitable." she said before looking at the clock and saw it was a half hour till midnight. "Is it that late? I should get to bed."

"What? Why?" asked Marceline who sounded disappointed.

"Peppermint Butler has been on my case about being up all night with my experiments." Bubblegum said moving off the stool and getting redressed. "He's started putting me under sleep spells and dragging me to bed. I'll continue further research tomorrow morning."

"Ugh, fine." groaned Marceline floating up and over to the window. "Well try not to bust your own balls." she huffed in irritation before leaving.

"Geez what's her problem?" PB said before leaving the lab.

Marceline flew back to her home and grumbled while opening the door and locked it before closing her curtains and floating over and landed on her couch with a huff. "Man and things were just starting to get good."

She pulled her pants down and saw the wet spot on her panties and started to lightly rub the spot. "I wish I could have gotten that thing inside me before I left. I would have settled for a quickie." she rubbed faster while slowly starting to pant. "That thing looked like it would have split me in half too." she mewled and moved her other hand to her breast. "And I actually got wet from it, Ash couldn't even do that with his tongue."

The minute she closed her eyes all she could see was Bubblegum waving that _thing_ in her face. She bit her lip and rubbed her swollen folds harder while drooling over the massive girth. "Oh Bonnibelle."

"You want this?" spoke the Bubblegum in her fantasy moving the tip closer to her face. But no matter how close Marceline moved she never got it. "Then you'd better come and get it then."

"Oh I will, just you wait Bonnie, come tomorrow you're mine." moaned Marceline as she kept rubbing herself.

(Next day)

PB yawned as she walked into the dark kitchen dressed a grey t-shirt and pinks shorts with a noticeable bulge. She rubbed her eyes while opening the fridge and reached in before pulling out some milk.

"Morning Bonnie."

She jumped and dropped the milk which spilled on the floor before turning and saw Marceline floating in the air with a jacket on. "Marceline?! What are you doing here?"

"Just...thought I'd drop by and join you for breakfast. I hope that's alright."

"And you couldn't have waited till I was fully awake?" spoke Bubblegum while picking the carton up and groaning as she saw the spill. "Look at this mess. Look Marcy I'm okay with it, but I don't really have a lot of red stuff."

"I beg to differ." she smirked while floating over. "You're just full of red."

"What?" Bubblegum blinked before connecting the dots. "Oh! Marceline, I just got up and you wanna do that again?"

"Well your little friend is obviously ready by the look of your morning wood." Marceline smirked pointing at the bulge that jutted out from Bubblegum's shorts.

"I knew I should have taken it off last night." she stated. "Out of all my body parts to be so active in the morning it had to be this."

"Don't worry, I can fix that." Marceline flew closer before pulling the shorts down with the cock standing up and grabbed it with one hand before she started rubbing it with eager. "Just relax and let Marcy take care of you."

"W-Wait!" gasped Bubblegum jumping before letting out a moan. "N-Not in h-here, someone might walk in."

"That makes it all the more exciting." Marceline said taking her mouth off the tool before pumping her fist over the shaft. "Besides, seeing this big fella has bugged me all night, so in a way I'm helping you with your experiment and scratch my itch, it's a win-win." she moves her hand faster and gave an occasional squeeze.

"T-That's not the p-point!" moaned Bubblegum bracing herself against the counter while her cock got harder and harder in her hand.

Marceline stretched out her tongue and swirled it around the tip. This made Bubblegum throw her head back with a louder moan while the vampire tasted some sweet syrup come up which seemed like her precum. Marceline licked it and made a blissful moan. "So sweet."

'T-This feels better than yesterday!' thought the princess gripping the counter harder before seeing Marceline trail her tongue over the tip faster which made her moan loud enough to echo off the walls.

'She's almost there, just a little more.' thought the vampire before slowly sliding her mouth over the head of the cock and started swirling around it faster while sucking at the same time.

"Mar-Marceline! Hah ah! Be careful with those fangs!" cried out Bubblegum with wide eyes feeling the pressure building up before it came gushing up and into Marceline's mouth like a geyser filling the vampire queen's mouth to the brim. "Oh sweet merciful Glob!"

Marceline pulled it out of her mouth before swallowing all the sweetness. "Mmm, I could drink that stuff everyday."

Bubblegum panted as she looked down at Marcy. "As incredible…. as that was... we shouldn't make this... an everyday thing."

"Oh come on. You haven't even felt the real great part." grinned Marceline took off her jacket showing she had nothing underneith before she started to pull her pants and panties down to her ankles. "You still need to put your new toy to the real test."

Bonnie panted while seeing Marceline move over and bend over the table while she saw the pink slit that stuck out compared to her grey skin.

"Now put it in me. I'll even let you pick which hole to put it in."

Bubblegum panted while moving closer and looked at the two holes. "I believe….your vagine would work cause the size difference between your anus and my penis is too great and might cause severe discomfort."

"That's why safe words were invented. If people want to explore without worrying about hurting their partner, then the one taking it says a specific word that means 'stop'." spoke Marceline while feeling her pusys get warmer seeing the cock was so close. "I'll make it easier on you, go ahead and put it in my pussy and remember to move your dick back and forth. Trust me, it'll feel ten times better then a blowjob."

"Alright." she said moving her hands to her partner's bare hips. "And with the syrup in my phallus, there's no need to worry about unintentional impregnation."

"Duh, now hurry up and fuck my cunt."

"Must you be so vulgar?" asked Bubblegum lining the two spots together before slowly pushing in before letting out a moan of surprise and tried to keep going while moaning more and more as it went in.

"Fuck yeah!" moaned Marceline out feeling the cock slowly open her pussy up while her nails turned to claws that left scratches in the table. "That's what I'm talking about PB!"

"Be careful on the table! I just got it waxed." groaned Bubblegum who was blown away as more of her cock slipped into Marceline and could feel it squeeze around it while it felt hot and like it fit in perfectly. "Wow… this is…" she gripped Marceline's hips tighter and pushed in harder to get her stiffness deeper into her partner. "So tight!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Yeah Bonnie, get it in there! Ah fuck!" moaned Marceline as the princess took her words as was moving the cock in and out without hesitation. "Oh Glob! You, ah! Should have, ah! Done this years ago!"

"This is love making? Oh glob, it's...it's…"

"Use your words!"

"Indescribable!" she spoke as her tip kissed Marceline's cervix. "My whole body is tingling with excitement!"

"See what you've been, ngh! Missing out on? Ah!" groaned Marceline in question. "This is what fucking is like!"

"It's marvelous!" Bubblegum leaned forward and and wrapped her arms around Marceline's waist. "My hips feel like they're going by themselves!"

"Ah! If you thinks its good in my pussy, ugh! Just wait till you try anal." she moaned feeling the cock make her pussy get hotter and wetter. "Try and speed it up!"

"You want faster? I'll give you faster." she increased her speed while pulling Marceline into each thrust. "Oh yes! I never knew being inside another woman would feel so good! Now I understand why so many animals love this! This is what my kingdom has been missing, a way to truly express love in its most beautiful state!"

Marceline moaned while her chest rubbed against the table with each thrust. "So, ah! What are, oh yeah! Gonna do after, oh! We're done!"

"First I plan to study more on biology, then modify my formula to create working genitalia for every one of my subjects!" she grunted while her arms moved under Marceline and found themselves grabbing Marceline's chest and gave them a squeeze. "Also I may need to add functioning reproductive Candy Cells."

"Just keep going!" cried Marceline getting hotter from PB's grabbing combined with the repeating jabs at the entrance to her uterus. "Oh Glob this is gonna make me sore for a week, argh! But who gives a fuck! This is the best sex I've ever had!"

"Marceline! I feel my ejaculation is imminent!"

"Yeah, I'm about to cum too! Give everything you got in one in one last thrust!"

Bonnie gritted her teeth before pulling back to the tip and slammed herself all the way in, through the cervix making the vampire queen scream in release before feeling the syrup start shooting out and inside her friend's womb while squeezing her mounds. If Marceline didn't have accelerated healing she was sure her tits would have been bruised for a few days.

Both of them panted with the juices and syrup dripping from Marceline's hole while the two of them stayed on the table to try and catch their breath.

"So... full." huffed the Vampire. "And so….sticky."

"Thank you Marcy….you made this….the best experience….of my life." Princess Bubblegum smiled.

"It's what I do." smiled the vampire while Bubblegum leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"My people will owe you so much for the knowledge you've given me." she spoke before she pulled out of Marceline's love tunnel

"You make it sound like the lessons are over already Princess." smirked Marceline while pushing herself up to lean against the table. "You honestly think that's all there is to sex?"

"Well I've made a makeshift cock, learned how well sensitive it is, and we just had sex. What else is there?"

Marceline chuckled and pulled Bonnie in close. "You're so cute when you're clueless. We're just getting started on your education." she stated before pulling her into a real kiss.

Bubblegum was surprised by the kiss, but soon found it rather pleasant and wrapped her arms around Marceline and kissed back with a moan.

(7 months later)

Bubblegum was sitting at her office desk while speaking to a couple that agreed to take part in her Procreation project.

"Ok so there haven't been any problems?"

"No, really things have been going just fine. My wife and I have never felt closer or happier for that matter."

"That's, uh, good." spoke Bubblegum with a twitch while writing that down on her clipboard.

"And Lady Marceline's Kama Sutra lessons have made making love feel as though it's a beautiful dream." the wife added. "I can see why you made her a member of your court."

"Good to he-oh!" jumped the princess and bit her lip. "I mean that's good. I'll be sure to give her your regards."

"Princess? Are you alright?" asked the husband.

"Yes!" she nearly jumped again. "Perfectly fine, no need for concern, you may leave now."

Both of them looked at each confused, but complied and walked out of the room with Bubblegum gripping the ends of her desk.

"How did I ever let you talk me into this?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and you love me." spoke Marceline under the desk who was who was currently licking and sucking on Bubblegum's hard cock. "You know you like it just as much as I do."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you should do it when I'm in the middle of talking to someone. What if they found out?"

"They're gonna find out we're in a relationship once you announce our engagement." She stated and moved from under the desk and leaned over it with her legs spread. "I'm just giving them an opportunity to find out sooner."

Bonnie shook her head while standing up and held Marceline's hips. "Sometimes I think you turned into a nympho."

"With a gal like you, who wouldn't?" She questioned before Bonnie lined her cock up with Marcy's ass and drove it in. "Ngh, is it-is it in yet?" she teased.

"Ah! Oh, it's getting there." groaned Bubblegum pushing in deeper with hard thrusts.

"Ah! I want in so deep that it comes out my mouth!"

"Again, ngh! That image disgusts me beyond words."

"Oh stow it and plow my ass Bonnibelle!"

The two continued their carnal acts and the candy kingdom would surely never be the same again.


	91. Lindsey and Ben

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Lindsey and Ben

Series: Ben 10 Ultimate Alien

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Bellwood, Gwen's house-

Gwen was currently looking at a new book she got on some of the more magical spots around Bellwood since she was pondering on possibly using them as a back up reserve to tap into if they ever needed a boost. "Ok, spell of stamina, spell of endowment, spell of speed, all of them look nice but the ingredients would put a dent in my credit card."

What she didn't notice right away was a small pink glowing spot on her bed which started to slowly grow.

"Ok, maybe this spell of adrenaline will help?" Gwen muttered to herself before noticing a large magic signature behind her as she turned and saw something that scared and horrified her.

The Alpha Rune and it was on her bed floating right at her.

"What the?!" she stood up with her mana coming out while trying to back away from the rune.

The rune looked at her before a voice came into Gwen's mind. ' **Calm down magic user I come in peace.** '

"What?" she blinked. "You can talk?"

' **More like use telepathy but yes I can talk. Now relax for I'm not here to start a fight with you.** '

"But then why are you here? And why aren't you in Ledgerdomain?"

' **I chose to leave, I can keep that realm alive as long as my core isn't taken by force.** ' It said. ' **As for why, I'm looking for someone to give me a body and to find a boyfriend.** '

"...say what?"

' **I said I'm. Looking. For. Someone. To. Make. Me. A. Body. And. To. Find. A. Boyfriend.** ' It said while empathizing each word.

"No I heard you, it's just….out of nowhere. I mean for starters I didn't know you could speak, or had a conscious for that matter. Second, wouldn't you be able to make a body on your own with so much power?"

' **Let me explain. I can't make a body because of my nature. I can grant anyone unlimited magic but I can't do anything on my own. And I can do all of the things a normal person can do since I was BORN with intelligence and self awareness.** '

"But then why didn't you speak before when we were in Ledgerdomain?"

' **I was being used by a turtle and a Ledgersapian. I can't concentrate on talking and supplying magic at the same time.** ' It said in a deadpanned tone.

"Ledgersapian?"

' **Humans of Ledgerdomain. That's their species. Now will you help me with this task?** '

"Well, I'm not sure. I've never tried to make a full body. I mean I know how to help heal wounds but you're asking me to make a real working body out of nothing."

' **I'll help with the spell but I need your solemn oath not to betray me. Deal?** ' It said while floating over to Gwen.

"Why would I betray you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

' **I have seen many magic users betray others to get my power. It's a common thing with me.** ' It then moved closer. ' **Now do we have a deal?** '

"Sure, and considering what happened, I'll pass on all that power."

' **Good and yes I know they got corrupted but it's because of my nature. Only the strong willed and pure of heart can use me. That's how I was created.** ' It said while shooting out a pink blast at the wall as a spell formed in black symbols. ' **This spell is called the Body of Life. It'll allow you to make a body out of nothing. The catch, it needs some hair of the caster and tons of magic. But with me the last part is a cinch but you still need the hair.** '

"Well I got plenty to spare." spoke Gwen before plucking a strand with a wince. "Ow!"

' **It needs to be more than that like….a small cut. About the size of your palm to be exact.** '

"Now you tell me." she frowned before grabbing some scissors and braced herself as she carefully made the cut which drew blood. "This better be enough, because I am NOT gonna start putting these all over me just to get this spell to work. And you just said it was hair, not blood."

' **Yes, but you could have just cut your hair a little. The blood part wasn't in the spell but you make do with what you have as they say.** ' It said while laying on the ground. ' **Now say Ghardi Nobina Zun Zun Fullage Genesis Mu Bodiya three times while placing the hairs on me and the spell shall be complete.** '

Gwen frowned at the it doesn't need blood part while getting ready to activate the spell. She quickly bandaged the wound before her hands glowed. "Ghardi Nobina Zun Zun Fullage Genesis Mu Bodiya, Ghardi Nobina Zun Zun Fullage Genesis Mu Bodiya, Ghardi Nobina Zun Zun Fullage Genesis Mu Bodiya." she finished while putting her hairs on it.

The Alpha Rune started to glow as bones, muscles and skin formed while hair grew from the head.

Gwen looked on in shock as the body started to look like her own, but with three distinct differences. One, her hair was pure black, two her eyes were pure pink, and three, her breasts were a D cup with her ass being bigger than her own.

She looked around and grinned. "Perfect, good work magic user."

"Woah, it worked." she spoke in surprise. "How do you feel?"

"Like a million stars." She said before snapping her fingers as a large purple and black robe with her symbol on it all over it appeared on her body which reached to her legs but made her chest noticeable. "Now this feels so comfortable."

"Well you could pass as my cousin Sunny." she remarked. "Or her twin really."

"Let me guess, Anodite like yourself?"

"Bingo."

"Meh," she shrugged. "Anodites are fine in my book as long as they don't act like their immortal or anything. All things made of magic die eventually there are no exception." She then looked at Gwen. "Now for the second part of the deal. You need to help me get a boyfriend."

"Yeah, why exactly do you want one? No offense, it's just...well that part just has me lost."

She sighed. "For me I'm like all living things, I require companionship. I tried in the past by bonding with powerful magic users but as you saw before, my very nature corrupts them to insanity. Something no relationship would thrive under. That's why I'm asking for your help, so I don't find someone that would get corrupted and use me like a common tool."

"...really?"

"That and I want someone that likes me for me. Not as a tool but as my own person." She blushed.

'Wow, never thought I'd see that in one day.' She thought while seeing her looking like a blushing school girl for a bit.

"So will you help me?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Her eyes perked up. "Thanks magic user, this means a lot." She then created a large chalkboard out of thin air. "Now I have a plan that consists of four trials that will test their strength, bravery, willpower and kindness. But the problem is I have no idea who to use, which is where you come in magic user."

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes, you know more human males that came in contact with me on more personal levels so you can pick out three you think would be used in the trials."

"Well the only guys who have are Michael, who is a real bad choice, Kevin, who is already taken thank you very much. Meaning that leaves Ben the only one."

"Really don't care." She shrugged. "The tests still stand and don't worry each trial will make their true selves spring forth and if this Kevin is taken I'll just flirt then give him back to you ok?"

"Out of the question." she crossed her arms with a frown.

"Fine, then just this Michael and Ben person's ok?" She said a little annoyed.

"That's fine, but I'm telling you Michaels a bad choice."

She smirked. "We'll see during the trials."

'She's not gonna listen.'

-Downtown Bellwood-

Crash!

Bang!

KABOOM!

"Face it Tennyson." Spoke Micheal while holding a large energy pack on his back that gave him vast energy from the tubes going into his arms. "With this machine I'm unstoppable!"

Ben, as Humungousaur, groaned as he stood back up. "Not bad, but a fancy backpack ain't gonna keep me down."

He frowned before running at him and punched him with an energy fist to the gut. "Well I'll just suck that strength right out of you then."

Just as the fight was going to continue, the area around them turned into a large purple universe with a large black and pink coliseum around them.

Both were surprised while Humungousaur pushed Michael off just as he turned back into his normal form.

And if that wasn't bad enough, a massive demonic like creature with the body of a dragon, the legs of a gorilla, the claws of a sloth, the wings of a harpy eagle, the tail of a scorpion, and the head of a squid appeared out of the iron gates.

" **GRA!** "

"What is that!" cried out Ben as it glared at them.

"Do I look like I know Tennyson?!" Michael yelled before the creature charged at them.

" **GRA!** " It roared before breathing a blast of pink flames at the two humans.

Ben rolled out of the way while Michael just projected a forcefield that blocked the fire. "Ok Ultimatrix give me something big!" Ben muttered loudly before slamming it down and turned into….Swampfire. "This isn't big you stupid Omnitrix knock off!"

"This beast will make a nice snack." laughed Michael before moving forward while parting the flames away.

" **GRA!** " It roared again before taking flight and started breathing fire at Michael as Swarmfire started to fire flames at the beast. " **GRA!** "

'I don't know where we are but I'm not gonna let this thing turn us into roasted chicken!' Swampfire thought before noticing Michael was about to jump on the creature's tail.

"Ha ha! Time to feast!" He laughed before grabbing the tail. Only to scream in pain as it was making him weaker for some reason. "W-What's going on!?"

"Don't know but," Swampfire said before causing roots to grab the creature's legs and send it tumbling to the ground. "It's going down!"

" **GRRRR!** " It growled while a symbol appeared on its neck as it started getting bigger and bigger before it broke the roots and started to breath fire all around the area like a rabid animal.

Michael and Swampfire ducked to avoid the fire while it started getting warmer.

"Ok new plan." Swampfire said before pressing on the Ultimatrix symbol as he turned into Ultimate Swampfire. "Blast it to kingdom come!"

"Don't give me orders." spoke Michael before firing a blast at the beast.

"Yeah yeah." Ultimate Swampfire rolled his eyes is he send blasts of pure hot fire bombs at the beast.

" **GRA!** " It cried as it started to crack at the seams from both attacks before it exploded into pink energy.

They sighed before the world turned into a dark forest with the trees with eyes and teeth looking at them with hunger. A thick pink mist covered the area making them unable to see at all.

"What the? Now what's going on?" muttered Ultimate Swampfire.

" **Ben.** " Whispered a voice. " **Ben, it's time to have some fun! Ha ha ha!** "

Ben's blood turned cold as he turned around and saw a massive clown with sharp teeth and tentacles coming from its mouth. "N-No!" he turned and flamed his hands. "Stay back!"

" **Aw don't be sad.** " It said before growing an ax from its arm. " **Let me put a smile on that face!** "

Ben screamed as Michael noticed a dead corpse of a woman with blond hair and a rope around her neck coming towards him.

" **Son! You bastard you killed me and used my body to feed your hunger! You bastard child!** "

"M-Mom!" his eyes widened. "No, no! You're dead!"

" **No thanks to YOU!** " She yelled while running towards him, her teeth getting larger and sharp like a lampreys jaw. " **Now die for your sins you ungrateful bastard of a child!** "

Michael's hands glowed before he blasted the corpse back while sweating under his mask. "It's not real, she's dead. I saw her die!"

The corpse got up before grabbing her rope and started to wrap it around Michael's neck as Ultimate Swampfire continued to blast the demon clown in the face in fear.

"Get away! Get away!"

" **Ha ha ha! You can't hurt me, what's the fun of that?** " It laughed before raising the ax up high and sent it crashing to the ground. " **Now face me and I'll give you a balloon of your blood!** "

'This is insane! First a monster and now a clown?! What's...wait, pink mist? Something feels off here.' He thought before stopping his onslaught and stood there. "Come on! Take your best shot you red nosed fuck!"

The clown ran towards him before turning transparent as it disappeared with a smile on its face.

Michael fired at his mother's corpse frantically as she kept moving towards him.

" **You hated me and killed me for your own satisfaction!** " She growled while grabbing him and strangling him by the neck. " **Now I'll send YOU TO HELL YOU BASTARD CHILD!** "

He groaned before seeing her slowly disappear. "Ah...ah…"

The area changed again as it turned into a white room with a single cookie in the center of it. There were no windows or doors to be seen, just the cookie, which was sugar with chocolate on it.

"What the hell was that? How did that happen?" questioned Michael.

"I don't know." Ultimate Swampfire said while turning back to Ben. "But it's not a coincidence that we're stuck here." 'Best keep the information on the pink mist to myself, better then let him find out and do god knows what.'

Then a sign appeared over the cookie which said: _Eat me_ in bold letters.

"Is this for real?" Michael walked over. "What's with this cookie? And why aren't there any doors?"

"I really don't know and I don't think that's a good idea. It might be poisonous or a bomb."

"Perhaps." he turned to Ben. "That's why you'll be eating it."

"No thanks." He said looking away. "I ate earlier before you started sucking the energy of those people at Burger Queen!"

"I wasn't asking." He shot out an arm of energy and grabbed Ben. "You're eating it, one way or another. Or I could just suck the life out of you and force feed it to you."

Ben glared before the room started to shift as out from the floor came BILLIONS of cookies that swarmed the room like a leak in a bathroom.

"Gah!" Michael yelled before some cookies crushed him under as his helmet started to break. 'What's in these things? Iron?!'

Ben got free and saw the space filling up. "We need a way out!"

"Like you could d-" he tried to say before the mask broke and a cookie entered his mouth. Which did something unexpected, it turned his skin pink and made his eyes vanish. "AAHHH!"

Ben's eyes widened while he tried to keep his mouth shut.

The room started to stop filling with cookies as it changed into a small village with fire all over the place as hordes of demon with goat heads killed the villages of all ages and genders.

" **Get the blood! It is need to fill our bellies!** " The general yelled as more demons massacred the villagers in the millions.

"The hell?!" spoke Ben with horror.

"This is just too strange!" Michael yelled while stumbling around on the ground. "Where are my eyes!?"

"That's not important!"

"Shut up Tennyson!"

As the demons attacked the village a lone girl of about six years old stumbled out of a burning building towards the two.

"He...lp us….please." She said while tears streamed down her eyes and blood flowed from her mouth as a large sword was plunged through their chest.

Ben rushed over just as she fell and caught her. "Hang on! It'll be alright, just...hold on." he spoke while seeing some of the blood land on his hands.

"Sir...help my sis….." she said before more blood spat up and she fell into death's embrace.

'No….this...this….shouldn't happen!' Ben thought in horror and fear. He heard more screams and felt his heart clench while he set her down and looked at the blood on his hands. "Michael."

"What now? I'm bus-"

"SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" He interrupted. "I need your help beating these demons and if you don't help then you'll die as well. So you can either help or die, that is your choice you energy sucking bastard of a man!"

"Well I'd be more than happy if I could see!" he yelled back. "And you're the hero, not me! So help them yourself!"

Ben growled before kicking him in the face. "Then die for all I care. I'm going to stop this massacre and you'll be nothing but a dead corpse." He activated the Ultimatrix as he became Echo Echo before becoming Ultimate Echo Echo as he charged at the demons.

" **Kill kill them all!** " The demons cried out before getting punched by Ultimate Echo Echo. " **Who dares-** "

"SHUT UP!" he yelled before the discs came out and slammed the demons back with a wall of sound. "You sons of bitches are gonna pay!"

They stumbled back before charging at him as the general ran away with a older woman that looked like the dead girl Ben had to hold.

" **Kill the demon traitor!** "

" **Rip its arms off!** "

" **Make his brains into soup!** "

Ultimate Echo Echo made more sounds hit them while not holding back on the high frequency.

The demons screamed in pain as their heads exploded and slumped to the ground.

" **Ha ha! Even if my army is destroyed I'll still have a meal for myself!** " The general laughed before Ultimate Echo Echo appeared right in front of him. " **Gah stay back or I'll eat the girl right in front of you!** "

"You know, there's stuff I've had to deal with. A world being conquered or nearly destroyed, a man who tried to go to the ends of the universe just for power, and even had to contemplate killing my best friend when he went too far! But you! All I feel is anger and hatred for you." he narrowed his eyes. "So you can try, but as soon as you do, that'll be the sign you've forfeited your life and I won't show you any mercy."

The demon growled before grabbing his sword. " **I don't care, a meals a meal. Plus having fun afterward would help with my needs.** "

That made the hero snap as he punched the demon in the face and caused it to let go of the girl as he grabbed her tight. "Cover your ears." Ultimate Echo Echo said to the girl before sending his disks at the demon. "Wall of SOUND!"

The demon screamed in pain before the sound became too great as he exploded into paste and bone fragments.

The hero sighed before going back to Ben and felt queasy seeing the mess. 'Oh god! I...killed him.'

The girl slowly looked at him. "Thank you...you saved us."

He looked at her and felt close to tears. "No, I failed."

"No you didn't." She said again as the world around them changed back to normal with Gwen walking towards him while the girl changed into a different person. "You passed. You passed my trials Ben Tennyson."

His eyes widened in shock. "Gwen? What's going on?"

"Well let's just say I tried to warn her about the last trial but she wouldn't listen." Gwen frowned.

"I know, it was too much." She sighed. "And I take full responsibility for that one." She then looked at Ben. "Both of us planed all of this to find me a boyfriend."

"...say what?"

"She asked me to help her find a boyfriend." Gwen said. "Even helped with making the trials and her body with magic." 'Tons of magic to be exact.'

He shook his head and frowned. "Ok, who is she? And just what kind of trials were those supposed to be!"

"I have no name yet." She said. "And the trials were meant to find out one's character based on Strength, Bravery, Willpower and Kindness. But I kind of made the last one too mind breaking and for that I'm really sorry."

"Mind breaking? No no, that was messed up!" he frowned. "I thought I killed someone and thought a little girl died in my hands!"

She looked down at that part. "Yes, and I'm sorry you had to go through that. Really I just didn't know." 'I'm just as corrupt as all my users...I'm so stupid to add that part in!'

Michael groaned while getting his eyesight back and saw the two girls. "Gwendolyn, well this is quite the treat. I can take yours, your cousins, and this girl's power all in one."

They glared at him before the mystery woman floated up as pink magic flowed from her body.

"You are nothing but a parasite. You failed all the trials and as such you will pay the consequences." She sent the magic at him as he started to regain his appearance but his sight, powers and memories were destroyed. "Have fun having a new life worm."

"What did you do to him?" asked Gwen.

"Erased his mind, destroyed his powers and made him blind. He deserved it for failing each trial and acting like a lowly parasite." She said before looking at Ben and looked sadly at him. "I'm sorry for all of this, really I am. If I could change the past I would have but….it's better if I just leave."

"Um, Ben? Can you and I talk?" spoke Gwen.

"Sure?" He said confused.

"And you stay here." She pointed to the girl.

"Fine…" she said sadly while making a chair appear and sat on it.

"Look Ben, yes that last trial was really harsh, but it wasn't real. No one died, no one got hurt, and believe it or not, but that girl is...well the Alpha Rune."

"What?!" He said in shock.

"Yes and it wasn't support to make you scared." Gwen sighed. "She just had some weird sense of finding a boyfriend, and trust me I was just as surprised as you when she told me all that."

"...she did all that for a boyfriend!? Are you out of your mind!?"

"Well she wanted to find a good one since she can corrupt the users, and yes I know it's weird that she looks like Sunny because she needed some of my hair just to get that body, but don't hold it against her. Maybe she can do something to make it up to you to say she's sorry."

Ben thought about it before sighing. "Fine, but if she turns me into a frog I'm going to blame you."

"Deal. Now give her a chance and who knows, you might enjoy it more than her."

He nodded before walking towards the girl.

She noticed and looked down at her feet. "Hi...again I'm sorry for hurting you mentally."

"Look, it's fine. But next time, just walk up to a guy and ask him if he wanted to date. Cause if you did this to anyone else I'm pretty sure they would have had a heart attack."

"I know!" She yelled. "But my corrupted nature would have caused them to view me as a tool! And I didn't want it!" She then looked down again. "That's why I did the trials. To know that my boyfriend wouldn't turn out like everyone else that used me."

'That's some dedication, a little warped, but that's so dedication.' he thought. "Look, I'm willing to give you a shot, but ease up on stuff like that, ok?"

She looked up and nodded. "Ok, Ben. I'll try."

'Although it's gonna be weird with her looking like Sunny's twin.' "Um can you change your hair a little?"

She nodded as her hair changed from pure black to pure pink. "Is this better?"

"Yeah."

"Um right, can you name me?" She asked. "Please? I'll give you something in return."

"Well why do you need a new name? Aren't you already called the Alpha Rune?"

"Yes but who would call their girlfriend Alpha Rune and not realize it might put oneself in danger."

'She has a point.' he thought. "Well, did you ever have any names in mind?"

"None. I never thought much about names until right now."

"Um….well….how about…...Lindsey?"

She looked at him before smiling. "I like it. Thanks Ben." She then moved up before kissing his forehead. "Your reward."

He blushed and was surprised.

"Yep," Gwen chuckled. "Now you're hitched."

"Gwen!"

Lindsey smiled before making a seat appeared and moved Ben on it. "Thanks for giving me a chance Ben and I promise to be by your side and to not make you sad ever again."

"Um...thanks."

She smiled and kissed his lips as the screen went black.


	92. Emerald and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Emerald and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside a village in the middle of nowhere-

Sitting in a makeshift shelter made of sticks and rope is where a small figure laid under some old blankets while it was snowing outside. Inside was a girl with mint green hair, red eyes and wearing a robe that barely covered her body.

It was Christmas Eve and it was suppose to a joyful day, but today, it was different. It was cold and full of sadness. And that was all felt by this girl who shivered from a cool breeze.

'Too cold.' She thought. 'I should have found a warmer outfit.'

The snowstorm increased in size as the girl felt her body starting to turn blue.

'No! It's too cold.' she thought with her teeth chattering as she shook harder and tried curling up under the blanket. But the cold feeling didn't leave her as her eyes started to close. 'But it's so nice...no I must stay awake!' she forced her eyes open cause if she slept now she wouldn't wake up.

As she battled against life and sleep she noticed a figure in the distance coming right towards her.

'Who….is...that?' She thought while her eyes started closing.

The figure came closer as the girl started losing her battle against the cold.

"Who...are….y...o...u…." she said horsley before entering the icy embrace of the Ice Queen.

(Two hours later)

-Unknown location-

The girl groaned while noticing her body didn't feel like frigid ice.

"Are you ok?" Asked a voice that sounded like a boy's. "Little girl? Are you ok?"

She turned and slowly started to open her eyes and she saw a boy about a year older than her with blond hair, blue eyes and wearing some warm pjs with a symbol of an Arc on it. "Ugh….I'm not little…."

He sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you were going to die. Really scared me to death, well nearly scared me to death."

"Who...are you?"

"Jaune Arc. But who are you?" He asked while grabbing a blanket and put it over her.

"Emerald Sustrai." she spoke up while enjoying the warmth. "Where am I?"

"Oh my family's lodge." He said while grabbing some hot chocolate. "It's a nice place but due to the storm, they couldn't come." 'Again.' "Hot chocolate Emerald?"

"What's that?"

"Well it's chocolate that's melted and heated up on a fire. Wait you don't know what it is?"

"No."

He looked at her in surprise. "Oh….um do you know what a human is?"

"Yes."

"Ok, that's good because for a minute I thought your were an alien or something." he chuckled while seeing her just stare at him without any response. "Um it was a joke you know."

"Yes so?"

"You were suppose to laugh."

"It was bad so I didn't laugh."

"Oh...well wanna try it?"

She looked at it with hesitation. "Will it hurt?"

"If you don't let it cool off it will, but other then that it will be fine." He smiled.

She slowly reached out with caution and took it while looking at him with suspicion before looking at the cup. 'It might be poisoned.'

Jaune noticed and sighed. "Don't worry Emerald, I promise it's not going to hurt you. I swear on my family name."

"I've heard that before."

"About the Arc part or the promise part, if you had a bad incidence with trust I understand and I'll not force it on you." He said while taking a seat next to her.

"I've had people promise stuff to me and then turn their backs on it." she frowned.

He looked confused at that. "Well then they were just jerks to do such a thing to you. Especially on Christmas Eve." 'But why would they do it to such a nice girl?'

"Well I'm fine now." she remarked before taking a small sip from the cup. "Huh, it tastes really good."

"Yep, and I made it just for you." He smiled. "Besides I couldn't just let you stay cold like a ice cube now could I?"

She looked a little confused at that. "What do you mean by that?"

Jaune chuckled a little. "Well I did carry you through the blizzard and placed new clothes on you since it looked….a little cold for such weather." He blushed at the last part.

Her eyes widened before dropping the cup and jumped back. "Y-You took my clothes off?!"

"I closed my eyes ok!" He blushed red. "I swear I didn't look!"

"How can I even trust you?!"

"I have seven sisters that would kill me if I ever tried such a thing!" He said covering his face. "And it was because your body was ice cold and I wanted to help you warm up, I didn't mean to do that but it's that or freezing to death!" 'This is so embarrassing!'

She frowned and raised an eyebrow. "You swear? Because I know how to fight if I need to."

"I swear on my family name that I didn't look or do anything to you Emerald." He said while still covering his face.

She slowly relaxed and looked away. "Alright."

He uncovered his face. "Emerald, if you feel uncomfortable I could just leave and get some cookies from the kitchen."

"Cookies?"

"Yeah I kind of made some before you woke up and I thought you might like some."

"...show them to me."

He got up before walking to the kitchen and grabbed a tray of gingerbread cookies in the shape of Santa Claus from the table before walking back and taking a seat. "Here, have one."

"...are they laced in poison?"

"No!"

"Acid."

"No!"

"...glass?"

"No no no! None of those things! Just gingerbread mix, frosting and candy." He said with worry. "Why did you even think that?!"

"I've had people try to poison me after stealing from them and some did it just for kicks."

"..." he looked at her before putting the tray down and hugged her. "You poor thing, I didn't know. Let me hug those memories away." 'I hope my aunt's advice works.'

Emerald blushed at the sudden gesture. "W-What?"

"Um...I kind of thought that hugging you would help take the bad memories away." He admitted. "Is it working?"

"...um….." she responded with confusion. 'What should I say?!'

Jaune looked at her before noticing she was blushing and let go. "Oh um...sorry about that Emerald."

"It's fine." she spoke looking away.

Jaune looked away before the radio played _Frosty the snowman_. "Oh, this is my favorite song."

"...what song?"

"Frosty the Snowman."

"Who?"

"Well….listen to the song and you'll understand."

She did and felt confused at first but after a while, felt a little happy.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, I like it."

"Well it kind of reminds me of you in a sense, brought to life and happy as can be."

She blushed and looked at the floor. "Not funny."

He chuckled. "Well I did think you looked like a snow princess."

She blushed again. "Not funny!"

"Ok ok, I'll stop!" he spoke with his hands up. 'But she does look cute when she blushes.'

Emerald looked at him before seeing a warm ham on the table. "Did you make this?"

"Of course, I did need to make dinner for tonight."

"How are you able to know how to cook when you're almost my age?"

"I have good teachers." He blushed. "Plus most of my family…." he looked down. "Don't visit during the holidays."

She felt her heart drop at that. "What? But why?"

"Well they are busy teaching people how to hunt Grimm and it just happens. I'm not upset but it does get lonely after awhile." He sighed. "Maybe we could just forget about this and have some dinner?"

Emerald looked at him sadly before surprising hugging Jaune tight.

His eyes widened while he blushed and slowly hugged her back.

"No one should be alone." She muttered. "Even me, a orphan."

'That's why she all alone. No wonder she's so cautious.' He thought before rubbing her hair.

"Jaune, maybe we should you know stay together this night?" She asked while feeling a little warmth from the hug. "It might help….with the loneliness."

"I'd like that a lot."

She smiled before her stomach growled like an Ursa.

"Maybe we should eat now?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, let's." she blushed.

Both headed over to the table where Emerald drooled a little seeing the food.

"Well dig in." Jaune chuckled while sitting down.

(After dinner)

The two sat down near the Christmas tree while under a large blanket for warmth. In their hands were leftover cookies that they were going to leave for Santa, under Jaune's suggestion.

"So Santa's not some thief?"

"No, he's a jolly old man that brings children gifts from all over the world while giving coal to bad children." Jaune sweatdropped. "I hope you aren't one Emerald because that would be sad."

"Of course not."

"Really? Because Santa knows if you're naughty or nice you know." He teased.

She puffed her cheeks at that. "I didn't do anything naughty."

"I'm just messing with you."

Emerald cutely pouted at that before seeing him giving her a gift. "Huh? What's this?"

"It's a gift, for you." he smiled like it was obvious.

"B-But I never got one before!"

"Yes but now you do." He smiled.

She felt happy as she opened the gift and saw leather brown revolvers with jungle-green grips, each stored inside their own separate leather casings on a belt. She picked them up and hit a button as long, curved blades held together with chains and looked like sickle kusarigamas. "W-What?!"

"He he, it was suppose to be from my sisters to me but I'm more of a sword kind of guy and I thought you might like it more than me." he chuckled embarrassingly. "Sorry if it's not really cool."

Emerald looked at the weapons before putting it down and again hugged Jaune tight. "It's cool, it's really cool, thank you Jaune!"

He groaned from the tightness and felt his face heat up more. 'Who knew she would like that weapon so much?'

She slowly let go before realizing she didn't have a gift. 'Oh no, I don't have one and he gave me something so heartwarming...what should I do?!'

'Wow, she hugged me several times, I hope my face doesn't look red!' He thought before noticing her expression. "Um Emerald? Are you ok?"

"Well….I never got you a present."

"Oh, well….I don't mind." he replied with a shrug. "Christmas is about giving to others, you don't need to feel obliged to give if you can't."

Emerald blinked at that. "Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"No joking? No tricks?"

"None at all." he shook his head.

She looked at him and nodded sadly. "Ok."

Jaune then looked at the time. "Oh man. It's time to get some sleep."

She looked at the time and saw it was pretty late and nodded.

"Well good night Emy." He said playfully.

"Emy?"

"Short for Emerald." He said while snuggling close to her. "If that's alright with you."

"Sure Jay." She chuckled. "Good night."

He blushed at the nickname before laying down next to her. "Night."

(Next morning)

Jaune slowly woke up while feeling like something wasn't right in the world. He turned and saw Emerald wasn't there beside him. "Emerald?! Emerald where are you?!"

He looked around before seeing a small red ring on the table with a note saying _Merry Christmas Jay_.

He frowned and walked over before picking it up. "Emy." He then started to tear up at losing a friend like her, even if it was short, he felt happy to have met her.

(Years later)

-Beacon, Mess hall-

It was Christmas again and everyone was excited about the season, well except for Jaune who was looking at the ring he had tied around his neck as momentum.

'Even after these years I haven't forgotten Emy.'

"Jaune?" Pyrrha said while walking over. "Are you ok?"

"Uh? Oh yeah yeah, just spacing out."

She nodded before Team CEM cane walking by and started mingling with the crowd.

'Man, I'd give anything to see her again.' He thought before someone bumped into him.

"Hey watch it….Jay? Is that you?!" spoke Emerald recognizing the face and blonde hair.

He turned and went wide eyed. "Emy! Wait….it must be someone else because the Emy I know isn't this hot!"

She blushed before slapping him with a frown. "Hey! How many other girls do you know with this color of hair?"

"Ow!" He winced in pain. "Sorry I just didn't….Emy." He said before hugging her tight. "It is you! Oh god I missed you so much!"

She groaned from the sudden embrace while trying to hug him back. 'Wow, he got taller then me.'

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby called out. "How...oh sorry didn't know you and Emerald were a thing. I'll just-"

"What?!" they blushed while she let go of him. "We're not a thing!"

"Really? Then why were you hugging?"

"Because we know each other that's all!" spoke Emerald.

This was when Blake popped up. "Really? I didn't expect you of all people to know Jaune."

"And why is that?" frowned Emerald crossing her arms.

"Because you're kind of unsociable."

She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe I just don't like being around many people, ever think about that?"

They stopped mentioning that as Jaune gave her a glass of eggnog.

"Well since you're here, drink up." He said with a smile that made Emerald happy.

"Ok then Jay."

"Jay?" Asked Ruby. "Not Jauney?"

"No, why would I call him that?"

"Well Nora calls him that. She said pointing to said girl kissing Ren while on a table. "So I thought….you did too."

"Well I call him something different, I thought of it for him."

"Ok." She said before seeing Coco placing a mistletoe over the twos heads. 'He he, this is going to be good.'

"So Emy, how's life been since...we last saw each other?"

"Well I just….stole, met Cinder and Mercury and…." 'Should I say anything about the whole take over the world thing?!' "Stuff."

"Oh….well as long as you're safe that's the important thing, right?"

She blushed at that. "What about you?"

"Just trained and thought about your safety Emy."

"Wait what?"

"I mean trained harder! Yeah, that's what I meant." he remarked with a nervous chuckle. 'Get it together man! It's still the girl you met, just relax.'

"Oh." She sighed. 'I thought he was worried about me….'

"So….how's the eggnog?"

"It's good." She said with a shrug. "So….how's Beacon been to you?"

"Good, and I'm a team leader for JNPR."

"Really? You're a team leader? That's great Jay!" she exclaimed before covering her mouth and coughed before looking at the glass. "I mean, cool."

'How cute.' "So what about you? Did you become a team leader and did your weapons work for you?"

"No, Cinder's our leader and yes, I keep them up to date whenever I can."

"Oh that's good." He sighed. "I was really worried that you wouldn't you know...survive." 'Why did I just GAH! Stupid me!'

"Gee thanks." 'I'm not some helpless little girl, I've done stuff that would make him go green in the face.'

Jaune gulped looking at her face before asking. "So...we really changed haven't we since that day right?"

"Yep." She said before asking something. "Jay, did you miss me that day?"

"Yes….yes I did in fact." he replied with a sigh. "I was hoping just one more day to spend with you after christmas over."

Emerald gulped a little. "Well I had to leave because….I didn't want to...hurt you."

He sighed. "Well it hurt because I thought you well...got kidnapped by someone." 'No but I just thought you didn't want to be near me.'

"Trust me, not in a million years."

He sighed before smiling. "Well I missed you so much Emy and that's the most important thing. Well besides seeing you of course." he remarked while she blushed even more.

'Wow, he really knows how to charm a girl.' She thought before the mistletoe moved down to their faces.

"Hey guys, mistletoe." chuckled Coco pointing at the plant.

They blushed red before yelling. "COCO!"

"Just kiss." She grinned before everyone in the room cheered as well.

"Kiss."

"Kiss."

"Kiss."

"Kiss."

"Uh...think we should?" asked Jaune.

"I don't know." She said while blushing red. "Unless you wanna."

"Are you sure?" He blushed as the cheering increased.

She sighed and downed the rest of her eggnog before tossing it away and made him face her before crashing their lips together.

The crowd cheered wildly as they continued to kiss with Jaune finally getting the picture and kissed Emerald with passion.

(Three hours later)

They were STILL kissing as the crowd started to get pissed off, especially when it's 11 o'clock at night!

"Good god! I haven't seen someone kiss this much other then Nora and Ren."

"Yep." Yang sighed. "This is REALLY cutting it now!"

'How amusing.' Cinder thought. 'But she does need to stop right now.'

Soon they stopped and panted while their faces were red.

"Emy." Jaune said. "Did this make up for lost times?"

"Yeah, it did Jay."

"...want to kiss again?"

"Su-"

"OH GOD NO!" Yelled all the people in the room.

They chuckled embarrassingly while hugging each other. All the while thinking of one thing. 'This was the most wonderful time of the year.'


	93. Reiju and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Reiju and Luffy

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxx

The current crew of the thousand sunny minus it's captain who was moaning in agony stared at the giant snail in horror.

"Why have you come here straw hat pirates?" came a voice from the snail.

"W-we came to get Sanji back!" Nami shouted nervously.

"Sanji?" came a voice near the side before the person took their hood off and a face similar to Sanji's was shown. "How do you know about my little brother?"

"He's our cook, and did you say brother?" Nami asked in confusion.

"Yes, my name is Yonji." he spoke before getting a clear look at Nami and his eyes popped out and in the shape of hearts. "Oooh, a pretty lady!" He said as his tongue rolled out of his mouth.

'He's definitely Sanji's younger brother.' they all thought at the same time.

"Yonji, what's going on?" A female voice asked behind Yonji.

He shook his head. "These pirates are looking for Sanji."

"Ah, then they must be the crew he was part of, yes?"

"Yeah, want me to blow them out of the water?"

"No, I wanna see this crew that took care of our brother."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." she said as she walked up next to Yonji before jumping down onto the thousand sunny.

The crew looked and saw a girl with similar color hair stand up. They saw her land and start to walk towards Luffy who was lying on the ground in pain.

"Hmm, this one doesn't look well."

"H-hey, what are you doing here?" Chopper asked as she kneeled down next to Luffy.

She grabbed said captain's face and leaned down more before pressing their lips together.

The straw hats on the ship stared before shouting "N-NANI?!"

Chopper looked and saw the dark spots on Luffy start to vanish while the woman pulled back and Luffy let out a deep breath of air.

"Mmmm, thanks for the meal~" she said as she licked her lips.

"W-What did you do?" asked Chopper.

"I took the poison out do his system." she said as she stared at Luffy. "And before you ask, yes it had to be through the lips or he would have died."

"Ok, but why are you here?" Nami asked as Reiju continued to look at Luffy.

"We were just on our way to Big Mom's island to see our brother and his fiance."

"Oi, Sanji's my cook, we're going to rescue him!" Luffy said as he sat up and said it like it was plain as day.

"So you're gonna try to stop my brothers wedding, huh?" She asked as she looked at him with a grin. "You're definitely the same pirate who's caused a lot of trouble, especially for a rookie."

"So? I don't care how much trouble I cause as long as my crew is together!" he frowned while standing up to look her in the eye.

"So you would be willing to anger both big mom and the vinsmoke?" She asked as she looked him in the eye with a grin. "Because doing so might be a little much for you and your friends."

"Yeah? So what are you going to do about it?" He asked back defiantly.

"Well killing you wouldn't be much of a hassle." She said, making the rest of the crew nervous and ready to fight. "But I might have a better use for you."

"Yeah, like what?" Luffy asked curiously.

"A date for the wedding of course." she smiled.

"A what?" He asked before Reiju grabbed him.

"Luffy look out!" cried Nami.

"I'm taking him, by!" She said with a grin before jumping off the ship and towards Yonji.

"Luffy!" cried the others in worry.

"Reiju, why'd you take their captain?" Yonji asked as she landed on the deck with a struggling Luffy.

"Well if I take his friend to the wedding, he's less likely to start something and I needed a date there and a random servant wouldn't do."

"Ok...but what are you going to do with him until then, the wedding isn't for three days..." Yonji asked in confusion.

"I'll take him to my room. Tell his friends if they try anything they can forget about him coming out alive." She said as she began to drag Luffy away as he continued to try to get free.

"Oi! Let me go!" He cried as he tried to force her to let him go with little success.

"How about this? You agree to be my date to the wedding, and you and your friends can go free without any problem?"

Luffy stopped and asked. "And after the wedding I'll go back to my crew?"

"Of course." She said with a grin. "But if you try to run away, I'll have them executed."

"Fine...I'll stay with you till the wedding...but I'm still freeing Sanji!"

'He's quite tenacious like they say.' She thought with a grin as she stopped outside a door.

"Where are we?"

"My room, it's where me and you will be staying until after the wedding." she said as she opened the door.

He crossed his arms and let her carry him in.

"Ah, home sweet home." she said. The inside had a king sized bed along with a leather couch and small table with a bookshelf next to it. "Make yourself comfy, but stay in the room." She said as she let go of him before poking her head out of the room and spotting a servant. "You there, go get me a bottle of sake."

"Y-yes mistress Reiju!" She said before running off to get the drink for her.

Luffy sat down on the couch while she took a spot on the bed. "So...why me? Why not Chopper or Brook?"

"Easy, because showing up with you would help keep the rest in line and from doing anything."

"Ok, But I'm still going to rescue Sanji!" He declared before there was a knocking at the door.

"Hold that thought." she remarked opening the door and took the bottle. "That'll be all."

"What's that?" Luffy asked as she closed the door.

"Some sake to help pass the time." She said as she set the bottle down on the table and pulled two cups out of the book case. "Care to have some with me?" She asked as she sat down on the couch next to Luffy.

"No." he replied with caution and a frown.

"Suit yourself, more for me then." she said as she took the cap off and began to pour it into one of the cups. She took it to her lips and drank it.

'She has to be planning something, but what?' Luffy thought as he watched her drink. 'If I can just keep myself from messing up, we can get Sanji after this is over.' He thought as he watched her finish the cup, she now had a small blush on her cheeks as she reached for the bottle.

"Heh, this is pretty good, you sure you don't want any?" she giggled holding it up.

"I'm fine." he said as she began to lean against him.

"You know, you're so nice to lean on." she drawled out with a laugh.

"T-thanks." he said nervously as he tried to scoot away.

"Come on, don't scoot away." She said as she drunkenly wrapped one of her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. "Just sit back and relax~" She said as she pulled him into her lap as she filled up the cup with the other.

'Is she already drunk?' He thought as she pushed her breasts into his back as she started to drink her second cup of sake.

"Mmm, you should really try some~" She said as she brought the cup up to his face.

"No." he spoke pushing it away. "I'm not feeling like having any."

"Aw, why no- HIC- not?" She asked as she hiccuped and started to drink again.

"Unless it's Sanji serving it then it's not worth it." He said, making her stop drinking and frown.

"Sanji is part of the Vinsmoke family-hic, he shouldn't be off cooking or serving food to those less than him."

"No! Sanji is part of my crew, he is my cook!" Luffy said defiantly as he tried to get out of her grip. He popped out and stood away from her. "And I won't eat any other food unless he cooks it!"

"W-well I won't let that happen, I'll force f-feed you, yo-HIC-you won't die on me!" She said before getting up. "Servants!" She shouted as the door bursts open and four servants entered the room. "Prepare some food for my guest."

"Right away mistress Reiju, anything else?" One of them asked.

"More sake." She said as they nodded and left the room.

"I'm not eating anything!" He shouted as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

She hiccuped and swayed a little. "Yes you-hic-are."

"No, I'm not, and you can't make me!" He shouted.

"Yes I-hic-can!"

"And how are you gonna do that?" He asked as she grinned at him.

"I can be quite persuasive~" She said as she began to make her way towards Luffy.

He stepped back while standing at the ready. "What are you gonna do?" He asked as she kept approaching.

"Per-hic-suade you~" She said as she stumbled and fell towards him, pushing him onto the bed.

"Hey!" he cried out while she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm gonna make you eat~" she whispered in his ear when suddenly there was a knocking at the door. "Come in!" She said as the door opened and the servants entered pushing two carts, one full of various foods ranging from salads to fancy meat dishes and the other full of bottles of sake. "Now leave us."

"Yes mistress Reiju." they said before leaving.

She got off Luffy who crossed his arms while looking at the food and feeling hungry.

'No, I can't eat anything!' He thought as Reiju picked up the salad and a fork.

"Now open up~" She said as she held a forkful of salad at him.

He shook his head and kept his mouth shut.

"Aw come on, eat it, it's good for you~" she said as she got closer to him.

'No!' He thought as he turned his head away from her.

She frowned and moved over before sitting down on his legs and held it closer to his mouth. "C'mon, open uuuppp~" she said as she moved it closer to his mouth. "Pwease?" She asked as she saw him move his head back and forth. She frowned and sat up. "Then death to your friends it is."

"What?!" He shouted before she shoved the forkful of salad into his now open mouth.

"Now eat up." She said with a grin as she pulled the empty fork out of his mouth before grabbing a bottle of sake of the other cart. "Now enjoy it with some sake." She said as she took the top off and shoved it into Luffy's still open mouth.

He flailed his arms around while the drink went down his mouth. 'Crap! I'll have to swallow it or I'll drown!'

So he started guzzling it all down.

"That's right, drink down every last drop~" she said as she watched the bottle empty. "Feel better?" She asked as she pulled the bottle away.

Luffy groaned and shook his head. "W-why did you do that?" He asked, feeling a bit tipsy.

"To help you loosen up of course." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He hiccuped and felt his body start relaxing.

"Mmmm, I'm so glad I got you Luffy-kun." she said as she hugged him tighter.

'Damn...it.' he thought before hiccuping.


	94. Female Giant Squid and Harry

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Giant Squid and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxx

At the bottom of the lake next to hogwarts, a gigantic beast was slowly swimming through the water. It was the giant squid that lived in the lake and would occasionally scare any students who came too far into its home.

'Ah, this is the life, no enemies and plenty of food, if only it weren't so dull.' it thought as it swam on. But that's when one of its tentacles brushed against something sticking out of the bottom of the bottom. 'Huh? What's this?' It wondered as it stopped and picked the item up.

It looked like a glass bottle that was also covered in grime with some white liquid inside.

'What is this, a potion? And how has the glass not broken at this depth yet?' The squid wondered as it brought it closer to its face to get a better look. 'Hmm, maybe some witch tossed it in and was hoping it'd break. Probably wanted to change the water to orange or something just to get a cheap laugh.' The squid thought as it continued to look at it, not noticing the cracks beginning to form.

Slowly though the potion started to spill out into the water. The squid didn't see this and soon it was breathing in the potion through its gills.

It noticed a small tingling sensation and let go of the bottle before letting out a gurgle. 'W-what's happening?!' It thought as if felt itself get smaller.

Slowly the giant squid became not as giant and started to feel its whole tingling. Slowly it's large head began to shrink and shift into a human upper body, a female one to be exact. She had long light pink hair and swam up to the surface.

'What is going on?' She thought in panic as she felt herself grow two large breasts and her tentacles stop shrinking until they were only ten feet long each unlike the fifty feet from before. She looked at her arms and cried out while looking over the human half. "What the hell just happened!?"

She was starting to freak out and swim around with wide eyes before hearing the sound of students nearby. "Shit, I can't let them see me like this!" She thought before submerging, glad that she could still breathe underwater.

She looked up through the surface and spotted what looked like Harry with his friends Ron and Hermione. 'Hmmmm, maybe a wizard can help me.' she thoughts as she watched them.

"I still say I can swim farther then you two." spoke Ron.

"No way, I can go farther!" Harry said with a grin.

"You two have fun, but I'm staying here and not getting my robes wet." spoke Hermione sitting down on a log.

"Alright, your loss." Harry said as he took of his robes until he was in nothing but a pair of muggle shorts.

"Race ya!" cried Ron as he took his robes off with his own shorts on before jumping into the cold water.

"Hey, no fair!" Harry shouted as he dived in after him. 'Woah this is cold!' He thought as he swam after Ron.

"I'm gonna beat ya Harry!"

"No way!" He shouted as he swam faster, catching up to Ron.

'They seem like they're having fun.' thought the squid while watching them. 'Maybe one of them can help me? Maybe that cute one with the black hair.' she thought while following them underwater.

"Ha! I'm passing you!" Harry shouted as he started to pass Ron.

"No fair!" called Ron who moved his arms faster and as best as he could.

"Ha ha, I'm gonna win slowpoke!" He shouted as he got farther ahead of Ron. But that's when he felt something grab his ankle and cause him so suddenly stop. "Ron, are you messing with me?" He asked as he looked around.

"Ha! I'm gonna win!" laughed Ron swimming past him.

"Wait, if you're not holding my leg, who's holding me?" He asked as dunked his head under to look at his leg. His eyes widened as he saw a naked girl his age with the legs of a squid looking at him with one of the legs around his ankle.

"Hi, I'm taking you now cutie." she said with a smile as she dragged him under the water towards her.

He spluttered as she pulled him under and flailed around to reach the surface while trying to keep his mouth closed.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take us to a place you can breath." she said as she pulled him into a tight hug as she used her legs to swim down.

'What's going on?! Ron! Hermione! Help me!' He thought as he struggled to get out of her grip while slowly feeling his air get lower. 'Crap...losing...oxygen.' he thought as he felt himself get weaker.

She swam faster before the two of them went into an underwater cave.

'Ok, this seems like a good spot.' she thought as they went in and surfaced in an air chamber before noticing Harry wasn't breathing. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked as she shook him a bit only to get no response. "Oh no! Did he drown?" she quickly swam over towards the cave floor where she laid him down.

She tapped her head and tried brainstorming since she never had to try and get a person to wake up, one of the downsides to never learning CPR.

"Think, think, how do humans wake people up? She thought as she got up next to him. 'I've seen some put their lips together, but then what?' She wondered as she began to panic, not noticing that Harry was starting to breath a bit.

'Wait! Humans can't breathe like me, they need air. So do I blow air into him?' She looked at him and noticed his mouth and thought. 'It's worth a shot!'

"Ugh..." he groaned as his eyes started to open.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" She shouted before she pulled him into a kiss.

His eyes bugged out and slowly registered the fact the girl was kissing him.

'And now to breath in.' she thought before blowing as much air as she could into Harry.

He flailed while trying to get her off as he felt her breathing into him. 'I'm not drowning!'

She saw him flailing around and thought. 'It must be working!'

'Let go and stop trying to revive me!' He thought as he tried to push her off of him.

She noticed and let up. "Oh thank god you're alive!"

"Yeah, I'm alive, but where are we?" he groaned sitting up. "And why were you kissing me!"

"I was bringing you back to life by giving you air." she said with a smile.

"Well, I appreciate the thought, but I wouldn't have nearly drowned if you didn't drag me under in the first place." he frowned. 'But her lips did feel soft.'

"Well, I needed a wizard's help and you were there so I took you."

"Just who are you anyway?" he asked while looking away to keep from staring.

"I'm the giant squid!" she clarified. "I know I look like this, but believe me when I say I'm just as shocked as you."

"You're the giant squid? Shouldn't you be more...squid like?" He asked as he guessed at her human half.

"Well it started when I found some bottle at the bottom of the lake. I don't know what was inside, but I think some leaked out and touched me, changing me half human like this."

"Huh, must have been a potion, but why kidnap me then?" He asked in confusion.

"I was hoping you might be able to help me get back to normal."

"How? I don't have my wand and I have no idea how to get you back to normal."

"But aren't you well versed in transmutation? Anything?" She asked as she started to become desperate as he said. "Nope, the only transmutation I know is how to give a mouse two tails and I don't see how it would help here."

"NO!" she cried out with her tentacles twitching. "But look at me! I'm smaller and less stronger than before! Now I'll be hounded by perverts seeing my upper body and foreign sea creatures might invade my home and kill me!"

"I-I'm sorry, there's not much I can do for you, so could you return me to the surface now?" He asked as her tentacles began to spasm.

She sighed as the arms calmed down. "Maybe, but can you spare a few minutes? I mean I've never managed to talk this long with a human who isn't scared of me possibly eating them."

"Ok, fair enough, what do you wanna talk about?" He asked curiously.

"Well...I'm not sure." she sighed. "I don't really know what goes on away from the lake so I'm a little...slow on what's been going on, unless you count the small talks I've heard from students near the shore."

"Well, there's this person from the ministry here who changed all the rules."

"Really? Tell me more."

"Well, she's fat and always wears pink and is trying to take control of the school, and making all of our lives miserable." he listed off. "And she's meant to be our new defense against the dark arts teacher, but all we're doing is reading about the lessons instead of practicing how to defend ourselves."

"Wow, it sounds like it sucks up there." she thought as she began to get an idea.

"A little, but-"

"Then that settles it, you should stay here!" She said with a grin.

"Wait what?"

"Yep, the land sounds terrible, here you are nice and safe, and I'll protect you!" She said as her tentacles began to reach for him.

"Woah there!" he spoke scooting back.

"Come on, I won't hurt you, I promise." she said as she got closer.

"It's not that! It's you basically saying you wanna kidnap me!"

"It's not kidnapping, I'm just giving you a better and safer life." she said as she shot out a tentacle and managed to grab him.

"Um, well that's nice and all, but I'll be fine." he spoke while trying to move the arm off.

"Oh no, I'm sure you'll love it here, plus...I could really use the company." she said as she began to pull him towards her.

'Damn it I need to get her to let go of my leg!' He thought as he was getting closer to her. "Wait! I can't stay down here, I need sunlight and warm air, and without that I could die down here from hypothermia."

"Don't worry, I'll hold you close and we'll share our warmth, and if that's not enough I'll borrow some clothes from the mere people in the lake."

"I still need to attend classes!"

"Why? If you live here you won't need to know any spells, you'll be safe and protected and happy here." she said as she sent out another tentacle that wrapped around his waist. "And I'm practically desperate for company!" She said as she pulled him towards her, finally wrapping her arms around him, pressing her large breasts against his chest.

He blushed and went wide eyed while her grip on him felt like several people were holding him. "T-tight!" He groaned as she rubbed her head against his.

"See? Doesn't this feel warm?"

"It feels to tight!" Harry got out as he felt the tentacles squeeze him.

"Well are you relaxed?" She asked as she loosened her tentacles a bit.

'More like crushed.' He thought as he struggled to get free.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you're holding me too tight, you're crushing me!" he groaned while squirming a little.

"Oh, sorry!" She said as she loosened her tentacles enough for him to be comfortable but tight enough that he couldn't escape. "I forgot my own strength." She giggled as Harry took deep breaths.

"I nearly felt a rib broke." He wheezed as she rubbed her cheek against him. "I still can't stay here."

"Of course you can, I'll feed you and you have plenty of water." she said as she kept her grip on him.

"That water is bad for me." he groaned.

"Then I'll get you good water."

'I need to get back in the water and swim back to the others.' He thought as he looked at the exit of the cave. "Um, well what about food?"

"Humans can eat fish, right?"

"Yeah." He answered, dreading the answer.

"Ok, stay here and I'll get plenty for us." She said as she let him go and began to slide into the water.

Harry waited till she went all the way under and sighed in relief. "Alright, now to get out of here." he slowly slipped back into the water and took a deep breath before diving under.

"Alright, it can't be that far to the surface, right?' He thought as he looked around before looking up. He swam up and broke through the surface before taking in some fresh air. "Yes! Fresh air!"

"Harry!" He heard Ron shout and saw him on the shore with Hermione.

Harry swam over while sighing in relief. "Glad to see you guys didn't leave."

"Where were you?"

"Well...I think it's better if I tell you back at the room."

Ron nodded and they turned around to leave when the water began to bubble. "Hey, what's that?" Ron asked as harry paled.

"Uh, guys? Let's turn around and get out of here." He said as a tentacle began to rise out of the water.

"I agree." spoke Hermione as they ran off just as the tentacle grabbed at where they stood.

He saw the tentacles begin to wave around the shore, unable to reach him. 'I hope she's not too upset.' He thought as he continued towards the castle as the squid poked her head out to the water and watched him go.

'Damn it! That was downright mean and sneaky of him to do.' She thought as she pouted and brought her tentacles back into the water before smiling. 'But I can wait. I'll be just as sneaky and wait till he comes back in, and then I'll snatch him up! And once that happens, I'll make sure you never leave." She thought before sinking back into the late to wait, wait for a chance to get Harry back.


	95. Te Ka-Te Fiti and Maui

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Te Ka/Te Fiti and Maui

Series: Maui

xxxxxxxxxxx

We see a lush, beautiful island full of life as a large falcon comes near it.

'Alright, there's where I need to be.' The falcon thought before shape shifting into a small lizard. He came falling down before landing on the tree before walking down it.

'He he, all I have to do is find the heart and all humans will love me!' He thought as he shapeshifted into a bug to crawl through a pair of boulders. He kept going before he entered a cavern and spotted a glowing green gem embedded in the wall. He grinned as he changed into a man with long hair that was covered from the neck down in numerous tattoos.

He moved over and reached out for the gem. He touched it and began to pull it from the rock. But when he got it out he felt the island start to rumble. "Oh crap, time to go!" He said as the area he had taken the rock out of was turning grey and hot.

He turn and became a beetle again before flying through the cave and out the small crack with the gem as he saw the plant life start to die. He didn't bother to change back to a lizard as he kept flying, trying to stay ahead of the wave of death going through the island. He changed into a falcon and flew faster while seeing something slowly rise up from the island itself.

"What the hell is that?" He asked himself as he saw the figure rise and look at him "Oh shit, Te Ka..."

Said goddess narrowed her eyes, which looked like they were glowing due to the barren form she took with the lost of plant life. She roared as she grabbed a chunk of rock and threw it at Maui.

"Woah!" he narrowly dodged it and saw her reach out to grab him. "Hey, stay back!" He said as he shifted into a human with a giant fish hook. He went falling towards the water and narrowly dodged her hand. "Ha! You're gonna have to try harder than that!" He said as he shifted into a hawk before he hit the water.

He flew towards a boat on the shore and landed before pulling on the rope as the wind came and blew the sail. "Ha ha, maybe next time Te Ka!" He said with a grin.

Said goddess let out a loud cry before reeling her hand back and threw a fireball at the demigod.

"Oh shit!" He said as he tried to start the ship away, but it was too late. The ship was blown to pieces with the demigod getting flung into the water. "Oh shit!" He swore as he lost his grip in his giant fish hook.

The hand grabbed him while he felt how hot it was and hissed as she held him back to her face. "The heart...give it back..." she demanded in a gravely voice.

"No! The humans need it more." he spoke definitely.

"Give...heart...now!" She demanded as she tightened her hold on him.

"Ah! F-Fine." he relented feeling the tight squeeze.

Te Ka loosened her grip on him and held her other hand out to him to drop the stone into.

He let his hand loosened before it fell down and onto her hand.

She looked at it before bringing it towards her chest. It went back in before a light emanated from her and her body started to slowly turn green again with plants and life. "Aaah, much better." she said in a much smoother, shorter voice before focusing on the demigod in her grasp. "How dare you attempt to steal the heart." She said as she glared at Maui.

"Heh, well uh...what are you gonna do?" he shrugged while trying to remain calm.

"Well, since you love how humans worship you and you helping them, you're going to stay here...forever!"

"What!" he cried out with wide eyes. "But I can't do that! I need to go out there and strive for more stuff for them!"

"Nope, you've lost that right, you're going to stay here as punishment." she said as she let him down and began to lay down. "And if you try to sail off, I'll make you hold up an island for a millenia." She said before finishing laying down, becoming an island once more.

Maui groaned while kicking a stone near him. "Oh come on! I try to give humanity the power to make islands and now I'm stuck here!? Not fair!" he sat down and crossed his arms. "So unfair."

"Says the man who tried to steal my heart." said a voice behind him.

He turned and jumped seeing the goddess, but she was his size. "Whoa, how'd you get so small?" He said in surprise.

"I just made a small portion of the island your size and moved my mind into it."

"Huh, neat, but why?" He asked curiously.

"To talk to you face to face."

"Ok, what do you wanna talk about?"

"About just why you would risk the entire world trying to steal from me."

"Whoa, risk the entire world? I'd never do that, I just wanted to give humans the power to make islands!"

"And do you know what that would lead to? Even if you were successful, the world would have been slowly covered in darkness that would have consumed all."

"I...did not know that." he said sheepishly.

"In return if the heart got lost there would have been nearly no chance to fix it."

"Wow, geez, I didn't expect that as a possible outcome, I just wanted the humans to love me." he looked down at the sand with a sigh while she sat down next to him.

"Why do you want the humans to love you, you've done so much for them but they still don't love you."

"Because...ever since you and the gods raised me, I've felt like I needed to prove myself to them. To show that I could be loved." he admitted looking at the water. "I just wanted them to look up to me."

"But you are loved, by us, the gods, well, at least the ones you haven't stolen from to give to humans." she said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Does this relate to your human parents?"

He sighed and said. "Yes, it does, I want them to regret abandoning me, I want them to want me back, to be proud of me."

She made him face her and looked him in the eyes. "If they could see you, they would. But to me, if they can't understand they had a great child to begin with, then they were fools. I'm more then proud of all your achievements."

"R-really? You are? Even after I tried to steal your heart?" He asked her as he looked at her in surprise.

She smiled. "Yes, so don't feel the need to be the center of everyone's attention."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, though it does feel good." he chuckled.

"Well considering you're still stuck here for eternity, that'll give you some time to lose the big head." She said as she playfully flicked his forehead.

He rubbed the spot and nodded. "Alright, but no promises."

"That's all I can hope for, so feel free to explore the island."

"But what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I haven't really had anyone here in nearly two hundred years, so I'm just going to follow you around." she replied while letting go of him.

"Ok...is it ok if I cut some trees down to make a hut then?" He asked as he started to walk into the jungle.

"Yes, but don't go overboard."

"Great, thanks Te Fiti!"

"No problem." She said as she followed him into the jungle.


	96. Callie, Felina, Jake, and Chance

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Callie, Felina, Jake, and Chance

Series: Swat Kats

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in the swamp that was miles from Megakat City is where we find an old large tree that had been built into a base for a certain mad scientist who was completely focused on his work.

He was pouring chemicals together in the beakers while letting out a hiss which turned into a cackle as he walked over to a table with bones on it with a skull on top that looked similar to a Kat's but with longer and sharper teeth. "Soon my precioussss, soon you will help me take my vengeance on that city and instead of becoming like me, I will turn them into their primal forms. With all my research I've finally cracked the genetic blueprint of Kat DNA. And with tomorrow being the time all Kats are aware of, I will rule over them as their king! And it's all thanks to you." he moved a hand to pet the skull.

"And just think, all it took was one ssssample of your ear." he held the beaker up to show a piece of the skull floating in it. "Not to worry, it won't go to waste. And once I've taken over the city, I sssshall do the same for the entire planet. But first I need a test sssubject, and I know just the ssshe-kat for the job. Hahahahaha!"

(Later)

Callie was currently carrying a stack of papers to Mayor Manx's office and set them down with a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I thought my arms were gonna fall off." she rolled her shoulders before looking at the time. "Felina will be here soon. After I clock out we can have a girls night out."

Mayor Manx entered at that moment and smiled. "Ah Callie, good to see you got me those forms I need to fill out. I'll be busy for quite a while, but I'd say it's time for you to head out right? After all tomorrow's a big day."

"Trust me mayor, I know." she nodded seeing the time. "Bye Mayor, see you after, well you know."

Callie clocked out and grabbed her things before walking out of city hall. She looked around and already saw a fet Kats out who seemed to be hitting on girls with said she-kats showing off their legs to show they were already more then eager for what was about to happen. "Some girls have no self control."

"I know right."

Callie turned and smiled seeing Felina walking over. "Hey Felina, Feral let you go early too?"

"Every girl gets off work early around this time of year, but with the break in at the museum this morning I wasn't so sure I would." she replied as they walked down the streets.

"Really? What was stolen?" questioned Callie

"Some new display of fossils that were dug up recently. It was the skeleton of a saber tooth tiger that was said to be older than any of the ones they've found up till now, a big one too. Probably a real brawler in his time."

The two passed a couple sitting on a bench in a heated make out. "

Get a room, honestly." Callie said as she shook her head.

"Trust me, I saw a lot more stuff like that on my way here. I swear, two Kats were ready to start early right outside a laundromat. The guy was already working his hand into the girl's skirt." remarked Felina. "And you don't wanna even be at Enforcer HQ, they'll hound you every chance they get before tomorrow. Of course with my uncle being the commander I can't say it's ever happened to me."

"And it's only gonna get more crazy tomorrow." Callie shuddered as they saw two young girls in a diner sharing a milkshake. "I'm use to a lot of guys asking me out. But when girls do it…. I'm not saying I'm homophobic. but it's just a little weird having a woman suddenly flirting with me on the streets during my morning jog."

"Oh trust me, I know the feeling." remarked Felina with a smile. "I kinda find it flattering to know even girls think I'm good looking, but to me, I'm more into males anytime. and look at you, you're gorgeous. I'm not surprised you've caught a few lesbian's eyes during the heat."

Callie chuckled hearing that. "Thanks Felina, but combine all that flirting with guys trying to ask me out while I'm doing most of the paperwork for Manx and it doesn't really make me eager to accept one of their offers."

They came to an alley where they heard a trash can fall over.

"Wait Callie." spoke Felina with narrow eyes before looking down the dark space. "Hello? Who's there?"

For a good moment it was quiet, Felina expected some creep who thought he was going to get lucky. When suddenly a pair of glowing yellow eyes open and a dart was shot at them.

"Look out!" Felina pushed Callie away just as the dart hit her in the arm and she hissed. "Ah! Damn it!"

"Gah! You ssstupid Enforcers and your infernal nobility." Said Dr Viper stepping out. "Oh well, a test subject is still a test subject either way."

"Dr Viper." growled Felina yanking the dart and tossing it away before fishing her gun out of her holster and held it up. "Just what are you doing? What did you shoot me with?"

"Just my latest achievement." He said firing another dart in Callie's neck.

"Ah!" she cried out as it made it's mark while the kat mutant laughed before dodging to the right as Felina tried opening fire at him. He jumped back and quickly slinked into an open manhole and moved the cover back in place with his prehensile tail.

"Sssee you two tomorrow. Until then have fun." he laughed before the cover slid in place and the crazed mutant was gone.

Callie grabbed the dart and pulled it out. "Ow, what did that creep mean?" she asked while rubbing the spot as Felina holstered her weapon.

"I don't know, but we should get back to Enforcer headquarters fast." Felina said and helped the blond she-kat on her feet.

"Yeah good plan." nodded Callie while she and Felina turned back and rushed back to the HQ.

(The scrap yard next morning)

Jake and Chance were relaxing in front of the TV. Chance was enjoying some cool milk while Jake was tinkering with his Glovatrix.

"Hey man why are you messing with that anyway?" asked Chance.

"I think something's wrong with the trigger. I barely touched it on our last mission and it fired off."

"Careful, talk like that around town and you might get laughed out by a few girls." he chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Aw man, the start of the heat and we're here like a couple of schmucks." sighed Chance being reminded about what was going on all around the city.

"Sorry buddy, but we both know every she-kat out there is a ticking time bomb of hormones. We step one foot outside and sure we might get lucky, but if just one of our seeds gets in them, not only do we end up with a kid, but we might get stuck with a she-kat who could make our lives miserable." spoke Jake taking a swig from his can with a hint of jealousy. "Course, you wouldn't object if it was Callie, now would ya?"

"Well...I've actually been thinking." remarked Chance before guzzling the milk down. "Maybe she's not the one for me. Yeah I know you've told me that before, but I mean it. Really if ya think about it, I think she's got the hots for you."

"Yeah, but let's face it, what kind of kat can't even provide for himself, let alone a family? All our paychecks go straight to Feral to pay off the damage to Enforcer headquarters."

"Don't remind me." sighed Chance.

"But uh, tell me. If you're done going after Callie, who you gonna for then?" asked Jake. "I mean, there's gotta be some other girl out there for ya right?"

"Don't laugh but...that Felina isn't half bad." he admitted.

"Wait, you've got the hots for Feral's own niece?" spoke Jake before chuckling. "Oh man, imagine the look on his face if you walked up and asked her out on a date with him standing right there."

"Hey cut me some slack, a girl like that behind the wheel of a jet, it's just...wow."

"Easy there Chance, we don't want you to start thinking about what she might be doing right now." he teased grabbing the remote. "Let's see if Scaredy Cat's on. That'll help you get your mind off today for a bit."

"Sounds good to me." smiled Chance as Jake changed the channel to show Scaredy Cat walking through a haunted house and open a nearby door, on the other side there was a gorgeous she-kat on the other side. Scaredy cats eye's turned to Hearts with his tongue hanging out before the She-kat turned into a hideous monster that screamed in his face.

"AHHHH!" he screamed before the monster pulled him into the room with the door slamming shut.

Chance laughed at the sight with Jake shaking his head at his friends childish behavior.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking report."

"Aw come on." frowned Chance. "We just started."

"We have just received word that Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs and Lieutenant Felina Feral were attacked on the streets last night by notorious Mad scientists Dr Viper."

"What?!" cried the two Swat Kats jumping from the couch with shock and alarm.

"Though neither were badly injured they were quite possibly injected with another one of Vipers insidious experiments."

"That no good insane creep!" growled Chance crushing the milk can in his grip.

"Both are currently under watch at Enforcer headquarters where doctors are attempting to see what the insidious mad man has done or if there is any cause for worry for all of Megakat City. When questioned Commander Feral had this to say."

" _We're doing our very best to ensure Ms. Briggs and my niece are well taken care of by the city's best doctors. We're also keeping a lookout for Dr. Viper to make him pay for this dark act against these two. And if he is, I say we'll find you and you better hope we don't."_

In the background round Mayor Manx was heard clearing his throat. Which for some odd reason made the commander shudder and face palm. " _And by order of the mayor, I send this message to the Swat Kats, if they are watching, if they assist in the protection they will be pardoned for all crimes against them."_

"Woah, now that's something." remarked Jake in surprise. "Course, we were still gonna help either way."

"Let's go before he has a change of heart."

Back at Enforcer HQ, we find the two she-kats in a reinforced glass cell while doctors checked their vitals.

"Sorry about the accommodations ladies," one of the doctors said. "But we have no idea what you could turn into given Dr Viper's history."

"It's alright, we understand." nodded Callie. "I'd rather be in this for everyone's safety then end up hurting anyone as a horrible monster."

"We're having every doctor around check every sign from past mutations to see if we can whip up a cure before any change occurs, but we're not quite sure when exactly."

"Speaking of changes, can you turn up the air conditioning?" Felina spoke while wiping her forehead. "It's a little warm in here."

"We'll try to help make it comfortable in there. Just try to stay relax and we'll get a cure up in no time." spoke the doctor before walking away.

"So? Have you found anything yet?" asked Feral walking up to the doctor.

"No sir, but rest assured we are using all available manpower we have at our disposal."

"Well I ask because the last thing I want is to see my niece and Deputy Briggs turning into who knows what thanks to that mad kat." he frowned while glancing at the cell. "If you find anything out, let me know immediately."

" _Come in commander, we spotted the Turbokat heading for us, fast."_

"I knew those punks would take the mayor's message and use it to get out of their crimes." growled Feral. "I'll have to leave you doctor, I've got some _guests_ to see to." he turned to the door and stomped out.

Outside the headquarters is where the Turbokat was getting closer with the two inside already seeing dozens of Enforcers running out and lining up around the landing pad as the jet slowly descended before landing on the spot.

"What gives? Feral setting some kinda trap?" Razor wondered.

"I think that's just the welcoming party pal." spoke T-Bone as the canopy opened just as they saw Feral walk in front of the Enforcers while they got out of the jet. "What's wrong commander? No friendly hello?"

"Don't press your luck hot shot." The commander said. "Follow me."

The two Swat Kats shared a glance and followed while the Enforcers made a way for them before following them into the base.

Feral lead them to a private room where they were sure they wouldn't be heard. He turned to them and crossed his arms. "Now listen up you two. I don't care what Mayor Manx says, I don't trust either of you with my life. But…."

"Your niece is another story?" Questioned Razor."

"Yes." he replied with a sigh. "I don't know what Dr Viper did, and if I ever get my hands on him it'll be the last he ever sees me. Even with the best doctors here we have no idea what he put in them. And as much as I'd love to have you thrown in a cell here and now, you two might be of...some help with finding a cure for whatever he did to them."

"We would have done it without the pardon." Shrugged Razor.

"Eh, but that doesn't mean we don't still want it." T-Bone cut in. "Just show us where they're at and we'll do the rest."

"Not so fast, in order to receive your pardon, I need to know just who you two really are." 'I may not be able to arrest them from this point on, but at least I'll know who to blame for all this trouble.'

"Woah there commander. It's not that we don't trust you, it's just-"

"Manx never said anything about that." T-Bone finished.

"I was to inform you upon arrival, from this point on you'll not be held accountable for anything that may happen with extreme threats such as Viper, so long as there are no casualties." he narrowed his eyes. "But it's your choice if your identities are more important than lending a hand to those two. In which case I can have you cuffed here and now and let the doctors find and fix the problem."

Both swat kats looked to each other feeling trapped. "Who else will know who we are?" Asked Razor.

"No one but myself, for security reasons of course." Feral stated.

"You sure you wanna know? You might not be able to take it." smirked T-Bone.

"I was trapped by a Kat in the box, it doesn't get more shocking than that." he shook his head.

Both looked at each other and nodded before taking off the helmets, grabbed their masks and pulled them off.

"Wha- Jake and Chance!"

"Surprised?" joked Jake. "Well Chance here did warn you."

"Yeah, when you dumped us in that scrap yard it gave us plenty of materials to work with."

"Wha….you….I….wha…." Feral facepalmed before taking out a long deep breath and faced them. "Now it all makes sense. The two cadets who couldn't listen to my orders are the same two who have been driving me nuts this whole time. Now I feel like a fool for not putting it all together."

"I think you meant to say bigger fool." smirked Chance. "You did a good job of making a fool of yourself without our help."

Feral growled and looked ready to snap before Razor stood in between them. "Look, you know who we are, and that means we're willing to help. So let's just calm down and do what we can to help the girls, alright?"

"Grrrr….fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." relented Feral. "You two follow me, you can keep your masks on or off, it doesn't make much of a difference to me."

"Yeah, but we've also ticked off a good number of creeps, so it's probably for the best that we not let anyone else find out." Razor said as the two put their masks back on.

"By the way Feral, is Felina seeing anyone right now? I like a girl who can hold her own in a dogfight." Chance remarked.

"What?!" Feral scowled and stepped up to Chance. "Listen here punk, if you're thinking about that at a time like this, I'll make sure you don't touch her as long as I'm still breathing. Understand?"

"Relax, I'd never take advantage of a girls heat cycle. I'm not that kind of Kat." he held up his hands. "But you can't blame a guy asking for curiosity sake, can ya?"

"Just follow me and keep you hands off her." he frowned walking ahead while clenching his hands.

"Why do you keep antagonizing him?" Razor quietly questioned.

"I can't help it, it's just so easy."

"I admit it's funny seeing that vein on his head pop, you should ease up, otherwise the commander might say screw the rules and start wringing our necks."

"Yeah, alright."

With the girls Callie was relaxing on the floor with Felina leaning against the wall.

Callie groaned in discomfort and sat up. "Oh for the love of Pete."

"Something wrong?" Felina questioned.

"I don't understand why, but my bra suddenly feels a bit too tight," she said moving her hands at her breasts. "But I just got it yesterday."

"Want me to take a look at it?" the brunette asked as she moved closer.

"Okay, let me just get my shirt off." she started working on the buttons and started to slowly undo it just as Feral and the Swat Kats entered the room. "Ahh!" she screamed and quickly covered herself. "Don't look!"

"Woah!" cried Razor as they all covered their eyes. "Sorry sorry! We uh, just wanted to come by and um, lend a hand. Not like what you might think!"

"Just keep 'em covered." spoke Callie as she fumbled to button her shirt up with a blush before sighing. "Alright, you can look now."

They moved their hands with Feral clearing his throat. "I won't say I'm against it, but please girls try to control your urges."

"That's not it uncle!" frowned Felina. "Look, just forget you saw anything and see if anyone here can get answers."

'Kinda hard to forget that,' Razor thought as he blushed. 'Never thought Callie was into lace.'

"So, where's the doc? He's gotta have a sample of their blood and what Viper put in them right?" asked Chance.

"They're studying them now we'll have results as soon as possible."

Razor walked up and put a hand against the reinforced glass while his eyes were locked on the deputy mayor. "How ya holding up Ms. Briggs?"

"Fine, although the temperature in here is a little high and my new bra is suddenly a tad tighter than it was a few minutes ago." she replied wiping her forehead while Razor blushed and tried to keep from thinking too hard on it.

"You sure, it feels room temp to me." said T-Bone.

"Trust me, she's not the only one feeling it." spoke Felina tugging on her collar. "Turn it down or this cell is gonna feel like a sauna."

Feral went over to the thermostat as saw it was set at 62 degrees. "Are you sure? You two should be feeling quite cool right now."

"Then why are we sweating?" Questioned Callie.

"Hmm, maybe whatever Viper put in you two is messing with your body's natural temperature." remarked Razor. "Feel anything else out of place?"

"Other than the heat I feel fi-" as Felina tried to stand there was a faint ripping sound.

"What was that?" asked T-Bone.

"D-Don't ask!" Felina said with a embarrassed blush while she stayed sitting. 'Oh crap! My pants just ripped! I thought they felt oddly tight.'

"Just hold on and I'll get the doctors. And you two, don't try any funny business." warned Feral before he walked away.

"Don't worry about a thing ladies, we'll make sure you're safe from that creep Viper if he makes a move on Enforcers HQ." T-Bone assured.

"Yeah, so consider us your personal bodyguards." smiled Razor.

"Thanks you two, but we're more worried about what we might do to others should we get out." Frowned Felina.

"Yeah, I mean who knows what could happen. We could go wild and run wild in the streets, or grow wings like some sort of bug, or even-" started Callie.

"Look the point is we don't want to hurt anyone. So if worse comes to worse...I want you to put me down." spoke Felina with a serious tone while looking at the ground. "I want you to swear on that. As an Enforcer I don't think I could live with myself if I took the life of an innocent."

T-Bone walked over and put a hand on the glass. "Hey, that's not gonna happen. I promise you, we're gonna keep you two safe and no ones gonna die, you can count on that." He grinned giving a thumbs up.

Felina looked up at him and smiled at his optimism. "Thanks T-Bone."

Down in the lab Feral was talking with the doctor.

"Odd body temperature? That's weird, we didn't find anything like that in the sample." spoke the doctor. "Dr. Viper has always been an odd one, and his experiments are extreme to say the least."

"Isn't there anything that stands out that you've found? If it's not their temperatures, then could it, well, be growth in certain areas?" he asked clearing his throat.

"I can't really be sure just yet."

"Doctor! We found something you need to see." Another Kat in a lab coat walked up.

"What is it?"

"We found it after taking another look at their DNA tests from the last few hours. Look at these results."

The doctor took the papers and scanned them with his eyes slowly widening. "Oh my word."

"What is it doctor?" asked Feral.

"Dr. Viper has discovered a way to bring out the most ancient part of Kat DNA."

"What? That's crazy talk."

"This is Dr. Viper we're talking about commander. You really want to debate sanity with him?"

Feral opened his mouth, but shut it as he let out a sigh. "If that's the case then what can we expect to happen to them?"

"Let's just say things are going to get more...primal."

Callie panted as she wiped her head and felt a little dizzy. "Razor, can you….turn the temperature down again?"

Said Kat was rubbing his shoulders while he shivered. "No disrespect Miss Briggs, but it's already down in the twenties."

"That can't be, it still feels too stuffy in here." spoke Felina who took her gloves off and tossed away while noting how her nails seemed to have grown longer than usual.

"Thermostat doesn't lie." T-Bone added breathing into his hands. "23 degrees."

"Ugh, this is driving me nuts." spoke Callie while rolling her sleeves up and fanning her face. "If Feral doesn't hurry up with good news we might just pass out from heat stroke."

"Agreed." Felina added taking off her shirt revealing her sleeveless white undershirt."

T-Bone found himself staring at her heaving chest before shaking his head to look at the ceiling. "I'm sure they'll have something soon enough."

"Hey buddy, are they looking a little sick?" Razor whispered. "They say they're warm but it feels like a freezer out here."

"I hope not pal." he whispered back before seeing Callie let out a groan and stand up.

"Dammit! I can't take much more!" she said before fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. "The heats bad enough, but this damn bra is too damn tight!"

"Easy there Callie easy!" cried razor to her back holding his hands up. "You gotta try and bear with it a little longer!"

She didn't listen and got the top buttons off and reached for the strap on the front of the brazier.

"Callie calm down!" spoke Felina standing up and ignored the sounds of ripped clothing as she moved over and grabbed her arms to try and get her to stop.

They froze in place while the Swat Kats got an eye full.

"Holy-"

"Shit."

Both quickly turned away as the She-Kats looked at them.

Callie and Felina panted before both cried out with Callie's nails growing longer and becoming sharp before they fell to the floor and writhe around while letting out cries of pain.

The Swat Kats looked back just as Feral came back in.

"The doctor said-what in the world is going on!" Feral cried out seeing the females on the floor. "What happened when I was gone!"

Their screams turned into animalistic roars, their pelts grew darker, their pupils slitted and their fangs grew in length.

"This isn't good." spoke Razor while the two of them seemed to grow a little in certain areas to where tears showed in their clothes along with Callie's bra straining to stay strapped and their tails swished faster and Callie's glasses fell off before they both let out a loud roar at the same time before they heaved heavily to catch their breath.

"Damn it! This is even worse then I thought." frowned Feral.

"They look like-"

"Saber toothed tigeresses, I know."

The two she-kats moved a little around the cell without looking away before Felina let out a purr while looking at the Swat Kats.

"Commander, what did the doctor say?" asked T-Bone without moving from the spot.

"Dr. Viper apparently created a formula that brings out the most primal aspects of Kats." the commander said watching Felina kick off her boots. The claws on her feet had grown to the point where they tore through her socks.

"That explains why they keep feeling warm. Our ancestors lived in way colder climates. Compare that today and it must feel like a desert to them." spoke Razor while Callie walked around on all fours while rubbing against the glass in front of him. "Did they find an idea on what they can do to fix them?"

"They're doing all they can to find a cure, I'm going out to help lead the search for that sicko Viper. I'll search the city, the desert, I'll even clear the forest if I have to."

"And I take it you want us to keep an eye on them, right?" guessed T-Bone.

"Better than having you hot shots in the sky." he cleared his throat. "Make sure they don't get out and-"

"Don't try anything with Felina, we know." T-Bone said.

Feral narrowed his eyes before walking away down the hall while the Swat Kats looked back at the two who looked ready to start a fight. Both snarled at the other with their claws held out and their tails were whipping around to show they meant business.

"Oh boy, I like to see a good she-kat fight but not like this." T-Bone said as he tried for the door.

"No T-bone, we can't open the door, or else they'll get out." spoke Razor grabbing his arm.

"Well if we don't try to stop them they might end up ripping each other apart." he said before the girls started fighting.

"I don't like it either, but we gotta keep them in there. Its for their own good. Besides, it's probably just an establishment of dominance." replied Razor as the two rolled around the ground. "Once one of them wins they'll probably stop and just try and take a nap or get hungry."

"I hope you're right Razor."

Callie let out a roar and raised her claws before swinging them at Felina's face. The brunette swiped at Callie's body in retaliation, cutting her tattered suit shirt.

Razor gulped while trying not to stare too much since both didn't care if they were naked or not it seemed.

Callie swiped and managed to cut the right strap of Felina's under shirt. This led to said she-kat growling before kicking Callie away before she jumped at her and took a bit of Callie's skirt away exposing her panties which matched the bra that looked ready to snap.

"Woah." Razor's eyes widened while looking closely as they started rolling around again before Callie bit at the shirt and started shaking her head tearing it off to reveal the Brunette wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"I'll say." spoke T-Bone whose mouth hung open while both kept staring while feeling their bodies get excited at the scene.

Felina move her leg to kick and scratch at Callie before her claws caught the strap of her bra. The minute it broke the blonde's breasts bounced freely and had clearly grown a cup size or two.

"Uh...should we do something now?" asked T-Bone shaking his head while trying to stay focused. "You know, before they lose any more clothes?"

"Wha?" spoke Razor who looked like he was staring a little much with a little drool.

Felina managed to pin down Callie who looked away and exposed her neck to the brunette.

"I think she gave up." spoke T-Bone who shook Razor who shook his head. "Done gawking at your girlfriend?"

This was met with a punch to T-Bone's arm.

Felina let out a loud roar and moved off Callie who let out a huff before the two looked at the Swat Kats.

"Is it just me or are they eyeing us like veal cutlets?"

"This can't be good."

The girls lunged at them only to collide with the glass wall. They fell back with whimpers before growling as they sniffed the wall and pawed at it with their claws before narrowing their eyes and banged her hands against it with more roars.

"Crap!" they jumped back. "Now they're really going wild, their heat is driving them nuts."

"Think that wall is gonna hold?" asked T-Bone.

"It's reinforced glass but I can't really say for certain." replied Razor as they saw the two start scratching against it. "But just to be sure we might wanna step back."

"Right good plan."

Both of them stepped a little bit away before T-Bone's arm bumped against Razor's Glovatrix and this caused the faulty trigger to go off before they saw a small missile shoot out and hit the glass causing a small explosion.

The she-kats jumped back while the Swat Kats stared in shock. The dust moved away to show a large crack which slowly got bigger before it shattered and made a hole in the wall.

"Well at least you were right about that trigger."

"Now's not the time!" Razor exclaimed as the mutated females prowled out of the cell. "N-Now Callie, Felina, easy there." he spoke holding his hands up.

"What do we do? We can't hurt them." T-bone said.

"If we can get them tied down or keep them from running wild we should be fine." replied Razor. "Fire bolas."

The bolas shot out and wrapped around the girls who let out roars of annoyance while grunting as they started to pull against the ropes.

"Yeah! We got em!" cheered T-Bone.

"Uh, might wanna hold that thought." Razor pointed at the girls as he spoke.

Both were straining harder against the bolos before they snapped and the two felines looked at them with annoyance and with their teeth and claws bared.

"Shields up!" called T-bone as they pounced. The shields on their weapons folded out just as the two got in close and took a few swipes at them. "Gah! I hate the sound of claws scraping against metal."

"It'll be claws scraping against our bones if we don't get them to calm down!" spoke Razor with Callie's claws nearly getting his ear before grabbing the shield and threw him to the ground.

"Razor!"

Callie pounced on him and made a low growl.

"Hang on!" T-Bone raised his Glovatrix but Felina tackled him against the walls and swiped at the device, putting a big cut through it and made it spark and unresponsive.

"Looks like this is it Chance." Razor spoke as Callie leaned in.

"Yeah, first time we get great girls this close up and they wanna rip us to pieces." spoke T-Bone while seeing Felina lean in. "So long Jake." He closed his eye and waited for the brunette to sink her fangs into him, however she sniffed a few times as she breathed in his scent before she rubbed her cheek to his and started to purr.

Razor braced himself as Callie moved near his neck, but felt her head rub against his and looked to see her claws shorten a little and could feel the vibrations from her own purring against his own body as she lay atop him. "Huh?"

"Uh, Razor?" spoke T-Bone while letting Felina keep rubbing herself against him. "What are they doing?"

"It must be because of their heat cycles." replied Razor who carefully moved a hand up and lightly rubbed Callie's head before she licked his chin. "Wow, never thought I'd get this close to Callie and get a lick at the same time. I almost don't want this to stop."

Felina mewled and pressed her body against T-Bone's.

He reached out and started rubbing around her ear and saw her tail swish to show she was enjoying the attention. "Heh, I know what you mean." he soon came to his senses and shook his head. "B-But let's not take this too far, remember they're not in control of their actions."

"Good call." Razor stopped rubbing Callie. "Um, Callie, can you get off me?" he asked trying to push her off. This just made her let out a growl and narrow her eyes at him while moving even closer in response while grinding her barely clothed hips against him. "C-Callie!"

The doors opened and a doctor walked in. "Swat Kats you need to-oh my god!" he cried out seeing them free and rubbing against the two. "Uh….h...how did they get out?"

"Well...heh heh… see there was a bit of a trigger malfunction with my Glovatrix." Razor informed trying to keep Callie calm so she wouldn't attack. "So they got out and just started acting like this."

"Before you call Feral please take note that my hands are nowhere on Felina." T-Bone said in defence. "But uh, what'd you come by to tell us doc?"

"Uh, w-well if you can keep them still, we may have found an antidote to Viper's formula."

"Well if we let them be they should be calm on their own." spoke Razor finding Callie's mewls kind of adorable.

"Just try not to provoke them, this will be over as fast as possible." spoke the doctor before holding up an injector while looking at Felina who wrapped her arms around T-Bone in an embrace then tiptoed over. "Just hold her still T-Bone."

"I think that's her job." he spoke reluctantly wrapping his arms around her while the needle started to slowly go into her back.

She hissed in discomfort and snarled at the doctor. She started growling before letting out a loud cry as the serum was injected into her bloodstream. She tried to swipe at the doctor, who jumped back in fear, but T-Bone held her back.

"Doc you might wanna hurry over here." spoke Razor as Callie noticed and started growling at the doctor with her claws slowly coming out. "Toss me the injector!"

The doctor threw the needle at Razor who caught it just as Callie stood up and wrapped one arm around her waist before putting the needle in her arm and pushed the serum in her.

She snarled in response to the pain and tried to snap at him. But he managed to duck back barely before she and Felina cried out and held their heads.

"Hey I-I think they're starting to turn back."

"R...R….Reow!" cried Felina while her body hair shortened a little, but she still retained the rest with Callie also getting shorter fur.

"Wh-what the-" the Brunette shook her head. "My head is pounding."

" _Brr,_ it's freezing in- why are my clothes ripped up!" Callie shouted.

Felina looked down and jumped while trying to cover herself. "What the hell is going on!"

"Oh you know, another of Viper's psycho experiments." Razor quipped. "And kinda became a pair of prehistoric she-kats."

"Looks like the antidote only worked half way." T-Bone pointed out. "Look on the bright side, at least your minds are back and you're not horny, wild animals."

"Oh god, please tell me we didn't….well you know." spoke Callie.

"Nah, as much as we enjoyed the company we'd never take advantage of you two." T-bone said.

"Good, no offense, but I don't wanna go sleeping with someone while acting like a wild animal." sighed Felina with some relief before going into thought and looked over T-Bone as her loins started to get hot. 'Then again, if I had some time alone with T-Bone, that wouldn't be so bad.'

"I'll alert Feral of our progress upon his return." Said the doctor. "In the meantime the other doctors and I will be looking into completing the antidote."

"Well hurry before anymore of my clothes tear off." spoke Callie keeping herself covered as much as possible as the doctor left. "Well, this has certainly been a heat to remember."

"Well how you feeling right now Miss Briggs, besides the lack of clothes." asked Razor.

Her eyes fell on his lean figure which reminded her of the cute mechanic, Jake and her loins grew hotter too. She licked her lips while unconsciously zoning out what Razor was saying.

"So you mean to tell me you two didn't try anything?" Felina questioned.

"No way." T-Bone shook his head. "I even told your uncle twice I don't take advantage of a girl when she's in heat, especially since you two were really out of it."

"Then how about the other way around?" She questioned before pushing him back.

"Oof!" He fell to the floor as she moved over him. "W-Woah there Felina." he spoke with wide eyes as he saw a lustful look in her eyes.

Razor and Callie were taken aback by her suddenness.

"If you won't make the first move, then I guess I'll do it. I like being in the driver's seat anyway." She grabbed his suits zipper and tugged it down in a swift motion.

T-Bone jumped while too stunned before she slipped her hands in and started rubbing across his chest.

"You're certainly more buff than my old boyfriends." she purred feeling his muscles while straddling his waist with her tail swishing as she started to grind her hip against him with more skill than when she was wild.

"F-Felina! You've gotta stop." spoke T-Bone who groaned as he felt the friction and felt his cock start to respond. "Your uncle-"

"Has no say in my love life." she frowned. "Especially today when I'm hot and horny, and you're little fella down here feels more then happy to lend a hand."

"Holy Kat's!" muttered Razor.

"You know, she has a point." whispered Callie in his ear while trailing her hand across his chest.

"Say what?!"

"Kiss me." She grabbed his collar and crashed her lips to his.

Jake's eyes widened while Callie straddled him and he felt conflicted on stopping her or going with it.

Felina threw back her head as she worked her hips like a belly dancer "Mhhh, I hope you like it rough big guy."

"Y-You know it." groaned Chance who gripped the floor and felt his inner instincts to mate slowly rise up.

Felina moved to take off her torn pants and panties showing her puffy, dripping snatch.

Chance detected the sweet scent coming from it and groaned since she kept grinding against his cock which got harder and strained against his pants. "Feral's gonna kill me, but it'll be worth it."

"Forget my uncle." purred Felina reaching into his pants. "I want you to focus on going nuts on me right here, right now." she gripped the shaft and pulled it out. "And with this bad boy, you better not hold anything back on me."

He watched her move over the tip then eased herself down on it. Both of them groaned from the surge that ran up their spines while she kept going down without stopping.

Callie and Jake were getting quite frisky as their tongues danced. Soon they broke and looked deeply into each other's eyes until Callie moved off his lap before taking off her panties, going down on all fours and lifted her tail. "Come and get it baby." She spoke alluringly with a seductive gaze.

He gulped and moved over while undoing his suit and freed his cock while rubbing it against her hot and moist snatch. 'This is really happening, I'm gonna do it.' he thought before grabbing her hips. "Ready Miss Briggs?"

"Do me." She said lustfully feeling his tip at her swollen folds.

"Gladly." he gripped her hips before he started to slowly push his cock into her hole with both groaning as they felt like electricity shot up their bodies.

Jake marveled at her tight snatch as it squeezed around his erection. "Damn! This is better than I ever thought!"

"Oh! You're not just whistling Dixie! Ugh!" she moaned feeling the cock slowly stretch her hole open while her sharp claws made scratched in the floor.

Felina rubbed her breasts as she bounced on Chance's shaft. "Oh god yes! My body feels like it's on fire!" moaned the brunette.

"Damn! This is what I'm talking about." grunted Chance as he fondled her breasts. "And here I thought we weren't gonna get lucky."

Callie felt Jake hit her g-spot and gasped. "Oh my god yes! Right there Razor! Ah fuck!"

Jake grunted as he tried to keep hitting the same spot while reaching down to knead her breasts at the same time. "Miss Briggs, you're amazing."

"Come on Razor, nnngh! Give it to me harder!" she moaned while making scratches on the floor with her tail swishing faster.

Chance put his hands on Felina's hips while taking one of the nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the areola.

"Oh fuck T-Bone!" she cried out with her back arched as she tried to keep moving her hips. "Keep going!" she put one hand on the back of his head and the other to squeeze her breast.

'I don't think you could tell me to stop at this rate.' he thought thrusting his cock upwards faster while feeling her snatch get tighter and tighter.

"Uh! Oh! AHHH T-BONE!" cried out hitting her peak. She rode out her sexual high and nearly collapsed while she held onto him and moaned closer with her neck exposed to him while he felt his instincts peak out before he moved closer and bit down on the spot.

She let out a yell before he laid her on her back and continued thrusting into her. "Oh god T-Bone! Fuck me senseless!"

Jake groaned as he moved deeper in Callie's pussy. "M-Miss Callie! You're getting tighter and tighter! By the time I release, I don't think I'll be able to pull out!"

"Then don't!" she cried out drunk on lust. "I wanna feel it all! Every last drop in my vulnerable body!"

"But you could get pregnant!" he said worriedly and stopped moving.

"You think I don't know that?" she glowered back. "I've waited too damn long for this, I'm not getting any younger, and i'm not letting this chance get away from me!" she growled while repeatedly backed into him.

Jake groaned while seeing her wrap her legs around his waist and keeping him inside. "C-Callie!"

"If you're cum, then go ahead!" she smiled while her toes began to curl.

'Maybe she won't get knocked up if I just do it once.' he thought resuming his movements in time with hers. He felt the pressure build up before grunting as he felt it start gushing inside her with her crying out with a smile.

Felina let out a cry as she felt Chance fill her with his seed. "OH YES!" she arched into him.

They came down from their highs and caught their breaths.

"Bullseye." sighed Callie.

'Oh no.' thought both guys while slipping out of them with their seeds spilling out.

"What a rush." Felina breathed raking her fingers through her hair. "I can feel my legs going to sleep."

"Mine are way ahead of yours."

"Maybe we should get dressed and cleaned up. Otherwise Feral might have ours heads for real." spoke Jake looking at the ripped clothes and mess on the floor. "Quickly."

So they managed to get what they could picked up while Felina and Callie used an emergency fire blanket to cover themselves while Jake and Chance managed to get some of their clothes back on, although it was clear that something still went on by the smell.

Later the doctor came in with another injector and noticed the smell. He looked at the Swat Kats who tried acting innocent. "Don't tell me, you two…."

"They were very persuasive." Chance defended. "So um….is that gonna cure them all the way?"

"Oh, yes. Also we received word that they tracked Dr. Viper in the swamp. Mutating a tree into his hideout made it easy to find him."

"In that case, after the girls go back to normal, what say we pay him a little visit? Well, after we get some new clothes." spoke Jake while looking over their suits.

"Think Feral will mind us _borrowing_ a couple uniforms?"

"Well we're already this deep in, what are a couple of uniforms gonna change when he finds out?" smirked Jake before they saw the doctor walked over to the girls and held the needle up.

"Now ladies this might pinch a little." he warned taking Felina's arm and pushed it in.

"Ow!" she hissed before he moved to Callie and did the same making her yell in pain. The serum coursed through them as the felt their bodies revert to normal.

"Alright, there we go." he stood up. "Be warned though you might feel tired due to the side effects of the serum."

"After what happened a few minutes ago I'd be surprised if we didn't fall asleep." remarked Felina.

"Uh speaking of which, doc do you mind not teling Feral about...you know?" Chance questioned.

"Well I don't have a problem keeping quiet, but that won't stop him from smelling what happened."

"I'll take care of my uncle, you go on ahead." Said Felina.

The doctor shrugged before walking away while it became quiet.

Callie walked over to kiss Jake on the cheek. "Go skin that snake, Razor. And come by my place later if you ever want to go another round."

"Same here T-Bone, but this time we can get even rougher." purred Felina before kissing Chance and pulled back with a flirtatious look.

"Uh, we'll get back to you on that, let's go T-Bone."

The two of them left the cell then grabbed a pair of Enforcer uniforms in their sizes before they headed back to the TurboKat before getting in as it started up and they shot off towards the swamp.

"Think Feral's gotten himself into any trouble by now?" Asked Chance.

"My money's on him getting tied up, you?"

"A quart of milk says he's strung upside by his ankles."

At his base is where Dr. Viper was laughing as Feral and the Enforcers were tied up by vines. "Aw, now isssn't thisss amusssing?"

"Laugh now, but when I get out of this I'm gonna wring your scaly neck." spoke Feral keeping his frown up while bounded.

"Oh I don't think ssso, you're about to join your dear niece in my new world order." he smirked. "Only quessstion isss, which one do I make my sex slave first? Missss Briggsss, or your niece? They should be very eager by now."

"You sick twisted slimeball!" he growled squirming in the vine. "When I get my claws on you-"

The sound of a plane flying over drew their attention to the sky. There they saw the TurboKat flying with the bottom of it opening and showed the Cement Machine Gun lowering out before taking aim at the mutant and firing.

"Oh no." He frowned before he was hit. He found himself stuck to the floor before feeling the cement harden and restrain him. The Turbokat flew close to the window before Chance put it in autopilot and opened the canopy so they could jump in through the window.

"Aw man, all tied up." he turned to Jake. "You win this time."

"It about about time you two showed- why are you wearing Enforcer uniforms?"

"Well let's just say if we're working together, it might be neat to try them out since it's been a while." spoke Jake before bringing his saw out from his glovetrix and started to cut the men free.

"But we're not painting our Turbokat like it's another one of your jets." Chance spoke firmly.

Feral landed and stretched his arms while keeping his frown. "I don't intend to give your jet a paint job, and as much as I hate to say this, thanks."

"Huh, looks like Hell is getting a snow day." Jake jibed.

"Good news commander, the girls are all back to normal." spoke Chance. "They're gonna be just fine. Just chip Viper out of there before he suffocates and you can call this a win."

Feral nodded and gestured two of his men who ran over and started using some rocks to break the cement around his mouth and nose.

"Gah!" The mad scientist gasped and took deep breaths. "I ssswear Ssswat Katsss you will-" he stopped momentarily before sniffing. "Ooohh, hehehe, oh commander, have you noticed the odd sssmell that just happened to waft around here since the Ssswat Katsss showed up?"

Both stiffened while Feral turned to them and sniffed the air before shaking his head. "You two reek like-" his eyes went wide as he put the prices together.

"Time to go pal!" Chance said before they ran for the Turbokat.

"Fyi, it was great." spoke Jake running after his friend while Feral let out a roar and chased after them.

They hopped in the cockpit and flew away.

"SWAT KATS!"

Later after Chance and Jake returned to the scrapyard the two stayed on alert for any jets, choppers, or even tanks that came by.

"Anything out there?" asked Jake with Chance looking through the blinds they had.

"Nope nothing, damn that Viper. I hope they finally give him the death penalty."

"Woah there buddy." spoke Jake. "Believe me, I don't like what he had in store for the girls either, but if we went ahead and didn't think things through, we'd be no better than them. The way I see it, this time maybe they'll make sure he won't be getting out for a long time, especially since he tried to not only take over the city, but rape Callie and Felina, one an Enforcer, and the other the deputy mayor ."

"I was talking about him ratting us out to Feral."

"Oh, well that's another story."

Suddenly the alarm started going off.

"Sounds like it's time to kick some tail." spoke Chance as they ran down to the hangar. "Either that or Feral's planning an ambush to get back at us."

Jake went to the phone and answered it. "Yes Miss Briggs?"

"Razor, there's a major problem, you and T-Bone meet me at the Pride Motel room seven and I'll explain everything." She said before hanging up.

"She said to meet up at the Pride Motel." he told his friend after hanging the phone up.

"Let's take the truck, it'll be less conspicuous with Feral probably hunting us like wild animals."

So after getting their suits on and driving down to the motel and went to the room marked with a 7 with Razor knocking three times.

"Come in." Called Callie. But upon doing so the two were met with a sight that left them paralyzed. Callie and Felina on the bed, sitting on their knees with no clothes on, and exploring each others body with their hands, while in a passion filled french make out session.

"Holy-"

"Shit." finished Chance.

"Hello boys!" The She-kats greeted.

"Um, not that this isn't hot. And I mean really hot, but...is there really a problem or was that just your way of calling us over?" asked Chance.

"I'd say two horny she-kats with no men around is a _huge_ problem. Don't you think so Deputy Mayor?"

"Of Course." smirked Callie while licking Felina's neck. "Don't you two boys think you should help us right away?"

"Well... Feral's already going to kill us, can't get worse then that." Jake shrugged.

"You said it Razor." grinned Chance as the door closed and all that could be heard was loud moans and a shaking bed.


	97. Female Wonderweiss and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Wonderweiss and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hueco Mundo-

In the halls of this white coated building of insanity, we find it unnaturally quiet today. It was so quiet even a hollow mouse would be heard from one area to the next, which didn't happen but it was a possibility.

But sitting in a small room was a person. They had a thin and somewhat childlike body. It was female by the face who had light blond hair, parted to one side, with the tips fanning out from her face. The remains of her Hollow mask consisted of a three-point tiara on the top of her head. She only had two teeth visible when smiling, freckles and bright purple eyes. She wore the Arrancar jacket with a hole in the middle of her chest, revealing her Hollow hole and the tip of a mark on her chest with the signs of her slowly growing chest, which was a A cup in size. The outfit also had large arm cuffs on the sleeves and she had a large purple sword that looked like a mix of European long sword, a katana hilt, an Egyptian eye like guard and a zweihander sheath, strapped to her back, about as tall as she was.

This is Wonderweiss Margela, a modified Arrancar with all forms of rationality, memory retention, speech, and intelligence removed to give her enhanced power, something that is quite sad given she was a kind soul a heart.

She was currently messing with a puzzle with a blank expression. "Murha…"

And she got it right but….she grew bored with this very fast.

"Meha." She said before throwing the puzzle away. "Murha…" she then got up and started hopping like a frog. She did it around the room with no real goal in mind except to find excitement.

As she continued to do this, her mind tried thinking of something to do. But due to her mind being without mental cognitive thought besides children innocence, it was difficult for her. But she did feel her instincts open a garganta in front of her which she accidentally hopped into.

"Miah!" She laughed before the garganta closed behind her.

-Land of the Living, Ichigo's room-

Ichigo sighed while doing some Algebra Trig homework for Monday. And he hated this stuff more then certain midgets named Rukia bugging him.

'Whoever made this stuff either wanted to bore everyone or drive them nuts.'

He then felt a spiritual pressure behind him.

"Murha."

He turned and blinked seeing a blonde in Arrancar clothing on his bed and looking at him with blank eyes.

"Mirha." She said while waving at him. "Murha meha."

"Um….hello?" he blinked before standing up. 'What's an Arrancar doing here?'

She looked at him before getting up and poked his nose. "Beoopa."

He sweatdropped. 'And why is she acting like this.'

Wonderweiss looked at the closet before opening it and climbed up before laying on it. "Mezow."

"Uh, just who are you?"

"Wonderweiss Margela." She said before hopping out and started hopping like a rabbit. "Meha meha."

"Well, uh….what are you doing here?"

"Meha." She said before poking Ichigo's leg. "Mwha~"

'This is weird and makes no sense. Is she trying to make me lower my guard? Did Aizen send her?'

Wonderweiss then saw a lion doll walking in before she pounced and started chewing it. "Mha mha mha."

"AHHH!"

"Mha mha mha mha."

"Ichigo! Who is this girl!?" he cried out while trying to push her off.

He stayed quiet while chuckling at the sight. 'Ok this is kind of funny.'

"Mha mha mhaz." She crunched before biting off a few legs and ate it. "Mhah."

"OH GOD I FELT THAT!"

She then spat him out and sighed before sitting on the bed and looked out the window. "Ah, muh ah."

"That's gonna leave a mark." winced Ichigo while Kon grabbed his legs.

"Ichigo! You idiot! Why did you let her do that to me?!" Kon yelled while Wonderweiss started to look at the birds with interest.

"Because I'm as lost as you. She showed up out of nowhere and thought seeing her rip your legs off was a kinda funny." he admitted.

Kon growled before a large blast was heard as Wonderweiss fired a purple Ceros out the window and hit a parked car next door.

"Ah ha. Ah ha." She laughed while doing it again.

Ichigo ran over and grabbed her and pulled her back. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Muha?" She said while looking at Ichigo blankly. "Muha?"

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

She continued to look at him blankly. "Muha?"

'This is getting me nowhere.' He thought before Karin walked into the room.

"Hey Ichigo, are…..um...who's the girl?"

"Wonderweiss."

"And why are you holding her?"

"Um…" he looked at his sister. "We're….just wrestling. She's a new student and wanted to wrestle."

"Meha?" Wonderweiss said confused. "Meha hema huha?"

"And she's...foreign! She needs to learn our language which might take some time."

"Meha?" She said while getting out of Ichigo's grasp and started hopping like a bunny. "Meh meh meh."

"I think she's mentally handicapped." Karin said. "Have a friend at school with a similar ailment. Can't talk or make words due to it."

"Well, I was asked by the teacher to help her out a little bit, and I didn't want her to feel self conscious."

"Oh."

Wonderweiss then looked at Karin and smiled before hugging her. "Meha."

"Um...thanks."

She then let go before running out of the room and out into the kitchen where Yuzu was.

"Oh! Hello." smiled the girl. "Are you Ichi-nii's friend?"

"Meh?" She said while looking at her. "Mihi neha."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Meha." She said while grabbing a chair and sitting down. "Muhi huij meha."

"Huh?"

"Meha beha boyia." Wonderweiss said before sensing a person walking behind her.

"Hmm? Who's this?" asked Isshin before spotting the fragment and tensed up. 'An Arrancar!'

"Meha." She said turning around and cocked her head to the side. "Mewo?"

"Um, hello there." he greeted trying to act oblivious.

"Moo." She said while getting up and poked Yuzu on the cheek. "He he, softa."

"What are you doing?"

"Moo." She said while still poking her cheek. "He he, moo."

"I think she's just saying hi." spoke Isshin. 'Why is an Arrancar here? Wouldn't they try and attack my son?'

Wonderweiss then looked at Isshin and just walked away before seeing a large picture of a unknown woman on the wall. "Huha?"

Ichigo and Karin walked down with Yuzu and his dad looking at her as she stared at the poster of his mom.

"What's going on?" Asked Ichigo.

That was when Wonderweiss started to rub it for some reason. Maybe it was maternal or maybe it was something else, but it made her happy for some unexplained reason. "Muha~"

"Ichi-nii? Why is your friend doing that?"

"Well she's kinda….special." he replied.

"She's mentally handicapped." Karin clarified.

"Oh." Yuzu said in understanding before Wonderweiss moved away, kissed it, then walked towards Ichigo and poked his leg.

"Murha. Mah, merata."

"I didn't know you were bringing a friend over or I would have cleaned the house up." spoke Isshin.

"She's….kind of a fan of surprises." He lied before he saw her getting up and started poking Isshin on the chest.

"Baka, mhaha." She laughed while poking a little harder. "Baka baka mhaa."

The children and teen snickered a little at that.

'Is this Arrancar really like this? Is it possible Aizen messed up trying to make a hollow into this?' thought Isshin ignoring the poking.

Wonderweiss then stopped before looking at Ichigo and smiled. "Fuckigo."

They looked at her in shock while Ichigo covered his sister's ears.

"Uh, maybe not say that around them."

She cocked her head before seeing someone walking down the stairs. "Meha?"

"Ichigo." Rukia said. "Did you…." she trailed off seeing the Arrancar. 'What's a Arrancar doing here?!'

"Meha pyon." Wonderweiss said while waving to her. "Pyon neow."

"Rukia-san, say hello to Ichi-nii's friend." smiled Yuzu.

"Um….hi?" 'This is really odd, why isn't she attacking?'

Wonderweiss looked around before doing a headstand. "Meha."

"Uh, Ichigo? Is your friend staying for dinner?" asked Isshin.

Ichigo gulped a little. "Um yes. Yes she is." As he finished that sentence Wonderweiss pounced him him and hugged him.

"Meha~" she said rubbing his head.

"Well she sure seems friendly, that's for sure." remarked Karin.

"She really likes you Ichi-nii." Yuzu smiled.

"Kiss." Wonderweiss said while rubbing the head again. "Meha kissu."

Ichigo blushed while Isshin couldn't help but tease his son by flashing a thumbs up. 'I'm going to get him for that!'

She looked at Ichigo before kissing his cheek and got off him before rubbing Rukia's head. "Pyon."

"Hey knock it off!"

"Meha?" She said while continuing the rubbing. "Pyon Fukigo."

'Ok, this is beyond a doubt, weird beyond belief.' Ichigo thought before seeing the Arrancar walking over and held his arm tight.

"Meha nue belaa."

"I'll get another seat ready for supper." spoke Yuzu.

"And I'll get the special dating cookbook." Isshin teased.

"Dad." Karin sighed. "Just stop. Ichigo doesn't need you making his friend nervous." 'Or Ichigo, whatever comes first.'

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered to him. "I need a word with you, privately."

"Right." he looked at Wonderweiss. "Um, can you let go of my arm?"

She looked at him before letting go. "Mehma?"

"Wait here, I'll be back."

She blinked before smiling as she saw Ichigo and Rukia walking away.

"Ichigo. She needs to leave." Rukia said while in another room. "She's a danger to the world of the living."

"Easy there Rukia. I know what you mean, but when you look at her, she doesn't really seem like the others. She seems...innocent. Like a little kid learning about the world." Ichigo sighed. "That and she seems….kind of like Karin and Yuzu in a strange sense."

"Even still, what if she causes trouble? What would you do to stop an Arrancar with an unknown rank!"

"I would stop her myself if need be Rukia!" he frowned. "I know how to defend myself, and you need to realize she hasn't try anything at me. I mean….yeah she blew up a car with a cero, but I stopped her before anything major would happen."

"She did what?!"

Ichigo was about to say something when a loud banshee like scream was heard from the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen with Rukia behind him and saw Wonderweiss hopping around screaming with a knife through her right foot.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"Hold still!" spoke Karin as she and the others tried to get her to hold still.

"AAAHHHH!" She screamed louder as glass shattered.

'Shit! She's using an attack!' Rukia thought as Ichigo ran over and held her hand.

"Please calm down Wonderweiss. We're trying to help you."

She slowly started to stop screaming as she started to stand still. "Meha...hurtra…"

"Yuzu get the first aid!" spoke Isshin. "Karin get some wash clothes and make sure they're cool."

Both nodded while running to get the essential items as Wonderweiss looked ready to cry, something she never did before.

"Meha...oots….hutra…."

"Wonderweiss, sit down and let them help you." urged Ichigo while seeing blood.

She nodded while trying to walk but screamed each time before sitting on the chair. "...hutra….."

"Alright I'm gonna yank the knife you, and you can grip on Ichigo's hand." spoke Isshin grabbing the handle. "I'm gonna try and be quick and careful."

Wonderweiss gulped before holding Ichigo's hand tight as the knife was yanked out. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ichigo's hand felt it was being crushed by a tank as Wonderweiss continued to use his hand as a life support. He grit his teeth from the pain while Karin and Yuzu got to work to quickly clean the blood while applying some antiseptic to prevent infections before tying a wash cloth around it.

She cried during this time while her spiritual energy started to slowly heal it, not as fast as a normal hollow, but enough to keep it from being a mortal wound. "Ah….pain...hurtas…."

"How did this happen?"

"She was hopping around while I was making dinner." Yuzu said. "And she bumped into me and made me drop the knife I was using."

"Right now she needs to stay off that foot or it'll get worse." spoke Isshin.

Ichigo sighed. "Alright," he then put a hand on her head. "Can you remember that?"

Wonderweiss looked at him while feeling safe around him. "Murga Ichigo~"

"I'm gonna say that's her way of saying yes." spoke Karin.

He nodded while moving down and put his back near her. "Let me help you get around ok?"

"Muha?"

"It's a piggy back ride."

"...muhra?"

"Just get on my back."

She blinked before climbing on.

"Just hold on and don't move your leg." Ichigo said while getting up and walked towards his room.

"...Ichigo. Murha youra."

"Huh?"

"Murha you. T….Thank you Ichigo." She said with a hard stutter while feeling happy in his presence.

He smiled as they reached his room. "No problem Wonderweiss."

She smiled again before kissing his ear as she slowly slid off his back sat onto the bed. "Ichigo."

He blinked at the kiss to the ear. He blushed while finding the act a little cute.

Wonderweiss looked at him before saying. "Ichigo, Wonderweiss lobe yew." And then fell asleep on the bed with a smile on her face.

'Wait, she couldn't have meant….nah.' He thought with a blush. 'Right?'

The screen slowly turned black as Wonderweiss dreamed of her and Ichigo playing tag.


	98. Carrie and Martin

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Carrie and Martin

Series: Martin Mystery

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Torrington Academy, secret training hall in the Center, under girls locker room-

Saiddy cried out as she ran past lasers while trying to keep her wings from getting burned off. "What the buzz!?"

Christy was also running while trying to keep her tail from burning. "I really don't know!"

"Come on! If you can't learn how to make it as agents on the field, how do you expect to defend yourselves." spoke Mom watching them from a glass balcony.

"Easy for you to say/buzz!" They yelled back before seeing the finish line, covered in slime. 'Gross/Gross buzz!'

"You can do it!" Martin yelled while looking out of the window. "I believe in you both!" He turned to Mom. "Isn't this kinda much Olivia?"

"Would you prefer I send you down there instead?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." He sweated before seeing Saiddy grabbing Christy and flew up into the air, well tried to at any rate. 'That might not end well.'

"Fly higher!" cried Christy feeling a laser singe some of her tail hairs off.

"I'm trying buzz!" She yelled while trying to fly higher. "But you're heavy buzz!"

"Hey I'm as light as a feather!"

"An Ostrich feather perhaps bezz!" she got out before tossing Christy at the line before flying over and landed as the lasers went back into the floor. "Ha….we made it bzzz…."

"Barely." Christy groaned while rubbing her tail. "Thank god it didn't take my whole tail off."

"Or my wings bzzz."

The wall then started to open up as hoses appeared and sprayed them with green slime mixed with water.

"Ahhh!/Buzz!"

The hoses stopped before spitting out whip cream and a cherry before the walls closed again.

Both growled while Mom and Martin walked over with the woman smiling.

"You did that didn't you?" Christy frowned.

"Perhaps." She said. "Perhaps it was part of the training."

'It wasn't.' both thought at the same time.

"Let's see." Mom said while looking at a pad of paper. "Your results are good enough, but it feels like you both didn't have any motivation during the exercise until Martin here cheered for you."

"Wow, if I'm that good at motivating people, maybe I should get paid to do that." grinned Martin.

"Or I could make sure you're paid to clean the Slimeoid pens instead? They haven't been cleaned in over twenty years you know."

Martin shrunk back and chuckled. "On second thought, I'm comfy where I'm at."

Mom nodded. "Ok you two. That's enough for today but meet me back here next week at 900 sharp." She then smirked. "And this time, be motivated by something else before stepping on the track."

Both nodded nervously while she pecked Martin on the cheek and walked away.

Saiddy walked over and kissed Martin on the cheek as Christy came over and kissed the other one.

"Heh, guess I gotta do that some more." he blushed with a chuckle.

"Yes." Christy smirked while her ears turned into wolf ears. "It helps, especially when we're trying to join your organization."

"And be closer to you Martin bzzz." Saiddy smiled while a bug flew out of her mouth.

"Considering how much you guys like cuddling with me in bed, I don't think it can get any closer." he joked.

Both smirked.

"Well, once the girl's from the list are here in one place, then we'll give you a good time." Christy said with a grin.

"But till then. Cuddling is just as fun bzz." Saiddy smiled. "Oh and we need to get cleaned up so see you later Martin bzzz."

"See ya girls." he waved as they went to get showed off. 'I wonder if I could take a peek at them later?'

"Hey Martin!" called Billy floating over. "Big news that I think you're gonna love."

He jumped a little. "Um what's that Billy?"

"You've got someone else to get with." he smiled holding out the file.

He looked before seeing the name, _Carrie Hunter_ , in bold print. "Really? The girl from that Sandman incident?"

"Yup."

"Wow, I didn't expect her." He said while thinking back on the mission. "I did look like a prince saving her from her fear of water."

"You mean Aquaphobia?"

"Yup." he puffed out his chest. "After all, when it comes to curing fears, Martin Mystery is the man for the job."

"Like your fear of Mom firing you or her using whips?" Billy teased.

"Never say that again!"

"Fear of whips and Mom." He chuckled before flying away.

He frowned before looking at the paper. 'Well I guess this isn't so bad. I wonder how she's been since then.'

(A while later)

Martin sighed as he sat on his bed watching a scary movie late at night. 'Man this movie is kind of boring after a while.'

He yawned before closing his eyes not knowing some green sand landed on his face and glowed a little as it entered the skin.

(Martin's dream)

Martin was walking through the halls with a smile while seeing everything was how it should be. Except it was too quiet and the faculty and students were gone.

'I wonder if I have the whole school to myself. In that case, I don't think they'll mind if I have an early lunch.' He thought before going to the cafeteria and opened the doors.

Inside was a large pasta monster in the shape of a girl beckoning him to eat her.

" _Come closer, have some of my body~_ "

'Wow….not what I had in mind, but who am I to turn down an offer like that?' Martin thought before running over and started eating the girl, only it then turned into broccoli. "Bleh! Broccoli? I hate that stuff."

Just then a large flying pig flew by and exploded into bacon as the strips of meat flew away as well.

"...that was weird."

The walls then vanished as naked girls in shower stalls appeared and started making out in front of him.

His mouth dropped open with a grin while he went wide eyed. "Now this is even better!"

"Martin." Spoke a woman from above him. "Martin, help me."

He looked up and saw a woman in a green robe hanging from a large chandelier by a rope.

"Help me Martin. The ropes about to snap!"

"Hang on!" he called before using the U-Watch and brought out the grappling hook before firing it up at the ceiling near her. "Grab on and slide down."

She nodded before grabbing it and sliding down.

Martin grabbed her but the only thing he caught was the robe, which was empty. "What the-what's going on around here? First a girl made of pasta, now naked girls making out in front of me, and why I'm the only one here."

The room changed again as the floor turned into rock candy as large crystal girls appeared and kissed him passionately. The girl's then threw him out of the room and into a large pool of green sand.

"Ok now I know this is a dream." he spoke standing up. "Either that or I'm in some warped illusion."

The sand moved a little before a Graboid appeared and grabbed him with its tentacle mouths. " **Gra!** "

"AH!" he cried out while trying to pull away. "Let go of me!"

" **Gra!** " It cried before pulling him into its mouth and swallowed him as he found himself in a cemetery with sexy vampire girls making love with clones of himself.

'Oh not this again! Not another ancestor is a vampire dream!' he thought with a blush. 'What's next? Seeing my sister naked? No wait!'

Cue Diana appearing naked and masturbating right near a Martin clone.

"AHHHHHH!"

(Outside dream)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried sitting up and looking pale before looking around his room. "Oh thank god, it was all just a dream."

One problem, the walls had literal eyes. And they were looking right at him.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed before seeing Diana, in a green dress, holding a baby.

"Martin dear, your son needs his daddy."

"AAAAHHHH!"

(Outside dream)

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Martin screamed while looking around. "Ok that's sc…" he looked at a mirror and saw he was a girl, and she was pregnant.

"Martina." Diana said. "Java wants to see his wife."

"OH GOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Outside dream)

"AHHHH! Oh god! That….I feel sick."

"Here." Spoke a person while holding a garbage can.

"Oh thank y..o...u…" he said before trailing off seeing a female Java.

"Javana happy for husband."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Outside dream)

Martin woke up while looking around nervously. But it didn't help that he was sleeping with the Siren!

"Martin-kun, let's go back to bed."

Martin jumped out of his bed and ran at the wall before crashing into it. "Ow!"

(Outside dream)

"That hurts." Martin said before seeing that he was in a field of green flowers and on the lap of the green robed woman.

"Martin, are you ok?"

He jumped back and held his hands up. "Woah there, I know what's gonna happen. You're gonna become a zombie, right?"

"No. I don't do zombies, they give me the heeby jeebies." She shivered. "And no I'm not a Succubus or the like."

He raised an eyebrow before blinking. "Wait, you're Carrie. But you were just dangling from a chandelier."

She sighed while taking off her hood. "I was, but I was portraying what your mind assumed was a damsel in distress. Once it was done I just simply disappeared into another dream."

"Wait," he held his hand up. "The way you talked is way out of line on what a person in a dream would say. Either there's something going on, or my dreams are more warped and confusing than usual."

Carrie sighed. "I'm a real person. I just…" she looked up. "Martin, remember when I was trapped in the dreamworld?"

"Yeah and it was an odd one."

"Well….I was stuck there for much longer than the others and well…" she raised her right hand as green sand came out. "I became a denizen of the dream realm and the real world."

"Woah, really?" he spoke feeling his geeky side come out. "Is that why I've been seeing all sorts of weird stuff?"

She nodded. "I just change the wavelengths of your subconscious to match your desires and sometimes cause strange effects." She then made Diana appear in a maids outfit. "Like that."

"AHH!" he covered his eyes. "Make it go away!"

"It's your subconscious making this apparition appear. I only gave it form." She said while dismissing it. "Really, I'm surprised you thought of your sister like that Martin." 'Kind of creepy but we all have our likes and dislikes.'

"Hey! It's not like I have a choice! Sometimes I see her and imagine she's not my sister and picture her like that cause I'm mad and wanna see her give me some respect." he admitted with his arms crossed. "But there's no way I'd see her that way. Especially when I already have two girls."

"I know." She said while making Saiddy and Christy appear in the nude. "I know about the act and that," she made a naked Mom appear as well. "Your boss is the alpha of this harem of yours."

Martin blushed seeing the naked girls. "U-U-Um….you're not gonna tell anyone else, right?"

"About the sister complex? Nope." She giggled. "I promise." 'Not~'

"I don't have a complex!" he yelled out with a tick mark.

"Sure you do~" she teased while smiling. "You know Martin, I did miss you after that Sandman incident."

He blinked and smiled. "Heh, well it's good to hear that."

Carrie also smiled before looking distraught. "Martin, do you want to know how this happened. The Sandwoman thing I mean."

He rubbed his chin and closed his eyes. "Hmmm, well….the only thing I can figure is you somehow gained abilities like the Sandman when you were ensnared with his nightmares, but how long have you had them?"

"Five months."

"That long?!"

"Yes, and it wasn't fun in the beginning." she admitted. "At first I was scared because I thought this meant the Sandman would suddenly show up, but he never did. But then I kept going from dream to dream without choice before waking up. Trust me, you don't wanna see some of those people's dreams."

"You can tell me. I'm tough as steel."

Carrie sighed. "One wanted to kill his family and another wanted to make love with a camel."

"...that's natural." he replied after a pause.

"Well the others dreamed about the book _Twilight_ and trust me. It was gross with gore and cannibalism. It just….ugh." She shivered. 'And that was my roommate too!'

Martin shuddered hearing the book. "Ok, you might have a point."

"And I almost went insane too." She sighed. "That and nearly made my Biology teacher's dreams a reality to pass the time. Kind of stupid now that I think about it."

"Um what did you do exactly?"

"Made his fear of dinosaurs real by making a Allosaurus appear in a lab suit and it taught biology that day."

"...odd yet funny."

"The strange part was it speaking like Shakespeare." She chuckled. "The teacher fainted and landed on the rosebushes outside the school, from the fifth floor."

"Isn't that pretty painful and harsh?"

"Not really. He was kind of a jerk." Carrie said. "But after that day I tried to be careful with these abilities. And that was when your green alien friend came and talked about the Center and being an agent. That and that act."

"Wait, you mean you were offered a chance to join?!" he cried out with wide eyes.

"Yep. And I accepted." She smiled. "I even got transferred to Torrington as part of the deal."

"Wait, if that's the case, when are you coming over?"

"I'm already here." She grinned. "Just outside your room waiting for you to let me in."

"Huh? But if that's true, then how are….wait, can you go into dreams WHILE awake?"

"Yes, kind of odd, but it works." She then turned into Diana and said. "Marry me Martin!"

"AHHH!" he jumped back and covered his eyes. "Stop doing that!"

"No, now fuck me!"

"AAAHHHH!"

(Outside dream)

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed jumping out of his bed before panting and looked around. "Is this real? Or is this another warped dream?"

Knock knock.

"Martin. It's me, Carrie. Please let me in and no it's not a dream."

He looked at the door and tapped his chin before getting an idea and reached under his bed before grabbing a soccer horn and walked to the door. "Coming!"

Carrie waited outside with her brownish eyes staring at the door while wearing a green maxi dress with yellow lines on the sleeves, black shoes, and a green necklace. Her body was a slim one with a small ass and a C cup chest. If one were to look at her long wavy orange hair you can see some sand dropping from the tips. "Ok Martin."

Said male opened the door and smiled. "Hey there, glad to see you."

"Same here." She smiled. "Can I come in?"

BBBBLLLAAARRRRR!

"AHHH!" Carrie screamed as she turned into a pile of sand.

Martin paled and dropped the horn and moved over the sand. "Oh man, I didn't think it would do that. Come on Carrie, you gotta pull yourself back together."

No movement.

He moved his hands down and held some of the sand up. "Carrie?"

No movement again.

'Oh no, what if she doesn't know how to put herself back together? She might be stuck like this forever!'

Just then he felt some sand rubbing against his crotch.

"GAH!"

The sand reassembled itself as Carrie looked at him with a frown. "That was a dirty trick Martin!"

He jumped back and blushed. "W-Well what about you! Who tries to rub someone's crotch when they're sand?"

She just stood there annoyed. "Right now I want an apology or I'll put sand in your mouth and make you explode!"

"Me?" he frowned. "I'm not the one who started it by scarring me for life showing that stuff with Diana!"

"It was for laughs! But scaring me like that when I told you that this wasn't a dream is crossing the lines." She glared.

"Well how was I supposed to know you'd literally fall to pieces? You never brought that up."

"I never did this before!" Carrie yelled. "This was the first time this EVER happened!"

"Well I'm not apologizing until you do it first."

"I didn't do anything to hurt you! Hell I gave you a good dream about your girl's making love just yesterday! I did that to make you happy Martin." She yelled. "I was trying to make you happy!"

He reeled back from her scream while blushing at being reminded of the dream. "Wait, that was you?"

She nodded. "That was me. I even made you fuck me while in the form of your maid!"

He blushed brighter while she turned and started walking away. "Hey wait Carrie! I'm sorry!"

Slam.

He looked at the door while feeling like dirt while some sand appeared behind him. "Carrie….I'm really sorry."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, it was my fault- wait." He turned and saw Carrie right behind him. "How did?!"

"I can be in two places at once for some reason. And if you mean that give me a hug." She said with a pout. "Or are you just saying you're sorry to get on my good side?"

"I am sorry." he replied walking closer. "I didn't mean to do that, but if you were in my spot, wouldn't you do something to get back just as much?"

She sighed. "Yes you're right about that one. But it still scared me and I thought I was going to die as a pile of sand."

"Well look on the bright side. Now we know what else you can do."

"Yes, but I'm still waiting for that hug Martin."

'Well if she insists.' he thought moving over and hugging her. That was when she turned most of her body into sand and covered him to his head. "What are you doing?" he spoke while feeling nervous.

"Hugging you of course." She smiled. "Don't worry I won't let you get hurt."

"Um, but why are you doing it as sand?"

"Because it felt right." She smiled while Martin sweatdropped at the reason. "So let's hug more."

"I don't think I can really hug you if you're sand cause you fall through my arms."

She blinked before reassembling herself. "How about now?"

"Much better." he replied hugging her again.

Both smiled as the camera zoomed towards the list as the name _Siren_ was shown before everything went black.


	99. Suzumebachi and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Suzumebachi and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Soul Society, Squad 2 barracks, Captain's chambers-

"Zzzzzz Lady Yoruichi zzzzz." snored Soi-Fon in her bed while sleeping the night away. All the while her Zanpakuto hummed a little in annoyance.

'Stupid Soi-Fon, thinking about a cat instead of a man. Really, even after that battle she STILL thinks of that cat!' it thought with a groan. 'I swear, if I was out of here, I'd find a real nice guy.'

"Zzzzz."

'Wait, maybe I could do that right now!' The sword thought before a yellow glow shot out as a small, pink-eyed young woman with long brown hair tied into two long pigtails at the back, a collar of white fur around her neck, puffy shorts, leggings with alternating yellow-black stripes on them, black shoes, a small yellow-black plate covering each breast, which was a B cup, and has short, puffy, yellow-black striped sleeves covering each shoulder, a right arm was entirely covered by a segmented, yellow-black stinger longer than the woman's own body appeared in the dark room as a faint yellow glow surrounded her body like an aura.

This woman was Suzumebachi, Soi-Fon's Zanpakuto and she was a little pissed at the moment.

'I'm tired of being stuffed in here and tired of her fangasming over that cat!' Suzumebachi thought. 'Really she needs a fucking MAN not a damn pussy!' She then floated towards her 'master'. 'Sleep dreams and have fun being lame while I head elsewhere to find a REAL man!'

She turned and flew out while Soi-Fon snored.

'But where to head off to?' She thought while flying around. 'Maybe the world of the living?' she looked down to think it over. 'Hmm, it might have some stuff more interesting then around here.'

And with that she flew towards the gates leading to the human world and crossed the void.

-World of the Living-

She reappeared over a town and looked around to see all the different buildings. "Wow." She said while seeing the snow and lights. "So much snow-"

Splat!

"Ow…" she hissed in pain while landing on the ground due to a snowball hitting her. "So cold...so painful."

"Nice one Karin-nee."

"Thanks Yuzu."

She pushed herself up and saw a black haired girl throwing snowballs at a blonde haired girl who didn't seem to notice her.

"Karin, Yuzu! Dad wants us to head inside."

'Wait, is that….Kurosaki?' Suzumebachi thought while getting out of the snowball. She saw the two run inside and tried flying before heading after them before seeing the door close, resulting in her slamming into it. "Ow! That hurts!" She glared at it before sighing. "Ok, I'm going to hate this but….Bankai: Jakuhō Raikōben." She then started to grow until she was the size of her master and her stinger turned into a large gauntlet with a gun like hole in the center of it. 'So heavy. I really hate his form.'

Knock knock knock!

"Hmm?" Ichigo walked to the door and opened it. "Who is….it?"

"Hey Kurosaki." Suzumebachi waved. "Long time no see. Oh wait, you saw me just a few months ago."

Slam!

"...that was rude!" She growled before knocking harder on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

He opened it with a serious expression. "What are you doing here anyway? Where's Soi-Fon?"

"I'm here to get away from miss cat stalker." She said bluntly. "So I came out and was just minding my business when I got hit by a snowball."

"Well if that's all then I'll see you later." he spoke closing the door.

She glared while putting her gauntlet in between the door. "You will listen to me! I want to relax and since you're one of the few people my master respects I want to stay with you for the night."

"Wait, she….respects….me?" he blinked. "Now I think you're just desperate."

"I'm not being desperate. My cat crazed master respects you." Suzumebachi said while keeping the door lodged. "Now let me inside Kurosaki."

"And why should I?"

"Because this gauntlet can blast this door to smithereens." 'And me as well.' "So either let me in or I'll use this on you!"

He frowned at that threat. "If you try that I won't hold anything back on you. It'll be like what happened when I fought Byakuya."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

She glared before sighing. "Fine, I won't do it but please let me in. I'm kind of cold and in need of some blankets."

He sighed and opened it. "Fine, but don't say a word about who you really are around my sisters or dad."

Suzumebachi nodded while walking in. "Kind of homey. For a stiff that is." She joked while seeing the girl's from before. 'Aw, how cute. Now if only my stupid master got a man then I'll see little kids around and I can play with them.'

"Ichi-nii, who's this?" asked Yuzu.

"Oh um…."

"Names Suzumebachi." Said girl smiled. "And I'm your brother's friend from school."

"Really?"

"Yep, and I help him with his math." she fibbed. "He's always having trouble with that class."

"That's true." Karin nodded. "Ichigo is bad at math."

"He even cried onto my shoulder after failing a simple math problem."

"What was it?"

"2 x 2." She chuckled. "He thought it was fish."

That got the girls into a laughing spree.

"I was younger!" he cried out with embarrassment. 'I wish they let it go.'

Suzumebachi laughed as well. "Oh god that was so...stupid! Not even Toshiro was this dumb!"

Karin blinked. "You know Toshiro?"

"Yep, he's my little brother." She lied. "Why do you ask?"

She moved closer and whispered into her ear before blushing red and pulling back.

'Ah, she likes him. Oh I'm going to enjoy messing with him.' "How cute. I'll tell him later."

"Don't do it!"

"Mmm….maybe~" she grinned before whispering. "Toshiro also likes you and I'll help get you two hitched ok?"

Karin blushed brighter while the others looked confused with Isshin gasping.

"My little girl has a crush!"

"S-Shut up dad!" Karin yelled before whispering to Suzumebachi. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She winked before seeing Isshin. 'Wait…..is that… Captain Shiba?!' "Oh hello."

"Tell me, just how close are you and my son?"

"As close as peas in a pod." She lied while giving Ichigo a thumbs up. "Right Ichigo?"

Ichigo blushed while Isshin cried tears of joy and ran to his poster.

"Oh Misaki! Our daughter and son have found someone special!"

"DAD!" Both yelled with red faces.

"Um, dad? Maybe go easy on them." suggested Yuzu.

He ignored her while crying tears of joy before Suzumebachi walked over and punched his gut hard.

"Keep your mind in the present." 'He must be delirious a little bit, maybe a little insane?'

He fell down with a groan while the others winced.

"That was kind of much." Ichigo said.

"Not really." She said before seeing the tv. "Um what's with the massive ball on a stick?"

"What? You mean the tv?" asked Karin.

"No no. What's on the tv." 'So that's a tv. Kind of interesting, except for the soul society...oh wait. It's primitive as well.' "What's going on?"

"Oh! That ball is meant to signal the end of this year because this night at midnight is when the new year comes." smiled Yuzu. "Didn't you know that?"

"Oh….my family doesn't believe in New Years. They love being in the 1800's for some reason." she lied. "But um...why's it such a big deal?"

"Well it's kind of like remembering the old year and welcoming the new." Ichigo said. "And it helps to think of resolutions for the new year."

"Um like what exactly?"

"Like what you wanna improve on, what you want to happen, stuff like that."

"For example, I want Ichi-nii to be happy." Yuzu smiled.

"I want to be nicer to dad." Karin said quietly.

"I want my son and daughters to get a good son or daughter in law."

"DAD!"

"What, just saying."

Ichigo groaned. "Anyway, I want to….get over my…."

Suzumebachi leaned in closer. "Your what?"

"...fear of breasts."

"...ha!" She laughed. "That was so fucking funny!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is Ichigo!" Suzumebachi laughed. "You being afraid of breasts. That's hilarious!"

He frowned before moving over and knocked her over the top of her head.

"Ow!" She yelled while holding her head. "What the hell was that for Tits McGee!?"

"For thinking it's funny!"

Suzumebachi frowned before getting an idea. "Oh? Even if you love looking at my ass? I know you checked it out at school so are you an ass man, Ichigo?"

He blushed with his sisters walking away to ignore this while his dad flashed a thumbs up.

Just then the countdown started.

60, 59, 58, 57...

"Is that the count down?"

"Yup."

"What's kind of….strange."

40, 39, 38, 37…

"Oh and Suzumebachi-san." Yuzu said. "It's a tradition for friends to kiss on the stroke of midnight of the new year."

"No that was for couples." Karin clarified.

"Oh, but friends should still do it."

29, 28, 27, 26…

"I barely know her!" Ichigo cried out with a blush.

"Then why do you keep smiling at me?" Teased Suzumebachi. "I'm not a mirror you know."

"Don't start." he deadpanned with an eye twitch.

15, 14, 13, 12….

"Ichi-nii and Suzumebachi-san do look cute." Yuzu smiled.

"Yep, just don't start making kids yet." Karin joked.

"It's more like hornets but…." Suzumebachi trailed off before blushing. "Hey!"

Ichigo groaned. 'They're like dad.'

5, 4, 3…

"Ok this is going to be-"

2, 1, 0!

Suzumebachi pulled him back and kissed his lips as the ball dropped and the crowd on tv cheered for the new year.

Ichigo's family clapped and cheered while said boy was wide eyed from her kissing him.

She kept the kiss going for a few more minutes before breaking it. "Enjoyed that Ichigo?" 'Perfect blackmail, even if his lips tasted like honey.'

"Huh….wha…..why'd you do that?!"

"It was tradition and who would turn down something like that?" She grinned. "Plus your family loved it, especially the one that likes white haired boys."

"S-Shut up!" Karin blushed.

Suzumebachi grinned. "Don't worry, I'll tell him when I get home."

"Hurray! My son has a girlfriend!"

"She's not-"

"I don't mind." She grinned. "It's kind of nice having a strong yet dense loaf of a boyfriend like Ichigo."

He growled before grabbing the back of her clothes and dragged her out of the room. "What are you doing saying all that?!"

"Because I wanted to." She grinned. "Plus it was fun." she tapped her chin. "But what I don't get is why you're scared of breasts. A boy your age should be thinking of them constantly."

"Try having a teacher that keeps showing them off when I first got into the soul society."

"Oh you mean my master's pussy cat." Suzumebachi said while putting a fist onto her palm. "That makes sense since she's always acting like an exhibitionist. A lame one at that."

"And it''s not so much a phobia, it's more like I'm cautious because I don't wanna see them pop up out of nowhere or get thrown in my face."

"Well if you want I could ask my annoying master to help you with this problem." She grinned. "After all I have two New Year's resolutions for this year."

"What's that?"

"Getting my master a boyfriend and," she grinned before kissing his cheek. "Getting to know you better Ichigo."

He blushed while she turned into her smaller form.

"Much better." Suzumebachi sighed. "Now I need to head back, but don't worry I'll visit with master and Toshiro the next time we meet."

"Um, alright."

She grinned before shaking her ass in his face and flew away leaving Ichigo blushing and confused.

-Soul Society-

Suzumebachi returned to the room her master was sleeping as she sighed. 'That was fun, better than teasing my master. But I need to tell Toshiro about the crush late today.'

"Zzzz."

'And try to get her a boyfriend.' She sighed before thinking of the kiss. 'Mmm, maybe Ichigo will help us both.' She then turned into a ball of light and entered the sword. 'Well, night night.'

"Zzzz….Lady Yoruichi."

'Night to you pussy cat lover. And night ass lover Ichigo.' Suzumebachi thought before falling asleep.


	100. Adrien and Marinette

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Adrien and Marinette

Series: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Cat!" Ladybug called hopping across the rooftops way faster than usual.

"Calm down! It's just patrol!" called Cat Noir back while trying to keep up with her. Although he had to admit even he was getting a little winded by all the running.

"We need to hurry up and finish it!" she called back momentarily stopping to look around as well as let him catch up. "I've….uh, got some stuff I need to do and we need to be done before 4 o'clock."

"Wait did you say...4 o'clock?" He asked feeling a sense of worry and dread.

"Yes! Now is there any other place we forgot?"

"No I think that's it. Until next time Ladybug!" He said in a panicky way and ran off across the rooftops. "Oh man I totally forgot I have a photoshoot at four. If I miss it dad'll kill me!"

Ladybug ran as fast as she could to her home and landed before she changed back into her regular clothes and rushed down her room. "Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry! Where's my bag!"

"At your desk." spoke Tikki floating up. "Relax Marinette, you won't be late, but...are you going to talk to him afterwards?" Asked the Kwami as her miraculous holder grabbed her bag.

"What?" Marinette momentarily stopped before blushing and shook her head. "N-No! I just can't, especially when this is a big day for Adrien."

"Big day for him or big day for you. because the shoot is at the pool and you want to see him in swim trunks or maybe even a speedo?" she countered ask while seeing Marinette blush even harder and dart her eyes left and right. "See? You're just going as an excuse to stare at him, you can't keep stalking him forever you have to talk to him."

"I'm not stalking him!" she cried out in embarrassment. "I'm just….sticking closely and observing from a distance!"

Tikki crossed her arms with a deadpanned expression. "Are you telling the truth or trying to make yourself feel better?"

Marinette slumped her shoulders and groaned before gaze fell on the time.

3:50 PM

"Ah! I gotta go!" she spoke stamping her feet before Tikki sighed and floated down into her bag as the girl ran downstairs and waved to her parents. "Bye guys! I'll be back later!"

Adrien ran along the sidewalk towards the public pool. "Oh man, oh man, oh man!"

"Easy there Adrien, I might get sick if you keep running." groaned Plagg in his backpack.

"Well maybe if you weren't always gorging on camembert. I mean seriously, you're a cat, shouldn't you be eating tuna or something?"

"I'm not a cat, I'm _cat-like._ There's a difference, and I have my reasons for eating so much." he huffed crossing his arms while Adrien reached the pool where the photographer was setting up.

"Ah Adrien, I was starting to think you weren't going to show up."

"Sorry, I kinda got caught up with something else."

"Well what matters is that you're here." Said the photographer checking his camera.

"Uh, where are all the people?"

"Your father has reserved the pool for the day."

"Of course he did." Adrien huffed.

"Now hand me your bag and you can go change in the restroom for the shoot."

Adrien reluctantly handed the man his bag.

He soon detected an odd smell and held bag to his nose before he grimaced. "What died in this thing?"

"It's camembert." spoke Adrien before letting out a nervous chuckle. "I kinda brought some for a snack just in case. It has an acquired taste to it."

"Ugh, well, to each his own I suppose." he shrugged while Adrien opened the bag and pulled his swimming trunks out before heading to the restroom.

Outside the fence, Marinette approached and found a hiding spot with the best view. "I don't see Adrien anywhere."

"Maybe he's getting dressed." spoke Tikki with her head out. "I see his backpack over there." She said oddly more excited than usual before catching herself.

"Good call. I wonder what he'll put on." spoke Marinette secretly wishing it would be a speedo with a dreamy sigh and blush while it looked like she was close to drooling.

"Stalking again Marinette?" Asked a new voice making the Brunette jump in surprise and Tikki quickly duck down.

"I'm not stalking!" she cried out on instinct turning to the person. It was none other than her friend Alya who had her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Alya? What are you doing here?"

"Well when I heard Adrien was going to be doing a shoot at the pool I figured I'd find you here skulking around like some kind of creeper."

Marinette looked away and blushed. "It's not stalking or skulking, I was….um…..seeing how the water to the pool looked?"

"Right and it has nothing to to to with seeing Adrien barely clothed, I take it you're hoping for something tight fitting showing off almost _every_ little detail?"

Marinette gulped while feeling her mind wander at all sorts of ideas on what Adrien might be wearing while feeling her legs start getting kind of rubbery. 'Am I really that easy to read?' she questioned herself.

Alya smirked and got an idea. "Oh my god! Is that him wearing a thong?"

Marinette's eyes went wide and she was against the fence in seconds only to see nothing. "Alya!"

"Ahahaha! See? You are obsessed." laughed the blogger while her friend glared at her.

The restroom door creaked open and Adrien walked out in a pair of black trunks with white stripes at the cuffs.

Marinette looked back and though it wasn't a speedo she still smiled dreamily while staring and while Alya got an idea and held her phone out before recording her friend's expression.

"Alright Adrien, we just need some shots of you lounging, swimming, maybe a few shots of you under the water, we'll see what you can do, okay? Good." said the photographer readying the camera. "Just think of it as another day at the pool."

"Sure thing." Adrien sat down at one of the sun chairs and relaxed while looking out at the pool while the photographer started taking photos.

"He looks pretty good, don't you think?" Alya asked slyly.

"Yeah." Marinette sighed before shaking her head to get her head out of the clouds. "I mean…"

"Marinette." frowned Ayla. "You can't keep following him and staring at him like this. You gotta go up and confess."

"That's what I've been saying." said Tikki quietly.

"Quiet." she whispered before responding to Ayla. "Look, I understand that, but…..I just can't."

It was then they saw a car stop with Chloe stepping out with a towel and a robe on with her friend/flunky Sabrina with the two of them walking into the pool.

"What are those two doing here?"

"No idea, but it can't be good." Marinette glared.

"Excuse me ladies, can I help you?" asked the photographer. With adrien looking over at Chloe.

"I'm just here for a swim." said the blonde putting her towel on a chair.

"Well I'm sorry, but the pool is reserved-"

"Whatever you've been paid I assure you my daddy can top it." she stated looking at her nails. "He'll even double it."

The photographer blinked before smiling. "Go ahead and relax wherever you want."

"That's more like it." she said before taking off her robe revealing the yellow two piece with bumble bee's on it. "Hi Adrikins." she greeted waving at him as she walked along the edge of the pool swaying her hips.

"Wow, that girl may be evil, but there's no arguing that she's got a smokin' bod." Alya commented.

"She does not." spoke Marinette with a hiss while clenching her hands around the metal bars of the fence to the point her knuckles were turning white.

"Oh, hey Chloe." he greeted while trying not to stare at her hips. "Um, what brings you around here? I mean you have a private pool at home don't you?"

"Well of course." she stopped while leaning on the chair while looking at him with a flirty smile. "But I figured to come by and see you. Speaking of which, what do you think of my new bikini?"

"Well… it certainly suits you." he replied. 'By which I mean it shows off your Queen Bee attitude.'

"Ok Adrien, now I want to see you go and swim around a little bit." spoke the photographer.

"Sorry gotta get back to work." he said quickly standing up and went over to the diving board. He bent his legs before jumping up a little bit and bounced off the board and dove into the water.

"That dirty, conniving, no good, gold digging tramp." growled Marinette. "I should have known she'd show up just to try and dig her claws into him."

"And low the green eyed monster claims its newest victim." Alya spoke in a Shakespearean way.

"That's not funny." the brunette huffed.

"Well at least she's trying to get his affections. You're constantly avoiding him like your playing a game of dodgeball and he's got the ball. If you wait too long her name might one day be Chloe Agreste."

Marinette paled and imagined them at a wedding and let out a low choked gasp, things only grew worse as the image of them with kids took its place. "The horror."

"See? But if you told him how you feel, you might be in there in a bikini and who knows, he might not be able to stop staring. You're everything a guy wants in a girl. Cute, peppy, a future in designing, what more can he want? Just be yourself and talk to him."

Marinette felt the praise and relaxed, but sighed and looked down. "But I'm not brave enough."

"Look, go home, gather the nerve to talk to him, and I'll stay and get you some great shots of him all wet a drippy for you to gawk at later."

She blushed at that, but complied and walked away while taking one last look to see Adrien swimming around and showing off his chest. Making her stomach feel like it had butterflies in it.

"Marinette, you're staring." whispered Tikki.

"Oh man!" she spoke before rushing off down the street and kept going before making it all the way home and up to her room before falling into her bed "I really am just like a creep."

"Oh Marinette, you just need confidence, trust me on this." Tikki said to her Miraculous holder as she floated over and patted her head. "You need to try and catch him off guard so you don't feel nervous."

"Tikki no offence, but how can you possibly know what I'm going through?" The girl said covering her face with a pillow.

"Because Marinette, like you I too fell in love."

Marinette moved the pillow away from her eyes then looked shockingly at her friend who looked away shyly and swore she was blushing which matched her skin tone.

"He wasn't tall, but he was certainly dark. He always made me laugh. It was love at first sight, The first time we spoke I told him I thought he was cute." Tikki then let out a giggle as she swayed to and fro in the air. "He was so nervous he babbled on until he passed out. We were polar opposites. Me a symbol of light and good luck, him an omen of darkness and misfortune, it was quite the scandal really, but we didn't care."

Marinette sat up and smiled. "That sounds beautiful."

"I still remember our first dance," she's said moving as if she was doing do. "We moved over a calm, still lake, fireflies twinkling all around, and everything illuminated by the full moon. At the end he pulled me close, held me in his arms, and whispered 'you're my one and only'." Tikki swooned as she floated on the bed and layed on her back.

"Aw!" Marinette smiled and viper her hands together. "Tikki, that is the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

"It was so perfect, but…"

Her smile fell as she looked down at her Kwami. "But?"

"Something happened and we were split apart. We were lucky if we met once in awhile, but it was never the same."

"Well what happened? Why couldn't you two stay together?"

"The Miraculous."

Marinette looked confused while Tikki held her knees closer to herself. "There are seven Miraculous in all, each one with a Kwami. Without some one to wield them, we go back into them and fall into a dormant state, like when you rejected yours the first time we met."

She touched her earrings and frowned. "You mean, he's in one of them?"

Tikki nodded in reply with a saddened look on her face. "Every time I wish I could see him again, but it's been too long. He probably got tired of waiting and got over me."

Marinette felt her heart drop as she watch her Kwami begin to cry. "You don't know that for sure." she said trying to cheer Tikki up. "For all you know he could be missing you just as much as you miss him."

"But….it's been decades!"

"If he really meant what he said then you can be sure he still loves you with all his heart, I personally promise to help you reunite. And if all goes well I might be making little clothes for you two to wear on dates." she said tickling Tikki's belly.

"Ahahahaha!" laughed Tikki in surprise and with a smile before floating up. "Alright! Alright, I'm smiling." she got out while giggling. "Thanks Marinette, I needed that."

Meanwhile Adrien finished his shoot and bid farewell to Chloe before leaving the pool.

"Why do you even put up with that uppity witch anyway?" Plagg questioned.

"Because if I went ahead and acted rude then I'd be no better than her."

"Personally I think you could do better." The Kwami shrugged holding up a piece of Camembert and started munching on it. "After all, isn't there some other girl at school you can just get with? That Marinette is kinda cute, not a cute as my girl but still cute."

"Woah there, back it up." spoke Adrien stopping. "You've got a girlfriend? Sure." he rolled his eyes.

"I'll have you know I did have a girlfriend, and unlike others who were repulsed by me, she thought I was cute." he gloated with a smirk. "And was she one of a kind. Cute face, cute smile, and her personality? Oh man it was like an angel shrunk down to my size, the Yang to my Yin, and by far the most radiant creature in existence." he sighed as the piece of cheese fell from his grasp.

"Well where is this angel?" teased Adrien as he resumed walking to his house.

Plagg's ears drooped sadly. "Gone."

Adrien lost his grin and looked at his friend with sympathy. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone."

"Oh no she's not dead, but to me...it feels that way. It's like when we're separated she takes a piece of me with her, and I feel so...empty inside."

"Is that why you constantly binge on Camembert?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "I like it, but whenever I think back on the times we were together, I just wanna stuff my face because I wanna stop feeling empty. I wanna stay with her long enough to stop. Back in the day I did everything in my power to make her happy because she was my one and only."

"Wow, sounds like you were head over heels for her."

"I would give anything to have her in my arms just one more time." Plagg sighed. "That's why you need to find a girl you won't give up, but instead you keep letting that spoiled girl follow you. What about Ladybug?"

"Yeah, she's amazing, but it's like her heart is padlocked."

"So just find the key and unlock it." he replied with his arms crossed. "You always show her you're interested, so I say get through to her and win her heart. Unless there's another guy she likes."

"What!?"

"But come on what are the chances of that?" he waved off. "I mean, it's not like another bug themed superhero is gonna show up and make her swoon. Then again, if you can get super powers, I bet there's tons of guys out there just eager to get with her, especially if they have the Bumble Bee Miraculous. But that things been lost for ages."

Adrien frowned as he walked into his mansion. "So you think I should just up and tell her how I feel?"

"Worked for me and my girl, it's definitely worth a shot." Plagg said. "Just talk to her on your afternoon patrol."

Adrien nodded and headed to his room before setting his bag down and pulled out some bottles from his desk drawer. "Think I should add some of this just in case?"

"It might, but what you really need is something special to give her."

"Something special?" Adrian repeated before thinking it over. "I got it." He went to his closet and rummaged inside before he came out holding a small box opened it and pulled out a silver pendant with five triangular sapphires encrusted in it. "This belonged to my mother before...well you know. Do you think she'll like it?"

"If not, then she must have some picky tastes in jewelry."

"Great, then it's settled, by the end of the day I will win Ladybug's heart."

"Then let's get going."

"Right. Plagg, Claws out!" declared Adrien with the small being getting sucked into the ring before he started transforming into Cat Noir. He leapt out of his window and followed his usual route feeling more invigorated than he normally would be.

With Marinette she and Tikki were lounging in her room before Tikki tapped her chin and got an idea.

"Why don't you go on patrol? You're always so confident as Ladybug."

"But me and Cat Noir already did that before and we didn't spot anything out of the ordinary."

"That doesn't mean there won't be threats later. Besides if you can hold on to the confidence you have as Ladybug then you can talk to Adrien without getting weak in the knees."

Marinette looked down at the new hat design she was working on and tapped her pencil on the paper. "Hmmm, good point. Besides, a little break never hurt."

"Tikki, spots on." she said as the red Kwami was sucked into the Ear ring. Her transformation took over and before long she became Ladybug before jumping out of her window and used her yo-yo to swing across the buildings.

She had gotten a few miles before Cat Noir spotted her.

"Ladybug, hey!" He called out and made his way over to her. She and him stopped on a rooftop with him making sure his uniform looked smooth before smiling. "I'm glad I caught up with you."

"What is it Cat? I'm busy." she said to him while crossing her arms.

'This is it man, tell her!' he thought with a gulp while clearing his throat. "Well, I had some time to think, and…..wanted to show you something special." he said before pulling out the pendant. "This was my mother's, I want you to have it."

Ladybug's eyes widened seeing it and was caught off guard from something like it being offered to her, and by Cat of all people.

"I wanted you to know how special you are to me so I decided to give you something special." he got out with a blush. "So...will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked at him and the pendant and said the first thing that came to mind. "No."

Cat's eyes widened while feeling like a rock fell in the pit of his stomach. "What?"

"Look Cat, you're a nice guy and it's a lovely gesture, but I like someone else. Now I gotta go." She said before running past him and swinging away using her yo-yo.

Cat felt his mind go blank and fell to his knees while the pendant hung limp in his hand while he looked blankly at the roof. His other hand reached up to where his heart was and gripped it while feeling like it was breaking.

In a dark room a window opened letting light shine in on a man surrounded by butterflies. "What's this? Cat Noir, in pain?" the man smirked before letting out a laugh. "Oh this is quite the find. Not only will I gain a follower who can actually take the miraculous', but he himself will give his own up after he's taken revenge on all the men who have captured Ladybug's heart." one of the butterflies landed on his hand before he cupped the other over it and filled it with dark energy and let it fly up. "Go my akuma, let this heartbroken feline change into one of true chaos."

It flew out the window and over the city before it entered the pendant turning the metal black and the gens blur and Hawkmoth's symbol appeared before Cat's eyes

"Catastrophe, you know who I am, and I can help you. Why bare this pain when you can inflict it on others? In return for this power I ask that you bring me yours and Ladybug's Miraculous. Bring them to me and you and her shall be together forever."

Cat breathed heavily as he rose to his feet."...yes." he replied before darkness overtook him.

Marinette arrived near Adrien's house and turned back to normal. "Okay Tikki lets-"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" the kwami screamed. with wide eyes. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID?!"

"Huh? What did I do?"

Tikki was about to cry out the truth, but stopped herself and covered her mouth. 'I can't tell her about Adrien.' "Marinette I can't believe you, Plagg will probably never talk to me after what you just pulled."

"Who?"

"Are you serious? The Kwami I told you I fell in love with, his Cat Noir's Kwami!"

"What?" gasped Marinette. "Well, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I dropped hints! My polar opposite, an omen of darkness and misfortune, how much more obvious did it need to be?" questioned Tikki rhetorically.

"Well how was I supposed to know that! You could have just come out and said it in the first place and saved us time."

"I figured you would know who's Kwami it was from my hints, you're a smart girl Marinette, how could you not figure it out?"

"Well I didn't put it together cause Cat dropped that bomb out of nowhere. I've had a real confession and reacted on instinct."

"We have to go back and talk to him about letting me and Plagg see each other."

"We will, after I talk with Adrien." the girl said looking over at the mansion.

Tikki sighed and made Marinette turn her head. "No, right now you need to talk with Cat. You need to trust me when I say that if you do that, everything will make sense. Please?"

"Tikki I didn't come this far not to talk to him. You were the one who was pushing me to tell adrien how I felt so I'm going to do it."

Tikki looked to her Miraculous holder and tried to think of a plan. 'Sorry Marinette, I'm going to have have to send you on a guilt trip, but you'll thank me later.' she started making her lip tremble and slowly turned away. "You promised me. *hic* You promised you'd help me see him again."

Marinette saw her friend shaking and held up her hands. "Tikki wait. I didn't mean to make you sad, I'm just doing what you wanted me to do. I never meant to make you feel disappointed." she looked between her friend and the mansion before sighing. "Alright, if you really want it, then I'll go back and apologize to Cat Noir, alright?"

"Really?" Tikki turned back to glance at the girl.

"Yeah, you've been kept waiting for too long, let's go get your boy toy." she said with a slight tease.

"I-It was never like that!" Tikki cried out with a blush that could be seen on her face.

"I figured, I just wanted to get you back for teasing me earlier." Marinette said then let out a giggle.

Tikki puffed out her cheeks before Marinette turned and started walking back where they came from. "Not funny Marinette!"

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as she transformed back to Ladybug and swung back up to the rooftops.

Back with Catastrophe, he was looking down from the foot at all the people while scowling at every guy he saw. After changing his costume seemed more tattered and ripped in different places which showed the skin underneath was covered in black fur and his face itself had gone from humanoid to that of a panther with sharp teeth while the mask was still on and the ears were gone. The claws were purple with the ring the same color, with the exception of the paw pads which had turned purple, and he had a real tail with the fur standing on end as it twitched behind him.

"He's out there, somewhere in this City is a man who has stolen what rightfully belongs to me." he spoke clenching his fist. He stood up while growling before he jumped down off the building and landed on his feet before running at the nearest man and his fist glowed purple and black. He held it open to show an orb of the same colors before he crushed it and his claw was covered in the aura. "Catastrophe Claw!" he said and pressed his hand where his heart was while the aura covered the spot. When he pulled back the man let out a groan and clenched the spot.

"Why….why does it hurt so much!"

"Because I just broke your heart," Catastrophe replied with a grin as the man fell to his knees. "Just like how mine feels like it's been shattered to pieces."

"Oh my god is that Cat Noir?" spoke a man as people around stared at him with shock as he looked around and let out a growl.

"Cat Nior is no more, I am Catastrophe, and will do the same to every man in Paris until I find the dirty rat that has stolen my love from me, and none shall be spared until I find him!" he declared before lunging at the nearest man and did the same thing to him before the people started screaming and ran away with the rest of the people in the crowd running in terror. "Oh goody I love a good chase." he grinned running after any guys he spotted and lunged with an almost primal roar.

Back on the roof tops Ladybug returned to where she left Cat Noir but saw he was nowhere in sight. "Oh no, where'd he run off to?" she asked looking around until she heard the sounds of pained screaming. "Oh no, trouble." she jumped off the roof and swung her yo-yo around like a propeller to slow her descent and saw a number of men sobbing and weeping.

"Oh god! I can't stand this pain!" cried one man clutching at his chest as Ladybug walked up and knelt down to him and held him in her arms.

"Who did this?"

"C-Cat Noir, he… he broke our hearts!"

"Say what!" she cried and dropped the man. "I get that he's got a kind of animal magnetism, but really." she questioned looking at the men with a raised eyebrow.

"Not like that." said a woman who was hiding behind a tree. "He's been changed. Like the villains you and him fight, calling himself Catastrophe and I think he just declared war on the men of Paris."

'He's been akumatized?!' she thought in horror. 'Wait, if that's true, then….I caused him to feel so much pain and now he's making every guy feel the same way because I said I liked someone else!' "I have to stop him. Which way did he go?"

"Just follow the trail of men on the ground, he's attacking all and any of them he can find. Be careful, he's more beast than man now."

"Thanks." Ladybug waved before swinging off in search of Catastrophe. "Oh man, I really messed up this time. not only did I help Hawkmoth evilize someone but now I have to fight him alone."

Back with Catastrophe, he laughed as a dozens more men laid on the ground groaning while holding their chests. "Nothing personal guys, I just can't take any chances while on my search."

"W...why?" groaned one of them.

"Because someone in this City has stolen fair Ladybug's heart. And I will make him pay." he growled before his nose twitched and he sniffed around. "Wait, that smell. It's-"

"Catastrophe!"

He looked up to a rooftop and smiled. "Ladybug, I didn't expect you here."

She jumped down and walked up to him. "Cat you need to stop. These men have done nothing to deserve this."

He scowled and gestured to them all. "Maybe, but until I find that one guy who's captured your heart, I won't stop until he understands heartbreak! After that I'll give Hawkmoth our miraculous and we can be together, forever."

"What? Cat are you even listening to yourself? This isn't you, you're letting your pain and Hawkmoth get the best of you."

"Try to understand, I'm doing this for us. Now why don't you tell me the name of the guy who's got you wrapped around his finger."

'I can't say it's Adrien, but I can't get in close or he might do the same thing to me and then no one can stop him. I need to find where the akuma is.'

"You won't talk? Fine then I will continue my hunt." he turned to run off before feeling something tie around his leg. He looked back to see Ladybug's yo-yo and let out a growl at her. "Are you keeping me from finding this guy?"

"I'm doing my job Cat Noir!"

"My name is Catastrophe!" he yelled before grabbing the line and pulled her towards him. "Time for some tough love." He said and slammed her onto a wall.

Ladybug groaned and saw Catastrophe walking towards her before she quickly front flipped towards him and over just as he tried to grab her before she landed and started running down one of the streets. "Come and get me kitty!" she called back.

He let out a roar before he started chasing after her on all fours.

Ad the chase went on they were noticed by a news crew who stopped what they were doing and went after them in their van.

"Now this is a scoop." said the reporter. "Get the camera ready, we need to go live with this one."

The cameraman started getting the device ready while Ladybug stopped near a parking lot and saw Catastrophe catching up.

"No more running." He said as he readied his claws. "Tell me the rats name!"

"You're gonna have to try pretty hard to make me spill the beans." she spoke in a readied stance. "Come and make me pussycat."

He roared and charged at her as the news van pulled up with the reporter standing with his back to the fighting, microphone in hand as the cameraman counted down.

"3...2...1...Go."

"I'm here live on the scene where the hero turned villain Cat Noir, or as he prefers to be called Catastrophe now, is engaged with Ladybug who is trying to defend our fair city from his war on all men. All citizens are advised to stay inside until it's ended while hoping our last hero can save us."

All across Paris the fighting was seen on nearly every TV set.

"Wow, I never would have thought Cat Noir would go bad." Said Sabrina sitting on the couch in Chloe's room watching the fight on said girls plasma screen while she and Chloe were in there Cat Noir and Ladybug outfits with the Butler in his villain outfit tied up and sitting between them.

"It just goes to show people can change so easily, pass the popcorn." the blonde instructed.

"Woah, I so wish I was there. This would be great for my blog." spoke Alya as she and Nino watched from the window of a TV store. "Go Ladybug, fix that cat. "

"Really bad choice of words." said the young man.

As the fighting continued Hawkmoth was growing importation. "what are you doing you fool take ladybugs miraculous!"

Said heroine swung her yo-yo and knocked him into some bushes which just made him more angry. "I need to finish this. Lucky Charm!" She called out. She brought her yo-yo up as it spun before forming an item that fell into her hands and made her blush bright crimson. She looked at it then to Catastrophe, who stood up, before she noticed the pendant around his neck and she formed a plan. "Wait!"

"What?" he stopped with a frown. "Give up and ready to talk now?"

"Look Cat, there's no reason for you to be mad at other guys because you see...I'm a lesbian!" She cried and held up the item which was a magazine with a girl in a skimpy outfit on the cover.

His eyes widened along with the news crew and everyone watching.

Sabrina and the Butler looked at Chloe, whose jaw hung low shock as the popcorn in her hand fell back into the bowl.

"Did not see that coming." Alya stated as she blinked

"Mind. Officially. Blown." Nino added.

Even Hawkmoth himself was rendered speachless

Catastrophe walked over and took the magazine before looking in it and saw pictures of girls and girls, each one proving it was true and making him tear up and grab his chest. "I never...had a chance?" He got out before his face was met with Ladybug's foot and she used her yo-yo to grab the pendant.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered as he groaned before she threw it down on the ground and stepped on it with all her might, causing it to break and spotting the corrupted butterfly flying out.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma." she opened the yo-yo before spinning it and caught it as it shut before it open to let out the purified bug out as it flew away. "Bye bye little butterfly." She waved as it flew away. She grabbed the magazine and threw it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

It shined before becoming four red streaks that flew out and covered all the men that were effected before they were healed and stopped feeling the pain, fixed Cat Noir's pendant and change Catastrophe back into Cat Noir before they came back together to Ladybug.

"This isn't over Ladybug." Hawkmoth said as the window started to close. "Maybe I should consider evilizing more females."

Cat Noir groaned as he blinked and sat up before looking around. "Wha? Where am I?"

"Back to normal." Ladybug said holding the pendant in front of him. "I think you dropped this."

"Oh thanks." He said while the reporter ran up.

"Ladybug! Were you being truthful about your attraction to females over men?" The reporter asked.

"You're a lesbian!?" Cat called.

"Well….. I had to surprise Cat Noir." she stated as the color of her face changed to match her suit. "I mean I like guys but-" her miraculous beeped before losing one of the spots. "Oh no, I gotta go!" She said before she ran off.

"Wait Ladybug!" Called Cat Noir going after her. He saw her go down an alley and followed while the reporter tried following with the cameraman.

After another minute Ladybug lost another spot before she used her yo-yo to lose some of her pursuers by climbing to the top of a building.

Cat Noir noticed and brought out his rod before it extended and he used it to launch him to the side where he used his claws to quickly climb up while keeping his hold on the pendant. "Ladybug wait!" he called and flipped onto the roof. "You owe an explanation at least."

"Cat Noir you need to leave." spoke Ladybug getting another beep and another spot disappearing. "Now!"

"Just tell me the truth. Are your really Gay?"

"No! God no. I only said it so you'd drop your defence." she replied backing up. "Now le-" she stopped herself and let out a sigh. "Look Cat Noir, I do like you, but there's another boy that I like even more. I never meant to come off as harsh or uncaring, but I just don't see you like that."

"Oh...I see." he said and lowered his head.

"But our Kwami on the other hand are apparently an item."

"Wait, what?" he spoke up. "But, Plagg was just telling me about that earlier."

"From what Tikki tells me, he's quite the romantic." she smiled.

"And from what he told me she's apparently quite the cutie." he smiled before there was forth beep. "Look be honest with me, who are you and who is this guy you like so much?"

She frowned and lowered her head while rubbing her arms "You know we can't show our secret identities to each other…. But, if it means so much to you," with the final beeps the last spot faded and Ladybug changed back to Marinette, who held out her hands for her tired Kwami to rest in. "I'm Marinette."

Cat Noir's eyes went wide in shock seeing his classmate was his crush. "Marinette?"

"Yes, and as for the boy I like...his name is Adrien, Adrien Agreste."

His mouth hung open and tried to let that sink in.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to feed Tikki." she said as she turned to the door before hearing Cat Noir begin to laugh. "What? She gets hungry using up all that power."

"No no no, it's not that, it's the irony." he chuckled.

"What irony?"

"Wait for it." Tikki smiled.

He held out his ring and reverted back to normal with Plagg flying out and smiled at the girl.

"A...A….A…..A….." she spoke with wide eyes and a hanging mouth.

"Did I leave you speechless Bugaboo?" he grinned moving his arms behind his back.

"Y-You're Adrien?!"

"In the flesh."

"Tikki." Plagg spoke as he floated over to her. "Still cute as always."

She giggled weakly at him. "And I see you still have bad breath. I actually missed that about you."

"Wait, you mean…..this whole time….I've been talking with my crush without even knowing?" spoke Marinette with a bright blush looking at Adrien.

"It would seem so my lady." said Adrien.

"It's about time you noticed." Tikki said.

"Are you saying you knew it was him THIS WHOLE TIME!?"

"How could you _not_ notice. The mask only covers his eyes, same as yours." Plagg replied. "Plus didn't either of you ever notice your voices? You don't sound any different then if you were in class. Now if we're done talking Tikki needs to eat and recharge." he said and and flew over to Adrien. "Shall we escort these lovely ladies home partner?"

"We shall." he smiled at Marinette while winking.

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat and after a quick change Cat Noir picked her up in his arms.

"Keep your hands on the ride or around my neck if you feel scared." he flirted before he headed off the roof and started jumping from building to building with marinette going redder by minute.

After a short ride to the bakery, Marinette brought a plate of cookies to her room for Tikki. "Eat up Tikki."

"Mhh!" she licked her lips and started munching away.

"Wow," Adrien spoke making Marinette twinge. "and here I thought Plagg was a big eater, must be a Kwami thing."

"Well it takes a lot out of us when you use the powers." spoke Plagg with his arms crossed. "You try being sucked into magic jewelry and have someone use your powers all the time."

"Uh... you two must be so happy to see each other again after...so long." Marinette spoke trying to avoid eye contact with Adrien. It was still sinking into her brain that he was the one she was always shooting down.

"You kidding? It's great!" smiled Plagg sitting next to Tikki as she ate. "I thought you two would never figure it out. Think you can make a relationship work? I mean no one will ever suspect Cat Noir and Ladybug of being a couple now that everyone thinks Ladybug is gay."

"I agree, especially since Marinette has been crushing on Adrien for a long long time." spoke up Tikki from her eating.

If her face were any redder Marinette was sure it would pop. 'Dying of embarrassment, what a way to go.'

"Really now?" smiled Adrien while seeing Marinette look away. "I should have stuck around to see you without the mask on a long time ago."

"Oh geez."

Tikki finished off her cookies and rubbed her belly.

"Feeling better?" Asked Plagg floating from his seat.

"Mh hmm much better."

"Well then my dear, care to relive that beautiful night over the lake?" he asked holding out a hand.

She gave him a smile and took his hand. "Lead the way, my love."

The two teens watched as their Kwami began to move in floating variation of the waltz. Adrien made some gestures suggesting they leave the room.

"Wow, those two looked absolutely adorable together." smiled Marinette.

"Honestly before today I just thought Plagg had an obsession with cheese and liked being too laid back. But after today, well I'm just surprised that he can dance like that."

The two went quiet as the tension became thick.

"So…" Adrien cleared his throat. "What about _us_?"

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

He said nothing and moved in before kissing her on the cheek. When he pulled away he saw her go wide eyed and so red he swore her face turned into a tomato. "Just because I know who you really are, doesn't mean I'm not still attracted to you. And honestly Plagg was right, you are pretty cute."

'Oh my god! He really said it! Alright Marinette, don't pass out, don't you dare pass out! Just relax and tell him how you feel too.' "Uh th-thank you." she spoke with her voice turning squeaky at the end before she covered her mouth.

Adrien let out a chuckle and smiled. "Relax, even that squeak was cute." he said putting a hand to her cheek. "Just relax."

She nodded while feeling butterflies in her belly hearing all that as she was pulled into his arms. As she let herself relax she felt like the luckiest girl in Paris.

'Hmm, I got an idea.' thought Adrien looking down at her before leaning down and pecked her on the nose.

She felt her body go limp and her sight go hazy for a moment.

"How was that?"

"I...woah...ahaha." she babbled on goofily.

"Like it? If so please rank our services from one to ten." he joked. "But seriously, I think this could be the beginning of something beautiful.

The next day Adrien waited outside of school looking at his watch. "I hope she's not late."

"Hello Adrikins!"

"Oh no." he muttered before putting on a smile and saw Chloe walking over with Sabrina behind her. "Hey Chloe."

"You looked a little lonely so I thought I'd keep you company." she said wrapping her arms around one of his.

"Well, that's nice of you Chloe, but I'm kinda already waiting for someone. I hope she gets here before the first bell."

"Oh really? Well I'm sure they won't mind if you and I go on in." she trying to pull him inside.

"No that's okay, I'm fine right here Chloe!"

"Hey! Get your mitts of my boyfriend!"

Chloe turned in shock while Adrien sighed in relief as Marinette stomped over.

"Back off blondy, he's mine." the brunette spoke.

"Excuse me?" frowned Chloe while Adrien pulled his arm away and she put her hands on her hips. "Since when is he your boyfriend?"

"Since yesterday, turns out we have a lot in common." he said moving to Marinette's side and putting an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, so I'd recommend you not cling to him when I'm not around." smirked Marinette.

"We still on for the pool this afternoon?" Adrien asked Marinette.

"Uh huh. I got this red one piece I've been dying to try on." she smiled while leaning her head against his chest while Chloe watched in anger as the two walked inside. "Man that felt good."

"Uh, do you really have a red one piece?"

"You'll have to wait and find out." she smiled with a wink.


	101. Kneesocks and Brief

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Kneesocks and Brief

Series: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brief Rocker was walking to school like his usual schedule tasked him to do.

"Ah, another day at school." he said as he neared the high school. 'I wonder if Panty and Stocking are coming in today.' He thought as a limo jeep pulled up next to the school. The door opened before a red carpet rolled out and slammed into him. "Oow! Not again!" He shouted as he hit the sidewalk hard as the carpet rolled over him.

The two demon girls Scanty and Kneesocks stepped out of the jeep limo and noticed the male under the carpet.

"Ugh, there seems to be some trash under the carpet." Scanty said as she lightly kicked the bulge in the carpet that was Brief.

"Ow." He said as Kneesocks narrowed her eyes.

"Sister, you go on ahead of me."

Scanty looked at her before saying. "Fine, I'll see you later then."

Kneesocks watched Scanty walk off before looking at Brief who crawled out from under the rug.

"Ow...why is it always me?" He groaned, there was blood trickling from his head.

"Brief Rockers is your name, correct?" Kneesocks asked, making him turn his head towards her in surprise.

"Uh, yes Kneesocks-san." He stuttered as he got up, the blood flowing into his face.

She looked closer and adjusted her glasses. "How severe is that injury?"

"I-it's not that bad...I've had worse." he said as he tried to wipe the blood away only to smear it across his face.

"No, as one of the queens of this school, it's part of my job to help students in need of help. That's why I'm taking you to the nurse's office." She said as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards said office.

"R-Really I'm fine!" He said as he tried to get out of her grip.

"I insist." she spoke with a sharp look in her eyes.

"O-ok, fine." he said nervously while letting her lead him into the office.

"Hello, how can I help you?" An old nurse asked.

"This student needs his wound examined."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm retiring just now, bye!" She said as she got up and began to leave.

"What!" Kneesocks shouted as she was left alone with Brief. "Damn it, you can't find good help these days." She said as she moved him onto a hospital bed. "Wait here while I get the gauze, don't move." She said as she turned around and began to walk towards the medical cabinet.

Brief sighed and relaxed on the pillow while feeling a little woozy from the blood loss. 'Why is she helping me?' He wondered as he turned his head to stare at her. 'Wouldn't she and her sister just leave me there like usual?' He wondered as he watched her open the cabinet and lean in to look for gauze. His eyes drifted downward and stayed on her ass where he could see some of her red skin above her kneesocks. 'I-I shouldn't be staring, what if she sees me?' He thought as he continued to stare just as she got the gauze and turned before noticing him looking at her.

"Are you staring at me?" She asked as she walked towards him with a blush and a frown.

"Y-yeah, sorry." he said with a blush.

"Hold still." she spoke with a glint in her glasses as she pulled some gauze out.

"O-ok." he said as she began to wrap up his forehead. 'Staring at my ass while wounded doesn't mean I'll let you off the hook.' She thought as she started to wrap his neck up as well.

"Uh, Kneesocks-san? I think that's plenty." He Said as she began to move down to his arms and chest.

"No, I need to make sure all of you is properly wrapped up just in case." She said with an evil grin as she finished wrapping his arms and chest and began to wrap up his legs.

Brief jumped and felt his body get constricted and tried moving. "P-please stop Kneesocks!"

"Not yet."

'Oh god, what else is she going to do?' Brief thought before she stopped and smirked while adjusting her glasses.

"There, perfect, now maybe next time you won't look at my ass." she said with a grin.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" He said as she smiled and began to climb onto the bed with him.

"Well since you can't move and this is still punishment, we have some time so I can interrogate you little pervert."

"W-what do you wanna know?"

"First off, why were you looking at my butt?"

"W-well, y-you're really beatiful and y-you have a nice butt..." he stuttered as he blushed from embarrassment.

She blushed and shook her head to focus. "N-Next question, you are someone who enjoys the paranormal right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Then answer this, why do you let those angels harm you if they're meant to be holy servants of God?"

"Well I..." he started before stopping and thought about it.

"They are vulgar and don't bother to follow rules. Me and my sister do our best because without rrrules there is chaos!" she cried out with her face turning red.

"B-but they fight ghost that you make!" He argued.

"That's simply part of our job." she spoke calmly while letting her face cool down. "But what about the angels, is fucking every man one of them see and eating sweets what angels are suppose to do?"

"Um...well, I don't think so but-"

"And are angels suppose to hurt you when they're frustrated or just for the heck of it?"

"No but-"

"And do they even care about you? When we threatened to shoot you they allowed it!"

Brief stopped talking and let those past memories run by him again. He remembered each time Panty had shot him and every time she had had sex right in front of him, even doing the entire football team in front of him. 'Doesn't she care that others might be watching?' He thought as his image of the blonde angel got worse and worse.

"Wouldn't you rather pursue your own dreams without getting used by them?" She asked as Brief slowly nodded. "And just would your dream be?"

"To understand the paranormal world, to understand how it works"

"And how do you feel about rules?"

"I-I think they should be followed unless they are corrupt, why do you ask?" He asked in confusion.

She smiled. "Good, then let's get you a uniform."

"Why? I like my clothes!" He said as she got up and put his bandaged body on her shoulder.

"A true follower of rules should dress acceptable." she spoke before carrying him out of the office.

"Ok, but where are you taking me?!"

"Because you would have dragged your feet and don't seem like the kind of person who'd keep it in mind."

"Ok, but you haven't answered the where question!"

"To get a uniform of course." She said as they reached a supply closet. She set him down before checking inside the closet. "Alright, what size are you Brief, there's a couple of uniforms here."

"Um...size ten." He said as she pulled out a brown uniform in that size.

"Try this on." she said as she tore the gauze off of him, only leaving the bit on his forehead covering his wound.

He groaned and stood up before taking the uniform and walked towards the bathroom. "How did I end up in this situation?" he wondered aloud as he entered and began to take off his jumpsuit.

(Later)

"Ok Kneesocks, I'm in the uniform, now what?"

"Hold still while I fix your hair." she spoke pulling out a comb.

"That's not necessary, but thanks anyway." he said as he took a step back.

"I insist." she grinned moving closer. "You can't see with hair in your eyes."

"I-I would really prefer if you didn't." he said before she lunged at him. "AHH!" Brief shouted as she landed on him, knocking him to the ground with her on top of him.

She smirked with a glint before her arms moved around his head in blurs before stopping. "There, done." she then got a good look at his face and her mouth dropped as she thought. 'Holy crap, he's drop dead handsome!'

Brief sighed and saw her staring. "Um, Kneesocks-san?"

"Yeah?" she asked in a dazed voice as she stared at his face with a smile.

"Can you get off me?" he asked, as she slowly nodded her head, but not moving. "You're still on me." he said as he as he began to lightly push her off of him.

"Oh! Right, sorry." she shook her head and got off him.

"Yeah, that's why I don't show my eyes." he said as she lightly blushed.

'If he wanted he could get a lot of girls like that. And with the uniform he looks like every girl in the school will go after him.' She thought as she continued to stare at him, her blush growing bigger.

"Um, now what Kneesocks-san?"

"Now, I will show you how to act like a true follower of the rules!"

"How's that?"

"Well, I'm going to take you around the school, we're going to go everywhere together so I can show you how I act so you can copy it."

'Oh no.' He thought as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him down the hall. 'This can't end well.' He thought as he saw her going towards the school's exit.

She exited and saw students around and cleared her throat. "Get back to class, I am taking this student on a personal lesson, now leave!"

They turned and saw her firm expression and complied in fear.

"W-where are we going exactly kneesocks?"

"I'm going to show you around the school, and show you where troublemakers hang out."

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked as she pulled him towards the behind of the school.

"Of course." She said as they reached a small shack meant for storing equipment where loud moaning was coming coming from. "And it sounds like we've found our first troublemakers." She said before she opened the door, revealing Panty having sex with three guys.

Brief's eyes widened while feeling his heartbreak, even more so than before considering what Kneesocks talked with him about.

"What are you four doing!?" Kneesocks shouted, getting all of their attention.

"Oi, what's it look like?" asked Panty boredly.

"You know you can't have sex on school grounds, it's against the rrrules!" Kneesocks said as Panty's eyes landed on Brief.

"Geek boy?" She asked in surprise, making him and Kneesocks go stiff. "You look way different then usual." She said as she licked her lips as she looked at him with a lusty grin. "And I like it~" She said as she pushed the guy that was on top of her off and began to walk towards Brief.

Brief gulped with a blush before Kneesocks held one of her scythes out in front of the angel.

"Back off you slutty angel, he's mine!"

"Eh?" spoke Brief looking at Kneesocks with wide eyes while Panty looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, don't tell me you've fallen for the geek?"

Kneesocks blinked realizing what she said and blushed bright red. "S-s-so what if I have? It's still against the rrrules to have sex at school!"

"Oh? But it's fine to dress geek boy up like a doll?" she smirked.

"I-I was making sure he followed the dress code!" She said as she blushed harder. "Now get your clothes back on or I'll send you straight to detention myself!" She said as Panty rolled her eyes as she began to grab her panties.

"Fine. Geek boy, if you feel like losing your cherry later, come to the church, and dress nice." She said as she winked at him, making Kneesocks frown. She walked past them with Brief staring a little.

"W-wow, what just happened?" He asked, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Brief, focus." spoke Kneesocks snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh, wha- right...did you really say I was yours?"

She blushed and shook her head. "N-N-No! S-S-She must have misheard me!"

"No, I heard you say back off slutty angel, he's mine." he said as Kneesocks blushed harder.

"You misheard!" she put her weapon away and started dragging him. "Now keep up!"

"Wait, where are we going now?"

"Anywhere as long as it's away from that slut." She said as she continued to drag him away, not noticing Scanty was coming towards them.

'Is she...jealous?' He thought as Scanty ran up to them.

"Kneesocks, I saw that slutty angel walking away and wanted to check to see if she was giving you any trouble."

"Oh, no, I'm fine dear sister." she waved off. "Just showing Brief here the joy of following rules while ensuring any troublemakers are dealt with."

"Wait, that's Brief? My my, I like what you've done with him~" she said as she looked at him.

"He just needed the right uniform and change of hairstyle." spoke Kneesocks while frowning at the way her sister was looking at him.

"Mmmm, I like, mind if I borrow him for a bit?"

"For what?" Kneesocks asked as she narrowed her eyes and tightened her grasp on Brief.

"I merely want to show him where else more delinquents might be hanging around." She said as she grabbed one of Brief's arms.

"I can handle that on my own." Kneesocks said as she kept her hold on Brief's other arm.

"I insist sister dear." Scanty said as she began to pull on Brief as she narrowed her eyes.

"No need." scowled Kneesocks pulling him back to her.

"No, really, I bet you want to get back to class, you've missed most of first period."

"Well I've noticed your grades are dropping so you might need them more then me."

Brief gulped nervously as he saw the two demon sisters glare at each other as they tugged on his arms. 'This won't end well.' He thought as the sisters continued to argue.

"I had him first and I love him so let GO!" Kneesocks shouted as she pulled on Brief hard and managed to get him out of Scanty's grasp

That made Scanty and Brief look at her in shock.

"Y-you love me?" He asked in a shock.

Kneesocks jumped and went so bright red her eyes rolled back and she fainted on the spot.

"Great, you broke her." Scanty joked as Brief stood there in shock.

'Was she serious?' He thought as he saw Scanty pick her up before turning to him.

"When she wakes up I expect an answer from you for her feelings."

"O-of course." he said as he started to follow her towards the nurse's office. 'If she wakes up I hope she doesn't faint again.'


	102. Armageddon Bow and Hercules

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Armageddon Bow and Hercules

Series: Hercules

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a regular day at Cupids headquarter's, tiny cherubs were making new arrows for the god to shoot people with.

"That's it everyone, keep up the good work and we might beat last year's quota." smiled the god as he walked past the workers.

"Uh, boss, I think I may have a problem." one of the cherubs said.

"What is it?"

"I kinda added too much love to this arrow and now it's like this!" He said as he held out a vibrating arrow with a large pink point.

"Oh dear, well not to worry, if we just carefully drain the extra love out and not let it touch anyone, we should be fine." He said as he picked the arrow up and began to walk away. "Woo boy, glad he showed me this. This kinda arrow is way too much for mortals." He said as he came near a room full of other arrows and a special bow.

"Hey Cupid!" It shouted, making Cupid jump in surprise, sending the arrow flying. The bow's eyes widened before the arrow stuck next to her while making a small prick on the side. "Ouch, watch it Cupid!" She said as she began to feel funny.

"Sorry, but you caught me by surprise." he spoke pulling the arrow away. "What did you need to tell me anyway?"

"I was wondering...wait, what's going on?" She asked as she began to glow.

"Oh no, the arrow pricked you!" He shouted as he took a step back.

The bow's eyes widened before the light got brighter and covered her entirely. "W-what's gonna happen to me?!"

"I don't know!" He shouted as the bow began to change.

It started growing with arms and legs forming and a head on top. "This...this isn't normal" she shouted as she began to grow long red hair. "Help me!" She shouted as her skin darkened and she grew a sizeable bust and posterior.

Cupid went wide eyed while the glow started to slowly die down just as he saw a toga appear around her body. "Bow? Are you ok?" He asked.

"Wow...ok, feeling a little dizzy, off balance, and shocked, but other then that, I'm good." she spoke stumbling and leaned against the wall.

"Bow? Is that you? You look...different"

"Yeah, I'll say." she remarked looking herself over.

"Do you feel any different?" Cupid asked.

"Well, I do feel like getting out of this stuff place. I tell ya staying on a wall for a while tends to really get boring and not to mention all the dust from overnight makes my sighnesouses go nuts."

"Well, before I would have said no...but now you're a human so I guess it's ok." he remarked. "But are you sure you're fine? Any numbness? Spots in your eyes? Need me to get a doctor in here?"

"I feel fine, but quick question, could you tell me where Hercules is?"

"Down in Athens of course."

"Great, if you need me I'll be in Athens, ok?"

"Sure thing." 'Oh boy, looks like that arrow really affected her more than I thought.'

'I'm coming for you Hercules!' She thought as she left the room.

'Oh man, this won't end well.'

(Later)

Hercules was walking through Athens, Phil had given him the day off. Right now he had some time to himself and was pondering on what he could do.

"Maybe I could see Icarus?" he tapped his chin. "Nah, he and his dad are out of town for some family time."

"Maybe I could go to the coliseum? That's always fun." he turned and started walking to the area while a pair of eyes spotted him.

"There he is, there's my Hercules." the woman grinned before making sure her hair was fine and walked towards him. "Hercules!" She called out, getting his attention.

Her turned and his eyes went wide eyed at what he saw. Walking towards him was a beautiful redhead with dark skin in a red toga. 'Woah! Who's that?' He wondered as she got closer to him.

"Hey Hercules, it's been way too long for me." The female said as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Um, I'm sorry, but...do I know you?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to anger or offend the woman.

"It's me! The Armageddon Bow, you know the one Ares and Athena fought over, but with Ares he didn't like me being a girl so he was pretty sexist there but you yourself did the right thing and gave me to Cupid. By the way, nice job hero." She said as she winked at him, shocking Hercules.

"Wait, the bow? But...you're a...human girl."

"Mishap with a weird arrow and now I'm human." she shrugged. "But what's important is you and me right now."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm saying you and should totally spend the day together." she smiled while hugging his arm.

"Um...ok, what do you wanna do?"

"Well anything fun to do? I gotta find something to stretch these babies out." she smiled while raising one of her legs up so Hercules could see it clear as day.

"I-I uh, t-there's an obstacle course Phil trains me on?" He offered as he stared at her leg.

"Sweet! Lead the way hot stuff." She said as she grabbed his arm.

"S-Sure." he smiled before he started to slowly lead her.

'Alright, part one complete.'

"Alright, this is the course." Hercules said as he gestured towards the track full of obstacles.

"Wow, and you have to do this all in one go?"

"Yeah, and if I'm too slow I have to do it again."

"Can I see you do it?" She asked curiously.

"Well, we are here, so I don't see why not." He said as he made his way to the start as she sat down. 'Alright Hercules, focus on the targets and don't make a fool of yourself in front of her. Not that I'm trying to impress her or anything! This is simply to spend on time.' He thought as he reached the beginning and started running.

"Go Hercules!" She shouted as she saw him jump over a ten foot wall. 'Man is that boy ripped.' he thought as she watched his muscles flex as he ran the course. 'What I wouldn't give to feel those pythons.' she thought as she saw him lift a giant metal gate before sliding under it, letting it fall back down as he kept running.

'Keep it up Hercules, give her something great to see.' he thought as he neared the part where arrows would shoot out at him. They went flying out and he tried to duck and dodge everyone he saw.

'Mmmmm, I like what I see.' she grinned while staring at his ass.

Hercules reached the end of that obstacle and neared the finish line. 'Almost there!' he thought as the ground pulled away to show a long stretch of water he had to jump over. He took a deep breath before pouring on the speed. "I can make it, I can make it, I can make it!" he chanted to himself before he jumped.

Bow went wide eyed while seeing Hercules slowly go over the water. 'He's gonna make it!' she thought in amazement.

Hercules stuck the landing, but wobbled as he started to wobble near the edge. "Steady, steady, don't fall, don't fall." slowly he got his balance and sighed in relief and gave her a thumbs up. "I made it!

"Woohoo! Go Hercules!" Bow shouted as she got up and ran towards him.

He smiled before grunting as she tackled him. "Whoa!" Hercules said as he was sent to the ground.

"That was amazing! You were practically dancing out there with the wall, arrows, and that moat! Oh Zeus that was awesome!" she gushed as she looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"Heh, thanks." he chuckled embarrassingly. "Um, hey wanna go grab a bite to eat?" He offered as he felt her press her breasts against him.

"Well it would be my first meal with this body and if it's with you, sign me up!" She said with a grin.

(Later)

"So, do you wanna eat here?" he asked her as he pointed towards a fancy looking restaurant.

"Sure, especially since this is gonna be the first time I actually taste something." She said as they made their way into the restaurant.

Hercules walked over to a man behind a podium and cleared his throat. "Table for two."

"Right away, follow me sir." the man turned and lead them over to an empty table and handed them some menus. "I'll be back soon to take your order."

"Man, I gotta say being inside a restaurant then blowing it up is way better." She said as she stared at the menu as Hercules chuckled.

"Trust me, eating some food here is definitely something you'll remember." He said as the waiter came towards the table.

"May I take your orders?"

"Yes, I'll have the steak please." Hercules said.

"And what will you have miss?"

"I think I'll have the chicken, please."

"Coming right up." He said before walking away.

"I hope the chicken is good. I've seen mortals eat them so they must be good, right?"

"Yeah, chickens really good." he nodded. "Trust me, you could have ordered something much worse."

"Glad to hear that." she said as the waiter came back with their dishes. He set their dishes down and bowed before walking away. "Oh my, it smells delicious."

"Yup, dig in." He said as he began to cut up his steak.

Bow started copying Hercule to properly use the fork and knife and held the chicken up before taking a bite out of it. Her eyes widened as she tasted the chicken before quickly putting another piece into her mouth. "So good!" She moaned as she swallowed the chicken.

"Easy there, remember to chew." He chuckled as she shoved more food into her mouth. 'I hope she doesn't choke.' He thought as he took a bite of his steak.

'Wow! My mouth is tingling with how good this is!' She thought as she looked at Hercules and thought. 'I'd like a taste of him though.'

Eventually they finished their meal.

"Thanks for the meal Hercules, we should do this again sometime."

"You said it." He said before she grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

He went wide eyed and blushed while seeing her smile.

"Till next time Hercules." she said as she turned around and began to walk away.

He blinked and stared at her hips and gulped. "I-I can't wait."


	103. Warmonga and Ron

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Warmonga and Ron

Series: Kim Possible

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the deep recesses of space is where a high tech scip was making its way towards Earth. Inside a large figure was hitting buttons as she looked at a monitor.

"The great blue one should be on this planet, but I need to try and pinpoint his location." She said as she hit a button and a picture of the earth appeared as a red line starting at the top began to slowly move down it.

"There!" smiled the figure before the ship flew at the location.

The area the computer was beeping at was in the middle of japan. And in said region is where the camera zoomed in on.

Ron Stoppable was fighting Monkey Fist and his legion of monkey ninjas as the students of yamanouchi joined in.

"I will admit your fortitude is surprising, but it will be all for not when I crush this school!" Monkey Fist shouted as he started to attack as well.

Ron ducked and tried to avoid the man's strikes while trying to also keep on his toes. 'Man, I'm never going to defeat him!' He thought, unaware of the cloaked ship hovering over the battlefield.

The fight began to get more intense and it was obvious Ron was being outmatched.

'Oh no! I'm gonna end up a mess if this keeps up! I really wish KP was here!' He thought as Monkey Fist kicked him in the chest, knocking him back.

"If that's all you have Ron Stoppable, then it's time to finish you off, for good." He said as he raised his fist to deliver a killing blow.

Ron's eyes widened before timed seem to slow down as the fist came towards him. 'No...I can't die here, I can't, I must FIGHT!' He thought as he felt something awaken inside him.

Slowly his body started to glow blue.

"No! No! You can't have it, you can't!" Monkey Fist shouted as he noticed the blue glow on Ron. His fist was caught by the boy who looked at him with a cold expression before pulling his arm back with an open palm and thrust it forward against Monkey Fist's stomach.

Briefly there was a blue outline of a large monkey as the palm made contact and blew Monkey Fist away.

Everyone turned and saw the man go flying and crash into a pile of snow while seeing the blue aura around Ron.

"He has indeed become...the chosen one." Master Sensei said as he stared at Ron.

Up in the ship the figure was watching and went wide eyed. "The great blue! He's here! I must get him!" they reached down and hit a button before the ship flew closer which the ninjas and students saw before a tractor beam shot down over Ron.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" Ron shouted as the blue glow faded away from him.

"Stoppable-san!" called Yori who ran over and jumped to try and reach the blond. Unfortunately she missed him and watched as he was carried higher towards the ship.

"Help!" he cried out before reaching the ship as the hatch closed and the spacecraft flew off.

"This is not good." Master Sensei said as he looked up at space.

"Stoppable-san..." Yori said as she looked at the sky sadly.

(On said ship)

Ron was floating in the middle of the air before the beam turned off and he hit the floor. "Oof, that's gonna hurt in the morning. "Now where am I?" He asked as he got up and looked around.

"On my ship." spoke a female voice as the figure walked over to him. The figure was nine feet tall with green skin and darker green hair in a ponytail. She was wearing purple boots and gloves with a one piece purple outfit that showed off her arms and legs that had golden rings around them and finally she had yellow eyes with red pupils.

"W-W-Who are you?" he asked nervously.

"I am Warmonga, a warrior from the planet Lorwardia!" she declared with her hands on her hips. "And you are the one I have been searching for."

"Searching for? What do you mean?" Rob asked in confusion.

"You are the great blue one of course, and that means my search for you has come to an end." She said as she began to walk towards Ron.

"Great blue one?" he spoke while standing up and had to look up to meet her in the eye. 'Wow, she's tall.'

"You will bring glory and victory to Lorwardia, you, the greatest and most powerful warrior in all the galaxy!" She said as Ron began to back up.

"Um, I'm flattered, really I am, but I think you got me mistaken for someone else." he spoke with a nervous smile. "I mean, look at me. Not a speck of blue anywhere on me."

"But I saw you down there, you turned blue and you showed more power than I've ever seen before!" She said as she walked towards him as he backup up until he hit a wall.

"Uh, ah! But am I blue now?" he asked. He asked as she stopped in front of him and bent down to look him in the eye.

"No, but the color of your fierce power and what you did proves you are the one, even if you're not blue now."

"S-so, hypothetical, if I am the great blue, what happens then?" He asked as she smiled at him.

"Then I will take you back to my home planet where you will lead my people on conquest across the galaxy.

"Uh-huh, yeah, no, I can't do that, sorry, so if you could drop me back on earth, that would be great." he said nervously as he tried to scoot away from her.

She looked disappointed and grabbed his shoulder. "But it is prophesied great blue one."

"Yeah well, I'm more of a lover, not a fighter." he chuckled. "Plus I've still got my whole planet to get back to ya know?"

Warmonga frowned and said. "But you are the chosen one, you can't leave!"

"Well...you said I was your future leader right?"

"Yes, and with your guidance you will lead us to glory!"

"Then doesn't that mean you have to listen to me?"

"Yes, it does oh great blue, but to an extent."

"And what extent are talking?"

"I will not kill myself for you nor will I leave you alone for long periods of time nor will I not defend myself if I am attacked."

"Oh, well that's fine." he replied. "But um, I got it! As your leader, I order you to return me back to Earth."

Warmonga stared at him in surprise before sighing and saying. "Yes great blue, we shall return to earth together."

'Alright, that's one part, now I just gotta try and explain to Kim about this.' He thought as Warmonga got to the controls and began to land the ship.

"Any place in particular you want to go to?"

"Back to Japan, we left Rufus there and master Sensei is probably worried."

"Yes great blue one." She said as they made their way towards japan.

At the school the students were in the midst of repairs before noticing the same ship from before.

"Someone get Master Sensei!" One student shouted.

The ship landed before the hatch opened with Ron and Warmonga walking out.

"Stoppable-san, are you ok, and who is this?" Yori asked.

"Yori, meet Warmonga." he introduced with a slight nervousness.

"Hello earthling, I am Warmonga, the great blues loyal servant."

"Oh, are you the one who kidnapped Stoppable-san." asked Yori with a smile while being both upset and polite at once.

"I inspected him to see if he was the great blue, yes, I was." she nodded while keeping a serious expression. "And how do you know the great blue one?"

"I am his friend, and why do you say you are his servant?" Yori asked.

"Because as prophesied, the great blue one is the future leader of my people for the future of galactic conquest."

"Which I have not agreed to do!" Ron added in.

"Well of course, Stoppable-san isn't the kind of person to do that."

"Just give me some time, I will show him that he is destined to rule this world and all other worlds!"

"Nonononono!" he spoke waving his hands up. "Easy there Warmonga, remember you still listen to me."

"Fine, but what are you going to do here great blue?"

"Well my stay here is nearly over, so I'll be going back to Middleton tomorrow."

"And I will go with you great blue, we can fly in my ship."

'Oh man, this is gonna be really awkward when KP meets her.' He thought as Master Sensei said goodbye to him and gave him his bags and Rufus.

Said mole rat looked up at Warmonga and gulped as Ron and Warmonga walked across the bridge, although with it being weighed down due to Warmonga's size.

"so...where are you gonna stay when we get back?" Ron asked as she called her ship to the bottom of the mountain.

"Near your dwelling great blue one, this is to ensure you're protected at all times." she said as she looked at Ron.

"Um, just how near are we talking?"

"Very close, I shall be sleeping with you to provide warmth and to take out any assassins that may try to kill you." she said casually.

Ron dropped his jaw with Rufus doing the same. "W-What?! No, no, no, you can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"B-b-because it wouldn't be right! I'm a guy and you're a girl, right?"

"Of course Warmonga is female." she crossed her arms. "From what I've seen I appear no different than the puny females on this planet."

"R-right, just checking, but you can't sleep in my bed with me! I don't even know if you would fit." he said as they reached the bottom of the mountain.

"Not to worry. I can easily upgrade your home to expand and hold more space." she said as her ship landed in front of them.

"Oh boy." remarked Rufus as Ron and Warmonga got on the ship.

"Now then, where are we going great blue?" she asked as she walked towards the controls.

"Middleton, I'll tell you where my house is." he relented.

"Ok, to middleton we shall go!" she said as she put in the coordinates.

(Middleton)

"Hey mom, do you know when Ron's suppose to get back?" Kim asked her mother.

"Well he should be back any second. Didn't that nice boy who came here go home already?"

"Yeah, but for some reason Ron wasn't at the airport."

"Well don't you worry, I'm sure he's on his way home right now. I wouldn't be surprised if he came knocking at this very second." she said when suddenly a spaceship appeared in the sky.

"Yeah you can just drop me and Rufus down here."

"Nonsense, I shall come down with you, for I shall be staying with you!" Warmonga hit the button as the ship landed and they exited the ship.

"Ok, I'm gonna go tell Kim I'm back." he walked up to the house and hastily knocked on the door. "Hey Kim? You in there?" He asked as Warmonga walked towards him.

The door opened and Kim smiled. "Hey Ron, how was-oh! I didn't know you had a...friend."

"He he...yeah, Kim, this is Warmonga." he said awkwardly. "She's uh, um...an alien warrior from space."

"I am a proud Lowardian warrior who serves the great blue, are you also a follower of him or are you his mate?" Warmonga asked Kim.

"Wait, hold up a second? Great Blue? Space warrior? Mate?" blushed Kim on the last part.

"It's a long story and no, she isn't my mate and the likelyhood of me getting one is very low."

"Why do you say that?" asked Warmonga. "The females of this planet should be grateful they are allowed to bask in your presence."

"Well, I'm not that popular around girls, don't worry about it." he tried waving off.

"No, the great blue deserves to have a mate! I know, I shall be your mate!" declared Warmonga, catching the two teens and naked mole rate for a loop.

"Wait, what?! You be my mate!?" he cried out with wide eyes while Rufus fainted and fell on his shoulder.

"Why not, you're the great blue, plus you're not that bad looking, am I not good enough for you great blue?"

"N-N-No! It's not that." he held his hands up. "It's just...um...Kim a little help here." he whispered to his friend.

"I-I don't know how I can help here Ron...she seems nice?" Kim offered up.

"She also wants me to lead her people to conquer the galaxy." he whispered back in panic.

"Well then don't, just play along until we can sort this out!" She whispered back. "Um, Warmonga is it? Look, if you wanna date Ron, that's fine, but if you're gonna be staying here on this planet, maybe try to relax."

"That is fine, I was going to stay here with the great blue anyway, but what is dating?"

"Um, well what do you do on your planet to get a boy to like you?"

"On Lorwardia the strongest get mates and if someone you like already has a mate, you kill their mate and win them, but if they are mateless you become their mate."

"Oh...well here it's a little more...toned down." Kim said with a sweatdrop as Ron paled as Warmonga looked at her in confusion.

"How toned down? Do I need to crush their bones while leaving anyone interested in him alive instead of killing them?"

"N-no, there's no killing involved, on earth it's more about showing affection and hugging, no bone crushing." Kim said quickly.

"Yeah! What KP said."

"So...I should hug you instead of killing my rivals?"

"Yes, killing here is very frowned upon." spoke Kim.

"Ok, then I shall hug him!" She declared before grabbing Ron and lifting him off the ground as she pulled him into a hug.

"Gah!" groaned Ron from the strength and how his body pressed against her chest.

"Am I doing it right?" She asked as she pressed his face deeper into her cleavage. "Does this feel good great blue one?"

"I-it's a bit tight?" He wheezed, though his response was muffled by her breasts.

"I am honored you find my chest enjoyable. You are free to do whatever you wish with it." She said as she tried to push him deeper into it.

"Uh, Warmonga?" spoke Kim seeing Ron flailing his arms around.

"Yes young human?"

"I think you're holding him a little too tight." She said as she pointed at Ron who was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Oh!" Warmonga let up as he took in some air. "Apologies Great Blue one."

"Like, no problem, just watch your strength." he wheezed as he took a deep breath.

"Shall we return to your own domicile great blue one?"

"Y-yeah, sure, I guess I should tell my parents you'll be staying with me." he said as she began to walk towards his house as she held him.

"I'll let Rufus rest here!" called Kim while walking back into her house with said mole rat still passed out.

"Oh, this can't end well." he said as Warmonga reached his house and opened the door. "Um, that's gonna be too tight if you try to go in."

"Nonsense! I can fit if I duck!" She said as she lowered her head and tried to get in. But due to the immense size and her holding Ron it was far much harder and she couldn't get in. "Great blue, I seem to be stuck..." Warmonga said with a blush.

Ron rolled his eyes before remembering. "Um, Warmonga? Didn't you say you had something to upgrade my house for more space?"

"Oh, yes, I do, it's on my ship!" she smiled moving back and carried him over to her ship.

"Um, you can put me down if you want."

"Oh! My apologies." she spoke setting him down as she walked over to a table and looked around for what she was looking for.

"So, how exactly will this change my house?"

"Simple. Once this is attached to your dwelling, it will spread the nanotechnology around the structure and ensure all areas are reinforced and expanded."

"Ok, anything else? It won't add lasers or anything, right?" He asked as she picked up a small silver box.

"Did you not want your dwelling extra reinforced in case of an invasion?"

"I highly doubt I'll need to defend myself from an invasion." he said with a sweatdrop.

Warmonga tossed the disc she had and grabbed another one. "Then this one will do."

"Ok... then let's go put it in." he said as she led him off the ship.

"Wait! Um, this isn't gonna leave any gaping holes or possibly cause the roof to cave in, will it?"

"No, none of that, as long as it isn't removed it shouldn't, in fact it should be even stronger."

He sighed in relief before she put it against the side and hit a few buttons on it.

Metal plates began to expand out of it, slowly covering and expanding the house.

Ron watched as his house slowly started to expand and grow and look more like it belonged in the distant future. "Wow, this is amazing!" He said as he stared at his new house.

"And the structure can withstand artillery fire." smiled the warrior with pride as she entered the expanded doorway.

"That's...an interesting feature." he said as he entered the house after her. It was well spacious and saw all sorts of advanced technology everywhere. "Wow...it's so different! Wait, what happened to all the personal stuff like family pictures?" He asked curiously.

"They were moved to a small storage area to keep any of them from being destroyed."

"Ok, glad to hear." he said as Warmonga pulled him into a softer hug and began to make her way upstairs. "Um, why are you carrying me again?"

"I must show you the bed we are sharing, to show you that we can both fit on it now!" She said as she reached Ron's room.

He blushed and saw his room was much bigger with the bed big enough for the cheerleading squad, football team, and even hold a few teachers.

"Yes, there is more than enough room for us to sleep together now!" She said as she dumped him onto the bed. "Would you prefer me to sleep with or without clothes on?" She asked as she began to take her clothes off.

"On! On!" He said as he covered his eyes.

"Ok great blue. she said as she pulled her clothes back on before grabbing him. "Would you care to rest on my body to sleep?"

"I-I think I'm good, but thanks for offering." he said as he tried to get out of her grasp.

"Then you can rest beside me and I shall protect you with my life." She said as she laid him next to her before pulling a blanket over the both of them. "Good night great blue one."

"G-good night Warmonga." he blushed as she nuzzled him. 'Oh man, this day was nuts.'


	104. Krathina and Kuro

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Krathina and Kuro

Series: Blue Exorcist

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuro yawned as he sat on Rin's bed. Bored out of his mind since whenever Rin and Yukio went to class for the day, he was left alone, trapped to find his own form of entertainment.

'I wonder if I should try and chase my tail. If dogs can find it fun, maybe I can too.' he thought getting on his legs before he tried running around to grab his tail before stopping with a sigh. 'Now I see why, this is boring and really pointless.'

He sighed again before getting an idea. 'That's it, I can go to the beach!' he ran over to the window and climbed up before grunting as he slowly got it open before sliding himself under and was thankful he was on the first floor before getting to the ground and ran off.

-beach-

'Alright, plenty of sun and sand, and too much water.' he thought scowling at the waves. He then got comfy on the sand. 'But it's a nice place for a nap.' before he could close his eyes, he saw movement out in the water.

The waves moved and stirred as something rose from the water. Slowly giant tentacles came into view with Kuro going wide eyed. It was a giant squid like monster the size of a lighthouse!

'Now I know I'm not going in there!'

The squid looked around before seeing Kuro. 'Huh?'

'If I make a break for it I'll be home scot free.' he thought slowly backing up.

The squid then moved closer to him and towards the shore with a tentacle moving out closer.

'Ah!' he thought turning and tried running, but the tentacle wrapped around his whole body and pulled him back. 'Not good!'

The squid looked at the cat while said cat struggled to get out. It brought Kuro closer and set him down on it's head before swimming away from the shore.

'Huh? Wait! Ahh!' He screamed. 'Turn back! Please!'

Soon though it stopped behind a large rock and set Kuro down on it's head. The squid then looked around before petting Kuro's head.

'Huh? Why's this demon not eating me?' He thought before the squid started to place him on the rock. "Why aren't you eating me? Why did you suddenly take me to this rock?"

The squid looked at him before saying in a girl's voice. "To make sure you don't run away. And you look too cute to eat."

"Cute?" he blinked. "That's...surprising."

"What did you think I was going to do? Drown you and suck out your innards like some kind of monster?"

He looked away with a sweatdrop and tried whistling an innocent tune.

"Really? I'm not that bloodthirsty." The squid frowned.

"Considering what others have done are you surprised?" he deadpanned.

"I'm not like other demons. I'm not bloodthirsty unless someone throws a harpoon at my head." it frowned. "And what were you doing on the beach? You don't look like it's your territory."

"I was here because I was bored." He deadpanned.

"Well since I got you out here, wanna talk? Or try to swim back to land?"

He looked to the water and gulped. "Um…."

"Talking it is, what's your name?"

"Kuro, and your name?"

"Krathina."

"Well what do you wanna talk about?"

"Life." She said bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like talking about one's life. Like I'm a Kraken that is tired of eating sharks and whales for food." she remarked.

"Oh! Well, I use to be a demon who guarded a temple where humans would pay respects, but when it was disturbed I was mad. I was almost close to causing a massacre."

"...lucky." She sighed. "I'm just a Kraken that inspired Moby Dick by accident and I never once got any respect. Just fear and lots of harpoons in the face."

"Ow." he winced. "If it's that rough, how is it you haven't gone on a rampage?"

"Simple. I stayed calm. But if the one trillionth harpoon latches on to my body, I'll go on a rampage that will turn the sea red with blood!" She growled while expelling black ink clouds from her mouth.

Kuro gulped seeing her angry. "Um, well….maybe there's a way to relax better."

"Besides getting a boyfriend or a mate. No idea." She shrugged while looking at the sky. 'Nice day today.'

Kuro rubbed his head while laying on the rock. 'What else should I say? I can't say she should try harder cause that sounds lame.'

Krathina looked around while rubbing her head. 'Maybe I should mate with a human...nah. That would harpoon me in the eye or worse.' "Any ideas?"

"Unless you can suddenly transform no."

She looked at him before black ink surrounded and covered her. In a few seconds the ink dissipated as a young girl with long purple hair with black highlights, yellow eyes, pale skin, with a large ass and hips, a set of E cup breasts, and wearing a sailor's uniform appeared in the water. "Reporting for duty. Sorry, always wanted to say that."

Kuro blinked and shook his head with disbelief. "What?! You….you changed into a human!"

"Most demons can do that." Krathina smiled. "Don't you know about that?"

"No, I never tried that because….well no one in my species ever did that."

"Well maybe they didn't teach you?" She said with a concerned smile.

"But how do you do it then?"

"I simply thought of a human shape, with some nice clothes, and poof. I'm human, but remember, any portions you have like tentacles or tails in your case are converted somewhere else." She shook her ass. "Like this or," she pointed to her chest. "These."

Kuro stared and shook his head before closing his eyes. 'Ok, think of a human form and clothes.'

Poof!

Kuro blinked as he looked at his body, which looked like Rin but with brown hair, wearing Yukio's outfit, and wearing glasses. Oh and he was as tall as Mephisto.

"Good work for your first try." Krathina said with a thumbs up. "And I like the outfit too."

"Huh, well thank my owner's brother." he remarked looking himself over before slipping on the wet surface under him and fell in the water. "Gah! I hate water!"

She sighed before jumping in and swimming towards the shore and tossed him on the sand. "Well that was my fault so I apologize Kuro."

He gasped while getting his head out of the sand. He sat up and looked his body over again while staring at his hands. "Hmm, this is really weird at the same time."

"You'll get used to it. Besides my first time was me falling into a boat with someone under my ass." Krathina blushed. "It was an awkward day for me."

"Just how long does it take to get use to this?"

"A few days. A few hours if you're lucky."

He sighed. "Great, just great." he tried standing up and stumbled a little. "How can people walk like this!"

"Easy." Krathina said while walking over and helping him up. "They evolved to walk on two legs."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I know, now let me help you walk." She said. "Now just put one foot out then the other."

He put his right foot out and tried putting his left one out next.

"Good, you're doing well Kuro."

He braced himself and started to slowly feel himself balance. 'Hey I'm doing it! I'm doing it!'

Splat.

He fell on the sand with his face first. "I didn't do it."

Krathina chuckled while helping him up. "I know."

(One hour of walking lessons later)

"Ok, I think I got the hang of this."

"Then let's see if," she grinned while running away. "You can catch me Kuro!"

"Hey! No fair!" He called out while running after her.

"Nothing's fair, so deal with it." Krathina said playfully while running faster.

Kuro frowned while trying to keep his balance and raise his knees up to try and go faster.

They then ran towards a shaved ice cream shop and Krathina ran to a corner and watched as Kuro ran into the wall.

CRASH!

"Ow!"

"Oooh, that looked like it hurt."

"Yep….ow."

Krathina chuckled before walking towards the in pain 'human'. "Anything hurting?"

"Everything." he groaned sliding down the wall and onto the ground.

"Like?"

"I just said everything." he groaned with an eye twitch.

"...everything like bones, muscles, flesh, dicks, that kind of stuff."

'Is she even listening?'

She then picked him up and carried him towards a table. "Boy, you're light as a flounder."

'I can't tell if I should be happy or mad.' He thought while feeling the breasts against his arm. 'Wow, I didn't know these would feel so soft and comfy.'

'How cute.' Krathina thought with a smile. 'Just like his cat form.' "Kuro, are you happy with a sailor or a landlubber?"

"What?"

"Are you happy with the sea or on the land?"

"Oh! Land, I hate getting wet when I fall in the water or I have to take a bath."

"Oh...I see." She said while feeling distraught. "So water isn't your thing." 'How cruel.'

"Well I can't swim and it's just natural, why?"

"Well I like water and I did help you walk. So I thought I was an exception."

'Crap!' he thought. "W-Well I don't mean to be rude to you, and I'm sure the water's fine, but I've never really understood why people like it so much is what I'm trying to say."

She sighed heavily. "People like it because it's a part of them. All life came from the sea and as such it's like….a part of their heritage. Like how Gehenna is for us demons."

"Well….that's true."

"And it also makes one feel….happy. Happy and free. Unconstructed to land and its limits. That's why the water is important for people and for….me."

'Huh, I just saw it as something to drink and annoying when it got in my fur.'

"Sorry for the philosophical talk. I just feel like it at times." Krathina said. "Kind of like a few seconds ago."

"Um….that's random."

"I know. It just happens when your home is the lost ship of the Titanic. Gets kind of crazy without something to do."

"So where exactly are we going?"

"No idea," she said with a embarrassed blush. "Maybe behind some rocks, not really sure."

"Why would we go behind some rocks?"

"Like I said, no idea." She blushed. "But do you have any ideas Kuro?"

He thought it over. "Well….go for a walk? That's what I do when I leave Rin's room."

"Sounds good." She smiled while letting him down. "Maybe walk around town?"

"Sounds good to me."

Krathina smiled while holding his hand. "Lead the way captain Kuro."

"Captain?"

"You are the commanding officer of the land. I'm just an admiral of the sea."

"Uh….alright." he said while they walked towards town.

(In town, close to True Cross Academy)

"Man, I've never been this much inland, usually I stay more towards the streets closer to the sea."

"Really?"

"It's good if some creep tried to cop a feel of my assets." She sighed while seeing a school. "Huh? It seems….odd. Like there are demons in that school."

"That's where I live with Rin and Yukio."

She nodded as they walked passed the school. "You must be lucky having friends like them."

"Yup. Actually they're the sons of the guy who helped me. Their dad helped calm me down for years, but when I found out he died I went mad and nearly hurt some exorcists. If Rin didn't show up I wouldn't be here."

'Whoever you are Rin, thank you for saving Kuro.' "So where are we going exactly? And does it have fish?"

"Well there is this nice park Rin takes me too and there's a pond filled with some fish, so yeah."

"I like it and we can get the fish for lunch too." She grinned.

"No no no. There's a no eating the fish sign at the park."

'Damn it!' She frowned before they walked into a small park with sakura trees in bloom. "But if we can't eat them, what's there to do here?"

"To take a walk." Kuro deadpanned. "Isn't that the point?"

"But we already walked here. What makes a walk around a park any different?"

"This is where I sleep when Rin isn't around." he smiled while stretching. "It has a really relaxing feel to it."

Krathina looked confused st that before Kuro walked towards a large tree and sat under it.

"Come on Krathina, this tree isn't going to hurt you."

"I didn't say anything but ok." She said while walking over and sat next to Kuro. "So….what happens next?"

"Um…...we take a nap?"

"Really? A nap?"

"That's what I usually do when I'm here. Lay down under a tree and sleep." he replied leaning against it and closed his eyes. "You should give it a shot."

She blinked before leaning back as well and closed her eyes. 'Maybe it could be fun? I think?'

(Later)

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzzz."

The two slept while leaning next to each other. How peaceful right? Anyone walking by them imagined the two were a very close couple and didn't wake them. Which was good because both were happy just sleeping under that tree.

And that was when a butterfly landed on Kuro's nose. He twitched and moved a hand at it and relaxed as it flew off.

Only for another one to fly on his nose. He frowned and flicked at it. It continued to stay on his nose while the proboskus uncurled and tickled Kuro's nose.

He started to sniffle and move before his eyes slowly opened. He then slowly got up and turned, only to see a sleeping Krathina leaning on his head.

"Zzzzz."

'Well, at least she found it comfy enough to fall asleep.' He thought with a smile while feeling very lucky about the whole thing. 'And she's really cute right no….snap out of it! She's a Kraken and I'm a Nekomata! It won't work!'

She groaned a little and turned to where her breasts were rubbing against his arm.

'Stay calm and don't make any sudden movements.' He thought with a blush while Krathina moved right on top of him. 'Ok! Now stay calm NOW!'

"Zzzz….Kuro…" she muttered while his eyes widened. "First….friend….zzzz."

'Kind of cute.' he thought while one of his hands moved up and moved through her soft hair. 'Such soft fur.'

"Kuro….stay with me…." she snored. "I like...you as...a friend...zzzz."

"Same here." he whispered without thinking.

"Mmm….thank you...Kuro….kun...zzz." She replied while moving closer until her breasts reached his chin. "Thank...you...zzz."

He blushed brighter since she was straddling him basically and wrapped his arms around her to hold her. 'Please don't walk up please don't wake up!'

She nuzzled him on the head while slowly blinking her eyes open. When they were fully open she took notice of their position.

"Um….I can explain?"

"...eep!" She jumped. "What in Davy Jones locker did I just do?!"

"Well, you were sleeping, and sort of….crawled on me."

Krathina blushed at that. "Oh I'm so sorry Kuro. It just happens on occasion." 'Why me?!'

"I-It's fine, really."

"Did I say anything oddly?"

"...besides you calling me a first best friend and wanting me to stay with you. The only thing odd was calling me 'Kuro-kun'."

Krathina turned crimson. "Oh my apologies Kuro I didn't...mean it."

"You didn't?" he asked while it sounded a little disappointed.

"No no. I mean the crawling on you part." She said frantically. "I didn't mean the friends bit and the like."

He smiled hearing that and felt better while hugging her. "Thanks Krathina."

"Oh um...you're welcome." She said while feeling a little surprised at the sudden hug. 'This is kind of nice, even if I'm the hugging expert of the seven seas.'

Kuro noticed the awkward silence and cleared his throat. "Um, wanna go out and see some other stuff?"

"Oh um…..sure? Whatever you want Kuro...kun."

Both stood up and left the park with Kuro leading the way and trying to find some place that would be just as fun. And then he saw a carrousel with some kids on it. "Hey, why don't we go on that?"

"A carrousel, oh I love those things!" She said with starry eyes. "I once rode one for a carnival near some docks and it was fun."

"Really?"

"Yep, and I was only 300 years old, or about sixteen back then in 1920. Coney Island if I recall." 'Good times good times.'

"Um, just how old are you?"

"How old are you?"

"350."

"I'm about 400, or twenty right now. So you're about a eighteen year old in demon years."

"But you're still older."

"Yep, and I'm proud of it. I saw the world but," she smiled at Kuro. "I never had a friend before today."

"Well we might have a problem."

Krathina looked confused at that statement. "What do you mean Kuro-kun?"

"We don't have money." he sweatdropped.

"Oh…." she said before looking at the ground before spotting a wallet. "Well let's use this person's wallet." She looked inside. "I'm sure this...Omni person won't miss it."

(Elsewhere)

"WHERE IS MY WALLET?!"

(Back with them)

"Well, I'm not sure. Rin's usually told not to use someone else's wallet."

"Come on, it's just one try." she urged. "It's not our fault he lost his wallet and we found it."

"I don't know…."

"Please?" She said with cute wide eyes. "Please Kuro-kun?"

He blushed and felt his resolve weaken seeing her like that. 'Oh man, is this how Rin feels when I do that to him?'

"Please?"

"Ok ok! Just don't make those eyes again."

She smiled. "Ok, and thanks Kuro-kun!" She then dragged him to the carousel and waited in line.

'Maybe I should go easy on Rin next time.' He thought as they paid for the ride and got onto a single horse with Krathina sitting behind him.

"Please keep hands and feet inside the ride at all times." spoke the operator before it started to move.

The music started as Kuro kept his mind on the ride while Krathina felt happy at being on a carrousel after a very long time.

'I wonder why humans find this so fun. I just picked it because I figured Krathina would too, but I guess she answered that already.'

"Kuro-kun thank you so much." She smiled while the ride made her breasts rub against Kuro's back. "This really made my day!"

"Heh, no problem." he blushed. 'Please let it be over.'

"Kuro-kun! I love you!" She blurted out due to the excitement on her favorite ride. "Yahoo!"

"L-L-Love?" he blushed crimson.

But she was too busy having fun to hear as the ride concluded.

"Oh that was so fun Kuro-kun." She laughed before looking at him. "Kuro-kun? Are you ok?"

He was silent while his red face seem to give off steam.

"Kuro-kun? What's the matter?" She asked while very confused. "Didn't you love the ride?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah…" he nodded.

"Are you sure? You look kind of...red?" 'Did I say something bad?'

He just nodded. "Yeah...let's go."

Krathina nodded as they got out of the carrousel and into the park again. "Are you ok?"

"Um….did you recall what you said?"

"That I liked the ride?"

"Besides that."

"Um….no."

"You said you….loved me." He blushed.

Krathina turned crimson at that. "N-N-N-N-Nani?!"

"Yes….you said that."

She blushed while feeling ready to faint on the spot. "Um….forgetyouheardanything!"

"I can't after hearing that." He deadpanned. "Especially when no one else ever told me that."

"..." she looked at him before feeling faint and landed on him with a thud. 'My life's in shambles. Now I must….eat myself!'

"Oof!" he got out while holding her. "Um, Katherina?"

"Ugh….yes?" She asked while contemplating eating herself or by sperm whale.

"Did you mean it?"

"M-Mean what Kuro-kun?"

"About loving me? I mean, I don't hate it, but how? We just met today."

She blushed. "It just happened. I mean you're the only one that I felt happy around and Krakens are nice to others they are particularly happy with so...it might have been instincts or something." 'So embarrassing!'

"Oh."

"But maybe I kind of...like you Kuro-kun. I can't explain it but I really like you as a friend and...a little more than a friend."

He blushed while she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

"So….maybe we could figure it out together Kuro-kun?" She asked with a smile.

"S-Sure." Kuro blushed before kissing her cheek, like a cat.

"Kuro-kun! Not in public with the cat tongue!" she blushed out, mostly from happiness.

"Oh sorry." He gulped before kissing her on the cheek. "Better?"

His answer was a massive kiss to the lips. This made his eyes widen while feeling her chest against his again.

After a few minutes of kissing, Krathina stopped and smiled. "So another date?"

"S….Sure."

She smiled again while kissing again.

'Yep, Rin and Yukio are going to be very surprised about this.'

(Two days later)

Kuro yawned as he left the room again and walked away from the school. He sighed before seeing Rin walking his way.

"Kuro? What are you doing?"

"Visiting someone." he replied.

"Who?"

"Just...a friend." He said. "Got to go. See you later Rin."

"Alright, be careful." waved Rin as Kuro rushed to the beach.

-Beach-

"Krathina?" he called out near the shore. "You there?"

He waited a minute or two before a tentacle shot out of the water and wrapped around him before said kraken rose up while her tentacles were flailing and she let out a gurgle that didn't sound friendly.

"Um Krathina? What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Hungry, must eat!" she roared out before he was lowered down and where he saw her sharp beak.

"AAAHHHH! Krathina! Don't eat me!" he saw himself get closer as the beaks opened, but before he could brace himself, her tongue moved out and licked against his cheek before he heard her let out a giggle. "Huh? What….Krathina!"

"Sorry." she giggled holding him up and set him down on her head. "But I got you!"

He frowned at that. "It wasn't funny."

"Well think of it as payback for licking my cheek. This time I licked your cheek." she threw back while one of her arms moved down and rubbed his back.

Kuro purred at that and couldn't stay mad for long. "Ah, just don't make it a, ah, habit ok?"

"Of course." She said while swimming towards the ocean. "Now let me show you how to fish for sharks Kuro-kun."

'Oh boy.' He thought while Krathina rubbed his back. 'This might not turn out well.'


	105. Mui Dai, Kya Woo, and Sokka

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Mui Dai, Kya Woo, and Sokka

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sokka snored while on a sleeping bag with his boomerang and his 'space sword' next to him. Currently he was tired from making Appa armor for the invasion. And he planned to snooze the night away.

As the night dragged on, the space sword started to faintly glow a bright green as it also started to cause the boomerang to glow as well.

Now you see, earth's spirit energy is a strange one as it can bring life and death to all and yet never run out. But when something hits the earth from the far corners of space, it emits a strange 'energy' that causes strange things. Most don't happen as fast due to the objects burning up in the sky but when it does happen, it will get odd. However there hasn't been a case like this in a long time as most were buried in the sea or found and used by idiot people for land markers.

But as this didn't happen and it lasted for this long in another form, then well...you'll see for yourself.

(Next morning)

Sokka started to slowly stir due to his internal clock. He rose up while feeling like someone was clinging to his sides. He yawned before turning his head and let out a small squeak of surprise.

Right next to his arms were two girls holding him by the arms.

The first one on his right was a fire nation girl with long black hair, black and gold clothing, tan skin, and a hourglass figure with C cup breasts.

The other girl on his left was a water tribe girl with pure white hair with blue highlights, wearing very little clothes besides a bra that covered her B cup chest and white shorts that showed off her large ass, pure white skin, and with a blue eyebatch on her left eye.

'Wha…..who…..wha…..who are…..they?' his mind slowly got out while stunned and blown away.

"Sokka?" Katara yawned while waking up. "What's going….." she stopped when she saw the girls and was just as shocked as Sokka.

"Mm...Sokka." The girl on the left muttered.

"Master Sokka." The girl on the right muttered as Aang and Toph woke up and saw them.

"Sokka? Who are they?" Aang whispered while Toph rubbed her eyes just because it was habit.

"I don't know, they just appeared." Sokka whispered back.

"So? Should I wake them up or Twinkle Toes?" Asked Toph.

"I'll do it." Katara moved over and shook the girl on the left. "Hey, excuse me."

"Mmm…..yes Katara. I see your mother….kissing Sokka on the...forehead...zzz."

The others were confused while Sokka tried waking the other girl.

"Master, keep….your thrusts true….zzzz."

"This is getting weird."

"Hang on." Toph stood up and stretched her arms out and sighed before moving her foot and send a vibration in the earth which made both of them jump.

"Ah!" The girl on the left screamed while a boomerang formed on her right arm. "What the?!"

"Oh spirits!" The girl on the right yelled while her left arm turned into a black sword blade. "The enemy is attacking Master Sokka!"

"Ahhh!" the others screamed seeing the weapons. The gang and the girls stood ready to attack when the girl with the boomerang arm looked closely.

"Oh! It's the gang! Hey guys!"

"Who are you?" asked Aang with his staff at the ready.

"You know us Avatar Aang." The girl from the right said. "We fought with you, well my annoying friend in arms fought with you longer while I was just made a few months ago in a furnace by master Sokka's hands."

"...I think these girls are nutcases." remarked Toph. "Want me to hold them steady?"

"HEY!" The girl from the left yelled. "You can't do that to us! Especially when I saved your life from that stupid green sea serpent!"

"...what sea serpent?"

"The one from the Serpent's path. The one where Aang here was emotionally closed and Sokka fainted from a woman giving birth. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, man that was funny." laughed the earthbender.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Katara asked.

"I'm Sokka's boomerang."

"And I'm his sword." Spoke the other girl. "We speak the truth companions of Master Sokka."

"Yup, nutcases." nodded Toph. "Looks like you got some WAY too close fans Sokka."

"Hey!"

Both girls frowned at that. "Oh shut up blindy!"

Katara and Aang intervened before a fight could escalate. Toph frowned before stamping on the ground and raised her arms before slabs of earth rose up and around the girls.

Shish!

The girl with the black blade cut it like butter. "Try harder companion Toph."

"Wait!" cried out Aang. "Look, fighting won't solve anything. Let's just calm down and take it slowly."

The girls glared at each other before slightly calming down.

"Hey guys." Sokka called out while looking around. "I can't find my boomerang or space sword!"

"That's because WE are them!" Yelled the girls. "How can they get lost if we are right here!?"

"Like I said nutcases." Toph whispered to Katara.

"Toph. If they are nutcases, then how can they make weapons out of their bodies?" She whispered back. "Or know about our travels?"

"Simple. Obsessed fans of Sokka who have some weird freaky powers. Need I remind you of Sparky Sparky Boom Man?"

"...even if that was true then would we be considered freaky to someone else. Like metal bending, blood bending, that kind of stuff."

"Look, just tell us who you are and where you came from?"

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." The girl with white hair smiled. "I was given to Sokka by your dad."

"I'm from the far reaches of space and made in the Fire Nation." The girl with black hair said. "I was made by Master Sokka and I helped him against his master for the first time."

"Wait, so you're saying….you're my brother's weapons?" asked Katara.

"We did say that you know."

"So yes we are companion Katara."

"Wait….how did you become humans then?" asked Aang with befuddlement.

Both looked at each other before looking at Aang.

"No clue Aang."

"I have no clue Avatar Aang."

He sighed while Sokka looked close to passing out from the overload of info.

The girls noticed and retracted their weapons before running over to him and laid him down. "Sokka/Master Sokka, are you ok?"

"Huh….woah…..night night." he spoke before passing out.

(Hours later)

Slap!

Slap!

Shap!

"Ow!" Sokka yelled while waking up and turned to see the girls still around him with the white haired girl holding a frog fish.

"Yea! You're awake Sokka!"

"Did you really slap me with a frog fish?!"

"Yep."

"I told her not to." The black haired girl sighed. "But oh well, I wanted to wake you up by pressure point master Sokka."

"And we just wanted to use regular water." spoke Katara.

"I wanted to use acupuncture." Tops grinned. "So did Twinkle Toes."

"No I didn't." frowned Aang. "I just wanted him to wake up on his own or use something less painful."

"Yeah yeah." The white haired girl said. "Now we can play some pranks on water girl!"

"No, master Sokka needs to train in the way of the sword." The black haired girl frowned.

"Pranks on his sister."

"Training with his sword."

"Pranks!"

"Training!"

"Pranks!"

"Training!"

"PRANKS!"

"TRAINING!"

"QUIET!" shouted Katara.

Both looked at her while closing their mouths.

"Right now we eat and then figure out what happens next. Especially since a battle is coming up."

"Oh that." The white haired girl frowned. "I want to bash the fire lord's ass!"

"For once, I agree with sister in arms. Fire Lord Ozai shall be killed by my blade."

"Wow, if you know so much for what's going on, you must have missed the part where Twinkletoes here has to beat him."

"We were busy looking after Master Sokka."

"Sokka is our top priority right now."

"And eating is the top priority now, unless you don't need to eat." spoke Katara.

"We eat rocks." Both said with a grin.

"...what?"

"We eat rocks with rich minerals. We are made of hard minerals remember?"

"But doesn't that hurt?" asked Aang.

"I don't think so." The white haired girl said while picking up a rock and chomped on it. "...needs salt."

"Hmm, maybe if I should try that." joked Toph.

The black haired girl picked up a rock and gave it to her. "Here you go companion Toph."

"No!" Katara took it before Toph could take it. "This isn't edible for anyone else, well...except you two. Besides, you'll break your teeth."

"Aw." Toph sarcastically said.

"It was a joke." The white haired girl laughed.

"No it wasn't. I thought companion Toph was hungry for a rock." The black haired girl said bluntly.

"Uh, I'll just get some food ready." spoke Aang walking away.

"Don't forget me." Toph called out. "I need to keep you from losing your way again."

"That was one time Toph!"

"Yeah yeah."

(Later)

"So what do we call you?" Asked Katara.

"No idea."

"My apologies companion Katara, but we don't know."

"Wow, that helps so much." spoke Toph sarcastically.

The white haired girl smirked before throwing a boomerang at her head. "Bullseye!"

Toph growled before shifting her foot against the ground which made a rock pillar send the girl flying up into the air.

"Ah!" She screamed before somehow acting like a boomerang and returning to Sokka. "Oof! That smarts."

"You're telling me." he groaned.

"Oh I got it! Bur Ang. Like boomerang." Aang said with a smile.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...boo. Very bad name Aang."

"Um, maybe it needs work." spoke Katara being on Aang's side. "But good try."

"Thanks Katara."

"How about Whiplash?" Asked Sokka.

"No." all of them said unanimously.

"What? It's a good name."

"No it wasn't master Sokka." Said the black haired girl while eating a rock. "It was bad."

"Like your jokes." The white haired girl said to her sister in arms. "Really you can't make a joke even if a Boarmonkey punched you in the face."

"Gee thanks." he spoke with a deadpanned expression. "I thought you two were suppose to be on my side."

"We always are."

"But not with your jokes or naming."

"It's bad, bad to the bones."

"Hmph!" he crossed his arms. "I'd like to see any of you come up with something better."

"Ok." Both grinned.

"Mui Dai." the black haired girl spoke.

"Kya Woo." the white haired girl said. "And yes it's your mom's first name but I was trying to honor her."

"Those….actually sound good." he relented.

Both smiled before glaring at each other.

"Um what's going on?" Asked Aang.

"We just realized something." Kya frowned.

"We hate each other on occasion." Spoke Mui with a glare.

"Why?"

They pointed at Sokka. "Because we like Sokka/Master Sokka and she won't give up the rights to be Sokka's/Master Sokka's main weapon!"

They looked a little shock at that while Sokka was just plain confused.

"Um, why can't I use you both?"

"It's the way of the sword." Mui frowned. "No alternative weapons."

"You made that up!" Kya yelled.

"Even so I'm not going to let a toy like you make master Sokka a dead man."

"I'm no toy! And I saved Sokka more then you toothpick!"

"I'm not a toothpick!"

"Then tell that to my face you bitch!"

"Same here you whore!"

Both butted heads while the others sweatdropped.

"Wow." Toph whistled. "Now that's kind of intense. For a pair of weapons."

"BUTT OUT YOU BLIND MOLE!" They yelled at her in rage.

"At least I can keep kicking more ass on my own. You guys need someone just to get swung around."

Both glared at her now.

"Cut off her legs?" Spoke Kya with a grin.

"Only if I cut off her arms first." Mui smirked before they ran at Toph.

She yawned before moving her arms and caused two slabs of earth to flip up from the sides as they got close and smushed the two together and immobilized them.

"Gah!"

"Let us go companion Toph!"

"Yeah and her breasts are in my face!"

"Your ass is in mind you bitch!"

"Oh shu-"

"QUIET" yelled Katara with a sigh. "I swear it's like handling two baby cousins."

"Hey! We aren't babies!"

"Then grow up, act like adults, and sort this thing out peacefully!" she frowned. "Or I'll have Toph bury you up to your necks and let a bunch of eelcrabs surround you."

They paled.

"Ok ok! We'll do that!"

"Just don't do that companion Katara!"

"That's what I thought. You can let them go Toph."

"Are you sure? I kind of like seeing them like this." Toph smirked.

"Toph."

"Ok ok. Geez, just trying to have some enjoyment today." she sighed before letting the slabs let go of the girls.

"Ah!"

"Thank the spirits. I thought I was going to get bent." Mui sweated.

"I'm already bent." Kya laughed. "In an arch."

"Boo." spoke Mui and Toph at once.

"Oh you're as crazy as bat vipers!"

"I can tell a better one." Mui said. "Ahem, what's the best time to sleep? At sex o'clock."

"...that was even worst!"

"Then you make one!" She frowned at Toph. "Or are you bad at jokes?"

"Burn!" Kya laughed.

"What are two lunk headed girls who like a bigger lunkhead? You two!" she laughed.

"Boo."

"That was worse than a skunk bear. Oh wait, that's you companion Toph."

"So in short, Sokka right?" she smirked before walking away.

Both frowned before looking at Sokka's location, but he wasn't there. "Where'd he go?"

"He went to find some metal for the armor." Katara said.

"Well I'm going to help." Mui said.

"That's my idea!" Kya frowned.

"No it was mine, you're just copying!"

"You're the copy!"

"That's your job."

Katara groaned as they walked away bickering. 'This is like taking care of Sokka all over again.'

(With Sokka)

He sighed while hammering in a nail for the large piece of metal. And he was concentrating too hard as he didn't notice Mui or Kya walking behind him and sitting on either side of him. 'One more swing and if will be done.'

"Hi Sokka."

"Hello Master Sokka."

"Ah!" He screamed while falling back as the hammer landed on his finger. "AHH! That hurts!"

"Oh no! Are you alright Sokka?" asked Kya crouching down in concern.

"I'm fine."

"Master Sokka." Mui said while looking at the finger. "I think I should help with the injury."

"I'm fine, really."

"No you're not." Kya said. "You got hurt and as your weapons, we are responsible for you."

"Especially when you're hurt." Mui concluded. "So let me inspect the injury."

"I'm fine!" he snapped pulling his finger back. "Look, I need to finish this armor, you two can watch, but don't surprise me like that again."

"Yes master Sokka."

"Ok!"

Sokka sighed while getting back to work.

"So Sokka? How are you and Suki?" Asked Kya.

"Why are you asking?" he asked back while hammering in the nail.

"Because you seem...worried about her." Kya said sadly. "Like Yue. And I mean no disrespect but I miss her too."

Sokka stopped and sighed. "Look, bringing up the past isn't gonna change things. All I can do is that she's in a better place and I need to focus on the here and now. And yes I'm worried about Suki because if this doesn't work, we've lost our chance to end the war."

"Yes the war." Mui sighed. "I may be young, but I feel obliged to help you master Sokka. I saw the atrocities and actions that affected the world by this war. I also feel the same way but I'm, no we, are worried about you master Sokka."

"We don't want you to die." Kya said sadly. "That would make the world a very very sad place if that ever happens."

"Look girls, worrying about that stuff before the big fight is NOT helping me."

"Sorry." Both said with embarrassment.

As he went back to work Kya walked over. "Want me to get you some food?"

"Sure."

She smiled while walking off leaving Mui alone with Sokka.

"Master Sokka. Shall I help find some materials for the armor?"

"Nah, I got the stuff, I just need to get it together."

"Yes master Sokka." She bowed. "Shall I instead cut anything you don't need into useful material?"

"Sure thing."

Mui smiled at that while getting her sword arm ready.

(Later on)

"Sokka!" Kya called out while holding a large dragon pelican in one hand. "I got the food!"

"Great, I'm starved."

She smiled while walking over and nearly saw red seeing Mui resting on his back while working on a set of armor made from the excess materials. 'Oh she's going down now!'

"Should this armor be for you master Sokka or for Avatar Aang?"

"Me, I think it would weight Aang down and make it hard to glide."

"Yes master Sokka." She said while continuing her work. 'This is tranquil. Perfect for a day like this.'

"Hey!" Kya yelled. "I need you to help me cook this bird up!"

"I'm busy!"

"Just help me!"

"Like I said I'm busy so ask someone else."

"I need your help!"

"Mui. Go help her." Sokka sighed.

"Yes master Sokka." she obeyed and walked over. "What do you need?"

"I need to say this." Kya whispered. "Stay away from my Sokka."

"He's my master. So why would I let him go with you?"

"I've been with him longer so I'm better suited."

"I helped him become a man. That shows I'm more likely to be with master Sokka."

"Oh please, you're just a fancy sword that'll break in time. I on the other hand can keep going for years to come."

"Then why does master Sokka keep using me instead of you?" Mui jabbed. "If anything my body will last much longer than a simple boomerang that will never find its way back someday. Especially when I become his faithful wife."

"That's my job!"

"You? Master Sokka's wife, don't make me laugh."

"Just roast this bird!"

She shrugged before scrapping her sword arm on a rock as it sparked and started a small fire. "Here you go, now leave me alone."

One problem occurred, a gust of wind stirred up the flames and started getting bigger from the consumption of grass.

"Shit!" They yelled as the flames got closer to Sokka.

"Huh? What's cooking?" Sokka asked before turning around. "Ah!"

"We can put it out!"

The flames roared as it grew in size as both Mui and Kya tried to stop the fire, but that didn't work since they tried to use their weapons like Aang, which made the flames grow.

"Master Sokka! Get your companions!"

"We'll stall for time!"

Sokka got up and ran to where the others were.

"What's wrong?" Asked Katara.

"Fire! Big massive fire!" Sokka yelled while pointing the the fire which was not as big as a forest fire.

They got up and ran over with Aang and Katara sending a big gust of wind at the fire while she used some nearby lake for water to douse it.

The flames died down as both Mui and Kya were running around with flames on their backs.

"AHHH!"

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

Toph sent some mud from the lake at them, putting the flames out.

"..."

"...thanks."

"No prob." Toph grinned.

"Why was there a fire anyway?" asked Aang.

"Um…" the girls pointed to each other. "She did it!"

They groaned at that.

"Do you two ever get tired of fighting?"

"No."

"Why?" Asked Katara. "What's there to gain by fighting?"

"Sokka's/Master Sokka's heart!" They yelled before covering their mouths. 'Crap!'

"Wow, I knew they were fangirls."

"Toph!"

"What? It's true."

"No it's not." Mui frowned.

"We aren't fangirls. We love Sokka as women." Kya glared.

"But there can only be one girl for Sokka/Master Sokka!" Both yelled while glaring at the other.

"And it's neither of you!" spoke Sokka with a frown.

"Wait what?!" Both said in shock.

"All you've done is bicker and fight and yes you've tried helping, and yes you two are important, but how can you expect me to pick one of you if all you do is butt heads with each other?"

"Master Sokka."

"Nope, just no. Until you can stop acting like kids. I'm not going to use either of you. I'm just going to use my club." He said while getting back to work.

Both girls looked at the ground before walking off and away from the group.

"Wasn't that a bit much?" Asked Aang.

"Aang, if you had two girls like that fighting for you, but gave no sign they could change, would you be any different?"

"..."

"My point exactly." He said while going back to work.

"But still, I think their hearts were in the right place, but it just happened. I mean, they do get along but what if the same thing happened to you?"

"...don't remind me." He groaned while thinking of Yue and that bastard from the Northern Water Tribe. "If they can't learn to change on their own then I'm not choosing either of them."

(With girls)

Both were looking at the ocean while making lines in the sand with their blade hands. They looked ready to give up hope right now.

"He hates us."

"And now he's going to be using a club." Mui said depressingly. "A club, a stupid club over us….that's just too much."

"I should just jump in the sea and sink to the bottom."

"Second that. Why be a blade if one's master hates it? I mean...look at us. We helped him yet he hates the very sight of us."

"Hope you're happy."

"Same with you." Mui said looked down. "I hope you're happy seeing master Sokka with another woman."

Both went silent.

After a while they got up and walked towards the sea.

"At least we can be together on the bottom of the sea."

"Yes….but let's wish master Sokka a good life. Without…*sniffles* us."

"Where do you think you two are going?"

Both turned and saw Toph, Aang, Katara and Sokka on the shore of the beach.

"..."

"...going to the bottom of the sea."

"Eh, wrong." she spoke before forming a wall between them and the shore.

"Why?" Asked Katara. "Why are you even doing this?!"

"Because Sokka hates us." Kya sniffled.

"And master Sokka doesn't care for us. He has another woman to protect him. So why bother staying on the surface?" Mui said while failing to hold back tears.

"He literally picked a club, that's not a woman!" cried out Toph. "Not every object is some person waiting to get magic life or whatever."

"Still he has Suki." Kya sadly said. "And they looked better together than with...kids like us."

"So master Sokka...I wish you happiness."

"And we're sorry for everything." Both cried.

He saw them tearing up and did feel a little guilty, but still stuck with what he said.

"Wait, why are you even acting like this?" Asked Katara. "I mean both of you were happy before now this. Just explain what's going on here."

Both sniffled.

"We cared for Sokka."

"Especially when we...fell for master Sokka for different reasons during his life."

"Which were?"

"I loved him for his happiness, kindness, and love for you Katara." Kya sadly smiled.

"And I fell for his courage, sweet nature, brains, and his...determination to help others." Mui said with equal sadness.

"We love Sokka/master Sokka for those reasons and those alone."

"Wow...that….feels nice." spoke Sokka who was touched.

"Yes, and if you don't want us around. Then we'll just leave." Both said. "We know that you...don't need two bickering fangirls like us."

"No he doesn't." spoke up Toph.

That just made them even more depressed.

"What he needs are a pair of weapons he can use, which is you two. But the only way that's gonna happen is if you two learn to work together for the same guy you fell for. If not, then the ocean's right there." she spoke lowering the wall.

Both looked at each other before walking towards the beach and towards Sokka before bowing. "Forgive us Sokka/Master Sokka!"

"Um…"

"Oh just kiss and make up already! There's already too much mush in one day." spoke Toph.

"Aren't you a mush?" Asked Aang.

"Twinkle Toes!"

Both girls blushed before looking up at Sokka. "Please Sokka/Master Sokka?"

He sighed. "Alright, I'll forgive you two but next time you bicker for any reason, I'm using the club."

"Thank you Sokka/Master Sokka!" The yelled with joy before hugging him tight and kissing his cheeks.

"Ugh, I'm going to puke." Toph gagged at the cuteness while looking at Aang. 'Maybe that should work with me? Nah, he's not that interested in me….right?'

Sokka right now was blushing at the kissing while thinking one thing. 'Who to pick? Maybe both?'


	106. Liz, Patty, and Maka

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Liz, Patty, and Maka

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Town outside Death City-

"This is kind of creepy." Liz shivered while looking around the ghost town. "Are you sure this is the right place Maka?"

"Positive, the deaths around this area are all focused in this town."

"How many was it again?" Asked Soul.

"About five. From a strange disease that looked like Typhoid fever."

"Typhoid fever? Is that a type of condiment?" Asked Patty.

"No it's a deadly disease that's been nearly eradicated by the use of vaccines."

"It was carried by a woman called Mary Mallon who would unknowingly spread it from place to place." spoke Kidd.

"Kind of sad too." Maka said. "Died from pneumonia and was a cook so it spread from the food. And she never got sick from it."

"That's scary."

"No this," Party said while making a scary face at her sister. "Is booga booga!"

"Ahhh!" screamed Liz jumping up before covering her mouth while her scream echoed through the town.

"Sssh." Maka warned. "The kishin might hear you."

"Too late." spoke Soul pointing ahead where he saw something walking down the road.

They turned and saw a large mist of pure red as a woman with an hourglass figure, black hair, red eyes wearing a cook's uniform, and pale as snow appeared. In her hands was a massive frying pot with red mist inside it.

"Oh fresh meat. Want a bite of my cooking?" She laughed maniacally.

"We'll pass." spoke Maka before grabbing Soul who became a scythe and Kidd who held Liz and Patty in their gun forms.

"Sigh. Kids, so predictable." She said before the mist started to fly towards them like a series of bullets. "Eat my diseased filled cooking you brats!"

They ducked while Kidd fired several shots at her while Maka used a fire escape to run up the roof of a building.

' _This is crazy!_ ' Liz yelled in the gun form.

' _This is fun! Let's blast her!_ ' Patty laughed.

Kidd kept firing while covering his mouth and backing away from the mist.

' _Maka! What are we going to do about that mist?!_ ' Soul yelled while Maka kept to the roof tops. ' _I personally don't want to die by some kishin mist!_ '

"Just hold your breath! If I can get a clean hit before breathing any of that in, we'll be good to go."

' _Ok!_ '

' _Kidd, please use soul resonance!_ ' Liz yelled.

"I'm a…." he said before seeing that Mary Mellon herself was symmetrical.

' _Kidd! What's going on?!_ '

"So symmetrical."

' _NOWS NOT THE TIME!_ '

"Taste my cooking!" Spoke said kishin while sending the mist right at him. "Ahahah!"

' _Kidd hold your breath!'_

He instinctively did so but he was blasted into a wall by the force of the mist.

' _That's gotta hurt. Do it again!_ ' Patty laughed.

The kishin laughed and walked over to Kidd while raising the pan.

"I wonder how a reaper's soul will taste?" She laughed before getting a cut on the arm that severed it. "Gah!"

' _Good one Maka!_ ' Yelled Soul.

Said girl smirked before jumping and swung Soul again, cutting the kishin's legs off.

"You little brat!" She yelled before starting to float using the mist as replacement limbs. "I'm going to make you suffer my plague before I eat your soul!"

That's when several more bullets went by and pierced her chest.

She turned while getting mad as mist flowed from her holes before they shot at Kidd and grabbed the guns. "I'm going to make sure these little brats are eaten first!"

' _Ahh!_ ' Liz screamed. ' _Help me!_ '

' _Weeeeh!'_

"Agagaha!" Mary laughed as the mist infected the two girls but she didn't notice that a scythe blade was rammed into her chest. "Ga-...damn it…"

' _Sorry lady, kitchen's closed.'_

The kishin started to shrink as it turned into a kishin egg with a strange mist around it.

The girls were dropped as the mist slowly subsided.

"Ugh….the pain." Patty groaned while black and red spots appeared on her skin. "I'm cooking like a….oven…"

"Can't feel my…" Liz said before puking blood. "Ugh….my body…"

"Girls!" cried the others in horror.

Kidd put a hand on each and felt their temperature increasing drastically. "Just like in the books, high fever. This is Typhoid Fever."

"Shit. What do we do?" asked Soul.

"We need a vaccine as soon as possible. But how to get them back to Death City?" Maka said with fear and worry.

"We can use Beelzebub." spoke Kidd carefully picking Liz up. "But we need to hurry!"

"I agree." Maka said while helping Patty up. "If we don't then….they might die."

The girls groaned as their noses started to bleed.

"Then let's hurry!" spoke Soul.

They nodded while getting on the skateboard as it started to take off for Death City.

-Death City, DMWA, Nurse's office-

"Naigus-sempai!"

The woman turned and saw the kids run in with Liz and Patty coughing. "What happened to them?"

"A kishin named Mary Mallon aka Typhoid Mary attacked and now they have the disease!" Maka yelled as both girls started to bleed from the nails.

"Damn it. Set them down and I'll see what I can do."

Kidd and Maka put them on the bed while said reaper started to call his father visa magic portal.

"Heyo, what's up-"

"No time to explain but we have an epidemic on our hands!"

"Oh? What's going on?"

"Liz and Patty have been infected by Typhoid Fever." Naigus said. "And it's a kishin mutation of the original disease."

"Oh dear. This is serious. I'll have to put the school on lockdown to keep it from spreading. See what you can do for them while I call up some doctors who might be able to help."

"Please hurry!" Soul yelled while pointing to the girls who started to cough out mucus. "This might cause more deaths if we don't stop this!"

' **Oh Soul.** ' The little devil said in Soul's head. ' **I have the cure for this.** '

'What? Since when were you a doctor?'

' **I'm not. But if this happens to effect souls like you or that Crona girl, then it might cause more trouble for us insane beings. So listen closely, the black blood has healing properties so use a blood transfusion on the girls.** '

'What! Did you forget what happened to Maka when we resonated? If I go and put this in them who knows what it'll do!'

' **It's either this or the complete death of all weapons, meisters, witches, and other assorted people that use soul wavelengths. What will you choose Soul?** '

He frowned and looked at the girls who groaned while they kept bleeding. 'Fine, but I won't like it.'

' **I know, but that's how it is. One must pick between the lesser of two evils.** ' The devil said before going silent.

"Soul?" Maka called to him. "Soul! We need your help fast!"

"I got an idea, but it sounds crazy. Try giving them some of my blood."

"WHAT?!" All yelled.

"Yes, use my blood. I know it's going to lead to something bad but it has healing properties and….if this keeps on going then say everyone with soul wavelengths goodbye."

All of them were silent before the girls coughed harder with more blood coming out.

"Do...it." Groaned Liz.

"Please…." Patty said while puking blood out.

"Who knew that Medusa's black blood would help in such an epidemic?" Lord Death said. "Naigus."

"Yes Lord Death?"

"Get the transfusion ready. And as quick as possible."

"Yes Lord Death." she listened and rushed to get the needled supplies.

"Father, are you sure this is safe?"

"No Kidd, but we have no choice, it's either this or a plague worse than anything in history. Plus even reapers and witches would be affected if this went out."

Kidd sighed. "Whatever it takes then."

Maka watched as Naigus started to take blood from Soul and carefully injected Liz and Patty with the needles. 'Please, let this work.'

Both girls groaned before going silent while the woman cleaned up the blood around them.

"It will take a while but for now this area is quarantined." Naigus said. "Let's move out and get cleaned from the excess of the disease."

(Later)

As the group looked at the quarantined room, Maka felt terrible for allowing that kishin to do that to her friends.

"...it should have been me."

"No, it should have been me." spoke Kidd. "I wasn't careful and they got infected because I messed up."

"Blame your OCD." Soul said. "But it's no one's fault. It just happened."

"How long do you think they'll be asleep for?"

"I don't know." Kidd said. "Maybe a week, perhaps three since the original disease lasts three weeks at most."

"Didn't it also cause a plague in Athens that killed one third of the population and allowed Sparta to become the major power of Greece in 430 BC?" Said Maka.

"...let's not get into that ok?"

In the room the two girls started to twitch and spasm as their eyes shot wide open.

"Ah!"

"Wow...I just saw my life flash before my eyes." Patty said. "It was epic!"

"No it wasn't." frowned Liz while wiping her forehead. "Is it just me, or does it still feel hot?"

"A little….did we eat peppers?" Patty asked while coughing up flames from her mouth. "Oooh! I'm a dragon!"

"What's going on?" asked Maka in worry as the two girls stood up from the beds.

"No idea." Said Kidd while seeing them snorting out flames from their noses. "But this is kind of odd."

"That's putting it mildly." 'Damn it! I knew that devil lied!'

' **I never lie. I didn't even know that this would happen.** ' Said devil said annoyed. ' **So don't blame me for something like this.** '

Patty sighed and rubbed her head before feeling herself grin and started chuckling.

"You know, I'm in the mood for a hug." She said before hugging Liz. "...too hot! Ow ow ow!"

"Ah!" Liz jumped back and hissed. "My body feels like it's on fire!"

"Really?" Asked Kidd. "Maybe if you turn into weapon form it might stop?"

Both nodded before turning into demonic Thompson M1921 SMG guns with skeleton hands around the drum and a skull with red eyes around the barrel.

"Woah, that's creepy." remarked Maka with a shudder.

' _It's not working!_ ' Liz yelled.

' _I feel a sneeze….ah...ah choo!_ ' Patty sneezed as she fired a massive ball of fire at the wall, making a burn indentation on it. ' _Oops?_ '

"Naigus-sempai, what should we do?" asked Kidd.

"I don't know. This didn't happen with Soul."

"...that's not true." Soul chuckled. "I use sound after getting black blood so…"

The sisters became normal and panted while Patty looked at Maka and tilted her head before moving over to the girl.

"Um what are you doing?" Asked Maka before getting hugged.

"So cold, like ice cream." she smiled while rubbing her cheek against Maka's.

"Really?" Asked Liz while moving over and hugging her. "Wow, you're right. She's as cold as a ice box."

"So soothing." smiled Patty as she didn't move away from Maka who was blushing.

"And calming." Liz sighed. "I might stay like this for a few days."

"Agreed~"

"U-Um girls? Could you let go?" asked Maka.

"No." both sighed while hugging tighter as they started nuzzling her cheeks.

"Wow Maka, looks like you're their new teddy." snickered Soul.

Bang.

Patty used a bit of her arm as a weapon to hit the wall next to Soul. She was making the same face she did to get rough. "Care to say that again punk?"

"...you're a teddy."

Bang.

This time Liz was the one to fire near Soul's head, grazing his hair. "Shut up ya punk."

"Liz! Patty! You two need to calm down." spoke Kidd.

"Shut up you symmetrical prick!" Both yelled at him before continuing to keep rubbing Maka's cheeks.

'I know they must not be feeling like themselves, but this is too weird!' thought Maka before doing the first thing she could think of. Push them off before taking off out of the nurse's office.

"..."

"...Patty."

"Yes Liz."

"I'm cooking again."

"Same here. So let's go get her!"

"Yes! For Maka!" she cried before they ran out of the room and after the meister.

(In town)

Maka hid behind a corner while looking for any signs of the two weapons. He spotted them reach the street and quickly ducked in an alleyway.

"So Liz." Patty smiled. "What's the plan once we find her?"

She smirked and crossed her arms. "Simple. We're gonna use her to cool off, and do whatever it takes."

"Oh, so our tiny crushes on Maka have nothing to do with it?" Patty grinned. "Ok, but let's also grope her ass."

'Crushes!?' blushed Maka while seeing the two grin like she did the last time she went crazy and even their eyes looked a little darker. 'This isn't good. They look like...well maybe me if I saw myself in a mirror?'

"Hello Maka." Spoke a familiar voice. "What are you doing here away from your weapon?"

She turned and frowned seeing Medusa in child form with a bag of candy in her hands. "Medusa. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm just getting some food." She said. "Even witches need to eat. But back to the subject at hand, what are you doing here alone, with no protection whatsoever?"

"Just get out of here, I don't have time to deal with you." she whispered while sticking close to the wall.

"Oh? And what do you have that's so much important then me?"

" **Us.** " Spoke two voices behind the witch with pure hate.

Maka jumped while Medusa turned her head to see the Thompson sisters standing their with dark glares.

" **Get away from Maka.** " Liz growled while her hands turned into her new weapon form.

" **Or else ya punk!** " Patty yelled while doing the same with her hands.

"Oh? Seems like more of my black blood got out." the witch idly remarked without flinching.

"With one thing." Maka gulped.

"What?"

Bang!

Bang!

Medusa's eyes widened as the wall behind her was melted by two blasts of hot fire.

" **That's a warning shot.** "

" **Now either leave Maka alone or face the heat ya bloody witch!** "

Medusa blinked before smiling. "Alright, have fun." she walked away while smirking. 'I'm going to let Maka deal with them instead.'

Bang!

"AHH!" She yelled while her butt caught on fire, thanks to Liz.

" **And you have fun ya yellow bellied snake sow!** "

Medusa scowled before running off to try and put the flames out.

The girls laughed before looking at Maka as their hands returned to normal.

"Are you ok?" Asked Patty.

"Yeah, that witch was about to kill you." Liz said as the two hugged Maka tight. "You look like you need a hug."

"A big one!" Patty smiled.

'This is getting really odd!' she thought as they nuzzled her. "U-Uh girls? Maybe we should go back so you can get some rest."

"Nope." Both said while nuzzling her even more as Patty groped Maka's ass.

"AH! P-Patty!"

"What? It's so cute and soft." She said while Liz groped the other ass cheek.

"And adorably squishy." grinned Liz rubbing the spot as Maka let out a gasp. "Besides, we need to get this fever down some way, and you feel just perfect."

"Why not Kidd?!"

"He's not interested in us."

"Plus he likes Crona."

Maka sweatdropped at that before getting groped again. Then she let out a gasp feeling Patty's hands start moving across her stomach and up to her chest.

"Yep, small but very squishy." Patty smiled.

Liz did the same and grinned. "Definitely squishy!"

"And so cute!"

"Just like Maka!"

"S-Stop!" she blushed and moaned out the more they rubbed her.

They didn't as they kept it up while getting cooler and cooler internally.

'Ah this feels so good.'

'Like ice cream~'

"S-STOP!"

Both stopped at the sudden yelled. They saw Maka blushing and panting which made her look cuter in their eyes.

"Don't...do that."

"Mmm….no." Liz grinned.

"We like doing this to you Maka." Patty giggled. "After all, we love being around you."

She blushed brighter before the little sibling made her face her before their lips met. 'W-W-What?!'

"Hey, that was my kiss Patty!"

"You snooze you lose."

"But I'm the oldest!"

"So?"

"I'm suppose to have the first kiss!" Liz yelled before kissing Maka on the lips.

Maka's eyes couldn't get any wider from surprise and started losing strength. She then got another surprise as both sisters kissed her on the lips at the same time. 'Oh god, if Soul or Kidd saw this, they'd pass out from a nosebleed.'

After a few minutes of kissing the sisters stopped and smiled.

"Like it?"

"Because we did."

Maka was speechless before getting one response out.

Which was fainting in their arms.

"Aw how cute." Patty smiled while Liz picked her up and put her on her back.

"Yep, but let's get her back home."

"Ok, but after that. Let's let her play with our tits."

"...sure. As long as I go first."

"Fine by me."


	107. Female Talismans and Jackie

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Talismans and Jackie

Series: Jackie Chan Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jackie looked at the strange sight in Uncles work space. The twelve talismans in a circle from Rat to Pig, around a large pot of green something with Uncle chanting with a blowfish. "...what are you doing Uncle?"

"Hush! Uncles trying to use chi spell of protection to keep them from getting stolen again!" he replied as he continued his usual chant.

He just shrugged as he walked in and sat in a chair. "But Uncle, Sector 13 can keep them safe."

"Ha! Like the last few times? No, magic must defeat magic! Or in this case, magic must defend magic!" He said while chanting again.

"Ok then." Jackie sighed before looking away, and into a demon face.

"Boo!"

"Byahh!" He jumped while tripping on his own feet and fell on Uncle.

"Hahaha!" laughed the face before it was taken off to show Jade smiling. "Gotcha Jackie."

"Not funny." He groaned as the talismans started to glow green.

"Um Jackie? What's up with the talismans?" Asked Jade as the objects started to float up into the air.

"I don't know." he spoke with worry while Uncle let out a gasp.

"The spell's been disturbed! Now the talismans are...um Uncle really doesn't know what's going to happen now." admitted the sorcerer before the objects glowed brighter.

The talismans then started to take the form of human girl's about Jackie's age, each either shorter or taller then him, as the glowing turned into a bright explosion of light.

All of them covered their eyes before the light slowly died down.

That was when they saw twelve girls with different outfits, sizes, and….animal features?

"Hmm, how odd." remarked one girl with dog ears who had long black hair and wore a yellow chinese dress with matching shoes. Her chest was a C cup and she had a small ass.

"Same." Spoke a short girl with a rat's tail, gray shoes, brown hair, an A cup chest with a large ass, and wearing a small Chinese dress with gray highlights. "I feel...very odd."

"Sssame here." hissed a girl who was tall and had a green kimono, a D cup chest and small ass, with black hair done in a bun and with a snake's tongue.

"I need a smoke." Spoke a girl as big as Tohru with a red kimono, crimson red hair that reached to her back, a medium sized ass and a pair of F cup breasts, and sporting dragon like horns on her head as she smoked a long silver pipe. "Ah, much better."

"Are you two alright?" asked a woman to Jackie and Uncle in concern who wore a lavender shirt and white shorts with a rope acting as a belt with long brown hair, a D cup chest and a small butt with a horse's tail at the end.

"Um….yes?" Jackie said while a little confused.

"That's good!" Spoke a woman with a brown sweater, brown pants with a silver belt, a monkey's tail, blond hair, and with a large ass and C cup chest. "I thought you were in pain from insanity ha ha."

"That's not funny! Even though it is." spoke a short girl with black and white short hair who went from mad to happy in the blink of an eye and wore an oversized white kimono, that showed her G cup chest and large ass, with tiger ears on her head.

"Yep." Spoke a girl with sheep horns, white hair, in a light cyan Chinese dress that showed off her ass but not her B cup breasts, and matching cyan teal shoes. "I need sleep."

"WAKE UP!" cried a girl with long red hair in pigtails with a short red shirt, a large ass and C cup chest, and brown shorts with tail feathers behind them.

"Ow!" Yelled a girl with rabbit ears, brownish white hair in a bun, a dark indigo skirt, which showed her D cup chest, with black tight pants that showed off her huge hips, and sports shoes. "Watch it! I have sensitive ears!"

"Learn to deal with it and you will prevail." smirked a woman with a black belt around her blue shorts that showed her small ass and with bandages around her chest, which was a C cup, while she wore red fingerless gloves with spiky brown hair and ox horns.

"Anyone hungry?" Asked a woman with a pig's tail near her large ass, wearing a pink kimono that showed off her E cup chest, black hair that reached her shoulders, and wearing pink sandals. "Because I am."

"You're always hungry." The dragon girl sighed while smoking again and puffing smoke rings at Jackie.

"Um...hello?"

They turned and either waved or bowed. "Hello."

"Woah. Who are you?" asked Jade.

"Let's see." Said the rat girl. "We have animal features, are women, and are sexy. We are….your ancestors."

"...huh?"

"She's joking." The ox girl frowned. "Like how she tricked me centuries ago."

"It was one race, and you did help so feel honored!"

"Honor?! You tricked me to help you across a river!"

"Look on the bright side, you at least got your body all cleaned up. It reeked."

She growled before the rabbit girl appeared in front of her.

"Just stop. We're in the present so just stop bickering. You're worse than miss fur ball over here." She said pointing to the tiger girl.

"Say that again and I'll rip your ears off! But then stitch them back on."

"Yep." Sighed the snake girl. "Thisss isss annoying,esspecially with guessstsss here."

"And don't forget." The horse girl said. "They might be hurt, like the old man."

"Immortality dog." The dog girl said pointing to herself. "Remember? I can help."

"You can't stop pain."

"So? I'm a good girl."

"Aiyah!" cried Uncle. "This is….huh….even Uncle does not understand!"

"That's life." Sighed the dragon girl. "Like being around a brute known as Shendu for centuries then scattered around like common objects." She puffed some smoke again. "It was dreadful for a noble animal like myself."

"I KNOW!" The rooster girl yelled.

"OW! Keep it down!" winced the rabbit girl.

"SORRY!" She yelled before saying it again calmly. "It's a habit."

"Yeah a habit that we hate." Spoke the pig girl. "Just don't do it again."

"Ok."

The monkey girl sighed before looking at Jade. "Let me guess, like pranks?"

"Yes?"

"Then you are on my top ten favorite people's list."

"Which isn't a real thing." The rat girl sweatdropped.

"Just who are all of you?" asked Jackie.

"Oh right." The rat girl said while looking at everyone. "Single file everyone for saying our names, stat!"

The girls got into a line with rat girl in front and the pig girl at the end.

"I'm Shǔ. And I make motionless things movable."

"Niú, and I grant great strength!"

"Hǔ, I'm balance and your doom!"

"Túzî, and I'm your speed."

"Lóng and I'm combustible for your foes."

"I am Shé. Invisssablity iss my ssstrength."

"Hello I'm Mǎ and I heal the aliens of the body."

"Yáng, and I'm the invader of dreams."

"Hóu, if you need a dog, monkey, cat, or any animal, I'm your gal!"

"Gōngjī! And I'm able to make the house fly with my mind!"

"I'm Gôn. Immortality is my speciality and I'm a good girl!"

"And I'm Zhū, and I can fire heat vision at people."

"And we are the zodiac!" Shû said while they all posed to the human. "Noble animals of the world united!"

"Super Sentai! Zodiakkurenjā!" They yelled with grins. And if you looked close enough you could even see colored smoke clouds pop up behind them all.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What? Never saw a good show like that?" Asked the Shû.

All of them shook their heads.

"Damn it! And we worked on that for ten centuries too!"

"Actually it was a few decades." Lóng said.

"These girls are weird, but cool." Jade whispered to Uncle and Jackie.

"Still, how did this happen?" Whispered Jackie.

"Hmm, it would seem Uncle caused a different spell to be cast when someone interrupted spell!"

"Really? That can happen?" Asked Jade.

"Well we're standing right here, so yes." spoke Gôn.

"Ssso." Shé said looking around. "Isss there a nice place to sssleep? We need our sssleep too you know."

"Given you used us a lot." Spoke Hóu. "Like all the time."

"IT WAS A LOT!"

"Agreed." Spoke Niú. "Even I need rest."

All the girls agreed at that since they used TOO much energy in their tiny forms in the past.

"That might be hard." spoke Uncle. "Uncle's shop only has so much room."

"Then we'll bed with one of you." Spoke Lóng while puffing out more smoke. "And I think the man in blue might help with that problem right Shû?"

"I agree."

"Wait why me?" Jackie asked with a blush.

"Because you're hot." All said in unison.

"Hmm, it will be packed, but I'm sure Jackie will be fine with that." smiled Uncle.

"Thank you sssir." Spoke Shé.

"And now." Spoke Yáng while looking at Jade. "To sleep and scare the girl that thought I was a useless talisman."

"Hey! That wasn't part of the deal."

"So? You did make fun of some of us."

"Or just banged our heads on the ground." Hǔ glared. "That was fun but it hurt!"

"And it wasn't fun being treated like rocks." Spoke Mǎ. "I still have nightmares from that alien you and the old man summoned that one time."

"Uh...oops?"

They frowned at her before sighing.

"Just don't do it with us and I won't turn you into a fish." Spoke Hóu. "Ok?"

"Crystal." Jade gulped before the girl's started to move closer to Jackie.

"So where's your room handsome?"

"Um upstairs." He gulped while getting a smoke ring in his face.

"Then lead the way, handsome~" Lóng said while puffing a heart out of her pipe.

"Let's get acquainted handsome." Shû grinned while the girls latched on to his body and nuzzled him.

"Woah." Jade turned to Uncle. "Are they gonna be my aunts?"

"Maybe?" He said while seeing the girls nuzzling Jackie.

'Help.' He thought before the screen went black with a heart around it.

 _To be continued~_


	108. Lady, Samantha, and Jake

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Lady, Samantha, and Jake

Series: Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake was currently looking through his wardrobe for a nice clean suit.

While he did Finn came walking in. "Yo Jake, whatcha doing?"

Jake said. "No time to talk, bro. I'm meeting Lady for our special date and I need my best suit."

"Oh a suit? Well I was doing some laundry earlier and I got one of them cleaned and dry." he replied holding out a black suit.

Jake sighed with relief. "Thanks man."

Finn chuckled and said. "Homies helps homies.

Jake took the suit and made sure he looked fine in the mirror before grabbing some flowers and opened the door. "See ya later Finn." Before leaving he saw Finn wearing a different outfit and asked. "What's with the new look?"

Finn then said. "Oh, this? FP is doing her first rap battle and invited to me come watch."

"Really? Man I didn't know she had some rappin' skills."

"Neither did I. But she's really great."

After bidding his bro bye, Jake got on his bike and headed to where the barn was as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Lady was putting the finishing touches for their date. She was checking off her list to make sure everything was perfect.

1) Make sure T.V. was out

2) Cook their favorite food

3) Enjoy the musical sound of viola (played by Jake)

4)Watching the stars

5) Give him a special surprise

She nodded before hearing a knock at the door. She opened the door and she sees Jake standing there.

"Hey Lady, hope I'm not too late."

She giggles and says. "Dangsin-eun je sigan-e geugeos-eul mandeulji anh-assseubnida. (No you made it on time)"

Jake took a good look at her and said. "You look beautiful."

She blushed at the compliment before the two leaned in for a quick lip kiss.

After they separated Jake walked in with Lady shutting the door while Jake saw their favorite dishes already set out on the dinner table. Jake took a whiff of the aroma and said. "No matter how many times you make it, it's still great."

Lady nodded.

After eating, Jake helped with the dishes. Once they were done, they went outside. Lady took a seat on a big rock while Jake was standing on a tree stump. He got out his viola and said. "And now mi'Lady, prepare to be dazzled."

She smiled as Jake started a low tune that was slow and smooth which went perfect since the moon gave enough light that it felt like they were the only ones. Lady felt a tear from hearing Jake's viola.

Later the two went on top of the roof to Lady's house and got to star gazing. Jake put his arm around Lady and said. "This has been the nice night."

That's when Lady said. "Ajig kkeutnaji anh-assda. (It's not over yet)"

Jake got confused and asked. "What do you mean?"

She started smiling seductively and said. "Issjanh-a, T. jamsi dol-a oji anh-eulgeoya. ulineun deo pyeon-anhage jinaeyahaji anhgessseubnikka? (You know, T.V. won't be back for a while. How about we get more comfortable?)"

Jake understood and the two hurriedly went to her bedroom and got undress. Before getting started, Lady said. "Jeikeu, jeon-eneun neoege teugbyeolhan kkamjjag seonmul-iiss-eo. (Jake, before anything, I got a special surprise for you)"

"Really? Aw Lady you didn't need to do something for me. You've already done so much."

"Hajiman jeikeuhago sipseubnida. uli dul moduege. (But I want to Jake. For both of us)"

Jake got confused and asked. "What do you mean?"

She walks over to her closet and opens the door. The next thing Jake saw made his jaw drop to the floor. Inside the closet was the dog girl, Samantha, and she was wearing a ribbon with a bow on top.

"Hello Jake, it's good to see you again." she smiled stepping out of the closet.

All Jake can do was say. "What in Globs name is going on?"

Lady got in front of him and said. "Jeikeu, jebal seolmyeonghae jwo. (Jake, honey please let me explain)"

Jake was all ears.

"Naneun geunyeoui munjeleul dobgi wihae geunyeoleul yeogie chodaehaessda. (I invited her here to help with our problem)" She looked down almost in shame.

"What do you mean?"

Lady continued. "Jamsi dong-an, ulineun seololeul bol su eobs-eossgo naneun uliui teugbyeolhan sungan-eul nohchyeossseubnida. geulaeseo naega geunyeoege jeonhwahaeseo mulgeon-eul wilo yangnyeom-eul chidolog dowa jwossda. (For a while, we haven't been able to see each other and I've been missing our 'special' moments. That's why I called her to help us spice things up)"

Jake looked down feeling bad. "Oh, Lady." He hugged her. "I didn't know you felt like that. If I knew I might have done something a whole lot sooner."

"Neo jalmos-i aniya. jeikeu. uli dulda bappeun salm-i issseubnida. (It's not your fault, Jake. We both have busy lives)" she smiled patting his back before breaking the hug. "Geulaeseo doum-eulbad-eul salam-eul chaj-euleo nagass-eul ttae, naneun yeolsim isang-ieossdeon samandaleul mannassseubnida. (So when I went out to find someone to help, I ran into Samantha who was more than eager.)"

Jake took hold of Lady's hoofs and said. "Sweetheart, you know you're the only woman I want to be with. But I will do everything within my power to make you happy." he turned to Samantha and smiled. "Besides, I think you picked the right gal to help liven things up.

Samantha smiled and walks over to them. "Care for me to get us started?"

Jake and Lady nodded. They took the ribbon off of Samantha before Jake sat on the bed and told Samantha. "But first let's make you feel more comfortable."

Lady pushed her on Jake's lap who cupped both her cheeks making the female dog blush. He leans in smashing his lips onto hers.

Samantha hummed while wrapping her arms around him to kiss back with her tail wagging.

Then it turn to a heated make out session. Both of them kissed harder while rubbing all over the other with their tongues wrestling against each other and Lady could even hear them panting.

The sight of that was turning Lady on.

'Wow! Her tongue is really good.' thought Jake feeling his cock start to rise up.

'Who knew he was such a good kisser' thought Samantha before she felt Jake's cock rubbing her thigh. She moved a hand down and started rubbing the tip while hearing a groan from Jake in response.

Jake brought his hand down to her pussy where he started fingering her. This action caused her to groan as well. They kept rubbing/fingering themselves making them moan in their mouths while still kissing.

'Wow! She's already nice and wet down here.'

'Wow! He so hard' thought Samantha. They stopped kissing so they can breathe,

"Samanda, muleup-eul kkulh-eo la. naneun uli dul da jogeum mas-eul naego sipda. (Samantha, get off his lap. I want both of us to give it a little taste)" grinned Lady pointing to his member.

Jake grinned to that as well.

Samantha pouted in disappointment wishing she got the first taste, however she did as was told.

Before anything, Lady made a request. "Neo eop-eo noh-eul su-iss-eo, jeikeu? (Can you lye down, Jake?)"

He knew what she wanted. After lying down, Lady got on top of Jake only having her facing his member. He stretched till he was face to face with her pussy He spread the folds with his paws before sticking his tongue out and brushed it slowly against the snatch.

Lady moaned while her face flushed. She took out her tongue and started licking the tip.

Samantha joined while dragging her tongue around the sides and bottom of it. She gave the shaft some good licks while cupping and massaging his balls.

Jake shuddered at the feeling which cause him to lick harder at Lady's snatch. He got a moan out of her while seeing her juices come out and started licking up and down more eagerly.

Then suddenly, both Lady and Samantha gave Jake a double lick.

Woo yeah." he groaned as both tongues dragged up and down his dick while occasionally flicking across the tip at the same time.

After a few more licks, Jake's member started twitching, they all new what that meant.

Jake groaned and yelled out. "Oh Glob! I'M CUMMIG!" His cum came out like a geyser. A lot landed in both Lady and Samantha's faces.

Samantha and Lady looked at each other and grinned before leaning in and brought their lips together tasting Jake's cum.

Jake panted while watching them make out and moan while taking the chance to clean each other's faces of his sperm.

After 'cleaning' themselves, the girls were surprised that Jake's cock was active.

"Wow, I had no idea he had so much more energy." spoke Samantha in surprise.

"Geuge naega geuleul salanghaneungeoya. (That's what I love about him.)" said Lady with a smile before looking at Jake. "Geulaeseo jeikeu, nuga meonjeo gago sipni? (So Jake, who do you want to go at it first?)"

Jake gave it some thought and made his decision. "Lady, you're always number one in my heart. I was hoping if it was okay with you that I do Samantha first."

"Dang-yeonhaji. gyeolgug bam-i kkeutnal mulyeob ulineun chalyeleul maj-ihal geos-ibnida. (Of course. After all by the end of the night we'll both get a turn.)"

Jake gave her a soft smile before turning to give Samantha a seductive grin.

Said female dog wagged her tail happy. She jumped on top of the bed only to land on her back. She spread the lips of her pussy open and said. "Come at me you magnificent stud."

He climbed on over her with his cock rubbing against her folds which just made her pant even more. Before starting Jake thought it would be funny to tease her. So he continued rubbing his cock on her pussy in a circular motion. Jake continued teasing her til she said "Please, Jake! No more. Just stuff yourself inside me!"

Before Jake could do that, he used his stretching powers to make his cock a little bigger. Samantha's eyes grew wide at the sight while Jake grinned and said. "Just remember, you ask for it."

She gulped while his arms wrapped around hers to hold them to the side and lined them up before he started to push in with a grunt. Samantha yelped as she felt the size to where you could see the bulge in her stomach. "Oh sweet Glob! My whole pussy is stuffed with your cock!"

Jake was starting to get a little worried thinking he might have hurt her. "Want me to stop?"

Before responding she wrapped her legs around his waist and then wrapped her arms around his neck. All she said was. "Don't you dare pull out."

Jake gulped while Lady got a little turned on from the command of her voice.

"Jeikeu hante deul-eoss janh-a, kkeonaeji mala. (You heard her Jake, don't pull out)"

Jake was surprised at Lady's requests. Nonetheless he nodded to that as he pulled out just a bit and pushed himself back in and got to thrusting hard.

Samantha gasped as the bulge in her lowered and expanded each time while Jake stretched his head down and started licking against her exposed nipples. This action caused Samantha to moan out with ecstasy.

While they were having fun, Lady decided she might as well have her own fun. So she brought her head to her snatch and started licking. She shuddered feeling her own tongue while finding her own juices bitter but kept licking.

Meanwhile Jake stopped licking Samantha's nipples and continuing thrusting his shaft in her honey pot.

She was having the time of her life. That is until Jake stopped completely. It made her growl in disappointment. "Why did you stop?"

"I want you on your hands and knees."

Samantha figured what was gonna happen. So she did as was told. That's when they got to do doggie style.

He wrapped his arms back around her own and held them back before he resumed slamming his cock in and out of her without his knot going inside her.

'It gets better and better.' thought Samantha.

That's when Jake got a wicked idea. He used his stretchy powers once again but this time on his stomach where part of him morphed to the same size of his cock and shoved it in her butt hole.

'AH!" Was all Samantha could say. At first it was painful but that feeling washed away. She felt so much pleasure having two things in both her holes. As she felt Jake's member hit the entrance of her womb, the duplicate was shaping her ass. "More Jake! Fuck my holes!"

"Heh, heh. You don't have to ask me twice. said Jake. He thrusted harder and looked to see Lady pleasuring herself. "How you doing over there honey buns?"

Lady mumbled. "Doing fine, honey."

A while later both Jake and Samantha felt Jake's member twitching which means something was coming.

Jake groaned and said. "Oh man. I'm about to blow here."

Samantha looked back and said "Give it to me inside!"

Jake couldn't hold it much longer. "Prepare to have your insides painted!" yelled Jake. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips before the climax. Rope after rope of his cum came inside her womb.

Feeling all that cum made Samantha cum on his dick. They didn't notice that Lady came as well. She started to the taste of her own juices.

'Bitter, but not bad.'

Jake pulled of Samantha and propped his hands behind him for leverage while panting. He can see his 'work' leaking out of her pussy. Then he sees Samantha passed out with a very happy face.

Lady came up behind him and put her head on the crook of his neck."Nugungaga jeongmallo geugeos-eul jeulgyeossdeon geoscheoleom boibnida. (Looks like someone really enjoyed it)"

Jake chuckled and said. "The look saids it all". He sees Lady's face drenched with her juices. He gives her a soft smile and said. "Allow me to lean you up my love". He uses his tongue to lick the juices off. It cause Lady to giggle a little. After cleaning her, Lady gave him a surprise kiss which involved some tongue. She once again tasted her own juices. They end up making out causing them to moan.

Jake felt his cock get harder again while moving one hand down to rub her ass.

Lady put one of her hoofs on it and gave it a nice rub.

All the while they kept the kiss up. After what seemed like an eternity, the two parted their lips so they can breathe.

"Ready for me to rock your world?"

"Mul-eobol iyuga iss-eusigun-yo. (Like you have any reason to ask)" replied Lady with a seductive smile. She wrapped herself around him with her folds positioned over the tip.

In one motion, Jake shoved his cock in her. Lady loved the feeling as she held his head to her nipples. He got to thrusting causing her to moan. He brought his mouth to one of her nipples while putting one of his hands to the other. He sucked on it while pinching the other nipple, causing her to arch her back with a moan. He kept going till he switch and repeated the process causing her to moan more. Then he started bouncing.

Lady let out a louder moan feeling her insides get stretched out from his dick. She used two of her front hoofs to grab hold of his face making him look at her. They stare at each other's eyes lovingly til she leans in to kiss. Their tongues wrestled with each other while she tightened her body around him and moved her pussy up and down faster.

She can feel the tip of his cock kissing the entrance of her womb. As they kept thrusting and bouncing, Jake felt his cock twitching which means he was about to cum. But he didn't want it to end that quickly so he used his stretch powers on the muscle part of his cock to keep hold of his sperm. He wants to give the love of his life a nice dosage.

"Jeikeu! Deo! (J-Jake! More!)"

"You got it babe." he grinned before he started hammering his cock upwards into her harder.

Lady yells out. "O geullobeu! Ye! (Oh Glob! Yes!)"

Jake kept pounding her til Lady says "I'm cumming!"

"Me too. Hope you like the color white." said Jake.

Lady came hard while Jake let loose and a geyser as his cum came straight to her womb. It was so much, a bulge started to form in her stomach. Some of it was already leaking out.

The two were sweaty and exhausted. Then Lady ask while panting. "Igeos-i choegoui deiteu bam ieossseubnikka? (Was this the best date night or what?)"

"Definitely the best." replied Jake also panting.

They both laid down on the bed. Jake also grabbed hold of the still happy, unconscious, Samantha and brought her to bed with them. Surprisingly she was able to wrap her hands around him and snuggle to his chest.

Jake took a look at both sleeping women. He smiled and said. "Definitely the best date night ever." He then goes to sleep.

(One month later)

Jake was called by Lady to be at her house and was to come alone. When he got there, he knocked on the door. Lady opens the door. "Hai jeikeu (Hey Lady)"

"Hi Jake." They gave each other a hello kiss. Jake got inside and was surprised to Samantha here as well. "Samantha?"

"H-Hello Jake. she replied with a little nervousness in her voice.

Jake noticed this and asked. "Is something wrong?"

That's when Lady decided to talk. "Jeikeu, uli ses-i 'geugeol'haess-eul ttae, nawa samandaga uli dul da baelanhaessdaneun geos-eul al-ass-eo. geulaeseo ulineun siheom-eul chileossgo … (Jake, when the three of us did 'it', me and Samantha found out that we were both ovulating. So we took a test and…)"

Samantha then cuts in and said. "We're pregnant."

After processing this, all Jake can do was say. "I'm puppies" Then he fainted.

After a couple of hours later, Jake started to regain consciousness. Both Lady and Samantha were relieved, but now they're wondering what to do.

Jake gave it some thought. He loved Lady to death. As for Samantha, he only met her twice and they both share what he and Lady usually do. So he didn't know her well. But he didn't want her to deal with the baby alone. Plus she seems like nice lady (dog). And it wouldn't kill him to know her.

So this is what he decided to do. "I'll marry you both of you". He was a bit afraid thinking they might beat him up. However, it was washed away with shock as the two girls pounced on him giving him kisses.


	109. Butterscotch, Bubble Berry, and Barb

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Butterscotch, Bubble Berry, and Barb

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Butterscotch had just woken up as the roosters begin to crow. And with any wake up, a guy wakes up with a boner. He blushed and covered it with the blanket. "Oh man."

Butterscotch removed the blanket to show off a huge and proud dick, big enough to make Lord Tirek jealous. 'I hate whenever this happens.'

So he pulled out a box of tissues and his favorite photo of Barb the Dragon and began to relieve himself. "Maybe if I had someone to make love to, relieving myself wouldn't be as time consuming."

He stared at the photo and rubbed his cock as fast as he could with his eye's closed to focus on a scenario in his head.

"You're safe now, Lady Barb. Now I shall claim you as my own."

"Oh Butter the Brave, you're so much more handsome than Elusive and more brave than Rainbow Blitz." Said Imaginary Barb as Butterscotch in knight armor held her close. "Do me now on top of this pile of evil dragons, changelings, diamond dogs and Prince Solaris."

Meanwhile in Canterlot...

"Hey! Why am I part of that pile of evil?"

Because Solaris! Because!

"I bet it's because of how I banned you from the snack bar!"

Lalalala, I can't hear you, back to Butterscotch's fantasy. Butterscotch rubbed ferociously as he and Barb made love.

"Barb, oh god you're so tight!"

"I want your babies in me!"

"Take 'em all my love!" Butterscotch groaned as he came inside Barb while his real cock spurted out his seed. "I'm cumming my beautiful bride!" He shouted with an open window.

His load now on his bed, he wiped off every last drop and put it in the trash can next to his bed. "Phew, alright, time to get breakfast read-" As he opened the door.

"WhoaButterscotch!You'resoloud!" Exclaimed Bubble Berry.

"AHHH!" he screamed jumping back with wide eyes while holding his chest.

"Good morning Butterscotch."

"B-b-bubble Berry? What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?"

"You don't remember? We decided to party like Spongebob and Patrick last night since we're yellow and pink. I'm still cleaning up the mess in the living room."

"What?!" He flew over Bubble Berry, to see half of a mess cleaned up. What remained was a few plastic cups and plates, some of the animals waking up from hangovers, and a graffitied picture of Eris.

"Yeah...so wanna talk about what I heard you say upstairs?"

"Eh?"

"I heard you saying something about Barb."

"N-N-N-No I didn't." he blushed shaking his head.

"Fine, guess I'm not gonna clean up the rest of the house." he shrugged and started walking to the door.

"Wait, what do you mean the rest of the house?"

"The only room that wasn't a mess was your bedroom."

That made Butterscotch worry.

"I still don't know where Angela Bunny and your sister Aura Winds are."

His eyes widened.

"And also, you don't wanna know what the skunks left in the bathroom after eating 12 bean burritos."

"Wait! I'll tell you! Please just help me clean." he begged.

I thought so." smiled Berry.

After hours they finished cleaning, then they had brunch.

"So tell me, were you imagining yourself having sex with Barb as you jacked off to her?"

"H-H-How did you know?"

"I heard you shouting Barb's name when I was cleaning, you should try imagining your words during your fantasies." he grinned. "So tell me, what was it about?"

"We were doing it atop a pile of corpses of dead enemies and strangely, Prince Solaris was one of the corpses."

"We'll talk about your possible secret hatred of Prince Solaris later. Right now, holy shit, you have a crush on Barb? Since when?"

"Since she and Dusked moved to Ponyville...I've had a pedophile crush on her. Wrong I know, I felt ashamed too, but I realized she'll grow up to be a beautiful and legal young adult that I can stuff my penis inside. he admitted. "I feel ashamed and turned on at once! I'm a monster!" he cried out.

"Don't feel so sad best buddy, I'll help you get into Barb's pelvis scales."

"Y...you will? But I don't know how sex works."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to have sex as well, but on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I'll teach you as we're having a threesome with Barb."

"What? You mean you like her too?"

"As it turns out, me and Blitz always break in the virgins who become legal, and as it turns out, Blitz is going on a Wonderbolts mission during Barb's birthday, so I'll be needing a new partner to break in Barb once she turns legal tomorrow."

"But, what if Dusk finds out and gets really mad?"

"Don't worry, because I got a plan."

One hour later, we see Dusk Shine electrocuting Bubble Berry.

"That wasn't a very good plan." Said Butterscotch as Dusk stopped electrocuting him.

"GET BACK UP YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'M NOT DONE HURTING YOU!"

"Please Dusk, I love Barb."

"That's it! Now comes your dick!"

"No! Stop! Please! Butterscotch's true love is Barb! Would you really stand in the way of true love a 2nd time?"

"That was King Metamorphosis disguised as Bolero!"

"My point is, is that this is real! And he needs her!"

"Please Dusk?" Pleaded Butterscotch.

"You tell me you've liked her since she was a child. How do you expect me to allow that!"

"But she's gonna be a legal adult tomorrow, can't you find it in your heart?" That's when tears began forming in the stallion's eyes.

"Are you gonna...? G-go ahead and cry! I-it's not gonna make me say yes."

'Is he stuttering?' Thought Bubble Berry.

Butterscotch whimpered while they saw his eyes look a little bigger and glossy eyed.

Dusk grit his teeth, looking away.

"Hey, don't ignore Butterscotch, you know he's about to cry."

That's when Dusk covered his ears. Bubble Berry countered by writing on a piece of paper. 'You know you're gonna say yes when the water works begin.'

"No I'm not." he gritted his teeth.

That's when Berry turned his head to face Butterscotch as he began sobbing. Dusk was gonna warp outta there, but out of nowhere, Berry slipped a ring onto Dusk's horn that blocks magic.

"Now look at him!"

"Ooooooooh...dammit! I can't resist Butterscotch when he's sad...fine, you can have sex with Barb, but it'll be her decision if she wants to get fucked by you guys."

"Alright!" cheered Berry. Berry then removed the magic blocking ring from Dusk's horn. 'If Butter and Barb fall in love, at least Butterscotch will have a ring ready if he ever racks up the courage to propose.'

"Thank you Dusk." Said Butterscotch as he hugged Dusk.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow for her birthday party." Said a now grumpy Prince of Friendship. "Just don't try any funny business."

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her in bed." Berry assured.

The next day...

"Happy Birthday Barbara!" All of her friends who were available greeted.

"Aw, thanks guys." she smiled.

Everyone partied in Dusk's castle, playing party games like beer pong, getting drunk and singing loud karaoke, uh...Dusk had to make Sunset Glare and Star Gleam stop fighting which almost ruined the party...eventually, they got to the birthday presents.

"A book...thanks Dusk." She lied.

"No problem Barb."

She opened gift after gift, saying a big thank you or a not as big sarcastic thank you. Soon, she got to Berry and Butterscotch's gifts.

"So, what do you 2 have for me?"

"You'll see ."

"Ooh what does that mean?" She asked with intrigue.

'Whoa, is she interested? Guess she probably gave up on her crush on Elusive.' Thought Bubble Berry.

"Yup, but you have to wait till later." Said Butterscotch.

"Okay."

'Dear Solaris, are they gonna give Barb her 1st time for a birthday present?' Thought Apple-jack.

'I worry about what that implies.' Thought Elusive.

'Damn, really guys?' Thought Sunset Glare and Star Gleam.

'I wonder what I should have for dinner, the caviar? Nah those are fish eggs, Butterscotch wouldn't want me eating fish who haven't hatched yet.' Thought Eris.

Later that night...

Barb was waiting in her room for the two stallions. 'I was saving these for Elusive...but I guess they're now for whoever's gonna penetrate me.'

That's when a knocking came to the door.

"Come in it's unlocked."

"Ready for your present, you beautiful dragon?" Said Bubble Berry as they entered her room.

"Of course, what is it?"

"A threesome, where you and Butterscotch here exchange V-cards."

"Really? Sweet!" she grinned. "I always wondered what it would feel like."

"So...your childhood crush on Elusive is..."

"Yep, I gave up on..."

"YAAAAY!" Exclaimed a happy Butterscotch.

"Wow, he's more eager than I imagined."

Butterscotch then ran at Barb, tackling her to the bed. "I love you Barb!"

"Hey, wait for me!" smiled Berry hopping onto the bed. He saw Butterscotch and Barb kissing. "Don't forget, I still have to teach you how to pleasure a female."

They moaned in reply while hugging each other.

"Butter, really get into it as you swirl your tongues around." Berry advised.

Meanwhile, Barb's tail got to work on Bubble Berry's cock. 'Wow, I'm gonna get myself stuffed with this fella.' She thought before she moaned from Butterscotch's shaft grinding against her pussy.

:

"Barb, you don't know how long I've been aching for this."

"Well, however long you've been forced to wait, has now paid off." She said before her reptilian tongue licked the stallion's cheek. "So go nuts with me."

"Alright Butterscotch, 1st you need to push your dick against Barb's vagina before pushing inside. Be gentle at 1st, because it'll hurt her for the 1st time." Berry explained.

"Was Butterscotch never given sex ed?" Barb asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was so embarrassed by the class that I ran out." he admitted looking away with a blush.

"Don't worry Barb, that's why I'm here, now if you don't mind getting on all 4's." Said Bubble Berry.

"Damn you guys are eager without any foreplay." Then she pulled out some condoms from under her pillow. "Hey Butterscotch, want one? I mean I'm cool with getting pregnant, but if you don't feel like being a parent ye..." That's when Butterscotch took the condom and threw it on the floor. "Going in raw huh? Okay." Then Barb got on all 4's with Berry's dick in front of her and Butterscotch's poking against her entrance.

'Oh man, this is it!'

"Take me around the fucking world okay boys." Barb told them.

Berry obliged and began having his dick slide down her throat while Butterscotch's dick slid inside her snatch. Both groaned while Barb tried to relax.

"Your throat is so warm!" Moaned Berry. 'To be fair...this is my 1st time with a dragon."

"It's like heaven!" Moaned Butterscotch. 'Oh I pray I don't cum too soon!'

'Butterscotch may not have heeded my warning about going slow...but he's getting some from the girl of his dreams so I shouldn't complain.' Thought Bubble Berry. Bubble Berry then began to thrust faster inside Barb's mouth. "Mmm, man is your mouth nice and snug."

"Your womb is swallowing my penis." Said Butterscotch before he began to thrust harder. "It's so tight and warm!"

'Yes guys, keep going, if I could tell you guys, I'd say faster.' she thought while swirling her tongue around the tip.

Both thrusted harder as they felt thier limits building up.

"Barb! I wanna pour all my cum in you!"

"My whipped cream is almost ready."

'Do it guys!'

Both stallions let loose their cum into Barb.

"I'm cumming Barb!" Shouted Butterscotch.

'Will pony batter put a bun in the dragon oven I wonder.' Thought Bubble Berry.

Barb moaned feeling her holes get filled up with some dribbling out of her mouth. 'Oooh yeeeesss! That's the stuff!'

Butterscotch panted while Berry slowly slid out of her mouth.

"Thanks guys for the awesome birthday gift." Barb panted.

"No problem Barb."

"I love you Barb." Said Butterscotch. "Will you be my girlfriend and maybe if you actually get pregnant, my wife?"

"Well, maybe, but you're gonna need to talk to Dusk about the second one."

"Alright, but for the rest of the night...can I stay inside you and spoon?"

"Sure."

So Butterscotch held Barb close as they drifted off to sleep.

"*sigh* Always good to help a friend." Sighed Bubble Berry as he got under the sheets with them. "Good night readers."


	110. Silver Spoon and Big Mac

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Silver Spoon and Big Mac

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We begin at Ms. Cheerilee's school as class ends for today.

"Bye, be safe when heading home class." Ms. Cheerilee waved bye to them.

"Like something's gonna happen." Diamond Tiara remarked to Silver Spoon rolling her eyes.

"Totally...so what did you think of sex ed class?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret...I've already done it."

"You have?! With who?"

"Prince Blueblood."

"No way."

"Yes way, so I didn't really need that class lecture."

Meanwhile in Sugarcube Corner...

"Anyone curious as to what DT is referring to, read chapter 113 of Crazy Trouble with Love volume 1." Pinkie Pie explained. "Back to you narrator."

"What was it like? I heard it hurts a lot."

"It may have hurt during the start, but my flank was able to take it...I just wonder what it'll be like when I'm a full grown mare." She explained. "Hey, you should really start having sex at this age too...it'll be good practice when you grow-up."

"What! But Miss Cheerilee said that's illegal. Sure we know now, but actually doing it until we're older could land us in big trouble."

"We're rich Silver Spoon, we can easily pay our bail and the bail of our stallions."

"B-But can't I just try one of the other kids? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Sure...but nothing beats a full grown penis." She said as they saw Big Mac walking home with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"See? You could try out that blank flanks brother."

"But...they're not Blank Flanks anymore."

"Point being, I'm showing you a good option." she nodded. "You can either be upfront with him, or try seducing him without him even knowing."

Silver Spoon was blushing as she thought of her and Big Mac in bed.

"I'll be going ahead of you, my family got invited to a dinner party at Canterlot Castle."

"Wait!" Diamond Tiara heard her, but ignored her, out of lust for Blueblood and wanting her to be on her own adventure this time. 'Oh-no...okay Silver Spoon, you can do this, you've thought for yourself, you'll be fine for just one day.' She thought to herself. 'If she's right...I better study Big Mac to see what he likes in a mare.'

(Next day)

'Okay...so I was wrong, Diamond Tiara will be in Canterlot longer than I thought...but still, you can do this Silvy.' Silver Spoon thought to herself as she hid in the bushes, seeing Big Mac pleasure Ms. Cheerilee.

"Oh Big Mac! Move your tongue faster!"

Big Mac poured some apple juice on her pussy before increasing the speed of his licks.

'He's a kinky foreplayer.' she thought while writing it down in a journal.

"Big Macintosh, I'm about to cum."

"Then cum." he spoke before pushing his tongue deeper into her snatch. Her personal water soaked Big Mac's face.

Silver Spoon wrote that down while the stallion licked the juices.

"I needed that...now let me just change Applebloom's C to an A."

'That cheater...' Thought Silver Spoon. 'So that's how she's been getting straight A's.'

"So Big Mac, care to make it an A plus this time?" Cheerilee offered, waving her ass at him.

"Eyup." Big Mac wrapped his forelegs around Cheerilee's belly. "How's our 3 kids?"

"They're angels and nopony suspects a thing."

'Kids?!' thought Silver Spoony with a dropped jaw.

"Good, now let's aim for 4."

"On a teacher's budget?"

"Okay fine, we'll do anal."

"Works for me."

Big Mac pushed his way into Cheerilee's plot. Her eyes were rolling back and her tongue was sticking out from the feeling. "Oh Celestia! It's been too long since we did anal!" Soon his entire length was inside. With that, he then pushed back and thrusted in again!

"Yeah! We gotta do this more!"

'He loves anal this much? I better practice my endurance, so my plot can eat his dick easily.' she gulped before quickly writing it down.

"I'm going to cum Ms. Cheerilee."

"Do it Big Mac!"

"EEYUP!" He shouted as his load shot up her ass.

She moaned out feeling the spunk pour into her. Cheerilee's ass squeezed his dick, milking all of his cum.

"Eyeah!"

After, he slid off her and he sat there panting as Cheerilee changed Applebloom's grade.

"There we go, one A plus."

'Wow...' Thought Silverspoon.

Later...

We see Big Mac and Fluttershy making out and carefully caressing her mane.

'No surprise...Fluttershy has a lot of guys who want to fuck her...even guys who have a crush on other mares.' Silver thought watching from a tree. 'So...he's gentle when making out with a mare with long pretty manes and tails.' She wrote that down. 'I wonder if they all know he's a playboy.'

"So...how many kids have you had since the last time I came in you?"

"...4 from Discord, 3 from Iron Will, 2 from Spike, 1 from Thunderlane, and you look like you wanna gimme your 5th."

'What the hell?! Where is she keeping that many kids!?'

"Is that all?"

"..."

"Fluttershy?"

"Okay, 1 from Bulk Biceps and twins from Braeburn."

"There we go, now let's get to that 5th." he grinned with his shaft already hard.

"Do me Big Mac." she purred while spreading her legs. Big Mac thrusted in her pussy. "Go wild, cum inside me!" She told him. "And if my 5 O'clock gets here, we can have a threesome!"

"You got it!" Big Mac thrusted in her with a whole lot of force! He thrusted so hard that Silver Spoon could hear it from where she's standing.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! It's so hard today!"

"That's because I have the day off! You're just my 3rd to last stop today." he grunted as he thrusted in and out of her sopping wet pussy.

"Oh Big Mac! Keep going!" she moaned with the animals watching.

"An here comes Fluttermac baby number 5." he grunted moving faster while slamming it all the way in.

"Yaaaaaaay!" She screamed as the cum flowed in her. "It's so hot!"

Fluttershy felt the cum dribble out as Big Mac pulled out. After, she took the cum and rubbed it all over her face and belly.

'Is his cum addictive or is she just that horny?' she thought before writing that down. "Who is he having sex with next?" She then ran after him.

"Uh...Fluttershy?"

'Sweet, my 5 o' clock.' She thought. "Hey Spike, let me freshen up."

Later...

"Mmmhmmm!" Moaned Marble Pie.

"Eeeeeyup!" Moaned Big Mac.

'Someone as silent as him...I thought things like this was only possible in fiction.' Silver Spoon then noticed Marble Pie doing something with her flank. 'Is she gyrating her hips in rhythm with his thrusts? Nice trick.' she wrote that down while Big Mac started bouncing her faster on his dick.

"I'm almost there!" Said Marble.

"Me too distant cousin."

"Give me a baby!"

'Distant cousin?!' Silver Spoon dropped her jaw again before Big Mac's dick twitched and she watched him cum inside Marble.

Her moans weren't that loud so her family didn't hear.

"That'll put a bun in the oven."

"Hmhmhm." She hummed her laughter.

And with that, Big Mac left for his 4th and final fuck of the day.

"Oh god Big Mac! Harder!" cried Rarity over her kitchen table.

Big Mac caressed her long mane as they did it in the missionary position. Rarity returned the favor as she nibbled on his neck.

'Wow, never expected this.' Thought Silver Spoon. 'Poor Spike...maybe I should set him up with Peach Fuzz.'

"Gimme our 1st child Big Mac." she moaned.

"Won't your friends notice?" he grunted.

"You think we never noticed how often Fluttershy got pregnant? How is this any different?"

"Good point." She kissed his cheek while he increased his speed. 'Besides, I don't think you've noticed Applejack hinting at Spike, Flim, Flam and Caramel during her pregnancies.' Thought Rarity as she moaned from all the pleasure

Silver wrote this all down before seeing Big Mac cum inside her.

"Ooooh yeeees...you are absolutely wonderful darling."

"And you were nice and snug." he grinned while slapping her flank.

"Feel like sleeping her for tonight?"

"Eeyup."

Silver Spoon yawned and went home with her notes.

(Next day)

After breakfast, Silver Spoon had one of her mom's toys, her notes, and a huge pillow with Big Mac's picture on it with her in her bedroom.

"Okay Silver Spoon, you're gonna have to train hard in order to perfect what you saw." She said to herself. 'Man...these are some interesting things I could totally show to the Ponyville Press. Maybe if I'm forced into black mail, right now these are notes.' she gulped. 'But man is this gonna be hard.'

And so...for a whole year, Silver Spoon trained like crazy, preparing herself for Big Macintosh.

And thus the day came.

"Okay Silver Spoon...you got th..." That's when she bumped into someone.

"Hello Silver Spoon, hey your power level increased, great job." Said Tien.

"Wh-what?"

"Ooh, is this one of those super earth ponies we're currently drafting?" Asked Krillin.

"What?"

"Let's hope she's strong enough to help us save the world." Said Yamcha.

"Who are you people and what's everything you just said? How do you know I was training to lose my virginity?"

"Wait, you weren't training to help us fight Lord Perfect Tircell? The fusion of Perfect Cell and Lord Tirek?" Said Goku.

"...Excuse me?"

"Eh, we've gathered plenty super creatures in Equestria." Said Piccolo.

"Next...we must find Super Pokemon in all 7 regions inorder to defeat Lysandbuu, the evil fusion of Evil Buu and Lysandre." Said Vegeta.

And so Goku instant transmission everyone away. With a very confused Silver Spoon just standing there wondering what the hell even happened.

'Oh god I pray I'm not on drugs!'

Later at Sugarcube Corner.

Big Mac was currently putting in an order.

"Well hello Big Mac." Silver Spoon greeted with a sensual voice.

He turned to the filly. "Hey Silver Spoon."

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Just delivering these Pink Ladies to the pinkest pony in town."

"Well I've come here to talk to you about something."

"And what would that be youngin'?"

"I want you to fuck my brains out!"

"Hahahaha...you and every other filly. Don't worry, as you grow up, you'll give up on this crush. After Spike gave up on Rarity, Spike started going out with the Dragon Lord, the Changeling King, and signed a contract to marry Flurry Heart when she's older, effectively uniting 3 kingdoms." Big Mac laughed before messing up her mane. "Sometimes it's okay to give up."

"Hey! I'm not joking." she frowned moving away from his hoof. "I'm serious."

"And I'm fucking my cousin." Big Mac sarcastically told her even though it was true.

"Marble Pie."

That made Big Mac stop.

"Don't pretend it's not true, I've seen you fuck her, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Miss Cheerilee."

"How did you know?"

"After sex ed class...I got interested in you, so I stalked you for a whole day and then I trained myself for a whole year, preparing my body to..."

"Fight powerful bad guys?" Said Big Mac.

"No you idiot, to fuse and use all the techniques the girls used during your sessions with them." she huffed. "Really, you sleep with so many mares and can't understand the simple 'I want to fuck you' message I'm trying to get out?"

"Well as a big revelation to you, I'm not that bright since we apple's inherit this business. We don't need a diploma, we just need at least basic schooling."

'I'm not even going to say a remark to that.'

"Now, please leave, I must make this delivery." And Big Mac was off.

"Oh..don't worry...I'll make sure you recognize my skill tonight." She mumbled to herself evilly.

(Later)

After work, food and fucking Pinkie Pie, Big Mac entered his room, ready for bed. As he slept...he felt something.

"Apple Bloom is that you? I said physical lessons are during weekends."

No response.

"AJ...I'm not in the mood right now."

Still no response.

"...Okay, who did Granny let in to have some of my Johnny Appleseeds?"

"Have you fucked all of your relatives?"

"Silver Spoon?! What are you doing in my room?!"

"Come-on, give me a chance!" she pouted. "Why won't you fuck me?"

"I'd rather not get involved with the daughters of rich ponies. If we're caught, they'll sue Sweet Apple Acres."

"Hey, I can keep it a secret, but considering how often you get around that's a different story."

"You see? So that's why..."

"That's why after we do anal, I'll keep your jizz in a bottle incase my parents betroth me to an ugly stallion."

"I didn't agree to that!"

"Please! Just once, I won't ask anymore." she pleaded.

"Okay, just this once, after tonight, no more."

'Oh...I'll make sure you'll beg for more tomorrow.' she thought with an inner evil giggle.

With the blanket now on the floor, Big Mac sat back as Silver Spoon put her glasses on the nightstand and then crawled to face his cream manufacturing machine.

"Wow, it's much bigger in person."

"Eeyup."

And so Silver Spoon began licking it, making a good consistent rhythm with each.

'Good form.' Thought Big Mac.

'Oh Celestia I can feel it's so warm already.' Thought Silver Spoon before she broke her cycle and began twirling her tongue around the tip.

"Not bad, but it's gonna take more than just that."

In reply to that, she began stroking with both her hooves. 'I'll make him cum using my mouth and hooves.'

"Nnngh...is that all you go-aaah!" Big Mac was swiftly silenced once her tail began stroking his dick as well. 'Woah, didn't see that coming.' He thought. 'Maybe I should help her out.' That's when Big Mac grabbed her head and pushed it down, making his dick go down her throat.

Her eyes widened while she gagged and tried to quickly relax her throat. 'Okay Silvy, you can do this, inhale and exhale in rhythm, like Marble Pie moving in rhythm to his thrusts.' she slowly inhaled through her nose and exhaled before slowly moving her head back and moved it forward.

"Oh yeah...I really like that." He let out. 'How hard was her training?'

'Wow! It feels like I'm sucking on a hot peice of bread from the oven!'

"Uh...I'm about to cum." Moaned Big Mac.

Silver Spoon responded by pushing her mouth down further. This lead to Big Mac groaning as she started feeling his dick twitch. Silver Spoon wrapped her front hooves around Big Mac's dick, keeping it in as his load shot inside like a water hose on full blast! After, Silver Spoon took her head off his dick and began gagging.

"Too...much..." she got out while the extra sperm dribbled out of her mouth. "I can't believe Apple Bloom practices with you."

"I can't believe a filly like you took all that. When I help Applebloom practice, I always make sure she pulls her head off."

"Well I'm not Applebloom." she spoke while gulping some and wiping the rest away. "With me, you can go wild on."

"If you really mean that...you won't mind..." That's when he tapped a secret panel in his room.

"Don't mind what?"

Big Mac pointed as a wall spun around bringing out a breeding station.

"Gritting your teeth from the full force of my power."

"A rape rack?"

"You'll need a wheel chair for a whole week...if you were a full grown mare...I've never gone wild on a school filly before." He explained. "Still sure you wanna do this?"

She stared at Big Mac, the breeding station, and Apple Bloom, Applejack and Granny Smith spying through the slightly opened door. She took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Let's do it!"

"Alright, then get yourself hooked up there."

Silver Spoon swiftly fastened herself to the breeding station. "Okay big boy, manly mac, stick it in my silver lining."

He moved over and leaned over her with the tip rubbing against her slit. "Take it you teeny slut!" he grunted before the cock started to push into her tiny hole. He pushed past her hymen without caring, and as soon as he hit reached her womb, her stomach expanded as his dick went in. Once the entire thing was finally in her...

"Now feel my wrath!"

That's when Big Mac thrusted super fast and hard.

Silver's eyes widened and her mouth open in a silent scream feeling the pain and sudden thrusting while biting her lip.

"ARE YOU IN PAIN? HUH?! YOU PAIN?! I WON'T STOP TILL I CUM! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STOP BECAUSE WE NEVER ESTABLISHED A SAFETY WORD!" he cried out while moving his hips and stunned at how snug and tight she was.

She wailed in pain as they kept going. 'Oh god! Why didn't I just stop when I had the chance! Is this what it was like for Tiara!?' She thought.

Big Mac increased the intensity of his thrusts. "How's my cock feel? Huh? How's it feel?"

"Like a dragon is attacking me instead of a stallion!"

"Want me to stop? Or you want me to breed you like a horny mare who's drooling over my dick!"

"Up my plot! Cum up my plot!" She got out before repeatedly screaming ouch and ow. 'I bet all of the mare's he's done only wanna have regular after witnessing this crazy monster.'

"You gonna try and sneak in and suck my dick again? You best tell me slut!"

"No! I learned my lesson!"

"Good! Now get ready, cause I'm gonna drown your tight little flank with my sperm!"

It was as Big Mac said, all of his cum blasting up her anus after he pulled out and pushed into her ass. There was so much that it came out her mouth. She coughed while stunned as she felt like a water balloon right now.

After that, Big Mac pulled out, panting hardly.

"That was so much Big Mac..."

"Eeyup...you may wanna practice until You're at least a high school Junior before having more." he patted her back. "Now what are you not gonna do next time?"

"I *pant* won't *pant* sneak into *pant* your room *pant* in the middle of the night *pant* to have sex with you *pant* again."

"Good gal, now let's get some rest." He said as he helped unfasten her from the breeding station.

"I...can't feel...my ass..."

"Warned yah, we'll see how long you'll be in the wheelchair tomorrow." He told her.

After a trip to the hospital, as it turns out, Fillies have 2 weeks in the chair, compared to one week for young adult mares...and maybe the 3 weeks for elderly. Uh...did mentioning that kill any boners? Yeah it probably did. Sorry, TMI, but not really.

Silver Spoon's parents threatened to sue for both having their daughter be sullied by a non-wealthy person and putting her in the wheelchair, but Prince Blueblood, after being convinced by Diamond Tiara, stopped the lawsuit. This actually worked in both their favors, with Big Mac now getting hit on by fillies, and Silver spoon getting hit on by stallions.

And with this new avenue to explore, young Silver Spoon grew into a greatly experienced mare, ready to take Big Mac's big dick once again.

'I'm ready, and I've become stronger Big Mac...hope you're ready to get me pregnant.' She thought with determination as the wind blew though her mane, and the sun began to set.


	111. Terra and Changeling

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Terra and Changeling

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a peaceful day in jump city. The kind of day where it just felt good to be alive. And one person was feeling it as he walked down the street. Once he was known as Beast Boy, but in the passing years he was certainly no boy any more. Now he was known as Changeling. He had grown taller and leaner since his teenage years. A red a a white suit had replaced his old purple and black one.

He hummed a happy tune as he walked into the local flower shop. "Yo wassup Mabbel." he said to the elderly shop owner behind the counter.

"Ah, hello Changeling." smiled the woman. She was one of the sweetest people you'd ever find in Jump City. In fact you wouldn't find anyone sweeter if you tried. She had a purple dress with a green apron, a pair of glasses and her white hair done up in a bun. "I take it it's that time again?"

"You know it." Channeling replied. "Gonna go meet my special lady."

"Well give me one moment and I'll get your order done in no time." she smiled as she made her way to the back. "You know, some people though you and that girl with the hood would become an item." She called out.

"You mean raven? Yeah, I get that alot." he called back. "But my girl is just someone I've got more in common with. She gets my jokes, likes to live a little on the wildside. Raven on the other hand… well she's brooding, but she has her reasons and I can respect them."

"Well as long as you and your special lady are happy, that's an important thing to remember." she spoke coming back out with a bouquet of rose's. "Hopefully you can introduce me to her one day, preferably before I'm six feet under." she finished with a chuckle.

"Well in a few months she's gonna have a chance to come back so I don't see why not." he smiled taking the roses while putting the money on the counter. "Have a nice day." he waved and walked out of the store.

"I wonder why this girl is always out of town." pondered Mabbel before going back to her job.

Changeling walked through the city before arriving at his destination.

JUMPCITY WOMEN'S CORRECTIONAL FACILITY.

He walked to the entrance and pushed the button to let the guards know he was there. He heard a click before he opened the door and walked up to the desk were a guard with short red hair was sitting. "Hey Frank, how's life treating you?"

"Could be better. Damn car broke down this morning so I had to walk here." he groaned while seeing the flowers. "The usual trip I take it?"

"Yup."

"Well I still need to check you." said Frank standing up. He went through the routine of checking for anything that could be used as a weapon inside the building. Once he made a thorough search he gave Garfield the go ahead.

Garfield walked through the door when it was unlocked and down the hallway before he saw numerous cells in a large room appear and entered a smaller room with tables and chairs with a few people there and a few girls in orange jumpsuits. "Okay now all I have to do is wait." he said before checking his reflection in a nearby vending machine and making sure he didn't stink."

In one of the cells was a girl in the same jumpsuit and with long blond who was relaxing on her bed when a another guard came to let her out. "You got a visitor." he said making her sit up.

"It's that time already?" she asked with a hint of surprise. "I totally lost track."

"Yup, just stick to the rules and it'll be like the others." he spoke unlocking the cell as she walked out.

As she made her way out many of the other inmates seemed to flinch or back way even the bigger more intimidating ones seemed to shrink in fear. The girl smirked since she built up a reputation which kept any of the others in line despite the fact she was no bigger than the average young woman.

She went down a hall and entered the room Changeling was in who was still checking at his reflection when he noticed her and turned with a smile. "Good to see you're doing okay, Terra."

Yes the person the green skinned man had come to see was none other than the blonde Geokinetic who had captured his heart in their teenage years. Her hair had grown longer than before and her body filled out a little to be more noticeable while her face matured.

She came up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Did you miss me handsome?"

"I always do." he smiled before holding the roses out to her. "For you."

"You know, they never last long in here, but it's still sweet." she said with a smile before glancing at something behind him. "Hey! That better not be a shank I see in your pocket Gretchen!" she yelled at a woman with curly auburn hair.

Said woman jumped and hid something behind her back. "What? That's crazy, I'm not holding a shank."

Terra narrowed her eyes and moved up to Gretchen. "Hand it over, now."

The woman shivered seeing the cold look before holding out the makeshift weapon.

"You can be sure the warden will hear about this, now get out of my sight."

Gretchen rushed away with fear while Terra's expression relaxed and she turned back to Changeling.

"Remind me, is that the chick who assaulted her boss with the stapler?" He asked.

"No, she got out yesterday. Gretchen killed her husband in an insurance scam." she answered while leading her man to a table which they sat at. "I swear it feels like I had another month to go before you'd visit again. But with how busy these girls are keeping me it kind of makes sense."

"From the looks of it you're practically running this place." Changeling said looking around at the women keeping their distances.

"I provide help where it's needed." she replied with a shrug. "Really they haven't tried anything big, especially when I'm right there."

"Not since you helped stop that mass breakout by building a wall around the prison."

"You got me there." she smiled while he held her hand on the table. "They'd be scrambling around trying to get all of them back in their cells. With all the good behavior I've racked up I'm guaranteed to be out of here in no time. Although people still might not forgive me for working for Slade all those years ago."

"Well I've already talked with the others, and Robin, or I should say Nightwing, says he's willing to give you one more chance considering all you've done, but he did make it clear there are gonna be some rules."

"Yeah, about that." she scratched her head. "I'm not rejoining the Titan's."

"What?" spoke Changeling in surprise and disappointment.

"A few weeks ago the warden came and talked to me about the drop in misbehaviors since I've been in here and well…..he offered me a job when I finished my time."

"So you're thinking about taking a job here?" he ask an image of Terra in a pair of boots, dark blue short shorts, a crop top tied off under her bust, and a police cap on her head while spinning a pair of cuffs with her finger appeared in his mind. 'Woah, that's hot.'

"Yeah, I mean being a hero was great, but I feel like I can do more to redeem myself.'

"I remember the look on your face when I told you they finally dug up Slade's body from under the rubble of his base."

"Happiness, freedom, sadness, fear, and content." she listed off her fingers. "I don't regret bringing the ceiling down and crushing him, but I do regret how stupid I was back then."

"I'd say it's more like naivety." he replied. "Beside it was Nightwing who made you think I blabbed. Dudes not the most sensitive guy."

"It's fine, but really, I think taking a job here can help me financially and really show I'm not gonna just go off the handle again and make a lot of people scared."

"Well you're welcome to crash with us once you're out." he offered and put a hand on top of hers.

"You're always so sweet." she smiled giving his hand a squeeze.

The two looked into eachother's eyes before Terra looked around. "So did you just come here for a nice little chat, or are we gonna go somewhere more private?"

"Well it wouldn't be conjugal visitation if we didn't." he grinned with a wink.

Both of them got up and walked out of the room and walked down the hallway on the right where different cells were held, but these ones were furnished with decor and furniture with even one cell having the sounds of moans coming from it.

"Sounds like Chelsey's got a guest too." Terra smirked.

"Friend of yours?"

"Kinda. She was in the showers one night when...well let's just say it's a good thing I showed up when I did." Terra replied. "She's the only girl I know who's skinnier than me, and in here she might as well have a big bullseye on her butt."

"Yikes, hope she's alright."

"Oh yeah, but she clings to me so much people are starting to say she's my bitch." Terra said as they stopped and walked into an empty room. "I've been trying to get her to work out and learn when to throw a punch if I'm not around." she finished putting the flowers on the table.

"Probably more of a lover than a fighter, and speaking of which…" Changeling hinted and wiggled his eyebrows. "What say we get to our own _lovin_?"

She giggled and walked over to the bed and layed down on her side. "Sounds good to me."

Changeling moved over and started undoing his shirt and tossed it aside to show off a firmer chest then he had before. He climbed into the bed and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. As soon as they touched both moaned while she wrapped her arms around his neck as he started pulling the zipper on her suit down.

The kiss broke and he looked down at her pristine body. "It's amazing," he said pulling off his gloves and trailed them over Terra's smoothe skin. "Raven was able to get that armor off without leaving so much as a scar. Er, not that you'd be any less attractive with scars! I mean-"

She giggled and smiled. "Relax, I know you'd still want me even if I had a few scars. Course if you keep giving me hickeys the last three times I'm gonna start wondering if you wanna show me off and prove I'm yours."

"Well…," he grinned and pushed her down before climbing over her and leaned in close to her ear. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't appeal to my more predatory side." he whispered before biting down on a spot between her neck and shoulder.

"Hah!" she cried out in surprise while her face turned pink around the cheeks.

"Of course that doesn't mean it overpowers my gentle side." he added and licked the spot he bit and slowly moved up her neck.

"Mnhh!" she bit her her bottom lips while her body shivered she moved one of her hands down to his pants and felt a bulge already forming. "Someone was really eager for today."

"I've got a whole month of pent up tension. Why wouldn't I be?" he replied.

"In that case, I should help you out with every last drop." she purred while rubbing the bulge. "But I'm feeling a little… adventurous."

Garfield gave a toothy grin. One of the best things he loved about Terra was that she wasn't afraid to push the boundaries and explore. "Okay then, first close your eyes."

Terra closed her eyes while feeling as he morphed into a snake and slowly slithered over her lap and started going into her jumpsuit. She mewled as she felt him moving all around. But what really excited her was not knowing _which_ kind of snake he turned into. All she could feel was his scaly skin move around as he slithered around her stomach and across her shoulders under her neck before brushing against her chest. He coiled around her breasts in an 8 and repeatedly constricted around them. "Mmmm, that's the stuff." she moaned out before feeling him uncoil and move up then tickled her nose with his forked tongue. She slowly opened her eyes to see a king cobra hiss at her with its fangs bared, and frills opened. "Woah!" She let out with a startled cry. "Didn't expect that one."

He changed back and smiled. "Still firm and perky."

"Well yeah, you think I'm gonna sit around and get flabby?" she asked while sitting up and kicking off her shoes

"No, but I just like getting a feel. Especially when I can do it with my whole body." he stated and followed her lead by taking off his own footwear. "If it was something less lethal I would have nibbled on your nipples."

"Well...no one's stopping you." she said and slipped the top of her suit off her body.

Changeling grinned while taking his pants and underwear off before morphing into a python and slithered over before slowly moving around her legs and torso with his head near her breasts before flicking her his tongue against a nipple.

"Ohhhh~" she gasped in arousal. "Come on, give my whole body a nice tight hug."

He moved his head from her mound and looked her in the eye before he moved to coil around her entire body with her breasts poking out.

This excited the blonde, the thought of being in such a dangerous situation, so close to death. It was a real rush. Granted she knew Changeling wouldn't harm her, but it didn't stop her from imagining this was just a wild snake ready for a meal.

As he tightened around her to the precipice between pleasure and pain she felt her body grow hot as she grunted and groaned while squirming. "T-Tighter." she said, but since he couldn't hear her as a snake the only indication was her squirming. So he obliged and started tightening his grip around her. "Ah yes!" she only slightly choked.

Another disadvantage to be a snake was that he could only see heat. Every thing looked either red, orange, green, or blue. But he could still make out her exposed breasts between his cold blooded body. He started licking her nipples while squeezing around her body.

Her face was growing red and it was growing harder to breathe by the minute. She let out another moan while feeling the end of his tail rub in between her legs as he kept licking the nubs.

This continued until he felt her body becoming limp. He stopped squeezing and slithered off before she took in a gasp of air and he morphed back into his normal form. "You alright?"

"Whew yeah. I'll be okay." she got out while catching her breath. "Damn that got me hot."

"Let's try something other than a snake."

"Alright, something with more limbs." she said scratching her chin with thought.

"Predator or prey this time?"

"Maybe prey since both snakes were predators."

"Alright." Changeling morphed this time into a monkey. He lunged at her and started tweaking her nipples.

"Ah!" moaned Terra in surprise while seeing him mess with them with his tail twitching like a curious little chimp. "Easy now, I'm not a Busy Box."

He made a small noise before he leaned down and started licking around her nipple while pinching the other one.

"The one thing that stays the same no matter what form you're in is you know how you use your hands." she sighed. "Come on, get a little rougher with them."

He pinched the one in his hand harder and rolled the other one between his teeth. This got a moan out of her while he used his tail to brush across her wet swollen folds.

"Oh yeah." she moved her hands to rub his back and enjoyed the moment. She also felt something hot rubbing against her stomach and saw it was his cock. "Looks like you're ready for some real action."

He let out a cry and nodded before reverting back to his human form. He pulleher suit off slim with her panties And revealed her sex. "I gotta say having a girlfriend with beastiality fetish makes me feel like the luckiest guy on the planet."

"Well let's move onto something else you'll like." she grinned pointing to her chest. "Like maybe a titty fuck?" she questioned with a seductive look.

"Aw yeah, you know me so well babe." he grinned moving closer with his cock in front of her before she cupped her breasts and moved them around and rubbed them against his dick.

"Well we've been doing this for years now so….yeah." she smiled before flicking her tongue against the tip of his tool. "I'm just glad I never get tired of this guy."

"And I never get tired of the twins here." he said before moving his hips.

With every inward thrust Terra would lick or kiss his tip. This made him run his fingers through her hair and groan from how good her breasts felt. She herself was also groaning feeling his tool rubbing between her mounds. "Come on, go a little faster."

He nodded at her before moving faster. Terra wrapped her lips around his tool and began to suck and move her tongue around the head while mewling softly. "Ah, aw yeah, that's the stuff."

She closed her eyes and bobbed her head as he thrust taking more of his shaft. Her tongue swirled around the head while she rubbed her breasts around the bottom part of it even faster.

"Oh, holy fuck Terra." He moved his hands and combed her soft golden locks with his fingers. "I swear each time gets better then last! I'm already getting close!"

Hearing that made her suck even harder while smushing her tits up and down faster.

"Jesus H fuck!" He grunted and grit his teeth. "I'm...cumming!" he cried moving his hips away and unloaded his spunk in her face.

She opened her mouth to let some land on her tongue while letting the rest cover her face.

He breathed heavily and looked down at her. "Heh, I'm getting better at this, hardly any of it got in your hair this time."

"Last time I thought it was gonna smell like your sperm for a week. It's unfortunate I didn't." she finished with a giggle.

"Man that was great!" he said moving off her.

"Well you forget, we're not done yet. It's my turn now."

"You want me to eat out your honey pot?" he asked her in an alluring tone.

"Do I look like I'm gonna stop you?" she leaned back while spreading her legs open.

"Okay then but first," he climbed out of the bed then grabbed her legs and yanked her to the edge of the bed. "Let's make this a little more fun." he smile and morphed into a large grizzly bear.

"Alright Winny, go ahead and dive in."

He moved his head down to her crotch and started to lap at her swollen pussy lips. This made her let out a loud moan while he enjoyed the sweetness.

Her hands gripped the sheets and her breathing grew heavy. "Oh yeah! Yeah! More!" she moaned out as her head tilted back and her cheeks went rosy red.

He happily obliged and let out a growl before his tongue started to push into her slit.

"Hah! Ooooohhhhhh yes!" Her hands moved to massage her breasts. "Oh Garfield! Yes! Lick out my honey pot!"

His tongue wiggled inside her while he pulled it out and dragged it all around the folds, once it moved against her clit making her back arch as she squealed.

"OH YES!" she started to squirm and thrash around. "AH! HAH! KEEP LICKING!" she wailed and tweaked her nipples before biting her lower lip. 'I love it when he does this! I love how he makes me feel so special in spite of what I've done! I love him!" she screamed in her mind and kneaded her mounds. "MORE! I'M GETTING CLOSE!"

That made him start licking across the tip and right against her folds.

Her toes curled and her hips started moving into his muzzle "Ah! Ah! Oh yes! Yes YES!" she reached her peak and screamed out as she came undone. Her juices gushed out over his mouth and face while she felt her mind go blank a little bit before her whole body went limp on top of the bed.

Changeling licked some of the juices up before moving back and changed back into his human form. He looked down at her in satisfaction at her post coital state before climbing over her. "Enjoy it?"

"Sweet fuck yes." She said in a single breath.

"Ready for the good stuff?"

"Yeah, just...give me a second." she huffed and wrapped her arms around his head.

"Alright...give it to me."

"You got it." He said with a smirk. He held her sides and started to slowly push his cock against her pussy.

"Oh! God I missed this." She sighed as his member moved deeper inside. She bit her lip and moaned feeling her pussy get stretched wide open.

"Totally worth it." said Changeling. He found his head brought down before their lips pressed together and wrapped his arms around her while pushing in deeper.

The amount of passion in their embrace clouded their minds, nothing else in the world mattered other than each other as their passion grew. Their moans grew louder and louder while it could be heard outside the room.

The two broke apart to breath and looked into each other's eyes. Terra felt herself getting lost in his eyes while Changeling enjoyed the look on her face as he moved his cock into her cunt and the moans that escaped her mouth.

"I could do this every day if I could." he grunted.

"Just a few more months, hah! Be patient." She spoke as her hands moved to his shoulders. "Then you can go wild on me whenever you want."

"It feels like forever before I get to see you now. Nghhh! But for you babe, ugh! I can wait." he smiled before leaning to kiss on her neck making her blush even harder.

'I feel more like the lucky one.' she thought happily feeling a tear of joy fall from her eye. 'I wonder if he's thought about starting a family?' she had thought about it many times over their visits and every time her heart fluttered, especially in times like this when the primal need to procreate was at its strongest. 'Even If I'd have to give up my powers or even a part of my own body just to make it a reality, I'd be okay with it.'

Suddenly he moved away and pulled out of her leaving her confused and disheartened. "Why'd you stop?"

"I just want to make the best over what little time we have." he said softly admiring the hickies he left on her neck. "Remember this little number?" he asked before changing into a mule.

She felt her spirits lifting along with a sense of yearning as her lips work into an eager smile. "Oh big time." she then moved over on all fours and shook her backside. "And hey, for once why not try the _rear_ entrance?"

He moved up and mounted his lover. The tip rubbed against her anus which felt like it was twitching. There was a little resistant but with a little effort he got the tip in taking her black cherry.

"Oh fuck! Nnngh!" she groaned out feeling her asshole start getting spread open with the cock slowly making it's way inside the tight hole. "Oh my fucking god! Nghhh!"

He brayed as more of himself was pushed into her with a small bulge forming in response. 'Dude, her ass is so tight! So this is what anal sex is like!'

"Ah!" gasped Terra feeling him buck and move deeper in her hole. "C-Come on! I can take it! Gimme more!" she groaned between her gritted teeth.

He obliged and pushed in deeper before pulling back and slammed back inside making both cry out with each movement.

Suddenly the door opened and guard came in. "Is everything OH MY GOD!"

Changeling look back and gave a disgruntled cry.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" screamed Terra who also looked back with her eyes glowing and the entire prison shaking.

"Ah!" he jumped before turning and ran out before slamming the door shut. "Mother of god, meta's are so crazy."

"Did you feel more turned on when that guy walked in on us?" she asked before getting a nod from Changeling before he continued to fuck her and leaned his head over her shoulder. "Yeah, me too." she replied and wrapped her arm around his neck.

'If another one walks in I might change into a doberman.'

After a little time and effort he'd gotten his dick as deep as it could go and Terra was face down in the bed with her eyes rolling back.

'I can feel it so far inside of me! I think I'm gonna go crazy!' she thought, but when she felt his dick beginning to twitch he pulled himself out of her. "W-What are you doing?"

He morphed back and looked at her. "Sorry, but I wanna do this as a man, not animal." He said before he reached for the drawer of the night stand and took out a condom before putting it over his dick. He then pulled her up and sat on the edge of the bed with her pussy positioned over his stiff rod before lowering her down and entered her pussy once more.

Terra moaned and bit her lip feeling her pussy engulf the dick with a smile. "Once I'm out, we won't have to worry about condoms anymore." she remarked and started moving her hips. "Oh yeah, if we fuck anymore then this I might end up as a nympho."

"Tell you what, after your released we'll go horse riding, only the horse will be riding you." he grinned while bouncing her up and down and thrusted upwards at the same time.

Terra shuddered as the the idea of a strong stallion ramming her pussy crossed her mind. "I love it! Just keep fucking me!"

"Who says I plan on stopping?" He remarked was his hands roamed over her ass. "I'm just getting started!"

"Aw yes!" She yelled and threw back her head. "Fuck me like it's the end of the world!"

He grunted and rammed up deep into her fast and hard. "Terra, I might be close!"

"So am I!" She called out. "Come on Gar, make me cum!"

He bounced her faster before leaning in and started to lightly bite on one of her nipples.

"Ah! Oh fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Terra hollowered. Soon her juices came gushing out onto her boyfriend's walls clamped around him bringing him over the edge and filling the condom. It filled with enough semen that Terra wish some would get inside her by accident. She laid her head against his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. "Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna start a family." she said bluntly.

"Wait what!" he cried and looked down at her.

"Not now of course, god knows how messed up the kid would get in here. I mean when I get out." she clarified.

"Oh, phew." he sighed. "Nearly gave me a heart attack….but, are you sure?"

"Depends, do you love me?" Terra asked.

"Of course, with all my heart." he replied without hesitation.

"Then there's your answer." she said with a smile and booped his nose. "But don't worry, we'll wait till after we have everything needed."

"Wow, me? A dad? Saying those words feels so weird yet… somehow kinda right."

"Trust me, I've got a feeling you'll be a great dad." she said

"And I'm sure you'll be one hell of a guard. Especially if not all bitchy about the uniforms."

"Oh trust me, I'll keep them in line, And look good doing it." she said with a grin.

"Well I don't know about you, but that tired me out more then I thought."

"Yeah let's just lay down until someone comes get us." Terra said as Changling laid them down. She hugged him close and laid her head against his chest with a smile. "I can't wait to get out."


	112. Female Naraku and Inuyasha

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Naraku and Inuyasha

Series: Inuyasha

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Naraku's castle-

In the dark poisonous to humans rooms of this former castle, a lone figure sat looking out the window with a calculated eye.

"The time is approaching." spoke the figure in a female voice that sounded alluring and yet deadly.

This woman was a fair woman with long black hair, dark red eyes, pale skin, wearing a dark purple and light purple kimono with a red strap around her waist, a set of D cup breasts, a large ass and hips, and a set of black sandals.

This was Naraku, or Jorogumo in her former life, and she was thinking about something important. More important the the Sacred Jewel.

Inuyasha.

That's right she was thinking about the half demon who was known to be quite fond of a village's priestess Kikyo. And she didn't like it one bit, especially that her reincarnation Kagome and the blasted priestess that came back to life from an ogres spell.

'I saw him first. Even if I was burned to a crisp by that fire, I saw Inuyasha before you even helped me Kikyo! He helped me to your little hut yet you think he's yours. No he's not, I saw him first and what I require shall be obtained you husk.' She thought while remembering the day she was a human thief.

(Fifty years ago)

Outside a village in the country, a lone figure layed on the ground with intense burns to its skin. Hair and other things were burned away leaving it looking like a red corpse. But….

"Gah….damn….him….."

It was alive, barely.

"I….was….so close…." It gasped. "So...close….to killing...that coward…." 'Damn him to hell for burning my lair to the ground!'

The person could barely move while a figure spotted them and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? A dead body?" Sad the figure in a gruff voice. "Must be a human from a battle."

'What is he talking about?' It thought before seeing that it was a boy of about fifteen with a red kimono, amber eyes, long white hair and….two white dog like ears above his head.

He leaned down and sniffed before shaking his head. "Nope, you're still breathing."

'Barely.' It thought before gasping with effort. "H...Help….me…."

"Help you? What for?"

"I….need….a...healer…." it groaned while feeling more pain even moving its mouth.

The male crossed his arms and contemplated it. 'I could just leave them here and pretend I didn't see a thing.' He then thought about something else. 'But Kikyo might get depressed about that. She does like helping people….ugh!' "Fine, I'll help you just don't expect a reward or anything!"

'I just need to heal. Not reward you with charity, fool.' the person thought as the half demon grabbed some leaves and moved them over next to their body.

"I'm gonna try and move you on them and drag you to someone who can do better, so this is gonna hurt for hell, but deal with it."

"I...know hell….now…." it groaned before feeling even more pain. 'I hate being in this state!'

Inuyasha moved over and started pushing the person onto the leaves while they cried out feeling the surge of pain.

"Damn….you….boy…." it groaned even more while the half demon got annoyed at being called 'boy'.

"Want me to leave your ass out here? No? Then shut it."

It groaned even more. 'Damn him….even if his ears are kind of cute. No! Jorogumo doesn't say cute!'

After a while they made it to a small hole like hut on the side of a hill. All the while the person groaned from the wounds.

"Just stay here." The boy said dropping the person on the ground inside the hut.

"...who...are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"It's….common courtesy…." It coughed. "To...tell one's….name…."

The male rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha."

"Jorogumo…." it said while closing its eyes. "And I'm...a woman."

He blinked and sighed. "Great, now just wait here and I'll get Kikyo." And with that he left the woman alone.

'Inuyasha….you perked my interest.' She thought before resting her eyes.

(End flashback)

'Half demon or not, if he didn't bother to help me get there, I would have died on that road.' Naraku thought with a smirk as a Saimyōshō appeared and landed on her shoulder.

"Bzzz. Bzzz bzzz."

"I see, let Kagura in and let her give a report of her assignment." She said as the insect flew off and away from its master.

The doors opened with said woman walking in with Kanna following suit.

"Your report?"

"The half breed Inuyasha and his party have been sighted near a village just south of here." Kagura said while still plotting to kill her creator.

"And how soon will they be planning to move?"

"Just in a few days." Kanna said while showing her the gang from her mirror. "The monk is exorcising an Akaname from the town officials household."

'That might work, if I can use its power to mask my presence.' she thought with a smile and stood up. "You two remain here. I'll go myself as an observer."

"Why? We can take care of them when they're asleep." spoke Kagura.

She frowned while a heart formed in her hands and squeezed it as the wind mistress clutched her chest in pain. "Are you saying that you can do better than me, Kagura?"

"N….No!" she gasped out falling to her knees.

Naraku smirked while letting go as the heart vanished into her being. "Good, now stay put and wait until my return."

Kagura gasped and panted heavily was Naraku walked away. 'Damn you Naraku. I'll find a way to be free even if I have to end you myself.'

"Good luck lady Naraku." Kanna said without emotion.

'If all goes well, I won't need it.'

(With Inuyasha)

"Achoo!" he sneezed before wiping his nose. "Scuse me."

"Are you coming down with something?" Asked Kagome while resting on a stool outside the household since both Sango and Miroku were busy with the exorcism.

"I'm good, so don't start anything."

"I'm not except worrying." she frowned.

He huffed and looked away while smelling a strange scent. Not like anything he ever smelled before. He sniffed again and turned away. "What is that?"

"What's what?"

"That smell." He said while feeling enthralled by it. "Can't you smell it?"

She sniffed around. "No."

He smelled again while feeling obliged to find out where it was coming from. "I'll be right back Kagome." he started walking away while the schoolgirl shrugged her shoulders.

"Must be a half demon thing."

(A while later)

-outside village-

Inuyasha kept walking while getting annoyed since he didn't find what was making the smell. 'This is really getting me nowhere!'

As he moved deeper into the forest, he saw a woman with extremely long black hair covering her entire face and most of her upper body, a purple and white kimono and smoking a long gold pipe, on a fallen tree trunk. And the scent was coming from her.

'Huh? Why's it coming from her?'

She looked at him and said. "Hello young man. What brings you to this forest?"

"Oh, I was just following a smell that's all."

"A smell? Oh you mean me and my perfume?" 'That Kejōrō's body is really helping right now. Inuyasha doesn't even know it's me.' "Because I use it to keep my status up you know."

"Oh, so it's just some perfume?"

She nodded while puffing some smoke out. "Yes, so have you come for me or just to find the source of that smell? If it's the later, I use jasmine from the continent."

"Eh, not really worried about it." he shrugged before turning to leave. Only he couldn't as the smell kept him rooted to the spot. 'Why does it smell that good? It's just some lame ass perfume.'

'He's hooked.' She thought with a smile. "You know, you look really handsome. And those ears are just cute."

"No they're not!" he growled out before covering his nose. "And you need to cut back on the perfume."

"It's not my fault, I'm just a lonely prostitute." She said moving closer to him. "One that hasn't been with a man for months."

"Whoa there lady. I don't do that kinda stuff with some random woman." he spoke backing up.

"Oh? Then why are you hard?" She grinned while pointing to his lower region which had a noticeable bulge.

He looked down and jumped before covering it. "I-Ignore that!"

"Or I could make you nice and relaxed." She said while the scent got stronger. 'Just a little bit more and he'll be all over me like a fly in a spiders web.'

'Shit! She's a yokai!' he thought smelling more of the scent.

"Oh you noticed?" She smirked while her hair moved a little. "I'm Yukari, the Kejōrō. And I'm here to fuck you handsome~"

He tried growling and grabbed his sword, but felt his rational mind giving in.

'And with that, the trap is sprung.' She thought before slowly taking her kimono off. "So let's fuck right now handsome~"

He let out a growl and felt his inner demon take hold seeing her bare breasts before he started taking his own clothes off.

"My, what a strong body." 'Kikyo, you're going to die a second death after I take Inuyasha as my own.' "And your cock is just as strong and big as your muscles." her hair moved over and started moving into his clothes and around the bulge.

Inuyasha growled as he felt the hair around his cock rubbing it. 'This bitch is really making me ready to fuck her!' more of her hair pulled his pants down before he lunged and tackled her to the ground.

She grunted at that as some of the hair revealed her brown eyes. "Rough aren't we now, well what are you waiting for? Ravage me."

He let out a growl before reaching down and started kneading her chest roughly while the hair grabbing his cock started caressing it. "Your breasts are getting tender."

"Everyone says that." 'Not really but you saying that just made them even more tender.' she thought while moaning as the claws lightly dug into her flesh. "Ah~"

Inuyasha growled again as his cock was carest by the yokai's hair with expert precision.

"Keep it up handsome~" she moaned while more of the hair started rubbing around his balls. 'Such big balls, I can imagine the number of children he can give me.'

"Oh I'm going to bitch!" He growled while kneading the breasts harder and more forcefully. "You wore that stuff to find some guys? Well then I'm gonna grant your wish and fuck you like the whore you are!"

She moaned louder while moving the hair faster around the cock and balls. "Oh yes, do that to me handsome!" 'I'm going to win this war Kikyo! Just you watch!'

Inuyasha leaned down and started to nip her breasts while tweaking them at the same time.

She moaned even more at that as she felt the cock getting ready to cum. "Oh, this is so good! Much better than the other men I've fucked!" 'Which were none.'

"If you're getting horny already then you're a real loose slut, aren't ya?"

"Yes! I'm a slut! A loose and horny slut!" she moaned out while rubbing his cock faster.

He growled again as his cock came unexpectedly.

She felt the cum pouring on her hair and internally grinned. 'Such a large amount, perfect for me.' "Enough teasing me, put that cock into my loose snatch!"

Inuyasha panted before the hair moved off and moved closer, but near her face with his cock still hard. "I'm not gonna stop till I loosen up ALL your holes. So open wide."

She looked at the cock with hunger before sucking the massive cock with her mouth while feeling her snatch getting drenched. 'It's bigger than I imagined, and I'll make sure he gets a taste of me from everywhere.'

He grunted as he felt his cock getting sucked and licked like crazy. 'This whore must really like this.' "Faster you slut!"

She obliged while relaxing and swirled her tongue around the tip. This made him groan and hold her head before he started to thrust in and out with a louder growl. 'Perfect, his cock is perfect! Just like you Inuyasha!'

"Take it all! Suck on every bit of my dick until I drown you in my sperm!" he growled following his lustful and demonic side.

She moaned at that while tasting the succulent flesh of the half demon's cock as her own snatch started to drench heavily and her hair started to flay wildly. "Mmm!" 'Yes more! I want more of his cock!'

Inuyasha grunted as her throat felt tighter and he felt close. 'This slut is going to be fucked senseless!' "I'm going to cum all over your slutty mouth!"

"Mmm~" she got out before he pulled his cock out and rubbed it before groaning as his sperm came flowing out all over her face and mouth. 'This is tasty, better than human flesh~' "More~"

Inuyasha moved back before going near her legs and held them open to see her soaking snatch. "You really are a horny bitch."

"Yes I am." She moaned. "I'm a horny slut of a yokai~" 'Only for you Inuyasha.'

He started to push his cock into her slit with a grunt while she cried out with lust feeling it stretch her sensitive hole open. "Hope you can keep up ya bitch."

She moaned as the cock went deeper into her folds as she felt a hymen break but used her regeneration ability to make it seem it didn't break. 'That was close, but oh! This is what I wanted! Inuyasha's cock!'

"How's it feel to take another cock in you?"

"Like business." She lied while trying to keep her mind off the fact she had Inuyasha's cock inside her and to also keep herself from being the dominant one. 'I must keep my facade, but I'll be on top the next time we meet.' "Now plow me senseless you handsome stud of a half demon!"

That made him let loose as he started to move his cock in and out without restraint, meaning he was not gentle.

"Ah!" She screamed out as she felt the cock thrusting deep into her folds and poked her womb each time. "More! Do it harder and faster handsome!"

He grunted and gripped her breasts while slamming into her while she moved back and forth against the ground. "I'm going to make you a pregnant slut!"

"Yes!" She cried out louder as the hair moved violently as she felt her womb being hit multiple times a minute. 'Keep it up Inuyasha! Make me your slutty lover!' "Make me pregnant with your seed! Fill my filthy womb to the brim!"

"I'll make sure your slutty hole is turned inside out!"

She moaned as the cock started to get twitchy inside her extremely wet folds. "Do it handsome! Make me scream your name to the world!"

He let out a howl before slamming in and started blowing his load inside her hole.

"AH!" She screamed as the cum poured into her as the womb started to fill up fast.

Inuyasha kept plowing her folds as the yokai's belly started expanding from the cum inside her. Eventually he slowed down and pulled out with his sperm gushing out of her while she panted. "What a whore."

She panted even more as Inuyasha leaned down and bit her neck while a small tattoo of a rat with a spider mark on its back appeared. "Yes….I'm a...whore…" 'Finally, after fifty years….I won.'

"We're not done." spoke the half demon turning her over on her belly and leaned on top of her with his cock rubbing against her ass. "I'm gonna do the same to this loose asshole."

She moaned before crying out as the cock entered her anus. 'This feels so good!'

Inuyasha groaned from the snug hole and slowly eased into it while his weight kept her against the ground and the more he pushed in, the more she felt some of his sperm get pushed out.

"Faster handsome! Make my ass a mess of sperm!" She cried out as she felt lust affecting her mind at last. 'I can feel him scraping the insides with his thick cock!'

"I'll do more then that you slut! I'll make you wish for more!" He yelled while thrusting harder and faster inside the tight hole. "Your ass is so tight I can barely move! You probably love it more here than in your own pussy I bet!"

"I love it in both!" She cried out. "I love that cock making my holes break apart!"

"Then take it all in!"

"Yes!" She cried out as sperm poured into her anus. "Keep it up handsome! Make me your bitch!" 'This is better than the mouth fucking!'

He kept cumming in his ass for a few minutes before eventually pulling out.

"Ah…..more~" 'Inuyasha….you're amazing~'

"You want more? I'll give ya more." he growled with his cock still rigid.

"Go wild….handsome~"

(Later)

Inuyasha felt his cock getting flaccid as he layed on the ground and fainted while the woman slowly put a large stick in her pussy to keep the cum from flowing out.

She rubbed her cum belly, which looked like a small ball, and grinned as her appearance changed from a long haired woman to a very familiar woman. "Sleep Inuyasha, for the next time we meet. I'll be expecting more from you."

(Much later on)

Inuyasha and the gang were walking down a lonely road while looking for more sacred jewel shards until three figures appeared along with a swarm of Saimyōshō.

"Hello Inuyasha." Spoke Naraku, in her demonic armor, while floating in the air with Kagura on her feather along with Kanna. "Such a pleasant surprise."

"Naraku." he scowled pulling out his blade while the others stood ready.

"Have no fear." She said while raising a hand up. "I come in peace."

"Like we'd believe that." frowned Sango.

"You don't have to, but," She said while her stomach grew in size until it was about the size of a six month old belly. "Hurt me, and you hurt my child."

"Yeah right, liked we believe that's true. You just did that in front of us." frowned Miroku.

"I was hiding it." She frowned. "Isn't that right Kanna, Kagura?"

"Yes."

"She was for six months."

"I still call bull!" growled Inuyasha.

Naraku looked at him before smiling. "Inuyasha, remember," her form changed into a familiar form. "The whore from six months ago? Handsome?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. The others were confused and looked at him who blushed bright red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know, Yukari the Kejōrō." She said while changing back to her regular form. "The one that you fucked into submission for ten hours straight. You know the one handsome~"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said with a frown. "Start explaining. NOW."

"Um….well…." he gulped while sweating nervously.

(One explanation later)

"And after that she just...left….he he he…" he gulped while feeling in hot water right now.

"SIT BOY!"

"GAH!" He cried out while crashing to the ground. "Ow…."

"Please refrain from hurting him too much." Naraku said with a frown. "He is my mate after all." 'Take that Kikyo! I won what you couldn't do in both life and your miserable undead life!'

"Um, what do we do guys?" Shippo asked the others. "I mean, I know it's Naraku, but she's pregnant, and isn't that kinda….much?"

"She could be lying." Sango said.

"I'm not." Said woman said. "And I intend to halt my search for the sacred jewel for my mate and child's sake."

That got EVERYONE'S attention. Even the reincarnations.

"I doubt that." scowled Kagome.

"I intended to once my wish was granted."

"Wish? What wish?" Asked Kagura in confusion.

"To have Inuyasha as my own. He did save my life as a human and now I can have him and his child as a yokai." she smirked. "Unless someone here has a problem with that."

No one said a word as Naraku floated down and to the ground while helping Inuyasha up.

"Damn it Kagome." Inuyasha groaned.

"What did I do?"

"You nearly hurt my nose and lungs."

"Um, oops?"

He frowned before seeing Naraku close besides him with her chest around his arm.

"Let's continue where we last started Inuyasha~"

He blushed bright red before Kagome fumed.

"Sit boy!"

"GAH!"

"Ah!" Naraku yelped while being pulled in as well. 'Damn it reincarnation of Kikyo!'

"Shall I end her?" asked Kanna.

"Just….don't." She growled. "But punch her for me Kanna. You too Kagura."

"Please, if we are to have peace, we must be friendly." spoke Miroku before turning to Kagura. "Would you care to bare my child?"

"...only if you and the demon hunter join in as well." She smirked. "I like to spice things up."

Both gulped as Kanna walked over to Shippo.

"Um hi?"

"Fuck me." She said with slight emotion with a little blush. "Fuck me good."

"EHHH?!"

"Fuck me." She said while Kagome looked around in shock and horror.

"You guys can't be serious!"

They turned and said. "Dead serious."

"So go fuck Kikyo." Naraku frowned. "After all you two are already one in a way."

"Y-You shut up! I still don't even think you're pregnant!" she cried while pulling an arrow back.

Naraku then did something unexpected, she made her armor retract and her skin see through as you can see a infant with spider legs on its back and two dog ears on its head. "Is this proof enough for you Kagome?"

All their eyes widened while she dropped her bow and arrow in shock.

"It's...it's true?!"

"So true. And if you expected another reincarnation, think again for this child is natural and the product of Inuyasha's sperm and my eggs. I'm a mother and Inuyasha's mate so my wish is fulfilled and I come to you as friends as a battle shall kill my child." she replied as the armor and skin went back to before.

They still looked shocked at that as Naraku grabbed Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips.

"And this time, I'm on top~" she winked at her mate. 'Kikyo, you lose. Ha ha ha!'

'Oh shit.' Inuyasha thought as the screen went black.


	113. Sam, Alex, Caitlin, and Dominique

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Sam, Alex, Caitlin, and Dominique

Series: Totally Spies

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a few weeks since Clover and Mindy started their little 'sessions' and it's been a blast for both.

However, Sam and Alex eventually found out about it after they started fucking in their own house. Due to that, they explained the incident in the bathroom and their sexual activities, but in exchange they told the two to never talk about it unless it was absolutely necessary.

So yeah, the fact their best friend was fucking the girl they couldn't stand, with Clover also having a cock, was a lot to sink in and even now they wondered if it was a dream they happened to have at the same time.

But it wasn't and now they have to keep it as secret for a long long time. Yep, this was real and life is about to get stranger.

Both were relaxing at the couch while Clover and Mandy had gone off somewhere else to have fun, something neither asked about since they didn't want it to get awkward fast.

"This really is odd. I mean...those two being sex friends." Alex said with a shudder. "That's kind of nerve racking."

"Please don't bring it up, I just got done forgetting what they might be doing now." spoke Sam looking through the chapter on space. 'Huh? So that's what a white hole is.'

Ding dong.

"I got it." spoke Alex sitting up and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw two people she didn't want to see.

Dominique and Caitlin.

"Um can I help you?" 'Why are Mandy's cronies here?'

"Look Alex, we don't wanna be here, trust us it's bad enough seeing you dorks at school." spoke Dominique. "But….we came here to talk to you about something."

"Yeah." Caitlin said. "If you let us in, we can explain a little better."

"...um say that again?"

"Just let us in. We've got some questions about Mandy." frowned Caitlin.

'This isn't going to be good.' "Ok just hold on one second." Alex closed the door and called out. "Sam! We have some guests!"

"Who is it?"

"Dominique and Caitlin. They want to ask some questions about you know who!"

Sam sat up and sighed. "Alright, let them in, but don't say anything until we know what they want."

Alex nodded while opening the door. "Ok you can come in, just don't ask for coffee."

"We don't drink coffee."

"We drink tea."

Alex rolled her eyes as they walked in and looked around while she shut the door.

"This is where you live?"

"With Sam and Clover." Alex said while leading them to the living room. "Take a seat and try to be comfortable."

They sat down on the couch while trying to keep from making a comment on how this place felt 'last year'.

Sam walked out of the kitchen and set some cups of tea on the counter. "Here, some Earl Gray."

"Oh? My favorite." Caitlin said in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I didn't, it was just the last brand we had around."

She nodded while taking a sip. "You know, for dorks, you make some good tea."

"You here to insult us or ask questions?" asked Alex with a huff while Sam sat down.

"That was a compliment." Dominique frowned. "And on to business. What happened to Mandy?"

"Care to clarify?" Asked Alex.

"She means what happened to her?" sighed Caitlin. "Mandy's been acting off. She'll show you losers up, then leave and not meet up with us like usual. We've tried calling her and she doesn't pick up. All we know is that your friend Clover seems to get into more fights with her and we wanna know what's going on."

"Well why do you care?" Sam asked. "You two are her cronies after all so why are you so concerned with her?"

Both frowned. "We are not cronies! We are her best friends!"

"Not from what we heard from Clover." Alex spoke up without thinking.

"What?" Asked Dominique. "What are you talking about dork?!"

"Yeah!" Caitlin glared. "What do you mean by that!?"

Alex looked sheepishly at Sam who sighed. "Let's just say we heard that Mandy doesn't have any real friends, which made us think you two were just her cronies or something."

Caitlin sighed sadly. "I see, that's what happened." She looked at Sam. "I'm going to say this once. Mandy used to be a nicer girl, but with the social hierarchy pressuring her a lot, her mind kind of went into a little world where she can keep herself from snapping."

"And she must have believed we were either using her or just less then her during that time." Dominique finished.

"Wow, that actually makes sense. Never thought I'd be saying that about them." Alex commented to Sam quietly.

"Yeah, especially when Clover mentioned about how she didn't have any friends. Must have been a strong coping mechanism to keep Mindy sane until Clovers….little bathroom fun broke it."

"Bathroom fun?" blinked the two girls in confusion.

"Oh nothing." Both said with a blush. 'Crap!'

"No, something's up." frowned Dominique standing up. "What did you mean? You two know something and you're not telling us."

"Really, it's nothing."

"If it's nothing then you can tell us." Spoke Caitlin with a smirk.

"We don't have to tell you nothing." frowned Sam. "If Mandy's busy then just leave her to whatever."

"No." both frowned. "Her business is ours! Especially after being friends since kindergarten!"

'Wow, just like us.' Both the spies thought with wide eyes.

"So tell us now." Caitlin frowned.

"Or we'll make your social life a living hell!" Dominique yelled.

"She's been hanging out with Clover!" Alex cried out before covering her mouth.

"WHAT?!" They screamed in shock.

"Yes and they are really happy right now." Sam half lied such as they were happy, especially during sex.

The girls dropped to their knees and looked angry, depressed and ready to kill someone at the same time.

"But um, I bet she has her phone on now." spoke Alex a little unnerved from their expressions.

"She turns it off." Dominique said with a low growl.

"Anytime she leaves for something to keep her annoying mom's calls from badgering her." Spoke Caitlin with an eye twitch. "Now talk or we'll make you."

Both spies sighed before looking at the girls.

"If we tell, you can never say a word of this to anyone else." Sam said sternly.

"Meaning none of your family or friends." Alex said with the same stern tone.

"Just tell us." spoke Caitlin with impatience.

"Just promise." Both said sternly.

"Ok ok we promise not to say a word."

"..."

"...Clover and Mandy are sex friends."

"...WHAT?!"

"I know it's odd and kind of mind fucking." Sam said. "But it's true, even saw them doing it….on the couch."

Both jumped and got off the couch. "EWWW!"

"How do you think we felt? I can still see them all sweaty." shuddered Alex.

"How did they even do that?!" Dominique asked in shock.

"...Clover is a hermaphrodite." Sam said on the dot. "So it was….even weirder seeing it during the act."

"WHAT?!"

"Can you stop screaming?" Alex yelled. "It's getting annoying!"

Both girls covered their mouths while letting that sink in and were blown away and speechless.

"Now that we told you, we expect you to keep quiet." Alex sighed. "And I mean it, don't tell anyone."

"Otherwise not only will Clover get hurt, but also Mandy." Sam pointed out.

"..."

"...ok." Spoke Caitlin with a sigh. "We won't tell, for Mandy's sake."

"Good." replied Sam. "So, is that all or did you have some other questions?"

"Just one." Dominique said. "What happened to get them ….that close?"

"They met, bonded, then it happened." spoke Alex.

Caitlin noticed her red face and frowned. "You're lying. Tell us the details now."

Both sighed again.

"Ok it started like this."

(One steamy examination later)

"And that's how it went down."

"..."

"..."

Crash!

Both girls fainted on the ground with blushes and their eyes rolled backed into their heads. If you looked carefully you can see small nosebleeds coming from them.

"That was kind of better than the alternative." Alex remarked.

"What was that?"

"Them yelling and screaming bloody murder."

"Well if we're lucky maybe they'll think this was just some weird dream. The last thing we need is them learning about our you know what."

"But what if they don't think it's a dream?"

"Then we wait and see if they can keep quiet. But just to be safe, we better call Jerry just in case we need their memories wiped a little."

"Good call." She said while opening her compact. But the screen only showed one thing, G.L.A.D.I.S. "Hey G.L.A.D.I.S, where's Jerry?"

" **He's at a meeting in Tokyo and won't be back for several months.** "

"What?" she groaned. "But we might need a memory wipe setup, oh, just in case."

" **Memory wipes are only authorized by higher agents. Which you're currently not at the moment. So request denied.** "

"Well can't you prep it or something? You're hooked up to everything there."

" **My programming won't allow me to do such a thing. Request something else.** "

She groaned. "No thanks, that's all we needed to know."

" **Ok, but if in need of assistance click the red button on your belts.** " And with that the screen turned off.

"No go on memory wiping for a few months till Jerry gets back."

"But what's with the red button on the belt part?" Asked Sam.

"Beats me." She said while looking at the girls. "What about them? Can't just leave them on the floor."

"Move them to the bedroom, we'll do our best to make them think it really was a dream, and then see where it goes from there."

Alex nodded while picking up Dominique. "God she's heavy!"

Sam grunted and picked up Caitlin as they dragged them to the bedroom. "Wow, those diets they went on about must be bricks!"

"Or they're not on diets." remarked Alex as they put the girls in the bed and walked out. She then looked at her belt and saw a red button on the top, small but hard not to notice if you had a keen eye. 'Hmm, maybe just a little push couldn't hurt.'

Push.

One minute passed and nothing happened.

"Must be a dud. Can you press your button Sam?"

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Just for kicks."

"Alex we can't mess with the buttons unless we have an idea what they can do." sighed the redhead.

"But it didn't do anything. So maybe it's a dud or just a prank gadget?" Alex said. "I mean what's the harm in pressing a red button?"

Sam groaned. "Fine." before she reached down and pushed the button.

It didn't do anything for about a minute.

"Alright, so maybe it was a dud. But I'm still serious on testing stuff without caution."

Just then.

" **Activating instant body modification or IBM. In one nanosecond…..done.** "

"What does it me-AHHHH!" cried Alex with Sam following as they felt a shock go into their groins, making them fall to their knees while their slits started to feel tingly.

"W-Whats going on?!" Sam screamed while the feeling increased drastically and something started to grow over the slits. She looked down and saw a bulge begin to form and went wide eyed. "W-W-W-What?!"

Alex saw that the bulges were getting too big as the buttons of their shorts broke apart revealing large dicks the size of a small stick. "AAAHHH!"

Sam reached over and covered her friends mouth and shushed her. "Alex! We need to try and keep down, remember those two?"

She gulped and nodded. "But Sammy, this is….weird."

"I know, and kind of like Clover's after that mission."

"Don't remind me. Genetic modification cannons aren't fun to dodge you know." she replied touching the cock and let out a moan as it twitched. "Ah!"

"Don't touch it!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"I don't know why the buttons would do this, but I'm gonna give G.L.A.D.I.S. one long talk." growled Sam with an eye twitch. "Just don't touch it and try to keep it out of sight."

"How?" Alex asked while pointing to the massive cocks. "They're huge and I don't have anything that can keep it from showing."

"Well….our pjs! They're nice and spacious and with some blankets no one will notice."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked with mixed emotions. "It might not work."

"Unless you want those two seeing them and blabbing to everyone, what else do you think would work?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"...I got nothing." 'Unless those leftover Passion Patties I saved could get rid of this cocks then I got nothing.'

"Then get changed now."

(Later)

Dominique and Caitlin groaned as they felt something soft under them.

"What...happened?"

"Was it a dream?"

They looked around and saw they were in some bedroom which they had to guess belonged to one of the girls.

"It's kind of nice." Dominique said while remembering the events of a few hours before. "Oh fucking god! Mandy and...the loser are sex friends?!"

"What!" she gasped before letting it sink in. "You're right. I mean, it couldn't have been a dream, right?"

"No way. Why else would we be in this tacky house?"

"Um….because we bought it?"

"No." she frowned. "Why would we want a lame house and room like this?"

Just then the door opened up as Sam and Alex, in heavy looking pjs, came walking in while shutting the door.

"So how did you sleep?" Alex asked. "Have any nice dreams?"

"No." both deadpanned.

"Oh then any bad ones?"

"One. Having to retake second grade math." Dominique sarcastically said. "And seeing you two just shows it was all true."

"What do you mean?" Sam feigned ignorance.

"How Mandy and your loser friend are sex friends and that Mandy was fucked by your friends cock!" Caitlin growled.

"Um...it was a dream?" tried Alex with a nervous sweatdrop.

"No it wasn't." Dominique frowned. "It was all REAL!"

Sam sighed. "Fine it was true, but you still promised not to tell. And since you're awake, you can head on home now."

"It's only seven pm." Caitlin deadpanned. "We don't need to go home yet."

"Fine, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here." spoke Alex crossing her arms.

Both sighed while getting up and walked towards the door. But when they got near the girls they tripped over the rug and grabbed the pjs on accident, pulling them down.

Sam and Alex blushed red as their cocks were exposed to the girls while they tried covering their new 'equipment'. 'Shit!' "Ahhh!"

"AHHH! Y-You have cocks too!" cried out Caitlin with wide eyes while looking at the cocks. 'They're huge!'

"Um…...ta da?" Alex gulped nervously as the cock got harder.

"Look, we can explain. Just don't freak out." spoke Sam nervously seeing their expressions.

"Like?" Asked Dominique while raising her eyebrow. 'They're bigger than in the playgirl magazine.'

"Um…..well….."

"We wished for them!" Alex interjected quickly.

"..."

"...that's a load of bull! You can't wish for something like that!"

"Well how would you know unless you try hard enough?" replied Alex trying to win while getting nervous.

"Yeah and I'm an award winning actress." Caitlin frowned sarcastically. "Tell us now!"

"Look, we can't." sighed Sam. "We just can't."

"Then I guess we have to tell everyone." Smirked Dominique.

"About your cocks."

"You wouldn't!" cried out Alex.

"We could and we will." Caitlin grinned. "So start talking losers."

"Look, maybe we can offer something else to keep your mouths shut." spoke Sam with dread.

"Like what? Your cocks in our pussies?"

"If so, no. We aren't loose girls you know!"

"Hey! I didn't bring it up!" spoke Alex with a frown. "You two brought it up, so I'm starting to think that was a lie!"

"What?! We aren't loose women you losers!" Both yelled with blushes.

"Prove it." challenged Alex before Sam could stop her.

"Simple. You pick one of us and fuck us." Dominique spoke up. "If you see blood then we're telling the truth."

"If there's not, then we were lying." Finished Caitlin. "So do we have a deal or should we just go and tell everyone at school?"

"Wait!" cried Sam. "This is jumping ahead don't you think? Look, we won't think you're loose and in exchange we'll do something else to keep you quiet."

They grinned. "That's our condition for you losers. Take it or leave it."

She gulped and made Alex and her turn away from them. "Alex, now we have to use these on them, and we don't even know how. What were you thinking?!"

"It just popped out." Alex whispered. "They just get under my skin too much alright!" she looked her in the eye. "Besides, we took sex ed, shouldn't you have an idea what to do with these?"

"Yes but it would be our first time." She blushed. "And I don't want my first with these two and with cocks!"

"We have no choice, it's either fucking or everyone knowing about our cocks. And it might lead to Clovers too if anyone dug any deeper!"

Sam groaned and turned to the two girls. "Fine, but if we're doing this, then you two start."

"Fine, I'm going with you." Dominique said pointing to Alex.

"And I'm going with you." Caitlin said pointing to Sam.

"Fine by me." spoke Alex as the two walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Same, but no tricks." Sam said to Caitlin while Alex and Dominique started to undress.

'Time to put these losers in their place.' thought Dominique as they dropped their clothes and Sam and Alex stared a little.

"Well? Go on."

"Or are you chicken?"

"We're not chicken! We just...don't know what to do next." spoke Alex with a chuckle.

"Wait? It's you first time as well?"

"Duh, of course it is."

"Looks like we can get the upper hand on these lame-os." Caitlin whispered to Dominique.

"Agreed." Dominique whispered back. "Now let's make them regret messing with us."

They turned back and grasped the girl's cocks and were stunned at how warm and thick they felt since their hands just barely wrapped around them.

"Ah!" Both moaned while the cocks got bigger at the touch. 'What did that gadget do besides giving us cocks?!'

Dominique started rubbing Alex's cock while Caitlin began rubbing the tip of Sam's cock a little. Dominique was stunned since this was nothing like she learned from the books. It easily dwarfed the usual size for men.

"Ah!" Alex moaned as her cock felt Dominique's fingers and she instinctively grabbed her C cup breasts and started kneading them lightly.

"Ah!" jumped the girl from surprise and gripped Alex's cock on instinct.

That caused Alex to knead harder as her cock felt bigger from the griping. 'This is so weird!'

"Easy! I don't want any bruising form your man hands!" spoke Dominique wincing from the grip Alex had.

"Sorry- hey my hands aren't man hands!" She frowned before again lightly kneading the breasts. She then saw that Sam was also doing the same thing to Caitlin as they moaned from the sensation. "Wow, and here I thought they were fake."

"They are natural." She glared. "Unlike your breasts."

"Hey, my breasts are 100% real! And bigger than yours!"

Sam sighed while kneading Caitlin's breasts lighter then Alex while said girl moved her hand up and down her girth which made her gasp at how sensitive and good it felt.

'This really is meaty.' She thought while using her other hand to grab the ball sack. 'What big cajones!'

"Ah! E-Easy, those are extra sensitive." gasped Sam.

"Oh really?" She said before smushing them lightly.

"Ah!" She gasped before feeling her nipples getting hard. "Watch it or I'll grab your chest harder!"

Caitlin lightened up on the ball smushing as Dominique decided to grab Alex's breasts.

"Wow, and you thought mine were fake? I can practically feel the silicon?" jabbed the girl with a smirk.

"Again, natural." She frowned while moaning a little. "I have better breasts then yours."

"Ha. That's a laugh!" smirked Dominique before moaning as Alex pulled on her nipples with a blush.

Alex smirked at that before her nipples were pulled. "Ah!"

Sam moaned as Caitlin rubbed her breasts while she kneaded the girl's chest as well.

"Give up yet?" smirked the girl.

"Never." She frowned while pinching the nipples.

"Ah!" she jumped before she started to quickly rub Sam's cock faster and harder.

"Gah!" Sam jumped while pinching the nipples harder. 'This is getting stranger!' She then felt herself being pinched again on the nipples as her snatch started to drip. 'And why does it feel nice?'

"Oh,you're wet?" Caitlin grinned. "What a loser for getting this turned on!"

"S-Shut up." blushed Sam while moaning as Caitlin rubbed her cock faster while she let go of the girl's chest who reached over and used her other hand to rub harder against the tip.

"Then why are you so wet?" She smirked while rubbing harder. "You must be a fucking loser to let me rub this fat cock like this!"

Sam moaned and threw her head back while her pussy dripped more juices on the sheets while with Alex she got an idea and started twisting Dominique's nipples while tugging on them.

"Ahh!" She moaned loudly. "W-What are you ahhh~!"

"Wow, you sure seem loud over this." remarked Alex while the girl stopped rubbing her dick as she kept tugging on her nipples.

"AAHH!" 'Why does this feel so fucking good?!'

Alex smirked before grabbing the breasts and squeezed them hard while kneading them in different directions.

Dominique moaned louder while feeling warm the more pain she felt and could tell Alex was enjoying being in control at the moment.

With Sam, it was a different story.

"Ah!"

"Louder you slut! Make me hear your lowly cries of passion!" grinned Caitlin who seemed to be enjoying this a lot more as she kept jerking the girl's dick while she herself was getting wet as Sam was gripping the bed with how good it felt.

"Ahh!" Sam moaned as her snatch got drenched while she herself wanted more and more of this feeling of dominance. 'This is so good! But I need to stay in control!'

Alex was stunned as more and more of her body tingled before she stopped tugging on Dominique's nipples and stood up before grabbing her head. "I can't take it! Lick it."

She blushed and moaned while the rod hit her mouth. "Ah!"

"Lick it!" demanded Alex who wanted to feel even more pleasure.

Dominique moaned again before taking a small lick. 'It tastes….sweet.'

Alex moaned while stunned at how warm and tight the girl's mouth felt. 'Oh god! It feels better then my breasts!' "Keep it up! Make me feel good!"

Dominique obliged and tried licking at the dick as she moved it back and forth and felt her mouth get stuffed each time it was pushed in while trying to keep breathing through her nose.

With Caitlin, she was busy making sure that Sam was pouring out juices like a coffee machine on overdrive from her hands grabbing the balls and squeezing hard. "Yes take it you bitch! Make me sleep tonight with the sounds of your slutty moans!"

"Ah! T-Too hard!" cried out Sam gripping the bed harder.

Caitlin kept it up before some sperm landed on her hands. She was stunned at how warm it felt while the cock spewed more out to where it flew out and landed on the bed and her face.

'Oh god!' Sam thought. 'This is too crazy!'

She looked at the cum before licking it. 'So this is cum, it tastes….delicious!'

Sam panted while Alex herself while literally skull fucking Dominique who let Alex thrust her cock in and out as much as she wanted with said girl dangling her tongue out while blown away at how much her cock felt.

'This is so…..good!' Dominique thought while moaning like a dog in heat. 'My mouth feels like it's a fuck toy!'

"Taste it! Taste my dick!" Alex moaned before feeling her cock about to come. "TASTE IT ALL~!"

Sam and Caitlin turned and saw Alex bury her cock as deep as she could into Dominique's mouth before seeing her throat bulge a little from the sperm gushing into her while some dribbled out.

"MMM~!" 'Oh! It's so salty and tasty!' Dominique thought while her snatch poured out like a river.

Alex panted and slowly pulled out of her mouth while some of the cum dripped out. "W...W…..Wow…."

"I think….we need to catch our...breaths." Sam said with a slight pant.

"Same…" spoke Alex falling back on the bed with her chest moving up and down. "That was….just….so good!"

Both Caitlin and Dominique also took a sigh of relief while thinking about what just happened. You see there's a secret between them, like how when they got older and curious, they'd play with each other to see what they liked and that lead to the discovery of Caitlin getting off on dominating someone, and Dominique getting off being roughed up with.

In essence, they were the opposites of each other. One loves being on top and the other liked being in pain and on the bottom. But we also find one thing with the spies, Alex loves being in pleasure and Sam was the sensitive type.

Kind of like Clover, who was the dominant forceful kind, and Mandy who was the submissive and lustful lind. But back to the girls in question.

"I never knew….this is what….it felt like to be a guy." Sam panted out.

"Yeah,...it's so…..hot." Alex panted with lust.

"I haven't been that roughed up since me and Caitlin went at it." smiled Dominique surprising the two spies.

"Yep, and it was hot." Caitlin smirked. "Especially with toys."

"Like the double dildo."

"Especially the dildo."

"Well, we've got some toys here too." spoke up Alex.

"Really?"

Sam nodded while getting up and opened a box while pulling up two strapon dildos just as big as their own cocks. "Trust us, with Clover and Mandy going on every night, finding these while doing the laundry is not surprising."

The other two looked into the box with Caitlin pulling out a small pink vibrator with a string attached to a switch and got a kinky idea. "Sam, lay on the bed again."

Sam walked back. "If you put the strap on dildos on first."

Both looked at the toys and nodded. They put the toys on around their waists while Dominique looked at it with hesitation.

"Could I just not use it? I'm not that much a fan of using that toy."

"Sounds good to me. I wanna really go wild." grinned Alex wiggling her fingers with lust in her eyes.

"Ok, but...put a dildo in my ass after you fuck it. I love feeling something inside it."

"Gladly." she grinned before reaching over and started to roughly knead the girls breasts again with her cock slowly getting hard again.

"AH~!" She moaned while feeling her nipples getting hard from the rough housing. "C-Come on, is that all you got?"

Alex grinned before grabbing so hard that Dominique started to moan from the pain. "Is this what you want? Well is it?!"

"Yes!" She moaned out. "Keep it up and make them red!"

Caitlin moved over to Sam's cock and spread open the hole in the top before she started to slowly push the vibrator into it with a grin. "Lets see how long you can last worm."

"Ah!" cried out Sam with wide eyes feeling it get pushed into her cock. "W-Wait! I don't think it's meant to go there!"

"I don't care!" Caitlin smirked. "I'm going to put this dildo in your fat cock!"

"W-ahhhhh!" moaned Sam out in pain and pleasure feeling it go in and felt it plug up her dick while Caitlin turned it to the lowest setting.

"Yes, keep moaning like a bitch!" She smirked while pushing it into the cock. "Ha ha ha!"

With Alex, she was busy being a succubus of pleasure and lust to Dominique. She was squeezing the girl's breasts while pinning her to the floor and rubbing her cock against the girl's folds with it hard as a diamond.

"Oh god! This is so fucking good!' Dominique cried out as she felt the breasts getting squeezed. That was when she felt the cock poking her snatch like a hungry worm. "E-Easy, be careful of my hymen."

Alex blinked at that. "Don't worry, I'm not that rough." she lined the tip up and started to slowly push into the folds with a moan and was stunned at the tingle that ran up her spine.

'It's pushing against my folds!'

Sam cried out more as her juices poured out from the vibrator in her cock. Her cock was shaking from the settings and she felt her mind going crazy from how much her body was jumping with pleasure.

"This is good but," Caitlin said while increasing the speed by two. "I need more cries of passion from you."

"AHHH!" cried out Sam with wide eyes as her cock was tingling. "C-Caitlin! I-I'm gonna...cum!"

"Then cum!" She laughed while increasing the speed to max. "Cum for me you lowly bitch!"

Sam cried out as her cock started to pour out massive tons of cum. It gave off enough force to shoot the toy out and send the sperm flying onto Caitlin.

She licked some off while moaning from the taste. "You please me, now let's see if that fat cock can make my snatch pour out like a river."

'I can't tell who's more demanding, her or Mandy.' thought Sam as the girl moved over her cock.

Caitlin smirked before the snatch touched the tip and she started to put it in. 'Its really large~!'

With Alex, her cock was poking Dominique's hymen while she roughly pinched the girl's nipples hard. "I'm not in all the way and already your pussy feels so tight!"

Dominique moaned again while her juices poured out like crazy. "It's just you! I'm snug because of that massive dick of yours!"

"Well then, I think it's time you lose your cherry." Alex grinned while thrusting into the tight folds and ripped the hymen to shreds. She saw that Dominique was crying out not in pain, but with pleasure at that action.

"AH YES!" she cried out while shaking as blood dripped out from the act. "THRUST ME HARDER! MAKE MY BODY BREAK FROM THAT COCK OF YOURS!"

Alex did so while thrusting hard and with lust taking center stage. "Oh god! Having a cock is so great!"

Dominique moaned out in agreement while Caitlin started to moan as her hymen broke and her look was that of pleasure.

"Ah! Who knew I'd have taken a loser's cock to take my virginity!"

"I'm not a loser!" Sam moaned.

"You are, but if you fuck me more I'll say your name. Which you can't even with that cock of yours!"

Sam groaned before getting an idea and grabbed the girl by her hips and started to thrust upwards into her with both moaning out loud at once.

"Ah! What are you Ah doing~!?"

"Giving you what you want, a good fuck!" groaned Sam trying to keep from blowing too soon and pass out from how good this felt.

"Ah!" Dominique moaned out while Alex thrusted harder and harder into her folds. "Keep it up!"

"I always heard it feels great to be fucked, and now I know it's true! Oh yes!" grunted Alex as her hips slapped against the girls.

"Yes! And this feels so good!" Moaned Dominique while feeling her mind getting more lust full with each hard thrust into her womb. "Harder loser!"

"Oh you want harder? Well say my name and I'll make your pussy so broken that you're limp for a month!" grunted Sam trying to take control of the situation.

"AH! Yes Alex/Sam! Fuck my pussy hard/to please your mistress!" Both cried out with lust and the need for a long hard fuck.

"I'm gonna….cum!" grunted Alex feeling the pressure.

"Same." Sam moaned out. "Now take it all!"

Both Dominique and Caitlin cried out with pleasure while cum poured into their wombs which made their bellies increase in size a little from the massive load of sperm. This went on for a few minutes before slowly stopping with all four girls panting and exhausted.

"That was…."

"So intense….."

"And…."

"So….good~"

It was so good that all of them passed out to try and get rest.

(Hours later)

The door opened as Clover and Mandy walked in after a day at the spa for their nails.

"Like, I really needed that." smiled Mandy looking at her hands. "That coat of lipgloss is just perfect!"

"I agree." Clover said looking at her hands. "You really know some good places Mandy."

"Of course, you're talking to the most popular girl around of course." smirked the girl flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Clover chuckled. "I know, but with me." She groped Mandy's ass. "We're equal in fucking."

She blushed before hearing moaning from the bedroom. "What's that?"

"No idea. Unless Sammy and Alex are 'relaxing'. Joked Clover.

"AH! FUCK ME MORE SAM!"

"YES FUCK ME ALEX LIKE A TRACTOR!"

"Um...that doesn't sound like your friends." blushed Mandy before the two ran to the bedroom.

Inside was Sam and Alex fucking Dominique and Caitlin while rubbing their breasts together as the two 'cronies' bellies looked like small beach balls from the cum inside them.

"OH YES MORE!"

"FUCK ME MORE ALEX!"

Clover and Mandy dropped their jaws with blushes before the others took notice of them and immediately stopped.

"Oh…"

"Hi...Clover."

"Mandy…."

"How's it hanging?"

"What the hell is going on!?" Both sex friends yelled. "And why didn't you invite us!?"

The last part was from Mandy of all people since she also loved orgies.

"Um….well, it's a funny story." spoke Alex with an awkward chuckle.

"We um….you see…."

"We fucked." Dominique grinned.

"And we loved it so fucking much!" Caitlin smirked.

"...know what, not gonna question it, but we are gonna join." smirked Clover with Mandy already going ahead and taking her shirt off.

The girls smirked while seeing the two getting naked with Clover's cock already hard.


	114. Jamie and Gumball

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Jamie and Gumball

Series: Amazing World of Gumball

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hurry up Darwin!" cried Gumball with him and his brother running down the hall.

"I-I can't go on! Leave without me!" Cried Darwin.

"Come on! We're almost there!" cried Gumball as they turned the corner and rushed to the door. As they got out, their eyes spotted the school bus. "We made it! Come on!"

They found an empty seat and sat in it with relief. "I thought we weren't gonna make it, but we proved them wrong." stated Gumball.

"Yeah!" yelled Darwin as they high fived each other before Darwin asked. "Hey Gumball, who'd you mean by they?"

"No clue." replied Gumball.

"Hey guys, you two ready for the big test tomorrow?" asked Tobias in the seat behind them.

"You bet." replied Darwin.

"Test? What Test?" questioned Gumball.

"The test Miss Simian is giving this Friday, dude." replied Darwin.

That's when Gumball started panicking. "I need my textbook!"

"Get going. I'll hold our spot." said Darwin.

Gumball nodded and left.

Tobias noticed something and asked "Hey Dar, where's your sister at?"

"She said she had to use the bathroom, I don't know why she's taking too long. I mean it's not like there's a big line." replied Darwin.

Little did he know that there was a huge line at the girls room and let's just say that they're dying to use it.

"Hurry up!" shouted Masami gritting her teeth. "Some of us are still waiting!"

Then they see Clayton running (more like rolling faster) in the boys room next door. A couple seconds later, he comes out feeling refreshed while whistling a nice tune, which frustrated the girls more.

Finally Anais spoke. "This is ridiculous."

"I know. It's not right that we have to wait" complained Penny.

Then Clayton turned and said. "You know there's no line in the downstairs bathroom."

After hearing this, the girls looked at each other and became a stampede. Poor Clayton didn't get a chance to escape and ended being squished. His only response was. "You're welcome."

Anais used her smarts to find a short cut without anyone knowing by bolting down a side hallway. She was finally able to see the door to the girls room. Sadly the rest of the stampede got to there first. The little bunny grunted in frustration and got in line. 'This stinks.'

Meanwhile, as Gumball kept running, he started forming a dialogue in his head as if he were a racer.

'Gumball picks up the speed and is coming up on the final lap!' He dodges certain objects like people opening locker doors and wet floors. 'He's getting close to the finish line!' He saw the classroom door open and decided to a nice finish by sliding on his knees. He hissed from the burning sensation but braced himself as he got closer.

After making a grand entrance, he yelped at how hot his legs are and kept saying. "Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot." He looked behind and saw that he left behind some scorch black lines on the floor. Gumball ignored it and got to his desk. Once he open the lid to his desk, he rummage around till he found the textbook he needed. That's when he did his weird dance (like he and Darwin did after finding some money).

"Alright." he put it under his arm and started walking out. "Now to get back on the bus and head home."

After exiting the class he went to the same direction he took and started his dialogue again. "Just wait test, after tonight I'll ace you and get the best grade out of everyone in class."

Gumball was too busy daydreaming about his future success that he didn't see whom he was about to hit. Then blam! Everything was dark.

He suddenly felt a pair of lips on his. He opened his eyes, which he now regretted because the person he was kissing was dun... dun... dun, Jamie.

Said girl groaned before looking him in the eye and finally registered the same thing he did. Her eyes grew so big they were able to pop out of her orange hair. Time seemed to stop at their predicament. Finally Gumball was able to wake himself up and pull his lips back.

The two were still shock at what happened. But two different feelings started to appear. Gumball was from shock to fear, while Jamie was shock to anger.

She was so angry, her body changed from light green skin to red. She brought her fist up and yelled out. "YOU. KISSED. ME!"

"AH! I'm sorry!" he cried before turning and bolted away in fear.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be!" She yelled. She got on all fours, flared her nostrils (you can see smoke come out), she backed kicked her right leg a few times, and started chasing him.

Gumball thought he had a good head start, but when he looked back he can see that Jamie was hot on his trail.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Gumball kept running like his life depend on it (which it really, really does). He needed to come up with a plan to escape 'cause if she followed him to the bus, no one was safe. As he turned the corner, he found something that might save him. The boys bathroom.

Jamie almost caught Gumball's tail with her teeth.

Luckily, with Gumball's cat-like reflexes he made his tail dodge it. After a few more feet, Gumball was able to make it in.

Jamie stopped in her tracks. She knew not to go in there so she stamped her feet with a frustrated grant and yelled out. "You have to come out of there sometime!"

"Not really!" he called back before smirking to himself. 'Ha, Gumball one, Jamie zero.' But Gumball knew Jamie was right. He can't stay here forever. Plus he has to get on the bus. But he doesn't want to die. He sat at the far corner of the bathroom and let out a sigh. Then he said. "If only Anais was here."

Speaking of Anais, we find her and the other girls still in line for the lady's room. Then some random boy was running to the boy's room and a few seconds later, he comes out refreshed which annoyed the girls further.

"How is it that they can go whenever they want and we still have to wait in line?" Asked Anais.

"Well it's not like we can dress as guys and go in." replied Rachel.

That's when Anais noticed the door to the drama club and got an idea. She went in and a few minutes later, she comes out dressed like some tough guy from the 50s. "Sup' babes, just goin' to do my business."

She entered the boys room thinking her plan might work. Unfortunately, the second she got in, Gumball identified her through that disguised and said. "Anais?" which made her stop in her tracks. The second her name was said, all the boys poke their heads out of the stalls and said. "Girl. There's a girl in here."

She got out quickly. Some of the girls, minus Penny and Rachel, laughed at her failure. Then Anais shot back. "You think it's funny?! That they can go whenever they want and we don't?" After asking that, some the girls, whom laughed, put their heads down. "I didn't think so." said Anais getting back between Penny and Rachel.

Back inside Gumball was planning on jumping out the window so he could run around the school and reach the bus. But then he saw that the windows have bars to keep kids from skipping school, so that plan backfired. That's when he remembered that he has his cell phone. He went through his contacts and found his family.

First, he tried Darwin but in the bus he had his phone on vibrate. While the phone vibrated, Darwin asked Tobias. "Has Rachel talked about me?"

Next, he tried calling his dad, Richard, but sadly he was too busy sleeping.

Then he tried Anais. When she got the call and saw it was him, she immediately hit end 'cause she was still mad at him for ruining her plan.

So Gumball had one last shot. His mom. He dialed her work number and it started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mom? I need your help."

"Gumball, I'm a bit busy right now."

"But it's an emergency!"

"Now sweetie, you know I'll always be there for you. But they're times when you have to face certain obstacles like a man."

"But how am I supposed to deal with this like a man? I'm barely a teenager!"

"Sorry honey can't talk right now, my boss is coming. Talk to you later. Love you."

Gumball heard it click and groaned while seeing the tim getting closer and closer. He sighed and said. "I need a miracle."

"What troubles you, Gumball?" asks a familiar computerized voice.

He looked up and sees Bobert. "What are you doing here, Bobert? I didn't even know you can use the bathroom."

"I require no need for this bathroom, but I do come here often to possibly learn the data that is gossip."

"Okay." said Gumball feeling a little awkward. "Look, I need your help with something."

"What is it that you require?"

"Can you pretend to be me and leave out of here while making sure Jamie sees you?"

"May I ask why?" questioned Bobert.

Gumball gulped and asked. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Depending on said secret and what value it poses to me, maybe."

"If you help me, I'll let you take my computer on a date."

He rubbed his head. "Hmm, I do admit she seems to be interested in my central processing unit. Alright, deal."

Gumball whispered. "I accidentally kissed Jamie and now she wants to rip my lips off."

"...oh, I see." he replied. "The chances of you surviving out of here are precisely less than ten percent. However, if I go out there, my metallic structure is very durable."

"Thank you Bobert." said Gumball being grateful.

"Anything for a friend" said Bobert.

After Bobert painted himself to look like Gumball, he exited out the bathroom and pretended he was minding his own business when Jamie pounced on him.

She got a hold of him and said. "Now you're gonna... Hey! You're not Gumball."

"Yes I am. Please don't rip my organic lips off!" Said Bobert still acting as Gumball.

She looked back to see the her target's shadow leaving around that corner. "That sneaky little...". She dropped Bobert and got to chasing the real Gumball.

Bobert brings himself up and says. "Best wishes to you Gumball." He leaves preparing for his date.

Gumball panted while hearing Jamie's footsteps behind him. He needed to get away. That's when he went to the library.

Jamie busted through the doors and yell out ."If you think I can't find you, then you better get a new brain!" She searched and trashed some sections of the library.

Little did she know that before she entered, Gumball hid in the garbage can. Once she was preoccupied, he got out and kept running to the school doors.

"Almost there! Almost there!" Gumball could now see the gates to freedom. Unfortunately, his luck just ran out. He saw one of the walls crumbled and out came Jamie standing between him and the door.

"Oh, come on!" complained Gumball.

"Not even three inch concrete is enough to calm me down!"

Gumball was trapped. There was nothing he could do. 'What am I gonna do?' he thought.

Meanwhile, Anais was in a similar boat. The line for the girls bathroom had not moved. The girls were getting antsy and really wanted to pee and stuff. 'Could this day get any worse?' they all thought in unison. They all regretted thinking that when another random boy went in the boys room and quickly got out feeling refreshed. That was the last straw.

Anais, with all her rage, spoke "THAT IS IT! We have waited too long for this and I will not wait anymore! It's time we take action! Who's with me?!" All the girls raised their hands.

Anais led them to the Drama Club where they took the fake weapons. Once again Anais spoke. "I got to pee and so do the rest of you. Now let's storm in there!"

"Yeah!" yelled the girls whom agreed with her. They left the Drama club and marched their way to the boy's room. As soon as they got in, the boys never stood a chance. They either run or was thrown out. The girls cheered at their victory. They turned only to have forgotten that in the boy's room, one part of the wall had urinals. The only thing Anais said was. "To the stalls!"

"Yeah!" yelled the girls again.

Anais along with Penny, Rachel and some random girl in got in the stalls first while the others waited their turn.

Back to Gumball and Jamie, they were still in their spots.

"Now Jamie, let's just calm down. Can't we just say it's water under the bridge?" gulped Gumball.

"No dice." reply Jamie. "You're gonna pay for that, now!"

Gumball had no other options. He'll have to accept his fate like a...Man. That's when he remembered his mother's advice.. 'Take it like a man? Well if I miss a few teeth, maybe she'll get me some ice cream later.' "You know what, Jamie I'm not gonna run any more." said Gumball standing tall.

"Oh really? Then hold still while I bust your nose." she spoke walking over with a fist clenched.

"Do what you can. I'm not afraid anymore." said Gumball. He closed his eyes waiting for it, but instead of getting hit, felt both of his cheeks cupped and a pair of lips on his. He opened his eyes and they became big like dinner plates. Here was, Jamie the Tormentor, kissing Gumball of all people. It was like ten seconds before she separated her lips from his.

"There, now we're even."

Gumball was too shocked at what happen.

Jamie turned her head away so he wouldn't see her face blushing. She got outside and was then picked up by her mom, Coach.

The girls exited the boy's room after they were finally able to do their business. Then at Anais' command, she yelled out. "To the bus!" They ran and yelled heading towards the school bus. As they were head towards the front, Anais and Penny saw Gumball standing like a statue.

"Gumball what's wrong?" asked Penny seeing his expression stuck in shock.

He didn't answer. Anais looked at her watch and yelled out. "No time! Just grab hold of his arms!" They both grabbed his arms and dragged him by his feet. They rushed up into the bus just as the doors closed and it drove off.

Everyone cheered that they made it.

While the buss was driving, Gumball was able to wake up. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Glad you made it dude, what took so long?" asked Darwin next to him.

Gumball remembered what happened and didn't want to say anything. "Don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." said Darwin feeling a little awkward. Then he asked. "Were you able to get your book?"

"Oh, yeah." he nodded holding up said book.

"That's a relief." said Darwin.

Later at night, Gumball was able to hit the books and got to bed. But he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of that kiss. How it felt so warm.

So many thoughts ran to his head. 'What does it mean? Did she really want it to be even? Was her way of bullying mean that she likes me? I mean sometimes, when she's not terrifying, she can be cute.'

He'll probably have to get his answer from her some other time. So he went to sleep so he can be ready for tomorrow's test. Little did he know, at a random house, we see Jamie in her room screaming in her pillow.

But it wasn't a scream of regret. More like a scream of joy. "I can't believe I got to kiss him!" she yelled quietly. "Maybe if I tell him, he'll understand." She pulls out a photo of Gumball and gave it a good kiss. "Soon my Gummy-puss. Soon." Then she drifted off to sleep while happily holding the photo to her chest.


	115. Hansel, Gretel, and Eda

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Hansel, Gretel, and Eda

Series: Black Lagoon

xxxxxxxxxxx

(Church)

Eda looked around the church while in a tank top and short skirt with her usual sunglasses on. She sighed before taking her wallet and a gun, hiding them in her skirt while going to the door to get out of the church.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Called an old voice as Eda turned to see the old lady dressed in her nun disguise with a frown on her face.

"H-Hi Sister Yolanda." she greeted with a nervous smile

"Hi there, now where are you going Eda?"

"Well...since we weren't busy, I figured a little night on the town wouldn't hurt." She admitted.

"Oh really? And this wouldn't happen to be just an excuse to get out on unloading the recent shipment of ammunition would it?"

"N-No! Of course not!" She quickly said.

"Good." she smiled. "Because as soon as you're done you'll be doing all the unloading and checking to make sure it's all there."

"Fine." She answered with a resigned sigh.

"Good, then go ahead and get your lazy ass plastered for all I care, but you better be back." She warned before going to her room.

Eda sighed in relief before heading out the door with a smile. 'Time to cut loose and have fun.'

Yet she was unaware of what would happen to her.

(In The Town's Bar, Later)

"WOOHOOHOO!" Cried out a now drunk Eda as she drank her 10th beer. "This is just what I needed babe!"

"WOO WOO WOO!" Cheered the other mercenaries nearby in agreement as well.

She wobbled while drinking her drink and didn't notice a pair of twins eyeing her from across the room.

"Oh my, dear sister, what do you think of that woman?" Asked the male of the group with the short silver hair.

"She seems to be having fun dear brother." smiled the female of the two with long silver hair.

"Shall we take her in, sis?" He asked cutely.

"We shall brother."

"Nice~!"

Eda herself hiccuped and started to wobble towards the door.

"You should be careful lady, you might end up kidnapped." Said the bartender in a mix of worry and amusement.

"Please~, like that'll happen~" she slurred waving him off. And so she left the bar, with the twins following her in secret.

Both silently giggled while Eda wobbled down the street.

"Oh my, no wonder children like us shouldn't ever think of drinking, am I right dear brother?" Gretel said.

"You're right sister, she looks like she's sick and not right in the head." Hansel supported.

Said woman leaned against a wall while hiccuping and stumbled down an alley. "Damn it...maybe I should've...should have accepted that damn bartender's offer *hic* offer for a drive home..." She admitted to herself. "If I'm late...that old crone's gonna have my ass..."

"Whatever do you mean, miss?" Asked a young female voice behind her.

She turned and saw a pair of twins and wobbled. "What the-who the hell are you brats?"

"Oh, no one important, miss..." Began the young boy.

"Eda, the kickass and sexy nun thank you." she hiccuped while leaning against the wall.

"How can a nun be sexy? I understand the kicking ass part, but..." Doubted Gretel.

"Hey! You're too young to understand anyway!" she snapped with a tick mark in her drunken stupor.

"Oh? Are we?" Hansel asked amused.

"Yeah. Now buzz off, I gotta...get...home." she spoke before falling down and passed out from too much alcohol.

The twins looked at the fallen woman before looking at each other and nodding with a smile on their faces. They walked over and grabbed an arm each before slowly carrying her away.

(Later)

"Uh...my head..." groaned Eda who was starting to slowly regain consciousness. "W-Where am I?" she looked around and saw there was a dark room with her tied to a chair with a light over her. "OK...Where the fuck am I?!" She screamed annoyed, trying to get out of the chair but failing.

"Look sister, she's awake." Said a familiar boy's voice followed by a giggle.

"And she looks confused too brother dear." Followed a familiar female voice amused.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!"

"As you wish, miss~!" sang the two voices together while Eda saw two figures walk towards her.

"Oh great, it's you two." Scowled the blonde upon recognizing the duo before her. "You two think it's real funny doing this to me, don't ya?" She threatened while trying to get out some more.

"Of course." smiled the boy.

"In fact, it's quite hilarious~!" Giggled Gretel.

Eda gritted her teeth and tried struggling around in the binds. 'Damn it, they're tight...' She mentally cursed. "Listen you two, let me go and I don't have to kick your asses!" She threatened.

"Aw, but we were just about to play a fun game." smiled Hansel.

"W-What kind of game?" she asked while creeped out at their smiles.

"Oh, not much, just something we learned when very young~!" Gretel told.

"What's that?" Eda asked, inwardly nervous. 'Why are these two so damn creepy!'

"You'll see soon enough~!" Sang Hansel as they came near her.

"Back off you brats!" Eda warned futily.

Gretel moved her hands out before rubbing them against the nun's chest.

"W-WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"

"Wow, they feel so firm and squishy." Gretel praised in approval while continuing to touch Eda's breasts.

"Let me touch them sister." Hansel said before joining in curiously.

Eda jumped and tried squirming even harder to get away from them. Sadly for her, that was naught but a wasted effort as the twins continued to touch her body. From Gretel squeezing her breast and Hansel rubbing her legs. "S-stop it, you tWOOOOH?!" she moaned out as Gretel had started to rub her fingers against the nun's nipples.

"And why should we? After all you're in no position to deal with us." Hansel pointed out.

"You're like our own little doll." Gretel gushed cutely.

'Damn it! If I can just get one hand out I can show these brats they messed with the wrong nun!' Eda thought to herself.

The twins kept rubbing her legs or squeezing her breasts before pulling back.

"Finally done...you little brats?!" Scowled Eda.

"Nope." they smiled before they started taking their own clothes off.

'No no no no! I need to get outta here!' Eda thought in panic as her blush grew upon looking at the now mostly naked siblings. "Put your clothes back on!"

"Why should we~?" Gretel teased as she hugged her brother. "It's nice and cozy here."

"Not only that, but we need to do this to play even more~!" Supported Hansel as his member, which was surprising about an adult's size, got bigger.

'Good god! How the hell does a kid have something like that?!'

"Lemme guess, you must be thinking how my dear brother is this big, no?" Gretel teased before answering. "Let's say that our previous...holders did some things to make him like that so that we could be more successful in our...business before we broke free~!"

'Holders? Wait, messed up attitudes, no shame in touching a woman, and getting something like that? These two must have been part of some sick slave trafficking and turn them into these!' Eda realized as her face was then set into a grimace, obviously showing that even she loathed that kind of stuff.

The twins grinned and walked back over before Gretel pulled out a switchblade.

"W-What are you gonna do with that?"

She held it up and started to carefully cut Eda's top and pulled it off before working on her shorts.

"S-STOP IT!"

She didn't listen and soon Eda sat there completely in the nude with her clothes in tatters.

"J-Just you wait until I-I'm free, you damn brats!"

"Brother, I think it's time we discipline our new 'doll'." Gretel stated with a cheshire grin.

"I think you're right." Hansel agreed as he went near Eda while holding his erection.

'Fucking kids! I wish Revy was here to put one between their heads!' Thought the fake nun darkly.

"You know miss nun, if you're willing to play with us, we could let you go." spoke Gretel.

"...A-Are you serious?!"

"Yes." Hansel simply said.

"You've got be kidding me." Spat the fake nun. 'Even though it's been awhile since I had a good cock.'

That last thought made her even more wet, much to her shame.

"Interested?" Gretel asked amused.

"...maybe, but I'm not going with anything until you take these ropes off." Eda demanded, hoping to use such chance to run away.

"Alright, but you have to drink something first." Gretel stated.

"Hold up! Drink what?"

"Oh nothing~! Just some special juice me and my sister made for you~!" Sang Hansel.

"Forget it! Who knows what you slipped in that thing." Eda rejected.

"Ok, then I guess we'll have to leave you here all alone by yourself." Gretel said while dragging her sibling to the door, much to Eda's panic.

"Wait! You just can't leave me here naked and tied up!"

"Yes, we can~! Unless you agree to be our little pet~!" Hansel said back.

"Why you little..."

"So what's it gonna be, Pet?" Mock asked Gretel.

"Fine." she begrudgingly replied.

"Nice."

Hansel moved over and made Eda look at him while Gretel walked over and grabbed a bottle from her dress.

"There we go, now drink~!"

She opened her mouth while feeling the girl poor the stuff down her mouth. 'OK...as soon as I'm let go, it's the hell outta here.' She thought.

After it was all gone both started undoing the ropes.

'Great, I'll be...out...soon?' She thought before freezing up as she felt her body get hotter! She stood up and tried glaring at the twins who kept smiling while feeling her anger dim.

"What's wrong, Pet? Already feeling the effects of the aphrodisiac used on us?" Mock asked Hansel.

"It works really fast and the effects are nearly instant." Gretel added.

Eda gritted her teeth and put her hands on their shoulders before feeling her knees give out.

"FUCK DAMN IT!" She barely managed to curse before falling on the ground. 'My body's getting warm all over...' She thought feeling more aroused the more seconds passes.

"Aw, I think our doll fell down." Hansel pouted.

"Then I guess we'll have to get started."

Gretel said as they picked Eda up and went to another room which had a bed on it. They dropped her on it while Hansel reached out and grabbed the nun's chest again.

"Now then, I hope you're ready." Grinned Hansel lustfully.

Eda let out a moan while feeling her anger dissolve faster. 'W-Why...is this...so goooood~!' She thought in pleasure.

"Ooh, seems our doll likes it." smirked Hansel seeing her nipples stick out.

"Indeed, dear brother, yet we can't blame her, can we~?" Giggled Gretel. She moved closer and flicked her tongue against one which made Eda moan.

"You...little...fucks..." She groaned. She tried to move but moaned as Gretel licked her nipples again. Said moaning got worse once Hansel joined in as well by sucking her other breast. She gripped the floor while her body tingled with each lick. 'Oh crap...at this rate..I-I'm gonna...' she thought before crying out as the two saw her juices squirt out onto the floor.

"It seems she finally came, dear Sister." Chuckled Hansel as his shaft got more excited. "I wanna try out her mouth."

Gretel nodded eagerly as she took a hold of her head. "Relax pet, now you get to taste brother." She said as Hansel pushed his penis into Eda's shocked mouth.

Eda's eyes widened while feeling the cock stuff her mouth. 'So...much...can't...breathe!' She barely thought.

"And remember, use your nose when sucking on his dick." Gretel advised as she ran her fingers through Eda's hair.

The nun tried to relax as the boy started to move his cock in and out.

"Ah~! So warm and tight~! It's almost like a pussy!" Groaned Hansel in pleasure.

'I can't believe I've got a kid's dick in my mouth!' She thought in a mix of disbelief, disgust and arousal. 'But...it's pretty big.'

"Fu fu fu fu, it seems she's beginning to like it~!" Gretel grinned while seeing Eda's relaxed face while the girl moved down and ran her hands across the nun's sides.

"Indeed, dear sister." Hansel nodded before grinning. "But I wonder how will she swallow."

"Only one way to find out."

With that said, Hansel increased his thrusting on Eda's mouth, getting closer and closer to cumming.

'Fuck it! I'll let them have their way, but then I'll get back at them.' The fake nun thought to herself. She sucked harder with her tongue flicking around the tip.

"I-I think I'm gonna...cum soon enough." Hansel mumbled out.

"Then cum dear brother and give her every drop."

"As you wish, dear sister." he smiled before groaning as he felt his sperm shoot into Eda's mouth. "I'M CUMMING!"

Eda's eyes widened feeling the seed and felt it fill her mouth within seconds. 'W-What the-?!' She inwardly gaped as she tried to drink all the cum. 'IT'S TOO MUCH!'

Hansel sighed with relief while his cum dribbled out of her mouth. "There we go." He sighed before taking his penis out her mouth.

She coughed while some of it dripped down her chest while she panted.

"Splendid as always, dear brother~!" Sang Gretel while looking at the older woman. "So how was it, big sis?"

Eda swallowed some and shuddered before getting out. "Not bad...for a kid."

"Why thank you, and this is merely one of his weakest shots." Informed Gretel.

"Say what?" Gaped Eda while shivering. "What do you mean weak spots?"

"She means that I usually shoot way more than this." Hansel clarified.

"And he's got plenty more for you to drink up."

That made Eda gulp in a mix of fear and arousal. "L-Like?"

"You'll see soon enough." smirked the girl with an evil glint.

Eda gulped as she saw Hansel's penis was near her wet entrance! "Is that thing gonna even fit?"

"We'll see soon enough." Chuckled Hansel as he soon went inside her snatch.

Eda moaned out feeling it slowly push in before Gretel made her look her in the eye and pressed their lips together.

'Not bad at all.' Gretel thought. 'Her lips are soft.'

'C-CRAP! I'm kissing a young girl!' Eda inwardly screamed. 'I don't wanna be a goddamn pedo!'

Hansel pulled back before pushing back in while Eda moaned in Gretel's mouth.

'S-So full!' She gasped in pleasure while Hansel keep piercing her. She moaned louder as Gretel broke the kiss and watched as she moaned with each thrust.

"Is it good, big sis?" Gretel asked her with lust in her eyes. "Do you enjoy dear brother's penis inside you?"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Y...Yeah!" Eda admitted, feeling too good to care about anything else.

"Brother, go faster."

With that command, Hansel did as told, going all the way with a lot of joy. "Big sis, you're insides are nice and moist!" He admitted while thrusting in her.

"A-Ah! Fuck you got bigger!" Eda cursed as she was feeling closer to the edge. "More!" Eda yelled, giving up on escaping. "Fuck me more dammit!"

"As you wish, dear pet~!" Sang both Twins as one.

Hansel moved his hips faster while Gretel squeezed her tits harder.

"How does it feel dear pet? Having us both take care of you?" Asked Hansel excited.

"S-So good!" Eda admitted.

"Then you won't mind brother cumming inside, will you?"

"Of course NOT!" she cried out.

"As you wish then." Gretel confirmed. "Dear brother, if you would?"

"Ahhh!" he cried out before his sperm went gushing into Eda's pussy.

"SHIT! TOO FULL!" she cried out. 'I...give up...'

Hansel groaned while Gretel started kissing him at the same time.

"How was she, dear brother?" Gretel asked as Hansel took himself out of the Nun's now gaping hole.

"Nice and tight." He simply answered with a satisfied grin.

"Good, now we just need the right collar and she'll be perfect."

(A Week Later)

'Damn it, this thing is itchy.' Eda thought as she reviewed her current situation, which was being led through the house by Gretel while dressed as a dog, with a fake tail on her butt.

"Now remember doggy, don't speak unless we tell you too." Hansel told her childishly.

'Yeah yeah.' she thought while noting the collar was clinging to her.

"If you're a good girl, we'll give you lots more of loving~!" Gretel promised happily.

'Why the hell Balalaika let them live and work for her is just insane!'

Eda thought. 'Not only that, but also they getting adopted by that Rock guy of all people!'

"Sister, I got the ears." smiled Hansel walking over with fake dog ears.

"Nice job, dear brother~!" Cheered Gretel before kissing him.

Eda watched them make out and silently blushed. 'Seriously, even now they're like that?!'


	116. Bonney and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Bonney and Luffy

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah! Where's a decent restaurant around this place?" A pink haired woman complained as she walked down the street. "I'm starving!" She complained before seeing a restaurant at the end of the street. "Hopefully they got plenty of stuff to snack on." She said as she made her way towards the restaurant, unaware that there was another pirate captain inside.

Inside the people were stunned cause said pirate was eating dish after dish.

"Where does he put it all?" One of the waiters asked in horror as he watched the straw hatted man eat dish after dish. "I hope the chefs can keep up." He said before the pink haired girl entered the restraint and shouted. "FEED ME!"

Everyone turned as the woman walked over and sat down at a table and slammed her hands on it. "Can I get some service over here!"

"In a second ma'am, we have a very hungry customer right now!" The waiter said as he brought out a large pizza.

She growled while seeing the pirate scarfing the food away. "Oi, stop eating all the food you bastard!" She shouted as she got up and walked towards Luffy.

Luffy stopped and looked at the woman. "Huh?"

"What do you think you're doing?! If you keep eating like that there won't be enough for me!"

He chewed the meat in his mouth before swallowing and frowned. "Well I'm just enjoying lunch."

"Well stop, I want to eat a lot too damn it!"

"Then just order your own food." Luffy said as he went back to eating, angering Bonney.

'Fine! This bastard wants to hog it all, then I'll take what I came here for.' she thought before jumping onto his table and began to shove food into her mouth.

"Hey! That's my food!"

"Too bad! It's mine now!" She said as she shoved more into her mouth.

Luffy growled before he started eating faster while everyone watching was stunned and transfixed.

Some of the waiters rushed into the kitchen to tell the chefs to make more food for two of them while the customers tried to ignore and keep eating or just stare and make secret bets on who would win.

Soon the cooks were bringing out more dishes and taking back empty lines at an alarming pace.

Both captains ate faster and faster while determined to eat more than the other.

'I won't let this bastard win!'

'I'm not gonna let her eat all my food!' Luffy thought as he grabbed a large pizza and began to shove it into his mouth.

Bonney grabbed a large fish and started gnawing on the sides.

Soon there was just one piece of meat left on the table. Both grabbed it at once before glaring at the other.

"Oi, you better let me have this meat you bastard." Bonney said as she narrowed her eyes.

"No way! It's mine!" Luffy said as he tried to pull the meat towards himself.

Bonney pulled it back before seeing his arm stretch without letting go in return. You have a devil fruit!" She shouted, not letting go of the meat.

"Yeah, I'm a rubber man." he grinned before standing up and ran back with his arm stretching farther.

"Yeah? Well no matter, this meat is mine!" She shouted before sinking her teeth into it.

Luffy jumped up while his arm reeled him forward before he brought his teeth into the other side and knocked them both off the table. They landed on the floor and began to tug on the meat, unaware that their lips were almost touching.

'It's my meat!' They both thought as they tried to pull it from each other's mouth. But as they tugged the meat on the bone started to tear.

'No! I can't let him have it!'

'My meat!' Luffy thought as they stopped tugging, but not letting go, not wanting to rip the meat.

"Let. Go." Bonney got out through gritted teeth.

"No." He responded back as they glared at each other.

Both pulled on the meat intending to take the bigger piece.

'Maybe I can get it if I get a better hold on it.' Luffy thought. He moved his mouth closer to bite into more of it, but felt something press against his lips at the same time. 'Huh? What is that? It's really soft.' he thought in confusion.

Bonney herself went wide eyed since their lips were touching. 'H-He's KISSING ME!'

Luffy bit down on the meat and pulled back before chewing it. "Ha! I win!" He chewed the meat as Bonney just sat there, staring at him as her face started to become red.

"I-I can't believe you!"

"Eh? What do you mean? I wanted the meat and I got it." Luffy asked in confusion.

"You kissed me! Now we just got married and you gave me a baby!"

"EEHHHHH? REALLY?" He asked as his jaw hit the ground.

She sighed. "Yes! And that means I gotta quit being a captain now. Way to go!"

"B-but if you're gonna have a baby that means I'm gonna be a father! I'm not ready!" he cried out before following instincts and ran out of the restaurant.

"Get back here and take responsibility you bastard!" She shouted as she ran after him.

"Hey! You didn't pay for your meal!" called the manager before they got too far away.

"I'll pay you back later!" They both shouted as they continued to run.

'I hate pirates. They never pay.' The manager thought as he watched Bonney chase after Luffy.

Said captain saw the woman still after him and rounded a corner. "Not good, not good, I have to get out of here!"

"I said get back here you bastard!" Bonney shouted as she raced after Luffy.

"It was just some meat!" He shouted back to her as she started to gain on him.

"I mean about knocking me up you coward!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" He said as he looked behind him to see her right on his tail.

She lunged and tackled him to the ground. "I got you you son of a bitch!"

"Let go!"

"No way you bastard! You've already run away once so until the baby is born I refuse to let go of you!" she replied pulling him up while he struggled.

"W-what?! But I can't fight if you keep holding onto me!" He argued as he tried to get free.

"That's the point." She said as she kept her grip on Luffy. "Now let's go so my crew can get things set up." She said as she got up, making sure to keep her hold on Luffy.

Luffy frowned while trying to come up with a plan. 'Think, how do I get out of this, think, think!' He thought as his face started to turn red.

"Huh? Are you trying to pass out on your own?" asked Bonney seeing his face change color.

"No, I'm thinking, but it's hard!" he cried out before spotting Chopper down the road and walking past some shops. Chopper! Help!" He shouted out, getting his small doctors attention.

"Luffy?" he blinked before running over. "Luffy!"

"Chopper! Help, I got her pregnant and now she won't let me go!"

"EH?!" he cried out with wide eyes while looking between Luffy and Bonney.

"That's right, this bastard made me pregnant!"

Chopper tried to let that sink in while stunned his captain even knew how to do that.

"So help me Chopper, she won't let go of me now!"

"You try and I'll turn you into a pair of slippers!" She threatened as she held onto him tighter.

"E-Easy! Maybe he didn't mean to. Luffy tends to...be a little clueless sometimes."

"He knew exactly what he was doing! And now he has to own up to his actions, he has to marry me now!"

"Marriage?!"

Yes, when a man makes a woman pregnant they have to marry!"

"Luffy, how did you even know what makes a woman pregnant? Chopper asked him curiously.

"I kissed her and she said she got pregnant." He said while Chopper smacked his forehead.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU GET PREGNANT!" He shouted at the two captains, shocking both of them.

"EH?!"

"Do neither of you know how babies are made!?" Chopper shouted at them.

"Yeah, a baby is made when a man kisses a woman." spoke Bonney.

"Yeah, isn't that how it works?" Luffy asked.

"No! That's just kissing!" cried out Chopper with a sweatdrop.

"So... I'm not pregnant?"

"Yes." He said as Luffy and Bonney sighed in relief as she kept her hold on him.

"Then, what happens?" asked Luffy.

"Well Luffy, nothing happens, she isn't pregnant unless you and her have sex she won't get pregnant." Shopper said.

"Sex?" both looked lost.

Chopper stared at them and thought. 'Oh god, I have to explain to two grown people what sex is?!'

"Is it tasty?" asked Bonney.

"What do yo- it's not food!" Chopper groaned. 'Looks like I'll need to give them the talk.' He thought before saying. "Ok, it starts when the male-"

(Later)

"And that's sex." Chopper finished as the two captains looked at him with their jaws opened as Bonney held onto Luffy like a security blanket.

'Holy shit! That...that's nothing like what I heard!' Bonney thought with a big blush.

Luffy himself had a hard time processing it and passed out.

"Oh, Luffy has passed out, I can take him back to the ship." Chopper said as he held his hands out to Bonney.

She tossed him to the reindeer and shivered. 'I almost married him over nothing!'

"Thanks, see you later then miss...?"

"Bonney, and tell that idiot when he wakes up he better watch himself. The new world isn't a place for rookies." She said before turning around and walking away.

Chopper looked at the passed out Luffy and grunted as he started dragging him. "Come on Luffy, let's get you back to the ship."

He groaned in response while we cut back to Bonney.

"Ugh, I can't believe him." she said with a blush as she thought of Luffy. 'If I ever see him again I'm turning him into a damn toddler!' She thought with a big blush. 'Although...his lips didn't feel too rough.'


	117. Empress Awesome and Wander

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Empress Awesome and Wander

Series: Wander Over Yonder

xxxxxxxxxxx

We see a large crowd in front of a large stage that has two people on it.

"This sure is one humdinger of a great party!" A small creature covered in orange hair and wearing a large green hat called Wander said.

"Of course! No one throws better ones than me." smirked the other person who had a shark-like head that was colored like a killer whale with slim and tanned arms. She had a small crown on her head. She had a blue royal cape with a logo "A" standing for awesome. She also had two bands, purple-and-pink, on her arms, fingerless gloves, a spiked belt, pink short shorts, and white gogo boots.

"Yeah, too bad Sylvia ain't here to enjoy it." Wander said as he danced.

"Meh, I say forget her and get down and dirty!" she called out as the crowd cheered and started dancing harder.

"Alright, lets party!" He cheered happily as he danced harder as well. He was rounding his body all around to try and let the music flow while dancing in a way that seemed random, out of place, but felt like him.

'Man, he's got some moves, moves I like~' Empress Awesome thought as she watched him. "Who knew you had moves?" She asked as she began to dance towards him.

"Well I might have picked up a lesson or two from travelling around helping folks." He said as she began to grind against him. "Uh, kinda close there aren'tcha?" He asked at he took a step back.

"Nah not really. Come on, really get into it." She said as she wagged a finger at him as she waved her ass at him.

Wander blushed while turning his head and slowly stopped. "Uh, I think I should go and see if Sylvia came back."

"Nah, she's fine, stay here for awhile~" she said as she looked at her knuckle minions put Sylvia in a box that was labeled to Lord Hater out of the corner of her eye.

Said female glared at her before the lid was put on and they quickly sealed it before carrying it away.

Empress Awesome smiled as she looked back at Wander and said. "yeah, I'm sure she's fine, now let's dance!"

"I'm not s-"

"Just shut up and dance!" She said as she grabbed him and slow Mexican music began to play as they started to tango.

'Well, maybe just a little bit more couldn't hurt. I'm sure Sylv won't mind.' He thought as he danced with her.

(Later)

Eventually the party ended with everyone tired and exhausted.

"That... was fun...but I should go find Sylvia now." Wander panted.

"Meh, I say you should come by my place." spoke the empress sitting up while stretching.

"Oh, I dunno, I should really find Sylvia."

She sighed before getting an idea. "Well, if you want to, and here I was thinking you could help me with something really big, but I understand, you're too busy."

Wander instantly perked up and eagerly asked. "Help? I love to help, what do you need help with?"

"Well it's nothing." she waved off. "Just needed some help redecorating my place, but you're busy so I'll get someone else."

"No, no, I can help, I can help!" He said eagerly. "Just lead the way and we can get it all done with no problem." He said as she chuckled and turned around as a limo pulled up.

"Then let's go!" she grinned getting in with Wander following before the door shut and the limo drove off.

"So, where is your home anyway?" He asked curiously as Empress Awesome began to scoot closer to where he was sitting.

"A few miles away, I figured I'd better keep one just in case I was sticking around on a planet."

"Sounds smart." he said, just as he realized how close she was getting to him. "Um, you're a little smidge close there."

"Really? Huh, well, is being close really a bad thing?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around him.

He blushed and gulped. "Well...not really, but-"

"Great, glad to hear!" She said happily as she pulled him closer to her while holding his head right against her chest.

Wander blushed as he felt his face press against her soft breasts. "U-Um...m-maybe I could...s-sit a little bit...away?" He asked as he began to struggle a bit to get out of her grasp with little success.

"What's wrong with here?" She asked as she pulled him into her lap and pushed his face deep between her breasts.

Wander blushed brighter and started babbling. "I-I an da count-clo a- so."

"I'll take that as a 'I like it'." She chuckled as she felt the limo stop moving. "We're here." She said as she held Wander to her chest as she opened the door and got out.

He gulped and looked up at a big house that had graffiti on the walls and just oozed the feel of someone who partied a lot.

"So uh, you said you needed help redecorating?"

"Yup, it's in the bedroom." She said as she opened the door and entered the house with Wander.

Wander looked around and saw the place was a mess with clothes, empty cans, and all sorts of other stuff to show past parties. "Are you sure it's just your bedroom that needs redecorating?"

"What else would I need help with?"

"Well uh, it's a bit messy in here."

"Messy? It's always like this." She said as she looked around, not seeing anything wrong with her house.

"You sure? I mean I could clean up just a little bit here and there."

"Maybe later, but right now I really need your help upstairs." she remarked before she resumed carrying him upstairs.

"So uh, what exactly are we rearranging exactly?"

"Just a desk or two, maybe my bed." She said with a grin as they reached the upstairs. "You first." She said as she made her way to a door marked "party zone"

Wander gulped and walked over before opening the door. Inside was a messy bedroom with a large unmade bed in the the middle of the room. "Wow, this sure is quite a mess."

"Yeah, it kinda is." she said as she entered after him and closed the door.

"So uh, where do you want me to start?"

"Well, you could help me on the bed~"

"Well it does seem a little out of place." He said as he walked towards the bed as she locked the door. "But ain't nothin' a little hard work can't fix up." He said as Empress Awesome began to walk towards him.

"I think right in the middle is just right." She said as she grabbed him and put him on the bed.

Wander went wide eyed while she started crawling towards him with a hungry look. W-what are you doing?"

"Gonna have some fun with ya, duh." She said before pouncing and landing on top of him.

Wander blushed while she licked her lips.

"Lets lose some of these clothes now, huh?" She asked as she began to take her shirt and cape off.

Wander's eyes widened before so much blood in his head made him feel dizzy and passed out.

"Wander? You ok?" She asked as she finished taking her shirt off and noticed he was unconscious . "Wow, guess the little guys a virgin." She said as she nudged him only to get no response before sighing. "Guess snuggling it is." She said as she pulled Wander's unconscious body close to her as she laid down. "G'night." She said as she held Wander tightly before drifting off to sleep.

(Later)

Wander groaned as he began to regain consciousness. "W...What happened last night?" He tried to get up only to find that he was unable to do so. "What the?" He said as he looked down and saw that Empress Awesome was sleeping on top of him and holding him in a tight grip.

'Aw, she looks tired. But I better go and see if Sylvia's alright.' He thought as he tried to get out of her grasp. But this made her groan and hug him tighter. 'Oh this is not good.' he thought as he realized she didn't have her shirt on.

He felt her bare chest rub against him and made him as nervous as ever.

'Oh what am I going to do?!' He thought as he felt her begin to stir.

"Mmm, hey W, morning already?" Empress Awesome yawned as she smiled at Wander.

"Um, W?"

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you, do you like it?"

"Um...sure."

"Great, did you get enough sleep? We got a big day today!"

"Which is?"

"Party planning and partying!" she said with a smile.

"Ooh! Sounds fun."

"Yeah, so we better get ready, huh?"

(Later)

"So, where is this big party at?"

"The other side of the planet." She said as she began to lead Wander out of the house.

"Sweet!" he said as they made their way towards the limo.

"Wander!"

"Huh?" He asked, looking around in confusion. That's when he found himself picked up by Sylvia.

"Oh thank glob I found you buddy! Let's get out of here!"

"Hey! What are you doing with W?" frowned Empress Awesome.

"I'm taking him away from the person who kidnapped him!"

"Hey! He came with willing to help me!"

"Oh Yeah? Wander, what happened when you got here?" Sylvia asked Wander.

"Um...well we went upstairs 'cause she needed some help, but..." he trailed off with a blush.

"But what Wander? Did she torture you, hurt you, kill someone in front of you!?" Sylvia asked.

"No no! Nothing like that!" he held his hands up. "We just...cuddled all night."

"You and her...cuddled?" Sylvia asked in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Yeah, jealous?" smirked the empress.

"N-no, I'm just surprised that you acted like a love sick school girl." she frowned. "And why you put me in a box!"

"Because I wanted some alone time with W, plus I knew you would be able to get out."

"Well me and Wander are leaving, now."

"Aw, don't be like that Sylvia" Empress Awesome wined.

"I am being like that." She said as she reached into a bag on her back and brought out a bottle of Orbble Juice. "And we're going." She said as she made a bubble around her and Wander.

"Fine, but you better come back." She said before blowing a kiss towards Wander.

He blushed as he and Sylvia went floating away.


	118. Emperor Awesome's Groupies and Wander

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Emperor Awesome's Groupies and Wander

If you look you can find a whole page of these girls, so if you can find that this will be much clearer.

Series: Wander Over Yonder

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was an average day for Wander, he and Sylvia were walking through space in a bubble, looking for people to help.

"Another day, another chance to help someone in need." Wander said as he laid on Sylvia's back, plucking his banjo.

"And hopefully we can grab a bite to eat. Hater blew up our rations at the last planet." groaned Sylvia holding up the empty bag.

"Yeah...but if we stop we might miss someone who needs our help!" he spoke sitting up with wide eyes. "What if someone needs help at this very second?"

"Now calm down Wander, I doubt anyone needs help this very moment buddy." Sylvia said, trying to calm him down.

He put his banjo away and stood up. "Sorry Sylvia, but right now I gotta know."

She sighed. "Alright fine. Look, why don't you check the nearby planets out while I go and find some more food and meet back here, deal?"

"Sounds good Sylvia, I'll catch up with you later!" He said as he took off his hat and reached his arm into it and pulled out a can of Orbble Juice. He made a bubble around him and pushed out of the bubble with Sylvia before they split up.

"Ok, just stay out of trouble little buddy, ok?"

"You got it Sylv!" He said as he saw his friend begin to move towards the nearest planet. He looked ahead of himself and saw a red planet and made his way to it. "I'm sure I can help someone down there for sure!"

(On said planet)

We see a barren red landscape with no signs of life except a lone pink limousine driving in the middle of a valley.

"Ugh, I can't believe that jerk!"

"Yeah, same here, mine left as well."

"Did all of our dates ditch us?!" She asked as a couple of voices said yes. "Ugh, could this day get any worse?"

"Girls, look!" One of them shouted as she pointed at Wander who was walking in the path of the limo. They went wide eyed as he turned towards them.

CRASH!

"Oh shit, did we hit him?!"

"One of you check." The voice said as the limo stopped and the door opened.

One of the girls walked out and looked to see Wander unconscious on the ground. "Oh this is not good, he's knocked out!" She shouted as she began to panick.

"Well he's not dead so that's even better, right?"

"Yeah, but he's probably unconscious, should I bring him into the limo?"

"Let's just hurry before he wakes up."

Just then Wander began to groan and open his eyes.

"Oh shit!"

"What, what's happening?"

"He's waking up!"

"Shit, pull him into the limo! We'll drive him to a hospital or something!"

The figure picked him up and ran back into the limo before it went zooming across the landscape. She propped him up on an empty seat as the passengers of the car crowded around to get a good look at him.

"Uh...what?" he blinked looking around. "Where am I?"

"Umm, you're in our limo... do you know why?" One of the females asked cautiously.

"No." he shook his head while holding his head. "Why's my head hurt?"

The girls looked at each other not wanting to answer before he asked. "Also, who are you and can you tell me who I am?"

"Um...we're...your girlfriends!"

"WHAT!?" The other girls shouted as Wander stared at them in amazement.

"Wow! You all sure are pretty!" He said, making them all blush and Smile. "But...what's my name?" He asked them curiously.

"Um...your name is... Zeke!"

"Yeah, Zeke!" The others said quickly as Wander asked. "Ok, now I know that I kinda sound like a bad boyfriend, but what are your names again?"

"Lanna." spoke the girl who was a white furred anthro wolf with a long shaped nose and similar ears on top with orange and yellow hair that looked like flames for hair, a black choker with matching miniskirt and high heel boots with a fishnet stocking underneath them and finally with purple elbow length gloves over her hands.

"Roxy." said the anthro tiger girl who had pink, purple and dark violet hair and she was wearing a black dress that stopped right below her hips, black boots, a policeman hat and sunglasses and finally her tail was swishing behind her, poking out of a hole in the back of her dress.

"Roxanne." spoke the white skinned girl who had a rainbow colored afro that covered her eyes with red lips, blue jeans that hugged her hips with a black belt that had a smiley face buckle, a purple sleeveless top that covered her chest with the ends of her jeans being colored purple and violet.

"Mixie." said a girl who's head was half shot and half black with two small buns on either side of her head, and her legs being opposite colors as well, she was wearing a sparkly red one piece dress that showed off her curves and red gloves and boots that matched her dress.

"Lulu." spoke the girl who's head was a literal tongue and who had a pearl necklace, black form fitting dress with leather boots and with pink elbow length gloves.

"Polly." said the girl who's head was like a parrots with a large pink and orange beak and yellow body with rainbow colored hair/plumage on the top of her head, she was wearing a blue miniskirt with brown too attached to the skirt by a gold ring, she was wearing knee length black boots and pink gloves with green and orange rings on the end of the gloves.

"Cloe." said the girl who had white skin and with a gold tooth if you looked close enough with a checked hat on her head, a black sleeveless dress with a hole near the top to show some cleavage and which was short enough to show off her legs with some black high heels and long hair that was a mish mash of colors.

"Susan." said a girl who had a white body but who's entire head was a giant pair of red lips surrounded by sparkling pink hair. She was wearing a light blue dress that stopped at her hips and showed off her cleavage and boots that where three shades of pink and finally two blue arm bands on each of her arms.

"I'm Alexis." said a girl who's head was a pink balloon attached to her body by a string, she was wearing a pink boa with a light purple one piece swimsuit with black heels and light blue knee socks attached to the swimsuit by fasteners.

"Carmen." spoke the girl who had a white onion head with green stalks coming out of the top and who had pink blush and a single eye while in a white top that was tied at the bottom to show her green skin and showed her cleavage. She had a plaid skirt with white long socks and black high heels with a white bracelet on one wrist.

"Maxima." said the girl who's head was covered in waves pink hair with only a pair of cool sunglasses to show where her eyes were, and she was wearing a sparkling purple bodysuit that covered everything except her head and arms.

The final girl had no head, like it was invisible. She wore a sexy version of a ball gown with the bottom taken off and had pink fishnet stockings attached to the dress by fasteners. The dress itself was a blend of pink, violet, and light pink with a violet heart in the center and with matching elbow length gloves.

"Her name is angel, she doesn't talk much." Lanna said with a grin as Angel waved at Wander.

"So...you're all my girlfriends?"

"Yep, we're all your girlfriends Zeke." Maxima said.

"Well...why are we in a limo?"

"Because we are going to a party! But first we're going to fix you up."

He blinked confused.

(Later)

"There, done!" Cloe said with a grin as she looked at the changed Wander.

He was in a loose black t-shirt with the words 'party boy' on it with short blue jeans with a green cap on backwards, and some blue sunglasses.

"Yep, he's perfect, now let's go party!" Lanna said happily. Lanna hit the gas before the limo went zooming away.

"So, where is this party at anyway?"

"Just a few miles away." Carmen said as she wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

(Later)

We see the limo pulling up to a large mansion where loud music and bright lights could be seen from outside.

"Yeah, we're here!" grinned Roxy.

"Lets party!" Alexis shouted happily before grabbing 'Zeke' as all of them ran over. Soon they reached the front gate guarded by bouncer with a large fist for a head.

"Here's our pass." spoke Maxima holding up a pass.

"Ok, you can go in." he said as he moved the velvet rope aside, letting them in.

"Wow, this place is really loud." remarked 'Zeke' covering his ears.

"Yeah, it's great, right? Let's get some drinks!" Lanna said happily grabbing his hand and dragged him to where the table was.

The bartender was a fist minion in an apron who was shining the counter. "What can I getcha?"

"A round of your strongest drink for all of us please!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"On it." he spoke before walking away.

"So, what do you girls wanna do once the drinks arrive?" 'Zeke' asked.

"Enjoy them and get our groove thang on." spoke Roxanne.

"Alright, I can do that, let's groove!" he grinned just as the drinks came back.

"Yes, let's drink to a fun night!" Lanna said happily.

All of them clinked their glasses together before drinking. They instantly felt the drink hit them and they all shuddered a bit as they felt it go down their throats.

"Woo! Let's dance!" Lanna shouted as she grabbed 'Zeke' and dragged him onto the dance floor. The others followed with the wolf girl shaking her hips. "Just follow my lead Zeke" she said with a grin.

'Zeke' tried to mimic the way she swung her hips but it came across as awkward.

"I'm sorry I'm not so good." he said as he continued to try to dance.

"No worries, just let the music lead you." She said before Cloe grabbed him and began to dance with him.

"Just cut loose!"

"Hey, I was dancing with him!" Lanna said angrily.

"You snooze you lose!" She said as she stuck her tongue at Lanna, not seeing Roxanne grab 'Zeke'.

"Come on Zeke, what say we go with something a little slow?"

"Ok, what do you have in mind?"

She held him closer before she got low and started shaking her hips in front of him. "Do you like what you see?" She asked with a grin.

"Um...y-yeah." he nodded with a blush. "Good, glad to hear that zeke~"

The other girls frowned before they tried grinding themselves against 'Zeke' all over. 'I won't be beat!' They all thought as they continued to grind.

Said male blushed since he felt like his whole body was being rubbed all over. 'They really like me, huh?' He thought as they continued to rub against him.

What he didn't know was Sylvia was in the crowd and looking around.

"Wander! Are you here buddy?" She called out in the crowd. "Speak up if you can hear me!" She shouted, catching the attention of the girls, but not Wander/Zeke.

"Hey, isn't that Wander's friend?" Polly asked the others curiously.

"Shit you're right!" Roxy said as she looked at 'Zeke'.

"We gotta hide him." Carmen said as she rubbed against him as Alexis said. "Yeah, but where?"

"With this many people, all we gotta do is stay close together and she won't notice a thing." Cloe said as she moved closer to Wander/Zeke.

The others nodded and kept their dancing while Sylvia kept scanning the crowd.

"Come on, how hard is it to find a small orange guy?" She grumbled. She walked around while trying not to bump into all the dancers.

"Excuse me, pardon, hey, watch where you're waving that tentacle!"

'Heh, she won't see 'Zeke' at this rate.' The girls thought with a grin as they continued to dance around Zeke.

"Ugh, I know he's here, I just have to keep looking!" spoke Sylvia looking around while noticing a group of girls dancing very close to each other. "Huh, that's kinda suspicious." she said as she began to walk towards them. "Yo girls." She said, getting the groups attention and making them press together more tightly. "Why are you all so tightly packed together?"

"Well um, we're just really close friends, why do you care?"

"Just seems...odd." she remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know about you girls but I feel offended, let's go!" Roxanne said.

"Hmph!" they snubbed Sylvia while moving away and staying close.

"Geez, what's their problem?" she frowned. 'Something's going on, I can feel it.'

Meanwhile the pack of girls were shuffling towards the exit.

"We're almost there girls." Mixie said, unaware that Sylvia was following them.

"Girls? Where we going? asked 'Zeke'.

"Um, the party is getting lame so we're heading home, nothing to worry about Zeke." Lanna said quickly.

"Yeah, just stick close so we don't get lost."

"Well if you say so." he blushed while unaware Sylvia heard him.

"Oh my god, I know that voice anywhere, they have Wander!" She shouted before rushing at them. She knocked some of them away and gasped. "Wander!"

'Shit!' They all swore mentally as Wander/Zeke looked at Sylvia in confusion.

"Um, no, my name's Zeke."

Sylvia turned her head towards the girls in anger and shouted. "What did you do to him!?"

"Um, we don't know what you're talking about."

"HOW MANY SMALL ORANGE GUYS ARE THERE?!" She shouted back at them, making them take a step back. She reached over and picked Wander up and looked him over. "And what are you wearing?"

"My girlfriends gave me some new clothes, now could you put me down please?"

"Girlfriends?" she turned to the girls. "Just who are you anyway?"

"W-we're Zeke's girlfriends. Maxima said nervously.

"Zeke?" she looked at Wander. "No, this guy is Wander."

"Wander? Never heard of him." Zeke said.

'Looks like we're gonna do this the old fashion way. Sorry about this Wander.' She thought before punching Wander on his forehead.

"Hey!" The girls shouted as Wander began to rub his head before looking at Sylvia.

"Sylv? Where am I?"

"Oh Wander, thank god, we're in a club and these women were calling you Zeke and boyfriend!"

He turned to the girls who tried looking innocent. "For real?"

"Y-yeah, for real..." Lanna said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well since you're back to normal, we're leaving." spoke Sylvia.

"Wait!" Susan shouted as she made her way towards Wander.

"Yes?"

"Look, we're sorry, all of us are, it's just that you were so nice and we were all just dumped and we needed someone and you were there...though we kinda hit you with the limo first by accident."

"You did what?!" cried Sylvia with wide eyes.

"It was an accident! But anyway, we really enjoyed the time you spent with us, and we would really like it if you continued to be our boyfriend, please?"

"Uh...well-"

"Well, if you're unsure, here's a little bit of incentive~" she said as she picked him up and brought him to her face.

He blinked before finding his lips pressed against hers. Her giant lips engulfed his entire head, pushing against him hungrily as the other girls glared at her in jealousy.

Sylvia blinked and decided to let her do this.

Susan soon broke the kiss and said. "How'd you like that Wander~?" As the others began to walk towards them.

"Uh...wow."

"Hey, you were just supposed to give him our numbers! Who said you could have the first kiss!"

"Alls fair in love and war." Susan said with a big grin as she looked at Wander who now had a large lipstick mark covering a large portion of his face. "How was it?"

"I-it was amazing!" He said as the rest of the girls frowned.

"We want a turn too!" They all shouted before Lanna grabbed him.

"My go." she grinned with her tail wagging before licking his face.

"I'll be waiting out here for you Wander, have fun!" Sylvia chuckled as Roxy tried to grab him from Lanna.

"Give him here!" She said as she pulled him out of Lanna'a grasp. She gave him a peck on the forehead before he was grabbed from her. "Hey, I wasn't done with him! Give him back!"

"Our turn!"

They shouted as Mixie held onto him.

(Later)

The door of the club opened and a lipstick covered Wander stumbled out with a stupid grin on his face. "Wow."

"Come back soon Wander~" the girls said from inside as the door began to close.


	119. Gaara and Deidra

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Gaara and Deidra

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxx

A lone person in a cloak pulling a single cart through the desert was nearing a bustling city. Said city was surrounded by a large wall of rock with only one entrance to get in.

'Ok Deidra, get in, get the information of the one tail host and get out, no problem.' the person thought before one of the suna nin jumped down with his hand up.

"Halt, what is your business in the village hidden in the sand?"

"I am merely a traveling pottery maker who has come to sell her merchandise." spoke the figure in a female voice.

"Then you wouldn't mind if you showed me some of your wares then would you?" He asked as he moved towards her cart.

"Not at all." she replied stepping back.

"Ok." he said as he reached the cart and pulled up a piece of tarp to reveal several pieces of clay art. He looked over them carefully, but didn't find anything that showed hidden compartments, weapons, or anything threatening. "Ok, this seems clean, enjoy your stay in the village miss...?"

"Deidra."

"Ok, enjoy your stay." he put the tarp back on before she started pulling her cart back into the village.

'He he he, easy as pie.' she thought with a smirk while moving some of the hood away to show a device with a lens before she looked around as it zoomed in on buildings. 'Ok, so most of the buildings are made of sandstone, easy to destroy.'

She kept pulling the cart while trying to keep from drawing attention to herself.

"Gotta find a spot where people frequent so I can gather data..." she thought as she looked around. She spotted a small building that seemed like a bar with the sounds of people inside. "There we go, perfect!" She said with a grin as she moved her cart over that way. She stopped it next to the wall before walking inside.

The inside was dark and had a couple of men and a few ninja drinking liquor.

'Alright, I'll start with the bartender.' She thought as she walked towards the bar. "Excuse me, I came here if you might know anything."

"I know stuff, but what exactly do you want to know?"

"I wanna know if you can tell me anything about him." she spoke holding out a photo of Gaara.

"T-the demon kid? You want to know about him!" The bartender asked nervously.

"Yes, and keep it down." She hissed at him as she put a finger to his mouth. "Just tell me if you know anything about him."

"I-I don't know anything except he kills anyone who angers him."

"Where does he live?"

"H-he lives near the large tower, you're not going to try to find him, are you?!"

"Maybe, but tell me, just how many people in this entire village hate him?"

"I think a good few hate him, but those are the families of those he's killed, most fear him."

"Well let's just say I'm here to learn more about him. Tell anyone and we'll have a problem."

"N-no problem, I won't say anything." he gulped in fear.

"Good, and to thank you for your cooperation, here's a clay pigeon." She said as she pulled a small sculpture out of her cloak.

He blinked confused and accepted it while she turned and walked away.

"Have a nice day!" She said happily as she left the building and picked up her cart and began to walk away. 'I'll let it go when I leave and far away.' She thought as she made her way towards the kage tower. 'If I can find him I might be able to get in close, provided he doesn't go nuts.' She thought, unaware of the red headed teen with a giant gourd on his back walking towards her.

Said teen noticed her and stopped walking just as she noticed and stopped.

"Um, hello, can I help you?" She asked curiously.

Gaara just kept staring with his arms crossed and a frown while anyone else nearby quickly moved away from the area. "Mother is telling me to kill you, but to also not kill you."

'Mother? Hmm, wonder if it's the Shibi.' she thought before putting on a smile. "Well that's good, if I'm dead I can't sell my pottery."

"Pottery? But mother wants you dead." he spoke with a frown while she saw some of the sand on the ground start rising up.

"But you said she also doesn't want me dead, right?" she pointed out while he groaned and held his head.

"I-I don't know what to do!" He moaned as the sand on the ground began to shift around chaotically.

"Well...what if you and I talked? And afterwards if you want to kill me, kill me." She offered as she pulled a bench from her cart and set it on the ground.

Gaara looked at her with caution as she sat down and patted the spot next to her.

"Come on, I won't bite, I promise." she smiled which was shown as she undid some of the bandages.

Gaara stared as she set the bandages in her cart before she turned back to him. She seemed older than him with long blonde hair that covered one eye and didn't seem threatening, but he learned not to take any chances.

"So where's your mother, I don't see her?"

"In here." he spoke walking over and sat down at the end while pointing to his head.

Deidra sighed and said. "Are you sure it's your mother?"

"Yes." he frowned crossing his arms. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm just curious why you're all alone and why you want to kill me?" she replied while leaning back.

"I must kill you to prove my existence, and I'm alone because I am a demon." he spoke in a monotone voice while the sand around his feet swirled around.

"Well, you don't seem like a demon to me." she idly remarked while watching the sand.

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise as he said. "I-I don't?"

"Nope." she shook her head. "The people around here are just scared and don't understand the truth. You're just as human as me."

"B-but they call me a demon, even my father has said so." he spoke looking at the ground while squeezing his hands together.

"Why would he say that? Is that why you feel like you have to prove your existence?" She asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her with wide eyes before some sand lashed out and nearly grabbed her hand before she pulled it back.

"Whoa! What was that for?"

"Don't come near me."

"Ok, ok, not into touching, I get that.."

"As for my father, I don't care for him, or my siblings." he spoke without care as he looked ahead of himself as the sand calmed down.

"Huh, that sounds like a lonely life." she remarked before smiling. "But I bet I can make you smile."

"I highly doubt it."

"Oh?" she reached into her pocket of clay and held it between her hands before she started molding it.

"What are you doing?"

"Just give me a sec." She said as he watched with curiosity.

Soon she held out a small figure that looked like him.

"This is suppose to make me laugh?"

"Hang on." she smiled before the small figure started to move and walked off her hand and land on the bench. She smirked as she watched him stare in amazement as she took another gob of clay out and began to mold it as well.

"How are you doing this?" He asked curiously as he watched the little him walk around comically.

"Call it a natural gift. Now look at this." She said as she set down her newest creation, a miniature version of herself which began to walk towards the mini Gaara.

"What is this?" He asked as the mini Deidra walked up to the mini Gaara and pulled him into a hug. "If this is meant to make me laugh, you're wasting your time." He said as he turned around to leave.

"Wait!" she held a hand up. "Tell me, just how gruesome can you stomach something?"

"I have literally squeezed people into jelly with my sand." he said plainly. "Nothing can shock me, no matter how gruesome it is."

"Well, then watch this!" She said as she began to control the clay figures.

Both walked over before the clay Gaara wrapped its arms around the clay Deidra and started choking it. The clay Deidra then began smack the clay Gaara over the head as it was choked .

Gaara sat back down and watched.

Deidra grinned as she had clay Gaara poke her clay version in the eyes . It also started to shake her while some clay came from its gourd to symbolize sand. It then began to hit her on the head repeatedly.

'Hmm, interesting.' Gaara thought as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

Then both clay figures started punching each other.

'This is slightly humorous.' Gaara thought as the edge of his lips began to turn up.

'Come on, just a little more.' She thought as she saw him start to grin.

That's when the Gaara figure began to strangle the Deidra one.

Gaara let out a small chuckle as he saw the clay figure gasp for air, unaware he had done so.

"See? You're laughing." She said as he instantly stopped and stared at her with wide eyes.

He looked away and stood up. "My time here is done."

"Aw come on, you were having fun, you even laughed!" she spoke up with a smile. "Laughing is pretty good when you have someone else besides to laugh with."

"I have no one, so why laugh?" he asked back in his monotone voice.

"Well, I'll laugh with you, then you aren't alone!" she replied like it was simple and obvious.

"What do you mean? You actually want to stay with me?" he asked like it was ridiculous.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Those who come near me are filled with nothing but fear and hate."

"Well, I'm not afraid, nor do I hate you." she responded. "Like I said, you're not a demon, so why should I be effected by either?"

"B-because no one can love a demon!" He said, his mask of indifference beginning to break.

"Is that what other people say? Or do you really think that?"

"I-I don't...they say it and no one likes me so it must be true!" he spoke holding his head and closed his eyes while the sand near his feet twitched around.

"Well I'll love you, I don't care what's inside you Gaara." she reassured with a smile. "Besides, truth be told, I'm not like most people either."

"R-really? But you're so nice."

She held her hands up before he saw tongues stick out to show the mouths and teeth.

"W-who are you? Are you a shinobi?" He asked as he started to become defensive, images of his uncle who had tried to kill him appearing in his mind.

"Well you could say they help with molding the clay, but if you're worried about me hurting you, if I wanted to do that, would I have shown you these?"

"Well, no, I guess you wouldn't have..."

"Besides, hard to believe, but I've had some problems in my life too."

"Really? Like what?" He asked curiously.

She sighed. "I use to be seen as a freak from the people in my village 'cause no one else was born this way. They were even worried what I would do if I became a shinobi."

"So what happened?"

"I managed to be one, but...let's just say I left after a few years." She said as she remembered being kicked out of her village.

Gaara looked at her and looked down at the sand. "So you must know pain."

"Yes, pain is an old friend..." she said as an image of her orange hair leader flashed through her head "And sometimes it won't really leave. All we can do is just keep going."

Gaara nodded as he sat down next to her again.

"So, have you always been able to use sand?"

"Yeah, it protects me...but it scares people."

"I think it's useful. You live in a desert and controlling all of it gives you a massive advantage."

"Yeah... I guess, but whenever I use it someone dies."

"Then take some advice. Don't let it use you, make sure you use it." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder, mentally happy that he didn't try to stop her.

Gaara looked down while letting that sink in.

'I think I'm getting through to him.' she thought with a smile. 'Wait, why am I getting all sensitive with him? I came here to learn his weaknesses, not to have an idle chat.' She thought as she shook her head.

"What's it like?" Gaara asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"What's it like to have no attachments? To be free?"

"To be honest, it's lonely, having no attachments also means that there is no one to care for you." she admitted looking away. "No one to look at for help, no one to see when you come home, sure you meet tons of people, but if you're always moving, knowing them is pointless."

"That...sounds like no fun, so the best course to be free is to have a companion?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Well it would keep someone from going nuts."

"Then I shall have you as a companion."

She smiled before reaching over and patting him on the back. "I'm flattered, but trust me, you're safer here than out there."

"Then you will stay with me here." he said as he began to wrap his sand around her.

'Shit! I just talked myself into a corner.' She thought as she struggled to get out of the sand with no success. 'Wait, if I stay here, then I can get even more info then if I just left now.' She thought as she stopped her struggling. "Well, that's fine, but can you keep silent on my little gift?"

"Of course, now let's head home." he said as he used a tendril of sand to pull her cart behind them as he carried her in his sand.

"Um, you can let me walk."


	120. Grimwood Girls and Calloway Cadets

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Grimwood Girls and Calloway Cadets

Series: Scooby Doo

xxxxxxxxxxx

"A run through the bog is just what I needed." spoke Winnie running on all fours with the other girls following.

"Yes, it is simply fangtastic that Shaggy brought us here." Sibella said with a grin as she flew through the air as a bat.

"I wonder where we can find some good quicksand to relax in." spoke Elsa keeping up with them.

"Forget quicksand, let's find some crocodiles!" Giggled Phantasma as she flew through a tree.

"I wanna see if I can feed one of them." Tanis said as she did her best to catch up to the rest of the girls.

But what the girls didn't know was the calloway cadets were on their own trip.

"Alright men, you'll be going in alone to learn how to survive in the wild...and because I'm a little bit sick." said the colonel before blowing into a kleenex. "So remember what I've taught you about basic woods survival and stay together."

"Yes sir!" The cadets said before turning around and marching into the woods.

The colonel blew into his tissue and walked off, confident the boys would do fine.

Meanwhile, the girls had reached the main swamp and were climbing the trees, unaware of a small pink flower growing on the side of the tree.

"Last one to the top is a girl scout!" Winnie said as she kept climbing, unaware she was hitting the flowers, making them send out pink spores.

Tanis however noticed as some dropped near her and felt a sneeze coming on. "A...a...ACHOO!" She sneezed, sending the pink spores flying everywhere. They floated all around the area where the other girls inhaled some.

"Ah, you gotta love the swamp gas, right girls?" Sibella said happily.

"You said it." smiled Phantasma before sniffling and sneezed. "Bless me."

"Yeah, it's amazing" Elsa agreed before sneezing as well.

"Man, you guys must be catching a cold." spoke Winnie before sniffling and sneezed. "Now I'm doing it!"

"I think hint you're right, I feel kinda funny." Tanis said before she sneezed again.

Sibelle sniffed around before sneezing and started feeling weird before falling down and transformed back. "Ugh, I feel weird." she moaned as the other girls joined her on the ground.

"My head feels funny." spoke Elsa.

"Ugh, forget your head, I feel like I'm going crazy, what's that smell?" Winnie groaned as she smelled the air.

"What smell?" asked Phanty.

"I dunno, but it smells amazing!" Winnie said with a grin as she stood up. "Let's follow it!" She said before running into the woods.

The others followed while we cut back to the cadets.

"Alright men, let's get through this survival exercise, and make sure not to get separated." Tug, the blond cadet said as they marched in single file.

"Got it." A tall lanky Hispanic boy named Jamal said .

All of them kept moving while the girls eyed them from the brush.

"Mmmm, I like what I see, what about you girls?" Sibella asked as she eyed Tug.

"Same here." growled Winnie licking her lips.

"I really think I like the one in the back." Elsa said with a grin.

"What say we all have some 'fun' with them?" giggled Phanty.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get them." Tanis giggled.

They slunk back while the boys looked at a map.

"Ok, the colonel will be meeting us on the other side of the swamp, so we have to cross the woods, the quicksand pits and the crocodile infested water to get out." Tug said.

"I can clear a way no problem." smiled Grunt.

"Alright, and Jamal, keep an eye on Baxter, we don't want him to get lost." Tug said as he pointed to the smallest cadet.

"But I've been able to keep up before, what makes this trip any less different?"

"On this trip if you get separated you might get eaten by a crocodile and we would get in trouble." Miguel said.

"Oh, well you got me there."

"Alright, let's head out!"

But before they could they heard some rustling.

"W-what was that?" Jamal asked nervously.

"I don't know, but maybe it's just a squirrel."

"L-lets just get going then, right guys?"

"Right." they nodded as they started walking again.

"Let the hunt begin." Sibella said with a grin as she watched the cadets walk into the woods.

"I'll go first." Winnie said with a grin before she slowly moved forward.

Meanwhile the group of cadets continued to move forward. But they started to hear some footsteps nearby.

"D-don't be afraid cadets." Tug said as they looked around.

"It's probably just the wind." Baxter said nervously.

That's when they heard a low growl.

"W-what's that?" Grunt asked nervously.

"I don't know, one of you check it out."

"I-I'll go, I'm the strongest." Grunt said as he slowly began to make his way towards the bushes. He slowly moved some aside and looked in before going wide eyed. He saw Winnie staring him right in the face with a giant grin. "Ah-" he was cut off before she grabbed his face and pulled him into the brush.

"GRUNT!" the others cried running over only to see said male was gone.

"W-what happened to him?" Jamal asked nervously.

"I don't know, but we can't let it get to us. We need to stick together and try to find him." spoke Tug.

"No, we should try to get out of here and tell the colonel, then we can get a search party out here." Miguel argued.

"If we leave who knows what could happen to Grunt."

"If we do stay the same may happen to us and no one will know!"

"Well we've gotta pick something."

"I say we put it to a vote, all in favor of finishing the exercise, raise your hand." Miguel said as he and Baxter raised their hands.

"All in favor of looking for Grunt raise your hand," Tug said as he and Jamal raised his hand "Great, we've got a tie." Tug said before Baxter said. "Why don't we split up? Half of us will look for Grunt and the other half will go get help?"

"Guess we've got no choice." spoke Jamal.

"Right, I will see you two later then." Tug said.

The four split up while the other girls split up themselves.

"Happy hunting girls." said Ells said with a grin.

"You too." spoke Sibella before becoming a bat.

"I'm gonna go get me my man." Phanty giggled.

"This is gonna be fun." beamed Tanis.

"Have fun guys, I know I am~" Winnie said as she held the struggling Grunt.

"L-Let me go!" he spoke in fear.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, we're going to have some fun~" she said with a grin.

He gulped while Phanty floated off. "W-what are you gonna do with me?" He asked nervously.

"This." Winnie made him look at her before pressing their lips with his.

He widened his eyes as she began to move backwards as she kissed, away from the cadets who were looking for him.

Phanty herself slipped through trees while looking around. "Now where is that cutie~?"

Said cutie she was referring to was Miguel who was looking out from a tree.

"Hey Baxter, I think I found the path out!" He shouted down to his fellow cadet.

Phanty giggled before lowering down behind him.

"Great, which way?" Baxter shouted back up to him.

Miguel turned before crying out as Phanty picked him up and floated him through the brush.

"I got you now~" she giggled.

"AHH!" He shouted as he was carried off, scaring Baxter.

"Miguel?" He shouted, only to get no response. "Miguel!" He shouted again, only to get no response. "Oh no." He said as he looked around nervously, knowing that he was on his own now.

Phanty giggled while Miguel flailed around in her arms. "Don't worry sweetie, we're going to have so much fun!"

"Help!" He shouted before she covered his mouth.

"Now now, why tell anyone else where we are? That spoils the fun." She said as she kissed him on the cheek as she continued to fly away with him.

Tanis slowly moved towards the other boy who started getting nervous.

"C-calm down Baxter, just get out of here and get help." he said to himself nervously before feeling something wrap around his ankles. "Huh?" He asked as he looked down to see a white bandage wrapped around his leg . That's when they pulled back and he found himself pulled into the bushes. "No no no! Help!" He shouted in fear.

"Gotcha~" Tanis said as she pulled him towards her.

"AHHH!" He screamed as she pulled him closer before grabbing him.

"Shh." She said as she covered his mouth with her hand as she began to hastily wrap a bandage around his body. "Just relax." She said as she finished wrapping him up, Baxter now looked like a mummy. "There, now you really look good." She said as she heard his muffled protests under the bandages.

Elsa and Sibella stayed behind the trees while tailing the other two.

"So, would you like to go first Elsa?" Sibella asked curiously as the cadets entered the quicksand part of the swamp.

"Sure thing." She said with a grin as she saw the two cadets split up and began to walk around the quicksand pits.

"I hope Grunt didn't fall in there." Jamal said, unaware of the hand reaching out of one of them towards him. Before he could move, he felt it grab his ankle and started pulling him in. "Huh? What? No, no, no!" He shouted as he realized what was happening and clawed at the ground in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Jamal!" Tug shouted as he heard Jamal scream. He ran over and saw Jamal halfway into the sand.

"Help!" He shouted as he got pulled deeper into the sand.

"Hang on Jamal!" He shouted as he grabbed his friend's arms and began to pull. But even his tugging didn't seem to budge as Jamal kept going under. "No!" He shouted as he saw his friend disappear under the quicksand. "Jamal!" He shouted, believing that his friend was now dead. "I'm on my own. I'm all alone in these woods." He said as he looked around nervously, unaware what was happening in the quicksand pit.

Jamal was falling down it and spitting sand out before crying out as he fell out from a bottom of it. "Ugh, where am I? Is this a cave?" He asked in confusion.

"Yup." A voice said in the darkness as Jamal looked around frantically.

"W-Who's there?" He asked as he slowly walked forward, realizing that he was standing on a rock and around him was a bunch of sand.

"Over here hotstuff." Said the voice again as he felt something grab his leg again.

He looked and was yanked into the sand again. "Whoa!" He shouted as he felt himself sink until he was chest deep .

"Pretty relaxing huh?" asked Elsa sitting next to him while lounging in the sand.

"W-what? No, what's going on!" He shouted as he tried to get free.

"Just some time to sit back and relax." She said as she grabbed him and pulled her closer to him.

He gulped while his face blushed a little. "I-I should get back to my friends." he said as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Nah, they're fine." She said with a grin as we cut back to Tug.

He walked around while feeling jittery and nervous. "C-calm down Tug, you just have to get out, get help." he muttered to himself nervously.

Sibella herself flew over onto a branch and watched him walk by.

'Mmmm, how should I go about getting him?' She wondered as she watched him with a smile. She flew down and landed on his head before leaning down to look him from upside down. "Hello."

He stared at her for a second before he started screaming and running around. "AHHH! Bat! Bat! Bat!" He shouted before running into a tree and falling down. "Ow." He moaned as he laid on the ground as Sibella flew onto his chest.

"You alright?" She asked as she changed back into a human, now laying on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Ah! Y-You're one of those Grimwood girls!"

"Mm, yes I am sweetie." she said as she began to rub her head against his neck. "Just call me Sibella."

"W-what's going on, were you just a bat?! Do you know what happened to my friends?!"

"Of course. The other girls are just taking care of them, no need to worry your head off."

"Then why did Jamal die! He drowned in quicksand!"

"Relax. There's actually an underground cavern where the sinking stops. Right now Elsa is keeping him company."

"R-really? But why? Why are you doing this?"

"Simple, to have fun~" She said as she began to wrap her arms around him. "What say we enjoy ourselves?" She whispered into his ear before she lightly nibbled it.

Tug blushed and was blown away while freezing up.

"Oh, I'm guessing that means yes then, right?" She asked with a grin. "Tell me, ever kissed a girl before?" She asked as she eyes his lips.

"N-N-N-No." He said as she smiled and said. "Well you're about to~"

"Wha-" He started but was stopped when she pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened and his face turned red instantly.

'Mmmm, he's not bad for a guys who's never kissed before.' she thought as she continued to kiss him. But before she could deepen the kiss she heard Shaggy's voice echo through the forest saying. "GIRLS, BACK TO THE VAN!"

'Aw.' she pulled back from Tug whose eyes swirled around goofily. "I guess we'll have to continue this later, huh?"

"Huh...wha..." he spoke goofily.

"See you at the volleyball game~" she said before turning into a bat and flying away.

Tug watched her go away and shook his head. "Volleyball? Oh crap, I have to get out of here and to the Colonel!" He stood up and turned before running.

We cut to Elsa and Jamal right before they hear Shaggy shout.

"Sounds like coach wants us to go back."

"Y-yeah, can you get me out first?" He asked as she kept her hold on him.

"Oh alright." she pulled herself out before easily pulling him out from the sand.

"T-thanks." he said before she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. His face lit up before she dragged him to an entrance out of the cave while he was dazed.

"See you at the volleyball game handsome~" she said before running off.

With Winnie and Grunt she was licking across his face.

"Come on, stop it, please!" He said as he struggled to get free.

She gave one last lick across his face before stepping away. "Alright, but we can continue this later on, I gotta go."

"W-what? what do you mean later?" he asked nervously.

"You'll see." she said before running into the forest, leaving Grunt in confusion.

With Tanis, she heard the call and pouted. "Aw, I have to go, but don't worry, I'll see you again soon my Baxter." she said as she stared at the wrapped up cadet who had a couple of kiss marks on the bandages around his face .

He just nodded as she skipped off.

We then cut to see Phantasma who is busy kissing and hugging Miguel who is trying to get free.

"Ooh, you're feisty, I like that~"

"I-isn't your coach calling you?"

"Well yeah, but a few more kisses wouldn't hurt." She said with grin as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

He blushed bright red before she pulled back and floated up.

"I guess we'll have to continue this later, see you at the volleyball game~" she waved with a wink.

"O-ok." he said with a blush as he watched her fly away.

(Later)

"Like, you girls sure seem happy." he remarked since after he and the class came back each one seemed extra happy while smiling.

"Yeah, we had...fun." Sibella said as she looked at the military school next to them with a grin.

"I can't wait for our next volleyball game." giggled Phanty.

"Yeah, we'll have a howling good time." Winny chuckled.

"And a shocking celebration." smiled Elsa.

"They'll have a hard time wrapping their heads around our victory." Tanis said.

'Something definitely happened at the swamp.' Shaggy thought as the girls stared the the academy.


	121. Kelli, Tammi, and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Kelli, Tammi, and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at Central Park in New York City. We see a young boy, maybe five walking with his mother.

"Oh! Look mommy! Pretty." he smiled pointing at some flowers.

"Yes, the flowers are pretty Percy." smiled Sally while they walked past it. "Let's head to the playground Percy, there you can make some friends." Sally said as she smiled at Percy.

"Ok mommy."

Soon they reached a large playground covered in children with parents talking to each other on the outside.

"Now you go over and play with some of them." Sally said as she nudged Percy towards the large group of children.

Percy walked over a little before stopping and noticed how two girls his age seemed to be having fun considering lots of the boys were playing with them. "Maybe they can be my friends?" He thought outloud as he started to walk towards them.

One girl was dark skinned and had black curly hair and the other had blond hair with white skin, both wearing blue and pink dresses.

"Hello? Can I play with you guys?" Percy asked, getting the girls attention.

"Sure." smiled the blonde with a giggle.

"What's your name?" The black haired one asked curiously.

"Percy." He said as he started to notice the air around the girls begin to flicker. 'Huh? What's that?' He thought as the girls began to introduce themselves to him.

"Tammi." spoke the blonde.

"And I'm Kelli." the dark skinned one said with a grin.

Before Percy could suggest something the other boys around them blocked him and started talking excitedly with them.

"Hey, lets go play on the slide together!" One of the boys said excitably.

"No way! The sandbox is more fun!"

"Hey Kelli, wanna go play on the seesaw?" Another boy asked as he grabbed her arm.

"Maybe." she giggled.

"No, play tetherball with me!" Another said as he grabbed her other arm.

"Easy there, we can play them all." Kelli said as the boys began to pull on her arms. "Hey! You're pulling too hard!" Kelli said, the air around her flickering even more as the boys continued to tug on her arms.

Percy noticed and blinked while noting how their appearances seemed a little scary and different then what he was seeing. 'What is going on?' He wondered as the boys continued to pull on Kelli's arms. "Hey, maybe you should let them go." Percy said to the boys, only to get pushed back by one of them.

"Buzz off shrimp!"

"Hey! Let go of Kelli!" Tammi said as she realized what was happening.

Percy frowned and felt hurt from the push before seeing the girls were trying harder to get free from the crowd of boys. "Hey, leave them alone!" He shouted as he tried to pull a boy off of Kelli.

This just made him get pushed back again.

"Go away! Stop it!" Kelli cried as the air began to flicker even more now.

Percy frowned while a nearby fountain had water that started pulling to their direction. "Let them GO!" He shouted as the water flew right at them.

The boys turned and got sprayed on, causing them to cry out and run off crying while parents nearby were stunned and focused more on getting their kids away and dried then the odd fountain malfunction.

"W-what just happened?" Kelli asked in amazement and confusion as she looked around.

"W...What happened?" Tammi asked, as she realized that she and Kelli were somehow not wet.

"Are you two alright?" Percy asked as they turned to him and saw that he was also dry. "I was worried they were gonna hurt you."

"D-did you do the thing with the water?" Kelli asked curiously as her form began to flicker again.

"No." he shook his head, even though he had to admit it was helpful.

"Ok, but why are we dry?" Kelli asked as her form began to flicker.

"I don't know."

"Also, what's happening to you?" He asked curiously.

The girls looked confused before huddling up away from him.

"He can see the mist? But mommy said mortals can't see it."

"Yeah, she said only monsters and demigods can see through it."

"Does that mean he's a demigod? He doesn't smell like a monster."

'

"If he is one, we have to take him somewhere and do it." Kelli said as she looked at Percy. "Hey, wanna go somewhere secret?" Kelli asked Percy with a big smile

"Sure!" He said happily, glad that his new friends wanted to play with him and show him a secret place.

The two smiled and took his hands before leading him away from the playground.

"So where is this secret place?" He asked curiously.

"Don't worry, we'll be there in no time." Kelli said with a grin while they moved over near a few trees clustered together. "Right here, behind the trees Percy."

"Huh? But how is this a secret?" he asked looking around.

"It is, trust us, please?" Tammi asked him with big eyes.

He felt his resolve crumble almost instantly and just nodded.

"Great, let's go!" Kelli said as she began to push him towards the trees.

'Woah!' He thought as he stumbled into the group of trees with the girls right behind him.

"Remember, mommy says don't let mortals see and do it quick." Tammi said to Kelli who nodded as Percy looked around. Both their images started changing when he looked back at them.

"W-what's going on? What's happening to you? Are you ok?" He asked as he started to get nervous.

"It's time to play a new game." spoke Kimmi as their forms changed completely. Their hair was now on fire, their eyes red and they had fangs, but the biggest change was that one of their legs was a donkeys and the other was made out of metal.

He blinked, but not out of fear, but surprise and awe.

"Well, what do you think now demigod?" Kelli asked with a fanged grin.

"Wow! Cool!" He said as he stared at them with a huge smile, stopping them in their tracks.

"Wait, what?"

"You guys look so cool! And your hair is so pretty! Is that a real robot leg?"

"W-What?" They stuttered as they lightly blushed at the hair comment.

"How did you do that? Is it magic?"

"Y-yeah, w-we hid our original forms with magic." Kelli stuttered. "But, why aren't you scared?"

"Because I know you won't hurt me because we're friends, and because You're pretty." he smiled while the girls went wide eyed.

"Y-you think we look pretty?"

"Yup." He said, not knowing why they were blushing so much.

"U-U-Um..." Tammi and Kelli said, trying to comprehend what he had said.

'What would mommy say in this situation?' She wondered as she looked at Percy, not sure what to do.

"Do we kill him?" asked Tammi.

"I-I don't know, I mean... he seems nice and mommy said to kill demigods who try to kill us, and he isn't, plus I like him." admitted Kelli. "Maybe if we leave him alone mommy won't know."

"But won't she get mad if she finds out?"

"Then...we say we did it and buried him!"

"Yes! And we can still be friends, mommy doesn't know what he looks like!"

Both smiled and turned to Percy. "We can be friends Percy!" They said happily before running towards him, pulling him into a hug.

He blushed even brighter from two girls hugging him and just shyly hugged back.

'Mmmm, he smells so good.' Kelli and tammi thought as they hugged him.

'Wow, this feels comfy.' He thought with a small blush as they continued to hug him and take in his scent.

'The sea?' they thought as they continued to smell him and tightening the hug.

"Percy? Percy where are you!" Sally called, making the girls let go of him.

"Oh! That's my mommy, you should meet her." He said as Tammi and Kelli looked at each other.

"Um, we can't. Our mommy wants us to head home now."

"Ok, maybe later." he said with a frown while they turned and walked away. "Maybe we can play again tomorrow!"

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" they waved before they walked farther away.

"Percy? Where are you, I want to introduce you to this lovely man I just met!"

"Coming mommy!" He said as he ran towards her, seeing a man next to her drinking a beer. "Who's he?"

"This is Gabe Percy, I'm marrying him!" Sally said with a grin.

"So he's gonna be my new daddy?"

"Yep, that's right, you guys are gonna live with me now too kid." he said before burping.

Percy felt happy hearing that while unaware of what the future had in store for him.

(Timeskip)

Percy didn't get to see his new friends again, Gabe moved them halfway across the city, far away from the park. And he had to endure the life of finding out he was Poseidon's son and a demigod while dealing with all sorts of crazy trouble.

After many adventures his new stepfather Paul enrolled him in Goode high school, where he was heading today for orientations.

He sat in the chairs in the gym with the other students who were about to start their years here.

"Welcome to Goode high school, you will be going on tours of our fabulous school, and here to take you are our cheerleaders!" A balding man who Percy vaguely recognized as the principal said.

The students turned as the cheerleading squad moved over and gestured for them to follow them into a hallway.

"Ok, follow us, we'll break you into groups!" A blond one said with a grin before spotting Percy. 'Hmm, he looks familiar. She thought as she shrugged it off and followed the students into the hall.

Percy looked around the halls with the students while feeling like he was missing something. "What am I missing?" He thought out loud as he walked past a cheerleader with dark skin who stopped and smelled the air.

'Seawater? Why would that stuff be here?' She wondered as she looked back and saw Percy. 'And him, why does he look so familiar?' She thought as she looked at her sister and nodded. "Um, you there." She said as she pointed at Percy. "Come with us." She said as she began to walk down the hall.

Percy was confused before he followed the two cheerleaders. 'Huh, I wonder why they just want me?' He wondered curiously. 'And why do both of them make me feel relaxed and happy?" He thought as they opened the door of an empty classroom and gestured for him to enter. When he walked in they entered too and shut before locking the door.

"Ok, who are you?" Kelli asked him as she narrowed her eyes, her form starting to flicker.

His eyes widened seeing the flickering and grew cautious while his hand rested near riptide in his pocket. "Percy Jackson."

Both girls stood still as Tammi slowly said. "Percy?"

"Yeah, that's me. But who are you two?"

"D-don't you remember us Percy? It's us, Kelli and Tammi!" Kelli said as she began to walk towards him.

His eyes widened while his hand moved away. "What? Girls? That explains why you looked so familiar!"

"Yes! It's been so long, how come you never came back to the park? We missed you!" Tammi said as she began to get closer to him as well.

"Well, sorry, I just...had some other stuff to deal with." he remarked while trying to be vague.

"Like what? You said we could meet the next day and you disappeared, we couldn't even find your scent!"

"Um..." he spoke while uncertain. 'Wait a sec, now that I think about it, these two with their other forms and the flickering...holy shit! They were monsters this whole time and I didn't even know! Oh man, now I really can't say it.'

"Well, we're waiting!" Kelli said as she stopped right in front of him with Tammi as they crossed their arms and tapped their foots as their forms began to flicker even more.

"I was out of town!"

"For more than ten years?!"

"Um...it was an extra long trip?"

"Well, we should have still been able to smell you, so start talking! We want the truth!" demanded Tammi with their forms briefly turning into their original.

"Um...well uh, you see..." he said nervously, not knowing what to tell them. "Do you...remember when we were little and those guys got all wet?"

"Yes... why does it matter?"

"Well as it turns out, and don't hate me for this, but I found out why that happened. I did it without realizing it."

"So you figured out you were a demigod?" Kelli asked him curiously.

"Well yeah, but-hold on, you two knew already? Wait wait, I forgot. You two could pick up my scent even back then, right?"

"Yes, and we were originally going to kill you, but..." Kelli said as she began to blush.

"Wait what?" he spoke up in shock. 'Should have seen that coming.'

"You were so nice, you actually complimented our real forms, not even mother did that." Tammi said as she too began to blush.

"So...you're not gonna kill me?"

"No, we have a better idea dear Percy~"

He saw them walk closer with flirtatious grins and stepped back before they wrapped their arms around his own and he felt himself blushing. "W-what are you two doing?" He asked nervously.

"Well, do you know just what kind of monsters we are?"

"N-no, not really." he said as he felt them press their breasts into his arms.

"Empousa, our job is to seduce men so we can feast on their blood."

"Would you like to see our forms?"

"Um...sure?" He said as the girls smiled as their forms began to change. They looked the same as they did when they were kids and still looked pretty in his eyes.

"So, what do you think Percy~?" Kelli asked with a grin.

"Uh...uh...um."

"Ooh, I think we broke him, what do you think Kelli?" Tammi giggled.

"I think we better take some blood to see if he'll snap out of it."

"Yes, but I'll do it sister, I'll mark him~" Tammi said as she looked at Kelli who narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even think about it."

"Hey, I will think and I will do it, you can't have him, he's mine!"

"I saw him first!"

"No, I did, and I talked to him first!"

He blinked as they started growling at each other. "W-what are you two arguing about?" He asked in confusion.

Both stopped and blinked before blushing bright red and let go of his arms.

"I-it's nothing, don't worry about it." Kelli said as she held her face in her hands in an attempt to cover up her blush.

'I can't believe I just said that!' They both thought as Percy looked around in confusion.

"Um, so you aren't really gonna suck my blood, are you?"

"N-no, what we were talking about is a way of ma-" Tammi started before Kelli quickly reached over and covered her mouth.

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"That kinda sounded important, what was it?"

"She was just...happy to see you again! But um...tell us, what's your honest opinion on learning we're full fledged monsters?"

"Well, honestly I don't really care, it wouldn't be fair to judge you just for your species, you're my friends and technically being a monster won't change that." he said as they looked at him with big smiles. "Besides, I've seen guys who are way harder to get along with. Just ask the minotaur."

"So, you don't care that we're monsters?" Kelli asked as she began to approach him again.

"Nope."

"Great! Also, are you dating anyone? she asked curiously as she grabbed his left arm, making Tammi narrow her eyes and walk towards him.

"Um, not really."

"Good, wanna be by boyfriend?" she asked she she began to move her head towards his neck.

"Wait, what?"

"Hey! I told you, he's mine! I'll mark him as mine, not you!" Tammi shouted as she grabbed his other arm and began to reach for his neck.

"No you don't!" Kelli shouted before her bared her fangs and began to descend towards his throat.

Percy's eyes widened as Tammi did the same and felt both their fangs sink into his neck. "W-what are you doing?" He asked weakly.

They slowly pulled back while licking the wounds clean.

"Sorry Percy, but we couldn't control ourselves, we just had to do it." Kelli said as she licked the wound.

"Wait, mark me...you two were serious?!"

"Y-yeah, we really like you, so we didn't want to lose you." admitted Tammi with a blush.

"Don't you think you rushed it?"

"...well, a little." spoke Kelli. "But we haven't seen you for years without knowing what was going on. We thought we'd never see you again. And considering our reputation, making a real friend is harder than you think."

"Ok...but why mark me as your mate? We're friends, but why me? I'm not that special."

"Percy, you're the son of poseidon, one of the big three gods, and you went ahead to be our friend when any other kids who saw our real selves ran off screaming and were scornful of us."

"You are the most important person to us, and now that we've found you we won't lose you again, never again!"

He blushed while they leaned in and kissed his cheeks. "I-I could get use to this." he said with a blush.


	122. Plagg and Tikki

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Plagg and Tikki

Series: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tikki, quit squirming." chuckled Marinette sitting at her desk. "I don't want to end up putting a pin in you. You wanna look nice for Plagg right?"

"I can't help it! You're tickling me." giggled the Kwami.

"Well just try to bare with it for a little longer, I'm almost done with these last few stitches."

*knock* *knock* "Marinette?" called Adrien from outside her door.

"Uh oh,"

"Don't come in yet we're not decent." Adrien heard his girlfriend call back.

"Sure thing." he called back. "Hey Plagg sorry again about not being able to take you and Tikki on our date. Hawkmoths been quiet the past few days and me and Marinette want to enjoy some time alone together." he said as his Kwami floated nearby

"Meh, it's cool." he waved off. "As long as my girl and me are together, even a quiet evening at home is enough for us."

"We're almost done!" Marinette called through the door.

"No worries, take your time."

"So Adrien, how did your dad take it when you told him about you and Marrinette?" Plagg asked nudging his miraculous holder with his elbow.

"I didn't get the chance to tell him, he left on a trip and won't be back for the rest of the week. "Funny though, Hawkmoth hasn't attacked since he left. Talk about a coincidence huh?"

"You said it." replied the Kwami before the door opened and his mouth dropped open. Tikki floated out in a pink dress made just for her. The way she batted her eyelashes in a cute pose made his heart beat like a jackhammer. "Bestill my beating heart." he breathed and moved closer.

"So, what do you think?" Marinette asked gesturing to Tikki.

"One of your best works by far." Said Adrien.

"Aw thanks, At first I had trouble trying to figure out how to get the outfit on past her head, but then I thought about putting little buttons on the back, it worked pretty well as you can see."

"I think Plagg agrees." chuckled the boy while said Kwami stared at Tikki with a dreamy expression.

Marinette moved a hand between the two to draw Plagg's attention to her. "Don't think I forgot about you Plagg. Come on in, I got a little surprise for you."

"For me?" he spoke in surprise before Tikki and Marinette went back into the room with the two boys following.

"Before I made Tikki's dress I made a dapper little suit for you." she walking over to her desk and came back with a little black outfit with green trim."What do you think?"

"Hmmm...I think I can make this work." He nodded at Marinette and smiled before going to the desk to put it on.

"You really are good with your hands." Said Adrien putting an arm around her.

"Well I do practice." she smiled while Plagg looked himself over in the suit.

"Not bad." Plagg then floated over to his girlfriend. "How do I look?"

"Handsome." she smiled with her arms on his shoulders before pecking him on the cheek.

A warm shudder ran up his back at that before his arms went around her waist.

"Okay well we better get going. Coming bugaboo?" Asked Adrien opening the door

"Why yes I am, Catastrophe." she said back with a grin.

"You're not going to let me live that down are you?" He questioned.

"Not until you stop calling me bugaboo." She replied.

"...eh I can take a few bad memories." He said as he followed behind her. "Behave you two. Don't have too much fun."

Both blushed as the two teens left the room and they looked at each other.

'Way to ruin the moment Adrien," thought Plagg. 'Whatever, I'll get him back later.' "So….wanna watch tv?"

"That sounds nice." Tikki nodded and Plagg went over to the remote and turned on the television. Which was currently set to the news channel.

" _Recent supervillain attacks at an all time low. Is it safe to assume that this will last?"_

"Boring." Plagg said switching to the next channel.

" _And coming up next is a photographer who is gonna tell us all about what it's like being a supervillain. Ladies and gentlemen, Vincent Aza."_ The Audience applauded as said man came out waving.

"Hey, I remember him." Tikki spoke up pointing at the screen.

"Yeah, he was really obsessed with Jagged Stone and nearly put everyone in frames." stated Plagg who let out a yawn. "Been there, done that."

" _So Mr. Aza-"_

" _Please, Mr. Aza was my father,"_ the former villain said sitting in a chair. " _call me Vincent."_

" _Vincent, all our watchers are curious, what was it like when you became a villain who caused several cases of terror across Paris?"_

" _Believe it or not, I can't remember a thing, it's all just a big blur."_ He replied. " _All I remember was getting upset, then some voice spoke to me in my head that made me relax, and then before you know it I'm waking up somewhere without a clue what happened."_

" _So you have no memory of literally capturing a number of people in photos whatsoever?"_

" _No, I mean that's what people keep telling me, but to me it feels like some weird dream."_

" _Well we have someone here that does remember, since he was one of your victims. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you rock sensation and former supervillain himself, Jagged Stone!"_

The crowd cheered as said rocker came on and waved to the fans with the girls squealing out as he walked over and sat in another chair with his pet alligator walking over to lay down beside him.

"Hey, he's still wearing the glasses Marinette made him." Said Tikki floating closer to the TV.

"Guess the guy has good taste."

" _Wow, this is a little awkward."_ Vincent looked away from the rock star and rubbed the back of his head.

" _You mean the fact you were an obsessive fan or the fact you nearly trapped me in a picture forever?"_

" _Little bit of both, all though to be fair I wasn't exactly myself during the second one, Still I'm really sorry, for both."_ he apologized _. "I might just quit taking pictures altogether 'cause I doubt what happened is gonna help my reputation anyway."_

" _Mr. Stone, being a former villain yourself, do you have anything to say?"_

" _Well for one the guy doing this is really touched in the head. He makes us do things we normally wouldn't do. To him we're nothing but puppets, losing track of whole hours and putting people in danger, it just ain't right. After my little walk on the dark side I have a little understanding of what Vinnie here went through. Even I can't stay mad at someone who have no control over what he was doing."_

" _So are you saying you can find it in yourself to forgive him for what he's done?"_

" _Absolutely."_ Jagged Stone said extending a hand to Vincent. " _No hard feelings here."_

Vincent smiled and shook his hand while the crowd cheered and clapped.

"It's nice to see people make up." smiled Tikki.

"Let's see what else is on." Said Plagg flipping through the channels. Each channel he met seemed either silly or just plain boring. "No, no, no, nothing, ugh this is so lame." He huffed before looking out the window. I know I told Adrien we'd be fine just staying inside, but what if we-"

"Plagg no." spoke Tikki. "We can't go out and let someone see us."

"You didn't object back in ancient Japan, back then we were worshipped as Gods of opposing forces, remember how we would sneak around avoiding the villagers?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Come on Tikki, you remember how fun it was when they nearly caught us. You giggled like crazy." Grinned Plagg.

Tikki blushed remembering that memory and jumped when Plagg poked her side. "Eep!"

"Come on, for old times sake. You and me, a night on the town? We're already dressed for it." he smiled while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mhhh….oh...okay." she sighed in submission.

"Great!" Plagg smiled and floated towards the window. "So then let's just phase out and-"

"Wait," Tikki cried and went after him. "if we just phase through the window we'll phase out of our clothes too."

"Oh, right." he chuckled. "I forgot about that, but the how do we get out?"

"Hmmm…." Tikki thought it over for a minute before she looked at the remote. "I know." Tikki went over to the remote and turned the volume on the TV to max.

"What are you doing?" he asked louder to get through the sound. "Marinette's parents will hear it!"

"That's the plan!" she said grabbing his hand. "Come on!" she guided him to the floor and near the door.

It wasn't a few minutes before Marinette's mom came in. She looked over to the TV and walked over before turning it off. "Marinette should keep in mind to turn this off when she goes out, especially when it's so loud." she said as the two Kwami quickly flew out.

"Okay that was a good plan." Smiled Plagg.

"Well was there ever any doubt?" she smiled before they reached downstairs in the bakery and saw the door was shut. "Oh no, how do we open the door?"

"Is this one of those bakeries that goes by the 5 second rule?" Plagg questioned.

"Of course not, they run a clean establishment." Tikki replied.

"Perfect."grinned Plagg eyeing basket of day old rolls. "Then it's time to make a little mess."

"Wait, are you sure? Maybe someone could walk in and we can leave that way. I'd feel bad if they had to throw out food." spoke Tikki with uncertainty.

"It's just a few rolls. I'll talk to Adrien to spot us." he said flying up to the basket as Marinette's father came downstairs reading a magazine. He looked back down and gestured for Tikki to wait by the door.

She moved over and watched as Plagg pushed against the basket with a grunt then zipped over to Tikki as the rolls came falling down onto the floor.

"Huh?" the man looked up from his magazine and frowned at the mess before he walked around the counter and picked them up. "Great, I knew we needed to get a new basket. Always dropping rolls that are still a little good." he sighed and put them in the basket and walked out the door to throw them in the bin outside, while the kwami made their exit.

"Yes! We're free to go wild!" cheered Plagg doing a loop in the air.

"Calm down Plagg it's not like you've never been outside before." said the red Kwami putting a hand on her lover's shoulder.

"I know, but now we can really go out and have some fun, just the two of us. Like the old days."

"You mean the really REALLY old days."

"You can't deny it feels liberating. No fighting, no hiding, just going out and having fun together."

"Well I wouldn't say _no_ hiding, but yeah, it is nice."

"Then let's go!" he smiled taking her arm before leading her off in a random direction. "Why do they call this the city of lights when it's so dark?"

"Because if you look at it from high up in the sky you can see all the lights illuminate it and it looks like the whole place is bright. Come on, I'll show you." she said before flying towards the sky.

Plagg followed and looked around as they kept going and started to see a few lights which increased the higher they went. "Woah!" The black Kwami breathed in awe.

Soon they stopped and he saw the whole city which looked like it was all glowing and lit up.

"You know with all the time we spent fighting Akumas, I never really got the chance to actually take all this in."

"I know right?" she questioned while leaning into him with a happy sigh. "It's so pretty."

He wrapped an arm around her while nuzzling against her head while relaxing.

"Ooh look, Notre Dame." Tikki pointed. "I always wanted to go there, but Marinette was always so busy I didn't want to bother her about it."

"Well if Marinette couldn't take you there, then I'll do it." he grabbed her hand then flew down to the famous church. They reached it and flew in near one of the open windows and Tikki looked around in awe.

"Wow, it's so big." She said while looking around. "It almost makes me feel...small."

"Uh Tikki, we ARE small." said Plagg.

"I mean more smaller than that. Like….if it was filled with people they wouldn't notice us in the slightest. Even if we were right out in the open."

"I'm just glad to be back in a temple of worship. I miss Japan, they knew how to respect us Kwami."

"Yeah, and you just loved it when they gave us food for offerings." she smiled with a giggle. "You always stuffed yourself with anything they gave us."

"Yeah, but compared to how my appetite was during our separation, it wasn't that bad." he crossed his arms. "What about you? You just loved it when the people gushed about how cute you were."

"Well what can I say? Sometimes I can't help it." she smiled with her hands together while winking.

"Man that gets me every time." he smiled while wrapping an arm around her. "You could put a dozen puppies and kittens to shame if you do that all the time."

She laughed before she moved to hug him. After they had seen enough they left notre dame.

"So is there anywhere else you've always wanted to see?"

"Not really, what about you?" she asked. "Is there any place you've ever wanted to see?"

"As a matter of fact there is." he said and smiled.

(later)

The two of them floated down near a small building with flashing lights inside and loud booming music.

"This place?" Tikki Questioned her boyfriend.

"Yeah, me and Adrien passed this place before and it looked all kinds of fun."

"It sounds kinda loud." Tikki said looking at the building.

"Come on Tikki, I bet it's really great inside and the music doesn't seem too bad either."

"Well, alright. You took me to Notre Dame so we'll go where you want to go."

"Sweet! Now we just gotta wait for one of them to pop out."

The door opened and the bouncer walk out carrying a man and threw him out. "Take your marked cards and go cheat someone else!" he threw out a deck of cards which scattered in the air. "Don't even think of coming back."

"Now's our chance." spoke Plagg grabbing Tikki's hand before floating through the opening where they heard the music which was much louder than expected. Whereas Plagg was excited to be there, Tikki had to cover her ears. "Sweet, now this is a place that knows how to have fun!"

"Plagg! Isn't it a little loud?!" Tikki yelled out through the music.

"Loosen up babe it's a party, it's supposed to be loud!" he called back while moving around to the beat. "Hey check it, out a mosh pit!" he said before the two flew into the rafter for a better look.

Tikki kept her ears covered while a guy was being tossed around over the crowd.

"Hahahaha this is is great!"

"Plagg! My ears are starting to hurt!" Tikki called out with a wince.

He looked at her and saw she was indeed in pain. "Oh, sorry!" he called out while carefully leading her down to the door as one of the partiers left and they flew out and floated up away from it. "I'm sorry Tikki, I didn't think it would be so loud it'd be painful."

"It's okay." she commented as they hovered along the sidewalk. "It was still a good song, just a little loud."

"Yeah, speaking of which, have you ever heard of Nightcore on Youtube?"

"No, why?"

"Well they take other people's songs, speed them, up and add an anime background thinking its cool."

"Wow, and people really like them?"

"Yeah, even me, it make a lot of those dull slow songs seem more appealing. I can name a few off the top of my head like Angle with a shotgun, God is a Girl…. A thousand years." he rubbed the back of his head while saying the last name.

"You like that song too?" Tikki questioned in mild surprise.

"You heard of it?" questioned Plagg.

"It's one of my favorites." she said sheepishly.

"Yeah...same here. I'm guessing it's for the same reason as you?"

She nodded.

"...hey, how about we go to the park?" he asked her. "I bet it's nice and empty where no one would see us."

"Okay." she moved over and wrapped her arms around one of his before the two headed to their next destination. "Just don't try anything sneaky." she teased.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he said as he smiled at her.

When they arrived they found the park was quiet and peaceful, even the fountain was off. They floated over to a bench and sat on the top part of it while leaning against each other.

"I needed this." she said nuzzling into him.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." he said softly while looking up seeing the moon was full. 'A little short on fireflies, but I can make due with the setting as it is.' he thought before taking a few breath. "Hey, how about a dance?" he asked.

"A dance?" she smiled. "That sounds great, but are you sure? We don't have any music."

"We'll make our own. And I know it's not the lake from before but the water in the fountain is pretty still, the moon is full, minus the fireflies, and a different setting, it's almost like the night of our first dance."

"True, and it has been a while since we had sometime to ourselves without worrying about Akuma attacks."

"Far too long." said Plagg as they left the bench and moved over to the fountain and over the water, unaware that a pair of eyes was was watching them. He held her around the waist with her arms on his shoulders while they looked in each others eyes.

They started to move in their own form of dance while Plagg hummed a little melody that Tikki was familiar with and gave a smile as she got the idea.

The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

Hearing her sing Plagg thought his heart was gonna burst from his chest, but he stayed composed and joined in the song.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

The their feet touched the water, making small ripples on the surface.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

Plagg never broke eye contact even once as the words left his mouth. He could just look into those beautiful blue eyes until the end of time.

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer

Tikki felt like the luckiest kwami as she didn't want this moment to end anytime soon for fear he'd disappear for good. Their separation was hard enough on her little heart, she didn't know what she'd do if he…. No she couldn't think about that, all that mattered was the present.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more.

As soon as the song ended they rested their foreheads against one another.

"Wow." said a voice that made that made them gasp and slowly look over to the edge of the fountain and saw Alya with her phone in hand and a look of awe on her face. "Amazing!"

"RUN!" yelled Plagg.

"No don't!" called Alya as the two of them turned and flew off quickly. "Wait!" she called and chased after them. "I won't hurt you! Come back!"

"Keep up Tikki!" Plagg urged.

"We were so caught up in the song we didn't even see her standing there." said Tikki mentally slapping herself. "We're going to be in so much trouble."

"Relax, maybe it's not as bad as we think. For now let's focus on losing her." replied Plagg trying to be hopeful.

She nodded as the girl was keeping them in her sites while recording them using her phone.

"Stop! What are you?!" she called before the two creatures rounded a corner. She followed, but she saw the two of them were gone. "Where'd they go?"

In a nearby tree the two kwami peaked out from behind the leaves as the girl looked around for them.

"What were those things?" she muttered looking around the corner and down the streets. "They didn't look like any animal I've ever seen, and they could talk. This is huge." she fiddled with her phone and walked off.

"Oh man, now we're really in trouble." whispered Tikki.

"Adrien's gonna have a field day with this one." groaned Plagg.

"Maybe we should get back to Marinette's room."

"Yeah, good idea." nodded Plagg before they left the tree.

They landed on the balcony outside of Marinette's bed room and rested on the railing.

"So uh, other than being chased, what'd you think of this whole date?"

Tikki chuckled and looked at him. "It was perfect."

"Perfect enough for say a kiss?"

She gave him an alluring look and leaned in close to him. "I'd say so."

He smiled before she leaned in and pressed their lips together. They felt fireworks go off and they felt on top of the world. They held each other close without any sign of breaking apart.

"Tikki I-" Marinette burst out, but lost her voice upon seeing the position the two Kwami were in. She smiled and stepped back while the two kept kissing like she didn't see them.

Adrien peeked out at them and also smiled. "Still think we should tell them Alya posted a video of them on the internet?" he asked holding up his phone with a video labeled 'Strange Creatures Sing Love Song.' "Woah, it's already gone viral."

"Let's leave them alone so they can have some privacy." she said pulling him away from the door leaving the two lovebirds alone. 


	123. Female Zangetsu and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Zangetsu and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo sighed as he layed on his bed after a long day of Soul Reaper activities. It was about 2 in the morning and he fought ten lesser hollows with female bodies and he was pooped out. All he wanted to do was get some sleep and pray he didn't get up any time soon.

"I hope that bastard hollow lets me sleep this time." he muttered to himself as recently he was being bugged by said hollow for no reason besides just annoying him. And it was getting old fast. He then fell asleep.

(Inside mindscape)

Poke.

Poke.

Ichigo groaned while feeling something poking his head, something wet and soggy.

"Hey king, wake up."

"Five more minutes." he groaned while rolling around.

Bonk!

"I said wake up!"

"OW!" he yelled while getting up. "What the hell!?"

"Finally you're fucking awake kingy."

Ichigo blinked as he saw his Inner Hollow right next to him, but 'he' wasn't a he. 'He' was a she with longer hair that reached to her knees, a more mature body of a twenty year old, a large butt, a E cup chest, and wearing a battle skirt/armor version of his getup. "What. The…..FUCK!?"

"You gonna say anything with more brain input?" smirked the hollow.

"W-What the?! Why are you a girl!?"

"Let's just say you're hormones were acting up and projected me as a woman kingy." 'Not, but why tell you?'

He shook his head. "Wait, how does that make sense?"

"You tell me, this is your mind. For all I know you were dreaming of that big chested girl who's got the fairies and wanted to have a wet dream, or maybe you wanted one with that childhood friends of yours."

He blushed. "Just shut up."

She smirked. "Or maybe you're thinking of that teacher of yours? She does have a rack, and a ass that you could have tapped."

"Oh shut it!" he threw back while standing up with a groan. "Just once I wanted a peaceful night after what I had to deal with, not wake up to this."

"Then just sleep." she shrugged. "It's not like I'll take over this body during your sleep and attack some people. Oh wait, that was the plan! Ha ha ha!" 'Not.'

He scowled and sat down. "You know, you might be my hollow side, but you sure are minor compared to some I've fought."

"Like who? That god bastard? The bounts? Those hell spawn wanabies? They were nothing, remember? We destroyed the gates of fucking hell kingy!"

"I mean minor in personality." he replied. "You're my hollow side, but all you do is wanna fight or be bloodthirsty. If you were actually dangerous you'd know not to jump ahead with force like Kenpachi."

She blinked. "I'm a hollow yes, but I'm also something else."

"Huh?"

"And I'm not telling you that until we settle things for good kingy."

"Well I don't feel like a damn fight so it's not gonna happen now." he laid on his back. "Besides, that's probably some bluff you're making up."

"No, it's no bluff." She sighed while laying down as well. "Trust me kingy, if I was bluffing I would have laughed like a serial killer right about now."

He blinked. "Wow, you actually just admitted why I'm not in the mood to take you serious right now."

"Shut up." she frowned while punching Ichigo's shoulder lightly for some reason.

'Huh, I expected him, um, her to hit me in the face.' he thought in mild surprise before shrugging. "Just saying the truth."

"...I'm your fucking Zanpakuto." She sighed. "And see, I'm not laughing so I'm not lying kingy."

He blinked before getting up and frowned. "I call bull on that. Zangetsu is my Zanpaktou."

"No he's not."

"Prove it then."

She sighed before explaining the entire events of days past. Even if she intentionally put in some things about his conception, even the sexy stuff as well. At the end of it, she smirked seeing Ichigo foaming at the mouth and looking pale as herself. 'Knew he'd crack.'

"Um...eah...cheese…!?"

"And that's how you gained me and the old man, even if he wanted you as a Quincy instead of a Soul Reaper thus restricted me for a long time until your little adventure to save the midget."

"Ah… #$...cake is a lie?!"

SLAP!

"Ow! Huh? What?"

"You were starting to act like a person on drugs." she frowned. "Really, this is important stuff yet you act like a goddamn pussy about it kingy."

"Well I'm overwhelmed alright? I never expected stuff like that, and I really didn't need to know the details on my parents!"

"Well, now you know." she smirked. "So deal with it."

Ichigo gained a tick mark at that. 'She's really getting on my nerves.'

She then layed to the side. "Anything else you want to ask? Or are you going to get some sleep and dream of being laid?"

Cue a blushing Ichigo. 'Ok, NOW she's pissing me off!'

"Honestly if you wanna bang one of them, just do it. Otherwise you'll be a virgin the rest of your life."

"Why are you so keen on something like that?"

"Simple, I'm you. So in essence, I want to fuck as much as possible, even if you keep your hormones underwraps." she glanced at him. "But you keep thinking they'll get hurt the more you stick with your job, but did it ever occur to you to just bang so no one misses out?"

He blinked at that logic. "Huh? Never thought about it like that."

"That's because you're too busy trying to be logical instead of using your basic instincts. Really if humans didn't use instincts then you wouldn't be king now would you kingy?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well we've evolved to where we don't just rely on instincts. And I just don't feel like now is a good time for something like that."

"Meh, same." she said rolling to his face, with her breasts pressing against his chest. "I'm also exhausted, especially when you used my mask in hell and today. I was working on overdrive to keep us alive and away from any chains that might leave us there."

"Well I know the feeling." he replied before realizing how close they were and felt himself blushing.

'Yep, he digs this.' "Lets sleep kingy, but remember. Until you can defeat me without outside help or just luck, I won't be making your life easy." She then smirked. "But if you feel the need to relax, then feel free to have some fun with me."

'Wait, she's not implying….no that can't be it.'

"And yes, you can tap my ass and knead my tits." she said with a grin. "It's only masturbation after all." 'Not.'

"W-WHAT?!" he cried out with wide eyes and a bright blush.

She chuckled while moving closer. "That's right, you can use me to relax, but only when you need it." she then closed her eyes. "Goodnight kingy."

His mouth hung open while stunned to the point his mind gave out and he passed out.

(Outside mind)

-noon-

"ICHIGO!" yelled Isshin while kicking the door open, and surprisingly, kicked Ichigo in the face hard.

But he was too conked out to notice the bloody nose.

"Huh?" blinked Isshin. "Ichigo?"

"..."

"Ichigo?"

"..."

"Ichigo!?"

"...what hit me?" He groaned while waking up.

"My foot, which means something is wrong." spoke Isshin. "You always manage to avoid them."

"Oh, I'm just tired."

' **Of me or my pussy cat?** '

'Huh? What are you-NO!' he thought with a bright blush.

' **Ah, kingy is thinking of my hil** **ls. How sickeningly sweet. Ha ha ha ha!** '

Ichigo blushed crimson while Isshin saw this and went into doctor mode.

"Ichigo, do you have a fever?" he asked putting a hand to his son's forehead. "Hmm, your temperature seems normal."

"I'm fine!"

' **Nope~** '

"Oh god….my son has a lady on his mind!" He cried out while running out. "I'll get the girls! Karin! Yuzu! Your brother has a girl on his mind!"

"What! No I don't!" he called out. But it was too late as he was already getting everything ready for the 'girl'.

' **Yep, this is going to be fun.** ' The hollow thought with a smirk. ' **Plus he is a handsome king after all.** '


	124. Female Mipedians and Peyton

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Mipedians and Peyton

Series: Chaotic

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Chaotic, Beta Drone-

"Alright!" Yelled a girl with red hair and a red cloak. "Looks like Vanitus123 has won against a Mipedian brat!" 'And yes viewers, we are still on vacation, but it's a Chaotic holiday for us girls.'

"Aw man." sighed Peyton as he took his scanner and left the drone. "That's the third time I've lost this week."

"Try again next time lizard head!" She laughed before running off. 'Now to mess with Yugi33.'

Peyton walked over to a table and sat down before calling one of the robots. "Give me the usual, I need something to help me forget that match."

" _Sorry, all food has been eaten by Vanitus123 and Yugi33. Estimated time for restock is ten hours._ " The robot said before floating away.

Growl!

"Great. I lose my match so bad I feel like crawling under a rock, and now I can't even satisfy my afternoon hungry." he sighed while his friends walked over and sat down around him.

"Hey Peyton, what's up?" Asked Tom.

"It sucks."

"Let me guess, third loss?" guessed Kazz.

"Or are you just hungry?" Sarah asked.

"Both." He slumped on the table. "And that girl Vanitus123 creamed me with some unknown creatures that looked like black animals with whiteheads and red eyes."

"Yeah, no one knows what tribe they're from and some people around here are pretty creeped out by them." spoke Sara.

"And I heard she even has some odder ones with yellow eyes and a heart shaped symbol on their bodies." Kaz frowned. "And they are even more dangerous then Chaor in a rage."

"And her friend is also strange, especially with those strange creatures that look like devils and can manipulate data. I think she said Devimon or something like that." Sarah grumbled as she was beaten by said creature just yesterday.

"Great! Now I feel even more bummed out." groaned Peyton standing up. "I think I'm gonna go take a trip around Perim to relax."

"Try not to get hurt." Said Kaz. "It's been getting crazy out there lately."

"Yeah, especially with the new Warbeasts attacking the deserts." Tom said with a shudder as he happened to have seen one before, and nearly died.

"Yeah yeah." waved Peyton who didn't feel too worried as he stepped on the teleporters and hit the button on his scanner before he was teleported away.

-Random desert-

Peyton reappeared in a lone desert and looked around while shielding himself a little from the sun. "Well, at least no one's gonna bother me here." and so he started walking.

(Hours later)

He walked and walked for hours while his stomach started to growl like mad.

GROWL!

"Alright I get it!" he snapped while wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I'm gonna port back, then just head home and grab some real food to eat."

That was when he saw a tiny cactus in the sands.

"Wait a sec. I watched this on a documentary. Cactuses have water in them!" he cried out running over and made a grab for it before reeling his hand back and chuckled. "Nearly got me there, but I ain't getting needles in my hands today. All I need is something to cut you open and I'll be just fine."

The cactus started to look more appetizing as Peyton started to drool.

"Then again, who needs a rock when I got my good 'ol pythons!" he flexed his muscles before reaching down and tried prying into it with brute force.

Crack.

The cactus started to sprout vines behind the human as the sands started to move.

Crack.

" **Grr.** " It growled as teeth started to appear around the human as he dropped the cactus and ran fast out of the mouth.

CLAMP!

"AH! On second thought I'm not that thirsty!" he cried as he started running.

He ran and ran while feeling the sun against his skin before running into a village with closed doors and boarded up windows. He stopped and panted while falling to his knees and sighed with relief. "Woo, way too close."

Only to hear something coming behind him.

" **Gra!** " Growled a large ghostlike figure with black armor and a massive sword in its right hand. Oh and it's was headless too. " **Grahahah!** "

"AHH!" he screamed high enough to sound like a girl before he jumped away to where the sword came down and nearly got his leg. "E-E-Easy there fella!"

The figure continued to attack him with the sword while Peyton ran as fast as he could before hiding in a old hut with no one inside. Well except for a Mipedian skeleton with no head on it.

"Ah!" he screamed before the sword hacked through the wall and near his head. "Ah shit!"

" **GRAHAHAHA!** " It laughed like a devil as Peyton ran out and tripped on a dead body with armor and no head. Its sword was still shiny as the day it was made with blood coming out of it.

"Oh man." he looked at the thing which slowly walked towards him while he looked at the sword. 'I'm tired and thirsty as hell and I'm gonna die if I don't do something! Should I try to fight it?'

" **Grahaha!** " It laughed before seeing Peyton grab the sword and pointed it at it.

"I'm not going to die from a ghost! I'll fight you even if I'm going to die!"

The ghost growled while charging at the human with the intent to kill. But it was pierced in the chest by the blade as it started to rust and glow a bright green. It tried raising it's sword up and swung down at Peyton, but the blade stopped an inch from the human's head before breaking.

"That….was….too close." He sighed before the armor exploded into green goop and landed on him. "Ew!" he fell on his butt and tried wiping the gunk from him. "Why couldn't he have just gone to dust like in the movies?"

The doors and windows started to shake as Peyton drew up the sword in fear it would be another ghost attack. They unlatched as several eyes appeared through the cracks.

"Huh? Where's the ghost?" remarked one male's voice.

"Maybe it's gone?" Said a female voice.

"No way, it's been here for 400 Solans. Why would it be gone now?"

"Mom? Is that an Overworlder?" Asked a small child's voice.

"No honey, it's a human." spoke a female's voice.

"Oh? Are you sure, it's kind of big like a Danian."

"Hey! I'm big boned!" Yelled Peyton. "And if you're in those houses, the least you could do is come on out and show yourselves."

"And die from Demario the headless? No way!" Yelled a male's voice. "It's safer in here."

"You mean that weirdo ghost? Cause he's gone, just look at this stuff." he spoke pointing at the goo dripping off him.

"...did you jerk off?"

"Father!" Yelled the female's voice in annoyance.

"Sorry Saxia. But seriously, why are you covered in goo?"

"I just said it. I killed a ghost!" 'That was just wrong saying that.'

Slowly the doors began to open as Peyton saw Mipedians walking out cautiously. Some were the normal variety while the others looked like human females with human faces but with the other features of a lizard and were smaller than the others.

"Mom?" Asked a young girl with brown scales. "Did he really kill Demario the headless?"

"Well I didn't see any other headless weirdo so I'm gonna say that's the one." spoke Peyton.

"..."

"Human?" Spoke the male with two long horns on his head. "Is what you said true? Is the spirit of Demario the headless really dead?"

"Uh. I used this sword against him." Peyton said while a little intimidated by the Mipedian. "It stabbed him and he just went pop."

There was silence for a few minutes before they cheered.

"The spirit is dead!"

"After 400 Solans, we are free!"

"The spirit is gone for good!"

"Um...I'm lost here."

A female with green and red scales and a D cup chest walked to him and said. "Demario the headless was a notorious Overworlder that killed many of our tribe before my ancestor killed him with an ax, but his spirit returned and started killing anyone outside the village and inside it during the late afternoon. It lasted for 400 Solans until today."

"Wow, sorry to hear that."

"Why are you sorry? You just saved us. For the curse he made said that no one from the tribes of Perim will kill me."

"I meant I'm sorry for what he did to all of you."

She sighed. "Oh, it's fine human. They have been at peace for a long time now."

"Saxia." The male called out. "Take our honored guest to the banquet hall."

"Yes father." she nodded and held Peyton's hand before she started pulling him. "Come along human. You too Mixia."

"Yes mom." Spoke the child while walking with the two.

(Later)

-Banquet hall-

"It's not much, but it'll do to celebrate your heroic deed."

Peyton looked at the food, which was a dead lizard of some sorts and some bread, and sighed. 'Better than killer cactus.' he grabbed the silverware and started cutting part of it off before popping it into his mouth and felt it seemed crunchy as he chewed it. "Hm? Kind of crunchy."

"That's because you ate some bones." Said Mixia. "It's always chewy."

He blinked before spitting the piece out and groaned. "Oh man, now you tell me."

"Human." Spoke Saxia while sitting next to him with Mixia on her lap. "It's rude to do that. Especially when that's the only food we have since last week."

"Oh...sorry." he looked away with guilt. 'Smooth move Peyton, real smooth.

"Mom. He's funny." Mixia chuckled while poking Peyton's arm. "Especially with the soft scales."

"That's not scales, that's skin."

"...skin? Never heard of it."

"Don't lie." Saxia said sternly. "Sorry about that human, my child is a bit of a prankster and smart alec half the time."

"It's alright, kids will be kids." he waved off before biting into part of the lizard which wasn't bones.

She chuckled at that before seeing some village girls walking over and sitting close to the human. "Human, meet my neighbors. Beria, Zamia, Deanitxe and Mikivx."

He blushed which each one had a E cup chest and were a little too close to him for comfort. "Um, h-hey there."

"Hello human." They said with smirks.

"Um...which is which?"

"I'm Beria." Spoke a green scaled girl.

"I'm Zamia." Said a red scaled girl.

"Deanitxe's the name." Spoke a blue scaled girl with a wink.

"And Mikivx is Mikivx." Spoke a girl with orange scales in the third person.

"I'm Peyton." he introduced.

They smirked again. "Hello Peyton."

'I really don't like the looks they have.' he thought while feeling their breasts lightly touch his back and shoulders. 'Then again...they do look pretty hot.'

"Mom." Spoke Mixia. "What are they doing?"

"Oh." Saxia said calmly. "They are just entertaining the honored guest."

"...can I do it?"

"When you're older dear."

"Aw."

"Um, is this fine?" Peyton asked Saxia with a gulp. "I mean, I'm not complaining, but uh...is this really alright?"

"Yes it is." She said. "Especially when tradition comes to play."

"Mikivx agrees."

"Same here."

"Ditto."

"I'm not complaining."

'Well, if the ladies say so.' He thought before the males started to leave along with the children as the doors were shut closed.

Pinch x 5

"Ah!" He jumped as his ass was pinched. "What was that for?!"

"Well we figured you'd like that."

"And since you looked stressed, we could make you relaxed."

"Mikivx agrees, you need to relax."

"And let us help you."

"Feel like a hero today."

He gulped while feeling their breasts rub against his body more. 'This is getting crazy!'

The girls started to rub faster while pinching the ass more.

'Yep, need to port out now!' he thought before standing up. "Um, you know ladies, I gotta….go use the old lavatory, but I'll be right back."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Mikivx is confused. What is a lavatory?"

"I'll just be back." he spoke walking away and out of the hall with a sigh. 'And now it's time to get home.'

One problem, his scanner activated and scanned the area and….the girls?!

'Wait huh?!'

"The bathroom is the other way." Saxia said with a smile.

"Um….thanks." He said before walking to the right and behind a corner as he activated his scanner and ported out, but not before an invisible Mikivx put a small heart shaped rock in his pocket.

'Mikivx will be first for his eggs.'

Even if the girls also did the same thing as well and put heart shaped rocks in his pockets.

-Chaotic-

Peyton made it back and sighed in relief. "Whew, that was a little more than I wanted, but it sure did the trick."

That was when Vanitus123 walked by. "Hey lizard breath, how's life?" 'Even if I know it all.'

He frowned. "It was great till you walked by."

"I'm not trying to be mean. I just know you're fun to annoy." She chuckled before noticing something. "You know, my friend Yugi33 told me Mipedian women give heart shaped rocks to their mates."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yep, and you should look in your pockets." She smirked while walking away. 'Yep, this is going to be fun to hear his screams.'

Peyton reached into his pockets and pulled out several of them and went wide eyed. "W-W-W-"

"Peyton?" Spoke Tom while he, Sara and Kaz walked towards him. "Are you-"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he cried out before falling backwards.

"..."

"..."

"...what just happened?" Asked Sarah.


	125. Nightingale and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Nightingale and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Shirou's house-

He was busy looking through boxes he acquired from the attic and sneezed a little. He rubbed his nose while waving some of the dust away and kept looking through one of the boxes.

"Huh?" He sniffles before seeing an old British Surgeons bag from the late 18th century with all its contents inside it including a bone saw, a pistol, a surgeon's scalpel, and various vials of medicine and pain killers. "Woah, who knew I had something like this up here?"

He then saw a name on it, _Nightingale_ , and the date of its use, _October 21, 1854_.

"Wonder what tha….wait? Nightingale. That sounds kind of familiar." he remarked standing up while taking the bag downstairs.

Saber sat on the couch while she saw Shirou with a bag in his hands coming towards the kitchen. "Oh Shirou? Are you done with spring cleaning?"

"No, I'm still working on it, but I found this old bag up there." He said while putting it down as the surgeon's scalpel landed on the ground. "Oh, hang on." As Shirou moved down he noticed that his finger was about to touch the sharp edge and stopped himself. "Heh, nearly nicked myself there."

That was when a loud bomblike blast from the tv blared out as he dropped the blade in a fright.

Right on his leg. It was a mild cut across the leg but it was painful since it cut deep into the skin.

"Ah!" he jumped at seeing the wound start to bleed. "That hurt."

As he kept bleeding, a small magic circle appeared on the blade and bag as it started to glow brighter.

"Shirou look out!" cried Saber seeing the light.

From the light came a woman in a red British army uniform with a black skirt, white gloves, white boots and socks, reddish eyes, with long light pink hair in a ponytail that's tied into a loop by a black ribbon, a E cup chest, and a small ass. On each side of her were the same military bags like the one Shirou found and her expression seemed...like it was smiling yet not smiling at the same time. "..."

"Uh….who are you?"

She looked at Shirou before eyeing the wound. "Your injured, we need to sterilize the wound quickly." She looked to Saber. "You nurse, help me move the boy to a sanitized location stat!"

"Nurse?"

She looked at her sternly. "Nurse, this is a matter of life or death here. We need to move the patient right now."

"But-"

"Are you trying to stall for time? We need to move the patient right now!"

"Um, really I just need some gauze." spoke Shirou with a sweatdrop.

She frowned slightly while taking out some bandages, rubbing alcohol, and some wire. "You are hurt, and I, Florence Nightingale, will not let someone die on my watch. Now nurse, put the patient on the nearest sanitized location stat."

'Florence Nightingale?! The one that revolutionized medical education, women's rights and nursing?!' Shirou thought in shock.

"I am not a nurse and Shirou will live if you just fix it now!"

"I just did." She said while finishing the last stitch and started cleaning the wound. "You must be new at this, because all life should be saved. Something you haven't been taught yet." 'Even if losing lives wouldn't affect the outcome as well.'

'Huh? I didn't even feel it.'

"Now just stay still while I apply the bandages." She said while applying the bandages which were doused in rubbing alcohol.

Shirou hissed feeling it burn and gripped the ground. After a few minutes of this the pain stopped while Florence got up.

"Now just wait a few minutes until you feel your leg being functional. Good thing I came here, because that injury was deep enough to cause an infection of gangrene or worse." She said before looking at Saber. "If you aren't a nurse. Then what occupation are you?"

"My name is Saber, and why were you summoned here?"

"I was summoned to save lives. That is why I exist. Now I ask again, what occupation are you?"

"King."

"Then why didn't you help with this boy? Isn't a king or queen's job to help their subjects? Even Queen Victoria wasn't this naive on the state of her people's suffering in the Crimean War and onward."

"I would have worked on it had you didn't suddenly get summoned, which should be impossible!"

She frowned before looking at Shirou. "Is your leg feeling better?"

"Yeah, lots better, thanks." he smiled.

She nodded at that before looking around. "Now that I have checked this area more closely, it seems...unusual. Where am I exactly?"

"Japan."

"Oh, so I'm in a trading country for the rest of Europe?"

"No that happened years ago. It's 2017."

She blinked at that. "...I see. Then medicine and the right of women are better now?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm fine with my predicament. Now if you excuse me, I need to sanitize the walls and open the windows so that any disease will be sterilize." She said while walking away.

"Saber? What just happened?" asked Shirou.

"I think we got a healer."

(Later that day)

Florence finished scrubbing the walls while sighing. "Ok, now the house is sterilized."

"You sure you needed to do all that?" asked Shirou.

She looked at him. "I did that with my patients, it helps keep diseases from culminating."

"Well I understand, I'm just saying cause time has changed to where people are a lot more immune to diseases then they use to."

"...I see." She nodded before getting up and looked at Saber. "Huh huh, yep. You need to eat more protein. It helps with the immune system and prevents the heart from getting clogged by cholesterol."

"I'll keep that in mind." Saber said before realizing something. "What class are you exactly?"

"Class…..I remember being classed as Berserker, but that's not me."

"Yes, you haven't raised a hand or seemed worked up in the slightest since you arrived. But how you were summoned when there's already a Berserker here makes no sense."

"I agree. Maybe my medical knowledge is needed here?" Florence muttered before looking at Shirou. "...you're a burn victim am I correct?"

"Wha? How did-?"

"I saw some small traces of second degree burns on your leg. Trust me, I saw this during the Crimean war."

"Well it's true." he admitted rubbing the back of his head. "I was caught in a big fire when I was real little, I'm lucky I got out alive."

She sighed lightly while recalling the war. 'Must have been either a accidental fire or a previous Grail War casualty?' "So if you're my master now, should I help with your medical assistance?"

"Well, I guess so. It sure would help if me or Saber need a quick patch up."

"Just know." She said while pulling out a bone saw. "If you die, then I have no choice but to fix the body up as best I can. But I know you won't fall that easily."

Shirou shivered at that as a knock at the door occurred.

"Shirou, it's me Rin."

"Shirou-senpai? Are you home?"

"Oh, wait here." he spoke heading over to the door and opened it. "Hey girls, there's someone here you gotta meet."

"Oh?"

That was when Florence walked to the front door. "Oh guests." 'One with...bodily modifications and...various bruises? What happened to the purple haired girl?' "Welcome."

Both blinked and were confused due to her attire as they walked in and all sat down at the table.

"Hello Rin, Sakura." Saber said with a slight smile as Florence sat next to Sakura and Shirou. "What brings you here today?"

"Lunch."

"Heh, but then where's Fuji-nii." joked Shirou.

"Behind you." Florence said while said woman hugged Shirou. 'Interesting, and kind of amusing.'

"Shirou-kun!" smiled Taiga. "I came here as soon as I knew Rin and Sakura-chan were gonna beat me here for your cooking."

"Heh heh. Fuji-nii."

Florence looked at them and chuckled slightly. "Is this your mother child?"

"No, she's kinda like my sister actually."

"No wonder she looks happy." She said before turning serious as she looked at Taiga. "But she needs to eat more vitamin-c and stop eating sweets. It's bad for your health."

"Eh? Well who are you anyway? Another friend of Shirou's?"

"Yes, actually I am." She said. "But back to the point. If you don't help your body, then diseases will spread faster and cause bodily harm which will lead to various conditions including loss of stamina and the eventual fatigue of the mind."

"...huh?"

"She means you just need to balance your diet out." clarified Shirou.

"Are you a doctor?" Asked Rin.

"No, I'm a nurse with medical knowledge of the human body. For example, your use of calcium for your body, which is ok for strong bones, isn't ok for the chest area of the human body."

Rin blushed at that since it was all true.

"Um, I'll be back with the food." sweatdropped Shirou before going to the kitchen.

At the table Sakura looked at Florence and asked. "What's your name?"

"Florence." She said while putting a napkin on her lap. "Florence Nightingale."

"Wait, THE Nightingale?" spoke Rin with wide eyes. "The Lady with the Lamp!?"

"The who?...Oh," Florence said. "You mean the name the soldiers called me when I was doing night shifts. That's me."

"But, that means…" she narrowed her eyes. "A servant."

"Yes, a berserker but I'm not some ruffian. I strive to help all in need of healing. Even your sister who needs some bandages on her arms."

"What do you mean?"

"...best to talk about this another time and place." 'Where the boy isn't around, don't need another person with trauma around here.'

That was when Shirou walked in with a tray of ham sandwiches slices, that Taiga grabbed and started to eat one of the larger pieces. "Fuji-nee can't you wait?" he sweatdropped.

"Nope, I'm starving."

"Yep, you need a diet." Florence said coldly. "I recommend some oatmeal."

"Eh? No way, that stuff barely fills me up." she spoke while popping another sandwich in her mouth.

"Then the alternative is maggots mixed with bread." She frowned. "Live maggots to be exact."

"Bleh, no way." she crossed her arms. "I'll eat what I want."

"...then I wish you luck getting fat and getting heart trouble and an eventual heart attack." She said while taking a sandwich and ate it like what she just said didn't make anyone lose their appetite.

Which happened especially the maggot consumption part.

"Shirou, can I talk to you in private?" spoke Rin with a serious look.

"Um sure." He said while a little confused. He and Rin walked out as she stopped and turned to him. "So what is it?"

"Shirou, how did you summon another servant? And Florence Nightingale of all people?!"

"Well I just cut my leg and some of my blood landed on a scalpel from an old medicine bag in the attic and then she just showed up. I didn't even mean for it to happen."

"...that's just impossible."

"Yes it is. Saber told me already." He sighed. "But what else did you want Rin?"

"That's all, I'm just trying to figure out how it's possible when there's enough servants already."

"So you're not upset about the milk thing?"

Rin blushed at that. "S-Shirou!"

"Sorry sorry!"

"Child." Spoke Florence. "If you're done talking with your friend, please keep your sister from eating all the sandwiches and getting stomach pains and….if possible diarrhea."

"Hey! That's not true."

"Just stop eating too much."

"I'll stop when you make me stop." threw back Taiga before eating another sandwich.

She sighed before getting up, grabbed a injection needle, and held it up. "This helps with stomach pains and diarrhea. But it might hurt if one struggles or if I hit the wrong vein. However," she smirked darkly. "It won't be a problem with a strong young woman, right?"

"H-Hey! You better keep that thing away from me!"

"Huh? So you're afraid of a vaccination? Well don't worry, it's not the smallpox vaccine so just stay still and let me heal you." Florence said with a grin as she moved towards Taiga.

"Aahhh!"

(One vaccination threat later)

"Ow." groaned Taiga rubbing her arm while glaring at Florence. "You're lucky part of that didn't get stuck in my arm."

"Well then." She said ignoring her pain. "You're better now, so I recommend you keep from eating too much from now on." 'I love being threatening to stubborn patients.'

"Um, maybe ease up on giving people shots." sweatdropped Shirou.

"Doctors use injections to heal. So I help with patients, but yes. I'll keep myself from giving my patients shots. But," she pointed to Saber. "My assistant will be the one to give shots from now on."

"Wait huh?!"

"You heard. I'm making you my apprentice. Same goes with the child."

"First off, his name is Shirou, second, I am not an assistant." she spoke with a frown.

"Should I call you a slave like in the Conference?"

"No, just Saber." she crossed her arms. "And no one here is injured or needs a look over."

'Except for the girl.' She thought looking at Sakura. "Alright then. Shirou, should I attend to your leg? The bandages and stitches need to be changed once every few hours you know."

"Um, sure go ahead."

Florence nodded before taking the supplies out and placed Shirou on the table. "Now everyone, this is how you treat a person with a slightly deep cut to the leg."

(One session later)

"And done. How does it feel?"

"Good, but…" he trailed off while Sakura looked queasy with Saber, Taiga and Rin looking away with grimaces.

"Ugh."

"It's for their own good. After all, medical practitioners have to do this everyday. Plus a little blood helps steel ones mind especially in times of crisis."

"Are you done?" asked Rin.

Florence nodded. "I am, but remember students. A wound such as this needs to be cleaned and stitched quickly but thoroughly so that the patient's life expectancy is increased by a 40% chance. It is a matter of life and death so remember this practice like it's a life line."

'She acts like this is school.'

Shirou slowly got up while Florence helped him up. "Um...thanks?"

She didn't respond but gave a slight smile as if to say ' _You're welcome_ '.

(After the guests leave)

We find Shirou watching _House_ with Florence as Saber took a nap on the chair next to them.

"Medical practices have changed slightly since my time. But this doctor's attitude is….annoying."

"Well it's kind of his thing for the show."

"Still it was annoying." She frowned. "I mean, it's obvious that he's suffering from physical and mental stress but ugh...this is what I hate. Annoying practitioners that think like this."

"Give it time Florence."

She sighed before laying on his shoulder. "We will see Shirou. We'll see."

He blushed at this, but sighed. 'This might not be so bad.'

'I might like being this child's servant. Besides, he is my patient~'


	126. Penny, Ruby, and Velvet

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Penny, Ruby, and Velvet

xxxxxxxxxxx

Velvet tossed and turned in her bed while she could pick up a distinct sound and thumping on the wall which was a few dorm rooms down. 'What is that fucking noise?!' she sat up and saw the others sleeping peacefully, course it'd make sense since she could hear far better then them, another bad side to having rabbit ears. "Really...three in the morning. Why?!"

"Quiet Velvet, too damn early…" groaned Coco from her bunk.

"Sorry." Velvet said quietly. She heard the thumping keep going and sighed. 'Looks like I need to go and tell them to keep it down.' she got up and walked out of the room in her brown shirt and blue shorts and followed the sound.

The thumping increased as Velvet moved towards the sound before noticing it was RWBY's room.

'What are they doing at this early?' she knocked on it, but the sounds kept going. She knocked harder only to get the same result. 'Oh for the love of…' she moved closer and she could hear some voices in the room.

"E-E-Easy there Penny! We'll wake everyone up."

"I don't care. I want to get more sperm in my artificial womb."

Velvet blinked. 'Sperm? Wait, that's Ruby, but who's that with her? And...are they having sex with a guy?!'

"Give me more of your sperm Ruby!" Penny moaned.

Velvet blushed while more moans came and shook her head before knocking on the door louder.

The sounds continued to play out as it got louder.

She knocked harder. "R-Ruby? Can you keep it down?"

It don't stop as it got louder then before.

She knocked harder while trying to ignore the moaning.

But it continued until…

"I'm cumming Penny!"

"Yes! Fill me with your sperm Ruby!"

Velvet heard the sounds of Ruby crying out before she lost it and grabbed the knob before jiggling it. "Open the door!"

No response except the sounds of loud moaning.

'Maybe I should just ignore what I heard and bleach my brain.'

The door then opened on its own, very scary once you think about it.

'Just turn around and go to bed. When a door does that it can NEVER mean a good thing.' Velvet thought before seeing a strange sight.

The sight was a naked yet endowed Penny getting fucked by a naked Ruby who had a cock inside the girl's pussy. Both of them moaning and groaning and not seeming to spot her.

"Ah, Penny."

"Keep fucking my pussy!" Penny moaned as her ass and breasts grew. "Make my womb taste your hot sticky sperm!"

'What. The. FUCK?!'

Ruby cried out before her seed went flying inside her friend.

"Ah!"

"I can't...keep up."

Kreek.

Both turned and saw Velvet with a red face looking at them in shock.

"Uh….um…..hi?"

"..."

"Oh? Hello." Penny smiled. "Ruby, is this your teammate?"

"No, this is Velvet. And….you don't think this is a dream, do you?" she asked the Faunus.

"No. And um...it's three in the morning." Velvet yawned. "But first off, what is going on?!"

"I'm being fucked by my girlfriend." Penny smiled.

"W-What?!" she blinked. "Wait...Ruby, since when do you have a cock? And why was her breasts and butt getting bigger? Explain!"

Ruby sighed while explaining everything to the last little minute details. Hell she even told her about Penny being a robot. "And that's everything. Please don't tell anyone ok?"

"..." Velvet blinked and held onto the doorframe. "Just...give me a minute to let that sink in."

"Take a seat. It's better than standing you know." Penny said while moving over to give some room on the bed.

Velvet walked over and tried to ignore the stains and smell while sitting down.

"Are you ok?"

"..."

"Velvet?" Ruby said again. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, but this is just….wow."

"Yep." Penny smiled. "And my synthetic skin helps me feel human. Especially with Ruby."

"And she's been real helpful when I feel….pent up." spoke Ruby with a blush. "We kinda go at it…..a couple times when we've got the time."

"About fifty on weekends and five times every night on school nights." Penny calculated. "Sometimes we do it seven times a day if Ruby's really pent up."

"Penny!"

"Just saying." She smiled. "Oh and we love fucking while people are sleeping."

Velvet sighed at that.

"Oh! I have a splendid idea." smiled Penny. "What if you joined us?"

"...WHAT?!"

"Shush!"

"Sorry." she whispered. "But, what?"

"Join us." Penny smiled. "It might be fun. Plus Ruby did think of you in her first daydream when I was first introduced to her cock in the bathroom."

"Penny!"

"Sorry." 'Not.'

Velvet blushed hearing that while looking away, but glanced at Ruby's cock and grew a little curious. 'Maybe...but what if someone hears? But…..that cock is bigger then the Playboy magazines I read.'

"Um, Penny? Maybe that's jumping ahead." blushed Ruby.

"But Ruby, you told me in your sleep that you wanted to fuck someone else's pussy hic." She lied with a cute smile. "Please? Just one try?"

"But….what about Velvet? Maybe she doesn't wanna do it."

Velvet was busy looking at the cock to even hear the girl's conversation. 'It's so big.'

"Velvet? Velvet!" spoke Penny.

"Oh huh?! What was that?"

"Want to fuck with us?"

'I'm not sure. On one hand I need some sleep, on the other, I could get some practice with some girls, and one who has a boy's part so it's like I'm doing both at the same time.'

"Velvet?" Ruby said. "Velvet? Oh great, she's brain dead."

"No, her brainwaves are still functional." Penny said while poking Velvet's nose. "Boop."

"Huh?" Velvet shook her head. "Well….alright, I'm not getting much sleep, so I might as well see how this goes. But….I'm still a virgin."

"Then we'll be gentle."

"Now strip you cute little bunny." Penny smiled.

"Penny." Ruby lightly slapped Penny's arm while Velvet stood up and started to take her top off.

"Sorry, but she's an E cup bunny." She smiled while seeing Velvet taking off her pants and panties. "Yep, you're sexy Velvet."

"T-T-Thank you." she blushed while covering her chest from embarrassment.

Penny looked her over and grinned. "Ruby, let's give Velvet a kneading. I take the left and you take the right."

"Alright, Velvet, lay on the bed."

Velvet nodded while laying on the bed as she continued to cover her chest. 'This is so embarrassing.'

"Relax Velvet, we're just gonna take a feel." spoke Ruby.

She gulped before reluctantly uncovering her breasts. Which caused the girls to grab her breasts. "Ah~"

"Man, I never even knew you were this big." marveled Ruby.

"True." Penny smiled. "But while my breasts can get bigger than this, it's still interesting to feel such large mammary glands."

"A-Ah!" moaned Velvet as both girls squeezed and kneaded her breasts while she gripped the sheets. 'This is crazy! Being kneaded by two girls is just...fucking crazy!'

Both girls kept on kneading the mounds while occasionally pinching the nipples lightly.

"Ah!" jumped Velvet while feeling her face and body heat up.

Ruby then got an idea as she used one hand to rub Velvet's ear. "Yep, soft too."

Said Faunus moaned at that since her ears were extremely sensitive. It also didn't help Penny started doing the same and she began moaning louder.

"It's really soft." Penny said. "I'm kind of jealous of these soft ears. My synthetic ears are just...boring."

"Maybe you could get some sort of upgrades." spoke Ruby while tweaking Velvet's nipple.

"I'll ask. Maybe the child could have one as well? Like after you graduate we could ask general Ironwood to make a child with soft ears?"

"Maybe, but let's just keep that for after graduation." whispered Ruby with a blush before moaning as Velvet's hand was around her dick.

'It's so thick.' Velvet thought as she instinctively rubbed the cock. 'I can hardly think she's still a girl with something like this.'

Penny saw this and smirked. "Keep it up Velvet, also Ruby loves having her balls massaged."

Ruby blushed as the Faunus moved her hand down to her balls and started to caress them. "A-Ah! Yeah, just like that."

Velvet felt her nipple getting pinched by Penny while her ears were twitching slightly from the rubbing. 'Oh this feels so….good.'

"From her temperature Velvet is enjoying this more and more."

"Ah, really?"

"Yes, and she wants to be rubbed faster." She said while rubbing the left ear and breast faster.

Ruby obliged while jumping as Velvet gave her balls a harder squeeze. "Ah! Easy there, I don't want my kiwis getting bruised."

"Sorry." Velvet blushed while feeling a little wet. 'Oh this does feel good, how can being kneaded and rubbed by two girls feel THIS good?'

"From my guess I think Velvet is eager for more."

"Yep." Ruby moaned before getting groped by Penny's right hand. "Ah!"

'I really love rubbing Ruby's cute mounds.' thought the robot while groping around the breast as she kept rubbing Velvet's ear.

Said Faunus moaned louder and louder at each rub as she rubbed the balls harder and a little faster in response.

"Ah!" moaned Ruby. "V-Velvet! Keep it up! I'm getting closer!"

"Yes keep it up." Penny smiled while rubbing and groping faster. "Make Ruby cum~"

"Ah...I'm about to...ah!" cried the girl before her dick twitched and her sperm went shooting out over Velvet's face.

She blinked as the cum flowed down her face. "..." 'What? Is this...sperm?'

"Good job Velvet." Penny smiled. "And don't worry, Ruby is a fast cummer hic."

Velvet picked some of the sperm up and noticed how sticky it felt before giving it a lick. Her eyes widened as it tasted like salty taffy. 'It's sweet. Huh, never knew.'

"Come on, clean it all up." smiled Penny.

She nodded before wiping her face.

"No no. Clean Ruby's cock up."

Velvet sighed before licking the cock with her tongue. This caused Ruby to jump a little. She tried licking up some of the cum around the tip and found it even tastier. 'I feel...so warm.'

"And now," Penny pulled Velvet up and reached down before spreading the girl's legs. "Ruby can start breeding with you."

Velvet blushed at that. "Um...I don't have a pill."

"So? It's fun without that pill. Plus birth control pills don't actually stop pregnancy, it's just like condoms, it will find a way."

"Where did you learn that?"

"I hacked into the Beacon mainframe yesterday and found a site about birth control. It was really fascinating." she smiled. "Besides, imagine all of the hundreds of little children you can get, Ruby's sperm is very fertile."

"Penny!"

"What? I'm just saying."

Velvet thought about it and imagined little chibi children with bunny ears. But shook her head and saw the tip move closer. "Um, maybe try to cum outside."

"Ok then." Penny smiled before rubbing the ears more. "Go ahead Ruby and fuck her senseless."

"That was the plan." She said before grabbing Velvet's head. "Make sure you get every inch of my cock."

She nodded and gasped as the cock slowly got pushed into her and bit her lip feeling her virgin folds slowly open up. 'Ah! This is so painful!'

"Ruby, our friend is in distress. Please be slower with your thrusts."

"I am." groaned Ruby. "But she feels tighter than you."

"That's because she's not a robot with synthetic skin." Penny said while Velvet started to feel the cock poking her hymen.

"R-Ruby, just make it quick."

Rip!

"AAAAHHHH!" Velvet screamed before Penny covered her mouth.

"Ruby, grab her chest, that helps the body relax."

"I thought it was the ass."

"Nope, now grab the breasts!"

Ruby nodded before grabbing the breasts as Velvet started to calm down. She felt her pussy slowly relax and got an idea before moving closer and started licking across her nipples.

"Mmmm~" she moaned while her pussy started getting tighter around the cock. "Ruby, start moving, but go slow."

"Are you sure?"

"Please?" She asked with cute eyes, like a bunny rabbit in heat. "Be gentle."

'So cute.' she thought before she started to slowly move in and out with a groan while Velvet gasped from the sensation.

'This is getting hot.' Penny thought while groping Ruby's breasts. 'It's making my circuits hot.'

"Wow, it's hugging me all over." moaned Ruby feeling the tight hole squeeze around her dick.

Velvet felt her pussy and womb getting thrusted by the cock as her nipples were licked by the girl's tongue. She then felt said nipples getting hard while her folds became drenched with juices. "Ah...ah….more Ruby, I'm getting warmer."

Ruby nodded with a loud moan as she thrusted deeper into the Faunus' pussy. 'It's so tight, even tighter then Penny's. I'm in heaven now.'

Penny leaned down and started licking Ruby's nipple while tweaking her other one.

"Ah~! P-Penny!"

"Hush, just focus on fucking Velvet while I make you horny, my sexy girlfriend~" purred Penny.

'I swear she's become a nympho or something.' Ruby thought while thrusting deeper into Velvet's pussy. 'Granted I'm becoming one myself but I never thought of Penny of all people becoming one.'

"R-Ruby, harder against my womb!"

"You got it!" she grunted pushing in harder with the tip rubbing against the entrance.

This caused Velvet to grip the sheets while feeling her body getting extra crispy with hormones. "Ah ah….harder! Make it really hard!"

Ruby tried to oblige while dealing with Penny teasing her breasts at the same time. But she found out it was difficult doing it. "I-I can't!"

"Do it Ruby! Make me limp for ten days!"

"If she wants it Ruby, you better give it to her." Penny said seductively.

Ruby gritted her teeth and moved faster with her dick getting harder. "Take it all!"

Velvet then felt the cock twitching inside her as sperm poured into her. "Ahh! Ruby!" 'This feels so good~!'

'Shit!' thought Ruby who tried pulling back but felt Penny holding her in with her hands on her hips. "P-Penny! I gotta pull out!"

"Nope." She grinned while keeping a hold on her girlfriend. "I'm keeping you here so that Velvet can experience a sperm filled womb."

"W-Why?!"

"Because I feel like she would be turned on by it." She said while holding back a hiccup. 'That and I want to see what happens when raw sex is used on a real girl.'

Ruby tried to protest before groaning as she kept cumming in Velvet who kept moaning at the same time.

"Ruby….more~"

"Ah, like I have a choice!"

After a long while, Ruby finally stopped cumming as Velvet's womb was filled to the brim with hot sperm.

"Ah….ah….Ruby. That was so...grand." she got out while Ruby slipped out of her with the sperm dripping out. 'Oh god! I might get knocked up! Why didn't I do something?'

"It's my turn." Penny smirked while grabbing Ruby's ass. "And don't worry, I'll make both of you wishing for more~"

'Uh oh.'

(One fucking later)

-six in the morning-

Yang sighed while returning from a long 'talk' with both Winter and Weiss. 'Damn, those two are really sexoholics. Especially with that fancy double dildo.'

She opened her door and dropped her jaw seeing a naked Ruby, Velvet, and Penny with dry juices and cum on the bed. It didn't help that Penny was in pseudopregnancy mode again and that Ruby was currently still connected to Velvet's pussy. '...NOT AGAIN?!' " **Ruby. Penny!** "

"Huh? Wha?" groaned Ruby before seeing Yang and sat up. "Yang!"

" **Don't Yang me. You fucked ANOTHER girl without my permission!** " She growled before pulling out three chastity belts from her bag. " **Now get yourself, your girlfriend and Velvet over here NOW!** "

"AHHHH!"

Penny and Velvet slowly got up before seeing the chastity belts and panicked as well.

"Please no!"

"Anything but that!"

Yang glared. " **Get over here now or else I'll make you!** "

"AAAAHHHH!"

(Later)

"Ow."

"The pain."

"My synthetic pussy."

Yang grinned while seeing the girls in their new chastity belts. "I warned you before not to do that stunt on me again. Now you have to wear them for two months."

"But Yang!"

"No buts." She glared. "Now just learn from your mistakes." She then walked away and out of the room.

Penny smirked while holding a key. "She forgot this."

Yang marched back in and grabbed the key before walking away again.

"You were saying?"

"Damn it."

Velvet sighed while looking at the belt. 'I should have just went to sleep.'

"Look on the bright side, now you'll be a proud mother." smiled Penny while hugging Ruby and Velvet at the same time. "And I'll be the aunt, and our kids will be best friends forever."

"PENNY!"

"What? It's true and it might be fun being a mother and an aunt."

'She doesn't think things through.' both girls sighed inwardly.


	127. Female Drago and Dan

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Drago and Dan

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Dan's room-

"Yawn!" Dan yawned while laying on his bed. "Boy I'm bushed."

"You've just been laying in bed all day." remarked Drago.

"Same with you."

"I was taking a walk."

"From the bed to the computer. Not really a long walk you know."

"Well considering my size it's a lot more work then you think." He deadpanned.

Dan just sighed while Drago rested on his head. "Well at any rate, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Besides laying on the bed all day."

"Yeah, so let's turn in a little early."

Drago nodded as Dan turned off the lights. 'He's so easy to annoy.'

"Night buddy."

"Night."

Dan shut his eyes as Drago closed up and both slowly drifted off to sleep.

As Drago looked at his friend he felt his mind thinking of the times he had with him. 'It's amazing to think that me of all bakugan would be partnered with a human like Dan.' he rolled down to rest on the pillow and slowly dozed off.

During the night, something odd occurred, a black aura formed out of Drago's body and started covering him.

Now this was Doom Dimension energy, an unstable power that can grant one the ability to go to and fro from this dark world and use powerful abilities that Darkus bakugan would only dream off. However it a weird side effect, it caused biological changes in gender based species. Best known example was of course, Masquerade.

Drago groaned in his sleep as the aura started to glow a dark purple.

(Morning)

Beep beep beep.

Dan groaned as he pulled the sheet over his head. "Go away, just five more minutes, or ten really." He then felt his head being crushed by something large and...squishy?

"Dan...stop sinking my boat." spoke a female voice beside him.

He blinked before seeing that a large ass with a familiar tail attached to it was in his face. He blinked before slowly blushing as his mouth opened in a silent scream.

The woman groaned while moving herself a little. "I hate...water…"

'W-What's going on here?!' he thought with a blush while frozen in shock and fear.

The girl slowly moaned while getting up. "Ugh, what a dream. Huh? Why is everything so small?"

"W-W-W-Who are you?"

She turned while showing Dan a beautiful face with green eyes, long red hair with small gold horns around her forehead, and a goddess like smile. "Oh Dan? How did you sleep?"

"H-H-How do you know my name?" he asked blushing at the face.

She turned again as her well toned body with a D cup chest, a scaly armor around her hands, waist, shoulders, legs and neck, some membrane like fingers, and a small green crystal in between her breasts was seen. "I'm your friend Dan. Really how did you forget your partner?"

He blushed brighter seeing her chest and was inwardly freaking out. 'Why is there a naked girl near me?!'

"Dan? What's wrong?" She asked again. "Oh great, now Dan is having a brain fart. Just like after that battle with Shun two days ago." 'Really, using me to fight while not using helpful ability cards is just stupid.'

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"Dan." She deadpanned. "It's me Drago."

He blinked before screaming like a banshee got eaten by a sea dragon. Or hearing something so insane that it would make no logical sense. He jumped up and ran into the bathroom while shutting and locking the door.

"...what was that about?"

(After two minutes of screaming)

"Dan. Are you done in there?"

The door opened and Dan popped his head out. "Yeah." he replied with his voice sounding a little hoarse.

"Then come back and explain why you just screamed like a maniac."

"One, because you're naked. Second, why do you say you're Drago?"

"I'm a dragon." She deadpanned. "And I am Drago."

"Look at yourself!"

She did and went wide eyed. "W-W-W-What the hell?!" 'I'm a human?! A human girl?!'

"Are you gonna cover yourself?" he asked while trying to look away, even though it was harder than it sounded.

"Why?" She asked while still in shock.

"Because you're making me feeling uncomfortable!" he spoke while using a hand to cover his eyes.

She sighed before using the sheets as a makeshift toga which was too loose as her breasts came out. "Better Dan?"

"A little." he spoke while keeping his eyes covered. "Now then, what the hell happened? I mean you're a girl!"

"I don't know." She frowned. "I just woke up to this too Dan."

"Well it's just...weird!"

She nodded. "Agreed. Plus being a female….is bad for my back." she looked at her chest. "These are more heavy than I imagined looking at Runo and Julie."

Dan blushed.

"And really." She said looking at her ass. "This makes me look like a Sirenoid without a tail. Just big and hard to move anywhere without bumping into something."

"I don't need to hear that!" he cried out while covering his ears.

'Right, he's nervous about me naked.' "Sorry Dan."

"Just try to keep the blanket on while I ask my mom if she has some clothes you can borrow."

She nodded while Dan ran out of the room.

(Later)

"Are you sure this works Dan?"

"Well it's something to help cover yourself, so I'm gonna say yes."

Drago blushed while wearing a purple shirt with a dragon on it, tight black yoga pants, some sandals, and a baseball hat. 'These pants are too exposing!'

'I wish mom had clothes a size larger!' thought Dan who was having a hard time trying to avoid staring and tried to keep reminding himself that this was his best pal and was a former guy.

"Um Dan." She said while looking around. "Are you sure that no one will notice my um tail?"

"Of course not. Plus they might think you're a cosplayer."

'Yep, this is one odd day.' she thought with a sigh. "Just how did you get your mom to let you have these clothes?"

"I kinda said that I could do the wash today."

"...you're joking right?"

"Nope. I actually said that."

She facepalmed at the simplicity. "So she has no idea what's happened to me?"

"Sorry buddy. I had to keep it a secret because she might freak if she knew the truth."

"...baka." She muttered while Dan looked at her again and blushed.

'No!' he turned away. 'It's Drago! You can't get caught up and stare like that!'

'What's wrong with him? It's like he's being shy.' "Dan? Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-Yeah." he nodded. "Maybe we should go out and get some fresh air."

She nodded. "But you're still in your boxers."

Dan blinked before covering his pink boxers. "Yeah, good point. Just look away while I get dressed."

'That Dan.' Drago chuckled while watching Dan running to his room. 'He always knows how to make me laugh.'

(Later)

Both Dan and Drago were walking in a park as Drago felt a little embarrassed about her new body. Especially when people keep staring at her ass and breasts.

'Is this what human females have to go through?' She thought while Dan held her hand. 'Though this is kind of nice.'

"So um...Darlyne. Want to sit down?"

"Darlyne?"

"It's better than calling you Drago."

"Just call me Drago. Really it's not like anyone cares about names."

"...stubborn dragon."

"I heard that Dan."

"Well it's true."

She sighed at that before seeing a soda machine. "Thirsty Dan?"

"Yeah, I got money on me."

"Then can I have a sprite?"

Dan nodded while putting the money in the machine, but nothing happened as the machine didn't move at all. "Come on." he hit the sides with a frown.

It then shot out a soda can to the…

"GAH!"

Balls.

"Ow…" he wheezed while dropping to his knees as he held his groin. "Too much….pain."

"Dan!" Drago gasped while running over to him and picked him up. "Are you ok?!"

"Y...es…" 'Too close to the chest!'

"That looked really painful."

Dan just groaned while Drago carried him to a table and placed him down. 'That was just...embarrassing.'

"I'll go find some ice." She said while walking away. 'Ok, now where to find them.'

'I hope neither of them popped.'

(With Drago)

'Ok, where is that ice machine?' She thought while looking around the park. 'Ugh, why didn't I remember that when me and Dan had soda last week.'

While she looked around she took a moment to look herself over.

'This is still odd but at least I still have my dignity.' She thought before looking at her chest. 'How does any women with breasts keep themselves from having back pain from these?' she sighed before spotting the ice machine up ahead the path. 'Finally!'

There was one tiny problem however. Runo was also there with Tigrerra.

"Ok, I think we have enough ice for the store."

"Good because waking me up from my nap was not worth getting this." remarked Tigrerra.

"Yeah sorry about that." She said before seeing a strange girl walking over. "Oh? Hello there."

"Hello." she greeted. "Are you done using the machine?"

"Almost."

"Mmm." Tigerra said while floating over and looked over the girl. "You look somewhat familiar. Have we meet before?"

'Should I tell her the truth?'

She then saw the tail. 'It looks like Drago's tail. But that's ridiculous.'

"Um Tigerra." Spoke the girl. "Please stop that."

"Stop what?" She said before realizing. "Wait how do you know my name?"

"...well-"

"Drago!" Dan called out while feeling better and running towards the girls. "Drago! Whe- Oh there you are buddy!"

"Drago?!" cried the girls with wide eyes.

"He he." She chuckled nervously. "Yeah….that's me."

"But….but….how?!" gawked Runo.

"Don't ask." Both Drago and Dan sighed in unison.

"Um...Runo." Tigerra said. "Let's just go."

"Yeah you're right."

And with that the two girls ran off with the ice.

"..."

"Did we just scar them for life?" Asked Drago.

"I'm gonna say yeah."

"At least it wasn't Shun or Marucho."

"Yeah, that would have been bad."

"Especially Preyas." Drago sighed with a slight chuckle. 'Knowing him he might laugh about this for weeks.'

"Um, can I have the ice now?"

"Oh um...but aren't you ok?"

"Not really. It's still sore."

Drago nodded while getting some ice and placed them in a bag. "Here you go Dan."

He sighed while putting the ice near his crotch. "Ah, thanks Drago." he sighed while a little embarrassed doing this in front of her.

She nodded while thinking Dan's face was cute. 'No, snap out of it! He's your partner!'

"Heh, so….what's it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know being a girl."

"I prefer woman. And I'm kind of getting used to it." she admitted. 'Even if I feel...a loss down there.'

"Oh? So um...nothing's wrong?"

"Nope, nothing's wrong Danny."

He looked confused. "Danny?"

She blushed and held her hands up. "Sorry! I mean Dan, Dan is what I meant to say."

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked while looking at her face. 'She is really hot. No! Just stop thinking of her cute, sexy, magnificent fa...gah!'

'Why is Dan's face so red?' She thought before thinking how handsome he was. 'Get a hold of yourself! He's not that hot and sexy! And you're a male...well female now. Tomgirl? Ugh! This is really getting confusing!'

"Mommy." Spoke a small boy. "What are those guys doing?"

"Sweetie that's a girl."

"Then why is she acting like daddy?"

"What do you mean?"

"She looks ready to faint after he helps you in the bathroom mommy."

Both blushed before they bolted away without realizing the other did it at the same time.

(Later)

"That was one odd child." Drago said while panting as they sped right back to Dan's home in just a few minutes.

'I bet I looked like a creep holding this ice bag down there.' thought Dan with a pant.

"Dan." She said. "Your pants are wet."

He blinked and looked down as he saw his pants wet from the melted ice bag. "Aw man!"

"Let me help." She said while trying to start a fire. But got a nasty hiccup instead. "Damn hic it hic!"

"Guess you lost your powers when you changed too."

She frowned before using her tail to slap Dan on the ass. 'That wasn't where I was aiming!'

"Gah! Drago!"

"I swear I didn't mean to do that!"

"Yeah and your tail didn't mean to slap me hard." 'Even it it was fine...ok now I know something's wrong with me!'

"Dan. I didn't mean it."

"Well just try to keep it under control until we can figure out why you changed."

"Fine." She said before her tail slapped his head. "Much better."

"Drago!"

"Hey that time I meant for it to move there."

Dan grumbled before smirking as he slapped her on the ass.

"Ayi! Dan!"

"What? You did it to me so I returned the favor." 'Kind of soft.'

"That was way different then slapping your head!" She blushed. "Now don't do that again!"

"No promises."

She pouted and crossed her arms. 'I'll remember that.'

Dan opened the door and let Drago in before closing the door. "Ok, now let's watch some tv."

"No horror or porn and I'm good."

He nodded while they got ready for a cozy afternoon.

(Later)

Drago and Dan were currently sleeping on the couch together as Dan's mom walked in.

"Oh." she was surprised to see Dan and some girl she had never seen before cuddling like that, but smiled and picked up a blanket nearby before draping it over them. 'Better let them sleep.'

Both smiled in their sleep while cuddling more as the screen started to turn black.

'Dan/Drago.'


	128. Freya and Martin

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Freya and Martin

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Center, Interspecies correction center-

Deep within the secret base is where a small domed environment was made to house numerous species of semi-peaceful creatures who didn't seem as hostile as others and were allowed to roam freely where each was supplied with their needed food.

In one corner was a Thunderbird from Arizona and in another was a whole herd of Unicorns, which contrary to popular belief will kill you but also cause the ground to rot from their tears.

Yep, semi peaceful and dangerous. What's not to love about earth's animals and species?

Sitting on a branch was the same Siren Martin and his friends dealt with who seemed to be trying to ignore the conversation from a Roc who seemed to be trying a little too hard to get her interested in him.

' _And I said, sayonara baby. And he just ran like a camel's ass!_ ' It laughed in bird language. ' _But enough about me, what do you say about bumping some uglys as the humans call it nowadays?_ '

' _I'd say I'm not interested.'_

' _Come on babe. I know you want to._ '

' _I said no! What don't you understand about that!_ ' she stood up and flew away with a huff.

' _...hard to get I see._ ' The Roc said while flying away. ' _But I know you like me babe!_ '

She rolled her eyes before descending down near a small bush and grabbed a large berry with her beak before sitting down and started munching on it. 'Such idiots. Especially that arrogant Roc! I'm not a piece of meat, I'm a proud Siren of the Hulder clan!'

Any creatures nearby stayed away because since she got here she's made it clear any of the avians there weren't worth her time and she could get quite snappy if they overstepped their boundaries. Especially when she tried to use a sonic blast at a poor Thunderbird that just wanted a berry. Needless to say she gave him the berry but that caused some to fear her, especially with some of the hatchlings.

She finished off her berry and spat the seeds out before flying up near the surface of the dome and let out a cry of annoyance because she has tried several times to break through, but it never worked. That was because the glass was reinforced with rare Nth metal and Cybertronian metal from a dead Cybertronian that landed on earth during WW2. Needless to say, it was escape proof and adaptable.

'I hate being caged up here. It's no better than the ice without all the food and animals here.' She sighed while remembering how she went to a village at the young age of 140 and fell in love with Roff. Only to remember him breaking her heart and then freezing her in some of it for fifty years! 'Damn him! Damn him to hell for making me miss the family get together in Neo Sirenum Scopuli!'

Before she could go on a rage induced fly, she let out another screech before using her sharp claws to scratch at a tree just to vent a little bit. This caused some small Jackalopes to run away in fear. That and the rare horned frog of the Canary Islands.

Looking down at the scene via a two way observation window was Mom with her arms crossed. The reason why she was here was simple, annual check up on all the species that the Center is currently studying for human/creature unionization. And so far she had been seeing that the Siren seemed like she wasn't able to get over her anger and not interact that well with the other species. Not even her own kind from other areas of the planet, like Tengus and the famous Owl Sapiens. This was a problem, but Mom figured it out awhile back but she needed some evidence before her plan could commence.

'Damn you Roff to hell!' The Siren thought while tearing a tree out of the ground and throwing it. 'DAMN YOU FOR BREAKING MY HEART!'

"Mom, should we use the tranquilizers?" asked one of the staff members seeing the Siren acting up.

"No. Let her have this moment to let this anger out. If she starts attacking the other creatures then use the darts."

The Siren then started to break and tear at more trees while her fifty years of pain, hurt and rage fueled her body like a aura of dark energy. Any creature near her started running off in fear especially when she started using her sonic screeches to rip up parts of the ground.

(After several rage fits)

' _Ah….ah…...ah…_ ' she panted while looking around the torn up area. ' _Roff, you are a bastard._ '

"Feel better?" asked Mom walking over with her arms behind her back.

She turned and frowned at her while shifting to her human form. "What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd come by and see what the problem is. Especially since you seem to be scaring quite a bit of the species in here besides you."

"Like I care." She frowned. "I just want to leave. Plain and simple, yet you keep me here with arrogant birds and weak ass chicks that have no spine."

"That's because you're still….well I won't mince words here and say unstable. So releasing you out to where you can attack people again is a problem."

"Again, I don't care as long as I make Roff suffer for his betrayal." She growled while thinking about the man getting ripped in half.

"Well that itself is pointless." remarked Mom without hesitation. "Tell me, do you know how old he is now?"

"I didn't check."

"About fifty years, give or take a few years."

"So?"

"He'll die like all people through natural causes."

She turned away. "My way makes things faster."

"Well what would you do after he dies?"

She was about to retort but stopped. 'What would I do?'

"See? Without a backup plan then focusing all your anger on revenge is just a waste of your time when it could be used for something else."

"Then what should I do?!" She snapped. "I'm a proud Siren of the Hulder clan! I can't just go home without SOMETHING of worth!"

"And there we go." smiled Mom. "That's more info on you then we thought considering you're too stubborn to calmly talk to us and just tell us what we want to learn about."

"...damn you." She blushed.

"Look, what say I offer you a way to get rid of your broken heart, give you time to come up with an idea for the future, and get you out of this place all at once?"

She blinked at that. "What? You're serious?"

"Look at my face." she pointed to her usual expression. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

She shook her head. "Then what is it you want from me?"

"Simple. To learn more about your race so we know more and be prepared in future events if we run into anymore Sirens."

"Fine, but what about my heart?"

"Oh that, I'll tell you if you give me your name."

She frowned. "...Freya. Freya of the Hulder clan."

"Well Freya, do you want the answer in person or paper? Of course with the formal explanation means you can read english so if you can't read the language I can just tell you."

"Hey! I can read English and Norwegian!"

"Then we don't have any problems then."

"Just tell me it to my face."

"Alright. I have a new program in effect for humans to interact with cryptids and other secretive creatures to see just how far their bonds can come together. If you choose to accept it then you are free to leave here, but you can't harm any humans, you are still free to defend yourself, but you can't reveal yourself to humans who are not apart of the program or Center."

"Fine, what is this program anyway?"

"The Human Harem Program or Agent Harem Act." Mom said. "And don't worry the human you're assigned to is someone you are familiar with." 'I love doing this harem act.'

"..." she frowned and gripped her hands. "How is making me go with another human any better?!"

"Simple." Mom said while pulling out a picture of Martin from her pocket. "I know for a fact that agent Martin isn't like your ex lover."

She looked at the picture and crossed her arms. "He captures me and tries to flirt with me while your group took me away and you expect me to believe that?"

This time Mom frowned. "Look here Freya, I know he captured you, but it was you're own fault. If it was different he would have been a friend or lover, but if you don't want to trust others because of one human, then stay here and act like a spoiled child." she turned and smirked to herself. "Besides, I wouldn't have done this to help him or got with him if I had a distrust for him."

That got Freya's attention. "Wait what do you mean?"

"Simple, I am one of his harem girls. The alpha to be exact." she turned to look at her shocked expression. "I wanna see if this one boy is a good reason to extend the program, and so far it seems to be working. He's already gotten himself a few other girls."

"Who?"

"Saiddy Campbell, Christy Johnson and Carrie Hunter. All of them were turned into half cryptids during agent Martin's missions yet they gained feelings for him and are currently working as Center trainees and students." she listed off. "Now while none of them are purely cryptid, they still understand how important it is to keep it a secret and not to act rash. Sound familiar?"

She grumbled slightly. 'Damn it, she's right about that part. After all, I have to keep my real self from being seen for years.'

"And trust me, Martin's clumsy, a bit of a goof, full of himself, annoying a lot of the time, and can get on my nerves," she listed off with a groan. "But, he does have a redeeming charm to him that makes me think he can get better."

"And what is that?"

"He won't allow his friends or loved ones to be hurt in any shape or form."

"Any human can say that."

"Not Martin. Hell he once saved my life after a foolish mission to the underworld nearly caused the end of the world. He saved both me and the world at the same time."

'What!'

"So if you wanna stay here, that's fine by me. I'm sure you and that Roc will have beautiful chicks."

Freya shook her head before grabbing Mom's shoulder. "Alright alright! I'll do this program!"

She smirked. 'I love reverse psychology.'

"Just tell me this. If I'm in this harem, where do I stay?"

"Simple, Torrington Academy with Martin and the girls." she replied. "The dorm might be a little small for several people, but trust me, you'll manage a way to fit."

She sighed. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing.'

(Two days later)

-Torrington-

We find Martin, Saiddy, Christy and Carrie watching some tv on a calm Sunday morning. Said program in question, _Tom and Jerry_.

"I forgot how funny this was when I was younger." chuckled Christy.

"Agreed." Carrie smiled.

"Yep buzz." Saiddy laughed while looking at Tom getting sliced in half by several blades. "Ha bzz!"

"It's decent, but nothing beats sci-fi series with actions, lasers, and laser sword fights!" spoke Martin standing up while imitating each thing he just said.

"Like Doctor Who?"

"...yeah." he admitted before hearing the sound from his U-watch. "Oh! The Center's calling."

" _Hello agent Martin._ "

"Olivia! What's up?"

" _Martin. The next girl is about to arrive in a few minutes._ "

"Wait, already?" spoke Carrie. "But it hasn't even been a month since I arrived."

"Yeah bzz!"

"Just calm down you two." Christy sighed while her ears popped up and drooled a little. "There has to be a reason for the sudden arrival."

" _Relax girls, this just means you have more roommates, but I do admit this one might be a little more tricky to get on her good side."_

"What do you mean?" Asked Martin.

" _Here's a hint. What can stand the cold, is loud, and has feathers?"_

"A penguin?"

"A seagull?"

"A pelican bzzz?"

"A flying underwear monkey with wings?" Carrie asked.

All were silent at that.

"Hey in dreams anything like that is possible." she blushed.

" _Yeah, anyway all of those answers are wrong._ "

"Well is she someone I know?" asked Martin.

" _Yes now I have a meeting with the Doctor later so I must leave._ " Mom said before the U-Watch turned off.

"Wait, the Doctor? You don't think…" spoke Martin.

"If an alien insect queen, a werewolf, and a personification of sleep are real, then the fact that the Doctor is real is true bzz." Saiddy said before hearing a knock at the door. "Oh, that must be her, I'll welcome her in bzz."

As she got up and flew towards the door with her wings, she blinked at the sight of a dark blue haired woman with a white Torrington uniform, light blue eyes, a D cup chest and firm ass. Her shoulders for some reason were covered with white feather like decorations. "Oh, um hello bzz."

"Is Martin Mystery here?"

"Yes he is bzz." She said while said boy and the other girls turned around. "Um...want to come in miss bzz?"

"Freya Hulder."

Martin looked over Saiddy's shoulder and went wide eyed. "You're the Siren!"

She looked at him. "I'm a Hulder. A clan of Sirens you fool." She then walked in. "And it's a 'pleasure' to see you again."

"Um, good to see you too." he replied awkwardly and nervously. 'This is the girl Mom sent over? This can't end well.'

"So um Freya." Spoke Christy. "Why exactly are you here?"

"I was informed of this Harem act lycan." She rolled her eyes. "And right now, it's not convincing me."

"Well you just got here so that's pretty quick to judge it." frowned Carrie.

"...Morpheus spawn." She muttered.

"What was that?" She frowned while sand spouted out from her fingers.

"If you can control dreams then you are basically a child of Morpheus, or would you rather I say something worse?"

"Like what?"

"Nyx bitch."

"Can't we just settle down bzz?"

"When I find a good meal, and I heard insects are full of protein."

"Eep!" She jumped as an insect flew out of her mouth.

"Bzzz." it flew a little before Freya moved over and swallowed it in one go.

"Tastes like dust." She said while spitting some out.

"Look, if you aren't 'impressed' then why bother even coming here or saying yes to the program?" asked Christy with a frown.

"Your alpha wanted to show me that I can trust this boy." Freya said pointing to Martin. "If that works then I'll be more excited. Until then lycan, I'm keeping an eye on all of you."

All of them frowned with Martin nervous seeing them glare at Freya.

'This isn't good.' He thought before getting an idea. "So Freya, wanna to just talk?"

"As long as you don't flirt with me like the last time we met."

The girls turned to Martin with raised eyebrows while he chuckled with a sweatdrop.

"What was that bzz?"

"He flirted to me while I was sleeping. Even touched my side and part of my breast."

He blushed while the girls seemed to be growing with flames behind them. "Um, I can explain?"

" **You better/bzz.** " All three growled in unison as they started to change into their monster forms.

(One scary conversation and a few punches to the face later)

"Alright, so we can get you being flirty, but if we're together we'd like to know just which girls you've flirted with." spoke Christy with a sigh. "Especially something like that."

"I didn't know." Martin said with a black eye. "And I can't remember ok. I just can't." 'Better than getting hurt again.'

"Heard that." Carrie frowned. "You were daydreaming about several girls including some witches, a dead vampire, AND a genie!"

"Well you girls were sure quick to attack me instead of listening to me!"

"True bzz." Saiddy said with a huff. "But still you should have told us beforehand. Would have made life so much easier bzz."

"Fine, I'll do my best to try and mention all the girls I flirted with, but you gotta not resort to hitting me unless I really deserve it cause let's face it, why would I go and do that considering Olivia's really the one who's brought us all together?"

They nodded while blushing as it was all true.

"Yep." Freya said while laying on the bed. "Humans are just the worst." 'Kind of soft, maybe chicken feathers for the pillows?'

"We get it, you're pissed." Christy rolled her eyes. "But the door is right there."

"Lycan, I'm not leaving for two reasons." She sighed. "One, because I want to trust again."

"And the second reason?" Asked Carrie.

"..." she turned around. "I want to find someone that won't break my heart. The Hulder clan are best know for finding good lovers, heh, I must be the black sheep then."

"Well they must be known for something other than that." remarked Carrie. "Like where do they live?"

"Neo Sirenum Scopuli." She said. "A chain of islands where our clans live after Odysseus caused a genocide of our ancestral home of Sirenum Scopuli. My clan lives on the largest yet coldest part of that region."

"Hold up." spoke Martin. "I thought Sirens were only indigenous to Greece?"

"Originally yes, but after Odysseus left without dying, the curse of the gods killed ⅔ of the population and some of us had to leave. Some when east, others when south or to the west. My clan went north and colonized it. To the humans of that area, we became the Hulder."

"Ooh! I know those! They were talked about as a race of beautiful women who could seduce men, but the guys were the opposite." spoke Martin. "So you mean to say the legend was inspired by your family from Greece? That's so awesome!"

She slightly smiled at that. "Thank you for that, my clan is the most grand and popular of the other clans. We even made Beowulf run. That and kept invaders from finding us." She frowned again. "Until fifty years ago that was."

"What happened bzzz?"

"I left for a bastard named Roff!" She growled. "He came to our shores, my mother helped him heal and he charmed me into leaving with him! Now I'm an outcast until I can redeem myself as a Hulder!"

The girls winced while she turned her back to them with a huff.

"The worst part about this is….." she caused feathers to appear all over her body. "I didn't say goodbye to them before I left."

'Wow, and here I thought she was just a really angry ex-girlfriend.' thought Martin. 'But that actually affect her whole life.'

She looked at the wall while remembering her lost youth before getting a blanket over her body. "Huh?"

"Figured you needed something to hold bzz." Saiddy said. "Besides, I kind of feel the same since my father doesn't remember me."

"Try having no control over your changes." spoke Christy with her ears flattening. "It's pretty damn hard to run my old job at the same time I'm here."

"Or being made of sand." spoke Carrie. "I still feel myself with cool powers, but thinking back on what the Sandman did makes me a little nervous on occasion."

"And for me." Martin said with a slight chuckle. "Try being slimed, attacked by various creatures, turned into a literal baby from cursed Halloween candy, and nearly turned into a vampire that loved my ancestor who was a vampire."

She looked at them in surprise and sighed. "Look, I….apologize if I was being rude, but to me, I just wanted to try and get away from that damn place. Do you know how many creatures there kept trying to mate with me?"

"Ten?"

"Fifty?"

"One hundred bzzz."

"A googolplex?"

"About a million! Both males and females including a Roc that didn't get the picture!" she frowned. "And I've come very close just to ending them all if only for them to get the message."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...wow. That sounds rough bzz."

"Big time." Freya sighed. "Even the Zombie Thunderbirds were after me. And I'm not into that stuff."

That made all of them shudder.

"And don't get me started with the plants." She shivered. "No really don't ask about it."

'I have a good idea.' thought Carrie.

"So Freya, I understand why you're not willing to find someone else but why else did you do this program?" Asked Christy.

"..." she quickly turned around. "It was just an escape route ok."

Carrie then saw a daydream of Freya recalling that first time Martin touched her but it was different. For two reasons, one Martin was in a suit of armor and two, Freya woke up and hugged him instead of attacking. "Oh really?"

"Really." She said while the dream changed to her playing with some hatchlings that had Martin's hair color. "It was just a way to get out of there."

"Then why are you fantasizing about Martin then?"

All their eyes widened with Freya scowling before transforming into her Siren form. "How dare you look into my dreams!"

"I didn't." Carrie said while her body turned into sand. "You were just making daydreams left and right. Kind of like a tv in my mind. But really I didn't try to look, that was all you."

"Calm down bzz." Saiddy said while entering her bug form. "Please? We might be discovered bzz."

"I will not be told to calm down from a giant bug!"

That was when she snapped and spat silk at Freya covering her up tight. "I'm an insect you overgrown pigeon bzz!"

Freya growled and started chewing at it with her beak before they heard a knock at the door.

"Martin. Let me in so I can get my sweater." Diana called out.

"Um, just a sec Diana!" he called back before turning to the girls. "Shhh, we gotta keep it down."

"Why?" Freya glared while breaking free and shifting back.

"Because Diana doesn't know about the program or that Mom is the one she saw fucking in her office. She thought it was a nightmare." 'That was one awkward day.'

She blushed at the image while Martin rushed to grab the sweater and opened the door a little.

"Here you go."

"Martin. That's the wrong one." She deadpanned as the sweater wasn't hers but Moms. "I don't wear white."

"Oops, my bad."

"Achoo!" Sneezed Freya. 'Stupid threads in my nose.'

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Achoo."

"That, the sneezing." Diana frowned. "It's not from anyone I know."

"Well how would you know? Do you document every person's sneeze?" he tried to tease to try and throw her off.

"Actually, I'm doing a project on that."

'Figures.'

"A-A-ACHOO!" 'Damn that bug!'

"Seriously, who's in there with you?"

"Just me, Saiddy, Christy and Carrie watching some _Tom and Jerry_. Nothing special."

That was when Diana heard her phone ringing. "Hello? Oh hi dad. Yes ok, doing well…" she then walked off and talked to her step dad with a smile.

Martin sighed and went back inside. "That was too close."

"Yeah."

"Way too close for my comfort."

"Agreed bzz."

Freya glared at both Carrie and Saiddy while sneezing again. "Don't do that again."

"Then try to keep it down next time."

"Fine." She grumbled while another daydream occurred with her kissing Martin on a boat. The Titanic to be exact. 'Oh that would have been nice.'

"I think you might be more into this program then you say." teased Carrie with a giggle.

She blushed and scowled at her as the camera zoomed to the list again as it showed _Dark Druid_ on it before the screen went black. 'I really hate that girl!'


	129. Tarakudo and Jade

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Tarakudo and Jade

Series: Jackie Chan Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jade sighed a little while looking at some homework. 'I hate math!' she tried making a guess while thinking back on how the past month has been boring ever since they defeated Tarakudo and his generals. 'Really that was one tough fight. Even if I had to think of a floating onion head.'

But what she failed to understand was back at the old building where he was defeated is where a lone piece of his mask laid under a crate.

It was a single orange bit with a tiny horn on it. It may be wood now, but it still had enough dark energy to be semi sentient. Even if it was about to be eaten by a dog.

The dog sniffed the piece and was about to grab it with it's teeth before seeing it glow with dark chi and whimpered it ran off in fear.

It then started to float while searching for a host. One with dark chi similar to one species of creature, the Oni. It floated through the streets while anyone who saw it questioned if this was real or a realistic dream.

"Yep, I'm off the bottle." Spoke a man while throwing a bottle of champagne into a car. Which caused an accident. "...yep one strange dream."

Soon it reached the antique shop and hovered up to the window and saw Jade inside and detected a tiny spark inside her that it was looking for.

"Ok, so 3 x 34 is….45 right?"

The mask used it's dark chi to slowly unhook the window and slid inside before feeling it's reserves getting low. So it moved itself under the bed while it's dark chi slithered over and slid inside Jade through her ankle without her noticing to lay dormant for a while.

"Yep." She sighed. "I hate math."

' **Soon, I shall return.** ' spoke a deep male voice in the back of her head while she scratched her cheek. ' **And this time, I'll be the one to win.** '

(Years later)

A now twenty seven year old Jade was smiling as she sat on her new office in Sector 13. 'I can't believe I'm the boss now. Who would have thought.'

Through the years she dealt with the usual stuff, although her problems with Drago were really dangerous compared to the other stuff she had to go through. But after some time, patience, and paperwork, she rose through the ranks of the agency. And now she was head of Sector 13, which was good because she now knows and can use the artifacts that she found and tried using in the past. That included ironically, the talismans that somehow escaped the portal and fused with new stones from concrete mortar. Currently they were in her office in a box full of charms and spells to keep dark chi and unwanted thieves away right in a compartment so secret that even the authors don't know where it is in that desk.

But what she failed to realize was that over the years the dark chi in her body had grown so big to where it carefully slipped out from her back and moved carefully out the door and into the staff room.

It then found a cursed body of clay from the First Emperor's tomb in the _Forbidden_ sector of the base and latched onto it. Slowly the clay glowed with it moving around and slowly forming into a large face that gained colors to it.

The eyes opened as the head slowly floated up and groaned while shaking itself. "Mmm, that felt like a great big nap. But at least I've been reborn after so many years."

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, sounded like it was coming from the Forbidden room."

He turned and quickly phased through the nearest wall as two agents walked into the room.

"Huh? Must have been a rat."

"In here? Ha! That's stupid, especially when all the rats here died eating some cursed plants from a Tombstone." One pointed to a cactus with a bullet hole in it. "Nasty way to die you know."

"Still, let's run a quick sweep just to be sure."

"Fine, but don't touch anything."

Tarakudo looked at them while thinking of a way out of the room. He waited till they passed him but they stopped when they looked at where the clay had laid.

'This could work. Using this dark chi filled clay as my body would help, but first to test my powers, can't have myself going out of shape now can I?' he slowly floated over and used his powers on the agents to where they passed out on the floor and he smirked. "Take the day off, I'll just be borrowing this."

(With Jade)

'Still fun.' She sighed while feeling a little itchy on her back. 'Great, a place I can't reach!'

"Um, Captain Jade?" spoke a voice through the intercom.

"Talk to me."

"We have a situation. Something involving-" the intercom cut off as screams were heard and gun shots fired.

"Agent? Agent talk to me!" she spoke standing up while hearing static. "Damn it!" She then felt the itch intensify on her back. 'This day just turned ugly.'

That's when she heard a loud thump outside her office before the door was kicked down and she saw the old onion hating leader of the Oni's himself walk in with his body in full view.

"I see that the guards were in need of a holiday, so I gave them a permanent one." he grinned seeing Jade. "Hello Jade, it would seem the years have been kind to you."

"Tarakudo! How the hell are you still alive!" She growled. "You're suppose to be a mask!"

"Ah, I could tell you, but I've got business to take care of. Ta ta for now my queen, we'll be seeing each other very soon." he smirked before phasing through the floor and out of sight.

Jade glared at the spot. "I'll hunt him down and put an onion in his eyes!" She cocked a gun. "By my gun!"

Tarakudo appeared in the lowest levels and chuckled. 'Now that I'm free, it's time I help Jade see just how strong she is as Queen of the Shadowkhan.' He then started to use the clay to make a lifelike figure of Jade in all her glory. 'And this clay will help me.'

With said girl she saw the bodies in the hallways and groaned in anger. 'Damn that bastard! Now I have to have them cleaned up and tell their families they died. I better tell Uncle and Tohru about Tarakudo while I'm at it.'

Just as she was about to call the families, she felt the itch again. This time on her lower back.

"Damn it. Really? Why am I this itchy today?!" she growled while punching in the number for Uncle's shop.

" _Hello? Uncle speaking._ "

"Uncle, it's Jade. We've got a major problem. Tarakudo's back."

" _AYHA!_ "

"That's what I said. And he's still in Sector 13."

" _Wait there! Uncle and Tohru will be over with banishing spell!"_

The phone clicked off.

"I hope they know where the new location is." She sighed since she moved the facility to under Alcatraz island after she became leader. It was a smart move as no one knows where it is, even her family at times.

Back with Tarakudo he had already left and floated away from the island while looking at the clay Jade and applied part of his chi into it. "Now let the change commence." He said as the part slowly started to change shape and color like a small infection or fungus. "Mura oni murica zandura seshura."

Jade herself felt the spot itch more and grabbed a pen to scratch the spot and sighed as it helped relieve most of the sensation. "Ah...much better."

(Twenty minutes later)

"Ok." Jade sighed. "Much better but I need a back scratcher."

"Jade!" called Jackie running through the open door and rushed over to her while panting. "Sorry, we were held up and had trouble recalling the location. That and Uncle needed to get several of his best tomes out."

"It's fine." She sighed. "Really, I didn't expect you so early though. Usually you show up with Viper and little Jazz on days like this."

"Well she's kind of busy with Jazz." He sweatdropped. "But anyway Uncle and Tohru will be here in a few minutes."

"That's fine." she sighed. "Dealing with a dark floating head with a body and dealing with a bunch of dead agents is already getting to me. I wonder if this is how Captain Black felt."

"Kind of." He said. "But that came mostly from us. And your actions."

"Hey I learned from them you know!" she frowned while the spot where it itched glowed a little. "And really Uncle should think about just retiring and give Tohru control when it comes to handling dark dangers from now on."

"I agree but Tohru is still learning." Jackie said. "And trust me, Uncle would find away to stay in his shop."

"Well he's getting too damn old for it." she muttered to herself. "Now Jackie, when are they going to show up? I have reports to do and very little time to finish up."

"Jade, relax." he frowned. "Being impatient isn't going to help."

"And being relax doesn't?" She frowned. "I mean really, I have to do work all the time here while you are retired and that shit. Hell I don't even have time to get a social life!"

"Jade!" he crossed his arms. "You're starting to sound like a kid with that attitude. I thought you got over that when you grew up and earned this position?"

She sighed. "Sorry, it's just a stressful week. I mean it's Tarakudo for pete sake. And it's only Monday." the spot stopped glowing while she rested her head on her hands. "Really it's just too much for me."

"Well you're getting old you know."

"Not as old as you Jackie." she shot back with a smirk.

"Well my hair hasn't gone all the way grey." he smiled.

"But it's balding." She teased as the itch started to attack her neck.

He rolled his eyes just as Uncle and Tohru came into the room.

"Ok no one move!"

"We need space to exorcise the oni!"

Jade and Jackie turned as Uncle started spreading salt around the room with Tohru opening one of the tomes.

"Ok, oni no banista deminoi."

Nothing happened.

"Oops, wrong spell." He chuckled nervously while far away Tarakudo sneezed as a bolt of lightning at a random human that sent him into the void.

"Tohru! What has Uncle said about reciting spells?"

"To make sure it's right?"

"Exactly!"

"Sorry sensei."

Jade sighed while scratching her neck. 'Damn this itch! It's really getting annoying!'

"Try again."

"Oni sumino." He said as the salt started to burn and Tarakudo appeared in his body less form.

"What the?" he blinked before looking and frowned. "Ah, it would seem you came prepared old man."

"Uncle is still young."

He rolled his eyes while turning to Jade. "We meet again lady Jade."

"Oh stow it you floating head." she snapped before Tohru tossed her an onion which she chucked at him.

"Gah!" He roared. "My eyes!" 'Why did that have to be an Oni's weakness!'

"Uncle cast the spell!"

"Ok ok keep your head on." He said while casting his chant at the oni. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao."

He saw that his body was catching on black fire as he screamed in pain. "Gah! I'm dying! No!" It then got snuffed out. "Not!"

"What? But that is impossible."

"I'm a Oni. Not a Chinese demon. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Then how about this?" Tohru said while holding a large strand of his hair up.

"Just try it. I'm much more powerful than I was before." taunted Tarakudo. He then got an onion to the skull thanks to Jade shooting it from her gun. "GAH!"

"Hurry it up!"

"Ok ok! Yokai benista!" Tohru chanted as a large green portal appeared under Tarakudo which lead to a hellish landscape.

'Better make this 'defeat' realistic.' he thought before letting out a loud cry of horror as his form turned to smoke which looked like it was sucked in. "No! I won't go back to hell!"

"Shut up." Jade said before throwing an onion in his mouth.

"GAH!" he screamed before disappearing as the portal vanished into green fire.

"There. That should keep him gone for good." spoke Tohru.

"Yes now for the paperwork." Jade sighed. 'I hate doing this shit.'

"Do you want us to stick around just in case?" asked Jackie.

"No no. I'm fine plus little Jazz needs his dad you know."

"Alright, just be careful." he spoke with concern before the guys left the office.

(Later on)

Jade looked at the paperwork while finishing the last one and sighed in relief. "Finally done."

She looked at the time and saw it was one in the morning. 'Shit, that was way too long!' she stood up and grabbed her coat before heading out of her office.

As she walked into one of the main, yet secret rooms, of the facility which was her room she sighed recalling that all leaders must live in the building, meaning no apartments or condos. Just a fancy room near her own damn office. 'It's like college all over again.'

But when she put her stuff down and went to get relax, Tarakudo's head poked out from the wall with a smile seeing her with her back to him.

'That was a good show on my end, but now to make sure lady Jade becomes the queen of the Shadowkhan.' he thought while some of his dark chi floated out and over to Jade before seeping into her back. 'Now I just wait and let her emotions get the best of her.'

Jade sighed again while feeling itchy on her now D cup breasts. 'Damn it, now there?! Gah! I hate this day...huh? Maybe the body soap is causing an allergic reaction?' she thought while washing herself. 'Maybe I'll go shopping tomorrow.'

That was when she felt annoyed, no more like frustrated that she didn't have anyone to socialize with. Hell even the people working here don't say much to her, just following orders like ants.

'Honestly being nice isn't hard. They act like I'm gonna fire them at the drop of a hat!' She growled slightly while her itch glowed slightly. 'I'm kind, funny and hard working yet they think I'm some sort of devil or oni.' she blinked and shook her head. 'Where'd that come from?'

As the water poured down her body, she thought about something else. About her youth and how she commanded the Shadowkhan.

'I have to admit. It was fun being the one to control them.' she thought. 'I mean, yeah it was weird and creepy, but hey, at least they were pretty obedient without a word.' She then thought about something else. 'What if I kept the tattoo? Would I still be able to help Jackie during that hunt for the oni masks?'

That thought alone made her smack herself and turn the water off before she started drying herself off. 'No no. That would have been a bad idea.' She thought while getting her panties on and hopped onto the bed. "Really, that kind of thinking would be crazy."

(Next morning)

-5:30am-

Jade snored in her bed with a little drool spilling out and in a black shirt and panties on while strawn about the bed. She then covered her face with the pillow while eating it. "Mm...pancake…"

But while she slept the spot started glowing again. And this time it started to itch even more on her feet, arms and nose.

"Ugh…" she groaned tossing and turning. "Stop itching…..ugh…."

The itch then started attacking her ears, her weak spot when it comes to being itchy.

She woke up and sat up before scratching at the ears. "Ah! I need some damn itch cream."

There was one tiny problem, she forgot to buy any this week.

"And the stores are closed too! Ugh this isn't my fucking day!" she growled while scratching the spots harder. As she did so, she noticed that her nails were a little longer than yesterday. 'Must have forgotten to clip then.'

'This will help her get easy to lash out at others.' Tarakudo thought while watching Jade scratching herself. 'And to end anyone that tries to harm her.'

Jade stood up and went to get dressed for the day. "Maybe I should get some groceries? I mean I'm all out of milk and itch cream can be bought there."

When she got a black coat on she headed out and left via the secret entrance before taking one of the boats near the shore and docked it where no one could see it before heading to the store.

(On shore)

'Let's see, milk and itch cream. Simple enough.' she thought walking through the store to get the items. 'Huh? So that box of cereal is fifty percent off. Interesting.' she thought while thinking on maybe getting more than she needed.

Just then the store got flooded by shoppers that it looked like a sea of humans.

And all for a half off sale. Just great.

Jade went wide eyed as she moved the side to avoid getting trampled while seeing the aisles get filled. But that's when she bumped into a guy in a red jacket and red hair.

"Hey watch it punk!" 'First the genies now this? What the fuck next? Giant bats?!'

"Hey! You watch it." she frowned. "You bumped into me first."

"No that was you!" He glared while grabbing her jacket. "You bumped into me you little bitch punk!"

Jade growled and didn't notice her eyes turn red for a sec before she grabbed the front of his jacket and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey! What the hell lady!?" 'Great! I'm in trouble! I fucking hate today!' "Get your hands off me!"

"Say sorry first."

"No fucking way." He spat back. "You say it first ya bitch!"

She growled before bringing him down and slamming her knee into his stomach. "Say. Sorry. Now."

"Gah! N...never…." He gasped.

She growled to where her eyes glowed red before picking him back up and started to punch him in the face over and over. "SAY IT!"

The man was knocked out by the blood loss and broken nose as his eyes rolled back. 'Damn it….all Yui….'

Jade kept on punching him for several minutes before her eyes returned to normal. She blinked and looked at the guy while noticing how people stared at her with shock. 'What the? What happened?' "Um...it was just a peaceful squabble."

The people ran off in droves as the security guards ran up to her and cuffed her.

"Ma'am, we're gonna need you to come with us."

'Crap.' She thought before being dragged off.

(Later on)

"That was a hassle." She sighed while walking back to her room. "Thank god for lawyers."

She was lost because she didn't even realize she lost control till she saw the video. And to say, it was like seeing a dark yet anger version of her. Horror movie stuff.

The only thing she got was a ban from that story for life. That and a lawsuit of a hundred dollars for medical bills for the guy. But he disappeared after the fact so she really didn't lose anything money wise. But it was something people would definitely learn, especially the higher ups.

'Yep. I'm going to be reprimanded for this.' Jade sighed. 'But why was I so angry over one little thing?' she leaned back in her chair. 'I got mad, but I lashed out at him more than I should have.'She flopped on her bed with a thud. 'I mean it's not my period so why the aggression?'

'Good, it's begun.' Tarakudo thought. 'Soon her soul with be that of an oni. And once that is done her body will follow.'

Jade sighed and headed to the kitchen to grab a snack. "Let's see, doritos, cheez its, ah here it is. Some tasty Oreos." She then felt the itch occurring on her arm. She groaned before scratching the spot. "Why there? Ugh, is it allergies?"

The itch increased in intensity while feeling like it was a burning ember.

'Damn this itch!' she scratched it harder. "What do I have to do, see a doctor?!"

As she scratched it harder she felt her anger increase by ten.

"I hate this fucking itch!" She growled while scratching harder as blood flowed out. "Why won't it just stop!"

The itch then moved from her arm to her leg as Jade's eyes glowed red.

She let out a growl like before before reaching down and scratched the spot harder with blood coming out. "I SAID STOP!"

The itch then suddenly stopped but the burning feeling didn't leave as her arm and leg bled.

"...crap."

(One bandaging later)

"Alright, that's it. I'm calling in the doctor to look me over." She growled while getting the phone ringing.

" _Hello? Doctor Yui's office speaking. How may I help you?_ " Asked an assistant on the other end.

"Yeah I need an appointment set up. I've got an annoying itch everywhere on my body."

" _How about 3 pm tomorrow miss?_ "

"Jade."

" _Jade. Would that sound good to you?_ "

"If it's the quickest time then yes."

" _Alright then. Have a nice day._ "

She ended the call and looked at the bandages. 'I hope this isn't a disease like in zombie movies.'

(Next day)

"Well doctor?" Jade asked a man with black hair and wearing glasses. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well it's by my years of study, that I can conclude, that I have absolutely no clue."

"What!? You don't know!" She yelled while the itch increased on her arm. "Not again!"

"From my scans it shows your skin is just fine. No rash, allergies, no diseases, perfectly healthy. Maybe this is just in your mind."

She eye twitched. "You mean I'm mental?" 'I hope you don't mean it.'

He just shrugged. "Possibly, but I can't find anything physically wrong with you."

She glared. "Then what do you suggest?" 'Damn this itch!'

"A psychiatrist or possibly take some time off cause this might also be related to stress from your daily life."

'He's right, maybe a vacation would work….if I had any paid vacation times!' "I'll consider it doctor."

"Alright, until then just be careful."

She got up and walked out while scratching her shoulder. 'He's a quack! It has to be something else besides me being fucking mental!'

(Two months later)

In her room Jade grumbled as her itching increased. Along with her temper and now dark look on humanity. Every time she itched she got angry and easily prone to lashing out at people. It didn't help that every time she tried to stop the scratching, that someone bugs her or gets her mad. Even if little Jazz tried to calm her down she just was easily anger prone as a rabid badger. And that's putting it mildly.

"It's not an illness, it's not in my head, so what is it?!" She growled while scratching her arms, her now long nails making her arms bled. "I must know! I need to fucking know!"

'Hmm, I wonder if I used too much dark chi.' Tarakudo thought to himself. 'I don't want the new queen to be this insane. Best I just lighten the chi to about half.'

Jade then felt the itching slowly fade as the pain started to decrease. "Oh thank god." she sighed with relief. 'This is crazy, everyone in the organization thinks I'm nutty and Jackie thinks I'm just stressed out too. But it doesn't feel like that.' She then thought about the idiots that annoyed her. 'Ok, now I'm mad. Really they just think I'm free when I'm fucking working or just damn sleeping!'

She flopped on her back. 'Maybe I should just take some pills to make me drowsy, see if that does anything.' She then realized it was stupid. 'Or just do something that won't kill me. Yeah we go with that.'

That's when she closed her eyes just to try and get some rest.

(In dream)

However in her dreams there was flames and falling bodies all around her.

(Outside dream)

"AH!" she sat up with wide eyes. "What the….hell was that?" She looked around. "Ok, maybe sleeping might be harder than I thought."

She headed to the bathroom and grabbed some pills from the medicine cabinet. "These oughta help me relax a little." She then took them and went to bed while feeling extremely droopy and tired. She dropped on her bed and shut her eyes while slowly drifting off.

(In dream)

In her dreams was a Japanese building with gold walls, large statues of Shadowkhan, and several gem encrusted thrones in the center of the area. Numerous Shadowkhan walked around and even dragged people in rags around via chains.

"Huh?" Jade said in shock while seeing some Shadowkhan moving around in procession with musical instruments as a familiar person on a gold throne held by several human ghosts appeared.

" **Bow before the Shogun of Oni. Tarakudo!** " One called out as the humans and Shadowkhan bowed to the leader of all Oni.

Said man smirked with a long robe around him as he let out a laugh.

'W-What the?! But why and how am I dreaming something like this?!' she thought while trying to turn and run.

But in front of her were Samurai and Sumo khans that stopped her and...bowed?!

" **All hail the princess. The new queen of the oni.** "

'What? What are they talking about?'

" **All hail princess Jade. Commander of the Shadowkhan and soon to be queen of all Oni.** " They said in unison while the humans trembled in fear at the mention of her.

"Wait wait, I'm not a princess or a queen. This is some mistake." she spoke while noticing her voice sounded darker with a hiss. "Wait my voice?! What happened to it?!"

Tarakudo slowly got off his throne while dismissing the Shadowkhan who dragged the humans away into their shadows and moved towards Jade. "Whatever do you mean princess?"

"I mean my voice is strange!"

"Oh that, you always had that lovely voice dear princess." He laughed while a mirror appeared in front of Jade. "See for yourself."

She blinked before letting out a horrified scream. In the reflection was her, but she was pure ebony with long nails, two large horns of blackish red, blue stripes around her skin, reddish yellow eyes, her attire was a kimono of pure black and sickly green, and her teeth were as sharp as a tigers. On her head was a crown of silver with the sign of Tarakudo on it whist her ring finger was a gold ring with the oni seal inscribed on it around a pure black diamond. "W-W-W-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"Nothing. You were born like this."

"No I wasn't! I was born a human!"

"You mean the commoners that fear and respect you princess? Because if that was the case, then you wouldn't have been born. You would have just been cast aside like the worms they are."

"Hey! We're not worms!"

He sighed. "They are." He then changed the image in the mirror to show all of humanity's darkest thoughts and actions. "They are worms with a hunger that knows no bounds. A disease if you would that needs to be….limited."

She growled and gasped since she sounded like an angry animal.

"Yes. That is right." He smiled. "Humanity is a creature that knows nothing yet fears the night. We are the ones that should keep them in their place, they are the real evil not us. The Oni. Humanity is just a worthless and unworthy race that will never be seen as anything else but talking animals."

"Shut up!" she hissed while getting angry. "Shut up or else!"

"Or else what? You will fight your lord?"

She let out a cry before lunging at him. Only for him to turn into a shadow and avoided the 3-D attack.

"Such spirit. Such passion. You princess were a worthy addition to my family."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

He chuckled while turning 3-D. "You know why you're here." he showed her a similar ring on his right hand. "We are to be wed, princess Jade."

Her eyes widened before looking at the ring on her hand and tried yanking it off. But it started to tighten around her finger. "W-What the?!"

"He he he. Unlike human rings, ones made by Oni are unbreakable both figuratively and literally."

"Take it off now you bastard!"

"It's not so simple. Once a ring is placed it can not be taken off until death comes to either of us."

"Then it'll be you who dies!" she scowled before taking a swipe at him.

Again he changed into 2-D and watched as Jade tried to hurt him. 'This is grand. Soon the change will be permanent and lady Jade will be my bride.'

"Stop trying to run you bastard!"

"I'm not running princess. You're just not trying hard enough."

That got Jade pissed off. "HOLD STILL!"

He shook his head. "Nope."

She roared out louder than before and swung at the ground.

(Outside dream)

CRASH!

Jade blinked while feeling her hand hitting solid wall. And didn't find it that painful even if she felt a wave of pain overcome her. "OW!"

She reeled back and hissed while shaking her hand. "Ow, that hurt!" She then looked around and saw no Tarakudo or strange images. "Ok, no more drugs for me."

That was when she looked at her hand and saw….it was the same as her dream! Her eyes widened and looked to see she was wearing the same clothes from before, but her skin was darker. She felt her head and rubbed the horns on her head. "A-A-A-"

The thing that made her scream was the ring on her hand, the same one that was on her in the dream. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She panicked and ran around while screaming bloody murder before feeling her body getting cold as ice and slowly stopped running. She gritted her teeth while feeling like her blood was boiling. "Damn it. Why the hell am I acting like a weak human?"

She blinked. "Wait, why am I talking like that?" She then recalled how handsome Tarakudo was. "A Oni worthy of my tastes. Wait, huh? Why did I just say that?"

She slapped herself and rushed out of her room. "I gotta warn Jackie!" She then suddenly stopped as Tarakudo stood before her.

"Going somewhere princess?"

"Y-You!" she scowled. "What did you do to me?!"

"I just made you something worthy." He smirked. "I made you an Oni. One worthy to be by my side."

"Like I would do that you hot oni!" she cried out before going wide eyed and covered her mouth. "I didn't mean that!"

"Sure you are." Tarakudo smirked.

"I'm serious you stud!" 'Damn it!' she growled and ran to the window and broke it. Only for the shadows to cover it up like a curtain.

"You will not escape. For you aren't human anymore and humanity will shun and attack you if you set foot off this island."

"You're lying! Uncle, Jackie, and Tohru will fix me and you'll perish!" she growled.

"Ha! Again your spirit is that of an Oni. But you know it's true deep down." He turned into a shadow and reappeared next to Jade's ear. "That humans will never be trusted or trusting to beings such as us."

"Shut up!" she yelled swinging at him.

This time he held his 3-D position. "You have a fire inside you. This is good, but tell me. If I let you out, will they ever know it's you? For all they know it's just another Oni. One to be banished, sealed or both. Trust me, I've been there."

"They're not like that." she spoke while feeling herself doubt her words, even slightly.

"Are you sure? Because they might." He said while seeing the chi around her solidify. 'Almost there.' "Plus when have they helped you? Especially when you helped them in the past."

"They've helped me plenty of times."

"Oh? Even when they didn't show up during that Chupacabra invasion two years ago?" He smirked. "You and your little human army nearly died that day and what did they show for it? Suspension for a year and a forgotten birthday?"

"They were busy with the spell and talismans to remember." she frowned while inwardly getting mad.

"They always said that remember? Heck, even your uncle Jackie left you in the dark when he married that Viper girl. And don't forget not naming you godmother to little Jazz."

'He's got me there.' she thought with a growl. 'I've done a lot and he still doesn't think I'd be a good godmother? I can handle anything!'

Tarakudo continued. "Now how about your Uncle? He's almost dead yet he doesn't think you're a good chi caster? Even after using chi spells against me? And Tohru, he did the same to you as well. Face it, they are all the same. They don't trust what they can't understand and are willing to rid themselves of them for their selfish hearts."

' **He speaks the truth.** ' a small voice said in her head. ' **Why should we bother with them when we have more power than any of them?** '

'But they're my family.'

' **A family that shuns their own away. You know it's true and his words are that of a god. A god of oni.** '

'He's tried to take over the whole world!'

' **Better a world of oni then one of humans. Take the offer and you will be loved, feared, and honored by all those humans and once the oni reign supreme they will love you as a family.** '

The more Jade listened the more her anger started going from Tarakudo to her so called family. 'You have a point. Why should I help them when they never helped me? Those worms tried to shun me!'

' **Yes, accept his offer and become the queen of the oni!** '

"What is your choice princess, go outside with the humans or stay with me and the oni?"

Jade crossed her arms. "Alright, say I go with you. You'd be found out if you tried covering the world in darkness remember?"

"That's why I'm first going to influence humanity into becoming stupid and weak. Then I'll spread the darkness when all are under our control." He smirked. "And I'll even give you control of this entire continent as a sign of our marriage."

"Hold it there bucko." she held up a hand. "I might be joining you, but that doesn't mean we're married. Even if this ring says otherwise."

He sighed. "Can't blame an oni for trying. I mean you are a beauty. A fine wife for any oni."

She blushed at that. "J-Just get us out of here."

He smirked while causing the shadows to consume them. "As you wish queen Jade."

She blushed brighter as they vanished from the room.

(Later)

-In the shadow realm-

They appeared in a dark palace of pure shadows with blue candles on the walls.

"Welcome to your new home."

"Wow." she looked around. "Didn't think you had something like this here."

"Anything is possible when your entire being is from this world." He smirked. "You will also be able to make such things as this when you're verse in the oni arts."

"The oni arts?"

"To make things from shadows, to change your shape, the ability to use a unique power for your own choosing, and in rare instances." He created a large sword out of nothing and turned it into a bird. "Giving temporary life to anything you touch. That and more define the oni arts."

'Ok, that's pretty cool.'

"Now come along, we have some generals to meet."

"Hold up, there's no way those guys made it out alive."

He smirked. "Who said that they were alive in the first place?"

"Wait what?"

"Those were their shadows. A lifeline that makes an identical copy of themselves. Their real forms are in hibernation in this castle where I slept as well before being awaked years ago."

"...that's just scary."

He chuckled. "Very, but come. You need to be acquainted with them."

She sighed before following him.

(Timeskip)

It's been...god knows how long since Jade came to the shadow realm and she loved every minute of it. For starters she had let the darkness in and found it was a lot better and she felt stronger then when she used any of the talismans. It also helped that she now can shapeshift into anything and use ironically ice breath. That made good pranking for some Ninja Khans and Mini Khans.

'This is the life.' She smirked while imagining Tarakudo in a speedo.

Oh right, she also had more um...affection to the lord of all oni for a while now. Which was very rocky and hard to accept at first, especially when he'd flirt with her a lot. And I mean a lot from saying her ass was sexy to trying to give her black diamonds in a pot. Needless to say it was sweet but it just didn't work too well. She was a strong oni woman after all, not a weak human fangirl.

She snapped her fingers while two Ninja Khans showed up. "Entertain me."

" **Yes Queen Jade.** " They said while throwing ninja stars at each other and catching them at the same time.

She relaxed on her bed while more Ninja Khans showed up to do an acrobatic show while she gestured them to speed it up. She then summoned a Mini Khan and started to pet it like a cat.

" **Ah, more Queen Jade ah~** "

'Yep, better than tv.' she thought while scratching it on the back of it's head. "Now more faster."

" **Yes Queen Jade.** " They said before moving faster and well..,

Crash!

Fell to the floor in a pile.

She rolled her eyes. "Get back up."

They got up and stood erect.

"And this time, no falling down."

They nodded while getting back to entertaining their queen.

'Wonder if I should have them jump through hoops.' She thought while thinking of Tarakudo again. 'He was funny with that flower arrangement. Even if a Mini Khan jumped out and kissed him.'

That's when there was a knock at the door.

Jade got up and made one of the Ninja Khan open it. "Oh Tarakudo? What brings you here?"

"I simply wanted to come by and see if how my queen was doing."

"She's fine." Jade said while pointing to the acrobating khans. "They're helping with the boredom."

"Well I thought I'd come by to show you something even better."

Jade sighed. "You're all dismissed."

" **Yes Queen Jade.** " They said in unison while disappearing into the shadows.

"Now Tarakudo, what is it you wanted to show me?"

"Follow me to my bedroom." He said with a smirk.

'I wonder what...oh.' She blushed before getting up and following the oni ruler out of her room and towards his own private chambers. 'It's about time we got to that point.'

They entered into a room covered in black and red candles that burned bright blue, its walls were made of silver and the bed of solid oak. The mentioned bed was of silk and big enough for two oni rulers.

'Wow. What tastes.' she remarked. "I take it you wanted us to do other than stare at it?"

He disrobed. "I want us to cement our marriage in a more sexual manner."

'Hubba hubba, Jade likey~' she thought staring at his firm body while licking her lips. "You're serious right?"

"Would I be lying if I did this?" he walked over and pulled her closer by her waist before pressing their lips together.

Jade felt a moan happening as she kissed back with equal passion. She jumped when she felt one of his hands squeeze her ass through the robe while she trailed a hand down his chest and gave his muscles a rub. 'Domineering, old school, but it turns me on.'

Tarakudo then started to move his hands around the ass cheeks. He gave them a firm squeeze while pushing his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm." She moaned while doing the same with her tongue. "Oh mmm~" her body started getting warm while she moved closer with her breasts pressing against his chest.

He broke the kiss and grinned. "Satisfied?"

"Not yet, I need more love." She said while disrobing herself as her oni body was shown to the oni lord. "I need you Tarakudo~"

"Eager, I like that." He said while taking a feel of Jade's breasts.

"Ah~" Jade moaned while feeling even warmer.

"Nice and firm, I can't wait to see them grow with milk when you bare my children."

"Ah, don't get ahead of yourself." She moaned. "You have to first fuck me before hand." 'This is so good~'

"Oh I plan on it my queen." Tarakudo smirked before rubbing her breasts harder. Hearing a moan from her he leaned down and flicked his tongue against one of the nipples.

Jade moaned louder while her nipples grew hard. 'Oh yes, this is so hot~' "K-Keep it up Tarakudo."

That made the oni lord even more eager to bed his queen. He lapped all around the nipple while using one hand to tweak and pinch the other one.

"Oh! Yes, again my lord!" She moaned while her pussy started to soak.

He obliged and started sucking on the nipple in his mouth and tugged on the other one. He then heard the moaning and internally smirked at this.

'Yes this is good! I love this so much!' she thought while looking down and saw a bulge behind his gi shorts. She reached down and started rubbing against it before moaning louder as he sucked harder as a result. 'Oh god! This is perfect!' She moaned while using her fingers to take the shorts off and caress the large cock with her left hand.

"Mmm, you seem to enjoying yourself my queen."

"Well I'm, ah, in the presence of a, ah, handsome oni stud." She moaned while rubbing the cock up and down. "What's there to not like Tarakudo."

"Good answer." he smirked before moving one hand down to rub a finger against her moist snatch.

Jade moaned even louder while feeling the cock growing bigger in her hand. "T-Tarakudo, move your finger into my pussy~"

'He he he, my own personal slut. How sexy of my queen.' he thought before slowly pushing it inside and started rubbing against her walls. "My, you're soaking my queen. Am I that good at pleasing you?"

"Yes my lord, you are excellent at making me horny." she moaned out before letting out a gasp as he started pushing a second finger inside her.

"Then I'll make you feel all my fingers." He smirked while rubbing the folds and making Jade moan louder as she rubbed the now large cock in her hands.

'This is bigger and meatier than any human cock. Perfect for my pussy.' she thought feeling more and more lustful. 'I'm going to milk my sexy lord until I bare a army of proud oni children!' "My lord Tarakudo, put more into my slutty pussy!"

He obliged and pushed a third one up and started moving them in and out while sucking on her nipple while lightly biting on it.

Jade moaned at this while feeling a fourth finger inserting itself in her drenched pussy. "Ah~!"

"Are you about to release yourself just from my fingers already?" he teased.

"O-Of course not my lord. I'll cum when you do and only then." 'I need to keep myself under control but… his fingers are so damn good!'

"It's not nice to fib to your lord."

"Ah!" She cried out while a fifth finger entered her pussy. "M-My apologies my lord, I just wanted to cum with, ah, you."

"How sweet, but if you don't start being honest I can't give you what you want."

Jade moaned a little with a slight whimper. "I-It won't happen again my lord. I swear on my pussy."

"Then cum."

"Yes my lord." She cried out as her pussy became soaked with fresh juices. 'Oh yes...this is perfect.'

He chuckled seeing the juices spray out over his hand before he pulled it out of her pussy and licked some of the juices. "Sweet, yet bitter. Perfect."

She looked at him with lust while rubbing the cock harder. "My lord~"

"Now it's your turn to return the favor." Tarakudo said in a alluring tone as Jade rubbed harder while moving another hand to rub the inside of his tip.

She licked her lips and got on her knees before leaning down and brushed her tongue against the tip. Then she felt the cock being forced into her mouth which made her gag and go wide eyed while Tarakudo growled.

"Make sure to taste every inch of it. After all, if you do a good job I'll fuck that pussy of yours." he groaned while slowly moving his cock back and forth.

Jade felt the cock in her mouth and slowly got used to it while licking the massive oni cock like it was a piece of fresh human meat. Something she grew accustomed to in her stay in the shadow realm.

"That's it my queen, lick all around it." He grinned while seeing his queen being hungry for his cock. "I want it all spotless for later."

"Mmmm~" she hummed while swirling her tongue around the sides as best as she could while moving her head up and down with eager. She then decided to play rough and bit down on the cock, which caused the cock to start twitching.

"Ah!" he groaned with a growl. "So, you wanna play rough? Then let's play rough." he held her head and started pushing his cock deeper into her mouth to the point she felt it stretch her lips open as far as they could go.

Jade moaned while feeling her mouth and throat being violated. "MMM~~" she then felt the cock twitching violently in her mouth. 'Give me your seed!'

The cum poured into her as Jade moaned and took in the oni seed. But due to how sticky and how much there was some dribbled out and made her pull back with some of it shooting onto her face. "Ah….ah...ah...gasp...ah…"

"I see you made a mess." Tarakudo teased. "I expect you to clean it all up my slutty queen."

"Yes….my lord." she spoke before she licked some of the sperm around her lips and worked on cleaning any of the seed on the cock. 'His seed is salty and full of life. Perfect for my children.'

'If I knew she'd end up this horny, I would have made her wear something more revealing.' He thought while imagining his queen in a very revealing oni based tiger bikini. 'Yep, that'll do for the next time we fuck.'

"My lord, I beg you. Impregnate this horny slut of an oni~" she begged while panting and rubbed her own breasts. "I want to birth your many children, please fuck me my lord Tarakudo!"

"Then lay on your back."

Jade nodded while laying back and spread her legs. "Now fuck me my handsome lord~"

He moved down and started to slowly rub his length against her moist entrance.

"Ah~ Don't be so gentle like a lowly human, plow me like a proud oni."

"Oh, I plan on it." He grinned while pushing harder into her as black blood poured out of her pussy. He groaned how snug it felt while Jade let out a loud hiss of pain.

"My...lord. Do it." She hissed while digging her nails into the bed. "Plow my pussy!"

He grinned while thrusting harder and deeper into the tight folds. This made her cry out while still feeling pain while stunned since she saw a small bulge form from his cock inside her.

'It's so big it's making my womb burst!' Jade thought while moaning loudly as she felt it being pushed and pulled in hard unison. "Yes my lord! Keep moving!"

He continued to plow her senseless as the folds became warmer and tighter with each thrust of his massive rod. "How's my cock and your first time feel?"

"Like I just conquered the humans and ate their brains!" She cried out. "My lord Tarakudo! Faster my love faster!"

He obliged and rammed into her faster while grabbing her breasts and gave them a hard squeeze.

"Ah! More!" She cried out. "Fuck me more!"

'I'll make sure she gives birth to my children for all time!' Tarakudo smirked while moving faster against the wet, tight folds of the oni queen. "I'll do more than that! I'll make you a pregnant slut! My private baby maker!"

"Yes! Do it my lord!" She cried out while feeling the cock pouring out massive amounts of cum as her stomach began to fill up to the brim as it grew in size by the amount of sperm in her. "Oh yes! Pour it all into my slut hole!"

He groaned while keeping her legs open and stayed inside. 'I'll make her pregnant for sure. And I'll make it so!'

Jade panted with her tongue hanging out as the sperm started to slow down. "Ah….my...lord~"

"Oh relax my queen, we've just begun."

(Timeskip)

In a dark room with gold plated walls, we find a large figure in the center moaning with pleasure.

This figure was Jade, but her lower portion was now a massive black widow whose abdomen was massive and her stomach and breasts were bigger than normal with her breasts being a size H due to the large transformation. On her was her lord, giving her a good fuck in her pussy while grabbing her mounds and milking them. "Ah! More my lord! Make the babies taste their fathers sperm!"

"I'll make sure you won't leave this bed until they're all born!" Tarakudo grinned while fucking harder into her pussy.

"Yes my lord!" She cried louder. "I'll be your eternal babymaker!"

He let out a roar before his sperm filled into her again.

"Ah!" Jade cried out as she felt the milk flowing out of her breasts. "My lord! I love this!"

"And you'll love it till the end of time." He said while thinking. 'And to think, it all started with a simple preservation technique. Now I have a queen to birth my army! Oh humanity will bow down to us! Finally the Oni's will rule forever! Ahaha ha!'


	130. Moka and Yukari

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Moka and Yukari

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yokai Academy, Monster World-

Yukari was bouncing on her bed since it had been a week since she got halfway to her dream with Tsukune, meaning Moka was next and then them sleeping together with her in the middle would be finished! And she felt happy since she finally finished a new experimental pill that would mimic the effects of Tsukune's blood. All she had to do now was eat it, the problem, she didn't know what the side effects were.

'On one hand it might lead to an allergic reaction, but if I can get Moka-chan to drink my blood, she'll start drinking from me and we'll get closer!' she thought with a blush while looking at the pill. 'And then Tsukune-kun and Moka-chan will start making out with me in the middle.'

The image of said scene made the little witch's nose bleed for a few seconds.

She quickly wiped the blood away before rushing out of the room.

(With Moka)

'Ah, Tsukune-kun's blood is the best.'

' _I still don't get why you like the human, really he's weak._ ' Spoke inner moka visa the rosary cross. ' _All he's good for is supplying us with a better meal than those tomato juice cans.'_

'Stop being mean to Tsukune-kun!'

' _I will when he stops being weak, which is never._ '

Moka sighed before seeing Yukari running right at her.

"Moka-chan!"

Crash!

"AH!" cried Moka falling on her back while Yukari hugged her around the waist. "Yukari-chan."

"Moka-chan!"

' _This is getting old. Just kick her already._ '

"Moka-chan I found you!" 'The effects will take effect in three minutes.'

"Um, can you get off?" spoke Moka with a sweatdrop.

"No." she smiled. "It's too nice to stop now." 'Two minutes remaining.'

' _Make her get off!'_

'No, I'm not going to hurt a child.'

' _Don't really care, it's annoying every time she does this!_ '

Yukari smiled and reached up before cupping Moka's chest. "Moka-chan, did your chest get bigger overnight?"

Moka blushed. "Y...Yes."

"Wow! I wish I could have such large breasts like you Moka-chan!" 'One minute to go.'

"C-Can you stop touching them?" asked Moka while trying to scoot out from under the witch.

"Sorry but no~"

She sighed before smelling something sweet. 'Huh? What is that? It smells like Tsukune-kun.'

' _Stop think...it does smell good. But where is it coming from?_ '

Yukari moved up and rubbed her head against Moka's cheek which caused the vampire to smell the scent even more. "Moka-chan~ You're skin is so soft."

She blushed while feeling her stomach growl in hunger. 'Why am I this hungry? I just ate.'

Yukari continued to rub Moka's cheek as said vampire started to get hungrier and hungrier.

'I-Is this Yukari-chan's smell? She...she smells like Tsukune-kun.'

' _How is that possible?_ ' spoke her inner self. ' _His scent stands out the most and it shouldn't be easy for a mere witch to copy.'_

'I don't know but….I must have her blood!' Moka thought with hunger while her mouth opened and clamped down on Yukari's neck. This made the girl gasp out while the vampire started to drink the familiar tasting blood.

'So this is what Tsukune-kun feels when he gets bitten. It's feels...hot~' thought Yukari who moaned while Moka seemed to snap out of her hunger induced trance to register what she was doing.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said while unclasping her jaw and moved back. However she didn't realize she went too deep into Yukari's neck and sucked out too much blood.

"Ooh….I feel…..tired." spoke Yukari feeling lightheaded.

"Yukari-chan!"

She felt her eyes shut as she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh no! I drank too much of her blood!"

' _Well don't just stand there. Unless you want her to die then get her to the nurse's office and get to class before we're late._ '

Moka picked the little witch up while hurrying to the nurse's office. All the while feeling a little warm and her mind getting hazy.

(Later)

"Ugh…" Yukari groaned while opening her eyes. "What happened?" 'And did the plan work?'

"Yukari-chan, are you alright?" asked Tsukune from the chair next to her bed.

"Tsukune-kun? Why are you here?"

"Well Moka-chan ran up to me and told me about you being in the nurse's office so I ran all the way here to make sure you're ok."

"Aw, thank you Tsukune-kun." she smiled moving over and kissing him on the cheek with him blushing.

"Don't mention it Yukari-chan." he cleared his throat. "But she didn't mention what happened so I was hoping you could tell me."

"Oh, I just was being affectionate with Moka-chan and then she sucked my blood." She half lied. "I guess she took too much blood."

"What?" he looked at her confused. "She drank your blood?" 'That's weird, usually she just sticks with my blood. Was she so hungry she couldn't hold it and tried Yukari-chan's?'

"Yep, but it felt so good." She blushed while moaning slightly. "Now I know how you must feel every day~"

'I think she's being a little too into it.' Tsukune sweatdropped. 'Unlike our first time.'

'Even if the instant fertility potion was a dud, I'm still going to enjoy having a threesome with Moka-chan and Tsukune-kun.' she thought before looking at Tsukune with half lidded eyes. "Tsukune-kun, since we're all alone, what say we have some fun?"

"Um, are you sure? Someone might walk in." he blushed.

"I know." she giggled. "But I got you Tsukune-kun~"

He sighed. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." he stood up. "If you're still tired, just lay back and relax and we'll all come back to check up on you."

Yukari smiled while laying back down. "Well, maybe I'm tired."

"Night." he waved before leaving her alone.

'Tsukune-kun. You're so sweet, just like Moka-chan.'

(With Moka)

Moka laid on her bed while feeling like her body was burning. She was panting and undid some of her uniform while wiping her forehead. 'It's really hot. Did the air conditioner broken?'

' _I don't know but we need to get cool somehow._ ' Inner Moka said while feeling a little tired. ' _Maybe take a nap or something._ '

'Good idea.' she thought while shutting her eyes to try and relax. All the while feeling her body getting warmer as she tried to ignore it.

Just as she felt ready to rest, Moka started to feel a throbbing pain in her head. She sat up and hissed while grabbing at it. 'What's going on!'

' _I don't kn-_ ' the inner self tried to say before it disappeared as Moka's head continued to throb with a massive pain that felt like a train crashed into her at eighty miles an hour.

"AHH!" she cried out as she curled up and gripped her head harder. The pain then stopped as she felt the burning sensation vanishing. She slowly got up while her now red and blue eyes looked around. "Damn it, I need to cool off."

She then took off her clothes and sighed. "Much better, nothing feels better than being in your underwear."

(Back with Yukari)

Said witch snored a little while dreaming of a threesome of a naked Moka and Tsukune. 'Mmm, so good~' but her sleep was stopped as her body woke her up in the need to relieve itself. She got up and headed towards the bathroom.

(After the bathroom)

"Ah, much better." Yukari sighed in relief. She then heard someone stumbling right behind her. She turned and saw it was Moka, but her uniform wasn't straightened out and she had a blush on her face.

"Ah Yukari-chan!" She smiled. "What's going on you cute little witch you?"

"Moka-chan?" she replied confused. 'I thought she'd still be in class.'

"That's me." She smiled with a thumbs up. "The number one sexy vampire girl, at your service."

'What's she doing?' Yukari thought while Moka stumbled onto her head. 'Is she acting like this from my pill?'

"Yukari-chan." She said while giving her a hug. "You're so cute and adorable that I might eat you up." She then kissed her cheek.

Yukari blushed while internally squealing. 'It worked! Moka-chan likes me!'

"You and Tsukune-kun are so cute that I might make you mine~" she winked. "You know what, I'm going to eat you up right now."

Yukari found herself picked up before Moka tossed her on the bed and pulled the curtains closed around them. 'It worked perfectly!'

Moka took off her clothes and smirked. "Now let's see you hold out Yukari-chan."

Yukari smiled and rushed to take her own clothes off and tossed them to the side before reaching out and grabbing hold of the girl's bare breasts and started rubbing them.

"My aren't we eager." Moka said with a light moan as she moved her hand towards Yukari's ass and pinched it.

"Ah!" squeaked Yukari. "B-But I can't help it, I've dreamt of being like this with Moka-chan."

She smirked again while pinching harder. "Then learn patience or I'll make you know your place~"

'Moka-chan.' She thought with a blush. "P-Please."

"Please what Yukari-chan?"

"Make me know my place."

Moka nodded while pinching harder before letting go and sat on Yukari. "Lick my stomach lesser being."

Yukari blushed and moved her head closer before she started trailing her tongue against the soft stomach.

"Mmm, good. You're learning." She smiled. "Keep it up and I might let you suck my nipples."

'That sounds so hot.' thought the witch as she trailed her tongue around the belly as best as she could. 'Moka-chan's toned stomach is so tasty~'

'What a good girl, just as obedient as a puppy.' she thought with a smirk while rubbing her head. "You just love being told what to do, don't you?"

Yukari nodded while licking the belly button.

"Then I command you to suck my nipples."

"Really?"

"Are you saying that you don't want to?" She said with a slight frown.

"No!"

"Then suck my nipples until they are hard as rocks."

Yukari obliged and moved up near one of the girl's breasts and started to suck on the nipple. 'Moka-chan's nipples~'

"Mmm, faster you lowly worm. I can't get hard if you're so slow." Moka said seductively while feeling the witch's mouth around her nipple sucking hard on it.

Yukari sucked harder while licking the nub and felt her body get hotter being talked down like this from her crush. She then felt a hand on her nipple as Moka pulled on it. "Mmm~"

'Cute, but this is a test of endurance. If Yukari-chan can keep this up then I'll let her grind my pussy.' thought the vampire while giving the nub a twist.

'Moka-chan~!' She thought while sucking harder on the nipple as she felt her nipples being pulled and twisted. 'More! I want more punishment!'

"Come on, lick faster than that or I'll stop."

Yukari nodded while licking the nipple and moaned at the taste of Moka's flesh. 'Soft as candy. I might get addicted by this~'

'She's like a child clinging to their mother.' Moka thought with a smile. 'I might get used to this.' "Suck harder you baby. Suck like the brat you are!"

Yukari nodded before moving onto the other nipple and started sucking on it while lightly nipping it.

"Mmm~" Moka moaned as her nipples started to get hard. "Faster you baby, keep it up and I'll let you suck both my nipples."

'That's my plan Moka-chan.' She thought before sucking harder on the nipple as Moka moved her hands to her snatch and rubbed it hard. "Ah!"

"Who told you to stop." Moka frowned. "Now get back to sucking you parasite."

'So dominating~' she thought before she kept sucking on the nipple as Moka rubbed a finger against her slit.

'This feels good, but I need more from her.' Moka thought while noticing that Yukari started to put both nipples in her mouth and started sucking on them. "Mmm~!"

'I wish Moka-chan could lactate then I'd feel like her daughter~' she thought before feeling something wet enter her mouth. 'Huh? Milk...the pill! It must have jumpstarted the lactation process!'

Moka gasped feeling something squirt out while Yukari sucked on her nipples harder and faster. 'What is going on? And why...do I like it?' She moaned even louder as Yukari continued to suck on her hard nipples. "W-What's coming out of my chest?"

She looked up and unlatched her mouth. "Milk, Moka-chan's tasty milk." Before continuing to suck on the nipples.

"Milk?!" she moaned out with wide eyes. 'It's like I'm really nursing!' She then felt Yukari's snatch getting wet along with her own. 'But I must keep my appearance. I'm the dominant one! Even if...I love being milked~!'

Yukari guzzled as much milk as she could before pulling back and moaned as one of Moka's fingers pushed up inside her.

"Now that you're done being an infant, I'll make sure you're pussy is ready to be grinded like a hamburger!"

'Even her puns are hot!' she thought before Moka pushed her back and she saw her legs were held open before Moka moved her face up close to her snatch.

"But first, you tasted me, now it's my turn to taste you a second time."

"M-Moka-chan~"

"And this time, it's not blood~" she said before licking the wet snatch. 'Tastes just as good as her blood. Not as good as Tsukune-kun's, but so delicious all the same.'

"Ah!" gasped Yukari feeling the tongue while gripping the bed. 'Moka-chan is licking me down there! It feels so good!' She then felt the tongue enter her pussy. 'Ah! It's so good!'

'I'll lick up all her juices and see just how long she can handle this.' Moka thought while licking deeper into the folds while feeling her milk flowing out and her snatch getting wetter. 'But I also need to get a handle on myself, I can't cum before seeing her cute expression.'

"M-Moka-chan! It feels so good!"

"Just keep quiet you worm and let me work." She frowned while licking deeper.

'Oh! I'm going to cum at this rate!' she thought with wide eyes. That was when she felt her snatch getting ready to blow. "M-Moka-chan! I'm cumming!"

"Hold it." she ordered.

She stopped and held it in. Even if it was hurting her alot. "M-Moka-chan?"

"You'll wait until I say you can cum." She frowned while licking again slowly. "And you will hold it until I say otherwise."

"But-"

"Or should I just leave and just find someone else to dominate?" she questioned pulling her head back and making it look like she was gonna stand up to leave.

"No!" She yelled. "Don't go! I'll be good please Moka-chan! Don't go!"

'How sweet.' she thought with a smirk. "Alright then, but when I say hold it, you hold it."

She nodded with a blush.

"And I want you to now lick my snatch without cumming, got it you worm?"

"Yes Moka-chan." She said before moving down and started licking the snatch. 'It's so tasty, even better then her skin~'

"Do it faster and make sure you don't miss a spot."

Yukari nodded before licking faster and moved her tongue all over the pussy. 'Moka-chan's pussy is amazing. I hope she'll let me cum soon.'

'She's hitting the right spot.' Moka thought with a moan. 'I might cum if I didn't hold it with sheer will power.' "Faster you insect! Make me cum!"

Yukari obliged while pushing her tongue up into the pink folds. 'It's even more delicious!' She then felt her pussy getting closer to exploding. "Ah, Moka-chan, please let me cum."

"No, just hold out or else I'll punish you." She moaned. "Now lick faster you lowly bug!"

The witch lapped her tongue at the spot faster while feeling her build up getting more painful. She felt ready to burst before seeing Moka morning loudly. 'Moka-chan, you're so cute when you moan.'

'I'm going to cum any minute now!' she thought. "I'm cumming, make sure you lap up every last drop!"

"Yes Moka-chan!" She moaned while licking the juices that poured out of her snatch. 'It's better than any dessert I've ever had!'

After a few minutes of cumming Moka sighed before pushing Yukari down and moved her face near the pussy. "Are you feeling ready to cum?"

"Yes Moka-chan!"

"Then cum you little brat." She grinned while licking the snatch slowly and intentionally.

Yukari threw her head back and cried out as her juices gushed out. 'Moka-chan!'

Said vampire gulped down the juices while feeling her lust taking over her rational mind. 'I must rub that pussy of her's! I must...make her mine!'

Yukari panted while seeing Moka hold one of her legs up while moving her own body closer. "Moka...chan."

"Shush." She said with lust in her tone. "Let me work you little maggot."

'So sexy.' she thought before gasping as she felt Moka start rubbing their snatches together.

Moka rubbed faster while feeling like her body caught on fire. 'This is good but I want to make her think of only me!' "Kiss me you worm, your mistress commands it!"

"Yes Moka-chan!" Yukari moaned before leaning towards the vampire and kissed her lips. 'This is it, I'm finally kissing Moka-chan!' "Ahh~"

"Mmm~" she hummed into the kiss. 'She's earned this, so I'll allow it.'

Both girls rubbed their pussies together while feeling their nipples getting hard as Moka's chest leaked milk onto Yukari's body. This made said girl shudder and felt her mind going hazy.

'I'm about to cum soon.' "Worm, get ready to feel my superior juices."

"Moka-chan~" she moaned. "I'm so close too!"

"Then let us both cum." Moka said with a smile as she felt her pussy about to explode. "Ah! I'm cumming!"

"Me too Moka-chan!"

Both cried out before their folds were drenched in each others juices.

"Ah...ah…."

"Ah...Yukari-chan." She said while her eyes glowed a little. She then opened her mouth and clamped on the witch's neck but instead of sucking she poured some of her vampiric blood into her. She was so clouded by the lustful feeling that she was just going on her natural instincts. And while most vampires wouldn't go after monsters for said process, she was just too lustful to care about the consequences.

Yukari gasped while feeling her entire body growing cold and grow in power as she felt her very being change into something new. But due to how good her orgasm felt she passed out on the bed.

Moka's eyes returned to normal while also fainting as well.

All the while Yukari's body started to change as her canines grew a little longer and her ears grew pointed.

(Later)

Moka started to slowly wake up while feeling sore around her legs. 'Ugh what happened last night?'

' _No idea, I'm just as clueless as you._ ' Inner Moka groaned. ' _Wait, does it feel like something's beneath us?'_

'Huh?' She thought before looking down and saw she was on Yukari. "AYI!"

"Huh?" blinked the girl before seeing Moka jump back. She yawned and sat up while rubbing her eye. "Morning Moka-chan."

"W-What's going on!? And why are you naked?!"

"Simple, we made love~"

"..."

' _..._ '

"...AYI!" she cried out with a blush while grabbing the sheet to try and cover her naked body.

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked. "Didn't you like dominating me and letting milk your breasts?"

' _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BRAT TALKING ABOUT?!_ ' Yelled inner Moka in shock.

'I don't know!' Moka mentally yelled before the events of earlier reemerged in her head. 'Oh…'

' _Fucking…_ '

'G _O_ D _!_ '

"What's wrong Moka-chan?" asked Yukari seeing her shocked expression.

"I...I….I'm sorry!" She bowed. "I wasn't in my right mind! Please forgive me Yukari-chan!"

"Why? I wanted to do that. Plus with Tsukune-kun it's a fun threesome."

"Wait, what do you mean?" she asked looking up at the girl.

"Oh well, we fucked a while back."

Her composition broke as her skin looked like broken stone. "W-W-W-"

"And we loved every minute of it. But this was also great Moka-chan." she smiled. "Now all three of us can have fun together!"

Moka got faint while trying to not strangle the witch for stealing her Tsukune. That was when she noticed the ears. 'Wait if I bit her and didn't suck any blood…'

' _Crap. We made a Dhampir, or for the brat a Dhampirica!_ '

Moka let out a squeak while Yukari took notice of her ears from a nearby mirror.

"W-What?! What happened to my ears!?"

"He he...I kind of accidentally turned you into a Dhampirica."

"The ones that are half vampire and share only the powers!"

She chuckled nervously at that.

"Amazing!" she bounced with stars in her eyes. "First Tsukune-kun's sperm, and now Moka-chan injected me with her blood!" She hugged Moka. "Now I can have an undying body along with you and Tsukune-kun! Thank you Moka-chan! I love you so much!"

' _Not what I was expecting._ '

'Oh no! Wait till the others find out.' thought Moka going pale.

' _Oh great._ '

"Wait until I show Tsukune-kun!" Yukari smiled while getting dressed. "He's going to be so happy!"


	131. Nicole and Mr Small

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Nicole and Mr. Small

Series: Amazing World of Gumball

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a stressful day at the Rainbow Factory. In one of the cubicles you see Nicole Watterson working tirelessly with the computer and sorting paper work. She mumbled incoherently about certain things in her life.

"I need to get these reports sent in while trying to add in the new reports which I need to send them out and then pass lunch so I can deliver them and then write even MORE reports at the same time!" She was so busy she didn't notice someone was behind.

"Earth to Niki."

Nicole stopped what she was doing and turned her head back to see who was calling her. She saw it was her friend and fellow coworker,Tiffany. "You need anything Tiff?" asked Nicole.

"No, but apparently you do."

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you're about to break down into pieces. When was the last time you had a break?"

Nicole couldn't come up with an answer.

"Maybe you should take some time and see a specialist before you burn out." Tiffany wrote down the address of the specialist and hand it to Nicole. "If you can, try going on Sunday." she instructed.

Nicole took it and sighed. "Fine, I'll try it, but I'm telling you I'm just fine."

"Either way, you'll thank me later. Oh, and remember to bring your gym bag." After that, Tiffany went back to her desk leaving Nicole to continue her work.

She didn't want to admit it, but her friend was right.

(Fast Forward to Sunday)

Nicole was driving in the city to look for the specialist. About an hour or so, she found the building, but it was an apartment complex. She parked her car and grabbed her bag. She went to the elevator and pressed a button for the fourth floor. Once she's up, she walked down till she found the door. After knocking a couple times, the door opened but Nicole was shocked on whom she was seeing.

"Hello and welco... Mrs. Watterson?"

"Mr. Small?" spoke Nicole in surprise. "Wait, are you some sort of stress relief expert? Because that's why I'm here."

"Yes. I help anyone to relieve of bad tension." he smiled. "Please do come inside and I'll see what I can do to help you relax."

Nicole nodded and came in. She looked around and analyzed the interior. It didn't look bad, minus the hippie stuff. "So, where should I sit?"

"Either the couch or bean-bag chairs" replied Mr. Small.

She walked over and sat in one of the chairs while sinking into it.

"Now how long have you been feeling like this?" asked Mr. Small

"Well, I have been feeling stress at work, at home, when cooking, helping my kids, my husband, dealing with the bills, the cleaning..." she replied while listing off more stuff.

"Mmm, I see. Well I'm glad you came here Mrs. Watterson."

"Oh please, call me Nicole." she offered.

"Okay and you may call me Steve."

"So how does this go? Like, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well first we're gonna do some warm up stretching. Then do some yoga. And finally we do some meditation while listening to some music." explained Steve.

"Okay. Do you mind if I change?" asked Nicole.

"Not at all. The bathroom is down the hall, to your right." replied Steve.

She nodded and went to the restroom. While changing, Steve was moving some furniture around to make room.

He heard Nicole's footsteps and said "Are you ready to start your..." he paused when he saw her get up.

She was wearing a plain white tank top that showed her belly button and black gym shorts. He also took notice of her figure. Like how her bust was a little big. Her legs were a bit skinny. And her butt was little big as well. In his mind, she looked breathtaking.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear her talking.

"Steve? Steve are you alright?

"Huh? Oh yeah just thinking about something." replied Steve with a quick lie.

Nicole knew he was fibbing but let it slide.

"Alright, now just do what I do." he spoke stretching his arm upwards while rotating his body around.

Nicole copied what he did.

"Now let's try touching your toes." he instructed.

As they both bent down to touch their toes, Nicole looked and got good look at his behind. She had to admit, it was a nice few. 'Huh, I wonder if all this really helps keep the butt firm. I wonder if it can do the same for me.'

"Next we bring our left leg up to the back and hold it til you can't." After doing that he then said. "Now the same to the right."

She groaned from feeling her legs strained since they still felt sore from work earlier that week. But didn't complain.

Steve then said. "Now Let's put both our hands on our hips and make your head go in a circle." After going 5 times his next instruction was. "Now counterclockwise."

'I think I'm starting to relax.'

After completing their stretching, Steve turns around to face her and said. "Now that we finished the first phase, it's time to move on to yoga."

"Sounds simple enough."

"First, I want you to stand on your hands."

"Um, aren't these things supposed to have me sit down?"

"We will get to that, but first we must get the blood flowing to your head." he replied before moving onto his head and lifted himself up with his hands with ease.

'Mmm... If he can do it, I guess I can too.' thought Nicole who tried following his example, but wobbled as she pushed herself up and fell on her back.

Steve sees her struggling so he land on his feet and went to assist her. "Try again. I'll hold you."

So Nicole put her hands on the floor and brought her body up. He grabbed hold of her hips to keep her steady.

He felt how curvy they were. 'Wow, she must have great genes.' He was tempted to rub them, but remembered he was suppose to help her.

"Am I doing it right Steve?"

He smiled and said "You're doing great. Now I'm going to let go. But don't worry, I'll be beside you if you fall."

Nicole nodded as he let go and she bit her lip while barely keeping balance.

So far so good. Just like that til you can't go on."

"On it." she spoke while keeping her arms straightened.

About ten minutes later, Nicole started feel a little wobbly in the arms.

"Um, how is balancing part of yoga anyway?"

"It helps stimulate the mind" replied Steve.

Nicole was losing balance and was about to fall if Steve wasn't there to help her down easily "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Why don't you take a seat so your head can relax."

Nicole retook the beanbag chair and sighed while rubbing her forehead. After her head had calmed down, she asked, "What's next?"

"Now we try this move called Shavasana (Corpse Pose). It's where you lye on your back, spread your arms and legs to at least 45 degrees and take deep long breaths for at least 20-30 minutes." he instructed

"Easy." she got up and laid on her back before following his instructions and started to slowly breathe deeply. 30 minutes later, Nicole felt relaxed.

Steve then said. "Now we come to the Adho Mukha Svanasana (Downward-Facing Dog Pose)"

"What's that?" she asks.

"It's where you have your hands and knees on the floor, hands under the shoulders, fingers spread wide, knees under the hips and typically about seven inches (17 cm) apart, with the spine straightened and relaxed. On a deep exhale, you pushed your hips toward the ceiling making the body form a inverted e back is straight with the front ribs tucked in. The legs are straight with the heels reaching to the floor."

"Ok, seems sort of...weird, but I'll do it." Nicole felt a little weird doing this but she'll have to get used to it. Then she asked."Um... am I doing this right, Steve?"

"Let me check." he replied. He walked around her seeing if there was any mistakes. When he got to the back, he got distracted by her high ass. He just couldn't believe how round and perfect it was. If there was one thing Steve likes is a woman with a great ass. He blinked and leaned in a little close while Nicole tried speaking up.

Steve, you there?"

"Huh? Oh yes yes!" he spoke up with a blush and shook his head. "Just keep doing that for 20 minutes. I just need some air." When he meant air, he went to the bathroom.

Nicole had a feeling he was checking out her ass. She would've felt disgusted, but instead felt flattered and blushed. Plus they were like secretly even since she was checking out his ass without him knowing.

Meanwhile, Steve was in the bathroom washing his face and thinking about what was having. 'Relax Steve, just keep this strictly as a mentor and student thing. Remember to breathe calmly and don't let her body distract you.'

Once he calmed down, Steve exited the bathroom and went back to help Nicole. They did a few more yoga positions then stopped to take a lunch break.

You see Nicole sitting in the dining room table while Steve was bringing two plates of which consists of sandwiches and soup. "You didn't have to do that." said Nicole feeling like she was imposing.

"Nonsense. You're guest in my home. It's no trouble at all." said Steve reassuring her. Nicole took a spoonful of soup and just as it entered her mouth, she immediately spit it out due to how hot it was. Then she looked up and saw that she dirtied his shirt. "Oh my gosh! I am so so sorry about that!" she apologized while using her napkin to try and get rid of the stain.

"No, no, it's my fault. I should've warned you about the soup." He goes to the kitchen and takes off his shirt. He grabs a couple paper towels and dabs it with water to clean his chest. Little did he know, he forgot that Nicole can see him and was surprised to find that he has abs.

'Woah, did he get that from yoga? Who knew it could build up abs like that? Maybe Richard should try that.' Her train of thought was stopped when she hears Steve say. "I'm gonna get another shirt. You can start eating without me."

She nodded and tasted the soup again but this time she cooled it down. She blushed while imagining his abs.

Those thoughts washed away when she heard Steve's footsteps.

How's your soup?" he asked.

"It's very good." she replied.

As he sits down, the two got to talking about stuff. In one of those conversations, they both agree that Miss Simian can be a real jerk.

"Even when I try to have a good time she seems to always pop up to insult me." frowned Nicole.

"She does the same thing to me as well when I'm trying to find peace. Sometimes I feel like hitting her head with a shovel. I don't know what does Brown see in her." admitted Steve with a sigh. "Sorry for the shovel part, but she really knows how to get to someone you know?"

"Oh believe me, I know the feeling, as well as everyone else. And don't worry about the shovel remark. If opportunity comes, I'll join you."

Then they shared a laugh.

After eating, Steve lit up some incense and put on some music. Then he sat on the floor Indiana style and said. "Now this last part is deep meditation."

Nicole sat beside him.

"Now what you must do is clear away all negative thoughts. Only have peaceful thoughts." he instructed.

She shut her eyes and tried to relax while seeing images of her stressful life at home and work. Then she sees her boss coming in. He says Mrs. Watterson."

"Y-Yes sir?" she stuttered.

"I feel like you've been working too hard. So why don't you go home early and take the rest of the month off with pay?"

"Wait, really?"

"Of course. You deserve it."

She smiled while Nicole let out a sigh of relief. She stopped what she was doing and left the building. She got in her car and drove. While driving, she heard something on the radio that said. "Important news announcement. Miss Simian was arrested and shall be behind bars for the rest of her life."

"Yes! It's about time too." Then she heard more. "She tried to resist, making authorities hit her with a shovel." That made Nicole laugh while relaxing the rest of the ride home.

As got to her home, she was greeted by her family.

"Welcome mom!"

She sees her daughter, Anais, reading a book. While her two sons, Gumball and Darwin, played video games. "Hi kids. Where's your father?" she asks.

"He's in the kitchen cleaning, Mrs. Mom" replied Darwin.

"Say what?" She walk over to the entrance of the kitchen and was shocked to see what was happening. The kitchen looked spotless and Richard was scrubbing the counter with an apron on. "R-Richard?" she asked still shock.

"Hi honey. You're home early."

"Richard, did you...do all this?"

"Yes indeed." he smiled. "I figured it needed a good shine."

"Well do you want me to help with anything?"

"No. You just sit down and relax while I prepare dinner." he replied.

"Wait, prepare dinner?" she blinked.

Richard nodded and went back to cleaning. All Nicole could do was sit on the couch. With the way things were so peaceful in the house, she hoped it never ends. She leaned back and closed her eyes while feeling completely at ease. That's when she hears a voice calling her.

"Nicole? Nicole?"

"Huh?" said Nicole coming out of her trance. She looks up to see Steve.

"Sorry for disrupting you. But I thought you should know that the sun is setting." he said pointing to the window.

"Oh! Sorry, I guess I got caught up in the moment."

"It's okay." said Steve.

Nicole grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change back to her regular outfit. Then she met him at the front door. "Thank you for everything." she said feeling grateful.

He smiled and said. "I was happy to help. Hope to see you again next Sunday."

"I'll be there" she said. That's when she kissed him on the cheek and left.

After Steve closes the door, he brought his hand up to where Nicole kissed. His face turned a little pink. 'Relax, Steve. She was just being friendly." he said to himself. Meanwhile, Nicole was driving while having similar thoughts 'I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way.'.


	132. Werbellia and Rana

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Werbellia and Rana

Series: Queen's Blade

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-The Large Marshlands, The Swamp Witch's castle-

Inside this mass of plant materials, stone and dead remains of long dead animals, stood a throne of bones. On said throne sat an unconscious woman that many had seen and heard horrible tales of, and who had always caused trouble for the whole country.

The woman was wearing a black, purple, and red dress with a small black bra underneath as well as a black and red bat themed garter and a black spider-designed crotch-piece, a pair of black gloves with red finger tips, high boots with flame like patterns around the ankles, with several gold bands attached to her attire, one on each arm, one on each upper thigh, and one around her forehead, a crest of some kind located directly under her breasts centered with a green gem. On her head she wore a small crown that held her dark violet hair in a ponytail, the crown also has a small green gem in it with a black line running around it. Her horns wrapped around her head somewhat and then turn to point outwards as well as a slender black tail ending in a spearhead type design though this tail is actually a part of her crotch piece.

This was the infamous Swamp Witch, or in her current body, Werbellia, the princess of the Netherworld and child of the ruler of all demons. And right now she was in a puppets dream as the real form of the Swamp Witch, the crotch like thing, was contemplating something.

'I've assumed the body of this woman for so long that I've failed to take into account other more powerful and darker beings who might have been born through the decades. I might have even caused one of them to grow a dark heart more then this woman without even knowing it.' She thought while thinking back on the current events of the world. 'Even if I stayed in this body, a stronger being will rise up. Something I'll not stand. Poor Werbellia, poor sweet and naive Werbellia. It's time to part. Don't worry you won't die, but I'll enjoy killing you the next time we meet.'

The woman's body glowed while the crotch piece opened its lone eye and started unhooking itself from the female. It then shot out and levitated in the air as it looked like a demonic jellyfish before floating away.

The body left behind glowed brighter as her form shifted to become a winged woman with black raven wings, a set of demonic armor that matched her outfit, and two curved horns that pointed inward and looked like a horseshoe. Her eyes opened as her once pink eyes became a pure yellow color.

"Mmm...what?" she groaned sitting up while looking around at her surroundings. "Where am I?" She then remembered her dead husband and her two lost children. "No, Aldra, Annelotta! Where are my babies?!"

She stood up and looked around while clenching her hands. "No, they can't be dead, it must be a lie!" She flapped her wings while sensing the world for any signatures of her children. "I found them." 'I'm coming my children!'

She shot up into the air and flew off.

-Gainos-

We find said girls looking around a certain swordwoman's shop for new weapons and armor. All the while Rana was cleaning some windows.

"Woo, all done." smiled the boy finishing one of the windows. "Now to clean the floors."

That was when something crashed to the ground from the ceiling. The girls and Rana jumped with Cattleya running out from the back.

"What's going on!?"

The dust settled while a figure emerged and stood up.

"..." the figure looked around before seeing the girls. "Aldra? Annelotte? Is that you?"

"Who are you?" asked Annelotte with a hand on her sword.

She turned and looked at the girls. "Don't you know me? I'm Werbellia, your mother."

"Lies!" Aldra yelled. "Our mother is dead!"

Her eyes widened. 'But I'm right here. I'm not dead!'

"Tell the truth or else." spoke Annelotte drawing her blade.

"I'm telling the truth, I'm your mother." She said while feeling despair in her heart again.

Rana noticed her face and quickly rushed to her defense. "Wait, she might be telling the truth!"

Both girl looked at him and frowned.

"If she is, then she must know something no one else knows." Aldra frowned.

"Something that no liar would know." spoke Annelotte.

Werbellia blinked before saying. "But my little ones, you know me. I raised you and protected you from other demons." She looked at Aldra. "I helped you when you lost your bunny doll after a squirrel took it." She then looked at Annelotte. "And don't you remember the good times we had while taking baths even if you did bring snakes and frogs into the tub."

The girl's eyes widened. Cattleya and Rana however were lost.

"M-Mother." Annelotte said while dropping her sword.

Werbellia sniffed while moving towards her daughters. "You finally remembered."

Both girls were shocked and ran over before all three hugged each other with tears running out from their eyes.

"Mother." Sniffed Aldra. "Why did you leave?"

"I don't know but," she said while starting to cry. "I'm so relieved that I found you after so long."

All three them cried while Rana walked over to his mom confused.

"Mama, what's going on?"

Cattleya turned to her son. "I don't know, but I think they just reunited after a long time."

"That sounds great."

She sighed as the girl's finally stopped crying and continued the hug. 'This is cute, but I have a business to run.'

(After a long hug)

Werbellia smiled while waving goodbye to her children. While yes they offered to let her stay with them, she didn't want to be a bother and chose to find work on her own. 'I wish them luck.'

"Um miss." Spoke Cattleya. "I'm about to close shop. Can you leave so me and my son can fix the roof?"

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine, but still."

"Mama." Rana said while smiling. "Can the pretty lady help as well?"

"I'm Werbellia." She smiled. "But saying that made me happy so thank you child." she looked at Cattleya. "And I did cause the damage so it makes sense I help repair it."

"...alright then. But please don't accidentally break anything."

"Don't worry." Werbellia smiled. "A princess of the Netherworld never goes back on her word."

Hearing that made Cattleya's eyes widen while Rana was confused.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She asked also confused. 'Is she a demon hater?'

"Oh nothing. It's just we had several people attacking me and my son, so it just…"

"You thought I would attack you? I'm not going to try something like that. None of you did anything to harm me so why do that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cattleya sighed. 'She's right, we didn't do anything so why accuse her of being like the others?' "Alright I understand your logic, just promise me you won't do anything that would endanger my son."

"Again, a princess of the Netherworld always keeps her promises."

"Alright, I'll go get some wood and nails and we can get to work on fixing the hole."

She watched the woman heading into the shop while leaving Rana. "So child, what is your name?"

"Rana."

"Sweet name for a child." She smiled. "And thanks for helping me with my children, that means a lot."

"No problem."

Soon Cattleya came back with the supplies and the two mothers got to work on the hole, which was faster to repair thanks to Werbellia's wings.

And all the while, Rana blushed a little seeing the G cup chest jiggling a little as he also saw her black panties one time. He looked away and covered his eyes since he learned staring at those spots was rude and dirty.

"Ok, just one more plank." Cattleya said. "Be careful, I don't want this one hitting anyone."

"Ok." Werbellia said while getting the plank, which was heavy, but was light for a demon like her. 'This is kind of fun. I should consider a job in construction.' She then noticed that the plank was about to hit Rana and used her tail to grab him and push him away from the board. 'That was close.'

"Oh, thanks!"

"No need to thank me Rana." She smiled while putting the plank in place. "I'm happy to help anyone in need." 'That and he was so cute to let get hurt.'

Cattleya smiled while they put in the plank and got off. "Alright, we're done."

Werbellia nodded while flying down and was about to land when she tripped on the stone floor and landed on Rana. "Ow...that hurt."

Rana groaned from under her. That and had a small nosebleed from the fact his face was under the mounds. 'Why is my nosebleeding? Am I sick?!'

She looked and got up while seeing Rana's blood. "Oh no! Rana did I hurt you? I swear I didn't mean to!"

He groaned while wiping the blood. "I'm not hurt but I might be...sick."

"Sick!" Cattleya said in horror. "Oh god! My little boy is ill!" she picked her son up and ran inside. "We need to get you cleaned up and get you to bed!"

"I'll help!" Werbellia called out while running after them. "I'm good at healing!"

(Later)

"I don't sense any illness." Werbellia while casting a spell on Rana. "Not even a disease that causes bleeding."

Cattleya sighed in relief hearing that. "Thank god, I was worried something terrible happened."

"Well there was one thing I found." She said. "He had a small fever, no idea why though, after I examined his face." She then moved closer to Rana and put a hand to his head while said boy felt red seeing the breasts up close. "And it's happening again."

'Don't look!' he thought turning his head away.

"Rana? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded while keeping his head turned.

Werbellia moved her hands around head and moved him towards her. "Then let me help you rest Rana."

'Why is this happening?!' He thought with a blush. He then heard a small lullaby that made him tired. His eyes started to droop while his body began to relax. After a long lullaby, Rana fell asleep and rested on her lap.

"What did you do?"

"I sung a lullaby I used to sing to my daughters before bed." Werbellia smiled while rubbing the child's head. 'This is nice. It makes me feel at peace.'

"Well thank you, I just wish I knew why he kept getting warmer."

She sighed. "Miss, I didn't want to be embarrassing in front of Rana but he was getting enticed by my body. And no I didn't do anything, Rana was just feeling like that on his own."

Cattleya blinked and blushed. "You mean….he was staring at….you know."

"My breasts and ass. Yes he was, and I'm sorry about that." She blushed. "I didn't mean to make him feel that way."

She looked at her son and shook her head. "No, it's not your fault. I just...never thought he'd start noticing things like that so early. This means I'll have to tell him more on why he shouldn't stare, but it won't be easy."

"Maybe I could help?" Werbellia asked. "I mean, I could be a teacher to him."

"What? Are you offering to be a worker here?"

"If you want to. I just...don't feel like leaving Rana alone. Call it maternal instincts or something else, but I just can't bring myself to leaving this child."

'Hmm, can I trust her? I mean, yes she's proven she's a good person, but if she does try to help, would that really help Rana or make it harder for him?' She thought with concern.

'I hope she trusts me, I'm not a bad person plus I just want to be there for Rana.' Werbellia thought while hearing Rana moan a little.

"Werbellia...zzzz."

'How cute!'

"Alright, you can work here." spoke Cattleya while rubbing her son's head. "Just try not to tell him too much. I want him to understand only so much and not let it control his life."

Werbellia nodded. "You have my word as a princess of the Netherworld. So when's the first shift boss?"

"Tomorrow. Right now however, I think you and Rana should stay here until he wakes up." Cattleya said with a light smile. "I think your singing can help him if he has trouble sleeping later on."

"Ok then." She smiled while rubbing Rana's head. "You can count on me." 'Especially how cute he is when he sleeps.'

Cattleya spared them one more look before leaving. 'I never expected this to happen so soon. I wonder if it happened just because Werbellia showed up?'

Said demoness smiled while watching the child sleep. 'Don't worry Rana, I'll teach you everything I know. That and protect you like my own.'

Rana smiled in his sleep as the screen went black.


	133. Wu Sisters and Viper

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Wu Sisters and Viper

Series: Kung Fu Panda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown area of china-

Viper looked through the foliage of the bush while slithering through the forest as she followed several pair of footprints in the dirt. Said footprints came from a cat, a snow leopard to be exactly. And from how they spread out it showed there was a total of three of them.

The reason why she's out here was basically to find three criminals after hearing that a tornado of death started to appear and that several rare artifacts were being stolen. And the most recent of the artifacts that was on that list was the ancient Amulet of Chang'e. This was an ancient artifact with a unique legend around it, if a living soul were to use it during the full moon then a single wish will be made. The drawback, it will only work once ever ten thousand years.

Viper was sent to try and see if she could track down the items and then tell the others since all it would take is one wish and it could cause tons of chaos and damage. Or worse, the end of the world.

As she got closer to her destination, a large temple on top of a large hill, she noticed that three figures were on the roof. She stuck close to the shadows and got closer and closer as best as she could up the side.

"Sister." Spoke Wan Wu. "This is simple, is it not?"

"Indeed sister." Smiled Wing Wu. "The temple is undesired and out in the middle of nowhere."

"But we need to be careful." Spoke Su Wu. "There might be some traps near the Amulet of Chang'e."

"That is why we will be silent and swift without triggering one." spoke Wan with narrowed eyes.

"Yes sister." Spoke Wing.

Su nodded while they entered the temple. In the center they saw the amulet, which looked like a gold frog with a red crystal with a rabbit engraved on it, resting on a stand and with nothing else surrounding it. 'This will be easy, but better not take any chances.'

Wan stuck to the walls and used her claws to climb across it and gestured Wing to follow.

Viper looked from her hiding place while slithering up onto the roof and looked from the temple skylight. 'Alright, if they get through the traps and get the amulet, they can use it any time tonight. I won't have time to go back and get the others and stop them, but if I can get the amulet away and back to the village then they might follow and run into an ambush.' She then got an idea before pulling out a old broken piece of wood and threw it outside the temple.

CRASH!

"What was that?" asked Su turning to the door while her sisters were on the rafters.

"I don't know."

"Perhaps it's another thief?"

"This high up? That's crazy talk."

CRASH!

"Go check it out while we get the amulet."

The sister nodded before running to the doors as Wing and Wu carefully moved towards the amulet. She rushed out the doors and looked around for any sign of movement.

But the only thing there were large broken pieces of the temple.

'That's odd. How did they fall off the temple with that amount of force?' she thought picking a piece up. 'They're not that old and worn, meaning something knocked it down, or threw it down.'

That was when a larger piece landed on her with a thud.

"Gah!"

'Direct hit.' Viper thought before quickly slithering down the skylight and started moving behind one of the sisters.

'Why do I feel a sense of dread behind me?' Thought Wu. She turned her head while Viper lashed out and hit her, causing her to fall down and roll on the ground while her foot hit a hidden switch to one of the traps.

The floor started to move as two large pillars moved down and was replaced by a metal pillar with holes around them. It shot out arrows all over the place. This caused another trap to activate as smoke covered the area.

"Gah! Get off!" growled Wu tugging Viper off her while Wing jumped avoiding the arrows and ran over to help her sister.

But she activated another trap where she was sent flying into a wall by a large log on a chain.

Viper kept her hold on the leopard and spotted the amulet before using her body to toss Wu to the side and slithered to the item.

"Hey get back here!" Wu yelled while running after her. She climbed up a pillar nearby and jumped through the air towards the amulet with her paw grabbing one side of it while Viper grabbed the other side with her mouth. "Let go!"

"Mmm!" (No!) she got out before she tried pulling back.

Both pulled on the amulet before a trap as activated as a swarm of bees appeared from underneath the pedestal.

"Bzzz!" They buzzed before flying at them and stinging them.

"Ow!" cried both girls letting go of the amulet as it flew through the air and slid across the floor.

"I got it!" Wing yelled out before activating a pit trap. "I don't got it!"

SNAP!

"AHHH!" She screamed as at the bottom of the pit was a large lobster.

"Get out of my home!"

She hissed and glared at it while Su entered the temple with a growl.

"Damn that snake." She growled before seeing the amulet near her foot. "Ha."

Click.

She blinked as a trap was set off. A trap involving a bronze pan landing on her head. "Ow!"

Viper slithered over and grabbed it with her tail before getting kicked away and dropped the amulet which Wing caught.

"Nice try. But I'll take that." She chuckled before Viper sprung at her and kicked her in the face before wrapping around her legs and sent her flying into the pit again.

SNAP!

"AHH!"

"Damn you cat!"

'I gotta get out of here!' thought Viper grabbing the amulet with her mouth before crying out as Wu held her down with her feet and at the same time held her in place.

"I'm going to make sure that your nothing but skin after I'm done with you." She glared while up above the moon appeared from behind the clouds as it looked like it was at its peak. "And the best part? I won't even need to waste the wish, I'll just use these." she brought her claws out while grinning sadistically.

'This isn't good.' Viper thought while trying to move her body. 'I can't get free!' she looked at the amulet and could feel her body getting crushed. 'I should have gone to get the others. Maybe then I'd have a better chance to get out of this alive, but then Master Shifu would have been disappointed. I wish I could come out of this alive!'

The clouds in the sky moved aside as the moon was shown and the light came down through the skylight and touched the amulet which glowed a bright green before it shot out a shockwave of energy that hit the Wu sisters.

"Gah!" All three cried out as their eyes glowed a bright green before they fell to the ground.

The amulet then stopped glowing as it returned to its dormant state for the next ten thousand years.

Viper groaned and sat up while twisting her body around. 'I hope she didn't leave a bruise. But that was weird.' she looked at the sisters who groaned and seemed close to passing out. 'Why did it suddenly do that? Did someone make a….wait, I did! It must have read my mind and heard my wish!' she thought with relief since now no one would be able to misuse it for thousands of years. 'But what exactly did it do? I mean, I wasn't that specific.'

That was when she noticed that the sisters eyes were still green with a hint of pink around the iris.

'I better leave before they get up.' she thought quickly slithering out the temple and down the hill.

(Later)

"Ugh…" groaned Wu. "What just happened?"

"My head." hissed Wing sitting up. "I feel like I just got hit by a cart."

"Try an elephant." Su groaned. "I'll be feeling that for a week."

All of them stood up with Wu looking up and went wide eyed seeing the moon was covered in the clouds.

"Oh great! We missed our chance to wish for power!"

The sisters groaned at that.

"Great, we went through all that for nothing." frowned Wing. "And I kept hitting traps cause that damn snake got in the way!"

"And that lobster didn't help." Wu glared at the lobster pit.

"You shouldn't have landed on me!"

"Oh shut up!"

"When I get my claws on that snake, I'm gonna give her a massage." hissed Su before blinking. "Wait, what?"

"A massage? That's stupid." Wing laughed. "When I get my teeth on her I'll bite her tail and play with her….huh? Where did that come from?"

"What's wrong with you two?" frowned Wu. "She's the reason we lost our wish, you shouldn't be saying ridiculous things like that. The real thing to do is hug her and make sure she's saf-what?!"

"Why are we thinking about that cute snake?!" Su groaned while face palming. 'What's going on?'

"She did something to us! Some sort of poison while we slept probably." spoke Wing.

"She's not her father." Wu deadpanned. "Remember, her father was great master Viper. And you recall the rumors that she's venomless."

"Oh right, she had no fangs. Kind of forgot." remarked the sister. "But she still could have injected us with a needle or blow dart, ever think about that?"

"She didn't have anything on her."

"Look, I say we hunt her down and make her regret the day she stole what belonged to us." frowned Wu.

"Yes." Spoke Su. "We will make that cute snake pay for this transgression!"

"Stop calling her cute!" snapped Wing. "Making me get hit over and over is not cute, it's adorable!"

"Well falling into a lobster pit isn't fun either." Grumbled Wu. "Even if it was interesting to try getting her attention."

Slap!

"Snap out of it!" spoke Su. "Let's just go after her before she gets away."

"Let's." both said before running out of the temple.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Spoke the lobster before a red cat landed on him. "Hey!"

"Damn it Yui!"

(With Viper)

She slowly entered the village and headed up the steps to the Jade Palace as quick as her body could take her. "Finally."

As she entered the palace, she noticed something was sneaking up behind her.

"Hey Vipe-GAH!" Yelled Po before getting wrapped up. "Viper...too...tight…"

"Oh! Sorry Po." she apologized letting go and moving off him. "I just thought you were one of the Wu Sisters who caught up to me."

"Wait what?" He said getting up. "The Wu sisters! They weren't sent flying by your Viper style Kung Fu?!"

"No." she shook her head. "And to be honest they found me and I nearly got killed, but I managed to get free and make sure they couldn't use the amulet at the same time, meaning we don't need to worry about it be using for a long long time."

Po blinked. "So you um...used it right?"

"I think."

"But WHAT did you wish for?! Please tell me it's not the ability to shapeshifter or turn invisible, because that would be awesome yes, but kind of cheating."

"No, I just wished I could get out alive and I did. Now if you excuse me I need to tell Master Shifu what happened."

"Oh bad time. Master Shifu is out getting some ink. Which wasn't my fault if you're asking."

"I didn't."

"Well I didn't use all the ink to paint Tigress's fur bla...forget you just heard that." he spoke before running off while the snake shook her head.

'That Po. A prankster at heart.' She thought before sensing something behind her. She turned before going wide eyed as the Wu Sisters were a little bit down the steps. 'Oh no, I need to warn the others!'

"Oh no you don't." Su called out before running after her and grabbed her. "You're going to pay for what you did to me and my sisters!"

Viper groaned while trying to slither out from the tight hold.

"I'll make sure you remember this." She frowned before raising her hand and...rubbed Viper's head.

Viper blinked at the rubbing and didn't expect that.

'Gah! Why am I doing this?!'

"Sister!" Wu yelled while running up and grabbed Viper. "Stop getting distracted and let me massage her."

"Then I'll do her tail." spoke Wing walking over and started rubbing Viper's tail.

"Hey, I'm the one to rub her soft scales!"

'This is getting weird.' thought Viper as all the sisters were rubbing her body.

"This is getting us nowhere." Wu frowned. "We need to rub the underbelly."

"N-No you don't!" jumped Viper with a blush. "Y-You can just let me go instead."

"How about no." They all said before rubbing the underbelly.

'This is really odd!' thought Viper before taking in a deep breath of air. "HELP!"

Cue the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior running out. When they saw Viper they grew confused and shocked at how she was being rubbed by three of China's most dangerous criminals.

"Um...what's going on?" Asked Mantis.

"No clue." Crane said. "But this is strange."

"Wu Sisters, unhand Viper right now." spoke Tigress getting into a fighting stance.

They turned to them before ignoring them and resumed rubbing Viper's underbelly.

"I think you should listen to her." Po said. "Treat me, she's in a bad mood today."

"We're busy right now." spoke Wu. "Come back later."

"Yes, go and find something else to do." Wing said.

"Should we make a move? Viper's too close and might get hurt." Mantis whispered to Tigress.

"I'm really not sure." She whispered with a frown.

"It does seem pretty risky." Crane whispered in.

"Yeah." Po said. "And it's kind of odd seeing Viper being rubbed."

Tigress huffed and eased up on her stance. "Just what do you three want?"

"To give this snake a good rub." Su said while rubbing under the head.

"I mean WHY."

"That's it."

"Besides protecting this cute snake from harm."

'Cute snake?' the others thought with shock since never in their lives did they expect something like that to be uttered.

"We agreed to call her sexy." Wing frowned.

"We crossed our fingers."

"Is this real or just some realistic dream we're all having?" Crane whispered.

"Let's check." Mantis said before poking Po in the eye.

"Ow! Mantis!"

"Sorry, wanted to find out."

Po rubbed his eyes while the sisters kept rubbing Viper. "So…..should we just wait and see what Master Shifu suggests?"

"Maybe, but what if they attack while we aren't looking?" Asked Monkey.

"We don't look away, even for a second." spoke Tigress crossing her arms.

"Alright then, let's do this." Po grinned.

(Eight hours later)

"My...eyes hurt." spoke Po as he rubbed them. "Are they done yet?"

"I don't think so." Monkey said while trying not to blink.

"Are Viper's scales that good?" Asked Crane.

"Focus." hissed Tigress to the guys while her eyes strained to stay focused.

As they tried to keep their eyes opened, Master Shifu came walking up with a box of ink in his hands. But he stopped when he saw the sisters rubbing Viper and blinked before jumping up to the top step while his box was caught by Monkey and got into a fighting stance.

"Master Shifu!" Viper called out.

"Viper, what's going on?"

"I really don't know! They just followed me and now." She said while trying not to think about the rubbing and failed. "Well you could already guess."

"You really are adorable." Wu smiled.

"And cute." Wing said with a smirk.

"Just damn adorable." Su said while rubbing under the jaw.

The elderly master blinked and was just as surprised as his students before composing himself and walked over. "Excuse me."

They turned and frowned. "What?"

"Are you going to release my student? Because it seems to me like she's against what you're doing." he pointed out calmly.

They looked at Viper before sighing as they let her go, but not before Wu rubbed her tail very gently.

"Better." spoke Shifu as she slithered behind him. "Now tell me, why have you come here? Revenge? Or were you intending to take the Jade Palace?"

"Let's see." Su pretended to think about those ideas. "Mmmm….nope. Really don't care at the moment."

"You can keep your palace." Wu waved off.

"We came for the cute snake anyway." Wing finished with a grin.

Shifu cleared his throat. "Yes well, there's in lies the problem. You three are wanted criminals and if you do not leave my student be then I will be forced to hand you over to the authorities."

They frowned while getting ready to attack. "Are you sure? We have the Vortex attack at our disposal, something that can defeat an entire nation of jackals."

"It's up to you."

It was a massive stand still as a tumbleweed flew by and hit Po in the face.

"Oh! I didn't know we had these." he remarked while throwing it aside. Only for another one to hit his face.

After a while the sisters just stopped.

"Why bother with you? Really it's just a waste of energy."

"Good." he smiled. "Then you may proceed down the stairs."

They left but not before jumping back and grabbed Viper and kissed her in the lips before jumping back and ran away.

That made her and the others drop their jaws with wide eyes while Shifu and Tigress kept it together more than them.

"W...What the?!"

"Ok." Po said still shocked. "That was….AWESOME!"

Slap!

"Ow!"

"Viper, are you alright?" Shifu asked while Po rubbed his cheek from Tigress.

"..." Viper felt her face heat up before curling up into a ball and hid her face.

He nodded and turned to the others. "Let's leave Viper some time to herself."

"Are you sure?" Asked Crane.

"Quite sure." He said before seeing Tigress's black fur. "Po, can you not paint Tigress' fur with ink?"

"I um don't know what your talking about."

Shifu raised an eyebrow with an unamused expression. "Po."

"Really I didn't paint Tigress' fur with ink when she was asleep…." he gulped. "Um I mean um...let's get some food."

Tigress growled as Po turned and ran inside. 'Oh I'll remember this.'

(With the Wu sisters)

"Sister." Spoke Wu. "Are you sure we should leave that cute snake alone?"

"Even with our combined strength we would have failed against Shifu."

"True." Spoke Su. "But there are other ways to get her." She smirked. "Which include stalking her."

"We know." spoke the other two in unison.

She sighed while concocting the next plan to get that 'cute' snake in their paws.


	134. Midna and Link

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Midna and Link

Series: Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small forest outside Hyrule, there was a small house made of wood and Twilight stone in the center of a clearing. Outside it was Link who was busy chopping wood to add to the pile on the side of the building.

'This is the life.' He thought with a sigh. 'No evil beings, no fairies, and no annoying princess with a tsundere complex.'

"Link! Are you almost done out there?" called a female voice from the house.

He turned and smiled as he saw his wife, Midna, in her imp form standing outside the door. "In a minute dear, I just need to finish this last log."

"Well hurry up Link, I made Cooco pie tonight." She called out while smiling. 'Good thing this new imp body allows me to withstand sunlight.'

"Alright." he waved as he cut the last piece of wood in half and set the axe down before heading inside. Only to see a Cooco walking past him.

"Cooco."

'I hate those birds!' he thought glaring at it and walked into the kitchen. "You just love keeping those birds around to spite me, don't ya?"

"Maybe~" she winked. "Maybe not Linky."

"Midna, stop calling me that."

"When you eat my Zora soup." She smiled while giving him said soup. "It's 100% Zora meat."

"Alright alright." he rolled his eyes before taking a spoonful of the soup.

'He doesn't know I put some aphrodisiac in the brothel.' She laughed in her mind. "So Link, did you forget anything today?"

"Hmmm, like what?"

"Oh you know, about something special." She smiled.

"Um….feeding the Coocos or fixing the roof?" he asked while internally smiling. 'She might be trying to fool with me, but I know what she's talking about.'

"No, not that." She grinned. "You recall when we married right?"

"In your world and in front of your parents?"

"Yep, and you remember when it was we last made out?"

"A year ago why?"

"Simple, today's…" she trailed off while letting Link answer the question.

"Hmm….October?" he teased.

"No!"

"Um….the day where I have to clean the barn?"

"Hell no! It's our anniversary you fairy man!"

He smiled and let out a chuckle. "I know that Midna, I just wanted to mess with you."

She blushed while using her hair to slap him. "Not funny Link!"

"Yes it was dear." he smiled while rubbing the spot. "You like to tease me, and I love doing it to you too."

"Well I also love giving you aphrodisiac in your food." She said while saying it in a sarcastic playful tone.

"Wait, what?" he blinked looking at the soup then her. "You sneaky little imp."

"I'm you're sneak little imp dear~" she winked. "And don't worry, I added small amounts." 'Not.'

'I bet she put it all in.' he thought before groaning as he started to feel his body get warm.

Midna smirked before getting up and floated towards him. "Aw, is the little fairly getting warm?"

"Meh, not that much." he waved off standing up. "I'm feeling fine."

"Oh then why is your master sword out?" She teased looking at the bulge in Link's pants. 'Maybe I should have added a bit more.'

'Damn it.' Link thought before Midna's hair pulled his pants down revealing his large bulging cock.

"Time for some dinner. Bon Palette~" she purred before she floated down and gave the tip a long and slow lick.

Link moaned slightly while feeling the tongue against his tip. 'Yep, she's getting horny again. Though it's not a bad thing...I just don't want to feel tired for a month.'

'Mmm, I'll show him what happens when you tease a horny imp.' She thought while moving her hair and groped Link's ass. 'This is my favorite part, the nice toned ass~'

Link groaned before reaching down and started rubbing his fingers against her chest where he felt her nipples. "You horny imp, I'm going to make you say my name." He then started to pinch them hard.

"Mmm, I'd like to see you try~" she purred with a shudder while giving his ass a squeeze and trailed her tongue against the sides of his cock.

Link moaned. "Bring it you imp!"

"You too fairy boy."

He rubbed and pinched her nipples while groaning as she kept slowly licking around the sides, tip, and even balls of his dick. 'This is more insane then the honeymoon!'

'This is going to be good, who knows. I'll show him my other gift if I'm horny enough.' She thought while feeling the cock getting bigger and throbbing hard. She moved her lips to the tip and started to slowly slide her mouth over it.

'Man she's still good at that.' Link thought before pinching harder on the nipples. This made her moan and jump while licking across the tip. 'Then again, I doubt she'd get rusty.'

'Oh you sexy fairy.' She thought. 'You really know how to make a cute woman like me happy and well satisfied. That's what I would say if I wasn't myself~' she start as she began to move her head back and forth while rubbing his ass harder. "Mmm~"

Link's mind went into overdrive as he moved his hands over her head and grabbed it. "Yes, lick my cock you slutty princess!"

Pinch~!

"Ah!" he jumped while groaning as his cock slid in deeper to where it stuffed her mouth. "You always were a grabby imp."

She winked at that while licking the cock faster. 'That's right you silly fairy.' her moved up and wrapped around his waist and started moving her head faster while using her hair to move him back and forth to get his cock in deeper.

Link felt his cock getting ready to burst. "You better get ready, I'm going all out on your mouth!"

'Give me all you got!' She thought while moaning as the sperm entered her mouth. She relaxed as some of it filled her mouth up quickly as the rest shot down directly down her throat. "Mmm~"

Link slowly removed his cock and smirked. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue dear?"

She glared and slowly swallowed what she could while using her hair to slap his ass.

"Hey!"

"I'm fine dear, but I'm not done yet." She grinned. "But, if you give me an anus probing maybe I'll give you a gift~?"

"Wow, now I know you're really horny."

"Well not all of us are horny as that cock of yours dear." She teased while turning around. "Now fuck my ass."

Link picked her up and bent her over a table while slowly rubbing the tip against the puckered hole. 'This never gets old.' He then felt the anus getting tighter. "Oh? Are you getting out of shape?"

"N-No! It's just been a while!" she cried out while gripping the table as she felt it slowly ease inside her.

"Don't lie." He said while pushing deeper. "You're too cute to lie to your husband."

Pinch~!

"You're just proving my point." he grunted as his cock went in deeper. "Being pinched shows me that you're cute and sexy."

'Damn it, he knows!' She thought while moaning. Soon she felt his cock all the way in and moaned as he pulled back before pushing back in. "AH!"

Link heard that and pushed back and forth faster and harder while squeezing the ass cheeks. 'She's been getting fat from the comfy life. Something I don't mind at all.'

"Ah! Link! C-come on!" She moaned out. "Thrust deeper or I'll cheat on you with someone else~"

"Man, you really suck at lying." he grunted with his cock going in and out of her. "Who else could handle a little nympho imp like you?"

"Maybe that Zora king?" She teased while feeling her ass getting plowed. "He might be able to satisfy me!"

He frowned at that. "Oh you mean the one that eats babies? He's a bastard." He then started thrusting deeper. "I however am not!"

"P-Prove me wrong!" she moaned out.

"Oh I will you bitch." He growled before moving back and forth in the tight anus. "I'll make sure you can't get off on nothing else but my dick!"

Midna moaned again while feeling her pussy getting drenched. "Ah! Link, more! I want more!"

"Then say my name!"

"Ah! Ganondorf!"

"No, try again!"

"Zelda!"

"No!"

"Ok ok! Link, fuck me you handsome stud!"

"Now that's more like it!" He grinned while thrusting harder. "And don't forget it you slut!"

"Ah~!" 'This is so good! I'm giving him his gift after this that's for certain!'

"Now get ready cause I'm gonna flood your asshole!"

"Yes Link!" She cried out as her anus was filled with sperm. "OH YES!"

He grunted as her ass got tighter and buried his whole cock inside her. 'It's so tight!' He thought while grabbing the ass cheeks as Midna's pussy got drenched.

After some minutes his sperm started to come to a stop.

Midna moaned while smiling. "Oh Link, you did so well. I think you deserve a gift~"

"Damn right I do." he smiled while slapping her ass. "So give me that gift."

She smiled while her form glowed as she turned into her real Twilight form, her E cup chest and massive ass making Link horny. "Let's fuck again but this time, we use the pussy. No condoms allowed~"

"Ooh, sounds like someone wants to take the chance she might end up knocked up."

She shook her ass at that. "You guessed right dear. I'm so horny that I don't mind getting pregnant and fat for you. Besides, the kids need to be born someday."

'Man, seeing her with a pregnant belly really does sound hot.' Link thought while his cock grew again. 'And seeing her grow also helps with my fetishes.' "Ok then Midna, I'll fuck you senseless. But I require some tits before we get started. But who's….maybe Zelda's or maybe Melons?"

"Hey! You saying my breasts aren't big enough?"

"Maybe." He teased. "After all, they are small."

'SMALL!' "Oh you're going to get it!"

"I'm joking. Your breasts are sexy and big. But I wonder how big they will get after I knock you up?"

"They'll be so big you'll be sleeping on them like pillows."

"Oh?" He teased. "That big? I was hoping they'd be as big as a chair, but I'll just make do with that."

"Just fuck me Link or I'll just divorce you." she spoke with an eye twitch as her hair hovered up a little bit.

Link gulped as he realized he was making his wife mad. While cute sometimes, it's not a good idea to make really mad. "Ok ok. I'll stop my sexy goddess of twilight."

"That's better, now stuff my pussy with that dick!"

He nodded as he turned her around and moved his cock into her wet pussy. 'Oh goddess! It's so wet!'

"Ah!" she moaned feeling it slide in. "What's wrong? Start moving!"

"Sorry." He said while grabbing her breasts. "But I'm hungry." before sucking on the nipples with hunger.

"Ah!" she moaned out in surprise as he pulled back and slammed back inside her. "You little sneak!"

"But I'm yours." He smirked while slamming in the pussy. 'Oh I love her cute face.'

"Yes! Oh goddess yes!" She moaned louder. "Fuck my pussy you hero of sexyness! Make me cum!"

'Yep, horny and sexy. That's why I love her so much.' He thought while moving his cock deeper until he hit the womb. "I can feel your pussy getting tighter and tighter!"

"Ah! That's because I've been waiting for that cock all month."

"Liar, we fucked just last week." He said while groping the breasts harder. "And since you lied, I'm going to make your breasts tender."

"Let's see you give it your best shot." She smirked while moaning again as she felt the cock hitting her womb over and over while her mounds were kneaded harder. "Oh yes! More!"

"I can't hear you dear. Can you speak louder?"

"MORE!" She yelled. "I want more!"

"That's better." he grinned while leaning over and kissing her on the neck.

Midna moaned before they kissed each other's mouths as she felt her womb being plowed like a sword in an enemy. 'Oh this is a perfect anniversary.'

'I wonder how many kids she'll have.' Link thought perversely. 'I hope fifty so I can see her nice and big.' He then felt his cock getting twitchy and itching to fuck a twilight princess' pussy. "Midna, I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes, make me pregnant you handsome stud of a husband!" She cried out while feeling the sperm pouring into her womb as her stomach gained a large stomach bulge. "Oh yes! FILL ME UP LINK!"

"Take in every drop!" Link groaned while pouring more sperm into her, which made the stomach look like a massive beer gut. 'She's so cute when she's fucked senseless.'

This went on a little bit more before Link pulled out of her with a groan and pant.

Midna used her hair to plug the pussy up tight. "There, your gift is being made now Link. And with this amount I might give birth to an army of little fairies."

"You'd just love that wouldn't you?"

"Yep~" she winked. "Plus you want my breast milk later."

He blushed. "You caught me there Midna."

'He's easy to read.' She thought with a smile.

(Five months later)

Link sighed while looking at his heavily pregnant wife. Apparently that one time gave him more fertile sperm, must be the soup, then normal and it caused her unusual biological to go into overdrive with about fifty children. Meaning she's about the size of a nine month human woman and will keep this up until nine months pass. 'This is nice, but also dangerous. I mean...fifty babies. I may have wanted that in bed but not literally!'

"Hey Link, come over here and listen to them." She smiled while rubbing her belly.

Link nodded while moving over and put his ear next to her belly. "Huh you're right. I can hear all the Link Jrs in there."

"Little Midna's silly."

"Well you never know, they all might be boys."

"Or all girls." She smirked. "But are you into incest?"

"What? Wait, you don't mean…"

"Fucking them if they are all girls." She grinned. "Yes, oh and I need milking. If you please Link."

'It's official, she's a nympho.' he thought before reaching out and squeezed her breasts a little with some milk leaking out.

"Ah~" she moaned. "Thank you my pervert of a husband. Oh and save the rest. I'm thinking of making ice cream for both of us. With some of my juices as a topping~"

'A REAL big nympho.' He thought while feeling happy about the ice cream. 'But I'll worry about that after my meal.'


	135. Amy and Tails

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Amy and Tails

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic was enjoying a well deserved rest after another fight with Robotnik. He was lying on top of the robot he had just recently destroyed with his hands behind his head while looking up at the sky. "Robuttnik really needs to step up his game, this robot was the easiest yet."

"Yoohoo Sonic!" came a voice that made the blue Hedgehog flinch.

"Oh no." he muttered sitting up and spotted Amy running towards his location with a picnic basket in her hand.

"Sonic! I brought a nice lunch for us to share!" called Amy.

"Um, thanks Amy, but I….just remembered I had a big breakfast." he spoke standing up. "Plus I think someone's in trouble across town, later." he jumped off the robot and ran as fast as he could away from Amy.

"Wait! Sonic!" she cried out and tried running after him without dropping the basket before seeing him get too far ahead and she had to slow down and pant due to the difference in speed. "How is he so fast!?" she whined before she dropped to her knees and watched him disappear over the horizon, like always. She sighed before getting back on her feet and started walking away. Normally this would be the part where she told herself 'maybe next time', but now it was more like, 'Why do I keep doing this?' It was the same thing every time.

She tries to ask him out, he comes up with a reason to leave, runs off, she runs a little, gets tired, then walks off to try again, rinse and repeat.

She made it back to town and kicked a can. "Why won't he give my love a chance!" she cried out while feeling some tears rise up to her eyes. She growled and looked down at the can before she kicked it with all her might. It banked of a mailbox then a street sign then around the corner where it hit someone.

"OW!"

"Oh no." she spoke with wide eyes while rushing over and looked around the corner and saw Tails rubbing his head. "Tails are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay. It was more surprising than painful." assured the yellow fox rubbing the spot where the can hit him.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think I'd hit anyone." apologized Amy. "I'm just a little upset right now."

"Let me guess, Sonic?"

She nodded while looking at the ground.

"Well I just finished some shopping so let's go back to my place and you can tell me all about it." he said before leading her to his home/workshop.

"Thanks Tails." she sighed as she walked in. "It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Want something to drink?" he asked while walking to his kitchen.

"Sure." she said before sitting at the table. "Water's alright with me."

"So you wanna tell me what happened this time?" he asked while setting a glass of ice water down in front of her.

"I wanted him to join me for lunch and he ran off as always." Amy said taking a gulp of her drink. "Said he had a big breakfast and had to help someone all the way across town. I don't get it, why doesn't he like me like I like him?"

"Well Amy it could be a number of reasons, like that time you put him in the hospital."

(flashback)

Sonic stood at the edge of a pit full of spikes in the middle of his path. and scratched his head. "How am I gonna get across?"

"Leave it to me." Amy said holding Sonic up her hammer. "I'll get you to the other side.'

"Wait Amy I don't t-"

She reeled back her hammer and knocked him over the pit.

"AHHHH!" he cried out as he flew through the and landed on the edge of the opposite side on his tiptoes, struggling to keep his balance. "Amy! Help!" he said before leaning forward, both sighed as he got his balance back only for the ground beneath his feet to break away. "Uh oh. GAH!"

Amy closed her eyes and looked away with a wince and looked a little before looking back away with a hiss. "Oooooh."

(End flashback)

"Yeah that wasn't one of my better moments."

"Then there was the time you knocked him into that wedding cake."

(flashback)

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles sat in the crowd as the priest was speaking out loud for the guests and the happy couple to hear.

Amy sniffled and held a tissue to her eyes. "I always cry at weddings." she said before looking to Sonic and saw he had a spider on his tux. "AHH! SPIDER!"

"Huh?" he and the others turned to her before he spotted the spider and jumped up. "Ah! Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it off me!" he yelled before Amy whacked him with her hammer. This of course lead to him going through the air before he landed face first at the top of wedding cake.

"Did I get it?...Oooohh."

(end flashback)

"That was actually the first time I saw Knuckles laughing so hard." Tails snickered.

"It wasn't funny!" cried out Amy crossing her arms while looking away. "He never went with me to another wedding afterwards."

"Well that's minor compared to what happened last month at the bowling alley."

(flashback)

The group were at the lanes with Knuckles up with a bowling ball. He walked up and swung back before tossing the ball forward as it rolled to the pins and knocked them all down in a strike. "Heh, this game is a lot easier than you make it out to be." said the echidna.

"Well it's all about angles and force so it's much easier then some say it is." spoke Tails while Amy got up and grabbed her own ball, which like her was totally pink, and went up to the line.

"Here I go." she said narrowing her eyes at the pins. 'Go for the center, show Sonic how great you are at this game.' she took a breath and reeled her arm back. She slung it forward and let the ball go as it went rolling at the pins right for the center knocking each one down except for the 7 and 10 pins. "Aw come on!"

"Seven ten spit, It's not gonna be easy to get a spare from that." said Tails.

"Just take it easy and go for it." spoke Sonic as Amy grabbed her ball.

She nodded and turned back to the pins with narrowed eyes. 'Alright, take it calm and easy, and show Sonic you can handle this!' she thought rolling the ball down the lanes. It moved near the right and hit the pin, causing it to fly to the other pin and hit it, but due to the angle and speed it caused the pin to ricochet off the side and started flying around the building.

"Hit the deck!"

The group hit the floor before it bounced off the ceiling and went flying down before it hit Sonic in the forehead.

"OW!"

The group cringed and hissed in unison.

(end flashback)

"Oh god." Amy moaned with her forehead on the table. "I'm the worst."

"Another thing that might be the problem is… well… your temper." spoke Tails hesitantly.

"I don't have a temper." she said crossing her arms.

"Don't you remember his last birthday?" Tails questioned.

(flashback)

"Happy birthday Sonic!" said the party goers raising their glasses.

"Thanks guys, you didn't have to do this." he smiled.

"It's no trouble at all." Amy smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "We wanted to make it really special for you."

He groaned before they heard a knock at the door. "Who's that?"

Tails walked over and opened the door. "Oh hi, Sonic, Sonia's here."

"Really?" he smiled. "Come on in!"

The door opened and in walked a purple hedgehog dressed in purple and red with pink hair. "Hi birthday boy." Said girl waved to him with a nasally voice.

He moved out of Amy's grasp and rushed over to pick Sonia up and spun around as they laughed. "Man it's great to see you again."

"I missed you so much!" She said while Amy clenched her fists an grit her teeth.

"GRAAA!" The pink hedgehog snarled and charged at the new arrival.

(End Flashback)

"How was I supposed to know she was his sister? They didn't look that alike!"

"Except for the fact that they're both hedgehogs."

"No one told me he even had a sister!" she cried out while slamming her hands on the table.

"Or a brother for that matter remember?"

Amy frowned before drinking her water and started pacing. "Look, I might have messed up a few times, and might have accidentally hurt him, and yes I might have jumped the shark just because his sister came by. But I apologized."

"Okay, but if you ask me, the real problem...Is your age."

"What's that got anything to do with it?" Amy questioned. "We're the same age."

"Physically yes, but if you recall your still chronologically 6 years younger then him." he replied. "You used a magic ring to wish yourself older. Outward appearance is one thing, but if you don't have the mindset like him, then you're gonna keep getting rejected. He probably thinks you're not ready and that you're just going through a childhood crush. Not to mention it drove you to give up 6 years of your life that might make it seem a little….weird "

Amy looked at him and thought it over while closing her eyes and shook her head. "But it's not a crush! I mean it when I say I love him!"

"Sonic might not see it that way, or a lot of people really." replied Tails. "I mean, maybe it's time you just stopped and understand it's not gonna happen." He said before standing up from his seat. "If you keep chasing him like this then it'll just get worst the more it goes on. He doesn't think you're ready for what comes in a real relationship." He reached out and put a hand on one of hers.

She looked down at his hand and then at him before looking at the table. "But….who else could I go to?"

"Well, I'm here and I always thought you were pretty." the fox admitted with a small blush. "Adorable even."

Amy's eyes widened hearing that while feeling touched at the compliment since Sonic rarely said stuff like that to her. "Tails I...I never-" she was cut off when his lips collided with hers and he pulled her into his arms. If she wasn't shocked enough before she was now while too stunned to respond.

He broke away and looked right into her wide eyes. "Sorry about that, but I kinda got caught up in the moment."

She blinked and thought it over before smiling at him. "Care to get caught up in a few more?" she asked batting her eyes.

Tails was confused before blushing at what she was implying.

Later Sonic came over to see if Tails wanted to play ball or something. With how bored he was any thing sounded fun. He walked inside and looked around. "Tails? Where are ya buddy?" the only thing he could hear was moaning coming from the bedroom.

He ran upstairs and to the bedroom while hearing it louder and looked through the crack. He was shocked to see his best friend giving it to some girl in the ass.

"Aw yeah! Ugh! Ah! Your backdoor is so tight." he grunted while occasionally slapping the girl's ass.

"Oh yes! Fuck my ass Tails! Hah!" cried the girl whose voice he instantly recognised as Amy's.

'Amy?!' he thought before bursting in, making the two freeze.

"S-Sonic?!" cried out Tails with wide eyes while he didn't pull out from Amy. "...well, this is awkward."

"Tails, since when did...you and Amy get this close?" asked Sonic trying not to stare.

Both kept quiet with Amy covering her chest.

"No answer huh, then let me ask you…..Mind if I join in?" he finished with a grin.

Both of them were shocked to hear his question before Amy smiled in joy.


	136. Bunnie and Tails

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Bunnie and Tails

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another beautiful day on the island. Sonic was relaxing in a beach chair, knuckles was bench pressing a heavy log, and Amy and Sticks were playing volleyball.

"Guys! Guys!" called Tails running over before he stopped and panted. "Someone….is coming!" he said pointing a boat en route towards them.

"Think it's Eggman?" Knuckled said moving a hand to shadow his eyes.

"Why would he need a boat to come here if he lives here?" asked Amy with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, you never know." he rubbed his chin. "Maybe he bought a new boat and wants to try and rub it in our faces!"

"No, from here it looks like a ordinary boat," Tails informed. "Definitely not Eggman's style."

"Lets wait for them to come ashore and see who it is." Sonic said as he crossed his arms.

"But what if it's a school of evil mermen who've learned how to breath on land and want to take over the world?" spoke Sticks before gasping. "I need nets!"

"Sticks calm down." Amy said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Whatever it is we can handle it."

"And the chances of mermen existing, and using a boat just to get here is extremely low." pointed out Tails as the boat stopped right next to the beach. They heard heavy footsteps and got battle ready in case they needed to fight.

"Howdy ya'll!" called a female's voice as a golden furred female rabbit with a white furred face and a brown cowboy hat popped her head out from the side waving an arm. "Hope ya don't mind me droppin' anchor on yer beach."

"Uh..who are you?" asked Sonic just as confused as the rest of his team.

"Names Rabbot, Bunnie Rabbot." she introduced. "Can ya'll tell me where I can find a fella by the name of Tails? I heard he was somewheres 'round here."

"Um, that's me." spoke Tails raising his hand and stepped closer.

"Oh good."she said and stepped out making the team gasp when they saw one of her arms and both her legs were made of metal. Her wardrobe was just a pink sleeveless leotard with black stripes on the side "I could really use yer help partner."

"AHHHH!" yelled Sticks ready to throw her boomerang. "EVIL! GET IT!"

"Easy Sticks!" spoke Amy keeping her from throwing the weapon.

"Wow, she's more jumpy than my aunt at thanksgiving dinner." remarked Bunnie walking over and jumped off the boat and walked over to the fox. "Think ya could help out?"

"Uh...er...well," he stuttered before clearing his throat. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Mah, arm." she said pointing her metal arm before lifting it to demonstrate how limp it was. "Darn thing quit on me a few days ago, and I heard you were good with stuff like this."

"Well I am quite the expert when it comes to electronics." he boasted before rubbing his head. "But uh, if you don't mind me asking, how did you... get these limbs?"

"That's... a bit of a touchy subject." spoke Bunnie rubbing the metal arm. "You got some lab around here to get this thing workin'?"

"Of course!" He spoke. "Come with me and we'll get that arm working like new."

The others watched as Tails lead Bunnie to his lab with Sticks groaning.

"Great, now the mermen have made robot rabbits to help them. I'm gonna go get my club."

"Okay Sticks. A: no clubbing," Said Sonic pointing at her. "B: she's not a robot, she's a Cyborg."

"That's even worst! I think." She said while scratching her head.

"So wait, she's a rabbit, a robot, and a cyborg?" asked Knuckles while holding his head. "I'm confused."

"No Knuckles," Amy shook her head while speaking softly. "robot are all machines. Cyborgs are people who who lost body parts and had to get replacements."

"Ooh….still don't get it."

"Look, just don't ask her about them. who knows what kinda trauma she's been through to get them." said the pink hedgehog with a frown. "We don't want to open old wounds."

"Wow, nice lookin' place." remarked Bunnie looking around at the various inventions and tools.

"Thanks." Smiled Tails pulling a chair up to a small table and patted the seat. "Now let's see what we can do about that arm."

Bunnie took the seat while Tails lifted the arm onto table then grabbed a small toolbox and moved over before holding it up while looking it over.

"Huh, this looks pretty advanced." He said opening the arm up. "But nothing I can't handle. Weird, this technology looks... familiar."

Bunnie looked around nervously. "Can ya get it workin' again or not?"

"Oh sure thing." he grabbed a tool connected to a small machine and flipped it on before tapping a few of the circuits. "Looks like a few circuits came loose. Let see if we can get a connection getting back up." he fiddled around inside the arm before hearing a small hum as the prosthetic appendage came back online. "There we go."

Bunnie raised it up when he let go and moved it around with a smile. "Woo! Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Hey think you can take a look at mah legs too?" She asked standing up.

"Sure thing. If they're anything like your arm then...uh, w-w-what are you doing?" He questioned as he watched her start to take off her leotard.

"What? If yer gonna be lookin' at mah legs, ah need to undress." she wore a bra over her chest and it looked like her cybernetics stopped past her pelvis.

"B-B-B-But…."

"Calm down partner, nothin' to be ashamed of, this ain't mah first rodeo." She said sitting back down. "Just take a look and tell me what ya think."

He took a deep breath, then kneeled down, and started working on one of her legs. He tried to hide his blush and moved one of his tails over his crotch. "So...mind if I asked what your profession is?"

"Ah own a ranch on an island." Bunnie replied. "Ah grow my own berries and vegetables there and even sell a little lumber on the side. These fellas do have some upsides to them and of course there's mah flock of Woolyrams."

"Woolyrams?"

"A special kinda sheep that all have different colored wool. They may look perty but boy they are mean as sin." she replied while jumping as one of her legs moved up on reflex. "Wow, you hit somethin' right."

"Thanks," he said before putting a hand on one of her legs. "But I can't help but think-"

"What is going on in here!" shouted Sticks seeing Tails' position, and seeing Bunnie's half naked state. "Why is she almost naked! Why are you kneeling! What are you doing to him slutbot!"

"Sticks!" cried Tails with a blush while he jumped up with his tail still covering his crotch. "I-I-It's not what it looks like!"

"Guy's get in here!" Sticks yelled to the others outside. "The robot bunny is seducing Tails to help her take over the world!"

"Is she... alright…up here!" Bunnie asked Tails while pointing to her head.

"Um…" he replied before the others rushed into the room.

"Woah! Nice rack!" Smiled Knuckles at the rabbit.

"Quit starin' or ah'll knock your block off." she warned making a fist with her robotic arm while walking over to grab her leotard. "Ah was just havin' Tails check my legs."

"And what fine legs they are my lady." spoke Knuckles trying to act suave with a grin.

"Nice try big guy, but you ain't my type." she frowned while slipping her clothing back on then looked back at them.

"So now will you be going back to whatever lab you slinked out of?" questions Sticks menacingly.

"First off, ah came from a ranch. Second, ah was just gonna do that." she turned to Tails with a smile. "Thanks a bunch Tails, I might be comin' back if these things star givin' me grief later on." she walked off toward the door but stopped at the threshold and looked back. "Hey, ya know ah could use some help around mah place, if yer willing to lend a hand I'll pay ya handsomely."

The others turned to Tails who blushed and fiddled with his hands. "Well, my schedule is pretty open…..so yeah, I might be able to help a little."

"Great, what about you fellers?" She questioned the rest of the group. "A lot of work to be done and ah could use as must help as possible. Ah got a lot of heavy lifting to do and ah'm way behind on a few chores, any of y'all quick on yer feet?"

"Quick? That's my specialty." spoke Sonic with a thumb to his chest before he zipped around and gathered some tools in his arms before stopping. "See?"

"And I can do heavy lifting." Knuckles said smiling and flexed his muscles. "Check out my guns."

"Ah seen better." she waved off.

"Ugh, boys." Amy rolled her eyes. "Always wanting to show off."

"Thanks y'all. If ah don't get mah shipments of new outfits to the stores Ah'm gonna be behind on mah payments."

"Outfits?" blinked Amy.

"Yeah, you know them colorful outfits that sell like hot cakes. Ah make and distribute em."

"Oh! In that case, I can lend a hand too." she said with her eyes sparkling.

"Well if you're going I might as well go too, to save your butts when you get in trouble." Sticks said in anger

They got aboard Bunnie's ship and set sail with said cyborg rabbit at the wheel steering the vessel. "Hoowee, steerin' this tub with both arms is a lot easier than with only one."

"Well if it feels off at any time, just let me know." spoke Tails.

"Can do partner." the rabbit said with a wave.

Sonic looked over the railing and down at the ocean uneasily. "Uh, hey Bunnie, this Island of yours, it's not far is it? Not gonna say any names, but some of us can't swim too good."

"Who? The only person I recall not being good at swimming was you." spoke Knuckles rubbing his chin. "..oh."

Sonic slapped his forehead while Bunnie laughed.

"Don't you worry Sonic we'll there in no time." she reassured. "And if you do fall over, ah gots me a net to fish ya out."

"Thanks alot Knuckles." Sonic glared at the echidna who gave an awkward smile as he scratched his head.

"So Bunnie, do you live alone?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, mah family worked on the Rabbot Ranch for nine generations. we make everything from clothes to rope." she replied while turning the boat.

"And then you infest them with mutant parasites that eat our shoes, don't you?" accused Sticks.

"No ma'am," Bunnie shook her head. "my ranch is strictly all natural. Only technology we got is the mill, the knitting machines and of course my arm and legs. You could even say it's the closest' thing to an amish farm around. Nothin' but fresh air and open fields."

Eventually after another hour and a half the boat slowed down and stopped at a new island with some buildings away and a fence.

"Welcome to Burgess Island!" declared Bunnie before she jumped off the boat with a sigh. "Take a deep breather of all that fresh air."

"Homey." Knuckles said with a nod.

Sonic rushed off the boat, happy to at least be on dry land again.

"Oh sure, first it's the fresh air, then your livestock get a quick snack." spoke Sticks getting off while looking around. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

"My ranch is just through town. Hey Maverick, I got your boat back!" She called to the short grey cat with oversized gloves and ears sleeping on a stool with his back against a small shack.

"Huh? Wha?" he groaned slowly waking up. "Oh it's you Bunnie, heh heh heh, nice to see ya made it back in one pi-oooh poor choice of words, sorry darlin'."

"Don't worry, I'll slap ya around later. Right now I got guests." she chuckled as she walked by with the others. "Mavericks a nice guy, but a little in sensitive at times. It not on purpose though."

"Five bucks says he's the one who made her." Sticks whispered to Amy.

"Welcome to my home town. Coziest little place in the world if ah do say so myself." she stopped and gestured to the small town ahead of them.

"Wow its got the whole western theme." Said Sonic.

"I think it's cute." Amy smiled, looking at the town.

"I'll show you around and then we can stop by my ranch."

"Bunnie, Bunnie." called a little rabbit in an orange dress running up.

"Well howdy Cream." Bunnie smiled picking up the younger Rabbit. "Did you come out to say howdy?"

"Mhmm." she nodded.

"Ya'll this is Cream, her mama owns the dairy farm on the west side Ah been babysittin' her since she was in diapers"

"Hi." Cream waved.

"Aw! She's so cute!" Amy gushed. "I could just eat her up!.

"Cream, these here are some folks I met when I had to get my arm fixed up. This fella here got it done in no time." she pointed to Tails.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" the little girl asked.

That got a blush out of Tails with Knuckles and Sonic snickering while Bunnie laughed and set her down. "Nah, course he's seen enough to be."

"What do you mean?" asked Cream tilting her head while Tails' blush deepening and the others laughing harder.

"You'll understand when you're older, but right now head on back to your mama, I'll be showin' them around my ranch." she said putting the younger rabbit down. "Now hurry on back to yer mama ya hear?

"Ok." she smiled before walking off and waving to the group. "Bye bye."

"Still think she's evil Sticks?" asked Sonic snidely while crossing his arms.

"Oh don't let her make you lower your guard. First it's the need help act, then it's the cute rabbit that'll really get to you."

"She's absolutely precious." gushed Amy before they resumed walking through town.

"No one in town would disagree with you." Bunnie smiled as they made their way through town and over a hill. "Well there she is, Rabbot Ranch."

They looked down and saw it was a simple ranch with a fenced area with numerous sheep with different colored wool and large horns minding their business.

"Word of warnin', don't tick off mah Woolyrams. They won't run away from yah, they'll charge _towards_ yah."

"Relax, I'm great with animals." smiled Knuckles as he walked to the metal fence and jumped over it and yelled. "Hiya fuzzbutts!"

The sheep-like animals turned while walking over with curiosity.

"Dang, look at the horns of these things." he said grabbing on by the horns

Its eyes widened as it stood on it hind legs and bleated loudly.

"Woah!" he cried out after getting lifted up by the one he grabbed who started flailing around with the others swarming around. He was tossed to the ground and groaned. The moment he looked up he saw the herd charge and yelled just before they started to trample him.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark." winced Tails looking away.

"Don't worry Knuckles! They're all power and no stamina, they'll get tired before they kill ya!" called Bunnie while Sonic and Amy covered their eyes and Sticks pulled out her boomerang. "Don't go throwin' that at my flock. They can't break through the fence, but they'll be rammin' against it to get to you until they drop and ah don't want to spend the rest of the week tendin' to Woolyrams with headaches."

"Well just how long does it take for them to tire themselves out?" asked Sticks as the rams made their third round.

"I'd say a few more rounds and they'll be done." replied Bunnie while Knuckles tried crawling away from them. Before the Woolyrams trampled him repeatedly before they slowed down and laid on the grass. "And there we go."

"So much pain!" Knuckles cried and tried to push himself up.

"Wow, they really are mean as sin." Tails remarked.

"And that's why you never grab'em by the horns. Come on Knuckles, rub some dirt in it and get out of there before they get back up!"

Knuckles groaned as he pulled himself up and climbed over the fence while rubbing his back. "Alright, I...might not be much….of an animal guy."

"Ya'll have a look around. Ah gotta make a call."

"Come on Knuckles, let's get those bruises looked at." spoke Amy as she and Sonic let him lean on them and walked off with Tails and Sticks following who narrowed her eyes at the lambs before heading off.

Bunnie walked towards her house and frowned. She walked inside and reached hesitantly for the phone. She let out a sigh while grabbing it and input the number and held it to her ear. "...It's me….yup they're here." She said clenching her fist. "Yeah, all of 'em… yeah Sonic too… understood I'll keep 'em here until you arrive, boss." she hung up the phone and lowered her head. "Aw man, ah'm so sorry."

Back with the others Amy was bandaging Knuckles' arm. "Those things really did a number on you Knuckles."

"I'm telling you those things are a new breed of super sheep to help the robot rabbit rebellion." spoke Sticks.

"Do you ever get tired of your theories of delusion and paranoia?" Asked Sonic.

"Oh sure, it's crazy when I say the truth, but when it's said on the news suddenly it must be true." she huffed crossing her arms. "Just you wait, after all she's begun by seducing Tails to aid in building their weapons and combat vehicles, why else would she be so flirty towards a guy like him?"

"That's a little cold Sticks, maybe she likes him." spoke Amy with the fox blushing. "Or maybe she's just being friendly because he helped her out with something big. I can't imagine what it must be like if she has to do hard work with just one arm."

"If I had to get my legs replaced with robot ones, I'd just put a bullet through my head." Said Sonic.

"I'm just saying 'cause something seems off. I mean, where did she even get those? Last I checked isn't it hard to get full blown robotic replacements?" questioned Sticks.

"Hard would be an understatement." Said Bunnie walking over. "My folks had to make some big sacrifices just to get them."

"Like what?" asked Sonic.

"It's not important. Come on Tails, I'll show you to my knitting machines."

"Alright." replied the fox.

"Ooh, wait up!" Called Amy. "I wanna take a look at those dresses you talked about."

"Alright, Sonic can you collect the berries and vegetables from the fields, and Knuckles you work the lumber mill and split them logs."

"What should I do?" asked Sticks.

"Well you can help Sonic or Knuckles, it's up to you." she replied before she, Tails, and Amy walked off.

"I definitely don't like her." Glared Sticks.

"Come on Sticks, let's lend her a hand and don't get worked up over nothing." Knuckles said, "Besides I could use some help with those logs after that trampling."

"Just don't go goofing off." spoke Sonic before running off.

Amy squealed in glee looking looking over the dresses. "OMG, look at these!"

"Yup, go ahead and take a closer gander if ya want." Bunnie said while Tails looked over one of the knitting machines.

Amy ran over and looked through the various clothes with awe. 'One of these has to catch Sonic's eye.'

"Bunnie, how long have you had these machines?" Asked Tails.

"They were brand new then I was just a baby. Why do ya ask?"

"Well for one a lot of the parts are either worn or need to be replaced." he replied looking around the parts. "If you don't get it fixed up or upgraded then it might not last that much longer."

"Ah would...if ah had the money. Mah ranch does make good money but most of it goes to…uh, you know what forget it. Ah'll see what ah can do." she replied quickly dropping it and looked away before she said too much.

Meanwhile Sticks helped Knuckles move logs at the mill.

"Kinda weird the saws were already on don't you think?" Asked the red echidna.

"Those are meant to cut the logs up when they're moving down and it saves all the time it'd take if you used a regular axe." sticks replied.

"Woah, you know something about engineering and you're not making it into some kinds conspiracy theory? Two for one." said Knuckles picking up a log.

"Just try not to knock yourself unconscious with one of those things Knuckles, we'll need all the muscle we have to fight our way out of here when the robot rabbits attack." replied Sticks grabbing a smaller log and grunting as she carried it over to the belt where the logs were put.

"Okay you really need to stop with all these conspiracy theories. You sound nuttier than a fruitcake." Knuckles put the log on the conveyer belt and let it roll towards the saw.

"Oh I'll stop, but on one condition. You answer this question without trouble. What's the multiplication of nine and eight minus twenty?"

"Oh come on you know I'm no good at math!"

"There's the answer. The day I stop speaking the truth is the day you become a math wiz." she said walking toward the control switch as the logs were split by the saw. "I know there's something going on here, I just know it…..BUT I CAN'T THINK WITH THAT STUPID SAW BUZZING!" she yelled before flipping the switch and turned off the saw. "Ah much better."

"Wait, but don't we need to cut these with that? How we gonna-" Knuckles went quiet and let out a gasp as he looked at the saw blade. "Woah. This is weird." he pointed to the blade with Sticks following his gaze and becoming equally shocked at the Eggman logo on it.

"I knew it! I knew it!" cried Sticks. "She's in cahoots with Eggman!"

"We gotta warn the others!" said Knuckles.

Before they could run out they saw an iron wall slide down in front of the door with others on the windows.

"Crud." They spoke in unison.

Meanwhile Sonic was in the field picking berries, putting some in the basket he was carrying and tossing a few others in his mouth. "Mhh, oh man these are the best berries I've ever had."

[THEY WILL ALSO BE YOUR LAST]

Sonic blinked before turning and saw a metal fist swing at him and punch him into the air and caused him to go rolling across the field with the basket falling off and him groaning in intense pain. He groaned and look up to see his robotic doppelganger, Metal Sonic. "Metal?"

[I HAVE RETURNED TO EXACT MY VENGEANCE ON YOU]

"Wow, so Eggman pulled you out of the moth balls and you can talk now, what else you got?" Sonic questioned jumping to his feet.

 _[THIS]_ he held his arm out with a hatch opening on the sides before a small rocket shot out at the hedgehog who avoided them.

"Catch me if you can buckethead!" Sonic taunted as he raced off. He didn't want to end up ruining the crops with their fighting.

The turbine on Metal Sonic's back roared to life and the robot went running after his counterpart. _[YOU CAN'T ESCAPE HEDGEHOG]_

"I can sure try!" he smirked back at the robot. He poured on the speed while they left the ranch and we cut back to Amy, Tails, and Bunnie.

The rabbit was starting to look a little anxious with a frown on her face as Tails finished working on the last knitting machine.

"There, that should hold, for now." spoke the fox closing the panel. "You can fire it up and see how it goes if you want."

"Uh...yeah sure." said Bunnie walking over and turning on the machines. Surprisingly they didn't rattle or clank like before. "Woah, these fellers aren't makin' even a squeak. They haven't run this well in years."

"Well that just goes to show I know my way around a few gears and circuit boards." smiled Tails with pride. "I always help out my friends as best as I can."

Hearing that just made Bunnie look away with a frown while clenching her hand. "Ah really wish you hadn't said that."

"Huh? Why?" asked Tails with confusion.

BOOM!

The ground shook and something crashed outside.

"What was that?" asked Tails while Amy stopped looking at the clothes while hearing it too.

"Come on let's take a look." said the pink hedgehog as they rushed to the door.

"W-Wait! It's probably just a raccoon!" spoke Bunnie chasing after them. "Ah'm sure it'll go away if we leave it be."

When they got outside what they saw made their jaws drop. Looking right at them were robotic copies of themselves.

 _[TARGETS LOCATED]_ spoke Amy's robotic clone holding up a large hammer and slammed it on the ground making another boom and shook the earth.

 _[PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: DESTROY]_ Added Tail's copy hovering by Amy's.

Knuckles put all his power into his punches as he tried to bust down the metal door. But it just made small dents and stayed strong. "Gah, this door is too strong."

"If we can't break them down, we'll dig our way out!" proclaimed Sticks before she started ripping boards from the floor.

"Alright, this I can do." he grinned and started burrowing through the dirt. He slowly formed a tunnel with Sticks following to help move dirt away before his hand breached the surface and he popped his head out. "Hey, that was really easy."

"Congratulate yourself later." Sticks said trying to push him out. "We gotta warn the others!"

"Got it." he replied as he pushed himself up before seeing a look-alike him that was a robot stand in front of him. "Hey, who's this good looking guy?"

The robot reeled back its fist and punched him in the gut knocking him back.

"Ah!" grunted Knuckles as it walked over where he landed while Sticks poked her head out and saw the robot.

"Knuckles!" she pulled herself out of the tunnel and was about to rush to his aid before a metal boomerang flew towards her feet and tripped her. "Oof, what the..." She looked around and her gaze fell robot that looked like her caught the boomerang. She let out a gasp and jumped back up. "Oh no, my worst nightmare! ROBOTS ARE TRYING TO REPLACE US!" she yelled and pulled out her boomerang. "Well I'm not going down without a fight! GRAAAAA!" she ran towards it ready bash it into scrap.

Suddenly its mouth opened and it made a loud sound like an air horn. This caused Sticks to cover her ears while the robot ran at her and kicked her into the air with it's leg. She rolled along the ground and into Knuckles.

"These guys aren't playing around Sticks."

"I noticed." she groaned pushing herself up as the robots walked towards them.

"We gotta try and make a break for it." The echidna whispered to the raccoon.

"You planning ahead? I think that robot kicked me harder then I thought."

Knuckles picked up Sticks and ran as fast as he could.

 _[TARGETS RETREATING]_ The robot Echidna said before pursuing them.

The robot Sticks let out another loud sound before following.

Sonic had his hands full with Metal Sonic hot on his tail. He had to admit, Eggman out did himself. He was sure the robot would have run out of power by now. He had already ran to one end of the island to the other while jumping as the robot started shooting off more missiles at him. "How many of those things could Eggman possibly fit in this chrome plated counterfeit?"

[HOLD STILL SO YOU MAY DIE]

He dodged more rockets and groaned in irritation. "I'm gonna need some help." he banked right and head back toward the Rabbot ranch.

At said ranch Tails was flying from his robot half while Amy was trying to smash hers with her own hammer.

[YOU CANNOT WIN AMY. I AM STRONGER, SMARTER, AND EVEN BETTER LOOKING THAN YOU ARE]

"You're a walking scrap pile!" she threw back reeling her hammer back and lunged before both hammers met with the original Amy getting sent skidding back.

 _[NOW DO YOU GET IT? YOU CANNOT WIN AGAINST ME, ALSO THAT RAG YOU CALL A DRESS IS SO LAST SEASON]_ remarked the robot waving her hand in a snobby fashion.

Amy audibly gasped before gritting her teeth in a growl with fire in her eyes. With a roar of fury she ran up to the pink robot and bashed it, sending it flying into the yellow fox robot. She breathed heavily as Tails came down and patted her back.

"Easy there Amy, I'm sure your dress is perfectly in season."

"Tails! Amy!" yelled Knuckles running up to them with Sticks in his arms. "We got trouble!"

The robots following them came into view surprising Amy and Tails.

"Guys, I need a little help!" Sonic called as he and Metal Sonic came running by before the latter fired rockets that knocked the former off his feet. "AHH!"

"Sonic!" Amy cried in horror.

[METAL SONIC]

The blue robot looked over the pink one and saw the dent in her chest plate before he quickly went to her side and held her in his arms. _[ARE YOU OKAY? THAT LOOKS BAD.]_

"Woah, they can emote?" Tails questioned in surprise.

"They're growing sentient enough to replace us! I knew this whole thing was fishy!" cried Sticks.

The pink robot moved a hand to Metal Sonic's cheek. _[I AM MUCH BETTER, NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE BY MY SIDE.]_

They leaned in and a small current of electricity sparked where there lips would be if they had them.

This made Amy drop her hamner, her eye twitched and her jaw dropped.

"Wow, I think they're a couple." Knuckles whispered to the others.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" yelled Amy shaking her fists. "SHE GETS A KISS OUT OF HER SONIC AND I CAN'T EVEN GET MINE TO NOTICE I LIKE HIM!?" she blinked in realization at her words and looked at her team awkwardly. "I mean….maybe we should use this chance to get away."

"Oh it's far too late for that my dear Amy." Eggman said as he flew overhead in his hovercraft.

"Eggman!"

"I see you've met my Metal's, allow me to formally introduce you. Along with my new and improved Metal Sonic, there's Metal Knuckles, Metal Tails, Metal Sticks, and of course Metal Sonic's girlfriend, Metal Amy."

Amy gritted her teeth and felt her eye twitch more while said robots seem to keep doing their version of a kiss. When they broke apart she gave the real Amy a smug look, well as smug as a robot could look. 'That's it! Pile of scrap! Tonight!'

"How did you even know we were here Egghead?" Sonic questioned.

"Oh please, don't you know a trap when you see one? Oh Bunnie~"

"Say what?" spoke Tails with said half robotic rabbit walking over with a guilty expression. "Bunnie, what's going on?"

"Ah'm real sorry Tails, ah had no choice." She said before walking over to Eggman.

"I...I don't understand." Tails tried to wrap his mind around it ,but it just didn't make sense.

"Oh well then allow me to explain." Eggman said with a grin. "Years ago poor Bunnie here was in a terrible accident, her parents begged and pleaded with me to save her, but the only thing they could give me as payment at the time was ownership of their family's ranch. I get fifty-one percent of the profits from this this place. But since I'm not much of a farmer I let the Rabbot's continue to live and work here."

"I brought 'em here like you asked, now you keep yer end of the deal." Bunnie glared while pointing at him.

"Of course." He said holding up a piece of paper. "You can have the deed to your silly ranch. It's not like I need it." he spoke before letting the paper float down to the rabbit girl.

She caught it and looked it over before looking at the others. "Don't take this personally ya'll, but ah got no where else to go and this ranch is important to mah family. Ah did what I had to do, it was mah only way out." She spared one last look at Tails who looked angry and hurt before looking away from her.

"And you did splendidly. Now off you go, it's time I crush them all." laughed Eggman as the robots turned to them with Metal Sonic and Metal Amy stopping their kissing and getting ready to fight.

"I don't wanna say I told you so but...I TOLD YOU SO!" Sticks screamed.

"Now's not the time!" spoke Sonic as they stood ready across their counterparts.

"I hope getting your ranch back was worth selling your integrity!" Tails snarled at Bunnie over his counterparts shoulder.

She frowned and looked at the ground while Eggman laughed.

"If that's going to be your last words then you really should have thought ahead. Now my Metal minions, destroy them!"

 _[YES DOCTOR]_ Chorused the Metals before they charged.

"And don't worry Bunnie, we won't destroy _too much_ of your ranch with our fighting." Spoke the mad scientist as she turned her back.

Her eyes widened before hearing the fighting commence and turned to the scientist. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Collateral damage can't be helped when dealing with these pests. Now run along, this will be over shortly." he waved her off while the two groups started fighting.

The two Knuckles were locked in a boxing match with Knuckles having to bob and weave more than his opponent.

The two Sonics were running around trying to outmatch the other in speed.

The Amy's were locked in another hammer fight, and in her enraged state Amy was faring better than before.

Sticks and her robotic counterpart were jumping around to try and hit the other with their boomerangs with the robot constantly making a loud sound.

Finally Tails, something about Bunnie's betrayal got something to click because now he was fighting his robotic double head on. He was jumping and using his tails to keep out of his copy's reach while kicking or hitting it in the head when he could. Metal Tails only shook it off and used his propellor blades it had for tails to try and slice him.

[TERMINATE]

"This is crazy, it's like fighting our reflections." Amy stated.

[EXCEPT I'M NOT WEARING A RAG]

"Shut up!'

"Stop swinging so I can hit you!" spoke Knuckles ducking under one of the robot's fists.

"If you don't stop blowing that horn in my face I'll kick it down your throat!" roared Sticks swinging her arm around faster to try and knock her robot's head off.

 _[YOUR TEAM IS FINISHED SONIC]_ Metal Sonic Said running besides Sonic. _[MY TEAM IS CLEARLY SUPERIOR]_

"Oh yeah? Take a look at that." smirked Sonic pointing at Tails who was riding on his robot copy while trying to yank his head off.

 _[LET GO, LET GO, LET-]_ spoke Metal Tails before his head was pulled off with sparks flying as his body flailed around while Tails jumped off and held the head while the body crashed through the nearby buildingbuilding, taking out half the knitting machines.

"Woah, who knew he had the upper body strength." muttered Eggman while Bunnie was just as surprised yet horrified that her machines were destroyed.

"That's what I'm talking about!" called Knuckles before landing a punch against his robot's gut.

[METAL TAILS IS OFF LINE, ALL REMAINING METALS REGROUP]

"Not this time!" spoke Amy before swinging her hammer upwards which hit her copy's cheek and sent her flying back.

 _[NO]_ yelled Metal Sonic swiping at Sonic's leg with his claws.

Sonic yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Oh no Sonic!"

 _[AN EYE FOR AN EYE]_ said Metal Sonic kicking Sonic in the gut before picking him up and throwing him at Amy before he raced over to Tails and backhanded him into them.

"Three down two to go."

Sticks let out a battle cry as her weapon grazed her robot's cheek. "Ha! Not as tough as you look are you?"

Said robot let out another loud sound before swinging it's fist up into Sticks jaw and knocked Sticks back on the ground.

"You know I just don't think I can hit such a good looking guy." Spoke Knuckles before Metal Knuckles punched him in the face. "But apparently...You don't have that problem." He groaned.

 _[CRUSH HIM]_ ordered Metal Sonic.

Metal Knuckles wrapped his arms around Knuckles and started to squeeze. This made the echidna groan out while the pressure being applied slowly started to hurt.

Metal Sonic and Metal Amy were strangling the hedgehogs they were modeled after while Metal Sticks took Sticks and Tails.

Bunnie's eyes widened and couldn't bare to watch.

"Wait a moment!" called Eggman.

The robots stopped and turned to their creator.

"This just doesn't seem right, I mean after all these pest have put me through I want them to really suffer. But the question is, how to do it?" He rubbed his chin and looked around. "Bunnie since you're here, do you have any ideas?"

She glared before looking away from him.

"Eh, whatever." He said before his gaze fell on the Woolyrams. "Hmm. If I remember those sheep of yours are rather temperamental, yes?"

Bunnie looked at them and was about to say the answer before feeling a lightbulb go off in her head. 'Wait, I can use this!' "Oh yeah they trample anything in their path."

"Perfect! Then I'll have them crush these five while I watch. Metal Sonic tie them up."

Said robot nodded as he pulled a rope out from a compartment and started tying the group up.

"Hey Knuckles, you went through this, any advice?" Questioned Sonic.

"Pray it'll be over soon." replied the echidna while gulping nervously.

"I hope you and your little friends are ready Sonic. Once Metal Sonic opens the gate Metal Sticks will startle them with her horn and those wooly bullies will come charging out."

"Well guys, I'd say this has been a nice ride." spoke Sticks. "Except we wouldn't be in this mess if SOMEONE had listened to me."

"Give it a rest Sticks." Amy groaned next to Sonic.

"Think of it this way, you can give Sonic that kiss you always wanted." remarked Knuckles.

She perked up and looked at the male hedgehog. "Well…I mean...since we're about to die and all."

Sonic blushed before they saw the robots open the gate for the sheep with Metal Sticks getting ready. "Eh, why not." he relented before Amy looked like she was about to squeal The two leaned towards each other and met in the middle.

'Finally! If I die, I die happy!'

"Aw, it's so sweet I could hurl." spoke Eggman with a deadpanned expression.

After they pulled away Amy sighed and Sonic blinked.

"Huh, not as bad as I thought." Sonic said. "It was kinda nice."

"So worth it." sighed Amy with a smile.

"Alright Metal! Let 'em loose!" Ordered Eggman.

The robot Hedgehog nodded before breaking open the gate and Metal Sticks let out a loud sound startling the herd into a stampede that came barreling towards them.

All of them closed their eyes and braced themselves.

"Ah don't think so!" Bunnie said jumping in front of them and held her arms out in defence.

Everyone was shocked to see the one who stabbed them in the back now defending them.

The lead of the herd went wide eyed and skid to stop with the ones behind it running into the ones in front of them.

"Woah!" the hero's breathed in shock.

"What!" cried Eggman in shock. "Bunnie! We had a deal!"

"We did, but squashin' my friends wasn't part of it," she said to him and grinnned. "Besides, Ah got what Ah wanted so Ah don't need you anymore, Egghead." she raised her foot and slammed it on the ground before growling at the herd.

They bleated in fear before turning and rushed away towards the Metals.

Said robots were surprised before they were all hit with the beasts powerful and trampled on with their bodies getting dents and parts of them breaking off.

"My Metals!" cried Eggman running over to Metal Sonic and picked his broken head up. "Speak to me!"

[SYSTEMS FAILING….SO COLD]

 _[POWERING…..DOWN]_ spoke Metal Amy reaching her remaining hand to Metal Sonic's.

 _[I…..LIKE…...PIE]_ spoke Metal Knuckles before his lights went black.

Metal Sticks sounded her horn before she too went offline.

Metal Sonic and Amy's eyes dimmed with their hands touching.

"Now that's grade A soap opera stuff right there." said Sonic looking at his and and Amy's counterparts as Bunnie walked up to Eggman.

"Now that yer junk piles are busted, it's yer turn." she spoke flexing her robotic arm. "And if you ever think about coming' back, Ah'll drive these metal feet right where the sun don't shine!"

Eggman dropped Metal Sonic's head and stood up with a frown. "Fine, I'll go, but I'll have the last laugh. Your friends? You willingly sacrificed them like these stupid sheep for a bunch of stupid dirt."

She growled before stomping down on his toes, hard.

"YEEEEOW!" he cried as she stepped back and he hopped on one leg while holding his foot. "Ooh! Oohoohoohoo! That smarts!"

"Want me to bust the other one, or are you gonna get ta gettin!"

He hissed and glared at her before the Egg Mobile hovered down. "I'll remember this, and I'll make sure all of you perish! But first I need to get this foot looked after." he hobbled in and took off.

After untying the group she stood before them sheepishly. "Ah'm really sorry y'all, honest. Ah didn't want to do it, but Eggman gave me no choice."

"Oh yeah? Well I sure feel soooo much better." spoke Sticks with her arms crossed.

"Ya gotta understand, for years Ah've been living with the guilt of my parents selling the farm just to save me." She began to sniffle. "My folks and Ah worked our backsides off to earn enough to buy back the ranch and after they passed…"

The group saw her close to tears and dropped to knees with them a little conflicted before Sonic whispered to them. "Group huddle."

Bunnie looked at them as they talked. She didn't want to get her hopes and just faced the ground and closed her eyes.

"What should we do?" asked Knuckles.

"I say we go back to the boat and leave her here to wallow in her own filth." spoke Sticks. "First she stabs us in the back, and I betcha she'll feed us to those sheeps of hers if we drop our guard."

"Well she did save us, and also they're vegetarians Sticks." Amy remarked.

"Plus I do kinda feel bad for her." spoke Sonic. "I mean, yes she did something bad to us, but she felt trapped without much choice. I'm still a little mad, but I wanna try and give her a second chance."

"Did you see how she made those Rams run away? No thanks." Knuckles spoke.

"Guess that means the last vote is yours Tails." Sonic said to his friends. "What do you think?"

The fox looked down feeling a tad Melancholy before he broke from the huddle and walked over to her.

Bunnie gulped as Tails stopped and looked her in the eyes. He raised a hand making her flinch expecting him to hit her, but when she didn't feel his hand come into contact with her she opened her eyes and saw his hand held out to her. "Huh?"

"I'm not really one to hold a grudge, especially after you sent Eggman packing." he smiled. "Plus with how this island looks and how you seem to really care for it, it shows you're a nice person at heart."

Her eyes widened as the tears rolled down her cheek in joy before she sprung up and wrapped her arms around his neck and slammed her lips to his.

His eyes and the eyes of his friends widened like dinner plates with Tails' face slowly turning red as his fur stood on end making his tails puff out.

The kiss stayed like this for another minute before Bunnie pulled back with Tails' mouth hanging open with his pupils looking small.

"Wow." was the only thing that escaped his mouth in a squeak as he swayed in slight dizzyness.

"Thank ya kindly Tails." she said wiping her eyes. "Ya don't know how much that means to me."

"Dang, when did Tails become such a ladies man?" Knuckles questioned.

"Give you any ideas Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic with half lidded eyes.

"Well...I did enjoy the first one...Eh what the heck." He said and pulled her into a dip.

"Ohoho, Sonic."

Sticks and Knuckles watched as the two kissed before Knuckles tapped his chin and tried smiling confident. "Give you any ideas Sticks?"

"Not gonna happen." she said and walked away.

"Dang." he muttered snapping his fingers before he walked over to the cyborg rabbit. "Hey Bunnie, there's one thing I don't get?"

"What's that?" she asked.

"Why were the Woolyrams so scared of you?" he questioned curiously.

"Oh that's easy, Woolyrams are tough as tanks, but if you stand your ground and show no fear they ain't nothin' but pussywillows."

"So all I gotta do is show them how tough I am and they won't do a thing about it?"

"Oh yeah they respond to confidence. Ah even taught 'em a few tricks."

Knuckles smirked and walked over to them while puffing out his chest. "Ya hear that guys? I ain't gonna let you call the shots." he said. "Now sit!"

They bleated before sitting.

"Woohoo! You guys see that!?" Knuckles called.

Hours later Tails had fixed up the robots and repurposed them. Metal Amy was now a replacement sewing machine, Metal Sonic was now the ranch harvester, Metal Knuckles was reprogrammed to tend to the multicolored herd, Metal Sticks was now the ranch alarm system, and Metal Tails was now her personal assistant.

"There, now all these spare bots won't go to waste." spoke Tails to the gang.

Metal Sonic walked up to Sonic and handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"A bill for the berries you ate on the job. You owe us $25." Said Metal.

"Uh….um, I don't know what you're talking about." he spoke darting his eyes left and right.

"Thank ya Tails, this'll be a relief for mah sore muscles and cyborganics." smiled Bunnie watching the robots working.

"If there are any problems just give me a call." said Tails.

"Well ya never know. Ah might just be calling for something else." she hinted and tickled his chin.

Tails grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eyes "Okay just for clarification, what is it about me you find so attractive? You're a farm girl I'm a mechanical master. It just seems...odd."

"Well...To be honest… I like guys with big ol' brains 'cause it reminds me of my pa." she admitted with a blush while scratching her cheek. "Yer a lot more like him then the other who've come a courtin'."

"C-Courtin'?" blushed Tails at the wording.

"Yeah but,they never made it to the first kiss." she smiled before pecking him on the cheek. "Yer somethin' special."

Tails started chuckling awkwardly while his tails puffed up again.

"Yer tails do that often or just around pretty gals?" she asked with a giggle.

He coughed at seeing his tails like that and tried smoothing them down. "Um...well….they've never done that before." he said with Knuckles and Sonic nudging each other while snickering.

"Well whenever ya got the time, come on by for a visit and Ah'll make it real special~" she whispered to him with a wink.

He blushed as she waved and walked away swaying her hips and his tails instantly puffed again. 'W...W….Wow.'

"Come on bud let's get back home." Sonic said before grabbing Tails.

"Oh! Right." nodded the fox while looking at Bunnie in the distance while his friend helped lead him back to the boat. 'I hope I hear from her again soon.'


	137. Female Minotaur and Tyson

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Minotaur and Tyson

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyson looked around the empty passage while feeling scared. "P-percy, a-annabeth, G-goatman?" What're are you?" He called out nervously.

All he got was silence in return.

"Oh, why did that monster have to attack? It made me run down the wrong path." he moaned as he continued to walk forward.

But as he walked past a side hallway, he didn't notice a lumbering form napping.

"Maybe if I shout they'll hear me? PERCY!" He called.

That seemed to disturb the figure as it snorted and its eyes started to slowly open.

"Huh, I guess that didn't work." he said in disappointment. He kept walking before noticing the scent of a monster and turned his head to see the figure slowly standing up with a groan. "Uh oh, you're not Percy." he said nervously as he looked at the monster.

It snorted again while it was shown to be the minotaur who noticed Tyson.

"N-nice monster, I'm just passing through." he said as he took a step back.

It grunted and started lumbering towards him.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep." he said nervously as he kept backing up.

The bull headed monster let out a roar before reaching out to him.

"Whoa! Gotta go, bye!" He said as he started to run away.

The monster let out a roar before chasing after the cyclops.

"Brother, help!" He cried as the Minotaur began to get closer and closer to him. He jumped feeling its hot breath on the back of his head and barely dodged one of its hands. "Oh gods, he's going to get me!" He shouted as he kept running until realizing he had run into a hallway that ended with a blocked tunnel. He turned and felt even more fear as the minotaur stood over him. "S-sorry I disturbed you, you strong monster." he said nervously.

It snorted and leaned down before it started sniffing him.

"A-and you have nice hair?" He added as he felt the minotaur continue to smell him.

It registered Tyson's sent and words while tilting its head.

"A-and what pretty horns you have too!" He said as he took a step back where a bit of ceiling was gone and there was a ray of light. He saw it's body however was different then he expected.

The minotaur was nine feet tall, and from the head down was a muscular human, but unlike what his brother had told him the minotaur had two giant breasts covered by an old sports bra and panties, and the head was a bit human but still cow like with brown fur, a snout and two horns coming out of the side of her head.

He blinked with his eye and felt himself staring at her chest.

The Minotaur noticed he was staring and grinned before reaching out and grabbing him while he was distracted.

"Hey!" He said as she brought him up to her face and looked at him with a grin. He gulped and felt scared now. "W-what are you going to do to me?" He asked as she brought him closer to her face.

She stuck her tongue out and licked his cheek.

"W-what?" He asked in confusion as she turned around and began to walk away as she held him as she continued to lick him. 'Why is she not eating me?' He wondered as the minotaur continued to walk through the labyrinth before turning into the hallway she had been sleeping in before Tyson had woken her up.

She sat down before laying him against her stomach.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked with a blush as his face was now lying on her breasts. 'This feels nice and soft though.' He thought before blinking his eye and realize if that if he stayed he he couldn't find Percy. "Um, I need to go now." He said as he tried to get up only for the minotaur to hug him back down. "Come on, I have to go." he said to her.

She huffed and laid on her side while she kept her hold on him.

'This isn't working.' he thought as the Minotaur licked his cheek one last time before closing her eyes. 'But it does feel kinda nice.' He thought as she pulled him against her again, pushing his head deeper into her breasts.

He blushed while confused as to why he found these so nice and relaxing. 'Why does it feel so good? I wish I could stay, but I need to find brother.' he groaned while using his strength to slowly pull away. Soon he was free from her grasp.

"Brother!" he called out before he jumped off her and started running.

This off course, stirred the minotaur out of her sleep once again. She saw him running and growled before letting out a loud roar.

"Uh oh, I guess she woke up." Tyson said as he continued to run. "Bye monster lady!" He shouted as he continued to run, making sure not to go the same way that led to a dead end.

She let out a roar before running after him while grabbing her club.

Meanwhile Tyson was running through the labyrinth as he called out Percy's name.

"Percy! Percy! Help!" He called as he continued to run, knowing it was only a matter of time until the minotaur caught up to him.

All he got was more of the monster roaring as its feet shook the tunnel.

"Oh gods, she's going to get me, PERCY!"

She started banging her club against the walls and was getting closer.

"Percy! Help!"He shouted as she got closer. He turned a corner just as her hand nearly grabbed him.

She bellowed as she turned the corner after him and made another attempt to grab him. This time he tripped and gave her a chance to grab his leg. She bellowed in victory as she pulled him towards her.

Tyson tried grabbing onto the ground and used his strength to hold him in place. Unfortunately there wasn't many places to grab onto and whatever he did grab got ripped from the ground.

"Waaah!" He cried as the Minotaur wrapped her arms around him.

She snorted and walked back to the hall.

"Come on, I have to find my brother! Let me go!" He shouted as he struggled to get free.

She growled and sat down before tightening her grip.

"Why do you want me so bad?" He asked as he continued to struggle.

She gave a grunt in response.

"I can't understand you!" He moaned as she held him tighter.

She let out a growl before laying on her side while keeping her hold on him.

"Come on, Why do you keep doing this?" He asked in confusion as the minotaur rubbed her face against his neck.

She let out a yawn before rolling over him and started closing her eyes.

"H-hey, get off me!" He said with a blush. "Brother! Help!" He shouted, only to get no response again. 'Oh no.' He thought as he realized he was stuck there.

(Later)

"Are you sure this is the way Annabeth?"

"I'm positive Percy."

"Ok, so all we have to do is go past this hallway and we'll be in daedalus workshop?"

"That's right." She said as they turned a corner and stopped dead in their tracks.

"What..."

"The..."

They said as they looked at the sight in front of them. Tyson being snuggled by the minotaur who looked way different than they remember.

"Hey Annabeth, am I crazy, or is Tyson being snuggled by a female minotaur?" Percy asked her quietly.

"If it's true then we might both be going crazy."

"Should we wake them?" Percy asked her curiously.

"I'm not sure." She said as she stared at them, both were dead asleep and the Minotaur looked very content and she may not enjoy being woken up.

"Maybe we just leave them alone and come back. I'm sure Tyson can come up with a way to get away or fight if she wakes up before him." He said as he began to walk backwards. 'And I wanna forget I ever saw the minotaur with a bra again.' He thought as he shuddered.


	138. Anana and Chopper

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Anana and Chopper

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxx

A large ship was making it's way to Sabaody Archipelago. It looked like it was made out of many different types of deserts and it's figurehead was a giant smiling face. On board was numerous pirates with similar armor while we zoom in on the private room on it.

Inside the room was destroyed stuffed animals covered the floor, each looking like they had been destroyed by a wild animal. A young girl with light wavy hair, large eyes, and wearing a short light dress with frills on the bottom, as well as dark pants and shoes was stabbing a stuffed bear with a small knife.

"Yes, die, die, die fluffy!" She giggled as she continued to stab the bear and rip out its stuffing. It was tossed around while she smiled and looked to see all her stuffed animals were all torn apart.

"Huh, I guess I'm out, I'll have to get more." she said with a big grin. She walked off her bed and left the room and inhaled before speaking loudly. "HEY!"

"Yes mistress Anana?" One of the crew said as he stood in salute to her.

"I ran out of fluffy animals to stab!"

"Ok...what do you want us to do?" He asked curiously.

"Get me more right now!"

"Ok, um... the only place to get them out here is from the amusement park games, they don't usually sell toys here in the grand line, so that's the only place."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Then take me there."

"Ok, we're almost at the island, we'll go right after we dock."

She frowned hearing that before stomping back to her room and slammed the door shut.

Meanwhile, the youngest member of the straw hats was walking down the street in said amusement park.

"Wow." he spoke looking around. "There's so many places to see."

As he kept walking, he didn't notice himself walking towards the game area of the park.

But one of the men there was getting nervous since his stand was low on stuffed animals.

"Ah damn, if I run out I'll get fired, I need some new prizes pronto!" He said as he held his head in frustration . That's when he noticed Chopper passing by. "Well, today's my lucky day!" He said with a grin as he reached down and grabbed him.

"Huh? Hey! What are you doing?" cried out Chopper as he was hoisted off the ground.

"Alrighty, it talks!" He said with a grin as he grabbed a bow and wrapped it around Chopper's chest and arms before putting him on a hook next to another stuffed animal about Chopper's size. "I think you'll really bring in a lot of customers."

"Hey, what do you mean customers!?" He shouted as he struggled to get free as the man looked for something underneath the booth.

"People will line up around the corner to get a fully animatronic walking talking reindeer."

"But I'm not a robot!" He shouted before the man stuck a sticker tag on his forehead.

"Well no, but you're the closest thing and that'll attract the kids."

"But I have things to do! You can't keep me here! I'm part of the straw hat pirates!" He said as the man grinned.

"Even better! That'll give me a chance to up the prices for each try and simply say it's cause you're a rare edition."

"What!? I'm not a prize to be won!" He shouted back. "I'm living and can breath like you! Now let me go!"

"Well, you're gonna help me now, and if you keep complaining I'll just hand you over to the marines mr. Straw hat pirate." he smirked while Chopper paled. "Now then, be a good little cute prize that everyone will want, and you won't go to the marines, alright?"

Chopper glared at the man and watched him walk away while huffing. "This sucks, two years I train and now I'm stuck as a glorified stuffed animal, could this possibly get any worse?"

Near one of the docs the ship stopped with the numerous pirates running off and making room as the little girl walked down with her arms crossed.

"Lets go, lets go, lets go! I want stuffed animals and I want them now!"

"Not to worry, we'll scour the whole island and get every stuffed animal we can find."

"Good, and in the meantime, I'll be going to the amusement park to win some by myself."

"We'll provide you an escort there."

"Fine, I could use someone to carry all my animals and knives." she relented as some of the men followed her as she walked to the park.

Soon they reached the amusing park and she went straight for the games section. She looked around but most of the stands didn't have that many stuffed animals. "Ugh, wheres all the stuffed animals, most of these prizes are bolden, not stuffed!"

"I'm sure we'll find some."

"We better." she said as she kept looking at the stands. "Or I'll make sure mommy hears about this and you'll all be in big trouble!"

"Y-yes mistress Anana, I think that booth up there has a stuffed animal!" The guard said nervously.

She turned and marched towards it with the escort rushing to keep up.

"Come one come all! Play the balloon dart game and win a prize!" The man shouted from his booth as Chopper barely struggled behind him. "Win from an array of the best prizes all around! Get lucky and win an extremely rare stuffed reindeer!"

That perked her interest as she ran over. "Stuffed reindeer?"

"Yes young lady, a rare edition one, it's one of a kind!" He said with a grin.

"Ooooh! What do I have to do?" she asked with stars in her eyes.

"It's simple, you take this dart and throw it at the board of balloons, if you pop one there is a tag under it that will tell us what kind of prize you get, and only one of the tags say you can have the grand prize, the reindeer." he said as he handed her a dart.

She grinned and eyed the balloons before pulling back and threw it. The dart flew through the air and popped a balloon, showing a red tag underneath it.

"And we have a winner!" He said as he reached down and pulled out a small wooden duck that he handed her.

"Eh? This isn't a stuffed reindeer." she frowned.

"I never said you won the reindeer, you won the small prize, the golden tag is the one that wins you the reindeer. If it was easy he wouldn't be the grand prize." he smiled while the girl huffed.

"But I want the reindeer! Give him to me!"

"Sorry, but you're just gonna have to try harder until you win him."

"Fine, how much to continue playing?"

"Five Belli."

"Fine, pay him so I can get my reindeer toy!" She demanded the pirates behind her.

They nodded and handed the man the money while said man gave her another dart.

"Good luck." he said as she threw the dart only for it to miss the balloons.

"Another one!" She shouted as the pirate put another bill on the table. She got another dart and threw it at the balloons. This time it popped a balloon only to show a blue tag.

"No!" She shouted as the man handed her a toy boat. "Again!" She demanded as he took the money and handed her another dart. She tossed it without aiming. It flew and barely hit a balloon on the very bottom, revealing a golden tag.

"And we have a winner!" He said as walked over towards Chopper and picked him up. "Not a word." he whispered before carrying him over to the girl bouncing on her feet.

"Yay! He's mine! All mine!" She said happily as she took Chopper and pulled him into a tight hug.

Said reindeer groaned while trying to keep still from the tight hug.

"I love it I love it I love it! I can't wait to cut you open! I might not even, you're just so perfect!" She gushed happily.

'What?!' He thought as she began to skip away happily as she kept hugging him. 'S-She's not serious, is she?' He thought nervously as Anana continued to skip. 'I need to make a break for it.' He thought as he saw two men dressed the same way as the men guarding the girl carrying a giant crate towards them.

"Mistress Anana! We have procured the stuffed animals you wanted!"

"Good! Now let's get back to the ship." She said before stopping and saying. "But first, open it up and put me and in it."

"Huh? But why?"

"So that I can be surrounded by my Stuffed animals!" She said as she kept hugging Chopper. "Now do it or else!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" They said as two of them opened the top of the crate as another carefully picked her up.

He set her down while she hugged Chopper harder while nuzzling her head against his.

"I just love you Snugly Wuggly, your fur is so soft and you're so warm." she said happily as she began to burrow herself and Chopper in the multitude of stuffed animals.

'She seems nice, but what sort of little girl wants to cut up a stuffed animal?'

"This seems like a good spot Snugly Wuggly." she said with a smile as they were now completely covered by the stuffed animals. "And once we get back to the ship I'll tear all your itty bitty cottony guts out." She said as Chopper's eyes widened in horror.

His mouth opened in shock while feeling the crate get carried up the ramp to the ship. 'I have to get out of here! I don't want to get cut up!' He thought.

Soon the crate was set in the room with the girl tossing the other stuffed animals around her room.

"Ooooh, who should I cut open first?" She asked out loud as she walked over towards her nightstand and picked up a large knife. "Maybe a flamingo? Or a dog?" She said as she walked through the animals, making sure to have a good grip on Chopper.

'Come on, pick one and let me go.' He thought as he looked around for escape routes.

"Oh! Maybe a big pretty birdy!" She said as she looked at a large yellow bird toy as she began to loosen her hold on Chopper.

He smiled as she set him down and picked the toy up.

"Die die die!" She shouted as she began to stab the stuffed animal.

Chopper paled and slowly used his toes to scoot back while her back was turned to him. 'I gotta get out of here!' He thought as he carefully made his way to the door before stepping on a stuffed animal that had a squeaker in it. 'Oh no!' he thought before Anana turned and went wide eyed seeing her 'stuffed' reindeer standing up.

"Snugly Wuggly, you're alive?" She asked in confusion as she looked at Chopper.

"Um...no, you're dreaming. You uh...fell asleep." he tried lying.

"No, I'm awake, and you're alive and you can talk!" She said as she began to move towards him. "My stuffed reindeer is alive!" She said as she dropped the knife and tackled him into a hug.

Chopper groaned while the girl nuzzled into his chest.

"So that's why you were so warm and cuddly, your magical!" She said as she kept hugging him tightly

"Um, yeah." he nodded. "And I can grant you a wish." 'I hate lying, especially to a little girl, but I need to get out of here.'

"Really? Any wish?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yes, but you have to follow the rules."

"Like what Snugly Wuggly?" She asked curiously.

"You have to stand up with your hands together, close your eyes, then shout out what you want."

"That's it? Ok, do you promise to grant it?" She said as she got up and let him go.

"Yeah, sure." he smiled nervously. 'I'm so sorry.'

She covered her eyes and said. "Ok, so I keep them covered like this?"

"That's right." he spoke while quietly tiptoeing to the door. "Keep them covered and remember to shout out what you want."

"Ok, I WANT SNUGLY WUGGLY TO STAY WITH ME FOREVER!"

Chopper had turned the knob when she said that and made him feel even more bad as he slowly walked out of the room. 'I'm so so sorry, but she'll find some other toy to enjoy and forget about me. I've gotta getta to my friends.'

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked, not getting a response. "Snugly Wuggly?" She asked as she opened her eyes and looked around and saw the door open. "Hey!" She said as she ran to the door and looked out, and seeing Chopper. "SNUGLY WUGGLY!" She shouted, making Chopper stop and slowly turn around.

"Um...hi?" He said nervously as she marched towards him.

"Were you trying to run away?" She said as she stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Um...uh..." He said nervously as he tried to take a step back from her.

"You were!" She said angrily before tackling him.

"Gah! Wait calm down!" He said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Bad Snugly Wuggly! Bad!" She said as she smacked him with one of her arms as she kept her grip on him with the other.

"Ow!" He said as she started to drag him Back to her room. "Did you really have to hit my nose?"

"Yes, I had to teach you not to run away Snugly Wuggly." she said as he rubbed his nose. "Why would you try and run away?" she asked him as she pulled him back into the room.

"I need to get back to my friends."

"But you're mine now, I won you fair and square and I'm never going to let you leave." she said as Chopper paled.

"B-But I'm not a toy! I'm a real life reindeer."

"Then why are you so cute and cuddly?" She asked as she hugged him.

"I-I was just born this way."

"Really? Then you were born for me! I'm the same way!" She said with a smile.

"Um, I don't think it works like that." he sweatdropped.

"Of course it does, I was born small and you were born cute and cuddly, we're made for each other, so I'm never letting you go!" She said with a big smile while squeezing him again.

'I have to get out of here!' He thought as she began to drag him towards her bed. 'Wait! I can use my Speed Point!' He thought as he mentally cursed himself for not using any of his points before. His body started growing to where Anana let go and turned as he turned into his Speed Point.

"You can change shape? That's amazing! But I like you better before" she said as she stared at him.

"Sorry, but I have to go." he apologized before dashing out of the room.

"Wait, no, Snugly Wuggly!" She shouted as she tried to run after him.

The pirates aboard saw Chopper running out while seeing Anana try to chase him as he ran down the ramp.

"No! Come back Snugly Wuggly! I love you!" She shouted as she watched him run away, unaware of a wanted poster blowing in the wind towards her. She turned to the men on the ship and frowned. "Get me my Snugly Wuggly back right now!"

"Yes ma'am!" They said as they raced off the boat after Chopper as the poster blew right into her face.

"Huh?" she pulled it off and looked it over. It was Chopper's old wanted poster with his bounty of 100 bellies, she smiled when she saw it.

"Tony Tony Chopper?" She said out loud as she read the name before reading the small description bellow about him being part of the straw hat crew and how he was the pet. "He was a pirate too?" She said before getting an idea and said. "I got it, I'll get momma to get him for me!"


	139. Flare and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Flare and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Flore, Sun Village outskirts-

In the unfrozen village is where the citizens were going about their business with most walking or having small tassels in the streets. In one of the more smaller houses was a very familiar woman man with a red dress, long red hair, a E cup chest, and red eyes looking out of a window while sitting on a rocking chair.

Flare was drinking some tea she made while happy to see the giants enjoying their day without worry. However something was on her mind. Something that a familiar mage, Lucy, tried to convince back when she was in Magnolia Town.

To join Fairy Tail.

The offer stuck in her since she was conflicted, yet happy. She was happy for them accepting her guilt and helping her hope for all she did, but confused since if she went all the way there to join, it meant she'd leave the village she was raised in. While yes she left once before, it lead her to join Raven Tail, which wasn't a good home for her once she learned the truth. And after the Eternal Flame was frozen she was even more convinced to stay in the village but she couldn't shake the feeling of wanderlust that plagued her years before.

She sighed and stood up before walking out of her house to try and go for a small walk. 'Maybe done fresh air will help?' She then recalled her time with Fairy Tail and smiled at how happy going they were. Much better then Raven Tail and it's hate filled atmosphere.

"Hi Flare!" waved a giant she passed by.

"Hello Boras. How's everything?"

"Oh just trying to make an honest living without my condition." He said while grabbing a person's hat.

"Hey!"

"My bad. Blast this condition."

Flare chuckled at that. "Well take care now."

"Will do Flare." He said while walking away.

She walked to the center and saw the main hall where most of the villagers could go for large banquets or meetings and it looked filled to the brim. 'Lively as always.'

"Oh Flare." Spoke a giant woman. "How are you child?"

"I'm good Hel. Really good."

"Then come child, have some food and wine."

"Maybe another time."

"Suit yourself." she shrugged before drinking some of the wine while seeing Flare look into the sky. "Is something on your mind?"

"Oh um nothing Hel."

"Come on now you can tell me." She said with a smile. "I won't judge."

Flare looked at the giant and sighed before walking over. "I'm just having a hard time deciding one something."

She moved down and made it to Flare's level. "What kind of trouble? Wait, is it a man problem, because if it is, you came to the right gal."

"No." Flare shook her head. "I'm conflicted on whether I….should leave the village or not."

"...that's it?" She said like it was no big deal. "That's the problem?"

"Well, yeah." she nodded with sadness. "I wanna go out and see what it's like at a guild that seems like everyone's happy, but if I do that, then I can't come back."

She chuckled at that before full on laughing her ass off.

"Hel!"

"Oh I'm so sorry but really Flare, you can come back anytime. It's not like you're a natural disaster or anything."

"But…..it's so far away." she spoke up in defence.

"So? Homes where the heart is." She smiled. "That or where the booze flows to, I usually forget that part."

Flare sweatdropped at that while looking at the horizon. "So, I could come and go whenever I want?"

"Well yes, it's not a crime to come and go from the Sun village. It's a crime to be nude in public yes but not leaving. But," she looked at her sternly. "Never become a nudist, you got that Flare?"

She nodded.

"Then if you want to go, go because we will be wishing you luck always." She said before passing out.

Flare smiled at the words, even if the giant did seem tipsy from so much wine. 'Hel, thank you. I feel so happy and confident now.' she turned and rushed back to her home to get packed.

(Five weeks later)

-Magnolia Town-

"Flare, wanna go to the store?" asked Lucy walking over to the red headed girl at the counter.

"Um….sure?" She said as quietly as a mouse.

"Huh?"

"...s...s...s…"

"Speak up Flare."

"S….Sure…"

"Great." smiled Lucy as the two of them walked out of the guild.

After reaching the guild and saying she wanted to join made Flare happy, but also nervous and shy since she wasn't use to this much enthusiasm besides her family so she tended to be a little self conscious when it came to being loud.

Especially when she felt a pain in her chest after looking at Natsu several times. She assumed it was just stress but after a while she started to get 'sick' around him and felt even more shy.

The two of them reached the store with Flare just watching as Lucy looked around for new clothes.

"What about this one Flare?" Asked Lucy while holding up a blue dress.

"It's...n….nice…"

"Hmmm, say Flare, why don't I help you find some new dresses?"

"I...I don't need...one…" she blushed nervously.

"But didn't you mention last week you could use some extras?" asked Lucy confused.

"D...Did I?" She blushed again while using her hair to cover her face. "I..I'm sorry Lucy…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I...I...I…" she blushed while looking away. 'This is so embarrassing.'

'Kind of cute, even if it's kind of wrong to think that.' thought Lucy with a sweatdrop. "What if I find some stuff and see if you like them?"

Flare nodded nervously before grabbing the first thing she saw. Which was a very short dress that revealed her breasts. "Li...Like this...Lucy?"

"Um…" 'Well, her clothes right now already show them.' "I would look good, but let's keep looking cause there's tons more outfits you might love."

"Ok…" she said while picking a few regular clothes with her hair.

'Should have figured.' Lucy sweatdropped.

(After shopping)

"Lucy…" Flare said while holding her cloths in a bag. "A...Any...Anything else…?"

"Nope, I think we're good, unless you can think of anything else."

She thought about and a single idea popped up. "Let's..get some...flaming...meat." and it was a bad one.

"Why that?"

"...because...it tastes good…?"

"Hmmm, well it is getting close to lunch isn't it?"

She nodded. "I..I'll...pay...for it...Lucy…"

"No don't let me Flare."

"I insist." Flare said while feeling a little more confident. "You're my friend…..so let me help you with the bill."

"Alright, then let's eat."

(At the restaurant)

"This burger...it tastes good." Flare said while eating a bacon burger with flames. 'Just like the good back home.'

"I'll say." remarked Lucy biting into hers. "I never really tried these cause Natsu and Happy went crazy for them and I just didn't see them as my kind of meal."

She blushed. "Natsu-san...likes these burgers?"

"Of course. He ate about ten of them the last time we were here."

'He really can eat anything.'Flare thought while feeling red. 'And if I'm eating something Natsu-san likes...is that….an indirect kiss?!'

"Flare? Are you ok?"

"Huh...what was that Lucy?"

"You alright? You zoned out there." spoke Lucy.

"Oh! I'm fine Lucy." She blushed while eating her burger fast. "Mee I'n mine!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Flare stopped and nearly choked before swallowing the food and coughed. "Really, I'm alright."

"Are you sure? You've been zoning out a lot lately."

"I-I'm good Lucy, no need to worry."

That was when Happy showed up.

"Hi."

Flare's hair activated as she grabbed the Exceed with it.

"Ah!" he cried out. "Is this a bad time?" he groaned out from the tight squeeze.

"Kind of, but why are you here Happy?" Asked Lucy confused.

"Oh Natsu said that he's in your bathroom using the tub."

"What!?" cried Lucy while Flare let go of the cat who flew over and started munching on the blond's burger.

"It's true, he's even using your pink shampoo."

"MY EXPENSIVE ONE!"

"Ai."

Lucy growled while Happy kept eating her burger. "Stop eating my lunch!"

"Why? You're not eating it." He said while finishing it. "Ah~"

"You stupid cat!"

"Lucy, please...calm down." spoke Flare. "Why don't we just go back?"

"Fine," she frowned before grabbing Happy. "Right after I make hamburger meat out of this rat with wings!"

"Ahhh!" he cried out while slipping from her grasp and flew away.

"Get back here you moocher!" Lucy yelled while running after the cat.

'Lucy.' Flare sighed while looking at her burger. 'Better finish this before it gets cold.'

(One meal later)

Flare headed back to the guild on her own since Lucy ran off to make Natsu pay. When she entered she spotted Juvia behind one of the pillars staring at Gray who was arguing with Elfman.

"For the last time I'm not looking at Mira's ass!"

"Oh yes you were you punk! Now apologize or else!"

"I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do!"

"Then feel my punches!" He yelled while sending the mage flying right into a wall, which caused his cloths to fall off.

"Gah! Your on Elfman!"

"Ah, Gray-sama." spoke Juvia with hearts floating above her.

'Not this again.' Flare thought with a sweatdrop. She walked over and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Huh?" She said while turning around and saw Flare. "Flare-san?"

"Hello Juvia." Flare looked at Gray. "I don't get it, why do you just stand here and stare at Gray?"

"Because he's dreamy."

"...huh?"

"Because Juvia is meant to always look at Grey-sama's form." gushed Juvia with more hearts popping out from her head.

"...again huh?" 'Why is Gray's form that interesting? It's cold as ice.'

Juvia looked at Flare with a sigh. "You should know what Juvia means after so long."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been looking at Natsu-san."

"So? Isn't that legal?"

Juvia looked at her with a serious expression. "Tell Juvia, how do you feel when you look at Natsu-san?"

"Um sick and….lightheaded."

She facepalmed. "Do you know why that is?"

"No, but maybe I'm sick with a cold?"

"No you're in love."

"...huh?" she tilted her head with a question mark over it.

"Wait? You don't know what love is?" Juvia said in horror.

"I know what it is but why is feeling sick associated with love?"

Juvia sighed. "Juvia will explain. It shows you hold feelings for your true love and want to be with them. To be close to them, to be held by them, to cuddle with them while watching the sunset on beach while Gray-sama looks into Juvia's eyes…" she trailed off imagining the scene with a blush.

'That's kind of like Lucy's books.' Flare thought while thinking back on the last four weeks. Each memory felt like a train hitting her heart. "So...I'm in love….with….N-Natsu-san?"

Juvia shook her head while returning to reality. "Yes, you are in love with Natsu-san."

"...oh god." she blushed as red as her face. "W-W-W-W-What do I do?!"

"Relax, Juvia has the answer." smiled the water mage. "Juvia thinks the best way to express your love is to be confident and learn all you can about Natsu-san."

"Like that he eats flaming burgers?"

"Yes and much more. Like his sleep patterns, bathing habits, likes, dislikes, taste in cloths, use of condoms, that kind of stuff."

"Con...doms?"

"It's, well..." She said before whispering the answer in her ear.

Flare blushed crimson. "T-That's what it is?!"

"Yes."

Flare felt her face heat up to the point she felt close to having heat stroke. 'Oh god, so that's what it does!'

"But don't worry about that now. Juvia wants you to be close with Natsu-san." she gave a thumbs up. "Just watch him from a distance so he doesn't see you and you can learn without getting nervous around him."

She nodded while feeling her face cool off. "Wish me luck." 'I need all of it.'

Juvia turned back and stared at Gray who ended up losing his pants. 'Gray-sama~'

(With Natsu)

Said mage sighed while he walked down the street towards his house. 'Ah, finished getting some soap now I'm ready for a nice nap.'

But what he didn't know was Flare was following while sticking close to the corners.

'So this is what Natsu-san does.' She thought with a light smile. 'I kind of like this advice.'

"Now where did I put that key again?" Natsu asked himself while fidgeting around with his pockets.

'Key? The key to his house?'

"Oh wait." He said while pulling out a small key. "Here-" he then dropped it down a sewer drain. "...oops…" 'FUCK!'

Flare watched as she saw Natsu trying to grab it while showing his ass. She found herself staring and felt her face heat up again.

"Oh forget it!" He yelled while getting up and walked away. "I'll just use the window!"

Flare walked out from the corner and followed him while making sure he didn't see her. All the while using her hair to grab the key from the drain. She saw him walk to a home outside of town that was on a hill and saw him crawl in through an open window.

"I really hate this day." He muttered while keeping the window opened. "But now I can take a nice nap."

Flare looked in and saw him climb into a hammock and doze off. 'He's kind of cute when he snore...wait. I still need to return his key. Or,' she smirked. 'I can just borrow it for a while.'

"Zzzz….pancakes…."

'But after I make sure he sleeps alright.'

(One hour later)

"Gah!" He yelled while bolting up. "Damn it Igneel!" 'I'm not going to die...oh it was a dream.'

'Igneel?' thought Flare while seeing Natsu walk out of the room. 'Is he a friend? If so, is he away?' she pondered since she never heard of a guy like that around the guild. She then noticed he left his scarf in the floor. She used her hair to pick it up and looked at it. 'Maybe I should use the key and let Natsu-san think I found it outside.' She then sniffed it. 'Ah, Natsu-san's scent.'

Natsu himself walked to the kitchen to see if he had anything to snack on after his nap. "Ok, let's see...cake, no. Pie, still no. Tuna...save that for Happy. Ha!" He pulled out a old pizza slice. "This will do!" he bit into it just as Flare unlocked the door and peeked her head in.

She looked around and saw no one and entered the room. 'Natsu-san must still be in the kitchen.' she walked towards it and carefully looked in and grimaced seeing what Natsu was eating. 'That's just wrong.'

Natsu finished the meal before grabbing a red velvet cake. "Now for dessert." He then had a silly thought. "This cake reminds me of either Ezra's hair or Flare's eyes." 'That was stupid. Good thing no one heard me.'

'My eyes? Wait, does that mean he wants to eat them?!' She thought in horror.

"Oh well, time to eat this cake." He smiled while taking a bite of the cake. He then heard a small eep from behind him. "Happy? Is that you?"

Flare covered her mouth and quickly used her hair to pull herself up to the ceiling and saw Natsu walk in and look around.

"Happy?" He said looking around. "Where are you?"

'I have to keep quiet. Though Natsu-san does look handsome from this angle.' she thought before seeing Natsu start sniffing. 'Please don't let him look up!'

He then noticed a fly buzzing on the wall. "Damn it Happy! Why did you keep leaving rotten fish in the walls?!"

'...huh?'

Natsu swatted it away and walked out of the room while Flare lowered herself down.

'That was close.' Flare thought before looking around. 'Maybe I should hide in one of these piles? Maybe until dark and Natsu-san's asleep.'

Picking one that seemed less dirty she slowly climbed into it. And looked out from the pile to see Natsu with a broom.

"You're going down you fly!"

"Bzzz."

Natsu growled before attacking the fly with the broom.

"Bzz."

And missing each time.

"Hold still dammit!"

"Bzz." It said while flying towards Flare's direction.

'Oh no!'

Wack!

"B...zzz." It said before dying as it landed on the ground.

"Yes! One point for me!"

Flare sighed in relief while seeing Natsu walk away without noticing her. 'That was close.'

"This place really needs some cleaning." He said out loud. "Maybe Lucy could come and help me out? She's good at cleaning."

'Wait, if he needs help cleaning, maybe I could offer to help.' She thought with a smile.

"I wonder if Happy is coming back yet?" He said to himself. "Really it's not like him to be this late." 'Did Erza find him?'

'Oh no, I forgot about him. Did Lucy-san keep hold of him?'

That was when Natsu laid on the pile where Flare was. "Huh, this is kind of softer then before." He said while touching something soft. "And long."

She blushed while covering her mouth as he was touching some of her hair. 'N-Natsu-san!'

'Did I buy a teddy bear for Happy and forgot about it?' He thought while touching it again. "It's really soft."

'Ah! D-Don't touch it too much or you'll know it's not a toy!'

He looked at the pile and saw the red hair. "...how did Ezra's hair get in here?" 'Did she sneak in here and take something?'

'Please let go, don't look under the pile.' She prayed while noticing that Natsu tried to pull her hair.

"Huh? Is it stuck on something?" He muttered while pulling again.

'Ow ow ow ow ow!' she thought while feeling the yanking and accidentally caused the hair to flick his nose.

"Ow!" He cried out while holding his nose. "Oh god! It was a tail!" 'Giant rats! Not again!'

'Oh no, I'm doomed!'

"Ok!" He said while turning around. "Come on out you rat or face the great cheese eater!"

'...that was bad.'

'Why am I saying stupid things today?!' "Just come out!"

She gulped and was close to doing it, but then the front door slammed open with Happy flying out in panic.

"Natsu!"

"Huh Happy? What's wrong?"

"It's Lucy! She's gone craz-"

"Get back here Happy!"

"Ahh!" He screamed while flying into the pile. "Save me!"

"Hiding won't save you!"

"Wait Lucy! What exactly happened?"

She glared. "He literally pulled my bra off in public!"

"I didn't!"

"Yes, you did you damned cat!" she cried while jumping into the pile as Happy tried getting away.

Only to land on Flare as they were thrown out of the pile.

"Ow…"

"Huh? Flare?!"

"Uh….um…...bye!" she spoke before running out the front door with a blush.

"..."

"..."

"...what just happened?" Asked Natsu confused.

(Later)

Flare sat in her apartment while feeling like she could just die from embarrassment. "Oh god...I-I was discovered!" 'Natsu-san's going to think I'm a creep!'

Knock knock.

She jumped and stayed quiet.

"Flare? It's me Natsu." Said they dragon slayer. "Are you in?"

'Don't say a word, don't say a word, don't say a word!'

"Flare? Please open up, I just want to talk with you." He said while knocking again. 'Maybe I should find an opening? That works with Lucy.'

Flare kept quiet while the knocking stopped. 'Sounds like he left.' She didn't know however that Natsu got in visa a open window and walked quietly behind her. "That was close."

"What was?"

"I thought Natsu-san was-AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Yo." He said while seeing the girl running away. "Hey wait Flare!"

She didn't listen and locked herself in her room and panted. 'Natsu-san is really here!'

He sighed before quietly walking into another room and waited for her to get out of the room. 'Just wait and bam! Instant capture!'

(Two minutes later)

Creak.

'Alright, she's out.' Natsu thought while seeing Flare walking out.

"That was scary."

"How was it scary?"

She turned and saw Natsu in front of her. "A-A-A-AAHH!"

"Flare! Stop you're hurting my ears!" he winced covering his ears.

She covered her mouth and gulped. 'W-Why is he still here?!'

"Much better." He sighed. "But why are you so scared of me?"

"Uh…..um…..w….w….well….."

"Well what?" He asked while moving closer to her. "Why were you so scared of me Flare?"

"...um…."

"Well?"

"I wasn't scared!"

"Really? Then why did you run?"

"You just appeared behind me!"

"You didn't answer the door so I just let myself in." Natsu explained. "That and I was worried about you Flare."

"Worried….about me?" that made her blush harder.

"Of course. I thought you were scared off by Lucy so I went looking for you."

'Natsu-san….so nice.' Flare thought with her hair moving a little to make small hearts with her ends. "Um...well….I'm not scared of you, just...I can't say."

He blinked. "You can tell me. I can keep a secret." 'Why is she acting like Juvia?'

"...really?"

"Of course. I'm good at keeping a secret especially for a friends."

She blushed and gulped. "I….might….be….inlovewithyou!"

"...huh?"

"I said...I might be in...love...with you…" she blushed crimson while covering her face with her hair. 'This is it! He's going to freak out now I just know it!'

Natsu blinked and let that sink in. "Oh, love you too."

"...HUH?!" She cried out in shock.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he replied while thinking she meant love for friends.

"But….But I thought you didn't like girls that way?"

"Again huh?" He asked while confused.

"You never showed any interest in any of the girls in the guild."

"Like friends?"

"No! Like lovers!" She snapped while covering her mouth.

"Lovers?" he looked confused.

"You know boyfriend and…" she blushed. "G-Girlfriend."

'What is….OH!' He thought while getting the idea. "...HUH?!"

She covered her face. 'He's mad!'

Natsu blushed while feeling hotter than the sun. "So wait you mean...you love me...like that?"

Flare nodded while still covering her face.

That threw him for a loop since he didn't expect that. But recalling how she snuck into his house did make him think this felt similar to how Juvia is to Gray. 'Wait if she loves me that means…..oh god! She wants to be my mate!'

Yep, dragon mentality at work.

'Natsu-san hates me now. Oh why did I listen to Juvia?!'

"You...wanna be my mate?"

Flare looked out of her hair and saw his serious face. 'Handsome!' "Um…"

"Well? Do you...want to be my mate?"

"...yes." she spoke up in a quiet reply.

"What? I couldn't hear you?"

"Yes!" She said louder. "I want to be your mate Natsu-kun!"

"Cool." he smiled before looking up. "But what happens next?"

"Um...we kiss?"

"That works for me."

Flare used her hair to grab him before kissing his lips. She was stunned how soft they felt while feeling him hug her closer.

'This is kind of nice.' Natsu thought while kissing more. 'Who knew someone this hot had soft lips.'

'Natsu-kun~' she thought shuddering at comfy this felt.

However all good things had to end as Natsu stopped the kiss.

"Wow….that's was awesome!"

"Thanks Natsu-kun."

(Next day)

'Natsu-kun's ass is so cute.' Flare thought while looking at Natsu from a pillar.

"Natsu, why is Flare hiding behind the pillar?" asked Gray.

"Oh," Natsu said with a grin. "To keep an eye out on her mate."

"...huh?"

"So Flare-san, I take it all went well for you and Natsu-san?" asked Juvia from the pillar next to her.

"Yes." She smiled. "We even kiss all night."

"Like kissing or having 'fun'?" She asked while blushing at the implication.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Flare shrugged and used her hair to make them slither over to Natsu before grabbing him by his ankles and dragged him over towards her.

"Flare? What's up?" He said with surprise.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." she smiled while her eyes seemed empty and she moved her face closer to his. "Have you been thinking of me?"

"Yep." He smiled. "Even thought about your hair." 'What's up with her eyes?'

"Really?"

"Yep, and you look quite nice today Flare." he complimented before finding himself pulled closer as their lips met in a passionate kiss while she hugged him tighter with her hair.

"Aw." Juvia smiled. "How cute. Juvia approves."

Flare continued to kiss before seeing Lucy walking up to them. "Oh, hello Lucy-san."

"Um…..what's going on?"

"I'm kissing my mate."

"...HUH?!" She said in shock. "You...and...Natsu...are...huh?!"

"And then comes marriage."

She blushed. "T-Then you did it!" 'Oh god! My best friend is like a character from my novels!'

"Did what?"

"You know...you had...sex."

"...huh?" both replied tilting their heads.

She facepalmed before looking at Mira. "Mira, can you come here a second?"

She walked over to them. "Yes Lucy?"

"Can you um…" she said before whispering the request in her ear before moving back. "Think you can do it?"

"Oh of course." she smiled. "It's all quite simple you two, it all starts with…"

(One explanation later)

"..."

"..."

"And that's how babies are made. Any questions?" Mira smiled while looking at the red faced mages.

Both were silent before passing out on top of each other. With Flare's breasts on Natsu's face.

"I say they got it." Lucy sweatdropped.

"My work here is done." Mira smiled. "My bill is 1,400.4 jewels plus tax."

Lucy fell down hearing that.

"Oh and I'll be taking some money off your mission payment for a week. Have a good day." She smiled while walking away.

'She can be really cruel.' She thought while Juvia laughed at her misery. 'And so is Juvia apparently.'


	140. Angewomon and Davis

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Angewomon and Davis

Series: Digimon Adventure Season 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small city in Japan we find the camera being lazy as it was looking at a dark alley way for no reason whatsoever. Except for the glowing green portal opened up out of nowhere.

From out of the portal came a familiar Ultimate. But it was different as it had a larger F cup chest, a slightly larger ass and looked a little red in some places of her long hair. Unnoticeable if you aren't up and personal with her but if looking from a distance, she would be like any other of her species.

"Hmm?" she looked at the alleyway in confusion. "Where's this?" She looked around. "This isn't any place I've been before." she walked out and saw the various buildings and tapped her chin. 'Is this a new undiscovered part of the Digital World?'

She looked around and saw some strange people just minding their business. 'What odd Digimon. I wonder what rank they are?' she walked on the street while getting some odd looks from them which confused her.

"Is that a cosplayer?"

"Wow she's hot."

"Mommy, is that an angel?"

"I wonder if she's single?"

She smiled at the attention from the males and started swinging her hips. 'They may be odd, but they're not so bad on looks.'

"Angewomon?" Said a boy she'd never seen before. "Is that you?"

She stopped and looked at the boy, who was shorter than her with goggles on his head, and tilted her head. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah it's me Davis." he replied confused. "You already know that."

"Um I think you're mistaking me for someone else." 'Though I could play along, it might be fun.' "Um I mean yes, it's me. Your favorite sexy Angewomon ready to have some fun."

Davis looked slightly confused since he never saw her like this, or posing like a female superhero before. "Um, are you feeling alright?"

"Oh of course. Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you're kind of being too happy." he replied. "And seem….off today."

"Really?" she fretted innocence. She walked over and bent closer with her cleavage showing. "How about now?"

He blushed. "Um...er...mm…"

"Aw, you're speechless." She teased.

He shook his head and stepped back. 'Alright, now I know something's up. Maybe Kari might know, but first I gotta get her out of here or people are gonna keep staring.'

"What's wrong?" She asked. 'Did I tease him too much?'

"Nothing." he replied before coughing. "Um, why don't we go see how Kari's doing?"

She stiffened before grabbing him and flying off. 'No way!' "Sorry, but you're coming for a ride."

"Waaaah!" he cried out from surprise as people nearby looked up and were shocked.

"It's an angel!"

"And she captured that boy!"

"Maybe he's a dead soul?"

"Someone call the news!"

Angewomon smiled at that while flying towards a building with pink neon lights. "This is a good spot to rest. And look, I can see a nice mountain from here!"

"W-Why are you doing this?" he gulped while clinging to her, trying not to look down.

"Because I didn't want to be seen." She said. "Trust me, I don't want to be see unless it's a group of hot hunks."

"...huh?" he replied while she landed and he stood up and looked at her. 'Either she's suffering a rebellious phase, or she's been wanting to do this for years.'

She looked at Davis before smiling. "Want to make out?"

"HUH!?"

"You heard." she snickered. 'I love being a tease.'

He blushed and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "M-Maybe we really should go and have the others make sure you're fine. You might be having a bad fever and not even know it."

"I'm fine." She frowned while taking off her helmet revealing a goddess like face with pink eyes. "You can take a feel if you want."

His jaw dropped while swearing his own face felt like it was burning up.

She blinked while looking at Davis. 'Aw, he likes my face.' "Are you taking a long look at my beautiful face?"

He shook his head before feeling her pull him closer and felt his face press against her breasts. 'Holy shit!' He thought while bushing red. 'T-They are so soft!'

'This is fun...mmm, maybe I should have some more 'fun' with this child.' she thought while leaning down to lightly breath against his ear.

Davis blushed even more at that. 'Oh god! Whatever happened to Angewomon is kind of hot.'

"How do they feel~?"

"Um...n-nice…."

She hugged him tighter. "Aw, you're so cute!"

'If I die right here right now, I'll have no regrets!' he thought with a smile before blinking and pushed her back. "W-Wait! What about Veemon?"

"Who?" 'A Veemon. Aren't they extinct?'

"My partner? The guy who's got a crush on you." Davis replied with a frown.

"I don't follow." She shrugged. "I mean I've never heard of the guy."

That made Davis widen his eyes before stepping back with a serious look. "You're not the one I've thought you were."

She smiled. "Yep, though I'm surprised you didn't see though my sweet lies." She giggled. "After all I'm a well endowed angel~"

"But how did you get here? The only way is the Digital Portal back in the lab."

"I don't know either. One minute I'm relaxing by a beach next minute I'm here in this city. By the way, what part of the Digital World is this?"

"Wait, you think you're still in the Digital World? This is the Human World, you're on Earth."

"...huh?" She said while cocking her head. "Dirt? What kind of planet is named Dirt?"

"No, I said EARTH."

She blinked again. "Never heard of it."

"Well if you've spent your whole life in the Digital World then it makes sense." he replied. 'I should have seen it from a mile. Gatomon would never flirt that much, especially to me when she won't even do it to Veemon.'

She sighed. "Well then I guess I'm stuck here." She then looked at Davis. "My offer still stands."

"What offer?"

"To make out with me. And this roof is the perfect place to do it too."

He blushed and looked away. 'Man she's a big flirt. And her being the same species is making this really hard, and so tempting at the same time!'

She giggled at the boy's reaction. 'Yep, shy and lonely.' "Come on now. We can have some fun and who knows, we might make the heavens shake."

Davis blushed again. 'Is she teasing me or being dead serious?!'

"If you think I'm teasing, then you're crazy." She said sternly. "After all, I never tease about stuff like that."

'...Oh. Fucking. God!' he thought before popping a nosebleed.

'He's such a perv.' She thought with a smile. "So what do you say? Care to go wild and lose your cherry?"

"Um…" he blushed again while feeling his cock getting hard.

"I'll take that cute expression as a yes." She smirked while taking off her clothes. She then showed off her black bra and panties.

Davis stared while stunned since he could confirm one hundred percent she WAS bigger than Gatomon's form.

"So, are you going to undress or do you like being clothed for this?" She asked while cupping her breasts.

Davis gulped before he started taking his clothes off. 'I should take this chance. I mean, it's not hurting anyone and we're all alone. Plus it would be nice to go all the way with a girl.'

"My." She smirked while seeing the cock. "It's so small and hard." 'And a little bigger then most of my followers.'

Davis blushed while seeing the Ultimate digimon moving closer to him. He then saw her grasping the cock with her hands. He groaned as she moved them up and down with his dick getting harder.

"My, you're really liking this aren't you?" She teased while rubbing faster.

"Y-Yeah." he groaned out while jumping a little.

She chuckled at that before moving up and down faster and a little harder. 'This might be fun, I hope he's not a quick cummer.'

'This is amazing!' Davis thought while feeling his cock getting bigger. 'This is better than any wet dream!' He then felt his cock between two large mounds as the digimon leaned down on her knees and placed her breasts in between his cock. 'A titjob!'

"I hope you're ready." She smiled while rubbing her breasts against the cock. "Because after this you will never think of jerking off to pictures ever again."

"I-I don't do that!" he denied while groaning at how soft they felt with his cock as hard as possible.

"Then why are you so hard?" She teased. "Did you think about that other Angewomon like this?"

He blushed. "Um...a..a little."

"What about this Kari girl? Ever rubbed one out to her?"

"N-No!" He blushed red. "I-I never thought about rubbing her ass!"

"I never asked that but I like your style."

'Shit!' he thought with dismay before groaning as she started licking the tip while rubbing his dick faster. 'She got me!'

She moved her breasts faster while tasting the tip with eager anticipation. 'This tastes better than any Angemon lips.'

"F-Faster!"

She obliged while licking the tip faster and rubbing the hard cock with eager.

'Oh this is so good! I might cum if I'm not careful!' he thought while praying this wasn't another wet dream.

The woman licked the tip faster while feeling the cock twitching. 'Oh my, he's about to cum.' "Hold it, hold it in for a few more minutes."

"B-But I can't!"

"Please?" She smiled. "Please hold it and I'll let you lick my pussy~" she winked at Davis.

He gulped and did find it enjoyable, so he nodded while trying to hold back, but it wasn't easy. 'This is going to hurt!'

After a few more minutes of cock licking the Ultimate digimon smiled and opened her mouth to take in the tip. She gave the thumbs up to cum.

Davis cried out as he let loose and felt his sperm pool into her mouth with amazing force.

'Ah~!' She moaned while taking in all the cum. 'So much cum.'

He held her head and panted as he felt her start swallowing his seed. After a while he felt his cock stopping the flow of cum.

"Mmm~" she hummed pulling her mouth off and gulped the last down. "Nice and tasty."

"Ah...thanks."

"No problem." She smiled before taking off her bra and panties. "And now you're reward. My wet snatch." she slid her panties off and laid on her back before spreading her legs. "Take it Davis."

He leaned down and saw her snatch dripping and moved a finger closer before rubbing it up and down.

"Ah~" she moaned.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be wet already."

"I'm a slight pervert." She admitted. "And I'm proud of it."

'That's putting it lightly.' he thought before rubbing his finger across the folds a little faster.

She moaned louder while feeling her pussy getting wet again. "Ah~ Keep it up!"

'If she's this sensitive already, man I can't wait till I get inside her!' Davis thought with a smirk while moving his finger deeper into the girl's pussy.

'This it's the g-spot!' She thought with a moan. 'And perfectly too!'

Hearing that moan made him slowly move his finger back and forth.

"More!" She moaned. "I want more!"

Davis smirked while rubbing the folds faster. "You mean like this?"

"Ah!" She cried out while juices flowed out of her pussy. "I'm cumming!"

'Wow she's quicker than me.' He thought while taking his finger out. 'I wonder what it tastes like?'

She panted while seeing Davis lick his finger. "How does it taste?"

"Kind of salty."

She chuckled. "Then I'm happy." She then moved her folds out. "Time for the main course Davis."

'Wow, I'm really gonna do it.' He thought before realizing something. "What should I call you?"

"Simple, Gabriel. Now put that cock inside me~!" she demanded in lust.

"Alright." Davis smiled while carefully pushing his cock into her pussy. 'Wow it's tight even without my cock inside!'

"Ah~!" she moaned out feeling the member inside and slowly go in deeper. 'Oh! It's so big!'

Davis moved deeper while feeling the folds getting tighter around his cock as it constricted his large rod. "W-Wow! Your pussy is so hot and tight!"

"Thanks." She moaned while holding him tight. "But enough talk, fuck me Davis!"

He nodded and held her hips before slowly pulling back and pushed back in with a grunt.

Gabriel moaned while feeling the cock hitting her womb. "Oh ah! Yes keep it up Davis!" 'This is so good!'

'Her pussy is so soft and tight! I might actually like this more than just using tissues!' he thought as he moved his hips back and forth.

She moaned louder while feeling her nipples getting hard and her pussy got wetter. "Davis! Harder, thrust harder you huge cock digimon!"

He felt a little annoyed at being called a digimon. "I'm a human, I'm not made of data."

"Human….nice ring to it." She moaned. "So fuck me with that massive human cock Davis!"

"That's better!" He said before thrusting harder into Gabriel's snatch. "Now kiss me you angel!"

She reached up and grabbed his cheeks before pulling him down and pressed their lips together with a moan. 'I'm really liking this!'

Davis moaned as well while kissing back and thrusting deeper into her pussy. 'I'm so liking this!'

'This is so much different than the other guys in my life!' She thought while feeling her pussy getting soaked. 'And I'm liking it!'

'This is like a dream come true!' Davis thought while feeling his cock twitching like mad. 'I'm gonna cum!'

'Cum Davis~!' Thought Gabriel while tons of sperm poured into her womb. 'Oh~!' "Mmm~!"

He felt her pussy squeeze his dick and reached up to give her breasts a squeeze in response.

"Mmm~!" She moaned louder before feeling more cum pouring into her. 'Oh yes! This is so perfect!'

This kept going for some time before he slowly stopped.

"Ah...Davis." Gabriel moaned. "That was some cherry you got there."

"Thanks….you too." he panted out.

"You know...I might...stay here for a while.." she smiled while hugging him tight. "Maybe...with you~?"

"Well, I'm not complaining." he chuckled.

She kissed him again while feeling the cock getting hard again. "I see you're ready for round two."

"Heh, maybe a little."

She smirked while they went back to fucking.

(Timeskip)

"So Kari." Spoke Gatomon while walking home from school visa bag. "What should I get Veemon?"

"Well is this an anniversary you guys have?"

"A little." She said before seeing Davis talking to a...another Angewomon? 'What the?'

"Gatomon, are you seeing this too?"

"Yes." She said in shock before the woman turned to her.

"Oh, hello there." She smiled. "Friends of Davis I presume?"

"Um, yeah."

She smiled again. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Gabriel. Davis' girlfriend and sex friend~" she winked at the shocked girls.

"Wait...what?"

"You heard. I'm Davis' girlfriend and lovely goddess of sex." She smiled.

"Again...what?!"

"It's kinda funny." chuckled Davis with a blush.

"But to save time." Gabriel smirked. "We met, teased, made out and fucked on a rooftop for ten hours straight." She smiled while hugging Davis. "And it was so fun~"

The girls blushed before fainting as Davis sighed.

"Wow, what a rough crowd." She teased while the screen went black. "Let's fuck right now!"

"No!"

"Aw."


	141. Queen Jello Mold and Elliot

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Queen Jello Mold and Elliot

Series: Goosebumps: The Horror at Camp Jellyjam

xxxxxxxxxxxx

An RV slowly parked at an empty campsite with the door opening. "Alright kids, we're here!"

A tall, skinny black skinned boy of eleven years old with brown hair and matching eyes jumped out with a sigh of relief and stretched. "Finally, I thought we'd never get here!"

"This looks like the perfect spot for our family trip." smiled his mom as she, his dad, and his sister Wendy walked off the RV.

"Yeah, much better then last time." remarked Wendy who was twelve years old and had the same traits as her brother with both siblings knowing the underlying meaning.

"Yeah, way better." he said as he shuddered.

"Well kids, we'll get the food ready, why don't you two head out and see if you can find some firewood, just don't go too far."

"Ok, I bet I can find more wood than you can!" Wendy said before running into the woods.

"No I can!" he called back before running after her and feeling his competitive side come out.

"Ah, it's nice to see them getting along." their dad said before they started unpacking the car.

The two kids spread out while rushing to grab any small sticks they saw. Soon they were completely separated and out of each other's field of vision.

"Heh, I'll beat Wendy without even breaking a sweat." He said as he looked at the giant pile of sticks in his arms. He kept gathering more while not noticing how the ground beneath him was more moist and near a steep slope.

"Huh, I must be near a river or something." he said as he took another step forward when suddenly the ground beneath him gave out. "WOAH!" he cried dropping the sticks while his body rolled down the slope with his body getting dirty as he was heading towards a hole in the ground. "No no no no!" He said as he tried to grab something to stop his fall, but with no luck as he neared the hole.

He soon went down it and groaned and cried out as it all went black and he felt himself bouncing against the walls.

Eventually he stopped hitting the sides and felt himself land on something soft and sticky.

"Ow..." he groaned feeling the scratches. "Ugh, where am I, and what's that smell?" he sniffed around while noting how it was nice and actually smelled like a sweet perfume.

"How am I going to get out of here?" He wondered out loud, noticing that he couldn't see any way out and that he was in a hallway of some kind.

He stood up and groaned while wiping some of the sticky stuff off his pants. "What is this stuff?" He said as he began to look down the hallway curiously. 'Oh man, now Wendy's gonna win for sure!' He thought as he sighed and began to walk down the hallway.

As he did his shoes splashed through more of the goop. "Ugh, what is this stuff and why is there so much of it?"

But as he kept walking, he noticed the sweet smell getting stronger.

"Mmmmm, what is that smell? It's amazing!" He said as he continued to go forward. 'It's like cake, no cinnamon, no wait flowers too!' He thought as he continued further, the goo began to get thicker and thicker and soon he was up to his knees in he goop. "Aw gross!" He said as he kept going forward, the goo continued to get higher before he reached two large doors with one of them slightly open with the goop oozing out.

He was grossed by the goop, but the sweet scent felt worth to keep going.

"I really hope this doesn't go bad." he said before sliding through the doors. He slowed down while trying to move through the goo and saw a bigger pile of the goo in the middle of the room with a small gold crown on the top of it. "Wait...why does this seem so familiar?" He thought out loud as he stared at the pile of goo and crown as the door began to close.

When it shut he jumped and swore he heard a sound as the pile seemed to move slightly.

"No! No! Not again, not again! Open the door!" He screamed as he tried to run towards the door only to slip on the goop and fall down. He stood up and spit some of it out with some of it getting in his mouth and shuddered while trying to force it open as the pile moved again. "Come on, come on, open up!" He said desperately as the door refused to open.

"Mmmm, what?" groaned a female voice that was behind him.

He froze as he heard the voice and slowly began to turn his head around to see what was behind him. The goo turned and he saw two holes that looked like eyes with a mouth opening in what seemed like a yawn. "Please don't eat me!" He screamed as he ducked into the fetal position. "No! Don't eat me!" He screamed as he tried to run away but only to slip and fall into the thick goop once again.

It blinked before making a gasp. "Oh! Are you...a person?"

"Y-yes, I-I'm Elliot, w-who are you?" He asked nervously.

"Oh! Where are my manners? You may call me Queen Jello Mold."

"Q-queen Jello Mold? A-are you like King Jelly?" He asked in fear as he saw a large arm of the goop reach out to him.

"You know of my cousin?" she replied with surprise as the arm wrapped around him.

"Y-yeah, he was forcing kids at our old summer camp to clean him and if you didn't do a good job he would eat you!" He said as the hand brought him closer to the blob.

She sighed while holding him up. "Typical, he was nothing but a rotten to the core cousin. And you think I'm just like him don't you?"

"I-I don't know, I really hope you aren't." he said nervously.

"Well of course I'm not. For starters, do I smell as bad as him?"

"True, you smell really good." he said as he took in her smell. "Like candy, and flowers."

"Well while he reeks, I on the other hand smell sweet to anyone, but it depends on who and speaking of who, it's been years since I last met another person."

"Really? Why haven't you seen anyone?" He asked curiously.

"Because I ended up down here and am lucky if people stumble down here, but then they run off when they think I'm some sort of monster."

"Well, you don't act like one." he said as Queen Jello Mold smiled.

"Thank you." she pulled him closer and set him against her. "That makes me feel at ease."

"So, why are you down here anyway?"

"Well I was born from someone leaving some gelatin in an old mine shaft which was haunted, and over time I slowly gained my own mind while my body filled out the space."

"So you're the one making all this stuff?" He asked her curiously as he pointed at the goop.

"Of course, and sorry about it, but I assure you it's easy to clean out of your clothes."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." he said when he realized he was starting to sink inside of her. "Woah! Um, might wanna ease up on the holding."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, everything is fine." she said as she continued to hold him as he sunk deeper inside her.

"W-Wait! I'll drown!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, I promise." she said as he sank up to his chest. "See? Just relax." She said as he continued to sink into her.

"Help!" He said as he stopped sinking once he was neck deep in her.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to let you sit there. Trust me, I don't want to eat people. Honestly it's better to talk with them and have them cuddle with me."

"Ok... how long are you going to keep me here exactly?" He asked curiously.

"Just a little bit for the next decades or so."

"Ok, if it's just for a...a decade or so!?" He shouted in surprise.

"Of course. I've been lonely down here and cuddling with you is just what I need."

"B-but what will I eat and drink?"

"My body is made of gelatin so I can supply both with my own body."

'This is not going well, and I can't move!' he thought while his body felt stiff in her body and could hardly move his arms or legs.

"Just relax, it'll be fine, just the two of us, forever." she smiled while his eyes widened hearing that.

"F-forever?" he paled. 'I gotta get out of here!' "B-but what about my family?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine." She said with a big smile.

"But they'll notice I'm gone!"

"Don't worry, they'll get over it, and they won't find us." she reassured while using one arm to pat him on the head.

"B-but I will miss them!"

"Oh come now, doesn't it feel nice, cool, and relaxing right here?"

"Well...kinda, but I don't want to stay here forever!" He said as Queen Jello Mold began to frown.

"Oh really? Then what if I do this?" She asked as she began to vibrate.

He was surprised and felt his body shake from it while trying to pull his arms free.

"Doesn't that feel nice?" She said as she continued to shake.

He shook his head while trying to ignore the relaxing and soothing vibrations.

"Doesn't it feel good, just relax, fall asleep, you're safe." she said as she began to shake even more.

He felt his body relax and tried harder before he felt his arms start to move up. 'I'm getting free?' He thought curiously. 'I've gotta just ignore the feeling and think about getting out!' He thought as his chest began to slide out as well. 'Come on! Think about mom and dad! About Wanda!' He thought as only his legs were left inside her.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked as she stopped shaking herself. "Stop that!" She said as she raised her arm towards him.

He ignored her and flailed around while feeling his legs start moving. 'Just a bit more!' He thought as he continued to struggle.

She let out a growl and tried using her body to start sucking his body back in.

'No! I'm almost free!' He thought in panic as he let out a cry of frustration before pushing against her and his body went flying back and out of her.

"No!"she shouted as she saw him land on the floor.

"Yes!" he grinned before seeing several arms rise up from her before he turned and ran to the door. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to my family!"

"NOOOO!" she yelled out as he pushed the door open and ran/swam through the goo outside the room. "Get back here!" She shouted as she began to move after him like a gooey tidal wave.

His eyes widened while feeling the goo around him try to pull him back, but he pushed it and kicked through while getting more of it off him.

"There's no escape! I will not be alone again!" she cried out while the gooey arms made grabs at him.

"Whoa!" He said as he ducked to avoid the arms. He kept running while raising his knees and started running across the hard ground with less goo.

"You can't escape!" She said as she began to move faster.

He panted and kept going before spotting the hole he fell out of up ahead. "I-I have to get up there!"

"GET BACK HERE!" She shouted as she moved towards him faster.

He felt one of the arms near his back and jumped into the hole before he started clawing up the hole.

"No! I won't be alone again!" She shouted as she sent a tendril of goop into the hole after him.

He climbed faster while digging into the dirt while feeling the arm wrap around his ankle. "No, please no!" He said as he started to get pulled backwards, towards Queen Jello Mold. He dug his fingers harder into the dirt and gritted his teeth before pulling against the arm and started climbing back up.

"Must...get...back...to...family!" He grunted as he saw daylight at the end of the tunnel. He felt his foot slide down before pushing himself up with the other one and got closer. "Almost...there!" He grunted.

The pile of goo growled and tugged harder while he grabbed onto the edge of the hole. "No! Please, don't leave me, please!"

"Sorry, but...no!" he got out while pulling himself up to the surface and tugged on the arm.

"NOOOOIOOO!" She cried as she lost her grip on him as her arm broke off and she saw him disappear.

As he pulled on her her arm began to stretch and begin to tear. It ripped off and fell to the ground while he sighed in relief.

"Finally, I thought I'd never get out of there." He looked up the slope and sighed. 'Now I gotta get back and I just know Wanda's gonna rub it in my face.'

As he walked away he didn't notice the severed arm begin to twitch.

It rose up and watched him leave before slowly following.

'I'm glad I moved my conscious into this limb, I refuse to be alone, so I will find you!'


	142. Weiss and Ruby

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Weiss and Ruby

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon-

"And that class is how I defeated a Beowolf with just a spoon and a pair of boxers." smiled Port to the class who either looked unimpressed or doubtful. "Next I'll tell you about the time I stopped a King Taijitu with a fork."

That made them groan before they heard the bell go off.

"Don't forget class, your test is tomorrow morning so study well and you might get a class off if you get a good enough grade."

"Which is what I'll get." smirked Weiss to herself.

"Weiss." Ruby smiled. "Let's study together."

"No Ruby. I can't help you study." Weiss said while walking out of the room.

"Aw, come on. I really need the help."

"Why not ask Yang or Blake?"

"They're busy studying together."

'Figures.'

"Please Weiss? Pretty please?"

She looked at her and sighed. "No." while not noticing a flight of stairs. "Why not ask some on-AHH!"

"Weiss!" cried out Ruby as Weiss down and used her Semblance to rush down to the bottom. She grabbed her, but the momentum was stronger than she anticipated as she was pushed through an opened door as the door locked behind with a sign reading ' _Lock broken, do not close_ ' on the knob. "Oof, Weiss are you ok?"

"Ow, yes." she groaned on top of Ruby before leaning against the walls and got on her feet. "Ruby! Next time warn me when I'm near stairs."

"How was I supposed to know! You were busy talking to me." Ruby said while getting up and tried opening the door. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Try pushing against it."

"I'm doing that!" She yelled while losing her grip and fell on her butt. "Ow."

"Let me." Weiss huffed grabbing the knob and tried turning it, but it wouldn't open.

"Try picking the lock."

"I didn't bring a lock pick kit."

"Um then try kicking it?"

She did but nearly hurt her foot in the process. "OW! Ruby!"

"I didn't know!" She said rushing to Weiss. "Don't move, I need to look it over."

"I'm not in THAT much pain."

"I know, I was just worried." she replied before moving down near the foot. "Does anything feel broken?"

"Again no." Weiss deadpanned while getting up. "But how are we supposed to get out of this mess?"

"If we had our weapons we could break the door down."

"Yes, but we don't have them."

Ruby sighed while getting an idea. "Why not use those, um, tattoos of yours?"

"They are Glyphs and it might be hard in a small space."

"Well what harm could it do to try?"

She sighed before making a white Grimm appear which squashed them both. "Gah!"

"Too...tight…"

Weiss dispelled the Grimm and groaned. "I told you!"

"I thought it was bigger on the inside!" Ruby yelled. "Can't hurt to try Weiss!"

She facepalmed. 'That was just stupid.'

Ruby sat down and sighed. "So we're stuck here. That's just great." 'What next?'

"Relax. I'm sure someone will come by or the others will notice we're gone and come looking for us."

"I hope so." She said before taking out a cookie from her cape. "Good thing I have some food."

"How...huh?!" Weiss stuttered in shock.

"Oh right you never knew." Ruby smiled. "My cape acts like a jacket, I just put some stuff like bullets and cookies in it and wham! Emergence items."

"But where are the pockets?"

She got up and spread open her cape revealing several pockets of different sizes holding several items in them. "Right here."

"...I'm not going to question your logic." she shook her head while Ruby went back to eating her cookie.

"So Weiss." Ruby said with her mouth full. "What's your favorite snack?"

"Apples and raisin cookies. But on special occasions I like chocolate cake."

"Not vanilla?"

"No, it's not as good."

"Oh well with the white clothing, hair and whitish eyes I thought you liked vanilla."

"Well I don't." she frowned. "And my color doesn't show what I like. That's like me saying you like peppers because you wear all red."

Ruby sweatdropped at that. "My bad."

Weiss sighed. "Just don't do that again."

"Will do." She said before asking. "What exactly was your mother like?"

She froze and turned away. "Why did you ask such a stupid thing?!"

"Woah there." she held up her hands. "Just asking."

"Well it was stupid!" She glared.

"No it wasn't. I was just trying to start a conversation!"

Weiss frowned. "Then pick something else, because what you said was stupid."

"Fine! What about hobbies? Or is that 'stupid' too?"

"No." she said while taking a deep breath. "That's not stupid, and I'm sorry for snapping Ruby. It's just that topic is….painful for me."

Ruby blinked at that and understood what was eating her up inside. "Alright, sorry."

Weiss nodded while taking a seat next to Ruby. "I kind of have no hobbies. Besides singing."

"Wait, you sing?"

She turned to her. "Of course I can sing. I'm a good one at that."

"But I never heard you sing."

"Because…" she blushed lightly. "I have a little stage fright." She then heard a little chuckle. "Ruby!"

"Sorry sorry." she covered her mouth. "I just never figured you'd get stage fright."

She blushed and huffed at that. "Well what do YOU have as hobbies and what do YOU suffer from!?"

"Cleaning my weapon, bugging Yang, and I'm a little...um….bit scared of snails."

"Snails? You're nervous around snails?"

"Yeah, they are slimy and gross." She shivered. "And they eat clothing!"

"Moths do that."

"...YANG!" She yelled. "You lied to me!"

"She can't hear us! If she could then we'd be out of here by now."

"Sorry, I had to let some steam out." She sighed before looking at Weiss's face. "Weiss, how did you even get that scar?"

The heiress touched the spot and sighed. "If you must know, it was done when I was trying to get a grip on my abilities."

"Really?"

"Yes and it didn't turn out like planned."

Ruby looked away. "Oh...sorry about that. Didn't mean to bring up old wounds."

"It's fine, but it just goes to show that it's hard to get a grip on new strengths with ease."

"I can relate somewhat." She sighed. "While getting my Semblance under control I kind of ran into several buildings and one time broke my left leg." She looked to her leg. "I couldn't move or do anything for a year."

"Woah." spoke Weiss with surprise. "So you were bedridden all that time?"

"Yep, but it's not as bad as the time I burned my ass on a campfire pit. It took several months of not sitting to have it heal. But it wasn't fun when trying to use the toilet."

"Why would you do that?!"

"I was pushed by accident by a deer during a family trip. Mom was so worried that she killed the deer and held me tight for hours." She sighed at the end heavily.

Weiss looked at her teammate with sympathy and reached over before rubbing her back.

"Weiss?"

"Ruby, I know that I said not to talk about the 'what my mother was like' conversation but…" she took a deep breath. "But my mother was a kind and beautiful woman with the voice of an angel. But...she left years ago. Didn't want to be with father and left me and my sister and brother. I haven't seen her since I was a child."

"I'm sorry to hear that Weiss."

"It's fine." She said sadly. "It's the past." 'Even if I still want to know why she left us.'

'Guess we both miss our moms.' Ruby thought while thinking about her mom. "If it makes you feel a little better, my mom's….dead…"

Weiss head whipped towards Ruby's face. "What?! That's...that's not good at all!"

"Oh...still at least you have a mom." she tried making a good point.

"Ruby. That's not helping." She said. "And it's not helping you. I mean you losing a mother is just...heart wrenching."

"Gee thanks for the concern. Even if I didn't need to think about the heart part." She tried to joke.

"I'm serious! Why didn't you tell anyone, why not your team?!"

"Maybe because I didn't want to make people pity me! Yang does that and I'm kind of sick of it!" she frowned looking away. "I bet you don't like pity."

"Huh? Why are you even thinking that Ruby?"

"Because look at you. You get pitied if you told that story to others. Your moms gone, you must have a rough childhood and you don't have friends before you came to Beacon. You must be pitied all the time!"

"Ruby, just stop before you say something that you'll regret later in life." she warned with a glare.

"Oh be quiet!" Ruby yelled. "You're just being a bitch because you can't trust anyone! Not even me!"

Slap!

"Ow!"

"Because of my stupid father, and all the shit people have said about the Schnee's, what did you expect!"

"..."

"That's what I thought so drop it or I'll hit harder next time." she threatened before turning away from her and sitting down.

Ruby looked at her and felt guilty at her actions. 'Great I'm acting like Cardin. Just great….ugh and my heart is in pain. Double great!'

'Maybe I shouldn't have been that mean to Ruby. I mean it was rude and hurt my heart but she didn't deserve being slapped that hard.'

It went silent with both of them not saying anything. That was before they looked at each other.

"Weiss…"

"Yes Ruby?"

"I'm sorry for snapping. I just...was being stupid again." She admitted.

"Again?"

"You know, being a little headstrong in battle, annoying you all the time, all of it. I'm sorry."

"Ruby, you're not stupid. Nor are you headstrong. Really you're a nice and sweet girl with a good mind and heart."

"Aw, you making my blush with your flattery."

"Who said it was flattery?"

That made Ruby blush for real. 'That felt...sweet.'

"I mean really Ruby, you are a good person and a good leader." She said with a smile. "And I'm proud to be a teammate of yours. Even if you are a cookie addict."

"Hey! I am no addict!"

"Then why do you eat a lot of cookies?" She smirked.

"Oh shut up snow queen!"

She blushed since only her sister was called that and being called that was a nice change from snow angel and little snowflake. And even if someone else called her that, the nickname from a person like Ruby was in her mind, sweet.

"At least I don't get bent out of shape from a little dirt on my clothes."

"Hey, white is hard to clean off!"

"Then wear other clothes. You could borrow mine if you want given you're the same size-"

"I'm two sizes bigger than you." She interrupted. "And no I'm not telling you my size."

"You just did in a sense."

"...damn it." She blushed.

'That's kind of cute.' Ruby chuckled.

"You caught me there Ruby. Just don't tell Yang this."

"No worries, my lips are sealed." She said while giving her a thumbs up. "Anything for my best friend."

Weiss smiled before it became silent again. 'I really hope the others are noticing we're gone.'

(Next day)

"Ruby."

"Yea Weiss?"

"If we get out of this closet promise me to never use your Semblance near a closet."

"I swear." she groaned with crumbs around her. "Too much cookies."

"You shouldn't have ate them then." Weiss deadpanned while also feeling a little sick.

"You ate them too." Ruby sweatdropped. "Like about half my stash."

"I was starving, plus I do like chocolate chip at times."

"Same." she leaned her head against the door and groaned. "Where's Yang and Blake?"

"I don't know. It's...what time is it?"

"Half past a freckle."

"That, and no one noticed? How is that possible?"

"The test maybe?" shrugged Weiss before her eyes widened. "Oh crap the test! It's today and we didn't study!"

"Oh shit! There goes our no class day."

"And my perfect test scores!"

"...that's not important Weiss. Tests are just there to make you work it's nothing to worry about."

"To me, yes it is!"

"Really? Because you're the smartest person I ever knew." Ruby chuckled.

Weiss blushed again. "Oh...thanks Ruby. I guess I'm kind of smart."

"Kind of? You're a genius!" She smiled. "A genius with a cute face." She covered her mouth and waved it off. "Um forget you heard that."

Weiss blushed even harder hearing that. 'Wow, who knew Ruby was that smooth talking?'

"So Weiss, how are you and Neptune?"

She frowned. "We just talk. Nothing else."

"Oh...um...oops." she chuckled. "My bad, I just assumed...you know."

"That we are a thing?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean you liked him when you met him."

"Because of his looks. Really he wasn't my type after hearing about his stories about getting his hair done and his stupid fear of water."

"Oh, nevermind then."

'So silly Ruby.' She thought with a slight chuckle. "Ruby, I...have a confession."

She blinked. "What?"

"...I'm a lesbian."

"Huh?!"

"I know I know, it's weird and sudden, but I figured I might as well get it out of there. I like girls, not guys."

"Weiss." She said before hugging her. "I know how you feel. I'm also into girls."

Silence occurred for a few seconds before Weiss jumped back. "Y-You're serious?!"

"Yep, found out when I kissed Yang under the mistletoe a few christmases ago." Ruby blushed. "It...was an awkward one I know, but it did help me understand why I look at girls more then guys."

"Wait, then that means...do you like anyone?"

"Um…" she looked away. "Kind of but...you might not like the answer."

"Tell me and I promise not to tell."

"Really?"

"On my family name."

Ruby sighed. "Alright, I'll give you three hints. She's smart, has a cute butt and her name reminds me of a white snowman."

"Um….Coco?"

"No."

"Blake?"

"Why her? She's not a white snowman."

"Um…..Velvet?"

"No! It's you Weiss! I like you!" She snapped before blushing brightly and put her hood on her head. 'Oh come on! Why'd I have to open my big fat mouth!'

Weiss' face turned pure crimson while feeling her head spinning. 'What...she likes...me?! Oh god! How should I respond to this!?'

Ruby stood up and started kicking the door. "Open up you stupid thing!"

Weiss stood up and turned Ruby around. "Ruby, how long?"

"What?"

"How long have you...liked me?"

Ruby blushed. "Um….since we met?" 'Stupid me!'

Weiss blushed harder hearing that while Ruby started banging on the door.

"Open up or I'll break you down!"

"Ruby, look at me." She said sternly.

"Sorry Weiss can't hear you!" she cried out loudly while hitting the door harder. 'Open up!'

She frowned before grabbing her and turned her around. "Ruby! Just stop and listen to me!"

She stopped and looked at her.

"Ruby, I know it's embarrassing to confess to someone you, like but acting like a child won't help. It just shows you're being immature and shows to the person that might be interested that you're just playing around with them."

"Huh? Who's being immature?!"

"Apparently you at the moment." She sighed. "And perhaps you don't like me that way."

"I do like you Weiss, it's just embarrassing to confess to you alright!"

"Ah ha! You just did!"

"..." she blushed again while covering her face. 'Not again!'

"And for the record, it was sweet." She said before nervously moving closer to her face as she removed the hands. "Like you Ruby."

That made the girl gulp while Weiss held her cheeks. 'Is she gonna-'

Weiss kissed her lips while tasting the sweet lips. This caused Ruby to blush heavily.

'SHE REALLY IS DOING IT!' She thought in shock while Weiss continued to kiss her lips.

'This is so embarrassing but...it's not wrong either. Plus I like this chocolate chip taste.'

That was when the door opened.

"Oh there you gu-WHAT THE HELL?!"

They turned and saw Yang and Blake near the door with wide eyes and jaws dropped as they stopped and got themselves together.

"Um...mm…."

"It's um...not what it looks like?"

"Yeah...we were just….cleaning out teeth."

"...that was stupid Weiss."

"You two...were….kissing…..each other…." spoke Yang in a daze.

"And in...a closet." Blake said while thinking of _Ninja's in Love: The Kunoichi's Lure_ and had a slight nosebleed. 'Perfect material for a lesbian ship!'

"Woohoo! We're free." spoke Ruby trying to change the subject.

"Oh no you don't." Yang said while blocking the door. "You have some explaining to do, both of you better start talking or **else!** "

Ruby and Weiss both paled.

"Um...well…."

(One story later)

"..."

"..."

"And that's when you two showed up." Ruby said with a blush.

"So can we get to class?"

"Oh that." Blake said shaking her head. "Class was canceled due to everyone looking for you. Something about a kidnapping from notorious criminal Roman Torchwick."

"So we still have a chance to study?"

"Yes but if they find you well…."

"You two will be forced to take FIVE tests in detention." Yang finished. "So you better come with us and take your punishment like a bitch."

"What!"

"Relax, I mean the female dogs."

"Still not funny." Both said at the same time.

"Just follow or I'll drag you two."

They sighed while following them out of the closet.

(Later)

"Ruby." Spoke Weiss after finishing the tests.

"Yes?"

"Let's not get stuck in closets ever again."

"Deal, but let's kiss in the bathroom next."

"RUBY!"

"Quiet miss Schnee." Glynda frowned. "You two miss Rose. You may have finished the tests but you still have five hours of detention to make."

"Sorry." they both said.

"And no thinking about late night escapades."

'We weren't.' Both blushed while thinking. 'Even if we wanted to after the first date.'


	143. Draco and Harry

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Draco and Harry

First off, while he is feminine with stuff from a girl, he's still technically a male. So if I here someone say I'm wrong or some snowflake BS, I will END you. I ain't dealing with that shit and I'm going with science.

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter sighed as he walked over to the couch in the common room and plopped down on it. This year, so far, had been hell,

For starters, so far the ministry was trying to pretend that what he said last year about saying Voldemort came back wasn't true and just a rumor when HE was there in the cemetery when Cedric was killed and where HE witnessed the mad wizard come back to life!

Then the Ministry tried to have him thrown away into Azkaban because he protected himself and his cousin from Dementor's. He should be upset that they got loose and were able to get near muggles and would cause all sorts of danger!

And then... There was school.

The ministry brought in Miss Umbridge who kept punishing him for his 'lies' when he kept on saying that Voldemort was alive and her lessons were doing nothing but wasting our time. Plus all of her racist attitude and her useless rules.

And it didn't help that Draco and his damn Slytherins were helping her which just meant they were sucking up so they could get in good with the ministry.

Add to that the trauma of seeing Cedric Diggory die right in front of his eyes, realising his friends would obey Dumbledore's orders over their friendship with him and his dreams... Sometimes Harry ALMOST wished he was at the Dursley's... Almost.

'I wonder if I can fall asleep and everything will go back to normal.' Harry thought sadly, looking at the ceiling. He cast a quick Tempus charm and saw it was nearly midnight... And he wasn't even close to tired. He sighed, guessing a walk around the castle wearing his Invisibility Cloak would help tire him out. 'Better than doing nothing at least.' he thought with a shrug.

He headed up to his room and pulled the cloak from his case before draping it around himself. And after quickly grabbing the Marauders Map, just incase, he left the dorm and slipped silently down the stairs, though the common room and out the portrait onto the seventh floor.

He looked at the map and easily passed students while noting how Draco's name was just up ahead in the next corner.

With another name against the wall.

Was Draco out having sex in the middle of the night instead of doing his job? Oh this could be great to make the suit stain have to suffer the consequences for once!

Harry slowly moved towards the corner as best as he could while slowly looking. But his eyes widened at what he saw.

Draco was there, pushing a second year against the wall and going on about how much better Draco was to the kid and how he should show some respect in the future if he didn't want his 'worthless mudblood ass' to be expelled before he began to PHYSICALLY ASSAULT the kid!

"Ow! Ow! Please, ow! Stop!" cried the boy trying to protect his face.

Harry's fist clenched, hearing the boy cry. He couldn't take this, slowly sneaking up behind Malfoy until he slammed Malfoy's face against the wall, knocking him out.

The boy slid down and looked at the down boy in shock at the sudden attack before taking the moment to get up and run off.

Harry saw the kid run and gave a sigh of relief. He glared down at Draco before walking away.

The arrogant blonde had gone far enough. Harry was going to find a way to put him in his place...

*Time skip*

Harry was looking through the library, trying to find something that would help. He was trying to find a potion or spell book that would help him get revenge on Draco and make him regret his cocky attitude.

He was on what felt like his five hundredth book and he think he found just what he was looking for. He pulled it out and smiled at seeing the title. The book was called 'Body altering spells'

He made his way to the front and put it in front of the librarian. "I'd like to check this out."

The librarian looked at him oddly but checked it out.

He took it to the common room as fast as he could while making sure no one else saw the title. And then snuck up to his dorm room, sitting in his bed as he looked through the book.

"Alright, which one of these will do the job?" Harry said, reading.

There were spells for getting taller, getting bigger dicks, larger breasts and more. But as he read he found one that sounded just right. A spell meant to change genders.

And it did more than that! It made the changed person VERY horny! The spell only lasted an hour but if used once a day or more for two weeks it'll become permanent! And during the two weeks using the spells the change person would be highly suggestible.

'Perfect! He likes being better than everyone? Well I'm gonna make his life an embarrassment by turning him into a slut. Try and look down on others after this.' he thought with a dark grin that would make most Slytherin envy. And he quickly began to memorize the spell.

But he missed a small passage on the spell. The spell runs off the magical core of the one transformed. Do not use the spell on someone with a weak core or the spell will not work properly. And he would not find that out until it was too late...

*Time skip*

Harry smiled while in the common room and didn't seem as stressed out as others thanks to the new rules, something Hermione noticed while she read a book. But she didn't say anything, focusing on S.P.E.W as well as the DA lesson plans.

'Alright, just need to get Draco with the spell without him knowing.' Harry thought. 'He'll most likely try something like he did last time. So I just have to find him on the map. Follow him. Shoot the spell in his back. Drag him into another room. And teach him a lesson.'

"Harry, why are you smiling?" asked Ron noticing his friend's expression.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Just thought today was gonna be a little different than the others."

Ron shrugged, going back to ignoring his homework.

Harry felt the time was ready and stood up before leaving the room. He slipped upstairs and grabbed the invisibility cloak, as well as the Marauders Map, before sneaking out. He looked at the map and saw Draco was down the stairs and was just down the hall near the mess hall. So he ran quickly, holding the invisibility cloak close.

When he reached the hall he spotted the blonde by himself. Perfect. He looked around... It was empty. He waited till Malfoy past him before turning and carefully stuck his wand out from the cloak. He whispered the spell, giving his wand a small twist. A pink light flew through the air and hit Malfoy in the back.

He stumbled before turning around just as Harry put his wand away and scowled. "Who did that!" Before he groaned and shuddered, hugging himself. "W...What the?" He gasped out as he looked at himself.

His body began to become thinner, a lot of his body hair disappearing. He was gaining very feminine curves, a set of large D-cup breasts replacing his chest and straining his shirt. He felt his hair get longer and fell to his knees while looking over his body with disbelief. "W... What?" He, no SHE, whispered in shock before she noticed how horny she was... And Harry took his cloak off.

"Hello Draco." Harry said, the Slytherin not noticing the Invisibility Cloak, as he walked towards the him turned her.

"P... Potter?" Draco stuttered out, her cheeks bright red with her chest rising and falling quickly and her eyes filled with hate AND lust. "W... What did you do to me?"

"I decided to go ahead and give you a smidge of a makeover. What do you think?" Harry grinned. "Originally this was suppose to be a punishment for YOU, but I figured it could be more." Harry nodded. "You see if I do this spell over the next two weeks you will like this FOREVER. And as revenge for what you've done since you came to this school, not just to me but to everyone, I'm going to make sure it is permanent... And I'm going to make you're a slut. My slut. Imagine the dishonor you will give your father. His son not 'wanting' to be his 'son'. And beyond that I'll be making you my slutty bride when we are old enough, cutting off a bunch of Voldemort's money supply."

"You...You'll pay Potter!" she got out with a scowl while reaching for her wand, but let out a moan as her body got warmer.

"How you gonna do that? You'd rather suck my cock than shoot a curse at me." He smirked, grabbing her breasts and massaging them.

"AH!" she jumped out and let a moan slip out with wide eyes. She covered her mouth, blushing in shock and shame.

"See? Your body is already sensitive just from one grab." Harry teased, seeing her pants... get a bulge? "What the..." Harry frowned, reaching down and pulling Draco's pants down. His eyes widened seeing a cock stand up and was confused as hell. It was small, barely five inches, and throbbing on the female body. "... Did I mess up the spell?" He whispered.

"S-Stop rubbing my chest!" she moaned out while Harry's hand gave them another firm squeeze. "AH!"

"Quiet Malfoy." Harry frowned, undoing his pants. "Over the next two weeks I'm gonna be teaching you how to be a proper slut girlfriend and wife. When I'm done you'll be begging for my cock whenever you see me. I'm going to teach you and you'll love it. And during these two weeks the worse you are to people the worse I'll be to you." He explained simply, Draco staring at his crotch and gulping in borderline anticipation.

'It's so...big and throbbing.' Draco thought, licking her lips as Harry's dick was freed.

"Now since we're all alone, you can go ahead and learn how to please my dick." Harry smirked. "Open up and I'll start showing you how to suck cock. I'll fuck your vagina tomorrow when I get the spell right."

"I... I won't." Draco mumbled, licking her lips with her face moving closer to his cock.

'So big, so thick...I wonder what it tastes like.' Draco thought, her tongue slipping out slowly. Before she knew it it touched Harry's dick and started sliding up it slowly.

"There you go." Harry praised, running his fingers through her blonde hair encouragingly while pushing his cock closer to her face. "Just relax and give into your new slutty mind."

Draco closed her eyes, moaning as she slowly took the cock into her mouth.

Harry groaned while feeling Malfoy's tongue move across his tip slowly. "That's it girl! That's it! Go deeper! Use your tongue more!" Harry instructed, a bit surprised at her natural skill. 'I wonder if he was a natural slut all along. Maybe he got it from his mom.' he joked.

'Why does it taste good?' Draco thought, bobbing her head slowly. 'Why can't I stop!'

"Here we go!" Harry said, holding her head and thrusting into her mouth and throat.

Draco's eyes widened and began to water, her body shaking as she tried and failed to breath with Harry's dick deep in her throat and she didn't even have half of it!

"Darn." Harry frowned, letting go of her head.

Draco pulled back, coughing loudly, shaking.

"Looks like we need to train that." He commented, patting her back.

Draco wanted to lash out and wring Harry's throat, but all she could manage was a nod while intaking fresh air.

"I'm sorry, future wife." Harry mocked, kissing her.

Her eyes widened while she felt him push his tongue into her mouth and started rubbing all against her body. She thought about breaking the kiss or biting his tongue before she gave up completely. She rubbed his tongue back with hers while feeling her body get warmer. Her body felt so horny, loving the feeling as she broke the kiss. 'His lips are soft.' Draco thought, looking down at Harry's cock. "I... C... Can I lick it again?" She asked shyly.

"Oh? So someone wants another shot huh?" Harry grinned.

"I'll... Do it right this time." She whimpered, reaching down and licking his cock cautiously. "I... Can make you cum. I know I can."

"Then go ahead my slutty bride." Harry mocked, leaning back and enjoying how she licked his cock. "Just imagine what someone would say if they came down here and saw you doing this."

"No." She whimpered lightly. "Please don't. It would destroy the Malfoy name."

"Oh I'm not gonna call anyone, I'm just saying, imagine what they'd probably say if they could see this." Harry said, groaning as he suddenly came. "Now drink it all up!"

Draco opened her mouth, letting the cum shoot into her mouth happily. She relaxed her throat while not noticing her own cock spurting her seed out onto the floor as she swallowed each load.

"Oh that was good!" Harry groaned happily, doing his pants back up. "You might wanna get yourself back together, unless you want them to see the mess." He said, patting her head before leaving.

Draco panted while seeing the mess on the floor and managed to get her rational mind back before rushing to pull her pants up. She blushed, slipping from the room and heading back to Slytherin. She had about 10 minutes, she thinks, until she turned back to normal. She was worried.

'I really did that. I just sucked on Potter's cock.' She thought, getting wet at the idea but also shocked and scared. 'I'll make him pay!' She thought, her fists clenching as she felt her body slowly changing back.

(Later)

It was lunch the next day, Harry rereading the spell page.

'Ah! I see where I messed up. Maybe I can try again later today.' Harry commented, closing the book as he imagined the future. 'Then again, if he keeps his dick, I can even mess with him while fucking his ass. Wow, who knew I'd be this eager to fuck another guy.' Harry thought, a bit shocked as he blinked before shaking his head just as he noticed Draco sitting at the Slytherin table as his usual self.

The blonde was glaring at him, Harry smirking and waving. 'Smug bastard. I'll make him rue the day he dare make me feel that humiliated!' Draco thought, looking away in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Harry, what are you smiling at?" asked Hermione looking from her friend to the Slytherin table.

"Just taunting Draco." Harry shrugged, half lying. "He was bullying a kid earlier and I 'accidentally' tripped him. He'll either be a dick or forget about it soon enough."

"So what else is new?" Ron asked, talking with his mouth full as he shoveled food in.

"Oh nothing Ron, nothing at all." Harry smiled, watching Draco leave without Crabbe and Goyle. 'Hmm, looks like my time has come already.' Harry thought. "I'm gonna go for a walk. See you in Potions." Harry nodded, walking out of the Great Hall. He spotted Draco down the hall and started following.

The blonde teen was clearly pissed, storming through the hallways in anger.

"Oh Draco." Harry called with a sing-song voice, shooting the spell as Draco turned round which hit him in the chest.

He fell back and groaned before glaring at Harry who walked over.

"Time for more training." He nodded, dragging the transforming boy into an empty classroom.

"Get off me Potter." he hissed before his voice started becoming feminine.

"No Draco." Harry said, using a quick locking charm. "In fact I think today we will work on how you should be treating me when you are like this."

"Go fuck yourself." she got out while feeling her body start get warmer like last time.

"Now that isn't nice." He commented, shooting a small stinging hex at her ass making her hiss in pain. "Now say you're sorry."

"No." she growled out while already feeling her dick start to get hard while she tried crossing her legs.

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her close while her body got warmer again.

She moaned gently, soon giving in and kissing back lustfully.

'Now let's instill some 'discipline'.' Harry thought, slapping her ass hard.

"Ah!" she moaned out in surprise while breaking the kiss.

"I'm waiting." Harry grinned.

"...sorry." she got out.

"Was that so hard?" He smiled, kissing her again before backing up. "Now let's see if you can listen to some simple directions. Take your pants off."

Draco reached down, pulling her pants down revealing her boxers.

"And the boxers." Harry added.

Draco obeyed, pulling them off. Her cock flopped out already stiff.

"Wow." Harry laughed. "Looks like I was right. Your magic core IS tiny."

She blushed and looked away while her body stayed warm as he started taking his own pants off.

"When you see me... What do you say?" Harry asked, sitting in a chair.

"..." Draco was silent, looking down before saying in a mumble. "I don't." She said. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"... How about you call me Daddy?" Harry chuckled. "After all if you're gonna be my slutty bride, it only makes sense."

Draco's eyes widened, blushing.

"Now then, I think it's time we get more practice in. Lay down on one of the desks."

Draco nodded shyly, doing as she as told.

Harry walked over to the side and took a moment to start caressing her ass. "Such a nice ass." He complimented.

Draco blushed and moaned while Harry gave it a pinch. "AH!"

"Too bad you ARE such an ass." Harry sighed. "But don't worry. I'll help get that out of you."

She shuddered as he kept rubbing her ass before gasping as Harry started sliding his fingers between the cheeks. And then he pushed the tip of his wand against her asshole, using the aguamenti charm to fill her ass with water and clean her out. "Ahhh!" she gasped out from surprise.

"You need to be clean for daddy." Harry grinned, using a banishing charm next to get rid got the water and everything else in her asshole. "I want you to do this twice a day."

"Y-Yes...daddy." Draco whispered in slight excitement.

"I bet you want this." Harry grinned as he heard her whimper. "Well you're going to need to earn it." He nodded, pulling back and pushing a finger into her asshole.

"GAH!" she cried out with a little jump while feeling the finger wiggle around in the hole.

"Yea. Real tight." Harry praised.. "And here I thought it'd be loose from how big of a stick you and your family have up your asses."

Draco whimpered in a mix of pain, pleasure and anger at Harry's comment against his family. She also felt her cock rub in between her stomach and the desk while Harry started to move the digit in and out.

"You need to get use to this since your magic core is too weak to give you a vagina, meaning this is where all your pleasure will come from." Harry smiled. "Care for me to let you feel what two fingers can do?"

"... Please." She whispered in pleasure and defeat .

"What was that?" He grinned.

"Please." She said a bit louder.

"Can't hear you." He shrugged. "If you don't answer then I'm gonna have to stop."

"NO!" she cried as he began to remove his finger.

"What was that?" He smiled.

"Please, I wanna feel it more." she let out with a blush. "... Daddy?"

"Perfect." Harry grinned, sliding a second finger into her ass. He moved them back and forth while using his other hand to rub and pinch her ass.

Draco pulled as gasping and moaning, rocking her hips back happily.

"Ah ah, don't move unless I tell you to." Harry teased, slapping her ass.

"Y-Yes daddy." Draco nodded, calming down a bit.

Harry moved his fingers faster while spreading them to spread her ass open a little bit.

Draco gasped and moaned, cumming. She felt the sperm shoot out against her belly and desk and had to let it stay there while Harry chuckled.

"Good girl." He nodded, patting her ass before he put his pants back on. "Now I want you to get up and clean up this mess, with your tongue."

"M... My tongue?" She stuttered in shock.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Harry asked with a frown.

She shook her head and moved down before she took a lick of her own seed from the desk. She flinched at the taste but licked it all up, swallowing.

"Good girl." he smiled patting her head. "Well the hour is almost up. You got fifteen minutes... And five minutes till Potions." Harry smirked before he left.

"Why that...ooh." she lightly fumed while pulling her pants up. Her ass hurt like hell, even if it did feel good. 'Now I have to either go to potions like this or risk being late just so they don't see me.' Draco thought bitterly, knowing he had to go with the latter because no one would believe Harry cast the spell on him and he would damage his family's reputation.

So he sat there and kept track of the time, scowling when the class began and he had a few more minutes to wait. But that also forced him to think about what was happening to him and everything Harry had said.

'Bride? Like I'd ever even consider him to be a servant!' She thought angrily but even then... He just had to show his dick and Draco became weak in his knees, in this female form.

And he had always considered himself to be powerful. He was raised to believe that Purebloods were stronger than all overs. But apparently he was too weak for his body to even fully transform his body into a female's.

That alone made him wish he could slug Harry's smug grin off his face. And at the same time it kicked him in the teeth, making him doubt everything he knew.

He was snapped out of his thoughts while feeling his chest return to normal to show he had become his normal self. "Finally." He whispered.

He stood up and frowned before leaving the room and headed to the potions class. He was walking down throughout the castle, down into the dungeon... And he was imagining her marriage with Harry...

'What?!' he shook his head and slapped himself. 'Don't think of something absurd and...disgusting!' He chastised himself. 'I will get back at him! I won't become a woman forever! I won't marry him! I'll crush him and his sexy black hair and bright green eyes! Wait... what?!' His thoughts were broken as he entered class, where Professor Snape frowned at him.

"Malfoy, care to explain why were you this late to my class?" The potions professor frowned.

Malfoy gulped and saw all eyes at him with some of them snickering silently and even saw Harry trying to put on a small smile that Snape couldn't see. "I... I'm sorry. I... Had some stomach troubles." He flinched.

"That still will not be tolerated here. Twenty points from Slytherin." Snape said, clearly annoyed. "Now take your seat."

Draco nodded, sitting down in fear. He tried to ignore the snickering and felt anger while glaring at Harry who sent him a wink before looking down at his book. He felt the anger and humiliation grow as he shook in anger. 'That's it! I'm going to make Potter regret the day he ever messed with me!' Draco thought.

*The next day*

Draco had his wand at the ready and was hiding around the corner where the Gryffindor common room was planning on ambushing Harry. This wasn't going to happen! Not three days in a row!

'I'll knock him out, strip him, then toss him into the mess hall. By the end of the year he'll be the laughing stock of the entire school.'

"Watcha waiting for?" Harry asked, whispering in Draco's ear.

"I'm gonna wait till that bastard Potter comes out bef-ah!" he whirled around and aimed his wand at Harry. Before the familiar pink spell hit his gut from Harry's already drawn wand.

"Kinda late on the draw there." smiled Harry leaning against the corner while Draco started changing again.

"B... Bastard." She mumbled.

"Well if I'm the bastard then you're my bitch." Harry grinned, casting a few spells to change Draco's clothes into a female version of the school uniform with green and grey striped thigh-high socks and a thigh high black skirt. "Now, there aren't many places to take you. Are there?" Harry grinned, looping his am around Draco's and dragging her towards the Gryffindor common room.

"B-Buzz off Potter." she growled while trying to keep angry this time.

Harry just laughed and kissed her blushing cheek before, after quickly speaking the password to the Fat Lady's portrait, lead Draco into the Common Room.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?!" she asked in panic.

"Where does it look like babe?" He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. Everyone's gone. In the Great Hall, or the library, talking to friends, going to Hogsmeade. We've got the place to ourselves, don't worry your pretty little head." Assured Harry before he kissed the top of her head like a loving boyfriend as he lead her inside.

Draco blushed in confusion. The past two times Harry had been controlling, demanding, dominating and it made Draco's female body hot. But here... Harry was acting like a loving boyfriend. It both confused her but made her body's heart flutter which confused her more. She looked around the Common room and Harry was right, the place was empty.

"Told you to trust me." He smiled before having her sit down on the couch with him down beside her with his arm over her shoulder. "I noticed you didn't complain when I turned your uniform into a girls, you getting use to being like this Draco? Using it by yourself in private?" Harry teased lightly, kissing her neck gently but not sexually.

She blushed and managed a shake of her head while feeling a little relaxed like this.

"Really?" Harry teased. "You know what I'd like? If you stood up and gave me a spin, show me how beautiful you are with that uniform on."

'Oh I bet you would Potter.' Draco thought bitterly, biting her lip.

"You look cute when you do that." Harry smiled, interrupting her angry thoughts. "You are beautiful, you know. More than just sexy as well, possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He flattered.

Her eyes widened and felt her face heat up while confused and surprised at how much that made her stomach flutter.

"Come on, give me a twirl. Show me how beautiful you are." He whispered gently into her ear.

"Well...one twirl couldn't hurt." She mumbled, standing up shyly and holding her skirt down nervously.

"Come on, a twirl can't happen if you hold the skirt down and not move." Harry urged gently.

"O... Okay... Daddy." She said quietly, moving her hands away and spinning on the spot for a second. She could feel it rise up from the movement and could tell she still had underwear on, but her cock was visible behind it. The underwear felt small, like a thong, but also very soft, like silk, even though she didn't know what color it was... And she was hard.

"I was right." Harry smiled as she stopped, blushing. "Although I think white looks better on you, but that can be fixed later on."

"... What colour are they?" She asked shyly as she sat down next to him again.

"Pink." he replied reaching down and flipping her skirt up.

Draco blushed, pushing her skirt down nervously. "Please don't look." she spoke up shyly, way out of character for her.

"Aw, they're actually cute." He smiled before getting an idea and wrapped his arms before her before moving closer to where she was sitting on his lap.

"Meep." She squeaked, but didn't fight back.

"Relax, I'm just gonna hold you." Harry smiled while draping his arms around her waist. "This is nice, isn't it?" He asked.

"Um, yes daddy." Draco whispered.

"See? You're getting use to the new change in things perfectly." Harry grinned. "Imagine it. Me coming home from a hard day's work, you cooking dinner while the kids play. I come over and kiss you. We have a nice night. And once the kids are in bed I show you all the pleasures in the world."

She blushed while getting an image of what he just said while feeling her cock start getting hard almost instantly.

"Aw, what's that?" Harry grinned teasingly as he looked down at her skirt being lightly pushed up. "Did someone get hard just from that?"

Draco just whimpered, trying to stay quiet.

"Come on, if you don't tell me I'll tickle you."

"Ti... Tickle me?" She blinked before letting out a squeal as Harry started poking her sides. "St... Stop!" She laughed deeply.

"Sorry, can't do that." he grinned while moving his fingers faster.

"P... Please! Stop!" She laughed.

"Nope." Harry smirked while he slid them under the uniform and started tickling her skin directly. "Because your laugh is beautiful."

She blushed and kept laughing while squirming on his lap. And then she felt his hardness poke her hip. "D-D-Daddy?"

"Yes?" Harry asked, stopping his tickling.

"Are you...going to use that on me?" She asked.

"Not yet, unless you're feeling really frisky." he teased sliding a hand up her skirt. "Are you?"

She blushed before moaning as she felt his fingers lightly brush against her bulge.

That was when they heard the door to the common room slowly open. Both jumped before they stood up and Harry urged her to move over and hide behind the couch. She did just that, the twins Fred and George walking in laughing with their friend Lee Jordan.

Harry himself stood next to the couch while trying to act natural.

"Hey, Harry!" Fred, or was it George, smiled. "We're back, sorry if it was boring around here for ya."

"It was nice relaxing." He laughed nervously. "I just sat around, read some books, time went by like that."

George, or was it Fred, poked his brother's shoulder and pointed. The two looked and snickered lightly. "Okay then H-man. We'll leave you and your 'books' to have 'fun'. We'll even make sure no one gets close." He snickered, the two brothers dragging Lee out.

Harry raised an eyebrow at them. 'Why were they snickering? A new prank in mind? Or...nah, they can't see her behind the couch.'

But as he looked where they were looking he saw Draco's foot was sticking out. They knew he was with a 'girl' but not who or such.

'Damn it!' He thought, flinching. 'Well, at least they won't try to interrupt, but talking about it to Lee may be something they'd try.'

"They're gone." He called to Draco gently.

She slowly stood up and sighed in relief. "Thank you daddy."

"You've been saying that the whole time. And I didn't even tell you to." Harry pointed out with a smile.

She blushed beet red and covered her mouth. She hadn't realised she had been doing that!

Harry walked over and pecked her on the cheek. "You are so cute." He chuckled.

'Oh god why can't I stop blushing!' Draco thought in annoyance.

"Well, since we've got the place to ourselves, we can move onto something just as fun." Harry grinned before making her turn to him and pressed their lips together.

Draco gasped before kissing back lustfully. She wrapped her arms around him while feeling warmer than before. She felt so fucking horny right now!

"Oh look, I think it's getting close to when everyone should be coming back." he replied pulling away from her. "And the spell will be running out soon."

"B-B-But daddy!" Draco whimpered, hugging him.

"Nope, you need to wait till next time." he smiled pushing her off.

She whimpered lightly before leaving. She made sure no one was around since she still had a boner under her skirt. She began to carefully sneak through the castle, in slight fear.

'Why couldn't daddy have done more?' She thought, wishing she got to suck his cock or he fingered her ass. Or, if she was lucky, he could have fucked her ass with his big dick... And then her eyes widened as she realised what she was thinking. She slapped her cheeks and scowled while heading to her dorm.

She cast a spell, turning her uniform back into the boy's uniform as she reverted to being male as he entered the Slytherin common room.

"Hey Draco, where ya been?" asked Crabbe as he and Goyle saw him walk past them.

"Fuck off." He snapped. "I'm going to my room and DON'T bother me."

The two muscle heads blinked, Draco storming off.

He reached the dorm and slammed the door shut. He sat on his bed, hitting the pillow several times.

'That no good piece of trash has humiliated for the last time!' Draco thought 'I wanted to cum, damn it!'

The fact he kept calling him 'daddy' and went from rough to gentle confused and made him question what Potter was doing. And the way that Potter talked... What did it mean?

'I need to lull him into a trap, make him lower his guard and then rip his fucking cock off!' He thought angrily.

(Next day)

Harry smiled, walking around happily through the castle with Ron and Hermione.

"Alright Harry, what's up? You've been happy over something these past few days." asked Hermione.

"Hermione, can't I just be happy?" He sighed.

"I'm not saying you can't be happy, but with everything that's been going on, I'm just curious to just WHAT is keeping you in a good mood." Hermione said in worry.

"Because you guys are awesome?" He shrugged. "I figured that's something to keep my spirits up, especially with that damn toad around."

"Potter." Draco said, walking towards them. "Professor Umbridge wishes to see you."

Hermione and Ron glared at Draco, who glared at Harry, who in turn just smirked.

"Okay, fine." Harry shrugged. He followed Draco while he could tell Draco was hoping this would put him in his place.

"I wasn't lying Potter." Draco said simply. "I was told to bring you to Professor Umbridge."

"I figured, but I'm not annoyed. Can you guess why?" smirked Harry.

"If you try that fucking spell we will both be late and both be punished massively." Draco glared.

"Oh I'm not going to."

"Huh?" Draco blinked before they arrived at Umbridge's office. "What are you talking about?" Draco asked, the two outside the door.

"Oh you'll understand later." Harry smirked, walking inside the office. There sitting behind her desk was the toad herself looking smug as ever. "Professor Umbridge." Harry said, forcing himself to be a BIT respectful so this 'meeting' would go quicker, and sat down opposite her in the sickening pink room. "What can I do for you?"

"Now Mr Potter, you and I BOTH know you are running an illegal club." Umbitch said in an overlay happy tone. "If you just give me all the information you have then everyone's punishments can be cut in half."

"Oh? Well where's the proof? Do you have proof that it's true." Harry smirked making her frown.

"I don't need to explain anything to you. Just admit the truth and you might get off easy."

"Oh really? Well unless I know what makes you think I've got a group, then I don't have to say a word. Now tell me, what. Proof. Do you. Have?" Harry frowned before he walked out.

"GET BACK HERE!" Umbridge yelled, the door slamming behind Harry.

'Heh, that toad's all talk and nothing else.' Harry smirked. He looked around and could feel Draco's eyes on the back of his head. "Come on." Harry ordered, walking off and knowing Draco would follow.

Draco himself held his wand and held it up to fire a spell at Harry's back.

They soon entered another room, Harry sitting down.

"Are you going to join me or keep holding that stick?" He grinned seeing Draco stand there and try to keep a frown on his face. Harry crossed his arms, acting as if there was no problem.

"I'm going to make you beg." glowered Draco gripping his wand tighter.

"Aw, that's mean babe." Harry smirked, quickly shooting the familiar spell from his wand.

Draco this time felt his body stiffen up before it hit him. Almost like he had been accepting it.

"There we go." Harry chuckled while Draco changed and put her wand away with a growl. "Oh, what's with the pout?" Harry teased.

"You know why." she frowned walking over and sitting across from him.

"No. Why?" He asked, changing her clothes with a spell.

"You go from dominating and then to soft, so what are you gonna do today?" Draco huffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry shrugged.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Potter!" She snapped as she stormed over and poked his chest.

"How about we make a deal?" Harry grinned.

"A deal? A deal! After all the bloody shit you've put me through, you want to make a deal?"

"Have you hated any of it?" Harry smirked, continuing before she could argue. "If you want me to talk you have to please me with your chest and mouth. Meanwhile I'll be doing something special for you. If I cum first I'll leave you alone. If you cum first you have to stop complaining and stop trying to hex me in the back. Deal?"

She let that sink and did feel a little good because all she had to do was make him cum and that would be easy considering her slight experience. 'Yes! Yes I can do this!' she thought proudly. "Alright Potter, we have a deal." she smirked. "But with a little something else."

"Such as?" Harry asked.

"If you lose, you have to tell me the spell you've used on me."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"So I can turn you into my own little slave." she smirked back.

"Well I'd at least turn into a full girl." Harry teased as he undid his pants and dropped them, pointing at the bulge that Draco's skirt was not hiding.

'We'll see about that.' Draco thought arrogantly, taking her shirt off She moved over and got on her knees while trying to cup her breasts and moved them around to surround his dick.

"Gonna need to do better than that... But they are soft, like pillows." Harry smiled and complimented before he cast a small spell, Draco feeling like a small vibrator was pushed inside her ass.

"W-What did you just do?" Draco moaned at the vibrations.

"It's a simple tickling charm. But if you curve it right so it goes up the ass, it's basically a vibrstor spell." Harry smirked, twirling his wand in his hand making the 'vibrator' in Draco's ass twist and turn making her moan. "It's a contest to see who cum's first, I need to do something." Harry teased.

'Damn him.' she thought before she tried rubbing her breasts up and down his cock faster while flicking her tongue against the tip.

"There you go, you're actually trying now." Harry praised, feeling SOME pleasure. "But you won't get anywhere with being so half hearted with it." He instructed, moving the vibrator spell deeper into Malfoy.

She let out a moan with her cock fully rigid and started to slide her mouth over the tip and suck on it. 'You're going to cum Potter!' she thought with a moan, her tongue playing with the tip when the spell pressed against her prostate. This made her jump and gasp since she felt her cock tingle from the pressure.

Harry smirked, quickly moving the spell around so it pushed against that spot repeatedly as it moved in and out, twisting and turning against the spot as it's vibrations surged through Draco's body. "Bet you never felt that before in your life, right?"

"N... Never." She whispered in pleasure.

"Well if you wanna win you'd better suck faster." He urged.

Draco moaned, sucking his cock happily as she forgot the bet. All the while the spell rubbed against her prostate harder and deeper.

"Oh yeah! That's it!" Harry moaned happily. "Really work your tits."

'Cum... Give me cum!' Draco thought in pleasure as she sucked Harry's cock, her cock suddenly pulsing as she came.

Harry grinned seeing her sperm shoot out onto the floor before groaning as he grabbed her head and started moving it over his cock faster and harder.

Draco gagged a bit before she relaxed her throat, sucking gently as she let him fuck her face. 'Oh god, this feels soooo good.' She thought happily, focusing on sucking on the head.

"I'm gonna cum!" Harry grunted, making her suck harder and faster. He held her head down before feeling his sperm shoot inside her with great force.

Draco's eyes rolled up lightly, swallowing his seed as she came again. 'His seed tastes extra salty.' She thought, slurping all the cum happily.

"Well looks like I won." Harry smiled, ending his spell.

Draco panted while not realizing she licking up some of the sperm left on the side of her cheek.

"Do you see now Drago?" Harry smiled, cupping her cheek. "The spell doesn't change who you are. You've always wanted to be my bitch boy, only now you'll just be a bitch. And I'll make you happy as long as you behave." He said gently, looking into her lust filled eyes. "And I won our bet. You can no longer complain about the spell or try and hex me. Now. What do you want?"

"I... I want you to fuck me." She panted lustfully .

"You need to wait for that Draco dear." Harry grinned.

"B-But Harry!" She tried to argue only to be slapped on the ass.

"Ah, ah, what do you call me?" Harry said with a frown.

"Sorry daddy." Draco whispered, looking down.

"Good. Now when you go back to your dorm and over the next week and a half I want you to practice walking in heels and putting makeup on." Harry instructed. "Because on the 14th day when you become like this forever I want you to look beautiful as I finally fuck your ass. From your sexy legs up to your beautiful hair and your pillowy lipstick covered lips. I think red would look beautiful on you... And yet I think having your lips smearing green lipstick over my hard Gryffindor cock sounds so sexy. Do you understand Draco?"

"Yes." she nodded with a blush at the image.

"Good. Now then. What are you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Your...bride." she muttered looking away.

"Now Draco, don't act like that's bad." Harry smiled, kissing her.

She blushed and kissed back while feeling more relaxed than ever.

Harry slowly broke the gentle kiss, Draco's tongue trying to follow his with a small strand of saliva breaking off from between their tongues.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Harry smiled, doing his pants up and leaving.

Draco pouted but listened as she hid in the corner to wait for herself to go back to normal. She held herself, a bit confused.

'Why do I feel happy? Why aren't I pissed or angry? He's changing me from how I use to be.' Draco thought, her fingers clenching. 'But... He can be so nice and loving... He makes me feel so good.'

She felt so conflicted she stared at the floor and waited until she changed back. She sighed, feeling her female form changing... And she was almost disappointed as she became a male again.

'Well, better get to my room.' He thought, leaving the room and going towards his room.

(Day ten)

Harry smiled, relaxing in his dorm room as he was cleaning his broom... As in his Firebolt, not jacking off.

'I wonder which color she's going with.'

He was trimming the bristles of his Firebolt very carefully with a pair of tweezers, thinking of when the best time to visit Draco today would be.

With a week and a half's worth of changes and training Draco was coming along nicely. She had listened and used a shade of red the first time, but it did take some time before she could get use to wearing high heels. And she was getting more eager for her training, and behaving more.

He couldn't wait to see her come in.

That was when Hermione ran in, looking worried.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Ron's picked a fight with Draco." She panted.

He frowned and stood up while putting his broom aside. "Show me."

Hermione nodded, the two running. They headed down to the main hall where a crowd gathered to show the two males throwing punches at each other. Everyone was cheering, watching the two fight.

"Step off you damn weasel!" Draco snapped, slamming Ron's nose with his fist.

"Gah!" he reeled back and grabbed at the bleeding nose. "You bloody bastard!"

"Hey! You two, knock it off!" Harry snapped, walking towards them.

"He started it!" They both glared, Harry forcing them apart.

"Just knock it off and walk away." Harry told Ron, seemingly ignoring Draco.

"Why? I should be socking him in the jaw for breaking my nose!"

"Ron." Harry glared. "Just walk. Away."

Ron huffed and stormed away.

Harry turned to the crowd and pulled out his wand. "Everyone scatter and leave."

They didn't need to be told twice.

He turned to Draco who looked away and crossed his arms. "Tell me what happened."

"I was messing around, the Weasel bumped into me and we fought." Draco scoffed, walking away.

"Stop right there." Harry ordered before Draco stopped right there. "You know what I think on pointless fighting, don't you?"

Draco was silent, following him into another room. That's when the same spell was shot at him and his body changed. He was soon there in the female body, Harry changing the Blonde's cloths into the female variant once more.

"Now what do you say?" Harry frowned as he sat down, bending her over his lap.

"Sorry daddy." Draco whispered, Harry pulling her skirt up.

"I can't hear you." Harry said, slapping her ass gently.

"Ah! Sorry daddy." Draco gasped and moaned, in both pain and pleasure.

"Louder." Harry ordered, spanking again.

"Ah! Sorry daddy!"

"Good." Harry nodded while sitting her up on his lap and patted her head. He looked at the small bruises and cuts on her face, making him hold her close. He began to kiss around her wounds, not touching them as to not hurt her.

She shivered from each one while slowly relaxing.

"I don't like seeing you hurt." He frowned. "Next time just walk away, alright?"

"Yes Daddy." She nodded.

"Good girl." He soothed. "So tell me, have you been practicing often?" Harry asked, rubbing her thigh.

"Yes daddy." Draco nodded with a blush. "And I've gotten real good at it."

"Alright, then stand up and let me see it." Harry encouraged, helping her up.

She sighed and stood up straight in the high heels and started walking around while managing to stay up without stumbling.

"Wow, you ARE looking good." He praised her gently.

She blushed hearing that and swayed her hips a little.

"Ohho, trying to tempt me?" Harry teased.

"Maybe." she smiled with a wink.

"Get over here." He smiled, moving his finger.

She obeyed and sat on his lap before letting out a moan as he gave her ass a pinch.

"You don't seem to care about all 'this' anymore." Harry commented, kissing her.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around him while gasping as she felt his other hand reach up and caress her breast.

"Well?" Harry asked as he broke the kiss.

"No, I've gotten pretty used to it." Draco said with a happy smile.

"Oh? And why is that?" Harry asked, rubbing her ass teasingly.

"W-Well, you've made me feel stuff I never would have if you didn't keep doing this." she let out in a light moan.

"Like what?" Harry asked, kissing her neck.

"H-How good my ass can feel!" she moaned louder while feeling her cock start getting hard.

"So you just care about when I finger your ass?" Harry jokingly teased.

"No, I get to feel how good it is when you touch my breasts." Draco grinned happily, joking back.

"Oh? You mean like this?" Harry teased, squeezing her breast.

"Yes!" She moaned deeply.

"Guess you've really turned into the perfect slutty bride." Harry praised, making her moan and blush. "But tell me, did you decide on which color to wear today?"

"Do you mean panties... or lipstick?" She asked nervously.

"Both now that you mentioned panties."

"... White and pink." She blushed, speaking of each in order.

"Well let me see them."

Draco got off Harry's lap, blushing, and pulled up her skirt revealing her white panties which were basically a thong.

"Not bad." he smiled while her dick looked like it wanted out.

She blushed, pulling a pink lipstick from her robes and applied it.

"Now give daddy a kiss." Harry smiles, finding her so beautiful.

She walked over and sat back on his lap before pressing their lips together with a moan.

Harry's body shook with a chuckle, kissing her back as he held her close. He then got an idea and started rubbing her ass while his other hand moved down to lightly touch her dick.

Draco gasped and moaned at that simple act, her back arching.

Harry smirked and wrestled his tongue against hers while slowly moving his fingers around the sides of her male appendage.

'He's never done this before!' Draco thought as she moaned. 'It feels amazing!'

"You're cute when you wiggle in pleasure." He grinned while rubbing his finger against the tip of her dick hard.

"Daddy!" She moaned happily. "M-More! Please!" Draco smiled, kissing him.

Harry obliged and pinched her ass while focusing most of his fingers right against the tip where he felt precum coming out. "You close?" Harry grinned.

"Yes! More daddy!" She moaned, begging a bit.

"I don't know, I think you need to be more clear on what you mean." he teased slowing his rubbing. "I mean, I can't help you if I don't know."

"Rub my cock daddy! Rub it until I cum!" Draco begged in lust.

"Good girl." he praised before he gripped the shaft and started rubbing it up and down.

"D... Daddy!" She gasped and moaned, cumming.

Harry used his hand to try and block most of the seed as it sprayed on it with some dripping down on his pants. "You made a mess." He smiled, kissing her lips gently.

"I'm sorry daddy." She said, licking the cum off Harry's hand. "I've been a bad girl."

Harry smiled at that, gently.. "Yes but you're my bad girl."

*time skip, four days later*

Drago sighed since today was his final day. The final day of being a 'he'.

Saying it was heavy would be an understatement, especially since this meant did father would find out. But... SHE would have her Harry. She could be happy.

And that alone helped him stand up and walk out of his room. He was dressed up but kept his cloak around him tightly to hide it.

'This is it, I can never turn back after this.' Draco thought. 'And I do not care.'

He soon reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor common room and felt his body shiver like a pair of eyes was watching him. He then felt breath wash over his neck, making him shudder.

"Hello my little slut." Harry grinned while a hand was on Draco's shoulder. "Ready to be my official slutty bride?"

"Yes." He nodded before gasping as he felt the spell hit him from behind. He felt his male body fade away permanently and soon he was a she.

"Well looks like my cute little slutty bride is here to stay." Harry smirked, hugging her. He kissed her on the cheek while she relaxed and jumped when he gave her ass a small pat. "Now let's find a nice room. Because I'm gonna fuck you all night non stop." he whispered in a lustful tone.

"Please Daddy." She smiled happily.

He pulled his cloak from behind his back and threw it over the both of them and making them disappear. "Stick close and no one will notice us."

"An invisibility cloak?!" Draco gasped in amazement. "So that's how you kept sneaking up on me."

"Family heirloom." Harry nodded before he held her shoulder and started to carefully lead her down the stairs.

She followed without hesitation, smiling up at him.

They weaved past students while Harry found an empty classroom and ushered them in before shutting and locking the door.

"Here we go." He smiled.

"What do you want me to do daddy?" Draco smiled.

"Well we need to make this official with a kiss my slutty bride." Harry said, cupping her cheek.

She smiled before Harry pressed their lips together and pulled her closer around the waist.

The two moaned with smiles, holding the other close.

'I'll make sure this moment is the best she ever has compared to the small teasing.' Harry thought in determination as he moved one hand down to grab her ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Daddy." She moaned happily.

"Hmm, ya know now that you'll be this way now, I wonder if your name should be changed a little." Harry commented, making Draco nod. "I'm thinking maybe...Draca."

"That... That's pretty daddy." She smiled.

"Draca Potter, nice ring to it." he smiled while reaching under the skirt to give her ass a pinch.

"Yes!" She smiled happily. The excitement made her grab Harry's face and smash their lips together while feeling her cock start rising up.

Harry smiled, kissing back as he pushed her against the wall. He felt her dick press against his pants and reached down to brush his finger against the tip.

It made her gasp and break the kiss. "C... Can you fuck me daddy?" She whispered lightly "You said you would... Please?"

"Oh I plan to, but first I might need some help." he grinned as he unzipped his pants and let his semi hard cock out. "Care to lend me a hand? Or your mouth instead?"

She nodded, eagerly falling to her knees. She leaned in and brushed her tongue down the side of it with a moan. 'It's mine... Forever mine.' she thought, licking it from base to tip happily.

"Take as long as you want." Harry soothed.

She nodded and slowly licked around the sides while rubbing the balls and felt her cock get harder knowing it was filled to the brim with his fresh sperm. 'I can't wait for him to cover me in it!' she thought happily before she slid her lips over the tip and started to eagerly bob her head back and forth.

"Ooh, that's the stuff." he sighed leaning back while petting her head. "Make sure you lick it all over too."

"Yes." She moaned around his cock before she relaxed her jaw and slowly slid her head over more of him.

"Oh fuck!" He moaned happily. "Thatta girl." He smiled. "Make your daddy feel real good." He soon groaned and came in her mouth.

Draca hummed and eagerly lapped at the sperm while making sure not to lose a drop.

"I think you've waited long enough." Harry smiled while his dick came out of her mouth with a pop. "I want you to lay on your back and spread your legs wide open."

"Yes Daddy!" Draca smiled, doing as she as told eagerly. She hiked her panties down and around her ankles while reaching down and spreading her anus as wide as possible. "Fuck me daddy!" She cheered gently.

Harry moved over and rubbed the tip against her anus with a grin. "Ready to lose your cherry?"

She nodded happily, kissing him. She wrapped her arms around him while slowly feeling him push the tip in and made her gasp from the snug feeling. She whimpered lightly in pain.

Harry stopped while kissing around her neck to help her relax.

"It... It's starting... T... To feel good..." Draca panted gently.

"Good, because I'm going to turn this ass inside out." he whispered in lust. Before he suddenly started moving in and out.

Draca gasped and moaned as she felt the dick stretch her anus open wider than just the tip. "Yes!" She moaned deeply. "More daddy!"

Harry grunted, thrusting deeper inside her. "Fuck! Your hot tight little asspussy is squeezing me all over!"

"F... Fuck me harder! More!" She moaned deeply.

"Then beg!" Harry ordered while he started to slow down to tease her.

"Please! Please! Please daddy! Fuck your bride! Fuck your slut! I need it! It's all I care about! I love you Daddy! Please!" She said quickly with hearts in her eyes.

"Perfect." he smirked before sliding his hands up her uniform to grasp her bare breasts as he resumed moving his cock in and out faster with a groan.

"I'm so glad I waited for this, it makes it feel so good!" she moaned out while he licked her neck and gave her nipples a hard pinch. "I'm cumming Daddy! I'm cumming!" She screamed while her stiff dick flopped around while rigid.

"Do it!" Harry ordered.

She cried out with wide eyes as her cock twitched and her sperm went flying up and onto the front of Harry's shirt with him being right over her.

But Harry did not stop his thrusting!

If anything, he was slamming himself in deeper with the tip rubbing against her prostate.

"Yes!" Draca moaned and screamed gently. "Oh yes daddy! Right there!"

"So fucking tight!" He groaned while the tip was rubbing against the spot harder while he gave her breasts a tighter squeeze. "I think I'm going to cum!"

"Do it inside daddy!" Draca begged.

Harry moved his hips faster and faster before burying his dick all the way inside and started letting it all gush out.

are we on break?

The two moaned, hugging each other close.

Draca shuddered feeling the cock twitch over and over while she came again, but due to them being pressed up together her dick was angled up and shot it over herself. But she also felt Harry's cum filling her, flooding her intestines with cum. "Yes daddy! It's so hot!"

"You better not be done." Harry grinned. "Because we're going all night long."

She shivered hearing that and nodded eagerly.

*time skip*

Harry smiled while sitting at his table in the mess hall, something that peaked the twin's interests.

"You okay Harrykins?" Fred, or was it George, asked.

"Oh trust me, I'm more then okay, especially when my girlfriend comes by." Harry smiled, shocking everyone.

"Congrats mate! Never knew you were looking for a wife." praised Fred, or was it George with a clap.

That was when the door opened. They turned with Harry chuckling as he saw Draca walk in, confusing some at the 'new' girl, while others felt like they knew her.

She was wearing the normal female school uniform, although the shirt and jumper was very strained from her large breasts, but her skirt was a bit shorter than normal. Plus the normal socks were instead looked like a shiny material, like latex or something but it was just an appearance spell, and went thigh high with garter belts going up under her skirt.

She walked over to the table with guys around speechless and staring. And she all but jumped, sitting in Harry's lap with her arms wrapped happily around his neck.

"Woah...way to go Harry!" both twins congratulated with two thumbs up.

"Who's that?" Ginny frowned.

"I think I'll let her introduce herself." Harry encouraged.

"I'm Draca Malfoy, Harry's girlfriend and future bride."

... And cue the entire Hall's state of shock and confusion. Instantly the students whispered or gaped in disbelief while the others at the Slytherin table were calling out in outrage.

"TRAITOR!" one random Slytherin yelled,

"DISGUSTING!"

"YOU DISGRACE OF A FULLBLOOD!"

Draca smiled while raising one hand up and flipped them the bird while getting comfy on Harry's lap. "I don't care what you fuckers think: all I want is my Harry." She smiled, holding him close.

"Harry, what the...I mean...when did..." spoke Hermione who didn't know what to start with.

"I didn't know it was Draco at first, but it turns out she ;oes me and I couldn't say no." Harry smiled while rubbing her sides.

Draca smiled, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Harry, have you gone mad?!" cried out Ron with wide eyes. "He's a stickin' Slytherin!"

"I am sorry for every fight we have ever been in." Draca said, nodding. "Harry's helped me in seeing my ignorant ways and methods were doing more harm then I thought."

And cue everyone staring in shock.

"I can't believe you'd even consider dating a Slytherin! A be gay!" snapped Ginny with annoyance.

"How is it gay when I've got these?" Draca teased, lifting her breasts lightly. "Can't see them? Or are you just jealous?"

Ginny growled in jealously, bending her spoon.

Draca giggled before kissing Harry on the lips.

He smiled, knowing their lives would be great.


	144. Nekara and Shaggy

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Nekara and Shaggy

Series: Scooby Doo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark night, the moon was full and a red van drove through the empty streets.

"Like, I sure do hate it when there's no one around this time of night." gulped Shaggy while driving. He turned to his canine companion to hear his response only to remember that he is sleeping in the back along with Daphne, Scrappy, and Flim Flam. "Guess I better find a good place for us to crash the night or somewhere for us to park the night." he said to himself, unaware of the person watching the van.

The person was watching them through binoculars and saw the van park on the side of the roar and smirked. "Perfect, with the others asleep they won't be able to interrupt me." the person laughed with an alluring and female tone before they walked down the hill towards the van.

Meanwhile Shaggy was turning off the van and getting comfortable in his seat so he could go to sleep.

"Like, time to get some shut eye." He said as he began to close his eyes when suddenly he heard the passenger door which he thought he had locked quickly open and then close. "Huh? Wha?" He said as he lifted his head up and looked at the seat and his eyes widened at the person in it. "L-Lik, w-w-w-who are you?"

"My names Nekara handsome." the figure said, she was a blonde woman with thick red lips whose hair covered one of her eyes, she had an hourglass figure and she was wearing a purple dress.

"W-W-Why are you h-h-here?" he asked with a blush.

"I'm here for you, now look deep into my eyes~" she said as she moved the hair out of one of her eyes.

Shaggy saw her move closer, making him blush more while looking her in the eyes.

The pupils of her eyes slowly transformed into pink hears as she continued to stare at him. She expected him to smile and fall under her spell, but nothing changed.

"Like um, what's up with your eyes?" He asked curiously.

"What?" She said in surprise, he should have been her mindless slave by now.

"Like, are they meant to glow like that?" He asked as he got closer to look at her eyes out of curiosity.

She was confused and made him open his eyes more as they glowed.

"Wow, they're glowing even more! Are you ok?"

'Why isn't he being affected!' She thought as she tried even harder to make him fall under her spell.

But all he did was look confuse.

"Do you need me to like, drive you to a hospital?"

"Come on, don't you feel even the least bit lost in my eyes?"

"Well, you do have very pretty eyes, but your pupils are heard and I fear you might need to go to a hospital."

'It's like he has no idea what's even happening.' She thought as her eyes changed back to normal. "Didn't you feel different at all?" She asked, hoping he had been effected at all, even a bit.

"Like, no not really, should I be?"

'What's wrong with him? Only idiots and grand magicians can resist my spell! And he can't be an idiot if he is reclaiming ghosts into the box, so that must mean...' "You're a grand magician." She said as she began to scoot away from him, waiting for him to strike her down for trying to seduce him.

"Like, grand magician? I think you like, got the wrong dude."

'He must be undercover playing the part of a fool.' she thought. 'Perhaps I'll play along.' "Yes, of course, my mistake mister..."

"Oh! Like, the name's Shaggy Rogers."

"My name is Nekara, pleasure to meet you."

"But like, why'd you sneak in here?"

"Well, I have been watching you for awhile and I really wanted to get to know you." she spoke while glancing in the back where the others were sleeping and spotted the box near Daphne. 'There it is, all I have to do is get it without incurring the wrath of the grand wizard Shaggy.'

"So uh, like why not just call if you've been watching me?"

"I was uh, embarrassed and very shy." she lied. "I tend to get a lot of unwanted attention from men."

"Like, I can guess why, but why go to me?"

"You seem...special." She said as she scooted a little bit closer to him, making him blush.

"Heh, like, thanks."

"And, I was wondering if...I could travel with you?"

"Like, say what?" He said as he blinked in surprise.

"I could come with you on your journey." She said, hoping he said yes so it would be easier to get to the box.

"Like, I'm not sure. I'd have to talk it over with my friends back there."

"NO! I mean, I want just you to decide." she spoke up quickly.

"Really? Like, I dunno, I just met you..." he spoke trailing off while unsure.

"Please? I promise I'll be good, please Shaggy?" She begged as she made sure to look as innocent as possible.

He gulped and tried glancing away. "Um...well, you could like, stay here for the night. Me and my friends could talk it over in the morning?"

She sighed and said. "Fine, I guess that's ok."

"Like, you need a blanket?" He asked as she smiled and nodded. He climbed in the back while being careful not to wake the others and grabbed a blanket near the chest. "Here you go, sorry we don't have any others." he said as he handed the blanket to her.

"It's fine, thanks again handsome."

"L-like no problem." he said with a blush as she draped it over herself.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." he responded as he closed his eyes to sleep as she watched him, waiting for him to sleep.

She waited ten minutes before hearing him start to snore. 'Alright, now I can get the box!'

She slowly moved to the back, but glanced at Shaggy and hesitated. 'Why am I hesitant? I know he was so nice and sweet and treated me like a person and not a sex toy but...' she thought as she stared at him. 'Am I still hung up on him being immune to my powers?' She wondered as she stared at Shaggy, trying to decide what to do.

Seeing how she was tired and a little relaxed, she leaned back in the seat to go to sleep. 'It's not like the box is going anywhere.' she thought before drifting off into sleep.

(Next morning)

The sun was rising over the mystery machine and Shaggy began to open his eyes slowly.

"Like, great sleep." he yawned. He then felt something holding onto one of his arms . He turned and blushed at seeing the beautiful women holding onto it. 'Like, who is sh- oh right, she's Nekara, she wants to travel with us.'

Said woman let out a light snore while snoozing away.

'Like, should I wake her?'

As if answering him the woman began to slowly stir. "Mmmmm, that was an amazing sleep." she yawned before seeing Shaggy was awake and jumped. "Oh! Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Like, it's ok." he replied as he saw the other ones in the back start waking up. "Like, wake up guys, I gotta tell you something." Shaggy said.

"Mmm, rorning raggy." yawned Scooby.

"Like, morning Scooby, we got to talk."

He blinked confused before looking at the woman and jumped back in surprise. "Raggy! Who is she?" He shouted in surprise.

"Oh, well like this here is Nekara, she wants to join us on our trip."

"Rhy?" He asked curiously.

"I noticed your group a bit aways and thought it'd be fun to join." She said, hoping that he accepted her answer.

"So you must be a big fan uh?" asked Scrappy.

"Yes, I love what you guys are doing and I'd really like to be apart of it."

"Well, this is sort of short notice." spoke Daphne with uncertainty.

"Please, I really want to help."

"I think it's a great idea." spoke Flim Flam. "The more folks we got, the more eyes we got on our trip."

"Well, I think it's a great idea." Shaggy said.

"Alright, then I guess we can welcome her into the group." spoke Daphne.

"Thank you." she said with a big smile.


	145. Granny Jojo and Gumball

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Granny Jojo and Gumball

Series: Amazing World of Gumball

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gumball looked around his garage for anything that looked advance and technological. 'Think, Gumball, think. What can I find to make a great science project?' he thought.

3 weeks ago, Miss Simian assigned the whole class to create something for the science fair at school. Gumball had all the time but as usual, he waited til the last minute. Now he only has two days left.

He grabbed part of an old golf club which was bent and rubbed his chin. "Maybe this could be a lightning rod or something."

He kept looking around till he found the old toaster his mother threw out after Richard broke it by leaving a couple of pop-tarts in for too long causing it to go in flames.

"Hmm, this looks perfect."

But he still needed more. He went back to his and his siblings room. He quietly went to the the closet and took out a science kit that belong to Anais.

'I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I borrowed this' he thought. Before leaving, he grabbed their alarm clock.

Gumball got all the pieces he needed but had no idea what to make. That's when something came to mind. "Ah ha! I can make a wireless toaster." he said quietly. He grabbed a screwdriver and unscrewed the toaster to see the inside. The damage looked bad on the inside.. "Meh, I can fix this easy." he waved off.

Before starting he found something in the bookshelf that caught his interest. Once he got a hold of it, he saw that it was a handyman's book on wiring. He flipped through the pages till he found a chapter on toasters. While following the instructions, he took out some old wires and replaced with new ones that he found in that kit. He followed the instructions while replacing different parts with what he could find.

Once he was done, he put back the toaster together. He then duct taped the alarm clock to the side and was able to wire it in. Finally he the golf club to the other side with duck tape.

'Now all I need is lightning' he thought picking it up and walked outside to see if the weather was right. He sees some light in the clouds. He got to a safe distance waiting for the lightning to strike. "Just gotta wait for a bolt to hit this, it turns on, then bam! Instant A."

He waited for like an hour but it didn't show.

"Aw come on you stupid clouds! One bolt of lightning is all I need!"

As if on cue, a bolt of lightning came straight at the club which then got to the toaster. The lightning stopped and the clock on the toaster turned on.

"Yes! Thank you!" he called out to the clouds before turning to the device. He put on a pair of rubber gloves and walked towards the device. He picked it up and checks to see if there was any damage and so far nothing. "Seems like nothing's wrong with it. Let's give it a test run." he said. He grabbed two slices of bread, slid them in and turned the lever down. Suddenly, the toaster started shaking.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing."

That's when a portal opened up from above and sucked him in. He passed a lot of clocks. He screamed while saying. "Aaaaauuuugggh... Definitely a bad thing!" He floated around while trying to gain footing but he kept moving and saw a glowing light ahead of him. "Hope it's the way out." he said before screaming as he felt his body pulled towards it as he was sucked into it and everything went black.

He woke up feeling groggy. "Oh man. Talk about a killer trip." He sat up and rubbed his head while seeing it was sunny out and he was in the park. "How did I end up here?" he asked looking around and saw several trees that were small and had ropes tied around them to small poles to keep them straightened.

"I better get home. Knowing mom, she's gonna yell at me for disappearing." he said while leaving the park. As he walks down the neighborhood, Gumball couldn't shake that something wasn't right. He saw cars that stuck out and people in odd looking clothes.

"Why is everyone dressed like this? Is it casual Friday or something?" he asked. He kept walking till he reached his house. If you can call it that. What he saw are a bunch of construction workers building something where his house suppose to be. "What the? Hey!" He was about to run forward when a construction worker stopped him.

"Woah there kid, you can't just run onto a construction site. Why don't you go play somewhere else?"

"But this is where I live." Gumball stated.

"You lived on the ground?" asked the construction worker feeling confused.

"What? No. My house was right there." said Gumball pointing at the spot.

Then the construction worker started laughing. "Hahahahaha. That's a good one kid. But that spot's been empty for years until now."

"What? But that's not possible."

"Don't know how to tell you kid. Now run along. Don't want anyone getting hurt here."

Gumball was ushered back while the worker got back to his job and he was utterly confused.

"What in the world is going on here?" he questioned. So he left the neighborhood and started walking to the city. All around he saw more people in weird clothes, cars that he never say before, and the overall feel for it didn't make sense.

Til he saw a newspaper article.

"New vice-president elected!"

Then he saw the date.

"1900?" Gumball looked at both the paper then his toaster and finally put 2 and 2 together. "Oh. My. God. The toaster sent me back to time."

"Hey, you gonna buy that or not?" asked the man at the newsstand while smoking a cigar. Gumball shook his head. "Then beat it. It's a place of business, not a library." said the vendor.

He walked away while looking around and was stunned at how much things were here compared to his future.

"This is all too weird." he said. He was about turn to the next corner when he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where ya going." remarked a girl's voice in front of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." he apologized before looking at the girl and went wide eyed. 'Woah! She's...she's...pretty.'

"Yeah well..." she said taking a good look at Gumball. 'Hmmm... he looks cute.'

Gumball stood up and held his hand out. "Need a hand?"

The girl smiled and took his hand. She stood up and Gumball had to tilt his head cause she was taller then Penny, was a pink rabbit like his dad and sister, and wore a dress he had seen in history. A La Samaritaine dress or something like that with black heels.

"You know it's rude to stare at a girl like that." said the pink rabbit while blushing.

"Oh! Uh, sorry." he looked away with his own blush.

The girl looked at the toaster in his hand. "Woah! What sort of toaster is that? Is that a new model?"

Gumball was gonna say it's a time machine, but she'll probably call him crazy, so he'll have to give her a different answer. "No, no. I was trying to make a brand new toaster."

"Really? Wait, but you're my age, are you some kind of kid genius?"

"More or less." he replied with a smile. "Just put it together from all the stuff I found lying around."

"Gee Willikers. That's impressive." said the girl.

"Um, thank you?" Gumball then noticed how her eyes were a little red. "Were you crying?" he asked.

"What?" she wiped her eyes. "No, not at all."

He gave her look that tells her. 'I'm not buying it.'.

"I'm fine." she huffed.

Gumball decided to let it go. "So...what's the name of this town?"

"Why you're in Elmore of course. she replied.

'So I really am in the right place.' "Um, well what's your name?"

"Joanna. And yours?" she asked.

"Gumball."

"Really?" she asked while raising an eyebrow. "Your folks really named you that?"

"Unfortunately. But it's who I am and I don't wouldn't change it for the world." he replied with confidence.

"Wow, you're either gutsy, or stupid."

"A bit of both." he admitted with a shrug. 'Hmm, why does her name sound so familiar?'

"Well I will do admit, it's a cute name." she remarked. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go."

"Where are you going?" he asked..

"Why you asking? Hoping to try and get me on the rebound?" she frowned crossing her arms.

He blushed and said. "No no no no. I was just gonna ask if you can show me around."

She blinked and blushed. "Oh, sorry. Sure, I can do that no problem." She took his hand, which made him blush, and showed him around the city.

He looked at the stuff and while very old, he could recognize a few stuff, like the school and mall, both smaller. 'Wow! Had know idea that everything was smaller back then' he thought. "So, how old are you?" he asked.

That question made Joanna stop in her tracks. She turned her head giving him an annoyed look.

"Did I say something wrong?" Gumball asked already know he did.

"It's rude to ask a lady that." Joanna replied.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just asking cause you're, well taller than me." 'Note to self: Never ask a girl her age' he mentally noted.

"Well maybe I'll tell you if you tell me yours."

"We do it at the same time." he counter offered.

"Fine, one, two, three!"

"12!" they both said.

"Wait, you're twelve?" replied Gumball with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Gotta problem with it?" she replied by asking back.

"No, it's just...well you're...taller then me."

"Are we gonna talk how tall I am or do you still want that tour?" she asked.

"Oh! Sorry, again."

They continued walking around Elmore.

"And over there is Elmore's hospital, and over there is where we're working on our junkyard."

"Wow! That spot looks so clean." he said.

"Won't be for long" retorted Joana. Suddenly they heard the ground shakes. They look to see a big T-Rex coming towards them. Gumball could tell that he was Tina's grandfather. Then the T-Rex said. "Hey you kids better stay away from my property!"

"Yeah yeah ya old grouch." frowned Joanna.

The T-Rex growled and walked away mumbling. "Stupid kids".

Then Gumball nervously asked. "Um... was it wise to make him angry?"

Joanna scoffs and said. "Ah he's nothing compared to Elmore's 'oldest' resident."

"Who's that?"

Before answering, Gumball was pushed onto Joanna which made them fall. Then they heard a voice that was all too familiar to Gumball.

"Out of my way you snot-nose brats!"

Gumball looked up and could not believe whom was seeing. 'No. Not her' he thought.

"Miss Simian." finished Joanna as the ape walked past them. "They say she was born that grouchy and ugly."

'I guess I was right. She is older than time itself.' he thought. His train of thought was interrupted when Joanna said something. "You gonna get off now or you're planning to kiss me?"

He looked down and jumped off her while blushing. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

She picked herself up and dusted herself off and said. "No worries. Your reaction was priceless." she giggled while Gumball blushed brighter and looked away. "Awww, did I hurt the little kitty's feelings?." She leans in and kissed his cheek. "Feeling better?" she asked.

His eyes widened and went silent while processing how this reminded him of Granny Jojo doing that, and remembering that this girl right here WAS his Granny Jojo. "Um…. Joanna? Do you have a nickname?" he asked fearing he already knew it.

"Yes. It's JoJo." she answered.

"Oh come on!" he shouted out to the sky, much to Joanna's confusion.

"Is there something wrong with it?" she asked.

He blinked and chuckled nervously. "Um, could you wait here for just a second?"

"Sure I guess." she shrugged as he rushed off around the corner while he started sweating nervously.

"What I'm gonna do? What I'm gonna do?" He asked himself quietly. 'That's my grandma! I mean sure she's my age and looks really cute, but she's my grandma!' He calmed down and thought of a solution. "Ok, ok. Just got to go back to my own time. Yeah that's it." He pulls the lever of the toaster down and said. "Okay, toaster. Take me back." He waited but nothing happen. He pulled the lever up and then down again. "Anytime now."

He got upset and kept doing it and said. "Come on you stupid... work already." He didn't even notice Joanna was there watching him.

"Um, what are you doing?"

He looks up and was getting nervous. "Uh, how much did you hear?"

"Something about time and how that thing isn't working. Well no surprise, you don't have it plugged in."

"Well actually I remove the plug part of the toaster." he quickly lied with a nervous chuckle.

"Really?!" she asked. He nodded while smiling nervously. "Can I see it?" she asked.

"Oh! Um...well...it's not working right now!"

She raised an eyebrow and said. "I'm not gonna steal it."

"What? What makes you think I thought that?"

"Because you're stalling." she frowned tapping her foot.

Gumball could tell he upset her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. You can see it." He hands her the toaster.

She looked at him and he was giving those puppy eye looks hoping that she forgives him. She sighed and nodded while taking it and looking it over. She inspected it. 'Hmmm... this is well advanced. How did he do it?' That's when she finally noticed the the golf club and asked. "What's with the golf club?"

"Um...that's uh..."

She gave him a deadpan look and said. "You're not gonna lie to me now are you?"

"Yeah I got nothing." he sighed. "I was using it to attract lightning to make it work."

"Wait, this thing needs lightning? Why not just attach a cord if it needs power?"

"I was trying to make it more advanced. Perhaps I'll try putting in batteries later." he replied.

"I guess I can take you're word for it." she said.

"Joanne! Joanne!"

They turned to see a female raccoon coming towards them while waving her hand in the air. She is seen wearing a Pendleton plaid suit.

"What is it Vicky?"

"I heard what happened between you and Frankie."

She frowned and looked away. "I said I don't wanna talk about it!"

'Could they be talking about my grandpa, Frankie?' he thought.

That's when Vicky noticed Gumball. "Oh, hello. Who might you be?" she asked.

"The name's Gumball."

That's when Vicky wrapped her arms around Gumball giving him a big hug. Little hearts were forming around and she said. "Oh. My. Gosh! You are the cutest kitten I have ever seen!"

Gumball couldn't say anything because his face was smothered against her bust. It had to been somewhere between b or c size. J

oanna could tell that he can't breathe. "Vicky stop being such a kid and quit gushing over anything cute you see."

What Joanna said made Vicky stop and let go of Gumball. "Alright fine, ruin my fun."

While they talked, Gumball was still thinking about what Joanna said. 'Did she say I was cute?' he thought. Ordinarily he'd shrug it off since it was his grandma, but this young version of her made him feel flattered.

"So Joanna, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" asked Vicky.

"Yes! I don't wanna even think about that no good rat!"

'Whatever grandpa did, he messed up big time. How do I get them back together?' he thought..

"The least I see that dirty rat, the better."

That's when they see Joanna's ex, Frankie walking to her.

"Frankie." she frowned.

"Heh, heh. Hey JoJo." said Frankie chuckling nervously. "Um, you're still not mad, are you?"

"What do you think?" she asked rhetorically. "Now get out of my sight."

Frankie got angry and said. "You know what? Fine by me. They're a lot of prettier fish on the sea."

She looked away while Frankie stamped off.

Gumball could see that she cried a little. He walked over and patted her on the back. He said. "I'm sorry it happened." then gave her a hug.

She sniffled and hugged him back.

The three decided to leave the area because it was depressing.

Vicky decided to treat them to a Malt Shop for shakes hoping to help Joanna feel better. They sat in a booth while Gumball looked at his malt with confusion.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A malt, duh." spoke Vicky.

He hesitated till he finally taste it. "Mmm, this is pretty good."

"You say it like you've never tried it before."

"Um...well I haven't because...my parents aren't big fans of places like this."

"They don't know what they're missing." said Vicky. She turned her attention to Joanna.

"If you're gonna say something about Frankie I'll walk out that door.

"I won't." she said.

"Just saying bottling it all up ain't gonna help."

"I-I just don't want to keep thinking about it." said Joanna taking another sip of her malt.

"Maybe take your mind off it and think about something else." suggested Gumball.

"Thanks Gumball." Joanna felt grateful for his help.

Vicky was curious about him. "So Gumball. Where do you live?"

'Oh no! I can't say here cause technically it's not true, at least not yet.' That's when he thought of a lie. "I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I'm an orphan."

That made both girls gasp.

"What happened?" asked Vicky.

"Found on my own by a couple, but they died and I had no other place to go. So I've been wandering around on my own."

Joanna was gonna say something when Vicky got out her seat and ran to Gumball's side giving him another big hug. "You poor thing." she said while crying.

Gumball groaned from the tightness while feeling trapped. He was blushing madly being close to her bosom again.

"Don't squeeze him too much or he'll pop." said Joanna.

Vicky lets go of him. "Sorry Gumball."

"No prob." he smiled while taking a sip from his malt.

"How were you able to survive?" asked Joanna.

"Friendly people I met on the way. They help with me with food and other necessities and in exchange I help with a few chores."

Both girls found it believable while they went back to their malts. Once they were done, Vicky paid the tab for all three and they left the place.

"So, you don't have a place to stay?" asked Joanne.

Gumball shook his head.

"He could stay at my place." Vicky requested.

Joanna snorted and said. "I think he received enough hug fests from you. Plus you don't have enough room. He'll stay with me."

"Really?" Gumball asked.

She nodded and said. "Of course. We have a guest room available."

"I wouldn't want to impose." he said.

"Nonsense, if you offer to work it off, my dad would love to have you around. Just don't do any flirting or he'll get the shotgun."

Gumball nodded his head while feeling scared.

Joanna turned to Vicky and said. "Bye Vicky."

"I'll see you tomorrow JoJo." said Vicky giving her a hug then turning to Gumball. "It was great meeting you Gumball." she said before kissing him on the cheek and walking to a different direction.

"Well, she seems...nice." spoke Gumball.

"That's what I like about her." smiled Joanne before walking away. "Follow me."

As they walk, Gumball could see that the sun was setting. Finally they reached Joanna's house. Gumball got a good look at her mailbox where he saw the last name that say "Watterson".

"Just let me do the talking." said Joanna.

Gumball nodded in agreement.

Joanna used the key to open and came inside. Gumball followed after. They came to the living room and sitting on a chair was Gumball's great grandfather, whom is also Joanna's dad. He looked like a pink rabbit with muscle while wearing black pants and suspenders with a white buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He turned to see Joanna. He smiled and said. "Hi sweetie. How was your day?"

"Alright dad, I met a new friend."

He looks at Gumball. "Is this him?"

"Yup, his name is Gumball."

He kept looking at him. "Do you have a last name son?"

"Um...no sir."

He gave Gumball a quizzical look till Joanna spoke.

"He's an orphan."

Her dad's eyes widen at the news. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, it's alright. Joj-I mean, your daughter said I could sleep here."

He looked at his daughter, whom was giving him a pleading look. He got close to her and whispered. "We'll talk about this with your mother."

"Thanks dad."

"Anything for my baby girl." he said patting her head before turning to Gumball. "But if you're gonna be living here for free, I will have you do chores around to keep you from getting lazy. That's my rule here, if you're not working, you'll end up a lazy slug."

"No problem there, Mr. Watterson." said Gumball agreeing to the terms.

"Good. Joanna, show this fella here to the guest room."

Joanna nodded and motioned Gumball to follow her.

He did while a little more relaxed.

Once they reached the door, Joanna opened it and showed him in. Gumball looked at what he saw.

"You have a queen sized bed in front the window, a tv on top of a dresser of drawers, a closet and your own bathroom with shower." Joanna explained.

"Wow. That...is ...awesome!"

His reaction caused the pink bunny to giggle. "If you need anything let me know."

"I will and thank you." he said being grateful.

"Dinner should be done in half an hour, in the meantime just relax."

Gumball nodded before she closed the door and left. The only thing Gumball could do is take a nap. But there was one thing on his mind.

'If granny Jojo and Frankie aren't together no more, shouldn't I not exist no more? Is there something in the universe that needs me to do something?' he thought. 'Does she find someone else?'

He'll have to worry about that later. He went to take a nap til dinner was called.

(Later)

Gumball was woken up by a knock on the door.

"Gumball, dinner time."

"I'll be there in a minute." he said. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands and face. Once done, he left the room. He could already smell the cooking as he walked to where the kitchen was. He comes in seeing the rest of Joanna's family sitting at the table.

"So this is the young man you brought home?"

He looks to the left to see the voice belonging to a female rabbit at the stove. 'That's gotta be her mom.' he thought.

"Yup, this is Gumball."

"Hello." Gumball greeted.

She walked up to him and said. "Hello I'm Martha. I see you already met my husband, Jim. That's my oldest son, Ron and my youngest, Billy."

Both smaller rabbits waved.

Gumball waved back.

"So Joanne, how was your day?" asked Jim while Martha went to get the food.

"I-I broke up with Frankie." she replied while looking close to tears.

"What happened?" her mother asked with a worry tone.

"He was being a cheap jerk again!"

Her brothers were there to hug and condolence her. Her dad was not happy. "I knew that punk was no good." he said. "I kept telling you that running back to him over and over was not a good idea."

"Jim!" said his wife with a frown.

"I just thought he'd change each time." spoke Joanne. "I'm such an idiot." she said.

Before her family said anything, Gumball spoke. "You're wrong."

They gave their attention to him.

"I know this is none of my business, but the real idiot is Frankie. You're sweet, cute and fun to talk to. If he doesn't see that, then he is not right for you. You deserve better." he said with confidence.

"Really?" she asked while blushing.

"I never kid about stuff like that" he replied.

That made her squeal out and pull him into a hug.

That's when Ron made a joke and said. " Hey you two, let's save the hugs and kisses for later."

Both blushed with Joanne quickly pulling away. Luckily their awkwardness was short lived when Martha served dinner. It was a pot of paella.

"Alright everyone. Dig in." she said. Everyone got in their seats and ate.

"Mmm, this is really good." said Gumball.

"Glad you love it, dear. Eat as much as you want." said Martha.

"Thanks Miss. Waterson."

"Oh, there's no reason for last names. Just call me Martha."

"Sure thing."

After dinner, everyone was at the living enjoying a nice dessert while watching a scary called, "The Thing From Another World".

'This isn't so bad.' he thought. Just then, when the Thing monster showed up attacking the heroes while they were setting it on fire, Joanna grabbed hold of Gumball's arm. He felt himself blush and was surprised. 'The way she holds my arm makes her look cute.' he thought.

"Don't get any ideas." warned Jim.

Gumball looked back to see Jim giving him a look that all dad's give to random boys. He gulped and nodded and continued watching the movie. 'Reminds me of mom.' he thought with a shudder.


	146. Leland and Gigi

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Leland and Gigi

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was late one night as Cassy the Primarina, a famous Pop-Star was heading to her limo, only to be blocked by 1000's of adoring fans.

"Cassy! Sign my tail" Shouted a Milotic.

"Eat these veggies I grew myself!" Shouted a Marshtomp.

"Have my babies!" Shouted a Walrein.

It seemed she would never be able to get to her limo, until a flurry of leaves and arrows hit the fans, knocking them out! As Cassy gets to her limo, we see the sniper who made these expert shots.

"Alright, another job taken care of."

Later...

"Thanks again for another job well done Leland."

"Hey, we're friends, I know you'd do the same Cassy."

"You know it. Now go take some time off."

"Oh I plan to." Leland the Decidueye, bodyguard to famous Pop-Star Cassy the Primarina and best friend and colleague of Drew the Incineroar was just flying to his hometown after saying bye to Cassy.

He was heading to one of his best spots to hang around while he carried a bag with a camera in it. He found himself at a theater building rooftop.

'Okay...where's my secret entrance?' he thought looking around and saw a vent. "Jackpot."

He crawled in, being as silent as he could. He made sure his camera was loaded with film before slowly hearing some sounds ahead. 'That must be the audience, I'm so close, my pecker might blow!' The horny Decidueye thought...but what does he mean by audience you say?'

He kept crawling before hearing some giggling and finally looked through the vent.

'Okay, got my camera, candy and water...let's see these girls do it!'

Down in the room was various female pokemon getting ready. They were behind the curtain, all dolled up and with a little too much make-up, given advice from their mothers who were varying degrees of bitch behind the curtain.

"You can do this Candy." A Leafeon told her Eevee daughter.

"Time to finally win my love Dianna." A Clefable told her Cleffa daughter.

"Win this, I need this, please! Make me not embarrassed to be your mom Clarice." A Gardevoir said to her daughter Ralts.

'Although I'm not happy about these mothers, don't really care, I'm here for their daughters.' he thought holding the camera to his eye and started taking photos. 'Yeah...look at them all, so sexy with that potential.' He thought.

That's when a Lopunny came in. "Okay madres, time to go, andele, andele, the show starts in 10 minutes."

"Go get 'em Chiho." A Dragonite said to her Dratini daughter.

Said pokemon slithered out while he took some more photos.

Outside the curtain stood a Stantler. "Ladies and Gentleman! The Annual Little Miss Pecha Berry Pageant shall now commence!" Then the Stantler stood aside as the curtain opened. "First up, we have Chiho the Dratini!"

She danced around in her red dress. "Hiiiii!"

"Next is Candy the Eevee."

Said Eevee came out before she hopped on a red ball and started balancing on it while juggling with her nose. "Hello everyone, hope we can have a lot of fun."

'I am.' thought the male hearing her while managing to get an angle and shot a photo of her ass and tail.

"Next up is Clarice the Ralts."

She walked on the tips of her toes as she walked around in a fairy costume, using her psychic powers while waving her fake wand around, giving off the illusion of magic. "I shall enchant you to say I won."

'You've already enchanted me.' thought Leland as he saw a Chikorita go up next.

"Then we have Bambi the Chikorita."

She winked at the audience. "Don't hate on my beauty."

'I love your booty.'

She started to sing while Leland took more photos of her ass.

After all the girls were introduced, it was time for them to really show off their bodies in the swimsuit pageant.

'Oh boy...my favorite part of these pageants.' he thought changing the film for plenty of space.

"Time for the swimsuit portion."

'Don't you mean, PORNtion? Heeheeheehee, I laugh like anime old men, even though I'm in my 30's and my parents complain that I should have a kid at my age.'

"1st up is Talia, the Popplio."

'NO FUCKING WAY, CASSY'S DAUGHTER?!' he thought with wide eyes. 'I need to look away! If she finds out I'm looking at her daughter, she'll stuff my ass with my arrows, camera, and have a Tauros wreck it just for her sick pleasure!'

He tried to look away...but the temptation was just too strong.

'Maybe just one.'

But how could he with that pose she made? She wore a blue one piece and had her body raised up with her arms stretched out.

'Yep! Rapid snap attack!'

"Next up is Jessica the Litten."

'Forgive me Drew, a lolicon's gotta do, what a lolicon's gotta do...' he thought with the fire cat in a yellow single piece. 'If only I could breed with you girls.' He thought.

"Next up is Hana the Rowlet."

'My little sister? Hmm...yep, I'm sick enough.' he thought while seeing his little sister walk out in a black string bikini. 'Thank you Arceus!' He thought after snapping rapidly. 'Better call the cops on my parents after this for making a little girl where such a slutty thing.' Leland also thought.

Afterwards, there was the speech portion, didn't really matter. Then there was the finale, the talent portion.

'Alright, which parent is going to jail for teaching their kid how to pole dance?' Thought Leland.

Afterwards, the winner was announced.

'Huh...no pole dancers and twerkers after all, thank Arceus that these moms aren't that sick...unlike me.'

As he snuck out the vent...

"And another clean getawa..." As he turned around, he looked down to see a Vullaby. "Uh-oh..."

"Hello mr, have a good time?"

"Uhh..."

"Don't pretend like you ain't a freakin' pedo! I've noticed you doing this for 3 years!"

"Um...me no speaky english?"

"Don't make me STAB Feint Attack you!"

"Okay fine! Please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't, but on one condition." she smirked with a devious glint.

"And that is?"

"You must train me for the next beauty pageant."

"...really?"

"Yep! So you in, or are you in jail?"

"Hold up. Why the pageant? Why not something really big?"

"Because...at school, I want attention, but I'm not that special." she admitted looking down sadly.

"I haven't payed much attention to this city ever since I moved here. Do boys really only care about pretty girls?"

"It's not just that they're attracted, it's because of how they're talented and smart as well."

"Aww...don't you have friends to give you attention?"

"Not in the slightest...so please...train me."

Leland smiled as he gave her a thumbs up. "Once you win, you'll have so much attention, you won't know how to get the attention off of you. The name's Leland, at your service."

"Gigi, thanks for agreeing." Gigi replied.

"Alright, let's get started."

And so, the next day they began.

1st with Gigi's entrance.

"You need to keep your posture straight and make sure you sway your hips a little bit."

"Oh, you mean shake my ass for your pleasure?"

"Be serious! I have not gone pedo mode during training at all." he frowned. "But sometimes subtle things like that can make people pay attention to you more."

"Huh. Okay I'll try it." And so she kept her posture, let her hips sway as she walked and waved.

"That's it, remember to keep your eyes straight too."

'Alright, walking's down, onto my talent, this training is gonna be a breeze.'

"So what can you do?"

"Skateboard tricks, you should see how much air time I'll usually get."

"Alright, let me see what you can do."

They flew to a local skate park with Gigi's Skateboard.

Leland looked at the manufacturer of Gigi's board. "Death Co.? Aren't they the guys who are rumored to be secretly in cahoots with Team Scare?"

"Don't care, we're here!" she cheered before hopping on the board and went down a ramp. As Gigi road down and towards another ramp, she began to flap her wings, increasing her speed. "Now watch this!"

And so she flew up the other ramp, suddenly taking the diving form of a Swanna as she began her decent down.

"Don't break your leg!" Leland shouted.

Gigi only rolled her eyes as she safely came back down. "See? Not a feather out of place."

"Uh...that was very impressive Gigi."

"Thank you." She replied with sparkling eyes. "My dream is to be pro-skater, but if I reveal that, I fear I'll be laughed at by everyone. That's another reason I wanna prove myself with this beauty pageant." "That kinda sounds a little conflicting."

"It's just one beauty pageant, after that, I'm gonna focus on my skateboard tricks."

"Alright, next lesson."

And now it was time for swimsuits.

"Uh...shouldn't your parents be choosing these for you?"

"You're old enough to be my dad, so if you get any suspicious eyes, I'll vouch for you."

"O...kay..." he replied awkwardly.

So, Gigi took a few bikinis and other swimsuits with her before heading to the changing booths.

Leland was getting looks from mothers...single mothers. 'Oh geez!' He was embarrassed as they giggled at his embarrassment. 'I hope no-one I know sees me here.'

"Leland?"

'CRAP!' He turned to see Drew the Incineroar and Purple the Purugly. "H-hey guys."

"Leland, we haven't seen you since Jessica's 9th birthday, how've you been?" Asked Purple.

"And why are you here at this girl's' clothing store?"

"Um...well...uh..."

Gigi heard the commotion. "Daaaad, can you help me tie the string?"

"Huh? Wow, I didn't know you had a daughter." remarked Drew.

"Yeah, I get so much money being Cassy's bodyguard that I thought, hey why not adopt a kid?" he chuckled nervously. "Speaking of which, I better go help her with that." Leland walked in. "Thanks for the save, I was close to slitting my throat with one of my arrow quills it was so embarrassing."

"Well can you get this string? I can't reach it."

"Okay." He replied.

"Make a cool knot and you can feel me up, but just one rub."

He grinned seeing the string and tried making a neat knot. "How's that?"

"Hmm...that looks pretty good, okay, you can touch for a while."

"Sweet." he moved one wing down and rubbed around her chest. While the other wing went for her pussy. 'I hope you win.' Thought Leland.

Gigi hummed, trying not to attract attention from other booths. "Okay, okay, okay...you got a little rub, let's go and work on my poses."

"Oh alright." he replied moving his hands away reluctantly.

Later at Leland's apartment...

"So...how's this pose?" Gigi asked in her bikini as she laid down on her side with one wing on her hip.

Leland couldn't help but stare and have a nosebleed.

"Hey! No gawking yet, we need to take this training serious." She shouted. 'You were about to make me blush.' She thought.

"S-sorry, very good pose, but try to subtly put morrre...umm.."

"You want me to put more slut into my pose?"

"Your words, not mine."

"Fine." She raised her leg. "Come and catch it."

'You damn tease!' The poor Decidueye shouted in his head. "G-Good."

"Alright, now how's this one?" She sat up with her legs open and wings out, along with a wink for good measure. "Let's share EXP in something else."

"Nice." 'I wish I can fuck you.' he thought with a bright red blush.

"Now how about this?" She asked as she got on all 4's and presented her ass. "Feel like helping me apply lotion?"

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' "That's it! Your ass is mine!" Leland jumped at her, but was quickly knocked out by Gigi's Foul Play!

"Hmph, I'll see you tomorrow perv." Then the Vullaby left him unconsious on the floor.

'Damn...it.'

'I hate to admit it...but I would've let him if we weren't busy training.'

(Next day)

Leland and Gigi were practicing her speech.

"Alright, when writing this hodgepodge of lies that women write for thier daughters to read, the accents of the girls has to sound cute and honest." Said Leland.

"I can do that." Gigi cleared her throat with a cup of Fresh Water and spoke. "I feew thyat the world will be fweed fwom all evwul if we stick together and not be mean to each other. Especiawie with those meanies fwom Team Overpopulation on the wise. I know we can do it, we have the powah to as individeeuls." She said in her cutest and most honest voice. "How was that?"

Leland was on his knees, holding his chest. "Yep...you're ready."

"Yes!"

"So...wanna get ice cream?"

"Not Vanilla, if you were hoping to see white stuff on my face."

"I-I wasn't planning that all..." Leland's eyes darted to the left.

Gigi rolled her eyes as they left the apartment for some ice cream.

Later...it was the day of the pageant.

"Alright, you ready for this?"

"You know I am!"

"Great! So where are your parents?"

"In the audience."

"You certain?"

"Yeah...saw them earlier..."

"Good enough for me. Alright, I'll be right here, watching you."

"Thanks Leland."

That's when a Lopunny walked in. "Alright madres...and one padre, the show is about to begin in diez minutos that's 10 minutes, time for your little ninos to get out there."

'Why does she have to show off her spanish skills.' Thought Leland and Gigi.

Gigi and the rest of the girls went to the curtains, ready to walk out once the host gives them their cue.

Leland turned on a video camera, to discreetly film the little girls. 'This is gonna be great, none of these competitive bitches suspect I'm filming something to jack off to later.' He thought with a slight to not arouse suspicion.

Gigi killed it in every aspect. Her introduction, the talent portion, the swimsuit portion, and the speech.

Leland felt pride knowing he helped her get this far and didn't feel as worried as recording as he thought. 'Wow...for a single guy with no kids...I'm very good.' Thought Leland, before feeling the angry stares of the mothers. 'Oh boy, they must be angry because we're both noobs.'

Now, it was time to announce the winners.

"And now, itz time for the winner!"

The moms and their daughters all crossed thier fingers while Leland and Gigi rolled their eyes.

"And the winner...is..." Pause for dramatic effect. "Gigi the Vullaby!"

The females groaned while Leland and Gigi cheered.

Later after the pageant, Leland walked Gigi home with her 1st place trophy.

"Thank you Leland."

"Hey, I didn't think we could pull it off, but we did."

Soon, they stopped at Gigi's home. "Well, here's where I live."

"An orphanage? Wait...you're an orphan?"

"Yeah."

"But...your p..."

"That was just the couple who run this place."

"You don't have parents? That's sad...wait...you wanna live with me?"

"Hmm..."

Later that night...

"You sure you wanna do this?" Asked Leland.

"I have to reward you somehow...daddy." Gigi said to Leland.

'Oh god I think she just hit one of my fetishes with that line.'

Gigi sat on his lap, facing him.

"What say we get you out of that pesky underwear?"

"Yeah...underwear..." She nervously replied.

Leland pulled the human skull looking panties down. When he did he looked down and saw her pink slit stand out from her feathers. "Gigi?"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to enjoy the fuck out of eating your vagina."

"Just don't go overboard."

"No promises." he replied before picking her up and pressed his beak against her snatch before his tongue moved out and took a low lick of it.

Her legs tensed while she moaned. "E-Easy! I've never had s-something touch me down there!"

"Geez, can't take even the slightest lick? Guess this'll be training then." he teased before he resumed licking but slower. 'Wow...I haven't felt this dominant since Middle School when I was deemed coolest nerd.'

"Ah!" she moaned out while feeling her body tingle with each lick.

Leland pushed his beak inside her, and then stretched it as he opened his beak and licked the inner walls.

"Ahhh! T-This feels weird, but good!"

'Tell me about. Your young taste is so good! I want more!' He pushed his beak further in, his tongue felt her hymen. 'I can't wait to break this with my dick.'

"AHHHH! I-I feel something coming!"

'Oooh, gimme your juice kid!' Leland thought as his licks got more intense.

Gigi cried out as she felt juices pour out onto Leland's face.

That's when Leland went perverted old man mode, put Gigi down gently and began licking every drop that fell on his face with a crazy laughter. "Heheheheheheh!"

"Sheesh, calm down."

"Sorry...I'm a nerd about to have my 1st time."

"Wait, you've never had your first time?"

"Nope, I've been busy..."

"Oh yeah, you perving on little girls."

"Not just that, didn't I tell you what my job was?"

"No..."

"I'm Cassy the Primarina's sniper bodyguard."

"You...are...a pop sensation's bodyguard?"

"Yup."

"Then why are you into young girls? You could get all sorts of older girls with that reputation."

"I could...but I can't keep it in my pants."

"You don't wear pants."

"Point is...I can't ask out Pokemon my age because my boner is uncontrollable." he admitted. "That and the forbidden stuff just really brings out the beast in me." Leland then picked up Gigi.

"I'll be willing to help with your anxiety."

"Thank you Gigi, I know I only just adopted you today, but you're just the best daughter." Then he gave her a kiss."

She kissed back while glancing down and saw his cock slowly rising up from his feathers. Gigi blushed.

"See something you like?" he teased moving her down with the tip near her face. "Wanna taste it?"

Gigi nodded before licking it. This made Leland gasped before she slowly moved her tongue up and down.

"Yeah baby girl, just like that." Moaned Leland. 'I am so lucky!'

'So that's what a penis tastes like, tastes good.' She thought before taking the whole thing into her mouth.

"Woah Arceus!"

Gigi moved her head back and forth, but then Leland grabbed her head and made her move even faster.

"Come on Gigi, suck on daddy's dick!"

Gigi sucked harder, making Leland get close to his limit. 'I wonder what sperm tastes like.'

Well, Gigi didn't have to wait that long.

"Gigi, I'm cumming!" He told her. "Try to drink it all up!"

Gigi tried to drink it all, but it was just too much. So she pulled his dick off, gagging while more cum splashed all over her face.

"Sorry, it just felt way too good."

"No worries, besides we're both learning." she replied while wiping some of it off with her feathers. "I just didn't expect it would be so sticky."

"Yeah...I'll give you bath, but right now..." That's when Leland pulled out a condom. "I don't want go to jail for getting a minor pregnant." 'But once you're a Mandibuzz, that's when I turn you into an egg factory.'

"Good call."

Leland grabbed Gigi's legs and spread them wide open. He rubbed his cock against the folds with it being much bigger compared to the hole. Leland then put the condom on. "Ready Gigi?"

"Ready daddy."

And like that, Leland took aim, and then shot his dick into her vagina.

"YEOOOOOW!"

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT?!" she cried out with a frown with blood dripping from her pussy.

"Well, I heard after a penis enters a virgin vagina for the 1st time, it won't hurt the next time."

"Just...give me a sec."

"Anything you want kiddo." he replied while rubbing her head.

They waited, even taking a short breath.

"Ready to continue?"

"Yeah, just go slow."

"Sure thing Gigi, have all of daddy's love." He said to her before moving gently in and out of her. He was stunned at how snug and hot it felt while Gigi gasped at the immense size. "How do you feel now?" Asked Leland.

"Like I'm being carried off by a flock of Altaria...it feels so good." she moaned out while shivering at each thrust.

"Thank you for being my 1st." Said Leland as he began fondling Gigi with one wing.

"N-No problem!" she moaned as he slowly bounced her on the top of his dick.

Leland decided to move a bit faster, seeing if she could take a little more speed. This was met with her moaning louder and feeling her hole get more filled. 'Yes, she likes it.' He thought before increasing the force of his thrusts.

"Ah yes! More daddy! More!"

"I'm gonna spoil you!" Leland increased his strength and speed little by little, making the bed creak. "I'm gonna make you feel this good every single day!"

"Oh Arceus, that sounds like an amazing plan! Thank you daddy!" Moaned Gigi as they both felt thier limits.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"DO IT!" She shrieked.

He grunted and held her close before he felt his seed spilling into the condom.

"Yessssssss." Said Gigi as she fell asleep.

"*pant* Phew...that *pant* was awesome." He then pulled out and took the condom off before discarding it to the trash can next to the bed. "Night honey." Said Leland before falling next to Gigi and falling asleep himself.

Months later...

We see Gigi and a bunch of other girls having a slumber party. Meanwhile through a peephole in Leland's bedroom, we see the pedo bird doing his usual.

"Heeheehee..."

"Daddy, could you come here for a moment?" Gigi called.

Leland left his room and went to the living room. "Yes Gi..."

We then see not just Gigi the Vullaby, but a Pichu, Azurill, Snubbull, Salandit and Snivy all exposing their pussies.

"Wanna give my friends a physical lesson in 'the Birds and Beedrills'?"

Leland's nose bled before the sounds of many little girls began moaning.


	147. Cream and Sonic

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Cream and Sonic

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxx

We see ourselves at a strip club that for some reason was run by Shadow the Hedgehog. We see the black and red badass give his list of female clients to Sonic, his manwhore.

"So is there anybody new or is it all the same?"

"Hmm...by the looks of things, you're going to Vanilla's place tomorrow. Lucky you."

'Sweet, some hot MILF action.'

The next day...

After going through the usual clients, Sonic ran as fast as he could to Vanilla's home.

"Alright, time to make Vector and Knux jealous." He said to himself before ringing the doorbell.

The door opened to show a smiling Vanilla. "Hello Sonic, I'm glad you're here." Vanilla greeted. "Please, come in."

Sonic, with a smug smile walked in. "So, is Cream out?"

"Actually, you're going to be making love to her."

"...say what?"

"I didn't call you here so we could fuck, I called you here so you could help teach my little girl how to have sex."

"Then have you considered...oh I dunno...LETTING HER SCHOOL DO IT?!"

"What? No! I want my Cream to learn 1st hand."

'Ugh...this is what Sega gets for not reminding everyone what ages the characters are.' he thought shaking his head. "Alright, I'll do it, but I'm gonna take it slow."

"Please do." Vanilla agreed. "Cream? Mr. Sonic's here to help teach you how to make babies now."

"Ssshhh, I said I'd take it slow, isn't that jumping the gun a little?"

"How's that jumping the gun? I'm just telling her you're here."

And then we see Cream the Rabbit walking down the stairs. "Hi Mr. Sonic."

"Hi there Cream." He greeted.

"So how do we make babies?"

"Wait a bit more. Sonic, would you be a dear and follow us to my room?"

"Sure thing."

All 3 entered Vanilla's bedroom, then Vanilla closed the windows and then sat at a chair.

"Now then, you 2 may get on my bed and start kissing."

Cream blushed. "K-kissing?"

"Yeah Cream, don't worry, I'll show you everything." spoke Sonic sitting on the edge and patted the spot next to him.

Cream nervously walked over and sat next to Sonic. She looked into Sonic's eyes. He leaned over and closed his eyes as he puckered his lips. 'Who knew I'd kiss Mr. Sonic today?' Thought Cream as she hesitantly made the same motion When their lips met her face turned redder while feeling butterflies in her body. 'This must be what Ms. Amy and Princess Sally feel after Sonic kissed them for the 1st time.' she thought closing her eyes while feeling Sonic pull her closer.

'Wow, she's doing okay for a kid.' he thought rubbing her back before he started to push his tongue into her mouth.

Cream's eyes were wide open as Sonic's tongue pushed and rubbed against her teeth. She pulled back from surprise and blinked. "W-What was that?"

"Oh...I was gonna show you how a french couple kisses."

"French kiss?"

"It's a very fun, adult way to kiss." Vanilla told her.

"It is?"

"Yep kiddo." Sonic said. "But if it feels weird we can skip it."

"Can we skip it Mr. Sonic? I think I want to wait till I'm older for French kissing."

"Sure thing. Then the next step is you getting naked."

"Naked like you?"

"Yep, need help taking off your dress?"

"Um...maybe a little." she replied embarrassed.

"Okay, hold still." Sonic told her. In one swift motion, he slipped her dress off. Exposing her flat chest and panties.

"How'd you do that?"

"I learned it so a girl doesn't keep me waiting." he smiled while pulling her onto his lap. "Comfy?"

Cream was speechless as she looked closer into Sonic's eyes. 'Wow...he's so handsome, I can understand what Ms. Amy and Princess Sally see in him.'

"Cream?"

"Yeah, I'm plenty, comfy. Thank you Mr. Sonic."

Sonic then placed a finger on her panties. "Now just relax."

"Okay."

"Now, you see my wiener?"

Cream saw Sonic's 6 inch long erection. "Yes, why?" She asked.

"You see how it's standing up?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"That means it's ready to go inside your private area and make a baby."

"Easy Sonic. I think Cream should understand the joys of foreplay first." spoke Vanilla.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Foreplay? We're gonna play 1st?"

"Exactly Cream." Replied Vanilla. "Before making a baby, both partners warm up their privates."

"How?"

"By playing with each other's privates. So Cream, please grip my weiner and move your hand up and down."

She moved a hand down hesitantly and gripped his dick before slowly moving it up and down. Sonic's legs tensed up. "You alright Mr. Sonic?"

"Yes...sorry, it's just your gloved hand is cold."

"Oh! Should I take my gloves off?"

"Why not?" Sonic shrugged.

Cream slipped her gloves off and then returned to stroking Sonic.

'Holy shit, her hands are so smooth under her gloves.' he thought while slowly relaxing. Sonic put his hands around Cream as she jacked him off, pulling her closer to him. "I think we need to get those pesky panties out of the way." Sonic slipped them off, wasting no time. "Wow...look at that pure virgin vagina...in fact, I think you might be my 1st virgin." he remarked reaching down and brushing his finger against it, making Cream jump with a moan. "You okay?"

"Th-that f-felt very good."

"It's natural actually. Regular rabbits reach sexual maturity at 4 months, but are recommended to breed at 6 to 12. Though, since we are anthropomorphic, we use human years."

"So...I'm ready to be a mommy at my age now?" she asked with a blush.

"Of course." giggled Vanilla. "And I'm going to videotape it all when Mr. Sonic fills you up."

'Whoa...rabbit biology, go figure.' Thought Sonic before using his middle finger on Cream's pussy.

She gasped and moaned while each rub made her body tingle. "Yesssss...keep it up Mr. Sonic, you can go faster if you want."

"You can move your hand faster if you want to Cream."

She nodded and listened while moaning as he rubbed his finger harder against her hole.

Both moaned even harder as she moved her hand faster.

"I feel something's about to come out." she moaned feeling the cock start twitching.

And then, both came. Thier fluids bursting out of each other. Cream saw Sonic's sperm shoot up with some hitting her face and Sonic's hand getting wet from her juices.

"Eek!"

"Sorry, guess you're better then I thought."

Cream wiped away his cum. "So now that we're done warming up, we can make babies now?"

"That's right."

"Okay, how does it work?"

"You need to lie on your back 1st." Said Vanilla.

She nodded before hopping off of Sonic's lap, climbing on the bed an laying down with her head on the pillows.

"Now spread your legs."

Cream did it, and exposed her wet bunny hole. Sonic crawled over, rubbing his blue shaft against her entrance. She gasped while stunned at just how big it looked compared to her hole.

"Okay Cream, I'm going to be gentle because your 1st time is gonna hurt." he warned while reaching down to spread the folds open.

Cream's skin then tingled from the good feeling. Then she started to feel the tip push into her and gasped while shivering. "You're being so slow! Put your whole weiner in me faster!"

"Whoa!"

"What I say Sonic? We rabbits are ready."

"Just didn't expect that is all."

"Come-on Mr. Sonic, just go!" Cream shouted at him.

"You asked for it." he grinned before pushing in deeper and felt her hymen break.

Cream let out a shriek of pleasure and pain that was heard throughout the house. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"You okay Cream?" Sonic and Vanilla asked her.

"Yes." she winced out with tears in her eyes.

"I dunno, maybe I should wait till the pain fad-" Cream grabbed Sonic and pulled him closer to her's.

"I can take it!" she cried out in lust.

"You heard her Sonic."

"Well, if you insist." Sonic then used his super speed to vibrate his dick as he began thrust in and out.

Cream gasped before she started to moan from the sensation and clenched her hands on the bed.

Sonic increased the speed and strength of his thrusts as Vanilla slipped her hand under her shirt and one under her skirt and began masturbating.

'Next time, I must order the threesome deal.'

"A-Ah! M-Mr. Sonic! It feels so good!"

"I aim to please!" he grunted while feeling her tight pussy squeezing him all around. "I should take cherries more often!" That's when his dick began to twitch. "Cream, I'm gonna blow!"

"Let me have your babies!" she moaned out while wrapping her arms around his body.

Sonic shot his seed down her bunny hole!

"It's so warm!" she cried out with her eyes rolling in the back of her head from how good it felt.

After, Sonic panted as Cream passed out.

"Get some rest Cream, you are too young to have enough stamina for sex." Sonic said before laying next to Cream.

"Thank you Sonic." Vanilla said to Sonic.

"Almost forgot you were there."

"Well you never know, I might order the threesome deal with Cream here being part of it."

"Who knows, I might convince my boss to negotiate a discount."

"Ooh, thank you Sonic, you're truly a hero."

After that night, Cream and Vanilla became regular customers.


	148. Female Mobs and Doug

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Female Mobs and Doug

Series: Minecraft

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see a young man sitting down in front of his computer as a storm rages outside. He looked like the average male with a white shirt, short brown hair and glasses, with blue sweatpants with soda cans and snacks around his desk.

"All right, I have food, drinks, the game, that new mod Dave suggested, I'm all ready to go!" he said with a grin as he grabbed his ps2 controller and pushed it into the port to his computer. "Time to get busy!" He said as he turned on the console and hit play.

Slowly the title came up, which was 'Minecraft'

"All right, I'll put in that code and then I'll see what he was so excited about." he said, unaware that the weather outside was getting worse. He started inputting the code his friend said and just as he hit the right button, a flash of lightning passed by outside.

It crashed through his window and hit the PlayStation right as he finished putting in the code.

"What the!" He shouted before the he felt himself beginning shocked by the controller he was still holding. "AHHHHH!" He shouted in pain as he started to pass out, unaware what was happening in the game.

(Later)

"Ugh, what happened? Is it morning already?" He moaned as he began to open his eyes. He stood up while a little off balance and blinked before rubbing his eyes. "What the..."

The world around him was blocky, smooth surfaces, everything was quite literally made out of squares of different colors. "Woah, is this...Minecraft?" He asked out loud before looking down at himself. "W-What the hell happened to me?!" He asked as he saw that now he was in a blue shirt and blue pants, but the weird thing was that it looked like he was made of of pixels.

He reached down to them, but then saw his arms were like two big rectangle blocks with no fingers. "I-I'm the main character?" He said as he looked down at his legs and feet and saw that they were the same way. "No way. This isn't a dream, I'm actually in Minecraft!" He said as he looked around, trying to figure out what he should do next.

"This is like a crazy anime. But if that's true, I could live here and have an awesome adventure!" He said as he began to walk towards a blocky tree. He moved his arm up and saw it move the same way and slowly break it down into smaller blocks. "Wow, I guess I also work the same way as the main guy in the game, huh?" He said, unaware of the figure coming towards him. 'I wonder if I still need to eat too.' He thought as he collected the wood before turning around and coming face to face with someone. "AH!"

Staring right at him was a girl with purple hair, red eyes, a grey and black hoodie and pants and hair clips that looked like giant red eyes.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see ya there." He said as she continued to stare at him. "Um, my name's Doug, who are you?" He asked as she kept staring before quietly saying. "I'm spider."

"Spider?" He asked in confusion as she nodded and another girl who looked exactly like her walked up next to her.

"We're both Spiders."

"Wait, like the monster?"

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"But wait, you two look like humans. But then again, that mod I was gonna use did say something about humanized." he muttered the last part.

""Bye." they said as they began to walk away, leaving him puzzled and confused.

'That was weird, but if they really are Spiders, at least they don't look ready to kill me.' He thought as he shrugged and began to move forward as he looked at the wood in his hand. "If I'm stuck here, I might as well get to work on building a shelter. Luckily I can remember most of the stuff to craft.'

He soon reached a flat area that suited his needs for his new house. "Alright, time to make my dream house." He then began to lay down pieces of wood, unaware of a girl watching him from behind a tree.

'Human.' She thought as she got up and began to walk towards him.

Said male didn't notice as he moved around to get the needer wood. Unknown to him, the girl was walking right behind him, getting closer and closer as he got the wood. "Alright, now I can get sta-" He said when suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh? Who is i..." he said as he turned around and came face to face with a black sweatshirt covering a pair of breasts.

"Woah!" He said in surprise as he took a big step back and saw that the breasts were attached to a tall girl who of course was wearing a long black sweatshirt, she was also wearing a small black skirt that showed off her long legs and a black Bernie with two purple eyes on it ontop of her head of long brown hair, and she was staring at him with her purple eyes. "Um...hi there?" he greeted. 'Oh man, I really hope she's not mad.'

"Hi, were you looking at by boobs?" She asked him curiously.

"No! No no no no!" he spoke up while feeling his face get hotter.

"Would you like to?" She asked curiously.

"Well I-wait what?" He asked in confusion as the girl started to walk closer to him.

"You can stare at them longer if you want."

"W-w-what? W-who are you?" He asked in confusion as she began to press her breasts against his face.

"I am a Enderman." She said as he paled and tried not to look at her face.

'Is she so close because she teleports?' He thought as she looked at him and said. "Hey, why aren't you looking at me? Am I not good enough for you?!"

"What?" he replied before she grabbed him by the arms and hoisted him off the ground.

"Look at me! Right in my face!" She said as she held him right to her face.

He gulped seeing her purple eyes. "O-ok, I'm looking, I'm looking!" 'Please don't let her kill me.' He thought as she kept staring at him, a large smile on her face as another began to walk towards them. "Um, h-hello." He said as the new enderman reached out and grabbed him and tried to pull him out of the first endermans grasp.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" The first one said as she kept her grip on him.

"I want to hold him too."

"Well I was holding him first, so go away."

"No, you go away." She said as he gulped nervously as the two "monsters" glared at each other.

'I hope they don't start pulling on me like those guys in anime.' He thought as they continued to glare before turning to him and saying. "We'll be back, don't go away sweetie." before dropping him.

"Um, sure, take your time." He said as he watched them walk into the forest in confusion before looking at the sky and screaming in fear.

A lot of time had passed somehow.

"Aw man! I forgot just how quick time moves here!" He swore as he saw that the sun was almost setting, and that he hadn't been able to build his house yet. He ran over to the spot he found and started to quickly dig a hole in the ground. "Amateur move, but I don't have enough time to get started." He grumbled as he continued to dig as the sun began to set.

When he reached a certain depth he put a block over his head. "Ok, all I have I have to do is stay here for now and not leave till dawn."

(Next day)

"Ok, I'm starving, time to go get some food." he said as he climbed out of the hole. He walked around the small grass and spotted a few pigs.

"At least they aren't girls." he said with a smile before using his stick to kill them. "Sorry, but it was you or me, now I can eat!" He said as he picked up their meat and began to eat, unaware of the girl walking towards him from the trees.

But that's when he heard a hissing sound.

"Oh god, please no." he said as he slowly turned around. He saw a girl shorter than him with long orange hair while wearing a green hoodie with the hood over her head while her legs seemed bare while the hoodie seemed to cover her whole body. "Hello...how are you today?" She asked him as she got closer, the hissing also getting louder as she got closer as well.

"Um, good." he replied stepping back. 'She's a Creeper alright.'

"Do you know what happened to my pigs? I left them right here" she said as she got closer.

"Um, nope haven't seen them." he replied stepping back.

"Really? Then why do you smell my like them right now?" She asked as another one came out of the trees.

"Well then again maybe they ran by me." he quickly said and grew more nervous. 'If they start glowing, bolt!'

"No, I saw you eat them, so there's only one solution to this problem here."

Before he could take another step back the other one grabbed him.

"You ate them, didn't you?" She said as more creepers came out of the woods.

"And...what if I did?" He asked nervously as they surrounded him.

"You owe us, big time."

"So in return for taking our pigs, we're taking you~"

He gulped before they grabbed different parts of him.

"I want him first!"

"No I do!"

"No, me!"

All of them argued while pulling him over and over.

'I have to get out of here!' He thought as more came out of the trees. "Um, look! A horde of Iron Golems!"

"Ah, where?! They'll steal him!" One of them shouted in fear.

He took the chance to slip out of their hold and start running.

"Hey, get back here! you belong to us now!" they shouted as they ran after him.

'This is just like an anime!'

(Later)

After about an hour he had been able to lose the horde of creepers, but now he was far away from the small amount of work he had on his house, now he was back to square one.

"Maybe I can try for a beach house." he pondered since he was on a sandy shore next to the water.

Unknown to him, he was being watched from the water. 'A human.'

Meanwhile Doug was collecting sand to make his house.

"Not as strong as rock, but if I can break wood with my bare hands, you'd never notice this is sand. Minus the texture." he said as he continued to collect sand, unaware of the figure swimming towards him.

He started to work on the perimeter of the house while adding some wood he still had.

"Alright, I might actually be able to finish a house without being interrupted by any girls." he smiled before getting tapped on the shoulder. "Huh, who's there?" He asked with a mixture of curiosity and dread as he turned around. 'Oh no.' He thought as he looked at the girl standing in front of him. She was half in the water and was wearing a black bikini with a swim cap that had two large eyes on it with some of her black hair poking out of it, and she had green eyes.

"Hello human, what are you doing?"

"I-I'm building my house... what are you doing?" He said cautiously.

"I was swimming by when I saw you come along."

"Ok, well...I guess we're neighbors then, huh?" He chuckled, feeling more at ease.

"Seems like it, but just who are you human?"

"Oh, well I'm Doug and uh, I'm just trying to survive, what about you?"

"Just swimming around without a care in the world."

"Sounds good, I'm just going to go back to building my house now then." he said as he slowly turned back to his house.

"Aw, but why not have a little swim?" She said as she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Um, thanks, but I'm good." He said nervously as he felt a case of Deja vu happenings as she continued to tug on his arm.

"I insist." she smiled before pulling him into the water.

"Whoa!" He said as she began to drag him farther away from shore. 'Think! Don't use my logic, use logic from an anime and this world!'

"Wanna meet my friends? They'll like you." she said as she continued to swim.

"Oh! You mean the ones who'll probably want to take me for themselves?" He said, making her frown and stop swimming.

'He might be right, they'd grab him as soon as they see him.' "Hold your breath, I'm taking you to my cave so we can be alone."

'Shit!' He thought as she dived deep under water while keeping ahold of him. 'Ah! Even in this world I can still drown!' He thought as he saw bubbles begin to leave his mouth. He used one arm to cover it while trying to think about happy thoughts.

'We're almost home!' The squid thought as they reached the bottom. She brought them into a cave where she let him move his head up to the surface.

He took a deep breath while she swam them to the shore of the cave. 'Alright, think of some way to get out of here or bolt.' He thought as he spotted a small pathway near the shore. 'Perfect.'

"So this is our new home, now you can be with me forever." she smiled while not noticing him swimming away.

'I'm sorry, but I need to survive!' he thought getting out of the water and ran down the pathway.

"Yep, just you and me Doug...Doug?" she turned her head and saw he was gone.

Meanwhile Doug was walking through the dark cave when he heard the squid girl shout out his name. 'Relax, she can't leave the water so I'm good.' He thought as he felt a little bit bad for leaving her, not knowing that he was being watched in the darkness.

"Maybe I can make a cave home." He said as stumbled around, glad there was a small amount of lava to give him some light. But that's when he saw something green on the ceiling.

"Huh? What is that?" He said in confusion as he stopped and stared at it.

It looked about his size and seemed humanoid before it started moving towards him.

'Oh god, please tell me it's not another female' he thought with dread before it started gaining more features.

The blob began to grow taller and thinner into a human female, her skin was tinged green and she was wearing a green dress that looked like it was made from green jello with a square hat that looked like a slime with a couple of dreadlocks of green slime poking out of the bottom that seemed to be her hair.

Doug gulped as the girl looked at him and tilted her head.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Doug, and I'm guessing you're a slime?"

"Yep! I'm the oldest and biggest here Doug, but why are you here?" She said with a smile.

"I got lost, looking for a place to build my house, but it's fine because I'll find the spot on my own."

"Ok, want some help? It's easy to get lost down here" she offered curiously.

"No! I mean, no thank you."

"Ok, try not to get lost cutie." she said with a smile as she turned around and began to walk away.

'Phew, thank god. Maybe I should do that with any of the other mobs I'll see.' He thought as he continued down the dark cavern. He saw it getting darker and cursed since he never made any torches.

"Damn, I gotta step it up, no house, no torches, no extra food, could this get any worse?" He asked himself as he saw some light up ahead. "Finally, a way out!" He said happily as he made his way towards the light. But stopped when he heard a groaning sound nearby.

'What is that? Is someone in trouble?' He thought curiously as he stopped and looked around. "Hello? Who's there?" He called out cautiously.

He heard the groaning sound again, but now it was louder.

'Wait, groaning in a dark place, and this deep? Oh shit! Why can't I remember this stuff beforehand!?' He thought as he began to carefully make his way to the exit. But saw a figure block him and move towards him slowly.

'Shit!' He thought as he began to back away as he looked at the figure. It was a girl with blue jeans, a tattered sleeveless green hoodie with the hood having a zombie's face on it, and who had short green hair.

She groaned as she took another step towards him.

"Um, nice zombie?" He said nervously as his back hit the cave wall.

She groaned with her hands out and her mouth opened.

'So this is how it ends, huh?' He thought as he closed his eyes. He felt her hands on his shoulders as the groaning got closer. 'Goodbye cruel world!'

But then he felt her mouth on his cheek and started feeling her suck on it.

"H-huh?" He said in confusion as he opened his eyes. She was sucking on his cheek and not biting with her eyes closed. 'What is she doing?' He thought in confusion, unsure of what to do. That's when he felt her start to lick it. 'Ok, I should do something.' he thought as he cleared his throat. "Um, can you stop doing that?"

"Why?" She quickly moaned before going back to licking has cheek.

"Because it's..." 'Weird? A little, but at least she's not biting me.' "C-could you just stop, please?" He said as he blushed.

"No." She said as she continued to lick his cheek.

'Wait, I got it!' "Look Iron Golem!" He shouted as he pointed in a random direction.

She moved back and turned towards the direction before he took the chance and ran through the opening.

"Sorry, but it had to be done!" He called back as he ran.. He ran through a forest with the sun up and hid behind a tree. "That was close, I hope they still can't go into the sun." he looked around. "Maybe I should just find a village already made and make my house there. Keep me safe from any other mobs with the extra villagers."

He looked around and saw buildings in the distance. "Bingo." He said with a grin as he ran towards the village. There he saw the villagers who were all the same.

"At least they're the same." he said as he entered the village. He walked over and tapped one of them on the shoulder. "Excuse me, is it ok if if I live in your village?"

"Oh, why of course, it's always good to meet new arrivals."

"Thanks." he said, assuming he could understand them because he was in the game. "So should I just take any free space around here?"

"Yeah, the one on the edge of the village is empty, you can stay there."

"Thanks." he walked down the road and found the spot before he went to work setting up a perimeter for his home. "Ok, I've found a spot to call home, now I must defend it." he said, unaware of the figure coming towards him from behind. "But with sand mostly around it'll have to do." He said as he looked at the semi deep trench around his house.

That's when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello? Are you new to the village?" The person asked behind him as he was turning around.

He turned around and saw a tall girl with short grey hair covered with a cap that looked like the head of a golem, she was wearing a grey top that stopped right below her large breasts and a small grey skirt that had slits on the sides.

He blushed while his eyes were averted to her chest.

"Are you new to the village?" She repeated as she stared at him.

'Um, yeah I just moved in."

"Good, I'll be guarding over you, you're safe in my hands." she said with a blush.

"Sure, thanks." He said as she turned around and began to walk out away by going across the thin bridge. 'Well at least I know she's a little more restrained.' He thought as he entered the house as the sun began to go down.

'Time to get some sleep.' He thought as he walked in only to see there was someone in his bed. 'Oh no.' He thought as looked at the figure in his new bed. It was a girl with a black witch's hat, a purple robe, and long brown hair.

'Shit, she must be a witch, but why is she sleeping in my bed?!' he thought before tapping her shoulder. "Um, excuse me? Hello? Can you get up please?"

She grumbled and turned to him as her eyes slowly opened. "Go away, I'm sleepy." she grumbled.

"Wake up." He said as he shook her shoulder again.

She grumbled and turned to him with her eyes opening up again. "Let me sleep or you'll regret it!" She grumbled as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out bottle filled with a weird pink potion.

He blushed and stepped back a little. "Easy there, I just wanna know why you're here."

"I live here, the better question is why are you in my house?" She asked as she set the bottle down.

"No, I just moved in here so I live here."

"Well, I guess I have a new roommate then."

He sighed. "Can you at least make some room?"

"Mmmm, no, not right now, unless you wanna cuddle~" she said with a grin.

Doug opened his mouth to refuse, but he was so tired he didn't wanna argue. "Fine, I'll cuddle." he climbed under the sheets and relaxed while the witch draped an arm over him.

"See, isn't this nice? Good night cutie~" she said as she closed her eyes.

He sighed and tried closing his eyes, but kept glancing at the witch. 'What if she does something to me while I sleep?' that thought alone made him too scared to shut his eyes. 'Maybe I should wait until later to go to sleep.'


	149. Raven, Summer, and Qrow

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Raven, Summer, and Qrow

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-STRQ's room-

(7:30 am)

Qrow was snoring in his bed while dreaming of being a hero and saving a princess that looked like Summer Rose from a dragon that looked kind of like Taiyang.

"Release the fair maiden you giant lizard!"

" **Ha ha! No you weak knight!** " The dragon laughed while holding princess Summer in his claws. " **I'll take her and burn you to ashes!** "

"Sir Qrow! Help me!"

He was ready to attack when he saw a knight that looked like his sister Raven running towards him and grabbed his hand.

"No, let us do this together brother."

"Raven?" he blinked in surprise.

"I know we had our differences but you are my annoying brother and," she smirked. "We are the knights of the dead, nothing can stop us."

"But we disbanded!"

"Consider this our final battle." She said while taking out her blade. "Now let's take down this beast together."

" **Ha ha! Even if you grow in numbers you will never take princess Summer from me!** " The dragon laughed before taking flight.

The siblings were about to attack when…

"QROW WAKE UP!" Yelled the real Taiyang.

"AHHH!" screamed Qrow as he fell out of bed and onto his face. "Ow…"

"Finally! I thought you up and died."

He groaned while looking up. "Stay back foul dragon!"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

Qrow blinked and groaned while standing up. "Nothing, just a crazy dream."

Taiyang shook his head at that while Summer got up and yawned.

"Can you guys please keep it down? I was having a really good fantasy dream here."

"Sorry." both said at once.

Raven also groaned while shaking her head. 'What an odd dream. Me and my stupid brother as knights. What next, being kings and queens?' "Anyone make any coffee yet?"

"I was just about to." spoke Taiyang as he walked over to their coffee machine and started it up. "Give it a few minutes."

"Fine." She waved off. "But what was that girly scream?"

"Me." Qrow groaned.

"...nothing I haven't heard before." She said while getting out of the bed. 'I hate mornings.'

"Yeah yeah." Qrow waved off before laying back on his pillow. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Qrow." Summer said with a light blush. "Could you do me a slight favor?"

"What's that Summer?"

"Could you get some cookies from the cafeteria? I'm kind of too lazy to do it right now."

"Same here." he spoke before pulling the blanket over his face.

"Please?" She pouted. "Just this once and I'll let you sleep afterwards."

"Qrow, just get up and do it." spoke Taiyang with his arms crossed. "You slept plenty so don't even try to say you didn't get enough sleep."

He groaned while getting up. "Alright alright, I'll do it. But only because Summer said so." He then walked out the door.

"Taiyang." Raven said with a yawn. "Is the coffee ready?"

"In about a minute."

She groaned while moving towards Summer's bed. 'I really hate mornings, but seeing my stupid brother waking up is calming.'

(A while later)

"I'm back." Qrow said while holding a plate of cookies. "And here's your breakfast Summer."

Summer got out of bed and moved towards Qrow. "Thanks Qrow, you're a lifesaver!"

"Well, I'm just that good." he praised himself while Summer took the plate and started eating the cookies.

'He's so sweet.' She thought with a smile. 'And thoughtful.' She then thought back to her dream which was her being a princess and being saved by Qrow and Raven for some reason. 'Ah, I wish that happened in real life.'

"How you can eat that for breakfast is pointless if you're going to be sparring today." remarked Raven.

She turned to her. "It helps with my energy."

"Eat some carrots."

"How about you?" She smiled. 'Bitch.'

"I do that all the time, unlike a certain birdbrain."

"I don't eat them cause they suck." spoke Qrow plopping back on his bed.

"Like you?"

"Oh go kiss a cow." He retorted while falling back to sleep.

'Needs work but he's getting a better backbone then when we're home.'

"Well let's get down to class and yes Qrow, I mean you." spoke Taiyang.

"No."

"Just get up."

"No."

"Please?" Summer said.

He sighed. "Fine, but no more cookies after I get dressed."

"But I'm still eating!"

"I mean after that batch."

Summer smiled at that while Raven frowned a little.

'He's really being too nice to her. That's not how you get anywhere. You need a cold persona and a backbone not a kind heart.' thought Raven while getting up and getting herself a cup of coffee. 'Needs more sugar.' "Egghead, can you get some sugar?"

"I'll get it." Taiyang smiled. He grabbed the container of sugar and started pouring some into her cup. "Just say when."

She frowned at that. 'I wasn't asking you!' "That's enough."

He moved the container back while she took a sip from the cup.

'Looks like she lost this battle.' Summer thought with a smirk.

(Later on that day)

"I hate classes." Qrow sighed while sitting on the bench with Summer sitting next to him.

"You say that every day. I think you could set a record if you keep doing that."

He slightly chuckled at that. "Gee thanks Summer."

"You're welcome." she smiled while noting Raven walking over towards them.

"What do you want?" Asked Qrow annoyed.

"I'm here to keep my distance from Taiyang." She said sitting next to Qrow. "He's been too close for comfort and you are the very few eggheads I know that is off the grid in the social hierarchy."

"Wow, I feel sooo much better." spoke Qrow with sarcasm.

"It was either you or Dave Winchester." She sighed. "And trust me, you are more tolerable than that guy."

'That's true.' Both thought at the same time while Summer felt a little annoyed that her teammate interrupted their 'private' moment. Well private in her mind that is.

'I really hate that bitch!'

Qrow then looked at the clock and groaned. "Well I better get going to my next class." 'Lucky they don't have any classes at this time slot.'

"Later Qrow."

"Don't get lost again."

He stuck his tongue out at his sister for that remarked before walking off. As he left the girl's turned their heads and glared intensely.

"Looks like little miss bitch wants to fight."

"Me? That's your job brother stealer." She growled while making a portal and sending them into an empty classroom. "Why don't you back off and don't get any bright ideas, that is if you're capable of even something that hard."

"I'll not let you stand in my way bitch! Qrow is mine!"

"No he's mine you cookie eating brat!"

Yep, it's that kind of fight. How simple yet so dangerous.

"You two are siblings for Dust sake! It makes more sense for me and him to get together. Why don't you get with Taiyang? He seems to like you."

"Why should I? Taiyang is a pain in the ass with his upbeat attitude and weak minded acts. Really he's more of a servant than anything." She glared. "My brother on the other hand is my equal even if our differences collide. So why don't you get that weak blond for a boyfriend?!"

"No way! Taiyang is nice but I don't think of him like that!"

"Then go with someone else, as long as it's not Qrow."

She glared. "Like hell I will! How about you find someone else!"

"Hmh, no man's better than my brother." Raven said with a smirk. "At least he's a cold killer like me."

"No! He's a good man with a heart of gold!"

"You don't even know our family, so feel free to live in your little fantasy."

"You're right." She smirked. "After all you are a bitch."

She glared at that. "And you're a fool to get between me and MY brother!"

"Don't you realize what can happen with incest? You won't be able to even have a baby without birth defects!"

"So?" She shrugged. "Not all incest children are ugly."

"That's not the point!"

"Well I don't care what you say, I'm sticking with Qrow and you're not."

Summer growled before getting an idea. "Raven, I have a proposal for you that you might like."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Which is?"

"It's simple, we secretly make Qrow like us." She grinned. "And yes Raven, that applies to you. But back to the point, we can sabotage the other's chances at his affections, but if one of us gets him to fall in love then the other must concede to the other honorably. And the best part, no one will ever know."

"Hmm…..alright, deal."

"Oh and one more thing." Summer said with a stern face. "If Qrow is interested in any girl other than us we must have a temporary truce to make her leave him alone."

"Oh believe me, I already planned on that scenario."

Summer raised her hand out. "Then we have a deal, let the best girl win."

"Oh, I intend to." smirked Raven shaking her hand with a firm grip.

'I'm going to be the winner.'

'She's going down!'

(Later)

"Hey Qrow." Spoke Taiyang. "Have you seen my textbook anywhere?"

"Nope." he replied leaning back in his chair while Raven walked over. "Hey Raven, you seen Taiyang's book?"

"No, but I did see Dave Winchester taking Summer's bra after PE."

"What! That sick bastard." frowned Taiyang before bolting away from them.

'I love the scent of death of the innocent in the afternoon.' "So crow for brains, want to study together later?"

"Say what?" he looked at her like she was crazy.

"You heard me, let's study later." She deadpanned. "Or are you busy breaking windows with that Semblance of yours?"

"If you want to study with someone then ask Taiyang."

She rolled her eyes. "He's busy with teaching some first year, Dawn Arc if I remember, how to use her old fashioned sword."

"Right." 'Oh this is interesting, never thought he would start being nice to an Arc. Especially one that's hot as hell!'

"Hey Qrow!" Summer called out while running into the room. "Let's study together!"

"Sure." he smiled.

Raven glared at Summer before using a portal right behind Qrow to tap his shoulder.

"Huh?" He turned around as another portal appeared and engulfed Summer and sent her into a closet. "Must be a trick of...Summer?"

"Seems like she was in a rush and had to go off." Raven shrugged. "Maybe she was late for a cookie convention?"

"Well, I guess we can study together, but don't call me Egghead."

"Ok then," she smirked. "Feather head."

'Ugh.'

"Or should I call you Murder of Crows?"

"That's it, I'll study on my own." he stood up and walked away.

Raven facepalmed at her stupidity.

(With Summer)

"Oh I'm going to get her for that one!" She growled while getting out of the closet. 'But first, find Qrow.' As she walked away she noticed Qrow walking out of the bathroom.

'Note to self, never have the meatloaf special.' he thought before spotting Summer. "Oh, there you are Summer."

"Hi." She smiled while zipping towards him. "So want to hang out before our next class?"

"Sure."

She smiled while holding his hand. "Then let's go! Oh and I'll get some cookies for the both of us." 'That has to make him like me more then the bitch.'

"I hope you're brushing your teeth with all those sweets." he joked as they started walking.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sharing this time."

He blinked at that. 'Huh? That's odd, she never shares her cookies with anyone.'

That was when Summer asked him something that shocked him.

"Did you know that I like your haircut? It's so cool." she complimented with a light blush. "And I'm thinking of...well getting it trimmed like that."

"You sure? I'm flattered, but your hair looks kinda better like that."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Well of course, it's suits your personality and anyone with half a brain would be smitten by those locks of hair." he complimented without looking at her and didn't see her blush increase.

'Oh god….that was so cool!' She thought before falling down a portal under her feet as Raven appeared behind him.

"Hey." She said behind him. "What's going on with you?" 'Take that bitch.'

"Ah!" he jumped and turned to her with wide eyes. "Did you….did you just sneak up on us?"

"Us?" She asked with mock confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, me and…" he looked around in confusion. 'Again?! What's going on with Summer?!'

"We're the only ones here."

"...um yeah, but why are you here Raven?"

"To ask you an important question that only you can solve."

"What is this 'question'?"

"Are you gay or are you straight?"

"W-WHAT!" he responded with wide eyes. "What kind of question is that?! I like girls! Not dudes!"

"Oh, well Taiyang asked me because he thought you were a girly girly back when we first formed and he wanted to know." She lied.

'I'm going to kick his ass later!' he thought clenching his fist with an eyebrow twitch.

"Oh that reminds me." She said while moving closer to him. "Want to have a sibling bonding moment that Freya Schnee mentioned a while ago?"

"A what?"

"A sibling bonding moment, like hanging out and acting like siblings."

"...again what?"

Raven sighed. "Let's just hang out."

"Later, right now I need to find Summer because she keeps vanishing for….Raven, did you send her away somewhere?"

"No." she said shaking her head. "I'm not foolish to use my powers for something like that."

"Like the time you used it to send me near a hornet's nest?" he reminded her with a raised eyebrow.

"You poked me with a stick, I just retaliated."

"And the time you sent me into the girl's locker room."

"I was bored that time, and I didn't know where it would send you." 'Not.'

"So yeah, I can see you using that Semblance to send people away for shits and giggles, but why Summer, I have no idea. Did she get crumbs on your precious sword?" he mocked.

"Brother." She said with a frown. "Let's drop it before-"

CRASH!

"Gah!" She groaned while getting hit with a locker that was glowing white as Summer zipped up to Qrow.

"Hey Qrow, missed me?"

"Where did you come from? And...did you just throw a locker on Raven?"

She blushed. "From Ozpin's office and I used my Semblance by accident." 'Not you bitch!'

"Ow….." groaned Raven under the locker while glaring at Summer. 'Damn you!'

"So let's get going Qrow." She smiled while grabbing Qrow's arm and running away.

'Oh this means WAR!'

(Later)

"Taiyang."

"Yes?"

"Stop fanning me." She frowned while said male fanned her. "It's getting annoying." 'Now if it was Qrow then it would be a different story.'

"Oh! Sorry." he put it away with a blush. "I figured you might need it cause I heard it's gonna be warm out."

"It's only 70 degree out today."

"I was referring to you."

Her eye twitched at that as Qrow walked in just in time.

"Hey Taiyang, professor Oobleck wants to talk to you about last week's exam. Something about cheating or some shit."

'Crap! My secret looking over Qrow's shoulders for the answers plan has been compromised!' he thought before running out of the room.

He sighed while sitting on his bed, which for some reason as squishier than normal.

"Mmm….Qrow." Muttered Summer from under Qrow's butt. "So...zzzz."

He jumped up and turned around. "Summer!"

She yawned while getting up. "Oh Qrow...what's up?"

"Why are you sleeping? In MY bed?"

"Because it's cozy." 'And it smells like your deodorant.'

"...just warn me next time." he replied shaking his head.

"Ok Qrow."

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna go mess with Winchester."

"I'll join you." Raven said boredly but internally with a grin. "After all he's a bastard and I have some snakes to feed."

That made Qrow and Summer sweatdrop.

"So am I in or not Onii-chan?"

"Huh?"

"It's something some person from Mistral said. It means brother."

"Yeah, never say it like that again." spoke Qrow with a shudder. 'It creeps me out for some reason.'

"Ok Onii-chan." She smirked before getting out of the chair. "So let's mess with that bastard shall we?"

"I'm sure we can do it without anyone else." smiled Summer while trying to keep from scowling in front of Qrow.

"Oh? So you want to play 'put the snake in the bastards' pants' Summer?" She said while trying not to let her anger show. "Are you even up to it?"

"More than you are."

They glared at the other while Qrow looked very confused at this.

"I'll um...just leave." He said while sprinting away. 'I'm NOT getting in between two girls if they're out for blood.'

They turned and growled. 'Damn you Qrow!'

(With said man)

He panted while taking a seat near the guidance hall. 'This is getting really odd, maybe professor Yui knows what to do?'

The door opened as a Faunus with bat wings walked out.

"Thanks professor, you really helped with my girl problems."

"Not to worry my child, it's what I do best." replied a voice with a german accent.

'Here it goes.' Qrow said while knocking on the door. "Professor Yui."

"Come in come in."

He walked in and sat down while looking at a black haired man with a pair of spider legs on his back. "Professor, I have a problem."

"No! Do not tell me, I will guess it. You have a cute cousin that has a birthday coming up and you need a present idea, correct?"

"No!" He sighed. "It's about my sister Raven and my teammate Summer."

"Ah ha! I understand completely my boy. I too suffered from stress when my cousins gossiped about me. It's all natural and sadly a burden all men must carry. Might I suggest ear plugs?"

"It's not the gossiping! It's just that they have been acting odd lately."

"Odd how?"

"They've been...acting too nice and clingy." He admitted. "And just before I came here they acted like angry wolves, something that never happened before." He looked at the professor. "I don't know what's going on and I thought since you're the guidance counselor you might help me sort this thing out."

He looked at Qrow before stepping up and walked over. "I'm going to tell you something most don't often advise."

Qrow blinked. "What is it professor?"

"This is something our ancestors use to do, and now you must follow in their footsteps. You must become the alpha male and put them in their place."

"...huh? What does that even mean!?"

He facepalmed. "You must fuck them! Show them your dominant side! Release the primal urges that all men have!" he cried out with a tickmark.

"What! B-But ones my sister! And Summer hates smut!" He blushed red.

"Ah, but if they are acting like this, then it must mean they want you as their mate. Meaning They are aware of what that entails, thus if you push them aside, well as they say, hell hath no fury like a women, or in this case, woman's scorned."

Qrow blinked while thinking about the possibility and found it strangely logical. 'But why me?' "But professor, there must be others that would work, like Taiyang."

"Well did you try suggesting him before if they wanted you for something?"

"Well yes, but what does that have to-" he was then stopped by a spider leg to the lips.

"Then it means unless there's another man they hang around with, you're the most logical subject."

He gulped while thinking about it and could to his horror, there wasn't many men that would interest either of them. 'Oh fuck.' "Um professor, what's your solution?"

He deadpanned. "I just said it!"

Qrow gulped before getting up. "Um thanks for the...help professor Yui."

"No problem my boy. Now go out there and rock the bed like wild dogs."

He walked away while feeling some dread in his soul.

(With Raven and Summer)

Both girls looked around for Qrow while glaring at each other.

"I hope you're happy." frowned Summer.

"Same with you." Raven growled. "You had to scare my brother away."

"Me?! You were the one saying onii-chan!"

"Because it was cute, unlike you."

Summer was tempted to grab her scythe before they saw said man enter.

"Summer, Raven." He said while moving towards them. "Are you looking for an alpha male?"

"..."

"...huh?"

"I mean, are you two...interested in a boyfriend?"

They blushed at that while feeling like steam was coming out of their ears.

"And this boyfriend is….Taiyang?" He said while trying to make sure what professor Yui was wrong.

"NO!" they cried out at once and loud enough to where Qrow jumped back.

"We don't like him!" Summer pouted.

"That would be a nightmare." Shivered Raven. 'That's horrifying.'

"Oh...fuck." he muttered going pale.

"What's wrong?" Asked Summer. "You look like you saw Dave Winchester naked."

He went even more pale at that mental image. "Don't say that!"

"Sorry!" She blushed.

"Onii-chan." Raven said while moving closer. "Tell your sister what's going on in that head of yours."

"No, let Qrow tell me!"

"No, you're not his sister."

"I'm his teammate!"

"So am I!"

"Oh you bitch!"

"Keep it up fatass. Make my day!"

"SHUT UP!"

Both stopped and looked at Qrow in either shock or with a hint of lust, the former from Raven.

"Look, tell me the truth. Do you two wanna jump my bones?"

"Wait huh?!" Summer gasped. "Why would we do that? We like you, but we want to do it slowly."

"Well that's your idea, but I might if you ask me." She smirked.

That got Qrow and Summer to look at her with wide eyes.

"What? I've lived with him for so long you can consider us like newlyweds."

"..."

"You!" Summer glared. "You little bitch!"

"Oh don't get bent out of shape just because I'm not scared."

She growled while causing several objects to levitate. "Be scared because the deal is OFF!"

But before they could fight Qrow got between then and the accidental use of his Semblance caused them to trip into him and land on him, Summer on his face and Raven on his ass.

"Mphhhh!" he cried out from under Summer.

"Ugh...that hurt."

"Why does it feel hot near my butt?" Asked Summer before looking down and blushed. 'O-Oh god! He's...trying to take a face feel of my ass!'

"Mphhhhhh!"

Raven noticed the spot she was situated and grinned before rubbing the ass. 'I kind of like this.'

Qrow went wide eyed feeling the rub and flailed around, which just rubbed his face against Summer's ass harder.

'Oh this is so nice~!' She thought while rubbing her ass on Qrow's face.

'I'm not going to lose!' Raven thought before rubbing Qrow's ass harder and faster.

'Oh god! Why did I do this!' He thought while feeling his cock getting bigger. 'And how the hell am I turned on by this?!'

Raven spotted a bulge start forming and grinned before moving a hand over and started unzipping his pants down.

"Mphhh!"

"Raven what are you doing?!" Summer yelled while moving her body towards the woman as her ass continued to rest on Qrow's face.

"Taking his cherry, it's my responsibility as a sister to do so."

"No that's his girlfriend's job!" She glared.

"Which you are not." she smirked before seeing his bulge get bigger under his underwear.

"Well I'll be the one to take his cherry!" She glared before smirking. "Mmm, how about this. The first one to cum from Qrow's cock in our wombs wins the honor of being his girlfriend?"

'Don't I get a say?!' Qrow thought in horror. 'And I'm pretty sure that'll get you knocked up!'

"Mmm….deal. But let's let onii-chan breath and we can let him decide."

"Ok." she smiled while locking all the exits with her Semblance as she got up. "Are you alright after feeling my ass?"

"I nearly suffocated." he groaned out. "And who says I'm gonna do something like that to you two?!"

"Because you can't get out." Summer smiled. "Plus we like you Qrow."

"And we want to be your girlfriends." spoke Raven while rubbing the bulge with a grin. "And I don't think your friend here is against the idea of knocking us up."

He blushed. "B-But I can't! You're my sister and Summer is my best friend!"

"So? We like you Qrow, so why let something like that stop you from being a man?" Raven asked. "After all the strong get what they want in the end."

"No the kind hearted do!" Summer glared.

"And think about it, you get to go wild with me, that is if you can keep up." smirked Raven while gripping the bulge and moving her hand up and down a little.

He groaned while feeling his cock getting bigger as Summer moved her ass in front of his face.

"Take a nice rough feel of my ass Qrow." She smiled. 'I'm not going to lose to Raven!'

He gulped from the rubbing and Summer's position before reaching up and grabbed Summer's plump ass.

"Mm~" she moaned while feeling Qrow's hands rubbing her ass.

Raven's eye twitched while using one of her portals to move Qrow's right hand to her own ass. "Don't forget about my ass brother."

He blushed feeling Raven's and tried to rub both equally as much. 'This is….kind of nice.'

'Damn you and that Semblance of yours!' Summer thought while moaning from the ass rub. "More...rub me more Qrow."

"No me, I deserve it more brother dear."

"I'll rub you both the same, so just sit tight."

They moaned a little louder as Raven continued to rub his cock. All the while Qrow's was mind blown by the soft and plump asses both girls had.

'I'm really doing this, it's not some crazy dream.'

'Oh this feels so good!'

'Brother, you really are a predator with my ass.'

Qrow got an idea and smacked both asses at once.

That got an eep from Summer and a loud moan from Raven.

"Q-Qrow!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Enough with the onii-chan crap!" Summer glared.

"But it's a term of endearment."

"Just call me with my name." sweatdropped Qrow.

She blushed and looked up. "O-Ok….Q-Qrow."

'Is she...acting weak and cute?' Qrow thought in shock. 'Oh I'm going to SO enjoy this.'

"Qrow…." Summer said while getting horny. "Let's kiss."

"No lets lick this cock!"

"Kiss!"

"Cock!"

"Kiss!"

"Cock!"

Qrow groaned before slapping both of them on the ass.

"EPP!/AH~!" Both moaned/epped while feeling their snatch's getting wet, especially Summer's which was situated over Qrow's face.

"Here's how it's gonna go down. You two are gonna get on all fours in front of me, now."

Both nodded while they got off him and got on all fours.

"Now I'm going to strip you bare and I expect you two to NOT moan or scream or hit me, got it?"

Both of them nodded.

Qrow first undressed Summer as he felt the silk textiles of her bra and panties while also feeling her D cup chest. Then came Raven as he undressed her and felt, oddly, the mix of leather and silk thong and bra as he also felt her E cup chest. 'Damn, who knew my own sister would be THAT stacked?'

"Qrow." Summer blushed. "What's next?"

"Is it you smacking my ass again?" Raven smirked.

"No, now both of you are gonna get over here and lick my cock together, so no fighting." he commanded.

Both glared at each other before hesitantly nodding as they moved towards his cock and licked it at the same time but with one being light and the other one hard.

"Good girls." he smirked while they licked up and down the sides. "Anyone who starts something won't get this in them."

Summer licked the tip as Raven licked the balls. 'I hope those pornos that Kali lent me are accurate here.'

'Strong balls, they will make great children.' thought Raven before she started swirling her tongue around them.

Qrow groaned at that before rubbing the girl's heads. "Good girls."

'Thank you Qrow.' Both thought while feeling happy at the rubbing. They went a little faster with their licking while using their hands to rub and caress their breasts.

'This really is any luck guy's wet dream!' Qrow thought while thinking his bad luck finally disappeared. 'But is it a dream?' "You really must be horny to be this eager to please an unlucky man like me."

"Lustful yes." Raven said. "But we love you Qrow."

"Yes," Summer smiled. "I loved you since you saved me from that Boarbatusk that one mission." 'He was so cool!'

"And for me," Raven grinned. "I loved you since you beat me that one time as kids." 'Take that bitch!'

"Again Raven, that was my Semblance, not my skills."

"Don't care, now back to licking." She said while continuing her ball licking and tit rubbing.

Summer resumed before sliding her mouth over the top of his cock with a hum. 'It's so big even at this size.' She then licked the tip at the same time.

Qrow groaned and tried to keep from buckling from the pleasure before taking a deep breath. "Alright you two, that's enough."

They stopped, with Raven in mid lick, and looked up at Qrow with slight hunger.

"Both of you lay on your backs and spread your legs."

Both girls nodded while laying on their backs, their nipples poking out from the stimulant of lust. "Like this Qrow?"

"Big time." he grinned seeing their wet slits and rubbed his chin. "Now who should I try out first?"

"Me/Me!" Both called out before glaring at the other. "No me/No me!"

'Really right now!?' He groaned in his head. "What did I just say?"

They blushed and looked away.

"Now I'll be the one to choose who to have fun with since you lost that privilege with your bickering." he crossed his arms. "Then again, if I don't hear some good reasons on who to choose, I guess I'll have to just stop."

"Qrow." Summer said. "Please do me, because...I..really love you to death!"

Raven blushed a little. "I maybe a bitch sometimes but...I truly care for you as a sister and a woman Qrow."

He felt a little red in the face hearing that, but stood his ground and kept his facade. "Sorry, but I'm gonna need more than that."

They looked at Qrow with cute eyes and said. "We love you and only you Qrow. Please...make us your women."

"Still need more than that."

"What else is there?!" Raven glared. "We love you more then anything else yet you want more out of us?!"

"Words are good, but I wanna see you say and do something you'd never ever do."

"Like what?"

"Hold your legs wide open and beg me to put you in your place."

Raven blushed before spreading her legs out and revealed her slit to Qrow. "Q-Qrow...please..put me in my place like the weak woman I am."

Summer saw this and did the same thing. "Please Qrow? Do it to me first."

"Sorry Summer, but Raven did it first so you have to wait your turn." spoke Qrow moving over and getting down near his sister. "I'd brace yourself, unless you can take the pain."

"I can take anything you can give me." She smirked. "So go ahead, put it all in you strong brother of mine."

"If you're gonna keep praising me, you might as well do the same for my cock!" he held her hips before he started pushing in without slowing down.

Raven grunted and moaned loudly as the cock was pushed into her folds, Summer watched on with envy and lust. 'This is...painful!'

'It should be me, not this bitch!'

Qrow gritted his teeth at the snug fit while seeing her blood drip out. "How does it feel losing your virginity to your own brother?"

"G-Great!" She got out. "L-Like all the porno I dreamed of!"

'I really don't want to know who she got that from. Even if I know WHO gave her the magazines.' Qrow thought while recalling his friends taste in porn. "So you like it hard and rough uh?"

She nodded.

"Good because I'm going to make sure you're put in your place!" He grinned while thrusting hard and deep into Raven's folds.

"AHH!" she cried out from pain and pleasure while gripping the floor and tried to endure it while feeling his cock slowly stretch her hole open. 'This hurts! But it's so kinky...I must endure!'

'It's getting tighter!' Qrow thought while trying to thrust harder into the now tight folds.

Raven moaned louder before gasping as Summer, who was getting really horny, started to suck on her nipples. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Getting some love. After all I'm too horny to stop now!" She said before continuing the breast sucking.

Raven gasped as Summer was using her tongue at the same time and the pain started to turn into pleasure. 'Must endure...must endure...must…'

"You know, seeing you in this state makes you look ten times cuter."

'...screw it!' She thought while moaning louder from the breast sucking and the constantly hard thrusting to her folds. "More!"

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"MORE! FUCK MY WEAK PUSSY MORE YOU HANDSOME STUD!" She screamed with pleasure while feeling like she entered a massive wet dream.

Qrow blushed at that while thrusting deeper into the folds while hitting the womb as Summer kept on sucking, now harder, on Raven's nipples. "I'm gonna make sure this tight little thing can't get off but my cock!"

"Ah! Yes...do it Qrow!" She moaned louder. "Make me your personal toy!" That got her a nip to the nipple. "GAH!"

"Summer!"

Said woman pouted while licking the nub she bit. 'Damn her for saying that. It was my idea.'

Qrow thrusted harder while reaching down to squeeze Raven's other breast.

"Ah!" She moaned. "Qrow."

"You really have a nice chest, even if it's so," he squeezed hard on it. "Sensitive."

"Ah! More! Fuck me more!" She cried out while feeling more pleasure than anything in her dreams.

He did so while thrusting and squeezing harder as Summer started to suck harder on the right nipple.

"Ah! Qrow!" she cried out while slowly feeling pressure build up.

"What?" He asked while feeling his cock ready to explode.

"I love you!" She cried out as sperm poured into her folds as she also felt herself come from the sexual nub sucking and squeezing.

Qrow was surprised at the confession while feeling her folds tighten up and milk his dick. He then noticed that Raven pushed Summer away and wrapped her arms around him before kissing him as her folds continued to milk his sperm.

'Raven you horny bitch!' Summer growled in her mind. She then noticed that Raven let go of Qrow while laying back on the ground. 'Now's my chance!'

'This was so good, and to think I thought he was weak before.' Raven thought as Qrow moved his cock away from her pussy. 'So much sperm.'

"My turn!" Summer called out while tackling Qrow.

"Gah! Summer!"

"Sorry but I need you!" She said with lust. "I need you so fucking much!"

'Oh man, I think she might have waited a little TOO long.' He thought while seeing her drooling a lot.

"Let's fuck Qrow!" She said before kissing him sloppily and with A LOT of tongue.

'But who am I to judge?' he thought trying to kiss back while reaching up to grab her tits before squeezing them hard.

"Mmm!" She moaned loudly while feeling her nipples getting harder. 'More Qrow! I want MORE!'

Qrow leaned up and slowly licked one of her nipples while giving the other one a pinch.

She moaned even more before feeling her ass being smacked. "Eep!"

"You sucked my nipple." Raven said while squeezing the ass. "I'm just returning the favor."

"N-No fair!"

"All's fair in fucking Summer." Raven smirked before smacking that ass again.

"Eep!"

'Note to self, give Raven a kiss for helping me out.' Qrow thought before licking and pinching the nipples again at a faster rate.

"AH!"

Qrow felt the tip of his dick rub against Summer's slit and teasingly rubbed them together while sucking on her nipple harder.

She moaned at that while feeling her lust increasing from both Qrow's methods and Raven's ass teasing. 'Oh this is so damn good!' "Qrow, q-quit teasing!"

"Are you sure? You seem to like it a lot." he teased while twisting her other nipple.

"Ah! Y-Yes! Please!" She moaned.

Smack!

"Ah!"

"She's ready Qrow." Raven smirked while slapping the ass again. "You better give it to her before she jumps you again."

"Come on Summer, beg me or I won't know what you want." he chuckled while letting go of her nipples.

Summer looked at him before pouting cutely. "Please? Will you fuck me and my slutty pussy Qrow?"

"Sorry? What was that?"

She pouted again. "Please? I beg you to fuck me, I'm so horny for you!"

'Still cute as heck.' He thought with a grin. "Then I want you to do all the moving."

Summer smiled and kissed him before feeling the cock pushing near the slit. 'This is it...wait will it hurt or not? I'm not like Raven so...what's going to happen with me?'

"Come on, take it like a women." spoke Raven as Summer didn't make a move to go down.

"I'm going give me a second!" She glared at Raven before pushing herself onto Qrow's cock, a little hesitancy that is. 'This feels fine...I think?'

"You call that taking it in?" Raven yelled while getting up and pushing her deeper into Qrow's cock. "That's taking it in!"

"AAAHH!" she cried out with wide eyes feeling her hymen tear while her blood dripped down Qrow's dick. 'It hurts! It's fucking hurts!'

"Oh suck it up. I did the same and I didn't scream."

"That's because you were trained to be calm." Qrow sweatdropped while being concerned for Summer's sake.

"Oh right. Well she did good and that's good in my book."

"Y-You're not h-helping." Summer gasped out in pain.

"I agree." spoke Qrow frowning at Raven. "That was going too far, let Summer go at this in her own pace."

"Fine." Raven shrugged before squeezing the mounds hard. "But I'm taking a nice feel of these melons." 'Payback is a bitch.'

He rolled his eyes and looked at Summer. "You just tell me when you're feeling alright."

'So sweet.' She thought with her heart skipping a beat. After a while of being kneaded by Raven, her folds felt much better. "Qrow, I'm ready for you."

"Alright, try and move your hips up and down."

Summer nodded while moving her hips up and down the cock.

'Is it just me or is she EVEN tighter than Raven?!' thought the boy in surprise since her pussy was so snug it felt like he was trying to put his dick inside a keyhole.

"Qrow, is this good enough or should I move faster?" She asked while moaning from Raven's kneading.

"Go at your own pace."

Wrong move as Summer decided to move really fast against the cock while feeling even more horny. "Ah! Yes! This feels so great!"

"E-Easy!" he grunted. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Too busy to care!" She moaned while moving faster.

"Well Qrow." Raven smirked as she pinched Summer's nipples. "You're talking to a horny team leader you know, so you had to expect her to be eager."

"Like you?"

"Exactly." she leaned down and licked the side of Summer's breasts while reaching down to rub across her clit.

Summer moaned loudly while bouncing her hips up and down the massive cock. The more it went in the more her body tingled from how good it felt.

'Shit, if this keeps up I might cum again.' Qrow thought before grasping Summer's ass and squeezed it. 'Wait? Why am I worrying about that?' that's when he finally recalled how he might knock them both up. 'Oh shit….that is going to be REALLY bad!'

"Ah! Qrow! I-I'm about to come!" Summer cried out while moaning louder as Raven rubbed her breasts even harder. "A-Are you close?"

"Y-Yes." Qrow groaned while trying to break free but was restrained by Summer's Semblance. 'Crap! This isn't good!'

"Then cum inside my folds!"

"You'll get knocked up!"

"I don't care!" She cried out while Qrow's sperm poured into her womb. "I want you Qrow!"

He gasped at how tight the folds became as his sperm was milked again. 'Aw shit!'

After a few minutes of milking sperm she fell back and panted. "Qrow...that was...so cool."

"Yeah...cool."

"Let's do it more often." Raven winked. "Maybe try some kinkier ideas while we're at it?"

"Yeah." Summer panted. "Let's do it again!"

'This might turn out badly but…' "Ok but only if you two stop trying to fight with each other."

"We'll try."

Qrow sighed in relief while thinking nothing bad could happen from this strange relationship.

(A month later)

"Qrow." Taiyang said while sitting on his bed. "Have you noticed anything...odd with the girls?"

"What do you mean?" He asked while reading a magazine.

"I mean both of them have been vomiting every two hours and eating odd things." 'Why rabbit stew with rat tails I'll never know.'

"Maybe they're on some weird diet."

"If they are then I'm dying my hair red." He sarcastically said as both girls walked in while eating...hamburgers with fish heads in it topped with neapolitan ice cream and pickle juice. "Um...what's that?"

"Lunch." Raven replied.

"No I mean what is it? Like what in Dust's sake is it!"

"Oh this." Summer smiled. "A medium hamburger with cod heads, topped with pickle juice, neapolitan ice cream and my favorite." She took a bite. "A hint of crunchy peanut butter."

"I put some duck in mine." Raven said. "It brings out the flavor."

Taiyang looked green and ran to the bathroom while Qrow himself turned green too while trying to keep from puking.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked him while finishing the hamburger. "You look sick?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? If you are sick," Raven said while sniffling a little. "I'll be devastated."

He rubbed his stomach before Summer jumped over and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much!"

"Oof! But you were gone for two minutes."

"It's too fucking long!" She hugged tighter. "It felt like eternity!"

Raven then sat next to Qrow sniffled. "Qrow…" she then punched his gut. "You bastard!"

"OW! What the hell Raven!"

"You did this to us!"

"Did what?!" He glared before Summer whispered something in his ear that made him go pale as Taiyang finally got out of the bathroom. "W...W….What?"

"You heard. You knocked us up!" Raven yelled before hearing a thud from behind her. "Oh fuck...Taiyang found out." She cried at that point while Qrow sweated nervously.

"You…..you're serious?"

"Yep." Summer smiled before hugging tighter. "We are."

"Please take responsibility." Raven sniffled while hugging Qrow. "Or I'll punch you to death."

'I'm so dead.' He thought as the screen went black.


	150. Index

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Index

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Adventure Time**

42\. Princess Bubblegum and Finn

51\. Princess Princess Princess and Finn

85\. Marceline and Finn

90\. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum

108\. Lady, Samantha, and Jake

 **Aladdin**

83\. Eden and Aladdin

 **Amazing World of Gumball**

114\. Jamie and Gumball

131\. Nicole and Mr. Small

145\. Granny Jojo and Gumball

 **Avatar the Last Airbender**

20\. Female Fire Nation Soldiers and Aang

31\. Azula, June, and Aang

105\. Mui Dai, Kya Woo, and Sokka

 **Bakugan**

5\. Hydran and Dan

44\. Sirenoid and Dan

57\. Julie and Gorem

127\. Female Drago and Dan

 **Batman Beyond**

79\. Inque and Terry part 2

 **Ben 10**

28\. Charms of Bezel and Ben

46\. Female Excalibur and Ben

91\. Lindsey and Ben

 **Beauty and the Beast**

52\. Beast and the Bimbettes

 **Black Lagoon**

115\. Hansel, Gretel, and Eda

 **Bleach**

27\. Nemu and Ichigo

65\. Kenpachi and Female Nnoitra

97\. Female Wonderweiss and Ichigo

99\. Suzumebachi and Ichigo

123\. Female Zangetsu and Ichigo

 **Blue Exorcist**

104\. Krathina and Kuro

 **Bug's Life**

26\. Rosie and Flik

 **Chaotix**

73\. Aszil and Tom

124\. Female Mipedians and Peyton

 **Courage the Cowardly Dog**

50\. Shirley and Courage

 **Danny Phantom**

10\. Desiree and Danny

78\. Dora and Danny

 **Detentionaire**

29\. Tina and Lee

 **Digimon Adventure 02**

17\. Carmillamon and Tai

140\. Angewomon and Davis

 **Dragonball Z**

24\. Female Vegeta part 2 and Goku

 **Fairy Tail**

13\. Female Natsus and Natsu

74\. Mother and Daughter Pisces and Natsu

76\. Arana and Gray

139\. Flare and Natsu

 **Fate Stay**

56\. Ishtar and Shirou

125\. Nightingale and Shirou

 **Five Nights at Freddy's**

69\. Female Animatronics and Night Guard

 **Godzilla**

7\. Female SpaceGodzilla and Godzilla

 **Goosebumps: The Horror at Camp Jellyjam**

141\. Queen Jello Mold and Elliot

 **Harry Potter**

94\. Female Giant Squid and Harry

143\. Draco and Harry

 **Hercules**

35\. Galatea and Hercules

48\. Circe and Icarus

102\. Armageddon Bow and Hercules

 **Inuyasha**

82\. Female Miroku and Inuyasha

112\. Female Naraku and Inuyasha

 **Invader Zim**

23\. Tak, Gaz, and Zim

 **Jackie Chan Adventures**

26\. Princess Iron Fan and Jackie

86\. Baise and Jackie

107\. Female Talismans and Jackie

129\. Tarakudo and Jade

 **Kids Next Door**

9\. Rachel and Nigel

41\. Kuki and Wally

 **Kim Possible**

45\. Babe Bots and Kim

103\. Warmonga and Ron

 **Kung Fu Panda**

133\. Wu Sisters and Viper

 **Legend of Korra**

89\. Female Raava, Female Vaatu, and Wan

 **Legend of Zelda**

134\. Midna and Link

 **Lion King**

67\. Female Hyenas and Simba

 **Looney Tunes**

39\. Miss Prissy and Foghorn

 **Making Fiends**

49\. Charlotte and Vendetta

 **Martin Mystery**

4\. Cipatil and Martin

98\. Carrie and Martin

128\. Freya and Martin

 **Marvel**

25\. Tonya, Mandarella, and Peter

54\. Laura and Peter

 **Megaman NT Warrior**

53\. Dark Megawoman and Megaman

60\. Roll and Bass

87\. Mega Jorowoman and Lan

 **Minecraft**

148\. Female Mobs and Doug

 **Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**

100\. Adrien and Marinette

122\. Plagg and Tikki

 **Moana**

95\. Te Ka/Te Fiti and Maui

 **My Little Pony**

109\. Butterscotch, Bubble Berry, and Barb

110\. Silver Spoon and Big Mac

 **Naruto**

1\. Yugito and Hidan

8\. Female Shukaku and Naruto

18\. Anko and Naruto

75\. Temari and Naruto

88\. Female Naruko Clones and Naruto

119\. Gaara and Deidra

 **Onepunch Man**

84\. Female Subterraneans and Saitama

 **One Piece**

40\. Praline and Luffy

68\. Perona and Zoro

93\. Reiju and Luffy

116\. Bonney and Luffy

138\. Anana and Chopper

 **Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt**

43\. Scanty and Brief

101\. Kneesocks and Brief

 **Percy Jackson**

32\. Queen Sess and Percy

62\. Mrs O'Leary and Percy

121\. Kelli, Tammi, and Percy

137\. Female Minotaur and Tyson

 **Pokemon**

2\. Purple and Drew

21\. Grinny and Ash

81\. Miyamoto and Ash

146\. Leland and Gigi

 **Power Rangers in Space**

33\. Psycho Rangers and Power Rangers

 **Queen's Blade**

66\. Menace and Rana

132\. Werbellia and Rana

 **Rosario Vampire**

130\. Moka and Yukari

 **RWBY**

19\. Salacia and Jaune

22\. Raven and Jaune

47\. Penny and Jaune

92\. Emerald and Jaune

126\. Penny, Ruby, and Velvet

142\. Weiss and Ruby

149\. Raven, Summer, and Qrow

 **Samurai Jack**

30\. Dancer Girls and Jack

 **Scooby Doo**

15\. Revolta and Shaggy

63\. Vanna and Shaggy

120\. Grimwood Girls and Calloway Cadets

144\. Nekara and Shaggy

 **Sly Cooper**

38\. Cat Guards and Sly

 **Sonic**

16\. Jet and Storm

135\. Amy and Tails

136\. Tails and Bunnie

147\. Cream and Sonic

 **Soul Eater**

12\. Jack the Ripper and Maka

64\. Patty and Arachne

106\. Liz, Patty, and Maka

 **Swat Kats**

96\. Callie, Felina, Jake, and Chance

 **Tarzan**

61\. Waltham and Tarzan

80\. Terk and Tarzan

 **Teen Titans**

34\. Starfire, Raven, and Mad Mod

58\. Starfire and Beast Boy

59\. Jinx and Raven

72\. Miko and Beast Boy

111\. Terra and Changeling

 **Tiny Toons**

37\. Binky and Buster

 **Totally Spies**

113\. Sam, Alex, Caitlin, and Dominique

 **TMNT 2012**

77\. April and Donnie

 **Wander Over Yonder**

117\. Empress Awesome and Wander

118\. Emperor Awesome's Groupies and Wander

 **Warner Brothers**

3\. Lola, Bugs, Babs, and Buster

 **Wreck-It Ralph**

14\. Sorceress and Ralph

 **Yugioh**

11\. Female Seto and Joey

 **Yugioh GX**

71\. Thunder Nyan Nyan and Syrus

 **Yugioh 5Ds**

70\. Samantha and Yusei

 **Yugioh Zexal**

6\. Gagaga Girl and Yuma

55\. Mermaid Shark and Shark


End file.
